The March of the band
by maroonflower
Summary: Eddie and Janet from first meeting. Contains cursing and sexual situations, please let me know if you feel I should change this rating to M. I will gladly.
1. Chapter 1

Janet looked around her knew room, trying to settle in to her knew life. Her mom had been gone for a few months and her dad just up and moved her to Knight's Ridge without much of an explanation but since the only family they really had left was on her mother's side she understood and didn't give him to much flack about it.

Junior year in a new private school would be interesting. The Ridge as every one seemed to call it wasn't all that unfamiliar, they had stayed a great deal of her summer's growing up there. Sully was there, her dad's most important person for whatever reason. Her mom was originally from there and she would love to see where they grew up and met. She was looking forward to that.

It all went rather smoothly, school was okay. She seemed to survive that well enough though she had to work hard at it. She did finally make it to the place her mom and dad met and started spending a lot of time there on the bluff over the lake, mostly alone just drawing and thinking. She managed to keep straight A's with all the peace and quiet she used to do her homework and study.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" "Are you by yourself?"

"Just listening to the quiet and you"

"Not much really, hiding from someone I really don't want to see right now"

"I know the feeling"

"So what are you doing, you looked pretty intent" he added

"Trig homework"

"A smart girl, you don't find those around the Ridge. At least not at make out point anyway"

"That explains a lot"

"Mind if I sit"

"Not at all go ahead, pull up a rock. Watch out for the pointy ones" She made him laugh.

"Yeah those can be a real bitch can't they" Janet just smiled looking up from her page.

"So you go to Knight's Academy?"

"Yep, that's what the shirt say's anyway"

"I've got a buddy that goes there, Ickey well his real name is…."

"David Eichorne" Janet replied

"You know him?"

"Unfortunately I have Earth science with him"

"He doesn't mean to be a jerk, he's actually a pretty good guy once you get to know him."

"Can I ask you something. Why are you here?"

"I told you I 'm avoiding someone"

"Okay, but why did you choose this place to avoid them?"

"I didn't think anyone would be here. I can go if I'm bothering you"

"No, I was just curious. My parents met here and I just wanted to know why they would come here. It was stupid, never mind"

"It's not stupid but why don't you just ask them?"

"I can't mom's dead and my dad doesn't want to talk about it."

"Sorry, so you're not from around here then"

"Nope, I'm a Rhodie. Dad decided we needed to move here a couple of months ago so here we are."

"Well do you like it here?"

"Here yes the rest of the Ridge I'm still unsure about"

"Have you had a chance to see the rest of the Ridge?"

"I've been to the Duff, October Road, out here, I went to mission flats two weeks ago there's really not much there"

"I guess you've seen it all then, though personally I've never been to the Duff and never will, they passed me up on a football scholarship and well I guess I'm a little sore about it."

"I figured you were a jock"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Nothing"

"No really"

"I don't know you just don't look like the geek squad type of guy"

"Thanks, Actually I'm the Captain of the Football team at Knight's Ridge High which is why I'm a little sore about the whole scholarship thing, don't tell anyone but I wanted to get my business degree."

"There's still a couple of games left in the season maybe they'll change their mind."

"Maybe"

"How old are you?"

"I'll be 17 before long"

"So what you a Junior or Senior"

"Junior, which means when this year's over I've still got a whole new one to look forward to"

"I wish I did, I've pretty much messed up this whole year, a re-do would be nice"

"Because of the scholarship?'

"A little but that's just part of it"

"So the other part would be the person your hiding from right now"

"Yeah"

"So who is she?"

"What makes you think it's a she"

"I have a feeling if it was a he, you would've already taken care of it"

"She is my girlfriend though right now she's not thinking about that "

"Ouch"

"What about you, who are you hiding from."

"My dad, he's going to be furious when he finds out I got a job."

"Really, mine was thrilled when I started working speaking of which I'm going to be late for"

"See you around sometime maybe."

"Maybe"

--

"Alright, stay behind the bar and don't let anyone flirt with you. Lana will show you the ropes and if someone gives you any trouble we're in the back" Sully instructed Janet when she started her first shift. She's been around Sully some growing up and he and her Dad got along well but Janet didn't really know him or have much to do with him.

All went well, she made a fortune off of the tips and everyone seemed to like her really well. She had a contagious smile and her and Lana got along great.

"So who's the new girl behind the bar in there?" Joe asked Sully

"None of your business so stay away from her, she isn't legal and she's off limits"

"Did you tell Richard yet?" James asked outing his friend.

"Tell Richard what?" Richard asked

"Tell you who our new barmaid is going to be?" James continued to make it a big deal

"Look, Eddie's going to be back here when he gets off work and you ain't complaining about that so shut your trap old man" Sully tried to shut James up

"If my 18 year old son was my 16 year old daughter it would be a much different story"

"Sully, tell me you didn't give Janet a job working the bar" Richard was holding out some hope

"I didn't offer, she asked and you can't tell that girl no."

"So, I have to be the bad guy?"

"You can't tell her no either" That's why she's got that mint condition Charger that cost you a fortune" Sully chuckled

"I can, when I have to"

"Give her a chance, I think she can hold her own. She's got to much of her mother in her to sit behind a desk."

No sooner than he got it out Lana and Janet came in with the fresh pitchers of beer. "Janet, you want to tell me what you think you're doing?" Richard barked

"Working, what are you doing?" The guy's cracked up knowing instantly how big a handful Janet was.

"There's not a chance in hell I'm going to let you work in a bar"

"I'll play you for it" a young, feisty Janet offered her father

"I'm your father, I'm not bargaining with you"

"Scared you're going to lose?" Jack asked Richard Meadows

"No"

"Then what's the problem " Sully asked

"Get a chair" Richard scooted over making room.

"Now come up with the money and not your tips from flirting with old men" That wasn't a problem seeing how every one at the table pitched in quickly.

"What? I didn't flirt for it" Janet responded to her dad rolling his eyes just as Eddie came through the door.

"Hey Latekka fork over some dough so the girl can play" Ben caught him at the door.

When Eddie saw it was the girl he meet two weeks before he did but didn't say a word. Just nodded when she said thank you.

"Pushing it little girl" Richard warned his daughter when she started drinking his beer.

"You can't afford to buy beer the way you're loosing and I'm not buying it for you"

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I just gave her the night off" Sully was enjoying watching Richard be run over by yet another woman in his life the same as her mother did.

"Thanks a lot" Richard was sarcastic

"Go get us some pitchers, Latekka go help her" Sully ordered

"Since when did I grow boobs"

"I've got it" Janet stood to go

"Get your own so you'll leave mine alone." Richard barked at his daughter

"Seriously, if she gets to drink so do I"

"Since when did you grow boobs" Sully teased him

"Take it up with your mommy, I'm not suffering so you can have a beer" James was wrapped tight around Lana's finger

"Fine I will" Eddie left out behind her

--

"I hope he doesn't think that was all that subtle" Joe laughed

"He's eighteen he doesn't know what subtle means yet and if he does he ain't got the will power to do it" Jack added

"Keep your horny son away from my daughter, James"

"They are on their own, it's not like their going to listen to a damn thing we say anyway"

"I mean it, James If I catch him………………."

"He's not going to let you catch him and it's not fair when you're daughter makes it so tempting"

"What's that supposed to mean" Richard was furious

"Come on, Richard she's the kind of girl men can't resist. She knows exactly what she's doing" James didn't make any bones about it.

"Keep him on a leash or I'll neuter him"

"Relax, he's got a girlfriend, head cheerleader really cute blond, she's got him wrapped" Sully tried to defuse the situation

"Rory doesn't stand a chance against that one. The Ridge doesn't grow women like that often. I can't control him no more than your going to be able to control the other ones."

"She's not a woman, she's a child" Richard defended

"No, that ones a grown woman. You might not be ready for it but I can guarantee the men are. He'll fall for locks in there you watch and see" James chuckled

"What are we watching?" Eddie asked taking his seat back

"Nothing, what took you so long" Sully investigated the accusation

"Rory's pissed at me cause I blew off some cheer thing she wanted me take her to so she called to bitch about it as usual" Eddie answered and Sully got up to check on Janet

"Don't you think you aught to go make nice" Richard asked testing the waters himself

"She'll get over it, she's just going to want to go to another party and frankly I'm sick of babysitting her wild ass. Let her take care of herself, it'll do her some good to wake up in a strange place maybe then she'll stop trying to wake up with me"

"So you don't care if your girlfriend is waking up with someone other than you?" Richard thought Eddie was a bit like himself as a young man

"She can do what the hell she wants to tonight, I don't really give a shit. You want her number let her bitch at you for a while don't worry she'll make it worth you're effort" Eddie tossed his phone across the table at him

James just laughed and patted Eddie on the back. "It'll be alright, something better will come along" James just grinned at Richard as Lana came through the door.

"You alright" Lana asked her son

"Yeah, he's good" James assured her

"Eddie your girlfriend is out back and wants to see you. Sully wouldn't let her in" Janet came through the door with her beer and two more pitchers.

"Keep her away from the bar, Latekka. She's still underage." Sully warned as he came back in. You had to be 18 to get in at that time and she was two weeks shy of it. Janet and Eddie were the two exceptions.

"Will you do me a favor and tell her you can't find me or that I ran off with somebody else or maybe that I disappeared into thin air or even that I've been captured by wild Comanche's"

"Ooo-Kay" Janet just looked at him strange

--

"Hey, Rory is it" Janet asked looking at the perfectly built blond in a cheer-leading outfit. "I'm not going to lie to you because it's just not right but Eddie wanted me to tell you that I couldn't find him because he ran off with someone else then disappeared into thin air when he was captured by wild Comanche's so just which ever one you want to pick is fine."

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude but how do you know my boyfriend?"

"Ohh, my dad and Sully are friends and I sorta work here now. I don't really know him."

"What's your name?"

"Sorry again, it's Janet, nice to meet you."

"Will you tell Eddie something for me?"

--

"Was she pissed?" Eddie asked with a grin

"Not really, she did ask me to give you a message though"

"What?"

"She said that when I find you and someone else to pull a tee-pee out of thin air and shove it up your ass." The room burst into laughter. Janet just bit her lip as she sorted her cards . He looked her right at her, swigged his beer and gave her the most coveting smirk that could be read by everyone in the room but the one he had a sudden hunger for.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's the hustler tonight" Eddie asked noticing Janet missed the first poker game in months. She had showed up for the monthly game every time though they barely spoke a word to each other, he liked her being there she was fun to just be around.

"Prom with some dude named Jimmy" Richard answered unpleasant

"Oh yeah I forgot Ridge Academy's was this weekend, ours is next week end" Eddie opened his own beer. He'd officially been allowed to drink during the poker games since Janet was.

"Richards about to have a nervous breakdown because his little girl is going out on a date" James laughed baiting his son

"It's just prom, all anybody does is drink and get laid. It's not like they're doing anything reckless"

"Joe, hush you're not helping." Claire had joined the game because Lana wanted her to meet Richard.

"You just don't want to think about Rory and Eddie going to prom"

"Please, those two can take care of their selves. Neither one of them are anywhere near innocent anymore" Claire smarted off

"I'm sitting right here" Eddie reminded them

"Go have some fun for once, I'm sure those degenerates you call friends have something to tare up or plans to make some body's life miserable" Sully suggested trying to get it down to just the grown folk.

"What about you're girlfriend, wouldn't you rather hang out with her?" Richard asked Eddie

"She's busy tonight" Claire answered

"Alright, I'm out of here. I get the hint, senior citizens only night. You don't have to wait until I leave to pull out the BINGO"

"If I was you I'd check make out point" Joe suggested to Richard as Eddie was opening the door.

"If Jimmy's getting any it'll be out by the bay. No one goes to make out point on prom night because the parents will be swarming like a bunch of kill-joys" Eddie didn't want Janet to be hummiliated by her father and tried to steer him away.

"What's his deal" Sully asked Lana

"I'm not sure"

"Ohh I forgot to tell him something for Rory. I'll be right back" Claire hit the door after him.

"Eddie."

"Eddie" Claire called again and he finally stopped walking away but didn't turn around

"Is she with him?"

"Yes, I heard her tell him to meet her at the point"

"Thank you" Eddie walked off leaving out the back door with a six pack.

--

Richard had hung up his phone clearly upset. "James call your son and find out who he's gettin' some from" Richard thought for sure he was making a be-line for make out point

"Why"

"Just find out if he's with Janet for me "

--

"Hey, what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be hustling old men out of their money."

"Shouldn't you be at prom instead of out here alone in the dark where you shouldn't be"

"Prom was boring and my date was a typical guy. No offense"

"Where's the dress?" He teased her

"In the backseat , I took it off. We had planned on going to the bonfire on the other side of the Lake so we had clothes to change into. I should have left him there swimming while his tux and jeans are in the backseat " They could see the glow of the bonfire in the distance across the lake where they were tucked in the woods and hear the screams of the drunk party goers from across the lake.

"That's dirty Meadows"

"He's an ass."

"What really happened?" Eddie handed her a beer as she sat down a few feet away

"Nothing" She sipped her beer

"Come on, Nothing can't be that bad "

"Nice try"

"So you just skipped out on prom for nothing. I thought you girls lived for dressing up." Eddie asked her

"No Jimmy skipped out on me because of nothing and it's nice once in a while but I'm more of a jeans and flip flops kind of girl"

"Jimmy's an idiot, we all are" Eddie assumed it was because she wouldn't put out

"So why aren't you with Rory tonight instead of sitting up here all by yourself where you could be trapped by wild Comanche's?"

"She's with some of her friends and all my buddies are on so called dates so here I am"

"Why aren't you with your friends? You could have just ditched the guy and not the whole prom"

"My friends are busy getting busy with their boyfriends, somehow it didn't seem like a fun idea to be in close proximity of that"

"I suppose not but then again it could be" Eddie grinned so full of himself and ignoring the fact that Rory was with another guy just a short distance away.

"Ugggg, my life sucks" He looked over to see her lying in the grass

"That makes two of us" Eddie laughed sipping his beer.

"I'm sure you'll have more fun at your prom next week because Rory isn't going anywhere" Janet kept quiet when he answered his phone

--

"Hey , what's up" Eddie answered when his dad called

"Where are you "

"That place up at make out point where we use to camp" Eddie replied honestly "Why is something wrong?"

"No, just wanted to make sure you were okay, you looked a little upset when you left."

"I'll be right back" Eddie told Janet and went to his truck not very far away .

--

"That's probably because my girlfriend is... Nevermind." He tried to talk quietly so Janet couldn't overhear

"Have you given any thought to what we talked about"

"Not really, but I'm here so I'm sure I will"

"You coming home tonight?"

"Don't know yet" Janet screamed out a girly half laughing yelp and Eddie looked up to see her prancing around

"Good Luck" James chuckled knowing he was with a girl now

"I gotta go" Eddie hung up on his dad laughing

--

"Where's he at"

"Relax, he's not crashing the prom" James found it all a bit amusing

"Well, he had best been telling you the truth because Janet left prom" No one said a word to help nor hinder the situation. "Apparently she just ain't feeling promy tonight" Richard blew out hard clearly distraught about what his daughter was up to.

--

It didn't take much to put together she had ants crawling on her foot. "Be still" She held on to Eddie as he tried to wipe them off. "This is why you don't wear flip flops in the woods" He laughed wiping the ant's off of her ticklish feet

"Thank you"

"Here, the dew is starting to fall and I'm pretty sure Jimmy want be breathing for long if you go home with grass in you hair" Eddie had brought the blanket he kept in his truck and spread it out away from the ants.

"Okay, I appreciate it but if you and Rory have been…"

"We haven't not on here anyway, she'd die before she laid on the ground. She just has a taste for nicer things I guess you could say" He was sarcastic knowing the truck seat was an idea of nicer in some peoples opinions

"Her loss, I love being outside"

"Me to especially when the stars are out" Eddie got brave and laid down on the blanket next to her but leaving plenty of room in between.

"Why haven't I ever seen anyone up here if this is supposed to be make out point?"

"Because, make out point is technically on the other side of that tree line, this is just a spot I thought I was the only one that came to"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude"

"It's fine, I don't mind the intrusion." He actually really liked it

"Sorry, Prom sucked for you."

"It's fine, I don't mind intruding" She could always make him laugh.

"Is Rory going to get pissed that I'm up here" Janet knew she seemed like the jealous type when she met her, though she didn't know why. The girl was drop dead gorgeous. But she knew Eddie followed her around like a lost puppy most of the time and figured Rory was just being protective, he was gorgeous himself.

"Rory doesn't know I'm here so I seriously doubt it"

"She's really pretty, I saw her cheering at homecoming"

"I thought I saw you there, with that dude they call Rooster"

"Yeah, he's always around when you need him." Homecoming without a date sucked.

"So where is he tonight then"

"I don't know I didn't call him he was right though, he knew I would be miserable at prom, he told me it was a mistake to go"

"Kind of presumptuous of him don't you think?"

"That's Rooster" Janet replied

They just laid on the blanket looking up at the stars for a while. "Janet I wanted to ask ….Janet?" He realized she had fallen asleep. Eddie pulled his shirt off and laid it across her. He rolled over onto his side to face her and just stared at her for a few minutes. "I think dad's right about something for once" He whispered only because he knew she wouldn't be able to hear him. He brushed a curl from her young face then leaned over and lightly kissed her forehead scared to death he would wake her up. He realized then Janet Meadows scared the hell out of him.

When Eddie woke up the sun was just starting to rise and he carefully unwrapped himself from around her and got up not sure how he ended up holding her. He couldn't just leave her there and he didn't know how to wake her up. He didn't really want to startle her but if he got close enough to her face to whisper he knew he would kiss her so he took the chicken's way out and headed to his truck closing the door hard enough it had to wake her up. Then he headed straight over to her so cool like it wasn't a big deal at all.

"Hey, what time is it?" Janet just rolled over and looked at Eddie when he sat back down.

"a quarter after five"

"You're dad's going to be pissed at me"

"No he's not. I'm not about to tell him where I've been nor who else was there." She hugged his flannel shirt closer to her self.

"He's going to want to know where his daughter was all night"

"I want a lot of things I'm never going to get" As long as she didn't expect anything with Eddie she could just be herself completely open and honest unafraid, un-embarrassed and had all the self confidence in the world. She was just as arrogant as Eddie before years of Rooster's pursuit dragging her down.

"Me to"

"I called him and told him I wasn't in the mood for prom and that I wasn't coming home."

"He trusts me as long as I'm honest with him" Janet added and Eddie just looked at her

"I'm not lying and if he knew I was the same place as you all night, he'd kill you. So I want lie to him but I'm not volunteering any information." She smiled

"So not knowing where his daughter is at is better than being with me"

"To him yes, he thinks you're a not so morally devout guy "

"You better head home before he sends out a search party then"

"Later Latekka"

"Later Meadows"

--

He watched her leave from the corner of his eye then laid back down on the blanket bunching his shirt to go under his head and realizing it smelled just like her. When he made it home around ten his mom questioned his where abouts.

"It's about time you decided to grace us with your presence" She hugged him.

"I guess I know what you were up to last night"

"I highly doubt it" Eddie replied "I don't even know what I was up to" he mumbled under his breath

"I suppose you're going to claim you and the band got into a battle using women's perfume as a weapon" It sounded like something they would come up with.

"No, I let someone borrow my shirt because they got cold" Lana just stared at him as he took it off

"And you're tee-shirt to I suppose"

"No that's because I was cold because I gave my shirt away" He was smug even with his mom

"I just bet you figured out a way to stay warm, Eddie you can't just make everything okay between the two of you by sleeping with her"

"**Rory wasn't with me**" He just headed to the living room and sat down of the couch, his dad was in his recliner. Lana threw the shirt at James.

"Do something with your son while I fix him something to eat"

--

"You were with Locks, weren't you?" James grinned so proud of Eddie

"Yep" He didn't seem that excited

"You know I only called you because Richard was having a fit. I told him you were with the guy's. If he finds out you were with his daughter he's going to be a very upset man, Eddie."

"You spent the night with Janet Meadows?" Lana sat down on the coffee table

"I know"

"So the two of you stayed out there all night"

"She went home around five thirty and I stayed a little longer. We didn't plan on meeting there. Her date was a jerk."

"So how exactly did she find you way out there" Lana carefully questioned knowing her son would just tense up otherwise

"I've ran into her out there several times. She likes to go up there because that's where her mom and Richard hooked up"

"And she doesn't care that technically you do have a girlfriend, Eddie"

"We didn't do anything" Eddie thought it was ridiculous that he asked

"That very rarely means what it's supposed to mean"

"We didn't though. Pretty much we just sat there and talked but not a lot. She got in ants and I helped her get them off other than that I barely touched her"

"_Barely_, what'd you do sleep in the truck"

"Great, even my mom thinks I'm a sex crazed manic"

"Eddie don't talk to your mother like that" James

"We slept on that blanket she makes me keep in case I break down in the snow" He was even less thrilled in tone

"UnnnnUhhh"

"Honestly, she just fell asleep, it was nothing more than that I swear."

"So how did you end up barely touching her then" James asked and Eddie froze

"Lana" James ran her out of the room.

"I don't know she was just laying thereand I covered her up with my shirt. She just looked so…….I had to touch her. It was kind of like when you're a kid and you go in a toy-store and you know you're not supposed to play with anything but there's always this one toy you just have to touch."

"Did you scare her? Because I don't think she's the type of girl that's……….."

"No I didn't scare her and I think you're wrong about that, I'm willing to bet she's no where near as innocent as she seems. I just brushed her hair back and kissed her on the forehead"

"And that's it you went to sleep after that fully dressed."

"I went to sleep fully dressed after I managed to get where I could hold her"

"What'd she say when you woke up"

"I chickened out"

"Son, you better get over that fear if she's your possibility, because convincing her father is going to be a lot tougher"

"I know, it's just how can my words carry any weight when I've got a girlfriend."

"**They don't**"

"I said I would take her to prom" Eddie got up to go take a shower

"Eddie, I don't think she's innocent unless we're talking about matters of the heart, you've got a lot in common there."

--

"Were you with Latekka last night" Richard questioned Janet over dinner

"What?'

"Were you and Latekka…you know what I'm asking Janet?"

"NO, of course not. There's no way me and Latekka are going to be…you know."

"If you like the boy fine Princess, but don't let him in after a date, make sure he keeps his hands to himself, don't drink with him, don't have sex with him, make him wait, be sure to use protection, do you know where that boys been" Richard was in a panic

"Seriously, you've lost your mind. There's nothing nor will there ever be anything between me and Eddie"

"You just called him Eddie"

"So, that is his name"

"Janet I'm going to ask you one more time, is there, was there, will there, did anything go on between you and Eddie Latekka" Ricahrd Meadows knew his daughter well.

"No" She looked him straight in the eye. She didn't lie, nothing happened.

--

"Hey what's going on with you tonight?" Nick asked Eddie since he had yet to put his beer down.

"Nothing, I just don't like this monkey suit. Why?" Eddie took his Jacket, vest and tie off

"I don't know maybe because you haven't spoken two words to Rory all night and you don't seem to have much to say to anyone other than that bottle and it's prom. I thought she made you promise to dance with her"

"So, I just don't feel like talking or dancing is all. I feel like drinking though" He turned the bottle up.

--

"I take it you broke things off with Rory" James opened up Eddie's room door and sat down in the chair. Eddie was laying in bed tossing his football into the air and catching it.

"I thought you would be happy that you could see Janet now"

"I can't"

"Why not. I'm sure if she's seeing someone else she'll change her mind"

"I made her cry"

"Rory?, son that's not all that surprising girls tend to cry when they get dumped. They get over it fast enough"

"Not this time"

"What'd you do?"

"She's been cheating on me with Matt Laush since we got back together . Claire's been telling me when she's out with him. I didn't care really that's the bad part about it. I've been going behind him for a damn year."

"Why would you do that? Eddie, do you love Rory?"

"I don't want anything to happen to her but I really don't want to be with her. Hell right now I don't even want to look at her."

"I'm confused as to why you would be okay with her cheating on you ?"

"I don't know, I guess I was scared of what happened today happening. I got really angry about the whole thing and told her exactly what I thought about Janet. I didn't giver her any names but when I got done telling her how perfect Janet was and she wasn't she cried. Big huge crocodile tears and it was because of me. What if I do that to Janet. I couldn't live with myself if I did"

--

"Haven't seen you around in a while. Where have you been hiding?"

"Here and there"

"So I heard about Rory. I'm sorry"

"Can we not talk about her" Eddie just looked straight ahead

"Poker game is tomorrow night. You're coming aren't you" Janet changed the subject as requested

"I don't know, maybe"

"Eddie do get on your nerves?"

"No"

"I could stop coming up here"

"I don't want you to do that. This place reminds you of your mom I don't want to take that away from you"

"What does it remind you of"

"I don't know anymore" She could see he was heartbroken. Understandable she thought since everyone in the Ridge was talking about the way Rory broke his heart. He was sad and she knew it.

"I'm just gonna go"

"Hey, don't do that becasue I'm in a bad mood" He didn't want her to leave.

She sat down in her usual spot the crisp early fall air nipping in the wind. "I really should be going" She started to leave so he could have some privacy. Eddie left instead "No, stay. I'll go" he stopped long enough to look at her. Eddie raised his hand to touch her face but put it down and walked off and things came to a drastic halt. They rarely spoke or even acknowledged the other was around until three years later when Eddie's father died.

Eddie decided to be on his own. He didn't trust himself not to destroy a woman so he just wouldn't be in a relationship. He was confused, he didn't know why he gave up so much of him self with Rory. It hurt to know he didn't care about himself, it was to hard on him to commit. Eddie Latekka was scared and that's the day he started running.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, what are you doing here" He hadn't heard it in so long and it brought back memories.

"I've had a really bad day and I could use a drink and any conversation other than how my day was or what happened." Janet knew what happened Sully had got the call earlier in the night. The bar was closed as of the phone call but Janet was still young, only 20 and limited to when she could work there so she was cleaning while it was empty.

"I have just what you need then" Janet sat up a row of shot glassed. She poured the two on the ends one whiskey one scotch at the same time. The two in the middle next rum and burbon.

"Yes you do" He had just managed to get his hand on the first one when she sat a bottle of beer in front of them.

"You're not going to drink with me?"

"Someone's got to be sober enough to pour the liquor."

"Why ?"

"I hear it's a sin if you spill any and there's other things I more interested in risking going to hell for"

"Like What?" He sat back with his beer in hand, intrigued with her all over again

"Right now, letting you get drunk when it's the last thing in the world you need."

"Alright then what do I need" he rubbed the condensation off of his bottle as not to look up at her and her see him grinning. He knew exactly what he needed.

"To be lost with someone" He just looked up at her as she wiped down the bar.

"That way the wild Comanchee's couldn't find you" Eddie burst out laughing. He knew it was aimed as a comment about all the skirt chasing he did but she had a way of making him find reason in everything that didn't seem to have any.

"What'd ya say Meadows you interested getting lost with me tonight" He held up a shot for her and patted the stool next to him.

"I can't do that"

"It's just a shot?" He wanted her to give him a shot and she never entertained his line as an actual offer.

"Alright medicine man, we both know you're a comanchee at heart" He was disappointed but in himself. Eddie knew he led her to believe he was just what everybody said he was.

"Here" He threw his key's on the bar. "I want be driving anywhere tonight"

--

"Do you really want to talk about it and are just saying you don't becasue it's the macho thing to do or do you really not want to talk about it becasue you think not dealing with it is better becasue your stubbornly realistic and know you can't change anything."

"How long did it take for you to come up with that after your mom died?"

"About five minutes" She smiled "After the first few years anyway"

"Make you a deal"

"You're not going to disappear into thin air before holding up your end are you?"

"No, I keep my word."

"Out with it then"

"Let me buy one for the house"

"Okay" She poured herself a shot "I don't do shots so no laughing when I choke on it" Of course she did and he bit his lip in an effort not to.

"How is it I always get the shity end of a deal. You buy me a shot and I burn my throat. Not very nice Latekka"

"That's not the deal. I'll buy your drinks as long as you don't tell my secrets."

"I would never tell your secrets even if I knew any."

"You know you were right they changed their mind. I got offered a scholarship my senior year."

"Then why are you still in the Ridge?"

"I...I couldn't leave. When they offered it I didn't even think I just said thanks but no thanks and walked out. Football would have just taken me away from what keeps me sane" She didn't question what it was comparing to. She figured he was confused enough as it was.

"How mad was your mom?"

"Shhhh, it's a secrete remember" He never told her

"Eddie Latekka, you are certainly one complicated man"

"I think that's why I'm having so much trouble with not screwing myself over every time I turn around"

"Maybe it's not the screwing **yourself **over that's causing the problem?"

"You're pretty complicated to, ya know"

"How so?"

"Everyone thinks your innocent and I'm pretty sure your not"

"Is that supposed to make me feel like ..."

"No, I just think you don't like for people to know you."

"Well, I guess I should start wearing a name tag then"

"Yeah? What would you write on it"

"Janet, or prehaps hey you've got tits, get me another beer"

"That wouldn't work because I'd never get anything to drink around here." He would never talk to her that, he wouldn't even say 'get me another beer'

"Like you have to ask for yours?"

"I might, sometimes you look right through me"

"When?"

"I don't know, I'm drunk" _Like ten seconds ago when you wouldn't even entertain the idea_

"No your not"

"I will be, if you would pour us another shot"

"You know what I would put on my name tag if I was you" He said out of the blue

"What's that?"

"Worlds most patient barmaid"

"Do you not remember last week " Janet laughed

"I would have done more than bust a bottle over his head"

"Well the next time a man grabs your boobs, I'll be watching for you to show me what to do"

"Funny Meadows, your boyfriend should have done it for you"

"Don't have a boyfriend, I can take care of myself. What would I need one for anyway when I've got a hundred drunk ones 5 nights a week"

"I can think of a reason or two"

"Like I said I see plenty of drunk horney men everynight of my life"

"You know what that sounds like to me?"

"You know what I meant, Latekka"

"Yeah, but you don't know what I meant"

"Then tell me"

"I can't. You might be offended"

"Try me, I've heard it all"

"I'd just assume not spend anymore time in the emergency room tonight if it's all the same with you"

"Eddie Latekka, I would never hit you over the head with a bottle. So stop being such a chicken."

"Promise" She added crossing her fingers for him to see

"I think you need to get out of here for a night and spend it with a guy who isn't just drunk or horny"

"That's not going to happen, it's the ridge all the men are one or the other if not both"

"Not all the time, I personally don't spend my whole life that way"

"Tell you what when you find another guy like yourself, blindfold and gag him then bring him to me"

"Janet...I..." Eddie had failed at asking her out for the second time that night "I'll do that" he smirked

--

"Eddie, come on. It's almost daylight and your mom's going to need you not passed out" Janet managed to get him to his feet.

"I need me passed out"

"Okay, but can you stay awake long enough for Ickey to come get you."

"Don't call him."

"Eddie you can't go home like this, what about one of your other friends?"

"I'm your problem tonight. I stayed with you prom night you owe me" He played with one of her curls making her extremely uncomfortable

"_Oh goodie now the fun begins" _Janet mumbled to herself trying to hold him up

"I've been having fun." He reached out to grab her

"Hey, dude get your ass in the truck" Janet stepped back from him knowing it was just the alcohol and herself to blame. She was the one who let him get that drunk to start with knowing what was wrong.

"He's drunk" Janet told her father opening the passenger side door and letting Eddie hit the ground. She drove him in his truck to her house.

"And apparently pissed you off, what'd he do" Richard just looked down at him

"Nothing" She stomped into the house leaving Richard to deal with Eddie.

"You had motive, opportunity, I'm willing to bet her permission would have been easy enough to achieve and the sympathy card. You stupid boy. I guess it's just my good fortune that you're an idiot, Latekka. " Richard wasn't blind to Eddie's infatuation with his daughter though he believed he had yet to act on it.

--

"You came" Eddie saw Janet at the cemetary

"Of course I did, I really liked your Dad" The guy's came up suggesting they get out of there and pop open a beer. Eddie told them to go ahead he'd meet them there.

"Me to" He never showed any emotion through the whole thing

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, what do you need"

"Sully's is locked up, the place is empty will you get me in there? I just really want a Burger and a beer right now and to be left alone. The guy's mean well but..."

"What about your mom?"

"She keeps hugging me and it's sorta freaking me out a little"

"The usual, Latekka" Janet asked and had it waiting on him when he got there. It wasn't long before Lana and Sully and a few other close friends and family made it there and Janet slipped out without a word.

The next seven years Eddie and Janet laughed, joked and told each other their secrets from the barstools of Sully's. They didn't hang out other than there and Janet watched him refuse to growup while Eddie watched her avoiding life as much as he did. Lana stopped working at Sully's and moved about a half hour away. Janet's dad got a job in Rhode Island and moved back for it. Janet wanted to stay and bought her house. Eddie grew his landscaping businnes and chased the women, then bought a house with Phil, he never spoke to Nick and then when the towers came down Phil became a shut in. Owen got married and had babies. He helped Hannah out with Sam some and that was about all there was to Eddie's life.

--

"Well, well what do we have here" Eddie dragged his self across the floor of Sully's ten minutes before closing time and took his perch.

"What are you doing here so late?" Sully asked back but had a smile a mile wide on his face.

"I guess I got thirsty but it looks like I came to the wrong place. " Eddie laughed turning around on his stool to look at Sully.

"You know where it's at" That Eddie did know and got it his self. A bottle of Whiskey and a few shot glasses discovered along with a bottle of beer.

"Rough night Latekka" Janet asked Eddie.

"That has yet to be seen" He poured two shots and she knew one was for her.

"Latekka" Rooster said plainly walking back upfront to be nice though he never cared for him.

"Dance with Karen, give me a break" Janet pulled away from Sully

"Just one and then I'm going home" Sully grabbed her and started shuffling her around " I mean it Sull I know how you are and you'll dance with a broom stick if we put a wig on it" She laughed

Sully held to his word as Janet hit the shots with Eddie. "Whats gotten into him tonight?" Eddie inquired

Just Sully being Sully, with lots of liquor in him" Janet poured the next round of shots

"Real men don't dance" Eddie laughed watching Sully

"Really?" Janet always thought he was arrogant

"Not like that anyway" Eddie added. If it wasn't for flirting with Janet he would have left it at real men don't dance.

--

"Hey Vincent, walk Karen out and you can call it a night" Sully pulled Janet back onto the dance floor

"Enjoy cleaning up that mess in there, Janet" Rooster didn't mind leaving it all for her. Eddie didn't find it very honorable

"Latekka you still thirsty?" Sully motioned him over

"Yeah I believe I am" Eddie took his alcohol to the table nearest Sully and Janet. It didn't take him long to hold up a shot for Janet. She downed it without Sully letting her go.

"You keep stepping on her feet like that she's not going to be in any shape to work" Eddie continued to rag Sully's footwork.

"Do me a favor and show us both how a real man does it" Sully called him out leaving Janet in an awkward situation.

"You might want to ask Meadows if she can handle a real man first" Eddie swigged his beer kicked back in a conceited display of his talents.

"I'm more concerned with you being able to handle a real woman than I am with her ability to handle you" Eddie had no idea how true that statement was.

"Do you mind, I can speak for myself" Janet was basically ignored

"Are you seriously calling my manhood in question, Sully. Mine?" Eddie laughed

"You're still sitting there aren't you" Eddie stood up taking a shot and pouring another

"Do you mind?" he asked giving Janet yet another shot

"Not at all Mr. Latekka"

"Alright take it easy on me" Eddie told Sully as he keyed up the juke box.

"If you dance until this thing stops playing, I'll admit your more man than I am" Sully laughed

"I'm looking forward to it. Shall we?

--

"I'm impressed Latekka, I didn't know you could or would dance even for a chance to get to Sully" Janet laughed

"You're pretty good yourself, Meadows"

"Result of dance classes since I was four" She never told anyone she was in dance classes until she was nearly grown.

"Can we get a couple of beers over here" Eddie barked at Sully

"So who taught Eddie Latekka how to dance?"

"My dad" Eddie blushed and Janet tried not to laugh

"I'm sorry it's just….."

"Go ahead and laugh, I know you want to"

"No, but why did your dad teach you how to dance" She almost snorted

"He thought it would be useful for picking up the ladies. Never really used it though"

"Ahh, Latekka you'll fool around and let one get you one day then you'll be glad he taught you"

"Ya think so" He flirted her right into their very first twirl spinning her around as Sully brought their beer. He sat down at the table and kicked his feet up drinking on the bottle of Whiskey with their beer next to him. Janet twirled him back laughing her ass off.

"Eddie Latekka just twirled"

"I was catching a horsefly" Eddie joked having fun making Janet laugh at his ability to annoy the crap out of Sully but turning it into a ballet as his impression of Sully.

"How many songs did you play?" Eddie asked Sully

"Why ain't you man enough, your only on the second song"

"Nahh just wanted to let you know how much beer to set me up with before you get to comfortable" Sully opened up the paper and started reading it.

"Can I call a time out to answer my phone?" It was about to vibrate off the bar and Eddie looked at Sully

"Make it quick"

"Who's she got calling this late?" Eddie asked Sully picking up his bottle of beer

"Hey Meadows, Latekka wants to know….." Eddie knocked Sully's feet off the table causing Sully to laugh.

"What was that for, you wanted to know so I was going to ask. Next time ask her yourself"

"I was just curious, no need to make a big deal about it"

"Why are you curious who she talks to?" Sully sat straight up to look at Eddie

"Just wandered what kind of woman Janet Meadows really is"

"I figured you would know by now"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Eddie was a little defensive

"It means stop cocking a feel off of my bar maid" Eddie didn't have time to respond before Janet walked up.

"Have you two decided who's the man yet?"

"I am" " I am" Janet just rolled her eyes

"I'm going to be if you don't feel sorry for him" Sully informed her

"You're seriously wanting to prove him wrong ?" Janet asked Eddie

"He questioned my manhood I don't really have a choice." Eddie made excuses

"Dance puppet dance" Sully barked and Eddie smiled dragging her back out on the floor.

"You do know he's probably got it set on auto"

"I figured as much but I appreciate you helping me out. He does crap to me all the time just to get even with me "

"For What" Janet questioned

"Not letting him have my mother. It's a long story. I'll tell you sometime" Eddie winked at her

--

"You call that dancing the pair of you look like your scared your going to catch coodies" Sully barked

"You just told me to..." Eddie stopped that statement as he spoke it pulling Janet in close to him holding her tightly. "You don't have coodies do you"

"They don't bite" Janet played back fimly pressed against Eddie Latekka

"So how long do you plan on waiting him out?"

"As long as it takes or until you get sick of looking at me"

"I've been looking at you for years I think I can dance with you to protect your manhood. I owe you that much for the drinks"

"Not really, you put up with me bitchin' I owe you especially since I know you've already been on your feet all night" They were fast dancing still close to each other

"So have you" Eddie was going to inquire exactly what she meant if he could pass up the urge to really kiss her but Sully interrupted having peaked over his paper to see they were well on the far side of the room from where Sully was seated and where they started out.

"You going to hang for a bit" Sully added

"Music's still playing " Eddie rebuked

"I'm going home, she want lie for you….."

They stayed well past close and when she locked up he walked her to her car. He wanted to ask her back to his place but he knew it would have been wrong, playing with her head wouldn't be right. She was a good girl and he knew it.

"What goes on Eddie?" Janet asked standing with the door of her charger between them. If the window hadn't been up the would have been pressed against each other as they both leaned on it and both knowing they were way to drunk to drive.

"I don't know, I don't usually talk this much. I guess I had to much to drink" He was embarrassed.

"We've been standing out her for an hour making up things to talk about, the bar closed hours before that and we did the same thing in there" Janet smiled. She was planning on staying late to finish the inventory and do the liquor order so she could take the next day off. She wanted a break and Sully agreed to let her have a few days if she did. He was going to stay until she was done but Latekka was drowning his sorrows and Sully had left him to walk her out before.

"Latekka?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bore you with the ramblings of an intoxicated Eddie Latekka" He used his childish grin that made Janet melt.

"You don't bore me, I like talking to you. It's nice to know a guy that isn't either cracking dirty jokes or trying to crack something else."

"Yeah well, I don't know any jokes, I always forget the punch line and as far as the other goes I'm not really as good at it as everyone thinks I am" She saw that grin again.

"You know you're lucky I'm bound by barmaid/drunk football player privileges. They happen to be very strict so no matter how drunk you get I can't say a word to anyone. Even if you confess that you suck in bed" She busted out laughing at him

"I didn't say I suck at it, I'm actually really really reeeally good. It's just that a lot of the more interesting rumors aren't so true and you want say anything because you're drunker than I am and most likely want remember" He leaned in closer and she was just inches away from his face but neither of them made a move, not even so much as an awkward moment of pause. Eddie was grateful however that Janet couldn't see how turned on he was for the door that stood between them.

"Really, which ones. You have to know I've heard them all. Part of being a barmaid is having to overhear everyone's stories. Why don't people understand the more they drink the more they loose the ability to whisper. That's how I tell when to cut them off"

"I think you over looked the asshole sitting at the far end tonight. His buddy is going to be deaf by morning. I could hear every time he needed to take a leak all the way at the other end of the bar"

"I stopped putting alcohol in his drinks long before he left" Eddie laughed "He really pissed me off so I charged him for the real ones and kept the difference as my tip for having to put up with his drunk butt" They both laughed

"What did he do to piss you off. I want to make sure I don't do it"

"He's just another pervert that thinks women are only her to please him and **you **would never act like that" She complimented Eddie, she knew she was way to drunk to be standing in the parking lot with a man in the wee hours of the morning but she didn't care it was just Eddie after all.

"I don't know, I've been a rude ass plenty of times. I try to contain it but no offense and don't spaz on me but some women ask for it" Eddie fully expected her to flip "I don't mean forcing them or anything like that, but like that one I left with earlier….."

"The one who not only showed you what she had under that skirt but me and Karen as well?"

"More like what she didn't have on, I don't know it's kind of hard to have respect for something like that, they have to know what men might say to them, don't they?"

"You like it just like every other man in there does or else you wouldn't sleep with them" Janet was calling him on it. The longer they stood there the more they felt the effects of the alcohol.

"Yeah, but it gets old…..privileged information remember… ( he reminded her cocking his head to the side and turning up his beer)… I didn't sleep with her. I don't know it's kind of like the been there done that got the t-shirt whole thing" Eddie was serious but Janet giggled

"What's so funny" Neither realizing they slurred a bit

"Nothing, I was just trying to figure out how big you're closet would have to be to hold that many t-shirts" Janet grinned so mischievous

"I'm hurt Meadows, I thought your barmaid was supposed to help you drown your sorrows not down you in them" Eddie pouted

"I'm sorry that wasn't necessary, true but mean none the same" He cracked a grin

"It's okay, but I still want to know what he did. I'm pretty sure you wear panties…..in public anyway and I've never seen you act like that"

"I'm not so sure I want to discuss when I do and don't wear panties with you but since you're going to have a fit if I don't tell you what he did. I will"

"Well, Ms. Meadows are you" Eddie knew he was going to far with the flirting. Janet couldn't believe he actually asked.

"Am I really sitting in the parking lot of Sully's, drunk off my ass at nearly 3:00 in the morning talking to Eddie Lateakka about what undergarments I do or do not currently have on. Dude, I think you've had to much to drink"

"Yeah you are, yes I have and so have you, but you're avoiding a simple question, we've talked about worse than this before anyway and when you were sober. That's what's so cool about you, you don't get all giggly and forget you have a brain in your head. You can actually talk to a man without adding all that useless drama. I get so sick of every woman thinking they have to come on to me. Sometimes I want to just relax, have a few laughs which you usually cause and drink my beer like now for instance" He pointed out clinking his bottle to hers.

"I know the feeling, if all of the customers were like you and just minded their own business, which includes refraining from grabbing anything between my neck and knees, then I might actually get to enjoy my shift. Tell you a secret as long as you don't let it go to your head….they don't try as much when you're sitting at the bar especially after the one you nearly killed for spilling your beer a few months ago"

"I didn't hit him because he spilled my beer on me. I hit him because…. never mind it's a long story and you still haven't answered my question" Eddie wasn't about to tell her what the guy said about her

"What question?" He thought surely she wasn't that drunk

"Fine, have it your way…"

"I always do" She smarted off

"Are you Janet Meadows barmaid Goddess of Sully's Tavern, keeper of the fresh brewed cold beer, guard of my favorite bar-stool, warden of my alcohol consumption and listener of my bitching wearing any panties right now?" Eddie talked with his hands and especially the one that held his beer. Eddie never talked to a woman like that, not a real one anyway. Then again he'd never blushed for another woman either.

Janet died out laughing "Dude, I think you just married that bottle of beer"

"It want answer me either" He raised his brow at her

"Like you don't already know the answer, Eddie"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking. I bet you are but I'm also willing to bet they're the same color of pink as your bra and I'm pretty sure they're also lace and have that same thin white ribbon as well" Janet just looked at him confused

"Don't get creased, but you're short and sometimes when you reach over the bar, I see more than you intended for anyone to see" He was a devilish little boy

"Don't get creased, But I've known that for a long time so when you order another beer before your half way done with the one you have just so I'll lean over the bar again, I make it worth your effort because I give you light beer and charge you double. Might as well profit if you're going to. Which by the way you still haven't paid me for tonight. I put the beer on your tab but I have yet to see my tip" She held out her hand. Eddie dug in his pocked and pulled the twenty out then stuffed the ones and fives back in. He held it out to her.

"That's a big tip Latekka"

"Yeah well, if I was completely honest about it I would be broke tonight. I peaked a lot which is how I ended up this drunk to start with. I'm pretty sure however it's illegal to charge me for it."

"I'm not a prostitute and I'm pretty sure there's enough willing ladies that you don't have to pay so look at it like I do. It's kind of like a swear jar. You peak and I keep the jar only to help reform you of course"

"I didn't mean to insinuate you were anything but a lady, but I am calling you a con artist because you know I'm a man and men can't help it so you've pretty much got us caught between a rock and a hard place" Eddie Latekka philosophy at it's best.

"Actually I've got you caught between a beer and a hard on but it's not my fault because there's not much I can do about it unless I wear a turtle neck, then I'll loose all of my tips and it's not like you're getting much of a show anyway. A gentleman however would look away" She busted him and Eddie turned red

"I could lie and say I will, but boobs are boobs, Meadows. Nothing personal, I don't mean anything by it. I'll give you a piece of advise though the ones who sit by the taps are the ones you have to watch out for because you have to stretch further and I promise I ain't the only one that notices, I am however the only one smart enough not to piss off the woman who's got control of my alcohol" God he was smug and arrogant. "Which reminds me what did the jerk do"

"If I tell you will you promise not to claim I'm asking for it by repeating it?"

"You're to much of a lady to ever ask for it" He swigged back the last of the beer they had walked out with and she snatched the twenty out of his hand. So much for being a lady.

"Got secrets do you, Meadows" He teased her but she wasn't really sure what he was talking about. "What did he do that pissed you off so bad?"

Janet leaned in to whisper it to him "He asked me if I would be interested in letting him fuck me while I sucked his buddy off. They had an agreement to share if they couldn't both get lucky. Then he tried to put his hand down my pants because he thought I would somehow miraculously be turned on by the invitation. It gets more disgusting than that but I think you can get the idea" She would have never told that to any man if she hadn't been so completely wasted.

"How did I miss that?" he asked calmly but rather disturbed at the idea of someone touching her or talking to her like that and the way she accepted it like it was supposed to be that way.

"You were about to leave with Ms. my panties are missing so I can get some action" She used a dumb blond tone. Janet didn't seem to be bothered by the man's lack of respect which surprised Eddie

"You should have told me, I would have stayed….."

"You fight enough as it is in there and besides Sully wouldn't have any customers left if we got rid of the ones that couldn't get their brain's out of their laps. I'm use to it, comes with being a barmaid"

"It shouldn't, you don't deserve to be treated like that." Eddie caught the first glimpse of Janet's insecurities

"Can I ask you something really stupid?" She shied away from looking him in the eye

"What makes you think it's stupid?"

"Because it really doesn't matter, but what makes you know what kind of panties I have on?"

"Are you admitting you do have some on?"

"Seriously, what did you think the chances of me not needing any tonight were" She thought it was a funny thought

"You didn't need them last Saturday night did you?"

"Just because Tyler was still here when you left doesn't mean I slept with him. You of all people should know that, we're the only two here plenty of nights. Have you been talking to Sully. The only time he leaves before I do is when you're here"

"He's just looking out for you is all. He likes you, Janet."

"Let me tell ya I can feel the love. Nothing like you and him thinking I'm going to go home with whatever is left over at the end of the night" Okay now he knew she was offended

"I didn't say that. Matter of fact you're really picky. I actually feel bad for some of the guy's that spend all night on a damn bar-stool flirting with you that get know where. Well except for Matt Laush of course, I can't stand that little bastard. Don't get caught left alone with him. Call me if you need to, I don't care what time it is or where I'm at." Janet thought he just really wanted the chance to kill him.

" I know how Matt is and he's a jerk. Sully usually kicks him out before it get's to thined out in there anyway but he want go to far over the line. Ray would kill him."

I don't trust the Big Cat either. He's all cute and cuddly on the outside but the claws and fangs are still there"

"Being some guy's hold me over isn't exactly a turn on" She was being honest and he knew it just as well as she did.

"Then what did Tyler do to turn you on because I didn't see anything special and I was sitting right next to him. By the way he was looking down your shirt too" Eddie knew how to direct a conversation anyway he wanted.

"I never said I slept with him"

"Your place or his" Eddie couldn't help but be crude, he was always open when he talked to Janet. She had been listening to him whine for years.

Janet just looked at him like she was going to kill him and he looked right back at her with his half open mouth when he ticked his head and raised his brows forcing her to answer.

"It's always theirs isn't it? That way you know ahead of time if he's hiding a wife or girlfriend" Eddie knew that one

"Or significant other but mostly so I can be the one that leaves. That and I just really don't care to think about it every time I get into my bed"

"Is what they say about him true?" Eddie had to know and he was just drunk enough to ask

"Is what they say about you true?" She asked thinking it would shut him up but it didn't.

"That depends on who you ask, if you ask one of the ladies that I haven't they'll tell you yes, if you ask one that I have they probably were to drunk to remember, and if you ask me I'm going to tell you I seriously doubt it since I don't seem to ever have any repeat business"

"Maybe if you put a welcome mat out you would, or a simple thank you might go a long way" Eddie was insulted but took it well seeing how it came from Janet.

"I would say maybe what they say about him is 70 percent accurate" Janet blushed

"Now I really do feel sorry for him because he's going to come back for more"

"I doubt that, he got what he wanted. What makes you think he's any different than the rest of you men?"

"When we find something we need, we'll come back and if what he said about you is true he'll be back"

"Ohh goodie, another one that doesn't know how to keep their trap shut. I'm getting really tired of threatening to everyone that'll listen they've got a little took box if they open their mouths"

"Calm down, he didn't go into detail" She knew he was lying

"Liar. He told you about having sex with me, do you have any idea how embarrassing that is; to know I'm standing here with a man I just talk to that knows what I'm like in bed" Janet was bright red but it was anger

"Yeah, I kinda do. You've heard tons of crap about me and I've only heard three or four about you so if any one should be embarrassed it should be me"

"Who?"

"It really doesn't matter"

"Yes it does, who Eddie?"

"Tyler, Patrick, Nathan and … … …" He spoke hesitantly

"Who Latekka?"

"Alan"

" I didn't actually have sex with Alan"

"I know I heard and you wouldn't give the guy another shot"

"I'm sorry I don't know what kind of women you 'date'; yes I do…. But when a man passes out drunk on top of me and I have to call my best friend to get him off before I suffocate it's pretty much not going to happen again."

"Maybe next time you should chose one that's not seven foot tall and 300 lbs." Eddie thought it was funny. Alan didn't tell him that part.

"That's a little exaggerated don't you think, and besides I like the tall ones…you like the skinny bimbo ones."

"It's the only kind I can get to go home with me, although I prefer to go to their place so I don't have to figure out how to get them out of my house. The older we get the longer they like to stay. I'm waiting any day for them to start carrying around their suitcases and I ain't ready for that" Eddie was completely serious and stiff faced

"I heard about your suitcase night" Janet giggled

"That woman was just a freak and if I hadn't been handcuffed I would still be running. Hell I didn't know she was going to pull out stuff like that. I'm not really into the bondage thing. I don't even like roll playing. When did just being yourself stop being fun. I don't know what all you've heard. I'm sure it's blown way out of proportion but I would rather just have the more cut and dried version. Nothing to outrageous, you don't really need all of that. The basics of course, I know foreplay is a requirement and I really don't mind it except for the fact that it's not actually foreplay and it just really gets on my nerves when they call it that. The women I'm with don't want gentle or affectionate, They want to get right to it and maybe I'm just weird but that's not my idea of foreplay, just because it's something you do before you do it doesn't make it foreplay, to me it's sex just like intercourse is. Janet was caught off guard by his ranting


	5. Chapter 5

"I happen to be a firm believer in long drawn out **real** foreplay" They both were though Eddie never had the chance to do it.

"Don't get me wrong, I reeeeeeeelly like the energetic parts of it but I guess it would just be more fun if you mixed the two. I've had sex before where I've never even kissed the girl, more often that not actually and frankly I could of done the same thing to myself"

"I can't believe that I'm going to ask but what did Tyler tell you, and be honest because I'll know if you're lying and it'll make up for all the peaks you've been taking while we've been out here"

"Promise you want hit me over the head with that bottle?"

"I promised you that a long time ago Eddie" Eddie changed the subject

"You're not only short when you're behind the bar and I'm not complaining about the show so will you just accept that not all men have bad intentions just because they don't turn away when they see breasts"

"I guess I just don't get it, I mean I do but I don't really get how the whole thing works. That bar is full of big busted surgically altered women and I know every man in there stares, half the women to so why do men waste their time and energy trying to see someone that's not?"

"You don't expect me to answer that without being a pigheaded ass do you?"

"Of course not, I've heard you and Owen argue back and forth over lemons vs. Grapefruit vs. melons and firm vs. soft, yadda yadda" She had heard so many breast comments in her years working there thy didn't even phase her anymore. A bar full of men tended to bring that.

"Okay, this is going to sound horrible. If your just looking at a woman sitting or a picture or she's being really still doing other things the bigger and firmer the better, I mean come on if your going to get to pick something to look at you know, but you get the picture in your head and your done as far as the breasts are concerned because that's just an avenue to picturing other things"

"That didn't really answer my question, just the opposite in fact."

"If your in the mood to actually touch or enjoy. It's not going to come out right. When you're in the mood for….Sometimes you don't want to just…. I can't anyway I say it, it'll sound bad"

"You're embarrassed. That's a first Eddie Latekka can't talk about boobs because he's embarrassed" Janet laughed at him.

"I'm not trying to get you to Fuck me, you've got way more class than that and I respect you because you're a pretty good friend to me when I need to blow steam. Not to mention we're on opposite ends of the spectrum, I'm an ass and you're a good girl, just wouldn't mix well." Eddie blurted out trying to convince him self of something

"If I thought you were trying to I wouldn't be out here we're not really each others type so can we stop worrying about something that's not going to happen" She knew she wasn't his type but he was drunk and stuff happens, Janet had been a nights company to men similar to Eddie before. He was actually a nice guy and she knew he didn't mean anything ugly by it.

"Having said that when you are in the middle of…..(deep breath) naturals better because well frankly because they bounce and as far as size goes, varies from guy to guy but I personally prefer to have something I can manage easily. So yeah when men see a woman who has boobs similar to that which her prefers in action he looks even if he's not going to do anything."

"You could have just said you like my boobs" She smirked at him

"Janet, I really like your boobs so please don't' make me stop looking because I don't think I can"

"Can you stop making it so oblivious because it's kind of weird knowing some guy is staring down your shirt all night because the woman he's going to be nailing in the backseat of his truck doesn't want to slow down long enough for him to enjoy the view." Eddie stood stunned and nearly pissed off

"Damn Janet, talk about putting a man in his place." Eddie gulped his beer trying to shake it off but having a hard lump to swallow

"I've had lots of practice at it and I'm just giving you a hard time. I'm not saying it's okay or makes me feel pretty because it doesn't but I choose to work in a bar. That means a lot of drunk horny men looking to score, so yeah I kind of accept that it goes with the territory. Men an woman lose a lot of dignity and self control when they get drunk you mix the two sexes together and someones butt will be grabbed, someone will lose a piece of clothing, someone will be testing out the shocks in the parking lot and someone is going to go home alone. It's the circle of a drunk life. I will give you credit though because you're the one of the few that hasn't given me a hard time. I appreciate that."

"You're welcome but you should be treated with respect all of the time without it being considered something nice, it should just be"

"You're not going to stop are you" He was still looking

" I might given the right incentive"

"I'm not taking my shirt off" He shrugged his shoulders "Heard them all before Latekka"

"You never did say whether or not you were wearing them or not" Even drunk Eddie knew he was way over the line

"Fine, yes you're right I have panties on and they do match my bra"

"Prove it"

"You prove it first without touching me, then I'll show you if your right" Janet was to intoxicated to think until after she spoke. "Is it to late to take that back?"

"Yeah, but I promise I want push my luck"

"I'm more worried about you laughing" She mumbled

"What?" He heard her but didn't know how to take it

"Nothing" She took a deep breath

"This is going to be easier than you think" Eddie said as if they were just talking about a book they had read.

"Ooo-Kaaay" Janet replied expecting a load of crap to come out of his mouth.

"You never act like you're promiscuous in the least, which means some lucky guy is getting all of your wild side, and I know you have one or else you would occasionally let it show but you hide it. That's how I know you are wearing panties but it also tells me that you go with the more provocative choice. You're pretty much straightforward with everyone and aren't afraid to voice you're opinion which means you like for everything to be in order. That's how I know they match your bra. Your choice in bra and subsequently matching undergarments tells me you're a lady looking for more than just a good time"

"And you get all of that from an occasional glance down my shirt. You've seen so many sets of women's undergarments that you can tell what they want by the color" Janet mocked him

"It's more than that, think about it if you were trying to get a man's attention or you know you're going to end up …anyway would you wear the girly stuff or the slutty stuff" It was down to a drunk science theory and two intoxicated scientist with confused methods.

"That depends on who the guy was and how long we had been ending up in said subjective state"

"You're full of it, it only depends on what you're in the mood for and you know it. There's only three to choose from"

"You've got the thanks for the ride, see ya around and that will come with or with out missing pieces of Red, Black, or some other Bright color but doesn't always match perfectly. You have to watch out for those, they'll leave you hanging once they get what they want which really bites. Then there's the lace sometimes mixed with satin, maybe see through, color doesn't really matter because there's usually not enough of it there anyway."

"And what kind of mood is that"

"That is the equal work equal gratification mood also known as the I'm going to stay awake all night because I know you're going to haul ass as soon as I fall asleep mood"

"Been there before I take it" Janet asked him.

"Once or twice, maybe" Eddie was a little ashamed

"That's two so what's the third one" Janet was flirting back a little

"I'm not really sure. I was hoping you might tell me."

"What are you talking about" Janet asked

"I've never had the pleasure of that one"

"What one"

"The sexy one"

"Like you've never been with a woman you thought was sexy. I've seen what you take home. Not to make myself sound funny but they aren't exactly ugly women" Janet told him as she unlocked the back door and they grabbed more beer then locked it back.

"Well built yeah but that doesn't make them beautiful or even pretty. There's a difference between being sexy and being hot."

"And what's that, one requires a name like Bambi" Janet had finally walked around and leaned on the hood of her car. Eddie leaned up against it almost brushing her. She had been on her feet all day for a long shift and now standing in the parking lot with Eddie .

"Hot just means ….." He didn't want to sound like a complete ass.

"I'm pretty sure I've got a good idea, but how is that any different than sexy"

"It just is" She could tell he was blushing

"Come on" she pushed his shoulder with her elbow "I'll tell you what you want to know if you tell me the difference" she all but dared him. He crossed his arms still holding his beer they weren't necessarily looking at each other most of the time.

"O-kay, promise you want laugh and accuse me of being sensitive or into that emotional crap"

"I told you privileged, I can't say anything even if I wanted to. I can't even rub it in your face the next time I see you"

"Promise" He still made her

"Fine, Latekka. I promise I want tell everyone that you're a wuss that just also happens to know he's bad in bed" She took a swig of beer.

"Nervermind"

"Ohh come on, I was just playing. I really do want to know what you men think the difference is and if I've got to show you what I'm wearing underneath you damn well better make it worth it" Janet figured it was something stupid and minor.

"It's the other mood" She would one day see that same grin again when he asks her out.

"But you don't know what the other mood is, remember" He figured it out when he looked at her. Her eyes twinkled and he was actually having fun being tired as hell, drunk and standing in an empty parking lot but he had a feeling it had more to do with who it was with than the place or circumstances.

"I know what sexy looks like, I've seen it in action. To be honest it trumps every one of the sweaty nights the hot ones offer" Eddie was looking down at the ground

"You've got a crush on someone, who is it" Janet never cut him any slack, she never had.

"No, it's not like that. I think I'm just getting old or something because I'm afraid I'm finding myself leaning towards fewer more fulfilling encores. I haven't actually done that and want anytime soon but I'm deeply concerned that it has crossed my mind"

"This ought to be good. You've got my attention, so tell me what kind of undergarments that comes with"

"It's the delicate and simple. Nothing bold just soft colors and edges. Girly, you know pretty not sleazy and not quite so revealing. I don't mean covering everything up but letting just enough show to make us interested in more. It's the thrill of not knowing, having to work for it. Earn it. Knowing it means something, that they really want us not just the pay off. I don't know it's mostly the innocence of you not knowing what it does to … ..." Eddie blushed

"Geeze Latekka, if you figured all of that out why are you asking me what mood it is" Janet was quietly laughing at him being so drunk that he had turned into a sap. But she didn't let him know.

"Because you're the one wearing it" He said it before he even realized. It was to late he couldn't take it back so he did the best he could.

"So, what kind of mood were you in when you decided to go with that as opposed to the black you had on last night" The more he spoke the worse it got. But he just pushed on through until it got comfortable again.

"You're not only a pervert, you're a desperate one if you're keeping up with what kind of bra your bar maid is wearing" She laughed to break the tension

"O-kay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel weird or uncomfortable. Anything I say is just going to piss you off. Clearly you're not as okay with it as you want me to believe you are "

"Try me" That surprised him. Janet wasn't that willing to be objective. She should have ripped his head off by that point. He figured it was the lethal dose of Alcohol if she was letting him get away with it. Something just wasn't right about it.

"If you said that you just had an innocent and completely natural instinct to admire the inherent beauty of the opposite sex for just a fleeting moment….Well you would be a liar **but** an admirable one" Janet was about to open another beer and Eddie downed the last of the one he had.

"You're way past drunk" She relaxed her posture sitting all the way on the hood with her feet resting on the bumper. He glanced over his shoulder at her

"How would you know you're as drunk as I am" She said back to him.

"I've never seen you this drunk before, you should of passed out an hour ago" Eddie still held her beer deciding if he should let her have it.

"I've only been this drunk a few times in my life, and all of them I did incredibly stupid things, but the good part about it is you don't always remember every little detail. That's what your best friend is for."

"Well, Hannah's not here tonight so maybe you should slow down" One drunk helping another, what a sweet concept except for the fact that they could easily be persuaded too.

"You're here. You're a good guy with the exception of all the drunk women you sleep with but I'm pretty sure we both know that's not going to be an issue." Okay that burned no matter what she meant. To know she wasn't attracted to him at all was just as bad as calling him shallow by insinuating he didn't find her attractive at all.

"You do know what your doing right now, don't you?" Eddie glanced back over his shoulder at her again. Then back in front of him chugging more beer. He was just as calm as always as she stared at the back of him sitting on the hood of her car next to her. He sat her bottle on the car between her legs then opened his trying to decide if he had already drank to much to be able to stop drinking that one.

"Self destructing. I'm kind of in the mood for it tonight. I spend so much time pretending I don't care and it gets me nowhere. So consider yourself lucky because other than Hannah you're the only person that's seen me on the rare occasion that I don't care that I'm pretending I don't care because I do" Eddie had no idea she was talking about him

After a minute of fighting with himself Eddie stood up and turned around to face her and leaned in close standing between her legs. He used her upper thigh as his coaster trying to remain as good a guy as possible.

"You're not just drunk are you" He already knew the answer as he brushed a curl from her face tucking it behind her ear

"I'm a lot of things right now Latekka, drunks just one of them, but what I'm not is anything you would know about. As far as the pills your so delicately trying to ask me about. They were for my back. Inventory is a bitch and I really have to be honest I wasn't exactly planning on drinking so much but I'm not really in the mood to worry about it now" He wondered why Rooster didn't do it.

"You sure you trust me enough to be like this. I could call Sully to come get you, he's going to be pissed at me but he'll get over it" She was high as a kite and he knew she didn't half know who she was.

"You sure you trust you" She asked

"I don't know Meadows, you kind of snuck this one in on me. I usually catch on to the whole self punishment thing long before it gets to this point"

"What point would that be" He felt her hand slide down the neck of his bottle of beer and she didn't even look. When her hand reached his she lightly picked the bottle up and held it just above her mouth to pour some in. Instead of giving it back to him she rested it on her leg still holding it by the neck. His hand fell to her thigh when she picked it up.

"The point where I started wanting to be that bottle of beer" He picked the one up from between her legs twisted the top off chugged like hell.

"You would hate me when you sober up" He was trying to convince himself as she continued to grin behind the bottle of his beer as they ended up drinking each others.

"When I sober up there's a good chance I want remember why" Janet took her beer from him and gave him his back.

"Trust me there's no way you wouldn't remember the what if I was the who" He was feeling his oats that was for sure.

"You're not going to, are you" She looked dead at him

"Don't give a fella much time to decide do you"

"You already decided, but I knew that because you did it while we were still inside or else we wouldn't still be sitting here talking" She never really intended to offer anyway but no since in busting his ego since it was working without actual effort.

"How pissed are you fixing to be at me for doing the right thing" Past experience supported the conclusion that a woman you turned down can be hell to reckon with, more so than the one you didn't.

"I'm not pissed, I don't blame anyone for my mood but myself and if you still want me to tell you what it is you'll stop thinking you're helping keep me from being in the mood that happens when the mood in question doesn't conclude the way one wishes it would." Eddie had both of his hands on her thighs debating whether or not to pull her closer to him with a firm quick tug.

"The thing is women are stupid, Eddie. We do the same things over and over and always pretend like there's going to be a different outcome. Never is but we know that. A little self loathing can't hurt can it? "

"I've been doing it for years, nothing new to me." He admitted

"You know we're not going home tonight, we can't drive and I'm pretty sure you're not going to remember how to get there anyway. You could come home with me but I don't think you can stand up let alone walk. "

"If we ever stop drinking that is" Janet added and Eddie laughed, even drunk he was sexy as hell. "I think that might be a sign" A few light drops of rain started to fall.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on" Eddie grabbed her hand and she hopped down from the hood unsure why but to drunk to care or even question. Eddie closed Janet's car door trying to keep her from falling over. They had both reached that place of silly intoxication where everything was funny. He managed to get her to his tuck mostly by holding her up, having her hips against his already hardened penis was sheer torture, and he really liked the way she felt under his hands around her waist. It surprised him, he never thought it would repulse him by any means but it felt different inside to touch her and it got his attention.

"Don't drop the beer" He told her unsure she could even stay standing. He was doing a pretty good bit of swaying his self.

"What are you doing, Latekka" Janet asked as he tried to hold her against the truck.

"Making some room" He pushed the seats as far back as they would go so they would have more room . He took the beer from Janet and put it inside the truck. He had to keep grabbing her to hold her up.

"You okay, you're not going to throw up in my truck are you" He asked nearly pinning her against his truck with his own body. He was being playful but she did look a little wired.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you're not going to feel me up the whole time we're in your truck are you" She asked like she didn't have a care in the world. Eddie looked down and realized he was groping her breast.

"Would you let me" he said playfully and backed up so she could get in. He crawled in right behind her. They both kicked their shoes off and sprawled out Janet propped her feet on the dash since she scooted from the drivers side to the passanger and slouching down in the laid back seats.

"Will you turn the radio on" She asked and he awkwardly bent forward and started running through the stations she didn't like the first three he went to so he told her to stop him when he got to something she could tolerate.

"I suppose you're admiring the inherent beauty of my ass since I've been through all of them twice" Eddie picked at her

"No, I was just pretty much looking at you're ass. I don't see what all the fuss is about" Now he knew he should be ashamed of himself for letting her get that drunk but he was so drunk for the first time in his life he didn't have enough will power to care.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours" He suggested sitting back down next to her and looking straight at her chest.

"I think you've seen enough of me for one night" She laughed at him

"So are you going to tell me what you wanted tonight that you didn't get." Eddie asked

"Are you going to tell me what Tyler really told you" She might not know what she was doing but she sure knew how to get to the point with out much run around. She had damn near killed him with the beer bottle seduction on the car hood.

"You first" He insisted as they tried to get comfortable. The rain was pouring down the outside of the windows and it was going to be a long uncomfortable few hours until they were sober enough to leave.

"I don't know this whole single thing sucks. I'm tired of it and sometimes I think it would be nice to just come home to a man in my bed that knew where I liked to be touched" The more they tired to get comfortable the more tangled up with Eddie's long legs she got.

"Soft and Slow so it'll last all night. I get it but then I want to lay my head against the bare breasts that I just got done kissing and fall asleep then wake up in the same spot the next morning so I can pick up where I left off" Eddie added

"Well you've definitely got the moods figured out" She got more comfortable and lost some of her lady like behaviors.

"So that's what a bra like this means" Eddie asked leaning into her and brushing a finger slowly down her chest pulling her shirt down enough to expose her bra. They didn't know what they were doing, only thinking a few seconds ahead at a time.

"What mood would you consider the black one I wore last night" She asked with his hand slowly grazing over her nipple before letting her shirt fall back into place.

"Thanks for the ride see ya later. So who got lucky last night" Eddie asked

"No one but me" He could tell she was getting sleepy when she admitted to masturbating he thought, maybe she did maybe she didn't he couldn't really tell

"You're killing me, Meadows" Eddie had turned with his back against the side and one leg stretched out on the seat the other on the floor board. When she couldn't get comfortable Eddie helped her by grabbing her legs and putting them in his lap.

"Is that better" He still had his hand on her leg

"Yeah" She replied closing her eyes and Eddie just watched her for a minute before the urge took over. He knew his way around that truck cab but he wasn't about to confess it to her. He managed to slide to the middle of the seat, her legs still stretched across his lap as she sat against the side of the truck.

"Hey Meadows" He whispered running his hand between her thighs until he found a nice warm place to rest it. She didn't really notice

"Ummmmm" She didn't even open her eyes

"You okay" he whispered into her ear

"My head hurts" Her voice was so sweet and innocent.

"So does mine" He didn't think it was necessary to explain which one. He had never in his life tried anything on a woman that was basically passed out. "Don't pass out on me"

"You didn't want to have sex with me, remember" She mumbled leaning her head back.

"I didn't say that" He whispered then slid his hand into the curls hanging around her face he held her head and began to lightly kiss her neck . Slowly he began to initiate a small response out of her. He was going just as slow and soft as he could. He couldn't believe Janet was the first woman he had ever done that with as he continued down the front of her neck.

"Eddie" she said finally coming to enough to realize he was massaging her breast and had already gotten his hand under her shirt and well on its way to freeing her aching breast from the cup of her bra. She thought it was just a dream at first because she couldn't grasp the idea that Eddie Latekka was not only kissing her body but doing it so perfectly. It was slow and gentle and the sweetest thing she had ever felt.

"Shhhh, just for a minute" Okay now she knew she was dreaming, men didn't get all worked up just to give in that easily. She dirifted in and out of consicenceness before getting it together enough to stop it before it went to far.

She put her hand over his when he went to raise her shirt up. He got the message and whispered in her ear. "If you want to back out of showing me, I'll let you. There's going to be some really hard feelings but I want hold it against you" She opened her eyes.

"I'm not a tease Eddie nor a liar as a general rule. Which one do you want to see first" She asked in a voice he fell in love with instantly. She was hoarse for being in the night air and crackling from the alcohol but with Janet's sweet tone.

Eddie just slid the strap of her bra off of her shoulder from underneath her shirt and gently ran his fingers down inside the cup of her bra feeling her erect nipple as he cupped her breast. Janet sat up straighter and Eddie kissed her chest before he sat back up himself.

"I'll show you but I get to pick how" "Close your eyes and no peaking" Eddie figured she was going to pull her shirt off and he kept his eyes closed only because he was nearly at the end of his awake state his self.

Janet mischievously laid her bra across Eddie and when he felt it land in his lap he opened his eyes. For a second he thought he was going to lose it having never actually unzipped his pants. A fact that he might possibly have been able to keep a secret if it hadn't been for her feet in his lap because she pulled her legs up some. He managed to avoid the worst embarrassment he could think of but he was sure it took a miracle that he didn't rightfully deserve.

He had been holding his beer in his lap as well and the strap of her bra landed around it so he just picked his beer up and let it hang taking a good look of course. "I thought you said you weren't a tease Meadows?"

"I'm not. I said you could see it, you just didn't specify it had to be on me at the time" She wasn't even holding her head up anymore but she did look at him.

"I guess that makes me a very foolish man" She grabbed the other end of the bra and was going to take it back but he wasn't giving it up so easily, nearly spilling his beer.

"Not so fast, you didn't specify a time limit on how long I was going to get to see it" She knew she might as well give up.

"Trade it for your beer" He did like an idiot. Janet just looked at him for a minute as he fumbled with her bra. He scooted back down to his side of the truck and pulled her down as well to where she was nearly laying down then he leaned over towards her running his hand under her back and squished his self between her and the back of the seat as much as possible leaving him pretty much eye level with her chest.

"Did you want something, Eddie" She asked sarcastically then sipped from the bottle again.

"Not really, it's just kinda crowded and since it is my truck I thought I might get comfortable is all"

"I don't think either one of us need to drink anymore" The next sip was his breaking point and he took it from her and leaned over her to put it in the cup holder in the back

"Scared a woman might out drink you"

"No, but the headache you're causing is going to be the death of me" He laughed but was serious.

"So you're laying ontop of me because you're head hurts? I have to point out that I have a headache to but I'm not laying ontop of you"

"That can be arranged but I'm pretty sure my headache is the only one it's going to relieve" Eddie was horny and Janet could feel it against her.

"Creative aren't you. Usually when I hear that one it involves a little head to head contact"

"Yeah well, I don't really think you're the type of woman that responds to vulgarities even taking in account that you're wild side is trying to show through since you're currently laying in the seat of my truck minus one very nice piece of lingerie" He was still holding her bra

"Are you hallucinating because it just looks like a bra to me" Janet never considered it lingerie.

"You really are wasted, I told you that's what made it so sexy was you not knowing what it does to me" Janet didn't even catch the very personal reference of you and me

"I have a feeling the ladies are missing out on the bulk of Eddie Latekka" She whispered. She could feel his hand snaking up her leg.

"How much of Janet Meadows is everyone missing" He brought it up and she tried to avoid it.

"This is pretty much all there is. I'm more of the take it or leave it kind of girl"

"That goes with Jeans and flips flops I suppose so I'm going to take you up on that offer to prove I was right about your panties"

"You're not playing fair, you know I can't get them off without you seeing"

"I'm going to enjoy watching you try." He was a bad bad boy.

"Do you have something to write on?"

"Okay, that's a new one on me" Eddie was lost

"Do you want to see them or not"

"Try the glove box" He didn't expect her to actually lean up and look. He had her in the position he wanted her in and she let him flop down on the seat without care one.

"Good grief, what the hell do you keep in here" Janet started tossing stuff out of her way which happen to be at him.

"Hey, I might need some of it one day" Eddie said in defense. Janet just turned around holding an empty candy wrapper. She just made a face at him and he would have replied but again he was staring down her shirt.

"Here you go then, just in case you need it" She stuffed it in his shirt pocket and patted it down.

"Finally" she said finding the pen. "Those really suck by the way" She tossed his box of condoms and they tumbled to the floor and under the edge of the seat.

"They all suck" he pulled her back down into his lap by her jean pockets squeezing her ass the whole time.

Janet basically laid back down since Eddie wouldn't move over, "Necessary evil but the green box is the lesser of the evil's, Hey I need something to write on" She changed subjects with out skipping a beat.

"Like what?" He was somewhat disappointed she wasn't straddling him but laying down had possibility

"I don't know whatever you've got" He didn't want to get up again and lose his spot especially this time since her boob was pressed against his chest without a bra. Eddie got the only thing he could reach, his wallet. The security light in the parking lot was dimmed by the downpour they were in so all they really had to go by was the lightening and a faint glow. He finally just handed it to her since he only had one free hand but he was okay with that because the other was tangled in her locks holding her head off of the hard truck side. He had somewhere he wanted his free hand to be anyway.

"I'm surprised Latekka, only one number"

"Actually that one belongs to a short middle aged bald man" Eddie hated to admit it as Janet wrote something on the back of a Latekka Landscaping business card under the man's number.

When she put the cap back on the pen he wanted to see what she wrote. "It's going to cost you" Janet snatched it back.

"Yeah and what's that"

"Prove to me you're not the ass everyone say's you are"

"I think I've done a pretty damn good job of controlling myself , what do you have in mind" she could say what she wanted to but she was a tease all the way. Of course it was the good kind of tease, he'd never met a woman anywhere remotely near that good at it. It was completely effortless on her part.

"That's up to you not me" They were both so tired they could barely stay awake.

"Anything I want" He asked the whole time they were just inches from each others face.

"I trust you" She whispered but was interrupted by Eddie's kiss. It was soft, gentle and slow. He was hesitant but Janet responded lightly biting his bottom lip when he went to pull away and he pressed back again.

"I'm impressed Latekka, I didn't think you had it in you" She replied her lips still wet from his. He had even managed to keep his hands to himself. She didn't however as she slipped the card into his pocket then ran her hand down his chest and rested with the very tips of her fingers hooked on the inside of his belt.

"I've never showed this much restraint so I'm not sure where it's going to end" He whispered back grabbing her hand and holding it still before she had a chance to move it.

She whispered back to him "Interested in finding out" and she kissed him just below his chin softly, he let go of her hand and cupped her face. He thought he was doing a remarkable job until she started to unbuckle his belt and it got ten times harder to control himself.

"It's right about there" He looked down at her hands and she stopped having unbuttoned his jeans. Eddie had never in his life even the first time felt vulnerable like he did at that moment

"Eddie, if you're not ready to do something like this it's time to say good night" He couldn't believe he was the one being tended to

"I don't know what this is, I've never done this before" He shyly confided in her

"Do you want me to show you" It had to of been the most sinsere and genuine offer of companionship he had ever gotten in his life.

"Are you sure you want to give that to me" He asked his hand trembling against her cheek.

"I'll share that with you. You need it more than I do right now. You've been neglected Latekka, all of those women and not one has taken care of you. A deprived heart is harder to live with than a deprived libido. Believe me, I know sometimes every one needs to be held." She damn near made him cry as she kissed down his neck and behind his ear working her way over his chin as she spoke "The tough ones especially, we're more vulnerable than the rest" SHe laid a kiss on his lips

"Janet, we're in my truck, drunk. You deserve better than that" Eddie whispered to her

"It doesn't matter where or how. It's the who that counts and if you're with someone who needs your affection as much as you need theirs, where you are and how you got there is irrelevant" She had worked her hands under his shirt

"I want tell anyone you were lonely because I am to and if being inside of me will ease the pain you shouldn't be ashamed or to proud. I never am unless they ask again and I'm never going to ask you again"

"He let out a deep breath trying to let the urge pass as he held still and closed his eyes. Janet wasn't tough she was delicate and so near broken if he couldn't remain the gentleman it was over. When he opened them back up after several minutes. Janet was asleep and his urge still hadn't eased any. He thought about standing in the rain and letting the cold water pour over him but he was pretty sure it would just steam.

"Please don't hate me in the morning, angel" He whispered running his hand back under her shirt this time with no bra and kissing her full on the mouth. He was going to do it with a slow hand if it killed him. She came to alright and kissed him back as she started to squirm under him. The power must have went out and the only light they had left was the lightening. Her kisses got slower and softer as they continued for what Eddie was sure was the longest time he had ever spent just kissing even counting high school. He was a lucky young man back then and they tended to give it up pretty quick. Janet however was not going anywhere quickly. Neither was he as he really enjoyed kissing her neck, shoulder down her chest and over the thin shirt that covered her breast. His touch was soft unlike the firm hold of directing the way he was accustomed to. Eddie figured he had best stop indulging himself if he was going to relieve any un-comfort in his pants before they both passed out. He really did just want it to be gentle and slow but at some point they were both ready to move that sentiment from their lips to their more aching areas.

By the time he had come to that realization and his hand made it to the button of her jeans she had stopped running her hand over his back and just stilled herself. "Meadows, you still with me"

"Yeah" He knew she wasn't

"You okay" She just mmmmmm'd him without opening her eyes. Eddie just looked at her and knew he couldn't do it.

"Eddie" She called

"I'm right here" he replied

"Tyler"

"He said that he had never known such sinful innocence. I think he's right because you're the only angel I've every touched" Of course he told him a way more detailed recollection but there was no need to tell her that especially since she was out cold before he ever even answered.

Eddie looked at her for a minute and pushed her hair out of her face. He kissed her on the forehead. "Night Janet" he whispered then gently eased her head down and laid his head on her chest for a long while before he sat up. He stretched his legs out on the floorboard and let her remain comfortably laying down with her feet still in his lap.


	7. Chapter 7

_*** This one's a long chapter. I just didn't want to have to break up Eddie and Sully's conversation.**_

Janet woke up with a splitting headache not to mention aches and pains from sleeping in a …….

_Where the hell am I sleeping? _She opened her eyes and knew instantly it wasn't looking good. She raised her head up and with squinting eyes looked at Eddie.

_Ahh, Fuck. This is not really happening to me! _She raised to look again. She kicked and screamed on the inside desperately holding all noise back.

She eased her feet out of Eddie's lap, grabbed her shoes and slipped out of the passenger door carefully shutting it back as not to wake him. She turned around and ran right into Sully. He just looked at her disapproving, which she really didn't understand other than it wasn't good to have his barmaid doing the customers in the parking lot.

"DON'T, I don't want to hear it. " she told him firmly but quietly

"What the hell happened after I left" Janet shhhh'd him

"Nothing?" She was still confused scrunching her face answering in questions, shoes in hand.

Sully just shook his head. "Did the two of you drink all of this"

"Yes?, I guess, I don't know" She didn't know but the parking lot was full of empty bottles. "I'll take care of it"

"Ohh no, if Latekka's going to play with my barmaid he's going to pay for my barmaid" Sully was pissed and she knew it. He had never been pissed at Latekka, he'd always let him get away with anything. Even gave him a discount on his tab.

"Can you yell or fire me later because I would really prefer to get out of here before he wakes up that way I can spend the next three day's praying neither of us remember"

"You should of thought about that before you got drunk and let Latekka ... ... ... ..." He was scolding her and she got pissed.

"You can fire me if you want to, but what I do and with whom I do it, even if it was so incredibly stupid is my business, why do you care anyway" Sully knew she had a temper and he had set it off there was no mistaking that.

"I'm not going to fire you, go on home. You look like hell, Meadows and my beef is with him anyway."

"He didn't do anything wrong" Janet defended him and it caught Sully off guard and worried him more than anything.

"You got ideas of walks in the park and blankets under the stars with him do ya"

"Hell no, Sully we drank to much that's it. I'm pretty sure we didn't do anything anyway, I know about his reputation but it's Eddie he didn't do anything wrong. Not with me anyway"

"That's where your wrong, so get out of here before someone sees you" Janet was thankful her car was on the other end of the parking lot that way it didn't wake him up when she left.

------------------------------------------------

As soon as she was out of sight Sully walked over to the drivers side and blew the horn.

"Rough night?" Eddie looked around long enough to see Janet was gone and judging by Sully's tone he was wishing he was gone as well.

"Not really what I'd call rough" He told the truth and Sully blew the horn again.

"What the hell!" Eddie got pissed.

"What did you do last night, Latekka" Sully asked him

"Nothing, I was to drunk to drive so I stayed in my truck. It's not like I could walk home it was storming" Eddie held his throbbing head and bitched out his answer.

"It didn't start until you should have been long gone." Sully told him

"Sorry, what's the big deal. I hung out and drank for a while it's not like I was hurting anything"

"My parking lot is not the place for you to get laid"

"I didn't get….."

"Don't give me that bull, Look around; you look like shit passed out your truck, ohh look the suns out," Sully was so sarcastic "hell you couldn't even get dressed all the way and I suppose this belongs to you." He picked up Janet's bra but Eddie snatched it from him being protective for a reason he didn't understand. Sully barked at him as he crawled out of the truck picking up the stuff Janet had thrown out of his glove box that was all over the floor board and tending to his button and belt. "Since when do you wear lipstick" Sully added and Eddie looked in his side mirror wiping it off of his neck.

"Look, it's not what you think" Eddie told him

"What is it exactly that you think I think" Sully asked him. Eddie was now sitting in the truck again the bra laying in his lap and him leaned over trying to put everything back in his glove box.

"That I got lucky" Eddie smarted off. Sully was kind of like a dad to him. They weren't all sappy and everything but they talked a great deal. Sully always had advise to give and was a true supporter of Eddie Latekka long before pee-wee football and no one knew how close they really were.

"You expect me to believe you didn't?" Sully was having a temper tantrum in his own parking lot

"See not even opened" Eddie shoved the condoms in his glove box and slammed the door on it shut.

"Congratulations, you've just gone from stupid to a complete idiot" Sully wasn't cutting him any slack

"When you're showered and sober, we've got to talk" That was the last thing Sully said before he turned around and walked inside.

------------------------------------------------------

"You look like hell" Phil said as Eddie flopped down on the couch.

"Yeah well I feel worse than that" Eddie leaned his head back on the couch still half drunk

"Ahh, nothing like the smell of Latekka dragging himself home…although that perfume actually smells pretty good for a change you know if you can get past the stale beer" Phil teased him in his usual chipper mood

"Not in the mood for it, Phyz"

"Let me guess, she wouldn't go to sleep and you couldn't find an excuse to leave so you had to suffer through breakfast" Eddie just rolled his head over to look at Phil

"I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to crash."

"I suppose you want me to hold all calls as usual"

"NO!……………. If anybody out of the ordinary calls wake me up." Eddie told him

"I've tried to wake you up before, it ain't easy" Phil laughed at him

"I don't care if you have to through ice water in my bed, get me up" That got Phil interested

"Like who would be out of the ordinary?"

"You'll know if they call" Eddie said heading upstairs.

"What did you do last night, Eddie?" Phil was worried and Eddie wouldn't answer him

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"You're going to rub a damn hole through my bar, go clean up that mess outside before I have to look at it again!" Sully nearly plucked Rooster

"What's wrong with him?" Rooster asked Karen

"Don't know I got here about 2 minutes before you did and he was throwing stuff around in the stock room"

"Why aren't you outside yet?"

"Why don't you let Latekka clean up his own mess?" Rooster asked sharply

"I plan on it just as soon as he gets here"

"It better be gone before customers start coming in" Sully added the beer bottles wasn't the mess Eddie was to clean up

"Since when do you care about the parking lot?"

"Damn it, I said go clean it up" Sully just stomped off "I don't need any questions about it" He yelled back on his was to his office....

"I've never seen him that mad, you'd better go or else you want be working with Janet anymore" KAren teased

"I told you that off... the... record"

"And it'll stay that way as long as you don't get fired and I have to clean it up"

"Fine, I'm going before the old coot has a heart attack. But Latekka owes me, he owes me BIG!"

-----------------------------

"Did anyone call?" Eddie inquired coming down the stairs after some much needed sleep

"Not out of the ordinary, though they might have since I don't know who would be out of the ordinary"

"Who did call"

"Ickey wanted to know if you felt like grabbing lunch at the deli, he wanted to talk to you about something"

"A raise I suspect, he already makes more than he's worth" Eddie chuckled

"You're in a good mood. Why? What were you up to last night. She must have been really hot if you hung around past breakfast"

"I didn't have breakfast and she ditched me if you must know" Eddie buttoned his shirt sleeves

"Where are you off to in such a hurry and is that a new shirt?"

"None of your business and how would I know?" Eddie headed out the door

"Ohh hey some chick called for you earlier" That stopped Eddie in his tracks as he stepped back inside

"Why didn't you wake me up like I told you to?"

"How is a woman hunting you first thing in the morning out of the ordinary?"

"Did you at least take a message?"

"Yes, of course. I'm not rude Eddie"

"And what was the message, Phiz"

"Hold on let me find it" Phil dug around while Eddie stood stiff with his arms crossed over his chest

"Here we go, she wanted to know if she could talk to you for a second "

"And...."

"What? I told her you were passed out. "

"Did you get her number?" Eddie didn't find any humor in it

"You would have just told me to throw it away" Phil keep his eyes on the tv.

"Her name perhaps?"

"What does it matter you'll just forget it "

" I asked you to do one tiny little thing for me. I get the whole not going outside put now your afraid of stairs and pen and paper to"

"Great you couldn't find time to write the number down but you had time to erase the caller id?" Eddie looked at him with his best wtf? face he could muster

"Are you worried about something"

"No" Eddie said it guilty "But you're going to be when we run out of toliet paper cause I'm not picking you any up"

"You actually liked the girl didn't you"

"You seriously need to get some fresh air, man"

----------------------------------

"You still pissed about your parking lot?" Eddie asked having no clue Sully knew it was Janet. He himself was in a lot better mood after a shower and rest but his head still hurt like hell.

"Here, just drop it" Sully threw a bottle of aspirin at him.

"Aren't you the one that ordered me in here to talk" Eddie was sarcastic and took way more aspirin than any normal hangover would require.

"Yeah well I changed my mind, was the other half of your rendezvous as drunk as you" Sully asked

"I thought you wanted to drop it but yeah in fact she was drunker than me." Sully wanted to rip his head off.

----------------------------

"Would it be to much to ask for a cup of coffee" Eddie could be annoyingly decorous when he wanted to. Rooster walked up and they both were careful not to say her name.

"Sure you wouldn't rather have a beer" Sully was trying to provoke him so Eddie would piss him off enough to actually warrant kicking him out.

"I think I've still got a few in me, thanks" Rooster handed him a cup of coffee

"I'm surprised Janet didn't run you and whoever your very wholesome friend was off " Rooster didn't think Janet would have put up with it

"I guess I owe her one for that" Eddie grinned sipping his coffee

"Why didn't you, you closed last night?" Rooster turned and asked Sully.

"What time does Janet come in" Eddie interrupted before Rooster found out Eddie stayed till close and Sully went home. Sully didn't trust Rooster to take care of her well enough to leave early.

"She's off" Rooster replied and Eddie yawned as Russo walked back to the other end of the bar not knowing anything other than he had to pick up beer bottles from Latekka's personal party. When Rooster pulled up for work that day Eddie was pulling off and there was no sign of Janet. Sully was in a rather pissy mood but Rooster wasn't sure why.

"What about Tomorrow" Sully gave him a look that should have sent him straight to hell.

"Why do you need to know"

"I just wanted to ask her something, no need to get so uptight about it" Eddie didn't get the new found attitude

"She's off till Wednesday" Sully was blunt

"Whose doing the tabs?" Eddie asked knowing Janet never missed that day.

"I'm doing yours personally"

"Put everything that was in the parking lot on it and I'll get Janet to look at it when she comes in Wednesday. I'm sure she'll figure out how much you missed" Eddie didn't see the big deal.

"You'll definitely be picking up the tab for all of it" Sully informed him

"Didn't I just say I was, I came in here to pay it anyway so relax you'll get your money as soon as you tell me how much it is"

"I'm not done with it, I haven't really decided how pissed off I am yet"

"What is your damn problem" Eddie had enough of his PMS bitching attitude

"Your my damn problem, she's not that kind of girl and you damn well knew it" Sully slapped down a piece of paper with Janet's phone number on it in front of him.

"Nothing happened and you should have thought about it before the damn match making you were up to last night" Eddie looked up at him

"Nothing my ass Latekka, I know that look it only happens when the pants come down and just because you dance with a girl doesn't give you the right to take her to bed"

"Okay, so maybe something happened but no ones pants actually came down. How the hell did you know it was her anyway" Eddie got pissy and defensive.

"The cops called last night to ask me if I wanted them to check out the two vehicles in the parking lot and interrupt whatever was going on in your truck. Guess how many grey Ford's and purple chargers are in Knights Ridge" Eddie shrugged his shoulder sipping his coffee still not getting the big deal

"2 grey Fords and 1 Purple Charger. I took a shot in the dark that it might be yours since the other one belongs to Father Murray and the last time I checked he didn't work for Latekka Landscaping. The **only reason **I didn't have you arrested was because it would humiliate her" Sully didn't give him time to answer between his two statements of fact

"What do you want me to say, I fucked up" Eddie didn't have an excuse

"And she had the nerve to be creased at me when I caught her slipping out of your truck this morning"

"Did she say whether or not _she_ was creased at me, or maybe hated **my **guts" Eddie had to know and it was a tale tale sign as he tried to ask inconspicuously but completely failed.

"Janet defended your sorry ass even though she didn't have a clue if she should or shouldn't be hating you in the light of day."

"I stopped it " He was proud of himself for that part at least though he kicked himself for it at the same time.

"Aren't you just the gentleman…CALL HER and apologize your ass off before I lose her"

"She's fragile, I know that but she's tough at the same time and she'll never let it show. She's not going to leave because we got drunk and fooled around a little" Eddie thought Sully was being way over the top with it all

"I'm not willing to take that chance so either fix it or go drink at the Johnson Inn because this is her bar, Latekka" Eddie started to argue with him about but was more interested in goading him about his attachment to Janet.

"Are you really this pissed off because I might have gotten some in your parking lot or because I might have gotten some of Janet" Sully wanted to hit him so badly. He balled his fist up squeezing the life out of the bar towel and it didn't go unnoticed to Eddie.

"If you were any other man, you wouldn't have time to talk yourself out of it so tell me which one of us doesn't deserve the other" Eddie was hurt and furious

"Like you don't already know the answer to that"

"Funny she said the same thing last night, _very different question of course _" Eddie felt betrayed and used his anger to cover it.

"I don't want to know, so keep it to yourself" Eddie knew their was something going on other than Sully being protective of the best barmaid in Massachusetts

"I'll tell you one thing about your barmaid, she's one hell of a woman….that's for sure" Eddie didn't mean it the way it sounded but Sully didn't know and he thought it was just another lay for Eddie.

"Latekka you can brag about every woman you've nailed if you want to but even you know that was low. **She's not one of those women**"

"Yeah well, she wasn't asking me to stop and I didn't have a hard time getting her into my truck and she's the one who should be bragging because she controlled the whole situation. I still don't know how she got me to behave when she was doing everything she could to make me not. She's good, no doubt about that"

"She's a lady Latekka, you wouldn't know how to treat one"

"That I would agree with you on a 100 percent. Never met one before last night, but she gave me one hell of a crash course" Eddie grinned digging into his burger.

"Don't you even feel the least bit guilty" Sully was calming down but he wasn't wanting to except it. The more Eddie talked the more Sully knew it wasn't as bad as he first thought. It was worse in a whole different way.

"I feel like a bastard to be honest. I don't deserve a woman like that but I wasn't about to pass up a touch that soft especially after being blindly seduced into it" That got Sully's attention and for the first time he thought about a woman from his past that did the same thing to him. He had all the respect in the world for her but she was the one that seduced him. He could understand that much.

"Women like that don't give you much of a choice, you don't realize what they've done until it's to late but just talk to her as a favor to me" Sully nearly begged him

"I'm going to do better than that. I would like to do it in person and Wednesday would be to long to wait" Sully was proud of him for that at least.

"Planning on giving her clothes back or are you keeping them for a souvenir ?" He was only picking sort of… …

"I think that bra in my hands could lead to many nights home alone instead of here drinking your beer, so it's probably best for your bottom line that I give it back" Eddie chuckled

"Did you seriously just say that" Sully couldn't believe what he heard

"Did you seriously see that bra? It's in my truck if you….." Eddie knew he would understand if he really looked at it. "I would give up a life time of one nighter's for one with a woman that wore anything half as sexy as what she wears" he added

"Yeah, Yeah I saw it. I guess it was nice" Eddie knew Sully was down playing it because when he picked it up to chew him out that morning in the truck, he did a double take.

"Can I ask you something serious though"

"Do you know how to be serious" Sully mocked him

"Why? I mean I know why but she's different. You see how much crap she catches from the men in here and all of that's not them just being drunk and horny. She doesn't ever talk about a boyfriend, I guess I don't understand that one. She should have one but I know she doesn't because occasionally she goes home with some guy that doesn't deserve it"

"I don't think she wants that to be public knowledge" Sully informed him

"I know you should have seen her face when I called her on Tyler last night" Eddie found it weird that he suddenly couldn't stand the guy he had always gotten along with but remembering Janet's face when he asked her made him laugh.

"I can't believe you don't have a fat lip for that one, Tyler left alone" Sully laughed at him because Janet told Sully she didn't leave with Tyler.

"She didn't leave with him but she had sex with him at **his** house, I'm assuming his bed, I figured I shouldn't push my luck to far." Eddie winked at Sully playfully

"I don't want to know about it and why would you?" Sully barked quickly "You're lucky she didn't kick your ass, boy. She should have"

"I know, that's what I'm trying to figure out. I certainly didn't come in here with the intentions of that happening but we were both in foul moods then got totally wasted….I'm not sure I have ever drank that much, I guess the combination of being pissed off at the world and the alcohol….I don't know and it didn't help that she had taken a muscle relaxer a few hours before" Eddie was mumbling

"Even being high as a kite, Janet's not just going to go for something for the hell of it, so why did she…me of all people. She knows how I am" Eddie was being earnest and for the first time thought she might be interrested in him

"Don't flatter yourself boy, she was messed up. What's your excuse?" Sully wasn't taking him serious at all

"I was pretty damn sozzled myself"

"Then why is it you know what happened and she doesn't" Sully didn't really want to think Eddie took advantage of her

"I didn't take advantage of her if that's what your trying to say here, you know I'm not **that **guy" Eddie had defended his self and his actions more to Sully in the last hour than to anyone his whole life.

"If that's the case you can tell me what happened and I'll be the judge of who's paying for all the beer you two managed to drink"

"I'm paying for it and we were just hanging out. I told you I wouldn't leave her here alone."

"She'd been better off"

"Yeah, some drunk would take good care of her. You know Laush would love to find her here" Sully didn't have much to say

" I think she knew I didn't hook up with that girl before I told her I didn't anyway, I'm willing to bet she knows why to. You know we always give each other hell. We were doing that and joking around, got drunk and I walked her out while she locked up. I don't know why usually I head to my truck and just make sure she pulls off before I leave but for some reason I walked her the her door and we got stuck there." Eddie was trying to convince himself it wasn't anything but a drunken accident. He never had been able to convince himself he wasn't just fascinated with Janet because she always seemed to be there. He'd convinced himself that his interest when he was young was just a result of what happened with Rory.

"**You got stuck**" Sully didn't see the humor in it. He might be a hard ass but Janet had a soft spot in his heart.

"We just kept talking until she called me on it. Which by the way you'll be happy to know was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life, But she didn't try to leave. How is it that one woman can push and pull that much at one time?" Sully just let him get it off his chest.

"You've clearly never been truly embarrassed or else you wouldn't have been trying to nail her afterwards"

"I didn't try to _nail her_. What did happen just happened. It's kind of like that dream where you know you're about to fall off a cliff but you can't do anything to stop it" Eddie seemed to smile he of course was the only one unaware of it.

Sully just tried to process it for a minute " Are you trying to tell me there was something to it, whatever **it **was. Between **you** and **Janet**." Sully wasn't sure they didn't do something more than drinking because Latekka had clearly lost his mind.

"NO, I'm not saying we have feelings for each other like that. I don't want a **relationship, **with any woman. It didn't turn out so well remember. and I'm pretty sure we don't have a whole lot of things in common that we would want out of someone like…"

"a companion, significant other, spouse" Sully interjected

"Then what _are you_ saying? " Sully asked knowing Eddie had only confused him self

"You have to swear you want breathe a word to any one, and I mean it or else I'll ask that pretty niece of yours out the next time she comes down to visit" Eddie threatened him

"Go ahead, she's into the ladies. I don't think you'll get very far but your welcome to try. At least you're a man for goodness sake" Sully wasn't happy of the prospect of no nieces and nephews anytime soon and his sister was about to worry him to death about worrying about her daughter.

"O-kay thanks for ruining that one for me, but at least I've got a good visual now" Eddie gave him a hard time.

"Shut up and spill it"

"Last night I dropped that girl off before I ever got her back to my place. She was more than willing, she nearly made me wreck trying to jump me on the way and don't laugh but it just wasn't turning me on. I know it should have but I saw something earlier last night that did. I don't know why and I can't explain it so don't ask me to. I figured I could just save myself the hassle because even if I took what she was offering I wasn't going to be satisfied because I wanted the other." That was extremely difficult for Eddie to say

"Can I ask the obvious here, why didn't you go with the other to start with" Sully thought it was completely logical

"Because, ….the other was… … … _Janet_" Eddie didn't look up to face Sully

"And Janet's not exactly your type is she" Eddie just hung his head even further.

"I didn't say that" That's right he didn't but he was wrestling with what everyone would think if they found out becasue they would know he was dating Janet becasue he liked her.

"Yes you did and you can bet she sure as hell knows it" Eddie felt worse about it and himself than Sully could have imagined.

"Last night I didn't even think about anything like that. It never crossed my mind until I got home and in the shower"

"Why do you think that is"

"I didn't come back last night because I was bored, or horny, or just looking for something to do. I had that and I took it home. I didn't want another cold hearted bitch that wanted me to let her fuck the shit out of me so she could power trip on the fact that she thinks she's so damn good at it that she made me cum. Fuck that shit, You see a naked woman you'll blow, it's the way it works. Do you have any idea how long it's been since I got a hold of a woman that even wanted me to do anything? They all just want to suck my dick so I'll get off as fast as possible after they get what they want. I haven't gotten a woman off in I don't know how long. They all do it their damn selves now. Forget foreplay, they don't even want to be kissed other than the two obvious places and you damn near have to beg for one and pray you get out of the other one. Hell Sully half of them never even take their clothes off. I haven't seen a completely naked woman in flesh in blood in months and I have to admit until recent I've been pretty damn busy. "

Sully thought for a minute taking in Eddie's apparent psychotic breakdown "Son maybe you should take one of those vows of celibacy or something for a while" But Eddie wasn't done letting it out yet

"Last night, she asked for one thing. For me to prove I wasn't the ass everyone thought I was and I did. Last Night was the first night in years that I really honestly kissed a woman. I'm Eddie freaking Latekka how is it possible that I was so nervous I nearly got sick to my stomach over a simple kiss. Damn Sully the woman almost made me blow in my pants then she made me fucking cry. So you know what be pissed at me for whatever your obsession is with her. I don't care because she gave me what I needed and I did my best to return the favor. She doesn't remember it so be it, she's probably better off that way because I probably sucked at what I did do" Sully couldn't believe Eddie's sudden loss of esteem

"What did she give you" Sully asked nervously

"I was lonely damn it and I wanted a real, honest, affectionate woman. I guess I knew where to go to find one so yeah it is my fault. I needed a few hours of her taking care of me. Call me weak I don't care, I needed her company before I went off the deep end and she gave it to me. Free and willingly and I took as much as I could " Eddie stormed out of the bar leaving Sully pissed off and confused.


	8. Chapter 8

Eddie took a deep breath before getting out of his truck. He walked up to the door and rang the bell trying to decide what he was going to say. He had never put out the welcome mat as Janet so eloquently put it that night. Feeling awkward wasn't even close to what was going on with him as he stood nervously holding her bra in his hand.

Janet wasn't expecting company as she was already not in the mood to be doing girls night out. She was trying to weasel out of it but Hannah wasn't going to let it go with out a real reason. She had been back and forth with her on the phone most of the evening.

"It's open" Janet yelled towards the door not really paying attention as she was trying to get ready.

"I know I'm just tired, Hannah. I worked last night" Janet grumbled into the phone as Eddie stepped in.

"So what if I slept all day, I got home really late." "I had to do the inventory, so give it a rest I wasn't with Tyler and I'm not going to be. He's driving me nuts, dude can't take a hint he's called like twenty times in the last week" Janet picked her perfume up and sprayed herself.

"I don't really care how good it was he's not geee….." Janet turned around and saw Eddie standing there. He just grinned knowing she was embarrassed. Janet just looked dead at him while she talked to Hannah partly in shock that she was really seeing him.

"Fine, I'm almost ready. I'll meet you there."

"I don't know how long, Hannah. I've got something to take care of first. I'll get there when I get there"

"NO, Don't order me anything to drink"

"I've not drank plenty of times. I'll argue with you about it when I get there"

"Hannah I swear if you called him I'm leaving as soon as I kill you"

"I've got to go" She hung up the phone and threw it on the bed letting out a "uggggg"

"You're busy, I can come back later" Eddie had found his escape route

"No, it's fine. Just my friend Hannah"

"I forgot you know her "

"What'd she do this time"

"She's throwing a hissy fit for me to do girls night out and I'm really not up to it as I'm sure you know"

"So don't go" Eddie thought that was easy enough

"I have to, I promised her last week that I would. She doesn't get a chance to go out much becasue of Sam"

"I take it, last night must have been worse than I thought, since Eddie Latekka is standing in my house" Janet was aggravated with Hannah and it showed in her stance but she really was just picking at him.

"Before you mangle and kill me, please take into account Sully already read me the riot act"

"I had a feeling he was going to shame you into this" Janet continued to get ready while they talked and Eddie lazily followed her around.

"He didn't shame me into anything. I didn't want you to be mad at me because I know I'm an ass and probably offended you last night and I wanted to apologize for it is all"

"Well it's your lucky day because I don't remember anything but waking up, so if I need to apologize for anything, I'm sorry"

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Janet. You didn't do anything wrong. You were actually a lot of fun last night. I've never seen you drink that much"

"And you think you have something to be sorry for" She mischievously grinned but was trying to hide it

"Well, yeah I shouldn't have let you drink that much. I shouldn't have gotten that drunk. And I do owe you a thank you for dancing with me to protect my manhood"

"What's so funny" He asked

"Nothing" Her phone rang and she stretched over the bed to pick it up. She looked at it but didn't answer. She was laughing at him still holding her bra.

"I guess that makes 21" Eddie suggested

"What does it take for you guy's to get the hint" She asked Eddie

"Pretty much slapping us in the face with it, he's not going to stop until you give him a reason to. You might as well just tell him. It's the only way he's going to get the hint" He replied "You need some help?"

"What are you going to do"

"Just give me the phone" Neither knew Tyler overheard him ask for the phone

"Can I have my bra back" There was an awkward exchange of the phone vs. her bra. Tyler heard that as well

"Hello" Eddie answered and Janet started putting her ear rings in while she watched and listened. Hannah was already going to be questioning her tardiness.

"Latekka?" Tyler was surprised to say the least

"Tyler" Eddie was mocking him

"Where's Janet" Tyler's voice was stiff

"Right here, but she's kind of got her hands full right now" Eddie replied to Tyler and Janet hit him in the shoulder. He didn't lie she really was trying to put her ear rings in.

"You're a jackass Latekka, you know that right"

"I've heard it a few times"

"You sleep with her yet?" Tyler was pissed but he knew Latekka because he was just like him.

"That depends" Yeah technically he did _sleep_ with her

"She shot you down didn't she" Tyler thought he had one small victory

"I believe you were the one calling"

"What are you doing there?"

"I just stopped by to give something to her"

"I bet you did. Latekka can't find his own woman that's a new one"

"Actually I didn't have a hard time finding her house at all" Eddie knew it would piss Tyler off because Tyler hadn't been to her house as Janet didn't bring men home and Janet wasn't sure what they were really saying.

"Tell her to call me. We both know you want be there long." That ripped into Eddie more than he would ever admit.

"Would you like to speak to her now, I could get her to stop what she's doing for a minute to talk to you" Janet just mouthed 'how is this helping' and shaking her hands no at Eddie.

"I'm calling your bluff on this one Latekka because I don't believe for a second that she would give anything up to you"

"Okay, just a second. I'll hand her the phone." Eddie replied and Tyler still didn't believe him. Janet mouthed 'Thank's a lot' and Eddie winked at her.

"He wants to talk to you" Eddie held the phone out to her and she snatched it from him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey" She answered glaring playfully at Eddie.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were seeing Latekka"

"I'm not" She thought that was a stupid thing to say if she wanted to get rid of him.

"So he's not there to….you know"

"No he's not here to you know. He stopped by to give me something"

"What"

"It doesn't matter"

"I think it does. You were with me last week and this week Eddie Latekka's dropping by to chat"

"Tyler"

"Because of Latekka" He knew she wasn't interested by the tone of her voice.

"No"

"Take care Janet."

"You to"

"Ohh hey, mind if I talk to Latekka for one more second"

"Yeah, sure" Janet covered the phone.

"Why does he want to talk to you again."

"If I didn't know better I would think you were jealous, Meadows" Janet just rolled her eyes at him

"Whatever, I've got to finish getting dressed." She handed Eddie the phone and he walked into the living room. Janet closed the door between them but Eddie could still see a little through the nearly sheer curtains she had on the French Doors.

"I don't really have anything to say to you. If she doesn't want to see you again I promise it doesn't have anything to do with me"

"What the hell are you really doing there?"

"If you must know she left something in my truck I thought she would want back" Eddie watched her crawl across the bed to get her purse off the other side.

"That's classy even for you."

"I didn't sleep with her not that it's any of your business." If you don't mind though keep it quite I really don't think she would appreciate you running your mouth about her personal life again."

"You told her about that so she would sleep with you"

"I'm not the one she was upset with last night. While she was embarrassed that I knew about you two, you weren't the one she was upset about either. So don't start bitching at me because I'm the one who got off my ass and came over here to apologize for anything I may or may not have done to her face not by calling to see when I could schedule another roll in the sack." He wasn't getting as good a view as he wanted though he kept craning his neck to try.

"The only thing you care about is that they're drunk, alone and well we both know what the other one is. I've never seen you go for two out of three before."

"That comment is exactly why she doesn't want to see you again."

"So what did you lie and promise her"

"I didn't lie to her and I'm not telling you again that I didn't sleep with her. What makes you think she would want to just be your bed-buddy"

"Ohhh, come on we both know she's not innocent even if everything she does is. She's not seeing anyone exclusively so I don't really see what the problem is."

"She slept with you because she was lonely, so were you but she's not the kind of woman who just sleeps around to scratch an itch. How can you not know that"

"I do know that and I was offering a rather comfortable alternative to it" That pissed Eddie off and he disliked him even more.

"By having everyone of your encounters told to the entirety of Knight's Ridge" Eddie barked having to contain his tone

"Your the only one I told and you know why I told you." Tyler was probaly second behind Eddie as a ladies man in Knights Ridge and after the night he spent with Janet he was all confused, she'd done the same push and pull to him that she did to Eddie.

"I don't really think Janet wants that kind of company more often. In fact I know she doesn't, she wants a man who knows her not another one of us" Eddie added

"Going all noble are ya. Latekka the only one who isn't being honest in the situation is you. If you're not after just a night with her, there's only one more thing it could be. You're not willing to admit it though are you" Neither was Tyler

"I'm not getting into a pissing contest with you over this." Eddie hung up the phone.

-----------------------

"Hey, you alright"

"Yeah, why"

"I don't know maybe because your regretting being with him or last night. Hannah's guilt tripping you into going out when all you want to do is hide and pretend the first two didn't happen."

"How do you know that"

"I feel like shit after I do it to."

"What happened last night, Eddie." He could see the fear on her face and in her voice

"What's the last thing you remember" He sure wasn't going to volunteer any of it.

"I remember you can dance you just don't for some reason and that you talk a lot when your wasted. " She was turning red

"We were just really drunk. It started to rain so we got in my truck since we couldn't drive home. Don't worry you were a lady and as far as the bra goes we were talking about the girl I ditched because she was to easy even for me and somehow I ended up confessing that I saw your bra when you reached over the bar and that it was nice. I don't know it was some kind of dare that you wouldn't let me see it. So you did only you cheated and took it off. Nothing else really happened. So please don't hate me." Eddie chuckled trying to make it funny

"I don't hate you , I may never drink with you again but I don't hate you" She laughed at him.

"We'll see about that." Eddie grinned "I've got to go, Tyler's probably going to be expecting me at Sully's and I wouldn't want to disappoint him"

"Eddie, I can handle Tyler don't get into another fight. You've been in three in the last two months" She figured Tyler said something to piss him off, most likely a accusation that he didn't want to hear since it would have been with her

"I'm going to buy him a drink. He got dumped I think he needs one." He winked at her

"That's not funny"

"Be careful don't let Hannah get you drunk she might not be as well bahaved as me"

"You're disgusting and I'm not going if he's going to be there"

"Go if you want to Tyler's not going to bother you."

"I'm more concerned with Sully to tell the truth, he's really mad at me"

"No he's really really mad at me."

"I'll see you later, Janet"


	9. Chapter 9

When Eddie came in he headed straight for his usual stool. Hannah was already there.

"Hannah what goes on."

"Not much, just waiting for someone. For the last hour." Hannah was irritated

"I'm sure she'll be here shortly to keep you company since Big Cat seems to be falling down on the job."

"Don't start. We're just doing a girls only thing tonight. You men get on women's nerves after a while."

"I'm not knocking it, women only doesn't sound so bad. I personally can understand why you'd want it that way."

"Shut up and how did you know it was a she?"

"You're still making Big Cat purrr, aren't ya?"

"You're disgusting, Eddie. It really amazes me that you can find women that are actually willing to sleep with you."

"It amazes me that a woman like Janet has anything to do with a woman of lesser moral standards such as yourself"

"What do you know about Janet other than she's the one that pours your beer?"

"I could tell you but it would be so much more fun to watch you figure out a way to ask her"

"Whatever, you're just trying to pick a fight. So whatever put you in this mood, go find someone else to get you out of it" Hannah quickly made clear to him.

"You ready to settle up" Sully asked Eddie

"That's why I'm here."

"Yeah like clockwork, and that's not why you're here but I want to see your face personally when you get the bill for this one."

"I told you earlier I already know what it's going to be." Sully handed it to him and he looked at it for a minute.

"Where's the rest of it. "

"It's been settled"

"The hell it is, I told you Sully and I'll be damned if either one of you take care of it" Hannah just sat back figuring Eddie's tab was what put him in such a pissy mood.

"I did it and only because I looked back at the last three or four to see how much of a lesson you were going to get out of it. I guess I had a change of heart when I realized what's been going on"

"What the hell are you talking about, nothings been going on"

"Hannah, can you give us a minute. Here darling it's on Latekka." Sully handed her a fresh drink. She headed over to a table in the corner.

"Latekka, look at it son."

"I am and it looks like it always does except for the fact that you didn't put all of last night's on here and I'm not paying by the hour for your parking lot. I was supposed to make sure she was okay and I didn't. I'm not going to skip out of paying for that. I buy her drinks occasionally anyway "

"Occasionally, I don't mind her drinking some while she's working but damn boy. Can you explain to me why I never see her drink this much" He held the tab up

"You just weren't paying attention, I guess" Eddie was smug

"When I looked at your tab, I first thought she was cutting you slack. But then I noticed something else. You drink draft and bottle. Who drinks the imports?"

"She does, what's your point"

"You drink the stronger Whiskey, guess who drinks the lighter one" Eddie just rolled his eyes

"I also thought it was strange that there was only a three or four girlie drinks, I mean really you flirt with the women more than that. But can you tell me what the odds are that all of them would like the exact same thing as her"

"Seems to me like you've already did the figuring on that one." Eddie was steaming that Sully was sticking his nose that far into his business. Their relationship was a delicate balance of friendship and respect that neither Eddie nor Sully would comp to and Sully was over stepping his boundary in Eddie's opinion.

"Where are all the drinks you do buy for other ladies"

"I don't by any, Janet keeps a second list. It's under her tip jar" Sully got it out and they luckily had the bar to themselves as they angrily whispered stopping when someone walked by.

"Why doesn't she just apply the drinks the women buy you to your tab"

"Because I asked her not to. I pay for every drink I have in here, even if some woman sends it to me. She just writes it down when someone paid for one. I guess yeah maybe it's wrong to let women buy the drinks I give other women but it's better than me bumming off of them. Hell they're all after the same thing anyway let them help each other out."

"I get that, I really do but why are you paying for Janet's instead of using the ones they bought and hell she drinks for free anyway"

"Let it go Sully"

"What's this other one" Sully asked Eddie

"The drinks men buy her that she will never drink."

"How do you know she want drink them?"

" She want drink them because she knows why their buying them and she doesn't want to be some guy's hold me over, her words not mine. But she's right and you know it."

"She gives them to Hannah and a few other girls she knows" Eddie added

"Have you seen how long this list is" Sully asked him

"I have a pretty good idea" Eddie replied "I've listened to a lot of pick up lines that make Ralphie sound like a good one." Eddie chuckled

"Have you seen yours"

"Janet lets me know roughly what's on there" Sully handed him the two lists grinning and shaking his head.

"I knew hers was going to be a great deal bigger, maybe not this big but she does ignore a lot of openings that would lead to offers she doesn't want. Telling a guy you'll drink it later pretty much gets your point across"

"If you knew she had this much credit or even a 1/3 of it as you thought and how much credit you have, why is it that half of your tab is hers and again I repeat she can drink for free " Eddie continued to sip the one beer he did have in front of him and not answering Sully.

"I run tabs for twenty - seven people to be exact. All of them I add 20 percent as a tip. That's why I have the bartenders date and Initial every nights tab, so Janet can figure how to split the tip when she figures the tabs at the end of the month. You're the only one that I give a 10 percent discount to, which means your paying 30 percent less than everyone else. She doesn't figure a tip on yours as per **my** orders. No one complains about it because they make more off of the other tabs than they would have the cheap bastards that run them anyway"

"I know that and I appreciate it but I'm not a cheap bastard"

"Is that why you buy her drinks because she doesn't get a tip off of you. If so it's only fair to tell you, you'd come out way the hell cheaper with the twenty percent"

"I tip Janet every night." Eddie didn't want to admit that for anything but Sully hit a nerve with the insinuation that Eddie wasn't doing right by Janet "Karen too the few times Janet was out sick or something."

"Just the ladies, I'm not surprised and I can't blame ya. It would look funny for one man to tip another. Though I don't recall seeing any of Karen's drinks on your tab"

"Yeah well that's because the only one that ever waits on me is Janet. She's good at her job and none of the others can keep up with her."

"How much do you tip her" Eddie just looked at him "just for my own curiosity"

"Her twenty and your ten. Sometimes she gets more so I found out last night." Eddie held a mischievous grin.

"That best not mean what I think it does"

"She doesn't remember it so you can't tell her. The whole thing started over her tip last night, I forgot to give it to her before we walked out of here and we were talking about some asshole that was giving her a hard time last night." Eddie could see Sully didn't know about it

"She didn't tell me until we were outside or I would have and I will the next time he's in here, any way we got to talking and I said she wasn't the type of woman that people perceived to like that sort of thing, you know basically she's the type that wears panties. That ended up being a long conversation including my stupid ass betting they matched her bra. Which of course lead to me explaining how I knew what her bra looked like"

"Same way every other man at the bar does, I assume but you aren't supposed to tell her dumb ass. It's crude, I would have thought you would be a good enough guy to call them on it, not her. She's a woman and yeah you can see down most women's shirts with very little effort."

"She already knew it, which is why she switches me to lite beer and charges me the same thing when she catches me and as far as the jerk that felt her up she watered down his and kept the difference"

"That's why I hired her, Janet's a smart girl uses her brain to get what she wants. She makes a lot a money off of those kind and I don't say a word about it. She's pretty good at defending herself expect when it comes to you"

"That's not why you hired her and she only used her brain long enough to figure out that the more she doesn't say anything about it the more they drink and the better her tip. She even comped to making it worth my effort. Don't tell her she told me or she'll stop" Eddie chuckled "And she did a pretty damn good job of putting me in my place for it last night"

"What did she say"

"That it was weird for a man to stare down her shirt all night because the women they were nailing wouldn't slow down long enough for them to enjoy being with a woman." It stung just repeating it.

"That's my girl" Sully was proud of her but Eddie was hurt that Sully took her side. "I mean Ouch, that was rough" Eddie just shook his head while Sully tired not to laugh.

"She's right about one thing, women now are worse than us men they want in and out so fast that it takes all the fun out of being with a naked woman, you don't get to enjoy anything before, during or after but their bitching of course. They want three things and that's it sex, your money, and your dignity. After that they don't care about anything but their next meal ticket. I'm not talking about a commitment or even spending the night but damn a little affection shouldn't be to much to ask for, it's like a freaking assembly line now days"

"You alright"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Eddie knew how much Janet had to drink and scratched it out on his tab.

"Here, add her tip to all but two of them" Eddie flipped the paper back over to Sully

"There wasn't that many bottles in the parking lot" Sully told him

"That's counting what we drank in here too" He had also added more to his

"Fine have it your way, but why all but two" Sully asked adding it up

"Because she took one of mine and I opened one of my own in an effort to not verbalize what I was thinking while she was drinking it" Eddie was embarrassed and Sully wasn't cutting him any slack.

"Why are you tipping her for beer that you drank after she was off the clock, together"

"Can you just let it go already" Sully slid the tab back to him with the total on it.

"You sure you want to do this, you know the kind she drinks cost twice what yours does" Eddie just pulled his wallet out and threw the money down on the bar.

"Most of what she drinks is after she's off the clock" He put her tip in her jar that Sully now had sitting on the bar in front of him.

"What's going on with you two" Sully was convinced something had been going on for a while. "Why you, she want drink another man's drinks but she will yours and I can't believe she lets you pay for them"

"Nothing is going on with us. I made her let me buy hers, I've been doing it for so long I don't even remember when it started. She listens to me bitch and puts up with my fighting and crap and never complains when I stay past closing, which she's going to kill me for when she finds out I told you."

"No she's going to have a hissy fit when she finds out I let you pay for it" Sully told him

"She want say anything about it but she is going to be pissed that you went and stuck your nose in the middle of something that doesn't exist. Especially if Russo finds out I've been paying for them. He really doesn't like me and they're friends so I would just assume not cause her any problems" Eddie was certain

"What'd you do to piss off Russo?"

"I'm breathing aren't I"

"What you'd do bed his woman?"

"I DON'T CHEAT" Eddie was firm about that one. "And I seriously doubt Rooster has a girlfriend"

"Then you would be seriously mistaken"

"Who?"

"Courtney something another. She lives in Boston."

"Long distance relationships don't work"

"That would probably explain why he's always in a bad mood" They both chuckled at Rooster bing hard up

--------------------

"So you two just hang around and keep each other company late at night when no one else is around and nothing has ever happened before last night" Sully asked

"Just say what you want to say and get it over with" Eddie was tired of explaining himself when he didn't understand it either.

"Okay, I just want to get this straight. You've been buying her drinks and she actually lets you, and this mostly happens when you're alone. You just keep each other company though you admit to staring down her shirt all night and she hasn't bit your head off for it. Not only that but you beat the shit out of any man that gives her a hard time and today you did the one thing you've never done and actually went to see the woman you were with the night before. Something you might not realize as well is that you rarely come in if she's not working, you ditch hot women to sit and talk to her not to mention the fact that you're obviously in love with the woman"

"You've lost your mind old man." Eddie didn't take well to Sully's suggestion that he would be in love with any woman.

"Then tell me, Why?" Eddie just stared at him

"I haven't got a clue"

"It's a simple question, it should have a simple answer" Sully thought for certain.

"I don't know why, we've just always gotten along. I buy her drinks because I like to drink with her. She's pretty cool to hang around and this wouldn't even be an issue if it wasn't for the fact that you know she can do better than me."

"I didn't say that, I think of you like my own and you know it. Me and your dad were friends back in school and when he died it was like loosing a brother."

"Is that why you sleep with my mom because you want to comfort your brothers wife" Eddie had never brought it up, though it had been years.

"It's just a few beer bottles in the parking lot" They both shut up when she walked up but she knew they were fighting by the looks on their faces.

"We're not……………" Eddie said to her calmly. Sully noticed his whole demeanor changed when she walked up.

"It's fine, we've just got a difference of opinion is all" Sully added

"Look, I don't know what's going on between the two of you and it's probably for the best that I don't. I'm sorry Sully I shouldn't have drank so much and acted like a tramp in your parking lot it's bad for business and I shouldn't have put you in the situation of feeling responsible for it. It'll never happen again so can we please just return to life as normal and pretend none of this ever happened so I don't have to be embarrassed every time I walk through that door."

Both of them started explaining that it wasn't her fault and she cut them off unable to understand anything they were saying. "Just let it go, please" She asked playfully

"If that's what you want" Sully knew how strongly Eddie felt about him sleeping with his mother after his dad died and for him to let it go so easily was a profound statement.

"As far as the woman you've both got in common. It's time to let her decide what she wants, it shouldn't be up to either one of you"

"Sully, come on I'll work extra, whatever you want just stop punishing him because it's insulting to know that you think I'm that naive. Nothings ever going to happen between Janet Meadows and Eddie Latekka, it's ridiculous that you think it ever would" Janet had walked behind the counter and Eddie had gotten up to talk to Owen. He returned back to his stool just in time to hear Janet though she never knew he over heard.

"Go have fun, Hannah Jane's been waiting a long time and I'm pretty sure the fat guy with the pony tail has the hot's for her." Eddie never looked up from the bar sitting back down just when she turned around and she thought he had just walked up.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sully didn't say a word as she walked off. When she made it to the table where Hannah was at he reached back and grabbed the whiskey and a couple of shot glasses and sat them on the bar in front of Eddie.

"This round is on her" Sully said actually feeling bad for him.

"Where's she at?" Eddie asked Sully.

"She's with Hannah" Sully replied and went to pour Eddie a shot. Eddie took the bottle from him and the glasses then stood up.

"Go on" Sully said and Eddie headed to the back room. Sully's private room where he held the poker games, his personal friends often gathered so they didn't have to mingle with the youngsters. Eddie and Janet had been back there plenty of times before.

----------------------------------------------------

"So are you going to tell me who you were with last night" Hannah asked with a childish grin.

"I told you I was here, and I went straight home when I left"

"I still can't believe your not drinking"

"I would prefer not to wake up with a hangover two mornings in a row"

"You were drinking last night?" Hannah knew she didn't just work and go home

"Yes, a little at the end of my shift while I finished up Inventory. Are you happy now can we drop it."

"Ohhh now I get why Sully was so mad this morning, you didn't not run him off because you were being nice you let him stay because you're the reason he was staying. I'm not believing you and…….."

"SHUT UP ROOSTER, if you breathe a word of it to anyone I'll let him kill you. Who told you anyway?"

"I knew it was him because Sully spent two hours bitching him out about it first thing this morning. I should have known the parking lot isn't what made him so mad. You know who he sent out there to clean it up don't you."

"Fine I owe you one, just do me a favor and don't say anything to anyone, please it's embarrassing enough as it is and nothing happened anyway."

"He's the one that owes me and I will definitely be settling the score with him sooner or later"

"This is from your buddy, Tyler …… don't worry sweetie I'm ashamed enough for you not to tell." Rooster added with his mordant grin

--------------------------------

"Don't Hannah, just let it go"

"Okay but I just want to know one thing. If nothing happened why is it so embarrassing."

"Can we talk about something else, anything else other than last night, please" Janet wouldn't drink the one from Tyler and sat it in front of Hannah


	10. Chapter 10

------------------------------

Eddie sat down and poured his self both shots then stared at them a while before actually drinking them. By the time Sully made it back to him, he was feeling no physical pain at least. "She still here"

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know Tyler came in, when you get ready to leave you can go out the back if you want"

"She doesn't want anything to do with him. He however is not very happy with me right now so you're right there probably will be a fight if I go out there." Eddie replied pouring Sully a shot as well.

"I trust you'll never say a word about this. I have a reputation to maintain seeing how that's all there is to me"

"She didn't mean it like that" Sully felt bad for him as he watched him drown himself

"I know what she meant. I'm not stupid I caught it a few times last night. She doesn't think I'll ever be interested in her. She sees me just like every one else does. Unlike her though I do blame everyone else for the mood I'm in"

"She sees something in you or else she wouldn't have been putting up with you all this time"

"I know, but she'll never trust that I want her so it's best to just do what she said and let everything go back to the way it was before last night."

"Can you do that ?"

"I think I would rather have my drinking buddy back than no one at all. She understands me but I'll never be able to...." He was going to be honest about who Eddie Latekka was if no one else would. "I'm never going to be what she wants... ... ..."

"Son, you can't just buy a woman drinks and talk to her every night and not have feelings for her. Going by the amount of your tabs I'm guessing you've spent a lot of time together how far did you get before last night anyway"

"The weather, presidents, drunks, dead parents and pets, super bowl commercials, favorite cookies nothing really. I did teach her how to take a shot properly, in exchange for how to actually hit the dart board." He managed a slight chuckle

"What happened your Eddie Latekka, you've gotten further than that in ten minutes with a dense Duf special"

"Drum Roll please, there's my problem"

"How far did you really get last night" Sully really was shocked to find out Eddie had actual true feelings for Janet.

"I want hold it against you, you have my word" You could count of Sully's word even if Eddie didn't.

"You gave dad your word that you'd look after mom" Eddie was blunt "Watching you nail Janet to isn't something I care to do, so do me a favor and keep you're word"

"I didn't break that word, I did look after her and I've been there every time she needed me, however wrong it may have been but she didn't have to turn to a stranger and you don't have to believe me but your father knew she was still young and he worried about the age difference. He knew she would miss his touch and he didn't want her to suffer the humiliation of going to bed with a man whom she didn't know and didn't care about her. James was the only man she had ever been with and she was scared of not knowing what to tell you that your father would have, scared of finding another husband, scared that no one would want her, she was lost somewhere between being a little girl and a grown woman. She was eighteen when she had you, your father was 32. Fourteen years may not seem like a lot but those Fourteen years put a life time between them" Sully was just as blunt

"You really think I want to hear about you and my mother." Eddie asked

"Not anymore than I want to hear about you being with my granddaughter but some things have to be told and some need to be heard whether we like it or not"

"How is that possible?"

"Richard may be my son " Sully was ashamed

"That's not possible that would mean "

"That I had an affair with an older married woman. I never was really good at mowing yards" Sully chuckled but it wasn't funny

"Does Janet know?" Eddie asked

"I'm not sure, Richard has known since he was 12. His mother never told me he could be mine and I didn't question when they allowed me be involved in his life. Her husband did a hell of a lot better job raising Richard than I ever could and when his dad died she told him. "

"Are you sure your not my dad and we're some how kin to each other, if so it would have been nice to know before last night. Clearly you get around a lot, my father didn't so maybe that's where I got it" Eddie was smug and condescending. "That would sure explain why Richard's spent the last 10 years making sure I didn't come near her"

"Your mother and I never so much as looked sideways at each other before James died." Eddie really pissed Sully off. "What did you do last night that would make it matter anyway"

"I kissed her, I touched her, she bit my lip and unbuckled my belt and moaned under me." Eddie grinned at the vision of it "I pressed my lips to every inch of bare skin on her neck and chest that I could get to but I didn't stop there, oh no that shirt was so thin she could feel me flick my tongue across her nipples through it and she squirmed opening her legs up more every time I did, not that I had to because she didn't resist when I ran my hand between them earlier." Sully didn't say anything in response

"I held her head in my hand with her curls tangled around my fingers as she held onto me " Eddie was trying to make Sully mad, to get under his skin and make it crawl. He was mad and hurt and wanted someone to take the blame for it.

"Did you do it with a slow hand" Eddie wasn't expecting that question

"Yeah I did but what does it matter" Eddie was harsh

"Because I did the same thing to your mother so tell me Latekka why didn't you go ahead and make love to her, she needed you and you weren't there for her."

"Because she asked me what Tyler had told me about the night she spent with him the weekend before"

"What did he tell you"

"That she was sinful innocence which isn't even close. He's right of course because she is, but she's so much more than that. Her touch is the softest I ever felt and it feels so delicate lying next to her even if it is in some ass holes truck. She knows exactly what to do and the sounds that come out of her aren't like anything I've ever heard before. It's quite and timid even though she's turned on so completely she doesn't rush a single move. They're all slow and you never want to stop kissing and touching her long enough to undress her even though you so badly want to be inside of her. I couldn't even get her shirt off of her. I can only imagine what that would be like and now I'm going to go to hell for touching an angel that I'll never know what it's like to make love to."

Sully just turned up the bottle of whiskey, shot glass wouldn't get it there fast enough. He let out a puff of air and did it again. "Are you sure you don't want to give it a try"

"Is that supposed to be your blessing" Eddie asked him pouring another shot

"I don't know much but I do know that you'll regret it if you don't"

"And she'll regret it if I do" They just sat for a minute until Sully leaned back and crossed his feet on the table.

"Would you have stopped if Tyler hadn't come up"

"To be completely honest for the first time in my life, No. She was drunk and in no shape to make a decision like that but she wasn't even trying to push me back and to have that much control over yourself let alone a man there's some part of you that is deciding other than the alcohol."

"So, he's out there."

"Yeah, well I talked to him when I was over at her place. He called and she's been avoiding him but I told her he wasn't going to stop until he had a reason to. So I answered the phone for her and rubbed it in his face that I was there, she talked to him and he was all peaches and cream, I talked to him again and he accused me of the same thing you did"

"Go whip his ass and get it over with. I don't care if it makes since if you don't" Sully started to shuffle the cards when his buddies came through the door for poker night.

"Hey Latekka, let me know if you need a ride home from the slammer" Eddie got up and headed back out front. He had to walk right past Tyler on his way to his stool.

--------------------------------------------------------

Eddie walked right past him and up to the bar but he didn't sit down.

"Russo, get me some drinks for Janet and Hannah. Whatever they're drinking"

"What's going on, Latekka. Janet's already got a weeks worth from Tyler that she ain't touching"

"Don't put any alcohol in hers" He looked back at the table and was less than pleased that Ray and Matt had joined them. Janet didn't look real happy with the situation but he could tell she was about to bail anyway. He knew her better than he thought he did. The bar had quickly filled up.

"You know what add two beers to that and if you can deliver them with this note to Janet there's a fifty in it for ya but you have to promise to never tell them who sent them and you have to give the note to Janet, no reading it and don't let anyone else either."

"Why"

"It doesn't matter, it's for Sully. He's in the middle of his poker game but told me to do it."

"Fine but tell him I will be expecting my fifty bucks" Rooster knew he had been back there with him and just assumed he was heading back there again.

"You'll get it but I'm watching you and if you so much as hold this up to the light or utter my name to them I'll take it out on that Mohawk of yours"

Eddie got Karen to deliver a beer to Tyler when Rooster headed to deliver the drinks.

"Here Latekka said you looked like you needed some cheering up" Karen handed the beer to Tyler then walked off.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Here, these are for you. There's fifty bucks in it if I don't tell you who they're from so drink up and enjoy" Rooster was smug

"There's a hundred in it if you do tell us" Ray offered

"Nope, I value my life and my job so here this is for you" He handed the note to Janet only doing so because he thought Sully was making Latekka apologize.

"Janet one more thing, yours is non alcoholic. The purchaser thought you might be more willing to drink it that way"

"Tell him, mines three down" Janet smiled at the peace offering "He'll know what your talking about, trust me" Rooster had looked at her funny

"Meadows, who are the drinks from" Ray asked her

"It doesn't matter" she replied as she read the note then stuck it in her pocket.

"I take it that was from Mr. last night" Hannah asked

"Maybe" Janet turned her drink up for the first time that night.

"What were you up to last night Janet" Matt asked her. She already couldn't stand him

"Not you that's for sure" She replied and Ray busted out laughing. Matt knew where the limit was with Ray as far as Janet was concerned.

"Dance with me, I love this song" Hannah told Ray and he obliged.

"That's cute Meadows, what else you got" Matt waited until Ray was far enough away that he couldn't hear.

"Ohh there's plenty more where that came from."

"You want drink my drinks, nor Tyler's so whose are you willing to suck the bottom out of"

"That right there is why, it'll never happen Laush. You're crude and I don't really go for the whole trashy sex kind of thing you're offering so lets just stop pretending we like each other enough to tolerate being in the same room"

"I'm shocked you feel that way about me. I wouldn't hurt you, I promise." She was disgusted by him and his lack of tact or morals"

"Laush, you just want to fuck me because some moron told you some shit about me being innocent. I'm not and I'm not desperate either so let it go. Find somebody you actually like and go out with them"

Janet got up to leave the table. She really didn't care to be seen sitting alone with him. He wrapped his arm around her and stopped her from passing.

----------------------

"So much for the poker game" Rooster said and Eddie turned around to see what he was talking about.

"Hold up, give her a chance. I'll take care of if she can't handle it. Don't embarrass her" Eddie replied stopping him.

"Sully's going to be creased if I don't tell him. Strict orders when it comes to Laush."

"Let him have his game, I have a bone to pick with Laush anyway." Eddie was loving his 2 for 1 being hand delivered on a silver platter.

"Get your hands off of me Matt" Laush ran his hand down her hip and back up to her breast stopping just below grabbing it.

"Come on Janet, give me a chance" Laush was actually serious. "I'll make it worth your while. I might be rough on the outside but I'm more than capable of being soft when it counts the most."

"Matt, no. I'm sorry I don't want to so stop asking me"

"Just tell me why"

"Because you think you have the right to touch me"

"I can't help it"

"You've got about ten seconds to figure out how or …." Janet locked eyes with Eddie who was already making his way casually towards them. It was no secret that Eddie Latakka and Matt Laush hated each other. No one knew why though. Eddie told her a while back it was because Matt was a jackass in general but she knew there was a bigger reason like Rory Dunlap.

"Or what you're going to scream so Ray and Sully come running to help you. Honey, I can play damesel in distress or what ever else tickles your fancy, Meadows"

"I'm not your honey, and If I screamed Latekka would come, that's right drink his beer" Matt had it turned up.

"Latekka's not coming" he was so sure

"Would you like to test that theory out?"

"Go ahead prove me wrong, I'll help you out but if he doesn't show you owe me and I want it tonight while you're sober and can enjoy every second of me in you" Matt didn't know Eddie was nearly to him .

"Tell you what, Matt I'll make a deal with you. If you can promise not to say a word about that beer coming from Latekka. I want let him embarrass you in front of the whole bar." Janet whispered not wanting Eddie to hear. As soon as Eddie got there Janet started to walk off

"Laush, what goes on" Eddie walked up sipping his beer slowly.

"What do you care?"

"Just making conversation"

"I ain't believing this shit. You're fucking Meadows" Janet had all she was going to take and his comment stopped her dead still long enough that she slapped him. No one was paying enough attention to notice with the place being so packed.

Eddie quickly stepped in front of Janet before Matt could react. "You ungrateful….."

"Don't think you're going there Laush" Eddie threatened as Ray headed that way with Hannah in tow. Eddie wasn't about to let him lay a hand on her.

"You're the **only one**going there, Latekka" Matt chuckled

"What's your fucking problem? Do you just hate that someone might not be as miserable as you?" Eddie knew Laush's comment had to hurt Janet's feelings but he didn't want to draw more attention to it. "Your momma didn't teach you to keep your mouth shut if you didn't have anything nice to say."

"You don't have to worry, he's not going to say anything he's afraid of Ray" Janet assured him, which just pissed Eddie off more. She outed him as being a jerk wanting to make sure no one thought something was going on between them. Matt laughed knowing exactly what Janet said and it got off with Eddie. So he hit him.

"What the hell's going on" Ray asked

"I think Matt's had to much to drink" Janet told Ray

"What are you doing over here, Latekka" Ray asked Eddie

"I came to say hi to Laush. He invited me over, there's no hard feelings here, Ray" Eddie assured him and walked off without saying a word to Janet.

"What really happened" Hannah asked

"Matt's an ass. It's not a big deal"

"I'm going to talk to Sully for a minute then I'm going home" Janet stomped off leaving Hannah with Ray and Matt

-------------------------------------------------------------

"What did he do" Sully asked Eddie giving him ice for his hand

"The usual" Janet answered for him

"You okay" Sully asked her

"Yeah, I'm use to him. I think I'm going to head home, walk a girl to her car" She asked Sully with Eddie standing right there.

"Yeah, sometimes I think you're more trouble than you're worth though. Give me a minute okay" Sully walked to the back for a second hoping Eddie would take her.

"Thank you" She simply said to Eddie.

"Anytime, just don't expect me to believe it doesn't bother you"

"I don't "

"I can walk you out if you're ready to go" Eddie offered as if it was a burden. He was just mad, hurt and drunk though.

"Nahh, I'll be okay and I think Laush has enough of the wrong idea as it is. Tyler as well and I would rather not be here when he sings like a canary."

"Okay" Eddie told her with a grin.

"I didn't figure you would be drinking that much tonight" they went right back to the unknown flirting they always did.

"I wasn't really planning on it, Sully's fault really he pushed me into it" Eddie was flirting again and she wasn't willing to except it was anything other than him being nice.

"Latekka, thanks for the beer" Tyler walked up behind Janet and talked to Eddie. Eddie just looked over at Janet who tried to ignore the conversation.

"Janet, you got a minute"

"Not now. I'm tired and I have a headache. I just want to be left alone" She was trying to be a nice as she could walking back behind the bar away from Tyler but she was seriously irate as it was because of Laush.

Eddie just nodded to Tyler in recognition of the pissing contest Eddie did bait him into after he declined the first time as Janet walked to the back to get as far away from Tyler as possible.

"I get it, Latekka I really do."

"Just ask her Tyler, ask her if she wants to go out with you but fucking leave me out of it, it's her decision not mine and not yours so stop being an ass because you're jealous of something that's not there" Eddie was about to lose it. All he wanted to do was kiss her and he couldn't. Every time he looked at her he could picture her in his arms.

"You're done with her already, that's a record even for you" Of course Eddie punched him and knocked him out first lick. Tyler Baxton was really a good guy. A Lot like Eddie and generally ran his mouth more than he should have but he just wanted to piss Eddie off as he really did respect Janet and was pissed at Eddie for messing up his possibility.

"You can tell it's a full moon" Sully said walking with Janet back out front having missed the exchange.

"Here a blond ordered you this while you were over there with Laush" Rooster handed Eddie the beer and he turned it up then walked away. Rooster was the one that actually bought the drink wanting Janet to see he wasn't prince charming.

"You ready" Sully asked Janet and she stepped over Tyler to get out. She didn't even acknowledge Eddie on the way out. She figured he punched him for suggesting he might have really done something with the bar maid.

-----------------------------------------

"What's going on with him" Janet asked Sully

"Did the prospect of everyone thinking he...." Sully interrupted her

"No he's just in a bad mood because of a tiff with me about his mother. He's a nice guy under all that armour and he's just taking his anger out where ever he can. Laush deserves it and I'm sure Tyler did if he hit him"

"He said you gave him a hard time about last night. Did he say anything about what happened." She asked

"Not a lot. Did you ask him"

"Yeah, he told me what happened but I'm pretty sure he left a lot of it out on purpose"

"I'm sure he just didn't want to make you uncomfortable is all"

"Please don't tell him I asked." She pleaded thinking Eddie didn't want her to know they could have done something, for fear she might tell someone.

"I thought you and Latekka got along pretty good"

"We do and it's nice to have a guy who isn't looking at me like a easy lay but it kind of sucks at the same time and I wasn't lying I know nothing will ever happen. I don't even pretend to think it will and that's fine I just don't want him to think I'm some obligation because he got drunk and passed out with the desolate barmaid. I know he's a good guy and I just don't want to do that to him. I'm not really one to go for the sympathy card."

"He wouldn't do that" Sully assured her. "Don't worry everything is fine and once you come back to work I'm sure he'll be over his mood and all will be back to normal"

"Sully, do you think…never mind"

"He only regrets that he may have upset you. You've got to stopping thinking you aren't going to find someone because you are a real woman. You've got a lot to offer and someone will see it soon enough. They already have all you need to do is wait around for one that appreciates it is all. In the mean time let Latekka beat the crap out of the ones that piss you off. He needs the anger management for his own reasons."

"I'm just worried someone's going to say something and put him on the spot and one of two things are going to happen. Either way someone's going to get hurt."

"Nobody has said a word about it before and he said you've been listening to him bitch for a long time. So don't worry about it. It's fine. Go home get some rest and try not to think about it very much" Sully barely got the words out when the cops pulled up. Eddie just walked out and got in the car when the officer opened the door never looking towards Janet and Sully.

"If you say so" She kissed him on the cheek before she got into her car.

"I'll go get him" Sully told her

"He's not what everyone thinks he is. I mean I know he's all about the beautiful women but I think he means well most of the time he just likes his reputation as the ladies man and he's not about to turn lose of it for anything."

Sully waited until she left before he went back inside to get his key's. She caught him off guard with the kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Did you tell her" Eddie asked sitting on the bed inside his cell

"No, but I have to tell you something that I don't want to partly because I'll have to admit you were right and partly because it's going to make you feel even worse than you already do"

"_What did you say to her" _Eddie got defensive

"Nothing, she wanted to know if you said anything to me about what happened because she knew you weren't telling her all of it"

"How does she know that, she doesn't remember anything"

"Maybe so maybe not but she knows you were keeping things from her and she thinks she knows why"

"I'll never bother her again, Sully"

"No, that's not the answer. Prove to her that you're not freaked out with the possibility then maybe something will happen and it might not but don't prove her right about being ashamed of her "

"I wasn't ready for any of this. I didn't mean to hurt her. I knew when I got to her car that I went to far I wouldn't be able to undo the damage but she smelled so good and she smiled at me. I felt like I was 15 again and I didn't want to let it go. Between the curls and the way she moves through conversations even the way she drinks her beer get's my attention and I can't let it happen. I'm not a good enough guy to be happy with one woman."

"She's fine, there are no daydreams of anything coming of it but she doesn't want you feeling like you owe her or things to be strange between the two of you. So I'm going to bail your butt out of here but I expect you to go home get some rest and she'll be back to pouring your beer Wednesday. Come in act like normal and don't do anything you didn't do before all of this happened. She's just like she was before you cracked" Sully laughed at Eddie's new found soft side

"Ahh, leave me here. I'll get out in the morning."

"I can't I promised her I would come get you and she kissed me on the cheek so it's not like I can go back on my word for you" Eddie laughed at him knowing the old fart had a heart deep down inside of there somewhere.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, hows the hand, Ali?" Janet teased Eddie when he came in having heard he'd hit someone on her night off as well.

"I barely even touched the guy."

"Sure" She sat his draft in front of him

"Real funny Meadows" Eddie replied sitting down to see the tiny gold plate with the name Latekka etched into it now mounted to the bar where he always sat.

"It's Sully's idea of putting us in our place"

"I see you've found your assigned places" Sully talked stiffly

"Yeah we get it, Barmaids behind the bar drunk men in front of it" Janet said less than excited

" I happen to prefer the reversed order of that my self" Eddie spouted and Janet nearly snorted

"Get your minds out of the gutter. You've been working here for ten years I thought you deserved some recognition for that. I only gave him one so he didn't whine about it is all"

"I'm going home, try not to drink all of my beer would ya?"

---

"I thought you were going home, the place is dead Janet can handle it." Janet was at the other end of the bar when Sully came in.

"I left the back room unlocked so stay out of my parking lot"

"That's not necessary."

"Just ask her out, Latekka on a real date, not some drunken night in your truck."

"I'll think about it"

"What's to think about?"

"I thought you were on Richards side." Eddie found it suspect

"There's no reason Richard or Janet need to know any different either" Sully grinned mischievously " Do me a favor, don't mention any possible blood connection. I feel sure she's distant with me because she wants it that way"

"Distant how? The two of you cut up more than anyone I know"

"She worked for me a long time and known me her whole life, but we're not close at all. If she finds out I'm trying to help you out she'll never speak to me again so if you don't want me to talk to Richie lets just keep this between the two of us."

"I'm not scared of her daddy" Eddie mocked

"I know, but you don't need him getting in the way do you. I have the power to direct him the other way, if you know what I mean"

"And I suppose it's going to cost me my mother"

"I'm not scared of you, Latekka. But you do get in my way. Let me know what you decide."

-----------------------------------------------

Eddie had yet to respond to Sully's offer so Sully decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Latekka, what's got you down" A very leggy blond asked Eddie and he didn't even look up.

"Just feel like being left alone is all" He replied sipping his beer and glancing at her quickly

"That's a shame because I can think of something that might put you in a better mood" She leaned back against the bar on her elbows so he would have to look at her.

"Got anything particular in mind" Eddie asked immediately hardening as his eyes met her breasts. He sat up and turned on his stool slightly to face her. He'd been avoiding such women since he decided to think about trying with Janet but Janet wasn't around, he was in need of some relief and the thought was tempting.

"I was hoping you'd have a few ideas of your own. " She whispered into his ear. It was no secrete that Tiffany liked to be told what to do in the bed. Most of the guy's in the Ridge had enjoyed a few hours 'teaching' her. Latekka however had yet to. He had been avoiding her purposely because he didn't want power in the bed he wanted passion and that wasn't what he was going to get with her.

-----------------

"Sully, you're being ridiculous. I can take care of myself" Eddie heard Janet bitching and looked up from the blond that was nearly in his lap and whispering in his ear. He didn't know she was there.

"What's going on" Eddie skipped right over Janet and asked Sully who was pulling Janet by the arm from the back to behind the bar right in front of Eddie at her mark making a very awkward situation.

"Watch her for a minute, Latekka and don't let her move" Sully ordered him and Janet waved embarrassingly with just her finger tips at the blond that didn't want to let go of Eddie.

"What's his problem" Eddie asked and the blond wasn't very pleased as she continued to rub all over him.

"Joe and he's running low so I had to come up here for safe keeping" Eddie knew that meant he was in the safe. "I don't need a babysitter so just whatever, I don't want to interrupt your …conversation" She added with playful sarcasium and Eddie looked at the blond that had her hand firmly planted in his lap.

"How many you got back there" Eddie asked Janet but Sully answered for her

"There's still a spot open but we've got enough. You look pretty tied up anyway"

"I would have spotted you half my list, oh well have fun" Janet picked at him but never thought he would ditch the blond.

"Meadows you know that's not how it works" The blond thought she was drunker than she realized if she heard Latekka flirting with Janet the barmaid.

"Have it you're way" Janet told him

"Don't worry sweetie he's going to" The blond answered and Eddie wanted to crawl under the bar.

"I doubt that" Janet replied under breath and grabbed a few beers. One of hers and One of Eddie's. Eddie caught what she meant by doubting he had it his way as she opened his beer and sat it in front of him. He wouldn't say anything to her about it but he was intrigued. She would've died if she knew he overhead her.

"You're not being taken care of?" Janet asked knowing his bottle was empty and the barmaid in her took over.

"I'll take..........." The blond began to ask Janet

"I'm not working tonight sweetie, but a few words of advise maybe you should learn how to give orders instead of taking them and you might actually get what you want" Eddie couldn't help but snicker and the girl looked at him cross so he just turned up his beer.

"You're a barmaid aren't you, I'm quite sure you know all about taking orders" Tiffany fought back and Eddie enjoyed the show as Rooster, Owen, Karen and few others all heard the exchange.

"I'm not your barmaid am I but I guess you wouldn't know that since know one told you" Janet was an expert at keeping her cool when she was pissed, she'd had years of practice.

"Maybe you wouldn't be so uptight if you had someone telling you.............."

"Okay, ladies that's enough." Eddie tried to stop it.

"Butt out Latekka" Janet informed him

"I agree butt out Latekka" Owen chanted

"If you were as good as you thought you were they'd remember your name without having to read it on the bathroom wall. Mine do" Janet just walked off and the guy's knew how badly that one burned as all but Eddie turned their heads to duck away. Eddie just grinned so proud of Janet.

"You ready to get out of here" Tiffany asked Eddie. He did know her first name but that's only because of her reputation being so advertised.

"I can't just yet, Joe can be a handful and Sully might need my help" She knew he was weasling out of it.

"So can I" She tried again but Eddie wasn't even paying attention as he had eased her out of his lap.

"She's feisty" Eddie just grinned "But it's not going to stay a secret for long Latekka" Tiffany replied and Eddie watched her walk off. Short skirt bouncing just below her ass and nipples saluting. She bopped right across the room and sat down on the leg of a man old enough to be her father. It took about two minutes before they were both leaving.

Maybe the night was going to take a turn for the better after all Eddie thought to him self

------------------------------------------

"We're one wo- man down, now?" Jack asked when Sully came in alone

"Nope, we're fixing to be one more man up though" Sully replied laughing at his own mind being in the gutter knowing the guys loved having Janet around. She always did a number to their egos and certain other parts he repeatedly scolded them about.

"So, you're serious. He's got the hots for Janet" Ben asked

"I never said he did"

"Then what does he have" Joe asked, He really only gave Janet hell when she was there.

"He did have a hot blond in his lap" Sully grinned so proud of him self.

------------

Eddie caught up with Janet in the hallway just outside of the door to the private room.

"Why didn't anyone call me" Eddie asked her.

"I figured Sully had and I don't have your number anyway"

"What's yours" She told him and he called her phone and hung up shortly after Joe answered. ----------------------------------

"Hello" Joe answered Janet's phone.

"You ready to play some real poker Joe" Eddie teased him surprised that someone answered

"Yeah, I hear you'd like to play **pok-er**" Joe replied and Eddie hung up the phone hoping Janet didn't hear him.

---

" There call me next time, don't count on gramps in there to do it" Eddie told her

"Sully would kick you out for that. He's not old remember the liquor's pickled him" Janet laughed and Eddie bit his tongue knowing it just slipped out before he thought about her not knowing. He was feeling pretty lucky, he got her number she got his and she didn't question his gramps remark

------

"Watch it now" Sully reminded his buddies.

Eddie and Janet came into the room and Joe had switched chairs to make sure Eddie sat by Janet.

"Let my snookums deal" He always had some stupid name for her and the guy's busted out laughing. Eddie noticed Janet didn't correct him and that was highly unusual.

"He's not wearing you down is he" Eddie asked Janet while he put his cards in order.

"She came to terms with her true feelings for me a couple months back" Joe answered. Eddie knew two months ago they spent that night in his truck.

"There are no words to express my true feelings for you Joseph" Janet said so poetically as they began to place their bets. Ben folded.

"What's the matter Benji, can't keep up anymore" Eddie knew he hated being called that.

"I guess I know when somethings _in the bag _already" Ben replied and Eddie got it loud and clear. Sully had been running his mouth.

"I'm not worried" Joe had a sweet spot for Janet though he exaggerated it often for fun.

"You shouldn't be. It's a level playing field." Eddie wasn't going to give them any more ammunition than Sully already probably had. It was almost like daring them and they were up to the challenge.

"I don't know about that Latekka, they've learned a lot about the game over the years. They're pretty good at reading the cards" Sully joined in on the banter. Janet being the topic of discussion supposedly unbeknown to her.

"Yeah well when they learn how to hold em maybe they'll have something to brag about" Janet cut in and they nearly pissed their pants until she pointed out that Ben's cards were backwards.

It was a slow game with all of the joking that was going on. As always they had a good time.

"What's going on over there, hands on the table Latekka" Joe yelped. Eddie and Janet thought he was drunk. Eddie's hand had been resting on the neck of his bottle of beer balanced on his own leg. Janet's hand was in her lap but it looked suspicious to the guy's.

"I could say the same thing about you and Ben" They quickly put their hands on the table when Eddie brought it to light.

"Joe, I think you need to stop drinking so much" He worried her to death but she knew he was harmless.

"I would but I couldn't bare to live knowing you were crying your eyes out missing me" He was slick

"He's got a point" Eddie teased her and she just shook her head at him. "If he wasn't here you would be crying that's for sure" He had a grin

"Tears of joy" Jack mumbled

-------------------------------------------------

Another hand later Jack did a little fast talking of his own. "Hey Meadows what would it take to talk you into getting us some more drinks"

"Why does it always have to be me?" She knew the answer already

"Look around sweetie, why do you think" Ben suggested. Janet noticed Sully had been unusually quite

"Fine, I'll go but just so you know Ben's boobs are bigger than mine and you all owe me because I'm pretty sure most of you don't have anything to make it worth my effort so I expect a tip" Janet mumbled on her way out of the door. The second the door closed behind her Joe, Jack and Ben scooted their chairs as close together as they could. Sully Chuckled.

"What is most of us supposed to mean" Ben asked full of male pride

"Sugar Dumplin was referring to all of you, I'm quite sure she knows I can make it worth her time." Joe casually remarked shuffling his cards.

"I'm quite sure you know you're not about to find out" Sully was firm

"It doesn't matter Sully none of them are going to be able to use anything they do have if somebody doesn't stop rubbing my leg" Eddie was harsh but all in good fun. "And if she kicks me again trying to kick one of you, I'm going to make it worth my time"

"I hate to point out the obvious here but clearly she was talking about Latekka" Jack was a psychiatrist by trade.

"Don't start your head shrinking in here" Joe disciplined

"You would know" Sully mumbled

"I'm sure it was just a figure of speech and she knew it would drive you three nuts" Eddie chuckled at them

"Like you're not running it through your head trying to figure out what she meant" Jack stared Eddie down thinking he would show some sign of giving in.

"Thief, go get your own woman" Joe picked on him and the guy's had a chance to smile.

"I know what she meant and it's not anywhere near what you think it was" Eddie corrected Jack

"So now you're the shrink. Tell me what it meant Latekka since you know so much"

"Meadows is a smart girl and she knows how to handle a man. She'll make it worth her effort I can promise you that." Eddie was half scared of drinking anything she brought back for them to drink and hoped she brought him another bottle.

"Really" Ben commented

"Alright that's enough. She hangs out with the men but she's still a woman, don't forget it or else she's not coming back here anymore and you'll be spending all night looking at each others ugly mugs" Sully interrupted.

"So how exactly did she handle you" Joe asked and Sully couldn't help but enjoy a deep belly laugh out of that one. Eddie turned red and was embarrassed. They guy's were crying from laughing so hard.

"I told you that you had never been truly embarrassed" Sully snickered out

"Did you tell them everything" Eddie grinned proud and humiliated

"They didn't know anything more than me using her to get you back here. Of course that was until now" Sully was terribly undiplomatic

"They still don't know anything because there's not a hell of a lot to tell. Especially while she's around" Eddie made it clear that it wasn't to be inquired about in front of her.

"Latekka are you holding out on us?"

"You're just a bunch of horny old men and your little plan to cock a feel sucks" Eddie taunted them

"You got a better one"

"For starters you know what's going to happen if you touch her. So the best your going to get is a hard on from smelling her perfume" Eddie gloated

"Listen to the boy, he knows what he's talking about" Sully chuckled

"Shut up, would ya"

"Latekka, what happened to the hot blond Sull said you had in your lap?"

"Let's just say she and Janet don't like each other"

"I wonder how much of that had to do with her sitting in your lap" Sully asked with a grin

"None I'm sure, she pissed Janet because she wanted something to drink and Janet's off the clock"

"That doesn't sound like Janet"

"No what was strange was the fact that she was bothered by Janet"

"That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't made it clear to the woman in your lap that you were more interested in Janet"

"Jack, stuff it" Eddie barked

------------------------------------------------

Janet came through the door loaded down with the beer and shots. Eddie immediately got up to help while the rest of the goons sat there so they could watch her. They all busted out laughing at the speed of which Eddie got up and took their bottles from her then one of the pitchers.

"What did I miss"

"Someone at this table told off on their self is all" Sully quickly summed that one up

"Be a dear and pour an old man a glass. " Jack asked and she knew he was full of it but did it anyway. Jack just cut Eddie a look and Eddie didn't take it to well at first. He was just about to set him straight when Janet cleared up any confusion.

"You poor thing" Eddie knew the moment she said it she was going to take care of it herself and eased up a bit but Jack mere inches from her breasts as she leaned over to pour him some beer wasn't' something he was comfortable watching and they all knew it.

"You smell nice dear" Jack commented just to get to Latekka. They noticed the way Sully was gauging Eddie's reaction.

"You smell like Bourbon, I'm sure if I were a wine-o I would find it very attractive though" Janet replied and he expected nothing less from her in return.

"Would you mind" Ben held his glass out but not far from his chest…He of course did the same thing Jack did and Eddie just sat back and crossed his arms leaning his chair back on two legs waiting for them to get done flirting with Janet .

Eddie was also receiving the best view since he was currently on the other side of the table from her and she was bent over. He knew that much of a view had to of been on purpose but he didn't dare inquire. He just enjoyed the view.

Janet poured Sully's but he of course sat his glass over out of the way. She got around to Joe and he picked his glass up only to find it was filled. "You might want to slow down there Joseph, you're getting ahead of me. That's why I can't go out with you because I had a feeling you wouldn't wait on me" Eddie tried to hold back the laughter but it was still there along with everyone else that didn't say a word as Eddie had filled it for him.

Janet sat the pitcher down beside Joe and started to her seat. "I Think it's high time I show you senior citizens how a young man plays this game" The men knew he wasn't talking about the cards.

"We'll be dead by the time you ever take the field"

"Watch and Learn" Eddie winked at them then opened Janet's beer. He handed it to her when she started to sit down and then he opened his own. They clinked bottles and they all watched her turn it up. Damn she was good at that every time. There was just something about the way she turned that bottle up that was erotic.

"Do I have something on my face" Janet asked noting the guy's were drooling at her. I want to be that bottle was all they could think about as well.

"No, they're just trying to annoy you" Eddie assured her and they were taught two lessons by Latekka in one go round. How to get a woman to drink out of a bottle and to drink out of yours so you'll have something to hide your grin behind.

"Sure you wouldn't rather a draft, I figured you being a lady and all you would prefer a glass" Sully offered her

"That would be fine if you got my brand in draft but since you don't" She tilted her bottle to him and drank from it again without the foreplay since it was directed at him.

"Where are my cards" She asked Sully

"Under the chair, Ben cheats" He answered and

"Do they know they look gay sitting that close together" She whispered to Eddie when she bent down to get the cards.

"I'll be sure to point it out, but they just wanted your chest in their face" He replied in whisper

"You might want to fold this hand because while they were getting a cheap view the view I got of their hands is about to cost them dearly" She giggled.

"You're a bad Girl Meadows" that much they did hear. Before Janet could answer she heard her phone ring and knew instantly who it was only her phone was across the table.

"Joe what did you do to my phone"

"I was just putting my number in it for you sweetie pie so if maybe you got scared in the middle of the night you could call ole Joe and he'd come rescue you"

"Who's going to rescue her from you" Eddie wasn't joking around but passed it off that he was

"I've got a pretty good idea" Sully mumbled as Janet reached over the table and grabbed her phone from Joe. Affording Eddie a view of her ass which he took in and then smirked at the guy's that couldn't see her backside as he turned up his bottle again to state he was hiding a grin. Eddie hadn't openly admitted it because everyone expected him to get the hottest women the Ridge and Duf had to offer but he liked the fuller figured ones with in reason anyway and for a women that wasn't a size 2 she had a very nice ass. He just really preferred real women over the overly assembled ones.

"Who is that" Joe asked quickly changing the conversation

"None of your business" She hung it up without answering.

"You're not stepping out on me now are you darlin' ?"

"Can I step on you" She mumbled. Eddie was curious but didn't ask and Janet kicked butt the next couple of rounds. Eddie caught up with her pretty quick. He laughed enjoying Janet's creative revenge everytime she filled their glasses. The old farts could play poker really well and Sully was always hard to beat though tonight he wasn't doing so well. He was preoccupied with something and Janet knew it but Eddie knew what it was and planned on discussing it with him as soon as Janet left the room again.

"Call Russo and get him to bring us another round" Sully told Janet

"I might as well just get it myself" She offered throwing her chips in.

"No, you've been out there enough. I don't want people getting the wrong idea about what you're doing back here." Sully ordered

"What would I do if people found out I serve beer and played poker. Think what everyone would say" Janet was instantly pissed at the idea that anyone would think she was doing anything improper with the old men. She had yet to consider Latekka was back there not that it mattered she knew no one would think anything of that.

"You know what I'm talking about" Sully barked

"I wouldn't if I was you" Eddie warned Sully

"A young woman in the back room of a bar with 5 men, it looks bad" Sully didn't want any confusion about what type of woman Janet was.

"I'm telling you…let it go" Eddie warned him again firmly. He knew Janet was about to blow and he was uncomfortable with what could be said.

"And I'm telling you to butt out. You know as well as I do what it looks like. Don't sit there and pretend like you don't " Sully went after him harshly.

"And everyone thinks Latekka's superficial, you're worse than he is. Not everything in this world is based on appearance. If it was you wouldn't have any customers" Janet managed to insult Eddie, her self, and the bar trying to back Sully down.

"I'll get the drinks" Eddie said lowly. He wanted out of the room because the earlier embarrassment was rapidly becoming minor compared to him getting his feelings hurt again, even though he kept trying to convince himself that it had been just a bad night of feeling sorry for himself.

He got through the hall way and past another one of Sully's buddies that he really didn't care to see right then headed into the room. They spoke and had always gotten along but Eddie was uneasy about him being there with Janet. He passed on Eddie's offer to bring him a beer.

"Sully maybe you should go help the lad" Ben suggested feeling bad for him

"I don't think it would be appreciated" Sully returned knowing Eddie needed to be left alone.

They all wanted to help him and actually felt sorry for him but didn't dare say anything to Janet for fear they would just make it worse for him and upset her.

"Honey bun, don't you worry I wouldn't let anyone think badly of our relationship" even Joe had to laugh at that one. "Every body will understand"

"I know one that wouldn't " Jack couldn't help but take up for Eddie.

"Looks like I got here just in time" Richard walked in hearing Joe but already knew how he was.

"What are you doing here" Janet asked her dad less than thrilled to see him

"Nothing sweetie, thought I would just swing by and check on Sully. Make sure you were keeping him in line" He walked over and kissed his little girl.

"You drove two hours just to stop by when you could have picked up the phone" Janet knew he was full of it.

"I was actually on my way back home" Richard replied as Janet's phone rang again. She was already pissed off and decided she would take the call.


	12. Chapter 12

"It was just the one time right" Richard wanted to be sure while neither Eddie nor Janet were in the room.

"Something's going on that's for sure, been going on. I just don't know what. She's not giving him any lead in's and he's kicked it in neutral. She still say's she doesn't remember and doesn't want to" Sully enlightened Richard Meadows.

"How honest do you think he was about it? Does she not remember or is she pretending not to?"

"He wouldn't have told me what he did if he wasn't going to be honest. With her not so much and I can't tell if she knows or not. I wouldn't have confessed what he did for **any** woman my self though"

"Can I ask a question" They figured coming from Joe it would be a doozy.

"She's still my little girl" Richard warned him

"That's my question. At what point are you two going to let those two grow up. They're almost thirty. Latekka ain't no baby boy anymore and contrary to what you would like to believe your little girl ain't no little girl no more. She's a grown woman, with grown woman parts, ideas and needs. If you don't believe me ask around." Richard was mad but bit his tongue

"He's right Richard. She's done a number on several men around here and I'm not trying to be vulgar but she's something special and you can be assured Latekka not only knows it, he's experienced a little of it and that boy want's it. He might not know how to deal with that right now but he's going to figure it out sooner or later whether we like it or not and she's going to end up letting him like that or not" Sully hated like hell to admit it

"How long before I have to like it or not" Richard asked knowing he couldn't realy do anything to stop it.

"Latekka's avoiding it and Janet's not even entertaining the possibility" Sully replied

"Good, Let's keep it that way" Richard said aloud

----------------------------------------------

"Who pissed her off" Eddie asked when he made it back with the beer

"No telling, she's got a temper. That woman can raise ever more hell just like her mother use to" Richard replied to Eddie feeling out the situation.

"Who called earlier, Joe" Eddie asked sitting the pitcher of beer down on the table.

"I believe that was you, son." Joe said to Eddie "I answered her phone, thought maybe she needed some help with the horny man chatting her up in the hall" Joe told Richard

"shut up" Eddie ordered somewhat playfully

"Who called earlier" Eddie again asked withholding the beer

"Hey, you're not going to pour it for us" Ben bitched

"Wait until Janet gets through bitching at who ever is on the other end and Richard can watch her pour it for you" Eddie stuck it to them. They quickly spread their chairs back apart. Richard just rolled his eyes.

"Who is she talking to" Richard asked

"I don't know, all it said was Jack Ass" Joe blew it off like it wasn't important. Eddie put his beer down and headed out of the door.

"I take it he doesn't care for one Mr. Jack Ass" Joe added laughing "He'd be be careful Latekka seems to have a habit of putting them in their place

"Mr. Ass would have learned his lesson one might have thought" Jack commented

"It's probably that last one " Ben concluded "Although after Latekka got done with him, he'd be pretty stupid to attempt another….." Ben stopped short of finishing his sentence

"Nahh, it's got to be that one Eddie's always after. Neither one of them can stand him."

Sully dealt the cards and they tried to play but mostly listened to what was going on outside of the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Laush" Eddie asked her straight up but calmly and she didn't answer him, she just looked dead at him. Eddie pulled her pink cell phone away from her ear and out of her hand then hung it up by flipping it shut. Janet was in shock for a few seconds.

"How the hell do you know who that was" Janet had never taken kindly to being told what to do, ever.

"Jack Ass isn't that hard to figure out, why are you talking to him" Eddie raised his voice to match hers and the guy's could hear every word. The bar not so much with the crowd and Juke box. The back room was well insulated for that very reason and shut off by a door and a hall way.

"I can talk to who ever I want to" She bitched back

"I never said you couldn't, but why in the hell would you want to"

-------------------------

"Somebody's jealous" Jack said in a bubbly sinister voice

"He's still got a lot to learn if he thinks she's going to listen to him ordering her to do something" Ben laughed

"She'll teach him" Richard was proud of the way his daughter had always stood her ground

"I'd be inclined to agree with you if it was any other man but she'll never defend her self against him." Sully shook his head calling and winning the hand

"She sounds like she's doing a pretty good job of it right now"

"It want last watch and see who comes through that door first"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I didn't call him"

"But you answered it, why does he have your number anyway" Eddie was being overprotective and Janet just assumed it was because Eddie hated Laush and just needed a reason to go after him.

"I don't know how he got it"

"Well change it and make sure he doesn't get it again" That was the last thing the men could hear as they calmed their voices

"Aren't you the one who said they had to have a reason to stop and made me talk to Tyler" Janet thought he was being ridiculous.

"Yeah but that was Tyler, we're talking about Matt Laush. He's bad news and every time you give him an inch he's going to go for more. Don't talk to him, don't answer his calls, don't speak to him if you see him don't even bite his head off if he say's something out of the way."

"Do you know what comes out of that man's mouth. I'm supposed to just ignore it." Janet asked

"Yes because every time you answer him he's got to come up with something a little worse and it's already way past un-acceptable. You can't play around with men like that" Eddie tried to explain it to her and nearly made her cry.

"I'm not trying to play with him. I'm sick of him grabbing my ass. The last thing I want to do is encourage him. I would quit if I thought it would help but I don't' think it would" She wiped her eyes that were wartery.

"Please don't cry, I don't know what to do with women that cry it freaks me out to be honest" He wasn't lying it did freak him out because he didn't know what to do to make them stop. He was half afraid they were going to break and he'd have a panic attack. He couldn't let her cry.

It made Janet laugh "He's not worth quitting. You love your job and Sully would be a real pain in the ass without you plus that would leave Russo serving my beer and somehow I don't think he's going to be so willing to hang out with me when I don't even want to hang out with myself"

"Now can we please just play some poker like we use to before we both got as bitchy as Larry, Mo and Curly in there plus I'm pretty sure your dad didn't drive all the way here just to see Sully"

"Please, he's only here because Sully told him about us passing out in your truck. They aren't fooling anybody, Sully's been ratting me out since I started working here." Janet was about to go back in

"I'll be there in a minute" Eddie told her and she went in

----------------------------------------

"Where's Latekka" Richard asked

"I don't know. I'm not his Mommy so it's not my job to keep up with him" She snapped at her dad enough that he decided to stay and play as opposed to bringing it up.

--------------------------------------

Janet's phone rang about the time Eddie was going to call Matt.

Instead of answering he just listened. Laush knew she was there even if she wasn't saying anything.

"You know Laush, that sounds like a very nice offer but I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn you down." Eddie knew it was going to tick him off

"Latekka, are you really fucking her or just having fun trying to keep me from it" Matt asked him

"There isn't going to be anybody fucking her Laush, you especialy." Eddie remained calm

"That's what you think. Trust me she ready to go, she just likes to play all sweet and innocent but she want's it and she wants a man that can deliver" Matt and Eddie's a long standing history of hating each others guts showed .

"Think about it for a second Laush, if she really was like you claim she is why wouldn't she already have felt sorrow for you."

"Ohh she didn't tell you. This is way more satisfying than the night I deflowered your precious Meadow"

"Laush, I don't care what did or didn't happen but she doesn't want anything to do with you so leave her alone before we have a serious problem. "

"I'm not afraid of you Latekka"

"Yeah well you are Ray, I wonder what he would do if Hannah found out his best bud was messing with her best bud. Do you think he would chose you over Hannah? Let's think about it for a second Matt Laush on one side, hot naked blond on the other. It's got to be a tuff call but I'm sure you'll make up for looks with…" Eddie didn't have to finish, Matt hung up on him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddie made it back into the room only now carrying a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass along with Janet's phone. Without saying a word he sat back down in his chair, poured a shot and while he was reaching over to put Janet's phone down in front of her Janet took his shot.

"Erasing my number isn't going to work, I've got her's" Joe said to Eddie but winked at Richard who was now aware of Eddie's crush

"Joe , why would I call a nightmare to comfort me from my nightmare" Janet picked back

"Yeah well you better be calling her tonight, she's changing her number first thing in the morning" Eddie looked serious and no one questioned it as he took a shot.

They all went right back to playing poker and spent the next two hours having a good time. Janet's phone stayed busy. First Hannah then some guy Eddie was sure but it sounded like a peaceful conversation, a little to peaceful Eddie felt and then Hannah again. Still somehow she managed to win several profitable hands while running her mouth.

At the end of the night Eddie decided he was going to get the hell out of dodge before the questions started. Janet beat him to it and ducked out first when Jack got ready to leave. She asked him to walk her out so she could escape Sully and her dad. Not to mention them having something to say if Eddie did and the whole thing had started to get a little weird . She knew he was uptight about his friend being back in town but she was really caught off guard by how he was trying to find something, anything to do other than deal with Nick. She kissed her dad good night and gathered her loot and left with a friendly good by.

Eddie gave them about five minutes to be gone then was just about to hit the door when Ben and Joe made such an obvious and over stated exit leaving him with Sully and Richard.

"Get it over with" He barked seeing how they were completely ignoring him until they were ready.

"So your not protesting now"

"If I leave your just going to draw your own conclusions so I'll make it easy on you. I'm going home and I'm going there alone, I'll be there alone and I'll wake up alone so don't ask"

"That was a given after you ticked her off, who were you having such a fit over her talking to" Richard asked. Okay not the question Eddie was expecting.

"She's not creased at me and I would hardly call it a fit, It was just somebody she didn't have any business talking to is all" Eddie took another shot.

"We could hear you both yelling in here" Sully informed him but Eddie just stacked his chips

"Is there a reason you don't want her talking to him" Richard needed to know what went on with his daughter

"It doesn't have anything to do with me. He's an ass hole and she can't stand him and that's all you need to know" Eddie was particularly blunt to the man about his daughter

"Show a little respect, she is his daughter" Sully scolded him

"Like you did when you decided what goes on in my truck was anyone else's business. If you had minded your own you wouldn't even know about it." Eddie was having a hard time excepting Janet had lost her virginity to Laush. He was damn sure going to find out if it was true or not.

"It was Matt Laush, wasn't it. That's the only man I know you hate bad enough to be such a dick head"

"Thanks for the compliment but he's not a man and not the only one I hate that much."

"Tyler" Sully was pushing it.

"Don't go there with me. You know I let her handle it first and it didn't work. The bastard didn't deserve her but he sure as hell deserved every thing I gave him. It was worth sitting in a jail cell for and I'm sure I'm going to do it again as soon as I catch up with the one that offered her the leading role in him and his buddy's freak show."

"That's because she made me get you out, you weren't there long" Sully informed him

"Next time leave me. She doesn't have a choice in the matter if you would just learn how to tell her no" Eddie wasn't budging and wasn't going to be grateful.

"Since when does any man tell her no, short of the few assholes that give her a hard time she gets what she wants" Sully asked

"I'm well aware of what she can control, I don't need your little reminders" Eddie gritted his teeth.

"Alright there's no need to get all worked up. I would however like to know why there's a man calling my daughter that clearly shouldn't be?" Richard asked Eddie trying to stay neutral until he knew what was going on.

"I took care of it" Eddie wasn't keen on divulging Janet's personal life.

"Matt Laush a/k/a Latekk's worst enemy and current compitition whether he'll admit it or not is sweet on Janet and tends to over step his boundary sometimes" Sully filled him in

"Yeah well, his boundary just got a lot smaller and he's not going to push it" Eddie assured him

"So whose territory is he trying to invade" Richard asked Eddie looking him straight in the face.

"Why don't you ask Sully he seems to be our resident expert on who Janet should and shouldn't be doing" Eddie showed absolutely no defference as to the fact it was her father and possibly grandfather he was talking to.

"I know my daughter, Latekka and she's never going to give you a chance until you get the chip off of your shoulder"

"If you really knew Janet you would know she's never going to give me a chance anyway" Eddie was smug and so sure of himself

"She gave you something though didn't she" Richard knew his baby girl wasn't innocent but he wasn't aware of just exactly what was going on and he pretended she was as close to innocent as he could possibly make his self believe.

"I'm sure Sully was more than happy to tell you all about what me and your baby girl were doing?"

"She went out with Tyler the weekend before she crashed Latekka's world and Latekka crashed his" Sully clued his son in

"He knew it was coming the minute he opened his mouth." Eddie wanted to do it again.

"So she was seeing someone when you got her drunk" Richard asked Eddie and Eddie rolled his eyes not answering out of respect for Janet.

"She got her self drunk, I got myself drunk and we're both grown so I don't really see where it's anybodies damned business" Eddie was downing the whiskey at an alarming rate.

"She wasn't seeing Tyler, she saw him." Sully ratted her out

"Janet, just went home with some man" That Richard didn't want to believe that.

"What you think just because she's your daughter that she doesn't need to get laid." Eddie was looking for a fight and he didn't care who it was with.

"I would rather not think about my daughter getting laid at all" Richard was meeting Eddie step for step. He had known Eddie Latekka his whole adult life and the arrogance was the same as it was when he was 18 years old. The anger seemed to be raging out of control but it was fueled by hurt. At that point Richard felt sure Janet had turned him down.

"Well that makes three of us" Eddie counted down Richard, Sully and himself

"You care for my daughter Latekka?" Richard asked

"You know what, I could give a shit less about Richard Meadows daughter or Sully's granddaughter. I don't know who the hell you're talking about. The woman I know is Janet Meadows, I'll introduce you sometime" Eddie stood up to leave

"You didn't answer my question, Latekka"

"What do you really want to know, that Sully hasn't told you already?"

"Are you going to answer me if I ask?"

"Try me" Eddie was being a pompass ass

"What are you doing with her" Richard stood so Sully did as well expecting a repeat of something he had bared witness to 30 years before.

"I didn't have sex with her and that's the last damn time I'm telling you, him, Laush, or Tyler."

"I know you didn't sleep with her. What I don't know is what your doing with her, clearly something's been going on for a while. What kind of game are you playing because to be honest, I don't like where this massive dose of foreplay between you two is going to end up" Richard was serious but Eddie just grinned

"Care to explain to me which part of this is so damn amusing. Is it the part where a respectable woman spends the night in your truck or the part where the Captain of the football team lusts after a woman he's scared to death of" Sully only wanted to help glad they were still on opposite sides of the table becasue things weren't going the way he planned.

"You think the last bed's that the two of you messed up are any different; the women you've been with, they all have something in common."

"What's that ?" Richard was starting to get furious but actually sympothised with Eddie a little

"Answer something for me first. The last women you were with did she let you touch her, bare her breasts, did you make her moan, help her come then let you slid inside of her so you could use her body for your own carnal desire as you thought about how her father would feel or were you thinking about the pleasure you were having and giving"

"What's your point" Richard barked harsh and viciously

"Somebody brought her home wrapped in a pink blanket." Eddie enjoyed that one

"She was definatally not **my** little girl, and that's all I care about right now." Richard dished some of the same attitude back that he had let Eddie by with mostly because he knew where it was coming from.

"They all belong to somebody but what Janet's capable of will definatly score big points on the playground"

"That's some way to talk about her, I've seen you hit men for less that that" Sully bitched

"There's a difference, they want to fuck her. I on the other hand want to lay her down" Eddie had a few to many shots, a stinging heart and a pissed off mind thinking about her being in bed with Laush.

"You're pushing it, don't you think" Richard warned him

"If I wanted to **push it **I wouldn't have stopped when she was offering me _anything I wanted _and I would have had to return more than just her bra, if I wanted to push it I would be in her bed taking my dear sweet time running my lips and hands over every inch of her body, if I wanted to push it I would tell you just how bad I really want to be inside of **your **little girl and just how bad _she wanted me there _the other night, so **no **I really don't think **I'm pushing a damn thing **other than **my** **own** ability to control the urge I have to knock on her door _every single night _because she knows **exactly **what I need and like it or not it's a **hell of a lot more restrained **than what _she_ really needed me to give her the night **your** **little girl seduced me**." Eddie was furious and longed to be with her. The thought of her touch again burned and left him in agony as he started to leave. He spoke in varying irrational tones trying to get his point across without accepting what he was really saying.

"**I'm not going to let you use her to satisfy your own curisioty**" Richard met Eddie's gaze

"You know what, that's _not really up to you_. The **only reason **I'm not lying on top of her right now is because she can do a **hell of a lot better **than a man that the closest he ever got to making love to a woman was while drunk off their ass in the back seat of his truck. So, **You're not stopping me from doing a damn thing**, _she is _because I care enough not to **fuck** _her world up_. She's the first woman to ever be honest with me. She said she wanted to come home to a man that new just how to touch her and _I'm sure I can do that _but I'm being honest with my self here because I know she'll never be content outside of the bedroom with me. I'll never be able to make her feel like I love her because _I'll never be able to let her love me._" Eddie swigged straight from the bottle. "All I have is seeing her from behind a shot glass on a bar stool and no ones taking that away from me" Eddie stormed out of the room, whiskey in hand.

"Let him go" Sully stopped Richard from going after him. Richard was thirty years older but still able to hold his own especially when defending his daughter.

"He'll listen to you, Sully." Richard was furious himself.

"He's not listening to himself right now, give him some time. He's got a lot on his plate other than Janet right now and he's not going to do anything to upset her."

"Come on, you know damn well where he's headed" Richard barked

"Home, he's drunk, heart broken and pissed off about it. Give him some time to deal with it." Sully tried to reason with his 'son'.

"I don't want Janet being that time"

"Me either but if she does, what can we really do about it." Sully made since on that one "Where are you going"

"To talk to your granddaughter" Sully stopped him

"Richard, you may not like the fact that Eddie's got feelings for her but he has shown a great deal of restraint and he doesn't want her to know how he feels. He has that right and he's only doing what's best for her even though it's killing him" Sully rarely got in the middle of other's business but when it came to Janet and Eddie it was all ways his business.

"I want tell her, that he's in love with her. How can I he doesn't even know it." Richard headed straight to her house.

---------------------------------------------

"Is Janet working tomorrow night?" Eddie asked Rooster

"No she's off, Wwwwwhy?" For the past two months he thought he was all clear of Eddie Latekka

"I needed to ask her something, I'll just call her later"

"You've got Janet's phone number?"

"Why do you care?" Eddie was quick to ask

"Why do you care why I care?"

"Did you hit your head or something?" Eddie still didn't like the man and it got worse every time he had to speak to him

-------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

When Janet got home from a much needed shopping trip just in-case she accepted the maybe date just in case he asked again. Of course their was always a chance he'd never mention it again either way it didn't matter she couldn't find anything she liked.

She played her messages. "Hey Janet I thought you should know I found a error in your inventory. We're missing a case of whiskey you have us down for and now we're running low, so I added a case to the order"

Janet just rolled her eyes wandering why he bothered to call for that and why he couldn't see the case under the bar that she'd already pulled. Then her second message began to play.

"Hey, it's me. You're not there so I guess I'll talk to you later" Janet didn't know how to take Eddie's message, he didn't say he'd call back or for her to call him or anything about meeting Ernesto, as usual Eddie Latekka showed absolutely zilch in the excitement department.

--------------------------

"You alright" Phil asked looking over at Eddie the pig sty sitting on the opposite end of the couch

"Yeah, why?"

"You haven't stopped eating in the last three hours and I'm pretty sure that was a full carton when you started.

"Shut up and watch your stupid movie" Eddie bitched at Phil

"If I didn't know better I would say your PMS'ing"

"Yeah that's it Phiz" Eddie just rolled his eyes

"You're not pregnant are you?" Phil thought it was funny

"If I am, I'm about to be seriously pissed off" Eddie actually chuckled

"Is something bothering you?"

"Not really"

"Is someone bothering you"

"Like who?"

"A girl perhaps" Phil replied taking the ice cream out of his hand and heading to the kitchen "Answer the phone"

-------------------------------

"Hello" Eddie answered with a full mouth of rocky road

"Hey, it's me. "

"Hey" He forced the cold ice cream down his throat

"Sorry to bother you, I just got your message and you didn't really say what you wanted"

"No it's fine I was just curious if you'd thought about Ernesto."

"Yeah, I've thought about him" Janet giggled

"He's really bugging me to meet you and thought maybe you'd be interested in dinner tomorrow night?"

"Is Ernesto going to go all shy on me and send you in his place?"

"That's a good possibility. He is pretty unpredictable"

"Okay"

"I'll pick you up around 7:00 then"

"Night Janet"

"Night Eddie" Eddie hung up the phone not sure he had what it took to go through with it. He was longing for something but after all that time he wasn't sure she could climb the pedestal he'd put her on or even that she would want to. In 10 years she hadn't once made a move or gesture on or towards him that would give him reason to believe she would ever be interested.

Janet was even more confused than ever and tried to not think about it. Wishing for one thing and hoping for another. It seemed extremely self destructive but she also was a realist and worrying about it wasn't going to help any more than flinging all of her clothes on the floor not happy with a thing she owned.

---------------------------------------------------

"Hey is something wrong" Janet answered the phone around midnight.

"Yeah, a little. About tonight I'm sorry. I'm an idiot."

"Ohh don't worry about it, whatever it is I'm sure it'll be okay." She was trying not to get sick though her stomach flipped expecting him to say he should have never asked her out.

_"What is it?"_

"I forgot to get you're half of the check back from you"

"**What!**" She didn't find it nearly as funny as he did

"Relax, I'm just messing with you. I wanted to apologize for not walking you to the door. My mind was just ….anyway I'm sorry, please don't hold it against me." She thought for sure she drank to much. "Yeah, I'm just gonna let you go since I've already made an ass out of myself and then woke you up to boot" His smile shinned bright though she couldn't see it and she knew she had fallen for Eddie Latekka no matter how long she had been avoiding it.

"Good night, Eddie"

------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sam"

"Hey, Eddie" His arms were crossed and he pouted a little

"Tough break up there tonight." Sam didn't answer him just leaned against Janet's side and Eddie knelt down beside him. "Don't worry to much about it dude. I struck out ten times worse than you just did about a week ago and she's still going to give me another shot"

"She is?" Janet asked wanted to know who he was seeing. Eddie didn't catch it.

"Of course she is, one bad day doesn't have to mean it's hopeless does it?" Eddie looked up at her pouting more than Sam was.

"Hey baby, you alright?" Hannah came jogging over to Sam and Eddie stood up just before Hannah bent down to hug him.

"I guess you're right" Janet replied looking right at Eddie.

"Can we go home before they start making out" Sam whispered not so quietly and still sulking.

"Sam!"

"Please I'm not 8. I know you're flirting with each other and using trying to make me feel better as an excuse" Eddie smirked and rubbed him on the head.

"Get in the car baby, I'm coming" Sam did as he was told.

"Eddie" Hannah had a ridiculous smartass smirk on her face

"Hannah" Janet warned

"Shouldn't you be taking him home instead of sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." Eddie asked Hannah with the most polite condescending tone

"Well we both know where your planning on sticking your nose this evening"

"No one's sticking their nose anywhere tonight so can you two just stop before this gets even more uncomfortable than it already is"

"Good night Hannah" Eddie told her

"Ohh, how cute. Do you want me to drive around the block a few times before I pick you up?"

"Hannah, seriously ???"

"Yeah, Hannah why don't you do that, give me five minutes then you can have her back"

The second Hannah drove out of site Eddie led her to the truck. She went but was a bit unsure of what he thought they were going to do in the four and a half minutes they had left.

"I hope you know she's going to be back in exactly 3 minutes 46 seconds"

"I know, but we're not going to be here" Eddie opened his door and Janet willingly got in quickly scooting over to her side. He took her home, walked her to the door and left her frustrated as he kissed her on the cheek this time, but he did smile so cleverly.

"Can I ask you something?" She had to think of a reason to keep him there. She didn't want him to leave.

"Yeah"

"Has Nick always been such a….."

"Moron, yes" Eddie chuckled and Janet sat down on the swing. Eddie casually strolled over and sat down next to her. Janet immediately picked her feet up and let it swing. Eddie kept it going, slowly of course.

"Nick is all full of good intentions, intentions that rarely turn out as they're intended" Eddie added

"He was your best friend. Why?"

"One of my best friends, and because when I was five... ... ... ... ... I peed my pants and he took up for me"

"That's….That's something I would have never told anyone." Janet giggled

"Why not, it's kind of liberating to tell something your so deathly afraid of like your proud of it. Go ahead give it a try."

"I was afraid of the cookie monster. I know it doesn't sound like much but it lasted until I was 12."

"Were you scared he was going to get your C-O-O-K-I-E-S?" Eddie couldn't resist making the voice leaning towards her

"No, I had nightmares he was going to get me and my cookies wouldn't be enough to slow him down so I could get away"

"So what made you get over it"

"I stopped watching Sesame Street"

"You watched Sesame Street until you were 12" Eddie grinned trying to remain non judgmental

"Like you've got room to talk Mr. Pee Pants" They both enjoyed a good laugh

---------------------------

"Your dad still living in Rhode Island?"

"Yeah, I don't see that changing anytime soon either"

"Do you want it to?"

"I miss him and Frank and John but…."

"But what…."

"He tends to forget I'm not his little girl anymore. I don't have any family here so it's pretty much just Hannah and the bar for me and I think sometimes it'd be nice for dad and my brothers to be here and then I think how nuts they would make me so………."

"You loose either way" Eddie finished "I know the feeling. Since Dad died it's pretty much just been me and mom, you remember her don't you"

"I guess I'm not supposed to say anything but I still see her from time to time"

"How often is from time to time?"

"Nearly every week"

"You think she'd bother to stop by and say high to her only child once in a while"

"That works two ways you know"

"I go see her, pretty often actually, she just stopped telling me about Sully altogether because she knows it's wrong"

"Or because she knows you think it's wrong"

"She doesn't care what I think"

"If that was true why would she try to hide it from you"

"Point taken , but I've invested a lot of time in being right about this" He blushed a little

"You've invested a lot of time in a lot of things that some would consider a waist of your time."

"Do you think I'm just a waist of time?" She wasn't sure how to answer and her pause to think bothered Eddie

"I'll be……….." Eddie got up to leave

"Sit down Latekka, that's your problem you don't defend yourself"

"I have a rather extensive list at the police station that would argue that point"

"That's not defending yourself that's being angry at yourself, there is a difference and I think you're wasting your time looking for something your not going to find as long as you're not going to see it when you do find it."

"You lost me on that one"

"Nothing, don't worry about it"

"That's the thing I do worry about it though, I know what everyone says and thinks about me and to be honest it's an ego boost until I have to really answer for it"

"So who's making you answer for it?"

"Right now, you"

"You asked"

"Any chance I can un ask"

"Any chance you want to go inside, it's freezing out here" Eddie just grinned at Janet's clever invitation

"Since I clearly suck at choosing restaurants, would you be interested in just hanging out, maybe watch a movie."

"I might be able to do that"

"Night Janet"

"Night, Eddie"

"One more thing" Eddie said before getting up and leaned right into her face to face and whispered "You might want to go inside, it's getting pretty cold out here" He kissed her slowly on the cheek again.

---------------------------------------------

"You aren't into chick movies are you?" Eddie asked in the quite bar

"I'll make it easy on you, I'm off Friday night. If you don't have something else to do we can just watch the game"

"Any chance you're not going to think I'm just being a jerk if I ask if we can just hang out at your house."

"That's fine"

"Are you sure, Phil's sorta refusing to shut up about the Pizza Girl. He talks about her non stop and the guy's are coming over to watch the game with him."

"It's fine Eddie, I don't mind"

"I'll see you Friday night then. ahh well I'll see you tomorrow night too, I'm sure" Eddie just tilted his bottle of beer at Janet. _What the hell is this third grade. Do you want to hang out, god so this is what it feels like for you're cousin to take you to prom."_

------------------------------------------

"It's open" Janet yelled hunting the remote in the couch cushions

"You know you have a really bad habit of that, anyone could walk in"

"I know, Eddie Latekka's standing in my living room, weird huh?"

"Alright, mind my own business point taken. I know better than telling **you** what you should or shouldn't do anyway."

"You hungry?"

"Always, what do I smell" he asked having caught a whiff the moment he walked through the door

"Food, that's not fast, nor fried"

"Seriously, you've got real food. It's not nice to tease a man with real food" after they ate they wound up on the couch watching the game together. Eddie loved that she wasn't an over feminist buzz kill. It was almost like hanging out with the guy's only she smelled better, had better food and he'd never had the urge to kiss one of them.

-----------------------------

"You owe me" That she did, they made a bet and his had team won.

"So what do you want to settle the score?"

"Since you cooked for me, I probably owe you but I did win so I'll settle for a kiss goodnight"

"Okay" Janet replied and Eddie got up. Janet followed him to the door.

"Thanks for dinner" Eddie had never had a woman cook for him

"You're welcome, I figured after I was so rude to you the other night I could try to make up for it"

"I'm still waiting by the way"

"For what?"

"My good night kiss. You lost remember." Janet leaned onto her tip toes and got nose to nose with Eddie then kissed him on the cheek.

She whispered "goodnight" with out pulling away. Janet stayed nose to nose with him.

"I guess I had that coming didn't I" Eddie whispered back and Janet kissed him gently on the lips just enough that he started to kiss her back and she spoke again "Good night Eddie"

"Night Janet"

------------------------------------

"What are you still doing here?" Sully barked at Janet

"I've still got five minutes."

"Go ahead, Rooster can cover for a few minutes"

"Somewhere you need to be? " Eddie asked

"Off the clock"

"In that case come have a beer with me"

"I see this place enough, don't take it personally"

"Allright, I'll walk you out then"

"It's barely dark, I think I'll manage"

"You're in a mood tonight aren't you"

"No, I'm just tired."

"Okay, go home get some rest. I'll call you later tonight"

--------------------------------------

"What are you doing here?" Janet answered the door in the middle of the night thankful she was wearing something half way attractive as opposed to the worn out pajamas that were in the wash.

"I was hoping you'd have that drink with me"

"I think you've had it for me"

"Sorry I can't go home yet. Phil's trying to get lucky and if I drank much more I'd be drunk"

"Come on it's freezing out here"

"I can tell" He was looking right at her chest"

"If you leave so Phil can get lucky what does he do when you've got company"

"Like my company's ever cared if someone else was around" He was honest she'd give him that "They weren't exactly classy women, Janet"

"That's good to know, Eddie"

"I'm sorry."

"Come on, I'll get you some coffee and you can tell me why you're drunk tonight. Surely it's not because little Phil has a date" Eddie sat down on the couch and they talked back and forth from the kitchen where she was

"Maybe"

"God Eddie you are so full of it" Janet handed him a cup of coffee

"I know, but you think I'm cute or else you would have left me in the cold"

"You need to sleep it off" Janet got him a blanket and pillow for the couch that he was already stretched out on. He raised his head up for her to put the pillow beneath then she pulled his boots off and covered him up fussing about his dirty shoes on her couch.

"Janet" Eddie called catching her hand as she was bent over spreading the blanket out.

"Yeah"

"Thank you" He kissed her softly and quickly on the lips this time

"Go to sleep, Eddie" she whispered back and went to her room. The next morning he was gone, without a word or a note but she did smile at the blanket being folded so neatly. She dressed and went to work still expecting him to pick her up for the BBQ.

--------------------------

Once Arturo Toscanini had been located and was safely on his way to the hospital to be tucked in next to Sam, Janet and Eddie were silent until they got back to the hospital.

"About today, I……………"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But Janet you don't………………………."

"No I do; believe me I got it."

"Seriously you're not talking to me anymore?' He thought she was being whiny about the whole thing.

"Seriously you stood me up for something I didn't want to go to to start with but you insisted only to realize you might get picked on because I'm not Hail Eddie quality. But you should know what I'm also not is the girl that does term papers for a hello from the Captain of the Football team. Grow up Latekka" That shut Eddie up as they stood in the parking lot of the hospital and he watched her walk in.

---------------------

"Is Sully working you to death yet"

"It's pretty packed, your the only one not here"

"Yeah well, I will be in about five minutes."

"Did you get the job?"

"We did"

"Congratulations, that gives you two reasons to celebrate tonight"

"Nahh, I've got other things on my mind"

"I pay her to serve beer, not talk on the phone" Janet just rolled her eyes at Sully barking into the phone at Eddie.

--------------------------------------------

"WHAT?" Janet asked the group of drunks staring at them once Eddie kissed her. Janet knew them well they were regulars and weren't about to miss the night before homecoming at Sully's.

"How come Latekka gets away with it and you nearly took my head off for it" One got brave as Eddie pulled Janet against him.

"Probably because my breath doesn't smell like last weeks sauerkraut special" Eddie smarted off

"Whatever it's probably because it smells like…"

"Finish that sentence and I'll start watering down your drinks more than I already do" Janet warned him and he turned around

"Now can I get that beer?" He asked her

"Come on I'm sure there's a line of them waiting for you" She grabbed his hand weaving through the crowd back to the bar.

She pulled his beer back when he started to grab it "Can you do something for me."

"Like I've got a choice you're withholding my beer?" She just looked at him pitifully

"What?" His voice was low and sexy

"Try not to kiss anyone else in here tonight. As nice as that was it was embarrassing and frankly I don't want to share you."

"You don't have to share anything but the beer, as far as embarrassed goes I can just kiss you again and next time it's going to draw a hell of a lot more attention"

"You've got enough attention" She handed him his beer and he stood taking a deep gulp

"Nahh, I'm sort of what you'd call an attention hog"

"Here, hold this for just a second for me" He handed his beer back to her and then took his jacket off soon followed by his tie handing them to her as well.

"What are you doing?" She barely got the words out before he kissed her again backing her against the bar between two customers, Nick and Owen being them as half the stools were un-assed to make room for Eddie Latekka's claiming of property.

"Now, is there any more confusion about your taxes?"

"Nope, I'm good" She had to swallow the lump in her throat

"You've met Nicky and Owen" Eddie just bobbed his head towards Nick

"Hey Big O" She greeted him

"Nicky meet Sully's Janet"

"Looks more like Latekka's Janet to me"

"I have a feeling by morning I'll have a few other new choice names" She replied wanting to melt into the floor briefly wishing Eddie was melting on top of her.

"I think unemployed might be at the top of the list" Janet turned her head still pinned against the bar to see Sully. Eddie's hands burning into her skin.

"Shows over" He informed them harshly.

"You're a party pooper?"

"And all your doing is going to cause her trouble by letting all the drunks in here think they can put their hands on the bar maids" Sully just leaned against the bar staring at Eddie. Janet went back to work, staying busy wasn't a difficult task.

----------------------

"Is he drunk?" Sully asked Owen having managed to keep Janet in the dark about what he knew

"Am I supposed to be?" Eddie asked and Sully just walked off shaking his head

"You didn't say you had a girlfriend?" Nick questioned

"Didn't know I was supposed to."

"I guess that means you've got a date for homecoming."

"Big O's looking, I hear he's available."

" I guess some things are still the same. Have you ever not had a date" Nick didn't know he hadn't been around to see

"Actually, Eddie hasn't had a date for homecoming since we graduated. He just did the whole checking out my options thing" Owen didn't mind sharing Eddie's business "Or more commonly referred to as finding the hottest chick to............"

"Okay can we not talk about past dates... ... in here at least." They quickly caught on as Eddie was watching Janet glad she was on the other end of the bar at that moment.

"She knows, you know"

"I know she knows, and thanks to your double sessions crack and the twins when I came in, I think she's been reminded enough"

"Boy you've got your work cut out for you, if she's that uneasy about it. Like Owen said she has to know."

"She knows more than either of you but it doesn't mean she wants to hear about it "

"Is she.."

"Is she what?" Eddie asked clueless but Owen caught on

"Janet, nahh. She's been around a little."

"How do you know where she's been?" Eddie was quick to bark and Owen just made a I've been there face

"You had best not be fucking serious" Nick grimmiced but wanted to laugh at Eddie's sudden heartbroke face

"I just wanted to see what my face looked like"

"It's not the same, you and Allison are married with kids, you love her"

"I hate to tell you this man but Owen's face didn't look as pathetic as yours just did." Nick laughed

"The more important question would be why it bothers you so bad that she has been anywhere"

"It doesn't bother me" Eddie replied to Owen about the time Tyler walked up to the bar talking to Janet as he ordered a drink and gaining Eddie's stare from the other end.

"Looks to me like you made your selection" Eddie clinked bottles with Nick before he headed back to join his dad's table.

------------------------------------

"What the hell was that all about?" Robert asked

"Eddie's got a real... serious... girlfriend" Nick was still shocked and it showed

"Well I could see he's got something but Janet. I have to say I didn't see that coming." Robert added

"Why not. I think he really likes her" Nick asked

"What's not to like but why would she go out with him, that boy's been around every block in Knight's Ridge." Lesley knew his reputation

"I don't really remember her." Nick kept trying to place her

"She moved here with her father during high school" Robert helped Nick out some

"She went to Academy, she was a year behind you all but she's been working here since she was like 16. Eddie's known her since she moved here. Why do you think he dumped Rory?" Ronnie spouted off like the encyclopedia he was

"Rory dumped Eddie, baby bro. I know that to be a fact, she broke his heart."

"Believe what you want to, brofus. You usually do. " Ronnie left the table for a fresh one.

----------------------------------------

"I guess I know why you hit Tyler"

"You don't know anything"

"I know you haven't stopped staring at her since he got here"

"I'll be back" Owen just ate more nuts shaking his head as Eddie walked to Janet having switched his half full beer with Owen's empty one.

-------------------------------

"Tyler" Eddie waited for Janet as she was busy fixing a tray full of drinks

"Latekka, guess you're in heaven tonight" He was referring to homecoming in general

"Looks like you got what you wanted from the bar" Eddie wanted him to back off

"Looks like you still haven't"

-----------------------------

"Tyler, it's been a while" Owen thought it best to keep the peace

"Owen Rowen sorry to hear your bad news"

"It is what it is, not much I can do about it tonight so ........" Owen turned up his beer

"So Big O, what do you think Latekka's odds are at going home with the woman he wants to tonight"

"Slim to none" Eddie just glared at his buddy whom held a very telling grin "She's to much of a lady for that"

"What's the point? You're waiting on her anyway" Rooster smarted as he passed by only briefly stopping

---------------

"Why do I get the feeling I'm interrupting something" Janet asked the three guiltiest looking men in the place

"You're not inerrupting anything, but a little friendly conversation" Owen replied, Eddie just stared at her and Janet acted as if they were just the same as every other customer.

"Buy one for the house" Eddie grinned and Janet twisted the top off of hers as well as Eddie's. They clinked bottles and both turned them up, Janet in her usual seductive way before walking off beer in hand tossing the tops in the trash. Behind that bar she was in her element and she knew it.

--------------------------

"So, whatcha got planned for tomorrow night" Owen inquired giving Eddie the chance to get over on Tyler

"The football game" Eddie just turned his hands over like DUH

"I mean after the game, you're coming back here, right?"

"Not if I can help it." Owen knew that grin and Tyler headed to a table

------------------------------------

"So you two are already………"

"Not even close" He still had the grin

"Then where are you taking her after the game. I don't really see her being all that willing to duck under the bleachers" Owen laughed

"I've got it under control, don't worry."

"So all of that two week stuff was because you've really got feelings for her."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe you can not screw it up, she's not something you're going to want to throw away"

"I know" Owen dumped the weight right back on his shoulders that kissing Janet had taken off.

------------------------------------

"Need a ride home" Eddie offered at the end of her shift

"I think I can make it"

"Pick you up around 4:00 for the game and I will be there. You have my word."

"I'm not going to be ready by then, just a heads up and you have my word on that." Janet mocked him

He opened her car door with out kissing her and she got in and then he leaned down and kissed her. "That's fine. I'll wait" He closed the door and she so badly wanted to know if he was going home or else where as she pulled off.

-----------------

"What are you doing back so early? Are you sick?"

"No I'm not sick. Just didn't feel like all the noise at Sully's tonight"

"So it doesn't have anything to do with a certain woman you might have been feeling up in front of everyone"

"I wasn't feeling her up, I kissed her and this town needs to find something else to do **other** than gossip, Owen or Nick?"

"Nick, wanted to know what I knew about it."

-------

"So why isn't she here?"

"Her name is Janet and she went home after she got off of work"

"Why aren't you there?"

"Because"

"You really do like her"

"So"

"So, what's so special about JANET?" Phil was almost giddy

"If I tell you to but out are you going to pretend you didn't hear me tell you to?"

"I'll just ask Owen"

"Fine what do you want to know?"

"Janet who"

"Meadows"

"She works at Sully's that much Nick knew, how long"

"I don't know Phiz, a long time" Eddie acted like Phil was pulling teeth and didn't really answer

"An older woman?"

"No, she's 26 and you're a nosy pain in the ass"

"You've meet her before I'm sure, she's been working there since she was in high-school" Eddie added

"She's got curly hair?"

"Yeah, she does"

"Ohhhh"

"Ohhh what?"

"Nothing I just never thought a decent woman would give **you** the time of day"

"Me either"

"So when is she coming over?"

"She's not that kind of woman Phil."

"Really, not that kind of woman. Wait what kind of woman are we referring to?" Phil knew he was pushing it and Eddie did his usual silent stare

"How long have you been seeing her?"

" A month maybe"

"And you haven't....."

"Not even close" Eddie let out a deep puff of air having grown use to the line and Phil took it as Eddie being frustrated by the lack of sex.

"Would Janet Meadows be the reason for the sudden lack of hospitality you've been showing to other women" It didn't go unnoticed to Phil that Eddie hadn't brought a woman home or stayed out all night in three months.

"Yes, are you satisfied now" Eddie replied


	14. Chapter 14

"It's open" Janet yelled from her room and Eddie hesitantly came in. Not that he hadn't been there before but it was still a little awkward taking up room in someone else's space.

"I could have been a serial killer ya know" He shouted back walking towards her bedroom knowing she hated his comments about it.

"There's beer in the fridge and the remotes on the couch" She was hospitable as usual

"How not ready are you" He asked playful

"I've just got to get dressed. I'll be done in a few minutes"

-----------------------------

"So what's he wearing" Hannah asked through the phone wanting all the gossip

"Jeans and a polo but he's wearing long sleeves under it"

"Eddie's not wearing flannel?"

"I didn't see any, it's probably in the truck" The both laughed

"What color is his shirt"

"Dark, I didn't get a good look, he's to cute to look at his clothes. Hannah"

"So go with the black sweater"

"Are you sure, it's ….."

"It's cashmere Janet, it's perfect and if you really want to get his attention wear something sexy underneath"

"I'll see you there." Janet hung the phone up not wanting to spend her time talking to Hannah to start with and finished getting dressed not happy with her hair afraid wearing it down in big curls it would frizz, her make up she never questioned though she did her jewelry selection. Pearls seemed so safe. Just before she walked out she bent over in front of the mirror to check the neck line of her shirt.

The black sweater was cut with a deep plunging v-neck that required a camisole beneath as part of the look. She choose white but after checking in the mirror switched to a lace trimmed one that had built in bra cups. Lifted, separated, and in plain view she finally took a deep breath and walked into the living room.

"I take it you found the beer" Janet asked looking for her earrings she swore she laid in the dish on the table behind the couch but they were no where to be found. She headed back to her bedroom letting the door swing wide open.

"I did" He sipped it as he watched her brush her hair. When she started to hook her necklace Eddie strolled over to her.

"Need some help" He sat his beer down on the dresser then gently pushed her hair aside and hooked it for her. He was surprised he got it on the first try. His hands were way to big for delicate things as such and it wasn't like he had ever done it before. He even straightened her hair back.

His hands dropped to her hips or sides she wasn't really sure but it felt so damn good she wasn't about to move. She put her earrings in while he stood behind and against her. He'd watched her before from a distance but standing in her room seemed to be a little more natural this time.

"You look pretty" She wasn't expecting that and she turned around to face him not sure why but it was a gut reaction.

"Thank you" She whispered somewhere gaining the courage to reach on her tip toes holding onto Eddie's well strained muscular arms to kiss him. She wouldn't have a mini freak about it until they were already in the truck and she realized what she did.

"I'm not trying to rush you but we were supposed to be there at 4:30 and it's like 25 after now" Eddie had checked his watch without actually taking his hand off of her.

"Sorry, I didn't get home until a quarter till four"

"You were shopping weren't you?" Eddie teased her

"No, I was carefully selecting a few things that I really needed"

"Were you now" Eddie got a jolt of frisky-ness and lowered his head kissing her softly

"I'm afraid I was but Hannah on the other hand was shopping" He slid his hand against her face and under the curls pulling her head up and towards him as his tickled over her lips with his own. Her eyes batted like crazy as he looked at her so close.

"I thought we were going to be late" She strangely felt perfectly fine in his arms but also horrified for the exact same reasons.

"You should have thought about that before you smelled so good" He kissed her slow but with an open mouth and Janet felt a like a kid getting their first French kiss. Sure he had made her do some serious sweating last night but his tongue had never made it past her lips.

She wanted to freeze the moment and calculate every move but it just wasn't an option as his tongue was filling her mouth so perfectly and then she realized hers was doing the same to him. After that revelation all thoughts drained and they just kissed as if they owned their very own rip in time.

"You ready" he whispered foreheads together

"Yeah"

--------------------------------------------

"And where have you two been?" Nick asked as Eddie and Janet squeezed in next to him and Owen and a few other people Eddie knew to watch the homecoming parade float down October Road.

"We had a small earrings situation but I think it's under control now" Eddie just looked over her head at the parade knowing she'd have something to get even

"Poor kids, if they really knew what growing up was like they'd hang on to this for dear life" Owen still wasn't in the best of moods.

"I don't know I kind of like being a grown-up" Eddie interjected

"Give it some time" Janet was the one to call him on it

"I'm planning on it" He was planning on taking things slow with Janet. Give them both time to ease into something neither one of them had ever done before. Janet just looked up at him.

"Before long you'll realize it's just like it was then but now you have the added cruelty of no looks, way to many bills and what a real broken heart fills like when you find out the mother of your children has been banging you're buddy. I think god purposely makes us so damn horny when we're young just so women can stick it to us when they get older to make us pay for all the women we had sex with before we ever knew them. Which makes absolutely no sense because we wouldn't be getting any when we're young if it wasn't for them helping each other out by sleeping with us to build ammunition. I'm telling you they have this whole thing mapped out by the time their five….." Eddie just wrapped his arms around Janet tighter.

"O-kay, O Row you're seriously depressing me man." Eddie shut him up

"Sorry, Janet, no offense intended." He apologized

"It's fine Owen, don't worry about it. It's just we spend another 10 years tweaking it. That way by the time we have boobs you men want be able to stop staring at them long enough to see it coming." Eddie kissed the back of her head chuckling along with Nick and Owen who had found the humor in something for the first time in a while.

"You alright" Eddie asked her when the parade was over and the crowd had cleared out

"Yeah, he's upset. I would be to if I just found out my wife was sleeping with my best friend. Wouldn't you?"

"I can't handle cheating. To me once you go there it's over. You can't get what you had back after something like that. I feel for him I really do his kids are everything to him"

"They may not be able to get what they had back but why would you want that anyway if it wasn't enough to begin with, if they really love each other they might find a way to make it work better than before."

"You are just to optimistic, Meadows. Way to much happy in 5 and a half feet?" Eddie kissed her again.

"And it's gone now that he's here" Janet voice dropped playfully

"Who?"

"Latekka" Eddie knew instantly who he was

Janet peaked out from around Eddie's torso "Hi, daddy. I didn't know you were coming, the last time I talked to you…**you weren't**" Eddie wanted to laugh at Janet scolding her father

"Well, you seemed so dead set on convincing me not to, I knew something was up." Janet hugged her dad "I didn't expect it to be you though Latekka" Eddie didn't miss the pun

Janet broke the hug and stood backing right against Eddie "You look beautiful, sweetie. If I was you I'd lose one accessory though"

"Richard, it's been a while. I guess you've been by to see Sully" Eddie wasn't shying away

"I hear there was quite a show last night. I hate I missed it"

"I wouldn't really call it a show" Janet started to make excuses

"Everyone else in Knight's Ridge does"

"So am I going to get the dirt on this little affaire de coeur?"

"I'm not a child anymore. I don't have to answer that."

"That's fair. I'll be here until 10:00 in the morning." Richard kissed her on the cheek not speaking another word to Eddie just a glare.

-----------------------------------

"That was way to easy" Janet noted

"I agree, he really doesn't want you to be anywhere near me, never has."

"Ohh well, I'd just rather pretend he's not going to read me the riot act when I get home."

"In that case" He kissed her again long and slow knowing Richard might turn around and look

"We're going to miss kickoff"

"I think we already have" They had but Eddie was referring to his own current aroused state

-------------------------------------------------

"Hey, can we sit with Janet and Eddie" Sam had already flopped down between them

"Sam, I really think………" Hannah tried to say no but Ray ruined that one.

"Why not Sam. Great seats" Janet could feel Eddie tense up around Ray. She knew Eddie didn't care for him but his sudden posture change told a bigger story.

It didn't take long for Sam to run off and play with some of his friends. Eddie acted as though Ray Cataldo wasn't even there. "You want some coffee" Eddie offered Janet

"Hot chocolate if they've got it" The second Eddie made it to the bottom of the stands Janet set in on Hannah.

"What the hell are you doing, it's bad enough dad is here"

"You're dad's here? Where?"

"Like 6 rows above us. I know he's trying to run Eddie off."

"You're grown, I doubt Eddie's scared of your father"

"No, but he might not feel like it's worth the hassle" Janet was dead serious

"Would you two hush, it's not nice to whisper about him while he's hiding"

"Hannah was just telling me how she would love to sit on the bottom" Janet gave him a firm look

"Relax, Meadows…as long as you put out I'm sure he'll hang around... ... ... ... ... tonight at least"

"Ray you're not helping" Hannah scolded slightly

"Get lost Ray" She actually worried him a little. She did look like she was capable of violence.

"Okay, we're going. Maybe you should put some alcohol in the hot chocolate might calm you down a little."

--------------------------------------------------

"Your dad is here, where"

"Come on I'll introduce you."

"Dad there's someone I'd like you to meet"

"Don't go there" Janet barked at her father's tell me that's not Eddie's kid look

"This is Hannah's son Sam, Sam this is my dad"

"Why haven't I seen you before?"

"Dad lives in Rhode Island"

"That's right, but I come to check on my little girl, make sure she's not hanging out with the wrong people"

"Ohh, you must have found out about Eddie"

"Not really, seems like no ones got anything to tell me"

"I can tell you about Eddie if you want."

"So you know Latekka"

"Yeah, every one knows Eddie Latekka. Especially the girls."

"Sam, that's not a very nice thing to say about someone that does so much for you."

"What? It's the truth ain't it and aren't you the one that said it's not ugly if it's the truth."

"Yeah but..."

"Don't worry, Janet's dad. Eddie's a good guy he just gets confused sometimes is all."

"Really, what makes him such a good guy"

"He takes care of everybody"

"Does he now"

"Alright that's enough, your mom's going to be hunting you."

"Can I stay with your dad. He's got better seats since you ran mom and Ray off"

--------

"I did buy you some junk food while I was down there but you ain't getting it if your ratting me out"

"I didn't tell him about what happened at the BBQ"

"I'm glad because I think that's more Janet's business not yours."

"Hey I'm the one that had to have surgery"

"Sam, you know I never wanted that to happen." Janet nearly cried

"If your going to blame someone for it blame me, Janet didn't have anything to do with it. She loves you and you know that."

"Blame someone, why would I do that? If you hadn't been full of horse pucky I wouldn't have ended up with this cool scar.

"Go find your mom" Sam didn't question Eddie's authority

-----------------------

"So either of you care to tell me how the two of you managed to mame a child"

"He had an allergic reaction to some peanuts, the only thing it had to do with us was why he was there to start with."

"Do you spend a lot of time with the boy?"

"He's not mine if that's what you want to know" Janet was evermore relieved.

"How sure are you about that?"

"DAD!"

"Considering it would be impossible I'm more sure than some people I guess you could say" Richard knew right then that Sully told Eddie about his questionable paternity.

"So no children that you know of"

"Actually there's no children at all and I'm certain of that."

"Okay, If you'll excuse me I'll be burying myself on the 50 yard line" Janet just walked off and Richard was surprised by Eddie's slight pleased grin as he watched her talking to some people she knew

"I don't think she found it nearly as amusing as you do"

"You know what, I've got to go but Thanks you saved me one hell of an uncomfortable conversation"

"Latekka, the fact that you need to have that conversation isn't something to be proud of"

"Never said it was and we didn't **need** to have it, Janet's the one person that would already know but it's nice to know there's no question about it now"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just that Janet would know. I don't have many secretes on the Ridge and even less with her."

Eddie nodded and meet Janet back at their original seat. Richard wasn't pleased that he couldn't manage to get off with Latekka

------------------

"You're hand's are freezing" He felt them having reached over to grab her hand more unconsciously than purposely "You want my Jacket to put in your lap"

"No, this should be fine and if not I'll just find somewhere to warm them up" Preferably on him of course and he got that much as she held her cup of hot chocolate to her lips to blow on it

"I'm so sorry, Eddie. He's just really an ass."

"Sam's the one who's going to be sorry"

"The boy can't help he's being corrupted"

Eddie didn't pull the yawn and stretch move but rather just went for it running his hand under the back of Janet's coat to rub her back. He leaned over and whispered in her ear "You want to get outta here"

"You don't want to stay for the rest of the game?" Janet thought for sure her father had seceded in ruining the first relationship possibility she'd ever really took

"I can think of something better than watching a game I can't play"

"O-kay" Richard could see it all just not hear them. He could see Eddie's smile and Janet's grin

"I suggest we make a run for it" Janet's laughter bothered Richard even more

"Where are we going" Janet asked relieved that they were headed in the opposite direction as her house

"To a bonfire"

"Aren't we a little old for that, not to mention early"

"Not if we're the only ones invited "

"Really"

"You, me and the squirrels"

------------------------

"Make out point, you know dad's just bad enough to look for us up here"

"He doesn't know we know about it does he?"

"Sully's the one that told me, where it was and he doesn't know I use to come up here"

"Then we should be just fine."

"Close your eyes for me" Eddie stopped just short of the spot

"Why?"

"Just do it" She did and he drove the rest of the way and got her out of the truck through the drivers door turning her back to their spot.

"Just stand there and try not to get into ant's this time" She couldn't believe he remembered that.

She continued to pretend bicker and play as he got the fire going. "Okay, I can hear the fire and see it glowing against the truck so can I turn around now"

"Just a minute. I waited for you" She gave him about 2 minutes

"Yeah but I provided heat and booze" She didn't realize he was standing behind her by that point.

"I have booze and I always have heat" Janet saw him throw his Jacket on the hood of the truck then his shoes as he kicked them to the side.

"I can see that" She was nervous because if he'd ever been right about something it was the amount of heat Eddie Latekka could cause within a woman. He slid her Jacket off tossing it on top of his.

"There's no shoes allowed" Eddie informed her

"Okay, you may have the heat but I'm freezing and I'm defiantly going to be needing the booze" She replied as she kicked out of her shoes now standing on the cold ground.

"Sorry, I didn't think about you having girlie socks on" He referred to her trouser socks, she'd worn with her boots

"I didn't really think about needing non girlie ones for a football game" She turned around faster than Eddie thought humanly possible when he tugged at her sweater just to make her squirm.

"Okay, that was funny and you know it"

"For you maybe, but seriously I'm really cold" he wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back to warm her up.

"I can tell" She was so wishing she hadn't listened to Hannah and had worn the padded bra.

"Yeah, well me to" She shot back with her only defense

"I'm never going to get one over on you am I" He led her over to the mound of blanket's he had so perfectly placed. Eddie sat down pulling her down between his legs and the blankets up around them .

"You still in the mood for the booze?"

"Yeah" He had brought wine and glasses of course.

"You alright. I don't want to make you uncomfortable with all of this. I just didn't really know what else to do." He played with her hair "but I knew it had to be good if I was ever going to make up for the BBQ" Janet enjoyed her current spot in his arms and didn't reply.

"It's kind of hard to get privacy with Phil not being able to leave, Sully's sure doesn't stand a chance and I just wasn't sure about hanging out at your house again."

"Are you uncomfortable at my house"

"No, but I don't want you to be either" He kissed her forehead. Eddie knew taking men home wasn't Janet's thing though he'd never be able to tell her he knew since she didn't remember telling him.

"This is perfect, Eddie. I'm actually more comfortable right now than I think I've ever been."

"Well, I guess I got lucky then didn't I"

"You might not " She instinctively fought against his arrogance

"I want. I don't think you'll really be okay with that and I can wait"

"Are you drunk?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" He wrapped his fingers with hers

"What's all of this for then?"

"For this" He kissed her hand

"That's all you planned on doing?"

"Not exactly" Janet was perfectly content curled in Eddie's arm's in the quietness but for the fire crackling as he continued to play with her hair. It drove her nuts a little but she wouldn't have stopped him for anything.

------------------------------------------

"I guess Richard realized we were gone"

"It's just a message from Hannah" She didn't attempt to read it in private just let Eddie look over her shoulder.

_"That was subtle"_

"She would know, she's the queen of subtle" Eddie laughed knowing Hannah was anything but subtle. Janet didn't reply just curled back against Eddie's chest.

A few minutes later another message she just flipped her phone open not moving an inch out of her perfect spot. She read the message to Eddie _"Are you still with Eddie?"_

_"Yes, now go away"_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Nothing, Hannah now stop"_

_"Where are you at?" _

_"My house, I mean it take a hike." _

_"Liar, I've already been by your house and the guy' s said you aren't at his" _

_"So, what's your point?"_

_"Where's he at right now" _

_"Behind me" _When Eddie started laughing she realized what it sounded like

_"WHAT?" _

_"He's **sitting **behind me and we still have our clothes on, sorry to disappoint you" _

_"Where are you?" _

_"Some where you're not" _Eddie finally took the phone from her sent goodnight Hannah and turned it off.

_------------------------------------------- _

_"You're still shivering. Do you want to go" _

_"_No, I 'm getting there" Eddie helped her get snuggled into the covers then got up to stoke the fire again before rejoining her.

------------------

"How much of do you tell Hannah about your personal life?"

"It depends on what part of my personal life we're talking about"

"Our part" To Eddie it felt so strange and abnormal to say 'OUR' but yet comforting

"I tell her some things, some things I don't"

"Which things don't you tell her?"

"The only thing she knows is that you asked me out, we went, you stood me up and I forgave you but right now I'm pretty sure she's coming up with her own conclusions" Janet giggled

"Are you going to tell her where we're at?"

"No, she doesn't know about this place and she's not going to. She'll just drag Ray up here for something kinky and ruin it besides I kind of like it being a secret to most of the world, kind of like us"

"How kinky?"

"Let's just say after the 2 am phone call to bail their butts out of jail for………never mind. They just have a little to much fun sometimes. They use to anyway before Nick came back"

"I could be wrong but I'm pretty sure after last night, we aren't a secret anymore and what do you mean most of the world?"

"The two of us, Mom, Dad's never going to come back up here, Sully knows, my grands can't walk to the corner let alone hoof it up here so who ever else you've brought up here is about it"

"Dad and I use to camp up here when I was little and I can't swear to it but I don't think he's going to be talking so that's everyone"

"You've never done this before?"

"Done what?"

"This?"

"Why didn't you just ask me how many women I've stashed in the woods?" Her look clearly asked how many. "No, I've never brought any one here. It's your place I hardly think you'd enjoy me ruining that for you. Besides you're the only girl I know that would want to come up here"

"It would be a little un-nerving. You know just because this is mom's place" He wasn't buying her I don't really care act and she didn't pull it off for long.

"What do you mean I'm the only one that would want to come up here?" She was a little miffed

"You're the only one that cares to talk to me."

"I like talking to you Eddie, I always have."

--

"If I kiss you right now are you going to tell Hannah that I did?"

"That depends on how you kiss me" He kissed right against the back of the curls then her neck softly

"How's that" He whispered in her ear, his stubble tickling her neck.

"A little like getting kissed on the forehead and not walked to the door"

"What if I kissed you right here?" He kissed her neck a little further down "Or I could try right here" even further

"Warmer" She whispered

"Really, what about now?" He could hear the little noise in the back of her throat and got brave shifting his body to reach further. He continued to work his way down her neck until he found just the right spot clearly supported by her change in breathing and posture.

"Has it always been this quiet out here?" Talk about stop the clock

"Yes but I can turn the radio on if it'll make you feel less deserted."

"I'm not alone you're here, Eddie. I just need to drown out the noise in my head" Eddie got up tucking her back in against the rocks he had been leaning against.

"Better?" He crawled in beside her letting himself lean against her.

"Yeah, if you'll cover my feet back up" They both laughed as Eddie lazily used his foot to kick the blanket back over her but managed to make it worse so he playfully leaned forward and pushed her reaching for the blanket. He tickled her foot while he was there and she tried to get away from him unsuccessfully.

"Eddie" She laughed and beat him gently until he realized she was doing more shrieking than laughing and trying to tell him something between laughs.

"What?" Eddie chuckled

"There's a spider on your back"

"Knock it off"

"I can't"

"It's not a tarantula is it?" he thought it was funny

"Eddie, I don't do spiders"

"Just flick it off"

"No, they jump"

"Just swat it"

"No, I don't want to kill it" Eddie rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt off by grabbing the back of the neck as men often do and whipped it right over his head.

"You could have just asked me to take my shirt off" He didn't see it as he flipped his shirt back right side out.

"You have to find it, Eddie" she nudged his bare back and the feeling of her skin against his was nearly to much to bare.

He glanced at her wanting to see if she felt it to. "Be still for a second" She was squirming trying to get away from the tiny creature wherever it was hiding.

Eddie just laid his shirt in his lap and stretched over her reaching for her breasts "Not until you find that…" Her voice cracked

"Shhhhh" He put his finger against her lips then slowly drug it down her neck just barely letting his hand rest against her breast but looking her in the eye until he felt the little legs tingling on his finger. He gently picked his hand up and leaned over away from her to set him free.

Eddie immediately cupped her face when she sat back up brushing her cheek with his thumb. "Better?" he asked again

"Thank you?" Janet whispered as more of a question over him groaping her

"It was my pleasure" Eddie grinned shyly then after a moment he brought her in for a long long looooooooooong slow kiss. Janet couldn't help but touch his bare skin as it seared the crisp night air. When Eddie felt her fingertips run over his back he upped the game by working his way down her neck again right to the spot he'd recently navigated while his hands worked upwards beneath her sweater . He was lost in the softness of her touch as she barely held on, her fingers gently indenting his muscle, her timid moans of pleasure, the slow movements all in complete contradiction to the women he'd experienced before. She didn't seem to need anything other than him and he knew it by the way she looked at him every time he touched her face. She didn't care about his knowledge of the female pleasure zones, any touch he made would satisfy her.

Janet didn't want to turn lose of that man for anything in the world and she wasn't going to. Even if a swarm of spiders covered the blanket she wouldn't have let go. When she had her arms firmly locked around him he used his perfected skills to get her sweater off before she realized what he was doing though she was quite sure she had willingly lifted her arms for it to come off. Something in his kiss made everything around her stop existing.

"Eddie eased her down when she started kissing his neck and chest and her touch was so soft Eddie could only hold her while he watched and became overwhelmed by an urge he'd had just twice before in his life both of which were with her.

Eddie laid carefully on top of her mostly by holding her close and leaning over her body. Her legs were tangled with his and his desire was felt easily against the front of her hip. He started out with one hand beneath her head and the other over the zipper of her jeans which soon began to travel back up to her breast and back down again several times before he just all out crawled on top of her kissing his way down her chest making her involuntarily whimper when he rooted a little more than planned causing the strap of her camisole to fall and he eased it down even further as Janet kissed him like Eddie Latekka had never been kissed before.

Janet felt the cold air hit her breast and felt him kiss over it as she held his head running her fingers through his hair. Just when she thought he was going to transition from making out to making love he stopped just shy of exposing her nipple.

Janet thought he was just really really good at the foreplay when he went back to kissing her neck "Keep my spot warm for me"

( _What? Seriously? Is he nuts? Like that'll be a problem as hot and bothered as I am now._ Her eyes fluttered open to the night sky )

"I'm going to get some more wood for the fire"

( _I think you've already got more wood than I'll ever be able to handle. Though a chance to try would be nice right about **NOW**. )_

Janet just glanced over to his face and nodded yes lying flat on her back looking up at him looking down at her. He laid a soft kiss on her collar bone then her lips before getting up.

When he got up she quickly rolled onto her side to face the fire pulling the blanket back up her body suddenly very aware of her figure and trying desperately to believe he was either trying to be a good guy though she was regretting that request, or that he hadn't planned all the necessities or perhaps necessities were the reason for the retreat to his truck.

--

Eddie disappeared into the darkness and was gone for what seemed like a lifetime though it was only a few minutes and twenty feet to his truck for firewood before he came back with more fuel to add to the fire that already burned.

He stoked the fire shirtless in all his glory then crawled back under the covers yet again this time Janet had a glass of wine waiting on him as she sipped hers.

"You're being unusually quite" He kissed her shoulder sitting his empty wine glass down and snuggling her up close having put his arm back under the covers and around her, partly because he wanted to touch her and partly because the Ridge at the end of October was cold, especially with out a shirt and at the top of a rather high bluff though Eddie seemed to like cold weather.

"What are you thinking about" _stupid question Latekka she's probably wandering why you just hosed everything down for no good reason. _

"My Mom. She would have liked you. Actually, to be honest she liked the whole pretty boy smirk and bad boy charm, she would have really liked you" Janet laughed

"That's flattering I guess. I've never had a woman tell me her mom would be interested" He really was flattered but played with her for his own amusement

"That's what she liked about my Dad"

"Richard?"

"He was a lot like you when he was young and my grandmother helped them sneak around behind my grandfathers back"

--

"You know I'm surprised your not locked up in some tower guarded by fire breathing dragons"

"Like fire breathing dragons stand a chance"

"Like Richard Meadows stands a chance against his daughter" Janet turned to face him

"To be honest I've never actually tried to slay a fire breathing dragon before. I've mostly just offered a throat lozenge so I could sneak in and out rather quickly"

They spent the majority of their time together in silence just staring at the fire.

------


	15. Chapter 15

When Janet woke the next morning she knew Eddie was already awake "You're not going to get up and slam the truck door shut this time."

"I would have to give up this nice cozy spot. It's your turn anyway" He could have died knowing Janet was aware of what he did all those years ago.

"I could so use a cup of coffee and a hot shower"

"I'm going, I can take a hint" He sat up pulling his shirt over his head

"I'm also starving any chance I can talk you into going to breakfast with me" Eddie offered

"Yeah, like no ones going to have anything to say if we show up together… in public… for breakfast…in last nights clothes smelling like fire"

"So let them talk"

"I'm not as use to the explicit rumors following me around as you are but I will cook you breakfast if you take me home before my Dad gets there and figures out I didn't sleep in my own bed last night" She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek and he made a move for her mouth.

"Need I remind you we ate food prepared by 15 year olds whose minds were anywhere but in that concession stand" He stopped just grinning at her and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"If he says something about you not sleeping in your bed just tell him that we slept in his" Eddie stood up to take care of the fire that still smoldered and Janet dug around for her sweater waiting until his back was turned to strip back the blanket and pull her sweater over her head. Eddie turned around. She didn't see him watching her and he turned his eyes back towards the fire as he had burned himself paying more attention to Janet's less than completely covered flesh then the flames beneath that of his own.

He watched her flip her hair out from under the sweater then gather the wine bottle and glasses to walk to the truck reaching across the drivers seat having to stand on her tip toes to reach her purse which contained her most valued possession at the moment. Her hairbrush.

Eddie tried to make putting the fire out take longer than necessary as Janet folded the blankets so he could watch her. He put them in the backseat and Janet got in on the passenger side.

"I thought I had another shirt in here" He pulled the flannel out and changed before getting in the truck.

"That's so not fair"

"I never said you couldn't take yours off" Janet looked her reply at him

"You'll get access to all of your clothes before I do mine and at least if your dad shows up he want know I haven't been home."

"I doubt he remembers what you were wearing"

-------------------------

"Please tell me you're going to be nice enough to share some mouth wash" It's in the bathroom she smiled at him having followed her into her bedroom, she knew he was getting more comfortable every time. Eddie headed straight there.

"There's an extra toothbrush in the cabinet" She yelled back at him as she pulled fresh clothes from her dresser.

"Thank you" Eddie opened the cabinet in search of it. Of course the usual suspects were there. Toothpaste, mouthwash, floss, aspirin ; he took a few of those for his stove up back; band aides, neosporin, alcohol, etc...

"I don't see it"

"Look under the sink" Of course it was right behind the tampons. He felt a cold chill run up his spine but only after he'd closed the cabinet, brushed his teeth and stuck the brush in the holder next to hers. He just looked up into the mirror at himself and let out a puff of air as it dawned on him he'd technically spent the night with Janet four times; at prom, in his truck, the night he showed up drunk before the BBQ and homecoming. Actually it was five but he wasn't counting the night his dad died and Janet let him hit the ground. It scared him that he was okay with it but he knew if they'd had sex it would be different.

--

When Eddie came out Janet went in and moments later emerged in the kitchen where she found Eddie in search of a coffee cup to drink the coffee he made.

"Is there anything you don't eat?" She asked pulling down two cups and sitting them on the counter.

"I don't eat girlie food"

"So what do you want"

"I'd like to say you really don't have to cook but I'm starving so I'll pretty much eat whatever is easiest"

"What do you normally eat for breakfast"

"Cereal during the week, Phil cook's pancakes or waffles on Sunday's. Unless your working the early shift, then I eat at Sully's"

"I can do better than cereal, Eddie. You need something better than that anyway."

"I've survived this long and you sound like my mother"

"I guess that's not a good thing"

"It's fine, I get along really well with my mom. You know that."

"In that case, you should know cereal isn't breakfast, Latekka"

"You have cereal in your cabinet"

"That's different"

"How?"

"I don't eat it very often, and I'm not a grown man that needs the nutrition to work so hard."

"Then what did you have in mind" He was flattered yet again. He'd had his ego stoked plenty but never flattered truthfully

"Something Girlie" Janet picked at him

"Do you always cook like this?" Eddie asked with a now empty plate of sugar dusted french toast with toasted pecans of course. He leaned back and grabbed her arm pulling her to stand by him. The dishes could wait.

"Not everyday, sometimes I just have eggs"

He pulled her down for a kiss "I'm jealous" he whispered against her lips

"Poor thing, nobody takes care of you."

"I've got Phil."

"You get hungry again, call me." She kissed him on the cheek before starting on the dishes

--

"I've got to go" Eddie kissed her standing at the sink

"I know" She kissed him back

"Phil's going to be calling the guy's looking for me and they'll just ask a million question about where I was." They still kissed

"Is it unusual for Eddie Latekka to not come home"

"Actually yeah. It might be late but I usually wake up in my bed"

"Well then you better get going. I'd hate to be arrested for kidnapping Hail Eddie" She gave him a quick peck

"Not so fast" He pulled her back holding her hips

"Got any plans for Halloween"

"Maybe, depends on if anything better comes up."

"Better than what?"

"Trick or treating"

"Phil does that job. It's sorta his yearly breathe a little thing. It keeps him at the door most of the night. "

"So you're suggesting what exactly"

"Come hang out with me."

"I promise heat and booze" She wanted more and her eyes said it clearly "and if you're lucky a soft place to sit" "and a movie, pizza included because I don't cook"

"Okay, but I promised I'd go trick or treating with Sam so maybe you can just kidnap me when we get there"

"That I can do" He bent down to kiss her one last kiss before he left. Making it count.

"Shit" Janet whispered mid kiss when she heard a throat clear. It was behind her back and Eddie looked up to see her dad. He grinned at her flushed face then gave her another peck.

"I knocked... ... ... the door was open"

"It's fine, I was expecting you sometime this morning" Janet turned around to face him and Eddie turned as serious as a man could be

"I called a few times. Your phone was turned off"

"Really, I thought it was a little odd that I didn't get any calls in the middle of the night" She was classic smart-ass

"I guess that's your way of politely telling me to but out"

"Not at all"

"It's mine" Eddie mumbled and Janet elbowed him softly but to be felt

"Thanks for breakfast, I'll call you later" Eddie wanted to kiss her good bye again but couldn't bring himself to give Richard more ammunition

"Richard" Eddie smugly grinned as he walked past Janet's father

"Latekka" Richard stood with his hands in his pockets and turned his torso to watch Eddie leave.

--

"Don't start" Janet barked at her father swiftly turning around to finish washing the dishes.

"I'm not going to, his trucks warm and neither of you are wearing the same clothes you had on last night so I don't have a whole lot to start about do I?" Janet held her breath while her dad finished and she stared blindly at the plate in her hands. Richard knew it wasn't as innocent as it seemed but he couldn't prove it yet.

"You hungry, I made extra in case you stopped by."

"Sounds good" He ate while Janet continued to clean the kitchen.

"You could have said you were leaving last night. You two didn't have to sneak off"

"We didn't sneak off, we walked right out of the same gate we came in" She yawned

"I take it you got in late"

"I'm not sure what time it was, I didn't look at the clock"

"How is Eddie's roommate Phil. What's he like?"

"Eddie said he's fine, still want go outside but Eddie thinks Halloween will be good for him because he'll at least be at the door most of the night"

"I'm sorry, I thought you would have..."

"That I would've met him because I was at Eddie's house?"

"You weren't here?"

"I wasn't there either"

"There's not a lot to do around here other than Sully's after the game and the place was crushed that Latekka didn't show up. Sully was bitching about letting you talk him into having the night off. Rooster kept messing up everyone's drinks and dropping everything he touched. Don't know what was wrong with that boy last night, said he didn't feel well."

"Do you really want to know where we went last night or are you just trying to get me to tell you to shove it so you don't have to know if your worst fear came true or not?"

"I don't want to know, but I care sweetie. I know your grown and can make your own choices but Latekka ? What are you thinking? It's Latekka for goodness sakes Janet. Okay, I know what you're probably thinking but don't go and fall for the guy. At least be the one to dump him, call it off before it gets to far. Don't let him break your heart."

"We went to the place where we first met."

"How'd you get into the back without anyone seeing you"

"That's not where we met?"

"Ohhh, so you already knew Eddie when...Wait where'd you meet him"

"It doesn't matter"

"Alright, I better be going. Your grandfather will be bitching if I'm late again. That man's never going to cut me any slack. Always to the second with him." Richard hugged Janet and she walked him to the front door.

When he stepped out the door he spoke "Any chance you were where there were lots of people around?"

"I'm not discussing it with you, now stop asking me"

"Fine but promise me you'll only play around with that boy for a while. It's a dead end street, he's got the attention span of a Nat"

" I promise I want let Eddie break my heart now go before I get another three hour call from the grands about how you don't care about them since mom died"

------------------------

"Hey, I had a feeling I'd hear from you tonight"

"Really?"

"Mom told me to never feed a man because you wouldn't be able to run them off"

"What did daddy dearest tell you" Eddie flirted right back with her

"Does it really bother you that he doesn't approve"

"It bothers me that It bothers you"

"It's fine, he didn't even give me THAT hard a time about it"

"I don't think he had to. We smelled like the fire" Eddie chuckled

"I know, I had to wash my hair three times" They carried on in useless chatter flirting for a few minutes then said their good nights.

----------------------------------------

"I got this one Phiz" Eddie had sat on the couch watching to see them coming so he could get the door.

"Hey, don't skimp cheap skate" Sam barked at Eddie

"I'll trade you the bowl for Janet"

"Whhhhy?" Sam asked suspiciously

"I need someone to go trick or treating with me and you've already got you're mom"

"Yeah but why would you want to walk all night when you've already got a butt load of candy to start with"

"Maybe I just feel like taking a walk" Eddie looked at Janet as he spoke to Sam and Hannah just laughed.

"Ohhh I get it. You want Janet so you two………." Hannah put her hand over his mouth.

"We're just going to walk... ... vertically for our treats" Hannah led Sam back down the steps of 32 Gelson and onto the street for the next house.

"You want me to come out there or you want to come in"

"I'll come in, I saw some Indians around the block"

"Way to go Eddie, just give all the candy away" Phil didn't realize they 'Eddie' had company.

"You're Janet"

"I think so anyway"

"This creapy guy would be Phiz?"

"I can't tell you how great it is to have a decent wholesome woman come through this door."

"Then why are you trying" Eddie asked with his shut up tone

"Oh look we're out of candy. I'll go see if I can find the reserves" Phil grinned and pranced off as usual.

"I know I promised you pizza but do you want to go grab a burger or something"

"Yeah" She shook her head. It was awkward and they both knew it.

----------------------------------------

"We can go in Eddie. It's fine" Janet giggled at him hesitant to get out of the truck after their burgers.

"Yeah but now Pizza Girl's here and it's going to be this really weird 4some thing and trust me you don't want to watch whatever their watching."

"So you've just got the one room in that house then"

"No, there are other rooms." Eddie was embarrassed "The dinning room, the kitchen, Phil's room you don't want to go near there and of course there's my room and a few spare ones full of junk"

"And only one T.V."

"No there's two"

"Let me guess, Phil's room or the bathroom"

"Come on, but you can't accuse me of …..never mind"

"Hey, Janet this is……" Phil didn't get to finish his sentence

"Later Phiz" Eddie barked dragging Janet right past them to the kitchen. A six pack and a bag of popcorn later they were back out and headed up the stairs. Phil just ignored the rude behavior of his roommate.

"I don't want to hear any jokes about my room being a mess. I'm a guy it's supposed to be a mess"

"Okay, no jokes I promise" He started to open the door

"Hold on a mess as in I have to sniff my clothes before I put them on or last months pizza is under my bed"

"I rarely eat up here, Phil does my clothes because he frankly has nothing better to do and I make my bed only when I change the sheets"

"So every Sunday morning then" He just looked at her mischievous face

"Seriously dude, I'm not going in there if……….."

"Have some faith in me would ya"

"Sorry, you started it" She threw a piece of popcorn at him in his own hall way

------------------------------------------

"So what are we watching"

"What do you want to watch. Phil's got just about every movie known to man down there"

"The Hockey game is on"

"Seriously?"

"You don't work in a pub for 10 years without learning to like the game and we've watched plenty of games together at the bar and one at my house. I'm not just trying to flatter you Eddie. You're ego doesn't need it." they stood in front of the t.v. until Eddie found the game.

"Sorry I don't exactly sit in here much so there's only one chair but you can't see the t.v. from it so …" He pointed towards the bed with a ya wanna look on his face

"Dude you crack me up. It's just a bed"

"Not just any bed, it's my bed"

"I know" Her tone suggested he offended her. He started to say something but decided it would be best to let it go.

They watched the first ten minutes of the game in silence both sitting leaned up against the headboard. Eddie finally grabbed the pillows and tossed then to the foot of the bed. "You coming" He asked already having stripped out of the flannel leaving only a tee-shirt jeans and socks.

"It is Eddie Latekka's bed is it not" She smirked at him

"I" He thought about what she said "Did you say what I think you said?"

"No" She crawled down to lie next to him her ass to his rather turned on anatomy

"But.."

"Do you always talk during the game or do you always talk in bed"

"I always talk with you"

"Dude that was so not the compliment you think it was"

"Sorry" Janet rolled onto her back her head turned to face the t.v. and Eddie laid on his side facing her. As usual he had to fight his urge to be with her._ He wondered if she would know he'd never made love before, would she like him in bed, would he know what to do or would he look like a grinning fool afterwards._

_What if she cried, some girls do that he heard; what if he cried and the world ended; How would he deal if she just got up and went home instead of staying the night; what if he wanted her to leave; what if she didn't. What would it mean if he wanted her to stay._

_What positions are okay for making love, oral? . Would she expect him to say I love you, would she ever speak to him again when it was over. What would happen if it just happened?_

"Janet, I'm sorry I didn't mean that comment about it being my bed the way it sounded"

"I know" She lied but she'd hoped

"I just meant you know, it's my bed and you're in it with me and I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to be uncomfortable." He got her to look at him

"I wasn't uncomfortable until I knew you were uncomfortable with **me** being in your bed."

"Don't say it like that"

"I'm glad **you're** the one here with me. When are you going to start believing that"

"I'm trying"

"Me to" Eddie bent down to kiss her only to be pleasantly pleased she leaned up to meet him. He cupped her face and they had just started to shift and roll when they heard a knock on the door.

"Ignore it and it'll go away" Eddie pushed her gently back over and rolled on top of her instead. He didn't take long for things to heat up and just when Eddie was about to make a serious move the knock was there again. Janet had never seen the look Eddie had upon his face, not that aggressively anyway.

"I'm sorry" He kissed her lips quickly then got up to answer the door.

"What... are ...you... doing?!!!" Eddie just swung the door all the way open so Janet could see them. She had sat back up on the bed tossing the pillows back to the head of the bed.

"We didn't want to interrupt so if you'd be ever so kind to hand me the movie I lent you last week. I'll consider upstairs off limits."

"Eddie" Janet walked up to him with a peculiar look on her face

"Man it's a good thing you didn't peak, you wouldn't need that movie back."

"Latekka, stop enjoying this and give us the movie"

"In a hurry are ya"

"Yeah, now give it here"

"Hold on, you two are fixing to watch it, together?"

"That's kind of the plan my good man." Pizza Girl bubbled her hands still firmly planted over her eyes as Janet and Eddie snickered at the two of them.

"Reeeeeally" Eddie looked at Janet "Can you keep the volume down"

"Sorry, didn't know the t.v. was to loud" Phil refused to turn to face Eddie.

"Ohh it's not. I was talking about the two of you. It'd just be kind of awkward if we had to listen to the two of you ""watching a movie"" "

"What!" Pizza Girl squealed and they both opened their eyes to see Janet and Eddie completely dressed, not a hair out of place.

"I think we're on separate pages about which movie it is I'm looking for, Eddie" Phil knew what he was up to

"Could be, tell you what here take all of the movies that belong to you and then we want be confused."

"Not necessary, the one will be just fine for now" Phil's eye's pleaded

"Okay, just let me get to it, lets see where did I put it. " Eddie opened his top drawer.

"Debbie does Dallas, that one's definitely yours dude. Hot Brazilians , Hot Brazilians II and III and oh look IV all yours, mine , Owen's, mine, Busty babes that's yours I believe, Spring break girls gone wild oh wait that's Ickey's, Owen's, definitely mine, There's no way in hell this one's mine" He held the last one up the so it could be seen " If it's got a naked dude on the cover I ain't buying it"

"Don't they all have naked men in them at some point" Janet questioned

"Not this one, which is " He just acted like he was going to put in on the stack Phil was now holding. "Owens"

"The rest of them yes, but I can't buy it on principal" After another dozen or so titles Eddie got to the last one "Here we go, March of the Penguins that must be what you were looking for"

"Thanks buddy, you've been a great big help. How will I ever repay you?"

"I warn you those penguins are some pretty frisky critters and you don't owe me a thing. It was an honor" Janet couldn't help but smile as was Pizza Girl.

"Yeah, we'll talk latter" Phil just pulled the door shut

-------------------------------------

"What was that all about?" Pizza Girl inquired

"Something we now know about Eddie, he doesn't behave rationally when you interrupt his 'activities' with Janet"

"They didn't look like they were getting down and dirty"

"Believe me they were or else Eddie would have just shoed me away as fast as possible"

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have picked March of the Penguins"

--------------------------------------------

"I take it there's a standing order not to bother you when you've got a woman in your room" Janet questioned playfully

"You know any woman that's come home with me could care less if someone else got a peak but I did tell him to but out while you were here."

"Why?"

"Because, I told him to and when you can never get privacy in your own house the least he can do is stay the hell out of my room. It'd been nice if it was just the two of us but I feel like a guest in my own house and I'm sick of it"

"Since, you clearly don't bounce back well from a loss of privacy, you want to go to Sully's and make him squirm a little"

"It's Halloween everyone is in costumes."

"Please we get enough stares with out dressing up like a slut, zombie or mass murderer "

"The slut part I happen to enjoy." Eddie winked at her

"Well after you drop me off and come back home you can enjoy a whole drawer full of them for as long as you want" She winked back

"I guess I kind of ratted myself out to , huh"

"I get it, I do but answer me one thing. Why do you have everyone's pornography"

"Pizza Girl is nosy as hell and Phil didn't want her to find them, Owens got nosy kids and Ickey's got a nosy mom"

"And you don't care that I know about them"

"I didn't really think about it but it can't be any worse than what you already know about me."

-------------------------------------

"I'll be late" Eddie replied stepping off the bottom step.

"Phil worries about you a lot doesn't he"

"Yeah but I just want to make sure they know I'm coming home at some point just in case they get in the mood for something other than penguin sex."

------------------------------------------

"Ohh, I get it. You're going as Eddie Latekka and you must be Janet Meadows"

"Rooster can we just get something to drink please"

"Poker games about to start"

"I forgot that was tonight"

"You forgot?"

"Yes, we forgot. It's not a problem is it?" Eddie liked him less everyday as his crush on Janet was becoming more apparent.

"There's just room for one more. Who will it be the lady or the tramp"

"We could team up on them" Rooster sat their beer on the bar not happy with Latekka's brilliance

"What about Dad?"

"He might as well get over it sooner or later. Besides he's not going to say anything in front of everyone. He'd be to worried someone might find out his daughter had been seen with me."

---------------------------------------

Richard choked on his beer when Eddie came through the door with Janet in tow. "Janet, I thought you were with Hannah Jane tonight"

"I was, now I'm not" Janet replied standing next to Eddie as he took a seat

"Latekka, you could've been a gentlemen and given your seat to the lady" Joe gave Eddie a hard time about Janet as usual. Eddie was putting his wallet back in his pocket after putting out for his chips.

"I was planning on it" Eddie pulled her down into his lap before she knew what was going on. Her instinct was to jump up not wanting to deal with her weight herself let alone Eddie holding her weight. She let out a surprised chirp as he pulled her down. Richard gritted his teeth, Lana tried to show little expression, Sully just shook his head. Joe, Jack and Ben snickered.

"You two didn't do any trick or treating tonight?"

"Jack" Sully warned .

"What, it's Halloween I thought maybe the kids dressed up went trick or treating. I happened to enjoy role playing when I was young" Eddie and Janet chose to ignore them.

"Latekka, we were counting on you to share your candy"

"That's enough" Richard warned this time. Of course when it got down to it, Eddie and Richard had kept upping the pot after everyone else folded. Richard's hand wasn't worth a damn, Eddie had a full house but the table knew what was really going on. Janet had kept quiet and stayed out of it.

"So the two aren't planning on indulging in anything sweet tonight" Eddie's look could have burst the room into flames. "Where are you going?" Eddie asked softly when Janet started to unwrap her arms from his neck and get up.

"Beer run" Janet replied but Eddie knew it was because of the comments. Richard could see the concern Eddie had for his daughter as Eddie looked right at her.

"I'll come with you" Lanna got up giving Eddie a 'i'll take care of it look' before Janet got out the door. Eddie folded. She just looked back at him from the door for a second before smiling to herself and walking off.

Sully was the only one to see what Eddie really had and just shook his head, something he was good at. "So Eddie, what goes on in your world haven't seen you around as much lately" Jack started conversation

"I guess I've just been busy" Eddie waited for the cards to be shuffled

"I bet" Richard uttered and it was overlooked by all.

"What happened to homecoming. Everyone kept waiting for you to show up after the game" Ben tried to find peaceful conversation unknowingly making it worse.

"Janet and I had plans." Eddie answered plainly

"Yeah but skipping the after party, I wouldn't have figured Janet the type of woman to whine about football"

"She didn't I made other plans"

"How long have you two been making these other plans"

"A little while" Eddie could tell the guy's were asking the questions Richard wanted the answers to.

"So where'd you take her after the game"

"Not where you're thinking I did" He knew the nosy questions were coming.

"So you two are serious, you're giving up the one night stands for her"

"Just to clear up any confusion there might be in the room. Janet's a grown woman. She can make her own decisions and she doesn't need your help to do it." Eddie acted like it didn't bother him in the least though he was deeply.

"That didn't answer Ben's question, Latekka" Richard pointed out

"How long have you been nailing Claire"

"Watch your mouth" Sully warned

"Let me rephrase how long are you planning on nailing Claire before you tell your daughter you're nailing anyone.?"

-------------------------------

"You know sitting in his lap is quite the statement" Lana asked knowing coddling was the last thing JAnet needed even if that's what Eddie thought she did.

"Tell me about it. That I didn't expect"

"What's all that about between Eddie and Richard"

"You know what he thinks about LATEKKA..." Janet replied in a male mockery

"promiscuous"

"Well, ...to be honest yeah"

"I know Eddie gets around but what I want to know is how long you've been letting him get around you?"

"Eddie hasn't gotten around me" Janet couldn't believe Lanna asked

"What was going on homecoming then"

"Eddie, just being Eddie. BFW got the school account and he was a little over excited and I pretty much ripped into him about something in front of everyone, he had to save face."

"Yours apparently from what Sully tells me"

"It's not a big deal, we're just hanging out."

"Eddie doesn't do just hanging out" Lana knew her baby boy

_"He does if it's with the chubby barmaid" Janet mumbled under her breath to be sure she wasn't overheard_

"Janet, you know I love you to death and I'm just asking because I care about both of you. Are you really just having fun or has my son finally pulled his head out of his ass."

"He's trying to come up for air. I'll give him that much"

"Thank God" Lana hugged her happly. "I wish I had known earlier, I would have advised you to hold out on him. He could use a break to get his head in order."

"Ohh, no we're not...we haven't"

"He learned from his daddy. You want be able to hold out for long." Lana just walked off carrying the drinks

------------------------

"Thank you" Eddie whispered during the ruckus of the ladies delivering more beer.

"What's wrong?"

"I think it's probably best if I'm not back here"

"We were supposed to spend the evening together though"

"I know but Dad's being stubborn, your mom is nosy and .." Eddie hated the way their evening had turned out, one interruption after another.

"And nothing, let them stew about it I don't care. So come here, sit, help me win all my money back or else it's going to three months before I get to take you out again."

"Okay, but promise me you want fight with him"

"We weren't fighting"

"Same difference, dude"

---------------------------------

Janet did help him win his money back and then some. Richard refrained from making faces when they would whisper at each other though he was thinking it. Eddie purposely made their exit before anyone else to prove a point.

"That's it I'm done"

"It's only 10:00, we just got started good" Richard questioned

"You ready" Eddie divided the chips, keeping only what he started with and giving Janet the rest

"Yeah" Janet replied as Sully cashed them out

----------------------------

"You want to come in" Janet asked unlocking her door once Eddie had walked her to it and kissed her good night properly.

"You sure about that. It's getting late" _Damn woman you make it hard to say no_

"It's not that late and I would hate for you to bare witness to Phil, Pizza Girl and the Hot Brazilians"

"Me to" He came in

"Do you……." Eddie silenced her with a kiss. Something he'd made a habit of.

"Do I what?"

"Do you want to sit down maybe, actually watch a movie?" They watched the first twenty minutes before they started making out where once again Janet lost her bra and then things got iced down.

"That sounds good" When Janet woke up the next morning she was covered up on the couch and Eddie was no where to be found But there was a bowl, spoon and a box of cereal on the coffee table for her.

-------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

"So what do you like to do?" Eddie asked behind Sully's while Janet was on a break

"For fun?"

"Yeah, I don't really do a lot of dating basically the same date over and over again" He was a little embarrassed " I could use some ideas here"

"So you want me to date myself?" Janet couldn't resist giving him a hard time

"Fine, I'll think of something but if it ends up like Hugo's it's not my fault"

"I can think of something but it's going to require the use of your truck" Eddie just looked at her

"Pick me up after work tomorrow" He knew she got off shortly after lunch

"And where am I taking you"

"You just need to bring the beer and I'll bring the towels"

"What are you up to Meadows?" It frankly scared the hell out of Eddie

"Bring extra clothes your gonna need them" Janet replied over her shoulder as she walked back in

---------------------------------------

"Can I ask a really off the wall question?" Eddie asked after the band practiced

"Yeah, we're kinda accustomed to them"

"Where would you be going if you need a truck, beer, clothes and towels?"

"Skinny dipping" Owen guessed

"To cold" Phil added

"Make out point though I don't think you'll be needing the clothes you wear let alone extra ones" Nick laughed

"Why?" Phil knew it had to do with Janet

"Apparently Janet's taking me out" The guy's busted out into a melody of laughter

"Ohh, you're serious" They made a pathetic attempt to be serious

-----------------

"You ready?" Eddie had made a habit of just walking into Janet's house

"Yeah, just about" Janet was just pulling her shirt over her head now frantically before he saw her. Eddie knew he'd nearly walked in on her getting dressed.

----------

"Seriously you've got to be the best girlfriend ever" Eddie kissed Janet when they got out of the truck at the off road park.

"Big sis, it's been a while" Janet's brother hugged her picking her up and then the other one.

"Eddie this is Frank, Jr. and John; my baby brothers" They hardly looked like babies they were nearly as big as Eddie though years younger.

"So you must be the one dad's having such a fit about" John shook his hand

"I hope so" Eddie worried a little

"Where's my jeep?" Janet asked her brothers.

"At the start of the trail, come on I'll give you a ride"

"Ride with Frank, we'll meet you down there"

"You sure… … … … "

"Yeah, now go"

-----------

"They're scared of you" Eddie chuckled when they left both riding on one 4-wheeler leaving one behind

"I pretty much raised them after mom died. They owe me anyway they are total brats"

"Aren't they the ones that egged the post office?"

"And My neighbor Ms. Daisy's house, and let all the dogs lose at the pound and not to mention ruined my term paper with what I'm pretty sure was urine, they put gum in my hair and a million other thing but guess who they call when they need their butts bailed out of jail. Besides their 21st birthday is coming up and they sorta need my help"

-----------------------

"Well Meadows I knew you were a flip flops and jeans girl but I never knew you liked to play in the mud"

"I like to play in a lot of things, Latekka. Care to play with me?"

"Yes I would" He met her flirting 100 percent

"Then hand over the keys"

"I thought we were meeting your brothers at your jeep?"

"We are but first I want to play with your truck " She pointed to a field.

"And you think I'm going to let you play with my tuck?"

"I know you are because _I'm like the best girlfriend ever_" She was sarcastic

"I've never let anyone play with my tuck just so you know" He still held the keys

"I'll be gentle" He just looked at her trying not to give in but already knowing he was going to "I'll let you play with mine" Janet was doing a damn good job of pushing Eddie Latekka around as she teased him by holding on to his shirt and rubbing his chest daring to kiss him. He gave up the keys the second she did. Eddie didn't even so much as tell her to be careful just jumped in on the passenger side and let her have fun.

-----------------

"Did the two of you get lost?" John barked when they finally made it to her jeep

"Something like that" Janet responded but kept walking

"Like what exactly"

"I was giving Eddie a ride so give it a rest" Janet got in on the passenger side of the jeep. Frank and John just looked at Eddie.

"Guess I should return the favor" Eddie enjoyed messing with her brothers

-------------------------

"Frank, I'm never going to let you talk me into riding with you again." Janet was on the back on his 4-wheeler stuck in the mud .

"Where do you think you're going" She asked when he got off

"To get the winch since you want get off"

"So help me if the two of you don't stop laughing your going to wish you had" Janet threatened Eddie and John

"If you and your brother can disappear for a little while, I'll talk her into not killing you"

"She's my sister man. I ain't going to help you get lucky with her"

"I don't want to get lucky with her. Okay I do but I'm not going to anytime soon." He just looked at Eddie "I'll host your 21st birthday"

"There's a spot about 1/2 a mile up the trail meet us there and we're taking the beer."

"Leave your sister's clothes I have a feeling she's going to need them." Eddie laughed "And save me some beer"

-----------------------

"Where are they going"

"I told you they were scared of you"

"Fine, but now it's up to you to get me out of here"

"You got yourself in there."

"Come on, I'm not strong enough to get it out "

"Say please"

"Please,come play in the mud with me" Eddie managed to get the 4 wheeler out with minimal mud on himself. Janet on the other hand wasn't so lucky. She was short legged and not able to jump far enough to clear the mud.

"Eddie, I need some help"

"It's mud not quick sand, baby" It was the first time Eddie realized he called her baby but he kept it to himself.

"I know that but I lost my shoe" He couldn't help but laugh at her laughing hysterically.

Eddie had no choice but to wade right into the middle of it.

"Have you already been drinking" Eddie picked at her having to catch her from falling as he ran his hand down her leg to her foot in search of her shoe.

"I can't find it, did you move after you lost it?"

"No, I stopped when I felt it come off." He found it a moment later handing the goopy mess to her.

"You do like playing in the mud don't you"

"You seem to be a natural at it yourself"

"I've done it a few times but I think it's more fun when your in it with me"

"Is that so"

"That is very so" He couldn't resist kissing her

"In that case" Janet pushed him down in it and headed for solid land "You should be just as muddy as I am"

"Not so fast" Eddie grabbed her puling her down right on top of his self and it took a minute before Janet spoke having to break a kiss to do so.

"This is less playing in the mud and more making out in it don't you think."

"I guess we better get up then" And they did.

"I'm just going to change clothes… over there" she was a little casual about it trying not to make a big deal about not doing it in front of him.

"Scream if you need me" Eddie replied and was a gentleman but only because he couldn't figure a way to be sneaky about it.

"UGGGGGGGGGGGG"

"You alright"

"Yeah, the genius twins have my shirt"

"You can have one of mine, you want me to bring it to you"

"No, I can get it" Janet walked up about the time Eddie zipped his pants. It didn't seem to bother him and Janet acted like she didn't give it a seconds thought. She was wearing her jeans and bra and purposely walked up behind Eddie touching his back and reaching around him so he couldn't really turn around to see her. He did nearly zip himself in his zipper when he saw her muddy shirt tossed on the 4 wheeler and felt her brush against his back. When Eddie did turn around she was still buttoning it up.

-------------------------------------------

When they arrived Janet's brothers had the bonfire going and the music blaring. Janet was relieved as Eddie got the blanket out of the jeep for her to sit on and warm up next to the fire.

"The two of you need to stop before one of you gets hurt" Janet scolded them about playing around the fire and it wasn't long before they'd managed to spill their beer right in Janet's lap. When she squealed Eddie turned around from the jeep where he was getting her shoes and the meadows brothers were finding else where to go.

"What'd they do?"

"Made me look like I peed my pants"

"I'm going to have to have a serious talk with them about waisting my beer" Janet playfully smacked him.

"Any chance you've got another pair "

"No, I'm down to mud and beer"

"You can't sit out here in wet clothes Janet."

"What do you suppose I do then"

"Pull them off and let them dry. It want take to long by the fire."

"I can't do that with my brothers here. They'd assume all sorts of things" Actually she could care less what they thought it was the not being fully dressed in front of Eddie part that bothered her. Though she knew at some point she was going to have to do something to get the ball rolling that he'd firmly stuck in the mud.

"I'm guessing it's going to be a while before dumb and dumber come back."

"You sound pretty sure about that"

"I may have bribed them to get lost for a while" Eddie walked up wrapping his arms around her, pulling her in for a kiss

"What's the going price for your sisters dignity"

"Birthday rights" Janet just laughed

"Is this going to be a guy's only kind of thing or are ladies going to be welcome"

"You're going to be welcome, they can find their own ladies" Eddie kissed her again and again running his hands beneath the shirt to rub her back unable to stop his self from unhooking her bra before he'd done it.

Oh well he decided he might as well enjoy himself and go with it some at least so he unbuttoned the shirt down to the button right near the bottom on her breasts and they quickly removed her bra in a combined effort.

"We should come out here again sometime soon. That way I can just burn all my bra's and be done with it" She made Eddie chuckle but not pull away from kissing down her chest just in between her breasts without venturing to far.

"Sorry, I sorta like taking them off of you"

"I sorta like you taking them off of me" Janet confessed

"I can tell" Eddie smugly commented having his hand currently on her aroused nipple.

"You know there's going to be a limit on how far we can take this as long as they're out here"

"They aren't going to be a problem. You might as well get comfortable" Eddie unbuttoned her pants for the first time

"Seriously, this isn't something I'm willing to let them see"

"Would you relax, I promised we wouldn't anyway"

"Then what are we doing" Janet asked losing her jeans

"Keeping you from catching cold" Eddie laid them across a log near the fire to dry out

"You are a tease Eddie Latekka"

"So are you Janet Meadows and you like it" They got comfortable on the blanket, no foul play just a few tender kisses and Eddie gently tickling the skin exposed on her chest and between her breasts as they sat and talked.

---------------------------

When Frank and John returned Janet had gotten up to put her pants in which Eddie watched her stand letting his hand run up her leg stopping just beneath the hem of the shirt and back down again. He made a point out of watching her put them on though nothing was revealed to him. John stopped Frank just before they got insight to watch Eddie with his sister wishing they could hear what was being said.

"You want me to warm this next to the fire for you?" He couldn't help himself; his hand on her bra next to him but out of sight from her brothers.

"No, I think your hands kept me warm enough"

"Then come back before you get cold again" She didn't and he had to get up but he left her bra on the blanket and cupped her face kissing her again tenderly. Somehow they managed to dance standing by the fire.

"Why is it I can never keep my bra on around you?"

"Stop wearing them and it wouldn't be an issue"

"That's not going to happen."

"Do you want the truth or just some made up excuse that sounds good."

"What do you think"

"The truth it is, Janet IIIIIIIIIIIIIII really like your boobs" She'd called him on it the night in his truck and now as she did it again he wasn't going to beat around the bush about it.

She didn't reply "Does that bother you?"

"No, but why?"

"When you get home and get ready for bed just look at them you'll understand why"

"You know I've seen them before" She picked at him

"I'm jealous"

"That's you're fault" Eddie unbuttoned another one of her buttons and ran his hand beneath the shirt pulling the shirt open just enough to see her. Frank and John turned walked away and took a seat hoping it wasn't going where they figured it was going to when Eddie unbuttoned her shirt.

"Why are we leaving, he's about to have sex with her" Frank was mad

"And if he does?"

"What?"

"It's her decision, not ours and you know she'd never appreciate us making it for her."

"But he told you he wouldn't, he lied just so he could nail her."

"How do you know he lied?"

-------------------

"God, you're beautiful" He gently grazed over her breast "but I need to tell you something"

"What's wrong"

"Doing this with you scares the hell out of me."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's a good thing, a really good thing. It keeps me from hurting you."

"I'm going to put my bra on now" Janet pulled away from him and Eddie knew it came out all wrong.

Eddie walked up behind her holding her hips"Hey, I just meant I didn't want to hurt you not that I didn't want you because believe me I do. I just don't think either one of us is ready for that" Janet turned around having gotten her bra hooked but the shirt not buttoned back up.

"You're right, I'm not" She wasn't ready to risk it being over with Eddie but she wanted to be in his arms more than anything.

"There's no rush, we can do this as slow " He buttoned her shirt leaving just enough undone.

---------------------

"We're not intruding are we?" Frank asked accusingly

"No" Janet answered softly staring right into Eddie's eyes

"You sure, we could go" John offered

"We're sure" Eddie answered

-----------------

"Are you two okay?"

"I'm about to kiss your sister goodnight and then we're leaving, you don't have to wait on us. You've got a long drive."

"It's late" Eddie mentioned as they stood next to his truck ready to go home but not ready to stop making out long enough to go home.

"Did we miss curfew?"

"No but it is way past bed time so what do you think about maybe just staying at my house tonight?"

"In your bed?" Janet replied half out of breath as Eddie kissed down her neck and just onto her chest yet again

"Yeah, unless you'd prefer to switch with me and then you could have the couch"

"I'd rather not wake up with Phil staring at me if it's all the same to you." Eddie just grinned raising his head up from her chest knowing he had to stop if he was going to stop himself

------------------------------

Eddie knocked on his own door. "I'm done, if you're wanting in there" Her hair was wet and she was in another one of his shirts coming out of the bathroom. Eddie grabbed a clean pair of boxers and a tee-shirt and got in the shower knowing he'd never admit taking care of himself while he was in there after seeing her in just his shirt for the second time that night. His shirt nearly came to her knees and the room was dark as was the night so he'd not seen a lot but enough to know he'd never walk past his bed that held her and downstairs to the couch otherwise.

Almost safe having just turned the light off with his hand on the door to walk out of his room Janet had to still be awake and speak " Thank You" He turned back around

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For letting me play with your truck, I know that was hard for you" She was right something about it was hard for him.

"Truth is, I didn't mind **you** doing it"

"Why me?"

"I don't know maybe because it's impossible to tell you no but mostly because I want to kiss you when you smile like that" Eddie sat down on the side of the bed

"You can kiss me now" He knew exactly what she was offering him.

"That works two ways" Eddie laughed knowing he couldn't say no. Janet sat up and slowly cupped his face like he'd done her so many times before then leaned in kissing him softly. Eddie immediately took over pushing her back on the bed and Janet didn't think about anything but going to bed with Eddie in that moment as he started to unbutton her shirt again in between the rolling around they were doing where he'd quickly lost his own shirt and was only saved by Janet's yawn.

"We've been drinking, maybe this isn't such a good idea" He kissed her forehead wondering why he still felt such a need after the shower he'd just took. It nearly hurt to make himself get up and leave her

-------------------------

"Hey man, what the hell happened to your truck?" Phil walked into Eddie's room with a basket and right into the bathroom gathering clothes to wash. He wasn't surprised that Eddie didn't answer, Phil just figured he was passed out or ignoring him. He started picking up Eddie's muddy clothes wondering what the hell he'd been doing as he made weird expressions looking at the clothes until he came across something very interesting. Phil peaked out of Eddie's bathroom and into his room, not finding Eddie so he set out looking for him.

"Good Morning" Phil was a little to cheerful as he came through the kitchen where Eddie was doing a pretty good job with some bagels and coffee.

"I take it you've been upstairs already. I didn't hear her scream so does that mean you actually knocked this time?"

"She's still asleep and what the hell did the two of you do last night?"

"Played in the mud"

"You…put your…truck in the mud, Willingly???"

"No..Janet put…my truck in the mud"

"Did she wrestle you for the keys?" Phil thought for sure Eddie would have called it quits for that

"No, we fell in the mud…, the keys I gave her"

"And now your making her breakfast in bed…she must have………….." Eddie stuffed a bagel in Phil's mouth not about to let him finish that sentence

"I slept on the couch, if you must know" Eddie pushed through the kitchen door

-------------------

"I hope you're planning on helping me wash my truck this morning" Janet was sitting up in his bed. It was still really early and she had the sheet tightly gathered around her body since she'd lost her shirt.

" I plan on drinking your coffee" She took the cup from him careful not to let her sheet drop

"Phil put your clothes in the wash with mine so unless you've got a better idea what do you think about scooting over and taking a nap. The couch nearly killed me"

"I'm sorry, I would have shared with you"

"I know" and that's exactly why he took the couch. It didn't take long for both of them to be sound asleep. Eddie on top of the covers. Janet woke when Phil brought their clothes as he gently knocked this time.

When Janet got dressed she looked at her breasts and though she couldn't like the rest of her body, her stomach mostly she did believe him about liking her chest. It may have been small but it was still very much unaffected by life's wear and tear.

--------------------------

"You just couldn't stand it could you" Janet asked walking up to Eddie and helping him finish drying his truck off in the back yard. She was right he couldn't stand it, lying next to her and not touching her was to much.

"If it get's out that I let a woman do that to my truck, people might start to think I'm whipped"

"Eddie Latekka you will never be whipped" Eddie smiled at her

"Then how do you explain my truck?" He all but pinned her against the bed of it

"Curiosity"

"You're definitely right about that"

"Am I?" Eddie leaned in to kiss her

"I'm very curious about a few things" Their lips barely touched when Nick and Owen started whistling from the door.

"Later, when we don't have so much company" Janet whispered to him and Eddie backed up a little

"You ready to go?" He opened the door for her to get in

--------------

"What's that all about?"

"Janet spent the night in Eddie's bed."

"Really?" Owen asked "It's nearly noon and she's still here" They knew that was unusual for Eddie

"He made her breakfast to but the strange thing is; Eddie slept on the couch."

"So Janet want give it up and Eddie ain't got the mojo left to change her mind" Nick laughed

"Guess not"

"Yeah but every time you see the two of them together they look like they just gave something up"

"Guess that's why Eddie's washing his truck in the cold" Owen snickered

"He needed to ice down some tension" Nick joked

"Actually it was because Janet not only drove his truck, she covered it in mud for him"

"I bet he was hot about that"

"**HE** let her"

"UTTTTT-OHHHHH" They said unanimously

-------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning" Frank, Jr. said to Claire as he and John walked in and sat down to the table.

"I wasn't aware the two of you would be coming home last night" Richard was busted, they were supposed to be with friends

"You know Jay's not going to let us get into much trouble while she's around"

"You're sister's here" Claire asked slightly panicked

"No, she had a ride home unlike someone else apparently" John answered

"Alright, that's enough." Richard made introductions and the boys had a few comments of their own.

---------------

"So what was Janet doing here."

"She wasn't here."

"You went to the Ridge without telling me where you were going"

"No, she called and said to bring her jeep and meet her at Wrigley's Mud flats"

"She didn't have anything better to do than to hang out with her little brothers" Claire asked trying to break the ice

"Hey" Frank, Jr. squealed playing insulted

"Have either of you gotten the nerve up to ask her about going to Sully's for your Birthday?" Richard was still laughing at Claire's ability to get one over on them

"We don't have to"

"Ohh no, I'm not doing it for you and Sully has already told you it's up to her"

"She's not the only person that can get us in" John elbowed his brother

"You're not going to use Claire to black male me into doing it and more than that you're not going to tell your sister that she is here."

"You know you and big sis are a lot a like cause she didn't drive herself home last night either" John informed Claire

"Alright, I'll bite who did your sister let drive her home" Richard asked

"Ummm I talked to him this morning, she was still asleep" Frank informed John at the table

"She had a guest last night?"

"She was a guest last night."

"What's his name?"

"Ohh no we're not ratting her out, you maybe but not her"

"Why are you so scared of Janet" Claire asked

"You've never met Janet have you?"

"A few times yes and she's always been nice "

"I bet that changes when she finds out you and dad are bumping uglies" Once again John hit his brother

"She's not going to find out because you're not going to tell her we're bumping anything including uglies" Claire sweetly informed him unable to avoid laughing at the choice of words used to describe sex

"Why?" John asked

"Why what, dear"

"Why don't you want Janet to know?"

"Because, my daughter just happens to be the ex-girlfriend of the friend your sister was a guest to last night that the two of you are so desperately wanting to tell you father about and scared to death to do"

"She's bluffing" Frank was certain

"How was Eddie last night?" Richard asked his sons

"Look, I know you said they were just…ya know but you're wrong about that"

"Don't tell me he charmed the two of you to"

"No he didn't charm us, but he likes sis and she likes him so what's the big deal?" John almost always took up for Janet

"The big deal is that the man has slept with every woman he's ever met and he never hangs around afterwards. I don't think your sister should be added to the list"

"They aren't sleeping together"

"You just said she spent the night at his house, John"

"Yeah and they spent most of the night alone and I'm telling you they're not."

"I suppose you really believe that ?"

"All I know is he let her drive his truck and he said they weren't going to anytime soon and I believe him."

-------------------------------------

"Do you want me to take you home or to work?"

"That depends on whether or not you're going to be around to take me home tonight"

"I think that can be arranged but it's going to cost you having lunch with me"

------------------------

"You're here early and not alone I see" Roster deflected his current direction of travel towards Janet. "Order me a burger, I've got a date with some make up in my locker"

"You don't need it, you look fine" Eddie bent down and gave her a peck

"Clearly being hungry has gone to your head" Janet laughed walking off

---------------------

"You the only choice I got" Eddie asked Rooster

"You could wait until Janet starts her shift, that's what you usually do"

"What do you want Latekka" Karen knew about Roosters crush

"My usual and Janet wants a burger, chips instead of fries, no onions on either."

"Since when do you not eat onions?"

"Since Janet can't stand them." Karen just grinned shaking her head and Eddie flashed his shy smile

----

"Would it be to much to ask for a couple of cold ones" Rooster handed them to Eddie

"Thanks" Eddie decided to see how big his crush really was

"So hows the long distance thing working out for you?"

"It's fine but it's not supposed to be public knowledge"

"Why not?"

"Not everyone parades women around like a trophy they won."

"Not everyone hides their girlfriends from other women"

"That's why Janet fell for you, all that charm."

----------------------

When Janet sat down on the stool next to Eddie, he handed her her beer. "You're right you can do a lot with a little make up" He was only picking of course.

"It wasn't the make up it was the mud bath"

"You know my skin is particularly nice today" She swatted him "Alright I guess yours was feeling extra soft this morning to" Rooster nearly clucked ease dropping

"So are you going to let the little boys come out and play this weekend or not."

"Since you've volunteered to help them out I don't have much of a choice do I"

"I told them I would host it, not hire prostitutes and arrange mob deals"

"Eddie you can't let anything happen to them."

"You'll be here with me, the worst that's going to happen is they get totally wasted and embarrass themselves. Besides I need to score some brownie points with some of the men in your family lord knows it want be Daddy dearest"


	17. Chapter 17

"Where are you going" Frank asked Richard

"To the Ridge for your Birthday"

"**You're going to be at Sully's tonight?"**

"Yeah and I'm guessing Latekka is the one who talked to your sister for you since you don't want me to go"

"Maybe"

"Maybe the two of you should be ashamed for pimping your sister out"

"We didn't pimp Janet out. Eddie offered to talk to her ." John was quick to explain

"That's fine but now the two of you are going to do a little work for me and call him Latekka. Eddie sounds to much like family"

----------------

"So how long have you and Janet known each other" John asked Eddie sitting at the bar

"Since she was 16 but if what you're really wanting to know is how long we've been seeing each other the answer to that is a little more vague."

---

"How long have you been sweet on Latekka?" Frank asked Janet not a ounce of tact in him

Janet rolled her eyes " a few months"

---

"You and him sleeping together"

"That's not really any of your business" She knew what he was up to.

---

"So where did you meet my sister" John asked Eddie

"Tell Richard he's going to have to do better than that"

"I told him you wouldn't bite" John was far more mature than his bother "But seriously what's going on with the two of you"

"If you figure it out let me know" John laughed with him

"Are you dating, just friends what? Should I expect to see you at Christmas Dinner?"

"The last time I checked friends don't make me feel the way she does. Janet's going to Hannah's for Dinner and i've got to work" John was facing the bar. Eddie was facing away from it as to watch Janet

"So friends with Benefits" John asked point blank

"More like dating with very few of the benefits" Eddie hesitantly answered

"That's not like Janet"

"Are you accusing your sister of being less than a lady?"

"There's nothing easy about my sister or simple for that matter. I am however accusing her of finally relaxing a little."

------------

"You two looked pretty close at the flats."

"So"

"So why weren't you wearing your clothes?"

"You know why and why do you care anyway?"

"Just don't want my sister to be taken advantage of"

"I'm not being taken advantage of."

"So you need help unbuttoning your shirt all of a sudden?"

-----------------------

"Why didn't she date" Eddie wanted to know badly

"It's better to always be alone than to suddenly be alone"

"I know; she still keeps me from getting to know her to well and I'm not talking about being naked"

"Want some advise. I may not know much about women but I do know my sister."

"Don't coddle her. Push her just as hard as you can. Let her be the one to give up being tough or she'll resent you for it"

"She just might but I can tell you right now I can't do it"

"Janet's not as innocent as she appears to be. She doesn't need to be treated like she's fragile, but Dad well he thinks she's stronger than she is."

"I know there's a lot more than she's letting me see"

"Give her time, we've all been waiting for her to hit a wall and Dad is trying to keep her from crashing into it"

"And you think I'm that wall?"

"I just hope you're strong enough, for her sake. My big sis is going to have to deal with it one day and so far you're the only one she's ever let get close enough to risk it"

---------------------

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, it's just...did you have to pick him to drive Dad nuts?" a slouched Frank pointed Eddie's way

"What's wrong with Eddie?"

"Nothing that's the damn problem. Dad doesn't have a good reason to hate him so he wants us to find one"

----

"Don't tell him anything, Dad bribed them with truck down payments" Janet walked right up to stand in front of Eddie putting her hands on his legs and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer

"I know"

"That means you get your jeep back so give me something to tell the old man" John asked

"Alright, tell him to stuff it up his............."

"Fiesty tonight aren't you" Eddie smiled

"I may have started drinking with out you"

"That's hardly fair" Eddie leaned forward kissing her right in the middle of the bar and just in time for Richard to walk in.

-----------------------

"Russo, there wouldn't happen to be an extra tall glass back there tonight would there?" Richard was standing right next to them at the bar without them even noticing until he spoke

"I think I have just what we both need" Rooster poured two of the strongest shots he had.

"Richard, come to watch your children drink their self sick" Eddie was going to force him to be nice if it was the last thing he did. Holding onto Janet while he did it was just an added bonus.

"I didn't expect it to be my daughter" His look showed his disapproval.

"She's just having a hard time letting go" Eddie looked into her eyes so lovingly

"I might actually have to agree with you on that one" Richard cared more about Janet's hurt than his dislike for Eddie until Eddie rubbed her cheek with his thumb and kissed her on the fore head "Janet, honey they are more than capable of wiping their own asses and you should be more worried about your own problems and less about theirs"

"Fine for once they're your responsibility not mine because I'd hate to be responsible for you being disappointed in all three of your children" Eddie sat nearly in shock as she spoke and then let go of him walking behind the bar to fix her own drink. She was calm and doing fine until Richard said something aimed at Eddie

"**Janet**" Richard called to her as she poured the liquor in her glass

"I don't want to hear it and I'm not going to stand here and listen to you tell me what you think my problem is" She snatched the stem out of a cherry and threw it in her glass then picked it up to sip it.

"Surely you've outgrown throwing temper tantrums"

"Want to make a bet" She slammed her glass down breaking it and cutting her hand and setting into her father again

Eddie got up and came around the bar picking her hand up "You alright" He said softly to her

"Yeah, it's fine"

"I wasn't talking about your hand"

"That depends on him"

"Janet, being mad at your dad isn't going to make him change his mind about anything"

"I know" She was calm talking to Eddie and only Eddie

-------------------------

"What's going on" Her brothers came to see what the ruckus was about

"Nothing you need to be concerned with" Richard informed them

"Jay? " John asked genuinely concerned

"You're father's an ass"

"Well sulking like a spoiled Princess isn't going to help" Frank butted in and it pissed Eddie off

"Maybe not but it's pissing him off" Janet replied about her father

"Why do you let her get away with it, you'd have our heads on a platter and so would she" Frank asked his dad

"It's none of your business" Janet was quick to inform

"Is it ever any ones business, what are you so afraid of. She's dead Jay it's time to get over it."

"Shut up" Eddie informed Frank, holding onto Janet

"It's fine Eddie"

"No, it's not fine. You deserve more respect than that baby"

"Latekka maybe you should let them handle it." Richard was use to the sibling fights

"She's woman not a man, so stop treating her like she's one of your sons. " Eddie hated the way Richard was with her

"Look, I'm sorry Jay but the two of you do need to figure out a way to deal with each other." John tried to help

"Go enjoy your birthday, it's fine." Janet tried to convince her brothers. Frank was quick to enjoy himself again

----.

"You going to stay with her tonight?" John asked Eddie and seeing his father steam

"I don't need a baby sitter." Janet didn't want Eddie to answer no in front of her dad

"She'll be fine, go see if you can do something to help Frank with the ladies." Eddie laughed not wanting to discuss it in front of him either "I suggest gagging him"

"Let him in, Jay" John whispered when he hugged her "He cares about you"

"I'm trying, so go have fun"

----------------

"If you don't mind I'd like to talk to my daughter now with out you intruding" Richard hated Eddie babying her

"I'm fine, just drop it" Janet barked at her father then walked off

When Eddie started to go after her Richard stopped him "All your doing is spoiling her, you think the next man that comes along is going to ?"

"Maybe you should have and then she wouldn't put so much energy into being something she's not "

"Maybe your right." Richard went after her. Eddie was referring to her trying to be tough and Richard to her trying to be with Latekka.

---------------------------------------------

"Princess, we need to talk"

"You don't like Eddie and you think he's not going to hang around. I get that so what's there to talk about?"

"Yeah I think you can do a hell of a lot better than Latekka, but fine you want to run around with the likes of him go head. Do what you want you always do but as far as the boys go I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to take care of them and I want you to know I appreciate it but it's time to take care of yourself. The three of us will make it just fine."

"No you want"

"Well if we starve to death it'll be our problem not yours" He made her laugh

"Please just get along with Eddie for tonight for me" She pleaded softly

"And I just gave him the riot act about spoiling you" Richard chuckled

"Eddie doesn't spoil me"

"Does he ever tell you no"

"Yes"

"Name one time"

"The other night" Janet just walked back inside to find Eddie leaving Richard unnerved.

-----------------

"Ahh, maybe she wasn't talking about going to bed with him" Sully over heard most of the conversation sitting down next to Richard on the sofa in the back room.

"You don't know where your granddaughter was the other night do you"

"She came in last week with him and had lunch before she started her shift. I knew she hadn't been home."

"Does he let women drive his truck often" Sully just laughed loudly "That's what I was afraid of."

---------------------------------------------------

"Everything okay?" Janet hugged him

"Yeah, how's dumb and dumber"

"Drunk and dumber just got slapped by a chick so it's proving to be very entertaining" Eddie made her laugh

-------------------------

When Janet, Eddie and her brothers were sitting in a booth the Lyons sisters came in. "So Eddie care to introduce us to your friends" Janet couldn't stand them.

"I need another drink" Janet pushed Eddie out of the booth and left

"Introduce yourselves" Eddie told Frank and John and went after Janet

-------

"What was that about?"

"I'm thirsty"

"Janet, you're not that thirsty"

"Fine, I don't particularly enjoy sitting there while two very beautiful women that you've seen naked flirt with you"

"Do you want to go?"

"No, I wanted you lie and say you never had sex with them"

"I'm not going to lie to you, because when I was younger I did."

"You should have lied" Janet walked off and Eddie got to see Richard's prying eyes watching from across the bar

----------------------------

"Janet, talk to me."

"I don't want to talk about it Eddie. It's none of my business who you sleep with anyway."

"**To start with I'm not sleeping with anyone** and it upsets you so I'm making it your business. I think I was like 19 or 20 so it's been a long time ago. I'm sorry I never thought about them or anyone else coming back to bite me or you in the butt."

"So it **was** the three of you then? "

"Don't make me answer that?" He was ashamed

"You just did."

"Okay, but why out of everyone are you so upset about them."

"It's the THEM part, it's gross and disgusting Eddie and frankly it makes me sick to my stomach to know I kiss a man that doesn't have any self respect."

"I don't know what to say to that. I can't defend myself on this one Janet"

"There's nothing to say, you look at sex as something to pass the time and I don't."

"You're right I've spent a lot of my life doing things that were fun yeah but it doesn't mean I'm proud of them or that I would ever treat you like that."

"I know you wouldn't but this is hard Eddie. Everywhere I look there's another woman you've been with and yeah it really bothers me. So what if I knew that going in, it does and I can't change that."

"Neither can I but please know we're different than that and I most certainly have respect for you because you are a lady and believe me when I say that's what I want in my life not another drunken one night stand."

"You promise?"

"I promise. I wouldn't be standing here knowing I'm going home alone otherwise."

"So are you admitting you're ready to grow up because your mother would be thrilled to know you pulled your head out of your ass?"

"Yeah, but can I not do it all at one time." he laughed

"If you'll do something for me?"

"What's that?"

"He promised he'd be nice to you tonight just for me?"

"And you want me to test that out?"

"I need to know if he's telling me the truth when he says he doesn't care."

"I can do that but are you sure that's really what you want to know"

"I just want to not be treated like I'm doing something I shouldn't be doing. I don't fit in any of this as it is"

"What?"

"Dad thinks I'm not good enough to keep you interested, Even the women you've just...whatever there is absolutely no respect for me being with you. It's not even acknowledged Eddie everyone thinks you've just ran out of skinny women to sleep with"

"No you think I've ran out of women to sleep with" Janet didn't reply "I'm tired of defending things I can't change,Janet. There's nothing I can do here if you're never going to trust me and I guess that's on me so I'm going to try this one more time."

"I trust you Eddie, just don't expect me to always be okay with it. Being around beautiful women you've been with makes me feel worse than I already do. It's either ...nevermind"

"Not nevermind...tell me"

"There's two opinions in Knights Ridge either you have run out of options or I'm doing something less than respectable and considering we don't do anything I'd rather be the last option since I already know how un-respectable you can be"

"We both know you're not my only option." Even Eddie regretted saying it "I'm Sorry, just have some faith Janet in both of us"

"I'm trying Eddie but you can't ask me to not be self conscience when it comes to the women you've slept with"

"You shouldn't be, hell I don't even remember half of their names and I sure as hell never let them drive my truck nor did I dig their shoes out of the mud, or call them or take them out more than once and you already know You're dragon's the only one I haven't dodged, or a million other things I do with you so if anyone should be jealous it should be them. That is given account that I'm actually worth having to start with because pretty much I'm just a jerk."

"You are worth having, just give me some time to get comfortable with it. I'm sorry I'm a pain in the ass but I need you to tell me they aren't what you want a lot and that's just the way it is. When that's a problem for me I need you to make it not be. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes I can do that for you and I don't expect you to be okay with me being such a dick head but you've got to start talking to me. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong so do me a favor and stop thinking of me as the Captain of the Football Team, it kind of makes me sad that you think I'm still that guy and you're supposed to make me not sad anymore so what do you say from now on I'm just Eddie. " She let him hug her and he picked her up when he did

"I am your only option with morals, right"

"The only one I'm taking" She knew she was but he wasn't going to admit it " If you'll try to get past my indiscretions I'll try to forget about Tyler and the crush Rooster has on you"

"You're so full of it."

"I am not the guy's got the hots for you and frankly I'm sick of watching him hit on you."

"Shut up, he does not. We've just been friends for a long time and to be honest I'm not sure he's not gay"

"He's not gay, he's got a girlfriend that lives in another town"

"How do you know that?"

"A birdie told me"

"Would this birdie happen to be named Sully?"

"Maybe, but he doesn't want you to know because he wants me to take a hike."

"Okay, Eddie I think you're making a big deal out of nothing but if it bothers you........"

"It doesn't bother me, I know who you like to kiss goodnight"

"Maybe later, right now I'm still thinking about where all your mouth has been" She used her hand to turn his face away laughing "Go be a good boyfriend and make my father like you."

"Fine, but I'm driving you home tonight and I will be expecting a good night kiss just so you know"

----------------------------

"Let me get a fresh one" Eddie planted himself on his stool leaving one between him and Richard

"What'd you do to piss her off?" Richard had a slight pleased look on his face

"She's not pissed off, she was upset about something that's definitely none of your business and we talked about it. She's fine. I've never met a woman that didn't get upset about something from time to time anyway."

"I suppose that's true"

"So what was it?" Eddie ignored his re-questioning

"Can I ask you something?" Richard nodded "How much did Janet take care of them before you moved back to Rode Island?"

"They were only eleven and she was sixteen, Janet was the closest thing they had to a mother and I depended on her a little to much, she still takes care of them. Calls nearly everyday, worries herself sick. Which is why I moved back. I knew she wouldn't go back and she needed to live like a young woman should not raising a family she wasn't ready for."

"She needed you here with her."

"I know that now but then it wasn't so black and white. You'll understand if you ever have children of your own"

"Why do you call her Princess and then treat her like she's supposed to be so tough. I guess I don't understand why you didn't spoil her."

"I did. Her favorite movie was Cinderella. She watched it a million times and I started calling her princess. I let Janet do anything she wanted to after her mom died as long as she was honest with me about it and she did and she was."

"That's not the spoiling she needed."

"You think you know her so well because you've been dating her a couple of months"

"Janet needs to come first to someone and I'm not saying you're a bad father you've got three kids, they all come first but it doesn't change the fact that she needs it to be her."

"And you're going to sit here and tell me out of all the women in this bar you're going to put her first. There's only one small problem with that plan. Now I have no doubt that you'll try but there's not a damn thing you can do to make that happen. You waited to long son, she's already the last stop."

"So you're telling me you were never with a woman other than Janet's mother."

"That's fair I guess. No Abagail wasn't the only woman."

"You fucked up somewhere didn't you."

"It's a old long story Latekka"

"So what's the short version?"

"She married me, we had three kids"

"Well you're just a lucky bastard then aren't you" Eddie left it at that and walked away.

----------------------

"You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah, I think I am"

"They'll be fine, I'm more worried about you right now." John and Frank were busy thoroughly enjoying themselves at the bar.

---------------------

"So I'm sorry you had to bare witness to my screwed up family problems"

"It's fine. When Julie was alive we fought all the time."

"Julie?"

"My big sister. Actually she was a cousin. My dad's sister's daughter . They lived next door but she died when I was twelve, she was seventeen. A car wreck."

"I'm sorry, Eddie. I never knew that."

"I don't usually talk about it so can we not."

"If we can skip talking about my father."

"If you'll give me that goodnight kiss. I'll let you get some sleep."

"Actually, would it be to much to ask that you stay the night, at least until I go to sleep."

"Yeah, I'll do that"

-----------------------------

"So , you plan on sleeping in jeans on the couch" Janet looked up at him " Go change, I'll lay down with you until you fall asleep"

Eddie got up holding her hand and they walked to Janet's room. "Which side of the bed do you sleep on"

"In the middle" Janet laughed "Can I have this" Janet tugged at his flannel shirt and he took it off.

"You want to sleep in my shirt again?" He nearly panicked knowing that was going to be the death of him

"Yes, but not tonight it smells like Sully's." She left him to change so Eddie sat down on the edge of the bed knowing he could be making love to her but that was the last thing she needed while drunk and upset.

Janet came out of the bathroom in a long gown and robe. Not exceptionally sexy but very feminine. She crawled into bed and right into Eddie's arms. Even she wasn't in the mood for anything more than just being next to him.

"Thank you" Janet whispered

"There's nothing to thank me for, I'm here because I want to be."

"Eddie"

"You're supposed to be going to sleep, remember"

"I know but..."

"Shhhhh."

--------------------

Eddie was just unlocking his truck when Richard pulled up and he knew it was going to be a problem. "How is she."

"She drank more than she should have but she's sleeping now"

"You're leaving?"

"I'll check on her in the morning."

"For breakfast, I suppose" Eddie left and Richard went in. He stood in her door way for a while just watching her sleep. He couldn't resist reading the note Eddie left for her on the pillow next to her.

"_Good morning sleeping Beauty, hope you slept well you should have my shirt's wet from you drooling on me. I put the one you stole from me on to wash for you. Breakfast I will bring, coffee should be ready. I'll be there to slam the truck door in a little while."_

"Alright Princess what's going on with the two of you?" Richard mumbled to himself and then headed to the guest room for the night.

-----------------------------

Janet got up read Eddie's note, took the aspirin he left on top of it, grabbed a quick shower wrapped a towel around herself and headed to the laundry room to put the clothes in the dryer and grab her clean jeans off the top of the pile in the basket. She had a moment of panic when she realized nearly every pair of panties and bra she owned was hanging up or thrown around in the small room.

She just got dressed while she was standing there. Now in her jeans and bra she turned around to head back to the bedroom for a shirt only to run right into her dad and scream about the time Eddie came through the front door.

"Janet?" Eddie called knowing Richards car was there and that she was okay.

"She's coming" Richard replied walking as quickly as he could into the living room.

"What's the screaming for?"

"I'm the one who should have screamed. I walked in on her getting dressed." Eddie couldn't help but laugh and Janet grabbed another shirt out of her clothes basket.

"Coffee ready?" Eddie asked when Janet came in

"Yeah, I'll fix you a cup." Janet turned and walked back into the kitchen

"Go ahead, I'm going to read the paper and drink my coffee."

"I brought enough for you to join us."

"I'm good." Richard sat down propping his feet up and popping the paper open

--------------------------------

"where's dad?"

"Reading the paper so we can have breakfast together but not alone" Eddie laughed hugging her from behind as she fixed his coffee.

"You never did say if he was rude to you last night?"

"He wasn't rude but you should know he's never going to be happy that I'm standing in your kitchen kissing you good morning"

"But you aren't kissing me"

"I will be" He bent down and kissed her

"I don't drool by the way"

"Yes you do."

"Do not"

"Do to" They parted

------------------

"So what's in the bags"

"Breakfast" He held them out of her reach

"I know that, what kind of breakfast"

"The pancakes and sausage kind. So can we eat before they get cold"

"Yes"

"Good, go be nice to your dad and I'll get the plates" Eddie kissed her before he sent her to do something she didn't want to.

------------------

"What do you want? I know that face?" Richard asked when Janet curled up beside him on the couch

"Come eat pancakes with me and Eddie."

"Why, would I want to eat pancakes with him?"

"Becasue I asked you to and he's willing to eat pancakes with you"

"Fine." He caved taking more of Eddie's advice and spoiling Janet

----------------

"Ms. Bell's?" Richard asked taking a bite

"Where else would you get pancakes around here?" Eddie replied

"You're house." Janet was sarcastic

"Phiz is a little perturbed at me right now"

"Why?"

"I told Pizza Girl to hush. She talks non stop for hours on end. You know how she is"

------------------------------------

"I almost forgot , Sam wants you to pick him up for the game. Apparently me and Hannah aren't cool enough."

"He said that?"

"No he called Hannah old and said that I would interfere with you paying attention to the game."

"He's right, the two of you are a pain in the butt and it's just the pumpkin bowl."

"What's the pumpkin bowl?" Richard inquired

"Pee-wee football completely unorganized. They don't even have teams it's sorta a free for all of kids trying to kick each others butt and chase a greased football to the end of the field" Eddie explained

"How am I a pain in the butt?" Janet asked at the same time as her dad

"And you and Hannah are just going to stand there and whine about it being dangerous."

"Eddie a kid's arm got broken last year"

"That's what boys do. They break things." Richard informed her looking at Eddie.

"That's why we're lucky enough to have women, they make it all better."

"Well men come in handy for a few things as well. You know when something needs fixed and never having to buy you're own dinner."

"Or breakfast" Richard added

"How many times have you called the baby morons this morning" Eddie asked changing the subject

"I haven't"

"I'm proud of you sweetie" Richard replied

---------------------------

"Do I smell breakfast?" Frank and John came barreling through the door

"Come on, Latekkas treat" Janet said to them

"Move" Frank ordered his sister at the table built for 4

"Excuse me?"

"Sit with him, you didn't have a problem with it the other night" Frank shoved Janet right out of her chair and pushed her plate next to Eddie's and sat down. "I need a plate, sis"

"I suggest you get up and get it your self" Eddie was quick to inform him pulling Janet into his lap "While you're up your sister is out of coffee" Eddie held out her cup

"So"

"Need I give you another reason for your head to hurt" Richard finally got in the middle of his children's problems. John being more mature sat down serving himself quietly. Frank just rolled his eyes when Eddie passed his cup as well.

"You're in a good mood this morning, Jay" John said out of the blue

"So the two of you stayed here last night. Together?" Frank asked talking to his dad and Eddie.

"It's none of your business where anyone slept last night unless you'd like to discuss where you slept" Janet and Eddie were surprised by Richard not screaming Eddie wasn't there.

"Like you don't know, we ......."

"You're dad got them a room at the Johnson Inn so they wouldn't be bugging you" Eddie's look was enough to shut them up about their sleeping arrangements. After Frank burped at the table for the third time and Janet forced herself not to correct him Eddie did.

"You know you could pay mom to keep him for a week; he may come home black and blue with a mild concussion but there's no way in hell he'd sit at a woman's table and act like that" Eddie started off talking to Richard and ended up deep toned scolding Frank

"It's just Jay's, she doesn't care."

"Actually, I do care."

"Lana's hot why's she with Sully?" Janet knew when Eddie nudged her to get up it wasn't good. Richard couldn't help but let his grin show but knew his son was treading dangerously.

"Get up"

"I'm still eating"

"I don't care" John followed them out. Richard and Janet found other things to talk about while the three of them were gone.

--------

"Did you sleep well last night"

"I haven't slept that good since mom died"

"Latekka was leaving when I came in or else I would have stayed with Sully"

"How late was it"

"Around one, he was getting in his truck. Said you had to much to drink and were already asleep"

"I asked him to stay until I feel asleep, that's not a problem for you is it?"

"He didn't stay the night so like I said before I don't have much to complain about do I?"

"We didn't have sex last night if that's what you want to know."

"I didn't ask, sweetheart" Janet wanted him to because she wanted to talk to him about it.

-------------------------

"Where's Frank" Richard asked when Eddie and John returned to the table without him

"He's coming"

"What did you do to him?"

"Helped him out a little with his manners like my mother did me. Only I was like 12. I've got to go. Call me later" Eddie gave her a peck on the lips but kept it short. Richard got up and followed him out.

-------------

"Latekka" Eddie just turned around

"I take it the two women last night is what upset Janet"

"I could tell you no but we both know I'd be lying"

"Beautiful women"

"So is Janet and she has the added bonus of having self respect, maybe you should teach your sons what to look for in a woman because something else we both know is they'll never be happy just having a good time."

"I guess I owe you for taking care of my daughter last night. She was upset and needed to be put to bed as opposed to taken to bed."

"You don't owe me anything. Bringing Janet home and laying her down was purely my pleasure." Eddie was pissed about his comments and wanted to make him squirm .

-------------

"What did he do to Frank?"

"He thought his hangover was getting in the way of his manners so he helped him sober up"

"Can I borrow a towel" A soaking wet freezing Frank came in the back door

"Yeah" Janet wanted to laugh

"Just tell me where it's at. I'll get it" and he did then sat down at the table to finish breakfast. Janet poured him a cup of coffee.

"Just so you know. Eddie really loves his mother and Sully was his dad's best friend" Janet left the kitchen to get him a pair of sweat pants.

----------

"A head's up on that would have been nice, dad"

"You're lucky that's all he did to you. That boy hates his mom and Sully being together." Richard replied

"It didn't have anything to do with how much he hates who his mom is seeing." Frank informed his dad

"He's right, it has everything to do with how much he loves Janet" John added

-----------------

"So did you find out anything about Mr. Latekka last night"

"Not much, Janet knew what we were up to" Frank answered

"I talked to him for a while about Jay" John replied

"And?"

"And he wanted to know more about her, he was worried about her."

"Why is he worried about her?"

"Because he loves her whether he knows it or not"

"That's all you found out"

"If you want to know you ask him or here's a thought just ask Jay?"

-------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18

"So, what are you and Eddie doing for Thanksgiving?" Hannah asked as they gossiped

"What makes you think me and Eddie are doing anything for Thanksgiving?"

"You've been dating for a couple of months, I just figured you'd made plans together"

"It hasn't come up."

"So you two are just going to ignore it rather than risk an uncomfortable conversation. That makes since except for one little thing, YOU'RE BOTH SUPPOSED TO BE GROWN UP'S, Janet"

"Look who's talking about avoidance of uncomfortable conversations."

"We're not talking about my problems"

"I said something to him about you doing Christmas Dinner because he asked me about you and Ray. I think he was just trying to find out what was going on with Nick and he didn't say anything about Thanksgiving so I didn't either."

"Speaking of uncomfortable conversations how are things with Eddie?" Hannah wanted to talk about anything other than Nick

"Good"

"GOOD?"

"Okay, some things are still awkward, some things are really comfortable and some things are taking some getting use to"

"So when are you going to give it up"

"And there's the awkward part"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it just hasn't gone there. Really close, I don't know it's like when he kisses me I stop being so self conscience and it's perfect but................. I just really don't want to jinx it."

"Okay then just tell me the comfortable parts"

"Eddie" Janet flopped down on the couch. "He feels so good, like the other night after I got into it with dad" She'd already explained that to Hannah "Eddie took me home and put me to sleep. I know this is going to sound stupid but it was like when I was a little girl and I would curl up next to dad and fall asleep only with Eddie it's so much better."

"That's not stupid, Janet"

"I feel so safe when we're like that"

------------------

"It's about time, we're starving" Sully barked when Eddie made the corner into his mom's kitchen

"What's going on" He whispered to his mom when she hugged him

"We thought it would be nice if everyone got together. We've all been friends for a long time and now that you and Janet are….."

"You have got to be freaking kidding me"

"What's wrong? Where's Janet?"

"Can we talk for a minute, in private"

"Eddie, I'm sorry we didn't mean to upset either of you. I thought….are you not seeing each other anymore?"

"No.. yes of course we're still seeing each other but I didn't ask Janet to come."

"Eddie, it's Thanksgiving" His mother's tone was almost disgusted

"I know that. I didn't ask her to come with me because I didn't want to put her on the spot with the worlds biggest pain in the ass in there. "

"Ohhh"

"Now I'm the ass for doing what I thought was the polite thing to do and Janet's sitting at home alone while we're all having this _wonderful family dinner_. And we both know he's only here because he thinks it will bother me enough that I'll stop seeing his daughter"

"It'll be okay, we don't have to tell her everyone is here. Just go."

"What am I supposed to say oh hey by the way, I ditched mom then she'll call me an ass for that."

"Here" Lana handed him a whole pie and Eddie just looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "You're a smart boy I'm sure you'll think of something on the way home if not just treat her to something good in the bed. I love you" She kissed him on the cheek and he was even more shocked

"Just so you know, I'm not ready for this and it would have caused Janet a panic attack" He was a little harsh about it. "We don't need every-ones help. We're both grown and quite capable of handling our own relationship without surprise your dad's got a girlfriend, here meet Eddie's crazy grandmother oh by the way how's the sex?"

"I would never ask her that?"

"It's not nice to lie on Thanksgiving" Eddie was a smart ass

"Go, before she dumps your butt. She's got my grand-babies and with a whole lot of luck she'll be your wife. I still don't know how you managed it, she's way out of your league honey" Eddie just rolled his eyes

--------------------------

"Well it lasted longer than I thought it would." Richard mumbled to Sully

"That may not be the problem, just hold on and see"

"I'm calling Janet." Lana walked in and he hung his phone up.

"What'd he do forget to pick her up?" Frank asked licking the finger he'd just dipped in the food. Lana slapped him in the back of the head like it was nothing.

_"He warned you" John mumbled_

"No, he didn't ask her to come with him because he didn't want her to feel like she had to chose between her father and her boyfriend. " Lana nearly threatened Richard with the knife she was using to chop parsley. "If you mess this up, Claire's going to have to explain to Janet why she's at your funeral. "

"Mess what up?"

"My little boy being happy for starters. Having a good wife to mother his children after that"

"Lana, I think we both know that's never going to happen unless he fools around and gets her pregnant and I'm not so sure he'll stick around then either. She's a smart girl she wouldn't let him anyway."

"They are together like it or not and Eddie may be well known by the ladies but he would never do anything to hurt Janet"

"_Let me have this"_ Sully carefully took the knife away from her nearly laughing.

"Then why didn't he ask her when he found out she wasn't coming to see me"

"He didn't know and that's probably because your stupid ass didn't call her and now she thinks Eddie didn't want to spend Thanksgiving with her since he didn't ask."

"I talked to her last night"

"Richard, you waited until last night. You've seriously got to accept that she might possibly want a man for things you can't provide." Claire was disappointed in him

"They'll get over it." Frank replied licking the gravy off his finger and gaining a slap from Claire before Lana saw him

"That may be to late, he's stood her up before" Richard looked at Sully "In the beginning but she made the boy cry to get her back, I'm pretty sure a second time will be a lot higher price, possibly one he can't pay"

"How was I supposed to know he was going all noble"

"We tried to tell you" John mumbled not pleased he had to be there anymore than Frank was

---------------------------------

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you today. I did expect to see my father though."

"Ahh well, I was about to eat some of this very yummy looking pie but I felt guilty because you were here so I thought maybe you'd want to share it with me."

--------------

"I missed you today" Eddie wore an embarrassed smirk as he feed her a bite of pie.

"You've already had pie haven't you" Janet tried to talk with a full mouth being playful

"No, actually I haven't had dinner either."

"Why not"

"I wanted to ask you to spend Thanksgiving with me"

"Why didn't you? "

"I didn't want to interfere with you're dad"

"Yeah well that turned out to be a moot point. I haven't seen or heard from him at all today and he told me last night he and the boys would see me today. I just figured they were coming here for dinner."

"He would have seen you if I had asked you to come with me."

"What?"

"He was at mom's when I got there. I'm sorry I should have asked you anyway."

"This is really good pie so I'll forgive you" She feed Eddie a bite

"I don't have a turkey but I can cook something for dinner since I was going to cook for them" She wiped it off of his lip

"I'm sure anything you cook will be fine. We're supposed to be thankful for what we do have anyway."

"Yeah well in that case I'm thankful that I have you here right now" She leaned forward to kiss him

"I'm very thankful you're so thankful for me being here" He kissed her back pushing her over on the couch and tickling her as he blew on her neck the way she hated him to do making her laugh.

"Okay, seriously I'm starving what do you have to munch on between now and dinner"

---------------------

"Stir" Janet put Eddie's hand on the actual spoon and he had to put down his chips

"What the hell is this"

"Sauce"

"It looks like Spackle" Eddie played in the goop

"That's because I haven't added the broth yet, just stir it" Janet instructed him as she poured the broth in.

"You know I don't cook, I told you that right?"

"Here, make your self useful and pound the meat" His look said it all

"The chicken breasts Eddie. Flatten them out." Janet already had them laid out on the cutting board.

"How exactly do you expect me to do that?"

"Put some plastic wrap over it and use the meat hammer" Again his look said it all

"No not your fist, the silver thing right there in the canister, pervert"

----------------

"Why did I just pound chicken breasts into a pancake?"

"Because you're going to stuff them"

"I'm adventurous but socks in my chicken I'm not so sure about, Janet"

"You are on it tonight aren't you?"

"You have no idea" He mumbled to himself as he watched her reach into the fridge and turning his beer up.

----

"Why does everyone have to have green beans at every holiday" He replied when Janet sat the fresh ones down on the counter.

" It's a rule" She insisted "You eat green beans so what's the problem"

"I eat Hugo's green beans. They have something on them that completely covers the taste of the green beans" He replied as Janet mixed a few things in a bowl.

"Are you through making a mess or are you just enjoying touching breasts? I could give you some privacy... ... ... ... " She made him blush and stutter all over him self.

----------------------------------

"Shit" Janet snarled when she went to remove the green beans from steaming.

"What did you burn" He asked head deep in the fridge after a beer.

"Me" He turned the cold water on and held her hand under it

"Is it bad"

"No, it was just a drop. It'll be fine. Will you take the chicken out while I put something on my hand."

"Hey baby, do I just put the beans in this stuff" It didn't even register to him that he called her baby as he shouted across the house, it was becoming a habit.

"Yes, just toss it around and it's ready."

"When Janet came out of her bedroom Eddie was sitting their plates on the small table. It was easy enough to figure out the sauce went on the pasta and the chicken managed to make it half way on and half way off the pasta as Eddie was unsure how to plate it but did his best to make it look like what he got in a restaurant.

"Does it hurt" He kissed her bobo

"No I put some stuff on it that makes it numb "

After dinner they found themselves washing dishes, Eddie was helping and they had just finished up when he decided to cover Christmas ahead of time. "I plow for the city when the snow gets thick, which means I'm probably going to be doing that Christmas Eve"

Janet giggled "Okay, Hannah is still planning on doing this big dinner thing "

------------------------

"You miss him" Janet teased Eddie

"Guy's don't miss other guy's. I feel a little bad for him and that's it"

"Liar"

"I can't believe your name calling on Christmas Eve. Where's the holiday spirit?"

"In my garage curled up to a wolf" Eddie just looked over at her and grinned

"It's not all that funny from where I sit"

"That's because your sitting in the wrong place."

"Where else do you suppose I sit. It's a little cold to ride in the back and there's no way I'm going for a joy ride on the snow plow"

"Come on I want to show you something"

"Out there, in the snow?"

"Yes, in the snow"

"If I get frost bite and lose a toe, we're going to call the whole wolf thing even"

"I'll warm you up when we get back. I promise, now come on chicken"

"Really? Another animal joke?"

"I couldn't help myself, but seriously are you coming or not. I promise I want let a bear drag you off into the woods"

"Jackass" She got out slamming his truck door as hard as she could

"I'll protect you from those to"

"Shut up before you make me..."

"I think I already have. I'm sorry" Her eyes were just starting to get watery so he pulled her close to hug her for a couple of minutes "I really did like the box" She nudged him in the side.

"Are you going to tell me why you've got me standing in the snow freezing certain things that weren't meant to be frozen"

"Close your eyes" He led her a short distance away

"It so better be worth it Latek…" He kissed her with a furious passion easing to a stillness as he pulled away her bottom lip in tow. Eddie just looked at her for a brief second before she opened her eyes.

"Well was it worth it?"

"I've never been up here when it was snowing" She was now looking down on a snow covered Ridge, lit by the Christmas decorations each yard, street and park contained.

"Yeah, you're worth it" She stood wrapped in his arms as the snow fell on them.

"Eddie"

"Yeah baby"

"I'm really glad you brought me up here to see this but I'm also really really cold" He already knew that since her shivers were sending a rather pleasant shiver within himself

------------

Eddie turned the heat all the way up, not realizing they had been out there for so long. Cold didn't even begin to describe Janet as he pushed her over crawling in through the passenger door behind her.

"Take your jacket off" Janet didn't even question all the alcohol she downed after the giving of the wolf was in full swing and Eddie took his off as well as his toboggan. He stretched out in the seat leaning against the door and pulled her to lie on him. He wrapped their jackets around her and she buried her face into his chest.

"Damn woman" Eddie bellered when she stuck her cold hands under his shirt

"That's what you get for picking on me"

"I said I was sorry, you're not ready to make nice yet?" He cupped her face to direct her gaze at him

"You tried to freeze me to death"

"I know where to get you a fur coat" Janet sat up swiftly leaving him a bit uneasy expecting a major argument

"Hey, I'm an ass. I'll shut up about it. I don't want to fight on Christmas Eve" He could already tell she was being overly distant with him from the time he picked her up.

"You're fine. I can take a joke, it's not the wolf it's me" That made him sit straight up

"You're not going to seriously tell me you don't want to see me anymore on Christmas are you?" Eddie was about to cry himself, though she would never see it.

"What?"

"I've never gotten the it's not the wolf it's me line before"

"Like you've ever gotten any line" That made him mad but mostly hurt his feelings.

"_Well I don't want to start now, not tonight especially_" Eddie was a little put off by her comment

"Stop joking around, I'm sorry I upset you earlier and I really feel bad about it, Eddie" She didn't sense his uneasiness nor that he was genuinely upset

"It's fine, I way overreacted and I'm sorry."

"Can we not talk about it anymore, please I'll do anything if we can just pretend it never happened"

"Anything is a brave word" He leaned down for a kiss relieved she wasn't breaking up with him

"Not with you it's not"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" She kissed him back. Eddie kept kissing her knowing she was referring to his lack of ability to even try to be intimate with her. He'd let her down and he knew it was bothering her and why. It was bothering him just as badly.

Eddie pulled her to him as he kissed her until she was on top of him legs straddling each other. Janet worried about her weight but he didn't seem to be minding as his hands left her back and worked down her backside pulling her thighs further apart with his knee by pulling it up between her legs causing her to sit slightly more erect as his hands wandered from her back side and the small of her back to her breasts. Janet moaned at his touch. Eddie had brushed against, cocked feels, pressed against, even gently touched her breast before but never to the extent he was caressing them at that moment. She could feel him lifting his hips on occasion to press against her. It wasn't new territory for Eddie he'd done it before though Janet didn't have a glint of memory of the events that went on in that very same truck.

He massaged and caressed her upper torso so completely before inching back down only this time to make his way back up and under her shirt. Eddie continued his endeavour unhooking her bra, again something they'd done many times before. By the time she was free from the lace encasing Eddie was nearly sitting straight up having pushed her up to her knees. His hand ran up beneath the back of her shirt and he held her at the base of her neck while he maintained direct stimulation with his other hand fondling her breasts.

The truck cab was dark and the space was compounded by their intimate position limiting the view strictly to those parts at eye level. Eddie lifted his elbow to raise her shirt to expose her breasts taking the opportunity to put his mouth to them for the first time. They both moaned knowing the sensation was so long overdue. She needed to feel his touch and he needed her to know he was there, it was to much to handle and they got swept up into a quick round of truck sex as they had shifted. Janet now lying beneath his heavy body and Eddie was already bare chest-ed as Janet helped him pull his shirt off while he was tending her breasts. He managed to unbutton his pants as well as unbutton Janet's after having tossed her shoes and his hand found it's way down the front of her pants .

"The roads are going to be a mess again" Janet said when he started kissing his way down her body

"I know" Eddie took in a deep breath laying his head against her body. He was so mad at himself

Janet reached for her bra "Leave it, it'll give me a reason to come see you tomorrow"

"You don't need a reason " He kissed her again. "I can't just ride around with out a bra on"

"It's just the two of us"

"Ernesto's not stowed away somewhere is he?"

"Ernesto's in his cage so I think you're safe" It was like a walk of shame as he zipped his pants. He thought to himself that Ernesto wasn't a very happy Kola Bear since he stopped being able to sing month's ago. Eddie was relieved though, he had been doing his best to stay zipped but he couldn't resist foreplay with Janet. It was part of the hole in his life and he thoroughly enjoyed it with her, it was reassuring that someone cared about him as a person and not as Hail Eddie. He did however let things go to far on a few occasions and tonight was a serious sliding point, as he hadn't even considered stopping things when Janet did. She was right to have done it, the truck would have left them both with regrets and he wanted to explain to her why he hadn't solicited things from her as of yet but feared all she would understand was his doubts and rejection. He only managed to convince himself more than ever that he needed to wait so he didn't mess things up, if he couldn't do better than his truck seat he didn't deserve to so much as kiss her.

He cupped her face to kiss her again "I'm sorry"

"Can you not.."

"Janet, talk to me. Scream at me something just don't ignore me." Janet pulled his hand away from her face.

"I'm not trying to ignore you Eddie I'm trying to ignore the fact that your hand was down my pants" She picked at him

"Would you have preferred my pants?" All he could think to do was make a joke

"Shut up" Janet fell asleep shortly after they got back to plowing and Eddie watched her sleep with her head in his lap for a long time having pulled over for more coffee.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm trying I promise you that much. I'm doing my damnedest. I hope it's enough." Eddie whispered to her as she slept then leaned his head back trying to figure out how he was ever going to find the courage to make love to her like she deserved. He had no experience when it came to the real stuff and he just couldn't take from her without letting her know what it meant to him.

---------------------------

"What's the matter with you?" Phil asked when a pissed off Eddie came through slamming the door. He and Pizza Girl had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Nothing" Eddie stomped upstairs slamming his door and making a mess with everything he touched as he cursed himself

"Bah hum bug" Pizza Girl announced loudly

"I'll be right back"

"No, his negative Christmas Spirit might rub off on you, stay keep me warm"

"Something's wrong, Eddie Latekka doesn't throw tantrums. EVER"

"Fine, go save Christmas. I going to bed"

---------------------------

"Hey, man" Phil knocked on his door and opened it slightly

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm done now anyway" He was through throwing things around

"It's fine. Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's to say other than I'm a jackass and if Janet never speaks to me again, I'll have deserved it"

"What happened"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"You sure"

"I'm going to bed, it's been a long night"

"Alright, if you change your mind" Phiz headed back out the door

"Hey, Phiz can I ask you something personal?"

"Yeah, I don't keep things from you"

"Are the two of you serious?"

"Yeah, I think so, why?"

"But are you making Pizza's"

"You want to know if we're having sex?" Phiz was completely surprized

"Forget I asked"

"What goes on, Eddie"

"Me and Janet we're not, we haven't…."

"**You** haven't had sex in three months?"

"Five" Eddie hated to admit

"Wow, I mean what's the hold up. Is she still not comfortable enough with you or what"

"Not at all, we nearly had sex a couple of months before I asked her out and close every time we go out but I don't know man….."

"How about what you do know. What happened tonight?"

"A lot, it's a long story but the just of it; we nearly went for a less than honorable go at it in my truck tonight."

"Nearly?"

"Janet stopped it which is strange because I'm the one whose stopped it all this time. I don't want it to be like that. She deserves better than this Phiz."

"So let me get this straight you don't think you're going to be good enough."

"Exactly" Phil died out laughing "Come on man it's not funny. I'm going to tell you something but if you breathe a word of it to anyone including Pippy down there, I'll kick you out"

"Calm down and tell me what's got you so upset"

"I've never made love to a woman, yeah I've had sex with plenty but it's never meant anything."

"Eddie, it'll be fine. Janet cares about you and you obviously care about her so just go with it. Forget about whether or not either one of you are satisfied and just let it happen. Not in your truck though, man."

-----------------------------

"Is Scrooge in a better mood now"

"He'll be fine" Phil bent down and kissed her with purpose and she didn't miss it's meaning.

"So I guess you want to like have sex now" She asked pulling back slightly

"Yes I do very much so but if you're not ready to then you can snuggle right back into my arms and we can sleep until Christmas daylight gets here"

"No I do want to have sex with you just as much but there's one little thing I should probably tell you about which might change your mind about wanting to have sex with me"

"Whatever it is I'm sure it's fine." Phil hugged her

"I'm a virgin"

"That's nice"

"Did you hear what I said, I'm a virgin Phil. I've never had sex before. No way no how, no one not even a little well unless you count the frat boys grabbing my boobs and it didn't feel good so I wouldn't really call that………"

"Are you okay, you look a little sick" She asked him interrupting her own ranting

"Yeah, I'm fine. So you're like pure, untouched oh god I can't do this. I don't deserve this. I can't take your virginity when it's been years since I. You'll just regret it, we shouldn't…I need to sit down" He flopped on the edge of the bed having a harder time at the moment than if he'd walked outside.

"Okay, I understand"

"You do?" He face held relief

"I mean yeah of course I do but I really don't think I can see you anymore."

"Why not?" She crushed him

"Because at some point someones going to have to and if we're together it'd be cheating and I just would really rather it be you. I trust you"

"Are you saving yourself for marriage because if you are I'm so proud of you…"

"No it's never been about that. In case you've failed to notice I'm weird to most people and I don't want to be just a notch on some guy's belt so he can claim he did the weird chick but you're not just some guy, you're my Phil and I trust you so will you please be my deflower- ER?" She nearly confused her self trying to form the word

"Wow, are you sure you want to…once you have sex you can never be a virgin again"

"Yes I'm sure and besides it's been six years for you so in a way you're kind of a virgin to. We can do it together."

"Yeah but believe me when I say I'm going to enjoy it more than you and that's not fair"

"Life's not fair." She sat down on the bed next to him

"Okay, but we can talk about it first. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"I'm pretty sure I know everything but how it feels to actually do it"

"It's probably going to hurt. I don't want to hurt you"

"I know I've read all about it and talked to lots of women. It'll be fine and I don't want to know anything ahead of time. I want the real experience. That first time sensation everyone always talks about so if you don't mind…" Pizza Girl talked so vididly with her hands and then kissed him

"Hold on I'll be right back" Phil ran out of the room

--------------------

"Can I help you?" Eddie asked as Phil went through his top drawer and then his bathroom. Eddie was stretched out in his bed.

"I need a condom, and I need it now"

"Five months Phiz, just rub it in why don't you"

"I'm not rubbing it in, Eddie you don't understand…"

"And I don't want to so get the hell out of my room I don't have any" He threw the box he had in his truck away after the night Janet was in it with him. He didn't know why just that he needed to stop sleeping with women because it wasn't going to make him not sad anymore.

-------------------

"We're not going to be able to tonight…" Phil spoke slowly unable to take his eyes off of a naked Pizza Girl

"It's fine, I come with my own" She held up a condom much to his relief and shock

"You look..umm you're a very beautiful woman"

"As you can see I'm also a very cold woman" She broke the ice pointing to her breasts

"I know I've never done this but I'm pretty sure you have to take your clothes off and touch me" He did just that and kissed her gently

"Let me know if I do something that doesn't feel good."

"I will but I'm not really sure what you want me to do for you so you're going to have to tell me"

"Next time, touching you is going to be more than enough as it is" Phil reached out and gently touched her breast and worked his way around her body softly and slowly until she was lying beneath him.

"I've never actually touched a man before. I've seen lots of naked men ya know in art class's, party's, dates gone terribly wrong, movies, the ocassionaly strip club....."

Phil swallowed hard " Do you want to?" She nodded and gently took him into her hands

"What's the chances I'll have an orgasm tonight"

"Slim to none from just intercourse"

"You're talking about….." Phil shook his head

"I've never done that but all of my friends say it's better than intercourse"

"Most women think so anyway"

"Do you like to do that….."

"I'd like to give it a try and see if you like it." Phil knew it'd relax her body making penetration a tad bit less uncomfortable.

"Okay" Eddie over heard them. He just put another pillow over his head.

"that was amazing"

"Do you still want to."

"Yeah, I do" She watched Phil suit himself up and he slowly and cautiously slid inside of her as she whimpered slightly a few times.

"Now what" She asked as Phil was not completely inside of her having paused for her comfort.

"Normally, I would be having sex with your way to perfect body right now but since it's been a loooong time I didn't exactly have a lot of staying power built up.

"Are you telling me we're done"

"I'm so sorry, sweetie"

"It's fine, we can try again in the morning"


	19. Chapter 19

-----------------------------------

After hearing Pizza Girl that morning Eddie began to wonder why all of a sudden they were loud enough to be overhead and how he'd never noticed that Phil's bed squeaked. Eddie was on the couch when Pizza Girl got up and walked into the living room having walked past Eddie to the Kitchen for coffee and back again taking a bit of caution as she sat down not her usual plop down self.

"Hey, have you seen me lady this morning"

"Kitchen"

"Ohh, okay"

"Where else would she be, it's not like she's up to a long Christmas morning walk"

"What?"

"Come on Phiz, I've deflowered enough girls to know that's exactly what you did last night and this morning after you knew what was wrong with me so you're welcome I'm glad my misery could benefit you."

"You don't know what you're talking about"

"I hope you know what you did. Believe me I'm not proud of any of them"

"Just don't sacrifice what makes you feel good to make a man feel good. They'll never deserve it" Eddie barked at Pizza Girl then left

"You told him"

"No, I didn't tell him. He figured it out"

"How, do I have a sign on me now"

"No, he could tell by the way you were walking"

"WHAT?" That left Phil with a lot to explain

--------------------------------

"Merry Christmas" Eddie twirled mistle toe in his hand when Janet answered her door

"Merry Christmas, Plow boy" Janet whispered against his lips

"Latekka" Richard had a knack for walking in on them but Eddie finished his kiss making him wait extra just for the nerve of it

"Richard, Merry Christmas" Eddie replied when he was done mostly because Janet started to pull away.

"I have breakfast, would you be willing to join us" Janet asked. Richard hadn't seen them together since Thanksgiving.

"Have I ever turned down breakfast with you?" Richard just walked back to the living room not thrilled that Eddie excepted her invitation.

----------------------------------------

"When did he get here?"

"About a half hour ago"

"Well I'm glad I got here when I did. You look beautiful." Eddie was taking in a good eyeful of Janet's long red silky robe, wishing he knew what was beneath.

"I'm glad you think so because I had no idea everyone was showing up unannounced at seven am. Can you give me a minute to get dressed, if you can put up with Dad that long" She was blushing having not thought about being in her gown when she opened the door until he said something.

"Don't change for me, I didn't mean to interrupt your peaceful morning"

"There's nothing peaceful about it now that the three stooges are here."

"Still, I don't want you going to any trouble for my sake."

"You just want to drive dad nuts"

"Sorry, but I had to leave my house. Phil and Pizza Girl needed some privacy and you do look beautiful this morning just like you are" Janet knew her family would be there and she'd managed to get her hair and make up done but not dressed before they showed up. She didn't think much of it since it was just her dad and brothers so she started breakfast.

"I'm glad you're here but why couldn't they just go to Phil's room" Eddie closed the door behind him

--------------

"Did they need the whole house?" Janet asked in front of everyone

"Can we talk in private for a minute"

"Yeah sure" Eddie followed her into her room where she shut the door so they could

---------------------------

Immediately after Janet shut the door Eddie pulled her in for a kiss having first tossed her bra on the bed.

"They sorta did something last night for the first time"

"They had sex, big deal. They still didn't have to have your entire house, Eddie. They need to know it is yours."

"When I said for the first time I meant like the first time for Phiz in years and the FIRST time for her"

"**Ohhh my god, She's a virgin"** Janet said it to loud

**"She WAS a virgin. Phiz took care of that for her last night."**

"And he told you about it?"

"No, it wasn't hard to figure out."

"Yeah, it can be uncomfortable the first few times but she'll be okay"

"Wait why don't you think it's a big deal"

"I think it's a big deal that you think it's a big deal"

"Sorry, I'm the one who had to hear it last night and again this morning"

Janet laughed "Does she know you heard her"

"No, What was I going to say ' hey by the way the next time you decide to let Phil be a bastard keep it down'. She was embarrassed enough"

"I think you're the one that was embarrassed. Maybe it brought back some memories "

"Okay, fine it did and now I feel like shit. I didn't know what I was doing I was just a kid and I would never do anything to make you feel like they had to of which is why I'm sorry about last night. I was way out of line. It want happen again I promise you that"

"Okay, there's no since in pretending it was all you. We got carried away, it's not the end of the world Eddie." She tried to play it cool.

"It is to me, I don't want to treat you like that. You deserve so much better than that Janet."

"I agree just…."

"Everything okay in here, the old man's about to have a heart attack out there" John came in to check on them.

"Yeah, I just needed to talk to Janet for a minute."

"About virgins we all got that much" John chuckled

'Get out, it's none of your business unless of course you want to talk about your virginity some" Janet knew the loss of his carried an embarrassing story

"He's not a.."

"How would you know?" Janet was quick to ask

"Owen kinda hooked you're brothers up with some women for their birthday"

"Which women?"

"It doesn't matter, baby"

"Which means it's going to really piss me off"

"Who?" Eddie was shaking his head no the whole time and John caved to his sister anyway.

"I don't remember their names but they were a lot older" John got why Eddie didn't want her to know. They had discussed it.

"So you think it's okay to just sleep with women you don't know?"

"He use to and now he's got you so it can't be all that bad"

"Go, I'll deal with the two of you later, right now I have a little Christmas cheer for you're buddy Latekka"

"Hold on, Big O did that all on his own" Eddie was grinning but knew she was about to kill him

"They are my baby brothers Eddie. When mom died I'm the one that cooked for them, I helped them with their homework, I'm the one that spent all night listening to Frank cry when his girlfriend broke his heart. How could you let them think it's okay to act like jerks. It made you miserable for years why didn't you tell them that part."

"I did once I found out about the Lyons sisters but it was to late they had already... ... ... ..." He never intended on saying who

**"The Lyons twins… the same Lyons twins that have the hots for you, the same ones that tried to rub all over you homecoming, you had best tell me there wasn't any freaky double sessions perversion to it. They are going to grow up, fall in love, get married, have babies, grand babies, come to my funeral, and then their own do you hear me James Edward Latekka."** Richard was eating up Janet tearing into him. They could hear her since she wasn't doing anything close to whispering.

**"Yes honey I hear you, I think the house three blocks down can hear you"** He wanted to laugh. It was always funny as long as it wasn't him she was mad at.

**"Don't honey me" **

**"I'm sure that's exactly what they will do but guys will be guys and it's not like they took advantage of some innocent girl if anything they were taken advantage of"**

**"I'm sure they fought it all the way"** She let out a huff of air having stopped chasing him around the room. "Now if dad has his turn all the men in my life will have...."

"Hey come here" He pulled her close for a hug "They will be fine, you have to let go of them sooner or later Janet. It's time for them to grow up unless you want them to end up like me and neither were exactly new at the game anyway"

"There's nothing wrong with you Eddie, I like you just the way you are" Janet hugged him back

"You know I hate to let go of you but we've been in here long enough to do all sorts of things that would make your dad's head spin"

"Really, you think it's bothering him that you're standing in my room"

"I'm guessing he's got his ear pressed to the door" Eddie kissed her

-----------------

"It would be a very unfortunate accident if he was to overhear something he shouldn't" They kissed heavily

"Like what?" Eddie untied her robe without ever looking away from her face.

"I can think of several things" Eddie slid his hands beneath finding more silky fabric as he ran his hands around her waist and held her at the small of her back.

After a few minutes they came up for air "The man needs a break, you've aged him twenty years since we came in here" much like when he told her she made him not sad anymore they parted

"Fine, but we're not done talking about the party" Janet replied opening her bedroom door

"**Yes, mam**" Eddie replied headed straight for the kitchen letting it be overheard

-----------------------------

"Something wrong, Princess"

"Not for me it's not" Janet stared her brothers down

"He ratted us out"

"No you ratted him out and yourselves. I'll be at the table"

------------------------

Once again Janet sat in his lap during breakfast giving her seat up to her brothers. She'd fully intended on getting another chair from the dinning room but Eddie didn't give her much choice in the matter.

"Sit with me" He pulled her into his lap before the Meadows men ever made it to the kitchen.

"We don't mind waiting until you get dressed honey" Richard still needed something substantial to hate Eddie

"You didn't have time to annouce your arival" Nothing else was said about it. Eddie took full advantage of her robe sliding his hand between it and running his fingers back and forth over her leg behind the shielding table until he had to turn lose to eat.

----------

"Son of a Bitch, Frank. I didn't mean sit it down on my foot " Frank had leaned his chair back on two legs and actually listened when Janet told him he was going to hurt himself. " Switch places with John. "

"You alright"

"No it hurts like hell" Eddie leaned down with her still in his lap to look at it having nearly put his head in hers to do so." Frank got her some ice and apologized as it really was an accident.

Eddie put her foot on the edge of the table "It's not broken at least" He wiggled her toe only to hear her deep intake of breath knowing it hurt as he held the ice to it.

"I can't believe Janet Meadows has her foot on the table" Richard didn't care he only wanted her to put her leg down thinking Eddie's view was a lot nicer than it was. It was nice but Janet tilted her knee towards Eddies Chest and pretty much blocked the view. It however didn't stop Eddie from sneaking his hand in further right up to her core beneath her gown.

"It's my table."

"I'm surprised you even have a toe left" Eddie picked at her about her small feet and she rested her head on his shoulder while he numbed her toe.

----

"Alright what did the three of you do to piss her off" Richard finally asked during breakfast when Janet kept making threats at her brothers. Not that he didn't have it figured out.

"Janet's not very happy that her no longer babies, not her responsibility brothers had a little company on their birthday"

"Ohh you're mad about the Lyon's twins, relax sweetie I helped Big O set that one up. They were fine." John and Frank just kept their mouths shut knowing full well Richard knew why Janet didn't like them.

"I'm glad to know you don't see anything wrong with men using women just for sex"

"It's not like that and you know it"

"Fine did either of you bother to call since then" They just shrugged their shoulders "I can't believe the two of you. You know better than that. I taught you better than that."

"I don't think they are the type of women that would even pick up the phone" Eddie tried to cool the conversation.

"They shouldn't be having sex with that type of woman."

"Janet I don't think you can rightfully play that card when you can't seem to ever eat breakfast without sitting in someones lap, Princess"

--------------------------------

Twenty minutes and three strike outs later Richard, Frank, John and Eddie sat in the living room while Janet remained in her bedroom.

"Way to go Daddy dearest"

"Shut up, what I said was true and you know it"

"You're wrong about that. They're the ones who couldn't keep their pants zipped"

"Like you would have" Frank smarted off at Eddie

"What I was when you first learned you even had a dick is none of your business and I did, for your sister as if you didn't overhear"

"It's the three of you that's upset her, not me" Richard proclaimed

"I didn't upset her" Eddie was certain

"Well if your so sure about that, why are you still sitting out here"

"I think I'll just save the good secretes in case I need them"

"You wouldn't"

"Try me"

-----------------------

Eddie just walked into her room closing the door behind him. He didn't bother knocking and her dad and brothers just looked at each other in a duh moment never checking to see if the door was actually locked or not.

"What are you doing?" Eddie chuckled finding her laid across her bed looking at a magazine with out a care in the world.

Janet stopped turning the pages and looked up at him with a smile. "Throwing a tantrum"

"So you're not mad just using a little estrogen" He was a little turned on by her being so feisty. Never before had bitchy done it for him but with Janet it was different. Eddie leaned over on the bed kissing her.

"I'm not happy about it but I'm not mad." Janet rolled to her side never having to pull away from Eddie as he followed her further onto the bed.

"But it's Christmas Day and they're sitting out there feeling like crap" Eddie pulled the tie on her robe again this time taking a quick glance as his hand brushed over her chst and neck.

"They should, women aren't trophy's"

"I agree but it's hard not to think that way when you're with one that looks so pretty and smells so good" Janet scooted over making room for him and he stretched his legs out leaned up on the mound of pillows as Janet settled against his chest.

"I don't know it just really hurts my feelings that my dad thinks I'm a tramp"

"He doesn't think you're a tramp, Janet he thinks I'm a bastard" Eddie slid his hand back inside her robe where he'd pretty much had kept it all morning. Janet yawned and it was contagious.

------------------------------

"Janet, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but ……" Richard opened her bedroom door to find them sound asleep. His daughter still in her gown and robe curled into Eddie Latekka's arms, curls stretched across the pillow. He looked at them for a moment knowing how peaceful she was and that Latekka still remained fully dressed, including his boots. Eddie had pulled a throw over her and rested his head right against the top of hers. Richard couldn't see he was beneath her clothes for the blanket leaving him still with no hard proof of what was going on between them.

Eddie opened his eyes to see Richard standing there and he remained there as Eddie scooted out from under her, kissed her on the forehead and walked out.

"She's likely to be in a better mood when she wakes up. We didn't get in until nearly two."

"Really, what kept the two of you out so late?"

"Janet was with me while I was plowing last night."

"Doesn't sound very safe to have her riding around on snow covered roads in the middle of the night"

"She was good hands " Richard knew that had a double meaning

---------------------------------------------

"Why didn't you call me yesterday?" He spent the rest of his Christmas day at his mom's.

"I figured you could use some family time"

"Eddie, you're not in the way."

"Does that mean you're going to go out with me New Years Eve?"

"Are you asking?"

"Maybe"

"Then Maybe since I'm off I'll be home around 8:00"

"Then maybe you'll be all dressed up by 9:00?"

"Maybe"

-------------------

"So are we going to play or sit here and chat all night" Richard asked Sully

"Janet said they'd be here at 8:00. I thought we'd wait and see if they wanted to play"

"They?"

"Janet and Latekka"

"**She's seeing him again**?" Richard asked not having seen the two of them together after the boys party, Thanksgiving was a bust and Christmas Day was the last time he heard Janet speak about him and he knew she was pissed about the Twins. Richard assumed she'd broken up with him. He was under the impression they were having fun a few weeks at a time, off and on. She did ask everyone to not talk to him about it and they had obliged.

"Again, you mean still?"

"**Still?" **Richard barked as Eddie and Janet walked into the room.

"Hey, you two in or what?" Joe asked

"No I think we're going to sit this one out" Eddie replied "We just came back to say hi"

"Hi, daddy" She hugged her father

"You look beautiful Princess"

"Don't lose to much" She told him

"You promised me" He whispered into her ear.

"I know"

----------------------------------------

When they got back out front Eddie stopped her to talk for a second "What promise?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Eddie. It doesn't matter"

"Yes it does, what'd you promise him?"

"Eddie"

"Janet, you've never lied to me don't start now. What'd you promise Richard about me?"

"He made me promise after homecoming I wouldn't let you break my heart. That I would end it before you did."

"So how long do I have left, you know just out of curosity"

"I only promised him that because I knew you wouldn't purposely hurt me Eddie. That's why I didn't tell you because I knew you'd get upset over nothing."

"Fine, but don't keep secrets from me."

"Now can we please get something to drink and join your friends instead of letting something stupid keep us from having a good time"

----------------------------

"Big O what goes on?" Nick asked when he joined them

They all joked around for a while "Hey where are you going, it's only Eleven?"

"A kiss at midnight ain't exactly happening for me **so**, I think... ... I'll just dream about one"

"Sit down, I'll find you a woman to kiss at midnight." Eddie exclaimed

"No, Thank you. I'll take my chances with the dreams"

"Come on, give me ten minutes and then if I turn up empty I'll let you kiss mine."

"Kiss your what exactly?" Nick joked

"My woman"

"You might want to ask Janet about that first"

"No it's fine Big O. If Eddie doesn't come up with **someone," **She glared at Eddie almost viciously **"**I'll give you the kiss I was going to give him tonight." Janet got even with Eddie giving her away.

"Now that I'll stay for"

"Don't even think about it, I'll be back."

"Hey, can I get some refills?" Eddie headed to the bar to scope out the options asking Karen for more drinks. He came up empty and headed back to the table drinks in hand when he turned back around and turned on the Latekka Charm.

"I know that look, I've seen it before." Karen wasn't going for it "Matter of a fact, I saw it about ten minutes ago when bozo the wino offered me a midnight kiss"

"Come on Karen, kiss the man. He looks like he could use it"

"What do you want Latekka?"

"You seeing anyone?"

"Not exclusively, why?"

"I sorta promised O-Row if he stayed I'd find him someone to kiss."

"So go find him someone, I'm sure you've still got some charm left in there somewhere. Janet's still putting up with you."

"That's the thing she's going to be putting up with Owen at midnight if I don't find someone."

"Why are you telling me this?" Eddie just pouted his lip out at her like a child.

"Fine, he ain't so bad. But you owe me Latekka"

"I'll work an hour behind that bar while you prop your feet up one night if you show up at midnight and lay a kiss on him he want soon forget"

"You've got a deal, Latekka"

------------------------------------------------------

"So, am I kissing your woman or not." Owen teased Eddie. Owen being way to intoxicated to have any tact.

"NOT"

"So who is it?"

"She'll find you at midnight don't worry"

"I'm not worried, this time you can have seconds."

"Not cool man" Eddie warned him in a friendly way.

"I know, she's something special"

"Yeah, she is" Eddie embarrissingly swigged his beer

----------------------------------------

"Where is she, Eddie" Janet was going to kill him "He's drunk and I'm not getting slobbered on so you're going to be kissing him" Eddie just nodded towards Karen

"Ten, nine, eight, seven…." Karen began the countdown using the mic the gang was up at the bar as Karen crawled on it to do the countdown over the crowd

"Latekka get ready to hand over the woman"

"Not going to be necessary"

"Eddie, I'm not playing with you. If if drools on me I'm going to hurt you"

"Six, five, four, three, two, one…." Eddie kissed Janet and she took over his mouth only to look up when they broke to see Karen bent down on the bar wrapping her arms around Owen as he nearly choked on her tongue. Allison had never kissed him like that before.

"Happy New Years Big O" Karen smiled at him

"That….was….hot" he replied and helped her down from the bar. Karen gave him a peck on the cheek then went back to work.

Janet and Eddie went back to their kiss "Ahh-hell" Janet squealled when Owen dipped her and planted one on her. Eddie wanted to get pissed but Nick's look made him cut him some slack and Eddie made him let lose of her nicely. Nick was laughing until he turned around and grabbed Aubreys face with both hands kissing her to.

"Thanks ladies..... ... ... ... ... Night boys" Nick followed him out

---------------------------

Janet headed straight to the truck and they managed to leave before Nick got Owen in his car

"Where's Latekka" Sully came out to the parking lot a few minutes after midnight knowing the party was spilled over there

"My guess, helping Janet get her dress off or up or something, they were in a hurry" Owen didn't see Richard standing a few feet away. He left with Claire shortly there after.

-------------------------------

"Hey, what's wrong. You've been acting distant since we left"

"I was hoping I would get to see Janet before we left"

"You couldn't find her in the parking lot" Richard just shook his head then began to take off his shoes.

"So call her, wish her a Happy New Year and then maybe we can ring in the New Year the right way." Claire kissed him and he responded to her.

-------------

"You're not going to speak to me" Janet stared out of the window

"I'm sorry, I never intended on actually letting him kiss you" She still wouldn't answer him. When they pulled up in front of her house Janet got out slamming his door. Eddie just rolled his eyes letting out a puff of air then got out to follow her.

She closed the door right as he started to go in and busted his nose. Eddie shook it off and went inside anyway. Janet was in her room digging pajamas out of her dresser and snatching her earrings out and tossing them on top of it. "Fine you're pissed at me I deserve it but you didn't have to bust my nose to tell me that" Eddie walked right into the bathroom for Kleenex.

"Are you okay" She asked shyly leaning against the door frame

"Yeah"

"Here, sit" She started to nurse him

"I can't believe I started the year out getting my butt kicked by my girlfriend" He managed to make her laugh

"I didn't know you were standing there. I didn't do it on purpose."

"Neither did I"

"I know"

"So your done being mad at me"

"I wasn't mad at you just frustrated" Eddie leaned his head back up now that the bleeding had stopped

"What are you frustrated about?"

"The fact that Owen can do what you can't" It took a lot for her to say it and he knew it. Eddie just looked at her for a minute before she turned away "I'll get you an ice pack for your nose"

"Janet, that's not what you really want is it?" Eddie followed her into the kitchen

"I don't know...maybe...you don't and I don't want to do this tonight"

"You're right I don't"

"I've had a lot to drink and I'm tired." She kissed him on the cheek "Happy New Year, Eddie"

"Hey, don't go to bed upset with me" He hugged her

"I'm not upset with you. I promise. Owen just caught me off guard is all."

"I'll take care of Big O."

"It's fine, he's drunk and heartbroken who could blame him for anything right now"

"I know but I shouldn't have used you to get him to stay"

"Are you going to make it home okay?"

"Yeah, I stopped drinking when you started to get waisted"

"I'm not waisted"

"Yes" he kissed her gently "You" He kissed her again "Are" and a third time letting it draw out

---------------------------

A few nights later they sat down to watch a movie and actually watched it though the popcorn didn't get eaten until the six o' clock news came on and Eddie stopped kissing her.

"That can't be good" Phil commented to Pizza Girl when Eddie came in a little after seven and headed straight upstairs. Phil tried to talk to him the next morning and then again that afternoon but with little success.

---------------------------------

"So you're not going upstairs?"

"Nope, and I'm tired of hanging out in my room so the two of you will have to find else where to practice your love making skills"

"I think we over did the practicing"

"Phiz, I didn't need to know that. Way to much info man"

"Sorry, I forgot you weren't getting any." Phil couldn't help but laugh

"What's so damn funny"

"Think about it I'm having sex and your not. It's complete irony."

"Yeah and I get ordered to put out."

"Wait a minute you got ordered to put out"

"Yep" Eddie just twisted the top off another beer

"And you don't want to put out?" Eddie just looked at him like he'd lost his mind

"Now there's all this pressure because now it want just happen. I don't know that I can…."

"Perform under that much pressure to get it right"

"No, I'm certain I can perform just not how well she going to like my acting skills"

"I would have never guessed you doubting your abilities, not those abilities anyway"

"I had the perfect opening Christmas morning but her dad and brothers were there, that man has a nack for finding the worst moment possible"


	20. Chapter 20

--------------------------

"Is that for you or Eddie?" Janet wanted to die looking up to see Lana as she came out of the lingerie boutique with her newest purchase.

"If you don't tell him, I want tell him you were shopping for Sully?" Janet managed to make it funny

"Deal. So are you shopping for a special ocassion?"

"More like a day for Janet."

"Does this day for Janet have time for lunch with the recipient of what's in that bags mother?"

"Yeah, I think I can squeeze you in"

-----------

"How have you been?"

"Good, I guess. I'm not speaking to my best friend becasue of your son but other than that I'm great"

"What did he do"

"Punched Matt Laush so he didn't have to go to dinner with Ray."

"I'm not surprised. He hates Big Cat Cataldo."

"I know and I'm not mad at him for it. It's just hard when me and Hannah are friends and Eddie and Ray hate each other"

"It'll work out and they'll learn to deal with one another just give him time."

"That's something he's got plenty of"

--

"So how are things with Sully."

"Good. Not as good as they could be because of your boyfriend but other than that great."

"I know he still hates the two of you being together. We talked about it a little but he's not wanting to budge on it. I think it has more to do with you being with anyone other than his father than it does it being Sully though."

"Eddie and James were very close. The night he died, Eddie was with me and we sat with him. Eddie talked to him like they were just watching the game and when he died Eddie got up and left without saying a word to me. He came home the next morning a completely differnt man than he was when he left."

"He was with me. He came back to the bar and I let him get drunk and then let him piss me off and left him for dad to deal with when he fell out of his truck in the front yard."

"I'm sure he deserved it." Lana changed the subject

"So what do you have planned for the rest of your afternoon?"

"Manicure, pedicure pretty much the works"

"That sounds like heaven"

"It is. You should come with me. I'm sure Sully would appreciate it."

---------------------

"So what has my only child been up to. I haven't talked to him in a week." They sat side by side in massage chairs while their feet soaked

"Not much. Work, home, Sully's. He's coming over tonight to watch On The Water Front."

"What's so funny?" Janet asked at Lana's laughter

"Eddie hates black and white movies. You've got him wrapped around your finger I hope you know that"

"I do not. He's just coming because he knows I'll cook him dinner."

"Spaghetti and Meatballs"

"Really"

"Yeah but it has to be Meatballs. He may look like a grown man but trust me the little boy is still very much in control"

----------------------

Once again Phil stopped Eddie with some words of wisdom. He didn't want them the Day before when Phil got him to confess he was afraid of messing things up, he didn't want it after he got ordered to put out or get out and he didn't want it on the way to put out.

"Wait hold up"

"What is it" Eddie was less than excited as he headed out to watch on the water front

"You can't go like that"

"Like what, I didn't put flannel on " He was serious

"Smile maybe. Try not to look like you're being forced to have sex you don't want to have" Eddie flashed a sarcastic fake smile

"If you're going to be like this you should just tell her you don't want to have sex with her and let her find someone who does"

"I never said I didn't want to. Believe me you can't imagine how bad I want to. It's just frankly embarrassing as hell to be called out on not doing it" He got serious

"I'm sure Janet was more embarrassed having to ask so go with that and have fun"

"Are you trying to get rid of me"

"No, do you have condoms? Everything in order? Nice under pants"

"Pizza Girl should of held out on you as a bribe to make you go outside." Eddie just looked at him all confused

"shut up"

"This had best not become any one else's knowledge, or you'll be looking at the stars from out there" Phil just nodded as Eddie pointed outside.

Eddie sat in his truck for a few minutes trying to calm his nerves finally letting out a big sigh and pulling off. Phil just watched him through the window. Eddie felt a little strange stopping to buy condoms for the first time in months. He took a little of Janet's advice and bought the ones she'd suggested though she'd never know the thought put into it since it was yet another thing she had no memory of telling him. That night really was starting to haunt him.

When Eddie got to Janet's he couldn't just take a box of condoms in so he put a few in his pocket and stuffed the box under his seat realizing he didn't bring a change of clothes and it bothered him that he didn't think to.

Janet was having trouble not going crazy herself. She worked her self into a nervous wreck worrying about whether or not Eddie knew what she actually meant and decided not to put on the lingerie she'd bought but rather stay dressed like she normally would if Eddie was just coming over. She thought it was a great idea to just act like she didn't order Eddie Latekka to have sex with her. It was all just a bad dream.

Janet was downing a large glass of wine at an alarming rate when Eddie found her in the kitchen. "You keep drinking like that you'll never stay awake to watch the movie" Eddie was leaned against the kitchen door when she turned around and they smiled at each other.

He walked to her "Smells good, what'd you cook?"

"Spaghetti and Meatballs"

"I brought a bottle of wine. I see it's a good thing I did" Eddie poured the last of the bottle she had into the now empty glass, making her laugh when a mere sip came out but he drank it anyway then opened the one he brought while Janet got another glass down.

"Spaghetti and meatballs happen to be my favorite"

"I know, your mom told me"

"What else did mom tell you?"

"That you really hate black and white movies" Eddie was busted on that one because he did. He could sense her nerves and knew he had to put his own in check for her benefit or their night was going to end badly.

"I think I can make an exception. If anyone can change my mind I'm sure it'll be you"

---------------

"Do you want to eat in here or while we watch the movie?"

"I prefer to sit at the table myself. Years of mom harping at me."

"It's your mom's recipe so maybe I didn't make a mess of it"

"I'm sure it's fine" Janet got more nervous by the second. He hadn't kissed her or even actually touched her and that was highly unusual for him. Eddie was defiantly hands on.

"Where's Richard tonight?" He had to know if being interrupted was a possibility

"Some business dinner in Boston and my brothers actually have real dates tonight"

"So they want be joining us for dinner then?"

"_Not if they know what's good for them_."

They ate and Janet washed the dishes. Eddie was a bit on edge. He didn't want to have sex on to full of a stomach but he didn't want to hurt Janet's feelings either since he always ate a lot of her food. Janet was just finishing up the dishes when she felt Eddie wrap his arms around her waist and his kiss against her neck.

"It was perfect. Thank you"

'You're always welcome, you know I don't mind cooking for you"

"I hope not. So when did you see mom"

"Today, I ran into her while I was running some errands and we had lunch together"

"Really, you had lunch with my mom. The two of you didn't plot against me did you?"

"We hardly even talked about you."

"I don't believe she sat through lunch with out sticking her nose where it didn't belong." He was worried about his mom forcing issues he didn't want forced or that Janet possibly told her that she asked him to have sex with her.

"All she wanted to know was what you were doing since you haven't called her"

"What'd you tell her"

"Work, home, Sully's, home"

"Janet's"

"I didn't think you'd appreciate me telling your mom your business."

"She doesn't mind telling you mine"

"I told her you were coming over to watch a movie and all she said was that you'd hate it so don't give her a hard time."

--------------------------

"I'm going to start the movie join me when you're ready" He kissed her again this time on the lips

When Janet walked into the den the lights were off and Eddie had lit the candles. She already knew he took their glasses of wine with him. Janet was surprised by it and Eddie heard her walk in.

"You coming?" He asked looking over the back of the couch

"with any luck"

"Huhh" He heard her but didn't say anything finding it funny

"Yeah" She sat down beside him and he waited for her to snuggle against him. She waited for him to make a move. He grinned and found her nervousness cute after a while and kissed her. It was all to planned and he was worried she'd be disappointed if they took it so deliberate so he thought it best to stop it. It worked out in his favor and they managed to get some laughs in.

------------------------------

"Hey"

"Hey" The both chuckled having let the laughter die down

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked like a gentleman should

"Yeah, Are you?"

"Very sure" Eddie kissed her deeply pulling the sheets out from between them and just lying skin on skin for a minute.

"So we're naked" Eddie said casually

"Yep"

"Is there anything I should know?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, artificial limbs I might pull off, freaky fetishes, seizures, extra parts that shouldn't be there…."

"Not that I know of but you don't have any fake limbs that might fall off do you"

"No, I'm afraid not" He knew she was talking about the amount of him that was now against her leg and he was a bit proud of it.

"I'm sorry to say I'm getting the bigger end of the deal" Janet looked down at her breasts comically

"Okay, I can't argue with you there but yours is a lot nicer to look at" Janet pushed him all in play and Eddie rolled taking her with him.

"I don't know about that."

"I do" Eddie reached up slowly pulling the sheet down to expose her breasts "Trust me I'm pretty familiar with mine and I can tell you without a doubt I'd rather see yours." Eddie was lying on his back arms reaching behind his head and staring at a topless Janet sitting next to him.

Janet leaned forward to kiss him and a smile spread across his face. Janet didn't kiss him but rather picked up the covers peaking beneath "Not Bad, Latekka" Janet winked at him

"Not Bad?" Eddie asked making them both blush as he sat up to kiss her and letting things take a more serious turn as he began to work down her body enjoying the feel of her nakedness though it wasn't very light and he could only see a minimal he quickly let his passion to be with her take over blocking out every other thought.

After kissing most of her body he reached for the condom and Janet watched him put it on. It didn't take very many kisses before he nudged her legs open and slid in between so smoothly "Eddie" Her voice held reluctance and he stopped as he kissed between her breast while his hand worked down her thigh.

"We don't have to if your not ready" He was a gentleman yet again as he forced his now heavily breathing self to make the offer.

"No… I'm ready…. …. …. …. Believe me I'm ready just….. … … …. …" He knew it was her way of reminding him she wasn't use to the same things his one night stands were and he knew he wasn't a smaller man neither weight or anatomy.

"I promise" He laced fingers with Janet kissing her hand then went back to a little foreplay instead of penetrating her after conversation.

Before Janet realized it Eddie was sliding into her having eased her into a more open position and carefully guiding himself in, "God baby you feel good" slowly then halting as he kissed and caressed her body and chuckling a bit.

"What?" Janet giggled back

"To good" Eddie added "Way to Good" He was a little humiliated but taking it wel as he buried his head in her curlsl.

"Don't you dare tell me we're done" She figured they were but wasn't going to hold it against him as she laughed.

"It's been a while but I think... ... ... ... ... " Janet laughed at him again. She was silenced by Eddie thrusting.

After Eddie found her comfort zone as to how far to push into her and learning it wasn't nearly as far as he was use to, granted he knew he was being more careful with her, he started easing up into a more sitting position desperately wanting to see her naked body beneath him. Janet was shy about her body but she knew men weren't about to stop in the middle of sex over a stretch mark or fold of skin, they may never come back for more but they weren't going to back out of it until it was over and if it was the only time she got to be with Eddie she was certainly going to make it count. Certain facts were undeniable, He was aroused, she was thoroughly enjoying every precious inch of him and he was enjoying sharing it with her.

When Eddie pulled at her hips trying to push her bottom a little higher she surprised him by pushing him even more erect with the soles of her feet on his chest and arching her back making that perfectly aligned connection that offered so much possibility. Janet figured what the hell naked flat on your back is still just as naked as in an erotic position the best she was hoping for was enough of a ego boost for him that he didn't mind her imperfections.

Again he was caught off guard when Janet put her right leg back down and after a few strokes she wrapped it around his hip then the other leg pulling him down on top of her, he didn't complain just started caressing and kissing over her body again. He was surprised that she was barely making a sound, but he knew she was nervous about her body and it only made since that she would be nervous about that as well. Eddie knew she was trying to find exactly what felt good and he was pleased that she was brave enough to do so instead of just lying under him leaving it all on him to do.

Eddie could feel her pushing him deeper by tightening her legs around his back and he responded stretching out his legs and using his feet to lunge himself forward and a little deeper, she responded with a light moan of pleasure, he went a little faster and she moaned louder and louder even dropping her hand from the pillow near to her head over her own breast though she didn't try to stimulate herself it turned him on. When Eddie had a good rhythm going they started kissing only to be interrupted by Janet moaning out into his mouth. He pulled away gently as she closed her eyes and began to pant, Eddie just watched her shifting back to his knees still keeping a good rhythm as she put her feet back onto the bed arching to him again and he helped her out holding beneath her back just above her hips. His hands were large and though Janet was a fuller figured woman her body in general was petite and they fit together well. As he glanced between where his focus was and her face as she orgasm-ed and he heard the most delicate pleasured moans of his life. He was still surprised by how gentle her touch was though clearly her body was constricting.

_( Ohh Yeah, sex with her is going to be good )_

Eddie kissed her hard just as she was coming back down and still full of that furious passion Eddie was so surprised and happy to see. He was ready and just seconds away from joining her when Janet stretched out her legs straight closing her thighs beneath him slowing him down as he laid over her supporting the bulk of his weight with his arms.

Eddie's first though was oh shit, what did I do wrong but she began to kiss him and then down his neck and ultimately his chest soft and slow as her hands massaged over his back. When she pulled her head up high enough to rest it against his upper chest near his shoulder he just held her there unsure of what she needed. He was like a mamma bear as strange as the concept was to him, She needed to be protected and Eddie could provide that for her, he just never knew it or exactly how beautiful a gift it was that she was giving him before that moment.

When Janet wrapped her arms around him holding onto his shoulders Eddie slowed even further taking his time and feeling every bit of her body inside and out. He held her close having to bend down to kiss her and work even harder to hold his weight off of her. Having never felt the forthcoming release so completely he was a bit ashamed that he moaned like a girl. Usually Eddie didn't make much fuss just a good grunt as the emptied but this time cuddling her to him as he did they were much more reserved but Janet still heard the growl in the back of his throat even if he didn't.

They just laid in the frozen moment for a few minutes trying to catch their breath. Eddie had never taken it slow for his release it was always a race to the finish line for him. Janet had showed him what real pleasure was. He didn't know it was possible to be that gentle and intense at the same time. When Janet pulled her legs back up to get some relief from his weight on top of her Eddie looked down and kissed her smiling like the fulfilled man he was. Though he was holding her he felt like she was holding him and he'd never been held during sex before.

"You alright" Eddie asked out of breath noses touching

"Yeah, you?" Janet could barely breathe

"More than alright" He kissed her

"Ummmm. I'm glad but you feel like a freight train baby" She was playful.

"Sorry" He rolled over to face her pulling her towards him as she was trying to get up from the bed.

"I'm sweaty, I smell like sex not to mention the obvious" The were both trying to catch their breath

"So am I and I kind of like you all sweaty and smelling like sex and not to mention the obvious and I really like the way your face looks right now"

"Yeah, well you have the whole I'm going to be asleep in 2 minutes look going yourself"

"You can't hold it against me if you're the one that caused it" After he held her a minute he kissed her again.

----------------------------

"Hey, no fair you wouldn't let me go" She yelped when Eddie got up from the bed abruptly to be the first one in the bathroom. His cleanup was a little more urgent.

"No peaking" She pegged him with a pillow when he started to stand from the bed.

"I know you're looking"

"I was not"

"Yes you are"

"Whatever just hurry up so I can get in there or else I'm going to hide your clothes."

"So come get in with me" His suggestion went unanswered.

--

"Do you feel better now"

"Not really, I kinda liked having you on me" Eddie bear hugged her from the side of the bed where she was attempting to make it back up.

"That's truly disgusting, Eddie" She tossed his boxers to him.

"I was referring to YOU but since.........." She hit him with a pillow playfully

Eddie put his boxers on then sat down on the bed in front of her. Taking her hands in his and pulling her down on top of him as he laid back. "Are you sure you're okay. If I made you uncomfortable or pushed you to do something you didn't want to or made you feel like we had to do this at all I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that to you" Eddie had one arm around the small of her back and the other playing with the curls around her face.

"I'm fine this is all just a little awkward and I guess maybe I'm just a little nervous. Going to bed with Eddie Latekka is enough to make any half way decent woman on edge but you're just Eddie to me right now and unfortunately for you I'm just Janet and Janet has a few insecurities" She leaned down and kissed him before heading to the shower herself.

"_How could you not be I didn't know how I was going to react_." Eddie mumbled to himself when he heard the bathroom door close then moved beneath the covers tucking himself neatly under the them and crossing his arms over his chest more content in that moment than the entirety of his adult life.

Janet took a while trying to get her nerve up to go back into her bedroom in the gown she had on. It was modest but sexy anyway. She was afraid he would be gone when she got there. She braced herself for an empty bed and found a full bed with Eddie sound asleep. His arms were crossed over his chest so Janet crawled in her side of the bed careful not to wake him and spent a while looking at Eddie. She wanted to touch him so badly but she dare not.

Eddie did something he'd never done before; he woke in the middle of the night after having sex. He didn't know why just that she was there and he felt like he needed to touch her again.

"Are you asleep"

"ummm" Janet moaned at his kiss on her back in her sleep. Eddie rolled her over kissing her chest and having a hell of a time gently waking her up. He kissed her softly then nearly scooped her up sliding a hand beneath her head to hold it and the other under her butt and rolling to make her be on top then sitting up to be able to look at her face to face. Janet just looked at him briefly before closing her eyes back as he held both sides of her head in his large hands until he kissed her slowly at first and then with urgency as Eddie pulled her gown over her head letting it come to rest on the floor, happy to discover she hadn't put on panties after her shower. He treated her so delicately but directed her exactly the way he wanted and she let him right up to the point she slid down onto him. The wine and exhaustion wasn't helping her and she was thank full Eddie wanted to be in control.

Eddie knew she was still half asleep and laid back pulling her down on top of his chest and pulling her to eye level as he took over the job of thrusting both thoroughly enjoying every movement surprising Eddie when she sat up nearing climax and taking over so fiercly as she called out for him. He waited until she went over the edge before sitting up again to kiss her while he released more forcefully than the first and he actually called out the name of the woman he was inside of for the first time.

This time they were both truly out of breath and stayed mounted for quite a while in silence. Eddie wrapped her legs around his waist and held her to his chest like a baby as he stroked her hair and continued to kiss her cheek, shoulder, hand.....When Janet started to dismount Eddie gently laid her back down in the bed.

"I'll be right back" Eddie slid out from under the covers once he kissed her and disappeared to the bathroom. Janet laid tucked in beneath the sheet though she was so hot had she had the courage she'd been on top of it. Much to her surprise Eddie came back still naked with a warm washcloth and then back to the bathroom to take care of himself. Janet had never cleaned her self so quickly but appreciated the thought Eddie had given even if she was a bit uncomfortable about it.

Janet fell asleep with his arm around her but woke with Eddie on his side of the bed having woke somewhere in between when Eddie rolled that way after Janet tried to snuggle closer to him. They didn't talk after the second round of vigorous sex but rather both quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, when Janet woke before him she slipped out of bed heading to the bathroom to dress, unsure after his solo sleeping preference that he'd hang around more than the time it took him to get dressed and to the door.

--------------------------------------

"You know you're way overdressed" Eddie mumbled eyes closed as she laid on his chest.

"Maybe you're under dressed"

"No, I'm pretty sure it's you" He let out a chuckle when she poked him in the side tickling him causing Eddie to roll on top of her tickling back.

"Okay, stop before you make me pee my pants" Janet surrendered and he stopped but didn't let her go.

"Are you going to get rid of some of these clothes?"

"No" He tickled her again

"Okay, fine" Janet pulled off the cardigan he'd unzipped

"Shirt's got to go to" She rolled her eyes and off it went immediately sinking further into the covers where Eddie joined her pulling the covers over his head which was falling right at her chest.

"What are you doing" She asked as Eddie pulled her socks off

"Getting you more comfortable" He started on her jeans next "Because I don't plan on getting out of this bed until we have to" He tossed her jeans out from under the covers coming back up for air himself.

When he went for her bra she stopped him. "Will you at least hand me my gown out of the bathroom?"

"It's not something my grandmother would wear is it because I liked the one you had on last night"

"You got me head to toe flannel"

"As long as it's my flannel"

"Maybe next year I can get you a wolf with a flannel shirt on"

"Did you just make a wolf joke?" Eddie called from the bathroom refusing to give her the gown until she got rid of the bra. Which she did mostly hidden under the covers.

"Yes, I made a wolf joke" She teased him as they snuggled back down in the warm bed facing each other.

"What time do you have to be at work?"

"Three"

"You know it's like six thirty don't you"

"I didn't mean to wake you up. You were so cute sleeping."

"So are you"

"You were asleep when I got out of the shower"

"Sorry, good sex sorta has that affect on men and I've seen you sleep plenty of times" He pulled her even closer "Everytime we watch a movie, or Christmas eve while I was still plowing, at the bluff, in about five minutes" He grinned at her yawn

"Sorry"

------------

"I think we should sleep till noon, then maybe we can get something to eat before you go in this afternoon." Eddie didn't hear a response and looked down to see she was already asleep in his arms.

--------------

Janet woke alone in her bed, Eddie wasn't there and she just hugged his pillow next to her before acting as giggly as a 14 year old girl. She checked out the window for his truck and it was still there, his shirt was still thrown across the back of the couch so she headed to the kitchen hoping to find him there.

"It's about time you got up, Sleeping Beauty" Janet walked right to him and he kissed her good morning properly.

"I should have known you'd need to be feed" Janet stood next to him as he munched down his 2nd bowl of cereal.

"I got you a bowl" Janet sat down and began to pour her milk into it. "I made coffee" Eddie got up and poured her a cup.

-----

"I hope you don't mind but I sorta stole your paper off the porch"

"Well you're kinda of cute this morning, so I'll forgive you" Eddie pulled her into his lap and cupped her face with obvious intentions. Janet just smiled sweetly at him as she kissed him back but didn't progress the situation.

"You can't blame me for trying and I owe Sam twenty bucks to not ask me what kind of sleepover we had"

"I don't but I have to get ready for work" She kissed him deeply again and got up to change clothes

"You need some help in there" Janet just looked over her shoulder at him as she walked off to get dressed

------------------------

Janet had managed to get her jeans and bra on and pulled her robe back on though she left it open as she did her make up. Eddie came in and sprawled on the bed just watching her learning that it made her nervous so he rolled onto his back still talking to her as he stared at the ceiling.

"Am I imagining things or did you not..."

"What?"

"Last night, did I not ...did you?" He turned his head to look at her

Janet felt bad for him as it was clear that he was more nervous than she at the moment "What do you think?" Janet crawled on on fours up the bed straddling him in a moment of bravery but mostly because he looked so deflated.

Eddie pushed her hair back over her shoulder "I think we should investigate it a little more" He reached up to kiss her then let his head fall back onto the bed. Janet's look always made him talk "Twice if I'm not mistaken, the first was pretty good but the second made you ................" She put her hand over his mouth

"I was there, remember"

"Yes I do, every single sound you made"

"Yeah well that was all your fault now wasn't it."

"You were still holding back though" Janet was shying away "Just so you know, I enjoy the encouragement"

"I could tell by the feedback I was getting" Janet got him where it was most embarrassing.

"That's because I'm not having fun unless you are. Dad taught me right. You get more out of a woman feeling good than making yourself feel good"

"How completely unselfish of you. It must be hard to put your self out there strictly for someone Else's pleasure"

"Something's hard" Eddie had been running his fingers over her breasts so tenderly but was referring to himself and she knew it

"Really, I hadn't noticed" Janet bent down to kiss him teasingly but Eddie cupped her face holding her there then went to work with his hands pulling her all the way down on top of him. Things quickly heated up and Eddie was just pulling her robe off when her phone rang. Janet crawled over him him to reach it aligning her breast perfectly with his face. He took advantage.

"Hello"

"How early"

"God you owe me, Sully" Janet looked down at Eddie who wasn't stopping

"He can wait" Eddie pleaded kissing her mouth again distracting her from what she needed to be doing.

"Mmmmm, I would love to but I have to go."

"Why?" Eddie still had his lips to her breasts

"Sully's sick and I have to be there for the liquor licence to be renewed"

"But you're needed here right now, urgently" Eddie assured her but gave up

"Poor baby" Janet kissed his forehead then got up

"You want a ride. I could go for a burger right now"

"You just ate"

"Just consider the burger emotional eating"

"Food and Sex, there's more to you that that, Eddie Latekka"

"Does there have to be right now?" Her look said enough "I'm just messing with you, Janet but seriously are we okay?"

"We had sex and your still here so yeah we're okay I think"

"We had amazing sex and where else would I be." He could honestly say that NOW

----------------

"So, you never came home last night" Phil mentioned after they celebrated the spelling Bee

"I'm not going to talk about it "

"Okay, but if I was to ask you a question you could just answer yes or no"

"Phiz"

"Were you at Janet's all day?"

"Yes"

"Are you two cool with each other"

"Yes"

"So how was it"

"Did I come home last night"

"No"

"Did I come home this morning?"

"No"

"Am I going to tell you it's none of your business"

"No?"

"Nice Try" Eddie got up and put his Jacket on

"Where are you going this late"

"To see Janet before she gets off work. I'll be back so don't be rolling any dough on the couch."

-----------------

"What are you doing here?"

"Phiz is getting on my last nerve"

"Add Hannah to the list"

"The two of you still not speaking?"

"I don't know but I'm more interested in why your here"

"I'm starving and Pizza Girl ate my Meatballs"

"What do you want, I'll fix it for you?"

"You"

"Sorry dude I'm not on the menu for another three hours."

"In that case I'll take whatever you've got back there this late."

-----------------

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just look like you found out your best friend died"

"I'm sorry, just tired I guess. We didn't sleep a lot last night."

"You're full so go home and go to bed. I'll bring you breakfast in the morning."

"You're off, I thought you had to work"

"I took off to take care of a few things. So go rest I'll see you in the morning."

"Sully staying till close"

"Yes, I'm fine." Janet kissed him good night

-------------------------

"Hold up Latekka, I need to talk to you for a minute"

"What do you want"

"Nothing much just curious how things were going between the two of you."

"Why didn't you ask Janet?"

"You know it's not like that with us."

"It would be if you would talk to her"

"We were talking about you remember"

"It's good and if Richard wants to know anymore than that he's going to have to ask"

------------------

"Hey" Eddie looked surprised to see her

"I told you I would be here" Eddie just looked at Nick and he found errands that needed to be done.

"Thanks" Eddie helped to ease the load she was carrying

"Are we okay, Eddie?" She wandered if she shouldn't have come

"I thought we were, are we not?"

"No it's just you seemed so......I don't know"

"I was tired but I slept all night so why don't you let me take you to dinner tonight" He leanded forward to give her a peck

"I can't, I'm going to Dad's for dinner, you're more than welcome to come with me though"

"I don't think he'd appreciate it"

"I can skip dinner with Dad..."

"No, it's fine we can go Tomorrow night"

"I have to work"

"Some other time then." Eddie got the feeling he wasn't welcome anymore

"I'm sorry Eddie."

"Will you at least eat breakfast with me?"

"I think I can do that" And they did.

"I've got to go but it would be nice if you'd have lunch with me tomorrow.

"I think I can do that if you promise me we're really okay"

"I promise we're more than okay" Janet was just walking out the door after a long kiss as Nick was coming back in. Eddie walked to the window and watched her leave.

------------------

"Everything okay, man?"

"Earth to Eddie" Nick had trouble getting Eddie's mind back in the office, it had clearly left with Janet.

"Yeah"

"Did something happen that maybe you didn't want to happen"

"I'm seriously going to hurt Phiz"

"Okay, what's going on man and what does Phil have to do with Janet"

"Nothing"

"Dude you've got it bad"

"Mind your own business, you'd figure two women would be enough to keep your mind busier than it is."

A few minutes later Nick started again. "She didn't break up with you did she?"

"What is this high school, you don't just break up anymore and no she didn't break up with me"

"So slowing things down then"

" No one is slowing anything down and it's none of your business"

"You brought it in our office so technically it is my business so if that wasn't I don't want to see you again breakfast what'd you do to deserve it?"

"Do you not eat brekfast with Aubrey"

"Of course I do, but I usually earn it."

"I wouldn't brag if your stuck with bagels"

"Shut up what'd you get?"

"French toast, bacon and Orange Juice"

"I guess I know what you've been up to"

"You don't know anything"

"I know you had a ridiculously big smile on your face when she came in and a upside down one when she left but just talking about it turns it right back over" He was talking to Eddie like he was 4

"She puts me in a good mood, isn't that how its supposed to work?"


	21. Chapter 21

Three nights after the first time Janet and Eddie had sex for the first time, he wanted it again. He actually wanted it that morning, the next day and night and the day after that but thought he'd be best to not push it, by the time he was facing the third night without her he had to do something about it.

"You should have gotten here earlier, I just got off" Janet met Eddie in the parking lot on her way out. He checked her house but she wasn't there so he hoped he'd make it to Sully's in time to catch her.

He refrained from the childish comment he had for that one "I'm here now" he bent down to kiss her

"And I'm fixing to go home and prop my feet up, because I've been on them for 12 hours now" She was a little mad that he hadn't come in earlier to see her

"Since I'm such an upstanding guy and all why don't you let me drive you to my house and I'll wait on you for a while"

"Really, do you know what you're asking for. I can be very demanding"

"I'm all yours. You wait on me all the time, let me return the favor."

"Do you expect a tip?"

"You can tip however you see fit."

"Am I going to get a foot massage out of it"

"I'll massage anything you want me to" She knew instantly he was horny

"My feet will be fine" Janet smiled at him then loaded up in his truck.

-------------------------------------

"What do you want to this weekend ?" Eddie asked massaging her feet as she sat in the chair and he on the end of the bed.

"Kiss you"

"That want be a problem, but what else do you want to do?"

"I don't know"

"Alright, lets play 1 million and one questions to what Janet wants again. So, do you want to go out or stay in?"

"Out, I'm off work at 5:00 Friday and all weekend"

"Do you want to dress up or just do something that doesn't require 12 hours of wardrobe changes" She hit him with his own throw pillow

"Come on I was picking, you know I don't mind waiting for you while you get ready. I'm just glad it doesn't take you as long to take it off."

"It doesn't take **you** as long to take it off."

"Alright then, I'll take mine off and you can take yours off and we'll see who does it quicker."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Phil can't overhear us undressing even if his ears are pressed against the door"

"I'm not really in the mood, dude."

"Liar" Eddie kissed her ankle

"Horn Dog"

"What's the matter" He asked jokingly hoping it was minor since she seemed to be teasing him.

"I don't know, nothing really I just…"

"I can turn the lamp off but it can be dangerous if it's completely dark. I'll have to feel my way around"

"I don't like bright lights but I think I can handle the lamp." She threw another pillow at him

"I'm not surprised, a lot of women don't."

"There's the other part"

"The bed?"

"Not so much the bed as the experience you've gained from it"

"I should have seen that one coming. I knew it was going to be an issue sooner or later. I'm sorry there's nothing I can do to change the past. Believe me there's a lot of things I would have done differently if I could"

"I know and it's not even that. I'm just really afraid you're going to get bored pretty quick because I'm not some 100lb. Acrobat that you can enjoy her lack of morals"

"Janet, I don't care if we can't do every position whether it's because your uncomfortable with it or me or any other reason. As long as what we do we enjoy………. I'm good. I actually like the whole morals thing. It's nice to actually be able to make a woman blush." His smile made her blush that time

"Promise me something through in all that blushing will ya" He kissed her other ankle

"What"

"Tell me if your uncomfortable, aaaaaaand if you want something that I'm not doing ask me for it. I can't read your mind, way to much going on in there for me to even try to figure out" Eddie nearly blushed himself

"Okay, I will if you promise me the same thing"

"I promise, now since I promised; I want something your not doing." He pulled her up holding onto her hand and over onto the bed.

"That didn't take you long"

"I suffered through months of no sex, and it was the longest months of my life"

"So what exactly are you wanting?"

"Right now I'd settle for just about anything"

"When are you going to figure out I don't want to be what you settle for, Eddie"

"Baby, you know that's not what I meant but if you're really not in the mood forget I said anything. It's going to take a little while for me to figure you out. I've never really had the opportunity to do that before."

"You've had more opportunities than any other one man on earth, sweetie" She couldn't resist mocking him

"I deserved that but you're the only woman that's ever made me"

"Made you?"

"No, gggrrrrrrrrrrrr! You make me so frustrated sometimes woman." Eddie said in a deep playful voice

"Sorry" Janet started to get up

"No you don't" Eddie pulled her back pinning her to the bed beneath him. She of course protested. "Shut up for a second and just listen to me"

"Don't tell me what to do"

"I just did and you're going to listen to me whether you like it or not because I'm not Richard and I'm only half afraid of you." He made her laugh "Look, it's awkward. You know that, I know that, that's just the way it is until we get use to each other and figure out what does and doesn't turn each other on. What we do and don't like, how we feel about it. Okay, are you happy now you made me talk about mushy crap"

"I'm kinda in the mood, now" She said it so sweetly knowing it was going to drive him nuts but she wasn't lying.

"I'm not falling for that one."

"Fine, we'll watch the movie then"

"Fine, we'll watch the movie then" He replied in his best nagging girlie voice.

"What are you doing" She asked as he started to strip throwing his flannel shirt over her head

"It's already late, it'll be even later when the movie's over so I'm getting comfortable and into bed to watch it"

"Okay, but you know you can't take me home without pants, right?"

"Who said anything about **me** taking **you** home, tonight." He kissed her quickly "There's shirts hanging in my closet, wear what you want ... ... ... or don't want" he kissed her again then opened the door

"You can't go down there like that"

"I'm pretty sure I can, it's my house and if Phil doesn't like it he is free to walk out of that door anytime he wants to" Janet just raised one eye brow

"Okay, that was mean, but I don't think Phil cares if I go make popcorn in my tee-shirt and boxers"

"Pizza Girl is down there"

"I've got my boxers on"

"Eddie"

"You're not jealous are you" he thought it was funny "Sorry to disappoint you but she ain't my type. I already want to rip out those pigtails and donate them to a circus and I only have to see her a few minutes at a time. I need ear plugs"

"I'm not jealous of Pizza Girl, to start with she'd never give you the opportunity and I wasn't saying you're indecent. I just don't want them to think we're up here going at it like…whatever I just…"

"Okay, you get the popcorn and then I'll watch you change"

"Shirts are in the closet you say?"

"They don't even know you're here remember" Eddie went to get the popcorn and Janet opened his closet in search of something to put on having thrown the one he'd worn all day in the laundry she couldn't resist picking up off the floor and actually putting into the hamper they were lying next to. She settled on one of his clean flannel shirts since she was in the house he kept like Antarctica. She should have known when he didn't shiver to death at the bluff or Christmas that he was a fan of cooler weather. She did however also fold her clothes and sit them in the chair, saving him the effort of having to unhook her bra.

She was standing in front of the t.v. putting the DVD in when Eddie made it back . He strolled in without a care in the world.

"I turned the heat up for you." He was emptying his hands full of popcorn and beer on to the bedside table. He did it to be nice but also to up his chances of not having to have sex under the blankets if he talked her into it.

"Thanks, but something is wrong with the stupid machine"

"Hold on, there's a trick to it. I'll ….." He looked up to see her bare legs hanging out of the flannel shirt. "I'll ummm…here let me show you" He stood behind her nervously and hit the top of it and the door came open.

Janet turned to say thank you not realizing he was so close behind her and Eddie touched her hip pulling her in and kissing her casually at first then began to massage over her body and down to her core. Just as his fingers slid down between her legs "It's still not working" She looked like a terrified animal in a bright head light.

"Just waiting for you to hit play" He whispered.

Eddie turned on his side fluffing his pillow into the perfect shape and waited for Janet to join him under the covers. Janet however was going to get even grabbing the extra pillow and the throw off the chair laying on the opposite end as Eddie.

"Clearly you didn't like that" He said learning his first don't with Janet.

"No it was fine. I'm just comfortable this way" After about twenty minutes Eddie started to massage her feet again trying to get somewhere with her. He was finding it harder to go the last few days without than he did the months before. It was like smelling the honey and not tasting only he knew exactly how sweet what he was missing really was.

A few more minutes and he started slowly pulling her blanket down her legs and Janet made herself ignore him. Even when he had it completely removed she continued to focus on the movie. Eddie Latekka had never seen hard to get once he had gotten them to a bed or like surface but he was going to enjoy it none the same, she would have to give in or club him over the head at some point.

Eddie began to kiss her ankle having quickly learned that was a do and do a lot with Janet though she tried to hide her pleasure of it. He worked up her legs pushing the bottom of his shirt up to reach her hip and she still ignored him. He eased her panties down her hip just slightly to kiss more. When it still wasn't working he started to unbutton the shirt while he kissed even more when she simply refused to let him win though he was already spooning behind her.

Eddie wasn't giving in and losing the battle of seduction, he could get a woman interested, or he could before. He began to doubt she enjoyed the sex as much as he had. He had to prove he could still satisfy a woman there was no way he could just lose his mojo when he finally found a woman he wanted to stay with.

He rolled her onto her back and with out warning started kissing down her body starting with her belly button. Janet panicked on the inside as he continued further down. She didn't know how to stop him without giving in and then the thought occurred to her that there was no way he would go through with it if she was still ignoring him. She was convinced he was trying to call her bluff and he did just that the second his lips pressed between her legs. Eddie was smart he knew she would stop him so he just made the leap for it skipping a good distance from her belly right to her core.

Janet's first reaction was to die, and when she opened her eyes to find that didn't work she started to direct his head else where. She put her hand on the back of his head but couldn't make herself make him stop and before she had time to evaluate a plan B Eddie so easily slid her panties off and his tongue sank into her and she moaned out quickly reaching orgasm as he spread her legs. When he was done he kissed his way up her body to look her in the eye, her body could feel his impending weight as he used his arms to support himself over her.

"I can not believe you let me do that" He was all smiles

"You shouldn't have done if you didn't want to"

"You're kidding me right, I've wanted to do that since homecoming. I just can't believe you let me is all." Eddie tried to kiss her

She put her hand over his mouth to stop him and he chuckled knowing why "You didn't exactly ask for permission to bury your face in between my legs. You'd think the polite thing to do would be to ask before you kiss me afterwards."

"Can I do it again sometime." He kissed over her breast through the shirt

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but yeah"

"Is that going to be an open invitation or do I have to ask permission every time"

"How much do you plan on doing it?" She picked his head up to look at her

"Every chance I get." He kissed her before she realized it and he started to unbutton her shirt, one button in there was a knock at the door.

Eddie was pissed again "Seriously that's going to be a problem for me" Janet whispered to him

"Eddie we know you're up I can hear the movie all the way down stairs" Pizza Girl shrieked.

"That wasn't the movie" Eddie grinned whispering to Janet

"Why didn't you say something" His look said it all.

"Dude, you better be decent we're coming in" Phil warned

"Open that door and …." They started to turn the knob and Janet quickly got under the covers stuffing her panties beneath the covers with her.

"Phiz I'm not playing with you man." Eddie warned

"Come on if you were doing anything you minded any one interrupting you would have the door locked." They opened it just after Eddie managed to make it under the covers with Janet and she had picked up the bowl of popcorn.

"Ohh, hey Janet. We didn't know you were here or else we would have………." Pizza Girl began to explain

"Definitely not interrupted your …." Phiz knew what kind of mood Eddie was going to be in

"It's fine we're just watching a movie"

"I did it again" Phil was worried about his own safety

"Phil you didn't know I was here, Eddie's not going to get mad." She elbowed him

"See popcorn and beer. We were just watching a movie nothing else so no big deal" Eddie was Captain sarcasm

"In that case, can we like watch it with you." Pizza Girl asked

"What's wrong with the new to yummy for words t.v. I just bought, **that's downstairs**?"

"Nothing, we were just about to head down there to watch it now" Phil wasn't a dumb man

"Actually, we sorta sat or really laid on the remote and now it's locked and want let us watch anything until we put in some code we don't know because you threw the instructions out with the box and the company's help line isn't open until morning and we don't have a cord to hook up the DVD player since someone forgot to pick it up sooooooo can we watch t.v. with you guy's"

"And you can't think of anything else you would rather be doing other than watching t.v.?"

"That's kind of what started the whole problem seeing how the remote was……"

"Okay, I think we've got the picture" Janet stopped the explanation

"Janet just got off a 12 hour shift......." Eddie tried again

"We'll be quite as a mouse..."

"Where are you planning on sitting?" Now he was a true smart ass

"The bed silly, scoot" Pizza Girl flopped on the end of the bed shoeing Eddie's feet . He pulled one knee up and the other leg he just bent to give them some room. Eddie swigged his beer offering Janet the last sip which she turned down for obvious reasons.

"I'm going to need more beer and since I can't get up, Phiz be a dear and fetch me a couple" Eddie was getting even; even though he knew Phiz wasn't to blame.

Once all four were settled in Eddie's bed Janet just looked up at him. She felt bad for him, he'd given her some much appreciated attention and had gotten nothing in return. About halfway through the movie Janet took advantage of them being under the covers and the little pocket of space beneath them the way Eddie was sitting offered since he was already cocking a feel off of her breast with the way she was sitting against him and his arm was wrapped around her.

At first Janet just rested her hand on his thigh then slowly inched it up until her knuckles were brushing against his now limp state. She figured she needed to return his favor but wasn't sure she was ready to provide him with oral sex so she did the next best thing given the circumstances. Eddie nearly jumped out of the bed when her finger gently glided across the length of his shaft instantly hardening him.

Pizza Girl and Phil looked at him so Janet did as well not to be outed " You okay" she asked

"Yeah, just a cold chill I guess." Pizza Girl and Phil turned back to the movie. Their backs to Janet and Eddie as they laid spooning across the foot of Eddie's bed. Sitting up against the head board offered Janet and Eddie plenty of opportunity to behave mischievously.

Eddie just chalked it up to an accidental brushing and started to watch the movie again. Janet waited until he wasn't waiting for it before she did it again and he looked at her and she looked back at him. Then she did it again while he was looking at her only to be caught by Phil

"Are you two sure you don't want us to leave." He was offering Eddie another chance to kick them out.

"No, Eddie just wanted the popcorn, you're fine." She spoke before Eddie could handing him the bowl of popcorn that was beside her. Eddie wanted to shout are you crazy woman but he didn't seeing the mischievous grin on her face. He was forced to eat more popcorn though that wasn't what he was in the mood to eat.

Janet continued to tease him more and more eventually going beneath his boxers and Eddie looked at her questioningly . But she continued on, grazing over his penis with the tip of her finger then venturing into a little more hands on action though it was slow not to cause to much movement and be caught by their unwanted company.

"You still cold?" He asked Janet for an excuse to pull the covers further up her as to reach under her shirt with ease.

"You'll get use to it after a few years, or at least learn to live that way" Phil told her

"I'll just make him turn the heat up" Janet declared

"I'm sure you will if you keep doing to him whatever it is you've been doing." Eddie froze still hand already up her shirt. "You've done quite a number on him in the last few months, it's nice to see he actually has feelings" That was a relief at least they weren't busted.

"Really so Eddie Latekka does have feelings, that's nice to know" Janet said back and Eddie wondered why she was still participating in the conversation and simultaneously working him over.

"Ohh please you've got Eddie in the palm of your hand and you know it" Pizza Girl interjected

"I'm a little inclined to agree with you on that" His smug grin gained him a tighter slightly uncomfortable grip in which he returned with a pinch of her nipple in which she yelped. Eddie felt bad instantly and guilt covered his face as he apologize "oh god, I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to…." he forgot anyone else was in the room as he cupped her face kissing her drawing two on-lookers as the credits rolled.

"Eddie, you're still on my hair" Janet thought quickly

"Shit" he sat up

"Way to go dude, just pull her bald."

"Yeah, that was a smooth move Latekka" Pizza Girl laughed as they headed for the door.

"Night Janet" PG added on her way out

"Night"

--------------------------------------

"Bet you twenty bucks he'll be picking that cord up first thing in the morning" Pizza Girl was so proud of her self

"Bet you forty it's going to cost the hell out of me one way or another"

"I doubt that, he was busy getting off on Janet teasing him underneath the covers"

"No way, Janet wouldn't….would she?"

"Why wouldn't she, I mean really she's already in bed with Eddie Latekka is she not."

"Yeah but Janet's…it's just that she's sweet and nothing Eddie's ever gone for before. He's completely different now. I dare say he loves her because she is a good girl not like…."

"Ohh that's right I forgot only bad girls have sex, so I guess that makes me what exactly?" Phil just sighed

----------------------------------------

"I guess I deserved that very pleasurable torture didn't I"

"No it was mean for me to do you that way"

"We've both got a lot to learn about each other."

"I agree" Eddie pulled his tee-shirt off while she talked

"I suppose that means you didn't hate it" Janet giggled as he tossed it across the room

"Not even a little but I have a confession"

"Really what is it"

"I was in the mood when we first got back here but then we sorta had a fight which started this whole problem I've got right now and on top of that when I brought the popcorn you were standing there in my flannel shirt and it was really hot and you actually let me touch you and that made me want to more then you played hard to get which was even hotter, and you let me taste you needless to say what that was like and then you tease me in bed with another couple two foot away so ……"

"So you're saying I made you horny" She grinned

"I'm saying you made me feel like I was sixteen again" His boxers went next

"And since I'm the one that did that, you want me to do something about it"

"I'm begging you to do something about it"

"You know a sixteen year old girl would do one of three things, there would be having sex with you, letting you talk me into reliving your discomfort by other methods or…"

"Or what?"

"Both, but I know from experience sixteen year old boys can't handle both so the girls usually let them talk them into which ever one they want at the moment"

"Are you going to let me talk you into what I want"

"No, I don't care what you want. If I did we would of done it on the dresser earlier or while Phil was banging on the door"

"I don't want it to be like that with us. We can do better than that"

"Exactly which is why I'm making you wait. I don't think you've ever had to do that before you forced yourself into the last three months of celibacy"

"You're right no one's ever made me wait but you and I kinda like it, it's hot."

"Think how hot it'll be in another couple of weeks"

"That's not funny"

"I know, but your on my side of the bed" Janet sat up on her knees facing him

"I know think how comfortable it'll be in a few more weeks" The movie went off and left the room in a darkness; the only light was the moon shinning in through the curtains just past the foot of the bed casting a shadow line midway across the bed.

"I'll let you know what I think in the morning" Janet started to crawl across him only to be stopped by his hands on her hips as she straddled him.

"Do I at least get a kiss Goodnight" He kissed her softly and she kissed him back. It was a kiss of surrender and she made sure he knew it.

Eddie began to unbutton the shirt then eased it off of her shoulders as he kissed down her neck hitting that spot he knew she loved and onto her chest holding her ass with one hand and massaging the path his lips would take across her breasts with the other until she arched in to him and he held her with both arms around the small of her back as he licked his way from her breast to her navel. He had to bend as much as she stretched and Eddie learned she was more flexible than most of the women he'd been with. He wished someone would have told him as a young man that passion out ranked lust so immeasurably. Desire wasn't the urge to have sex with a woman anymore, desire was the need to hold her close and he knew that now.

"Can you handle both" She whispered in his ear having sat back up to kiss his neck.

"I don't need both, you've done your share I promise" He wasn't about to put her in the place she thought she had to.

"I lied I do care what you want" She whispered again and started the trail down his neck, his chest, his abs, his navel and right down to the tip of his penis as her hands stayed on his stomach just above his hip. She kissed him softly and Eddie let out a groan that nearly made her laugh. When she kissed him again a little further down with a more open mouth he gathered her hair trying to keep it out of her face. He wished he could see her. He was as laid back as he could be but considering he really did feel like he was sixteen again at which point he got his first blow job that unfortunately didn't last long before he lost it, he had some nerves going experiencing Janet like that.

She made slow progress teasing as she kissed the length of his shaft and causing Eddie Latekka the single greatest sensation in his life as she licked back up to the tip quickly taking him in her mouth, still with out the use of her hands. Every one used their hands to help get a guy off didn't they he thought to him self, but she didn't need to even touch him she could do it all so perfectly with her mouth. Usually he wanted it with hands fast, deep and hard but Janet once again was a contradictory to all he knew; she was getting him to the finish line faster by going gentle, slow and mostly shallow, taking him in deep only on occasion which he realized was the single factor preventing his release.

When she felt he was sufficiently aroused she started kissing back up his stomach, taking the condom from his hand she heard him shuffling for moments before. She rolled it down his shaft giving him another jolt of pleasure from the newly introduced sensation of her hand . Eddie helped her down into his lap where she stalled their movements by rubbing his chest and right up to his face tingling his lips with her thumb as she cupped his face for a change and started rocking on his shaft as her breath fell against the side of his face and her timid moans seared into his brain, a sound he'd never forget as he wrapped both arms around her body helping her move so gracefully.

She only needed to turn her head slightly to kiss his lips and as he had done to her she did to him as she slid her tongue against his lips and he took it in willingly only given thought to what she'd just done to his body moments before after his tongue wrapped around hers in a slow powerful kiss.

Eddie helped her wrap her legs around his waist then eased up and over to lay her down without breaking the connection they had. Eddie had to see her face and he laid Janet just inside the blue moonlight. Holding his weight off of her displaying his muscular tone as he slowly but firmly thrust in and out of her body, eyes locked with hers as he released, nothing but deep breaths and crackling gasps for air to be heard.

"Take a shower with me this time" He asked out of breath brushing her hair from her face and kissing her jaw line. Janet whispered out a yes.

"Don't move, I'll be right back" He was a gentleman and pulled the throw just over her. He knelt down next to her limp body when he came back. Janet didn't protest when he helped her up by holding out his hand. Fingers entwined she followed him in to the dimly lit bathroom.

Eddie's shower had a glass door and an over sized window directly across from it. He usually kept the curtain closed at all times but tonight it shown with the moon's glow as they showered taking turns to lather each others bodies.

"I bought you something, today" He wrapped a towel around her holding her close.

"What?" Eddie reached to open the cabinet "I hope you like pink because the cashier had a good laugh over it"

"That depends, did you buy her a pink toothbrush?"

"No " Eddie grabbed a towel to go around his waist grinning

"Then I happen to really like pink toothbrushes a lot" Eddie started brushing his teeth

"Her's was purple" Janet knew he was only picking with his mouth full of toothpaste and fought back

"What color do you think your's is going to be when I get through cleaning the toilet with it?"

"Really you would do that" He spit

"Stick your toothbrush in the toilet? Hell no. I have to kiss that mouth!"

"No, clean my toilet?" He said just as he guzzled mouthwash

"You're pushing it Latekka"

Eddie straightened the bed out and climbed in waiting for Janet to emerge from the bathroom and she did still in a towel of course which she had to drop beside the bed to get in though she didn't want to since Eddie was already tucked in, hands behind his head watching her. Janet turned the lamp off and crawled into the bed where he wrapped his arms around her protectively knowing she was uncomfortable when he stared at her like that.

He wished she wasn't but he didn't know how to tell her he wanted to see her whole body naked. It was all a bit confusing that she'd so willingly partake in oral sex and pant beneath him but wouldn't stand before him in a state of undress. Eddie did think she was beautiful but telling her only helped such a miniscule amount, showing her only helped until the sex was over and forcing her to believe him wasn't something he could do. He'd have to first face his fear of love before he could make her love something he was so frightened of.

"You okay"

"You've asked me that three times"

"I know, but we did some things that are pretty intimate and…." He whispered in her ear as he kissed the side of her face

"I promised you I'd tell you if I was uncomfortable and I will" Janet rolled in his arms to face him

"Does it bother you what I did"

"Bother me? No, It surprised the hell out of me"

"Why would you think I wouldn't. Oral sex isn't all that unusual or out there. Almost everyone does it."

"I know, but not everyone does it like you do. Actually no one has"

"If it was bad, why didn't you say something."

Eddie smirked "It wasn't bad, baby. It was on the complete opposite end of the bad spectrum everything we've done has been"

"You were pretty good at it yourself."

"Thank you but can I ask you something out of my own curiosity and please don't take it the wrong way but how or where or who taught you how to do that."

"It doesn't matter" He couldn't believe that but wasn't going to question it right then.


	22. Chapter 22

"Did you enjoy girls night out?" Eddie manage to pin her near the coffee pot

"I did. How was supreme combat Pasta night?"

"It'd been better if you were there"

"I was there the night before"

"Are you sure?"

"We had pancakes remember"

"There was something sweet about it"

"Shut up before someone hears us"

"You ready, I'll take you home and put you to bed"

"So I can get some rest?"

"No time for rest, I have needs"

"You need to give that thing a rest because I need sleep"

"Fine, you can take a nap first" He took her from Hannah's to her house and she did take a nap and then they had lunch together before Eddie went home lonely.

------------------------------------------------

"You feel like Hugo's tomorrow night" Eddie asked on his way out the door.

"Yeah sounds good"

"They're having a wine tasting thingy so just for you I'll wear a suite since you want to go out and dress up"

"Is that a hint that I should wear a dress and forgive you for the double date thing"

"No that's a hint that you shouldn't wear panties under it and I don't volunteer to wear a suit for nothing"

"And this is a hint that that's not going to happen" She closed the door on him but wasn't mad just playful

-------------------------------

"Can we run by Sully's. I left my phone behind the bar" Janet asked when they went to leave Hugo's

"I think I can do that if you let me come home with you tonight. Pizza Girl is there and I don't really want to walk in on that"

"So you want to come home with me because you don't have anywhere else to go? How romantic."

"I want to come home with you that way I can…" He leaned forward to whisper the rest in her ear.

"Ohh so you like it like that do you?"

"I really like what we've been doing and I don't want you to change that but I think if we try really hard we might find something a little extra to do... ... ... at least until it's light outside"

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Are you asking for suggestions because I've got a few for when I get done with what I'm going to do to you" Eddie replied as he finally turned lose of her in Sully's parking lot.

-----------------------------------

"Looks like it's my lucky night" Eddie replied when they walked through the door and he saw Richard at the bar talking to Sully. Janet loved his mischievous grin.

"Richard" Eddie sat down before her saw his daughter.

"Who died?" He noted Eddie being is slacks and a dress shirt having since ditched the tie and Jacket

"No one died" Janet replied getting her phone out from under the bar. Sully decided to butt out.

"Where have you two been?"

"Dinner"

"Dressed like that"

"We went to Hugo's if you must know" Janet informed him

"I mus-ent"

"What are you doing here, anyway"

"Sully wanted to talk."

"Everything, okay?" Eddie asked concerned about Sully whether he wanted to be or not

"Yeah" Eddie knew there was more to it than that

"You ready?" Janet asked Eddie

"Do you care if we stay a few minutes?"

"No, that's fine. I wanted to change my schedule anyway" Janet headed to the back

---------------------------

"Don't worry, he's not in any danger of kicking the bucket" Richard knew they boy really cared about Sully

"What is he in danger of?" Eddie asked like he and the man talking didn't have an ounce of animosity between them

"Losing the bar"

"What happened?"

"Ex-wife number Three" Richard held up three fingers

"Again?, you'd figure by now she'd be happy. She's gotten everything but the bar."

"Yeah well she wants a share in it to"

"How much does he need?"

"Hell I don't know, if he flashed a couple grand in her face for a new set of boobs she'd probably settle" They both chuckled and Eddie got up and walked off. It was the first conversation they'd manged to have without fighting over what Janet did or didn't need. He made it back before Janet ever realized he was gone.

Eddie took his stool right back beside Richard. "Why do you hate the man so much, Latekka?"

"I don't hate him just can't stand him sleeping with my mom"

"And Why not"

"You don't sleep with another man's woman. It always ends badly especially when it's your best friends"

"So you've never slept with another man's woman" Richard turned up his beer

"I learned that lesson years ago."

"And who's woman did you steal?"

"I didn't steal her more like borrowed her and they weren't together anymore which is how I also learned it's the same damn thing if he's got feelings for her" They both laughed

"I really don't like that man" Richard commented as Rooster walked by

"Yeah well, that makes two of us."

"So I guess you've noticed he's competition"

"You in the mood for chicken?" Eddie asked Richard

-------------------------

Eddie held his bottle up and Rooster was surprised he didn't wait for Karen. Rooster took their empties and got them fresh ones.

"Let me get one for Janet, to" Eddie said just to hold him there longer

"You know what Russo, while your down here can you get us some shots" Richard was enjoying it as well.

They took the first one, clinking glasses. Several more followed. "So I take it the two of you stopped hating each other?" Rooster asked

"Hate is such an ugly word" Richard replied

"So your cool with Janet seeing someone like him" Rooster looked at Eddie

"I personally can't stand the idea"

"And I personally don't care if he likes it or not" Eddie replied

"Then why are you drinking together?"

"Why do you care?" Eddie asked as Janet came through the back door. Rooster just walked off leaving the bottle for them.

"What's so funny" Janet asked them

"Ahhh, We were just trying to decide which came first the chicken or the egg." Richard replied

"Okay, Aubrey and Nick are here if you want to say hi while we wait on a cab"

"I'll get Nick to drive us home"

"Okay" Janet walked around the bar and Eddie grabbed both their beers to follow her to the table.

He put a check that was folded in half. under his shot glass when Janet walked off "He can't know it's from me and neither can Janet. I'm not using money to score brownie points with her"

"Don't give up easily do you Latekka?" Richard mumbled to him self

---------------------------------

"What are you two smiling about?" Nick asked as they took a seat at the table

"Nothing, what are you smiling about?" Eddie asked back

"What's wrong with them? " Aubrey asked Janet

"They have penis's" Janet responded making the guy's choke on their beer

"That would be a very true statement" Eddie kissed her sweetly

------------------------------

Once Nick dropped them off at Janet's leaving Eddie's truck and getting back into his car since Aubrey followed Janet and Eddie headed up the walk.

"Crap, it's dad" Janet said looking down at her phone as they stepped onto her porch and Eddie's face became long.

"Hello" Richard was surprised she wasn't to busy to answer

"Hey sweetie, I just wanted to make sure you made it home okay "

"I'm just unlocking my door, I'm fine so stop worrying."

Eddie wanted to get him off of the phone as soon as possible so he leaned over kissed her with a little extra smooch so Richard could hear. "Goodnight" Janet just looked at him like she was going to cry until he smiled at her.

"Be careful Latekka" she replied back as a warning to Eddie whom was busy rubbing over her body.

"I will" He said in a regular tone but with a guilty grin

"Sorry you're busy"

"No, it's fine I just got home but I could come back to Sully's to see you but I'd have to call a cab." Janet figured that would convince him Eddie wasn't there. Eddie frowned at her then began to run his hand up her dress and she kept playfully swatting at him.

"I've already left but did you make it in okay"

"I'm fine, why are you so worried" Eddie came up with Janet's panties in his hand as he teased her with them snatching them back every time she went to grab them. She was still trying to unlock the door.

"I just worry about you, sweetie" Eddie was kissing her chest

"You mean you worry about me having sex with Eddie"

"I'm a father, that's what parents do."

"I promise I'd never do anything with Eddie Latekka that you and mom didn't do"

"That's what I'm worried about"

"Stop worrying. I love you and I'm going to bed so goodnight dad"

"Night Princess" Eddie just hung up her phone the second she said goodnight and began an all out assault on her body. When Janet finally got the door unlocked they barreled through it kissing and striping the whole way to the couch.

"Ummm" They moaned all the way Janet pushing Eddie's shirt up and letting him take it over his head followed by Eddie finding the zipper to Janet's dress . Janet landed on bottom when they fell on the couch and she worked to help Eddie get out of his pants while they kissed and Eddie worked on getting the top of her dress down and the bottom of it up. He never even stopped to work on her strapless bra before finding time to quickly suite up and slide into her.

It didn't take much for them to turn it into rather vigorous, loud sex leaving them nearly passed out with little to no foreplay having been involved. Neither having the energy to get up Eddie got between Janet and the back of the couch leaving his shirt less than wearable and both laughed looking at each other. Janet managed to get the rest of her clothes off with a little help from Eddie.

They woke up the next morning in the front room on the good furniture, the set Janet rarely even sat on let alone had hot and heavy sloppy drunken sex.

"Good Morning, Princess" Eddie picked at her when she woke up squished next to him as they faced each other on the couch. Both completely naked but for a small throw Eddie pulled off the back of the couch.

"Shit, my head hurts" She groaned at him though it was nearly ten in the morning.

"It's about to get worse" Eddie replied pulling the blanket to cover himself more having seen Hannah coming up the walk. There was nowhere to go since the curtains were open.

Hannah knocked "Who is it'

"Hannah"

"It's open" Janet yelled hurting her own head

It was open since they were only worried about getting in. "These were on the front porch" Hannah threw her panties towards them. "I guess I know how they wound up there" Hannah laughed.

"Hannah will you do me a favor and hand me my robe off my bed" Hannah did just that

"I'm just going to make some coffee, you look like you could use it, both of you." She laid her robe on the back of the couch.

"Shower" Eddie replied as Janet pulled on her robe and he wrapped the throw around himself and scooping up his clothes before heading to the bedroom.

Janet just sat curled up on the couch, pulling the satin robe to cover her cold feet. Hannah brought her a cup of coffee and sat on the opposite couch. "Rough night" Hannah giggled and Janet just shrugged her shoulders with a grin.

"So Eddie Latekka's in your shower and you were both naked on the couch and since your panties were on the front porch I'm guessing you had sex with him."

"What gave it away"

"I know it's completely circumstantial but the condom wrapper on the floor gives me reason to believe something might possibly maybe have happened" She couldn't help but laugh

"Yeah so we had sex last night. Is it that big of a deal, he is Eddie Latekka he's been known to do it a time or two" Janet didn't have enough caffeine in her to be overly pleasurable

"That's so true but he's still here this morning, that's a good sign isn't it."

"It's not a bad one"

"Why aren't you freaked out about it, you know worrying to death over stupid crap?" Hannah was confused

"**Ohh my God, you've_ been_ sleeping with him haven't you and you didn't tell me**"

"I didn't know I supposed to" Janet blushed a little

"How long"

"A few times, now be quiet before he hears you"

"He's in the shower dealing with his morning wood, that I interrupted. He'll be a little while"

"Hannah, you are something else"

"So tell me when?"

"When what?"

"When did you start sleeping with Eddie and most importantly _how was it_?"

"A week ago and it's good"

"Spill it sister"

"He doesn't want me talking to everyone about it, he's actually kind of shy about it, weird huh"

"Not weird, worrisome"

"Not like embarrassed shy, I think for once he doesn't want to be on display"

"So how many times, do tell"

"My bed, his bed, my couch and yes he stays the night "

"Did you stay the night at his house"

"Yes, he bought me a toothbrush, a pink one"

"Seriously"

"Yes, seriously. It was sweet and it came in handy after what we did"

"You went down on Eddie!" Hannah had another what could be a bigger secret than that moment "That's just gross" Janet just gave Hannah the I know you better than that look

"He did it first. I was just returning the favor."

"I can't believe you, Where's my best friend at?"

"I'm still here, nerves, insecurities and doubts but those insecurities are having some really really really reeeeeeeeeeally good sex"

"So what makes him so much better, I know it can't be experience because I doubt he learned anything positive from drunken one night stands that you'd be interested in"

"To start with there's **so much **of him that you don't know about, and he's just really attentive I guess you could say."Hannah snorted

" I don't know we just seem to know what the others thinking. It's kind of awkward before and after but during there isn't any problems"

"So you've been able to 'enjoy' it the same as him"

"Let me put it to you this way we've had sex on several occasions, and I've had twice that many the world in spinning please fuck me orgasm's courtesy of that man" Janet looked back to make sure he wasn't there

"Did you seriously just say fuck me?" Hannah laughed out loud

"I did to you, there's no way I'm saying it to him"

"Maybe you should and you'll get another one"

"Shut up"

"So every time it's like take me sex"

"No, the first night was slower, sweeter more reserved, he held me a lot especially the second time, the night before last it started out with all the foreplay and was about to be hot and heavy when Pizza Girl and Phil crashed and spent an hour in the bed with us watching t.v." Hannah thought it was hilarious.

"It was horrible, Eddie was horny. I only had his flannel shirt on, my panties fell on the floor. I teased Eddie under the covers while their backs were turned. It started out hot and heavy but Eddie slowed down taking his time. And then last night was just some really good drunk, we made my dad think Eddie said goodnight at the door and Nick took him home sex."

-------------------------------

"Thank you" Janet said when Eddie held out the aspirin. He bent down and kissed her.

"I'm going to the bakery, Blueberry?" It would only take him about 15 minutes to get there and back.

"Please"

"Hannah you want anything"

"No I ate breakfast before noon like normal people do" She laughed

"Hey will get the lady fingers while your there, I promised Phil I'd make him tiramisu"

"Yeah, if you'll tell me where a clean shirt is"

"In the dryer" Janet wore home his flannel and washed it before she had gone into work. He kissed her again after he fetched it before going out the door.

----------------------------------

The second the door closed Hannah started in. "So, Eddie keeps clothes here now?"

"It's a shirt Hannah "

"What, you might as well go ahead and say what ever it is you're thinking. You're going to eventually anyway."

"I don't know it's just weird to see Eddie in an actual relationship, you know. He's all…." Hannah squirmed making some motion with her hands hunting the words.

"Human" Janet guessed

"Exactly, he has to answer to someone else now and I've never seen Eddie answer to himself let alone a woman."

"I wouldn't exactly say he answers to anyone but I think for the first time I'm comfortable with him. I trust him and I believe he really wants to be with me, why else would he still be here. He got sex by general consciences he should be long gone, let alone never come back from the bakery."

"I'm proud of you Janet, you're actually believing in yourself."

" As long as Eddie doesn't lie or keep things from me I think I can do this. It's not that hard, I just don't take any crap off of him and feed his little Mr. Charming ego here and there and we actually get along really well. "

"So are you just looking for getting along or are you looking for getting longer down the road"

"Dad made me promise him I wouldn't let Eddie break my heart. He thinks I'm just going out with Eddie for the sex and whole Latekka thing. I don't know what's more embarrassing my father thinking I'm with a man for good sex or telling my father I really like being with Eddie to"

"Have you talked to Eddie about it"

"He knows what dad thinks; how could he not they argue and goad each other every time they are in the same room. Eddie got really upset about the whole him breaking my heart thing and I told him I knew he would never do that but we don't ever talk about the future in an us sense , we do but we don't ever discuss it; just sorta let it go unsaid."

"So there's been no exchange of the _L word_ I take it."

"Nope and I don't expect there to be, anytime soon anyway. Eddie already feels pressured and I don't mean like it's a headache to be in a monogamous relationship pressure, it's hard to explain I don't know what to tell you to make you understand."

----------------------------

"Latekka"

"Richard"

"Quite an appetite you've got there" Richard was behind him when he ordered

"It is"

"You and Janet have a standing date for Breakfast or what?"

"I don't know, we just happen to do it a lot" Eddie grinned knowing he was being bad

"The two of you got plans for today"

"I haven't talked to her about her plans for the day so I'll let you know when I do"

"Does she know you're showing up with muffins after 11:00. It's nearly lunch time."

"I woke her up about thirty minutes ago and she's got company right now, and since she requested blueberry I'm going to assume she does have an idea I'm coming" He couldn't resist

"I'm having a hard time understanding exactly what the two of you are doing?"

"I could tell you but that would mean you'd have to ask and last I heard it's not a big deal as long as we're just playing around"

"Alright, you're victory Latekka. What are you and my daughter up to?" It killed Richard to ask

"What do you think we're up to?"

"I think you're just bed buddies for the time being, you know until you get bored and she gets sick of you"

"Bed Buddies, huhh." Eddie grinned knowing he had him " Have you ever seen me and Janet behave inapropriatly, or seen my truck there all night, found me in her bed….**undressed**, heard us talk about being bed buddies, or anything at all that would suggest we were... ... ... ... bed buddies"

"You'll slip up sooner or later, Latekka"

"It's not going to be today though, sorry to disappoint ya."

"Did Janet really go home last night?" Richard was asking and Eddie was going to be honest as long as he did

"Yes"

"And where were you?"

"I can honestly say I wasn't in Janet's bed, so stop worrying, Richard. It's giving you grey hair"

-------------------------------------------

"How do you feel about him"

"I like Eddie, I really do and I care about him. He's nothing like most people perceive him to be. He's funny, and sweet and thoughtful, kind, romantic as hell at lot of the time but he's also mischievous and believe it or not shy"

"Eddie Latekka, Shy?"

"He is. Eddie gets nervous just like the rest of us and he worries more than anyone I know and he has insecurities himself but he faces them. I wish I could do a better job of that myself."

"You love him" Hannah teased her in a schoolgirls voice.

"Well yeah I don't want anything bad to happen to him, I've always thought a lot of Eddie, he's a good person."

"That's not what I said. You're falling in love with Eddie Latekka and you want admit it"

"I'm not saying I am but if I was it'd be with Eddie the man not the legend of Latekka and you can't tell my dad that. It's best that he thinks I'm just….." Hannah and Janet had made it from the couch to the kitchen

"That you're fucking Eddie"

"Easy ladies, these muffins have virgin ears" He only caught the tail end of that one

"I'm pretty sure if you've touched them there's nothing remotely close to those muffins being virgins"

"Hannah!" Janet thought she over did that one. Hannah was curious about Janet's sudden need to protect Eddie's feelings.

"What did I miss?"

"We were talking about dad" He gave her another small peck

"Yeah, I ran into him at the bakery, I think he's caught on to the whole changing clothes before breakfast thing"

"He's on his way here, he wanted to know if we had plans for the day and I'm told him I didn't know yet which led to why am I showing up with Breakfast at nearly noon which inevitably led to the whole sleeping with Latekka thing"

"Ohh crap, I'm supposed to meet him at noon for lunch. "

"Go get ready, you've still got an hour. I'll talk to you later" Hannah left

"I'm sorry" She apologized to Eddie and he pulled her down into his lap making her go ahead and eat since she still had all that alcohol on her stomach.

"Don't be sorry. Just sit with me and eat then get ready. He'll wait on you, I don't mind so I'm sure he want either."

"You know he's been practically living in the Ridge the last few months but I don't ever know where he's staying. I guess with Sully."

"Maybe he's got a girlfriend he doesn't want anyone to know about" Eddie knew he had to tell her just not how

"Maybe, that would figure though, he's giving us a hard time about the same thing he's doing." Janet thought it was funny that he would sneak around to hide it from her.

"I've got to take a shower before he gets here and sees me without actual clothing on"

"I happen to like what you have on, and more importantly what you don't have on" Eddie couldn't resist pulling the tie of her robe and sliding his hand beneath fondling her breast as he kissed her neck.

"Ummmmm, maybe this afternoon if you don't have anything better to do."

"I want" He continued to enjoy her

"Eddie, it's not going to be any fun if we get interrupted" He stopped though he really didn't want to.

"Care if I lay down for a few minutes, my head's pounding pretty good it's self"

"You know where the bed is. I doubt you'll lose your way"

"I think it's probably best if I take the couch"

"You're welcome to my bed, you know that." Janet held his chin as she talked then gave him a peck before heading to the shower forcing Eddie to turn lose of her. Eddie took the couch anyway out of respect for what Janet appeared like to her dad.

-----------------------------------

"Shhhhh!" Janet came tiptoeing out of the bedroom "I'll be ready in just a second" She told her father whom walked to the doorway of Janet's room as she finished switching purses.

"Any chance he's dead and you need some help hiding the body."

"No, He's got a headache and he laid down while I was in the shower and I don't want to wake him up. Let him sleep and you're late" She gave no if ands or buts about it.

"How was breakfast?"

"Wonderful, I didn't have anything but alcohol in my stomach. I needed something to hold me over till we eat."

"So is he coming with us?" Janet looked at him to see if it was a joke

"No, I didn't ask him to come to a lunch you invited me to especially when you can't stand him"

"I never said I couldn't stand him. Just that I couldn't stand him fooling around with you"

"It's my life, my choices, my mistakes and my successes"

"**What are you doing?"** Janet asked

"I'm waking him up"

"It's my damn house and you don't want to make me chose whose welcome and whose not. Eddie wouldn't put me in the spot you're about to" She was mad

"Fine, you wake him up and then the two of you can meet me there"

"Don't make this so miserable. I love you but me and Eddie are none of your business. Your concern maybe but not your business"

"Janet, wake the boy up and see if he wants to join us for lunch. He's got to eat sometime today and I'm pretty sure muffins aren't going to do it for a man his size"

"_You called him a man"_

"So he aught to be it's not my fault he acts like hormone enraged teenager" Richard realized he slipped

"Would you at least try to get to know him better, he's not a bad guy and I think you'd like him if you gave him half a chance."

"Fine, I'll give it a try" Richard was giving in and spoiling her though he'd never admit it was on Eddie's advice.

"Promise me you want try any of those what are your intentions with my daughter questions, no relationship questions or remarks or underhanded ways of finding out things we would tell you if we wanted you to know"

"I promise, but don't make me wait long."

---------------------------------

Janet crawled right on top of Eddie holding her weight off of him and kissing him awake. He grinned before he ever opened his eyes and just moaned "I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you up but dad wants you to come to lunch"

"What?" He was awake then

"He told me to wake you up and see if you wanted to go"

**_"Why?"_**

"Come on you know why, but don't feel like you have to accept or decline. I'd love for you to come with me but if you don't want to go I completely understand and you can go crawl in the bed and wait for me, I'll even bring you something back if you want me to."

"No, I'll go. He's expecting me to say no anyway isn't he. Besides how could I pass up the chance to return the under the blanket favor under the table cloth." Eddie couldn't say no if he wanted to. It would speak volumes that he didn't want to be spoken.

"You wouldn't."

"I want if you get my other shirt out of the truck while I wash my face. I think I'm a little under dressed"

---------------------------

"Let him change his shirt at least" Janet barked at her father going down the steps of the porch to Eddie's truck and back again where he waited. She thought he went ahead or else she would have never crawled on top of Eddie with him on the porch especially since she half thought about making her dad wait anyway.

"Is he in the habit of keeping a fresh change of clothes in his truck"

"When he picked his suits and shirts up from the cleaners he is" Janet didn't lie Eddie had done that only it was the day before .

-------------------------

Eddie was less than thrilled with the idea of riding in Richards car there but when it got time to leave Janet was forced to chose who she'd ride with which she settled with the suggestion of one vehicle, only to realize how much Eddie was going to hate it when Richard offered his first.

Janet wasn't surprised that Eddie pulled her chair out for her. Richard however was, it seemed to natural for his liking. He didn't want them to be that comfortable with each other. Janet wasn't necessarily offered a choice where to sit as Eddie made it for her on his side of the table made for four. Janet would have chosen to sit by him anyway but she would have nearly given anything for a round table at the moment.

Janet ordered the crab cakes, then Eddie ordered the Grand mariner steak medium rare, it was served with a lobster and crab sauce . Janet bit her lip staring at her father with a smirk as it was his turn to order and Eddie had ordered the one thing her dad always ordered. He sucked it up and ordered it as well knowing Janet would have a fit if he didn't. "Make mine rare please" Janet rolled her eyes at the pathetic male rivalry

They offered wine or drinks Janet and Eddie quickly declined. Water would be just fine with their hangovers. "You two must have really put it away last night"

"I think it has more to do with not being 16 anymore, myself" Eddie answered being honest that his age was setting in and a gentle reminder that they were adults.

"Just wait until you're all grown up with kids of your own to slowly crush your dreams, then see how you feel" Richard actually laughed about it

"You've been visiting a lot lately, thinking about moving back?" Eddie still hadn't told Janet outright about Claire and Richard knew Eddie had that over him.

"One day maybe"

"Really?" Janet sounded happy and worried

"Not right now, Princess"

"Ummm, what day are you leaving to head up to see your grand parents" He had no problem having a drink

"Wednesday "

"That's your mom's parent's, right" Eddie asked

"Yeah, I haven't seen them since August"

"How long are you staying this time"

"I'm going up late Wednesday and I'll be back Sunday afternoon"

"You've got the key to the house still I suppose." Richard laughed at her always losing keys. She was notorious for it.

"Yes"

"What are you going to be up to while she's gone nearly a week. Sully said you two are pretty much together everyday"

"I'm sure I can manage and Sully never has minded his own business" Eddie didn't know about the trip to see the Grands and was caught off guard by it all.

"How's the window shop coming along"

"It's good, not as much outside work as I would like but we're starting to get somewhere."

"I guess that would be a hard adjustment going from all outside work to behind a desk the bulk of the day." Janet kept her mouth shut since they seemed to be being civil

"I miss being outside that's for sure, but I still have a couple of small jobs I do. It wasn't worth the effort or wear and tear on my equipment to do just individual clients so I dropped all but the ones I've been doing since I started."

"I hear Cataldo's just being an ass"

"Ahh well, that's Big Cat for ya. He'll fool around and piss it all way sooner or later and when he does I'll start my landscaping back."

"So you're not giving it up for Best Friend Windows?"

"I don't see why I can't do both, it's not the same as it would have been if we'd done it ten years ago like we planned and if push ever comes to shove I'm choosing mine not Nick's" That was news to Janet

"I don't mean to pry but how bad did it hurt you to lose the clients you did" Richard wanted to know how he had the money to give Sully.

"It bites, but I'm not out anything. I paid cash for all my equipment. It's all equity, I couldn't pay Ickey anymore but I would've let him go anyway after what he did to Owen"

"So he's the one that was having an affair with Allison Rowen, I don't guess I know him."

"I went to school with him. He's Eddie's age. David Eichorne" Janet explained to her dad

"Vaguely, maybe" Richard replied as their food was delivered.

--------------------

"You'd like this" Eddie told Janet while he and Richard were eating dessert. Janet couldn't finish the crab cake let alone think about ordering desert.

Richard wanted to scream and slap Eddie's fork away from her mouth when he offered Janet a bite of his and she accepted. "Ummm" Janet replied as she tried to catch the goopy mess as it dripped. Eddie got the chocolate off of her lip with his thumb and they laughed sending Richard into a near heart attack as he watched.

Janet snatched the check as Eddie and Richard reached for it. "We're not playing battle of the bill. I've got it"

"I'm not letting you pay for that" Eddie informed her

"You don't have a choice" She pulled it back out of his reach

"Janet, give me the check"

"No, if I let either one of you pay you'll just do it to show the other up and I think you both bit your tongues enough for my benefit you deserve something for it"

"Not going to work that way Meadows"

"It's going to work that way Latekka"

"No" He stood up grabbing the check folder and kissing her on the cheek. "It's not" He took the check and his card to the waiter.

-----------------------------

"You don't have some smart comment this time" Janet asked Richard whom seemed to be lost is a daydream

"No, not this time. Sweetie, he did right."

"So you're not going to get all worked up that Eddie's paying for your lunch and accuse him of paying you for anything else?"

"That's not what he did and I promised you I wouldn't. I will say that I want have anything to worry about if you cut him down in front of other men very much"

------------------------------------

When they got back to Janet's, it was a bit awkward. Her dad headed to the porch while Janet said good by to Eddie at his truck.

"So he's still staring at us I guess"

"He's trying not to at least but you've sort of got the keys in your hand, baby"

"Thank you for lunch, you didn't have to do that"

"Well I did get the added satisfaction of him squirming because I kissed you and paid for his lunch."

"I know, but I was talking more about going at all and then not getting into it with him."

"Care to tell me what you and Hannah were talking about when I came in then."

"Hannah asked me if I was okay with my dad thinking we were just..."

"Sleeping with each other?" Are you because you're a gown woman Janet. Tell him we like each other for more than that if you want to."

"I've tried but he doesn't think you'll ever stop wanting other women long enough to have a relationship."

"Do you think I'm going anywhere"

"I think you're human, and we all make choices. I like what we have and I hope we can continue seeing each other but I know right now things aren't guaranteed but I do trust that you'll be honest with me and tell me if things change for you"

Eddie wanted to say, shout even that he wasn't going anywhere ever, he found his place but he couldn't make the words come out so he did the only thing he could think of he laid a knee buckling, can you feel my hunger for you kiss that scared Richard and twirled Janet's mind.

Eddie handed her his keys "Give us a minute"

"Eddie don't, he's just worried about me and you don't deserve the way he talks to you"

"We're not going to fight, but we've got to talk sooner or later. They were out of lady fingers this morning, go see if they've got any ready. I've never actually tried trimaisu" He cupped her face the whole time he spoke and kissed her on the forehead before she got in the truck. He lightly tapped his tailgate before she pulled off. Then headed up the walk taking a seat on the porch swing having passed by Richard whom was leaned against a column at the steps.

"Where'd she go" Richard asked without looking at Eddie.

"The bakery for lady fingers so she can make trimaisu tonight. They were out when I went this morning" Eddie was trying to get him to go first.

"I'm not going to do it Latekka, she asked me not to"

"Yeah but you hate me just bad enough to find a way around that don't you"

"I'll give you some credit for that one but I don't hate you Latekka, I hate that Janet doesn't hate you"

"You want to know what I hate?"

"What's that?"

"The fact that she stood in her own kitchen this morning and admitted to her best friend that she would rather let you think she's just fucking me than tell you she actually gives a damn about the man you made her promise she'd stop fucking"

"I guess I'm not surprised to hear that kind of language out of you"

"That wasn't my language that was you're little girls. Have you given any thought to what Janet, not Richard but Janet really needs or wants?" Eddie's voice had remained as calm as a church sermon the entire time

"She needs her mother but I can't give her that and I learned a long time ago I couldn't be both. As her father I can't stand by and watch her fall in love with a man she's willing to let me think she's just fucking"

"Have you ever stopped to think, how it feels to know you're father doesn't think you're enough"

"Have you stopped to think how it's going to feel if you decide she's not because I have to tell you she already loves you, in her eyes you are the one."

"Did she tell you that?"

"She didn't have to, look at her . Really look at her. I know you care about her or else you wouldn't be willing to push it now. Ask yourself Latekka can you really give her what she's giving you, not for another week or month or year but forever because that's what my little girl and your bar maid deserves"

"I'm trying Richard, you know how I feel about Janet and I would never hurt her on purpose for anything you know that"

"I know that Janet deserves better than the good time the two of you are having. Sex doesn't keep people together"

"Of all people you think you need to tell me that"

"Of all people, Latekka. she had to fall for you." They saw Janet turn the corner "When you get done with my daughters bed, let me know so I can do my best to make her believe she's not what you're going to leave her feeling like" Richard headed down the steps as Janet got out of the truck. He hugged her told her he loved her and left.

--

"Do I even want to know" She asked Eddie

"Lets just say, we have an understanding and leave it at that" He didn't lie they understood exactly what the other thought .

"I'll see you tomorrow night, call me before you go to sleep" Eddie kissed her bye


	23. Chapter 23

"You want to move this to the bed" They were on her couch having come back to her place after they watched a movie with Phil and Pizza Girl over the tirmaisu

"Ummm, we can't" He had her beneath him

"Baby, trust me I can. I want to see you out of these clothes and I plan on seeing it happening soon"

"How soon"

"Really soon"

"I hope you're definition of really is 3 and your definition of soon is 5"

"Please tell me your talking about minutes" She just shook her head no

"hours" again a nod no between kisses

"It better not be week's or months"

"Sorry, days"

"I just want to go on the record saying you're mean"

"I can't do anything about it"

"Did you have to pick a few day's before the flag comes down to demand we start having sex. The polite thing would have been to wait, that way I wouldn't have to" He still hadn't stop making out with her or undressing her for that matter.

"Really uncomfortable conversation but I thought I was giving you a little more time, mother nature on the other hand is pissed at you apparently"

"All right, I give." Eddie let up after a long hard kiss

"Why, I like making out with you" She knew why

"It kind of leaves me in a bind, sweetie"

"So, you left me in a bind on the bluff, Halloween, thanksgiving, Christmas eve, umm last night, **sweetie**"

"I was at home last night, Janet"

"Yeah, I know"

"God woman your killing me. You know that don't you" He kissed her again

"Sorry, I don't get a say in it."

"Seriously 3 to 5 days"

"Yes, I think you can survive"

"Just so you know, I'm not all that familiar with that particular subject… and don't care to be but I don't understand your drinking beer tonight"

"There's no law that says you can't drink beer while you have your period Eddie"

"I know but you usually drink Mud Slides which means I have some warning"

"Where are you going?" She wasn't pleased that he got up

"To get another beer, I'm going to need it." He chuckled

"You need to stop being an ass"

"I heard that." Eddie shouted back to her

"Good, I hope you can see this" She flipped him off knowing he was in the kitchen

"I would love to but I can't" He knew her way to well

"I'm going to bed" She stood and kissed him "Good night"

"Was that supposed to be see your way out?"

"Is that supposed to be can I?"

"Maybe" Eddie mumbled

"I heard that" Janet changed into her worn out lounge pants that were way to long and a tank that was soft and comfortable.

When she came back through the living room towards the kitchen Eddie couldn't help but mess with her more. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine right here... on the couch.... by myself..... I'm sure it's very comfortable."

"You've slept on it before, you would know" She knew what he was trying to do.

"So is that you being mean or mother nature kicking my ass because I think New Years proved you didn't need any help with that"

"Fine you big baby. Would you like to sleep in the bed with me?"

"Would you like me to?"

"I'd like you to rub my back so yeah you can sleep in the bed" She leaned down and whispered in his ear

"I've got something that needs a little massage"

"So How about when you get done with me... ... ... ... you can take care of it"

----------------------------------

Eddie was just coming down the stairs when Phil answered the door. "Why are you still knocking"

"Because I don't live here" Janet gave her most educated guess

"But you have food, that's the same as a key" Phil took the food twirling around and heading to the kitchen.

"Hey" Eddie leaned down and kissed her. It amazed him how much he missed her touch after just a few days.

"He's right you know. You don't have to knock especially on my room door" He was playful and mischievous as he nibbled her neck.

"I'd hate to walk in on some of your finer television viewing moments" He knew that meant his porn.

"My door has a lock ya know"

"Maybe next time your face is in my lap you should use it"

"Good, we can try it out tonight"

"We can't" She looked at him strangly'

"Ohhhhh"

"That's not a problem any more, I'm going to Rode Island tonight, remember" He didn't forget he was just hoping to get a little alone time in before she left.

"Do you really want to stay gone that long"

"I need to see my grandparents Eddie"

"I need to see you, naked in one of our beds"

"It'll have to wait until I get back" They joined Pizza Girl and Phil at the table

"Don't worry about it Phiz, I'll get the dishes" Phil gathered up Pizza Girl and quietly exited the room. Eddie quickly gathered dishes and followed Janet into the kitchen.

-------------------------

"Since when does Eddie do dishes?" Pizza Girl asked Phil clueless

"Since Eddie just used I'll do the dishes as code for don't come near the kitchen" Phil laughed

"I hope he sanitizes the counters when he's done" She giggled

--

Eddie took the dishes out of Janet's hand sitting them down in the sink with his. He started his slow seductive assault on her body as she stood there. "I've got to leave in like ten minutes"

"I know" He continued making her moan

"Ummmm. I'm going to miss this" He started to kiss the hot spot on her neck

"Meet me halfway Friday night, I'm going out with some of my cousins and a few friends I went to school with before I moved."

"What kind of going out?"

"To dinner and this pub that's a lot like Sully's, Shhh! don't tell him though."

"Is this going to be an all girls thing or mixed company"

"There's one other guy that I know of going."

"And where exactly do you plan on me sleeping, I can't drive home if I've been drinking and that's a long way to hoof it"

"There's a Inn nearby, I'll get a room if you'll come"

"That depends on if it's going to be a room for me or a room for us?"

"Us" They both knew Richard would question why she didn't come back to his house

"I'll be there then"

"I've got to go, or my grands will worry that I'm late. I'm meeting them tonight for Bingo" She knitted her eyebrows kissed him a promise filled kiss and was off to providence.

-------------------------------------

"You're going out with you're cousins, I take it" Richard asked as Janet as she dug around for her keys

"Yes, I'm going out to diner with Laura, Vicky and Sam and her new husband Bradley"

"Laura and Vicky don't have dates, that's a first"

"That was mean, very true but not very nice. They are your nieces you know"

"I'm sure they'll find one by the end of the night anyway."

"I have no doubts" Richard added "There's a key under the mat if you lose yours."

"Don't wait up I might find a date myself"

------

"Normally I would be concerned but I'm actually going to be relieved if you don't come home this time" Janet just rolled her eyes

**"Would you just tell me what it is that's so horrible about Eddie Latekka?"** She had finally gotten enough

"Go have fun" Richard wouldn't answer but it was because he couldn't

Janet met the girls at the restaurant. The three talked in the edge of the parking lot for a while.

"What I couldn't do with that" Her cousin Laura replied looking over Janet's shoulder

"There's not much I wouldn't do with him." Vicky replied

"Would you two stop"

"Tell me you would care given the chance" Laura turned her around to see him shocked when she started walking off from them and towards the man in question.

"I missed your mouth" she replied as Eddie cupped her face kissing her deeply

"Someones in the mood"

"What?"

"You're horny or else you would've just missed my kiss but you missing my mouth on the other hand suggests your body misses it." Janet blushed a deeper red than Eddie had ever seen. "Don't worry, my mouth misses your body almost as much as my hands do"

"Look whose horny. Dude you might want to loosen your grip before my ass is to bruised to sit down"

"Sitting down doesn't have to be an option tonight"

"I warn you the red head is Vicky and the blond is Laura both of which at some point tonight are going to be highly inappropriate with you. They can't help it their parent's are hippies"

"You're cousin's I take it"

"Yeah, and they already had their sights set on you before I knew you were here. They're going to accuse me of just offering you something to pretend your not a stranger"

"Well, I don't mind proving them wrong if you don't" Eddie kissed her

--------------------------

By the time they walked over to them Sam and her husband Bradley were with them. Janet hugged Sam having not seen her in months, her wedding to be exact.

"Janet are you going to introduce us to your friend?"

"Eddie this is my best friend from school Samantha her husband Bradley, their still newly weds, my cousins Laura and Vicky. This is Eddie." Eddie let go of Janet with one hand to shake his hand when he held it out. "Just call me Brad"

"Eddie's fine but most people call me Latekka"

"Ladies, it's nice to meet you." Eddie as always was Mr. Charming

"Why do most people call him Latekka, Janet?" Laura asked starting her research on Janet's friend.

"His Last name. You know how on football Jersey's they put the players last name and it sorta stuck when he was young" Janet talked slow to them feeling that was a pathetic attempt by two girls she knew could do better if they stopped staring at him long enough.

"Ladies, if you don't mind it's time to go in." Bradley suggested knowing how the twins were going to be a handful as usual. Janet had to move her cousins around the table like they were 12 so Eddie and he could sit by each other. If they were brave enough to have dinner when they were outnumbered the least Janet could do was let them talk about guy stuff.

"Are you going to look at your menu, _Latekka_" Vicky asked flirtatiously laced with sarcasm

"I know what I want without looking,…" Janet Mumbled her last name behind her menu "Schmidt"

"How is that possible, you don't seem like the predictable type" Laura asked and the table sat back smirking knowing they would stop at nothing to flirt with any man. They gave Samantha's husband hell until he finally managed a cleaver enough come back. Sam was no help she made him do it on his own.

"I'm not."

"So what do you want then"

"You know I really want to take Janet to the room and work up an appetite for the steak I'm about to order, medium of course I like it to be a raw more natural thing but Janet deserves a little more than that so medium it is" Eddie leaned in towards the table for that remark. He was surprised as hell that Janet didn't blush and get thoroughly embarrassed. Even Eddie didn't realize exactly how affective his comment was until after he said it

Bradly nearly choked on his drink and Janet drained the bottom out of hers as did the rest of the girls now in heat so to speak. Dinner went well Eddie got along with her friends husband pretty good and the girls once they calmed down a little though now instead of bothering Eddie they were giving Janet a run for her money, all in fun of course.

"So how long have you known each other?" Sam asked Janet as Daniel and Eddie talked about football of course.

"We meet a few months after I moved to the Ridge."

"So he's not the one you were throwing such a fit about being up at……."

"I'd rather not talk about it right now." Janet mumbled back to Sam's whisper

"Why not" Laura asked

"Because it's really none of your business" Janet replied in that smug tone family members often use with one another

------------------

"Hey, what do you think about Uncle Richie's secret girlfriend he want let any of us meet" That got Eddie's attention

"Can we not discuss Uncle Richie or his girlfriend ladies?" Eddie asked knowing if Janet found out who like that it wasn't going to be good

"Uncle Richie's girlfriend we can skip, but Uncle Richie we're definitely not going to let go until we know what the deal is?" Vicky replied

"Dad and Eddie aren't each others biggest fans and that's all I'm going to say so drop it?"

"I'm just going to ask him if you don't tell me"

"Laura stuff it already, or I'm going to tell your mother where you were really at last weekend" Sam threatened

"I don't live at home anymore so go ahead'

"We'll see about that when she stops paying your rent for you" Janet got her there but they were all still mostly picking around in the playful bickering women are so fond of.

"Are you still working at Sully's"

"Of course, what else would I be doing"

"Anything you want to" Eddie replied to her

"Then who would you have to drive nuts all night and pour your beer"

"Good point" He teased her

"So Eddie what do you do?" Bradley asked

"Now I'm in business with one of my buddies. We have a Window shop. Before that I ran my own Landscaping business."

"Do you know anything about Cataldo builders, they've been doing some houses in a new subdivision around here, I know they're from Knight's Ridge though"

"No comment" Eddie replied

"Ray's dating my friend Hannah, who use to date Eddie's buddy Nick that he's in business with and there's not a lot of nice things to say about Ray Cataldo himself but as far as his business goes, you'd just have to research because neither one of us would ……….."

"I wouldn't let him build an ant bed let alone a house. The guy's a prick." Eddie added

"So much for no comment" Janet laughed at him

"You know what I think about Big Cat Cataldo. That was being nice. " Eddie chuckled

"So what do you think about Uncle Richie." Laura again asked

"Laura!"

"It's fine baby" Eddie replied "I think Richard is paranoid, over protective, annoying, judgemental, extremely nosy, bossy and he just plain pisses me off but he loves Janet and I don't hold it against him" That scored him something special in bed later on in the night

"What does Uncle Richard think of you?"

"He thinks I'm the last person on earth he wants dating his daughter. The same thing every man thinks about the man their daughter is seeing."

"Tell me about it, Sam's dad still hates me and thinks it's all my fault his daughter isn't innocent anymore. If he only knew that one was long gone by the time we meet"

"Bradley!"

"It's true, need I remind you about the night before I moved" Janet picked

"Possibly, I was drunk remember." Sam laughed

"Jeffrey, my charger the cops"

"Memory found" Sam shut her up

"I seem to remember a few times you weren't the most well behaved young lady either"

"Really, I would love to hear about them"

"I don't think it's all that interesting, Eddie. Boring really."

"Janet, got drunk at our sweet sixteen party."

"Our Birthday's are like a week apart." Janet told him

"There wasn't alcohol there, just a bunch of old folks and us and a cake" Vicky recalled

"Not at the after sweet sixteen party that you weren't invited to because you were like 12"

"So what did you do, Meadows" Eddie asked noticeably excited by it

"Got drunk, see boring"

"She got drunk, and climbed the water tower with Mike McDonald"

"It was a really small water tower that was basically just a replica of a wooden one they used like a decade ago. The platform was like fifteen feet off the ground."

"Why did you climb said water tower"

"I was drunk and Mike was cute and dared me to climb it with him"

"Okay, that's not the entire truth"

"Shut up Sam" Janet warned her

"It's not nice to tell your friends to shut up"

"You tell Phil to shut up everyday"

"That's different, Phil's not trying to tell me an embarrassing story about you"

"Anyway there was Janet so drunk she couldn't stand up" Sam began the story

"I've seen her like that, she's a fun inebriate" Eddie kissed her on the cheek

"So Mike has a crush on her and wanted to kiss her so he dared her to climb the tower, only he was drunker than she was and so were his buddies that dared him to do it naked, which he did "

"You climbed a water tower to kiss a drunk naked guy?"

"Technically I climbed a water tower because I was drunk and Sam dared me ."

"If you think Richard doesn't like you, you should mention Mikes name. He was so mad he nearly tried to kill him at the hospital. He did managed to beat the crap out of him before Mr. McDonald finished the job for him."

"Hospital?"

"Yeah, they fell off and Mike passed out, he's a big guy and Janet was so drunk she couldn't get him off and no one else would move him because they were scared he might be hurt so we called an ambulance"

"Shut up it's not funny, my back still gives me problems if I do a lot of lifting."

"I know and I'm sorry but I would have given anything to see Richard's face." Eddie couldn't help but laugh

"Ohh what about that time you came to visit and we went out with the Broaden brothers. That was a fun night"

"Were there any water towers involved?" He still smirked about it

"No." Janet wasn't a amused by it "How old were we"

"22 I think"

"I remember that, we were there that night" The twins recalled it

"Those two decided they had the wrong brother after a long night of making out with them the whole time and switched at the end of the night. The guy's liked it."

"Actually, Vicky Janet sent hers trucking and broke yours in that night" Janet could have killed her for telling it in front of Eddie

"No way he went home because his mom was sick"

"She was when she found out Janet took advantage of her baby boy" Sam died out laughing

"You've got room to talk Sam, turns out my wife dated two of my groomsmen and didn't bother to tell me until the reception." Bradley dealt with it well afterwards though

"I dated all three and your best man" Laura replied

"Which ones did you..."

"Steve and Chuck"

"Don't worry you've got nothing to worry about Steve isn't all that great, but Chuck on the other hand……"

"Come on give the guy a break, she's his wife" Eddie took up for him

"So any wild stories you care to share Eddie?" Laura asked

"Ohh no, leave me out of it"

"Eddie was captured by Comanche's as a young man." They both started laughing and Eddie couldn't believe she still remembered that.

"When he was 24 he picked up this woman from the bar not knowing she was more than he could handle, and Eddie's roommate had to uncuff him from the bed. "

"How the hell did you know about that?" Eddie nearly spewed his drink

"Phiz/Phiz" They both said at the same time.

"What else did he tell you"

"I know about a lot, most of which you've told me but your buddies talk when they drink, dude"

"Do share" Sam asked

"Lets not"

"You got two stories about me"

"Fine just don't tell them about.." He whispered in her ear

"I wouldn't do that to you because I don't know about it, I expect to later though"

"Okay, Eddie nearly got off with his buddy and his buddy's girlfriend laying on the end of his bed"

"What?"

"Actually what happened was I was being molested under the covers during a movie in which another couple was present and watching."

"The way I heard it you were doing a little molesting of your own."

"That may be true"

"That's nothing Samantha and I had sex on her parents kitchen counter while they were in the living room, before we ever started dating. I was there to install a new light fixture over the sink." He was an electrician by trade

"We've done it in the same room at the same time" Laura added "Different guy's though" Vicky added

"Okay, that's enough of the sex talk. I think it's time to go"

"What?"

"That fact that you have to ask what just astounds me" Sam was floored

------------

"Not bad, Sully's is better though" Eddie replied a few minutes after they walked in.

"Dance with me"

"I don't dance, you know that"

"Please, you have before" She wrapped her arms around him.

"Fine, but I want to hear more about this water tower later"

It didn't take long for their dancing to become more kissing and rubbing than anything else, Eddie was a fan of the old rock and that's exactly what was playing one slow heavy beat song after another until they were drunk and ready to rip each others clothes off.

----------------

Richard pulled into the bar he often met Claire at seeing Janet's car .

"Hey, Larry have you seen Janet tonight"

"Yeah, it's been a while. Beautiful as usual. Came in with the heartbreak twins, she's with some nice looking guy right now. They're here somwhere " The place was twice the size of Sully's.

"Hey man don't worry, he seems like a good guy, I talked to him a few minutes. They didn't seem to be strangers, actually more like lovers. I know you don't want to hear that but I'm pretty sure she's in safe hands.

"Actually, it's music to my ears"

"Uhh oh, what's going on"

"She's been seeing this guy for a few months, he's a ladies man damn near slept with everything that has breasts and I can't wait for it to be over"

"sounds like someone else I know"

"It's not the same, the man's got real feelings for her which means he ain't going no where until she makes him and he's apparently the most attractive man in North America according to the women not to mention what else they say he has going for him so Janet's not about to kick him to the curb"

"If they want to be together what's the problem?" Lary chuckled at Richard

"She's going to get her heart broken, they're to different and Janet's being exposed to things I'd rather not think about"

"So you're just sore she might be having a good time and acting like a grown woman instead of a little girl."

"I don't doubt the boy loves her, but I know she deserves a man that's well rounded, has a career not just a job, one that doesn't have a mysterious bank account for that matter"

"What if she doesn't want that, her mother didn't" Claire asked walking up. "I saw her car in the parking lot."

"She's here somewhere"

"I know" Claire replied and they knew they were taking a big chance of Janet seeing them

--------------

"Richard care to introduce me to your friend"

"Mike, this is Claire. Claire this is Mike McDonald also known as the guy who nearly killed my daughter"

"It was an accident and I would have thought you'd be past all of that by now"

"And what makes you think I'd ever get over it"

"Maybe the fact that right now you hate the guy she's with more than me"

"How'd you know she was seeing anyone"

"It's kind of hard to miss" He pointed to the dance floor where Janet and Eddie were

"I'll be a..."

"Richard, let it go. They are both adults and it's not like she doesn't know him. They've been dating for months."

"She'll hate you and cling to him even more" Claire added

"That's true, after you through such a fit about me, she...I'll just be at the other end of the bar" Richard grabbed his arm to stop him

"Hold on, all is forgiven if you'll do one thing for me"

"What's that?"

--

"Mind if I dance with the pretty man" Janet burst out laughing and Eddie didn't find it amusing but quickly assessed Janet knew the man when she hugged him.

"How have you been"

"I'm good and I'm guessing you are as well."

"Yeah this is Eddie, Eddie this is.... Mike McDonald" She said a little embarrassed and Eddie chuckled

"I take it she told you"

"I heard"

"Then you'll understand why I'm about to ask you for a dance with Janet. Richard said he would forgive me if I could get her away from you, I just thought he didn't like me but man he's really got it out for you" Mike chuckled

"Dad's here?"

"He was but left with some really hot blond chick a few minutes ago"

"Did you happen to get her name?" Janet wanted to know

"Yes but part of the not hating me deal included not telling you her name" He barely got the words out when all attention was drawn to Laura who was having a bit to much fun.

"When I come back I'm not going to find you passed out or other wise naked on top of her am I" He said it as a joke but was completely serious.

--

"Hey, what's it going to cost me for a bottle of wine and two glasses?" Eddie asked another man behind the bar

"You're with Janet Meadows?"

"Yeah, I take it you know Richard as well." Clearly it was Richards domain

"He use to hate me too before you came along. So what'd you do to piss him off." The guy just chuckled

"Dated his daughter" Eddie thought it was funny as did the man

"I hear you're good friends with the ladies back home"

"The only lady I'm interested in being friends with is Janet, Richard however doesn't believe that"

"Yes he does, why else would he be so hell bent on getting rid of you ."

"I'm not going anywhere just because Richard doesn't like me seeing his little girl"

"No one leaves Janet, she's never let them get close enough to. Look around you man; you and me and Mike aren't the only ones she's loved and left so tell me what makes you so damn special"

"I have no idea"

"Neither does Richard and that's what scares him, not that she went wild as hell after Ms. Abbie died, which she did. I tell you that girl is something else. But he didn't care because she was living, enjoying life but he's afraid since she stopped she's going to wake up one day and you'll be gone just like her mother and he can't handle seeing her heart broken again." Eddie just looked at the man wondering why every bar had to have a Vincent Russo

"It's on the house, get her out of here before she realizes there really isn't anything that special about you." The guy joked handing Eddie the wine and glasses.

--

"Alright, tell Richard whatever you want" Mike chuckled letting lose of Janet.

"Don't stay away so long next time" He told her getting another hug in noticeably cocking a feel but Eddie let it go knowing it was all in fun. At least until Mike planted a small kiss on her cheek but Janet didn't kiss him back, she didn't push him away either.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" Eddie asked not wanting to cause a fight and knowing the guy was just trying to get to him but about to pound him into the floor.

"Scared I might take her from you?"

"Go" Janet laughed at Mike

"I had a very interesting talk with one of the bartenders"

"Really, because you can't believe a word he says"

"You ready becasue you're about to kill me if you make me wait much longer"

--

Eddie left his truck and Janet left her car in the parking lot of the pub, hoofing it across the street to their room Janet had already gotten the code to unlock the door from the owners earlier that day.

Though it was a half-hour from her grandparent's Janet always stayed with her dad. The pub and restaurant was even another half-hour closer to the Ridge making Eddie's drive not all to bad.

They eased through the door drunk and Janet kicked off her shoes as Eddie gently closed the door. Janet took the small bag she had in her car to the bathroom and came out in a piece of Lingerie Eddie would have picked out himself.

Eddie was already down to his jeans and an unbuttoned shirt just staring out of the window until she called his name. "Latekka, your not thinking about that water tower are you?"It was baby doll style, low cut, free flowing chiffon like material and in white, that he'd never gone for before but white on Janet was more believable and even down right sexy as hell, he was starting to see why it was; because it was her not just the things and events surrounding them but them their self that made things he never thought he'd enjoy; enjoyable.

"Not with you wearing that I'm not"

"So is that a good thing or not"

"That is a very good thing" He had turned around to face her taking his time to cup her face and kiss her gently.

"What are you thinking" She asked as he stared blankly into her face

"You're so beautiful tonight. You always are just especially tonight. You're more comfortable here than you are in the Ridge and I can see what your dad's so worried about now"

"you're drunk" Janet chuckled at him checking the text on her phone.

_"you okay" Richard couldn't resist_

_"Yeah, I'm not coming home so go to bed. I drank a lot so I''ll see you around noon." _

"So are you" He bent down hesitantly to kiss her and taking it right into full blown tongue action but kept it soft and light.

----

Eddie loved the feel of the smooth fabric beneath his hands, being a ladies man had offered quite a delicious selection of undergarments but not so much in the way of things to change into, only the simple things that could be worn beneath their clothes not that many bothered to actually wear undergarments when with him.

He scooted back on the bed holding her hand as she crawled in with him on top of the covers this time. He'd figured her out enough to know she wasn't comfortable with bold nakedness but the lights were off with the exception of the two lamps, she didn't have the covers but she did have a sexy piece of material adorning her body though it fell just at the bottom of her rear offering Eddie some very sexy lace panties for viewing when she laid down. He kissed her jaw line, nibbled her ear down her neck as his fingers tickled over her lips so delicately. Janet actually slowly began to kiss and suck his index finger restrained of course gaining Eddie's gaze and jaw dropped expression as he watched her until she opened her eyes and turned to look at him; he just ran his wet fingertip down her neck and chest watching her reaction as he touched her breast and then her nipple through the fabric before easing one of her straps down exposing her breast for his play. Janet watching the trail his fingers took did more for him than her naked body did. After a moment he began to rub down her side eventually working her gown up to her navel where he started to ease the pain she felt from missing his mouth.

He licked her navel and removed her panties as he kissed his way down moving towards her hip at the start of her core working his way down her thigh and back up again only this time giving her exactly what her body wanted from his mouth, keeping it slow and light before kissing her on the mouth before she could protest, their was just something about her letting him do that and her doing it for him he couldn't explain but he felt more than just lust every time she did.

Janet reached for the condom to spread over his shaft and he pulled her arms up over her head holding them there with one hand as he laid over her body kissing the side of her breat as he finished rolling it on himself with the other hand, having already opened it before she ever came out of the bathroom. When he started to penetrate her his face was against hers, noses touching as he let the bulk of his weight down on to her in an effort of close intimacy.

"Eddie" She whispered so ghostly as the head of his penis passed through her and he stopped "You should know I'm not just fucking you" she half expected him to run from the room screaming but instead he cupped her face kissing her. Eddie had never been more turned on than he was in that moment hearing such a word cross Janet's lips. As a general rule Janet cussed very little. Eddie said a few things but tried his best to avoid the more harsh words but failed miserably tonight.

"Janet, you should know It's never going to just be fucking with you" He lunged further into her powerfully. For the next 2 hours neither said a word just continued to kiss, caress and thrust hard but slow and withdrawing each time even more slowly than before.

When they were done and Eddie used the towel Janet had dropped by the bed when she came out of the bathroom. he immediately pulled the other strap of her gown down a little and resting his head on her chest. Janet ran her fingers through his hair for a while as she tried to enjoy the moment, she leaned up to kiss him on the head good night only to find he wasn't asleep as he kissed her then rolled over where she became draped across his chest and stomach, breast pressed against him put back inside her gown where he once again managed to make the straps fall as he tickled her back.

He could feel a few tears falling against his skin but didn't say a word as he shed a few himself looking into the night. It horrified him but he laid still unsure of what to do. He couldn't see or hear her tears or even feel her body tremble but he knew they were there and that she didn't want him to know they were. It wasn't I love you, but it was a commitment and connection together and neither were brave enough to discuss it further.


	24. Chapter 24

When Janet woke up, it was to an empty bed. She couldn't believe he was gone and immediately started to lose tiny drops of moisture from her eyes trying to be strong and not admit to herself she was in love with the man. She got out of bed after calling his name, pulled on her robe and checked the bathroom for him, slowly she opened the door deep breath inside not letting it out as she sat down of the bed in sorrow and disbelief that her father was right about Eddie.

Janet bolted for the door finally letting out the breath of air as she got up snatching the door open and scaring Eddie as he was about to come in with coffee. Janet wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him madly. Eddie didn't argue just pushed her back enough to close the door and sit the coffee down on the dresser never breaking their kiss but having to get to the condoms was a workout. Finally making it there without his shirt thanks to Janet, he barely got one on once she had dropped his pants before he picked her up trying to make it to the bed falling short and flopping back onto the small sofa where he was so caught up in the hunger of it, Eddie was inside of her thrusting away before he realized the door didn't actually shut all the way. He wasn't stopping to bring it to her attention but grateful the woman delivering breakfast shut it for them leaving the tray in the hallway. He knew Janet would have had a nervous breakdown had she known.

Eddie wanted her, all of her and could see the wild side he knew was there coming out so he braved it and pulled the gown over her head leaving her completely naked, in the light of day but she didn't seem to care as they pounded into deep mind blowing orgasm. After a moment to catch their breath, Janet grabbed her robe slipping it on before getting up from his lap.

Eddie headed for the bathroom and Janet for the coffee, passing Eddie the cup as they traded places when he came out of the bathroom freshly showered in under five minutes. Eddie already had breakfast waiting for her when she came out with a wet head and fresh smelling warm body, a new bra and panty set as she closed her robe back. Eddie didn't bother getting dressed just crawled back into the bed.

Leaned up against the headboard Eddie had Janet sitting next to him one leg bent between them and the other bent at the knee stretched across his lap and the breakfast tray next to her as she fed him. He could see most of her chest through the gaped open top of her robe and he had since exposed her leg in his lap up to her hip.

"We should do this again sometime." Eddie suggested inching his hand up her thigh

"What have sex and eat in someone elses bed"

"Exactly, maybe not here so close to your dad but somewhere"

"You're serious"

"I'm very serious especially if I get a good morning like that again"

"If I get the goodnight, I'll be happy to give you the good morning" She leaned forward and kissed him

"First Rule phones get turned off" Eddie told her as she crawled across him to answer hers interrupting their kiss. He of course didn't stop for a phone call

"How's providence" Hannah asked

"I wouldn't know I'm about an hour away from it"

"Shopping?"

"Not exactly" She laughed out as Eddie tickled her

"Where are you at?"

"In bed with a very sexy man"

"Seriously? What about Eddie?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Eddie said against her mouth where Hannah could here them both laughing

"The two of you are hopeless, call me when Casanova gets his fill" Hannah got a good ear full as Janet dropped the phone on the bed and they kissed and laughed some more.

"I've got to get dressed, I'm meeting Dad and my grands for lunch unless you want to come with me"

"That I'll pass on, I've got to do some work to do at the shop today anyway"

"You're full of it, Latekka"

"Maybe but I'll see you Tomorrow night"

"You promise?"

"ohhh yeah" Twenty minutes later she finally pushed him off so she could get ready.

--

Eddie was talking to her through the open bathroom door as she put her makeup on and he was pulling his shirt over his head. "What are you going to tell your Dad, There's not much denying what we did last night since you're still with me this morning"

"I thought the whole thing was him being okay with me having sex with you as long as I didn't date you."

"Yeah, but up until last night he didn't have any concrete proof that we've been having sex. I was actually kind of enjoying that bit "

"He still doesn't have proof. I stayed at Sam's and you went home she'll back me up" Eddie couldn't believe she would lie to her dad "He can't prove it otherwise unless I admit to it"

"Don't admit to it unless he gets the nerve to out right ask you if we are and then make him ask me."

"You are asking for an argument aren't you?"

"Maybe but it's between me and him and you shouldn't have to deal with it, so from now on don't. Just make him come to me if he has a problem with me"

Janet walked out of the bathroom, dressed, primped and ready to be the good little girl her grands pretended she was.

"You sure you want let me mess your hair up a little before you have to leave" Eddie wrapped his arms around her.

"I want to but I can't"

"Why am I the only one that has to wait" he was picking

"Please I've stuck my foot in it this far...but I think if you came near me right now I'd scream" She said bashfully

"Okay, I'm sorry. I promised I wouldn't hurt you and I did." He cradled her brushing her hair off of her neck as she rooted into his chest.

"You didn't hurt me so stop being so hard on yourself, you'd never do that on purpose and we both know it. I'm just a little sore and half of that's my fault this morning."

"Call me when you go to leave tomorrow" Eddie kissed her and they headed to their vehicles and after another goodbye kiss or 4 they drove off in different directions.

-------------------------------

"What are you doing here" Janet's grandfather answered the door

"I'm here to take your grouchy ass to lunch"

"This grouchy ass is ordering the most expensive thing they've got"

"Go ahead, I believe it's called the big Mac, super-size if you want I'm feeling generous today."

"Ahh, hell I knew you weren't early by accident."

"I've pretty much lost everything else I've got might as well feed you burgers till you croak"

"What are you whining about now boy?"

"Your granddaughter is just like your daughter was" He just belted out a long over due laugh.

"I hope you're enjoying this."

"He is, don't worry" Janet's grandmother replied hugging Richard then leaving the room.

"There was her naked fall from grace, when her and that misfit decided not to come home, that time you had to get her out of jail for toilet papering the chief's house, the time she broke her arm sneaking back into the house, there was the time she smoked pot with what's his damn name and showed up for Dinner high as a kite, how about when she took your car and came back here a few months after you packed her up and hauled her to that bar so what'd she do this time, take a job at a strip club, skip church, date a woman,..." He was giving his son in law a hard time. Janet didn't know her grands knew many of the things she did nor that her dad had been coming to them for help for years.

"She fell in love" Richard replied softly

"With a woman or a man?"

**"She's not gay and it's not funny"**

"Alright then a man or a boy?" He took a serious tone realizing Richard was truly worried this time

"He's a man with boyish tendencies"

"Ohh so he's you and after what you took from me you want me to tell you how to get rid of him"

"I'm not above begging here, forget what I did. It's your granddaughter for pete's sake" They sat in silence for a few minutes

---------------

"You know the wonderful thing about grandchildren, their problems belong to their parents"

"Thanks a lot for that insightful prospective"

"Don't get your knickers bunched, I'll talk to her but you stay out of it. Not another word to her about it. Not one"

"Do what you can, I clearly failed since she spent last night with him "

"How do you know that's where she was at?"

"Because I do that's how. Just get through to her."

--

"You're late. You're never late" Frank, Sr. barked at Janet when she met them at the restaurant and hugged her grandfather.

"I know and I'm sorry" She then hugged her grandmother

"You look bright and chipper today" Her gradma commented as Janet skipped over her dad

"Did you get a good night's sleep?" Frank asked so sly

"I was late getting to bed, I went out with Aunt Linda's daughters and a few people last night but what sleep I did get was nice" She just looked at her dad as they ordered

"I ran into Mike McDonald last night, he looks good. I went to school with him"

"What have you been up to this morning that kept you so long?" Frank wasn't letting up

"I slept in, and had a late breakfast, then talked to my friend Hannah on the phone for a little while."

"How in the world dear did you find time to kiss that boy good morning or goodbye for that matter" Frank and Richard couldn't help but laugh though they really didn't think the situation was funny just that Mary busted out with the question.

"I managed fine, thank you" Janet was nearly humiliated and refused to let her father see it.

"So Mike you said, I believe I've heard that name before."

"Probably because of the water Tower stunt I pulled when I was sixteen, if you don't already know about it, I'll be happy to fill you in though it was on the front page of the paper" She wasn't going to comp to being with Eddie and give her father any ammunition.

"You went out with Mike last night?" Richard barked and Frank stomped his foot as he agreed not another word.

"I think what your father was trying to ask is did you have a nice time catching up with your old friends?"

"In that case yes I did, I had a wonderful time" Janet played tea party like the sweet innocent girl she wasn't

"What's going on with Janet right now, are you seeing anyone dear?"

"I'm still working at Sully's, my best friend is about to drive me nuts though because her ex and her current are mortal enemy's, other than that there's not a whole lot to report. "

"So your not seeing anyone then"

"Not at the moment, but I really don't want to talk about it." She played the sympathy card with her grandparents and Richard excused himself from the table upset that he caused his daughter to be upset. Either way it was a lose/ lose situation for him. She didn't lie at the moment Eddie wasn't there.

"Okay, we don't have to then" Mary replied

--

"Hold on a second, so your not seeing anyone then where were you last night?" Frank asked

"Don't flip out and preach to me about going to hell but I was with my boyfriend"

"So that was just to teach your father a lesson for meddling" Frank thought it was hilarious

"That's exactly what it was, his problem's with Eddie not me and I'd appreciate it if he took it up with him and left me out of it"

"He's just trying to do what's best for you" Her grandmother didn't like them to argue

"Eddie is what's best for me, and he's got no room to talk he's been running around with some woman way longer than I've been seeing Eddie."

"Richard's seeing someone?" Frank got serious

"Yes, he's dating again though he doesn't want anyone to know about it. I think he feels like he's betraying mom."

"He is" Frank barked

"Till death do we part, as much as I hate it, he can't spend the rest of his life alone Frank. You wouldn't have wanted that for Abigail and you wouldn't have done it yourself" Now her grandparents were fighting.

"Not so, if you go first I'm going to spend every night alone until I join you"

"Wow, bold stand there Frank, you'll be starved to death in a week and then you'll show up in heaven with dirty underpants, mismatching socks and nose hair"

"In that case I'll be down here sexing up every woman I can" Janet was mortified

"Frank, if you can find a woman willing to touch you don't wait until I'm gone. I've got to see it to believe it"

"Hello, still sitting here" Janet wasn't use to not being the center of her grandparents attention.

--

"I'll pay her if you find her" Richard joked coming back to the table and all discussion and the rest of Janet's trip was Eddie comment free.

--

"Where'd you go last night?" Phil asked suspiciously when Eddie came in and sat down on the couch with a beer in hand. He learned Janet was out of town.

"To dinner and a bar"

"Sully's?"

"No, but it was a lot like Sully's. He'd be pissed if he saw it"

"YOU WENT TO A STRANGE BAR , WHILE JANET'S OUT OF TOWN?" That was an accusation if Eddie had ever heard one and it pissed him off.

"I DIDN'T GO BY MYSELF."

"OHHH, OF COURSE NOT" Phil was disappointed in him

"Did you have a good time, I figure you must have because you didn't come home last night and you've got lipstick on your neck" Eddie wiped it off

"Yeah, we did have a good time. We went to dinner, then the bar, then across the street to this inn anything else inquiring minds would like to know." Eddie wasn't pleased with his attitude about him spending time with Janet

"You're a bastard. You know I never said a word about you sleeping with every woman you meet but Janet doesn't deserve it and you sure as hell don't deserve her." Phil stood up

"Phiz relax, it's not like that" Eddie tried to explain but Phil walked off.

--

Sunday afternoon Eddie was happy to get a call from Janet. "You're on your way here I hope."

"I left about twenty minutes ago but now I have a busted radiator hose so I'm going to be a little longer than planned."

"You want me to come get you"

"Thank you but no. Dad's on his way"

"Are you sure, I don't mind."

"Eddie, I need to tell you something."

"Me to"

"Me first, dad tried to get my grandparents to tell me to stop fooling around with you and I accidentally on purpose maybe a little led him to believe as of last night we aren't seeing each other anymore. He thinks I spent the night with Mike. But I didn't lie to him"

"Thanks for the ego boost babe"

"No, it's just better this way he want give us such a hard time and I'm tired of listening to it over and over again . It just makes me doubt myself and I don't need more of that right now Eddie"

"It's fine don't get upset" He could tell she was as her voice cracked "It's not the end of the world, if he's in the dark, and it'll make all three of us happier if he is."

"He's here" She replied when he pulled up next to her.

"Hey, you should know Phil thinks I cheated on you becasue I didn't come home last night. I told him what I did but he got the wrong idea. I'll fix it before you get here."

"Let him think what he wants I'm so tired of having to answer to everyone else anyway"

"Be careful and call me back, please" Eddie heard Richards voice and knew she wasn't alone. He also knew something had happened between when he kissed her bye and now. Janet was in a mood he'd seen months before.

--

"Everything okay"

"Yeah"

"Eddie I suppose" He asked as she threw her phone through the car window

"I don't want to talk about it" She made her father feel like shit. She wanted to make him feel guilty for dating someone but just couldn't do that to him.

-----------------------------

Janet peaked through the door of Eddie's house "It's me" as requested she didn't knock. Just opened the door.

"Hey, Janet" Phil hugged her and she thought that strange.

"Hey" She patted his back "He was with me" She whispered

Phil squeezed her tighter "He's in his room" It didn't do a whole lot of good for her self esteem

As per that request as well, she just opened the door. Eddie wasn't in his bed but he was in the shower. Janet got undressed and crawled into his bed now wearing one of his flannel shirts. He did a double take when he came out of the bathroom stark naked walked to his dresser got a pair of boxers and then looked up in the mirror that was facing the bed.

He forgot all about the boxers and walked over to find her already asleep tucked neatly beneath the sheet. He crawled right in next to her carefully and fell asleep staring at her face, thinking about the day he would get it all together and he'd lie next to her night after night.

Eddie woke with the chills of her touch tingling his chest. He opened his eyes to see Janet's curls dripping onto his chest. His powerful hand so delicately moved her hair out of her face and over her shoulder but even that wasn't enough for Eddie as he cupped her face and pulled her to him as he sat up as much as he could to reach her.

Immediately the sparks flew and Eddie was inside of her, as they laid on their sides, in the near darkness. Eddie had kissed her gently when he leaned up to meet her. Soon followed by laying back down pulling her face with him. He worked his way down her body hooking her leg over his hip while he kissed her breast.

He managed to twist enough to reach the beside table while Janet was kissing his chest and he handed her the condom. He wouldn't let her move her leg and she rolled it over his shaft in the strict confines their body's had created as he kissed her shoulder. Eddie lifted her ass just enough to slide right into her and Janet pulled him even closer as Eddie managed to work her leg higher and higher with each thrust.

Janet moaned, and moaned again louder each time until she was pushing against him with one hand at his hip and clawing with the other on his chest. Needing him to back off and not wanting him to; loving the pleasure in his shivering breaths.

"Eddie, MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, OOOOOOOOOO, MM, Eddie, uuuuuuu, mmmmmm,mmm...God Eddie. uuuuuuunnnnnnnn...mmmmmmmmmMMMMMMM" She was loud enough Eddie knew Phil could hear them but he couldn't talk at the moment and just kept kissing her mouth but even that wasn't working. He knew he'd managed to find the exact spot that caused Janet instant pleasure as her grip tightened and so did his and his thrust became forceful enough to cause her to scream out his name begging for his help and the safety in his arms though he was the one giving her the overwhelming orgasm.

Eddie knew what happened "Shit" He pulled out just barely before he released managing to get his all over her belly due to the contorted position they were in. "Sorry" He knew he cut her pleasure short

"It busted, I don't think I..."

"I take birth-control, it's fine"

"That sucked"

"Excuse me!"

"Not you baby, you were wonderful; the having to pull out part" He kissed her quickly

"I take it you're not a fan of this then" She took over the job he was partaking in at the moment using the towel he'd dropped before he got into bed.

"I don't mind but I've never had this actually happen before"

"_**Never**_?" He knew the comment was about his numbers and the odds.

"I didn't mean to get it all over you, baby." Eddie's voice was sympathetic

"It's cum Eddie not the plague" Somehow they just couldn't have sex without laughing at some point.

"I just figured it might upset you."

"Why, you don't have disease's and I believe you wouldn't lie to me about that and I'm on the pill. So what condom's break, that's why you don't sleep with everyone as a general rule because shit happens Eddie"

"I've always pulled out even with a rubber in tact, it's safer that way. The last thing I wanted was to knock up some...okay never mind bad topic" Eddie chuckled

"You never have with me"

"You're not some woman I picked up in a bar" Janet laughed "You know what I meant"

"Yeah, you mean you don't think I've been around very many blocks"

"You've definitely found your way around mine, Ms. wake me up for sex"

"I was cold and just trying to get warm"

"By putting your knee against my dick and you boobs on my chest, you were horny just admit it"

"I was cold, you were horny"

"Yeah, I was" Eddie rolled onto his back making room for Janet as she turned her back to him and scooted right up next to him as he wrapped his arm around her chest "But only because you were in such need"

"I've got to take a shower" She replied half joking, he knew she wasn't going to sleep after being hosed down with his fluids

"I pulled out in time, I'm pretty sure I did anyway"

"You're certainty is very reassuring, Latekka"

"You want certainty, I'll give you certainty" Eddie rolled over tickling her and kissed over her teasing and making her squirm

"Be still"

"Why"

"Shhhh, I've got to do something"

"What?" Janet's voice lightened to a high pitch as Eddie slid his fingers inside of her. He wasn't about to admit he wanted to know if his body fluid was inside of her

"Shhhh, close your eyes" Janet did as Eddie said and he gently brought her to orgasm again. He wanted to know exactly where she needed it and when she started panting he "Shhh'd" her again as he continued to do so.

"Shhhh" He was just to the side of pleasure inside of her and he continued to pleasure her adding his mouth to her breast

"But..."

"shhhhh, let it go." He kissed her thigh

"Eddie, I..."

"I know" He whispered into her ear and she moaned out

Janet's moans turned to timid whimpers "That's it" He whispered as she wet her lips and her breathing was shallow as she started to whisper

"Eddie"

"Yeah, baby what is it" she bit her lip as she pulled at the sheet and Eddie felt her body constricting. He kissed her as he pulled his fingers out and then held her leg as he sat up and kissed her knee before getting up and tuning the shower on.

Once they were squeaky clean and back in bed after changing the less than clean sheets they just had to talk about it. "So do I like owe you one now?"

Eddie snorted "If we're keeping score, you owe me more than just one"

"That was strickly for my pleasure though" he added

"I think your a little confused on how it works"

"You had me all over you its only fair to return the favor don't you think"

"So then why were you makings me be so quite"

"I think Phil's heard enough for one night and I wanted the control "

"What?"

"Not like freaky, mass murderer, serial whatever. I just wanted you to let me; to let yourself"

"Okay I get it"

"You know you can return that favor anytime you want"

"I'll keep that in mind" Janet teased him before they fell asleep

------------------------


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey baby, where are you" Eddie asked coming through the front door about three weeks after their relationship had gone to that oh so wonderful sexual level.

"Kitchen… just put a movie in. I'm coming"

"What do you want to watch"

"It doesn't matter as long as it doesn't give me nightmares"

_Alright, what to watch when your scared of your own shadow?_Eddie mumbled to the shelf full of DVD's

"Hey, how was your day" Janet handed him his beer and sandwich already knowing he hadn't had dinner yet.

"Long, and thanks I'm starving" He gave her a peck

"So what are we watching?" The previews hadn't come on yet

"Some chick flick you had over there"

"We don't have to watch a chick flick, Eddie"

"**Especially this one**" She knew when the title came up what movie it was

"I don't care, it's not like you keep your hands to yourself long enough to watch a movie anyway"

"No, really this one isn't going to be that interesting to you and it's just going to make me cry" Of embarrassment maybe.

"It's fine, you get all sappy I get all lucky, now stop worrying and watch the movie" Janet settled in Eddie's lap with her head on his leg right next to his soon to be throbbing member.

They watched the movie fairly quietly and Eddie cringed at every minor dimly lit love scene that lasted just mere seconds but somehow long enough for the I love you's to slip from the actors tongues. That was until it got towards the end of the movie and Eddie looked down at Janet when the leading actor and actress came out of a midnight swim completely nude. It got his attention and he took his arm off the back of the couch and immediately wrapped it around Janet's waist and she didn't miss the feel he cocked off of her breasts, though she didn't say anything.

They were both two embarrassed to make comment about it. Janet briefly entertained the idea of turning it off but that would just raise suspecision so she decided to take the high road and suggest he was just being childish when he reacted the way she just knew he would.

As the screen before them began to heat up Eddie just kept swallowing harder and harder as to will his erection back down. It wasn't working and Janet being her head was resting on his leg was very aware of his reaction to the sex that was taking place on the t.v.

Eddie didn't know how to react with Janet next to him watching two people about to go at it and more yet he couldn't believe she owned the movie to start with. He decided to take the high road as well and force himself to sit though it with out childish comment or behavior. He knew she might be uncomfortable since he picked the movie and not her so fooling around while porn played probably wasn't an offer exactly on the table.

They made it through the dirty language and loud grunts, moans, whimpers and like as well as extremely candied camera angles and when the credits rolled they just sat there watching the names roll up the screen.

_"Well that was…."_ Eddie swallowed hard again trying not to laugh but he was blushing "you were so wrong because I found that very interesting" He chuckled

"Yeah, I noticed" She rolled onto her back to look up at him rolling her head as well to cause a little minor discomfort to his hardened state.

"Damn baby, what'd you think was going to happen" He picked her head up to adjust himself

"It's the screen play of a classic novel. Kind of like Nick's book was made into a movie"

"I don't recall Turtle on a snare drum having any of that in it. What the hell is that rated?"

"You don't rate literary classics. It's a piece of history Eddie"

"History?"

"Not history as in the declaration of independence but history as in cultural history"

"Sexual history I'll go for but I've seen porn that wasn't that hot"

"It's not porn Eddie, it's a story about a great love affair that clearly you don't appreciate."

"Ohh no, believe me I appreciated it. I would just like to appreciate you a little now"

"You want me to have sex with you now that you've been turned on by another woman"

"Can you honestly tell me watching that didn't turn you on" She didn't answer him "Nothing? You didn't get anything from watching that?"

"I got poked in the head while you tired to cock a feel"

"You're breaking my heart…. All my hopes and dreams are shattered now"

"What?"

"I hoped I would get to watch a little fun with you one day and I've dreamed that you did but now ……."

"You want another beer" Janet grabbed his empty bottle and headed to the kitchen.

Eddie had barely had time to sit back down when she came strutting back through the living room nearly slamming the bottle down of the table behind the couch and headed straight to the bedroom. Eddie watched her thinking he had upset her terribly but he still laughed. That was until she came back to stand in front of him. "Fine, lets go" she tossed the condom she got out of the nightstand that was a left over in his lap before he could respond. He did however manage to grin provocatively.

Janet crawled into his lap pulling his shirt off as fast as she could and he quickly returned the favor then rolled her over onto the couch working to shed their pants and obtain penetration.

"Wait a minute" Eddie stopped just short of making his connection but not sitting up

"What's wrong?" Janet so was hoping he didn't stop to think about anything

"Are you going to be embarrassed and pissed at me later?"

"Embarrassed no, but you're working on the pissed part at an alarming rate, Dude"

"Sorry I had to make sure"

"Now you decide to get a conscience" Janet asked kissing him back

-----------------------

"Anyway I can talk you into giving Janet a few days off" Eddie asked Sully having come in for no other apparent reason than to do so. He didn't even take his stool at the bar

"Which ones" He kept wiping down the bar making Eddie squirm.

"The 14th and 15th"

"So what do you have up your sleeve for L day"

"I'm pretty sure it's V-day"

"No, it's love like it or not" Sully chuckled

"You going to let her off or not"

"If you tell me what she needs to be off for"

"I'm taking her to dinner"

"She needs two day's off for dinner"

"You're a nosy old fart aren't you. If I tell you you'll just go tell Richard and he'll ruin it"

"I want tell her daddy on you trying to get lucky"

"I'm taking her to the bay for the weekend, but she doesn't know it and if you tell Richard and he drives around all night hunting my truck I'm never going to drink in here again"

"Lair but it would be nice to actually get some work out of my bar maid once in a while" Sully was just giving him a hard time

Janet refused to ask Eddie about Valentines Day and he hadn't said anything yet. She hadn't seen him in two day's and barely spoken to him other than a goodnight phone call the last two evenings. She was starting to get mad and it showed as she stomped around the bar biting Rooster and Sully's head off for the smallest things.

----------------------

"I need to ask you something that's really embarrassing so if you could for once in your life, my life please don't make fun of me" Eddie was dead serious talking to his mom

"Ohh god, Janet's pregnant isn't she"

"What! No! I'm not an idiot we use protection and she's on birth control." She looked disappointed

"You two still…"

"Still what?" He was clueless

"Still use condoms?"

"Never mind forget I asked" He started to leave "Wait why would you think we don't" He turned back around

"Because you've been in a serious and committed relationship for a while, I'm pretty sure neither of you have anything undesirable, I just figured you'd probably took that step" Eddie looked at his mom in shock and confusion as she continued clipping her coupons

"To start with, we just took the step of using them right after Christmas and I honestly can't believe after all the lectures you've given me you're telling me to forget about them"

"I didn't say forget, and if the two of you aren't comfortable enough with the idea then keep doing what you're doing."

Eddie sat at the table mulling over what his mom just said.

"So you two waited a couple of months before you made love?"

"Seriously, just forget I said anything." He put his head in his hands and looked down at the table

"Tell me what's going on, I promise not to laugh or make fun of you"

"Or tell Richard?"

"Or tell Richard, though he's not going to be happy when he finds out you two didn't really break up."

"His problem, the last month has been paradise with out him sticking his nose in the middle of things. Even though he's trying to push us apart all he's doing is forcing us to speed things up faster than we're comfortable with going."

"So how fast are you going" Lana continued to act like it was everyday conversation and it took a while before Eddie gave in and talked to her.

"It was pretty much just foreplay, and now sex but it's different with Janet."

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Have you told her?"

"Not exactly."

"What is not exactly, exactly"

"The week Janet stayed at her dad's I met her and we spent the night in a little Inn" He was hesitant and Lana knew is reluctance and all so his embarrassment "and we had a lot to drink then one thing led to another and we admitted we weren't just fucking" He waited for her to slap him up side the head for his language.

"What did she say" He didn't understand her being so calm about it all

"_Eddie, you should know I'm not just fucking you_"

"How did you respond to that?"

"I told her it'd never be just fucking with her" "Ooouuuch" Lana finally hit him. He knew it was coming soon enough

"That's what you told her, seriously you said that and she is still sleeping with you?" Lana let her temper show, the one Eddie was familiar with

"What ? She said it first, what was I supposed to say? It's the truth!"

"How about I love you, that didn't cross your mind of things to say before you had sex with her"

"Well of course it did but I don't know how to tell her that, what if she doesn't feel the same way. I don't want to mess this up and we were technically past the first time thing"

"Technically you're an ass, baby"

"I may not of said it, but I did make love to her and she knows it because she cried"

"You let her cry and still didn't tell her you loved her" Lana was even more disappointed in him

"I cried too and she didn't tell me"

"You cried after making love to a woman" She went all sappy on him knowing he'd hate it

"It was more like my eyes got watery and she doesn't know nor does she know that I know she did"

"Tell HER you love her, son. Don't wait until she's given up on you."

"I want but we're just not ready to go there yet, things are good right now and I would like to keep it that way which is why I needed you to do me a favor to start with."

"What?"

"I can't shop for women clothes, when the only thing I wear is flannel so will you please go pick out Janet a dress to wear to dinner for Valentines Day"

"She might not appreciate you dressing her."

"It's not like that, I'm taking her to the bay for the weekend and it's going to be a complete surprise and it's a really fancy place and I don't think Janet keeps all that much in the way of little black dresses."

"Did you think of that line all by yourself ?" She made fun of him and he just pouted

"You owe me"

"I'll give you Easter , Both of us the whole day if you want."

"Deal, now what kind of dress are we talking about?"

"I'm taking her to that French place I screwed up so bad on."

"What are you wearing"

"A suit I guess"

"Wear the black one, I'll find her a dress to match you"

"I don't want to look like prom" He was sarcastic

"You want, but you don't want to look like strangers either. Have I ever dressed you badly?"

"No, but get something she'll be comfortable in, please. I don't want her to be a nervous wreck all night."

"You want something you'll enjoy or something she's comfortable in because women are never comfortable in anything you men find sexy."

"Just pick something out, please" Eddie watched the game while she shopped. He kept looking at the clock waiting for her to get back.

--------------------------------------

Lana handed Eddie the receipts when she got back from shopping. "What the hell did you buy, I sent you after a dress." It wasn't the first shopping trip he'd financed for his mom.

"You can afford it so relax"

"So where's the dress"

"In the box, but it's already sealed so you can't open it"

"There's no way, I'm sending her a dress I haven't seen"

"Unless you want to go pick one out yourself you are"

"You so better not be doing any of your little match making tricks to speed things up"

"Here"

"What's this"

"A new shirt, and a tie and some new pants, that fit."

"We're just going to Dinner and then all of that is coming off if everything goes as planned anyway"

"Which is why you should put in lots of effort to make sure it does"

"I'm assuming you've made reservations for a room and the restaurant"

"I have, 7:00 for Dinner and we're staying at a Bed and Breakfast"

"So, have you checked with them to see if they'll do anything special in your room"

"Like what?"

"Wine, candles, rose petals….something romantic"

"I got massages for the next morning"

"Good, but you're not going to need a massage if you don't get anywhere the night before, sweetie"

"Since when do you help me get laid?"

"Since I realized I'm never going to get grandchildren if I don't"

"Okay, I never said anything about picking out your grandchildren and I should have known the condom protest was for a reason"

"Can you see yourself having kids at all Eddie"

"Maybe, I don't know…… yeah but not now , later"

"You're almost 30 jackass, it's now or never. Either grow up, get married and have children or leave that woman the hell alone because she's not feeling the same way as you when it comes to your ridiculously over zealous time-line"

"Men in their 80's can still have children"

"That's because they don't have clocks ticking away "

"Janet's a few years younger than me"

"I've got two points about that statement and then I'll shut up about it for a while"

"No you want"

"You're right I want. The first thing, she's already 26 so in a few years she'll already be past prime child bearing and then on top of that she'll be lucky to have one before her chances of getting pregnant start declining, RAPIDLY, you don't want to have them one on top of the other. Hold on I'm almost done." Eddie was rolling his eyes and making a point to show he wasn't listening. "The second is you've already thought about Janet being the mother of your children and there's no point in denying it because you didn't even hesitate saying her name" Eddie just stared at his mother not wanting to hear her famous I told you so speech

"What'd you get her" Lana was true to her word she let it go for now.

"Ear rings" Eddie dug the box out of his pocket"

"Their beautiful but I would have preferred to of seen a ring"

"No where near there, so no pushing or putting ideas in Janet's head."

"Like she needs me to want a commitment out of you"

"She has a commitment out of me, no one knows my history with women like Janet does and I'm there with her and have been since October, FAITHFULLY if you're wondering. I asked her if she'd let me really see her and she said yes, with a twirl actually"

"**That's cute... ...** but not enough, you've got to give more of yourself Edward, leave her with something when you leave her bed or your just leaving her to wonder every time you kiss her bye"

"You're making a big deal out of nothing"

-------------

"Ohh great" Janet barked walking back out front from having been in the kitchen " Every ones just so full of Love it makes me sick"

"Before you break off all the thorns and put em in Latekka's bed, they're for you"

Janet picked up the huge bouquet of white and red roses moving them to the back of the bar and reading the card. _Tomorrow night 5:00 sharp, wear it, pack a bag_

Janet quickly opened the box that accompanied the flowers, it was a dress. She would've never picked it out and called Hannah knowing she had to help him out.

--------------------------------

"I'm going to kill you"

"What's wrong?"

"Like you don't know, I'm sure you're the one that picked it out for him"

"Janet, sweetie take a deep breath and start from the beginning"

"I'm talking about the dress you picked out that Eddie just had delivered for me to wear tomorrow night"

"Eddie bought you a dress?!!!!"

"You didn't pick it out"

"No, I wouldn't have been able to keep that a secret and you know it"

"Well if you didn't, who did?"

"Lana/Lana" They both said at the same time

-------------------------------

"Thank you, it's beautiful"

"Your welcome dear but don't give him to hard of a time for me picking it out. He asked me that earns credit in itself."

"I know, but what does he have planned"

"He didn't say, but I wouldn't let him see the dress so he's a little anxious to see you"

"I'm doing a little shopping myself , he'll be rewarded for his effort but I sorta need to know what kind of mood to shop for" Janet was about ten minutes from Lana's house already in a boutique.

"I couldn't really tell if he was shooting for a romantic evening or something a bit more explicit"

"Knowing Eddie both" Janet laughed

"How does he manage to get both"

"I get my goodnight and he gets his good morning."

"Stop spoiling the boy, it's not like he's not guaranteed to get something out of it either way unlike women"

"No with Eddie I'm pretty much guarrented what ever I want as many times as I want"

"In that case I know just the place, meet me at corner of 5th and Dalton"

---------------------------------

" Where are we going"

"To a place that opens up a world of possibilities" To Lana that meant sex with a chance for a grand-baby

------------------------

"You know it's Valentines Day right" Phil asked cleaning up the house

"I know" Eddie was making a mess faster than he could clean it as if propped his feet on the table

"So, you know Janet might expect a little face time"

"Yeah"

"Your going to put in an appearance right?"

"I thought I might"

"You thought?"

"Relax, Phiz I'm not going to be home tonight. You and Pizza Girl and pepperoni yourselves to death where ever you want"

"So what do you have planned for your very first Valentines?"

"Dinner and a night in a room on the beach. What are you and Pippy doing."

"A candle light dinner" Phiz was nervous "On the back porch"

"Good for you man"

-----------------------------------

"Lana, there's no way I'm wearing that"

"Why not, you have sex with him don't you"

"Not crotchless panty sex I don't" Janet was straight up about it "I can't believe I'm shopping for lingerie with my boyfriend's mother"

"Would you stop, I'm not judging. It's perfectly normal for you to have sex. The two of you aren't children anymore and it's time to stop acting like it"

"Fine, but can we find something a little less sluty" Janet died when Lana got herself a pair

"Why don't you just go with out?"

"Because"

"Because, why. I'm willing to bet you want get any complaints"

"No, I'll just get bent over the table during dinner"

"No you want, but trust me it's nice to know they want to"

"I knew I should've bought lingerie for you while I was shopping"

"I can just imagine what I would've gotten. You know I haven't actually worn the dress yet"

"Okay, I've got an idea then, you want more coverage there you go" Lana turned her around to face the mannequin.

"That I think I can do "

"So how much lingerie do you have"

"More than I've ever needed before, nothing Eddie hasn't seen"

"Honey, we need to do some shopping"

"This place is expensive"

"Eddie's paying so what do we care"

"I can't go on a lingerie shopping spree with Eddie's money"

"Yes you can, we are and trust me he can afford it sweetie"

"How, they are just getting the shop going"

"My son would have my head on a platter if I told you so just trust me when I say, the man ain't broke"

"Even if that's so, I can't"

"I may not be able to tell you what kind of mood he's trying to set but I will tell you with a hundred percent certainty that he's expecting to get laid"

"and I'm sure he will but lingerie with Eddie mostly consists of his flannel shirts"

"Do you wear any lingerie for him"

"I have a few things, but Eddie's. This is really weird he's your son."

"So, I got over him not being my little boy a long time ago. Now I'm more concerned with helping him be a grown needs a push from time to time. I should have taken those damn training wheels off long before I did."

"Fine, Eddie's more of a bra man which I totally don't get since I have like walnuts for boobs"

"Have you ever heard that saying it's not the size but how you use it"

"Yeah and it's so not true"

"That's because a man said it about a woman, not the other way around. Now shop find something that will hold his attention"

"But…"

"Look honey, he's the one that is going to get the pay off so indulge the boy a little."

"I'm pretty sure I'll be the one getting the payoff"

"That's very true but don't ever let a man hear you say it, if it get's out we're just screwed" Lana could make her laugh.

----------------------------------

"What are you doing here."

"I just thought I'd come see how my son was doing" He was trying to tie his tie and Lana helped him out

"What did you do?" Eddie knew her guilty face of course he was talking about other than his new boxers she felt the need to buy as well everything else he dug out of the bags when he got home.

"Now why would you automatically assume I did anything wrong."

"Did you do something"

"Maybe"

"Any chance it was right and will have absolutely no effect on my plans for tonight?"

"I'm afraid it's going to have a major effect on your plans tonight."

**"What?"**

"Relax, I've been shopping with Janet."

"She didn't like the dress"

"No, she loved it"

"Then what were you shopping for"

"Do I really need to answer that question."

"Mom, did you say something to Janet about grandchildren, love, marriage or condoms?"

"No, we just went shopping baby."

"What are you not telling me, then?" Eddie took one look at his mothers smile and grabbed his wallet realizing his mom didn't give his card back to him.

"How much did you spend?"

"Enough to get what she needed"

"Does Janet know you paid for it with my money"

"Yes, and she's fine with it though it took a hell of a lot of convincing."

"What did the two of you buy?"

"Janet needed a few things and seeing how she's your girlfriend you should be seeing to it that she gets what she needs."

"Janet's got more clothes than she can wear now. I've seen her closet and she doesn't wear most of it. And the girl makes a fortune in tips she's just cheap"

"My sweet baby boy. I'll love you no matter what but don't push it by screwing this up" Lanna held his chin and stuck the receipts in his pocket the patted it down.

As soon as she kissed him on the cheek and left he pulled the receipt out to look at them. He could tell enough to know it was lingerie and enough of it to keep him busy for a while.


	26. Chapter 26

----------------------------

"It's open" Janet yelled at the door with only a half hour to spare

"I swear I'm going to kill him this time, Janet" Hannah rounded the corner of Janet's room to see her standing in the black heels she'd bought to wear on their double date her makeup perfect, not a big sexy curl out of place, a simple diamond bracelet and pendant both of which had belonged to her mom and a simple strapless black body hugging slip. No bra the tightness of the fabric was enough to hold her at a very proper salute, lift and separate it was doing. It stopped just barely below her butt and as the mannequin had displayed she was wearing the garter belt and black stockings with the line up the back. She did get brave and forgo the panties since she was more fully covered than originally planned when Lana made the suggestion.

"So how bad do I look?"

"You look amazing, Janet stop being so hard on yourself. Eddie's going to love it if it stays on long enough for him to see it that is" Ray got out of the car and headed inside calling Hannah as he came through the front door but she didn't hear him for the music Janet had blaring trying to drown out the noises in her head again.

"Hannah Jane, we're going to be late. Let's go sweetie" Ray called again

"Stop telling me what I need to hear and tell me what you really think"

"I think Latekka's one very undeserving bastard" Ray mumbled unable to divert his eyes once he rounded the corner.

"Ray!" both girls squealed

"I'm just going to wait by the door" It got off with him that he'd lingered and been caught.

"So, are you going to let me see this dress or not"

"I don't have much choice now do I" Janet pulled the simple dress over her head letting it fall into place.

"Well isn't Eddie a lucky man, where's he taking you to deserve all this"

"I have no idea but I feel like a million bucks in this dress even though I'm not sure I'm brave enough to actually leave the house in it"

"Janet, it looks great so just believe you look good and make it count"

"I'm going to freeze to death, I mean really how am I going to fix this" Janet flailed her hands having looked in the mirror to see her nipples showing.

"You're not, it's hot so just wear Eddie to stay warm"

---------------------------

"Ray, what are you doing here, don't you have a fiance to take somewhere tonight?"

"She's held up with your date and for her sake I hope you've got something planned to actually deserve what you're getting tonight"

"How the hell would you know what I'm gettin' "

"I may have walked in before she got dressed, don't worry you're Eddie Latekka I doubt there's a man that can take your woman, well with the exception of one anyway" Ray couldn't resist the dig about Matt and Rory.

"I'm not doing this; not tonight anyway" Eddie headed to the bedroom where he met Hannah walking out. He put his finger over his lips to shhhhh her. Then walked up behind Janet reaching around her and opening the box.

------------------

"Their beautiful, Eddie" She wanted to tell him he didn't have to but she wanted him to.

"You're beautiful" She turned around and kissed him "You look amazing you know that don't you"

"I do now" She walked over to the mirror to put the earrings in.

"I was worried you didn't get the flowers since you never said anything" They were sitting on her dresser and Eddie pulled one out running the petals over her neck and chest.

"Where's your bag"

"On the bed" Eddie walked over and picked up the ridiculously over priced designer overnight bag then handed Janet the small black purse she had next to it. "Shall we"

"Hold on I forgot my bracelet" She stretched over the bed to reach it, knowing she was going to want it come morning. Where ever she was at anyway. Eddie could see the top of her stockings and he moaned to himself.

"So do I get to know where we're going."

"When we get there you do" Eddie replied having helped her into the truck and kissing her again unable to refrain from running his hand up the inside of her thigh.

"Ummm we better get going, we don't want to be late for??????….."

"Dinner to start with" He answered grinning

-------------------------------

"I have to admit I didn't think you were going to take me out tonight"

"I know and I'm sorry I just wanted it to be a surprise, baby"

"You called me baby again, do you know when you're doing it?"

"Yes I do... now anyway, but I'll stop if it bothers you"

"No, I like it."

"Good because it just comes out sometimes like when you call me sweetie"

"You are my sweetie"

"Now you sound like Joe" Eddie teased her

"Ahh, snuckums, you don't mean that do you sweetie pie, honey, baby" She got tickled

"Can you at least call me something a little more manly?"

"Stud muffins available"

"Sweetie, honey, baby is fine"

"Did Ray really walk in on you undressed?"

"Is that what he told you?" Janet giggled "Ray walked in and stood there then had the nerve to comment. Hannah's probably bitching him out as we speak, he wasn't exactly in a hurry to leave"

"What'd he say?"

"That you were one very undeserving bastard"

"What do ya know, Big Cat Cataldo was right once is his life" Eddie picked her hand up kissing it

------------------------------------------

"You ready to go?"

"I'm ready to go home." Hannah barked

"Why?"

"Seriously?" Ray asked her

"You just walked in...."

"So, it's just Meadows what's the big deal?"

"You were checking her out"

"I was not" Hannah just looked at him "Okay, I noticed. My God Hannah you saw what she had on"

"And?"

"And she looked really good. What do you want me to say here?"

"Nothing is what you should have said becasue you shouldn't have been looking at my best friend practically naked to start with"

" You're jealous"

"I am not. It's just embarrassing when your gualking at my best friend Ray"

"Really?" He asked knowing full well what the problem was

"Really"

"I can't believe you, after all the times you sit there and tell Janet she's beautiful"

"What are you talking about, Ray?"

"You being jealous that a man can find Janet attractive."

------------------------------------

"You might be wrong about what you deserve" Janet replied when she realized what restaurant they were to be dining at.

"I'm sorry I messed this up the first time around. I wouldn't have if I'd known you were going to wear something like this" He ran his hand over the neck line of her dress

"It wouldn't of done you any good, we weren't having a sexual relationship then."

"Ohh, I think there was plenty of sexual acts between us and if I'd seen you in this dress, I would of been seeing you out of it as well"

"You look pretty sexy in that suit your self."

"Wait till you see what I look like out of it."

"So what are we waiting for, then"

"Seriously?"

"No, you're to easy" She couldn't resist teasing him. "But if you keep talking to me like that we're never going to make it through dinner let alone desert"

"I was kinda hoping you'd be my desert"

"Imagine that"

----------------------

Eddie was pleased the menu's had English under the French. They actually enjoyed their selves a great deal though Eddie wasn't one for the more formal atmosphere but for Janet Edith Meadows he'd do it and at the very least look like he enjoyed it.

"Why did I need to pack a bag" She leaned over towards him giving him a bite of her desert. She ordered it solely to torture him.

"Because I'm not taking you home tonight."

"Then where are you taking me, your house perhaps?" She knew he wasn't, he better not be she thought to herself

"I think we can do better than that. You remember I told you I wanted to do the whole room for a night thing again?"

"So we can have sex all night and drop crumbs in someone elses bed"

"Yeah, but only this time we really are going to have sex all night and breakfast will delivered without me having to get out of bed and if you're lucky there's a bubble bath in it for you."

"And if you're lucky, I'll let you join me"

"I don't need luck for that, I'm the one whose bathing you."

"Really?"

"It's the least I can do after what you're going to give me"

"What exactly is it that you think I'm going to be giving you?"

"Anything I want"

"You're sure about that"

"I'm positive because I'm willing to give you anything you want as long as you take it" Janet knew that message whispered in her ear as Eddie pulled her out her chair so they could leave was a direct comment about him not wanting her to be shy.

---------------------------

Janet saw a bellman coming out of a room just up the hall as they walked towards their room. Eddie stopped and unlocked the door pushing it open. He again whispered having cupped her face and kissed her on the forehead then held her face to look at her. "Go ahead, Janet lose control I dare you to believe in fairy-tale's for just one night"

Janet walked in first. She laid her purse on the table, the lights were off but the lamps were left on. The balcony door was open to the breeze off of the water. It was freezing but she headed straight out onto the balcony. Eddie didn't immediately follow rather he stopped and poured them both a glass of champagne and sat the glasses down then began to take off his Jacket and tie. He kicked out of his shoes, loosened his cuffs, Tossed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt then sat down in the chair watching Janet stand on the balcony.

When she'd sufficiently looked her surroundings over she came back in pulled the glass doors shut leaving the curtain open. They were several floors up but though no one could see inside it was a step for Janet. She walked straight to Eddie. He held his hand out and she took it settling side ways across his lap. She took his champagne leaving him to reach for another.

"Dinner was wonderful and this room is beautiful, Eddie" She played with his hair.

"Dinner was fancy, the room is romantic and you're beautiful" Janet settled further against him letting her weight fall against his chest for the first time she didn't think about it.

"Did your mom give you a hard time?"

"Not really the way you think and I'm sorry but I can't pick out dresses"

"It's fine, I think you are a very thoughtful man and I'd be a little scared of what you came up with anyway" There was no laughter between them. Just right down to business seduction.

"It would've been more appropriate for behind closed doors I'm sure" Eddie ran his hand up and down her thigh but spoke directly to her face.

"Do you wear these often" He inched her dress up to reveal the tops of her stockings attached to the garters. Not that he had far to go, his mom did him a favor picking out the dress.

"They're new"

"How new"

"This morning"

"So you bought them for me"

"Yes and as an alternative to the crotch-less panties Lana tried to get me to buy" She continued to play with his hair as they kept their voices to a whisper.

"You went shopping with my mother for lingerie so I was told"

"Are you mad?"

"What do you think?" Eddie kissed her collar bone

"You don't appear to be"

"I'm not" Eddie kissed her further down her chest

"Your mother kept insisting I get more."

"Did you get everything you wanted?"

"Yes"

"Well as long as I get to see all of it, I'm not even slightly upset that you managed to spend all of that in one day"

"I didn't spend all of it, Lanna bought a few things as well. She has good taste I'll give her that..."

"Hush baby unless you're ready to do a solo act tonight" Eddie blushed and Janet knew he couldn't deal with mommy as any thing other than mommy. He kissed her softly

"I'd really like to see the rest of what you have on" Eddie slid the bottom of her dress up until she had to raise her hips a little for him to get it up. He stopped once he got it out from under her and began to kiss her lips then down her chest before pulling the dress the rest of the way over her head.

"mmmmm, baby" Janet moaned. Eddie began to kiss her neck again as he rubbed over her body and the body hugging slip. Janet finally took over and began a little work of her own on his body. Eddie took the opportunity to free himself, a difficult task one handed.

Eddie laid back slouched in the chair as Janet kissed and licked his body, his hands worked on a little exploration of their on. Feeling her smooth skin and wetness against his fingers left him with a need like no other. He had put the unspoken love before the lust every time with Janet but it was a bit more than any man could bare as the desire surged through him and he lifted from the chair to get his pants down

"Janet" Eddie called in desperation and Janet knew exactly what he was pleading for. He managed to turn her in his lap with little effort. Now with her back to Eddie he began to coax her into exactly what he wanted as he made quick work out of the condom.

He had held her the entire time he was suiting himself up and Janet got a little nervous about him wanting to do it in the chair, that and Eddie rarely went for the condoms until the clothes were completely off. He sat up just far enough to reach her back kissing just above her slip. He held her around the waist and whispered against her skin "Easy" He lifted at her waist as he directed his penis inside of her with the other hand and he loved every precious second of her whimper as she slowly lowered into his lap taking him in, all of him in.

He knew that deep he would hurt her but he couldn't help but want to feel her so completely on him, Janet braced her self on the arms of the chair, her nails already digging in as Eddie remained still inside of her, just a slight twitch to feel her shiver. He wondered if she was going to let her self lose control, he'd gotten her this far he was going to find out.

"It's okay, don't be scared baby, it'll feel good you just have to let it" He put both hands on her hips and began to move her around slightly easing her into bolder moves.

"I'm going to let go, don't stop" he whispered between kisses on the back of her neck. Janet gripped the chair even tighter as she continued to rotate on Eddie's shaft as to feel him throbbing against the walls of her body

"Eddie" She didn't want him to let go, his hands were safety and she was scared to death with out them around her.

Janet whimpered tensing at his touch but he knew it was out of pleasure as Eddie began to rub so seductively over her body pulling her knees even further apart, he wanted her to be free to embrace their needs.

Her breath went weak when he ran his hands over her chest pulling the top of the slip down slowly just below them and caressing each one as Janet continued to increase her play. She felt so good sitting on Eddie's lap her legs spread and breast exposed. For the first time she truly felt desired. She quickly learned what she'd been doing was strictly for her benefit not that he didn't like it but what he had in mind was more raw than that.

Eddie nearly had to pry her hands lose from the chair. She was frozen in place the fear of what lied ahead captivating her movements.

Eddie used a little force to make her turn lose and they both learned Janet liked it. Taking with that tid bit of knowledge Eddie pulled her leg up to rest her heel on the chair cushion then pulled her body back against him as he lounged even more. Janet was still so tense though.

He urged her "Let me make it feel good" He kissed her having forced her head to turn and look at him. "You can do it, baby" Eddie started to do the work thrusting in and out of her slowly at first while kissing her. With her leaned back against his chest he wasn't penetrating her so deeply and they could both enjoy it. He kept his mouth against hers until she was moaning into him and then he gradually began to introduce new sensations First he just held her around her middle, Janet didn't have to do a thing but stay put in the position he'd manipulated her into. Eddie was doing all the movements. He slid his hand up to fondle her exposed breasts and slowly the other hand under her thigh pulling her into just the right spot. Janet took in a deep gasp of air when Eddie let go of her breast, taking over the job with his mouth and easing his hand around the front of her hip for a little manual stimulation. Eddie had rarely outright done it with his hand before but he was going for it all the way.

Janet finally felt so good she put her arm behind Eddie on the chair leaning back in a more relaxed state letting Eddie kiss the side of her breast. It didn't take either one of them long to climax Eddie a mere few seconds behind Janet. It was the most primal of sounds that came from both of their throats as they reached orgasm as he held Janet down against her body's reaction to pull away. He nudged her leg down and released deeper into her body.

Janet was at the least self conscience state that she'd ever been in with Eddie. When they were done she simply leaned her head back on the chair letting Eddie lean against her breasts, she didn't even seem to be shy when he let go of her thigh and began to massage and kiss her breasts more. Eddie was surprised that she let out a giggle when he thrust into her one more time, having to relieve the last bit of pressure.

"This is all your fault" Eddie wrapped his arms around Janet's torso holding her tightly as he keep his lips pressed against the side of her breast kissing

"What's my fault"

"Sex in the chair"

"How so"

"Way to sexy to resist. I had to have you, I couldn't wait"

"So you're saying I provoked…."

"Seduced" Eddie enlightened her

"That I seduced you into wanting the impulsive unrestrained completely amazing sex we just had in this chair?"

"So much it hurt" Eddie kissed her again then Janet once again rested her head on him "Happy Valentines Day" he whispered and making another move on her. She didn't know that she was his one and only date on Valentines day ever. He'd always found a reason to be out of pocket when it came to Rory and he'd never spent the night with a woman on Valentines day knowing he'd just be taking advantage of their vulnerability. The day was for lovers and he'd finally found his.

"Not until I hear my water running" Janet teased him pulling her slip back up to cover her breast and getting up from Eddie's lap.

"Allright, give me a minute" Eddie got up to clean himself up then run the tub full of water for them while Janet gathered her things from her overnight bag.

"mmmmmmm; that's sorta my job. You can't take that away from me" Eddie pouted when he stopped her from unhooking her garters.

Janet just watched as Eddie knelt in front of her on the bed and unhooked each snap one by one taking his dear sweet time, then easing her stockings down trailed by his lips and finally unhooking the belt. He pulled the tight slip off of her and she made it to the bathroom in record time distracting him with the task of getting his present out of her bag that she'd brought.

By the time Eddie found it and made it to the bathroom Janet was already soaking in the tub.

"Can I open it or should I find a lion tamer or something first just in case" Janet splashed him and half the bathroom with water and bubbles.

"Just open it"

"Seriously?" Eddie pulled a movie from the bag.

"No, that ones strictly for you" Janet teased knowing Eddie's love for the Hef's visual entertainment. After the display of the triple x movies Eddie ranted about to Phil she did a little snooping.

"I meant seriously I didn't know their was a part two" She splashed him yet again "I can't believe you bought me porn,…. … … _why did you buy me porn?_"

"I actually bought us porn"

"You're going to watch it?… … … with me?" He knew that sounded to good to be true

"NO! I'm going to watch the other one I bought with you"

"What's the other one"

"You'll see" He knew it was another one of her girlie porn movies, but he really did like them.

"I still can't believe you bought me porn, shouldn't you be burning the ones I already have"

"Please, as long as you're just looking and not touching and they aren't even really there with you I'm good"

"You know, you're the best girlfriend ever."

"So I've been told and I guess we're even on the wolf now"

"Not exactly now I owe you like a hundred times over"

"You also owe me a bath"

"And when I'm done rubbing soap all over your body I'm going to give you that goodnight I owe you"

"You're just trying to secure you're good morning"

"That's a given, we're getting massages at 10:00"

"What?"

"In the morning after impulsive unrestrained completely amazing sex and then breakfast in bed, there will be two masseuses coming to this room to massage every aching muscle we have"

"Seriously?"

"No, you can help them massage me"

---------------------------------------

"So where is this movie you're willing to watch with me?"

"At home"

"You're a really good tease, you know that don't you"

"I do now that you've told me. I believe you Eddie. I do trust you"

"How did you not know that before I told you?"

"It's hard to know the answers if there's no one to pose the questions to?"

"Janet, mom said something to me the other day and it made sense." Eddie replied as they crawled into bed. Janet wearing his flannel.

"Okay"

"We were talking about tonight and as usual she butted in where she shouldn't have."

"And, what's new about that?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way but she was talking birds and bees kind of stuff and about being careful with the stinger"

"I'm sorry" Janet was laughing hysterically "Lana gave you…the birds and bees talk?"

"More of a pollinating the flowers with debarked trees"

"What?" Janet laughed even harder causing Eddie to crack as well

"She was bitching at me to grow up and I assured her I wasn't planting seeds and she thought……….."

"Seriously what are you talking about?"

"She was surprised that we used condoms?"

"I'm a bit confused, why were you telling her we did or didn't to start with"

"Because she was hounding me about grand-kids."

"Are you really all that surprised you're nearly thirty, sweetheart"

"Thanks a lot."

"Eddie, her baby's grown just let her dream."

"What's wrong" Janet could tell by the look on his face

"Nothing it's just the whole condom thing, I mean shouldn't we be safe. I know you don't have anything, neither do I and yeah your on the pill but isn't that what you do"

"Are you saying you don't want to… … … ?"

"How do you feel about it?"

"I think since we're both freaking out a little right now we should just keep doing what we're doing until the subject doesn't make both of us blush"

" I like it when you blush" He knitted his eyebrows at her.

"I like it when you don't snore" That started a pillow fight which led to them both having to admit they weren't physically up to another round.

------------------------------------

"What time is it" Janet said on a light breath of air as Eddie was kissing just below her breasts.

"8:00"

"It's morning already"

"Yes and breakfast is here, so don't play to hard to get. It smells really good."

"Then maybe you should eat."

"Maybe I should" Eddie just flipped the covers over his head and headed south. Slowly and seductively he kissed her without going into the down and dirty then crawled back up looking her straight in the eye as he slid into her. The feeling was intense and they took it slow.

Curled up in bed together they were both in heaven as they ate breakfast and just lazed about until time for their massages.

----------------------

"Hey, there's been some mix up. I requested female masseuse's" Eddie wasn't happy when he opend the door

"Don't worry, we're straight"

"I'm not the one I'm worried about."

"Ohhh, his boyfriends the other one" one man said to the other

**"I don't have a boyfriend"** Eddie barked

"Are you sure, the cute one's are always gay?"

"**Did you just call me cute?"**

"No" The man tried to answer deeply

"**Okay, You're not touching me and hopefully Janet want freak out**."

"I'll take care of your wife, don't worry"

"Just remember I'm going to be like two foot away"

"Can we set up now"

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll let Janet know you're here."

-------------------

She was just pulling her hair up in a messy ball on top of her head when Eddie walked into the bathroom.

"We may have a slight problem"

"What?" She continued to do her girlie face rituals

"Your masseuse is a man"

"So"

"You're cool with that"

"Is yours a woman?"

"It was supposed to be…" Janet just looked at him "I asked for us both to have women that way you wouldn't be uncomfortable being naked in front of them.

"Sure, Eddie." Janet just walked out of the bathroom leaving Eddie to strip to his towel.

-----------------------

"So which one of you is going to drive him nuts?" Janet asked and one raised his hand

"In that case I want you." Janet just couldn't resist switching on Eddie.

"Are you sure your husband is going to be okay with that"

"Please, like he's got a choice and he's not my husband"

"I'm guessing you're also not a hooker?"

"No she's not a hooker!" Eddie barked

"It was just a joke Eddie, lighten up baby"

When he came out Janet was already on the table with a sheet over her bottom half.

"Thank you" Janet turned her head to look at Eddie as they laid on the tables

"You're welcome but to be honest I had a little personal motive as well"

"Hey baby what do you call the muscles in your butt?"

"Gluts, why.?"

"Because there's an extra twenty in it for Lars to pay special attention to yours"

"Don't even think about" Eddie told the man

"Oil or lotion?"

"She wants oil" Eddie answered for her "So do I that we can………."

"Okay, Eddie I think you need to hush before you get in trouble for sexual harassment"

"What you do after we leave is none of our business" Travis, Janet's massuse replied

---------------------------------------

"How was your weekend?" Lana asked Eddie when he came to fix her sink

"You didn't have to tear up the sink, you could've just asked"

"Would you have answered me"

"It was good" Eddie leaned out from under the sink to answer her

"How good?"

"I'm not in a bad mood am I?" He asked "Yet anyway" he added fighting with the sink.

"So did you like the dress"

"Yes, Janet was beautiful. Thank you for helping me out"

"Thank you for the flowers you sent. You're father use to send me the same ones"

"I know" Eddie was making her task of being nosy difficult

"Did you like anything else she was wearing?"

"Yes, but are you seriously going to make me talk about it?"

"Yes, so"

"So what, she was beautiful, we went to dinner, went to our room, had breakfast in bed, a massage and came home."

"Did she like the room?"

"yes" Lana had gone behind him and ordered a few special things

"What about Breakfast"

"yes"

"How was your massage"

"Desperately needed"

"So the two of you…………"

"Damn it…." Eddie hit his hand "Yes, we had sex and no you're not going to get any grand-kids from it."

"Son of a bitch" He hit his hand again and came out from under the sink with two busted knuckles. He just sat on the floor against the counter with his arms propped up on his knees. Lana got down on the floor next to him wiping his knuckles.

"Talk to me, Eddie. I know I'm not you're father but I'm here for you honey."

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Eddie, if that was true you wouldn't still be seeing her"

"I can't talk to you about my personal life, that was always dad's department."

"So who have you been talking to for the last few years then"

"No one, Janet…Sully when I have to, Richard got a good dose a while back"

"What do you talk to them about?"

"Janet's always been pretty reasonable and I can tell her stuff I can't tell other people, Sully thinks he knows how I feel about her and Richard pissed me off one night before we started seeing each other and I told him in very explicit detail what I wanted with his little girl"

"So who are you talking to about what's going on between the two of you now"

"No one, I tried to talk to Big O but he's got so much going on. I can't burden him with my stuff"

"So talk to me then, I know it's embarrassing but I'm your mother, I have to love you no matter what"

Eddie just looked at her for a minute before admitting "I don't know what to do with her"

"What do you mean"

"I mean what's next, we've got to the having sex part and now everything is just sorta coasting and I know at some point we're going to either climb the hill or roll down it but it seems like we've parked and got out to stretch our legs."

"Are you getting bored with the relationship"

"No it's not that. It's just what's supposed to come next?"

"You tell her that you love her"

"That's easier said than actually spoken"

"I know it's scary"

"I'm not scared of saying it, I'm worried she's not going to want to hear it. Janet's so independent, annoyingly so sometimes"

"And you don't want her to be able to do anything without you?"

"No, it's just that sometimes it'd be nice if I was actually needed. Wanted sure, she makes sure I know that but and I know it sounds ridiculous but maybe if she needed me she'd be less likely to change her mind about wanting me there."

"She's not just fucking you remember"

"Since when do you cuss?" Eddie chuckled

"Since before you were born, so what are you waiting for a sign from God, she's with you isn't she?"

"Things are really good right now, what if I mess it up"

"Are you afraid of getting your heart broken like with Rory"

"Dad didn't tell you"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm the one who dumped Rory, she was sleeping with Matt Laush the whole damn time"

"How did you find out"

"It wasn't hard, believe me. I knew every time she was with him."

"Eddie"

"I know and I don't want to hear it because it doesn't matter why I didn't care that she was with him what does matter is that I lost my nerve with Janet because of it"

"I'm not sure what all happened and I'm not sure I want to know but you can't let Rory get in the way of what you have with Janet"

"I spent the night with Janet when I was still with Rory."

"I remember, you said nothing happened though"

"I didn't lie, nothing did happen but Rory was with Laush on the other side of the bluff that night and I didn't even care because Janet was there."

"You're father said you would fall in love with her, he was right in case you didn't know"

"He usually was"

"Then what's the problem"

"There's not one, I'm just waiting for her to give me an opening is all. I'm not ready but I am willing to dive in head first but I don't think she is just yet. She still want just be naked in front of me, and I guess I just don't understand. It makes me pull back from more commitment some"

"I figured as much when we went shopping"

"I don't get it she's beautiful and she can turn a man on in no time the way a real woman is supposed to not just make him horny and believe me there is a difference."

"I know this is hard for you to talk to your mother about but are you both enjoying…………"

"Yeah we are. It's amazing every time. It's different somehow, the same things I've done with other women are so much better with Janet. We fit together really well"

"That may be more information than even I can handle"

"Not like that"

"Sorry honey"

"Well to be honest we do but I was talking about us in general. We get along really well. We completely clash on tons of crap but I don't know, for the first time I like it that way. I can trust her and I've always known she would be there when I need her which scares the crap out of me by the way. I've never needed a woman to take care of me before but it's nice ya know"

"When you say she takes care of you, you mean what exactly?"

"Simple stuff mostly, she makes sure I eat for one" Lana just laughed "Yeah I know through the stomach but it's more than that. It's just weird because we just do everything together. Side by side. Like the other night I went over as soon as I got off of work, Janet was cooking dinner and I just got in the shower, then helped her out a little before the game came on. We ate, she did the dishes, I took the trash out and we went to bed."

"So you stay at her house enough to have a routine. That's good isn't it?"

"Janet's honestly the best sex I've ever had and even knowing that we go to bed and straight to sleep some nights. It's getting harder and harder to sleep without her next to me"

"Is that because you keep it innocent"

"Trust me there's nothing innocent about what we do between the sheets but it's like the second we're done she get's self conscience again but during she's unbelievable"

"Maybe she needs more time or maybe you should make sure she knows how you feel"

"Why do you need to say it, can't you feel it"

"You should be able to but saying it makes a difference Eddie"

"I know Janet cares about me without her saying it. She cooks for me. I've never had a woman care if I got a burger let alone a full home cooked meal" Eddie laid back under the sink

"I wander how many women would be pissed to know all they had to do was cook as opposed to god knows what else to get to your heart" Lana laughed

"Well, someone must have told Janet that because she's the only one to ever take up residence there."

"Fix my drain, son. I've got dishes to wash"

"Hey, mom." Eddie called and she turned around to see him holding out a ring.

"Oh my God, Eddie it was in there all this time" Lana cried taking her engagement ring from Eddie. She'd lost it more than a year ago and forced herself to take off her wedding band afterwards.

"Don't cry, you know I can't handle that" Eddie wanted to cry himself as she just held it looking at it.

"I want if you take it"

"What?"

"Take it" She laid it in his hand "You might need it one day" She kissed his cheek and walked off to cry where Eddie couldn't see or hear her.

"Mom, I can't take your ring" Eddie found her in her bedroom at her jewelry box.

"Eddie, James has been gone for years."

"I know how long he's been gone, what I don't know is why you're wanting to forget about him" Eddie was frustrated and upset

"I don't want to forget about your father, to start with it'd be impossible to do. There's still so many memories of him and of course you look just like him. Act like him to." She smiled to herself

"I have to move on Eddie, it doesn't mean I don't love your father but I can't live with just memories anymore than you can stop loving Janet."

"What do me and Janet have to do with you having another man in your bed" Lana just looked at him.

"Sorry, that was out of line but….."

"Eddie, I love you sweetie but sometimes your to stubborn for your own good" Lana handed him their wedding bands.

"He wanted you to have them" Eddie just closed his hand around them and left pissed off and hurt.

----------------------------------------


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey, Eddie" Phil banged on the door

"Go away Phiz" Eddie threw a shoe at the door

"Telephone"

"I don't care if it's the damn pope, tell them to call back later"

"They said to tell you it's the Easter Bunny"

"Give me the damn phone before I shove an Easter egg up …….."

"Good morning Janet" She just groaned pulling a pillow over her head

"What time is it baby?" Janet asked

"Barely daylight, go back to sleep"

"I can't."

------------------------------

**"What?"** Eddie barked into the phone when it rang again after he crawled back into the bed and he and Janet started working on yet another reason to sleep late. He'd laid it down without hanging it up.

"Tell Janet good morning for me then get your ass up the day started five hours and six minutes ago, your already going to have to spend the night as it is and I need help cooking." Lana barked right back

**"What the hell are you talking about?"**

"Easter. You promised me both of you for a whole day and I know your father raised you to be a man of your word James Edward Latekka"

**"I wasn't serious"**

"To bad, now roll off and get dressed"

"I'm going back to bed"

"I over heard enough to know you aren't thinking about sleep" He realized he hadn't hung the phone up.

"Do you think we could keep that between the two of us?"

"Get the hell off of me" Janet didn't care for what part of the conversation she could hear and shoved him over to get up.

"Hold on, I'm going to put you on speaker phone" Eddie clicked it over "Tell her good morning your self" Eddie fell back in bed holding Janet next to him

"Good morning dear, sorry to intrude." Janet was relieved it was her

"Lana is something wrong?" She couldn't imagine why she would be calling so early

"No, I'm just collecting debts owed to me"

"What did he do?"

"Sold my sole" Eddie mumbled

"I heard that"

"Can we do this in like an hour or two" Eddie requested

"Shut up" Janet ordered him "What do you owe your mother, Eddie"

"I'm sure she'll tell you. I'm going back to sleep. The two of you can figure it out" Eddie rolled over and Janet picked up the phone to talk to her.

------------------------

When she got off the phone with Lana she got up and into the shower turning on every light and making as much noise as possible as she got ready.

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked waking up when Janet threw his boots on top of him along with his clothes then started to put her lipstick on in his mirror. She didn't answer him.

When she started blow drying her hair he put another pillow over his head and finally fell back asleep when she turned it off. She packed his clothes and left the bag on the floor next to the bed. "I'll be back in twenty minutes and if you know what's good for you you'll be showered and dressed" Janet whispered in his ear.

"Why?"

"Just get up"

----------------------

"Where's my woman?" Eddie asked coming down the stairs not showered and not dressed.

"Probably the same place your truck is" Phil was up watching the six o'clock news

"What the hell did I do this time?" Eddie started to head back upstairs to get his phone and call her

"She made me promise not to tell you"

"Great, there's no telling what her and mom plotted"

"Maybe you should call your mom then"

-----------------------

"Nice to know your up"

"Where did she go?" Eddie asked his mother through the phone half asleep

"Who dear?"

"Janet you know my girlfriend that was sleeping peacefully in my arms in my bed an hour ago"

"Did you call her?"

"No, I haven't called her. What did you say to her."

"The same thing I told you."

"What did you tell me?" He wasn't paying attention

"It's Easter and you promised me I would have you and Janet all day so maybe she went home to get some clothes for tomorrow"

"Why would she need clothes for tomorrow ?"

"Because the last time I checked a day was 24 hours. Tick Tock baby times a waisting"

"You're an evil evil woman, you know that right"

"I love you to dear and if you don't want to disappoint mommy you want upset Janet by not being ready when she gets back"

"I don't even know how long she's been gone."

"I just got off the phone with her when you called and she was just leaving her house on her way back to yours."

"Shit" Eddie had all of five minutes to take a shower. He was lucky Janet put his clothes on the bed. He'd barely got sat down on the couch when she came through the front door and Phil was still laughing.

"Can I talk to Eddie for a minute" Phil left the room

------------------

"I'm ready" Eddie proudly announced

"Why didn't you tell me we were going to your mom's today?"

"Because I forgot I promised her we would"

"Why would you promise her that, sweetie"

"So she'd go pick out your dress for Valentines day"

"Ohh, I see"

"We don't have to go if you don't want to. I'll call her and take the blame for it"

"No it's fine and besides your grandmother is apparently quite anxious to meet the woman that is actually willing to date you."

"She's noe well, you can't pay any attention to what she says"

"Good, then I'll pretend she didn't take the phone from your mom and ask me how many eggs I have left." Janet just got up and headed to the truck leaving Eddie in a bit of shock

-----------------------------

"Hey, I'm sorry about the whole egg thing" He apologized on the way there.

"It's fine, Eddie"

"Just so you know, there is a good possibility it could get worse than that" Eddie wasn't ready to introduce her to his family but his mom was going to force it on him.

"If you want me to go, you'll not give me any more heads up because as bad as the eggs were it doesn't even begin to touch …just never mind." Janet had him a nervous wreck

-----------------------

"We're here, are you happy now?" Eddie said as he and Janet walked into the kitchen to find Lana sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Very much so"

"We need to talk about grandmother"

"Okay but keep it down she's still asleep and I don't want to wake her up" Janet couldn't help but bite her lip to keep from laughing at Eddie when he turned around and looked at her.

"I made her do it so sit I'll start breakfast" Lana ordered

"That's it the two of you aren't allowed to talk anymore"

"How do you want your eggs dear" Lana couldn't help but laugh at her son

"I'm good with cereal"

"Go put your stuff away, I'll make you some pancakes" She pinched his cheek like a child

"I hope you're both enjoying this because I will get even"

-------------------------------

"Are you mad at me?" Janet sucked up to him

"No, but I'm still having chest pains" Eddie sat on the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry. I want do it again." She kissed him

"Hey don't get comfortable. You've got the couch tonight" He was still so sleepy and it would have taken just a minute for them both to be back asleep

"Mom doesn't care if we sleep in the same bed actually I'm pretty sure she'd encourage it" He chuckled

"I know she doesn't but I do."

"Since when?"

"Since I don't want Lana and your grandmother to think I'm a slut or any one else in your family for that matter plus Sully's going to be here" She could see in here his intake of breath

"No one will ever confuse you with being a slut and how could you have not told me. You knew I wouldn't spend the night in the same house as him"

"I thought you did know and I'm sorry."

"I…I can't…"

"Yes you can. You don't have to like it or even pretend to but you do have to keep it to yourself. They already know how you feel about it. There's no point in telling them again."

"Fine, but I'm not sleeping on the couch"

"Yes you are"

"Fine"

"I'm just picking on you. You're sleeping right here next to me just in case your grandmother wonders into the wrong room and tries to freeze my eggs" She made him laugh.

----------------------

They made it through breakfast, and church where Lana made a big deal to everyone she knew that Eddie finally had a girlfriend that wouldn't burst into flames just for walking through the door. They had lunch on the grounds at church and Lana would be serving dinner.

"Mind if we lay down for a while." Eddie asked when they got back

"Go ahead, sweetie. Dinners not until six" Eddie and Janet laid down and when they woke up it was to a house full of people.

"What time is it?"

"A little after 4:00. We should probably get dressed" They got up and Janet put on Jeans and a simple shirt as did Eddie go with jeans and a plain tee-shirt. He'd just hooked Janet's necklace for her and bent down to kiss her neck when Lana walked in.

"I didn't realize you were still in here, sorry but don't mind me I just need something out of the closet"

"It's fine. We were just….."

"When your ready, baby no rush" Lana retrieved what she needed and left closing the door behind her.

"You ready to see what you got stuck with?" Janet didn't take Eddie all that seriously when he made reference to the future

----------------------------

"Meadows" Sully said walking up to where Janet was standing on the big front porch leaned against a column watching Eddie play foot ball with his uncles and cousins at near sun set.

"Sully"

"He's loved to play since he was in pee-wee"

"You would know you were his coach"

"Well every football player needs a cheerleader. But not nearly as much as every man does" Janet just forced a half smile and Sully walked off. She turned to watch Eddie some more knowing how much he must of loved Rory to pass on the chance to play foot ball in college.

-------------------

"I thought you were going to talk to Janet. So she wouldn't be standing out there all alone." Lana asked Sully knowing how hard a time he had dealing with Janet

"She's right where she wants to be."

"Eddie's not playing with the guy's?"

"Yeah, he's playing." Lana knew the women were in the kitchen and living room

----------------------

"I thought you might be thirsty" Lana handed her a glass of wine and they sat in the chairs on the front porch.

"How long have you been waiting on Eddie?"

"He's only been playing for a little while" It was more like 45 minutes

"That's not what I wanted to know"

"I know but I don't know the answer"

"I know you love him. I can tell just by seeing your face when you look at him. He knows it to." Again Janet just gave her a half smile

"Come on, he might be a while and you'll just drive your self nuts waiting for the end of that while" Lana got her to go inside but Janet knew what she was really talking about. Eddie looked up to see her going in having not realized she'd been there the whole time.

--------------------------

"Ahhhhh, Eddie you missed the pass, man get your head out of the clouds. She'll be around that ones not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Her name is Janet what the hell was that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, come on we're going to lose if you keep worrying about keeping your bed warm" His Uncle tried to smooth his cousins remark

"Play with out me, I'm done."

"I never thought I'd see the day you gave up football for a woman" His Uncle added

"It's not the first time" Eddie mumbled tossing the ball to a cousin and heading inside to find Janet.

------------------

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Yeah, why aren't you playing with the guy's?"

"I'm starving, how much longer before we eat?"

"Ten minutes" Lana butted in

"In that case, I'm stealing my girlfriend for a minute" He pulled her around the corner by the pantry and kissed her madly against the wall.

"What's wrong?" He knew she wasn't into it

"Nothing" she gave him a peck back and returned to the kitchen but he knew that wasn't true.

----------------------------

"Where are you going?" Eddie asked when Janet got up from the couch next to him and his hand high on her thigh

"To find somewhere to sit without being groped while I'm there"

"What?" Lana left the room to give them privacy

"I got it Eddie. You don't have to over do it."

"Over do what exactly?"

"Trying to convince me and everyone else here we're actually together."

"That's not what I was doing" It really wasn't. He was just completely comfortable being with her around his family.

"I'm sorry it just really feels like it." He let it go and headed to the kitchen

---------------------------

His mom didn't comment when he came in for a beer. Eddie had fully expected her to and he twisted the top off, then stood there waiting for it.

"Did you need something, baby?" He just huffed and rolled his eyes returning to the living room to find her gone.

"She went out" Sully said having just said goodbye to the last of their guests and making his way to Lana

------------------

Eddie just leaned against the porch railing as she sat on it leaning against a column. He didn't want to crowd her.

"You want to talk or run me over with a cement truck?" He flashed his shy grin

"I'm sorry for snapping at you"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired. It's been a long day"

"And you had to spend it with a bunch of strangers" Stargers for certain. Janet didn't have an overly big family nor do what family she did have seem to be so pedigreed like Eddie's.

"No, your family's really nice Eddie" Janet walked down the porch steps and into the yard and settled on a swing hanging from a big Oak . Lana had put it there for the younger kids in the family.

Eddie couldn't resist swinging her. "I was just thinking about when I was a little girl and my mom would make me wear all these stupid ruffled dresses for Easter. I hated them"

"But you miss her"

"I do, a lot. We haven't had a real holiday since. I mean we get together for the day but it's never going to be the same."

"I'm sorry, Janet." Eddie stopped the swing

"You're a lucky man, Eddie Latekka. I hope you know that."

"Because mom loves me so much it's embarrassing at times?" He was shy. Janet just looked at him but didn't answer. He knew Janet loved him though she wasn't saying it.

-------------

"You feel like a nice long hot soak?" Eddie asked as they slowly walked back up the porch steps

"Are you offering to run me a bath?" They stopped at the door

"I'm offering to run us one"

"I don't know Eddie, it's your mom's house"

"Tell you what, I'll start it, you get in and I'll join you once I figure out what mom's up to" He kissed her forehead before going in

------------------

"Hey, where's your better half" Lana asked her son

"In the tub"

"And you needed another piece of pie?" He was eating it anyway

"Maybe"

"Maybe you could tell me what's bothering you"

"Janet was watching me wasn't she?"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"Today when I was playing ball. It upset her, I could tell."

"She was until I convinced her to come inside and stop driving her self nuts waiting for you."

"What was she upset about?"

"She was perfectly happy watching you be happy?"

"No she wasn't"

"I'm not going to push since you don't want me to but you love her, Eddie don't wait until it isn't going to be enough"

"We're good so stop worrying?"

"I just want you to be happy and the only way that's going to happen is if your with Janet." Lana got off her stool to put his plate in the sink

-----------------------

"We talked about eggs earlier if your interested in what we decided"

"And….." Lana carefully sat the dish down into the sink listening to her son

"I like mine scrambled, she likes Eggs Benedict"

"Good night, Eddie" Lana took it well

"Night, I love you" Eddie nearly whispered it while her back was turned and he headed upstairs. Lana cried.

------------------------

Eddie slid in the tub behind Janet and they sat in near silence soaking. They went to bed the same way. "I can't sleep"

"Is there anything I can do to help"

"Do you think your mom would mind if we watched t.v. for a while?"

"Come on"

------------------------

"What are you two doing up?" Lana was looking through a box of things

"Someone couldn't sleep" Eddie replied holding Janet's hand "Where's Sully?"

"He went home a little while ago"

"Everything alright?" Janet asked

"Yeah, every things fine. I was just looking at some old photographs and things" Eddie picked up something from the box.

"Why would you keep a spelling test I got an F on?"

"I didn't your father did. You were in first grade and failed because you had a crush on the teacher. James was so proud of you." Lana laughed showing a few more things to Janet.

"Alright I can't deal with two emotional women at a time" Lana cut him a little slack and let it be. Eddie had Janet nearly in his lap and her legs stretched over him in their usual position as they settled on a movie to watch. She fell asleep with her head against his shoulder and Eddie playing with her curls.

---------------------------

"I'm going to bed and enjoy a good nights rest since your Uncle took your grandmother for the night."

"Is she getting worse?"

"Yeah, she is baby. Don't worry about us you've got your hands full right now. We've got it under control." Lana kissed him on the head

"Is she okay, Eddie?" Lana was standing behind he couch and she moved one of Janet's curls from her face like a mother would.

"I think she just got upset about her mom today. She talked about her some, she's never done that before"

"I'm sure it's hard this time of year for her."

"Ohhh, she didn't tell me" Eddie looked down at her

"She hasn't answered her phone when Richards called for nearly a week. He called today and wanted your number so he could ask you if you'd seen her."

"That's fine but why didn't he just come see her" Eddie knew what that would have took for Richard to call him

"He knew she wouldn't want him to. I gave him your number I hope you don't mind but he's worried about her."

"So you told him we were still seeing each other"

"No I didn't because you asked me not to. I told him I saw her that she was fine and I would check on her"

"She want talk about it. I don't think she trusts me." Lana knew he was upset about it

"Baby listen to me, she was a sixteen year old girl, in a way she's always going to be. That's just the way it is when your forced to grow up before your ready, just love her and she'll be fine."

-----------------------

Eddie turned the t.v. off then stroked her cheek for a while and she slowly came to when he kissed her. Janet kissed him back before she every opened her eyes. When she did open them she knew they were still in the living room but it was dark as the night outside and she knew they were the only two there.

"I am a lucky man" Eddie whispered against her forehead then kissed her again and again until they found them selves lying skin on skin on his mothers couch having taken things slow and tenderly.

"Let me take you to bed, Janet" Eddie whispered touching every inch of her body.

-----------------------

"Did you rest well, sweetie?" Lana asked the next morning when Janet came downstairs

"Yeah, I did" Janet fell right in helping her with breakfast.

"I put your clothes outside your door."

"I'm so sorry about that, Lana I…."

"It's fine. There's no need to apologize." Janet was glad that was the end of the discussion that she was dreading.

--------------------------

"There you are" Eddie kissed her "Good morning" Janet was the only one in the kitchen at the moment.

"You want some coffee"

"Please" Janet fixed him a cup

"What do you want to do today, since we were technically free to go two hours ago" He still held her

"I have some things I need to take care of today"

"I could help you with them" Lana walked in.

"Thanks but I really don't think you'd be interested."

"Try Me."

"When I get back this afternoon, I'll cook you dinner if you're coming over" That was enough for Eddie to know he wasn't needed.

"Yeah"

"I'm going to get our stuff together."

-------------------

"Don't make excuses for it. She's not ready." Eddie walked off from his mom and out the back door letting the screen door slam shut.

"You're the one making excuses baby" Lana mumbled under her breath

------------

"Where's Eddie?"

"I think he went for a walk" It took all Lana had not to run interference

"Did I make him mad"

"No sweetie he's not mad, just thinking"

"About what?"

"There's no telling with that boy"

--------------------------

"Hey, I don't feel so hot mind if I take a rain check on dinner." He didn't want to push her if she wanted to be alone

"Yeah, that's fine" He knew by her _'I really like Cheese puffs'_ tone it was anything but fine.

----------------

"Hey sweetie I didn't expect to hear from you so soon have you even gotten home yet?"

"Will you do me a favor?" She knew Eddie was upset

"What do you need"

"Call Richard"

"Eddie"

"I can't, she doesn't want me."

"That's being a little harsh don't you think."

"I think this is all one sided and I'm going to end up alone."

"Eddie that's not true and you know it"

"How do I know it. She's upset and she doesn't even want….just call him for me"

"Okay baby I will but" He hung up

---------------------

"I was just about to call you." Richard said into the phone when he answered

"Richard"

"Janet called a few minutes ago……" They talked for a while but Lana never mentioned Eddie. She was relieved Janet did it on her own

--------------------

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Eddie asked when Janet came in with a small box

"You said you didn't feel well and I'm pretty sure that's my fault since I haven't exactly been any fun the last two days so I brought something I think will cheer us both up"

"You're enough, Janet" Eddie tucked her curl behind her ear and kissed her lightly

"So are you but I was hoping you'd feel like sharing something with me" They sat down on the couch. Phil having previously gotten lost when Janet showed up knowing what kind of mood Eddie was in.

"So what are we sharing?"

"A cup cake"

"Really" He said it with enthusiasm

"Not just any cup cake, this cupcake has extra sprinkles like my mom use to make" Janet took it out of the box. Eddie hugged her kissing her firmly on the lips.

"I happen to really like cupcakes with extra sprinkles" She didn't talk about her mom anymore but Eddie knew she was trying.


	28. Chapter 28

Huuuumm" Janet wasn't paying attention to anything Eddie said on the other end of the phone and he knew it. It was late and they should have both already been asleep.

"Good Night, Janet" Eddie thought he would let her rest

"Eddie" She said so softly and almost in a tone he recognized

"What babe"

"Talk to me a little longer" She pleaded sweetly

_(Ohh hell no she isn't getting herself off while talking to me and not even telling me about it so I can join in. )_

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked listening to her breathing, he knew that pattern well though she seemed so relaxed as they spoke. He lowered his voice and talked slowly.

"It doesn't matter, I just want to hear your voice, Baby" Eddie adjusted his raging erection to a more comfortable position and talked to her for a few minutes about nothing really. He badly wanted to start a little erotic talk but was worried Janet wouldn't take to it very well, especially after the last time they tried it just a few days before.

"Eddie, what are you doing" She started it to his amazement but she didn't take it very far.

"Laying in my bed talking to you" He used his most seductive voice "What are you doing?"

"Wondering why I haven't seen you in three days" That time he was sure he heard a moan though it was light

"I've been working my rump off and I miss you to." He did more than she knew. He wanted to masturbate himself but he knew she would know what he was doing. He gave in anyway and got up to lock the door then got back in bed. He was already down to his boxers since it was well past bed time.

"Are you going to Sully's tomorrow night" She asked knowing he always did on Friday nights. They did if she was off work.

"Actually I was thinking I might come spend the night with you since you don't have to work. We could go to Hugo's for dinner then maybe spend a little time catching up on the past three days" He suggested slowly and gently stroking himself. It didn't take her but just a second to figure out what he was doing though she didn't let on sure that he didn't have a clue she was doing the same.

"What do you want to catch up on, work or play" She teased him

"Neither, I don't consider it work if you're enjoying your self that much and I defiantly want be playing around." He wanted to laugh when he realized it sent her over the edge as she quickly replied

"Tomorrow then, night Eddie" She hung up the phone then moaned out her orgasm. Eddie was proud of himself for about thirty seconds until he realized he had barely gotten started. "Fuck Baby" He jumped up and got dressed with his hard on pressing against his zipper and scurried around his room trying to find condoms, shoes and keys.

"Where are you going this late" Phil asked as he was sitting on the couch watching late night t.v. shows

"That's a stupid question Phiz" Eddie replied never slowing down as he headed straight out of his door and to his truck. He made it to Janet's in less than ten minutes.

"Hey, what are you doing here" She asked sweetly still flushed faced as Eddie had to wait at the door for her to answer. She was quickly disposing of any evidence.

Eddie just stepped inside and kissed her. He wanted to pick her up and carry her to bed but she would have never let him with out protest since it was so far and he didn't want to interrupt the moment for anything. She followed his every lead and they soon made their way to the bed. The room already smelled like sex and he wanted to be part of it adding his scent to.

"You're so beautiful, I couldn't wait" He whispered as he tossed her gown, no panties in his way and he passionately kissed her, then her nipples and downward. He could taste her recent activities and it only turned him on more as he slid his finger inside of her to find she was tight and one simple caress of his finger made her wetter than it had ever before as she nearly gushed against his tongue. She just laid there moaning and grinding against his hand wanting to climax 'again'. He brought her right to the ledge and held her there as he kissed her body. She was swollen and tender and completely responsive to his every touch. He could only imagine what she had done to turn herself on.

"Did you miss me, baby" He asked when he first sucked her clitoris. He had experienced her after he brought her to orgasm before using his hands and then mouth but there was something sweeter about it when she did it.

She didn't answer him as she was busy breathing heavy and short and moaning out her pleasure. He stopped before she went over and began to kiss his way back up her body. He penetrated her as he kissed her lips so softly and lovingly. It took several minutes as she wasn't easily loosening for him. He didn't rush it and patiently and gradually entered her. She shifted her self more to her side and Eddie was able to slide into her. Though she was still tight she was allowing him to draw himself in and out of her. He deliberately went slow and this time instead of telling her to open her eyes he took the opportunity to watch as her body embraced his clinging to his every move.

Eddie had already gently eased her onto her back again. "Baby come to me" He said in a persuading yet gentle tone as he pulled out and took her hand to urge her up from the bed. She stood on her knees against him and as he faced her kissing her neck and stimulating her breast with his touch she gently ran her hand down his chest and wrapped her fingers around his shaft. He groaned into her neck as she expertly stroked him. He knew if he let her do it long she was going to be very disappointed.

Somehow that night they both knew just what the other needed and Janet willingly began to turn as he held her breast and continued towards the back of her neck. When she had her back to his chest he took her by the hip with one hand and gathered her curls off her back with the other, he leaned over her kissing just below her hairline and gradually easing her forward as he kissed down her back. She never even hesitated and when he had her half way to her hands he let her hair fall across her back again.

Janet knew what he would want when she got in front of him and she purposely stayed close to the headboard. When she felt his other hand on her hip as well she spread her legs apart slightly and Eddie powerfully wrapped her hands around the rails of the headboard. He then took her by the inner thighs and spread her a little more. She assisted him with penetration by grabbing him firmly and guiding him in. As much as he loved her doing that once he was in he put her hand right back onto the headboard.

"You okay" he whispered into her ear

"Yeah, as long as you don't expect me to bend down anymore" She was honest about her comfort level. She didn't mind it from behind, nor leaning slightly forward but there was no way she was going to her hands and knees.

"You're perfect just like you are" He kissed her shoulder and she started to lightly grind against him.

Eddie began to tease her by thrusting extremely slow holding her breasts firmly. Janet leaned back against his chest as he did. He moved his hold to her hips as he increased momentum. Every time they intensified they took a more erotic position until Janet was as far forward as Eddie was willing to push her. She gripped the rails hard and Eddie was pounding into her slowing occasionally to avoid climaxing. He wanted it to last as long as possible. He knew passing the urge repeatedly was a dangerous game. He would either blow without warning or possibly lose his erection but he was gaining more control over his own abilities every time and he was determined that tonight he was going to have one hell of an orgasm.

"Eddie, baby" Janet called out of breath. He already felt her body trembling from exhaustion. She had been in a heightened state of arousal for quite some time and she was so sensitive that she wasn't coming down from it.

"I've got you" He wrapped his arms under her, one at her breasts and one at her pubic bone and straightened her to standing again even leaning back against him some as his hand slid down the front of her stomach and firmly held her. "It's okay" He changed his thrusting to short quick strokes and Janet whimpered in his ear as he kissed and licked her neck.

"Eddie…" her body was contracting tighter than he had ever known a woman to and she felt like she was falling apart unable to breathe

"Hold on, baby. You can do it" He encouraged her. If it hadn't been the result of intense pleasure for her as it was for him he would have never pushed her for anything. He was protective of her and at the moment he just wanted her to lean on him to make it through.

"I…I can't" Eddie knew she wanted to. It felt good and her body was naturally pulling away and he wanted her to learn how to push past that threshold and into something better than she had ever known. To be open and accept the pleasure Eddie had trained his body to do as he had been working on multiple orgasms for himself.

"Do you want to stop" He would have instantly.

"No don't stop" she wanted to get there as badly as he did.

"MMM..MMM…MMMMM….MMMMMMMMMM….." Eddie knew she was almost there as her moans got longer and longer soon melding into one smooth tone that encouraged Eddie to go faster quickly sending Janet trying to scurry off of his lap.

Eddie held her there as she literally screamed out and Eddie slowed gently releasing as her body spasms stopped. He may have been moving slowly but his groans were as hard and deep as his penis was at the moment.

"Shhhhh, catch your breath first" She wasn't crying but her voice cracked as she tried to speak. After a few moments Eddie eased her down. Both of them dripping with sweat. "Are you sure your alright" he asked with a proud grin.

"I will be"

"You want a slow bath or a quick shower" Even Eddie had to admit they were to sweaty to sleep. He knew the sheets needed changed as well.

"Shower" He kissed her then turned the shower on. This time it would be a cold one, they were hot enough as it was. Once he came out of the bathroom from cleaning up he headed to the kitchen for much needed water. Janet got in the shower and Eddie joined her once he sat the glass on the nightstand.

After their shower Eddie got out and dried off then found a clean pair of boxers and a gown for Janet. He figured she would be happier with one of her favorites. Plain white cotton could be sexy as hell when it was short, nearly see through and embellished with lace. She slipped it on and walked into the bedroom grabbing her pillows and the glass of water and walked out.

Eddie grabbed his and followed her to the guest room where she crawled into the clean bed. Eddie turned out the light and crawled in with her. That night was one of the few nights they snuggled all night in their sleep.

"Janet, that was amazing" Eddie couldn't help but tell her surprised that she was leaving the sheets on her bed overnight.

"I know, it was also embarrassing" she replied

"Why, what could possibly be embarrassing about it" He didn't get that one

"Not you because you were wonderful it's just a little nerve racking being that open"

"Janet, you're exceptionally satisfying and you have no reason to be embarrassed" Eddie kissed her shoulder as they were spooned together.

"What does exceptionally satisfying mean" She asked rolling to face him. She knew what the words meant but she wanted to know what they meant to him

"It means that I enjoy everything you do to me, every sound you make, every inch of your body and every last kiss as you move with me. Baby, don't ever be embarrassed about feeling good with me. I want to do whatever it takes to make you feel just like that every time we have sex and when you feel that good it makes me feel good."

"You know I don't have a problem with what we do as far as the sex is concerned. I love to know I'm able satisfy you. I've never shied away from that. I don't care for dirty sex or as a general rule quickies but I like erotic, sexy, pleasurable my only problem is with my own body"

"You really don't know how good you are in bed do you" He chuckled at her

"Neither do you" She giggled back at him

"I don't know about that, after the sounds I just got you to make, I might have a pretty good idea" He was smug but so cute in being so.

"I already know how good a job I do every time. It all depends on how much you snore" She teased him

"I don't snore"

"When we have really energetic sex, you do"

"You're the only person that's ever accused me of snoring"

"That's probably because I'm the only one you've bothered to sleep with after you slept with" She teased him and he rolled on top of her tickling and kissing her until they were finally so exhausted they nearly passed out

-----------------------------

"Do you realize my bedroom looks like a girl's room now" Eddie asked after a mid afternoon break they took in his bedroom.

"Are you trying to call me butch because there's no way my room will ever look like this one"

"You're about as far from butch as you can get and I was referring to all of your things"

"I can stay at my house, we do most of the time anyway"

"I was just messing with you, I happen to like my new sheets and the fact that they always smell like you"

"Do my ears deceive me or is Eddie Latekka admitting he likes sharing his room?"

"I like sharing it with you" He gave her his all to telling kiss

Janet squirmed out from under him "I've got to go, I'm going to be late for work"

"You can get ready here that way we can take a shower together" He wouldn't let her up

"I have a feeling a shower with you would leave me bathing in cold water by the time we got around to it"

"So, just call in today and we can stay right here "

"Sorry, I can't." Eddie reluctantly got up to drive her home.

---------------------------------

"I have a delivery for Eddie Latekka" Phil greeted the delivery man

"What did Eddie order from Bath World?" Phil was puzzled

"I don't know man I just deliver the packages"

--------------------------------

"You had a package come today, I put it on your bed"

"What package?"

----

"Hey"

"What are you doing after work" Eddie knew she got off after lunch

"I don't have any plans, Why?"

"I was thinking maybe you could come over and help me play with my new friends"

"They came?"

"I think I'm going to have to separate them before we end up with a bunch of ducklings though" Eddie was playing with the two rubber ducks, one with a pink bow making them squeak into the phone

Janet laughed "Do you mind, I know how much you liked the sheets."

"No, it's fine. I knew it was just a matter of time before it spread to my bathroom as well" Janet had also ordered nice big fluffy towels.

"Yeah well not to kill the mood but I don't know whose butt's been on them" He knew that's why they were now sleeping on sheets he'd asked her to help him pick out. Actually she ended up getting them with his card after he said something about wanting ones like she had.

"No ones butt has been on these so what do you say you come over and float ducks with me?"

"How is it that you can make rubber ducks sound dirty?"

"You'll just have to come over and find out"

-----------------------------------------------

"You couldn't wait for me" Janet was leaned against the door frame watching him scoot his duck around in a bubble bath no less.

"We're patiently waiting" Eddie reached for her duck off the counter. He tried not to stare at her as she undressed knowing it made her uncomfortable. Janet slid in the tub behind him and he relined back against her making her wrap her legs around him and she voluntarily put her arms across his chest.

"I named them I hope you don't mind" Eddie leaned back to kiss her and she took the girl duck from him.

"Mr. Duck, Ms. Duck. It was either that or squeaky butt and squeaky........"

"Okay, you only have supervised visitation with the ducks from now on" They were both laughing while they kissed an upside down kiss from their current sitting position.

"So Mr. and Ms. Duck, huh"

"Yep, unless you prefer Mr. and Ms. ......." She playfully put her hand over his mouth

"No I was just wandering why you think it's appropriate for two unmarried ducks to swim in the same tub?"

"Well, I worried about them not behaving themselves and I had to separate Ms. Duck until you got here because she wouldn't keep her head above the water. I think she was taking a peak at my treats and you know Mr. Duck got jealous and it was a big ugly mess which is how I ended up with so many bubbles"

"I hate I missed all of that"

"It's okay though cause I think Mr. Duck has this big crush on Ms. Duck and well lets just say I didn't hear Ms. Duck complaining."

"So you think their happy together"

"Fornicating bliss"

"You were so wrong for that."

"I could show you what I learned form Mr. Duck if your interested in a little fornicating bliss of our own"

"You're not quacking anywhere near me after watching duck porn" Janet laughed and they continued to soak and Eddie continued to rub on her legs seductively.

"Thank you" Eddie said out of the blue as he walked the ducks up her leg and Janet bent her head down beside his "I never thought I would be able to enjoy just sitting in a bubble bath with a woman I still wanted to sleep with" Janet and Eddie maneuvered around to kiss and start the road to the bliss they'd talked about

------------------------------

"What the Fuck, Big O?" Eddie barked when Owen barged in. Janet nearly died thankful she was sitting behind Eddie as opposed to in front of him

"Sorry man, I just really needed to talk to someone."

"Whoa, sorry Janet" Phiz walked in as Eddie was sitting in the tub of hot water grateful he used to many of Janet's bubbles.

"No, why not come on in" Janet was sarcastic but hidden beneath the bubbles and Eddie but for her knees wrapped around him

"Look, I need some help with this whole Allison thing"

"Right now!?, you've been separated for months it can't wait until we're dressed"

"Eddie I don't know what to do and the other two aren't any help"

"And you think I will be while sitting in the tub naked with my girlfriend whom judging by the look on your two faces have noticed is naked to"

" It want take but a second I promise. Nice boobs by the way." Owen had a one track mind and barely dodged the shampoo bottle Eddie hummed at his head

"Just let him ask so they'll leave" Janet was pissed off

"Make it quick"

"Will it help if I sleep with one of her friends?"

"Are you serious?!" Eddie snapped

"Hey, why are we all in..."

"Hey Janet"

"Nick"

"Look, O. It sucks I know it does what Ickey and Allison did is..." Eddie was trying not to loose his cool

"Owen, I'll tell you the same thing I told Eddie the best way around a disappointment is forgiveness. You just have to decide if your relationship still means enough to you to forgive them" Janet talked so fast even she was amazed it made sense

"So, it's that easy. If I still want Allison I forgive her, if not I move on"

"It's that easy, but the decision is not."

"How do I just forgive something like that?"

"If you decide you still want to be in a relationship with her, you'll figure it out. Forgiveness isn't something you do gradually. It's all or nothing."

"So how do I decide."

"You think about it."

"Just not in here. So get the hell out of the bathroom and close the door behind you." Janet ordered

"One more thing"

"Now's not the time Phiz" Eddie informed him

"When did you start taking bubble baths?"

"Go" Eddie was now thoroughly pissed off throwing yet another bottle at them

"Your bubbles are getting a little thin..." Nick pointed out dodging Janet throwing things

"I swear I'm going to stand up on the count of three and when I get a hold to the three of you, it ain't going to be pretty"

"Fine, we're going"

"Big O"

"Yeah"

"If I even think you're thinking abou.." Owen just laughed closing the door behind him

--

"I hope you feel better now because Eddie is going to kill us for that" Phil knew he wasn't going to react favorably

"Did you see Janet?" Owen asked

"Yeah, she was sorta hard to miss when she's using Eddie to hide behind" Nick joked

"Nice to know Eddie's still able to make a pass"

"You should have seen before she hide behind him" Owen grinned

"you saw Janet naked"

"Yeah"

"Well?"

"Hot!"

"Seriously, you saw her?"

"Yeah, really nice." Owen cupped his hands to his chest." I know what's got Eddie's attention that's for sure" Phil left

"Like okay or..." Nick wanted the dirt

"So you're one of them to"

"One of who"

"Guys that think women aren't hot if they weigh more than a hundred pounds"

"Not really, there's a limit of course but Aubrey could stand to eat a few more samiches if you know what I mean"

"I liked it when Allison was pregnant becasue she was soft, people can think what they want but my man's in hog heaven right now"

"His penis is anyway" Nick commented fully aware of how often Janet and Eddie had sex since he had to see it on his face at work

"No, Eddie is. Great boobs, great sex, great woman. He's in love"

"You think, we are talking about Eddie. Has he been ...you know"

"Cheating on Janet?" " Not a chance, to start with those two do it like rabbits and he is sitting in a bubble bath right now is he not? Phil reasoned having walked back in the room

---------------

"Nice ducks" Owen picked when Eddie came down the stairs, now fully dressed. Janet headed straight out the front door letting it slam behind her, hard enough to knock things from the wall.

"What the hell was that all about?" Eddie asked the group of squatters on his couch not caring if Janet broke everything in the house

"What?"

"You three morons just humiliated my girlfriend"

"Why is she humilliated, we couldn't see anything. Well most of us didn't anyway." Nick never did know when to shut up if it wasn't evident in his book it was right then.

"Yeah well forget what you did see and thanks a lot, she just got comfortable being here." Eddie flopped down on the couch."

"I take it the ducks were the package that came today"

"Shut up"

"Look man we're sorry, we can apologize to Janet if you think it'll help."

"I think you've done enough."

"I don't get what the big deal is" That pissed Eddie off.

"How would you feel if I just pulled up a seat the next time you and Aubrey take a bath"

"We've never taken a bath together. Guess I should get some ducks" Nick laughed

"Grow up Garrett."

"So do you and Janet take all of your baths together?" Owen couldn't help but let a small snort through

"What we do behind closed doors is none of any ones business"

"Come on man lighten up, I'm sure we've all been interrupted before and yeah it sucks but I doubt Janet's going to hold out because of that"

"What?" If Eddie could have gotten anymore pissed off than he was that did it.

"All I'm saying is it wouldn't hurt for you to roll off once in a while anyway. I'm tired of looking at that ridiculous smile everyday as it is."

"This is my damn house, I own the son of a bitch and as long as that remains true Janet's welcome to come and go and do as she damn well pleases. If that means taking a bath, she gets to do it in private, if she decides to paint her toenails in front of the TV during the super bowl she can do it or what ever the hell else she pleases. If she tells you to fuck off you morons had best get the hell out of her way. Better yet when she's here your not and I don't give a damn if it interrupts your little play time" Eddie slammed the door behind himself on the way out.

-----------------

"Looks like we interrupted some ones little play time" Nick laughed

"Guy's I don't think he was joking around, he really likes Janet... ... ... A lot" Phiz warned them

"If he was serious, that wasn't just liking her a lot, that was damn near moving her in" Nick was surprised by Eddie's commitments

"That was Eddie Latekka in love. Before we know it we'll be hosting his bachelor party and watching him say I do and cutting a big ole cake" Owen enlightened them

"Before that I'll be finding another place to live. I'm holding him back." Phil got up and left the room melancholy

"Ahh well, he want be horny forever" The guy's laughed playing it off

--------------

"I'm sorry" Eddie said softly bending down to kiss her. "You didn't do anything, actually you were being really cute, maybe even adorable"

"I'm pretty sure the guy's want be bothering us again." He kissed his way through her door.

"What did you do?" She asked as he kissed her neck and was freeing her from her clothes

"I threatened to kill them and then kicked them out with strict orders that you're welcome and they're not."

"Eddie"

"Don't Eddie me" Eddie had manged to lay her down on the couch. "I almost forgot, I got you something to make your place a little more manly"

"What?"

"It's in the bag" Janet reached over to the table to get the bag not that Eddie was helping much as he continued his pursuit.

"You bought me condoms for us???????????"

"No I bought us condoms for me to keep here. That way I don't have to worry about forgetting them"

"Do I get to name them?" She snickered

"That depends on whether or not your naming them before or after I put them on"

"Eddie!." Janet was surprised by his choice of words

"You don't like it ?"

"I haven't ever really.... a little but....."

"Since I'm such a considerate guy and all I'll help you out" Eddie kissed down her neck "Just tell me what you want me to do"

"You know the answer to that already" His lips tickled her

"Pretend I don't and tell me" He nibbled her ear and fondled her breast "I'm not doing anything else until you tell me what you want"

"Neither am I"

"In that case I want you to put this beautiful hand" He kissed it then laid it against his throbbing erection "right here against my dick" He started off easy not sure where she'd draw the line. Eddie drew lazy circles on her stomach having raised her shirt up and Janet having freed him from his pants.

"Kiss me" Eddie leaned down to meet her demand "to easy baby" Eddie knew what that meant

Once Eddie got her pants off and was in the process of taking her panties off "Why do you need it" Eddie expected her to say something subtle "Because your dick's really big and it stretches me so I like the way it feels when you get me off first" That was all Eddie needed to hear as he made his way south and he made every swipe of his tongue count.

"You're so wet" He just thought she was but he found out just how wet she could get and he groaned "I need to feel you, baby" He pleaded but just kept his mouth on her slipping his tongue inside of her

"Eddie"

"What do you need, Janet tell me what you want"

"I want you deep inside of me to kill this feeling"

"Baby you're to tight" He tried but she was and he got behind her on the couch to take her from behind. Using the caress of his erection to loosen her a bit. He directed his self inside of her after rubbing her ass and the outside of her tender opening until she was wet all over again. He got as close to Janet on her hands and knees as he was going to get but mostly he was just behind her on their sides. He did manage to manipulate her body a little into what he wanted.

"It feels good doesn't it?"

"Deeper" He went as deep as he knew he could go without hurting her

"Damn you feel so good baby" They kept the dirty talk to a minimum and mild but it was enough to excite Eddie

------------------------------

"I'm going to take a shower" They hadn't even gotten out of their current position when she decided to just go

"Are you okay" Eddie followed her to the bathroom

"Yeah, why" Janet replied tying her robe shut waiting for the water to get hot

"Because I made you do something you weren't comfortable with and I shouldn't have"

"If I didn't want to do it, I wouldn't have" Janet was being honest

"Then why are you running away from me?"

"We're done."

"Yeah but ... ... ... ... ... "

"I'm sorry" She raised up to kiss him then went straight to the shower though she'd just taken a bath with him an hour before

------------------------------

"Is something bothering you" Janet asked sitting on the opposite end of the couch as she watched t.v. and Eddie stared at her

"You've successfully made me feel like shit so you can stop now"

"WHAT?"

"All you had to do was say no, you don't have to have sex with me if you don't want to"

"What are you talking about, Eddie?"

"Nothing" He didn't want to fight with her

"It's obviously something if you're being such an ass about it"

"Look I'm sorry, I made you uncomfortable. You don't like to talk dirty I can live with that"

"What is your problem, Eddie"

"You letting me push you into things you don't want to do." He was honestly and truly humiliated by sex for the first time in his life. He felt like he'd done something wrong.

"I told you I wasn't any good at it. Sorry it wasn't up to your standards."

"I never said I didn't enjoy it but damn woman if you don't like it say something don't fake it with me"

"Have you lost your mind because I didn't fake a damn thing"

"You sure couldn't wait to get the hell out from under me could you"

"I don't know what your so mad about Eddie. I don't under stand what you want from me" She was heartbroken and he could tell as he softened his voice

"I'm sorry Janet, I just don't want you to make sacrifices for me especially when it comes to sex."

"I haven't, Eddie"

"Then why didn't you stay for a little while"

"I didn't know you were in the mood to snuggle. I thought you were just horny because the guy's walked in on us"

"I was but that doesn't mean I want it to be like that. There's no reason we have to give that up just because we weren't being all mushy about it"

"Okay"

"So are you saying you were just horny because Owen said you had nice boobs?"

"Shut up" They ended up playfully wrestling.


	29. Chapter 29

Janet pulled Eddie through her door and after the kiss she laid on him he was ready to be rewarded for his cleverness and repenting. However it didn't happen as she had just finished dinner.

"You hungry? I made your favorite" She headed towards the kitchen

"We can eat in a little while when our appetite is a little more energized" Eddie nibbled her neck as she fixed his plate

"What makes you think your getting any energizing tonight"

"Come on, we had a fight. We made up and now it's time to make something else" Eddie had his arms wrapped around her when the power went out.

"A candle lit dinner followed by some oh so satisfying snuggling on the couch????" Janet said to him so perfectly wrapped in estrogen

"Alright, I've got the point"

After dinner and little to no conversation over the long silence next to the dishes on the perfectly set and romantic coffee table Janet just got up without saying a word and having already changed for the night left Eddie wondering. He figured she went back for more wine; they were both already well intoxicated.

After a few minutes and she hadn't come back he found her on the back porch sloshing around barefoot in the water dripping off the eves, her white cotton gown already getting wet droplets from the rain blowing in.

"You're drunk baby" Eddie watched her from the door for a minute before she knew he was there. He wrapped his arms around her not hating the wet cotton of the gown soaking into his skin

"I know" She turned in his arms and the wet coldness of her touch on his face surprised him.

"Are you playing in the rain?" It turned him on like nothing before ever had. He knew in that moment seeing her like that he would have done his damnedest to lay her down had he'd ever seen it before, regardless of their age, individual relationship status's, place, time none of it mattered he would have had her.

"Maybe?" She flirted bending her knee to stick her foot in the downpour hitting the steps

"What happened to the gutters back here" He knew the rest of the house had them

"I took them down"

"Why?"

"Because I like to play in the rain" Janet was like he'd never seen her before. Not a care in the world as she pattered around barefoot like a child in a puddle

"Really"

"Really, you can play with me if you want to" She was sweet and flirting and using the seduction she knew oh so well

"You yes, the lightening I'm not so sure about" It really wasn't lightening much just a few flashes in the background as opposed to some jagged streaks and bolts she had stood in before but the thunder was rolling heavily.

"What are you so afraid of" She slipped her panties off kicking them with her foot.

"Being electrocuted perhaps"

"I come out here every time and I've never been electrocuted" She stood right against the wall of water at the edge of the step holding his hand at arms length.

"There's a first time for everything" He pointed out in his defense

"So why don't you let me have your first time for this" She stepped down one step pulling him a step closer as her gown instantly clung to her and Eddie could see through it completely.

"For playing in the rain?" Janet stepped back right against him on the porch when he asked and he wrapped his arms around her lower back soaking his own clothes.

"The thing you should know about playing in the rain with me is that we don't think, we don't talk and we most certainly don't worry about the rain or the thunder or the lightening because if you do that's when playing in the rain stops being fun for me and I would really hate to be the person that made me dread the rain." Janet had went to work first unbuckling his belt pulling it from the loops furiously and tossing it back towards the house the then untucked his shirt and unbuttoned it as she spoke

"I'm a playing in the rain virgin, I might not be so good at it, baby. You may need to teach me a few things."

"You'll be fine, but I'm not going to take it easy on you just because you've never done it" She stepped down each step slowly pulling him down into the rain a step behind.

"So what first" Eddie asked

"Shhhh! we don't talk remember" She ripped the rest of the buttons open

"In that case" Eddie whispered picking her up and she wrapped her legs around him without protest as he kissed her both unaware of the Thunderstorm that was pounding down ontop of them.

He headed straight for the first thing he could find to sit her down on long enough to get his pants off. The patio table seemed to be a good idea. It was for the most part as Janet pushed Eddie's shirt off the back of his shoulders as he kissed her hard starting at her lips and working down her neck leaving a nice hicky on her shoulder. As soon as he was free from the cuffs of his shirt he pushed her back on the table to venture further kissing down her chest and over her belly button tasting little more than the rain but the idea was there still.

He couldn't hear her moaning for the thunder but he knew how she felt by the way her body moved and he was paying close attention to every muscle she had. He kissed right over her hip bone and down to where she ached most loving every second of it. So desperate to taste her body he didn't let up until he did as she quaked against him.

Eddie kissed his way right back up to her ribcage before she sat up. He ripped open the two small buttons that kept him from the bare skin of her breasts before pushing the now ripped neck line down her shoulder to give him gained access to the cold wet hardened nipple he could see through the clinging cotton. Janet held his head as he worked her body so perfectly with his tongue and mouth biting at her most sensitive places that induced pure erotic pleasure.

Janet couldn't help but think they looked like the cover of some lustfilled paperback Romance novel read by affection deprived lonely women. She would know, she had been one herself before Eddie and as she sat erect legs spread on the table in the back yard with the coldness of the table providing comfort where Eddie had just set her on fire, her gown hanging from her body and pushed up her hips as she released Eddie from his pants she was hotter and more determined than ever to truly fuck not just a the man in front of her but Eddie.

Eddie couldn't think straight enough to accept that his Janet was in that particular mood. He would have to redefine his theory of three moods because this was all knew to him. Of course he had women that just wanted to screw him but Janet in her infinite abilities to contain the desire she produced in him had combined the three moods into what he would forever more consider The Angel's mood.

He didn't understand how they were kissing so lovingly yet with the pure purpose of sexual satisfaction. He wanted to take her inside dry her off and lay her down slowly, tenderly. Stage a moment of pure self giving but his head pounded and he wanted to pound into her the same way as did he want to stop and just breathe for a second then give her whatever it was her body was longing for.

Janet began to slip from his mouth to his chin nearly drowning him as he lifted his head. He wanted to pull her away from his chest and kiss her mouth but he couldn't bring his self to do it as he held her face fingers intwined in her wet hair. Before he realized it Janet had backed him up just enough to slide off the table and he followed her to the chaise chair that was just a few feet away.

Eddie pulled her down into his lap ready for a little more adventure and that's exactly what he got as Janet slid to the foot of the chair after working down his body the same way he did hers. He never thought she would go as far as she had or as she was about to and at the moment all of his senses were lost when she got to his navel having never actually gotten his pants off just undone.

He again leaned his head back closing his eyes and trying his damnedest to pass the urge he had to come right then and there. Janet couldn't hear exactly what he was saying for the thunder but his manifest of pure pleasure she could understand as she slid her mouth over his erection . It might have been selfish but he wasn't stopping her until he had to stop her even if it meant they didn't have intercourse, she was so damned good at it, to good and to his surprise she stopped her self and he quickly helped her into a more comfortable position in his lap.

Immediately they began pounding into one another as Eddie hugged her to his chest in his current sitting position helping her up and down as quickly as he could. Hot sex didn't even begin to describe what they were having as they kissed each other breathless for what felt like an eternity.

"Unnnuhhhh" Eddie grunted his head buried against her body, squeezing her tighter holding her in and on his lap when she tried to get up. Janet giggled lightly then grinned so proud that she had conquered not just Eddie Latekka but her Eddie Latekka, the one that gets in the way of himself sometimes as he rocked her back and forth a little and licking her neck knowing it would make her squirm. Janet knew he wanted to keep going but they both knew he would need some recovery time and to be honest the work out her body just got was going to need it's own time to overcome the soreness she knew she was going to have. He still didn't want to give up feeling her body, not just yet anyway.

When they made it up the steps and on to the porch Eddie dropped his wet clothes beside the door as he had proudly striped and walked his naked ass across the lawn and up the steps of the back porch without a care in the world as the rain eased to a slow trickle and the thunder slowly rolled in the distance. Eddie came back out onto the porch in a dry pair of jeans he only zipped and huge fluffy towel for her. She let him pull the gown over her head as he pealed it from her body but she quickly wrapped herself in the towel.

"What are you laughing at" Janet accused wrapping the towel around her and squeezing the water from her hair

"**What the hell got into you**."

"I don't recall hearing you complain while we were doing it"

"And you're **never **going to" Eddie kissed her shoulder and they got comfortable on the over sized padded porch swing they had broken in a few weeks before.

"You're freezing" That was all the excuse Eddie needed to unwrap her pulling her naked body against him and pulling the throw Janet had left on the swing where she had been earlier in the day thinking about Eddie and waiting to see what the rain brought about.

"That's because it's April in Mass and we just stood in the rain at night" she picked back at him

"I don't remember a whole lot of standing going on" Eddie couldn't help but kiss her neck since she was sitting between his legs anyway.

"You want me to run you a nice hot bath?" He thought he might get lucky again before they actually fell asleep. Not to forget she was eager to wash the sex off of her. He just knew tonight would be no exception especially since she really had sex in her.

"In a little bit"

"Since when don't you run to the shower after we have sex? Did I hurt you?"

"I just don't see the point, a bath isn't going to change anything and once what we did is done you can't take it back or just wash it ALL away"

"Are you worried that we didn't use protection?"

"Not really, are you?"

"Surprisingly I'm not"

"Surprisingly?"

"You got two firsts from me tonight, Princess"

"I've never had a man leave part of himself when he was gone"

"You wanted them to?"

"No... It's just kinda nice to know..."

"That I'm not running?" "Look at me" She sat up to face him

"It's kinda feels good that you were willing to take that chance with me"

"You know I'll take responsibility for any chance that we did or do take" That was his idea of the baby conversation.

"do?"

"I don't know about you but I really like the way it felt but if you're not comfortable with it, we'll just chalk this time up to you being horny"

"Why do I feel like I just lost my virginity all over again?" Eddie was taken back by her bold questiion

"I don't know, but I do know how you feel" He actually blushed

"Embarrassed but..."

"but you can't wait to do it again" Eddie finished for her .

They made their way inside where Janet took him up on the offer of a hot bath they took together and just sat warming their cold bodies against one another util they crawled into bed for a well earned much needed nights sleep. Between Eddie's hesitation to move forward, Janet's prospectives, the funeral and Janet's nerves over the rain which lead to a steamy exchange of bodily fluids the bed was looking cozier and cozier by the minute.

"Have you thought about what weekend you bought the tickets for?" She asked crawling into the bed with him already neatly tucked in

"Why?" He pulled her side of the covers back

She smiled at him making him understand and loving the way he was so meticulous about the way he slept. Covers neatly tucked around him, his pillow just perfect and his arms folded across his chest, sometimes she wondered if he ever so much as batted an eyelash in his sleep.

"If we get lucky you'll be late"

"WHAT!?"

"That's totally not what I was suggesting, but you're never right on schedule"

"How would you know that" She stopped straightening her pillows to snap at him

"I've seen you nearly everday for years, it's not to hard to figure out why you've got chocolate behind the bar or why I get my beer sloshed on me, which by the way I started only drinking bottled when you're pms'ing" He unloaded. His perfectly placed hands unable to have a conversation without using them to talk

"That doesn't prove anything"

"Maybe not but when I have two day's of Mud Slides on my tab it's also kind of hard to miss when you bite mine or Sully's head off for suggesting you sit down for a while"

"I hardly think, you look like shit constitutes suggesting I sit down for a while"

"Sully said you looked like shit, I thought you looked beautiful..." she as usual had to put lotion on her hands before calling it a night.

"Word of advise don't ask a woman if she feels okay when you already know the answer is no"

"I learned my lesson and you were a very good teacher by the way. You just got straight to the point."

--

"Eddie, I'm cold"

"Is that your way of telling me to get up and freeze my ass off to adjust the heat"

"I don't know, you tell me" She stuck her feet to him

"I have a better idea where neither one of us have to get up"

"I bet you do"

"First take these clothes off that way our bodies can heat each other up, then roll over and I'll spoon with you"

"Eddie Latekka spooning!!" The thought made her laugh but Eddie quickly striped her out of her tank and panties

"What's wrong with me trying to warm you up"

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it. You just hardly ever do it when we're about to go to sleep"

"I snuggle with you"

"Yeah, right after or right before sex or maybe a nap but you always sleep on your side and I always sleep on mine"

"Does that bother you. I thought you liked to spread out when you sleep"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Probably because you beat me up in your sleep."

"I do not"

"The first night I stayed over you nearly pushed me off in the floor trying to get comfortable"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel unwelcome"

"I didn't say that you made me feel unwelcome, I don't care if you sleep upside down. It doesn't bother me" Janet smiled and kissed him goodnight and that was the last time she ever tried to snuggle against Eddie without his clear offer. Her affection had been taken as him being in the way and she felt pathetic for all the times before she had tried to urge him to hold her during the night and as soon as he thought she was asleep he rolled back over to his side.

The next morning when Eddie got up she was taking her frustration out on their wet clothes as she twisted and manipulated the rain right out of them.

"Are you upset about last night?" Eddie was being sincere in the early morning hours as he sat on the back porch swing with his cup of coffee looking even sexier than he did the night before in those jeans and bare chested

"Which part?"

"The part where we had really hot sex and didn't ........." He said it as almost a duh moment

"No, but if you've come out here to tell me I made you feel like you had to say you wanted to"

"Time out" Eddie took his shirt out of her hands that she had nearly drained every drop of moisture from "What's got you so worked up this morning"

"I just didn't sleep much last night"

"Yeah well I'm not a morning person so what'd you say we crawl back into bed and see if we can sleep the better part of this day away" How could she say no to that. She didn't understand why he would hold his arm out for her to lay against him for a nap but not at night. It just reaffirmed her feeling of being a hold me over.

------------------------

"ahh shit baby tell me your not going to sleep in that" Eddie asked less than thrilled as he laid on the bed of their room in providence. It was the most romantic room he'd ever seen that's for sure.

"I wasn't really planning on it"

"If you're suggesting we have sex while….."

"God no Eddie, that's gross. I'm not…yet anyway"

"Thank God, you scared the crap out of me"

"I take it you don't really care for my slip then"

"That I care for, mother nature I take issue with as do I with you wearing this when I don't get to take it off of you" He ran his hands over her body

"Relax, I just came to get my pajamas and _trust me you want have to think about sex anymore tonight_" Janet kissed him on the cheek then headed to the bathroom.

When Janet came out Eddie was in just his boxers and tee-shirt, piled up in the bed watching t.v. Janet joined him in her comfortable tank and lounge pants and they entwined themselves in the bed in silence just watching t.v.

"This stupid thing isn't working" Eddie kept punching buttons on the remote. "There's nothing on anyway" He threw the remote towards the foot of the bed. After ten loooong minutes of silent reflection Eddie looked down at Janet and she felt him move so she looked up at him.

Eddie made a fake smile and it was apparent as he gently patted her shoulder bored and trying to figure out what to do. They hadn't had sex since their less than restrained interaction in the back yard during the storm. Mostly for fear of the _to condom or not to condom_ coming up. They were both in basic agreement that they would be okay not using them any more, but both still so horrified of it that they'd managed to keep themselves dressed.

"So you want to call it a night"

"Might as well" Eddie reached over and turned off the lamp and they settled in.

---------------

Janet laid on her side of the bed and Eddie on his in the quite darkness that had fallen upon them. Neither could sleep and neither brave enough to do anything about it.

"So you're late?"

"For what?"

"Talk about changing rolls"

"Ohhh, yeah"

"How late?"

"A day "

"That means what exactly?"

"That I'm a day late"

"I got that, but there's not like a specific reason I might need to know about is there?"

"How would I know, I'm just late Eddie"

"Okay" Eddie twiddled his hands on his chest

"Would you like me to call mother nature and ask her what the hold up is. I will but I warn you, you asked for this."

"Be careful what you wish for, mom said I'd learn that lesson one day."

"Would you feel better if I took a pregnancy test." Her words sent bolts of horror through him

"Do you think you need to?"

"We, I didn't have sex with myself and I seriously doubt it. I'm late all the time, you know that. Remember"

"Just so we're clear, you don't think….."

"No, Eddie you didn't knock me up so stop having a panic attack over nothing. It was one damn time, Mr. I'll take responsibility, your about as romantic as Ickey"

"Are you sure there's not a chance..."

"Of course there's a chance, Eddie. WE have sex" Janet got up and went to the bathroom.

When she crawled back in bed she got comfortable again and knew instantly when Eddie rolled over wrapping his arm around her what he wanted. He remained still for a minute before speaking. "Are you upset with me?" He had to check

"No, I had to pee" Not the most romantic or mood inducing statement either but it wasn't meant to be and he'd gone without longer than he wanted to as it was.

"Are you sleepy?"

_"Does it matter your clearly not"_

"Would you like me to shut up then?"

_"That's an idea"_

"I've got a better one, if your interested?" Eddie turned on the charm

"I just bet you do" Janet couldn't help but laugh

"I do, roll over and I'll show you"

"NO" IT didn't take Eddie long to physically remind her her could do it with her back to him as well.

"Go to sleep Eddie" He was behaved for a few minutes then started aggravating Janet because he couldn't sleep.

"Hey Janet"

"What?"

"Did you unplug the coffee pot"

"Yes"

"You know Bye Bye Birdie might not be so bad as long as I'm good a sleepy when we get there anyway" One more reminder that he didn't want to sleep.

"Well if you can't sleep during it you can stay here and I'll go. The guy that helps my grands out is hot anyway he'd probably like to go."

"Maybe you should ask him, you might have a lot more in common than we do since he'd obviously be gay if he wanted to go"

"As opposed to you just guaranteeing a piece of ass" Janet continued to talk into her pillow and refusing to roll towards him.

"You're not a piece of ass, potty mouth"

"You're a fine one to talk. I'm pretty sure yelling obscenities to the valet after dinner was considered potty mouth"

"He was joy riding in my truck"

"So, you let me do worse to it"

"That's different I have sex with you, he's got nothing to offer"

"So that's why you let me drive your truck, so I'd have sex with you weeks later"

"I let you drive my truck because you wanted to."

"That's it just because I wanted to?"

"Have I ever not done what you wanted?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"The first three months we dated"

"Well, you made it difficult for me. I'll give you that much"

"To difficult apparently"

"You know what I meant and you know I always let you have your way…..with me" He couldn't help himself "Just so you know your welcome to do so now"

"Shut up" She laughed snatching his pillow and throwing it on the floor

Eddie got up to get it tossing it back on the bed then to get Janet's requested water.

"Where's my pillow?" She'd sent him after the water just so she could throw it again.

"I don't know maybe you missed the bed when you threw it back"

"Maybe so" He knew better. He got back in bed only to lean back and it was gone again. He snatched hers and comfortably rested his head finally only to feel Janet driving him nuts tickling his face and pretending like she wasn't.

Eddie smiled through it and finally rolled her over pinning her down with one quick swoop. They laughed briefly until they both realized Eddie was hard and on top of her. He was surprised that she leaned up and kissed him passionately but he quickly returned the favor.

Eddie kept Janet's arms pinned down and kissed his way from her mouth to her breasts and then back up again. She got loose from his grip and quickly dispensed of her own panties as he did his boxers. He had been with Janet long enough to learn a little force would put her into one hell of a sensual mood. Janet liked it raw, spontaneous and completely overt.

Eddie had showed her possibilities to releasing her own sexual manifest and he'd learned a few things from her as well. The source of his greatest pleasure now being passionate about each impending orgasm as he'd learned to be forceful yet gentle, taking his time with such sought after relief. He hadn't realized it until that moment but he'd mastered the art of push and pull that Janet knew so well.

As Janet neared climax so did he and Eddie wasn't ready for it to be over so he withdrew. They lavished a few minutes of tender kisses and caressing before Eddie helped her sit up. Janet wasn't sure what he was doing or wanted as he urged her to turn around then eased her back down lying on her stomach. Momentarily she thought he wanted a less than flattering position she still wasn't completely comfortable with, though her ass was in the dark, she briefly entertained the idea but quickly decided against it and was just about to stop him when he laid her down.

Eddie massaged starting at her ankles kissing his way up the back of her calf and thigh, Janet's body immediately gushed when his lips graced her ass lingering as he held her breast beneath her body again teasing her nipple. He then massaged over her back before working his way up with kisses and penetrating her body from behind as she lay nearly lifeless at his silent request to do so by holding her arms above her head again. She had never had the experience of that particular position though she hoped she would again as Eddie pulled her bottom up a bit by directing her at the hip. It wasn't the most simple or easily held position as it kept them both awkwardly bent and they had to work at holding it but it paid off more than either thought possible in the end. Eddie had never gotten a woman into the position before. Doggy style sure but not what they'd managed to do just then.

He'd constantly scowered the coma sutra for new pleasurable positions that he and Janet could do knowing she was right about not being a 100 lb. acrobat and his desire to push their sex life to see just how good it could really get proved beneficial to both himself and the woman lying beneath him.

Eddie kissed her back still holding her down and inside of her. Sticky mess between them. "My god woman your going to kill me" Janet made him work in bed. Not something he'd had to do a lot of before.

"You keep saying that but it hasn't happened yet." Janet grinned so proud of herself as he let her roll over and had the nerve to pat her ass when he did

"Let's hope it doesn't because I'm pretty sure we want get to do this in heaven"

"Did you have to admit you knew we were sinning."

"I'm sorry?" It was more of a question.

"If you know your doing wrong and you keep doing it your not likely to receive forgiveness for it" Janet sat up with the sheet held close

"I'm sorry but nothing about that felt wrong." Eddie kissed her again on the shoulder as he sat up next to her "It never does" He got up to clean himself up having brought her a washcloth then ducked back in the bathroom.

-----------------------

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know I guess I feel guilty. I 've always gone to church but since we started dating I don't go very often anymore and ……"

"It bothers you that we're having sex"

"No, it bothers me that I don't feel guilty for it. I mean I know it's wrong but I also know I'm not about to stop and I guess knowing I'm going to be sitting next to my grandparents in church in the morning…I don't know Eddie I can't explain it."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"You don't have to do that"

"I know but I want to, just don't tell mom. She'll want me to start going with her more often than I do."

--------------------------------------

"Grandma, Grandpa this is Eddie, Eddie these are my grands" Janet made the introductions inside the church. Her grandpa was less than his normal staff argent self and Janet couldn't figure out why he was letting Eddie off so easily especially since they were five minutes late.

"What'd you have to give him to get him here" Janet couldn't believe her grandma was asking her that by whispering in the middle of church. It was bad enough they purposely made them sit in between the two of them.

"He offered" Janet whispered back

"He's a very nice looking man, dear"

"Thanks" Janet was mortified

------------------------

"You see the old battle axe with the hat that looks like big bird died on her head"

"Yeah" Eddie replied already seeing the lady in the choir and Janet scolding him for cracking a joke about a big yellow school bus. Janet's grandfather just nodded.

"Really?" Eddie was nearly disgusted at the thought

"When I was 16 before the old lady. They were best friends then."

"I take it they aren't now" Janet just looked at him when he laughed

"Hate each others guts but it aint got nothing to do with me. Birdie up there's got a daughter that's having an affair with the preacher which happens to be Janet's Uncle in case you didn't know" Eddie just looked up and rolled his eyes

"Where's the daughter?" Eddie whispered

"Excuse me, Kate you got an extra hymnal I could use" He'd leaned forward and tapped the woman sitting directly in front of them.

"Sure, here you go Frank" Janet and her grandmother both shot Eddie and her grandfather dirty looks.

------------------------------------

"Mr. and Mrs. Meadows how are you doing" Kate asked after church having walked up while Eddie was being introduced to the preacher. Her grandmother didn't respond.

"Janet, it's been a while"

"Not nearly long enough"

"Ummm Kate, this is Eddie Latekka, a friend of Janet's from Knight's Ridge" Janet's Uncle Stephen, her mothers adopted brother tried to break the ice

"I would say nice to meet you but I'm afraid there's two ladies here that would have my hide so hello"

"Mother how many times do I have to tell you we're not having an affair."

"I'm not the one you need to be explaining it to."

"Okay, maybe we should let the two of them deal with their own fate" Janet suggested

"That sounds like a good idea to me. Ours is already more than we can handle"

"Did you just seriously rat us out? In church, Eddie?" Janet didn't even look at him

"Cut the man a break, sweetheart. He's not a preacher"

"Well put, Mr. Meadows" Eddie was pleased finally someone in her family was on his side

"Alright I didn't want to do this here but since we've got no choice you should know I asked Kate to marry me and she said yes"

"Well, you just got one spot further away from heaven" Janet's grandfather mumbled to Eddie

"What?"

"Don't wait until it's like that" He warned Eddie as the other 4 were going at it "He just righted his wrong which puts you in line behind him"

"I think it's safe to say I'll never be leading a church sermon" They both laughed

"Get a ring, just in case"

"What?"

"You heard me, you love my grand daughter or else you wouldn't be here sitting in church with the woman; that's a hell of a chance to take the lord might strike you down for the sheer nerve of it."

"We haven't been seeing each other all that long"

"So, you knew before you ever asked her out did you not?"

"I knew I liked Janet, yeah but….."

"Butt means forget what I just said so either you knew or you didn't"

"Okay I knew"

"Your not a child anymore, stop waiting on instructions that aren't coming"

"Any chance you know my mother" Eddie laughed

"Lana?"

"How…."

"You may be fooling Richard but you aren't fooling me, I did a little investigating."

"And what'd you find out?"

"You're 29, you've familiar with the ladies, you've got a degree from Dufrane that no one knows about, you own a five bedroom house in which you take care of one of your friends, a fondness for the great literary works of the over indulgent, you didn't even try to save your landscaping business because you thought you owed your buddy to try a ten year old dream because you know he'll never make it on his own and you're very much in love with my granddaughter"

"Is that all?" Eddie was impressed

"No but you already no it so how about some advise."

"I'm game"

"She's going to be one evermore handfull so eat your Wheaties son you're going to need them" He patted Eddie on the back and walked away

--------------------------------

"Well grandma has calmed down and the four of them are going to lunch so we've got the afternoon to our self. The show doesn't start till seven"

"Well why don't you let me take you to lunch and then you can show me around where you grew up"

"Okay" She was surprised he wasn't jumping on her invitation to a more private afternoon but she went with it.

---------------------------

"So your grandfather is quite a character."

"Did he say anything out of line?"

"Not really, I like him and your just like him"

"Grandma wanted to know what I gave you to get you to come to church with me?"

"What did you tell her."

"That you offered but after you ratted us out I'm pretty sure she doesn't believe it" Janet threw a piece of the crust from her sandwich at the ocean since they ended up in a place she liked to go when she was young.

"Well gramps doesn't care." Eddie replied stretched out on the blanket they were picnicking on

"He said that?"

"Basically"

"I think they've just given up hope on me because I'm an old maid"

"That's not true"

"The giving up hope or the old maid"

"Both. Your not old and your not desperate Janet."

"God don't tell me you're going to say if neither of us are married by the time we're 50 we'll marry each other" Eddie laughed at her knowing she was picking.

"Would you relax a little baby. You've been going non stop for weeks. Just enjoy yourself while you're here"

"I'm enjoying you while I'm here" Janet kissed him

"Well you just enjoy all you want to"

"Not here" She broke their heated kiss

---------------------------------------

"So what about here?" Eddie asked once they got back to the hotel room

"Here is good."

"Here is very good" Eddie replied.

-----------------------

"Ummmm I don't want to get up"

"Me either, but we have to"

"Why do we have to? Why can't we do exactly what we want to do every day. Who cares who wants what or who's waiting or what someone else thinks if this is what we want to do."

"Is this what you really want?" He needed to know

"This is exactly what I want."

"Me to" Eddie whispered kissing her forehead

"Unfortunately, we're not the only ones in existence" Janet got up to dress leaving him a bit deflated having thought for a moment she was ready to trust.

--------------------------


	30. Chapter 30

"Okay I'm here, so what's the rush?" Janet asked walking into the shop after Eddie called her. He's spent the night with her and had planned on a few hours waking up with Janet but Nick called in and Eddie wasn't willing to explain that he and Janet had plans for sex all morning. He didn't want to wake her if he was just going to leave her and he crept out unnoticed.

"Happy Birthday" He handed her a small pink envelope "It's not your Birthday present but I wanted you to have it. You'll get your present when I pick you up tonight"

"I thought we were going to Sully's tonight, isn't the gang coming? That was the whole point of me going to lunch with Dad yesterday so he wouldn't be there tonight wasn't it"

"Yes we're going and yes the morons are coming and your still dressing up aren't you?"

"Yes I'm still wearing a dress, but only because Aubrey, Hannah and Pizza Girl want us all to dress up"

"I think it's a great idea. You don't?"

"I do...it's just weird. I don't know I very rarely wear a dress in Sully's. What am I talking about I very rarely wear a dress at all"

"I think you should wear what you want to wear ; so open it"

"You're really good at the gift thing Eddie, I messed up Christmas, we didn't start dating until after your birthday, my Valentines present was so much more than I gave you and...."

"Just open it?" Janet opened the rather fancy Certificate to the boutique that her and Lana had gone on a mini shopping spree in . "And porn trumps everything by the way"

"You bought this for yourself didn't you?" Janet's face carried a pleased slightly embarrassed smile.

"A little but I also know you like it just as much as I do"

"How much fun are you wanting to have for my Birthday?" The Card didn't have an amount just an account number and both their names.

"They have everything they need, just sign my name whenever you go from now on, they'll send the bills to me"

"Are you sure you want me to do that?"

"I'm very sure, just don't let my _dear sweet mother_ have that card" Eddie chuckled

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah"

"It's absolutely none of my business but Lana said you could afford just about anything **you** would ever want. I'm not going to ask you how or why or anything like that but what level of not guilty should I feel about this?" She held up the card

"Not even a little, but can we keep the lack of guilt between the two of us" Eddie kissed her before she turned to leave and she made it to the door before he spoke again "Okay, Maybe a little but just so you can make up for it tonight"

"Maybe, I will." Janet replied walking out the door.

--------------------------

Janet went on that shopping trip by herself. She didn't know what she wanted or what Eddie wanted and she didn't really feel like wearing a dress when the 'skinny ones' would be sexier on her Birthday but Eddie would be upset that she felt that way.

"Can I help you"

"God, I hope so"

"What are you looking for today"

"I have no idea"

"Ms. Meadows I presume?" The sales lady asked Janet

"Eddie?"

"He said you'd be in today?" Janet was relieved the woman wasn't a size 2 and could relate to her situation.

"I need something to wear to a bar, where I work that's so not the dress up kind of place but it's my Birthday and some friends have decided to protest against the guy's not giving us enough chances to dress up and they're all like a size 2 except for Hannah she's like a 6 but she wears it like she's a 2"

"And the gentleman is your boyfriend?"

"Yes, see my problem?"

"He likes something, so lets start with whatever that is?" Boobs of course, Janet knew that much and they started there.

"Have you decided which of two your going to go with?"

"No, I can't decide"

"He did leave strict instructions that you're to get whatever you wish. Mr. Latekka opted for an open account."

"What does that mean?"

"You're a very lucky lady and if it was me I'd prove his efforts to be quite pleasurable in return" Janet got both of the dresses and some lingerie.

------------------

"Sully's" Karen answered the phone

"Hey can you do me a favor and please tell me what the girls are wearing?" Janet asked her

"Hannah's got some fruity looking I don't know what you'd call it?"

"I do a fruit bowl, an ugly one, I've seen it before"

"Circus Girls got a red, simple shirt like dress but hot if her hair didn't match it and Aubrey's the picture of perfection in a cream colored halter but it's got some kind of swooping pattern of blue in it, she looks nice like cocktails nice"

"Thanks"

-------------

"You scared the crap out of me Eddie." Janet turned around and ran right into him

"Sorry, these are for you" He handed her flowers

"Your not dressed yet?"

"I can't decide what to wear?"

"What's our choices?" Janet held up to two dresses

"You pick"

"You give me a hard task. The one on the left means I might get to see the stockings again while the one on the right means I get to see ......"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah boobs I know. Just pick"

"What are my underneath options?"

"In The bag?" Janet told him flopping down on the bed.

"Which one gives me this?" He held up a red lace barely there strapless bra

"Neither, that goes with....."

"This I presume" Eddie held up a gown of similar color "I do like for you to go shopping." He made obvious intended faces looking at the new purchases.

"What ever gets you in this, I don't care if it's a moo moo"

"Boobs, big surprise" Janet held up the dress at arms length as she flopped back on the bed

-------------

"What's wrong?" He laughed

"It's one thing for you to see so much of me or even the different versions of me, but I never show that to the lushes of Sully's Tavern"

"It's about time then don't you think?"

"You want to stay here and just have 'It's my Birthday Sex"?"

"Yes, but we're not going to."

"Please?"

"Okay but the only way your getting your present is if you walk into that place like you own it. Pretty much what you do in jeans only this time you're going to wear the dress for my benefit. Because I'd love to do a little celebrating myself tonight."

"What'd you get me?"

"Me and your present will be in the there waiting." Eddie pointed then kissed her on his way out

-----

"Can I change my mind and stay here so we can have sex from now until later? "Eddie asked when she surfaced dressed and ready to go in a simple strapless black dress that managed to cling to her chest but no where else.

"No, now tell me which shoes to wear?" She had one of about four different pairs

"Those when we get home and these to go out" Eddie looked the knee high boots up and down then chose the other pair for her to wear.

"Really?"

"I've always known what type of woman you were Janet. So go with what makes you comfortable, then when we get home we can test those limits a little." He rubbed up and down her leg having scooted to the edge of the couch.

"They aren't flip flops Eddie"

"Close enough" They had slight heels and were made similar to flip flops but had rhinestones on them and were more of a casual/dress going out thing, they were defiantly something you'd find in Sully's tavern and helped to play the dress down which Janet liked but still left her feeling sexy thanks to Eddie.

"How do I look?"

"Like you belong on a beach" Eddie replied and she just made a horrible completely confused and frustrated face at him

"After dark, with really loud music from one of those bars that has the thatched roof's and no walls with sun kissed skin on your way to my bungalow" He ran his hand up higher beneath her dress finding her panties and easing them down.

"If you want to go anywhere near my bungalow you'll give me my present"

"It's going to cost you?" He suggested lightly touching her heel and she picked her feet up out of them

"Dude I'm in the dress what more do you want?" He held her panties and she got her answer

"Kiss me thank you first because once you open it you'll forget all about me" Janet sat down beside him

"What'd you do?" She asked as Eddie began to kiss her shoulder his hand between her knees

Eddie leaned over and got it from beside it's neatly tucked away place beside the couch. "I would say if you don't like it take it back but I know you will."

"Really and how is that?"

"Because I'm good like that." He knew how to flirt with Janet that was for sure and he knew how to cock a feel

"Tell me you didn't?" Janet said before ever opening it

"I've just about overdone the jewelry thing so you don't get to bitch at me about it."

"Eddie"

"Don't Eddie me unless we're in that bed. Open it you aren't even sure what it is?" She knew exactly what it was as she opened the box and found the designer purse her and Eddie had a three hour bicker discussion over whether or not it was ridiculous a few weeks before. She ended up not buying it. Eddie continued to seduce her kiss by kiss over her body.

"Thank You" She leaned forward and kissed him in proportion to the gift. "If we're going we need to do it now because in another thirty seconds I'm not going to let you." He spoke against her neck, his hand on her chest.

"Can I have my panties back now?"

"When I'm done with them"

"If you sniff them your so going to get dumped tonight" She knew he wasn't but it was funny none the less and any chance to get over on Eddie was a chance worth taking. Janet didn't take her purse since she didn't have time to change everything over and she never took a purse to Sully's anyway. Bar's and purses didn't mix.

"I'd rather sniff you. God you smell good" Eddie bent and kissed just above her knee "But I'll trade you for them"

"For what?" Janet asked and Eddie just looked at her with his puppy dog face

"Do you really want to have sex right now?"

"Yes, but that'd be to easy. You'd give me that." He chuckled "Your purse"

"You are so bad"

"I'm not the one going out without panties because I'm in love with a purse." Eddie gave her a peck then walked out the front door with Janet's panties in hand. He waited for her opening her door then putting her panties in the glove box fully intending on giving them back to her. To his surprise she never asked for them or even tried to retrieve the red lace and satin herself.

---------------------

"What do you have planned for Sunday" Janet asked when they got in the truck

"I was going to go fishing, why?"

"Since when do you fish?"

"Since I was like five????"

"Okay"

"What did you plan on doing Sunday?"

"I was hoping you'd feel like going to see the wild flower's on top of the bluff and maybe have a picnic with me"

"Really? Just a picnic in the wildflowers, nothing else?"

"Maybe we could find something else to do while we're there."

"Then why don't you come fishing with me and we'll stop long enough to find that something else to do while we're there."

"I don't want to intrude"

"You want to bring the food or the bait?"

--------------------

"Birthday Girl's here bring it on" Owen yelled from the table to Rooster who wasn't enjoying the show nearly as much as the people at their table.

"It's about time. We were about to drink your birthday drinks without you." Nick informed her

"Sorry we didn't get you a cake" Pizza Girl apologized pushing the hot wings and others appetizers towards Janet with just a finger in her bouncy way

"I hear hot wings are the thing now anyway." Eddie was already eating them before she could say it. All the guy's were in normal everyday clothes just jeans and tees and the girls liked it that way.

"I always knew this bunch would manage to talk beautiful women into believing they're better looking than they are" Lana walked up surprising Eddie and Janet. She was usually only there on poker nights as not to upset Eddie.

"I hope he made up for his appearance with a proper gift" Eddie instinctively sat more erect at his mothers scolding even though she never looked at him.

"He did. He got me a coach"

"Like with horses and all?" Owen asked licking his fingers clean of hot wing sauce

"Seriously, you bought her a Coach?" Aubrey asked Eddie at nearly the same time as Owen.

"It's a purse dim wit." Eddie told him

"Dude that's so not just a purse" Pizza Girl added

"I agree, I saved for a year to get mine and then some goof ball in the lab turned it into a melted rainbow" Aubrey barked still pissed about it

"It's a purse how much can it cost?" Owen asked

"None of your business" Eddie informed him

"Okay, I set the back room up for you" Lana talked to Janet holding her by the chin

"Thank you" Eddie told his mom and she leaned over Janet to kiss him on the forehead

"I didn't know there was a back room" Aubrey questioned

"I've never gotten to go in the infamous back room." Most likely due to him living in NYC

"I've only been in there a handful of times" Owen announced

"I'm sure these two can show you around, they grew up back there." Lana said before she walked off

"Really, either of you care to share what went on in this room that your so familiar with?" Nick was sly but knew it showed

"Just some poker" Eddie replied and the guy's bit their gutter tongues

"I'm sorry that was just to funny to ignore" Pizza Girl busted out joined by Aubrey and Janet looked at Eddie before laughing right in his face. "You know poke- her, poker?" She asked him

"Yeah, I got it. I'm just surprised your laughing at it though."

"It's my birthday, I might have a few more surprises" Janet left him with that and got up to go to the back room running into Hannah and Ray. Eddie was quick to stand behind her.

"Meadows, looks more like it's Latekka's birthday." He kissed her on the cheek just to piss Eddie off. He managed to piss Hannah off as well since she still wasn't over valentines day. She'd die before she would ever admit it to Janet though.

"Thanks Ray" She was sarcastic

"Have fun" Ray kissed Hannah on the lips and left

"We were just going to the back" Janet told Hannah and kept walking not to be rude but she brought Ray to start with and that was rude to her.

----------------------------

"You know the drill" Eddie told Janet once everyone was seated around the poker table.

"But it's my Birthday Eddie" She pouted

"Which makes it that much more fun for me"

"I think you're planning on a little to much fun." He just looked at her

"Fine Eddie Latekka is the greatest poker player and there's no way I'm going to win."

"What's that all about?" Hannah asked

"I ran out of chips one night like five years ago and that's what he let me bet."

"I take it you lost"

"No, she won everything I had but the bet she put in was saying that **every time** we play poker and she's gotten by without it several times as it is"

"I suppose you want my jewelry as well" She couldn't resist reminding him of that particular poker game.

_-------------------------_

_"Where is everyone" Eddie asked when he came in to play poker_

_"Sully had court with ex-wife #2 again; Richard went with him. He's coming but he said to start without him. Ben is..." Joe replied only to be interrupted by Eddie's phone ringing. _

_"Yeah, but it's not fun with just 4 people" Eddie replied to Sully and he suggested they just play black jack then._

_"I need a favor from you tonight"_

_"What's in it for me?"_

_"Drinks on me tonight if you'll watch Meadows"_

_"What am I watching her do? I might do it for free"_

_"Shut up and just babysit her tonight for me, I don't trust those two old bastards with her. Don't leave her alone with them and make sure she gets home safely and **alone**." _

_"Fine but you don't have to bribe me to do it." _

_"Just keep my baby girl safe, Latekka" Richard took the phone from Sully_

_"So now you trust me?"_

_"No, I just trust them less. She goes home **alone **Latekka."_

_"I'm not going to mess with your precious little girl, Richard. If I was going to do that I would have already done it."_

_"Latekka the comedian, there's you a career you can be proud of"_

_------------------------------_

_"Where's my little princess tonight?" Joe asked _

_"She'll be here and she's been assigned as my princess tonight so back off" _

_"Sully's away and the boy wants to play?"_

_"I'm not playing he said to keep her the hell away from the two of you." _

_"Janet's more than capable of decided what she does and doesn't want to do." _

_"She's barely 21, which means it's just gross so leave her alone." _

_"We'll see if she wants to be left alone or not. I however suggest you don't leave her alone if you want her left alone though." _

_------------_

_"Sully's on his way right?" Janet asked a bit uncomfortable alone with the guy's_

_"Yeah, but you don't have to stay if you don't want to." Eddie told her _

_"No, it's fine." _

_---------_

_"That's it I'm out" Janet lost quickly and Eddie knew that wasn't like her. He knew she was about to leave._

_"What you got your willing to bet?" She put her jewelry up and lost. Eddie couldn't figure out why she decided to stay._

_"Got anything else you want to give up tonight?" Jack asked her and Eddie caught his intentions quickly _

_"What do you have in mind?" Eddie was pissed she was playing that game_

_"How about you saying Eddie Latekka is the best poker player and you'll never beat me every time we play poker from now until I get tired of hearing you say it. Just a single hand match." Eddie brutally murdered Jack's pick up attempt._

_"Deal" Janet used her beer bottle performance draining her bottle. Then took her cards with her for a beer run just to drive the old men nuts. _

_----------_

_"Either one of you so much as brush a fingertip across her skin, you want live long enough to regret it." Eddie said somewhat calmly as he poured himself another shot of whiskey. _

_"You hear that Jack?" _

_"I didn't hear anything, must have missed it daydreaming about night dreams" _

_"Latekka, just informed the two of us to keep our hands off **his** woman" _

_"She's not my woman but she is a woman and the two of you show her absolutely no respect." _

_"And you're a great master of respecting women?" Joe asked chuckling._

_"You're right about one thing she's defiantly a woman and she's defiantly not yours." Jack goaded him all he could. _

_----------------------------_

_Joe suggested a raise to the bet. Jack raised it as did Eddie and Janet was on the border of playing a very dirty game. "All right honey whatcha got?" Joe asked and got her phone, they all raised again Eddie ready to stop it every time as Janet threw in a dance with Joe, and again and again it was raised until Jack had more liquor filled nerve than he did manners._

_"Meadows, we got everything we don't want, care to make it worth while." _

_"Which one of us is it going to be worth it to?" Eddie was about to break he couldn't take her flirting with Jack and Joe. _

_"It's not going to be either of you." Eddie snarled but tried to do so jokingly for Janet's perception only. _

_"Let the lady decide, Latekka. It's her call so let her make it" The old men were quickly working on his tolerance level_

_"I think Latekka might be right, if you win you get on hell of a bounty if I win all I get is my stuff back and I don't know that I can take either of you at your word." _

_"My word is good as it comes, Princess." _

_"Alright, I'm going to hold you to that" Janet replied and there was no way in hell Eddie was going to let her leave with him. "Double the pot first, it's got to be worth the risk" Joe would never hold her to it. Not for a second. _

_The pot was already well past the usual set level and had reached a ridiculous total but Jack was quick to shell it out, Joe was a bit more cautious. "You know there's three of us and one of you?" He reminded her _

_"I can count and only one of you can win" she replied stiffly looking at Eddie_

_"Latekka?" Joe asked not sure what Eddie was going to do. After he watched Eddie stare at her for a minute Joe threw his money in just to see how far Eddie was going to let them push him. _

_Eddie followed suite with twice as much as they did. "I'll raise it but I'm folding, you win I'll play you again." _

_"You sure you want to do that Latekka?" Jack asked knowing Eddie liked her and that he'd been crawling in his own skin all night. _

_"Call" Janet said stiffly. Joe and Jack laid there's down. _

_"Princess care to show us what's underneath?" Janet laid her cards down knowing she had it all along. _

_"You knew what she had didn't you?" Joe asked Eddie. Of course he knew Janet gave him enough clue when he was staring at her to know she had it. _

_"I'm so sorry guy's but it's between me and Latekka now, that is if he can come up with a bet.?" _

_"Your call, Meadows. I'm at your mercy?" _

_"Since I know you had a Royal flush that hand, your dignity" _

_"Drive a hard bargain don't you?" _

_"You have no idea" _

_"21?" Janet nodded in agreement. _

_"Who's winning?" Sully and Richard asked as they came in immediatly knowing something was going on_

_"Shhhh" Joe and Jack silenced them as Eddie and Janet looked at their two cards each._

_Janet held, Eddie took another card. He already held 21 in his hand. Janet had two two's. _

_"Alright Meadows, you win" He only pretended like the three of hearts was one of the first two cards. Eddie laid them down with a total of 24._

_----------------------_

_"Janet held her two cards in her lap as she pushed Eddie's chips back to him. "Thanks for being a gentleman, as for the rest of this I'm going to enjoy spending every last penny but just so you know it's for the conversation because that's the only thing I'm selling either of you." She stood to leave "Good night Eddie" _

_"Night Janet" Eddie couldn't help but grin on the inside when Janet left though he acted like it wasn't a big deal on the outside. _

_"I told you it wouldn't be either of you, did I not." Janet knew he'd let her win though she'd purposely tried to lose to him._

_"I'm going to tell you the same thing your father said since you were to distracted to listen. That one's a full grown woman, she knows exactly how to handle a man which is something your not, little Latekka"_

_"What the hell went on back here?" Richard barked _

_"What'd you do?" Sully questioned Eddie_

_Eddie chuckled leaning over to get Janet's cards "Exactly what you asked me to" Eddie flipped the sum total of 4 over and stopped by Jack on the way out and whispered to him handing him the cards. "Clearly you're confused as to which man she wanted to handle tonight" with that Eddie walked out. She had no chance of winning with 4 but she held anyway to purposely lose to Latekka. _

_"You're an idiot for throwing that away"_

_"I'd rather her have both of our dignity than neither of us to have any and that is what makes a man, something my father said as well in case you were to distracted lusting after a woman you'll never deserve"_

_"Anyone care to tell me what the hell is going on?" _

_"Same ole same ole, just Latekka being Latekka."_

_"I was referring to what ever it is you were trying to buy from my daughter" _

_"It was a joke, calm down. It wasn't near as big a deal as you think." _

-------------------------------------

"If we're going to start taking things off ladies may I suggest we start with the dresses" Owen suggested.

"Shut Up" Aubrey informed him. He thought it was worth a try.

"I don't think I can handle nightmares of Owen naked." Eddie made a troubled face "So, I suggest a friendly game of no cost stakes" They would each get the same amount of chips, no cost, no take home.

"I haven't played poker in years." Hannah had been out of the fun for quiet some time.

"No time like the present to catch up" Nick replied and everyone in the room looked back at each other thinking it meant more than it did.

"Maybe you should sit by Hannah and help her" Aubrey suggested quietly with a flip of her hair taking a more challenging pose.

"I'd rather sit here where I can get a look at your cards"

"I wouldn't count on seeing my cards tonight if I was you." Aubrey replied and that was the end of it as Eddie finished dealing having let Janet cut the cards.

-------------------------

"Who's winning?" Sully asked when he came back to see how they were doing

"Who do you think?" Eddie smirked

"She's always been able to work you, nothing new there" Sully chuckled hanging around long enough for Eddie to lose his last chips then left them to it.

"This time, I plan on winning." Janet put the cards infornt of Eddie for him to cut

"What are you two doing?"

"Playing a little game of Dignity" Janet replied "Two cards baby, closest wins" She didn't want him forfeiting again

"You remember the bet?"

"Yeah but you should know it's my birthday so you have to give it up regardless"

"I plan on it but if I win…you know what you're going to have to do don't you?"

"You have to win first" Eddie flipped a card for him, then a card for her, another for him totaling 16, her first was a seven and she knew when Eddie grinned that she'd lost before he ever put the five down.

"I guess it is my Birthday after all" Eddie sarcastically seduced his way

"I take it this wasn't a bet for innocence" Nick alleged

"One of us is going to be innocent"

"No offense man, but it certainly isn't going to be you." Owen laughed at Eddie

"I don't know about that Big O, Eddie's not nearly as guilty as he looks" Janet responded

"Yeah well you're not as innocent as they think you are either" She was the only that was supposed to hear it

"I don't know man, when we interrupted the ducks we pretty much decided with all do respect for Janet of course that she is with you."

"They've got a point, Janet" Hannah pointed out

**"They've also got a problem with knocking"** Janet replied

"That's true but at least **they** did leave ……"

"Unlike some other people we know perhaps…" Eddie looked at Pizza Girl

"That worked out in your favor though didn't it…." Pizza Girl replied to them

--------------

"How was providence?" Hannah asked Janet having yet to have the opportunity to talk to her about it

"Before or after Eddie stood in church and condemned us to hell?" Everyone thought it was funny

"I didn't tell him we had sex, I merely suggested your idea was a good one."

"I'm not positive but pretty certain that responding to 'let them handle their own fate' with 'ours is already more than we can handle' was pretty easy to figure out"

"I'm not the one with an Uncle that's sleeping with my grandmothers ex-best friend that my grandfather nailed when they **were** friends…es…s... daughter, and who also happens to be the preacher." He laughed spewing it out like a talk show nearly confusing himself

"Who cares we're still going to hell at least I'll have family there now"

"According to your grandfather, I'm in line behind Uncle can't keep my hands on the bible at the gates of heaven that is if the lord doesn't strike me down the next time we go to church. He thinks the odds are pretty good that it could happen."

"Did we miss something?" Hannah asked

"It was a whole premarital sex, going to hell, repenting thing. Long story" Janet blew it off

"In that case, Eddie dude you better get some knee pads your going to be on yours for a while." Owen chuckled

_"Apparently so is the birthday girl" _

"_Shut up Hannah_" Janet threatened her both of them with high pitched bitchy voices

"Don't worry baby, I'll be more than happy to let you borrow them" Eddie wrapped it in sweetness and kissed her.

"Okay Latekka, way to much information we don't need to know specifically what Janet does or doesn't do to your man member" Pizza Girl shook her hands vigorously trying to force her self to say it.

"Man Member?" Eddie chuckled "And that's not what I meant"

"Don't be hasty now, it might be interesting" Owen told Pizza Girl

"It was a joke Big O" Eddie told him

"It would have to be because it would depend solely on Eddie getting off of his first." Janet said it with a straight face as she sorted her cards and Eddie grinned proudly as the group laughed.

"I personally will never be purchasing a pink toothbrush again" Hannah mumbled but loud enough for the table to hear.

"I thought we agreed not to kiss and tell... ... **Hannah of all people**" Eddie asked Janet

" I didn't actually tell her "

"Please, I mean come on after what the two of you did, while me and Phil were in the bed with you I'd think you didn't mind sharing….."

"This I've got to hear…" Nick couldn't resist

"Just remember the walls are thin" Eddie warned her but he would never have actually used that particular knowledge against her.

"Who cares?" Pizza Girl declared

"We do, why were the four of you in bed together?" Hannah asked

"Someone kept forgetting to bring home a cable to hook up the DVD player to the new t.v.; not mentioning any Latekka names" She cleared her throat "and we could hear Eddie's T.V. blaring …."

Janet squeezed Eddie's leg for the grin on his face over her being the source of noise.

"We went upstairs and knocked on the door to see if we could watch with him only he refused to let us in but he didn't lock the door so we came in anyway and those to were trying to act like they were just eating popcorn and drinking beer which they were only Janet was in Eddie's flannel shirt and the rest of her clothes and I do mean the rest of them weren't exactly being worn. Long story short Eddie tried to make us leave, we didn't and those two started getting dirty before the movie was over."

"Okay that's not exactly what happened." Janet was going to clean it up make it sound better

"It's close enough don't you think?" Eddie didn't want her to spill it

"It's your fault we got caught in the first place."

"How is it my fault?"

"You know exactly what you did,and you didn't even bother to lock the door, then you damn near pinched my nipple off, of course I screamed" He said he was sorry and kissed her again.

-----------------

"What's the deal with the pink toothbrush just out of curiosity?" Aubrey asked

"It's not a deal, I bought Janet a toothbrush that happened to have been pink" Eddie explained

"And it's my favorite one" Janet kissed him back

"Most likely due to fond memories" Hannah mumbled

"This coming from the woman who was arrested for prostitution"

"Those charges were proved to be completely false and dropped."

"So who was the John???" Eddie asked

"More like the Doe???" Janet laughed out

"Really, didn't know you liked …." Owen added "You know her and Janet are best friends, probably seen each other naked like on a daily basis….." That thought interested him

"Dude, what the hell would a lesbian be doing with him?" Janet asked leaned against Eddie

"I can think of a few …."

"No you can't." Janet assured Eddie

"I'm not a lesbian." Hannah barked at the room

"Why would someone think you were?" Nick asked

"It's a long story"

"It is not, Hannah was going to meet Ray at the park where they could be nasty as usual but this woman needed a ride and Hannah gave it to her only the woman was an undercover cop and when Hannah told her she was just meeting someone the cop got suspicious and when Hannah got out of the car she closed her jacket in the door and it fell open."

"God I'm going to kill you Janet" Hannah threatened her

"Hold on what was the duck thing?"Hannah asked changing the subject when they'd all sufficiently laughed her into pure humiliation. Everyone immediatly changed topics when the ducks were brought back up.

"Come on, that's so not fair. You get to know but us women don't." Pizza Girl whined

"Janet knows" Hannah announced looking at her friends face.

"You're not going to tell me?" Aubrey asked Nick

"I don't think we're aloud to talk about it" Nick responded with a laugh

"He never said we couldn't talk about it just that we couldn't think about it …" Owen and Nick laughed

"Ohhh that is just sick Owen." Janet was grossed out by the thought of anyone jacking off and thinking about her like that unless of course it was Eddie. That she could work with.

"You son of a bitch" Eddie wasn't mad but scolding with a deep chuckle that he was trying to hold back "I meant what I said, all of it "

"What did he say Owen?" Janet asked immediately

"I don't really remember" He played dumb

"I do but there's no way I'm telling you because he can still whip my ass. Sorry."

"Eddie, baby" Janet talked really sweet "I really want to know what you said to them after I left"

"I told you the gist of it"

"Yeah but I want to know all of it"

"I'll tell you later" Janet grinned over her victory

"Wuss" The guy's yelled "I'm not surprised we are talking about a man that takes bubble baths Owen"

"You take bubble baths? Eddie Latekka?" Aubrey asked laughing hysterically

"No, they take bubble baths" Nick explained in a childish voice

"With rubber duckies" Owen added

"How do you know that, I didn't even know about it?" Hannah concluded

"The jackasses barged in on us and had the nerve to stand there and comment"

-----------------------

"So Nick, care to turn the tables and discuss your personal life?" Eddie asked

"I've got nothing to hide"

"That can't be true now can it?"

"Sorry to disappoint everyone but our sex life is more like that of normal people, you know those not bound to the code of crazy Ridge behavior." Aubrey didn't mean it as insulting as Hannah heard it. Everyone else thought it was funny

"I'm beginning to think you two don't have one since Nick isn't willing to share his tub"

"To start with Nick doesn't have a tub, unless of course you count the one that I fight Lesley, Ronnie and Dad for and believe me Aubrey wants no where near it." He talked about himself in third person

"I really don't"

"Would you like to borrow one, you can use Phil's" Eddie offered

"Hey!" Pizza Girl screeched

"You know what you should do, not trying to be nosy but with no privacy obviously since dumbo still lives at home and no place hardly at your place. You need a night away every now and then."

"I guess that's where Eddie was the night Phil nearly had a heart attack when he didn't come home. I told him he was probably on some super secrete lovers get away" Owen gigled like a young girl

"Shut up" Eddie threw popcorn at him from across the table embarrassed

"So you weren't off doing the nasty in some hotel?"

"Nothing beats being able to drop crumbs in someone elses bed that alone is worth it especially when your girlfriend is like the princess in that stupid book about the pea in the bed or whatever."

"Excuse me?" Janet asked

"You are sweetie" Hannah agreed with Eddie

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you like things the way you like them" Eddie tried to save his ass

"Or that you're ridiculously compulsive about things being perfect." Hannah just put it out there

"That's not completely true, she doesn't care if things are perfect just that it makes her and those around her happy"

"You're a very smart man" Janet gave him kudos on saying something safe

"I know" The gang wanted to gag watching the two of them flirt and smooch. When they'd had all they could take they called it a night wishing Janet a very Happy Birthday.

-----------------

"So you ready to get out of here?"

"I'm not in a hurry I've got all night…morning" He looked at his watch

"Then can I interest you in another game maybe winning back my panties"

"I think I'll keep my winning status and your panties if you don't mind"

"I don't mind" Janet replied as Eddie locked the door

"So what do I owe you this time."

"What ever you want."

"I thought you won."

"Smart man remember" Eddie waltzed up to Janet carefully taking her at the hip and holding her as if he had a vested proprietorship. "I did win, which is why I'm waiting and when you come for me, it's got to be exactly the way you want it. You know I can't play dignity if we don't both win, baby"

Janet took a rather full shot of whiskey then handed the bottle to Eddie, he did the same. Watching Janet intently as she pulled off her shoes tossing them onto the end of the sofa in the room. Then she sat back on the edge of the poker table.

"Come here, baby" Janet called to him and he obliged walking right to her but in his cocky stance. She didn't know what the hell she was going to do next but was doing her damnedest to figure it out.

"I'm here" Eddie stepped closer to her and tapped her nose lightly with the tip of his finger.

Janet leaned forward and lightly pecked his cheek, then his lips. While she talked to him she lightly rubbed over his chest. "Thank you for my purse and the boutique and for the flowers and tonight"

"You're very welcome" He couldn't play hard to get though he tired. Having given up and in he leaned forward to kiss her deeply. Janet pulled back shortening the kiss in time and intensity and grinned while she did making Eddie chase her again. He grinned knowing she'd turned the tables on him. "I would have thought in a game of chase you'd be more qualified to be the kitten."

"You don't want a kitten right now though do you?" Eddie just shook his head no "That's what I thought"

"You just want the….." He thought she was going to say it but she kissed him purring in his mouth.

"That's not all I want" Eddie ran his fingers over her breasts pulling the top of her dress down to look and nearly leaving a hicky behind having the nerve to run his tongue between them. Janet just sat there and let him making no move as he did.

"If I'm going to be the Cat, you've got to be my mouse baby"

"As long as you know how hard it's going to be to do what you're asking me to do"

"It's never been as hard as it's about to be" Janet slowly pulled his shirt off and as requested and the way he really wanted it he stood there and let her have her way. Once his shirt was off she immediately leaned forward kissing and licking Eddie from his navel to his chest. She slowly began to unbuckle his belt and Eddie couldn't resist touching her face, Janet just turned and sucked his thumb when she let it slip out of her mouth she forcefully snatched Eddie's pants and boxers down and pushed him hard back into the chair.

"Ankles" She said softly and Eddie picked her foot up obeying every order.

She knew he wanted to hold her breasts he was a boob man after-all but she wanted to torture him. So Janet tested his will power to the max by pulling the top of her dress down a little more to expose the low cut demi strapless bra he wanted her to wear. Eddie may have been following orders by kissing his way up her calf but he was watching her every move while he did it. Janet didn't outright fondle her breasts but she did take the opportunity to rub over and touch them. She could hear him groan but he was stead fast as he approached her inner thigh.

Janet took that opportunity as well having rested her hand in her lap and reacted to his every kiss with a little movement, whimper and very slight manual manipulation to her body through her dress that was pushed well up her leg.

Eddie was going to have his one victory and make her ask for what came next but she out thought him again by resting back on the table with both arms to hold her up and just picking her butt up slightly moving it to the very edge of the table.

It drove him nuts that she didn't moan or hold his head as usual but just sat there and took his tongue caressing her. He could feel her squirming a bit but not like usual until she used her foot picking her leg up and pushing him to lean back into the chair .

Eddie couldn't help but groan when she gathered her dress in her hands and eased down from the table into his lap, she sat still as she leaned over and grabbed a scarf Hannah had left tying his hands behind the chair.

"Son of a bitch baby" Eddie said as Janet bit his chest as the beginning of his ride. Eddie did he damnedest to keep her nipples near his mouth and she let him bury his head most of the time but he wanted more. Janet didn't tie him tight and he held out as long as he could before pulling his hands apart and wrapping one arm still in the scarf around her lower back pulling her tighter to him and thrusting hard into her while the other held her breast. It didn't take but a few jarring thrusts before Eddie was un hooking her bra attaching himself like a starving pup and causing Janet to call out for him. He stood holding her and leaned her back on the poker table arching his back as she sat erect so he could see her breasts bounce. He wanted to take over so badly that he did laying her back on the table and crawling on top of her pulling one leg over his shoulder and he laid over the top of Janet bringing them both into blinding orgasm. Eddie panted having worked himself breathless and Janet cried out as they climaxed.

Eddie let her leg down and kissed her passionately then laid his head on her chest. "Are you dead yet?" Janet asked him

"We've got to do something there's no way I'm giving this up even for heaven." Janet didn't take it as anything other than his satisfaction. "I can't breathe woman, damn" He rolled over and they were both lying side by side on the poker table.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to play poker on this table again" Janet sat up to get dressed "What?" She could see the look on Eddie's face

"I was sitting in your dad's chair" Eddie grinned so mischievously

"He would die if he knew what we just did on this table"

Janet started to hook her bra back but Eddie did it for her dropping a kiss on her shoulder. She managed to get her shoes on. Eddie was a bit slower but managed after she was fully dressed.

-----------------------

"I know they didn't clean it for you" Karen teased Rooster when he came back out front

"No they locked the door" He grabbed the key and started back again

-----------------------

"Let's go out the back"

"Why? We're parked out front." Her smiling smirk said it all . They never knew Rooster saw them go out the back door.

He bitched and cussed Latekka the whole time he was cleaning up the beer bottles touching everything like it had cooties on it.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry, this is such a long chapter but hope everyone enjoys!**

Two days after Janet's birthday she had plans to help Hannah work on things for the wedding so Eddie decided he'd drop in the poker game without informing his girlfriend of his plans something he'd started doing of his own accord, not that Janet would ever actually be brazen enough to inquire. He hadn't been in a while and he wanted to have a little fun with Richard. Truth was Eddie knew it bothered Janet that him and her father couldn't see eye to eye. Eddie thought it'd be a good way to break the ice if Richard thought he wasn't sleeping with his daughter and sitting alone in Janet's house was starting to get to him.

-------------------

"Latekka!" Jack, Joe and Ben shouted when Eddie came in.

"Got room for one more?"

"Run out of women to chase?" Richard asked

"More like reasons to chase them" Eddie replied and the guy's kept their mouths shut only as much as they had to.

Eddie had just sat down when his phone rang. It was Janet.

_"Hey"_

_"Hey? Is something wrong?"_

_"Not that I know of"_

_"Are you crazy, you know Dad's there tonight?" She could hear Sully and the guy's in the background_

_"Yeah, I know." Janet knew what grin Eddie wore by the tone of his voice._

_"You're playing tonight aren't you?"_

_"I will be later, are you?"_

_"You couldn't stand it could you, **Eddie don't you dare tell him what we did on that table**"_

_"I'm not going to have to" She was talking to loud and he was laughing at her panicking_

_"Why'd you answer the phone then?"_

_"Becasue it was ringing"_

_"So you could have walked out or sent me a text"_

_"Takes all the fun out of it"_

_"Eddie?"_

_"What?" He was laughing_

_"Nothing, just don't enjoy it to much"_

_"Don't worry about that "_

_"I'm going to kill you, just know that"_

_"You're welcome to try"_

------------

"You okay?" Hannah asked Janet

"Yeah, I'm fine why?"

"Because you look like you'd rather be anywhere other than here right now."

"No, it's just Eddie's playing poker with my dad tonight."

"So you told him you were still seeing Eddie."

"Of course not. He doesn't know and he's not going to."

"Then what's got you so worried?"

"Dad and Eddie don't get along so well, you know that."

"Give me these" Janet took the wedding favors out of her hand " Go, I'll be fine. These don't have to be done until the wedding anyway"

"Are you sure"

"Yes now go DEFEND Eddie Latekka's honor" They both found the humor in that as Hannah had raised her hand as if she had a sword.

------------------------------

"Where's Janet tonight?" Jack asked

"I think she said something about helping Hannah out with her wedding." Richard replied

"I bet that's code for I've got a date." Ben did exactly what Eddie thought the guy's were going to do.

"Maybe" Richard replied trying to mess with Eddie but Eddie remained silent.

"So when are you going to marry that girl off, she's not a child anymore." Joe asked

"She's got plenty of time and I'd rather her take it to find a man that deserves her."

"You really think that's ever going to happen?" Sully asked

"There's a good chance she'll be here tonight and I doubt she's going to take well to being the topic of discussion when she does" Eddie interjected so calmly

"So that was her on the phone?" Joe asked finding it funny

"I never said that"

"You're a prick Latekka" Ben chortled

"Maybe but it's worth it since it drives you old geezers nuts."

-----------------

"Hey baby, what are you doing here?" Richard asked when Janet came in and hugged him.

"Hannah's got it under control"

"You joining us?"

"No, I here to say Hi."

"Hi!" Joe, Jack and Ben let it out in their best to sweet for sugar voices

"Stay for a while." Richard suggested and she did. Looking at Eddie over her dad's shoulder.

"Sit, you can't read cards from a chair" Sully ordered her and she took the last seat open, between Jack and Eddie.

"Meadows" Eddie greeted her like he hadn't seen her in a while pulling her chair out from his seat next to her

"Latekka" Janet had the nerve to lean over and kiss him on the cheek he returned the favor

"Very Bad girl" Eddie whispered and she knew Eddie was very aware of why she was there. She could play innocent with a lot of people but not him. She wanted to get a little something out of Richard not seeing what was right under his nose.

"I'll cover you if you split what you win with me." He could care less about the money, he wanted her to share the heat she was going to be turned on with.

"Deal" Richard watched closely but they never touched past a friendly kiss hello and never acted like more than what they were 'supposed to be' just two people that knew each other, a past near romance.

-----------------------------------------

It didn't take long for Richard to start investigating just in case when Eddie paid her in. "Princess, you feel like making a beer run?"

"Like I have a choice" She went and they held the next hand until she got back.

As soon as Janet got out of the room she sent Eddie a text. _Do you care that I came _

_No, I'm glad. __all I can think about is seeing you on this damn table _

"Who are you talking to?" Ben asked

"None of your business"

"Got plans for latter tonight do you?" Jack asked

"Plans would imply there's a chance something could interfere with what I will be doing"

_Was that an offer?_ Janet sent him another

_Maybe but I think it's a bit crowded at the moment_

_You coming to my house tonight_

_What do you think_

_I think your going to get us caught_

_I think you want to get caught. _She didn't send anything back and he knew he'd made her blush.

"So Latekka how's the window business?" Ben tried to help him out

"The shops doing really well now"

"Yeah, I saw your commercial." Richard added "Not so bad, it got to the point."

"And most importantly it cost little more than a window." Eddie added tilting back his beer

---------------------------------

Janet returned with the beer serving Eddie's last purposely so not to draw attention to any special attention. When she sat down Eddie added a little heat to the flame knowing it was turning her on and eased his hand into her lap. Though Jack could see they were on the other side of the table from Richard, he couldn't see since Eddie was so careful about it. Janet kept both of her hands in plain view to deter any suspicion her dad may of had. After a while he rested his arm on the back of her chair pushing Richard even further.

"Sully you've been keeping my daughter to busy she hasn't been home in months"

"Actually, I went to see the grands last week. I didn't have much time or I'd have come by to see you"

"You should have called, I'd have taken the three of you to dinner."

"He does look like the sort to wear tights and sing" Eddie outright whispered into her ear for all to see but not hear.

"So do you from what I hear" Janet mumbled back unable to contain her laugh

"I beg to differ" Eddie laughed out

"What are we differing over?" Jack asked. Richard to that point had refused to give in.

"Whether or not Latekka likes to wears tights" Janet snorted out

"I do not" Eddie made it more of a declaration than an response

"Just the one time, right?" Janet asked unable to keep herself from teasing him with the information Hannah gave her from their childhood.

"Since when do you fight dirty?" Eddie laughed with her

"Since I ran out of beer"

"What the hell is wrong with the two of you?" Richard finally blurted out when Janet drank some of Eddie's beer since she was out. The guy's got draft and she'd iced her and Eddie's bottles down in a small bucket. Eddie had handed his bottle to her and began to open another one of hers for her.

"I happen to know Janet attended a musical with her grandparents and there were definatly men in tights"

"Ohh the beer? He doesn't mind sharing and he doesn't even have a single disease. Guess I'm just lucky like that" Janet replied non chalantly to her father's hanging open mouth knowing the beer swap was the least of his current concerns.

"Why does he know where you are and I don't?" The guy's sat stiff knowing the answer to that. Eddie let Janet answer any way she felt fit to.

"_Because he got the tickets?"_ Janet answered in a near question shrugging her shoulders and squinting using that little girl charm.

"Does he always turn red like that or is it special for me?" Eddie asked Janet having reclaimed his beer when and he handed her the fresh one he'd just opened.

"Ohhh, that shade is especially for you babe"

"Believe me, Princess I have a whole new one for you" Richard informed his daughter as Eddie swigged from the bottle still wet from Janet's lips.

"They're just trying to get you riled up and you're not exactly making it hard for them" Sully didn't want a fight

"Hold on , no ones trying to do anything. I did buy the tickets, and had I know you were going to treat us to dinner I'd have let you buy my steak this time." Eddie looked right at Richard. Sully didn't know that himself.

"Shut up Latekka" Janet replied in a high pitched sugar soaked tone still giggling.

"**You took him**...... ... ... .. **to meet your grandparents**?" Richard had to bite his tongue when Janet whispered something back to Eddie.

"Actually " Eddie sat up in his chair "**I took her** to Providence last week and I also took her and your in laws to see the world's most annoying play and I even went to church and got to meet Uncle _find the fastest way to hell, _so now you know where she was at and she'd have told you if you asked."

"Why would you two be going to church together let alone......" If could only think of two reasons and they both has something to do with the other and he had a moment of panic.

"Eddie?" Janet laughed again

"Fine, but you know you're taking all the fun out of it" He laughed resuming his cocky laid back position rolling his head to look at Janet his arm still on the back on her chair.

"Sorry, but tell him before he has a heart attack" She was sincere

"Babe, there's not much to tell"

"Can I speak to the pair of you outside, where there's not an audience?" Richard got up and walked out clearly pissed off

----------------

"I think we're in trouble" Eddie looked at Janet sarcastically

"He wasn't that mad about the water tower and he nearly killed an injured teenager that night"

"Maybe he'll ground us and we'll have to stay inside alone, together, bored and have to think of things to occupy ourselves"

"What if he doesn't let us play poker?" Eddie got her wide eyed meaning

"Would you two get your asses out there and lie to the man. Don't drop this on him, not here ...not like this."

"Are you honestly suggesting that Janet would be able to ever tell something that wasn't true?" Eddie laughed

"You've kept it from him this long, haven't you?"

"Fine, we're going. Keep your panties on " Eddie got up still laughing and made it to the door before he realized Janet hadn't budged

"You coming?"

"No, I'm good. You go ahead" He just looked at her still grinning "I can't lie to him, Eddie"

"I'm not planning on lying to him"

"Latekka, this isn't the way and you need to learn how to control your woman." Sully got two go to hell stares for that remark

"Are you coming or not, baby?" Janet got up and went with him

-----------------

"Took you long enough"

"We had to get our story straight" Janet popped off and Eddie snorted having his hands on her shoulders both still extremely playful.

"I'm glad to know you two aren't taking this seriously. You're behaving like children and I'm a bit surprised since you've made a point out of proving you're not"

"Janet wanted to go see her grandparents and she didn't want to go alone. I went with her it's not that a big deal."

"You make a habit of escorting women on out of town trips? Trips that Janet has taken alone time and time again"

"If you recall you weren't home last week due to a business trip that we both know had more to do with a woman than business and I didn't really care to bail my brothers out of whatever mess they were making while you were gone and Eddie was nice enough to go with me so I wasn't completely by myself hours from **my home **and I appreciate it. He was nothing but a gentleman and you frankly owe him an apology for doing what you should have been doing. You live a half hour from them, when's the last time you took them anywhere? They really liked Eddie and it did them good to see new people. Grandpa didn't even bitch that we were late to church, so what are you complaining about?"

_"I'm sure his intentions were quite honorable"_

"I never said they were but you can ask him because frankly we didn't discuss our intentions and you have absolutely no faith in me. You not being able to keep your pants zipped has nothing to do with me and Eddie unless of course you think letting him unzip them is the only way I'd be worthy of his friendship."

"That's not what I said, Janet. I'm sorry if I implyed you were anything short of a lady but you have to know how this looks since clearly he's not thinking of your reputation."

"Until you stuck your nose in it no one knew." Janet was raising her voice and Eddie had been on the brunt end of her temper before. He actually sympathized with Richard.

"Calm down, you don't want to fight with your dad anymore than he wants to fight with you and he's got a point." Eddie kissed her on the cheek still holding onto her only now around her waist.

"I've got a point for him."

"You're acting like a spoiled brat and we both know who to thank for that. And let her breathe, can you not keep your hands to yourself ever"

"I've got something I'd like to thank you for"

"Can I say something here?" Eddie interrupted taking his hands off of Janet

"Go right ahead I'd love to here what excuse you've worked up?"

"No excuse, I'd have taken her with out or with my pants unzipped but if I were you I'd be more worried about Grandma than Princess. That woman wouldn't keep her hands off me."

"So the two of you had separate hotel rooms then?"

"I walked Janet to her door every night" It wasn't a really a lie

"It was more than just the one night?"

"Yes, it was two"

"So what were you doing for two nights that kept you to busy to visit your father had I known you were coming."

"Get over it, we went to dinner because it was late when we got there, church the next morning then I showed Eddie around Providence while grandma and Kate duked it out, We went to see Bye Bye Birdie and then came home the next day. Are you happy now or would you like to know what we had for dinner, perhaps how many glasses of wine I drank, how many times Grandma cocked a feel off of Eddie or maybe how many times we went potty"

"Don't forget who your talking to, Princess. Being whiny will only get you so far and it damn sure want get you out of being knocked up"

"**Oh my God, you're an ass**" Janet used an extra intake of breath for that one knowing her dad thought that's why they went to church.

**"No ones getting knocked up, especially Janet. I would never do that to her and frankly it fucking pisses me off that you would think she'd be the type of woman that'd ever let a man just fuck her . When she has sex it damn well better be for her benefit not some ass hole needing to get laid."**

**"And casual sex for her benefit or not still puts her at risk of having some bastards child."**

**"She's not going to spend the night with some bastard and you should know that."**

**"I know your ass had no business taking her to providence"**

**"Give it a break, when I left here with her. Mother Nature was knocking at the door so don't stand here and accuse me of going just so I could impregnate your daughter with my bastard child."**

**"Been sleeping with my daughter long enough to know?"**

"Okay let me stop you both since I'm completely humiliated now." It was the first time they had really went at each other

"Eddie knew becasue like it or not we've spent a lot of time around each other over the past how ever many damn years and he's caught on. You use to know so I don't see why it's so hard to believe other people might figure it out from time to time."

"I lived with you, damn it."

"And I'm the one that see's her every day of my life. It's kind of hard to miss sometimes" Eddie was telling the truth on that one omitting however that they's discussed it.

"Just call grands and ask what they think and CAN WE PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT MY PERSONAL BUSINESS WHICH I MIGHT REMIND BOTH OF YOU IS NONE OF ANYONE'S BUSINESS"

"You took her to see her grandparents becasue it was the nice thing to do?" They were no more paying attention to her than they were the men in the poker game that could over hear them.

"I only treated Janet with respect and I managed to tend to some business while I was there as well"

"I still don't like it. It doesn't look good and you both know what people will think."

"I don't really care what people think. It's none of the _peoples_ business." Janet proclaimed

"Go ahead and tell both of us why you're kissing her ass Latekka?"

"Janet's been a friend to me when no one else was. I thought I should return the favor and I do care what people think about her just for the record."

"Maybe not today; but soon" Janet didn't get the meaning as her father went back in the room

----------------------

"Did you get everything settled?" Sully asked

"Latekka's smooth, I'll give him credit for that. But he'll mess it up and when he does Janet's the one that's going to drop him. When that happens I'll be there to watch."

"You've been on that boy since Janet started working here. What'd he ever do to you?" Joe took up for him. He was rooting on Eddie's side when it came to Janet.

"When he starts chasing your daughters, you can ask me again" Richards bad mood had tainted his tongue

"He has the only difference is they didn't make him. You don't have a damn thing to complain about AND that's your problem."

"Janet can do better than him and I'm sorry about your daughters, you should have taught them better."

"I'm going to let that go since your not thinking straight right now but know this Richard, he's a good man and you should be honored to call him your son. He's sound and stable that's more than I can say about most men of the same age."

"He's just chasing something he best not get."

"That's a hell of a lot of chase when all he has to do is walk in the damn place. Ever stop to think why he's even bothering himself."

"I was married to her mother, I know damn well why"

"So other than sex with your daughter you don't have a complaint to issue on the boy"

"If he just wanted to have sex with my daughter I'd let her handle him on her own."

"Maybe you should just be happy and let the two get married, make babies. They'd make nice looking kids"

"Maybe you should mind your own business"

"Janet can handle Eddie on her own in every way and nothing you do or don't do is going to change that and on top of that she might enjoy it."

"Alright that's enough." Sully stopped the conversation between Richard and Joe. "Did he give you a reason to hate him, just now?"

"No, he gave me every reason to like him." The guy's busted out laughing.

-------------------------

"What's he talking about?" Janet asked Eddie.

"Me letting him catch us"

"Business??"

"What? A little bedroom business. I didn't lie though, he just didn't ask, _Ms. how many times we went potty_?" Eddie bent kissing her and pulling her close.

"We're going to get caught now" Janet replied as Eddie backed her against the wall putting one hand against it.

"Isn't this the whole point." Eddie kept his lips at bay but just barely above her skin. "Come on Princess, we're holding up the game." He whispered against her breath. Eddie returned before she did due to her catching her breath and knowing he had her willing to cross the line and go for it right there. Rooster caught a glimpse of the exchange as Eddie went in not seeing him. Janet caught a glimpse of Rooster as she went in and there was an awkward stare between them until Rooster shook his head to shame and Janet just shot him a look to burst into flames.

Janet's phone was laying on the table and when it rang Eddie could see it was his mom calling her.

"Hello"

"Hey, you got a minute."

"Yeah I'm just playing poker."

"Is my son with you"

"Yes"

"So Richard knows"

"Not exactly"

"Are you having to much fun dear?"

"A little" Janet couldn't help but laugh

"I was just going to see if you felt like lunch tomorrow but you've got your hands full so..."

"Actually that sounds really good."

"Call me in the morning and we'll figure out where"

"I will"

"Janet, tell me.... is he sweating yet?"

"I don't really think so."

"What's he doing then?"

"I can't talk right now" Janet looked at all eyes staring at her except for Eddie

"Kiss him good night for me."

"I'll definatly be doing that."

"Can I talk to him for a second if it's not going to put to much....."

"Like I could ever say no to you" Janet handed the phone to Eddie and he played it cool

"Yeah" He answered

"I hope you know what your doing, sweetie"

"You don't think I do"

"I didn't say that Eddie. I just want you to be careful not to embarrass Janet in all of this."

"She doesn't look embarrassed to me"

"Fine, I'll but out. Night baby"

"Hell would freeze over first."

"Very true, but I still love you. I'll talk to you later."

"We've got a deal don't forget that"

---------------------------

"Got a hot date lined up?" The guy's gave her hell

"If I wanted to discuss my personal life in front of everyone I would have" Janet replied

"Latekka did you ruin her date?" Ben asked but was ignored

"I think you just did, Princess" Richard replied about her personal life

"There was nothing personal about that phone call other than it being mine."

"And Latekka's apparently"

"And no one's business" Eddie replied

--------------------------

Eddie excused himself and called his mother back for the dirt covered by his own personal whisky run.

"That didn't take very long" She laughed at him

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, honey me and Janet are just going to lunch tomorrow"

"I guess that means I'm not invited."

"Not this time, baby"

"Why do the two of you need to have lunch together so often?"

"Because I'm your mother and Janet's your girlfriend"

"And you don't see me and Sully going to private lunches do you?"

"Go play your little game and stop worrying, I'm not going to say anything you don't want me to."

"I've got a better idea. I'm going to treat my mother and my girlfriend to lunch that way I want have any thing to worry about."

"You want have a girlfriend to worry about if you don't get your ass in gear"

"I can't wait to see you either." Rooster misunderstood as usual as Eddie reched around him to grab the bottle of whiskey and a handful of shot glasses.

----------------------------

"May I have breakfast with my daughter in the morning or will it be the three of us again" Eddie walked back in as Richard asked

"I've sorta got lunch plans, I'm sorry I'll come up in a few days to see you" Janet wasn't planning on an early morning. She was going to spend it in bed with Eddie.

"What does lunch have to do with Breakfast?" Richard assumed it would be with a man since she was being so stiff about it

"I'm not sure what time or even where we're having lunch so….."

"Latekka would you mind telling me if there's time for me to see my daughter in that schedule of yours?"

"I don't know you'd have to ask my mother. I'm leaving the when and where up to them. They don't really care for my opinion and as a general rule don't ask for it."

"You're having lunch with Lana?"

"Yes and apparently Eddie?" Janet looked at him not sure what that was about but she had a grin.

"My treat" Eddie was really asking if it was okay

"It usually is"

--------------------------------

"It'd been my treat if I could've seen the thow of you sit at a table together with Poppa Richie" Ben chortled

"Latekka I can't believe you got caught" Joe added

"There was nothing to catch" Eddie declared.

"No, Joe it appears they start their day together. Just can't do it own their own. Seems as though Janet's manipulated Latekka into her on personal alarm clock" Richard wasn't pleased with the way Janet was leading him around. He'd been suspicious of it for a while but he finally accepted his daughter wasn't blameless and playing with a man's heart was a dangerous game. He knew what that felt like personally.

"Guess they don't know about Wheaties" Jack mumbled

"Is this over the damn muffin. I was sick to my stomach and Eddie brought me breakfast, he didn't know we were going to lunch and it's not that big a deal."

"I'd say it had more to do with, the morning after homecoming, Christmas and all the mornings in between that he couldn't eat at his own damn table."

"So all the proof you've got is us eating Breakfast. Fully dressed and un-compromised might I add"

"I'd hardly call you fully dressed Christmas"

"You woke me up, I didn't know any of you were coming over that early"

"I happen to think you looked beautiful as usually, Christmas morning" Eddie said sweetly

"Please you had her pinned under the mistle toe practicing CPR, you didn't give a shit what she had on because you were planning on it coming off. And living in your lap isn't what I'd consider un-compromised"

"I didn't see you or that jackass of a son you've got offering her a seat"

"I wasn't pinned, I was there of my own free will. It was just a kiss. I kissed a lot of people under the mistle toe including those two geezers" Janet pointed at Joe and Ben

"Tell me they were after me" Eddie teased her

"Best for last Latekka" Janet told him

"Remind me to boil my tongue, then"

"Hey, I certainly didn't get tongue" Ben just had to go there

"And you're not going to. You're lucky you got a peck on the cheek" Janet laughed at him.

-----------------

"So what was she wearing, Latekka" Ben asked stirring the pot once it'd died down

"Clothes"

"You aren't any fun anymore"

"Yeah well I'm not giving Richard a reason to kill you"

"He doesn't need reasons" Janet looked at her father accusing him of being unjust

"Then stop giving me evidence" Richard mumbled back

"I hardly think a few kisses, a foot ball game, breakfast and everyone showing up wile I'm still in my gown in evidence of anything"

"I agree completely circumstantial" Joe helped her out "Wait what'd the gown look like?"

"AAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG" Eddie couldn't help but chuckle at her

"That's enough don't get her frustrated, we'll all suffer." He added to his laughter

"I'm not frustrated, I'm just tired of explaining myself to everyone. No one believes a damn thing I say, Eddie."

"I believe you, Princess. I just don't think you believe yourself" Richard knew which buttons would push his daughter into confessing her sins. He just had to get her mad enough first.

"Okay, can we not make her cry. What she does is her business not ours"

"Just want to know what you had on, baby girl. Don't care about the mushy stuff"

"My god Joe, it was a red silk robe and it came to the floor so shut up about it already." Eddie bit his head off

"I'm going to get something to drink" Janet left letting out a Puff of air

"That's how you treat a Princess? Your princess? And you're worried about what I might do to hurt her?" Eddie asked Richard.

"We all have to answer for our sins, maybe if she had to answer for yours to she'll know whether or not you're worth it" Jack solemnly added

"My sins have nothing to do with her and there's not a chance in hell I'll ever let her pay for them."

"Whose going to pay for hers?"

"She doesn't have any as far I'm concerned"

"Go ahead run after your woman Latekka"

"She's not any ones WOMAN"

------------------

"So did that mean no Latekka sins or Latekka's to blind to see her sins?" Ben asked and they just looked at him like he shouldn't have asked.

"Fine, but I would just like to point out that girl, woman whatever you want to call her has everyone one us sitting here thinking about her for whatever reason and that is exactly how an honest woman works so don't go blame Latekka for something that she caused."

--------------

"Hey, come here" Eddie stopped Janet when she grabbed a pitcher to fill with beer. She turned around to him and Eddie sat the still empty pitcher down on the counter then cupped her face.

"Don't let them get to you" He said softly then kissed her the same but with some time put into it

"It's not them, it's you"

"What'd I do?"

"Nothing, everything."

"Okay, I can fix that."

"There's nothing to fix. I'm just the brunt of his anger at you which isn't even about you. It's about mom and there's nothing I can do to fix that for him."

"Baby, why don't you call it a night. I can handle them."

"Are you trying to get rid of me so I don't embarrass you anymore"

"You don't embarrass me at all and I don't want you to be to tired for me to love on later"

"Strictly for my benefit right?" Janet's smile was mischevious

"Well you know how I like to make you feel good"

"I can't. That'd let dad win and there's no way I'm going to let that happen"

"I'm more interested in you and me winning tonight."

"They can get their own beer" He took the pitchers out of her hand again and Janet went back before him. Eddie just glared at Rooster

------------------------------

"If you gentleman will forgive me, I'm going to call it a night."

"You're not going to keep your deal with Latekka?" Ben asked

"The man's hot, doesn't make him a genius" She hated saying it though it was meant to be funny.

"You shouldn't play with the boy's head like that Meadows" Joe informed her and she felt attacked by all

"Oh I'm sorry if anyone misunderstood so let me make it clear, **I don't play with Latekka**"

"You so sure he knows that" Richard asked

"I'm sure but if you want to know what Latekka plays with you'll have to ask him."

"Where are you going?" Richard was treating her like a child when she was a fully grown woman

"To have a little fun, don't worry I'm a big girl and according to you I can take care of myself"

"I have no doubts Princess but Eddie seems to have thought you needed a little help a minute ago"

"So now it's okay if Eddie does something for me."

"If he's only thinking about what's best for you, yes"

"You mean if we're not where we can drop our pants?" Janet got her things "Tell Eddie thanks for me"

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Sully asked

"And take all of the your fun away, now if you'll excuse me I've got plans for the rest of my evening."

------------------

"Don't be so hard on him, he's got a lot to handle and he needs someone to talk to that's not going to judge him for his sins." Janet stopped next to her dad to speak to him semi-privately

"That's a lot of sin, Janet"

"He's paying for it. Just let him do it in peace."

"Janet"

"I don't expect you to understand or to even want to but I do expect you to treat me with the same respect he does. "

--------------------------------

"I take it she ran off with my money?" Eddie asked when he returned and Janet was gone.

"Give the girl a break, she's got better things to do than win you our money"

"I never doubted it for a minute"

"Losing the charm are ya boy, can't find something better looking than us to spend your evening with?" Richard had expected him to bolt as well in some perfectly timed arrangement.

"If you're waiting for me to fret over where Janet's spending her evening or with whom your waisting your time."

"I never said a word about my daughter Latekka"

"If you want to know something Richard, just ask me. I'll tell you the truth but it's going to be the whole truth"

"Is there something to know other than Janet being gone and you being here" Eddie grinned his most sarcastic grin

"I guess that depends on where either of us are going to be when I leave here." Eddie stayed and played until the game was over but kept texting Janet.

-----------------------------

_"Did you make it home?"_

_"Yes and safely, you're going to play huh"_

_"I can't leave, he'll know where I went"_

_"I'll wait up for you"_

_"Barely dressed I hope"_

_"As long as you don't let dad get here before you."_

_"Turn out the lights, lock the door and wait for me if you can"_

_"What?"_

_"If you can't wait; start without me, I'll catch up"_

_"Eddie!"_

_"I don't mind at all baby."_

_"I am not"_

_"You have before, why not now"_

_"Have not and I'm not having phone sex while your sitting across the table from my father"_

_"??? We had sex where he's sitting?"_

_"Still not happening, but the games going to last at least another hour are you sure you can stand it that long?"_

_"Somethings standing."_

_"Don't lose all your money baby. I'm sure Jack's looking at your cards"_ Eddie immediately looked up and Jack wasn't looking at his cards but they were all looking at him, patiently waiting.

Eddie let out a deep breath of air, rolling his eyes "It's your turn when you get ready of course. We don't want to interrupt what appears to be an important conversation." Sully was quite the dignitary

"Call" He didn't have a clue what everyone had and won by sheer luck.

-----------------

"Excuse me gentleman but I have what appears to be a message for Latekka" Rooster couldn't resist himself when he found a rather sexy bra gracing Eddie's truck Antenna behind Sully's during his break thinking Janet was still there. "There wasn't a note"

"I know who it's from what I want to know is why the fuck your hands are on it?" Eddie looked up from his cards, rage on his face but kept his seat.

"It was on your truck, calm down no ones going to blab to your precious...." Eddie listened to his response calmly

"That's enough Vincent, you've got customers waiting." Sully barked stopping him

"Just leave it" Eddie barked at Rooster. All the work he'd done to be civil to the man was long gone.

"Ahh well at least there's no need for the Lysol tonight. In here anyway" Rooster added and Eddie knew instantly he knew about Janet's Birthday.

"I'll be back" Sully excused himself to go right behind Rooster and correct his lack of tact.

"Russo, we're not done."

"Are you talking about this discussion or with christening the room" Eddie stood and Sully got between them.

"You kiss her again, we're going to have plenty to discuss."

"We can discuss it now unless you don't want anyone to find out whom we might be talking about."

"Let me make myself quite clear. Janet doesn't want you so Don't make the mistake of touching her again, because that's where I'm going to step in and I have no problem admitting I'm not man enough to stop even for her sake."

"Just to be crystal clear, how many can you touch before she can touch someone." Eddie went after him and Sully pushed him the rest of the way out the door.

"Let him go, I can't stand that little bastard either" Richard ordered Joe and Ben who were blocking the door.

"Then you go after him, Latekka will kill him right now" Joe barked back and Eddie turned his chair around and sat backwards in it knocking back the whiskey.

-----------------------

"How can you be sure this was really meant for you?" Jack picked up the bra and no one said a word about Rooster knowing how mad and how fast Eddie got that way.

"Because I bought it." Eddie took it from him laying it across his lap.

"Latekka buying lingerie" Richard huffed "Got an affair on your hands do you? You sure you're man enough to handle a woman that well" He truly believed his daughter and that Eddie was trying to protect her. They'd discussed Rooster before.

"I haven't received any complaints yet"

"That ain't just a run of the mill affair" Joe interjected

"What I do or don't have and especially with whom is none of your concern " Janet had managed to thoroughly embarrass him with the bra no one knew was hers. He never thought she would do anything like that but he likes it just the same.

"I know enough to know you're more infamous as a paramour than the Captain of the football team" Jack uttered

"Use words we can understand at least" Joe recited

"I'd rather Latekka not pluck two of us tonight" Jack laughed pushing Eddie

"I know what it means, I stayed in a room named that once with a beautiful woman. Looked it up for the hell of it. That woman nearly was more than I could handle" Eddie proclaimed dryly

"I'd like to know specifically what the two of you know that we aren't supposed to" Richard inquired

"It's the equivalent of a mistress, a woman's suiter, wooer, a man who indulges, gives in excess, panders to...." Jack went on and on

"So Latekka's a sugar daddy" Ben laughed out

"I know what the word means. I'm refering to the elephant sitting between the two of you"

"Somones got their trunk where it don't belong is all" Jack replied

"Getting an early start aren't you?" Richard reveled in Eddie's embarrassment "The way talk is around here I figured you had at least five or six more years of looks left before you had to start spending the money"

"He might be a sugar daddy but he ain't providing monetary gain, he's giving...." Joe never did know when to shut up

"I think we've gotten the point." Eddie took it in stride a bit flushed by it. The guy's had relaxed and were cutting up like men often do enjoying themselves without the presence of ladies to tame their tongues.

"Don't sweat it...it's all part of getting old. The women start figuring out they can get something out of it to. But those young ones...."

"Are illegal" Sully burst that bubble for Joe having come back in and overhearing part of the conversation

"It's just you that's gotten old because I happen to like them fully grown." Sully replied

"There is an advantage to that as well. You don't have to talk them into anything. It's either yes or no. All that getting there and them changing their mind use to drive me up the wall."

"I'd just assume find an ugly one that way she's at least grateful" They threw popcorn at Ben for his remark but couldn't help but laugh.

"I personally like them feisty"

"Meat on the bones I say, gives you something to hold onto"

"You just need a woman that feels the same way, lord knows you've got plenty to hold on to"Ricahrd laughed at Joe

"Red heads if your going for feisty" Richard suggested

"Red heads are always clingy" Eddie deducted

"And blonds are either to bold or confused, either way I like em" Sully said it just to get to Eddie about his mom.

"It's the brunettes you have to watch for, they've got it figured out. Think about it Latekka how many one night stands have you had with brunettes?"

Eddie thought about it for a minute. "Got a point there , My first was a brunette but I'd hardely call it a one night stand and she'll never speak to me again that you can be certain of, been shot down bymost of them though" The guy's fell silent not believing Eddie's honesty

"Alright Richie don't piss your pants but I like the curly headed ones, wild as hell they are?" Jack put forth the sore spot of conversation again. Eddie couldn't figure out why he was pushing it so hard.

"That I'll have to agree with you on" Eddie added

"So you prefer the blonds I take it, Latekka. Been more favorable to you it would seem" Richard let his guard down for just a minute.

"Curly headed brunettes, personal preference myself" Eddie replied

"You asked for that" Joe laughed and they all did. Richard took it well as he did leave himself wide open for it.

-----------------

"Not that any of you will listen to a damn thing I say............."

"You really sleep with all the women every one claims you have." Ben asked out of sheer curiosity

"There's only one other person that knows the answer to that and it's not you." Eddie chuckled back at him

"Should we call Janet then and ask her" Jack suggested and Sully knew Eddie had reached the wrong end of patient with his friend

"Janet's privy to a lot of information working behind the bar and as far as I know she doesn't tell **any-ones** business or affairs." Sully shut Jack up

"Let the boy talk, we all know he's learned a few things." Richard took up for him.

"I was simply going to point out that you should know by now that good sex has very little to do with actually having sex. They shy ones, the ones you can actually make blush are what makes sex worth a damn. I'll be honest as I'm sure Sully and Richard already know, I'd just assume pass on the others."

"Then who's ass did you have on our poker table Latekka?" Jack asked knowing damn well who's it was as did everyone else. Eddie just looked at Jack not about to answer.

"Clearly she shares your affections, no need to hide her unless of course she belongs to someone else or you've got intentions my daughter in unaware of" Richard never entertained it being Janet.

"I haven't hidden a thing. Those that can't see simply don't want to. Now if you'll excuse me I seem to be needed elsewhere."


	32. Chapter 32

---------------------------

"I'll walk you out" Richard followed Eddie out the door.

"Was there something else?"

"Your intentions with Janet, whatever they are ???? and I'm not asking but you've been a friend to her and I want you to know that as much as I disapprove I appreciate what your trying to do."

"Don't you mean I didn't break her heart and don't thank me because my intentions with Janet were never completely pure. Janet's not a woman you can just have a good time with. I know that and she knows that."

"I know you still love my daughter Latekka but you have to know it would never work"

"What makes you so sure?"

"She loves you which means she's afraid of losing you and even with your best intentions you can't prevent that from happening and she'd never survive losing you."

"Richard I'm not standing here to run circles around what's between us, Janet doesn't want to answer you regardless of the question or answer on principal but that's between you and your daughter. I'd appreciate the same honesty from you and we both know it's you that'd never survive losing her. She's a survivor, that's what she does best. Pushing through holding it together when all she wants to do is fall apart."

"Go before that woman leaves you. You deserve some comfort for your worries and judging by what your holding in your hand your going to get just that."

"The woman that I bought this for will give me more than I'll ever deserve."

"At least your bed want be cold tonight?"

"Her's want be. I never knew a woman could be so many things, a friend first and fore most and a lover like no other, her voice is a sweet as they come and even in a blinding passion her touch is as soft as the skin on her lips."

"Women don't come around like that often Latekka, you'd be best to hold on tight. There's nothing like the love of a true woman even if she's not the woman you want. I speak from experience, it'll hold you over"

"If you don't mind me asking what was Janet's mother like?"

"My wife was probably the most stubborn woman to ever Grace this earth with the exception of her daughter whom you should know by now is also like no other..."

"Janet's not stubborn, she's determined."

"Abagail spent a great deal of effort to humiliate me before she decided to let me in and even then she made me force her into it. She liked the game. I think she just didn't know what she really wanted with the exception of me, bless her beautiful face that woman wanted me for what reason I'll never know but I do know and I can tell you again from experience, _there's a few benefits of getting old..._ even the most innocent and pure of women aren't nearly as pure and innocent as they look. They'll do things to your heart, to your mind and your body, you want know until it's to late and you'll never be able to go back"

"Are you saying your wife kept things hot between the sheets?"

"Yeah she did and don't tell Janet, she'd kill me. I'm not a stupid man Latekka I know you've made love to my daughter if she gave you half a chance" Richard slipped that one in on him

"Are you asking?" Eddie was all set to tell the man he was truly seeing his daughter but Richard didn't want to know deep down and Eddie had to respect that.

"I don't really see where me knowing would make a difference"

"If Janet was to give me a chance at forever I would take it. I know that's not what you want to hear but it is the truth."

"Ahh well, if I'm lucky this one will keep you warm enough."

"Yeah she does a damn fine job of it."

"Can I ask you something else about your wife?"

"Yeah"

"Was she everything you needed?"

"Are you asking me if you have to give up certain pleasures to have a real woman?"

"I guess I am"

"In that case, No..no you don't, my wife was able to provide me with love, compassion, support, three beautiful children and years of happiness beyond her death even but she also satisfied every need I ever had and as crude as it sounds it was never anything less than mutual love and respect."

"So your saying it's possible for a woman...."

"Such as my daughter?" Richard asked looking him right in the eye

"Alright I'll give you this one. Are you telling me that Janet, whom I know to have a great deal of self respect, restraint and moral standing. Is she not to be with a man that loves her ?"

"Janet, I'm afraid will never give in enough. I worry about her, she needs so much and refuses to let it show. She thinks she's got to be tough and after the boys less than gracefully entrance into legality you got me to thinking. You're right I didn't spoil her like she needed. I didn't force her to be a child, I thought it was to late. Abby was gone and she took my little girl with her. I just didn't want her to hurt anymore. If you had seen her you'd understand."

"So make me"

"Janet didn't attend her mother's funeral, she did come to the cemetery but from afar. I was at a loss, the boys were being boys they didn't know what was happening. Janet stood there and watched me struggle with them trying to get them ready for the funeral. She never said a word as if she didn't care, she knew one look from her would scare them into behaving but I guess she was mad with me for letting Abby die. I said something I shouldn't have and she left. I didn't mean it I was just in shock. Three kids, one withdrawn, two to dress and a wife to lay to rest, it wasn't a good day to say the least"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't imagine what that'd be like."

"You don't want to either. I didn't know whether to go look for Janet or stay with the boys. How do you decide what's best when theirs not enough of you to go around. I stayed with the boys because I knew Janet would just run from me and when we said goodbye to Abby, I saw her standing by the gate into the entrance. I started to her and she left again. I didn't see my child for a week, losing my wife couldn't compare to losing my child."

"Where'd she go"

"She was so young and beautiful, hell to be reckoned with. She still is but when I look at her I still see that same little girl forced to become a woman overnight." Richard didn't answer and Eddie didn't push.

"She doesn't say much about her mom. I know because we both know Lana has a big mouth and told me; that it was around Easter and that she was hiding from you. Janet pretty much has only said two things that she hated the way she made her dress up, she misses the holidays you use to have."

"What's the second?"

"Cupcakes with extra sprinkles" Eddie let out a breath of air with a smile

"Yeah, as far as I know she want go near them though. She probably hasn't touched a cupcake in years and Janet does love to dress up. She just want admit it because she's been disappointed every time she does" Richard looked up at Eddie

"Prom" Eddie said before thinking and Richard looked at him "She was with me, it truly was by accident though. We sorta ran into each other. Nothing happened. I swear that to you. All I did was kiss her and she doesn't even know it" Eddie blushed

"Why is that?" Richard found it amusing

"Sleeping Beauty wears her crown honestly"

"A little before Abby died, her and Janet went shopping. All day to find the perfect dress and shoes _because that's what makes the outfit_...{they both laughed a little}...for some, I don't even really know what it was for. Just that she wouldn't dare show up not under dressed. Anyway Janet had this white number on, really pretty kind of like a sundress _I've since been explained_. She looked completely innocent which she was by the way."

"What'd Frank do?" Eddie laughed

"You know my jackass well, and it was **the cupcake**. She changed and went where ever she was going anyway. I'm pretty sure it was a date though Abby and Janet wouldn't comp to it. I've seen her in a dress only three times since, her friend's wedding, prom and that night she went to dinner with you. Before we moved Janet was the girliest of girls. It was funny really to see her playing in the dirt with the boys. She'd have a ponytail and jeans but she still somehow managed to look like she was ready to meet the president. She drove all the boys crazy back home. There always seemed to be one or two hanging around my living room for no apparent reason"

"I think we both know the reason" Eddie chuckled

"Nothing like watching a bunch of horny little boys chase after your daughter right before your eyes. Unless of course you take in account that she's making them chase her."

"So that's what a jeans and flip-flops girl is?" Richard just looked at Eddie "When I ran into her after prom she'd already changed. An old pair of Jeans, flips-flops, diamonds and curls."

"It's been a while. She's lost the reasons for it now. You're a very lucky man Latekka. That part of my daughter is rarely seen. I knew she'd been up to something when she came home dressed that way again"

"Here, you can have it" Eddie got his wallet out and handed Richard a picture from it "Her Birthday"

"I guess this is the reason she didn't want me to come" It was a picture of Janet with Eddie standing behind her. He had one arm around her waist and hugging her from behind. It wasn't a dead giveaway because Janet had a hold of his arm with one hand originally fighting off his advances but you couldn't tell in the picture. It looked like a quick pose as they were both laughing .

"She had fun, no worries, no cares, no guards up just Janet."

"You can chop me out of it " Eddie added

"She's looked nice."

"No she didn't."

"She looks...I know. She's a grown woman but I just can't believe she's grown enough to wear a dress like that"

"You should have seen the one she wore for.....never mind. I make a habit of not disappointing her."

"Was she comfortable in it?"

"Yeah, I think she was. I have to be honest though I picked the dress, she couldn't decide which to wear. Shoes to." Eddie chuckled

"I take it there was a less revealling choice then."

"Not so much, they both had advanages. I wish I could tell you you had nothing to worry about but it simply wouldn't be true."

"That's her mother's bracelet, I bought it for our 5th wedding anniversary."

"She told me, which is why I got the ear rings to match."

"Why? You can' t see them for the curls" Richard was only seeing his baby in the picture

"Mom tells me it's the being there that counts."

"Lana's a smart woman but for the giving you false hopes. I am however grateful to her for spending time with her. Janet needs a woman"

"I'm here none the same, I don't give up that easily and mom needs a daughter. It works out for all of us, mom lays off of me and they get in all the gossip they can handle"

"My daughter's a beautiful woman Latekka. I know that, you obviously have noticed but does she know that yet?"

"She's getting there. Sometimes she doesn't even think twice about it."

"With your help, of course?"

"I'm doing my damnedest"

"In my very unbiased opinion..of course... she'll never find a man worthy of her affections. You love her a great deal I can see that but she's not able to return those feelings which I'm sure you are aware of since your friendship is just that. If she did I would have no choice but to accept it but we are talking about two greatly different loves because what she loves about you is the very thing you're willing to give up in order to love her."

"And you don't think we know that or that we can work around it"

"If you were going to, you would have already done so. Which would have left us as more than acquaintances talking in theory but you haven't so leave her alone. You gave it an honest try now let it be. I want have my daughter drug through some endless affair and in case you're thinking I'll never know; she'll get you caught. She wants to more than anything, she can say what she wants about falling but I know she jumps so unless you're certain you're ready and able to stand here and tell me you'll love her until the day you die and that you've figured out what she wants when she can't do it herself don't get caught."

"I understand"

"Go on you should never keep a woman waiting."

"I suppose not" Eddie started to walk off

"Hey Latekka, stop torturing yourself. She'll be fine, my little girl can take care of herself if you'll just let her"

Eddie stopped and turned back around "The little girl is still there, she'll show you, you just give her a chance. There's no reason she has to take care of herself."

"You've seen her then I suppose"

"I have; how do you think she's become the woman she is. That kind of love can only come from a child" Eddie replied.

"Then don't you feel the least bit guilty?"

"No, but thanks to you I know what it is that Janet wants now"

"And what's that?"

"She wasn't mad, she just wanted Frank and John to have you, she wouldn't take away from them. You should of ran after her though. That's all she wanted. That's all she needs to know someone put her first."

Richard looked at the picture again "Son of a bitch, Latekka. She's my daughter damn you."

"I wouldn't change that if I could but she keeps jumping and this time someones going to be there to catch her when she does. If she falls I'm going to fall with her."

-----------------------------

"Tell Rooster it's on me tonight on your way out." Sully gave way to the guy's it was time to call it a night. "Jack?"

**"You tell him, don't bother coming back."**

"He's got a right to know." Jack proclaimed

"She would tell him if she wanted him to know."

"I guess your right" Sully knew Jack wasn't guaranteeing he wouldn't spill it

---------------------------

"What'd he have to say?" Sully asked when he walked out to check on the two of them. It was way to quiet.

"What I expected him to, what he thought I wanted to hear. The truth. What he needed to know" Richard replied and Sully knew Eddie didn't confess if Richard was that calm.

"You're couch free tonight?" Richard asked Sully having yet to breathe

"Yeah, so is Janet's I'm sure"

"If you don't mind I'd just assume not find Latekka in my daughters bed"

"She left long before him and I'm quite sure since he's hit a dead end he'll accept the given invitation he got tonight"

"You don't believe that anymore than I do. He's gone to find her and you damn well no it"

"Okay so maybe that's true, doesn't mean he will or that she'll even accept if he does"

"Don't patronize me, she's Abagail's daughter."

"Then you know she can take care of herself."

"I don't know Sully. Since she started hanging around that man she's different."

"That's not because of Eddie, they've been buddies a lot longer than you know."

"How long?"

"Since the day he laid eyes on her. He told you he'd never set out to hurt her and his word is good. So let him let him be."

"Why him?"

"They take care of each other and have for years"

"Are they seeing each other or are they really just friends?"

"I know it doesn't make since Richie and I'm not getting into anything personal that may or may not be between them but what is there is honest"

"They aren't being honest with me"

"Did they tell you they were taking care of each other?"

"In a way"

"Then come on. They need each other, you need his help just take it and don't ask questions about it."

"With Russo I know what he wants and I know he'll never get it so I haven't made a fuss about it being possible to have a friend of the opposite sex but...Eddie on the other hand is probably the best thing I could ever wish for my daughter and she's going to throw it away. I've done my best..it's up to him now. I just hope he's not really willing to let her because it's one thing to watch her in pain it's another to watch her do it to herself."

----------------------

"I guess you wanted me to return this?" Eddie asked leaned against the door jam when she answered the door

"That depends on whether or not you want me to put it on"

"What do you have on?" She had yet to fully open the door

"Something I'm not comfortable in"

"So you up to pushing those limits tonight?"

"Okay, but do me a favor and tell me what you'd prefer me to have on"

"That's hard baby, but I'm going to assume nothing is off the table so my second choice would have to be my shirt."

"Your shirt?"

"It's hot but if you want me to be completely pervertedly honest, I'd have to go with the boots and the one you wore for Valentines."

"Really?"

"Yes because as bad as it sounds, thinking about that table all night just makes me want to be a very bad boy."

"We might be able to work something out"

"I was hoping you'd say that because it's my turn ."

"What if I'm scared of your turn?"

"Then your confused about what it is that I want."

"There's a first time for everything" Janet opened the door with her statement of bravery

"Yes there is." Eddie grinned so seductively at Janet already wearing exactly what she knew he would want.

"I'm good with the front porch if you are?" He smugly looked her up and down. Then walked past her and into the house. He headed straight for the kitchen and Janet shut the door locking it. He walked right back to the front room and handed Janet both bottles of beer. Sitting the bottle of tequila and shot glasses down on the coffee table. Janet just stood there watching him walk to the stereo and putting some Eddie music on, Old Rock hard heavy beats of seductive song.

He came back and sat down on the couch. "Sit, get comfortable with me." Janet sat down on the table in front of Eddie. She opened their beer and handed his to him.

"Would you like me to hold it for you?" She asked when he paused taking a sip.

"Ladies first" She gave him the show he wanted. Eddie took a sip out of his staring at her the whole time.

"So what is it that you want Latekka"

"No Latekka, not tonight. If your going to be with anyone it's going to be with me." He picked her right leg up resting it against the couch for his viewing pleasure.

"Alright, I think I can live with that" It eased her nerves some. Janet picked up the bottle of tequila pouring them both a shot. They clinked glasses and turned them up.

Eddie was laid back sitting anyway but proper. "So how drunk do you think I need to be?"

"The tequila's for me, I've got to get the nerve to ask you to do it first."

"Why don't you save us both the hangover and go ahead."

"That'd take all the fun out of it" She knew he was staring at her less than covered areas

"Do you believe it's possible to have extremely dirty sex and still respect the person you had sex with?" Eddie let the few drops of tequila left in his shot glass drip onto her upper thigh still slouched back arrogantly.

"Yes, I do think it's possible if you love that person. "

"What about women, can they be both a seductress and a lady?"

"I'm not sure I know what your asking?" He held his glass up while she filled it and watched the drops run down her her inner thigh

He took his shot and did the same with the remaining drops of alcohol "Can a real woman feel and enjoy the same things that the less devout do?" He asked as they dripped

She poured them both another shot. "I don't really see why not, it's only dirty if you want it to be." She gasped deeply as she spoke when he bent forward licking her thigh ending in a kiss and taking his shot, the second Janet took hers he kissed her before she could swallow.

"I think that women stay such a mystery because they never push for all that they can do and have. Which means they have absolutely no idea what it is that they want. " Eddie spoke to her chest having pulled her so close that she was nearly in his lap. He'd glance up at her lips and eyes but not into her face, his attention was focused elsewhere. "That's fine except I have no idea what it is that you want and I know what I'm giving you isn't taking care of it. I get that you need me to do something about it and I'll be more than happy to." Eddie kissed her chest delicately changing moods instantly "You know, My dad use to say that sex wasn't really any good until you found a woman that knew she could have it all. I'm willing to bet he was right" Eddie's finger trailed between her breasts and her very upper thigh just running it beneath her slip.

Janet personally had fallen in love with the shape wear. Similar to that of the strapless dress she'd worn, only tight, form fitting and extremely short. It covered all the things she didn't like about her body but left plenty for Eddie's Eyes. It was sexy and it made her feel as though she was; especially with Eddie's seductions.

"What do you think" Janet had to know

"I want it all." Eddie large hands ran over her entire body

"I know we're still getting use to this us thing but we've been having really good sex, I thought"

"So do I because it's not supposed to be this easy to satisfy ourselves, but it's still not enough for you. You still need something and when you showed up tonight I figured part of it out."

"You really think I want to get caught?"

"No, you want the excitement of being caught by a man. I think you want to be wild like you were as a kid. Like you're meant to be." He pulled her closer to the edge of the table swiftly

"And what do you need?"

"You to be excited with me. To do things you know you want to do even if your scared to death of them."

"I've done a lot of things with you that scare me"

"Well, Princess you frankly scare the hell out of me to. So what do you say we scare our selves to death tonight and if we wake up in the morning we'll do it again sometime?" Eddie asked holding her close and looking down as he rubbed her thigh.

"Where do you think we should start?"

Eddie leaned forward and unzipped her boot pulling it off and tossing it soon followed by the other one. "Those are hot but we don't need any injuries tonight"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not drunk enough."

"Baby I don't want you to need to be drunk, just hot enough to show me what you can do"

"Are you ever going to tell me what you want me to do, that we don't already do?" She knew they'd done all the basics, oral, tried the dirty talk, in public places, rubbing it her dad's face, hard to get, erotic tv that Janet still swore wasn't porn. She was dressed in something she'd never thought she'd wear and the only things left weren't anywhere near her comfort zone.

"The other night when you taught me how to play in the rain?" Eddie had scooted to the edge of the couch, just mentioning the rain did something to her inhabitions. "I know what you wanted to do and I know what we nearly did but it was so much more than that"

"So, you want to turn the sprinklers on?" She flirted knowing the sprinklers weren't going to put out that fire

"And remember the night you had phone sex without me?"

"Still haven't proved that"

"Providence, God that room Janet" Janet had one leg on each side of him and Eddie's face buried in her chest.

"So you're not just asking to….."

"No, baby I don't want to fuck you. " Eddie pulled her tighter rougher than normal

"Just so I've got this figured out, you want to do what exactly because I haven't got a clue what you're talking about."

"Play mouse Janet. Don't fight me on it. I came for you so it's time to give in, baby." Eddie whispered

"Can you?" She asked knowing it was going to be just as hard for Eddie

"It's to late to turn back"

--------------------------

Eddie unbuttoned his flannel shirt and stood pulling it off, then his t-shirt looking at her the whole time. "Are you scared ?"

"Yes but not of you"

"Not of me?" Eddie replied while using one foot to kick the shoe off the other. He bent down and picked them up and took them to sit them by the door where he usually did. Janet didn't turn around to watch him, she was to nervous but god she wanted that man.

"You make me want to do things I shouldn't, things I've never done before." Eddie whispered into her ear having walked up behind her without her knowing.

"Are you sure you want to do them now?"

"Shhhhh, don't talk just come with me?" She wanted to ask him where they were going but didn't make a sound as she followed him into her bedroom. He left her at the foot of the bed while he lit the candles and turned out the lights as if she wasn't even in the room.

He came back and stood a few feet away staring at her knowing how uncomfortable it made her. "Do you trust me?" she nodded hesitantly and Eddie came to her gently brushing her cheek as he began to whisper in her ear their bodies touching. He knew the dirty talk hadn't gone over the best of ways so he was going to try toning it down, slowing it down for her.

The moment they hit the floor Eddie pulled the top of her slip down less than tenderly but not to hurt her. It happened so fast Janet was in shock as she looked at him. He cupped her face softly then pulled her to him to kiss her wanting so badly to take her. Janet pulled back against his strength biting his lip. When Eddie looked at her he could see the hunger in her eyes. For a change Eddie seemed panicked but he knew that look, he'd never actually seen it before but he didn't have to. He was powerless to stop her as she sank to her knees taking him in her mouth and he moaned out loudly grabbing a hold of the nightstand overcome by it knocking everything off of it. **"Damn it, baby"** He moaned again as she returned the favor from her birthday. The second Janet came up Eddie took over taking her unable to resist his urges any longer. He kissed her harder than he ever had before and pushed her back on the bed. Janet's gut reaction was to push him off and run screaming but she liked it and had to come face to face with her desires right then and there as Eddie continued his work without time for her to think.

It was all fast, hard and exactly what she needed as Eddie made quick work out of sliding into her and making her literally scream out as he held her arms above her head tightly and his weight pushed her firmly into the bed. There was no sliding lose this time. He had a mission and he fully intended on accomplishing it while carrying her all the way.

When he realized he'd neglected her breasts he let her lose to remedy the situation. It was pleasurable discomfort it felt so good it hurt but she didn't want him to stop for anything and for the first time she dug her nails into his flesh making him more determined.

She gasped when he pulled out suddenly, then pushing her over for what she thought would be an encore of the newly acquired fascination with the position they held in Providence. Before she could protest he took her on her hands and knees and she moaned even louder and he began to thrust so quickly their bodies were pounding against one another in a less than flattering song as Janet grabbed his wrist with one hand as he held her hips firmly. It was completely symbolic of what she needed in her life. She'd always gotten her way, whether she needed it or not. Some floated along on looks Janet had manged to do it on unearned innocence and she so badly wanted someone to know the difference. She couldn't continue to live up to the lifestyle others had chosen for her.

With the music was loud, the alcohol coursing through their veins and Eddie's semen through her body he went even faster, she couldn't hear herself think for hearing herself accept his offering.

"God, I love you"

-------------------------------

"Can I help you?" Phil answered the door in the middle of the night

"I was looking for Latekka, his trucks not here so I assume he's not either, sorry to have bothered you this late."

"No, it's fine but is there something I can help you with?" Phil asked unsure of why the man was taking such a close look at the house.

"Just needed to see him for a second. I wanted to ask him something but I think I've changed my mind now anyway."

"Do you know Eddie?"

"You could say that, we seem to of had a difference of opinion earlier and I guess you could say I had a change of heart."

"Well, he's not here now. Most likely want be at all tonight. You could try in the morning."

"Any chance you know where he's at?"

"Have you tried Sully's"

"He left a while ago"

"I wish I could help but if you know Eddie you know where he's at"

"He's with a woman then?"

"I'm really not at liberty to say. Eddie's pretty protective, doesn't like to talk about his personal life. If you'd like I could tell him you stopped by"

"That's not really necessary I'm sure I'll run into him again sooner or later"

-------------------------

Janet heard THAT clear as could be but didn't respond as she was already climaxing and realized the sweat that poured down her body wasn't that of just her own. Eddie helped her to a more sitting position immediately but held her there tightly for a second never knowing he'd confessed his love. His mind couldn't possibly process all of that at one time, not when their bodies were left exhausted in a unfamiliar realm of equality.

He knew the second he let Janet out of his lap she was going to return to her shy embarrassed self only this time they had a reason to be embarrassed when they looked at each other. "I'll be in the shower, join me when your ready" Eddie kissed her neck and shoulder and got up without ever looking her in the eye. She needed a few minutes to herself he thought sure, hell he needed a few to himself.

Eddie got in and Janet sat erect in the middle of her bed and looked around her room feeling somewhat ashamed for enjoying it as much as she did. God she hoped Eddie didn't want to talk about her pleasure of being overpowered by a man. It wasn't a sick, twisted overpowering that she wanted but she wanted to be used for his pleasure, to know he needed her and that in its self held a few demons. She pulled the slip off put a robe on, moved the pillows and pulled back the comforter that she was sure she didn't want to sleep under then joined Eddie in the shower.

They didn't speak but he held her against his chest, kissing the top of her head until the water ran cold as ice burning into their blazing skin. Janet put on one of his tee-shirts as it comforted her and Eddie had long since started spending his nights in her bed naked.

"Did I hurt you?" Eddie asked kissing the top of Janet's head. His voice held concern but she couldn't help but be amused by his worries.

She looked up at him with a slight essence of a giggle replied "No, baby you'd never hurt me." She kissed him to relieve him of his guilt and worries. He'd been a bit rougher than usual but nothing crossing the line, it was all about Janet just giving in and trusting. Eddie performed acts to her body while she lay in his control but it was for her pleasure and they'd both managed to gain a great deal of self worth from it. Janet fell asleep on his chest as he gently tickled over her back but woke as usual on her side of the bed to Eddie's phone ringing.

---------------------------

"Are you with Janet?" Lana asked clearly more awake than he.

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"A little after 11:00"

"I'm up" His morning voice claimed differently

"Baby, if the two of you have plans we can go to lunch another time. I don't mind"

"No we don't have other plans, the phone just woke me up is all"

" I understand. Don't wake Janet I just couldn't get her on her phone and thought I'd try yours. I'll let you go"

"She's awake now, and I'm getting scary looks" He was getting hung over I need to brush my hair damn it's bright in here looks

"Eddie, if your not in a hurry to get up really it's fine."

"Here talk to Janet, decide where we're going and how much it's going to cost me."

"Good Morning" Eddie leaned over and kissed Janet softly before handing her the phone. She didn't reply but watched him get out of bed and put his jeans on before answering the phone. Lana could hear her giggles and Eddie's moans.

Eddie decided it'd be easier on Janet if he cleaned up the mess from the night before. He put the tequila up along with tossing out the beer bottles and picking up his clothes. He left her boots beside the couch, no reason he had to parade them in front of her now.


	33. Chapter 33

"You're taking me and your mom to lunch?" Janet still laid in the bed having rolled to her stomach tangled in the sheet being lazy, something she never did.

"I thought I might, if it's okay with you"

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't it be"

"Just take it easy on me. I'll be out matched by two very beautiful very smart women, the only two women that know how to get what they what want out of me" Eddie sat back down on the bed and kissed her on the back taking the time to rub over her butt before she managed to nearly fall out of the bed trying to get up giving Eddie his first laugh of the day.

"You seem to have found a convincing way of getting what you want" Janet having the gracefulness to fall back into bed said to him from her cozy spot to the bathroom

"Feel free to punish me for my sins however you see fit" Eddie replied brushing his teeth

"Any chance I'm going to get to wear a tee-shirt?" Eddie came out of the bathroom looking even sexier than he did when he went in

"You have a few nice ones in my closet"

"Sharing your closet with a man, some people might frown upon that"

"I heard a man once say that two ducks could share the same pond and live in fornicating bliss so shouldn't they be able to share a closet in semi co-habitating bliss as well?"

"If in theroy Ms. Duck was to wash and iron Mr. Ducks shirts, for example the way you do mine, I think that's a very good possibily of course that's only if Ms. Duck doesn't mind washing and ironing Mr. Ducks shirts for him to start with."

"I don't think Ms. Duck would have a problem with such since Mr. Duck doesn't mind taking care of a few things for her from time to time."

"I think Mr. Duck would be up to that but I worry about how many ripples of Mr. Ducks constant mess making Ms. Duck is going to be able to tolerate in her puddle."

"Ms. Duck isn't afraid of quacking at Mr. Duck." Eddie crawled on top of her pushing her back down on to her pillow

"So it's decided Ms. Duck and Mr. Duck can swim in each others ponds whenever they would like."

"I think Ms. Duck would be happy with that."

"Mr. Duck as well" Eddie leaned down to kiss her and Janet spoke when their lips met.

"We're going to be late" She reminded him gently

"And Lana Duck will accuse us of quacking for sure"

-------------------------------

Eddie pulled Janet's chair out for her, then helped her to scoot in before taking a seat himself at the small round table on the patio of the restaurant . He sat as close to Janet as he could putting his arm around her and she leaned against him.

"Have you been waiting long?" Eddie asked his mother whom seemed to be enjoying the sunshine and breeze.

"I just got here a minute ago" The waiter took their drink orders.

"Sorry someone had to stop for a hot dog" Janet apologized

"He's a growing boy"

"I think I'm done with the growing by now"

"Something grew for you to be so hungry" Lana didn't look up from her menu "What are you getting dear?" Lana asked as if it were casual conversation.

"Steak" Janet answered for him.

"I'll be right back order for me" Janet did as he asked

-------

She wanted the salad with shrimp, crab and lobster. "He'd like the porterhouse, medium rare but if you can hide the potatoes and everything fried and just give him a plate full of the grilled vegetables I'll make sure he tips well." Lana went with some fancy Chicken dish.

"You know he'll catch on sooner or later"

"He knew before he left, have you seen how your son eats. It's horrible."

"There's only two ways to fix that, change Sully's menu or quit."

"Why would I quit my job"

"You can't live out your relationship in a bar sweetie. You need time together and your hours don't allow enough of that."

"I know and making Sully change my shifts seemed to be a better solution I thought."

"For now yes, once your married no"

"Well that's the moot point of the day." Janet found it humorous thus far

"Can I say just one more thing and I'll let it go"

"Of course you can, he's your son"

"My son, bless his confused self, as you may already know is a more traditional man. Don't hold it against him it's his fathers fault."

"If your refering to the whole 'being the man' thing **I've noticed**."

"I just want you to find and define those boundary's now instead of later"

"Eddie needs to know he can take care of things. He's not possessive but he wants....we were actually talking about it this morning" Janet laughed

"Eddie was talking about what he wants?" That shocked Lana

"Not straight out but it's not hard to see he likes the whole wash my clothes, feed me thing. He wouldn't ask me to do any of it but he does things for me that I need and I like to do those things for him."

"If it helps to know he likes coming home to you. The sitting down to dinner, wash the dishes, take out the trash part of it as well. Knowing your going to be there comforts him."

"Does he talk to you a lot?"

"Yes and No. I have to make him and he never tells me more than he has to."

--------------------------

"If your not done talking about me, I can wait at the bar?" He grinned

"We were finished anyway" Janet replied and he took his seat

"Care to tell me what was said?"

"We were just talking about damsels in distress, dear eat your bread" Lana handed him the basket

"You told her about last night!" Eddie was mortified

"No, I think you just did though" Janet said slowly even more mortified than him

"What did you do last night James Edward?"

"Played Poker?" Eddie guessed

"I just bet you did which is why you both look like vine ripened tomatoes but enough about that how's working with Nick going?"

"It's okay"

"Why don't you let Nick have the shop and go back to your plans before Nick came back to the Ridge?"

"Nows not the time to talk about it, mother" Eddie gave clue he didn't want to discuss it

"She shares her bed with you is there a reason you can't share your business plans with her?" Lana burned her own son

"I guess mother's do eat their own young" Eddie knew how his meal was about to go

"It's fine Lana, if he doesn't want..." Janet was in an awkward place

"It's not that I don't want you to know, I just didn't think you'd be interested. We never talk about stuff like that." Eddie spoke directly to Janet

"Sully tells me he's changed Janet's shifts so now you should have plenty of time to talk" Lana said what Janet hadn't been able to

"When did that happen?" Lana disappeared to them

"A few days ago, I meant to tell you, I'm sorry."

"So when will you be working?"

"Mostly the early shifts during the week, I'll still work nights every other weekend."

"As long as your happy with it but did you want to change shifts" She'd never said a word to him about the late nights or their conflicting schedules. Eddie figured his mother was responsible.

"Yeah, I like it"

"Good, maybe I'll get to sleep once and a while again" Eddie gave her a peck on the lips

------------------------

"Now I get to be nosy" Lana wanted to know about his business plans

"We had an agreement that you wouldn't talk about it, remember"

"Talk about what?" Janet asked curious as to why he was suddenly so secretive

"Things that are none of her business"

"Good Lord Eddie, CONDOMS, there I said it, and your both still alive so grow up son"

"That was mature" Eddie said calmly surprised it found it funny...for the moment anyway.

"You know what's mature honey, SEX, LOVE, MARRIAGE, BABIES, IN-LAWS, RELATIONSHIPS, HOPES, DREAMS, FANTASIES, FEARS, INTIMACY, COMMITMENT, DISAPPOINTMENT...it's all a part of life and the sooner you stop ignoring that the better off you'll be." Eddie just stared at his mother quietly. Janet knew he wanted to blow a gasket.

"I haven't slept in my own bed in weeks, does that satisfy you ?" Janet's phone rang and she took the opportunity excusing her self to answer it.

--------------

"Go ahead"

"What?" Lana asked as if she hadn't a clue

"I just figured you'd want to propose to her on my behalf so what's stopping you."

"You told her didn't you?"

"No, I didn't but I'm going to next weekend when I ask her to move in with me."

"Phil?"

"I'm tring to figure that out. I can't ask Janet to live with me and a shut in. She'd never be able to be alone in her own house?"

"Why don't you just move in with her until you can help Phil find a way to leave."

"I want to live in my house with her, that's why I bought the damn thing. I don't need a house that big for just me"

"I'm sorry Janet says it doesn't bother her but this obsession with being a provider is out of hand?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You're to proud to live in a woman's house. I bet your not to proud to live in her bed though are you?"

"I'm not even going to answer that."

"You don't have to. I already know how it works first hand."

"Your decision, dad didn't force your hand in anything." Eddie knew his dad objected to her ever having to lift a finger which is why he learned to take care of himself better than most men.

"You're right he didn't but I know how hard it was on him to keep up with such a job. It hurt him Eddie when he couldn't do things, more so than it ever did me and that's what hurt me. Don't do that to Janet and don't do it to yourself."

"Janet would never let me, she's the one that's to proud."

"Your both so blind and it's not pride it's fear and both of you wear it like a coat of armour."

"I want to give her a home, what's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing, if you'll stop there. Know you can't make it perfect. Perfection by your definition doesn't exist. It's the just being there that counts, I've told you that time and time again."

"And Dad's not here now but Sully is?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you waiting to tell her you love her?"

"Because it **has to be** perfect"

"What are you up to?"

"When I went to Angela's funeral, she was so mad at me because I didn't want to meet her grandparents, I should have told her it was because of my grandmother but I didn't and I caved. If she knew I had a fear of Death she'd try to fix it. "

"Let her help you, stubborn ass. You know she can or you'd have never gone to her the night your father died"

"She told you what I did"

"No but I've got a pretty good idea. Janet told me you were with her that night and she blames herself for your misbehavior because she let you get drunk when she knew better."

"She shouldn't. She shouldn't have poured my drink, or drug me out of there, she shouldn't have let me get close enough to touch her but she did because she trusted me when I didn't trust myself. I was a jackass that night and she'd already told me no twice. I don't know what I was thinking but it wasn't her fault and the only thing she should have done was step on me once I hit the ground for trying to touch her."

"Have you told her that?"

"I told Janet I loved her that night after the funeral but I'm pretty sure she didn't hear me."

"Why couldn't she hear you Eddie"

"We were...a little preoccupied at the moment"

"You could have said it again, louder where she could hear you"

"I would have had to have screamed it over the thunder and that's not the way it should be"

"So how should it be?"

"In the house"

"Phil is your only obstacle then"

"Yep"

"You're confident she's going to want to shack up with you?"

"I think she'll **live** with me yes, we talked about something along those lines this morning and it's not like we spend the night apart anymore anyway." He grinned thinking about how good it felt to lay down next to her every night.

"So what's the plan to reform a shut in _in a week_?"

"I'm working on that still"

"Then may I suggest something."

"What?"

"Talk to Phil, explain it to him, help him in the mean time find another place to tell her, stay with her like you've been doing and then propose in the house."

"If and When I ask Janet to marry me it's got to be......."

"Be what Eddie?"

"Never mind, I've got to worry about Phiz first and Dad would have understood where I'm coming from"

"Baby I understand, but a week isn't enough"

"I tried to tell him a few weeks ago, he didn't get it and I can't wait any longer with Janet. I've already waited way to long." Eddie whined to his mother

"So consider what I said"

"We're going fishing tomorrow" She looked at him confused

"Janet wanted to go see the wildflowers but I'd already make plans, never mind it doesn't matter we're going to be at the lake tomorrow..."

----------------------------

"God Hannah come pull me away for an emergency stubbed toe or something, anything" Janet blurted into the middle of Hannah's wedding ranting...

"What's wrong"

"Lana said Condoms and it's a long story that I don't have time to explain right now. This is just awkward as hell and I really don't want to know what Eddie is saying to her right now because she had to bring up marriage and babies Hannah, babies! I don't even know if the man said he loves me because he does or because he was about to ..never mind but I can guarantee his mother is finding out exactly how he feels about me right now."

"He told you he loved you?" Hannah was happy for her

"More like made the announcement to my ass and he hasn't said another word about it"

"It'll be fine just go back to the table like nothing happened and see what happens"

"That should be a piece of cake, What if I'm the only one that doesn't know he doesn't love me? Lana can just feel sorry for me now."

"Janet, Eddie didn't take you to lunch with his mother because he doesn't care about you"

"No he's here becasue he didn't want Lana to say the word condom in front of me and I'm pretty sure he didn't want her to say any of the other ones she read off either."

"Why are you laughing, Hannah it's really not funny. Crap here he comes, ask me something about the wedding?"

"Should I tell Ray _I love you_ or **I love you** during our vows?"

"You know what that dress does make your ass look big, maybe you should put a big bow on it."

"That's dirty Janet, I wish I was there to see your face right now."

"So do I. I'll talk to you later."

---------------------

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Hannah's just freaking out over her dress." Janet played it so cool

"I'm pretty sure telling her that her butt looked big in it didn't help."

"She knows I wasn't serious. Why aren't you with your mom?" She acted like nothing happened

"I was worried about you?"

"Why, I'm fine. Hate I missed the show I'm sure it was funny the two of you arguing usually is."

"Yeah, it was something else."

"Can we go eat"

"Yeah, sure if you don't want to talk about anything."

"Eddie, it's fine I know she was just trying to drive you nuts. Don't worry about it. I don't really see Lana as the egg freezing kind" She made a joke referencing to Easter.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

---------------------------------

"So how was the game last night?" Lana asked

"Believe it or not the game wasn't all that bad, once I realized big mouth wasn't going to start confessing his sins again."

"You're never going to let me forget that."

"Eddie you've told every one we know and then some"

"I apologize yet again."

"What'd he do?"

"Told the church we were having sex"

"At least I didn't tell my friends what kind of sex"

"You bought the toothbrush Eddie, not me."

"Aren't you glad I did?"

"Not nearly as glad as I am that you offered me knee pads in front of everyone for my birthday Romeo"

"It was a joke taken out of context and you made the same one."

"Who cares, a gentleman wouldn't have let me lose a sex bet on my birthday"

"You mean when it's just me?"

"I had that and you know it."

"You would have lost to me and you know it."

"So what are you complaining about"

"I have no idea"

------------

"Can I get some steak sauce please" Eddie immediately asked the waiter. " and the game **wasn't**not all that bad, we were misbehaved, someone stole my money and Richard grilled the hell out of us" Eddie chuckled going right back to talking to his mother.

"Did you lie to him?" Lana asked

"No but Janet probably gave us away"

"You were enjoying it just as much as I was" Janet wasn't going down by her self

"Honey, can I tell you something?"

"That depends on what it is"

"Screaming at him just makes him think we're hiding something that much more"

"You are" Lana reminded her son

"We haven't hidden anything, he doesn't really want to know. I offered to tell him and he said he wasn't asking."

"You talked to him after I left???" Eddie knew that sweet sarcastic tone

"Yes, a lot actually is that a problem?" He just needed to know how big a problem

"No why would it be? I mean clearly you don't have a problem with me and your mother talking when your not around so why should I?" IT wasn't good if she was talking with her hands

"Don't look at me, you asked for it" Lana sat back enjoying her drink and the show. Watching her son dig himself out of that hole was going to be entertaining.

"So what did you talk to him about?" Janet sat back in her chair as snotty as possible

"You obviously"

"What about me, obviously"

"I don't think you want to do this now?"

"You shouldn't have thought baby" Lana snorted while trying to sip her drink.

"You know I get this is one of those throwing your little estrogen temper tantrums but I really don't think you want me to say anything, RIGHT NOW"

"Trust me it can't be worse than you and dad discussing my menstral cycle with each other."

"You're not serious?" Lana had to but in on that one. "Mind if I ask why you would do something like that when I know I raised you better than that?" Lana couldn't help but laugh and the blush on his face made Janet laugh as well.

"Go ahead I'd like to know myself"

"We went to Providence to see Janet's grandparent's and we sorta had to tell Richard last night to keep from lying to him and as expected he accused me of going only to have sex with her and I proved him wrong."

"So you didn't have sex with his daughter while you were there."

"Things may have worked out in our favor"

"When'd you go to providence?"

"Last week?"

"I guess your late morning was due to a faulty alarm clock then"

"Actually...." Eddie looked over at Janet and she was draining the bottom out of her glass and grabbed another when the waiter walked by.

"I saw that same look on your father's face about 28 years ago" Lana said it so casually

"Don't go there" Eddie replied

"And you're sure?"

"Yes, we're sure" Eddie assured his mother.

"So you enjoyed your trip then"

"It was kind of fun seeing where she grew up. I'm jealous she had the beach at her front door; beats the hell out of the lake."

"Did he behave himself in front of your grandparents Janet?"

"For the most part, I think my grandfather corrupted him though..."

"And grandma molested me, repeatedly" Eddie chuckled

"She did do that, but I still want to know what you two were laughing at"

"Dirty jokes"

"And you can't tell me"

"I told you they were way to dirty."

"We sleep together, how dirty is way to dirty?"

"Dirty enough I'll never be able to look you in the face and repeat it"

"I'll give you your money back if you do" Janet teased

"You stole it and now you want to use it against me" Eddie laughed

"Please if you hadn't of ran out to call mommy to make sure we weren't talking about condoms you wouldn't have misplaced it."

"Fine the two of you talk about condoms and penis's and vagina's until you make your selves sick. I'm going to eat my steak." Eddie laughed at them

"What bothers you so badly about it, Eddie?" Lana asked "It wouldn't be a big deal if you didn't make it one."

"I can answer that." Janet took a bite of her salad with a grin

"But you want." Eddie mumbled

"He's scared he's going to...."

"We talked about it, I told you I'd take responsibility for anything that could happen and I meant that. Your the one that's horrified of having a baby with me." They'd never actually talked about babies when they talked about it.

"I was going to say you were scared of upsetting me because I'm to hard to read and make things difficult for you because I'm not sure of myself. You do a wonderful job of trying to assure me but I guess... that's... not the right answer.... after all" Janet twirled her fork in her plate a little embarrassed, mostly for him.

"So your not scared that you're going to end up being stuck with me"

"That's probably that last thing I'm worried about"

"Well, the two of you will have plenty of time to discuss it after work from now on." Lana even felt bad for her son, it was humiliating if he'd had the sense to know it.

---------

"Now that that's settled I would like to know why you aren't doing anything about your landscaping?"

"'I...It's.." He was still looking at Janet until she went back to eating "Yeah I just don't want to waste a bunch of money if Ray's just going to waste his under bidding me"

"He can't control everything Eddie and you love working outside."

"I like being outside yeah " He looked at Janet again and they managed to smile at each other thinking about the bluffs "I don't know I just want to do it right when I do it. No half assing it."

"You've never half assed anything in your life Eddie." Janet complimented him still cutting her salad into bite size pieces

"I don't plan on starting now either." That comment was about her as he rubbed up and down her thigh. He focused on his drink

"So what is it you want to do with your landscaping?"

"Before Big Cat decided to squash all of my hopes and dreams...."

"All of them?" Janet laughed

"No you squashed the one."

"I gave it back"

"Yes you did but other than that one I wanted to get into some bigger jobs, get a few more pieces of equipment and open an office maybe hire a few more people. Try to get phil out of the house by letting him do the plans and all"

"You do know you can't take care of Nick forever or else he's going to end up like Phil and they'll both be joining us in bed to _watch a movie_. It's starting to get crowded Eddie." Lana couldn't believe Janet had the nerve to make him chose between her and his friends. She was proud of her for it though.

"I know you didn't sign up for all of them, and I've explained it to them once as nicely as I could at the moment. If they make me do it again it's not going to be easily misunderstood."

"That's good isn't it. They care about you Eddie but between Ickey making his own schedule before you fired him, Phil forcing you to raise him and Nick guilting you into business and Owen not seeing anything wrong with joining us in the tub they need a rude awakening. Let them worry about you for a while." She wasn't really attempting to make him choose but they both knew why their time was mostly away from them.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need them doing it for me"

"If that's what makes you happy. Go for it but it's sure as hell not noteworthy."

"Point taken, I'll think about it"

"What's to think about, Baby do what makes you happy" Lana added to the end of Janet's pep talk "Listen to the woman she only wants what's best for you"

"I know and she's been right every time so far" Eddie picked her hand up and kissed it

------------

"Your vegetables are getting cold" Janet told him changing the subject

"Yes mam"

"Stop calling me mam, it drives me nuts"

"I know, it's kinda like eating steak with out the butter filled potato"

"Yeah well at least you'll be alive for me to drive nuts. Besides it's not like you starve to death anymore."

"True, I can cook now" Eddie grinned at his mother. Janet just looked at him "And take my dishes to the sink"

"It's about time. If we could just teach him how to match his socks now" Lana laughed

"Problem solved, I made him buy all the same kind." Janet replied. She got them when she got his sheets.

"I still don't get the point a white sock is a white sock, they're practically identical"

"Not to me their not" Janet proclaimed

"She's annal about stuff like that" Eddie told his mom waiting on desert.

"I am not"

"Are to and I can prove it"

"How?"

"You turn all of the coffee cups the same way so the handles line up, you want hang a picture on the wall unless it's grouped, the kitchen is totally off limits, I can't get a beer without messing something up **annnnnnnd** you take the soap out of the shower when you're done."

"That's not anal Eddie that's paying attention to detail. That's what women do" Lana defended her daughter elect

"Then what detail is the soap bothering by staying in the shower, it never fails I have to get back out to get it and the floor gets wet and she gets in a tizzy that theirs water on the rug and I nearly freeze my balls off getting in and out." Eddie was just playing with Janet and she knew it.

"To start with if you leave it in the shower, it's gets gummy and nasty and you should get it before you get in and it really sucks to step on a wet rug in my socks but don't worry from now on it want be a problem for you"

"How many times have you actually stepped on that rug wet in your socks? And what the hell does it want be a problem for me mean?"

"When are you going to tell Nick he's on his own?" Janet changed the subject on him sipping her drink.

"Janet?"

"James Edward?"

---------------------

"You had to tell her didn't you. She's going to drive me nuts until I do"

"Isn't that the point of having a girlfriend?" Lana asked laughing at her sons lost battle

"It's not one of the most desired ones" Eddie laughed back

"You should talk to Phil maybe if he's got a reason, he'll try to get out some" Janet just made the suggestion

"He's got Pizza Girl and that hasn't been enough. I'm going to have to kick him out"

"You'd never be able to. Your not mean enough even if it is for his own good."

"What if it was for my own good?" Eddie asked feeling her out a little

"Then there's even less chance because you always put yourself last"

"Maybe he's the one that needs a reason." Lana suggested to Janet

"Then I suggest he pick one and go with it" She replied

----------------------

Eddie pulled her to him at the truck "I could lie and say that it wasn't awkward but you'd know better wouldn't you." Janet started the conversation neither wanted to

"I'm sorry"

"Just so you know we don't usually talk about you very much" Janet teased him

"Are you saying it was all my fault?"

"I'm saying I'm glad it's over"

"Me to but you feel up to going by my house so I can get some stuff for the lake tomorrow"


	34. Chapter 34

-------------------------

"Long time no see Strangers" Phil looked up to see Eddie and Janet come through the door.

"Hey Phil" Janet greeted so innocently

"You alright man" Eddie started turning on the lights

"Yep but can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"We've had a few deliveries come Friday..."

"Go on up. I'll wake you up when I get everything together." Eddie kissed Janet's forehead knowing she wanted a nap

"I take it the refrigerator is top secret?" Phil asked

"No, it's just a refridgerator."

"Stove and dishwasher then, or perhaps the sink you put in last week"

"Nope, just tried of the crap that was in there when I bought the house."

"Okay"

"Was that all that came Friday?"

"There's a mirror on the dinning room table, I'm guessing it's not for the kitchen"

"No Phiz it's not"

"For upstairs then?"

"Can you not tell anyone." Eddie took the mirror to the garage and Phil helped him in the kitchen.

"I thought you hated Stainless, what changed your mind?"

Eddie ran his finger down the front of the refrigerator

"So you didn't like it because of smudges"

"Janet wipes herself crazy trying to keep them off of hers. I'm not going to which means it'll look like crap all the time then I found these so I went ahead and got them."

"So you got them because _Janet_ would like them."

"I like them"

"You said Stainless would make the kitchen look like a dungeon"

"I changed my mind"

"And what were you after when you just happened upon kitchen appliances?" Phil questioned.

"The sink, which I was buying since you bitched so much about the old one leaking"

"And everything else the past few weeks? Those just fell into your lap as well?"

"Maybe?"

-----------------------

"That's a nice view to wake up to" Janet walked in while Eddie had his ass in the air trying to level the dishwasher.

"Did I wake you?" Eddie asked sitting back up on his knees.

"No I was just going to get some water"

"There's some bottles on the table they should still be cold" Janet retrieved one

"I take it these were your deliveries."

"They were"

"They're nice, I better be careful Phil might kiss you for it" Janet smiled mischievously and headed back upstairs

---------------

Phil just shook his head no at Eddie, Janet not knowing he was there"Thanks for the help man, I...I'll be back in a few..." Eddie was chasing her and they both knew it

"You're a really bad liar" Phil replied laughing with Eddie

"I'm not hanging around to kiss you that's for sure" Eddie got up and headed out of the kitchen

"Hey, where's the fire?" Pizza Girl asked as Eddie breezed past her. She took a seat on the floor next to Phil.

"Upstairs neatly packaged in a 5'4" curly brunette"

"Janet's here? Come to see the new Kitchen maybe?"

"If she had known about it, I might be inclined to say yes"

"Well, it's beautiful. Why didn't you tell me you guy's were redoing the kitchen."

"Because I didn't know. It was all Eddie."

"That was nice of him. Wait why he's being so nice?"

"I know smuge resistant commercial grade stainless just like Janet likes"

"He's so whipped" She started to get up

"Sit for a second"

"Okay what's up?"

"This isn't for the house, I mean of course it's for the house it's just that the house is well on it's way to being for Janet."

"Yea!!! So when's she moving in. It'll be so much fun with all four of us...."

"It would be but it's not.."

"Eddie wants me to leave...I know I get on his nerves sometimes but..."

"It's not that he wants you to leave so much as everyone to leave...."

"That can't be because you can't leave the house. He knows that."

"A couple of weeks ago after the whole bubble bath thing. Eddie hit the roof, he was furious with us and he made it clear that none of us were ever going to come before Janet. He said that if she's here we're not and I'm pretty sure this say's she's coming." He tapped the dishwasher

"So come live with me?" She looked and sounded happy and excited

"You don't have to take in a shut out shut in "

"I love you Phil and it's time. Maybe this is what you need, you can go out on the porch now there's no reason to think you can't make it. Just look at it as a sign. You can do it I know you can."

"I don't have much choice" They sat there for a minute in silence Pizza Girl wrapped in Phil's arms

"I can't believe Eddie's nesting." Phil said in shock

"How big of a chance is there being of Janet nesting?" Pizza Girl inquired

"No, Eddie's never... ... ... . He wouldn't slip up. He doesn't make mistakes like that."

"Okay, it was just a thought."

"Do you think, I mean he has been different the last few weeks but I guess it's always a possibility. Janet pregnant with Eddie's baby? I don't know? Eddie's never said anything about having kids he's done a pretty good job of preventing it actually. You think?"

"I don't know, it would explain a lot like why the sudden need to make this place comfortable to Janet, the not coming home for days at a time. You never see one without the other, they're up each others butts 24/7" Pizza girl munched some chips sitting in the floor.

--------------------------------------

Eddie walked in his room and found Janet laying on her stomach in the middle of his bed flipping through the channels with the remote, her knees bent and ankles crossed in the air. "What are you doing?" He crawled on top of her legs pinning her down

"Playing in your puddle" She answered as he rubbed her ass

"Why the puddle when you can have the whole pond?" Eddie eased her shirt up her back and kissed her right above her jeans.

"What are you doing?" Janet asked him knowing that kiss

"Checking for feathers" Eddie laughed but ran his hand beneath her to un do her pants. Then took her shirt over her head.

"Do you realize how much sex we have?"

"I don't keep count, do you?"

"No but four months time 30 days time ten times a day" Janet laughed it out as Eddie kissed up her back

"I don't hear you saying no"

"What if I don't want to say no?"

"Then I get to do this" Eddie pulled her jeans down some and kissed at the top of her ass.

"So is it a boob fetish or an ass thing with you?"

"Are you complaining because I happen to know you like me to kiss your ass both figuratively" Eddie kissed her again "and literally" He kissed slightly lower and longer

"So you think you know everything that turns me on now"

"No, but I enjoy learning"

"Does that mean I can teach you things?"

"Are you going to slap my knuckles if I get it wrong"

"You're just going to have to do it until you get it right"

"As long as you watch me do it, I've got all day and night."

"Do you?"

"What do I need to learn?"

"How to roll off"

"I didn't mean for you to actually say no" He rolled off and next to her puling her close

"And I didn't mean to actually say no"

"So what **did** you mean to say?"

"Do you remember making me promise to tell you if you weren't doing something"

"Yeah but I sort of gave up hope that you would because you hadn't."

"I was **never** going to ask you for what you did last night." She blushed

"Was I wrong?"

"What do you think?"

"I think we've both got a few skeleton's we're embarrassed to show" Eddie kissed her shoulder

"I knew you liked it. It wasn't all about me, you got off on it and ohh my god so did your dad that's what Lana was trying to tell me this morning!"

"You were talking to my mom about what got my dad off?" Eddie looked like he was going to be sick.

"Noooo" Janet was repulsed by the thought as well. " She wanted to make sure I knew what type of man you were" Janet craned her head to look at him then rolled onto her back

"And what type am I?"

"You know bread winner, man of the house, wears the pants and the women cook, clean and birth babies"

"I don't act like that and it damn sure wouldn't get me anywhere with you"

"No I'm not saying...it's just that you like to take care of things and that's fine I'm not complaining because you don't go over board with it. I actually kinda of like it. Men are supposed to be men but she was saying something about defining the boundaries and I didn't know what the hell she was talking about but she was talking about sex."

"She thinks I'm going to force myself on you? She sat there and told me Dad never forced her to do anything."

"She told you about their sex life?"

"No! life in general"

"So she's the one that liked to play Damsel in distress" Janet let out a deep belly laugh and snorted trying to stop herself when she saw Eddie's face

"I'm never going to be able to have sex again if the knowing my mother thinks I'm a rapist didn't do it knowing she wanted my dad to be did"

"Baby that's not what she meant and you know that"

"Yeah but the thought of my mom ..."

"And I guess it's different with me because why?"

"Beacuse it wasn't like that last night. Yeah I was in control but it was you letting me do it for you..it wasn't one sided"

"I'm sure that's how it was for your mom and dad to "

"Let's just go back to them not ever actually having sex and why she thinks I'd hurt you?"

"I think it was more of a warning for me to be more open with you about what I need."

"If I creeped you out, or scared you or hurt you baby I'm sorry I never intended to do that"

"Eddie, I didn't push you away did I. That's because I liked it, it's not a all of the time thing but it feels good to know you've got it if I need to let go."

"Yeah and I'm ashamed to admit I really liked doing it. Does that make me a..."

"I think it makes both of us perverts?" They chuckled

"I've never been with any one long enough to find out what beer they really drink let alone do the dress up, role playing whatever god this is humiliating...."

"You weren't the one with your bum stuck up in the air"

"Your Beautiful bum and mines in the air a lot if you think about it."

"Can I tell you something without hurting your feelings about **your** beautiful bum?"

"What?"

"As beautiful as your bum is and as much as I like having sex with you and you giving me enough opportunities to say no if I wanted to because being able to withhold is important to a woman it's just that I do want that having it all thing even if it scares the hell out of me. So don't laugh at me but the on the water front thing only happened because I really needed some relief and the other night I was kinda forced into the lead part." Janet played with Eddie's hand as it was rested on her abdomen.

"Are you trying to say you want to be in control." Eddie picked her hand up and put it on her breast "and that your really horny"

Janet just shoved him a little for it and his smirk "I'm trying to say, you know how nervous and unsure I am and I'd like to change that"

"You have… a lot actually"

"I know it's just that I'm comfortable with you and it's getting easier the more I try but baby you don't really give me a lot of chances to try"

"So roll off **is** what your saying then"

"No, more like back off and give me a little room to try before you roll over"

"You want me to play hard to get. Do you know how funny that sounds?"

_"I know how not funny that sounded"_

"I'm sorry but I really can't pass up a chance to be with you, but I will if that's what you want?"

"I don't know why I'm telling you this but if you don't expect me to or even force me to I'm not going to. I want to I just need a push Eddie."

"Okay"

"That's it, Okay"

"Yeah, that's it okay." Eddie kissed her and they laid looking into each others eyes.

"Just so we're clear I wasn't talking about this very minute"

"Do you have any idea how much I love laying here with you?" Eddie rubbed her face and leaned forward to kiss her.

"We don't do this much do we"

"Pillow Talk" Eddie let out a deep breath "Only for you Princess"

"You know how fast I could get use to this don't you?"

"Do you know how fast I got use to this?" Janet rolled back onto her side again

-----------------------------------------------

"Baby, you asleep?"

"No"

"I kind of like this pillow talk thing so tell me how old were you when you got the Crown?"

"16"

"Why'd you do it."

"Long story short, Dad called me Princess in front of this guy and it pissed me off, so when I lost my virginity to him I got a Queens Crown Tattoo to spite him"

"Why'd it piss you off, he calls you Princess in front of everyone."

"Because he was older than me, and Dad did it to embarrass me because he wanted to make sure the man knew I wasn't a grown woman."

"Forgive me if I never kiss it again" He had a hint of laughter

"Sorry, but you asked"

"So what'd you do when you slept with me?"

"Kept sleeping with you"

"Not the same"

"There is his poker chair and the table"

"I'm hurt"

"You want to go with me"

"Where?"

"To spite Dad"

"Oh no, you're not getting another tattoo because of me"

"Do you want to see what I'd do to spite you?"

"Maybe?"

"You going or not"

"Baby, I'm just messing with you"

"Now you'll know better"

"Janet, I'm asking you not to"

"Why?"

"I don't want you to…"

"Because it's permanent "

"No, because it's your body and I don't want to be a reason to change anything about it. I like it the way it is."

"I don't"

"I know"

"Then you want care if I make you the jewel on top of my crown" She giggled

"I can't believe you'd do that"

"Please, it'll take like two seconds, want even last long enough to hurt"

"Yeah, but you want be able to tell it's me"

"We'll know "

"That's kinda hot"

"See spiting Dad want be that bad"

"Does he know you have it?"

"I don't know, he's never said anything if he does. Grandma does she might have told him."

"Yeah well if he knew our family jewels were anywhere near each other he'd try to kill me"

"He's not going to see it"

"I guess that leaves just me and your gynecologist"

"You're hopeless you know that"

"I'm starting to figure it out"

--------------------------------------------

"Haven't you ever done something crazy or reckless just to spite someone or to prove to yourself that you could survive it?" Janet asked still loving the fact that he had yet to stop trying to persuade her into something using his hands and other anatomy.

"Yeah, I spent ten years trying to spite myself"

"But you survived it"

"Thanks to you"

"You're welcome"

---------------------------

"Have you decided what your going to do about Nick?"

"I can't start a business like that on my own?"

"You need investors?"

"No, I need you to help me"

"How can I help?"

"The same way you always do, keep me from getting in the way of myself"

"I help with that?"

"You do, so what do you say? Are you going to back me up?"

"I'm not sure what you want me to do?"

"Just be there, that's all that counts" Eddie kissed her hand

"That I can do"

---------------------------

"You know maybe we got this whole heaven and hell thing wrong." Eddie whispered into Janet's ear

"How so?"

"Because I honestly can't imagine anything that makes me more calm, relaxed and at peace than this?"

"This????" Janet asked as Eddie pulled his shirt off and kicked his shoes to the floor.

"Laying here with you"

"You smell like flowers and you're always so soft and warm" Eddie wrapped both arms around her pulling her back against his chest. Snuggling.

"Okay?"

"It's like just laying in the sun only with curls in my face" Janet started to move them

"No, don't move. This is perfect."

"I'm only warm because you're always hot and man you are a dork aren't you"

"Don't tell the guy's." Eddie pulled a blanket over them "Is that better?"

"It will be" Janet rolled to face him.

"You honestly expect me to just lay here now that those are against me?"

"Do you honestly believe I couldn't feel that on my ass?" Janet pushed her knee between his legs

"So are we...."

"Taking a nap, yes" Janet snuggled into Eddie even more and he smiled as she rooted into place.

"Eddie"

"Yeah" He played with her hair.

"Please don't take this away from me?"

"What?"

"My spot. I'm claiming it and I don't plan on sharing it, ever" She mumbled playfully into his chest

"Janet, you're the only woman I've ever snuggled so it's your spot by fault and you don't have to share it"

"I'm the only woman you've snuggled with?"

"Yeah, first time for everything remember"

"Yep" She answered to quickly

"I'm not your first am I?"

"Technically you aren't but I don't count anything less than an hour and real snuggling isn't a result of sex so go to sleep...."

----------------------------------------

"I'm hungry" Eddie groaned when he and Janet started to stir out of each others arms

"I've got to go to the store to get some things for tomorrow. Tell me what you're in the mood for and I'll get it" He was already kissing down her chest.

"I'm good"

"I'm not I've got a cramp in my foot" Eddie rubbed it for her

"You want to help me mess up the new kitchen?"

"You mean as in cooking with you again?"

"Yes"

"That could be fun seeing how the mess want be in my house."

"So is that a yes"

"Only if you go to the grocery store with me"

"Is dragging me up and down the isles going to turn you on?"

"Yes"

"Hey, do you realize we haven't been interrupted once and we didn't even do anything to interrupt" Eddie kissed her chest again

"So we should ask Phil and Pizza Girl to join us as a thank you?" Janet asked

"It would be considerate, seeing how he lives here." She added

-----------------------

"I've got a better idea, why don't you and Pizza Girl go to the store and I'll stay here with Phiz and keep the couch warm for you" Eddie asked when they made it down the stairs not caring that they were to be overheard

"keep the couch warm?"

"Not going to work is it?"

"I give it a six and half. The six because your cute."

"Alright, we're going to buy grub to break in the stove. Janet's a good cook so whatcha in the mood for?"

"We're good" Phil seemed to be in a pleasant mood though not interested in Eddie's offer in the least

"You're not going to help us destroy the kitchen?" He thought it was rude none the less

"Like you need help making a mess?" Phil noted with a half smile

"Sorry for interrupting whatever it is we interrupted, then" Eddie was insulted that they didn't care to associate with them and made him feel like an intruder in his own house.

"You didn't interrupt anything" They were sincere but it still rubbed Eddie wrong and Janet could sense it.

"Eddie maybe we should do it another time" Janet suggested, polietly

"Why?"

"Clearly I'm intruding."

"You're not intruding."

"Maybe not to you but Phil lives here and Pizza Girl..."

"I never said she could live here."

"Eddie, I'm the odd ball. The three of you live **or stay** here not me"

"That's about to change and she damn well better not be getting any mail at this house." Eddie looked up to make sure he was heard

"Eddie" Janet tried to stop him through gritted teeth, embarrassed by the situation

"We're going to the store and when we come back we're going to cook if you two stuck up snobs don't want to join us that's your problem."

"I think what Eddie was trying to say was we thought it'd be nice if we all broke in the kitchen. If that's okay with you Phil." Eddie just stood back rolling his eyes

"Eddie's kitchen, he can invite whom ever he does or doesn't want to cook in it." Phil was mostly speaking to Eddie a bit pissed about his comment to Pizza Girl

"Ohhh, okay. If you think of something you'd like just call. I'm sure his phone will be on" Janet headed to the truck.

"I'll just be...." Pizza Girl pointed to Phils's room "I've really got to pee" She bounced her way there in her attempt to get out of the kill zone

----------------------

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to convince my girlfriend that she's not going to be humiliated or outcast every time she comes home with me."

"Eddie"

"Not now Phiz. I might say something we'll regret."

"I like Janet, I really do and I'm sorry if I made her feel as though I didn't"

"You know the two of you are a lot alike; only difference is she's not hiding anything other than how much she hurts so if you don't mind just in case there's a chance I ever get her to step foot through this door again try not to treat her like she's in your and fruity pebbles damn way."

-------------------

"He didn't mean it like it sounded"

"I know"

"We're still on for dinner, huh? It's my house and I want you there"

"Okay"

-----------------

"So do you like to push or dump?"

"What?"

"Push the buggy or dump the food in?"

"Push and dump, sounds so dirty?"

"Shut up"

"Fine, I'll push" Eddie tried to pull a buggy out and they were stuck together

"Need some help" Janet laughed out at him trying to pull them apart

"By all means, go right ahead super woman" Of Course Janet got it first try and he made a few cracks about buying her a cape to wear in bed .

----------------------

"So what do you want?" Janet quickly thought better "Other than steak"

"What about our sock stuffed chicken" He knitted his eyebrows

"Phil can't have the cheese"

"So, he can eat the socks for all I care."

"That's probably why he feels the way he does , Eddie"

"That had nothing to do with you, he's pissed at me right now about something you don't even know about"

"He's pissed at you because you've abandoned him by spending time with me and he's scared because he needs you."

"He's got a woman, what does he need me for now?"

"Maybe he loves her and doesn't want to burden her with his problems."

"Maybe it's time to leave the nest and when you do that you find another one and I'm pretty sure the second one is the one you don't want a mother for."

"So talk to him about letting Pizza Girl help, find out if she's even THE ONE, Eddie"

"She's sorta **the only one** in his case."

----------------------

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out how much jello it would take to fill up your tub"

"Go get the Chicken, Eddie"

"Fine I'm going, but I probably need to get Phil some stuff while I'm here. There wasn't much there and I take it he's not going to ask peperoni to go to the store for him." Eddie had to come to terms with his mother's suggestion that a week wouldn't be enough though he didn't like it.

"What does he normally eat."

"Hell I don't know I've always given his list to the brunette up front and she gets it for me. I just come to pick it up."

"I can tell by your look that I want be doing that anymore."

"Do what you want you obviously don't think flirting with women to get what you want even though technically you have a girlfriend that might be embarrassed by it......."

"Hey baby, that burnette" Eddie turned her around and pointed to the old lady at the service desk.

"That's even worse she probably has trouble getting her own groceries Eddie"

"I send her flowers on her birthday."

"You are Prince Charming aren't you"

"Ray rides around on the horse, not me"

--------------

"Eddie how can you not know what he likes, you've lived in the same house for years. Hell you've know each other your whole lives." Eddie broke down and called him at Janet's insistence.

"Got a hot date with granny up there?" Janet asked when Eddie came back loaded down with crap

"Maybe but, he's going to need the preparation H when I pull my foot out of his ass, the Vaseline is to make putting it there easier and the condoms are just to get him in trouble." Janet just shook her head at him.

"Fruit Flavored?" Janet looked up at him "I never really got the point, if I can't put my mouth on it that's not going to change my mind"

"Guess we'll find out what Peppi thinks" He winks being so bad

"So what's the rest of that crap?"

"Liquid soap to illuminate our shower situation and yes it smells like a guy and this is for you to rub all over yourself while I watch." Janet just let him keep piling the stuff in. Janet just stood looking at him as he assorted purchases were rung up by the older lady. Eddie was bright red due to the woman adding extra expressions to her face. Playing it up knowing the purchases together looked a bit kinky.

"You've forgotten the whipped cream haven't you dear?" The crackling old voice asked and Janet died out laughing, the cashier one lane over couldn't seem to pay attention to her on customers for wanting to know what was going on with Eddie and Janet buying groceries together. She'd slept with him before, one of the few that graced his bed more than just the one time and Janet was well aware but refused to let it show as a bother to her.

"I think we've got enough to hurt ourselves" Eddie replied blushing but laughing until she called for a price check holding the condoms.

"Relax I'm just messing with you, I think we all know their not for you anyway" She winked at Eddie, then canceled the price check.

"If I apologize for what ever it is I've done will you cut me a break"

"Just seeing a good looking young man like yourself is enough for me."

"Don't tell my girlfriend but you're kinda cute yourself, got that whole older woman thing going" Eddie winked at her turning on his charm

"Would you like to borrow him, teach him a lesson he'll never forget maybe" Janet asked her

"No but I'll take a hug if you don't mind dear" Janet motioned for her to go ahead. Eddie walked around and hugged the woman. "I still expect flowers"

"Yes mam"

By the time they had got done playing they had a buggy full of food for their picknick, their dinner and for phil. They both came through the door loaded down. Pizza Gil got up to help Janet put them away.

------------------------

"I don't know where they usually put everything so, if it's wrong forgive me" Janet sat the bags down on the counter.

"I don't think it matters, where ever should be good"

"I'm just going to sit these two in the fridge, they're for tomorrow"

"Can I ask you something that's none of my business."

"What's the matter?"

"When are you moving in with Eddie. Not that it matters or that anyone would care but Phil thinks......"

"As in here?"

"Yeah"

"NO, I'm not moving in with Eddie. I have a house. Seriously Phil can breathe Eddie just asked me to cook and he wanted to buy Phil some groceries while we were there. Not that it's any of my business but Eddie's worried because Phil want ask you for help."

"What does Phil need help with that he cant ask me for?"

"Food for one, thank god he didn't run out of toilet paper, soap and tooth paste"

"I guess that's my fault, I should've asked him if he needed anything."

"None of my business. I'm just worried about Eddie because I think he's got more than he can handle right now. He needs help. He cares about Phil a lot but he's got Nick and he misses Ickey and lord knows Owens never in a good mood. They all expect him to make everything okay, he's not Dr. Phil excuse the likeness and he's certainly not a miracle worker I just wish they'd leave him the hell alone. The man needs a break damn it" Janet was noticeably upset

"I've never really thought about it but I guess your right. Eddie's sort of the glue that holds them all together."

"No one gets him, everyone just automatically assumes he's all about having a good time when in fact he's never been able to do what he wants and the guy's don't ever stop to see if he needs anything. I don't understand how a guy that cares about so many people has no one that cares about him?"

"He does have someone, you." Pizza Girl pointed out.

"aaaaaa, Janet Meadows and Eddie Latekka." She said it as if she were day dreaming leaning against the counter having picked up an apple to eat. "Doesn't every girl wish for a prince charming like that, the whole whirl wind romance the two of you have." She stared blankly

"I think you've been inside to long"

"Maybe but you two are that couple now"

"What couple"

"The perfect one"

"We are definitely not perfect and he'd have a fit for me saying anything so I DIDN'T "

----------------------

"Can we talk for a minute" Phil asked when Eddie came back through the door with the rest of the groceries

"Later, I promise but right now a little help would be nice" Phil grabbed the bag about to fall and followed Eddie into the kitchen

"What didn't you do?" Eddie asked kissing Janet when he walked in

"I didn't tell you did I" She grinned at him

"Okay, but it's not nice to keep secretes"

"It's not nice to buy old ladies flowers just so they'll do your shopping for you"

"Well, you kind of blew that one for me but I'll keep sending her flowers anyway"

"Can I see you in out there for a minute?" Pizza Girl grabbed Phil by the arm and drug him out of the kitchen.

------------------------

"You know there's more than one way to break a kitchen in?" Janet was standing in front of the sink washing her hands before she cooked.

"Really?" Eddie pushed against her

"Really, I'd be more than happy to show you"

"I think I can figure this one out on my own" Eddie ran his hands around her waist beneath her shirt

"I'd rather show you and know it was going to be done right"

"I'm waiting" Janet sprayed him with water. Just a quick squirt and Eddie just stood there looking at her trying not to laugh.

"Did you have to use scalding hot water?"

"Seriously?" Eddie acted like he was checking it.

He squirted her in return "Must have been my imagination"

"You're so going to regret that"

"You have to get to it first"

"That's not exactly going to be hard to do"

"I'm not turning lose unless you call truce"

"I don't give up that easily Latekka"

"You don't have much of a choice Meadows"

"I'm not the one who's got my hands full and can't turn lose" Janet looked up at him and he leaned down to kiss her. Janet cleverly started to unbuckle his belt.

"You play dirty"

"You like it dirty" Eddie had the nerve to spray her again and she worked faster

"Alright, I give. Just don't start something we're not going to finish, please baby. I'm already in pain from before our nap."

"Let go of the sprayer" She was unbuttoning his pants

"Okay, you win" He turned lose knowing she was going to spray him again and she did. The war was on and when Phil and Pizza Girl returned to see what the commotion was Janet and Eddie froze somewhat embarrassed by their behavior.

"We're just going to change clothes"

"Dude, I don't have any clothes here"

"I'll find you something"

"The floors a little wet, you might want to watch your step" Janet and Eddie walked out sliding

"So that's Eddie all grown up. What was he like as a child?"

--------------------

"I've got to go home baby"

"Just wear one of my shirts, like you always do"

"I can't go down there with out pants on Eddie."

"You'll be covered up, all the good stuff anyway"

"No way, he already thinks I kicking him out. If I start walking around half dressed he's going to have a panick attack"

"I wouldn't let you go down indescint, Janet" He threw a pair of his boxers to her

"You want me to wear your under ware?"

"They're clean"

"I'm going to kill you for it when we get back to my house"

"I'll put your jeans in the dryer, it want take long."

"Why can't I keep pants on when your around?"

"I have no idea but I'm beginning to think you think I'm hot" Eddie pulled his wet shirt off standing in the bathroom. Janet took it upon her self to dry him off. Their eyes met and they just stared at each other. Eddie backed off and gave her a chance.

"You are when your all wet like that" Janet raised up on her tip toes and kissed him softly, then again a little harder the third kiss he couldn't miss and he didn't as he backed her against the sink. Janet took her shirt over her own head leaving her wet skin against him and Eddie took clue soon sliding into her having picked her up on to the sink, not that it was of proper height or surface but it worked in the moment as they went for the quickie Janet had never liked and she found her self against a cold piece of glass and her heels on the edge of a counter and Eddie nearly co-lapsed on top of her his hand pushing against the mirrored wall and the other holding her off the faucet.

"Janet..."

"Don't talk just get dressed, they're waiting on us." Eddie helped her down from the sink and they cleaned and dressed. Eddie went down first, putting Janet's jeans in the dryer. He cleaned up the mess they made and Phil and Pizza Girl kept their comments to their selves for the most part not knowing what took place in his bathroom. They hadn't been up there all that long. Janet splashed her face with more cold water and pulled her hair back then Headed downstairs in Eddie's flannel shirt and boxers.

"So what are we cooking?" Pizza Girl asked bubbly "Other than a big glass of water" It made Janet and Eddie laugh. They all joked and laughed while they cooked. Janet and Pizza Girl got into the wine and gave Eddie and Phil a hard time.

"I'm sorry" Eddie leaned around her and whispered in her ear.

"Don't be I asked for it."

"Maybe but it didn't mean I had to act on it."

"If you hadn't it would have hurt my feelings"

"You've got it all Janet, which means I've got it all"


	35. Chapter 35

"What's going on Eddie?" Janet was washing dishes and Eddie was just standing behind her holding on resting his head on her shoulder

"You want to stay here tonight or go back to your place?" Eddie asked having never raised his head.

"Do you miss your house, Eddie?" Janet pouted but was sincere in her play

"It's not just about the house…..I don't know I like you being here." He kissed her shoulder and squeezed her tighter

"I don't think Phil feels the same way as you."

"I'm going to talk to him soon but he's already figured out why?"

"I haven't" She didn't understand what was going on with Eddie and his need for such independence from Phil

"He needs to leave, babe"

"Why?" Janet turned to face him.

"Because, he can't live as a shut in, it's not living and I want to be able to do this...Eddie kissed her gently... when I feel like it not just when Phil's gone to bed and been properly warned."

"We can do this at my house anytime you want to"

"It's not the same. This is my house Janet and I want to be able to kiss you in the kitchen or for us to lay around half dressed on the couch watching t.v., come down for a glass of water after laying you down without having to get dressed. It'd be nice to actually lock my door. I don't even have a key to it anymore. I want it to look like a house not the sorority at the duff. I want us to have what we have at your house."

"What do we have?"

"Home, a place your comfortable in. That's not everyone else's. I don't want to be here by myself either though. It's just when we do something like we did earlier, the whole spur of the moment thing…."

"What?"

"Do you know how much better that would have been if we'd undressed here or come down and cooked diner barely clothed or we gave in right here in the floor"

"Sorry it wasn't up to par and I get that but what I'm not getting is whether or not you're saying you've gotten sick of being at my house."

"I'm not sick of being at your house but maybe mom was right about what type of guy I am. Maybe it does bother me that I can't bring you home with me, I can't give you what your giving me and yeah it does make me feel like I'm failing." Eddie lifted her chin " And it was definitely up to par" he kissed her making her blush

"When I was little I had these two rabbits, Coco and Hershey. Anyway I wanted them to have little coco's and little Hershey's so we put Hershey in Coco's cage and do you know what happened?" Eddie had been so serious and Janet just went the opposite direction not to be rude but to make him understand without the pressure of an uncomfortable conversation.

"That depends on whether or not Hershey and Coco were both girls or boys" Eddie raised his brow

"Hershey was a boy, Coco was a girl and they weren't gay."

"Then I would say Hershey was a very happy wabbit" Eddie let his toothy grin show

"You would think he would be but they never did anything until one day I put Coco in Hershey's cage and…."

"They went at it like rabbits?"

"Yes"

"So you understand what I'm trying to say and you're not going to call me an ass for making Phil move out or for being chauvinistic and we can go at it like Hershey and Coco all over my cage"

"I understand, you're not an ass and you're a waskly wabbit aren't you"

"I am"

"Then you should talk to him, or move. Don't be miserable Eddie, it's not worth it." Preferably to her house

"I don't want another house. I bought this one because it's perfect"

"I don't know that I'd call it perfect at the moment but it makes you happy."

"It needs a woman's touch that I'll give you but I'm trying. The kitchen looks a million times better already"

"That's because I cleaned it."

"I'll give you that to, why couldn't Phil have been a germ a phobe"

"He wouldn't have been a shut in living with you that's for sure"

"I know you hate being here and I don't blame you it seems like every time you are something happens but I'll lock the door and refuse to answer it for anyone. Just stay with me tonight, give it a chance. I know it's not clean and it's not girlie or even nicely decorated or decorated at all for that matter……..never mind, it's not somewhere a woman would want to be. I shouldn't have asked you, we'll just go back to your place and be comfortable."

"Eddie if you want to sleep in your own bed that's fine with me, you don't have to stay in mine every night if you don't want to." He knew better than that remark, it was a setup he could smell it a mile away

"But you hate it here"

"I don't hate it so much as I hate there ALWAYS being other people here."

"So you DO want me to kick Phil out" His little bad boy grin shown through

"I didn't say that, Eddie. I would never ask you to kick your best friend out so I can be more comfortable the few times I am here."

"If it was just the two of us, would you mind staying here more?"

"I'm not answering that because it's the same question"

"Janet, please just tell me how you feel don't make me guess."

"You going to return the favor?"

"Janet...

"I don't have a problem staying here tonight and I don't have a problem with you coming home when you feel like it." She didn't want to hear what he might say

"So you're good sleeping by yourself because to be honest I'm not."

"Are you scared of the dark?"

"You didn't answer my question" They teased each other.

"I kinda like you being in the bed next to me _every_ night." She was a bit reluctant to admit it

"As long as it's your bed?"

"I didn't say that either. What's really going on Eddie?" He'd made her frustrated more so than ever.

"Nothing I just want to make sure my bed's not going to be empty where ever it's at."

"Make you a deal since you can't sleep by yourself anymore and we spend most nights at my house, just tell me when you want to stay here and we will."

"Okay, but Phiz has still got to go."

"Eddie, he's your friend"

"And you're my girlfriend"

"He's got like twenty however many years on me"

"I'm going to talk to him just not right this minute because I have several very pleasurable months to occupy me and trust me those years don't even begin to compare." Eddie kissed her softly and continued for quite some time doing so as they stood in front of the sink just making out.

"Sorry guy's. I thought you'd be in bed by now."

"It's fine Phil. I was on my way up anyway." Janet said from her cuddled state against Eddie's chest

"Talk to him tonight" Janet whispered to Eddie then kissed him good night long enough it made Phil and nearly Eddie uncomfortable once he had to turn around and look at Phil. Janet had gotten frustrated with the whole situation. Eddie wasn't telling her something and every time he started to open up one of the guy's would always show up. She kissed him with a little extra gusto to relay her intentions of not fading out of Eddie's life to Phil and her intentions in the bed to Eddie. Janet could play shy a lot of the time but once she was mad shy was far from her displayed emotions.

"I'll be up to tuck you in in a little while"

"I'm counting on it"

---------------------------------------

Eddie offered Phil a beer by sitting it down on the counter two stools down from himself. "You really don't have to explain anything, Eddie"

"I couldn't anyway. I don't understand it"

"Since when do you do something you're not absolutely sure of?" Eddie blushed a little manly blush not wanting to admit Phil was right.

"I may not understand why, but I understand what….it's that damn woman Phiz. I can't get enough of her and I don't want to."

"She's a great woman. To good for you, does she know that?"

"There's a lot of things she doesn't know, but I plan on that changing really soon."

"Pizza Girl asked her if she was moving in and she said No"

"I haven't asked her to but there's a pretty good chance she's going to say no when I do"

"That's partially my fault, I'm sorry no one wants a shut in as a wedding present"

"Don't get ahead of me Phiz" Eddie wasn't there yet and frowned a little smile

"So you're not going to ask her to marry you. Wow man you are an ass."

"I know living together isn't the most honorable thing but you act like I'm making Janet out to be..." He couldn't say it

"I never thought you one to have a child out of wedlock"

"What child!"

"Janet's not pregnant?"

**"NO!"** Eddie turned up his beer "Why does everyone keep assuming she is? No wonder she feels the way she does no one believes we're together simply because we want to be. Is it to much to think _we might actually like each other"_

"Sorry, it was just a thought since you seem to have picked up speed"

"I haven't picked up speed, it's just time"

"Your still an idiot for not going ahead and marrying her"

"Slow, Phiz it's the way me and Janet work."

"Me and Pizza Girl aren't working so well"

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Not really trouble…."

"EDDIE" Janet called for her last resort interrupting their conversation and yet again when Phil needed him he was running to Janet.

"That's probably going to be toilet paper…" Eddie just looked at him "I stole yours last night. But look you've got the good stuff to offer her at least"

"Since you took it you can replace it"

"Oh no I'm not going up there."

"I can't do it"

"You've seen her naked, and it's not like you can just leave her there."

"I know I've seen her naked but not in the bathroom. Okay in the bathroom too but that's pushing it a little far…." Eddie pushed the tissue back to Phil's chest as he held it out

"How have you made it this long without crossing the disposal path at some point." Phil was amazed

"We just have, common courtesy I guess and a whole lot of don't ask don't tell"

"No time like the present to get to know each other a little better" Phil handed Eddie the paper

"Where's your woman, she can do it" Eddie thought it to be a brilliant idea

"Ahhh, she escaped because of the spider infestation we seem to be having"

"_Infestation?"_

"I've seen like five of them in the last week. Pizza Girl gets mad when I say something about her killing them. I should've kept my mouth shut tonight since she was already…"

"EDDIE" Eddie headed to her immediately

"Janet's horrified of spider's moron why didn't you pick up the phone and call me."

"It was just a few spiders, Eddie." Phil followed him and Eddie stopped at the bottom of the stair case for just a second

"I don't care what it is, find a way damn it, Phiz. I didn't need this tonight"

-----------------------------------------------------

"Where's it at?" He couldn't help but laugh a little at her standing on the toilet

"I killed it, I think"

"You killed a spider?" Janet just nodded and pouted like she was upset with her self

"Come on, we'll go back to you're place" He took her by the hand and helped her down with a soothing voice

"**No**, we're not. You want to stay here so we are. I can handle one spider, Wait! How'd you know it was a spider?" She asked panicked

"Phil's seen a few of them this week but judging by the remains of this one" There was nothing left but legs and Janet held his boot up so he could see the rest. "It's just a water spider baby, completely harmless."

"Are you sure"

"Yes, I think it's safe to put the boot down now"

"Get rid of it, please?"

"Not in there, I've got to pee." She screeched

"It's dead and mutilated. I'll flush it" "Better now?"

"Yeah, but could you get out. I've really got to go" She was doing the pee pee dance

"You may need this" Eddie kissed her chuckling then handed her the paper and headed back down to finish talking to Phil. He wasn't in the kitchen nor the living room and Eddie managed to walk in on him and Pizza Girl not knowing she'd come back to work out their avoidance of a fight. Janet stripped down and crawled in bed expecting him to join her shortly. Eddie had a few beers to himself to think sitting on the couch just looking around the house trying to sum up how big the job ahead of him was. He'd never admitted to himself that he didn't care for the bachelor pad. He wanted a house not a place to hang, avoidance seemed to work up until Janet but now he hated the house he'd fell in love with and hated himself for letting it get to that place to start with.

"Are you the only one up?" Janet asked from the door way into the living room. She'd given up slipped his shirt back on buttoning just two buttons and went to give him what he wanted. She wasn't nervous but just felt like she had to. He wanted to play all grown up for a while, test it out, see how it felt and if she was going to hold onto him she'd have to figure out a way to keep him happy when he seemed so disappointed.

The second he saw her bare legs and bare footed, her chest half exposed he stood to meet her "Yeah, they're….I didn't knock….they never knew I was there" He pouted "I think I'm blind...I thought I was....thank god I'm not" He mumbled all over himself. She had no idea what seeing her come down those stairs like that meant to him.

"Okay" She turned and walked away leaving the comforter she'd brought down with her on the staircase railing. He started to follow her but he didn't, he'd done all he could do. She hated the house, the house hated her and his friend hated her being there. He understood Phil was to upset to be happy for him but it hurt none the same after all the years he'd done his best to make things better for him. Instead Eddie got the blanket and spread it out for her knowing it was because she didn't want to sit on the couch without pants on due to the guy's less than sanitary habits.

"Call an exterminator, Eddie." Janet threw something down when she limped in. "What the hell was that?" he asked. He didn't have a clue, just some of Phil's junk he thought. Janet stood in front of him putting her foot in his lap so he could make it all better. "It's a mouse cube, humane removal. Just so you know I have no problem killing rodents." She was feisty and full of sarcasm

"I'm sorry Janet. I know that doesn't help but I am" He looked at her so closely. She'd let her hair down. Eddie could see down and up the shirt with ease and for the moment she was comfortable, he could tell she wasn't stressing over her body or spiders or even Phil and Pizza Girl it was just the two of them.

"Do you think it's past girlfriends come to haunt me since I've taken their playboy away?" She grinned mischievously.

"I don't know, could be" He got cozy with her legs

"Works for me" Janet opened one of the beers she brought with her and laid back turning the t.v. on. They laid tangled with each other, Eddie cocking feels every few minutes until they'd had more to drink than they rightfully needed and began a long drawn out session of childish make out beneath the covers.

-----------

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" She knew he was thanking her for spending time with him in his house.

"Seven months right? And this is only the third time we've sat down here."

"And the first time we've ever had sex down here" Janet was already straddled in his lap.

"We can't you're drunk and I'm not"

"No baby you're drunk,…." She leaned forward and whispered the rest in his ear "I'm not" They both actually were.

-------

Eddie couldn't resist kissing her. Seductive, daring kisses. He'd found that bit of wild inside of her. Not sure what made it come out but it was there and eager to be so. He ran his cold wet bottle over her neck and breasts."I can't promise we want be interrupted" he whispered.

"I'm not ashamed of what we do" Maybe not ashamed but certainly embarrassed if they got interrupted.

"God you're beautiful, so damn beautiful" Eddie replied as he unbuttoned the two buttons to touch her breasts.

"Be careful I'm starting to believe you" Janet replied as he kissed her chest

"Believe this Janet, you make me a very foolish man. The way I crave you can't be dignified." He began to unbutton his pants

"I'll be the judge of that" Janet slid down onto him

"Hold on baby" Janet was firmly mounted in his lap "I want to tell you something" Eddie got tender in his caresses moving her hair back behind her

"Tell me when your not drunk" She just wanted him to shut up; thinking was going to make her run. Eddie couldn't argue with that logic if he was going to tell her he loved her, while he was drunk wouldn't have been right.

"Then hold on" A completely different hold and hold she did as she rocked back and forth in Eddie's lap. Janet went slow due to the current angle deeply affecting her and it was intense for both of them and she leaned back resting her hands on his knees letting him work. He stalled as he kneaded her breasts and rubbed over her like he was preparing her for competition forming her into just the position he wanted her to hold. Janet was originally on her knees but Eddie pulled her legs out and put the soles of her feet on the couch opening her up to a more erotic view. He left her in the shirt though he had it opened up for his enjoyment. Having Phil or anyone else for that matter see his Janet nude wasn't something he was willing to share. It had nothing to do with her body and everything to do with his need to feel like it was only for him. When they got close to that wonderful release he pulled her back to sit erect again and played her like a puppet directing her the way he wanted her to work for him. They looked each other right in the eye from start to finish even when their grips tightened beyond comfort. For Eddie feeling her strength against his body was comfort for Janet it was a life line.

Eddie was holding on to her not with intent purpose of imprisoning her but relying on her through the melding of his body into stone when the urge came to him slowly as he held back and waited for her. Both their bodies trembled stiff awaiting the relief that seemed to be taking so long coming forth. When it did Eddie listened to Janet's rasps of air taking none in nor letting any out and he watched her body turn to steel beneath his hands while hers dug into his flesh. Eddie released when she first contracted with little emotion other than the force his hands had on her body leaving behind marks of passion not pain.

He knew what that single orgasm took from her body and the strength she displayed taming her mouth to a whispered whimper. He squeezed her breathless against his body unable to stop him self from kissing her. "Take me to bed, Baby" she asked

He led her there happy to do so, after a shower he tucked her in. "What time is it?"

"Late baby, get some sleep. I'll be right here to ward off the spiders" Janet knew they were planning on leaving early in the morning for the lake and they already had to go by her house before they went.

"Eddie what makes this house so perfect?" Janet whispered nearly asleep

"It's old and big. It's got a back yard and a big swing on the back porch, lots of bedrooms and with a woman to run it I think it has the potential of being perfect."

"Yeah, Phiz ain't so good at interior design." Janet sleepily replied and Eddie smiled knowing she never caught on to subtleties.

---------------------------------------------------

"I thought I heard the t.v. last night" Phil said to Pizza Girl when they surfaced in the living room.

"I'm not so sure the t.v. is all we heard " Pizza Girl giggled

"Talking is what you heard" Eddie came out of the kitchen sitting a cup of coffee down on the table and gathering the blanket then picking his cup back up.

"I wasn't aware talking required you to look so guilty and smile like that" Pizza Girl teased him

Eddie chuckled holding onto his coffee. "I wasn't aware losing your virginity meant you had to scream like you were having your leg cut off"

"You hate me don't you?"

"I hate that you can't mind your own business"

"Well I hate that you always have to be right."

"I don't have to be, just prefer to be"

------------------------------------------

"I have coffee" Eddie teased Janet to wake her up. She just closed her eyes back.

"How much did we oversleep?"

"Three and a half hours"

"You should have woken me"

"Wake my very own sleeping beauty? I'd rather watch you sleep."

"My head hurts how much did we drink last night?"

"Enough that we had amazing hot sex on the couch last night" It'd been a while since they drank more than they should. They'd never discussed it but had been easing off of the alcohol.

"I know I can still feel it" Janet groaned rolling over

"Did I hurt you"

"Not like that"

"Then how"

"It's just sore where you were holding me"

"How sore?"

"I don't know, sore. It's not a big deal Eddie so stop looking like you just murdered some old ladies cat"

"That's not funny I did run over some old ladies cat one time, damn thing cost me Two grand in vet bills before they put it to sleep. Hannah don't do discounts apparently."

"She let her cat suffer"

"Know I did. She cried and what was I suppose to do, she loved her cat"

"You're such a wuss Latekka, If you run over me do me a favor and put me out of my misery sooner rather than later."

"In that case, I'll doctor on you myself" Eddie headed beneath the covers kissing down Janet's side until he got a glance of his handy work.

"We're not having sex this morning, I need a break dude" Janet giggled

"You just got one"

"What?" Eddie rubbed gently over the tiny bruise on her rib cage and then checked her hip on the other side. His fingerprints were there as well. He sat up on the side of the bed and pulled his shirt over his head.

Janet got on her knees behind him wrapping the sheet and her arms around him resting her chin on his shoulder for a change. "Please don't do this"

"I want again. I can promise you that."

"Eddie"

"**Don't. I shouldn't have and shouldn't have let me**." Eddie snapped at her

"**How was I going to stop you. I could never physically stop you from doing anything you wanted and you know that**."

"**All you have to do is say no. Have you ever said no to anyone over anything**."

"**That's not fair and Yes, I told you we weren't having sex this morning did I not**."

"It doesn't change anything." He looked sad

"You're a big baby you know that don't you."

"Excuse me"

"Go ahead get mad at me for something you did willingly. It beats being pissed at yourself doesn't it"

"I'm pissed that I could hurt you and that you wouldn't even tell me I was."

"You were just holding me, Eddie. I've left plenty of marks on your body and you don't see me whining over it."

"That's different you're a woman, if I'm doing my job right you're supposed to ."

"Okay, I guess since I'm a woman I'm not supposed to make you feel good once in a while, or is it because I'm the barmaid."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"How many woman have you had sex with Eddie. I know you're not going to stand here and tell me it was to make them feel good. What? You've had a change of heart now that I'm the one trying to do it. It's fine to please you as long as I don't enjoy doing it because it makes you feel guilty. I've had that before Eddie I don't care to do it again." Janet slammed the bathroom door behind herself. When she came out she was dressed.

"When?"

"When what?"

"Before, who was he?"

"None of your business, you want even tell me how many people you've slept with and that should deffinatly be a concern for me."

"You know how many, you've seen them all. Saying it isn't going to make either one of us feel good, so who was it?"

"Saying it's not going to make me feel good."

"Baby, I'm sorry I just don't want to hurt you."

"It hurts worse that you regret having done it at all."

"I never said I regret having sex with you last night and it's ridiculous to think I would. It's just a little embarrassing to know I got that….."

"I can live with you being a little embarrassed now you know how I feel about the marks that are **still** on your back"

She gave him a peck "They'll be gone in a day or two and it's not the end of the world if you held on a little tighter than you thought. So please don't be angry at either one of us, it's just a finger bruise Eddie. I bruise easily anyway"

"I like the marks on my back thank you very much by the way."

"You're welcome and please know I wouldn't have started anything if I didn't think I could handle you finishing."

"Hey, I'll tell you who I lost my virginity to if you tell me who you gave yours to?" He knew she had a point about his numbers and ignoring it wasn't going to make it easier

"You first"

"Promise me you want laugh"

"No"

"Joyce McCardle"

"Not as in SISTER Joyce McCardle?" Janet died out laughing

"You can thank me for that, it was bad so so very bad"

"Stop laughing, it's your turn" Eddie added tickling her as they were laid on the bed

"What did you do that would make her want to be a nun?"

"Let's just say I didn't exactly give her a reason not to want to be, more like a reason to want none"

"Now spill it Meadows, who wears your crown."

"I'll tell you but you have to really be sure you want to know"

"Why wouldn't I"

"Because you know him rather well actually and he's older than me. You're going to want to kill him and you can't because it would completely embarrass me and his wife and kids so you can't say a word ever"

"He was married?"

"Not then."

"I want to know because at least I know for sure it wasn't Laush now"

"**What? You thought…why would you think I gave it up to that jackass?"**

"He told me you did but I didn't completely believe him"

"Completely? thanks for the vote of moral confidence, honey"

"I didn't really think you did but I didn't know and I sure wasn't going to ask you that night?"

"What night?"

"The poker game after we got drunk in my truck. Who'd you think I was on the phone with."

"Is there anyone else you suspect that you'd like to know for sure?"

"Maybe?"

"Who?"

"Mike Watertower?"

"No, I've never even actually kissed him, got interrupted remember"

"What about Rooster?"

"You just want let it go will you. "

"Come on you have to see he wants me gone so he can peck at you"

"Okay, I'm going to admit I know Rooster has some kind of something but I have never ever slept with Vincent Russo"

"You've thought about it?"

"NO!" Janet rolled her eyes "Okay, there is something though"

"What?"

"The night before we watched on the water front.."

"You mean the night we had sex, you're to embarrassed to say it." Eddie chuckled a bit

"Anyway, I told you Rooster had kissed me just not why."

"You didn't kiss him back did you?"

"NO! Of course not, it really caught me off guard. I think he was just…I don't know what he was doing. It freaked me out a little"

"I'm going to kill him, he knew we were seeing each other."

"Yeah well he knew we were about to start having sex to. Maybe he just thought he should stop it????" She guessed

"How'd he know we were about to have sex to start with?" Eddie completely lost track of why he did it to start with.

"He knew I was in a bad mood and he suggested I just sleep with you. He never thought I would actually do it though."

"In the future can we not share our sex life or our lives at all with Vincent Russo. I know he's your friend Janet but you've got to trust me. His motives aren't going to benefit anyone but him."

"I agree, I've been thinking a lot about all the years I've know him and I don't like the way he makes me feel about myself."

"Me either and the two of us had a few words last night about it?"

"What?"

"He was running his mouth last night in front of your dad and I nearly lost my temper"

"I'm sorry"

"Janet I'm not going to wait around until he convinces you, you may not want the man but he's a problem. You can only resist seduction so long before you give in or put it out."

"Was that an order?"

"I know better than that but I want you to know how hard it is for me to not."

"So is he one of those I ignore or tell straight up?"

"You're call baby, you know him better than I do" Janet got the feeling Eddie wasn't pleased to be talking about it.

"There is one more I'm scared to know about?"

"Who?"

"Big Cat Cataldo?" Eddie found her silence deafening "Umm Baby, we can just forget I asked and then you want have to lie to me"

"To late you already know" Janet sat up in the bed

"Really?, you had sex with Ray Cataldo." Eddie let out a deep breath of air.

"I'm sorry. "

"Hey, don't be sorry. I don't think any less of you for it. He's a nice looking guy from what I hear, rich so why not…." Saying it nearly made him sick to the stomach

"Stop" She knew he was being playful

"Just tell me he wasn't any good"

"I was drunk. "

"Meadows, I'm shocked. Drunken sex isn't really your thing"

"Eddie."

"well I'm not counting drunken sex with me"

"Hannah doesn't know."

"I want tell her."

"I'm not asking you to keep my secrets. The guy's have you carrying enough."

"It's not a secret unless someone is trying to find out and I'll carry whatever you need me to."

"You may act like superman but baby you're carrying way to much baggage that's not yours. I don't want to pile more on you."

"I've got plenty of room for yours so don't worry about it for a second even"

"I love your ability to leave me without a come back." He thought for a second she was saying I love you

"Was it good?" Eddie rolled his head to face Janet again laughing out his childish question.

"I've had worse but it was no where near what we do"

"You're just saying that to keep from hurting my ego"

"I am not. Eddie Latekka you are the best sex I've ever had except of course there was that…"

"Who?"

"I'm just messing with you, baby"

"Okay I know about you robbing the cradle, Nathan, Patrick, nearly Alan, Tyler, Big Cat..Eddie shook as if he had a cold chill… … who else is there?"

"Do you have to say all of them together, I feel like a tramp now"

"You're not a tramp… A moderately active beautiful princess but definitely not a tramp"

"So counting you that's six. That's bad enough don't you think."

"I wish mine was only six."

"Yeah me to"

"Hey, can you handle a little honesty."

"I guess"

"Wait first did you mean me six or you six?"

"Both of us"

"Okay, the truth is I haven't told you how many because…"

"You don't know. My god Eddie you could have children running around and not even know it."

"First things first, I **do not** have any children that of which I am certain, just trust me. And you should know that because you know you're the only woman I've ever actually stayed inside of or not used protection with so….the part I'm not so certain of." Eddie took a deep breath and got up from the bed quickly retrieving something from his drawer

"Seriously if that's _your little black box_, I'd just assume not see it"

"Fine, I'll just throw it away then"

"You're throwing it away?"

"I was going to let you look at it first but if you don't want to…"

"Give it here" He sat down on the bed leaning against the headboard and janet leaned against him.

"Are you sure…"

"I don't care you know most them anyway…"

"No I meant are you sure **I** want to see it"

"That's up to you honey."

"Here, I don't want to" He started to chunk it

"Give it back, I want to know who all I've slept with"

"You didn't sleep with them"

"I slept with you, might as well of…"

"No because that would mean…."

"Please like you don't know about Brenda…."

"I do but how did you?"

"I'm a barmaid Eddie, I know everything no one wants anyone to know."

"Okay. There aren't going to be any surprises like family or my friends in here is there?"

"One but you only know her because of me and I'll explain when you get there."

"So Hannah's not in here"

"No Hannah's not in there, she was Nick's girl and then the pregnant girl and no I could never sleep with Hannah."

"You tried to sleep with Aubrey"

"I didn't though and I'm sorry I even tried"

"Alright" Janet opened the box. It had pieces of anything and everything with names and numbers on it.

"You keep track of everyone you sleep with"

"Kept track and not exactly, the first several aren't in there but I do know who they were and this happened because they started leaving their phone numbers. They knew I wasn't going to call. Half of those numbers are to the time and temperature at the bank."

"So Eddie Latekka got stood up, a lot" Janet giggled as she went through them

"Yes, I have been stiffed a few times."

"You have got to be freaking kidding me" Janet came across a name she didn't care to see

"I can explain that"

"She clean's your office, Eddie. She taking care of what's behind your desk as well?"

"No. Nick hired her. It's not like I can just fire her because we had sex one time."

"You could have told me."

"Like you told me about Ray?"

"So where's the rest of them?" She changed that subject

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't all of them, can't be"

"It is"

"This is it, the great Eddie Latekka sex god has only had sex with this" Janet held up the box.

"A couple of those were twice and a handful **maybe** a half dozen times. I think that's more than enough"

"I agree it's way to many but not nearly what your reputation suggests"

"I can't help that, but that's all of them" Eddie threw the box in the waste basket under the night stand

"I'm not in there"

"I'm not going to put you in there with them. I don't need to look for your number, it's in my head, my phone and right now in my bed" Eddie kissed her his soft are you in the mood kiss, it was usually playful

"When did you cross over into the dark side?"

"Years ago. It was before I met Hannah and I didn't say anything because I didn't even know she knew him until she introduced him as her boyfriend. Of course he was more of her bed buddy at the time, that went on for years before she let him out in public"

"Hannah and Ray have been dating for a long time."

"You're not making me feel any better about it Eddie"

"So he cheated on Hannah"

"Yes, with me and didn't bother to tell me. I did tell Hannah he was a slime ball when we got into that fight a while back, though"

"So Ray's been walking around knowing he's had sex with my girlfriend and that I didn't know"

"I'm sorry Eddie. I didn't think about it like that. I should have told you but I didn't think you'd really want to know. I've sure tired to forget it and he doesn't know whether you know or not"

"You're not going to dump me for either of them are you" Janet knew he was talking about Big Cat and Rooster

"No, the only way you're getting dumped is if you lie to me or sleep with another woman, actually you don't even have to sleep with them just thinking about it would pretty much do it for me" Janet was teasing him

"The only woman I think about sleeping with is you. Now if we're talking sex I've got to admit Ms. April is one very naughty looking woman"

"Mr. March looks pretty willing to satisfy himself"

"Seriously?"

"No, why would I need to look at naked men when I've got a hot one I can touch anytime I feel like it"

"Yes you can but you still have those movies for your viewing pleasure"

"If I recall they're more of our viewing pleasure"

"I'm good with viewing this pleasure"

"It's getting late so if you want to have any fishing pleasure we should get up"

"I'll give up fishing for you naked anytime"

"If I can't give up for you, you can't do it for me"

"Well since we slept through the best fishing, why don't you get all dolled up and we can sneak in the back row of church and go to the lake afterwards"

"Seriously?" Janet asked giddy

"I know it's important to you and aren't sinners the ones that are supposed to be in church so I'm pretty sure nothings going to burst into flames"

"You do know what the gossips going to be like don't you?"

"Take my truck, I've still got a couple of things to get together"

---------------------------------

"Yeah just leave it blank, I'll take care of it" Eddie was standing in the kitchen talking to his mom on the phone when Phil walked in.

"Janet's got that under control and yes she knows how much I eat."

"I'm not going to destroy it"

"You said find another way, so I did"

"Thank you mom. Yeah I'll talk to Janet about it."

"Maybe because Easter wasn't the most well thought out plan I'd ever had and she was completely miserable."

"I know. Let me talk to her and we'll see but it's still a couple of months off, she could dump me by then."

"I know or it could all blow up in my face"

"Or work out but can we not talk about it right now."

----------------------


	36. Chapter 36

"I noticed Janet took your truck again, she drives it a lot now" Phil noted when he walked into the kitchen listening to Eddie's conversation on the phone.

"When she needs to"

"Eddie are you just going to admit you love the woman and she's got you wrapped around her little finger and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it" Phil expected him to get frustrated.

"Yeah, I'll admit that" Eddie was eating a bowl of cereal he'd fixed while talking to his mom.

"You will?"

"I just did"

"So what are the two of you up to today?"

"We're going out to the lake to fish and have a pic-nick in the wildflowers" Eddie talked with his mouth full

"Really?" Phil didn't think that was the whole truth

"Really" Eddie dribbled milk on his dress shirt and tried to wipe it off then nearly gave Phil a heart attack when he washed his bowl.

"Sounds like a super romantic day for love birds to me." Phil watched him like he was under a microscope trying to figure out if Eddie was still in there.

"It does doesn't it. Maybe you should find a way out of this house and take your lady love for a romantic day."

"Romantic day, who's got a romantic day!!!" Pizza Girl walked in

"Seems Mr. Latekka is taking the future-future Mrs. Latekka for a day at the lake"

"Future-future Mrs. Latekka, does that mean your going to….."

"No, Phiz is getting way ahead of himself. He needs to get out of this house. The sunshine would do him so good"

"He's trying Eddie. We sit on the porch everyday now" Phil found comfort in her taking up for him but it also scared him.

"Then tell me something? What's the difference between the porch and the yard or the lake or even his own place?"

"Nothing, I'm getting there. I promise Eddie I know you're in a hurry" Phil turned white, even more pale than he was already from years of no sun.

"Phiz, I am in a hurry because if I don't do something I want have a girlfriend let alone a future future-future wife but I'm not telling you to leave today. We'll talk about it **just the two of us **tomorrow." That put his mind at ease a great deal and he was comfortable again but also holding onto to his fears even more.

"So Janet has given you the either or, now or never speech?"

"No, Janet would never do anything like that which is why she deserves what I'm about to give her."

"Which is?" Phil asked

"A ring perhaps?" Pizza Girl guessed

"No, not a ring and stop guessing because it's none of your business and she's here so shut it"

"It's still in one piece" Janet came in looking like the perfectly behaved young lady in her curls, pearls, heels and simple knee length wrap dress then handed him his keys back and gave him a peck. She brought the basket in sitting it on the counter already full of things from her house. She extracted some small bowls and began to prepare the things they'd bought that were at Eddie's house.

"Get out or else you'll be starving later." Janet scolded him for digging through the basket

"I'm starving now baby."

"Please you ate enough last night you should be good to go for a few days" Pizza Girl interjected.

"He always eats like that" Phil explained

"Why?" Pizza Girl asked

"Here" Janet just slapped him together a sandwich out of the bowls she'd been packing

"Thanks" Eddie kissed her cheek knowing she only did it after thinking about his latest marathon and not wanting him to say anything

"I knew it!" Pizza Girl caught their silent exchange

"Did I miss something?" Phil had to ask

"Nope, you weren't invited, either of you"

"Eddie" Janet warned sweetly

"Invited where?"

"Invited to whatever sick love fest they had going on the couch last night" Pizza Girl winked

"It wasn't a sick love fest" Janet responded quickly

"We were watching a movie" Eddie wasn't going to comp to it.

"What were you watching?"

"It doesn't matter"

"You weren't paying attention to the movie were you?"

"We know what movie it was" When Eddie blushed he gave it away that they indeed didn't watch it, in it's entirety anyway.

"Then why can't you tell us?" Phil asked

"Because it's none of your business, Phyz"

"Cheap cop out Latekka" Pizza Girl declared

"If Janet wants to tell you what movie we watched fine but I'm saying it's none of your business"

"So Janet, one girl to another. What movie did you watch with Latekka?"

"There's two guy's here so it's not one girl to another"

"Okay, but it's just Phil so tell me, was it something romantic like Gone with the Wind or maybe hot and heavy like........."

"We watched March of the penguins" Janet was leery of what she'd say

"_So you **were** going at it like animals on the couch_"

"We're going to be late" Eddie was ready to get out of dodge.

"Wait why are the two of you dressed up to go to the lake?" Phil just had to know

"We're going to church " Eddie replied

"Church…You? ....That's not even believable" Phil replied

"What's not believable is the fact that this town has nothing better to do than gossip about what me and Eddie may or may not be doing" Janet was all sweet sarcasm before she walked out.

"Sorry" Phil hoped that was going to help

"Here don't forget your basket" Pizza Girl handed it to a grinning Eddie.

--------------------------------

"We did not go at it like animals, she's just …I think the hair dye has soaked into her brain" Eddie said before shutting Janet's door.

"I personally think she's bored and if Phil wants to keep her he's got to figure out a way to fix that" Janet was pissed about it by that point and Eddie was a little glad she'd started defending herself.

"I'm supposed to talk to him tomorrow. I'll do it after work."

-----------------------------

"Well, there's proof miracles do happen" Robert managed to lay eyes on Eddie and Janet when they walked in mostly because everyone was talking about it.

Lesley turned around to see them. "That's no miracle, that's a man in love."

"How humiliating?"

"What?"

"Latekka's in church and my two sons are laid up one with a woman and the other probably high." Robert got up to speak

"Where are you going?" Lesley asked him

"To say hello"

"No you aren't, you're going to find out how she got him here and we both know it" Lesley said through gritted scolding expression

"You coming or not?"

---------------------

"Commander" Eddie greeted him

"Janet"

"Lesley, you've met Janet do you know Eddie?" Robert asked

"We've met briefly a few times, the name is very familiar though?"

"So what brings you two to church today?"

"Robert!"

"It's fine, Lesley. I knew showing up with him was going to give everyone something to talk about." Janet replied sweetly

"I personally suggest clubs for love sick puppies myself" Robert held a serious face as he had often done having suggested it to Janet. "If you hit them right....."

"Nick doesn't come to church anymore?" Eddie interrupted

"I think he's made a shrine out of Aubs and Ronnie's a degenerate anyway."

"Excuse us" Janet and Lesely took a seat

"So did you suddenly find the lord again or suddenly find out what he can create?"

"Commander getting personal, not really your style. Could it be that the Dean's worked a little voo doo?"

"I'm proud of you son, you've done well. Better than anyone ever expected but I knew you'd prove them wrong"

"Thank you"

"Could you maybe talk a little sense into Nick before he lets that one get away."

"I've got my hand's full with more than I can possibly handle with that woman right there"

"Ahh, those are the best kind."

"I want argue with you on that"

"I guess a sermon about the sins of the flesh would be extremely uncomfortable wouldn't it." Eddie knew the preacher, he was his high school football coach and had walked up on them. The Commander took his seat again.

"You wouldn't"

"I guess you should kiss that woman, she just saved your butt"

"I think I can manage that"

"You should be practicing on stopping after that, you never did know when to quit"

"I've never quit"

"You're about to. I give it a couple of months tops"

"I'm not quiting Janet"

The man chuckled "I was referring to you quiting bachelorhood"

"I have no intentions of quiting, I will however admit to forfeiting"

Janet walked up to Eddie and his former coach "Ms. Meadows, how are you doing this beautiful morning?"

"I'm good and yourself?"

"You know I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Latekka come in with such a beautiful woman but I guess we're all bound to serve in one way or another. I'm just sorry you got stuck with reforming this one."

"Eddie doesn't need reforming, he's not nearly as corrupted as most think"

"Well we know that, maybe he'll figure it out before long." The man headed to the front of the church

"What was that about?" Janet asked

"He threatened me with sins of the flesh sermons"

"Shhhh, I'd rather not be outed in my own church."

"Do you have any idea how much I want to kiss you right now?"

"Later"

------------

"That's got to be embarrassing" Eddie whispered to Janet when Allison and Kaitlyn sat down on the other side of the church

"Eddie, I'm sure just being here is punishment enough"

"Yeah but she sorta asked for it"

"Maybe?"

"I don't know, I'm starting to think Owen's going overboard with making her pay. He should forgive her or let her be." Eddie thought Janet was right in her speech to Owen from the tub

"I agree"

"Hey, mind if we sit with the two of you?" Owen startled Eddie since he'd just been talking about him. Conner sat with his dad.

"Of course not, Owen" Janet answered sitting next to Lesley

-------------

"What?" Janet caught Eddie starring at her

"I didn't know you could sing" Eddie asked whispering in the middle of a hymn and Janet just shrugged her shoulders at him.

"I never knew you could sing sober" She very quietly replied when they sat back down

"I guess I'll just have to show you" He made her blush

-----------

"Hey" Owen nudged Eddie whom had his arm on the back of the pew behind Janet.

"What?" Eddie was trying not to look at him wanting desperately not to embarrass Janet in church again.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Owen whispered top secret

"About what?"

"You know"

"No, I don't know"

"The reason you're here. You know" Owen motioned to his belly

"What?"

"When?"

"When what?"

"Good grief Eddie he wants to know if you're here because you knocked me up" Janet had ignored it as long as she could.

"No!" Eddie replied to Big O

"What are you laughing at?" Lesley barked at Robert

"Then why…" Owen asked again wiggling his ring finger

"Shut up" Eddie ordered again

"Is there a problem in the back?" Everyone turned around to look. Allison rolled her eyes and let out a puff of air

"Just praising the lord" Owen responded to the preacher

--------------------------

"Outside, NOW" Eddie ordered the second church was over

"What the hell, Big O?"

"Church, watch your mouth" Owen told him having to much fun with it

"Okay, what the mmmmmmmmm is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

"Then why are you so mad?"

"Because I'm sick of people asking me if I got my girlfriend pregnant?"

"How many people have asked asked?" Owen chuckled

"Richard, mom, Phil, Pizza Girl, Commander...YOU"

"Sorry but if you want to avoid the question maybe you should let everyone know why you are suddenly so willing to…..hey I've got to go" Allison walked by with the children

"Willing to what?"

---------------------

"Hold up Janet, you're not getting out of here that easily"

"Are you sure the doors only like ten feet away, I'm almost there?" She was playful

"Alright go if you don't think he'll wait" She couldn't leave then

"Sorry about the disturbance."

"Eddie and Owen have a habit of not paying attention. It's sheer miracle Eddie caught that pass."

"He knows but in all fairness Owen wouldn't leave him alone."

"Care to share what was so important they needed discuss it so urgently"

"Owen wanted to know why Eddie was here?"

"And…"

"Eddie didn't understand what he was asking"

"Didn't or didn't want to?"

"Some of both knowing Eddie"

"Knowing Eddie he wouldn't be on the back side of that alter if his reasons were more than just that of wanting to be with you"

"Thank you for not assuming"

He smiled at her "Your sins are your sins, I'm not here to judge just help you figure them out."

"I think I've got a pretty good idea what they are"

"I will assume Mr. Latekka does as well."

"We've talked about it a few times."

"Have you come to any conclusions?"

"Run, I've got it" Eddie whispered into Janet's ear having walked up to her before she noticed. Janet did run but only because Eddie wanted her to.

"That was kind of you"

"I'm not going to let you force her into a nervous breakdown"

"So are you prepared to answer the question"

"You're expecting me to say no"

"Not this time."

"Yesterday after we woke from a night of praising.." He knew exactly what they were praising "we went to lunch with my mother where she dropped all the words that use to scare me… … … marriage, love, babies.." Eddie blew out a puff of air "and sex and condoms and everything she could possibly think of to force me to grow up"

"She doesn't need to force you, you've done that own your own for Janet"

"When we got back to my place for a change and the house attacked her again, I walked in and she was lying on my bed and naturally I couldn't help my self and one thing led to another."

"As it often does?"

"I'm getting there, something happened and somehow we ended up happy to just settle on just talking and believe it or not a nap"

"How much something happened before you settled, happily of course" His coach picked on him

"A little but that's not the point, the point is I don't feel guilty. When she was lying there in my arms, her skin against mine knowing I made her feel safe. That's what it's all got to be about doesn't it?"

"What does she think?"

"Janet's got mixed emotions about it. She feels guilty for not feeling guilty and I'm afraid I've caused her to be ashamed."

"When you say you don't feel guilty, I assume you mean you don't feel guilty for not feeling guilty unlike she does. Does she know that?"

"I told her"

"You know I can't honestly condone the behavior. I will say that I think your on the right path to making a mends with the situation though."

"Then I might as well tell you I plan on asking Janet to move in with me"

"I see and I'm not sure if you're wanting me to tell you that makes it better but it doesn't make it worse, it's the same sin Eddie."

"I understand that and if you were asking me to give up things I've done in the past to make a mends with her I would, I could but I want give up her."

"Even for her?"

"_You have to understand what that woman does to me. It's everything, the way she smells, smiles, how much she cares…she's so soft and everything is different now that she's around. I'm different and I don't want to go back to a world of one night stands. I know it's corny but I didn't know I was lonely before Janet because now I know what it feels like to not be." _

"Does she feel the same way?"

"I think so. I've been putting off telling her I love her because first off I'm scared to death and then there's the whole upsetting her if she's not ready to hear it."

"So you're not going to tell her?"

"No, I'm going to when we get to the lake in a little while."

"Any chance you can do it with out the sex"

"I can try, but I'm not making any promises" Eddie grinned

"Give it your best."

"Is there a magic line between what's okay and what's not"

"Yeah, it's called clothing ...with pockets. Keep your hands in your pockets and you'll be fine" His coach laughed

"I'm never going to make it but just for my own curiosity can I not just be with her?"

"The being with her, the skin on skin, the gentle kiss, slow touch is what makes the sex so pleasurable and that feeling, the one of pure love for the woman in your arms is to be reserved for those who enter the sacred bonds of matrimony because that Latekka is the sacred part"

"That would explain why it feels so good." Eddie let a small chuckle out

"Can I ask you something?" Eddie nodded

"Why not take her as your wife, you'd get the whole to have and to hold."

"I don't want to rush, you know me I never was one for rushing even on the field."

"This isn't a field and making a field goal isn't the plan. This is your life and keeping her on the field is"

"Then I'm thinking defense isn't the way to go"

"I should have known the two of you would be talking about football" Janet walked back up having spoken to nearly everyone she knew and chewing Owen out.

Eddie scooted over just enough and took her by the hand. She sat squished between him and the end of the pew while facing the preacher turned around and sitting sideways on the one in front of them.

"Football wasn't my best endeavor. If you had any idea how much those boys put me through between the foul mouths and lack of morals…."

"I'm quite sure Eddie was one of the worst"

"He had a way with the ladies, his way mostly but he had the best intentions and the most heart of anyone I've ever coached."

"Yeah, I guess he's not so bad if he ever lets you get to know him."

----------------------------

"We've got to change clothes Eddie."

"We can do it when we get there. Unless you just want to go rip Phil's head off and be done with it" Eddie licked his lips and grinned as he drove.

"I didn't rip his head off I told the truth and the truth hurts sometimes."

"Come here"

"Not while your driving, Eddie"

"Would you just get over here?" Janet slid over next to him mindful of wearing a dress. Eddie put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

---------------------------------------------------

"This looks like good a place as any" Eddie pulled over so they could change.

"You need some help over there?" Eddie asked as Janet slid her panties off from under her dress

"You seem to be having problems dressing yourself" Janet was taking longer having changed out of her church panties

"I'm good" Eddie snatched his shirt over his head and crawled across the seat through the truck to get to her.

"What are you doing?" Janet asked having just gotten her panties up.

"I came to help" Eddie pulled the tie on her dress slowly sneaking his hands beneath "I believe you owe me a kiss" Eddie bent to kiss her a powerful but sweet kiss. He took a deep breath "If you let me kiss you again...I'm going to do everything in my power to lay you down right here" He whispered then bent to kiss her again and she let him but pulled away before it went to far.

"I'm just....yeah" Eddie made himself let go and embarrassingly stood as Janet finished changing. She used him to balance herself in the sand.

----------------------------

"Who's place are we invading?" Janet asked as Eddie unlocked the door

"Mom's"

"If you had the keys why did we change by the truck" Eddie just smirked

"I'll be right back" Eddie went inside and signed the card to the flowers then came back out. Janet was standing on the dock waiting for him.

She had all their things ready to get into the boat. Eddie brought a small pillow and a throw blanket out with him and Janet settled into the bottom of the boat while Eddie fished.

"What?" Janet asked closing her book when he purposely dripped water on her feet that were all but in his lap anyway

"What time is it?" Eddie asked rubbing the cool water into her feet and ankles

"A little after 2:00"

"Those wildflowers are sounding pretty good right now"

"I thought you came out here to fish"

"I did, but you're distracting me a little"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, you're more beautiful right now than you've ever been" She had on her favorite pair of old jeans raveled at the feet, waist and had a small hole in the pocket along with a simple v-neck white tee-shirt. Her flip flops kicked off, her curls in no particular order and her skin glowing in the sun.

"Hunger going to your head?"

"You could say that" Eddie replied.

------------------------------

"Just so you know I've never brought a _girl_ fishing with me" Eddie was stretched out on the blanket after they'd eaten with his head in Janet's lap looking up at her and playing with one of her curls as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Just so you know I've never been fishing with a guy that actually wanted to fish" Eddie took her hand in his and held it to his chest "I like it out here, it's quite and slow" Janet added

"I like being out here with you" Eddie replied

"I keep waiting for one of the guy's to jump out from behind a tree"

"You still upset about the bathtub thing?"

"Upset no, bothered by it yes and I can't even tell you what it is that bothers me about it because I honestly don't know."

"I think…." Eddie sat up to face her "It's because" He brushed her hair back off of her shoulder "we were having to do the exact opposite of" He cupped her face looking her right in the eye. "what we really wanted to be doing"

"Duck Sitting?" Janet said softly and quietly in a near whisper as Eddie rubbed her cheek with his thumb

"Mr. Duck will never get to make love to Ms. Duck the way I get to make love to you" Eddie whispered back through his kiss.

"I bet he's nowhere near as good at as you are"

"Any man could be if they just had you."

"What if someone sees us?"

"Then they'll be jealous, their problem baby not ours" Eddie pulled her shirt over her head and it wasn't long before she urged his up as well. After a few moments rolling around Eddie unbuttoned her pants and discarded them as well.

"I thought you were never going to kiss it again" Janet asked while he was nearlly on all fours above her

"With fear of sounding to chauvinistic, it's my crown."

"I guess you've earned it since I've slept with you more times than I've had sex in the entirety of my life as it is."

"I like it that way. We can undo all of the ones before."

"So how much longer do you think we've got before we undo yours?"

"Another year or two should do"

"It was just a joke, we should be close but I personally think we should call them undone because this is so much better."

"I've got to tell you something, Eddie"

"When you're not so hot for me otherwise it's like going to the grocery store hungry." He couldn't let her say it first and his obsession with getting it right was about to cost him if he didn't hurry.

"That would explain why Phil needed so many groceries I guess."

"You think I over did it?"

"No"

"You've probably bought three times that much food the last month that I know of."

"That's because I've been feeding you two sometimes three meals a day plus snacks because you really do never stop eating do you which is why I suspect your responsible for the mysterious deposit into my checking account last week."

"Like you were going to take it any other way" He still kissed over her slowly

"Haven't gotten your bank statement this month I take it"

"You didn't" He stopped to look up at her

"I did, Eddie I don't need your money. You spend way to much as it is."

"You can't count taking you out, that's my part."

"But the gifts and gestures and I'm not even going to start on Sully's"

"Good, it's not going to matter" Eddie kissed her again. He had a way of holding her neck and face and head that just melted her

"God you feel good" Janet moaned out as he kissed her

"I usually prefer to hear that once we're a little more naked" He stopped and looked at her. Janet didn't move just waited for his mouth again. She was already down to her bra and panties Eddie to his jeans.

"Take what you can get" Janet replied when he kissed her again

"I'm going to like you being off when I am. You know better than anyone that I like going to Sully's but I really like getting you out of there and away from everyone so I can have you to myself."

"I was worried you'd think I was starting to get clingy and I don't want to smother you Eddie."

"I like clingy"

"Since when"

"Since you started getting all clingy"

"When?"

"About four dates in, you drug out the shackles and started hissing at other women"

"I did not"

"Sorry that was a naughty dream wasn't it"

"Do you only think about sex?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Yes" Janet moved a little and let out a slight groan

"Roll over I'll massage your back"

"We should go back and let Lars and Travis do us again. It felt so goooooooooood. Oh God why didn't you ever tell me you could do that." His hands worked wonders.

"I should have known with the way you do my feet" She added

"Princess?"

"What charming?"

"Shhhhhh" Eddie massaged over her back and it wasn't long before he began to seduce her again. He let his hands go lower and further to the side kissing on her as he went. He unhooked her bra and Janet never showed protest even when they heard the boat go by. They were far enough a way to not be identified. After a little while Janet rolled over to face him pulling Eddie's shirt over her chest since her bra was rendered useless in it's current unhooked state.

She sat up with him still straddle of her legs. "What is it baby" Eddie whispered as she stared into his sole. "I just wanted to see your face" Janet reached out to touch his face.

"Why?"

"I knew you were smiling" She made him blush

"Why is it that you are not?"

"Your lips are so far away" She whispered back to him. Eddie bent and kissed her gently on the forehead. Then her nose and taking her face in his hands her lips passionately.

"Never again" Eddie spoke against her body and he knew she just needed him close, not to make love, or pass time but to be held in his arms.

------------

"Where are you going with my clothes?" Janet was laying in the blanket her curls in the grass. Eddie put them and the pic-nick basket back into the boat then returned still in just his jeans and sitting down next to Janet.

"I was wrong" He had never been able to resist playing with her hair. "You're more beautiful right now, just the way you are…..You're always twice as pretty afterwards" He put a small flower in her hair from the tiny miniature bouquet he'd made from the peteite wildflowers for her while she was fixing his lunch. He'd wondered off for a bit and came back with it.

"After what, we didn't have sex"

"We were together baby"

"What's gotten into you lately? You're being extra sappy" He knew by her voice she liked it.

"I just ……….I'm glad you came with me"

----------------------------

Back in the boat Janet propped her feet on the side and settled with her book again wearing just her panties and Eddie's flannel shirt, it wasn't long before Eddie threw anchor under the shade from a few overhanging limbs.

"I can't read if you're staring at me"

"You've been doing it for ten minutes"

"What are you doing?" Janet asked when he settled in the bottom of the boat next to her, only his jeans and her silky legs tangled with bare feet to be seen.

"I need a nap"

"I wondered how long it'd take you" Janet giggled

"move over" Eddie inched her over playfully just enough he could get slightly under her, her shoulders resting against his and her head on his arm as a cushion between her and the boat.

"So is this going to be an imaginary nap like the imaginary sex we had?"

"I didn't imagine anything."

"Then maybe I was asleep?"

"We were intimate Janet, it may not of been intercourse but .........."

"Foreplay maybe"

"What are you reading" Eddie changed the subject.

"Nick's book"

"Why? Haven't you read it before?"

"It's been a while, besides I want to see who I'm sharing a boat and imaginary sex with"

"That's not me, I'm nothing like that character in the book"

"I don't know about that, on one hand your all business, on another your all play but in ….."

"Your hands I'm all about both" He finished her sentence then kissed her tenderly again

"Who else knows of this super romantic, really sexy, unbelievably sweet, push over that I know"

"You're the only one which means I'm all yours"

"And I plan on keeping you to myself to"

"Really, all that time just me and you, we might have to find things to do so we don't get bored"

"Are you afraid of getting bored, Eddie?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to be so not bored that I'll never get that nap"

"We wouldn't want to spring an imaginary leak" Eddie knew that meant no going at it in the boat

"God your sexy when you talk like that" Eddie said it so serious staring right into her eyes and Janet just laughed at him causing him to laugh

"If we had sex shouldn't you be satisfied right now; not wanting to do it again."

"I'm very satisfied but you are the queen of the second time is the charm"

"I am not."

"We almost always go twice sometimes more and you know it"

"It's not my fault you can't get enough the first time around" They did what they did best flirting with each other

"Do you know that it's extremely difficult if not damn near impossible for most men to be able to go that soon afterwards. Including myself before you took over my worldly needs"

"Your Eddie Latekka, I've never thought about it. I guess I just assumed that among other reasons is the reason your so desired by the ladies"

"No and there's a differnce between a lonely drunk and desire."

"So why now?"

"Because your to beautiful to touch"

"You've said that before, I heard you say that. When?"

"One night I thought you were asleep but Janet I want you to know how beautiful a woman you really are. I can't tell you exactly what it is because I don't know but I think it's the innocence and the child like way you look at the world. You're still that little girl, to strong to ever be truly afraid. The need to please those around you and to hide from those you think you can't. Just enough fire inside to dare the world even when it bites back and the naiveness of thinking you can escape it."

"Eddie, I've never done this before and your wrong I'm afraid I'll have to wake up from this dream sooner or later"

"I told you I'd rather watch my sleeping Beauty sleep. Nothing can touch you when you're here with me" He was referring to his heart but Janet just needed his arms and a confession of love. She needed that promise even if she knew he had no control over it.

"You should really read the book, baby it's nothing like the movie." Eddie let Janet change the subject knowing he was on shaky ground about her mother.

"I can't read it on principal"

"I'll read it to you" And she did until he fell asleep listening to her voice and she dozed with him.

-------------------------

Janet screamed waking up to a fish flopping her lap and Eddie laughing. He didn't do it on purpose but it made a hell of a funny sight. He crawled over to get it and Janet kept squirming. "Baby be still your going to flip the boat"

"I smell like fish now" He still laughed as she dug around for her clothes.

"So you like to play in the mud but not with Chester " Eddie held the fish up making fish lips at her himself.

"Chester?" She giggled Changing shirts as carefully as she could as not to be naked, she didn't even attempt to put her bra on in the boat.

"Yeah, you haven't met Ernesto's cousin?" Eddie let the fish go.

"I have yet to meet Ernesto"

"**Trust me you've met ERNESTO**"

"Pervert"

"What time is it" Janet asked against Eddie's kisses before she could wiggle into her jeans. He just moved them further away not that she'd have room to dress without flipping the tiny boat anyway

"almost dark"

"I can see that. How long have you been awake?"

"A while" He'd been reading Nick's book

-----------------

"come on"

"I'm not getting out of here until I get my pants on" Janet refused to get out of the boat

"Why, you've got panties on and I can already see through your shirt"

"Because that's why"

"How is that any different than a bathing suite?"

"I don't do bathing suits"

"Well you do white tee shirts and panties unless you want to spend the night in there" Eddie helped her out of the boat and up onto the dock

"Mom would have killed me if she ever caught me with a woman up here."

"I would have serious problems if she did now."

"You're the only reason she let me have a key" Eddie replied as he unlocked the small lake house.

"So she knows we're here?"

"She knew we were coming out to the lake" Eddie responded and Janet took the opportunity of there being a bathroom.

--------------

"She keeps fresh flowers because she comes often???" Janet bent to smell them

"Maybe" She didn't read the card, never even saw it and Eddie wasn't about to ruin the moment by pointing it out like an excited child.

"Maybe you think you're creativity is going to be rewarded" Janet watched him open the solid wall of glass doors onto the deck over the water.

"Maybe it already has been" Eddie lit the candles and had turned the dock lights on letting them dance in the ripples of the water.

"Maybe you'll tell me what your up to?" Janet asked as Eddie turned on the stereo and walked out onto the deck. Janet followed him and he started to dance with her.

"That would take all of the fun out of it."

Janet laid her head on his shoulder forgetting for the moment she was barely dressed "So when are you going to sing for me?"

"What do you want me to sing"

"You sure you trust me enough to pick" Janet teased him

"You're right I'm probably safer just going with what ever comes on next"

"That'll work for me" It wasn't long before the next song began to play

"Eric Clapton, you should have let me pick" Janet laughed

"I've got this" Eddie began to sing to her.

_Its late in the evening  
Shes wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her make up  
And brushes her long blonde hair_ (Eddie changed it to dark and made Janet giggle)  
_And then she asks me  
Do I look alright  
And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight_

Though the first verse they both giggled through by the second Janet had gotten comfortable in his arms.

_We go a party  
And everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady  
That's walking around with me  
And then she asks me  
Do you feel alright  
And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight_

Eddie loved holding her and when she turned her head facing into his chest instead of out he kissed her. He grinned to himself knowing how perfect it really was. His mom was wrong perfect by his definition did exist in that very moment.

_I feel wonderful  
Because I see the love light in your eyes  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just dont realize  
How much I love you_ ( He said it he couldn't believe he said it.)

Eddie felt Janet hold on a little tighter as they danced with him holding her hand to his chest again. He kept his head bent down to sing right to her.

_Its time to go home now  
And Ive got an aching head  
So I give her the car keys  
She helps me to bed  
And then I tell her  
As I turn out the light  
I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight_

It was so quiet and calm, as if they were in another universe, everything stood still just for them."So what are you proposing we do with this you and me time?" Janet asked looking up at him. Eddie was doing his best to leave his confession innocent. Her voice remained delicate in the breeze.

"I don't know, we're all alone in this incredibly romantic place and you're barely dressed so what about a little truth and dare."

"Truth and Dare?"

"I'm going first. So locks what's it going to be truth or dare?" His voice was slow and seductive. There was no laughter

"Locks?"

"That's what my Dad always called you because of your curls. He knew you'd never be able to resist me"

"Really?"

"Maybe that's not exactly the way it went."

"Truth it is then"

"You don't play fair" Eddie kissed her running his hand lower down her back to the lace that covered her bottom

"Does Janet Meadows really want to be with Eddie Latekka for the long haul?" She wasn't expecting that.

"There's no where else I'd rather be and no ones arms I'd rather be in than yours Eddie" He bent down to kiss her and when they broke Janet turned her back against his chest and he held her as they looked out over the water

"Truth or Dare" He chose Dare nibbling her neck

"I dare you to read Nick's Book"

"Alright, but you should know I read some while you were snoring."

"I don't snore and what did you think about it"

"Ummm, it's my turn"

"Dare"

"I dare you to break your promise. Let me have it Janet" He shhh'd her when she started to speak

"Dare" He whispered into her ear

"I dare you to choose truth" She said faintly but with fixed purpose

"I'll tell you anything you want to know, baby?"

"Are you still ashamed of dating me?" Eddie knew he'd reached the end of stretching their legs, they needed to climb and he wasn't ready but willing to dive in.

"When I first asked you out I surprised myself because your right your nothing like the women I've dated before and I'm glad because I didn't need them but I do you Janet. So much it scares me sometimes. My doubts and yes I'm admitting I had some, there's no point in lying to you about that because we both know it. They were so much more complicated than what other people would think and I don't expect you to understand or even believe me but I ask that you just trust me when I say I'm right where I should be because I don't think I can live without you now. I need you to take care of me and I need you to let me take care of you to."

"Do you want to Eddie?" Janet looked back over her shoulder

"I want to, more than you know" He was a bit shy as he kissed her and Janet turned in the kiss to face him.

"Two out of three isn't bad" Janet meekly mumbled and Eddie figured it was another one of her jokes he'd get days later like he'd done so many times before but at the moment he had more important things on his mind.

"Truth or Dare baby"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go for a swim with me"

"So you don't want to….." His look said it all

------------------------------

"The waters still cold Eddie" He was doing his best to resist his needs

"Well, I want say anything about yours if you don't say anything about mine."

"I couldn't if I wanted to my teeth want stop chattering"

"Come here" He couldn't help himself and with in moments knew he was going to have her before the night was done but she hadn't said I love you back and Eddie knew he had to give her a chance. "How well can you swim?"

"Why?" Eddie just started treading water and slowly working his way deeper.

"Where are you going?"

"Maybe you're the one that's scared of the dark?"

"I'm scared of dark water that has things that can bite so get your butt back over here"

"I can't, sorry" He swam further out

"Why not"

"Because you asked me to roll off and since I can see right through that white tee-shirt that's sticking to your boobs, it's not likely to happen unless I'm over here."

"That's not the only thing that's not likely to happen if your over there"

"So come out here then"

"What if I just get out"

"Go ahead I don't have a problem watching bra less women in wet tee-shirts"

"Do that often?"

"Every chance I get but it's been a while so why don't you come show me"

"Why don't you show me" She called and Eddie came. Janet got out and walked away with his clothes. He didn't care just walked right up the dock naked to the deck where Janet was perched watching him.

He took his time not getting into a hurry but when he got to her he didn't waste any melding his mouth to hers and his hands to her body without ever speaking a word. He kissed and sucked her breast through the shirt before raising it up and continuing to suck at her hard nipples. Eddie didn't usually do the half dressed thing, but he wanted her hot and ready and a little dirty play about it would help to get her there. Eddie finally peeled off the shirt leaving them both naked on the deck.

"Dance with me some more?" He had to calm down before it got dirty on night it didn't need to.

"Out here, it's freezing baby" He had her naked in complete vulnerability and it was to cold for him to push her into being comfortable with it.

"Don't move" He left her long enough to claim a few towels. He'd taken the opportunity to look at her when he walked back to her but just for a second as he moved to comfort her. Eddie wrapped the big fluffy towel around her and Janet watched his still naked body move through the room until he had her wrapped tightly and then put one around his waist as well.

"Janet"

"Shhhh, I'm listening"

"To what?"

"Your heart, like I do at night" She looked up at his confusion "Sometimes at night when you're asleep I crawl over carefully so I don't wake you and lay my head on your chest so I can listen"

"Sometimes I feel you there and I just lay there so I can feel you against me"

"Why don't you say anything?"

"I do but my god Janet you are to beautiful to touch, sometimes it's enough just knowing your there"

"That can't be so when you've touched me so many times"

"I'm only a man Janet"

"I only want the man" Janet walked away from him and Eddie followed as she led him by the hand to the bed.

Eddie stopped her kissing her gently down on to the bed. He kissed down her chest three times and eased between her legs as Janet willingly allowed him to enter of his on accord, no hands to guide the way. He held her so carefully beneath her head slowly passing through her body. Slow long thrusts until she began to moan. She was climaxing but taming her tongue and Eddie loved her to scream out, he didn't want to reserve anything and pushed into her deeper than he'd ever done before to evoke it just as she reached orgasm. He was afraid it was to hard but she held on and it was the longest orgasm he'd ever given her. Janet's voice was nothing he'd ever heard before, not quite pain but an intensity like never before as she arched her back twisting the sheet in her hands and closed her eyes tilting her head back unable to breathe. He was so enamored with her presence at the moment he'd hardly noticed he'd never said I love you again. She had to of felt it from with in him. There were no need for words he thought as their bodies had said it all.

---------------------

Janet laid in wait for the words to pass his lips again. They didn't come. She knew in her heart for sure that they would have and made love to him believing he loved her in return. As she laid against his chest, his fingers across her skin she accepted he wasn't able to completely even if he'd wanted to. Someone still held a piece of his heart. "We have to work in the morning"

"I know" Eddie replied and Janet started to get up but he stopped her. "Not yet"

---------------------------

Janet sat beside him on the bed and kissed him gently awake. Eddie went with it kissing her more firmly before opening his eyes. "Everythings in the truck"

Eddie didn't question her being dressed already or taking it upon herself to get their things together. He was scared to know what was wrong.

When they got back to Janet's she got out of the truck and he unlocked the door for her and then followed her inside. Janet got in the shower and was surprised by Eddie joining her. She didn't invite him in or even want him there at the moment. He kissed her hard against the shower wall and Janet didn't protest she so badly wanted it to be okay. He had to love her deep down even if he couldn't see it.

------------------

"Baby I…." Eddie looked down at her and he held her close to his body "Hey, what's the matter" Eddie stopped in mid thrust

"Nothing"

"Am I hurting you"

"No, don't stop"

"You're not enjoying it" Eddie started to pull out and she held onto him burying her face in his chest.

"Baby don't stop, please I just want to feel you….." He got that she just wanted to lay there but it bothered him this time.

"Janet"

"Please" She said softly looking him right in the eyes "Please baby"

"My god baby, talk to me." He knew she had emotions that went far beyond him. The wall was coming and he knew she was aware of it but he'd be patient for her.

"Please don't leave, stay please Eddie don't stop not now I need you" The second he started again she clung to his chest again.

"It's okay baby, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere" He wanted to stop and did several times but she'd plead with him not to.

He knew she didn't climax that time but with the amount of time they'd spent going at the last few days he knew she was bound to end up sore so he began kissing her chest. "I can't baby" he whispered softly. He really wasn't able to, seeing her crumbling wasn't something he could just look over for the benefit of his release. He continued to kiss her before pulling out offering her another way to relieve herself.

"It's fine" She eased his mouth away from her body and to her lips kissing him goodnight.

"You sure?"

"Yeah" She kissed him so lovingly with a smile on her face and laid still on her side of the bed. Eddie held her hand as they stared at each other until they fell asleep. She was okay, he didn't love her the way she loved him, there was no other he had all of her but it wasn't because he didn't want to and she believed he did love her in his own way just not the way he loved Rory, but as she told him she'd take what she could get"

"Janet, baby…we've got to talk for a minute. Wake up for me"

Janet rolled having not come to. Eddie nearly cried knowing he'd blown it. He waited to long or pushed to much. Either way he was going to just have to talk to her face to face, no romantic gestures or perfect plans just simple conversation. Janet woke the same way she fell asleep with a smile still worn.

--------------------------


	37. Chapter 37

Once they said good morning Eddie realized she was in an exceptionally good mood but didn't know why.

"What are you smiling at?" Eddie asked

"You"

"I got that but why?"

"I'm just glad to see you this morning."

"I'm glad to see you to" He kissed her hand

--------------------------

"Hey beautiful, I missed you" Eddie kissed her from behind when he came in for lunch.

"You hungry?"

"I'll settle for coffee to wash those cookies down but you got a second to talk first."

"Yeah, sure."

"I don't think so, it's lunch shift baby doll" Rooster smarted off

**"Baby Doll?"** Eddie asked him raising his brow

"Figure of speech, don't get your panties bunched" Rooster replied walking off to deliver an order

"Come on" They stepped into the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Janet asked expecting him to talk to her about Rory

"I wanted to give this back to you." He handed her the key to her house that had been in his bag of cookies.

"Okay, can I ask you why? Because I thought we agreed it was okay to swim in each others puddles. Did I misunderstand." She became noticeably upset

"No you didn't misunderstand, we did it's just I wanted to do it first but I've sorta got a shut in infestation to go with the spiders but Phil assures me there are no mice. So I thought maybe we should wait until we can do it together.

"But, I wanted you to be able to come and go..." She took a deep breath

"Hey, don't be so sad."

"It's kinda hard not to be when your boyfriend throws the key to your house back at you." She replied smiling but she was hurt and he knew it

"Janet"

"It's fine Eddie if you don't want it don't use it." She gave it back to him

"I never said I didn't want it..." He remained calm trying to talk to her

"Can we not argue about it, please. I gave it to you. It's yours. Do what you want with it." She had yet to raise her voice or get angry. She didn't want it back she wanted him to have, if he gave it back she couldn't live in denial and at the moment trying to breathe was her main goal.

"Baby, I don't think you understand what I'm saying now" He bent and kissed her

"Eddie, please don't make this worse trying to fix it."

He pulled her close hugging her "I did miss you today"

She squeezed him tighter than she ever had before"I missed you to" Janet went back to work and Eddie followed her taking his stool.

-----------------

"See you after I talk to Phil."

"Yeah, I'll leave the door unlocked so you don't have to let yourself in. Hopefully a mass murderer want get me" Janet replied and Eddie knew it was reference to all the times he'd fussed at her about leaving it unlocked.

"We'll sit down and talk tonight. I know I'm an ass baby for wanting to do everything right, just wait up for me. There's some things I need to tell you." They kissed goodbye

----------------------------------

"Hello"

"Hey Janet" Phil answered

"Is Eddie there?"

"Yeah, he's here"

"Can I talk to him for a minute please?"

"I think he went out, I heard the door but his trucks still here."

"That's fine I'll just come over." She couldn't wait and she didn't want to sit in her own house and hear about another woman.

"Okay, I'll let him know when he comes in"

-------------------------------------

Janet parked in front of her house and looked in the rear view mirror at her self before she ever got out. When she did, she walked up the walk and the porch steps then unlocked her front door. She tripped on one of his shoes and picked it up throwing it across the front room knocking picture frames to the floor in her moment of rage. She realized she'd knocked over and broken her favorite picture of Eddie. She stood still for a moment then walked away.

She picked up a few things that were sitting around out of place and took Eddie's empty glass from breakfast to the kitchen and washed it along with hers from that morning, she dried her hands and opened the fridge to see about dinner. Nothing was appealing and she realized he wouldn't be feeding him for diner so she settled on the remainder of the tequila in the cabinet, shot by shot she stood there without emotion until it was gone. Once she disposed of the empty bottle she went to her room and opened the closet, removing his clothes from the hangers and folding them neatly into a box. She checked her messages when her phone beeped and she had one from Eddie.

_I'm coming I've got to go by the shop_

She sent a text back

_It's to late, Eddie. You don't have to._

Eddie looked at his watch and it was only nine thirty so he was going to go anyway he needed to talk to her, he had to tell her how much he loved her and his plans.

Janet finished packing his things and left the box on the bed, she wasn't going to sleep with Eddie's things she wanted him and she was to proud a woman to suffer a loss of something she never had. She wasn't going to drag around her house un showered in his shirts for a week or wait by the phone for his call. He'd tell her about Rory when he got ready to there was no since in forcing him, it'd change nothing but his things would be ready for him when and if he came for them. She didn't want to make it worse for him or drag it out for herself either.

Her phone rang and it was Rooster. "Nows not a good time Rooster"

"Everything okay, you left early?"

"Yeah, I'm just out of tequila other than that I'm fine."

"You need a friend?"

"I don't need anyone" She hung up on him and sat down on the couch not sure what she was supposed to be doing at the moment. She could watch t.v. or clean the house or sleep but she'd forgotten how to do any of those things without Eddie and she was to intoxicated to relearn. After a few minutes of straightening the throw pillows over and over again she wiped her cheek and saw a tear on the end of her finger. That was all it took for her to cry over sorrow for the first time since she was 16.

Janet sent him a message about fifteen minutes later. _"I need alcohol"_

-----------------------------------------------

"Janet"

She rolled her back to him "Please don't , just go"

"I'm not leaving you like this"

"Go Vincent, I'm sorry just go"

"But…."

"God just get the hell out……." She started sobbing for Eddie

"He's not coming this time sweetie. He'll never come again."

"He's going to hate me for this."

"Why do you care?"

"Don't you get it, he didn't do it on purpose. He didn't mean to but I did."

"You shouldn't have to be alone because he's an ass"

"Don't call him that, he's not an ass. Just go, leave I've hurt him enough."

"I think we both know he's not hurting tonight."

"Yes he is, she'll hurt him, she's hurting him now and so am I "

"Don't touch me" Janet pulled away from Rooster and locked her self in the bathroom. After an hour he finally decided to go.

"Janet, I'm not sure what you want me to do but I'll go for now. Call me please. I'll see you in the morning then." Janet was sitting in the shower still crying as the water turned cold. When she was sufficiently shivering she started to scrub herself hard as if it would change what she'd done.

She took one of Eddie's shirts out of the box that had been knocked to the floor and slipped it on then picked up the rest of his things and took them with her into the spare room and spent the night crying and hanging off the side of the bed puking into a waste basket.

-----------------

"You're late, that's not like you" Sully said to her when she came in an hour late.

"I'm sorry Sully I had to do something this morning it want happen again. "

"How's things with Eddie since evilness came back? You know I was just giving you a hard time about Rory don't you? Eddie's not going anywhere, he's staying right around your little finger the way he likes it"

"I'm sure Eddie's fine, he looked happy the last time I saw him anyway"

"Are you sure your okay, you don't look so spry this morning"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Janet walked off and tried to call Eddie again and again.

-----------------

"Eddie, it's me look I really need to talk to you. I know I said it was to late and I guess now it really is but there is something I'd like to tell you at least and I've got your stuff for you. I could bring it by or you can come get it if you even want it. Just let me know. " First it was being in shock

"Baby, please call me. I don't want to end this over the phone and I would feel better if I knew you were okay. Anyway, I hope..Eddie. Just be happy baby." Then it mixed with a little pleading denial

"I guess now I'm officially the physco ex-girlfriend. Oh well call me anyway, just do me a favor and wait until Rory leaves. I don't deserve to be dumped in front of her two days in a row. I'm sorry Eddie, I really am and I'd like to think I was strong enough to wait until you come to tell me but I'm not. For what it's worth I loved you, I love you and I know you never set out to hurt me but if your happy now, with her I guess you finally did something noteworthy, well voice mail worthy anyway." She tried to end it on a more cheery note having reached the point of self preservation

When Rooster came in he nearly made her sick again and she called Eddie out of desperation again. She had to confess even if he'd moved on she couldn't live with her self otherwise and somewhere deep down she needed him to tell her she was beautiful and not the woman she felt like she was at the moment even if he hated her. Nick called her shortly thereafter to let her know he was in the hospital.

-------------------------------

"I can't do this Hannah, I've got to go."

"Cant do what Janet? Ray didn't have anything to do with Eddie being beaten."

**"Not now Hannah" **Janet was furious Hannah even brought it up when she knew what was on Janet's mind. Hannah may not know he dumped her but she knew what Janet did.

"You can't leave we're in the middle of my engagement party"

"I wish you lots of happiness I do but I can't do this, not now"

"But your the maid of Honor"

**"God you know what it's not ALWAYS about HANNAH JANE DANIELS CATALDO, whatever** "

"I'll go" Ray went after her having walked in on the end of the exchange and finidng Hannah about to cry

--------------------------

"Meadows what the hell was that about?"

"Stay away from me Ray. " Janet barked when he caught up to her on the sidewalk

"I'm not going to hurt you. I wouldn't do that…"

"Well you already have more than you'll ever know so just go enjoy your party."

"Janet I never meant to hurt you, what happened between us...."

"Don't stand here and act like anything happened, my god Ray we had drunk sex one night that's all there is to it. And you've hurt me more than you'll ever know."

"I'm sorry I never meant for you to be..."

"I wasn't going to tell her and neither was Eddie. As much as he dislikes you he believes you truly love Hannah."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing" Ray replied to Hannah Jane

"Janet I don't know what Eddie told you but Ray didn't do this"

"Eddie hasn't said a word to me about who did it but you just remember who's been there for Sam with no ulterior motive before you start taking sides"

"Ray loves me and he loves Sam"

"No one destroyed your life but you, Hannah" Janet shot back knowing Hannah didn't believe a word she said herself

"And you're Ms. Innocent now?" Hannah asked

"Don't worry Ray I'm not going to tell Hannah about your little indiscretion."

"What indisgretion?"

"Does it matter Hannah, aren't you just going to sweep it under the rug and pretend it's not there the same way you always do so you can avoid having to answer for anything"

"Just because you messed up doesn't mean you've got a free pass to start pushing everyone Else's in their face"

"I'm answering for mine Hannah, you should try it. It hurts like hell but at least I'm an honest woman, maybe not a respectable one but honest"

"What's she talking about Hannah Jane?"

"I don't know why don't you tell me?"

----------------------------

John opened his door to see his big sister standing there and he in just his jeans pulling his shirt over his head. "You're busy, I'll see you later" Janet knew he had company.

"No, it's fine. You're not going anywhere." He knew she hit her wall.

"Sit, give me a minute" He left Janet in the den and his company left.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Did you and Frank need me?"

"Of course we need you?"

"But did you need me, when mom died. Did you need me hovering over you?"

"I don't think you could really consider taking care of us as hovering, Jay"

"But did you need me to do it or was I just trying to...."

"Yes we needed you to take care of us but I do think you used it as an excuse not to deal with it yourself and I think you already know that."

Janet was silent for a while. "I cried but it wasn't for mom."

"Eddie" Janet just nodded

"What happened"

"He's in the hospital, he was beaten by three guy's"

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I think so, he didn't really say"

"It scared you is that why your here instead of with him?" John knew that wasn't it but held out hope

"No, I'm not scared. I'm angry."

"At who?"

"Eddie"

"Why?"

"The same reason I'm mad at mom"

"Because he's gone."

"Yeah, he's gone and it's my fault. I think it hurt to much and I didn't want him to be the one to go."

"Just tell me what happened, Sis"

"I cheated on him."

"WHAT?"

"Janet the man loves you, why would you do that to him?" He was somewhat harsh to his big sis that seemed to need a big brother at the moment

"Eddie doesn't love me, he wants to but he can't and I can't live with just wants and needs. He's still in love with the love of his life and she just happens to come with Blond hair and long legs."

"He told you that"

"He didn't have to I saw him kiss her and he told me he stopped it because of us but I had already......I don't want to talk about it. It's such a pathetic mess."

"You're not pathetic"

"You know what's so hard about it. I really hate that I'm mad at him. He didn't want to upset me so he didn't tell me she was back. He was trying and I just gave up. I couldn't wait for him to tell me he loved her, it would have been like waiting for mom to come home again. I just couldn't do that becasue she's not coming back and I knew she wasn't the whole time I waited for Dad to come back. I just didn't want to sit there and hope he changed his mind. That it was one big mistake." She finally cried her eyes out against her brothers shoulder over her mom.

----------------

"I don't want any visitors" Eddie answered the phone next to his bed

"Don't hang up"

"I had a feeling you'd call"

"She told you I take it" Eddie added

"Yeah, but mostly she just cried"

"She's never cried in front of me except the night...never mind"

"I'm not going to lie to you and tell you she's okay because she's not and she's not going to be"

"Yeah well neither am I but for what it's worth I'm sorry"

"She knows that and she's mad as hell but she doesn't blame you."

"Hey one more thing"

"What's that?"

"You going to be alright man, she deserves to know that much"

"Yeah bruises heal"

--------------------------------------------

"You called him" Janet was furious walking in on the end of the conversation

"Jay?"

"I've got to go"

"No stop. He's going to be okay"

"Tell me you didn't tell him I cried" John just looked at her "Tell me John, tell me you didn't tell him he made me cry"

"Janet"

"How could you, you're my brother. I trusted you. You're all I had left."

"Janet, what's so wrong about him knowing how you feel"

"It'll hurt him and I've hurt him enough"

"Everyone cries Janet and he hurt you to"

"I don't especially in front of Eddie and he didn't mean to" Though she had tears streaming down her face.

"Where are you going?" That was the last thing Eddie heard through the phone before John hung it up not knowing Eddie was still there.

"I don't know just do me a favor and keep your mouth shut. The last thing I need is to be humiliated more. I learned my lesson okay. I've got it."

"I'm not letting you leave until you tell me where the hell your going"

"To keep the promise I made to dad" Janet slammed her door driving off as her dad pulled up

--------------------

"Where's she going" Richard asked

"What promise?"

"What?"

"What did Janet promise you?"

"That she'd dump Latekka before he broke her heart." John nodded

"Do me a favor?" John asked his father

"What?"

"Leave her the hell alone" John just stomped off to his own vehicle

-------------------

"Hey Richard, Sully's not here" Lanna answered when he called

"Actually I wanted to talk to you"

"He's fine. The doctors said a week and he could go home"

"What are you talking about?"

"Eddie, why what did you want?"

"What's wrong with Latekka" She explained it

"Have you seen Janet. No Eddie said she came by yesterday and was pretty upset by it"

"If you see her let me know and I hope he's okay?"

-----------------------------

Eddie signed for a package at his front door. No return address and the label had been typed. He opened it to find his rubber duck. No note but he knew it was from Janet.

A few days latter Janet received the same box back, upon opening it she found Eddie's duck now sporting what appeared to be a Mohawk.

Eddie received Janet's duck with blond hair, he returned it with lipstick lips just to piss her off.

--------------

"What's up with all the secrete packages?"

"None of your business" Eddie replied then opened the box to find his duck minus the Mohawk but now with a tiny knights ridge helmet and her duck had a crown adorning her blond hair. Eddie cleaned them up and returned them like they originally were only in separate boxes.

---------------------

It had been a little over a month since Janet and Eddie had laid eyes on one another. After the day she confessed and he kicked her out of his room all ties were severed . They didn't even return each others belongings with the exception of the one. Eddie hadn't stepped foot in Sully's and Janet hadn't stepped foot on the street Best Friend Windows was located on. They refused to utter a word about the relationship, each other or the break up to any one. Not a peep no matter how hard anyone tried to pry it out. It didn't take long for the gang to get the clue when they would leave the room every time someone mentioned the others name or brought the subject up.

--------------

Eddie was healing from his beating well. The shop had manged to gain a few big accounts and Eddie chose to work all the ones on the far side of town. He's been hiding there for weeks avoiding the inevitable. Two hundred windows seemed to keep him and Ronnie fairly busy. The big medical complex was nearly just as bad. It housed doctors for every department imaginable. Owned by the bigger hospital on the far side of town and run pretty much the same.

He felt like the diet coke man as everyone stared through the windows while he worked, he was sick of forcing smiles to be nice when he couldn't rightfully find a reason in his life to smile.

"Hey, isn't that Janet" Ronnie pointed out through the window of the bottom floor

"Stop pointing like an idiot."

"Aren't you going to talk to her"

"No she'd probably just give me whatever cold she's got"

"I'm not real sure she's here for a cold. That's the unmentionables department" Ronnie pointed out

"Shut up and work, I've got to get some more caulk out of the truck."

He couldn't resist a closer look and rounded the corner just in time to hear her talking to the lady behind the counter to sign in. Ronnie just laughed when he saw Eddie duck behind a column.

"Janet Meadows, 10:00 with Dr. Johansen" Janet spoke and it sounded so good to hear her voice. He had listened to her messages from that day many times but it couldn't compare to seeing her soft warm skin, the stars in her eyes, the curls that laid upon his chest in the dark of night or just hearing her speak. It sent chills through him and he had the urge to cry right then and there. God he missed her. He closed his eyes to gain control of him self. He could feel her skin against him even though it had been weeks.

"Okay, Ms. Meadows I need you to fill out this paperwork. " the receptionist replied and Janet took a seat. He stood in complete and utter shock longer than he thought because the next thing he knew they were calling her back. He couldn't recall a single thought that had run through his head. He was blank and felt weak.

He began to doubt himself and had to take a second look at the department sign.

"Can I help you sir" the receptionist asked

"I believe you can, my girlfriend had an appointment this morning with Dr. Johansen, I know I'm running late but I wanted to surprise her she didn't think I was going to be able to make it, could you let me back"

"What's her name"

"Janet Meadows"

"She just walked back a few minutes ago, the doctor is running behind so it'll be a while before she makes it in to see you if you're in a hurry… exam room 12, just hang a left around the corner" She smiled at Eddie and he scurried back there only to stop and nearly walk away. He took a deep breath and opened the door. The curtain was pulled. Janet had already changed into one of the paper gowns she hated so much and was sitting behind the curtain on the exam table trying to hold it together. Failing miserably on the inside and making do on the outside.

Eddie had to take one more deep breath before he stepped behind the curtain. Janet was expecting the Doctor and when she looked up and saw Eddie she lost it. He panicked not knowing what to do he just offered her a few tissues.

She managed to get a hold of herself after a few minutes and calmed down. Sniffing back the last tears.

"Janet" Eddie called her name and she wanted to die all over again. She did. When she got it under control the second time he didn't have a chance to speak before she stopped him cold in his tracks.

"Not now, Eddie…don't humiliate me not here, not today…we can talk after I'm done" He just agreed with a nod to her tiny timid begging.

They sat in silence Eddie with his head down trying to believe she wasn't there for the reason he thought but he knew she'd had her yearly check up in February, she assured him she wasn't pregnant in Providence, he had to know if something was wrong and Janet sat staring into the corner until they heard the door creak and they both popped up like they didn't have a care in the world.

"Congratulations, you are pregnant" The doctor announced and Janet introduced Eddie by Eddie alone, no last name and no title not even recognition of being the father. Janet didn't look nearly as happy about that news as she should have and Eddie understood to a point but the amount of it that she was faking concerned him. It never crossed his mind that she might be pregnant just that she might be sick but even so his fake smile wasn't nearly as cracked as hers.

"Your hormone levels are a bit high when compared to your last menstrual cycle, but that could mean anything from nothing to you're further along than you think or every now and again it's a good indicator of twins"

She asked Janet a million questions about her body and cycles that she really didn't care to answer in front of Eddie when they were together let alone now. That was nothing compared to the vaginal exam that Eddie had the best seat in the house for and he watched whether he realized it or not. She was surprised by how tender she seemed to be now. She let out a small whimper or two during the exam. Eddie felt this overwhelming urge to intervene but he knew she was a doctor and it wasn't her first exam clearly.

He felt so ashamed of him self as he watched. He never really knew what they did but he was getting a crash course as the lady slid her fingers in and mashed on top of Janet's stomach. When she was done she also preformed a breast exam that he really felt ashamed of watching. Looking at her Breasts again brought back a flood of memories until they were interrupted by Janet and the doctor discussing how sore they were. Eddie didn't like seeing Janet close her eyes while the doctor examined her. He couldn't detach the sexual part from the medical necessity. To him it was Janet being touched in a way that caused her pain. Eddie would have died if he had ever hurt her touching the very same places.

"Can't that wait until she's not so uncomfortable?" He said it before it ever made it into thought process

"I suppose" she replied smiling at Eddie.

"If you'll help her up, she can dress, I'll be back to talk to you both"

Eddie immediately stood up and Janet took her legs out of the stirrups as fast as she could. He offered her a hand to pull up with but she declined by shaking her head no and doing it herself.

"You don't look so good" Eddie noted the way she immediately went pale and had that look on her face. She sat up to fast still fighting back the sickness from that morning and a well learned lesson about never drinking coffee again. The first sip she took had repulsed her.

"I'm going to be sick" she leaned over and Eddie barely go the trashcan to her. He gave her his bottle of water he had gotten from the vending machine while debating how long it take before Ronnie realized he didn't go after caulk. She got a sip or two down and threw up again. That seemed to do the trick. She started to get her color back and managed to get dressed before she did it again. He just stood beside her holding her hair back and wanting to cry like a little boy.

The doctor came back in and talked to Janet about how often she was doing it and how long.

"Right now we're going to set a due date by your menstrual cycle which puts you right around five weeks, don't worry a lot of women can't peg the exact day of their last cycle so I've scheduled you an appointment for an ultrasound in a few weeks. We'll have a better idea when we get a look at the baby.

They went through her diet, vitamins, symptoms, and what to expect but Janet had a pretty good idea since she was trying not to get sick again. Most of the conversation Dr. Johansen explained it to Eddie since Janet was so sick.

They walked out of the doctors office and to the benches out front.

"I don't know where to start, Janet"

"According to the doctor it started 5 weeks ago"

"You should have told me."

"Can we not do the I told you so's"

"I couldn't of told you this that's for sure"

"Okay, I'm really not in the mood to argue with you and I'm not sure why you'd want to. I've got it Eddie for nine months okay. I'm not about to forget what happened now" They were going to talk for a while but Eddie knew she was in no shape to have a reasonable conversation. Nor was she able to drive.

"Come on, I'll take you home" Eddie said to her and she didn't argue. She just wanted to lay down and rest.

"Have you eaten today" he asked on the drive neither having said a word about the pregnancy once they got in.

"Like it would matter, it's just going to come back up" Eddie knew in that second she was in a foul mood that went far beyond their breakup. He wasn't stupid she was five weeks, they had been broken up a little over four. Give or take a few days it wasn't a given that it was his child. It could have just as easily been Russo's.

He didn't think she wanted to talk so he kept his mouth shut and drove. She fell asleep about five miles down the road with tears trickling down her face. He called Sully's and asked Karen to fix them something to eat and to please bring it out to the truck when he got there. She didn't ask any questions. She figured they didn't want any one bothering them seeing how the abrupt end to their relationship was still a mystery. When Eddie Latekka and Janet Meadows started dating it fueled one hell of a rumor mill but not nearly as big as the one that started when people realized they were never seen together anymore and Eddie deserted the bar.

"Where are you going" Sully asked as Karen headed to the door with the order.

"Eddie asked if I would bring it outside" She said quietly as to avoid Rooster overhearing.

"He's to good to come in my bar now" Sully barked

"Janet's with him" she again added quietly.

"Go clean the stock room and don't come out until it's spotless" he hastily ordered Rooster. He didn't want him to plaster his face against the window.

------------------------------------------------------

When Eddie saw Sully come out the door he went ahead and got out of the truck. They stopped and leaned against the bed on the passenger side.

Sully sat the bag down in the back of Eddie's truck bed "She said she had a doctors appointment"

"She did" Eddie replied numbed

"You're with her so I'm going to go out on a limb and guess she's knocked up"

"Five weeks" Eddie answered

"I know she messed up but you're the man she's in love with."

"He has a right to know it could be his child" Eddie felt the guilt over not telling Nick.

"She hates herself for what she did to you, she want even acknowledge Russo's breathing. If it turns out to be his kid, it'll kill her"

"That makes two of us but I don't have the right to…" Eddie couldn't believe what he was about to say

"To raise another man's child. Let me tell you something, Janet was yours and that gives you and her the right to do what you want. As far as I can see he gave up any rights he had when he took advantage of the situation. He's been sniffing behind her for years. First chance he got he took it. He knew that she didn't love him, or care for him as more than a friend. She trusted him and what did he do, he waited until she was down and eased his way into her bed. Never giving a seconds thought to what it would cost her. I don't know if you ever have but I can tell you sleeping with a woman who wished your were another man isn't something easily lived with" Sully was harsh and cold about it.

"I gave up my rights when I kissed Rory" Eddie was still unemotional

"That's not how I see it. I was worried in the beginning that she was going to get her feelings hurt. But I know you and you've been in love with that girl for a long time. I've watched you seduce a lot of women into your bed but you've never taken advantage of trust to get them there."

"I'm not the great legend everyone makes out. I'm just a man that has nailed, screwed, mounted and banged more women than I can count. There's no pride in being licentious. This is where it got me, I single handily destroyed every thing that she was, what made Janet so special. Look at her Sully it's gone. I told you this would happen"

"I want to hate her so much it hurts. I want for every time I look at her to feel infuriated, to curse her name, to have one night where I don't dream about her…to actually have the ability to lay another woman down for pure revenge. I want her to cry, to hurt, to wish she had kissed the ground I walked on. Just to know that she longs for me so badly that she.."

"Turns to another man" Sully was brutally honest "I think you've already accomplished that, son"

"What I accomplished was hating myself. We weren't married, only dated a few months but what I had with Janet meant everything to me. When she told me what she did I couldn't accept the woman standing in front of me was my Janet. So I told the woman that was standing there trying to explain something that she could have never confessed, I told her to…... I used her biggest insecurity against her. It felt good to tear her down until the door closed behind her and I realized all I wanted to do was desecrate our relationship. I didn't want to except that I failed and it was over. This is why I waited so long Sully and I should have kept waiting. If I had thought about what she needed instead of giving into what I needed she would be standing behind that bar laughing and giving me hell and I would be still sitting on that stool watching how beautiful she was when she smiled"

"That's not an all that unexpected reaction to first finding out something like that. How do you feel now" Sully had seen it before with one of his ex-wives.

"Like a fool, ashamed, pathetic, guilty, cruel, perverted. I..I..I I have these thoughts and I can't stop them. I would never do it but they want go away" Eddie confessed still detached and isolated with in himself.

"What are they"

"Not only do I want to desecrate our relationship, I want to desecrate her. Not once did we ever do anything that would be considered ………. We had fun yeah but it was different from the beginning. Natural and it was easy going, slow usually and we took our time enjoying each other. The only time I've ever had sex with respect. Even when we were just fucking it wasn't just fucking"

"It's called making love to a woman. " Sully truly did love his first wife. She left him for another man and he spent the next two marriages getting even with her for it. So he thought. Though he found love again, he'd never been able to love her openly.

"I didn't have a clue what a real woman was before her. She was a friend and a lover. Which is why I hate myself for wanting to take her, stake my claim. Violate everything that makes her so much better than the rest. Destroy the memories of all those nights and replace it with her being just another second rate….. I don't want to close my eye's and see her curls laid against my pillow. I want to see her doing things to and with me that are just plain indecent, but no matter how hard I try I just can't" Eddie finally started to show a glimpse of emotion but soon checked it again.

"When she asked me for a job, I almost said no because I know what the men wanted. I'm not talking about shape either. They want the women who are going to make them feel like a man. I thought for sure she wasn't that. But I couldn't say no to her and I haven't seen a man yet that could. She's feisty, strong-willed, animated and fun. You can't help but enjoy being around her. Best barmaid I've ever had. " Sully paused "But you're right it's gone and Richard's worst fear has come true, he doesn't know it yet though. It just doesn't have to be gone forever"

"Why do you hate yourself, if you would never act on those feelings" Sully asked killing the silence

"Because I already have, maybe not with sex but I did use her trust in me against her. I messed up so many times and she always forgave me. The day I stood her up, she tore into me like you wouldn't believe and she asked me to be a good guy. I didn't listen and she gave in. At the time I didn't realize what I was doing. I was just hyped up knowing I still had a chance to make her love me. But in that moment when I kissed her, I destroyed everything she stood for. From that moment on she's been loosing more and more of herself. I drank and flirted with her for years and she never once acted shy, or embarrassed. She knew who she was that's why I fell in love with her to start with" Eddie sighed hard

"She knew she wouldn't be comfortable at the Rowans BBQ but I didn't listen and now she doesn't trust"

"I kept her a secret in the beginning and now she feels like someones burden"

"She was content with herself but I waited to long and now she doubts that she can turn a man on"

"She gave me a key to her house and she's vulnerable now"

"Same thing with going to see her grands she thinks I went because we have sex and it was my obligation"

"I didn't hold her while we slept, I always let her go when she fell asleep. Guess what that makes a women feel like."

"The morning Rory came back Janet came to work with the biggest smile, just grinning ear to ear. She was happy Eddie"

"I know, she slapped me on the butt when I went to leave for work. We had spent the day at the lake and we made love . She was so vibrant and it was the Janet I use to hang out with sitting in this damn bar. I hadn't seen that in a while but as soon as we got back to her place and started to get into it again she tensed up. I tried everything I knew to make her comfortable but it didn't work. I know women don't get there every time, I'm not a stupid man but she wasn't enjoying it. She could of just told me to get the hell off of her and I would have. I didn't know what to do. She wouldn't let me stop until I…… … … she acted like nothing was wrong. It was the first time I wanted to get up and go home but **I didn't, I stayed**. The next morning she was all smiles and I went along with it. I tried to get out of there as fast as I could but she wanted to eat breakfast with me. I pretty much ignored her and read the paper but she kept trying to get my attention. I started to leave without kissing her goodbye but she stopped me "

"Are you saying you were falling out of love as fast as you fell in" Sully asked point blank

"I'm saying I realized what I had done to her and I was scared I would have to let her go for her to be herself if I didn't figure out how to fix it. I was running because I was scared" Eddie replied

"So are you letting her go or trying to figure out how to fix it?" Sully asked

"It doesn't matter, I blew her off for Rory. There was no way I was going to cheat on Janet but the ego boost was to tempting. She however actually had sex with another man and now I'm going to be waiting the next eight months to find out if that man impregnated the woman I love with his ill gotten seed or if I conceived a child with the woman I love but will never have because I turned her into a…."

"Latekka, don't call her that. She's not who you were. This is my fault to begin with. When Russo told me Rory was back I had a little fun picking on Janet. I thought you two were good and that nothing would break you up. Hell, I didn't know you were going to go and kiss the girl you dumped a decade ago for Janet but I should have kept my mouth shut none the same" Sully said as Janet raised her head up and looked around for Eddie.

"What are you going to do" he added

"First I'm going to spend the next eight months taking care of her, then I'm either going to lose it all because the child I got attached to belongs to that son of a bitch or I'll spend the next eighteen years watching my child grow up from afar and wishing I had more than every other week end to tuck them in at night" Eddie answered

"Are you bedding Rory, Latekka" Sully asked but Eddie didn't answer he just opened Janet's door.

"Hey, I just stopped to get something for us to eat" Eddie handed her the bag

"Take tomorrow off" Sully told her

"You told him" Janet snarled

"I figured it out, I've seen a pregnant woman before Meadows" Sully told her "Don't worry I want say a word to him" She asked Eddie to please take her home before she got sick in his truck. Eddie closed her door back and shook Sully's hand.

"Don't do what I did son. She is the same woman that you fell in love with you just have to understand she's not perfect. When you do it'll fix it's self. Congratulations" Sully walked back inside.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you been" Rooster asked jokingly

"None of your business, my stock room best be where I can eat off the floor" he was harsh

"I need someone to work Janet's shift tomorrow"

"Why what's wrong with Janet working Janet's shift tomorrow, she already took today off" Rooster asked

"Thanks for volunteering there Russo" Sully just walked off

-------------------


	38. Chapter 38

Eddie barely got stopped in front of Janet's house before he thought she was going to loose it in his truck. She didn't throw up that time but she looked like hell. They made it inside and Janet kicked her shoes off in the middle of the floor dropping her purse in her wake and headed straight to her bedroom, closing the doors before Eddie barely made it past the front room tripping on her shoes kicking the purse he'd bought her across the floor and finding her house in less than Janet perfection.

"Janet, come on don't make it harder than it already is. We need to talk and you need to eat something" Eddie called through the door. She didn't answer and he sat their food out on the coffee table once he shoved the laundry off of it. She seemed to take longer than he thought should be necessary to do whatever it was she was doing. He figured she was just hiding from him.

He opened the bedroom door just as she was walking out of the bathroom in her bra and panties, a set that Eddie was particularly fond of.

"Don't you think you've seen enough today" She snapped at him as she headed to her dresser and pulled out one if his t-shirts. She claimed it early on and slept in it nearly every night. He was speechless just staring at her. His mind was somewhere in Providence and Janet noticed a dazed look on his face though she misinterpreted the reason.

"I don't want to hear it, it's comfortable and right now that's the only thing I care about" She slid it over her head then pulled her bra out from underneath Eddie snapping out of it as the bra left his sight.

"I wasn't going to say anything, _but is that really the only thing you care about_" Eddie was taken back and Janet was furious as she slid out of her panties and into a fresh pair.

"I didn't mean it like that" She bent over to dig her slippers out from under the bed. "You know I get why you think I'm a whore but do you really think I wouldn't care about a baby? **MY **baby" She bitched when she stood back up talking with her shoes in hand and she angrily put them on.

"I..Janet..I" She quickly interrupted him

"My god Eddie" She took her earrings out "Why the hell did you ever ask me out, it wasn't for being deprived of sex, it wasn't because you thought I was the one, so what you needed a challenge"

"No that's not.." He was abruptly cut off again

"You sure as hell got one, how did you know I was there anyway" She was definitely irritable

"Windows, Ronnie saw you" He answered shyly as she continued to verbally assault his intelligence

"So you thought it was okay to intrude on your ex-girl friends vaginal exam" She wasn't cutting him any slack

"No, I didn't think about what they were going to be doing. I didn't think at all. I just wanted to know if you were okay" He felt attacked but was still watching her get ready to go to Bye Bye Birdie at a vanity table. His mind was so confused

**"I would have told you" **She was brushing her hair furiously

"How, we've been avoiding each other for weeks. Would you have really come to find me?" Eddie finally fought back

"Does it matter, you would have been sucking face with your ex-girlfriend and then kicked me out of the room. So no I probably would have called you which you would have just blown me off in return so you could enjoy the hard on you were getting from staring at her ass and thinking about all those sweaty nights you spent with her only to conveniently forget to call me back. I guess there's always the gossip, it sure seemed to be swirling the day you dumped me for her. What happened Eddie she decide she didn't want you beat up so you confess to me so casually like it was nothing. I'm glad my feelings meant so much to you that day. Do you know how special it makes me feel to know my freakin boyfriend felt it was more important to avoid hurting his ex-girlfriends feelings by not telling her to leave than it was to be honest with me. **Damn Eddie what the hell is wrong with you**. I called you, left messages, came to see your egotistic ass….." She took a deep breath "I believe you. She sure as hell stirred something **up **for you"

"_OHH GOODIE!_ It's like a weight lifted off of my chest now that I know you were only thinking about my feelings while you were sweating and moaning under Russo like some bitch in heat. That's my bad though because if I had been worth a damn the night before you wouldn't of needed him. It makes me feel real special when my so called girlfriend wants it so bad she doesn't even care if it feels good. I guess I fell down on the job, should of never let you get in that shape to begin with. Two men in one day, Janet even I haven't been that deprived but tell me something though whose name were you screaming while he was pounding into you." He walked right up to her as close as he could get

"It may have been 24 hours but it wasn't the same day" She knew the argument was weakwhich explained why her voice was as well. She couldn't even look at him and say it.

"Were you calling for me, Janet." He started to run the side of her face with his finger but his voice was hard

"Eddie" she began to speak nervously and her whole body tensed at his touch

"Did you miss the way I touch you.( he cupped her face) before I let you down…Did he kiss your neck the way you like, the way that sends chills down your spine.(he demonstrated) Whisper how good you feel in your ear to make you wet.( he brushed his lips against her ear) Can he turn you on with just a look.( He looked right into eyes) Does he know your body, Janet the way I do" He kissed her softly and pressed his body into her holding her just above her rear and pulling her body to him. He had done similar questioning in the past and it was a turn on like no other as he whispered to her but this time the nature of his voice was bone chilling against the comparison of his extremely soft touch.

Janet's breath shuttered softly but alarmed as he continued to kiss her tenderly and the tears ran down her cheek. He wiped them away like he did his own all those months ago.

"What is it, Janet" that time his voice was soft and she found the courage to speak because of it. Though she still hadn't so much as swayed she still couldn't look at him.

"You weren't here. You were doing this with another woman" She spoke as he kissed her lips. He froze for just a second his lips still pressed to hers. Janet took the opportunity to walk away. Eddie quickly picked up his ego, manhood, and heart without saying a word to turn and watch her walk away.

She sat down on the couch and Eddie joined her. He began to eat as she picked at hers.

"You need to eat something" He said swallowing his own soul as a side to the burger and fries.

"I'm not hungry" She was still timid with him.

"Yeah but the baby……" he added and she picked up a French fry and bit the end off of it then threw the rest back down

Eddie just looked cross at her "The baby's the size of a seasame seed, I would think I'm good for the next week or so" she replied and he couldn't help but laugh. He still made her eat.

"I know you've thought about the chance that you may not be my sperm donor" Janet mumbled and Eddie sat his food down then attempted to take a sip of drink but only got gurgles. Janet immediately got up and went to the kitchen and brought him back a beer.

"Here, I can't drink them anyway" she handed it to him after she twisted the top off. He couldn't help but find her sexy standing in front of him in nothing but his t-shirt and her panties twisting the top off of his bottle. He had a flash of a few more things he wouldn't mind her twisting off. Eddie Latekka was hornier at that moment than the whole of his life including when he was 14 and Rory took her shirt off in front of him.

"Could you have made that sound any less romantic. You're acting like we were a one night stand."

"I'm sorry if it's selfish but admitting I don't know who got me pregnant isn't something I want to say" As always she was honest with him.

"When we were together I had unprotected sex with you because I was willing to except the risk that we might end up having a child. Granted I didn't really expect it to be happening but it is and I'm here"

"I was to drunk to know if it was protected or not. I remember how it started and when I woke up but in between is a blur" she confessed "I know what that makes me sound like but if I had been sober it would have been protected but then again if I had been sober I'd like to believe it would have never happened"

"When you tell him your pregnant, just ask him." She had a strange look on her face. Eddie's only emotion was puffs of air and rolling his eyes. He was cold about it.

"He's pretty likely to remember even being drunk" Eddie added but she still looked perplexed

"What is it" Eddie asked even less excited

"It's nothing I just thought about something is all" she replied

"**Damn't Janet you told me you had sex with him, don't start lying to me now**" His words and tone were harsh

"He wasn't drunk" she knew Eddie was going to have a meltdown and she wasn't going to lie just not bring it up. That information didn't have anything to do with him

"What do you mean he wasn't drunk" Eddie asked confused

"I came home after I saw you making out with Rory…."

"It was one kiss, I didn't make out with her" Eddie was defensive

"That's it tell her the truth and lie to yourself. I drank the last of the tequila I had then you sent me a message and I really wasn't in the mood to hear how you'd found the love of your life again and then he called and I hung up on him. He brought liquor at my request apparently I sent him a message sometime after that. I don't remember whatever, I drank………….. he didn't"

"Just so I've got this straight…he knows I kissed Rory, he brings you alcohol while you're upset but he waits until you're drunk to try anything" Eddie asked

"Almost, but I have to tell you something that you're going to even hate me for more than you already do" she was to honest for his liking.

"Go ahead" He took a deep breath, it couldn't get any worse he was sure of that.

"He started telling me all these really nice things which are partly true partly not and I'm the one that started it" At least he couldn't kick her out of her own house. He may tell her to rot in it but he couldn't kick her out.

Janet waited nearly an hour for him to say something back. He just sat holding his beer and his head leaned back looking at the ceiling. She wanted to say something else but what was there. I'm sorry wasn't worth the oxygen it wasted to him. She wouldn't ask for pity or mercy, she shouldn't ask for understanding or compassion, and she couldn't expect compromise or reconciliation.

Eddie was aware she was watching him. He needed some time and he was going to take it right then and there the world be damned it could wait on him for a change. He closed his eyes and Janet soon thought he was asleep. She got up to go lay down not knowing Eddie watched her the whole way. He use to watch her walk to bed just a few steps ahead of him. Usually in the mood to love on him and let him love on her.

She left her room door open so he would know she was still willing to talk when he got ready. She heard the door slam just a few minutes after she laid down. Eddie had walked out the back door and sat on the porch finally letting it out, whimpering like a child. When he returned he watched her sleep for a long time from the couch. He had a month to deal with their problems, and only a few hours to come to terms with a baby now being involved.

Janet woke with Eddie standing in her doorway staring at her. She rolled over onto her back and Eddie was afforded another nice view as she tried to untangle the shirt from around her waist.

"Leave it" he said to her again demanding in tone. His arms were stretched above his head and holding onto the top of the door frame. Yeah, he had been picturing the things he wanted to do with her that he never would. He was realizing it had more to do with making her satisfied than him self and his shameful thoughts.

"I want to see you" he used his sexiest voice

"Eddie you're scaring me" She felt uneasy around him for the first time

"You know I would never touch you if you didn't want me to" She could see the desire he had bulging in his pants.

"What are you doing" she asked of him. He looked so intense but yet relaxed.

"Watching…I never took the time to do it and I regret that" he replied putting his arms down

"I don't understand"

"You were never openly naked in front of me, at least not outside of being in the heat of the moment anyway "

"I'm sorry I was never comfortable enough to do that for you" she replied but he changed the subject un-nerving her even more as she scooted further into the bed.

"So it was in our bed"

"What?"

"You had sex with him in our bed" he said calmly

"Did he fuck you on my side?" She began to weep again

"Janet stop crying over something that can't be changed, you don't need to be so upset. Its not good for the baby" Eddie nearly whispered and she knew he was playing head games with her and her temper flared.

"What am I supposed to do, Eddie? My baby's father is either the man that hates my guts or the man whose gut's I hate, and right now I'm not to fond of it's mother either" She tried to wipe the tears away as she pulled her knees to her chest giving little thought to modesty.

"Why our bed, because it was handy or because you wanted to hurt me" he asked

"Eddie I was hurt, drunk and stupid. I didn't try to hurt you I tried to stop you from hurting me" she answered and Eddie pulled her to standing and he sat down on the bed. He pulled her to stand between his legs. His hands rested on her legs.

"Eddie I'm not expecting any respect out of you but I'm not going to let you use my body to settle the score between us. It's got more important things to take care of right now. That alone is taking everything I have. "

"I know baby" he replied running his hands higher

"Don't do this. Your just going to hurt more when your done hurting me"

"We're both adults Janet. We can do what we want to"

"Eddie don't" She said scared to death because she wanted to even if his needs were for his ego. She needed to feel him again. A few minutes would be enough she was convincing her self. She would worry with that piece of her broken heart when it was over but like an addict she needed a fix.

"Don't what" he asked looking up at her knowing her voice was peculiar. She was frightened and trembled as she froze dead still. She was panic-stricken.

"Are you really afraid of me" Eddie was horrified. He had never touched a woman in a way that induced that kind of reaction. "Janet, I couldn't hurt you or the baby. I'm sorry I don't mean to scare you" That was his worst fear. Nothing compared to that feeling for him. It hit him how fast they'd gone from her complete trust of her body in his hands to horrified of his touch

"I'm fine, Eddie" she whispered back

"No your not your terrified ." His eyes began to water "Baby what happened to you" Eddie's voice cracked but half thought, hoped really that it was just the hormones causing the problem.

"I don't know, it's just I don't remember much but it felt so filthy for him to touch me and when I looked over and saw him next to me I got scared. It was more than knowing what I did. I know I brought it on myself but it was so cold. I don't ever want to feel like that again."

"Did he hurt you" Eddie asked now seriously concerned. She didn't deserve anything like that even if she was cheating and especially if she could have been carrying his baby.

"I was uncomfortable but not hurt. That was because he really sucked at it what I can remember anyway. It didn't have anything to do with me, it was all about him hurting you by making sure you could never touch me again. He wanted you to treat me like I feel so I would run to him" Janet eyes watered but the tears held back for the most part.

"Janet, look at me. You know I would never do that. Remember you're the one that had a fit because I was to soft. It took you two hours one night just to hint around at it before I got what you were saying" Eddie assured her.

"I know. I'm just afraid it worked because I know I destroyed everything and hurt you so much. "

"I'm touching you now." Eddie made her twist her hips back and forth trying to loosen her mood.

"Can I ask you something" Janet had eased up drastically after a few minutes of Eddie's gentle caressing and talking.

"Yeah"

"Why do you think of this as our bed?" Janet could feel the urge as his fingers tingled across her bare skinned thighs

"We've shared most of our sex life in this bed. It's always been a place we could just let loose and have fun. I guess also because we slept in it almost every night since the first night plus there's been a lot of orgasm's in this bed that I like to remember from time to time. Why? You don't ever think about any of them?" He asked inching her shirt up over her butt as he ran his hands over her slowly.

"We have in your bed to but you don't call that our bed. I don't even want to know how many orgasms you caused before I made it there"

"A lot" he said quietly as he began to massage down the front of her panties with the palm of his hand as he watched. He didn't lie.

"I've had a few myself in other beds and I never considered any of them 'our' bed. I'm pretty sure the same holds true for you"

"That's because we didn't make love to any of them" He slid her panties down slowly still watching. Loving the satin and Lace in his hands.

"Was that what we did Eddie, because you have to be in love with someone before you can make love to them" Janet felt his breath between her legs as he bent forward to take her panties from around her ankle.

"You know we made love over and over again"

"Eddie, I can't have sex with you. I'm to sensitive and it'll hurt right now"

"I don't doubt it for a second it didn't look all that satisfying, well there was one part that…."

"You're disgusting you know that. Only you could be turned on by a pregnant woman having her vagina poked and prodded. I'm glad that somebody got to enjoy my discomfort" Janet scolded lightly

"Ohh come on, you know I'm just teasing you….sort of" Eddie grinned mischievously as his hands eased up and down her sides.

"That's exactly what I'm scared of" She replied back about the time she felt him brush against the bottom of her breasts.

"Babe, don't worry this isn't going to hurt at all, just pure pleasure" He wasn't even looking at her face just her body.

"What do you want me to do because to be honest I don't want to have sex with you and I can't really see why you would even be attracted to me" She swallowed hard

"Help me get some closure on this mess we made"

"Specifically?"

"I want you to watch me watching you" he ran his hands up her back and pulled her against him.

"You just want to see me naked?" She asked unsure that she understood

"I want to touch you, lay with you, sleep next to you, kiss you and talk to you naked. You never not even once just let me see you, all of you completely raw" he kissed her softly

"I'm not understanding what you mean"

"I wanted to be the man you needed. To free you from your insecurities and make you see how beautiful you are. How much desire you elicit. I did the opposite and I'll never be able to live with myself for what I did to you. Please let me fix some of it, baby. I have to." Janet still didn't understand but was submissive to him. All she could think of was how vulnerable he looked and she didn't want to risk hurting him more than she already had even if it meant facing her own pain. She remained still as he ran his hands over her body.

"What can I do to make you more comfortable, just tell me and I'll do whatever you want so I can be with you finally. I've waited so long, Janet. Longer than you'll probably ever know" Every word he spoke confused her and she wondered if it was due to being pregnant or did she really miss out on that much of their relationship. She felt like an idiot and as if she had slept through every moment they shared together so she trusted his turn of blind seduction.

"Be naked with me" She replied kissing him back

Eddie slid her shirt over her head and then his own. He stood up and she took his pants down. Soon followed by his boxers.

"Look, touch, feel me Janet. Don't be scared you're safe with me" Eddie was holding her breasts gently

"I have many times, Eddie"

"No you haven't. Stop running from me. Find out what you want to know" Eddie put her hand around his dick

"I know what you feel like, I know what it looks like and I know what it does. What's the point we're just going to be uncomfortable in the end." She asked uneasy just standing naked in the middle of the room holding Eddie's rock hard member in her hand.

"When's the last time you actually looked. I mean really looked" He wasn't ashamed of his erection.

"So all this is just to get me to get you off" Janet wasn't pleased

"No"

"What is it that you think I want to know" she asked unable to keep her hand from pleasuring him without even realizing she was doing it.

"If doing this was going to make me think any less of you. If I was going to start treating you like he did when you began to enjoy pleasing him. If you could ever mean more to someone other than just a night in the bed." It didn't take Eddie long after they started having sex to realize there was something major about Janet never being in a relationship and that she was the one who prevented it from ever happening.

"I didn't ……."

"I'm not talking about him. I'm talking about the man that killed your desire"

"You don't know what your talking about" She quickly informed him

"Don't I though. How can a iron-willed, force-full, free thinking, tenious, intelligent, determined and independent woman be so beautiful and not know it or how can the angel I held in my arms every night be satisfied by a coward like me. How can you satisfy me so completely but not look at me while you do it. What did he do to make you feel like you weren't worth love if you pleased your lover. Baby, it doesn't matter what we did it wasn't dirty to me." He had her sobbing before he was done.

"You don't want to tell me who he was fine I want make you" Eddie added already knowing she didn't from pre break up conversations

"He didn't want me, not to be the one doing it. Are you happy now. You got what you wanted, he's got what he wanted and I threw mine away. So please for once just be a good guy Eddie. Leave me alone, I'm begging you I don't want to relive it, I don't want to relive you. I just want to go to bed by myself like I did before you. As much as it hurts to admit I'm happy we're over"

"You can't mean that" Eddie cupped her face with both hands

"Stop telling me what I do and don't want, need or desire. Damn it Eddie I was relieved when you kicked me out of your room. It was over, we were over and I wouldn't have to sit around and wait for it anymore."

"Janet" He spoke softly knowing she was far more upset than was healthy and it was his fault.

"What do you want from me Eddie. You've gotten everything I have. I'm sorry you'll just have to wait for your baby, if I could give birth tomorrow I would but I can't so just tell me what you want so I can do it and get it over with" He wanted to talk to her about her true feelings about having his baby or a baby at all, he knew she wasn't exactly estatic with the notion but it wasn't the time.

" I just wanted you to be secure enough that the idea doesn't scare the hell out of you…will you be more comfortable if I go first"

"I'm not scared and that depends on what you're going to do" Janet asked

"What do you want me to do" There was no answer "Fine I'll just guess"

Eddie crawled into the middle of the bed and sat up against the headboard. He held his hand out for her to join him. She crawled in front of him and stood on her knees. He rubbed over her body mindful of her sore breasts.

"Show me what you like" "Eddie I can't" she answered

"Why do you feel like you don't deserve to be touched" he asked gently rubbing the inside of her leg"

"I'm a unmarried pregnant woman that doesn't know who the father or her child is. Some might argue that I've been touched enough" She sighed "I shouldn't be doing this"

"Here" Eddie traded places with her and propped her up againt the head board with all her pillows. Eddie laid on his side next to her propped up himself facing her

"Janet close your eyes for a minute and relax. All you have to do is say the word and I'll leave the room and you can put on everything you have in your closet if it makes you feel better" She closed her eyes and waited for whatever it was Eddie was going to try. She figured it would be to his benefit but was surprised that he stopped touching her in the first place.

"Can I touch you" he whispered and she nodded. Eddie lightly laid his hand on her stomach. "Is that okay" he again whispered and she nodded. He gently stroked across her skin with his thumb.

"Think about anything you want, as long as it's not him" Janet flipped her eyes open

"That's not funny" she snarled

"Close your eyes"

"Eddie are you jacking off with the other hand" she asked

"No, but I will if you want me to as long as you watch" She slapped at him. She had remarkably good aim for someone who couldn't see the target. "If you want both hands ask for both hands"

She waited several minutes before she got the nerve "Eddie"

"I'm right here"

"I want you to touch me" She didn't say both hands but she tried. He could give her that much.

"Are you sure this isn't morally wrong. I know premarital sex is but I'm talking about with the baby" Janet asked him.

Eddie rubbed her belly softly. "Can I kiss you" he asked "Have you ever asked if you could" She expected it to be on the lips or her extremely tender nipples.

He bent down and kissed her belly. "As long as this baby is growing inside of you it's our child. He still deserves to know but I'm the one who put in the time and I don't deserve to miss a moment of it if you are carrying my child"

"Eddie, what happens if you spend the next eight months becoming attached to a child that turns out to be another mans" She had to ask and he looked up at her. Her eyes were still closed and he kissed her belly again. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there.


	39. Chapter 39

He continued to massage over her stomach as he rested his head against it. "What are you thinking about" Eddie asked noticing she had a smile watching him again.

"I can't tell you" "Yes you can" "It's embarrassing"

"Close your eyes, it's not like you could see me if I did laugh"

"Eddie, you're not helping"

"Intimate or just private" he asked with his deep husky voice

"It's intimate"

"Are you uncomfortable sharing intimacy with **me**" Eddie wanted to know if what they did to destroy their relationship made her fall out of love with him.

"No I can only do it with you but I'm afraid Eddie. What if you think I'm being ridiculous"

" I'll tell you what I want and if you think I'm nut's just let me know and we'll skip it, no judgment everyone's different, baby"

"Close your eyes and no peaking" she ordered "Eddie we really shouldn't be having sex" she knew where they were headed and wondered how he was going to react when she stopped it.

"We're not" He answered

"I hate to tell you but this is sex" she said playfully

"No this is foreplay and intimacy" he corrected her though if claimed the very opposite at the Lake

"Do you even know the definition of foreplay" She asked him as if he were dumb. It dug deep since he confessed his need for it and the lack of it that he had before they ever went out, again she didn't remember it.

"Mutual sexual stimulation that takes place **before** intercourse but we're not having intercourse and there doesn't seem to be very much stimulating going on" He had a playful yet serious charm to his voice that she couldn't resist.

"Alright what do you want" she asked and he closed his eyes again

"Let's start off slow with a kiss" Janet leaned forward and gently kissed him on the forehead. Her breasts brushed against him

"A little slower than I was hoping for but okay" Eddie replied

"That's what I'm so afraid of. You don't get it. The first time you kissed me it was on the forehead"

"I know you think that but that's not where I wanted to kiss you that night and I should tell you something but first you have to promise you want hurt me. You know my eyes are closed and I'm naked so no cheap shots." he replied holding her hands

"I promise, now what is it"

"That wasn't the first time I kissed you" Janet just looked at him confused.

"Yes it was, I think I would remember Eddie Latekka kissing me, no one kisses like you do" She was so certain

"Is that a …"

"Relax, it's a compliment. You're reeeeeeeeeeeally good at it" She responded and a smile came across his face.

"Remember the night we got drunk and slept in my truck" She nodded but realized he couldn't see her

"No, you know I don't" They both laughed

"Well, I kissed you that night. A lot actually, and you kissed me back. You even bit my lip the way I love for you to do" She kissed him full on the mouth and bit his lip. It took all he had not to try to make love to her right then and there. Eddie turned lose of her hands.

"You told me nothing happened. What else did you lie to me about?"

"If I had told you, you would have freaked out and I would have never got to kiss you again"

"You're right."

"Well that wasn't the first time either"

"What?"

"The night you skipped out on prom and fell asleep at the bluff, I kissed you while you were asleep"

"I'm scared to ask but Now what" she whispered in his ear. Her breasts still just barely brushing against him.

"Touch my face the way you use to do when you wanted me to make love to you" Okay Janet wasn't aware he knew what she was doing. She reached up and gently cupped the side of his face. Her soft, smooth small hand against his roughly shaven face as she would trace the outline of his features. He always felt safe when she did that to him.

"Like this" she asked glancing down at his lap. One thing she couldn't deny was how beautiful that man's erect penis was.

"Perfect" He grinned wishing he could see her face

"Janet" "Yeah, baby"

"I have a confession to make but first will you touch me so I know you're okay" He asked. Janet moved her hand from his face and pressed it against his rib cage. The other one she put right on top of his beautiful pectoral muscle.

"What is it Eddie" Janet asked not sure she really wanted to know

"Our last morning together.---------------- Janet, I was thinking about.. … … … .. ." She kept her hands exactly where she placed them and he placed his over hers holding them tight. She could feel how sharp his chest fell when he said it.

She already knew he was thinking about breaking it off with her "Why" Her voice cracked and he knew she was hurting. He broke her heart all over again.

"Because I killed who you were and I didn't want you to give that up for me. I decided if I couldn't fix it soon I would have to let you go"

"Eddie, It can't be fixed I'm not the same person I was before"

"Neither am I" he replied

"Would you please tell me what it is that you wanted. You're willing to give this to me, let me give you whatever it was that I didn't" he asked opening his eyes

"You have to be still, you can't move…will you promise me that"

"Whatever you need"

Janet pushed him up and stretched his leg out straight beside the other one affording him ample room in between not to smash his delicate cargo. She stood back up on her knees and Eddie didn't know what to do with his hands.

"Touch me Eddie" she asked and he grabbed her sides.

"Be very still, Babe" she whispered and came to straddle his lap. She eased down into his lap letting his hard shaft slide into her. It was slow and deliberately so as she sank as far down onto him as she could then wrapped her legs around his back. It was differnt this time she didn't feel sexual desire for him.

"Janet" Eddie's voice cracked this time when he squeezed her sides as he drifted deeper and deeper inside of her. Janet sat straight up and her hands went right back to being perfectly placed on his side and chest. She closed her eyes and sat in the darkness she created.

Eddie watched in sheer amazement at her. If he had ever wanted to observe something that was it. He just stared at her. First watching as she gently united with him then as she sat exposed and unguarded. Her breast were markedly swollen. Prominently displayed at nearly eye level. Her skin was soft and warm to the touch. Her curls draped across her shoulder and rested atop her breast.

"I'm pretty sure I've given you this before. A lot" he was quite and reserved in his tone. He wanted to please her, make love to her slowly all night long but he didn't dare move inside of her other than a few involuntary muscle contractions his penis shared as to say hey whats the hold up. As did she his motives weren't about sex.

"Not this you haven't" she whispered back

"Eddie, I have a confession to make as well. I know that scares you but I promise it's not about falling off that super tall building. You'll never have to hear another word about what it was like if you don't want to but I do want to tell you how I got up there to start with. It's a long story." She whispered with her eyes still closed

"Tell me, I've got all the time you need" "Touch me" She whispered and Eddie let go of her sides.

With feather like grazing he ran his fingers over her breast. They were no longer soft but firm. The tightness of them surprised him. Her nipples were puckered and her areolas were a few hews darker than before. Her body was already adapting to accommodate the gestation of their unborn. Eddie knew in that instance that Janet was right, she would never be the person she was before. The woman sitting in his lap was no longer a young woman searching for her place in the world. She was a mother expecting her first child, his first child he truly believed. She watched him touch her while Eddie watched her watching him.

She had all the characteristics as before that she was loosing with him. Sweet, kind, loving, modest, fun, energetic, determined and beautiful but not confident and self assured.

"We've known each other all of our adult lives, spent years telling stories when we were drunk that we wouldn't dare tell anyone else. We were friends, that just happen to never associate outside of a shot glass. I knew back then that you weren't who everyone thought you were but when you asked me out all of that trust I had in you went right out of the window. I couldn't be the happy go lucky bar maid anymore because I didn't want to help you through the night when you came slinking back in at last call, disgusted with yourself because you bedded some woman you didn't care about. I knew it bothered you, every time you tried to escape the loneliness you lost more respect for yourself. I wanted to be the woman and I couldn't be both no matter how hard I tired so I know why you wanted to leave me because I stopped being your confidant and I stopped telling you what I really thought. Then when you kissed me on the forehead that night. I lost hope of being that woman and I would never again be able to listen to you condemn yourself to misery every time you put on a fake smile to please your friends so they didn't see how truly deprived of love you were." Eddie's hands seized and her words hit hard. His heart shivered and the raw vulnerability restricted his thoughts and emotions as he looked up into her resting eyes.

"I forgave you for standing me up not because you were sorry but because I couldn't live without being one or the other. I wasn't willing to lose you completely. I was truly happy that day and many after because I knew you meant what you said. But as time wore on and you didn't seem interested in me sexually past a little foreplay, I began to feel as though you didn't want the woman you wanted the barmaid. I started to get nervous and was scared I was loosing you. I couldn't go back and you weren't going forward so I put myself out there and did the whole On the Water front thing. At that time I was pretty sure I could take care of your needs if you would just give me the chance. But when you responded like it wasn't that big a deal, something you needed to add to your to do list I doubted myself and ended up doing something completely irrational. You didn't seem excited or even interested and for the first time I really began to feel unattractive. I know I wasn't one of the leggy beauties you had been with but before then I had peace with my self. I talked to Allison and she suggested I do a dry run kind of thing so I did…with Rooster. Nothing detailed, it was pointless and stupid. We just sat on the couch but that's why he ended up kissing me ." Janet couldn't open her eyes and still finish telling him what she wanted him to understand. If she had she would have seen the tears of a broken man.

" Neither one of us were ready for it to be so intense so fast. We both pulled away and fought to hold onto to our former selves. It didn't matter what you did I couldn't accept that we were okay because at Homecoming you didn't have to stand there and let the Lyons twins kiss on you, you didn't have to stand there and flirt with them, but you did. You couldn't say no so you kissed me that night so everyone would know not to offer. As good as that kiss felt and as much as your words comforted it still stung because you didn't trust yourself which meant I couldn't trust you. That georgous smile you had wasn't because of me but because you were proud of yourself… To know you were proud that you could overcome the fear of not being everyone's idol… being with me was a mark of shame" He finally put his hands back around her waist.

"I was proud Janet but because I had you. I felt like the luckiest guy in that place."

"It doesn't change the fact that you didn't care who saw you with me, which is quite the compliment with the exception of the reason you thought they would care to begin with. You thought it, they thought it and I knew it."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel this way. I don't know what to say here. Truth is your not five foot nine and a hundred fifteen pounds. I don't care and I happen to know now that your soft skin next to me is way the hell hotter than any of the others"

"I believe you but it still hurts to know you found something wrong with feeling that way."

"I didn't know what to expect. I thought we would comfort each other when we needed it, make love together, encourage, defend, push and trust one another but that's not how it worked we hid from our feelings and pushed for the wrong things, we defended our selves to each other while we stood idly by and watched the other falter. The only thing I felt I did right was put it in prospective. Even then I just let you give in instead of finding out why you didn't want to know the two people that mean the world to me. Our last night together was amazing but as wonderful as it was I realized it wasn't enough. I tried to let you show me affection again that night but I knew it was just an attempt to hold on to what we wanted not what we had. I didn't not want you within me, because I truly wanted that connection with you but I knew it wasn't the connection I was pretending it to be. I needed one thing from you that night, on our first date, one thing when we ran into each other at October-fest, the same thing I needed the day you told me I made you not sad anymore, at homecoming, our first night together, every night after you laid me down, when I had a bad day, when you showed up with tickets for bye bye Birdie, just because" Eddie had cupped her face as she continued to explain

"I went into work the morning Rory came back in the best mood, I don't know why. I was just happy to know that even though we were having a rough time at the moment you stayed. You didn't run and I thought you cared about us enough to work though my insecurities and your arrogance. When I found out about Rory being back I worried myself sick over losing you but I had faith that you wouldn't have lied to me for months. You wouldn't leave me like that. You're not that person, you made that mistake before and you needed me. I called because I wanted you to tell me it was okay. So I could tell you I trusted you would be faithful, to encourage you to confide in me and defend who you are and comfort you against a past broken heart but you wouldn't let me in, Eddie. You pushed me away. You made the decision and chose her over me. She was standing before you when I called and you let her know she took priority over me." Eddie couldn't handle the truth, it was tearing him apart. He didn't feel he deserved the love she had given him. The child she was carrying deserved so much more than he had given to it's mother. He had been blessed with salvation after years of starvation and he took it for granted. The tears fell from his face as he looked at her belly, his hands to himself realizing what he gave up so easily on. Much like their first night together when Janet shied away from touching his leg, he did the same just a breath away from her belly.

"I should have fought for us when you lied to me about who had been at the office. I know Stratton was there but she had been to. You sat right in front of me and acted like everything was okay. You smiled the whole time as you talked with me and thought about her. I kept telling myself it would be fine. You would talk to me after work and we could have another chance to make love, the way it should be. I wouldn't be insecure anymore because I knew you loved me above everyone else and you could give me the one thing I needed most but you didn't come to my door or my bed like all the nights before. You went back to the memories. Your house where I wasn't such a distraction from them. I know you didn't spend four and half hours talking to Phil. I finally decided I might lose but I was going to fight for you. I never thought she would be there I was just going to convince you to come home to me. Then I saw those precious lips that had uttered sweet words in my ear pressed against hers. I know you said it meant nothing that you stopped it because you knew it wasn't me. I'm beholden to you for that. The fact still remains that you partook in acts of intimacy with Rory. Intimacy by forsaking me and yourself to spend time with her, to live in a relationship with a woman by sharing Spanollies and Beer to invoke that feeling of eroticism you once shared together. You didn't have to invite it, you just had to turn it away. You didn't though you enjoyed her before you made yourself turn away and that's what hurts. Not that you may have had sex with her but that you loved with her. I saw the kiss, it was slow and soft and lingered longer than an accident. So I did what I did to blame myself because as much as I wanted to hate you I couldn't I just wanted it be okay. I didn't want to lose your love so I tried to pretend like it was never there. I can't hate you for loving even if it's not with me" Janet opened her eyes and could see Eddie's were red and swollen and filled with tears as he wiped them.

"I did get turned on by the chance to change the past. We never made love. We were young and I thought about how we've both changed. I was going to get in my truck and drive over here to lay you down but Matt got to me first and I thank god everyday that he did. Because while we were sitting there I was trying to find you in her. I know that doesn't make any sense but you weren't here anymore and I didn't know what to do. I was so lonely so fast but I couldn't be with her because when I kissed her there wasn't the sweet smell of your hair so close, your curls didn't tickle my face. The way you kiss me. Every soft bite you make the way you make me wait in between, how our lust is untouched by debauchery. What we hunger for is pure, the passion we feel is moral. As good as that is it's not enough if we're unable to face it. I want the Janet that gives me hell when I do something stupid, the way you use to make me laugh no matter how bad a mood I was in. Damn it I just want you to stop trying to be so damn perfect for me. I may like it but I don't want you to be the woman or the barmaid. Janet I want you to be you. Stop making sure everything is in it's place. Skip cleaning the house, let the dishes pile up once in a while. If I run out of clean clothes, let me learn my lesson. Prop your feet on the table, make love on the kitchen counter. When their's water stains on the table from not using a coaster sit a book on top of it. Walk around naked, check the mail in your nightgown. For heaven sakes tell me if I'm not any good in bed then not later. Pull your hair up in a mess, spend all day in front of t.v fighting me for the remote." He still cupped her face talking so deeply to her

" I was going to make love to another woman with you. The woman in you that I drove away. I don't want Rory. Janet I wanted my youth so I could pretend I didn't spend ten years of my life in a miserable existence. I loved Rory but I wasn't in love with her and as much as I don't want you hear me say it I have to. Janet I still love her and that's not going to change. I may have stopped liking her but I still care what happens to her. I was in love with being young and the newness of life. If I hadn't slept with all of those women I wouldn't have made you feel the way you do. You deserve so much more than me. You should have a real gentleman that knows how to really love a woman. I never wanted to hurt you baby but I couldn't stop thinking about having what I had with her with you so your memory wouldn't hurt me so bad. I would take one night with you over a thousand nights with her. Because after being with you, no one will ever compare. It's so much more satisfying to know we're sharing our self with each other than to use anothers body to make myself feel good. That feeling only lasted until it was gone but what I get with you never goes away." Janet only had a few tears when he was done. Eddie's had dried from talking. They just stared at each other quietly for a while. Eddie touched her belly again.

"Eddie this is love, right here. I don't know if my baby was conceived out of spite and self punishment or misguided love. What I do know is that no matter how many times I throw up or yawn or run to the bathroom, no matter how big I get, how my body changes for the worse, every hour I spend in labor, every sleepless night, or how many times I mess up I'm going to be right here doing everything I can to make sure this baby knows their loved. I may not be able to solve all the problems, or see the difference I make but I want give up like we did. Love doesn't give up it just gets stronger." Janet had placed her hands over his.

"Janet what did you need from me that I didn't give you"

"You kissed me the sweetest kisses, you were gentle in the bed, you spent time with me….you were the perfect boyfriend. A little arrogant, a little stubborn and hard headed, just the right amount of sexy, confident, of course the little boy smile and charm is to die for , I wouldn't have changed anything.…but I would have added the ability to listen. "

"Janet I thought I did listen to you" He was being sincere

"I needed the simplest thing in the world. To be held. Not romanced or seduced not massaged nor lying against. To be in your arms for no reason other than to just know you were there. No words necessarily needed. No expectations. Just held. Every time I laid on your chest I listened to your heart beat. I wanted you to listen some too Eddie"

"I didn't know I was making you feel unneeded" Eddie replied simply "I don't understand Janet. If you want to be just held why are we…………" She knew he was talking about her mounted position

"Can you think of anything more tender or intimate than being like this without giving in to it" He cupped her face and kissed her

"Eddie you wanted to truly be intimate to get closure to the devistation we caused….I thank you for this, it means a lot. I know you'll never be able to forgive me for what I did and I understand why it's going to cost me a real home for my baby. My actions will affect a completely innocent and helpless child. I'll figure out to live with it in time. As far as I'm concerned you have as much right to be apart of the pregnancy, birth and parenting as you want. You'll be a great father and if this is your child I'll never keep them from you. All I ask is that you don't allow Rory or any other buddy of yours around our baby…..Eddie I don't want to see my baby in the arms of another woman. It's my baby I don't want to share…I can't….I know I messed up and ruined your life by tying you down to all of this but I don't think I can hand my baby to…" She began to sob uncontrollably.

Eddie pulled her against his chest and he wrapped both of his arms around her and held her to him almost as if she were the baby. "It's not fair. We were supposed to be together. I'm so sorry, baby. I ruined everything"

"It want happen, Janet I wouldn't let another woman mother our child. Nobody would ever be able to do it like you will" For the first time he didn't beg her to stop crying he just let her.

"Just like I know you wouldn't knowingly have let another man inside of you as long as you were carrying our baby" he added and they sat in silence for a while

"Eddie, did you just cheat on someone by being here with me" She continued to sniffle

"I haven't been with another women since two weeks before the night we spent in the truck. I tired before I asked you out but I couldn't do it" That would explain how he managed to stay hard. She had know idea he stopped sleeping around after that night. It was several months before he asked her out.

"I'm sorry I made you hate me" she sighed out buried deep into his shoulder as he held her tight

Eddie held the back of her head against his shoulder and the small of her back with the other. He cried hard "I don't hate you, I can't…I love you so much it hurts" he kissed the back of her head

"I love you to, Eddie" she cried with him

"Last week when I sat on the bathroom floor holding that test in my hand all I needed was your arms wrapped around me. I was devastated and elated at the same time. I never expected you to understand any of the reasons I needed to be held. I just expected you to understand that I needed to be loved."

"I would have been here if I had known" He unwrapped his arms from around her and held her face with both hands as he spoke. "Janet you have to start talking to me. Trust that I will do everything I can to make it all okay" He said through the tears with their foreheads together

"I didn't need every thing to be okay I just needed you" He kissed her with a mad passion and she pressed back against him. He didn't try to move inside of her knowing she was tender but it didn't stop him from wanting to. He never intended for them to go that far. He just wanted to know that Janet believed in him. Eddie wanted to reach the place where they were both completely comfortable with each other. To know that no matter what silly quirks, or flaws they had it would be excepted. To be able to see past naked and just see the person on the inside. Women may dream about a big wedding and kids running around but he was more vulnerable than anyone knew, he dreamed of unconditional. Something he had never known.

Their kissing naturally slowed to a sweet stillness and they were both lost in the sentiment of it. Eddie's hands drifted from her face down her breasts careful to touch gently but without failing to stimulate her. They watched bravely as they touched each other. He settled with his hands on her thighs right against her hip. He knew they were in immediate danger of carrying it to far. Intercourse wasn't the goal just intimacy. Penetration wasn't part of the plan, they weren't back together even though they had never really stopped being a couple. Janet still felt the pain of Eddie's lack of faith in them and her lack of faith in him. Eddie was not only looking at spending months waiting on a heartbreak, he hadn't gotten over the first one yet.

As they kissed their bodies would brush against each other and slight movements could be felt by both of them. They didn't pay attention they just continued to kiss slowly and when Janet's hormones kicked into gear they triggered Eddie's. The more they kissed the more their bodies relaxed and much like the nights they had just sat on the couch making out their bodies naturally eased along with their lips. They gradually increased their movement until Eddie was assisting her only rocking in his lap. They didn't even realize what they were doing . "Eddie" Janet whispered so indistinct and shocked that she was having an orgasm

Eddie felt her bite his lip and heard her very timid moan as she tightened around him. She was only slightly rocking with the aide of his hands guiding her, there was no thrusting or stroking just gentle nudging from their kissing movements as they held each other but it was enough to give her an orgasm. He lost it as her body swelled around his shaft. He grunted out his pleasure mildly but they didn't stop until several minutes later.

When they finally stopped kissing and looked at each other they both realized what they had done. Janet's hands on his chest his hands on her inner thigh and the curls at the back of her neck, and both short of breath Eddie spoke "Janet" in such a light tone only half of the sound coming out just as their vocal pleasure had been exhibited.

"Did we just" Janet whispered.

"We did" Eddie answered both of them ashamed for giving in and ashamed that they actually climaxed just being inside of her "Are you hurting" he asked

"No, I didn't even know we were……….." She started to get up but Eddie wrapped his arms around her again to hold her.

"Stay" He told her and she did for a long time. She shifted so he could pull out before things got uncomfortable but she didn't leave until she was about to fall asleep.

Eddie gave her a few minutes to herself in the bathroom before he walked in to clean his own self up. They had never done that in front of each other. Janet was done and Eddie had brought the t-shirt to her figuring she would want to put it on.

"I'm okay" she replied looking in the mirror at her body when Eddie held out the shirt

"How unattractive is it going to be when I get really big" she asked and he was already shocked that she was still naked, hanging around while he cleaned up let alone looking at herself in the mirror. Something had definitely changed in them in those few moments before.

"It'll be different, but it want be unattractive" Eddie dried his hands and stepped behind Janet slowy beginning to touch her again. Janet stood firm and watched him through the mirror. First just a simple graze and then working into both of his hands and adventually his mouth on her kissing gently all over her until he worked his way back up to her mouth and eased off. Janet opened the drawer between them and handed Eddie his toothbrush. They both thought it was weird that she didn't throw it out but he hadn't thrown her's out at his house either. Neither one had gotten rid of anything but they didn't say a word to each other.

"How could a pregnant belly be attractive, I've seen a few and they weren't pretty" Janet said to him

"It's not a hot kind of attractive but it is sexy. It's more like a _yeah I did that_ trophy kind of thing" Eddie grinned toothbrush still brushing. Janet playfully hit him.

"Again, you're not helping" She turned to look at him and leaned against the door jam

He rinsed his mouth. "It's hard to explain, it just is but only if she's yours. Other women not so much" He made a face. Janet understood but it didn't change the fact that it might of been his women but it might not be his baby. He could see it written all over her face.

As he stood there with his hand on her stomach Janet's wants won out over her mind. "Don't go home tonight, stay with me….. please" she looked up at him and he was silent for a minute "Stay with us" she said softly. Eddie knew Janet had never not even once in her life asked a man for anything of the like but she was asking him.

He kissed her on the forehead. "Have I ever left" he walked back to the bed . He questioned him self about putting his boxers back on but Janet didn't make a move to cover herself. As he stood beside the bed and removed the million or so pillows that Janet had he kept thinking he shouldn't care that it was that bed. Where didn't make a difference but he still paused when it was time to get in. Fornicating even by making love over Rooster was one thing but laying his head down to sleep was a whole different matter.

"Do you want to switch sides" she asked knowing why he was standing there. "Or the guest room is made up, we...you could sleep in there"

"Switching sides will work" he answered. They both crawled in and as usual laid to their selves. They never did snuggle when they slept with the exception of naps and a few really hot rounds of sex.

"Janet why does your side feel so much better than mine" Eddie asked

"It doesn't"

"This isn't our bed is it" he asked finally catching clue

"It is now" Janet grinned at him when he looked over at her

"Give me my side back" He said playfully knowing they were in a bed that neither had been in with another person. Finally settled into the correct sides they were quite. Eddie was trying to go to sleep with little success due to Janet's constant turning.

"You didn't lay on it before you bought it" Eddie laughed at her

"It's not the bed, it's my boobs. They hurt and I can't get comfortable" she answered dead serious and Eddie laughed at the sound of Janet saying something like that

"It's not funny, they feel like they weight a hundred pounds so stop laughing"

"They look like it to" he smarted off

"Gee thanks a lot for the boost of confidence"

"Their sexy it just sucks not being able to really touch them" He pouted rolling over to her and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You're a genius, Eddie" He felt for sure it wasn't a compliment. Especially when she sat up in the dark and started pulling and pushing him into the position she wanted him in. Flat on his back with his arm stretched out. She then reached over him to the floor and grabbed one of her smaller pillows and stuffed it against him. She settled on her back; head on the pillow at his arm pit and wrapped Eddie's arm around the front of her. Using his hand to hold the weight of her breasts up.

Eddie just looked at her impressed by her boldness. He grinned and laid his head down confident he would finally drift off to sleep.

"EDDIE" she warned a few minutes later when he tried to fondle them.

"Party pooper" He replied simply


	40. Chapter 40

The next morning Eddie got up and into the shower with Janet griping the second he pulled his sound asleep arm out from under her. She just rolled over like she didn't care anyone was in the world. He didn't know she'd been awake just lying there as he gently caressed over her breasts as if he had been tickling her back. He thought she groaned because he woke her not because he stopped the affection. Eddie got in the shower and was just about to start relieving the throbbing pain he had below, not knowing Janet was moments away from doing it for without any, then the wonderful release he had the evening before only made his most recent condition that much worse, especially seeing how he had to sleep and wake up with Janet's very attractive enlarged breasts in his hand.

The next thing he heard was her throwing up just a foot away. That killed the urge. _Where were you at every morning for the last month _he mumbled to himself sick of jacking off to start with. She heaved again.

"You okay" Eddie stuck his head out from behind the curtain

"Just wonderful, I think this is the part I love the most" she did it again and flushed the toilet making Eddie yelp.

He rinsed off and got out, wrapped a towel around his waist and bent down to where she was sitting at on the floor. He was a little shaken by her being so pale and generally looking like she was going to pass out at any second. "Do you do this every morning" he asked

"Sometimes until Lunch" She answered and he got a big dose of reality as to how much this was actually going to change things. He was wrong a pregnant belly wasn't the man's trophy, it was the woman's.

"Brush your teeth I'll get you some water" he told her and she quickly informed him there was no way in hell she was going to brush her teeth until she felt better it would just trigger her throwing up again.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey man what's up" Nick answered his phone

"I'm going to be a little late this morning" Eddie was trying to get water out of the door of the fridge but ended up with the loud crunching of ice. He hated it when Janet left it on that setting, not that it mattered he barely found a clean glass.

"Where are you at and what are you doing" Nick asked

"I've just got something I need to take care of is all" Eddie replied

"I tried to call you and see if you wanted to finally brave Sully's , I know I want say her name. I couldn't get you on your phone and Phil said you never came home which I guess is why I had to pick Ronnie up. Are you alright" Nick was concerned but mostly nosy

"What did Ronnie say"

"That you didn't feel good and went home, which I now know you didn't"

"Yeah, I'm good. I just didn't feel like being at home last night is all"

"Ohh, I gotcha. Who is it" Nick asked

"It wasn't that, just run the shop and I'll be there as soon as I can" Eddie hung up

------------------------------------------------------------

Janet was in the bed when he got back. He gave her the water and she carefully sipped it.

"I've got to go to work, you going to be okay" he asked truly concerned sitting on the edge of the bed next to her with one hand on her belly his other rested across his leg that he had bent under him.

"I've been doing this everyday by myself so far" Okay clearly she wasn't a morning person anymore. She use to be the happiest and brightest person he had every seen first thing in the mornings. He him self liked to sleep past daylight Janet not so much. She had gotten him into the habit of rising early no matter how late they went to bed and the joys of a mid day nap.

"I'll be fine, go" she took a better tone

"You know where I'll be if you need me, make sure you eat" He couldn't help but sneak that in

"I'll get something at Sully's when I go talk to _**HIM " **_She wasn't pleased with the idea as she huffed and fell back against her pillow like a child in mid temper tantrum

He started to get up "Eddie, how wrong would it be if I didn't tell him" She wanted him to tell her she didn't have to

"As wrong as Hannah" That got her attention

"I know it's just, he's going to drive me nuts and I'll have to slap his hand like a million times to keep him from touching my belly. He'll make all these plans and it's going to be pure hell. You know how he is he'll want to go to the doctor with me when I tell him no he'll just show up, god he'll want to be in the room when I give birth. I think I'm going to be sick again. It'll be like the day after all over again"

"What do you mean the day after"

"After you know" She promised him he didn't have to know but he was actually asking

"**Yeah I got that part**" Eddie wasn't patient

"He just kept talking about how tired he was and acting like we were a couple. He made me sick that day. Hell I threw up twice, once because of him…and once because I was just sickened that I could have _with him _of all people (she nearly gagged)…but he just wouldn't leave me alone; constantly trying to hug and kiss me"

"**You brought some of that on yourself, you sleep with a man that has feelings for you your going to have to deal with the consequences but he doesn't have the right to touch you if you don't want him to**."

"You don't honestly think I want him anywhere near me do you? I was tanked and in the middle of a nervous breakdown."

"How much of that has to do with you being mad at yourself and how much of it has to do with him?" Eddie asked

"A lot, I really really hate myself for it but he's rubbing it in"

"I'll take care of him touching you, but damn it you're going to have to figure out how to do the rest. **I'm not going to deal with the feelings of the man you cheated on me with Janet**"

"Eddie, I don't want you to fight. You don't need to go to jail. If I know him he's going to hire a lawyer the second he finds out I'm pregnant then he's going to have me in court the day after the baby is born and the last thing we need is you having a recent violent record. I know we aren't together anymore but Rooster will make me out to be unfit because I have a violent boyfriend. There' no way in hell I'll let him take my baby, Eddie."

"As long as I'm still breathing it's not going to happen" Eddie assured her

"If he gives you any trouble, just turn around and leave then come get me I'll go back with you to talk to him" He kissed her forehead

"I don't want him there but will you come with me to the Doctor and the ultra sound?" Janet asked him

"You couldn't keep me away" He kissed her head again "I'll call to check on you later"

----------------------------------------------------

Eddie strolled in around 8:30 he was usually there at 7:00 sharp. Nick was busy taking care of the delivery truck and when Eddie got there they didn't have time to hash over Eddie's personal life. The had a very busy morning. Several new customers who were building new houses one was going to be a rather profitable special order. They received the specs for a bid on the library not to mention the delivery.

Around 11:30 Eddie called Janet. "Is everything okay" He couldn't seem to get away from Nick and if he stepped outside Nick would start on him about who he was talking to.

"Yeah, I just pulled up at Sully's, wish me luck" She took a deep breath

"You sure you don't need any help" Eddie inquired and Nick was listening intently. Janet was confused because Eddie just demanded she do it and now he was offering to do it for her.

"I made this mess, I'll deal with as much of it as I can"

"Let me know how it goes and don't forget to do what I told you to while you're there"

"Nick's standing there isn't he" Janet knew when Eddie was keeping something. Like RORY.

"Yeah"

"I'll eat as soon as my stomach stops being so queasy, I promise"

-------------------------------------------------------

"Who was that" Nick barely waited until he hung up

"It was nothing" Eddie tried to blow it off

"Nothing that kept you out all night"

"Let it go Nicky, you don't know what you're talking about and I'm not in the mood to explain it" Eddie warned him nicely

"Let what go, Eddie I don't know anything nor does anyone else"

"That's not about to change anytime soon either" That was the end of the conversation. They both went to work but Eddie was distracted with looking stuff up on the Internet. He was curious. Nick was being nosy so he just finally gave up and decided he would wait until Lunch when Nick would be out of the office.

---------------------------------------------------

"Hey, can we talk for a second" Janet asked Rooster

"Ohh, now you want me to speak to you. When it's convenient for you" She wasn't surprised in the least by his attitude and hers towards him the past month pretty much deserved it

"I'm busy, but maybe Latekka's got some time. Ohh that's right he's pretty tied up with Rory. They looked pretty chummy in the park last night" Rooster added

"Really, you saw Rory and Eddie together in the park. LAST NIGHT" Janet knew he was full of it.

"Yep, it's a good thing you didn't drive by and see them with their tongues down each other's throat. Who would you have called this time" Ohh was he a smug ass

"Do you want to talk or not" Janet was blunt

"I knew this was going to happen the second Rory came waltzing in here that morning. Eddie would take her back because he's a conceited, vain ass and you'd end up blaming me for him being a conceited vain ass just because I called it and you didn't listen. I could say I told you so but I'm just not that kind of guy. I did however figure this would happen to."

"What" Janet was pissed

"That you'd take your dear sweet time before admitting Eddie wasn't right for you"

Janet grinned a highly irritated grin "Rooster, Rory came in just before Lunch" she got it out just as someone walked up

"the hot blond, she came in one morning while you and Latekka were out of town. Russo talked to her for like an hour" Seth the bartender filled her in.

"Rory was here while we were in Providence" Janet asked Seth

"I can't believe Russo didn't tell you, he even got her number. Can you believe it Russo and a hot chick. How did he get that lucky" Rooster tried to shut him up unsuccessfully

"Ohh they are a perfect match for each other." Janet got up from her stool

"Wait we can talk about it Janet. I was just trying to help." Rooster called to her but she kept walking right out the front door."Call me"

-------------------------------------------------

"Rory, what are you doing here" Eddie asked again looking up from his desk to see his worst nightmare in the form of a seriously hot blond. He noticed every inch of her. How could he not he was a man after all. One that hadn't felt a woman in weeks until the night before, one that until the night before had been taking care of himself and now having been with Janet only made it harder not to be turned on easily.

"I brought spanollies, I was hoping maybe we could talk during Lunch" Okay now what was he going to do. He couldn't tell her about the baby, nor could he tell her to stay away in front of Nick without him asking a million questions and he certainly wasn't going to eat any of those damn spanollie's. He would starve to death before he ever took another bite of one of those. That much he was certain of.

"Actually, I'm not all that hungry and I have a ton of paperwork to do" Eddie replied and Nick had to rethink his theory about Eddie spending the night with Rory or did he. Eddie liked to get out as fast as possible. Nick knew that and thought that maybe Rory was trying to hold onto him.

"Nick, you interested" She asked

"Just your luck, I'm starving" Nick wanted to make Eddie sweat so he could find out what was going on.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Janet got in her car and just wanted to scream. She was so mad she could have killed him and Eddie was going to. She decided right then Rooster wasn't going to know anything about the baby possibly being his. If Eddie demanded a paternity test at birth then she would do one and if he wanted out because it wasn't his child she would do it on her own but Vincent Russo wasn't coming near her child.

She thought about Providence trying to calm her self down knowing what she was doing with Eddie while Rory was lonely and looking at Rooster. It had turned out to be a wonderful weekend. She sat taking deep breaths trying to get to a place where she was able to drive safely. It took a while, a long while. She dug around in her purse for her keys and ended up loosing her temper again and dumping out all of the contents onto the passenger seat. She knew she wasn't the most rational person anymore, she was ricocheting between emotions. Crying, screaming, angry, happy, it didn't matter none of them lasted long enough to tell.

When the tampons rolled out and under the seat she first thought that it'll be great not having to see them for a while. Then it hit her. She grabbed the pamphlets and other information they had given her at the doctors office off the front seat. She began to read. She had seen something that interested her the day before but was in such a state that she paid it no mind. It took the time to read it while she calmed down.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Could you take those in the back or on your desk. I'm trying to work" Eddie bitched at them to move the food and drinks. He just really didn't want them standing over his shoulder while he was trying to look at things that weren't any of their business. He would have left but Janet expected him to be at work and he wanted to wait until he heard from her about how it went with Rooster before he skipped out in case she needed him or he needed to take care of the Cock that seemed to be such a problem.

"Somebodies cranky" Rory joked and Eddie never raised his head

"I don't see where what I am and what I'm not would be any of either one of your business" he commented

"Dude, did you not sleep last night or what" Nick knew he was in a mood and clearly didn't sleep with Rory.

"If you must know, I got a few hours early this morning " Eddie was short as he continued about his work

"Maybe you shouldn't have been doing whatever it is that you were doing last night and got some ..sleep that is" Every time Rory opened her mouth Eddie was remembering just how much of a lady she wasn't. He thought about several very dirty nights of sex they had during high school and he just couldn't have any respect for her. Sure he enjoyed the sex and he might be a hypocrite but she wasn't a lady, just a piece of ass. Now, however he figured she would have done it anyway just so she could say she was with the Captain of the Football team, only fitting seeing how she was the head cheerleader.

"Maybe Nick should be eating with his girlfriend for Lunch instead of you" Eddie suggested

"He's just jealous" Nick told her.

"Afraid not" Eddie replied closing a file and getting up to put it away. Nick and Rory started talking about Aubrey. Rory pretended not to be bothered by Eddie's true feelings for her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddie had his head buried in paperwork. Rory and Nick were at his desk looking at pictures on the computer of Nick and Aubrey and of the guy's at various times since he came back home.

"I saw Janet the other day" Rory didn't elaborate as she pointed at the picture of Janet and Hannah.

"She's cute, Eddie" Eddie just ignored her.

"She's pretty cool. We all like her" Nick commented

"You guy's still haven't grown up" Rory added looking at a picture of the guy's doing air-band.

"That's Phil's girlfriend. Pizza Girl. She delivers Pizza and well the name just stuck. That night Janet made Eddie sick because she bet him he couldn't out drink her. She had water while he had tequila. It was funny as hell"

"I can't believe Owen has 2 kids, he showed me a picture their adorable. I feel sorry for his wife though, really Ickey???" She was just assuming Eddie was still the guy she had always thought he was. Wild, free and never about anything serious. She never really knew him at all and to be fair he never knew her either.

"Ohhh that night was the best, Eddie remember when we all watched the super bowl at your house" Nick asked

"Yes, I remember. No need to relive it" Eddie didn't want to discuss his personal life with Rory when she came back and he didn't want to now.

"We all got wasted that night, Eddie had people strewn all over the house. We all took mug shots. Me, Aubrey, Phil doesn't drink so he was jacked up on Shirley temples Pizza Girl may have adjusted the recipe without telling him, that's his Pizza Girl, Owen, Ronnie" He clicked through the pictures

"Eddie still doesn't like his picture taken I see" Rory noted their wasn't a mug shot of him

"Oh no, Janet got him out of that. There's a hundred of them all over Eddie's house. Look on the wall." He pointed at the wall behind Eddie. Nearly everyone of them was of him and Janet kissing. She didn't care to venture closer.

"Check this next one out, they didn't so much take mug shots that night but more of a candid camera kind of thing. They were trying to start the half time show a little early." Nick went to click to the next picture to show her and Eddie got mad.

"Drop it Nicky, Rory wasn't here. She doesn't even know Janet. " Eddie barked about the time Janet walked in.

"What goes on" Janet asked hanging up the phone and Eddie looked up. He couldn't help but smile. She was beaming and she just looked like his Janet again. The Janet he fell in love with way back when they were just friends taking shots and whining about their problems in the wee hours of the morning in a smokey old bar.

"I was just showing Rory pictures from the super bowl party" Nick answered

"Ohh, I doubt she really wants to see what happens when you morons bust into peoples bedrooms" Janet said in her ridiculously happy but condescending tone he missed so much

"At least it wasn't the bathroom that time?" Nick didn't help himself any

"Yeah, I could probably see why you wouldn't want those advertised to the world" Rory said playing nice

"Ohh I don't care who sees them, I just thought it might be uncomfortable since you two use to date" Now Eddie was sweating. Janet didn't need to be upset and he didn't know how to get through this one with out her becoming that way. Nick was still in shock that she was there and in such a good mood after the silence that had been bestowed on them by her and Eddie every time the other one was mentioned.

"That was so long ago, It seems like it never really happened" Now Eddie was pissed. He knew better than that load of crap but he kept his mouth shut and proceeded to introduce them. Janet of course took priority, he made sure of that.

"I guess you really don't know the guy's as grown men do you?" Nick and Eddie felt the burn off of that one and they both knew exactly where Janet was aiming with it. They bit their tongues and Eddie proceeded to introduce them. Janet of course took priority but she interrupted him. "I'm pretty sure Rory knows who I am"

"We've talked, the day you came back actually wasn't it" Janet turned to Rory. Eddie didn't know Janet actually talked to Rory that day. He knew Rooster and Sully ragged her about it and she saw him kissing her but that she actually talked to her he didn't have a clue. He wanted to know what they talked about since both of them conveniently forgot to mention it to him.

"I didn't know you and Eddie were dating though until I saw a few pictures" Rory wasn't going to admit she had been back before

Janet just smiled. "Is everything okay" Eddie asked Janet knowing it wasn't but with Rory and Nick sitting there it wasn't a good time to ask flat out questions about the baby, being pregnant or Rooster.

"Yeah, that was Joe, I just wanted to check on something" Janet replied and Eddie knew Joe was Dr. Johansen.

Nick tried to cover Eddie's butt and get Rory to go in the back with him to give them some space.

"Nick, DON'T , it's insulting. I came to talk to Eddie so just do whatever you were doing. Everyone in this room has seen him naked. Lord knows you don't care if I'm dressed or not. Hannah's my best friend so I know all about you. It doesn't have to be a big deal" Janet didn't cut him any slack.

"Come on" Eddie suggested and they went into the back office. Rory asked Nick what that was all about and he simply replied no one had a clue.

"Are you feeling better" Eddie asked standing close to her

"Yeah, I just need to eat" Janet forgot about not telling Eddie that part

**"You promised me"**

"I know and I'm sorry I'll go as soon as I leave here. I was going to see if you would go with me but it looks like somebody beat me to that invitation" Janet was smug but in a sweet way

"Nick ate, I didn't and I'm starving too so if you try real hard you can talk me into it"

"How did it go with the chicken" Eddie only needed a reason to kill him. He had plenty but one more wouldn't hurt that way when he did kill him he would have a defense. He wanted Janet to tell him they used protection.

"I didn't tell him" Janet knew Eddie was going to ask why "I'm not going to, ever" she added

"Janet"

"That's my decision to make Eddie not yours and we'll talk about why I'm not doing it over lunch, but I'm glad I didn't because.." She handed him the magazine from her purse turned to the page about how they figure a due date.

"That can't be right, I get why they go back to your last period makes it easier to count but that would mean you were really only three weeks. There's no way it would be mine" Eddie was getting up set rather quickly.

"I know that, that's why when I remembered hearing her say it I had to look."

"So you came to tell me that you were sleeping with someone else. You could have waited until I got off work for that" He was in disbelief and talked calmly.

"NO, I wasn't sleeping with someone else. My due date is wrong **you idiot**" "Do you have a calendar" Eddie looked around

"Out there but if I go get it they'll want to know why...there's one on my computer, though" he answered and headed straight to it. Janet right behind him. He pulled it up and she stood beside him. He couldn't wait he needed to know now.

"Okay, the figures she gave are right here" She clicked on the three weeks back which means it should be right about here she clicked on five weeks back. Which is right."_only that it was really light" she typed "Which has happened a million times before but…"_

Eddie pulled her down to sit in his lap. "You look tired" Eddie whispered so low Rory and Nick couldn't overhear.

"I'll take a nap after lunch" she whispered back.

Rory and Nick watched and listened closely. "Okay do you remember what this one is". She pointed to the day. Eddie typed something in the day. _Providence_

"Yeah But" She typed right under his _'we had sex'_

_"_I can't count" Eddie laughed knowing the Bye Bye Birdie tickets were for a weekend that he should have known wouldn't let him have any fun while they were away

"Neither can I" Janet typed again _We ended up doing it anyway because I was late_. It didn't really worry either of them. She had been a day or two late before even with the birth control.

"I completely missed it" She said and He typed _That's right I don't remember you starting once we got home either but you said you did later is there a difference between light and not light?" _He didn't know, completely clueless. Janet just nodded trying not to grin "Sometimes" She shrugged her shoulders

"So seven" Eddie smiled "or Nine?"

"Are you guy's okay" Nick asked interrupting their chain of thought

"Hush, we're busy" Eddie held his hand up to him as to silence him. Rory wasn't pleased

"No, Look" She pointed to her last period which was 4 weeks before providence.

"Eleven/thirteen?" Eddie couldn't except that she was a month before they broke up

"You really can't add can you.." she pointed to a day right at two weeks in between and started to type. _Do you remember this day? _

Eddie just looked at her trying to recall two months ago. Janet leaned over and whispered something in his ear. _It was raining_.

"Was it, I wasn't really paying much attention" He just grinned to show he knew damn well it was and typed _It was the first time we didn't use protection. That was the hottest sex I've ever had. You felt so good. We were good. I told you I loved you while we were out there but you didn't hear me for the thunder. I'm an idiot, I should have told you again. _

"You did" She told him speaking of the night before .

"So that means?"

_"_Joe said it added up" Janet typed _You're going to be a DADDY! In 30 Weeks!_

_"30?"_

"Stay with me Eddie Ten" Janet giggled "well" _10 weeks 2 days…she typed _"to be exact"

Eddie kissed her right then and there. Long and deep. When they broke Eddie told her "Thank you" and kissed her again. Rory and Nick just watched as they started and stopped a kiss of the magnitude with such abruptness. The second their lips broke from one another it was all business again.

Janet typed one more thing. _"That means it would have been weeks between. But if you still want a paternity test I want fight you on it." _

_"I trust you wouldn't lie to me. We'll see after the ultra sound but if you tell me it's my baby I'll believe you. You've never lied to me no matter what it cost you."_ Eddie typed back

_"Still up for lunch, your baby is HUNGRY. I need FOOOOOOOOD" _she typed giggling

_"I'll meet you at the park in twenty minutes, blankets in my truck. Please bring food. I haven't eaten since yesterday and though it didn't seem like it I used a lot of energy last night" _he typed back and Janet laughed out an okay.

"Nicky are you going to be here for a while" Eddie asked looking out from behind Janet as she erased and closed out the calendar to prevent the Queen of manipulation from snooping.

"Yeah, I'm going to be working on the bid all afternoon. Why is everything okay" Nick asked completely confused by Eddie and Janet's conversation. It just didn't make any sense what so ever and Joe who, he thought.

"Nothings wrong, I'm just going to get some lunch and run a few errands. I might be a little late" Eddie responded.

"I want keep you then I've got to go anyway" Janet stood from his lap. "Rory, as always it was a pleasure. See ya later guy's" she added and walked out.

Eddie stayed long enough to be convincing and logged all the way out of his computer. He also stuck a post it on it that simply read. -Don't even think about it-. Rory offered him some company stating she wanted to talk to him about something but he passed and got up to leave. He made it about three steps before he realized they had left the magazine in the back. Eddie turned around and retrieved it. Rolling it up tightly and making sure it couldn't be made out as to what it was then headed straight for the door.

"Is it just me or do they always act like that with each other" Rory asked Nick

"I'm not sure what's going on. Their relationship has been a mystery from the start." Nick replied

"How long did they date"

"Nobody really knows when or how, Sully said Eddie's been after her for years. We all figured out they had been dating a while when Eddie laid one hell of a kiss on her in the middle of Sully's last homecoming. As far as I know the only problem they had was Eddie trying to get out of going to Providence to meet her grandparents. He did of course because if there's one thing you should know about who Eddie Latekka is now it's that he has fallen head of heels in love with Janet Meadows." Nick told her way to much.

"You could have fooled me. It looked a little cold and forced. I hope they're okay" Rory could lay it on thick

"And if they weren't would you be all that upset" Nick asked her point blank. He could see what Rory was really up to and had an idea she was the reason for the turmoil no one would discuss. Rory just smirked her answer as she looked at the wall behind Eddie's desk judging the job ahead of her.

"I hear Eddie has dated a lot of women so what makes you so sure Janet's the one" Rory asked out of sheer curiosity

"Eddie never 'dated'. Janet's the only one. I'm not saying it'll last forever but Eddie will never love another women like he does her." Nick was trying to help his buddy out but Rory was going to make it difficult.

"Rory, you can't do this to him. He loves her." Nick insisted

"He loved me once"

"I don't mean to be unsympathetic but it's not the same. What he feels for Janet is far beyond any high school infatuation with a girl that puts out." Nick was brutally honest

"We both know Eddie Latekka doesn't do anything he doesn't want to do." Rory smiled and said good bye.

------------------------------------------------------------

Eddie was just pulling up to the park when Nick called him.

"It's none of your business" Eddie barked

"I know but I thought you should know what Rory's up to"

"Her husbands gay Nick, I'm pretty sure everyone in Knight's Ridge knows what she's after" Eddie replied

"I don't think she really sees Janet as an obstacle, more like collateral damage."

"It's fine Nick, I know how to handle Rory." Eddie replied

"I know you don't want anyone discussing it but are you sure you're okay" Nick was really worried about his buddy.

"If I tell you will you promise to keep your trap shut?"

"Yeah, man. In the vault"

"Me and Janet did get into a little bit of a rough spot and we're sick of our personal life being so public. It kills the romance in a hurry so we've slowed things down and right now I just don't want Rory to know anything about Janet. Not because I want Rory back but because we just need some privacy"

"I want say another word. But Eddie, I told her you were in love with Janet."

"That's fine, don't worry about it man"


	41. Chapter 41

------------------------------------------------------------

Janet pulled up behind him shortly thereafter.

"I think even Nicky could figure this one out" Eddie handed her the magazine and took the food from her. They settled under a big maple tree at the far edge of the park on the blanket he kept in his truck from the day before they broke up where they'd been at the lake . It was fairly quite only the sound of kids playing in the distance. They could be seen but were so far away that nothing they said or did would be made out.

"I see you finally got hungry" Eddie teased her when she opened her to go box.

"I've been hungry, just not able to eat." Eddie wasn't sure what to say

"Sorry" He did the best he could do

"Why are you sorry, you're not the one making me sick"

"The baby can't help it"

"I didn't mean it like that Eddie, I'm sick because I'm pregnant it's no ones fault. That's just the way it works."

"It's my fault either way."

"We're both guilty. We should have been thinking like adults instead of kids but it's to late to worry about it now." Janet was starving and it showed

"I'm not worried, just not sure" Eddie smirked "And I was thinking like an adult...a really horny one that was being seduced by a curly headed woman in a wet cotton gown by the way" Eddie teased her

"So you're saying it's my fault" Janet picked back at him

"Maybe but if I hadn't of asked you out, we wouldn't have been having sex let alone sex in the rain so I'll take the blame for the little one."

"The little one?" Janet smiled

"I'm not calling our baby an it!"

"Thank you, I'm not sure my mood swings would let you survive if you did." They enjoyed the playful banter they need a little fun

"A few weeks ago we were having lunch with mom and I was so certain you weren't pregnant..." Eddie began to think back.

"That makes one of us"

"I asked you and you told me no."

"Well yeah I told you no, I wasn't going to drop that on you unless I was sure which I wasn't until right after we broke up and I got what I thought was my period."

"So you knew you might have been when you..." He was on the verge of having a melt down

"No, I took a test the day we got back from Providence and it was negative so I didn't think I was but you know until it actually happens there's always that voice in the back of your head just reminding you that you haven't started yet. Every month it's there a few days before you're even due."

"Why didn't you tell me you allways worried about it." Eddie didn't know things bothered Janet like that. He was a man and she was a woman and he had no clue of how things really worked.

"You would have panicked and I really didn't need that. One of us had to be sure."

"How'd you take a test without me knowing..."

"You were watching the game, and I actually bought another test while we were buying groceries."

"What?" He had trouble beliving that.

"With all that other crap you never even noticed."

"And you were hoping I would I suppose."

"It's still in your bottom drawer unless you found it"

"You would have known if I had , **believe me** you would have known instantly" They both managed to laugh

-------------------

"Are you okay" Janet asked as Eddie continued to stretch.

"Yeah, Nick didn't exactly carry his half of the load when the new windows came today" He replied but Janet could tell he was tense.

"You want me to massage it for you" She offered

"Nahh, you're already worn out. You should be at home taking a nap anyway"

"I would much rather be here, it's a pretty day and views a lot better than the inside of my toilet" Janet got on her knees behind him and began to rub his shoulders.

"Ohhh, babe that feels so good" he began to let out little nibbles of sound the longer she rubbed.

"If I had known that's all it took, I would have kept you a very happy man" Janet giggled at his "UMMMMM"

"Ohhh no that view is better than this one any day unless of course you can figure out how to do it while under me, ( she squeezed him really hard until he yelped) you did keep me a very happy man, Janet. I want you to know that" Eddie replied

"Eddie, I need to tell you something" she continued downward onto his lower back as he laid stretched out on the soft blanket in the fresh summer grass. He rested the side of his head on his hands that were laced together under his chin. They had both kicked their shoes off.

"Me, too but I think this time I'll let you go first. Last time I did it didn't work out so well for me" Eddie managed a slight chuckle.

**"I really hate Rory"**

"I know" he replied completely understanding "**I really hate Russo**, more than Laush and Big Cat combined"

"You know he was at work the day you told me I made you not sad anymore"

"I know I just figured he didn't hear it since he never rubbed it in my face" Eddie replied enjoying her fingers as they slipped underneath his shirt. _"and I refer to it as the day I made you Twirl"_ He couldn't resist

"He told Rory"

"I'm not surprised" He really wasn't

"The morning she came into the bar while we were on our way to Providence" That caught him off guard

"What?" Eddie raised his head slightly to listen

"Rory came in while we were gone and Rooster told her everything he knew about us" Eddie rolled over onto his back

"When did you find that out" Eddie was rather perturbed

"Today when I went to talk to him. He said something about knowing the second Rory walked in that morning I would blame him for you screwing up. Eddie, Rory didn't come to see me until after she left the shop. Rooster tried to back out of it but Seth spilled it all. He actually wanted me to believe he was doing what was best for me" Janet laid down next to Eddie on her side. Eddie turned to face her.

"Are they seeing each other" Eddie asked disgusted by the combination. Janet was a little miffed that he cared.

"No, she knew you were seeing me so she came in to tell me you looked sad and to make sure I knew she had been to see you."

"Rory and Russo, decided they knew what was best for us so they plotted to break us up. That sounds like something out of a book Nicky would write" Eddie told her with a chuckle

"Well when they get ready to do the movie, they should play their selves because they did a damn good job acting like they had never seen each other that day" Janet said to him. Eddie kissed her on the forehead.

"I didn't ask her to come to the shop today, and I swear I didn't touch those damn spanollies" he held her close to him after he kissed her.

"How are we going to do this" Janet asked him

"I'm up to suggestions" He grinned "Okay, first I'm going to pluck me a chicken. I would let you handle Rory but you're pregnant so probably not I good idea. I'll take care of it. Then we're going to go to the Doctor and find out exactly how long we have to panic over having a baby." Eddie was being playful as he kept his hand on her belly and she pulled back from his shoulder to look at him.

"That sounds good, but how are **we **going to do **this**" Janet asked and he already knew what she was saying the first time.

"You're going to spend the next several months being a very beautiful grouchy and miserable woman. Since we made the baby together I'll spend them biting my tongue and trying to make you comfortable."

"How are you going to do that. You'll have to put your whole life on hold and trust me it's going to be hard enough to find company when you've got a baby on the way with another woman" Janet was being realistic.

"Yeah, well I figure it would be harder if you were the one that was pregnant."

"Eddie, I'm not looking for love of any kind. I'm not exactly feeling all the lovely now days and I'm not ready, I don't know if I will ever be able to..." He knew she was saying she wasn't about to just get over him.

" Janet when we conceived our Baby it may not have been on purpose but it was still out of love. What's done is done and I knew every time we laid down that I could be forming a life long bond and we did. I don't want to insult you but I have a responsibility to you and to our baby and I intend to take care of both of you. I'm not going to just carry on with my life while yours is stuck in pause. You would have never had unprotected sex with me if you didn't believe that I would honor my commitments and you know that." Janet couldn't argue with that. Eddie looked down and occupied himself with the cup in his hand "I'm not really seeing the end of the getting over it road myself to be honest." He wasn't shy but to hurt to look at her

"Eddie, I told you I wouldn't keep you from your child and I want. I'll do whatever is best for the baby but knowing that your only there because of that is going to hurt both of us"

"Hey, make me a promise." He looked into her eyes again.

"What" she asked as he picked her chin up

"That we'll give it until the baby's six months. I'll stay in the guest room so we can do this together. It'll take a few months for us to adjust to having a baby and figure out some kind of schedule. That way neither one of us miss out on those first months. You don't have to tell anyone that I'm in the other room, it's no ones business. I'll be there for whatever you need, no questions asked. As far as everyone else is concerned we're okay and we will be because I'm not doing it because I have to I'm doing it because I do love you"

"Do you really think that's best for our baby" Janet asked unable to cry but so desperately needing to.

"I think that's what's best for all three of us" Eddie kissed her fore head. She briefly thought about what he would need. She didn't really know what to do, she couldn't tell him no, he had a right to experience everything she did with their baby, to get to know him or her before they were even born.

"Eddie, are you sure you want to do that" She offered him his chance out. As much as she would love to know he was there, she still wished he would change his mind. She knew what it would be like to have him without having him.

"I think that's what's best for all three of us. We need each other right now Janet. We don't get to quit just becasue we want to. We've got no choice but to deal with it. Sorry about that but you did get stuck with me." Eddie kissed her fore head. She briefly thought about what he would need. She didn't really know what to do, she couldn't tell him no, he had a right to experience everything she did with their baby, to get to know him or her before they were even born.

"I'm not stuck" She made him blush "I could tell you no" He lost the smile "I want but Eddie, are you sure you want to do that" She offered him his chance out. As much as she would love to know he was there, she still wished he would change his mind. She knew what it would be like to have him without having him.

"In the grand scheme of life, it hardly seems all that long. I don't have a second of doubt over giving you and the baby a year of my life. It's going to take me that long to except that I'm not going to get to kiss my child good night….every night" Now he was about to cry as his eyes watered.

"I really messed up the most enchanted fairy-tale there ever was, didn't I" Janet said with a single tear running down her cheek. "And you can come to kiss your baby good night every night Eddie. I meant what I said I would never keep this baby away from you"

"We messed it up, but it's our storybook, we can write our own damn ending" Eddie sat up and leaned against the tree. Janet rested her head on his leg.

"Eddie"

"Yeah" He rubbed her head for a while

"I wasn't going to have children." She said it softly

"Never?" He asked hurt. What if they hadn't broken up, would she have never given him a child?

He heard her sniffle lightly "You're not saying you wanted to....."

"No, I'm not saying that."

"Do you think you can do this?" He wasn't offering to terminate he just wanted to know what it was going to be like for her.

"Yeah, I want to _now_ that I know I'm having a baby I just thought you should know a baby was never part of _'THE PLAN'_ ."

"You're mom wouldn't want you to miss out on being a mother yourself."

"I've never thought of myself as someone that could do what she did. I just never really thought about having a child of my own. I know I'm a gown woman but I don't see myself as that and never have. This is all as new to me as we were and it's scary because this time every thing's at stake, Eddie."

"I can't bring your mom back. I would if I could but I do know where there is a mom that would just about die to get in on this. Hell I'm pretty sure she's already given me up for you anyway."

"She probably hates me for what I did to her little boy"

"She doesn't because she doesn't know what you did to her little boy"

"You didn't tell her, you tell her everything." Janet truly was surprised

"You, me, Sully and jackass are the only ones that know and Hannah I suppose."

"Why didn't you tell her. I know your mom Eddie, she would blame you for it."

"Yeah, she didn't come right out and say it was my fault...actually she did but the only thing worse than telling her what you did to her little boy was telling her what I did to her little girl. My mom loves you Janet and what ever has happened or is happening between us shouldn't affect that."

"So you haven't told her we're pregnant then"

"I'm not quite ready for the I told you so's just yet" And there would be plenty

"It's going to be fine, we'll do it together and though there's no such thing as girlfriend instinct there is motherly instinct and if our moms did it, you will." Eddie kept telling her it'd be okay and she drifted off as Eddie rubbed her head. He didn't have the heart to wake her so he read the magazine she had about what to expect during prenatal visits.

He gently woke her up about a half hour later. They walked back to their vehicles.

"I'll be late." Eddie said to her and started to kiss her cheek. Janet shied away.

"Eddie, I would really prefer not to be kissed at all if it's going to be like that" She said sweetly and honestly.

"Like what" he asked confused

"Like the knocked up woman your taking care of." Janet knew Eddie was going to be pissed off.

"Don't do this Janet, I'm doing the best I know how."

"So am I, but you have to trust that I'm not so fragile that I'll be to incompetent to take care of my own unborn child. I'm not going to flip out, or starve to death, or run away so all I ask is that you please don't patronize me, Eddie. I didn't like it the first time you did it and I don't like it now." She was honest. She didn't mind the occasional kiss on the cheek or forehead but it had quickly gotten to a point of his attempt to fix her. **"Don't feel sorry for me" **

Eddie quickly cupped her face and kissed her forcefully. "Go home, lay down and rest. You're starting to get a little bitchy" he kissed her on the forehead just for spite. He loved to see her feisty.

"The guest room is yours as long as you want it. It might have a few pins in the bed though" Janet wasn't mad but she had a little bite in her tone

---------------------------------------------------------------

Eddie made it back to work around three and Rory had been well gone. Nick continued to question him about Janet showing up after a month but Eddie didn't have much to say. He continued to ignore every question and implication like he had the past month. Eddie said all he was going to on the phone with Nick.

When he got done ordering the windows for the two new customers and helping Nicky finish the bid, it was nearly seven O'clock. Nick went home and Eddie hung out for a while trying to figure out what he was going to do about Rory. He knew her well and if he accused her she would deny it and she wouldn't stop at anything to get even with Janet. He could just calmly explain that it wasn't going to happen that he loved Janet, but she already knew that and it hadn't deterred her as of yet. He could get mad and scream but that would just make him mad, she wouldn't listen she never did.

Around nine he headed to his house to get some clothes and things before heading over to Janet's. He walked in headed for his beer and then sat down beside Phil and Pizza Girl.

"You've got company up in your room" Phil told him.

"How long has she been here" Eddie asked swigging his beer.

"Twenty minutes " Phil answered just lazily turning his head to look at Eddie. Phil had long since learned not to ask Eddie about his personal life when it came to Janet. He wanted to tell Eddie he was out of his mind but he kept his mouth shut out of respect for Eddie.

Eddie just looked around at the inside of his house. It would be a year before he ever lived in it again and it saddened him a little. He bought the house in hopes that he would find someone to share it with one day. He never counted on that someone being Phil. He knew the way it was at the moment wasn't somewhere he would ever bring his child home to. It was covered in junk and cluttered with stupid objects that had been kept as a bachelors memories.

"This house use to seem so much bigger" Eddie commented when Pizza Girl went to bed.

"I know what you mean" Phil replied having dealt with the size on a daily basis seeing how it confined him.

"Eddie, why did you buy such a big house. I know you didn't plan on me living here so long and one man doesn't need this much space." Phil continued to stare at the t.v.

"Because, it has a dinning room to eat together in, a front porch to rock on, a backyard for kids to play in and a master bedroom to love in" Phil had never been witness to Eddie being so open and honest

"You alright man"

"Phyz, how much do you need me now that you've got Pizza Girl here" Eddie asked looking down instead of at Phil

"Eddie, if you still need me to move. I'll understand, I will find a way. You've done more than I can ever repay you for as it is and I want you to do what is best for you. You deserve to be happy"

"I just want to make sure you're going to be okay when I'm gone" Eddie was so subdued in his tone and demeanor.

"What are you talking about Eddie" Phil was deeply worried

"I need you to promise me you want breathe a word about anything I say to anyone, not Pizza Girl, not the guy's, not Rory. No one Phyz, if you can promise me that I'll consider us even. What I need from you is complete silence. Can you do that for me Phyz" Eddie asked staring into his beer.

"Yeah, man. What's the matter" Phil was watching him for emotion trying to get a handle on what was going on.

"I'm not going to be spending the night here for a while"

"What's a while"

"A while. I just came by to get some of my stuff. You and Pizza Girl should enjoy the privacy. I'll try to let you know when I'm coming by, as much as I can. I need you to let Pizza Girl help you. I want be around enough." Eddie looked up at him.

"Where are you going to be staying" Phil thought for sure he was well past drunk or tripping on the pain pills he still needed but rarely took.

"Janet's" Eddie answered simply

"So whatever has been going on between the two you is okay now." Phil was happy for him, his face and tone showed it.

"No, but we're doing the best we know how and that's got to be good enough for now"

"Why" Phil asked as Eddie stood up

"Why not" Eddie replied

"Eddie, what's going on. You can trust me. You know that"

"I know. That's why I'm trusting that you'll let it go for now" Eddie headed up the stairs after a momentary pause and deep sigh of breath.

"Eddie why do you look so sad?"

"I don't know because I'm not sad anymore. I couldn't be sad right now if I wanted to be" Eddie was honest but his body showed little emotion to back his words up.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"It took you long enough" Rory said sitting in the chair in Eddie's room when he opened the door.

"I would ask you why you're here, but I'm pretty sure I already know" Eddie opened his dresser drawer and got several t-shirts out then laid them on the bed.

"You and Janet look a lot happier then than you did today" Rory replied walking up to Eddie and touching a picture of him and Janet that was sitting on his dresser.

"That you're wrong about. I've been happier today than I ever have in my whole entire life." Eddie replied as he walked to his closet and grabbed a duffel bag.

"I would have to argue with you on that one because I remember the look on your face the first night we spent together" True they had conquered a few fronteree's together.

"That wasn't happiness Rory, that was a horny teenage boy getting what he wanted with very little effort"

"If that's so why have you spent all of this time doing the exact same thing" She asked. Eddie walked away.

"Because I couldn't' have what I really wanted"

"Which is what exactly Eddie" Rory couldn't help but let her bitch show through. He'd hurt her.

"It's not here. I have to go" Eddie held the door open for her to walk out first

"To Janet" Rory asked but Eddie didn't answer. He walked out and stopped to ask Phys if he could show Rory the way out.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Eddie made it to Janet's around 11:30. She was sitting up reading but really waiting on Eddie. He used his key for the first time. He walked over to Janet and sat his bag on the couch.

"I figured you would be fast asleep by now." He knelt down in front of her chair putting his hand on her legs

"I was reading. Time got away from me." She lied and he knew it "I put a plate for you in the fridge if you're hungry. Goodnight" She whispered and kissed him on the cheek to get even and headed straight for her bed.

"Night Janet" He whispered back from his squatted position where he watched her walk away. He put his stuff in the guest room. She had turned down the bed for him. Even took off the girlie covers and put something a little more plain on. It didn't look anything like the same room he had seen before. She had certainly made it more man friendly. He then went to the kitchen and found the plate she had fixed him and warmed it up. He sat at the table alone in the middle of the night and cried. He had cried the night before over their mistakes but tonight he cried over their future.

Janet got up to get some water and found Eddie sitting at the table. His plate pushed back and his head in his hands. He didn't hear her come in and she was somewhat caught off guard by him sitting there.

Janet eased her hands onto his shoulders and slid them down the front of his chest. Eddie jumped when she first touched him. It scared her a little but she quickly realized he wasn't nearly as heeled from the beating as he pretended to be. There were bruises more than just skin deep. Eddie took her hand and pulled her around to sit in his lap when he realized it was her. He just wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his head. Janet held him this time. She hugged him and he rested his head against her chest. They both spent another night crying. Nothing was ever said and after a while they got up and went to separate bedrooms. Eddie held her hand as she kissed the top of his head then walked away from him as his arm stretched out to her then their fingers slid apart. Eddie took a few days off of work to stay with her and get his clothes and necessities moved.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Janet awoke bright and early for another round of guess what I had for dinner. It seemed to fade a little faster than the day before and she was grateful for that much at least. She dressed and left for work with Eddie having yet to roll over.

"Don't, just don't" she said calmly to Rooster when he tried to talk to her. She was in a fair mood for the most part and being at work seemed to help to only improve it. She enjoyed the majority of her customers and had several laughs. Sully was glad to see she was looking better than she had the last month.

"Everything, okay" Sully asked her

"Latekka's doing the right thing" She was snippy and started to walk off when Sully grabbed her by the arm. Rooster just looked up but didn't dare interfere. It was clear that Sully wasn't hurting her but he wanted her attention.

"Don't ignore the real reason he's there. Even if that's the child of the man that bedded his woman. He'll love it because he's in love with you. **Don't you dare make him feel guilty for that, **there's already enough guilt to go around" Sully finished and Janet pulled away

**"I'm the one that feels guilty for it." **She stomped off having snarled it at him

A while later she decided to talk to him peacefully "Sully, did you know that Rory was here while I was in Providence?" Janet wanted to know if he knew what was going on.

"No, I never saw her. For what it's worth I feel like shit for ragging you about him and her. I never meant to cause you problems and I sure as hell never thought Russo would do what he did" Sully was referring to him sleeping with his drunk heartbroken friend.

"You have no idea what he's capable of. This isn't your fault. I know you think of Eddie as your own son and would never purposely do anything to hurt him, Sully so do us a favor don't tell him I'm pregnant. I can't deal with him right now. I just want to keep it between me and Eddie for the time being. You're the only other person that knows. "

"You've got my word, but Meadows it's just as much for you as it is him." Janet froze for a second not believing Sully finally admitted he had feelings. She knew he bitched and grumbled at her all of the time but it wasn't because he didn't like her it was because he didn't know how to deal with her.

He was in shock when she hugged him. "Thank you" she whispered to him.

"For what"

"Caring about me, even if you can't say you do" She held on and he finally hugged her back.

"You ain't so bad, and since my kids want speak to me you're the only shot I have at anything resembling a grandkid" Sully said causing Janet to laugh. Rooster was all eyes trying to figure out what was going on.

"Don't you mean most of your kids and a great-grandchild" She kissed his cheek and walked off leaving Sully wandering how long she had known.

"When you grow boobs, I'll hug you to" Sully barked as he walked back behind the bar before Rooster could ask a single question.

A little after lunch Eddie woke up to an empty house. Janet had left him a note on the inside of his room door. "Gone to work, please take the trash out the truck runs around three and the smell makes me sick"

She figured he was old enough to find something to eat. The fridge was full she went shopping after she left the park knowing how much he liked to eat. She didn't bother to tell him she did because she was supposed to be at home taking a nap and she knew he already knew she cleaned the house some. He dug around and ended up closing the door back without anything. He felt so bad for her that he finished cleaning the house himself. It was an adventure doing her laundry and actually using a vacuum, his mom taught him though he hadn't needed the skills in years. Phil took care of the cleaning. He took the trash out on his way out of the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Rooster nearly killed over when he saw Eddie walk through the door. He was hoping he never graced the threshold of Sully's again. Let alone that fact that he was going to kill him for what he and Rory did.

"To lazy to cook" Janet asked as Eddie took a stool

"I lost my appetite after taking the trash out" Eddie picked back with a serious face

"Don't make fun of me" she ordered him "I'm tired and haven't felt like cleaning. I'll get there just be patient"

"Fine, but I didn't smell anything"

"Burger and Onion rings" Eddie asked

"If you want onion rings, Rooster will have to get them. I threw up the last time I smelled them" He soon realized it was going to be a byproduct of being pregnant.

"Suddenly I'm in the mood for fries"

"Does he know I know" Eddie asked still maintaining a serious face.

"I don't think so he doesn't even believe I told you let alone what him and Rory have been up to" Janet replied

"Good, keep it that way. I'm going to have a little fun before I kill him" Eddie smiled at the thought

"Just promise me you'll stay out of jail" and he promised he would try.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Did you tell Rory I know what you two did" Rooster was trying to hide in the back room as much as possible and Janet had to go in there to get something to restock the bar.

"I didn't tell her about our night either" Rooster replied nervously

"It wasn't our night, it was yours. We both know you're the only one who enjoyed it" Janet barked back

"You're still hoping he'll take you back aren't you. Janet he blew you off for Rory, why would you want anything to do with him ?" Rooster continued to question her as he had for several weeks

"Do you have any idea how mad Eddie is going to be that you and Rory plotted to break us up? Have you even thought about it; how he's going to react towards you and her" Janet reminded him

"I'm not worried about Latekka. He dumped you first chance he got and if he knew you slept with me he would never speak to you again."

"When the man I love hates me, would that be enough to finally make you happy, Rooster. Would it make you feel better to know that I cry myself to sleep every night because of what we did. That I bought a new bed because I couldn't stand the thought of laying in the same one we were in. Let me tell you something about mine and Eddie's relationship, we both messed up on all sorts of things, but we were handling them."

"Latekka isn't a good person, all he does is use women for his benefit and when he's done he tosses them"

"Do you know when Eddie came back for last call all those nights, we would sit and talk for hours sometimes. Just me and him and before you say it, his drinks weren't free, he even paid for mine. He was never rude or vulgar, never expected something in return. He waited and walked me to my car every time when you never looked back. He has never told me I couldn't or shouldn't have something that I wanted. He never claimed to be out of my league. Eddie never spoke bad of you, no matter how much you got in his way. He has always put his friends first and himself last. Let me tell you something else you don't know about Eddie Latekka. He was beaten half to death because he defended me against Matt Laush's stupidity. Eddie worked his ass off to build his own business only to have it destroyed because of who his friend was, the same friend that left him high and dry after graduation leaving behind a heart broken girlfriend and her child that he's been helping out with for the last ten years. The same friend he would do anything for now. He supports his friend Phil who hasn't been outside in years, he doesn't judge him for it, he just does it. He's been nothing but a gentleman with me, he wouldn't of had sex with me while I was drunk and he was sober and especially not if I was hurting. That night in the parking lot nothing happened other than he kissed me, he didn't take advantage. The night he asked me out, he was nervous and shy. He grinned like a little boy and none of it was fake. The real deal, butterflies and all"

"So tell me, Rooster what is it that you have to offer that even compares to the man Eddie Latekka really is" Janet was cold. Sully caught most of the conversation and told Janet to go back out front. She did gladly.

"I would fire you but I think she did a better job of making you feel like shit that I ever could have." Sully told him on his way upfront.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Janet wiped her watery eyes and headed straight for Eddie. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him like it was the last time she would ever touch him. He hugged her back unsure what was wrong. "Thank you for loving me" she whispered

"Thank you for letting me" Eddie replied rubbing her hair back from her face.

"Janet, I think I'm going to need an instruction manual, because your hormones are really starting to scare me" Eddie whispered and Janet laughed. She touched his face and went back to work.

----------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but if I were you I would seriously consider trying to make it work. You've got a shot at having a real family. Forget Russo even exists, forget Rory's body, just make a life with her and the baby, whoever's it is. " Sully suggested to Eddie as he scarfed down his burger

"It's mine, we looked at the calendar. She's further along than we thought. Which means there's no way it could be his. We even know which day it happened. April, during the blackout those thunderstorms caused" Eddie said so proud of himself

"What else is there to do in the dark" Sully chuckled

"We weren't in the dark, we were in the rain" Eddie mumbled to himself but Sully over heard. Sully grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a couple of glasses and they headed to a table.

Sully poured a shot to celebrate.

"We agreed to give it a year. I'm going to stay in the guestroom."

"Being down the hall from her ain't going to be no piece of cake" Sully laughed at him

"Yeah well, I don't have much choice. Even if I wanted to I can't have fun while she's having my baby"

"What's wrong with you and her having some fun of your own" Sully was in rare form but he always was when him and Eddie got to drinking and telling stories.

"Don't tell me Russo because we both know the women you've been out with weren't the most innocent ones around"

"No, it's not that. Sure it bothers me because it's her but I don't think she wants to. Matter of a fact she told me she didn't want to sleep with me anymore. We did of course but not intentionally. Just got caught up in being so emotionally involved talking about what happened and the baby. It just happened."

"Well, I have a feeling it might just happen again." Sully poured another shot but Eddie passed. He still had to drive home and Janet wouldn't be happy if he was drunk when she got home.

"A year can change a lot of things. Janet said you didn't want to tell anyone yet." Eddie couldn't believe Sully was being so candid about his granddaughter

"Not today, but I think Janet's going to want to keep it quiet as long as she can" Eddie was fine with announcing it sooner rather than later. "As far as everyone is concerned, we're just a happy little family. Like nothing ever happened."

Sully laughed "What about Lana?"

"Please tell me you didn't tell her Janet was pregnant."

"I didn't but only because she deserves to hear it from the two of you. You ain't got forever, baby's grow off fast and before long not telling every one want be an option because they'll see for their self."

"We've got a while."

"If you conceived that baby in April and it's already June, you ain't got as long as you think."

"She's only two and a half months" Eddie reasoned

"It only takes nine, think about it. They don't swell overnight and just have a baby the next day"

"I know how it works"

"You don't have a clue but your about to."

"Does that mean your going to clue me in?"

"I couldn't even begin to clue you in, you'll do better just living it. If you've got any specific questions come see me."

"Okay"

"So, I've got her for another six months" Sully knew she wouldn't be able to work like before

"She's tough and she's not going to stop until she has the baby or we stop her." Eddie knew Janet was stubborn

"I'm going to put her on day's only now, no more nights on the weekends. You know the crowd gets kind of rough sometimes at night. I'm sure she can take care of her self but if anything happened….She's not going to like it though, she makes twice as many tips at night. I had promised her a raise anyway a while back so it shouldn't be to bad. She's got insurance and I gave her full benefits but don't' tell my other employees or they'll whine about it not being fair" Sully was doing his best to take care of her but chuckling to lighten the mood.

"I got it. We'll be okay"

"Make sure she eats will ya" Eddie asked as he stood up to leave.

The guy's came in just as he was on his way out. "Well, well look who we have here. Long time stranger, glad you finally found your way home" Owen picked at him.

"Actually I was on my way out, but I'll catch you guy's later." Eddie told them bye and headed to the bar to talk to Janet for a second.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What goes on with that" Ickey pointed out

"I'm not sure, Janet came by the shop yesterday and talked to Eddie about somebody named Joe but get this Rory was there when she came and Janet didn't even care"

"Did she know who Rory was" Owen asked

"Yeah, they talked to each other. Rory brought Eddie lunch but he blew her off and I ended up eating with her. He said he wasn't hungry but as soon as Janet got there he was starving to death, I thought he was going to go eat with her but she left a good bit before he did"

The guy's just looked confused. "What really gets me though is that he was late that morning , due to something he had to take care of, the day before that he ditched Ronnie on the clinic job and I had to go get him, then he didn't get back from lunch till nearly three yesterday, said he had errands to run. I think he's hiding something about Matt beating him" Nick added

"None of it makes any sense to me. They've acted weird since the start. You know he crawled down my throat the night you came back because of Janet. I got to thinking about that and Eddie's been taking shots with her for years. They've drank more together than we have" Ickey motioned between him and Big O

"Yeah, when he told me she was his date for homecoming he said something about _skirting around it_ for a while" Owen added making faces

"But why the shut down when he got the crap kicked out of him. I would have thought he would want her there. I mean he did, you know how anxious he was for you to call her from the hospital" Ickey questioned Nick but he kept his mouth shut.

"I don't know, women are funny about things like that. Maybe it scared her or he didn't want her to see him weak. They look fine now" Owen watched them laughing at the bar.

"Eddie would kill me but he said they just wanted some privacy. I think Janet flipped over the whole bubble bath thing to be honest."

"Phiz said Eddie was about to kick him out but after he got the smack down he never said another word about it. Get this he said they got all dressed up and went to church.."

"Yeah I know the Commander told me. He also said that Big O asked Eddie if he got Janet pregnant in the middle of the sermon."

"I did and Eddie flipped. He was furious for the sheer idea of it. Said everyone had been asking him that."

"So maybe she is, maybe that's why they've been acting so weirded out.."

"Nahhh" Owen replied with a mouth full of hot wing " Eddie said she wasn't, told Phil she wasn't to."

"Was he lying though"

"Why lie, it'd come out sooner or later. That's not something you can hide for long."

"She doesn't look pregnant."

"Who?" Sully walked up to bring them more beer

"Janet, she's not pregnant is she."

"How the hell would I know?" Sully tried to cover his grin with a bit of gruff

"Come on you see her every day, what's the story with those two?"

"Did you ask them?"

"They want say anything, just walk off."

"Well, maybe they don't want you to know then"

"We got that much"

"Why do you want to know something you already know?"

"Look, you know Latekka. He's bedded half the town now he's seeing Janet what does that tell you..."

"That he's in love with Janet"

"He ain't got no kids as a result of bedding all those women so that pretty much says he knows what he's doing and he's careful..."

"Those two were all hot and heavy and then he got the smack down and it looked like it cooled off but he aint been with no other women and he's here now aint he ...use your heads and think I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Maybe he's a little scared from of getting the snot beat out of him and he's retreated to Janet because she's his safe place" Ickey spouted off like a professional and the guy's just looked at him jaw dropped that he could come up with something like that on his own let alone speak it. "And now he's starting to ease up some"

"I never said he was a wuss, i'm simply suggesting he needed to be nursed for a little while..."

"And perhaps he milked it all he could and now Janet's caught on." That was the gangs final decision as they chuckled about it.


	42. Chapter 42

Janet was off and they pretty much both spent the bulk of the the next morning in their beds. She was twice as sick as she had been yet and Eddie drove her nuts trying to help. He just laid down next to her when she wouldn't get up. She finally snapped at him to shut up so she could sleep.

"You're being a little…."

"So help me Eddie Latekka, you've called me a bitch in heat and said I was being bitchy. If you ever call me a bitch again when I get done you'll know what a bitch really is" She was tried, cranky, hungry and just wanted to lay in a cold dark room in silence. He was going to say mean this time but thought it best for his health not to correct her.

Eddie laid there until she was asleep and then got up and called Dr. Johansen. He didn't know what to do and she wouldn't eat because she was so sick.

"What's the matter" the Dr. asked after Eddie apologized for calling her. Eddie explained how sick she was and how little she was eating and drinking. The Dr. called in a prescription to help with the nausea and explained to Eddie that some women suffer from a severe form of morning sickness. She was inclined to believe Janet would be after observing her in the office.

Eddie just had to ask why she was so mean. The Dr. laughed at him then explained how the whole hormone race worked. She suggested a book for him and for Janet. Eddie had already seen the one she suggested for Janet. It was on her night stand.

"There are several things that can help with the mood swings. Rest being the most important. If she's open to it you might try a massage, a warm bath, just being touched or held. You may even want to try to initiate a little foreplay. Orgasms release chemicals that helps to induce a less combative mood. I have to worn you though she may or may not react well. Pregnant women tend to be extremely self conscience and on top of that their sex drive can increase or decrease ten fold. If they don't feel comfortable enough having sex , many find that masturbation tends to be a good alternative. Also you really shouldn't take it personal if she doesn't return the same affection towards you"

After that rather lengthy and embarrassing conversation Eddie left Janet a note and headed to the drug store half way across town and stopped by the book store to get the book she suggested. When he got back she was still asleep so he sat the pills on her nightstand and stretched out on his bed. He really didn't know why but he didn't want Janet to know he was reading a book about what the father should expect. Eddie didn't read books for fun and the whole idea of him not knowing what to do was a little embarrassing.

He got through half a chapter before he heard Janet throwing up again. He kept his mouth shut this time and she still closed the bathroom door on him. When she came out she crawled right back into bed. Eddie was lying on the other side. He gave her one of the pills.

"I called the Dr. and she said these would help" Janet was appreciative and thanked him. She quickly rolled back up into a ball and tried to get some sleep. Eddie kept thinking about his own masturbation and how he was going to swing that with Janet in the house. When the pills started to kick in she rolled over and snuggled into Eddie's chest. He went hard instantly and knew the next year was going to be one hell of a dry spell if it didn't just happen occasionally.

"Is it helping" Eddie asked in a whisper as he started to rub her back. She hadn't even gotten out of her nightgown. She had pretty much been in the same spot all day with the exception of the bathroom.

"What did you tell her"

"Just that you weren't eating and how sick you were. She called the prescription in and I picked it up while you were sleeping.

"Thank you, I feel a lot better" She was pressing every inch of her self into his body. He knew she had to notice he had an erection, her knee was holding it down. "That feels good" she moaned as he continued to rub her back inching lower and lower.

"Do you need anything else" Eddie asked aware of her particular tone when she moaned. He was very familiar with that one.

"You to stay right here and keep doing that" she mumbled into his chest.

Eddie started to get brave and venture a little further every few rounds he made with his hand. "You want me to run you a bath, you can sit and relax for a while" He asked still pushing his luck but she wasn't stopping him.

"No, she doesn't want me to take really hot ones and that pretty much takes the relaxing out of it" Janet replied "Just keep doing what you're doing" she added in a sultry tone.

He wanted to ask her if she was sure about that but figured she would stop him when she wanted to. She never had a problem stopping him before and he didn't want to make a big deal about having sex just because they were both horny. They would just have to talk about it and that usually led to crying as of recent and would defeat the purpose to start with.

He could feel her squirm ever so slightly as his hands took to her hips gently. She didn't even realize she was in that mood until his hand ran down her leg and he gently rubbed from her upper thigh back up to her hip slowly pulling her nightgown higher every time until it rested on top of her hip. He smoothed his hand over her bare cheek. He noticed she had stopped wearing panties once she got ready for bed. Even if she was just sitting on the couch watching t.v.

Wednesday night proved to be especially hard for Eddie as Janet was exhausted and didn't really care who saw what or how much of it. He finally put a blanket over her as if he was concerned she was cold. He just couldn't look at her bottom any longer with out taking care of himself immediately. She got the message as she was trying to paint her toenails and It was more difficult with a blanket in the way. She didn't cut him any slack though as she wasn't in the mood to make his urges easier on him.

After a moment of skin on skin contact of which she had yet to protest he eased his hand up the back of her gown and gently tickled with his fingers. Eddie eased around her side still under the gown and made his way slowly to just brushing against her breast. He used his thumb to caress the skin on the bottom of her breast as his hand remained as still as her entire body did. She showed absolutely no response. Eddie figured it was going to be one of those don't take it personal times but he couldn't stop. It might make her grouchy all over again and if a free orgasm was what it took to put her in a better mood he was all for it. Eddie decided he could just jack off in the shower if he hurried it so she didn't figure out why he was in there to long.

She still hadn't pushed him away so he went for it and began to play with her nipples. He was a bundle of nerves trying to make sure he didn't hurt her. That wouldn't help him any that much he was sure of. Her body relaxed a little and Eddie knew she was enjoying it even if she wouldn't take her head out of his shoulder. Once he had both of her nipples hard and yearning for more he snaked his way back down and pulled her leg up onto his hip carefully. He seduced his way back down onto her bottom then around her clitoris and eventually inside of her with a tenderness he had never used before. She was hot, wet and ready for him but still didn't move.

It took a little longer than it use to but his shoulder soon muffled her shy moans. He knew she was close but she was riding the line longer than he had ever seen her do. Usually she didn't like to and wanted to go ahead but not now she was pushing down just enough to keep him from taking her there. Finally she moved her arms and her hands found and dug into his chest as she began to tremble. He knew she couldn't hold out much longer.

"Eddie" she called

"Shhhh. I don't mind, whatever you need to feel better don't be scared to ask next time"

She pushed down harder trying to avoid climaxing. "Please, baby" she whispered to him

"I'm trying, you've got to quite fighting it" he whispered back

"No, not like this. I want to feel you in me" Eddie couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. Janet had never said that to him. She had never even come close to actually asking him to do anything special for her, she never made requests.

"Are you sure, I don't mind taking care of myself"

"It's going to be to late in another thirty seconds" She reached down and grabbed his wrist to stop him. He bent down and kissed her passionately. He waited until she let go of his hand before he pulled out of her. When he did he started trying to pull his shirt off in between kissing Janet as she was working on his belt

"We don't have time for all of that" she replied and Eddie had a feeling he was about to be…….."

"OHHH BABY" He cried out as Janet had snatched his pants back just enough to avoid being caught on his zipper. She sank right onto him without hesitation and he hadn't listened and his shirt was stuck halfway over his head when he felt her on his other one. She helped him strip it the rest of the way off and to the floor.

She immediately began to move up and down, back and forth and in circles finding just the right angle to suit her before she stuck with one. She was manipulating his body inside of hers intensely , it didn't take him but just a minute of sheer pleasure to figure out she wasn't trying for a speedy withdrawal.

As he watched her breasts bounce he knew she was uncomfortable and being the gentleman he held them for her. The second he did she really got into it. Never before had she rode him with that much enthusiasm. It felt so good and he didn't want to stop her for anything but one of them was about to cross the finish line long before the other and that usually made for a very disappointed opponent when he was the first to finish.

"Janet" Eddie called out of breath and trying to hold back but her moaning just made it harder for him to do. He was enjoying her enjoying it. She wasn't wasting any effort on hiding or toning down anything. He wasn't sure how he did it but someway he awakened a slumbering eroticism he had no idea Janet possessed nor desired. It had only been five weeks since he gained two broken and three cracked ribs and they were still sore let alone to actually put pressure on them.

"UUUUHHHH….UHHHHHH…MMMMM….DON'TSTOP….MMMM..OOOOO…AH…AHHH…AHH"Janet had never heard Eddie that way before

"I'm hurting you" Janet said in a shallow breath followed by her own panting and moaning as she braced her self on Eddie's chest.

"It's fine….just don't stop, Babe" He huffed out his reply

"Uh…UH....UHHH, EDDIE…I need to go harder…mmmmmmmmmmm" she slowed down some but was increasing the pressure.

"I can take it….whatever you need, Janet. Baby just don't stop until you're there" He encouraged her and she pushed into him fiercely as she began to reach a stride of pure sexual pleasure. Eddie's fractured ribs hurt but the broke ones felt like they were about to snap. He still urged her on as he began to feel the sting of her nails digging through his skin.

Eddie had been holding her breasts the whole time and finally when he couldn't take it anymore he raised up and took one into his mouth. Janet leaned back and let him. He was gentle and it was just what she needed to persuade her to continue even though she was out of breath and beyond tired. Eddie didn't want to let go of her breasts with his tongue and she knew it.

"You're turn" she whispered to him and he quickly shifted as she rose off of him. He made quick work out of kicking his jeans off.

"OOOOO, Fuck baby" He groaned as he slid back into her and began to thrust slow and hard. "I'm sorry" He had seldom used language like that when they had sex and had only rarely ever let her hear him say it any other time. He wasn't a big fan of cussing in front of her to start with unless he had good reason or really needed to get a point across but it came out before he knew it.

"It's okay" She replied back and she could feel him get harder as he kissed her non stop. It didn't take but a minute before Janet had scratched up his back. When she had her hold on him he was laying flat on her body preventing her breast from bouncing as he held his weight off slightly. When he couldn't stand the pain anymore he held her arms down over her head.

He looked down at her breasts and couldn't resist the urge to see them free. He raised up a little so he could watch the swollen firm pertness free to hang naturally. He went extra slow but deep so not to hurt her. "Do you have any idea how horny you have me right now" He asked her sure she didn't. Even he didn't, he had never been that far into a desire before.

She pulled her hands loose and held her own breasts. She could hear his gasp for air. "Yeah, I do. So give me the honor of being first" She was panting for air and both of them moaning until they were weak. Eddie made every move count and was soon rewarded with Janet swelling around him so tight he had to push through thankfully with the aid of a very pleasurable warm wetness as she screamed out his name among other things

"EDDIE…..DON'T STOP…I WANT TO FEEL YOU"

"OOOH BABY, YOU'RE GOING TO FEEL EVERY LAST DROP OF ME…..YOU FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD, UMMMM…. FUCK JAY" Eddie released everything he had inside of her as she screamed through the tightest orgasm he had ever felt a woman have before.

He collapsed over on top of her holding his weight off of her chest. He lightly sucked at her nipple some more before he kissed her again. "That was unbelievable" he told her with yet another kiss.

"What's so unbelievable about it, that I did it" Janet asked pleased that she worked out some much needed tension.

"That I got to do it. That was hotter than the dream I had last night" Eddie was clearly more worn out than Janet. She had caught her second wind and was perfectly fine for the moment. Another one of those things Eddie didn't understand about pregnancy was how she could go from exhausted to full of energy back to exhausted in a matter of an hour.

"What dream" Janet asked as Eddie rolled off and laid on his back trying to catch his breath. Janet got up and went to the bathroom but he could still talk to her through the door from the bed.

"Looking at you without panties on half the night leads to some less than pure thoughts when I go to bed" Eddie replied and laid there while Janet took the fastest shower he had ever known her to take. Janet emerged from the bathroom completely naked and headed straight to her dresser. She put her bra and panties on then found a pair of Jeans and a shirt and was brushing her hair when Eddie asked her what she was doing. She bitched about her jeans being uncomfortable.

"I'm going to get something to eat, you're welcome to join me" She started putting on her makeup, just a quick application so she didn't feel so yucky.

"Give me five minutes to get up and two for a shower" He laughed at her.

Janet finished her make up and walked over to the bed. She crawled on one knee next to him. "I'm starving, Eddie so I'll give you five total" she picked on him but he just grabbed her and pulled her down holding her against his chest.

"Listen" He said "You nearly killed me woman. Don't I get a few minutes for that at least" He held her against his heart so she could hear it pounding. She was still in a mood of sexual desire and didn't care what anyone thought about her fucking Eddie.

"Fine I'll just tell the baby that Daddy is making us wait to eat because he let mommy fornicate him to death" Janet teased him and Eddie tickled her. "Don't tickle a pregnant woman unless you want peed on"

"You wouldn't" he teased her as he rolled her over and tossed his leg over her holding her in place "Mommy likes to cry wolf, and maybe a few other things when she's sitting in Daddy's lap" He said to her belly then kissed it.

"Okay, pervert times up" Janet informed him.

"I'm going but first I really am sorry for the language" He told her looking her in the eyes.

"I told you it's fine, I like it every now and then as long as it just happens. I think we both know I don't do so good at it when we try to." She rolled back over him and finished getting ready. Eddie used her shower instead of going down the hall to the guest room.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, somebody's at the door. I'll bring you some clothes" She said pulling back the shower curtain and enjoying the view.

"You didn't get enough" Eddie teased her as he continued to shower

"I got more than that" Janet made a crack about his worn out manhood.

Then whya re you still looking at it" Janet flushed the toliet for meaness then headed to answer the door.

----------------------------------------------------------

"So, it's true. You and Eddie are back together" Hannah asked having seen Eddie's truck at the curb as Janet let her in.

"It's a long story" Janet replied as they sat down on the couch in the front room.

"Are you mad at me we've barely talked in the last two weeks"

"No, I've just been really busy is all" Janet didn't want even Hannah to know she was pregnant.

"So how long have you two been busy?" Hannah was the only one of their friends that knew they were broken up and why.

"A couple of day's, who told you anyway" Janet asked but Eddie interrupted

"BABY, I'M STILL NAKED AND STILL WAITING" Eddie yelled

"This is clearly a bad time so call me when you two get done doing whatever it is he's waiting for" An embarrassed Hannah suggested

"He was in the shower and I was supposed to bring him the clothes that are on the bed in the other room. Just hold on let me take care of Captain kindergarten. I'll be right back" Janet could have killed him he yelled just to embarrass her because he didn't know who was there just that someone was.

-----------------------------------------------------

"It's Hannah. I don't want her to know anything either. She knows about that night but that's it" Janet playfully handed him his clothes

"I want say anything, you know that. Partly because I'm still out of breath. Again I ask why aren't we curled up naked in the bed sleeping" he grinned pulling his boxers up

"Because I'm hungry and you would just want to do it again when you woke up. I think we've already went a little overboard, don't you think. " Her mood was starting to shift to guilt slightly

"Maybe, but it's not like we haven't done it before and it's going to be a long time. It's bound to happen occasionally."

"Are you sure that's not just you hoping you get laid and maybe regretting this arrangement" Janet asked

"I am hoping and I'm not regretting. This isn't an arrangement; it's our lives. I told you whatever you needed no questions asked and I meant that" Eddie took her by the arms.

"Just so you know rumor is already making it's way around town"

"I didn't figure it would take long, just about us, the little one is still our secrete though. Right" Eddie asked touching her belly. Not that he had really let go of it since he found out.

"As far as I know" Janet replied and he kissed her quickly on the lips. "Decide where you want to eat" he told her knowing she would change her mind a million times. He popped her ass when she went to walk off.

"Would it kill you to keep your hands to yourself for five minutes even?" Janet asked playfully

--------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting anything" Hannah asked. When Janet made it back into the room.

"I'm sure. We're going to get something to eat in a little while but that's about it" Hannah was surprised by Janet's suddenly chipper mood. She'd been a bitch for a month.

"How exactly did you two make nice. The last I heard you agreed that it wasn't going to work and I guess I'm really surprised he's here because you seemed okay with it which was a surprise in and of itself " Janet lied to her when she questioned what was really going on. It was clear that they didn't make up.

"I don't know, fate just stepped in and slapped us both with a big dose of reality, who knows. I would just rather keep it slow and without all the gossip and public scrutiny as last time" Janet relaxed back on the couch.

"Anyway the reason I came over was to see if you would be interested in Girls night out this weekend?" Hannah was happy and bouncy

"No, can do. We've got plans" Eddie interrupted. Janet couldn't drink and Eddie wasn't about to let her go out all night unescorted, he also wasn't about to tell her that because she would rip his head off for insinuating she needed a boss.

"I haven't even said when, how do you know you've got plans?" Hannah smiled thinking he was playing

"Sorry I missed your party but you know, I wasn't exactly feeling all that chipper" Eddie was sarcastic ignoring her

"How are you feeling" She felt deep down inside that Ray did have something to do with it.

"Better, Ribs are healing. Most of the bruises are gone. Stitches are out. I'll be as good as new _before long_" Hannah knew Eddie was going to settle the score.

"Well I'll let you two finish getting ready for diner. Call me we'll set up a time to go" Hannah left

"Did you decide what you want for diner" Eddie asked pulling her to his chest and grabbing her ass again just for his own bitchy tendencies.

"What are you planning on doing to Matt and Ray" Janet asked

"Pay them back for what they did to my business and my ribs" Eddie was being honest

"Just remember now they have one more way to hurt you when they retaliate" Janet said peacefully as she walked out the door. For the first time Eddie thought about that. He couldn't just go do what he wanted anymore even the smallest things would affect the life of his baby.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you wanted Chili Burgers, you're going to have indigestion all night and be miserable" Eddie said pulling off his shirt ready to call it a night.

"Thank you for helping me with Girls night out" She kissed him standing on her tip toes

"That's what I'm here for, so we can help each other" He kissed her back wanting more

"Good Night, Eddie" She said teasingly and dropped flat footed interrupting the kiss.

"Night Janet" He watched her walk to her bed. Striping off her clothes on the way. He forced himself to crawl into his newly designated bed.

He read a few short chapters in the book and got to where Janet was at now. He figured he would read the next few weeks when he got home from work . They made it through Friday and the weekend

-------------------------------------

They both worked Monday and Tuesday. She suffered through every morning being sick. Eddie would try to help but there wasn't much he could do until it passed. When she came in another morning yet again late and not even consistently the same amount of late and Sully didn't care Rooster questioned the situation.

"Which one of you decided I wasn't working nights at all now. We agreed every other weekend." Janet acted like she was mad

"I did, but Latekka thought it was a good idea. He also thinks we're going to have to force you to stop when you get close to hatching" Sully always had to maintain his gruff lack of tact, he owned a bar and if he went soft he'd be run over.

"Thank you" Janet kissed him on the cheek

"He said you were having a hard time with it, everything okay" Sully couldn't help but care

"Yeah, sorry about being late. I promise I can't help it."

"I know, been there and done it all before. Mary was sick day and night the whole time with our first one. And seeing how that's Latekka's offspring, you should expect it to be a little mischievous" Sully laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------

"What's up with the schedule" Rooster asked Sully trying to pry out information

"You got a problem working all the money shifts" Sully was blunt

"No, it's a just little strange that Janet suddenly does. Not to mention you two hugging and kissing. You haven't even bitched her out for being late"

"What does that say right there" Sully pointed to the schedule

"Vincent" Rooster answered duh like

"Hold on a second" Sully reached under the register and grabbed a highlighter.

"There you go, you shouldn't have any problems keeping up with yours now." Sully ran the bright green streak across his schedule. Then handed it to Rooster.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Can we talk for a minute" Rooster asked nervously as he followed Janet around the bar while she worked

"Nope" She walked off. She stretched forward to wipe off a booth table and when she stood up and turned around she ran right into Rooster. She just pushed him back and walked away again. When she made it to the bar Eddie came strolling in for a late lunch. Rooster hadn't even made it back to the bar himself.

"Was this morning any better" He asked sliding his hand around her waist and whispering in her ear. She was standing on the customer side of the bar wiping it down when Eddie came up behind her. To the public he just looked like he was being affectionate, but they both knew he was wanting to be close to the baby. Janet was amazed by how attached he got so fast.

"Yeah a little maybe, but I don't feel so good right now" she replied but didn't tell him it was because of Rooster

"Come sit with me and rest for a minute. Sully want mind you've got him in the palm of your hand anyway" Eddie laughed still whispering into her ear.

"Go ahead I've got a break in ten minutes anyway" She replied

"I'll wait" he replied and that he did sitting on his bar stool watching Janet get sicker and sicker. Eddie hadn't been in the bar but one other time since it all happened and that was a short lived trip. He had yet to speak to Rooster which is exactly why he didn't believe Janet was being honest about what Eddie knew.

"Janet" Eddie said and she knew he wasn't asking anymore. Rooster thought he was just bossing her around.

"Okay, I'm coming" they made their way to a booth and Janet stretched her legs out over Eddie's lap. He knew she hadn't eaten. He couldn't blame her when all you do is throw up for the first three hours of your morning it's hard to find anything appealing.

"Does anything sound good" he asked rubbing her legs

"A whiskey sour" She said un-amused

"I know but a Shirley Temple is about as good as your going to get for a while anyway"

"You know what does sound good though, Veal Scaloppini from Hugo's"

"We can go this weekend, it's a long drive and we both have to get up early for work" She felt the sting of that one. He sure didn't mind driving to get Rory what she wanted.

"Whatever you want, I'll talk Seth into making it for you" Eddie finally got her to decide on something and he actually walked up to Rooster to order it.

"Latekka, long time no see" Rooster wasn't a bit nicer than he had to be and used a dry tone.

"Just been focusing on thing more important than most of what's in this bar"

"What can I get you" Rooster had to do his job even if he hated it at times

"Draft and a double order of hot wings, Janet wants a bottle of water and a grilled chicken salad, make sure Seth doesn't put any onions on it" Eddie spoke like he didn't have any animosity towards the man standing in front of him. He was trying to figure out the best way to get back at Rooster. Rooster handed him his draft and Janet's bottle of water.

"He's not going to spit in my food is he" Janet asked when Eddie returned

"Nahhh, I didn't say a word" Eddie chuckled at the thought.

"You know those would work better if you took them earlier" Janet popped the pill in her mouth and chased it with water.

"I know but I'm supposed to take it with food and I just can't eat then" Eddie was sympathetic

"I'm off tomorrow so I want to work the late shift Thursday. Sully said he would let me if you said it was okay. Which you better say is okay if you don't want me to tell you how much I really hate being treated like a child by the two of you"

"It was Sully's idea to cut out the few late shifts you had, but I wasn't far from suggesting it. I just want you to be okay. You don't have to overdo it Janet. Take it easy, it's only a few months. You can vegg for that long can't you"

"I don't know about vegging, but I will slow down. I can't keep up being sick like this and I know that but I do think I can handle the occasional evening shift." Janet didn't want to give up her life completely, there was no reason she had to. Yeah she was pregnant but that changed everything and nothing at the same time.

"Just indulge me and skip Friday and Saturday nights, at least let me pretend I have some authority in all of this" Eddie was serious and Janet could tell

"You do have the right to say something Eddie. I care what you want and what you think. I know you're not nagging at me all day because you want to drive me nuts, it's because you want me and the baby to be okay" She kissed him gently. "I want work those nights if you don't want me to but I really do want to work Thursday . I'll compromise and go home at ten. "

All Rooster heard was that she really wanted to work Thursday and she would come home at ten to make Eddie happy. He sat their food down and went right back to the bar. Janet actually ate a descent amount for the first time in day's. He just hoped it stayed down unlike the chili burger she engulfed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The first week had been pretty uneventful. By the time they started the second it was beginning to carry a few struggles. Twelve weeks pregnant and still sleeping in separate beds was starting to wear on both of them.

"What do you want for dinner" Janet asked when they finished lunch. Eddie had started taking a late lunch so he could eat with Janet.

"Whatever, I'm not picky. You know that"

"I guess that means Hugo's is still out of the question." She mumbled under her breath

"Uhhh"

"Nothing, I'll figure something out. Are you going to get off on time tonight. I know the Mcgraph job's been a real pain" She knew he didn't work Sundays unless he was ready to be done with a job.

"Yeah, but I was thinking we could get out of that house for a little while, just get burgers while we're here. That way we wouldn't have to cook"

"'Okay, but I need a nap first" Sully's was the last place she wanted to be.

----------------------------------------

"Hey, you ready to go. The guy's are already there" Eddie found her still asleep when he got home but she was dressed

"Go, ahead. I'll meet you there" She wasn't going to let him know she wasn't up to it especially since the guy's were going to be there. She knew Eddie wanted to hang out with his friends.

"If you're not feeling up to it we don't have to go."

"No you go ahead, I'm just going to sleep anyway"

"You want me to bring you something back for dinner"

"I'll be okay, go have fun. Call me if you need a ride" Her house was twice as far away as his was from Sully's and she wanted to go to Hugo's for two weeks. She'd been inside of Sully's enough.

--------------------------------------

Janet got up the second he closed the door behind him after kissing her by and to call if she needed him. She cleaned the house spotless in a matter of minutes and then ventured into Eddie's room to change the sheets on his bed. She couldn't help but gather his clothes and washed and dried then put them away. Once she got the bed changed she folded the covers back halfway for him; straightening his pillows perfectly and leaving all the throw pillows in the corner against the wall, knowing he hated them. She started to straighten his sports magazines and collapsed from exhaustion in the chair having gathered the publications into her lap to do so. Heff's beauties being in the middle of the stack was less than assuring but she just carefully stacked them on the small table letting them remain in the order Eddie had them in. She was surprised to see he had put a couple of pictures from his house on the dresser. His mom and dad being one and the other one of her that she never knew he even had or where it came from. She fell asleep long before she expected Eddie to actually make it home.

Eddie knew the second Janet woke him up she wasn't pleased with him.

"Get up if you want a ride to your truck. I'm going to be late for work and considering this is the first morning I'm possibly going to make it on time, you best not make me late" She snatched some of his clothes out of the closet and threw them ontop of him as he had barely rolled over.

"I'm sorry, Janet"

"What do you have to be sorry for, I knew it was going to be to hard to do. So please just let it go" She sat down on the side of the bed and Eddie striped his shirt from the night before off.

"It's not like that"

"Just get in the shower so we can go" She pulled the blanket off of him and began to fold it.

"Just stop, I can fold my own damn blanket. I don't need you to do it for me" He snatched it back over himself

"It's just a blanket Eddie what's the big deal"

"It's not just a blanket."

"Fine, if you don't want me touch your stuff, I want"

"I didn't say that, but you've already done enough by coming to get me. I tried to get the guy's to take me back to your place but they wouldn't"

"I know, Nick called me."

"I'm sorry I didn't come home. All the guy's were there and we all had way to much to drink, but part of it's Sully's fault for putting it all on the house"

"Since when does Sully buy everyone drinks"

"He does every year"

"But that's only for…………….."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Eddie kissed her forehead and got in the shower.

Janet couldn't believe she forgot his birthday. She grabbed his dirty clothes and headed to the bathroom to apologize again.

"Did you have a good time last night" She asked through the curtain

"I got drunk didn't I"

"A lot of people get drunk at Sully's and very few of them get that way because they're having a good time" Eddie just sighed not wanting to get into it at the moment. His head hurt and it was obvious she was upset about him not coming home.

"I really am sorry that you were worried last night" He turned the shower off

"I was asleep, until Nick called. I didn't even know you weren't there" She smelled his shirt unable to resist it.

"I don't believe that" Eddie pulled the curtain back

"Why not I believe you're smart enough to come here when you smell like another woman" Janet handed him the shirt "I'll be downstairs"

"I wasn't with another woman, Janet"

"I never said you were. I'll be downstairs"

"I'll walk"

"Whatever" She let him.


	43. Chapter 43

----------------------------------------------

"Hello" Nick answered his phone

"Hey Nick"

"Janet, everything alright"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you had plans for Friday night"

"What goes on Janet" He was a little uncomfortable unsure what she was asking him.

"I got two tickets for the cage fight of the century as Eddie puts it and I thought maybe you and him could go"

"For his birthday?" It dawned on him she wasn't hitting on him.

"Yeah, I bought them months ago"

"He didn't say anything about it last night, he didn't say much of anything last night come to think about it"

"That's because he doesn't know, I kind of want it to be a surprise and I was hoping you could help me with that"

"Sure, what do you need"

"Tell him it's some window thing or something."

"Okay, my partner just walked in I'll break the news to him now"

"Thanks Nick, I owe you one and hey he's going to give you a bunch a crap about staying close to home so you've got your work cut out for you"

"Will do" Janet hung up and went to work a whole ten seconds early. She really had bought the tickets months ago and was planning on the two of them going the only thing she thought he would enjoy more than the cage fight was her sitting through the cage fight that or possibly sex inside the cage but that wasn't about to happen. Now she wasn't able to look at a muffin without being sick she doubted a fight seriously and it's not like they were into doing things together anyway.

----------------------------------------

"I'm really not in the mood for any bad news so just keep it to yourself" Eddie all but drug his feet to his desk

"No, this is good news" Nick walked around to the front of his desk

"The only good news I can think of right now I'm certain you aren't going to be able to deliver on"

"Would you stop being such a drag, we've got plans for Friday night so don't make any"

"Ohh no, I'm not going out again for weeks. Janet was less than thrilled when she showed up at the house this morning and I really don't want to do that again" Eddie flopped down at his desk.

"So, you two are what exactly"

"Whats the plans" Eddie didn't want to answer

"You first, what's your plans with Janet"

"You should have taken me home like I asked last night. You don't know how much trouble you caused"

"I did take you… … …. …. …. home" Nick figured it out simple enough "You mean home as in Janet's house which would imply Janet and Eddie's house"

"So what's the big deal"

"Does Phil know you've put in a change of address" Nick looked at him like a puppy trying to figure out a grasshopper " Does Janet or anyone for that matter"

"Yes she knows and Phil knows and that had best be the only ones" Eddie was harsh "I mean it Nicky, keep your mouth shut because you don't know what your messing with."

"Fine, I want say a word about your secrete living arrangements… … … … if you come with me to this window thing Friday"

"I don't do black male"

"I know but Janet said it was okay"

"You called Janet and asked her permission for me to go somewhere" Eddie's pride was showing through

" No, I just mentioned it last night when I called and she said you two didn't have any plans, so no excuses your going"

"I'm not going to some dressed up cocktail party to listen to a bunch of middle aged overweight baldies try to convince me their windows the easiest to install when they've never even cracked a window for fear the air-conditioning might get out."

"Actually it's a tee-shirt and jeans kind of thing and it's just what you need. Nothing major we'll be home before you know it"

"Where's it at"

"Boston"

"That's just great, the Cage match is there that night. Tickets sold out in like twenty minutes"

"Poor Baby"

"I think Janet rigged it because she agreed to go with me if I could get them." Eddie laughed

-------------------------------------

"You feel like a burger?" Eddie asked Nick at noon instead of his usual 1:00

"Yeah I could go for a burger, you know if Janet's taking our order." Nick was sarcastic

"You're just a funny little man aren't you"

"Whatcha trying to say?"

-------------------------------------------------

"No sleeping on the clock" Eddie leaned over and whispered into Janet's ear. She was leaned against the wall in the corner booth with her legs stretched out resting her eyes.

"I'm not asleep, I'm waiting for my food and what are you doing here anyway?" she didn't open her eyes

"If I said I missed you will you stop being mad at me?" Eddie kissed her cheek

"I told you I wasn't mad"

"I don't believe you"

"You don't have a choice."

"You're probably right about that" Eddie kissed her on the lips laughing

"Okay, I'll just be at the bar when the two of you get done doing whatever it is ....yeah" Nick said uncomfortable

Janet just rolled her head and opened her eyes to look at Nick. "Sit, Eddie's done all he's going to do."

Eddie picked her legs up and sat down, Nick sat on the other side. Karen sat Janet's chilli buger down "What can I get you gentlemen and I say that with complete senserity" They laughed at Karen

"Burger and Onion Rings" Nick replied

"Sorry, no Onion Rings. Take it up with the one who does the order."

"Okay Fries then"

"I'll have what she's having" Eddie replied

"So who does the ordering around here anyway." Nick asked and Eddie looked at Janet smirking becasue he knew she didn't just forget them.

"Got a complaint?" Janet asked playfully

"Yes but you can kick my ass so I'll keep it to myself"

"Now see that's a smart man" Janet teased Eddie

"Will you get my purse, it's under the bar" Janet asked completely serious and Eddie just looked at her and she stared right back at him. He took a deep breath then got up to get it knowing she had the better excuse.

"That's indigestion waiting to happen, I'm not going to get any work out of him after he eats that?" Nick asked looking at the burger.

"It is but you should try it, it's so worth it and I'm pretty sure somethings going to come out of him."

"Yeah, I think I'll need amuntion" Nick changed his order

"Hoodie Ho, look at that Eddie Latekka with a purse"

"Go to hell Ray"

"Sorry" Janet scrunched her face when Eddie sat back down

"For what, I'm secure enough in my masculinty that I don't give a crap what anyone thinks about me carrying a damn purse. Anyone that knows me knows it sure as hell ain't mine." Janet wanted to laugh as his decalartion

"I'm pretty secure with your masculinty to baby" Janet gave him a peck.

"I'm not" Eddie threw paper at Nick

"Shut up"

"Here, your going to need this." Janet handed him tums and Nick as well.

------------------------

"Go ahead, I'll be there in a second." Eddie ran Nick off not that he needed a big push.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why do I look like I don't?" She was tired of all the 'you look like hell' comments.

"No you're beautiful as always. Just wandering why you didn't call me for lunch?"

"I got hungry and so did you I guess" Janet replied

"Yeah I was but to be honest I was trying to avoid an argument."

"I know, me to."

"You're tired. Why don't you talk to Sully. Work shorter shifts, I've got the bills Janet so please just do what needs to be done without being stubborn. I'm asking you."

"Yes Sir but just until I get past this part. My Doctor said it'll get better."

"You promise"

"Yes, he's cutting my shift by two hours "

"That's fine if we're talking about an 8 hour shift to start with" She usually worked 10 to 12 and fewer days

"He said you'd say that." Eddie looked at her

"She's strictly 9 to 12 and 2 to 5 now" Sully joined them. "You wanted time for a nap, go take it..."

"Where are you going to take a nap?"

"In the back room.." Janet replied walking off having kissed Eddie bye

------------------

"Thank You" Eddie said sincerly to Sully

"Don't thank me all she had to do was ask and she did."

"How pissed was she when you got home last night?"

"I didn't exactly go home last night. Nick took me back to my house" Sully started laughing.

"She said she wasn't mad but if I know Janet, she's going to let it be known sooner or later."

"Well let me know how the tantrum goes" Sully patted him on the back and walked off laughing.

--------------------

Eddie got home before Janet and went ahead with an attempt to fix dinner. Spaghetti and garlic toast was as adventurous as he got but he did manage to clean the kitchen fairly well.

_"Hey, everything all right"_ Eddie text her

_"Yep" _she replied trying to talk to Hannah

"Eddie?" Hannah was curious and nosy

"It's certainly not Rooster"

"I would hope not. How's it going with Eddie anyway"

"It's exactly the same but completely different"

"Is that a good same and a bad different or is it more of a bad same and good different?"

"Can we talk about something else, all me and Eddie have done is talk about it and my brain needs a break and I'm still asking you not to tell anyone anything I don't care if they just want to know ….it doesn't matter, I don't want anyone else talking about it right now"

_"I'm cooking, it'll be ready in ten minutes" _

_"k"_

"So, hows the wedding coming"

"Invitations are proving a pain in the you know what. I can't figure out how to word them and I know I've got a while but it's bothering me"

"What's the problem"

"Mr. and Mrs. Daniels would like to invite is hardly appropriate given our age and the fact that we've both got children"

"So just put You are cordially invited to celebrate the union of Hannah Jane Daniels and Ray Big Cat Catado "

"That'll work but I think we'll just go with Raymond Lamont Cataldo"

"No we want, figure out another way" Ray kissed Hannah on the head as he walked through the living room coming in from work.

"See my frustration" Hannah uggged

"You're the one choosing to marry Raymond Lamont, you better get use to it now"

"Okay, I don't like where that's going and in a effort to avoid another batman/Robin fiasco lets just skip over it" JAnet thought it was a good idea as well

"Just put Hannah and Ray, if I ever get married I'm not putting Edith it'll just be Janet" She laughed

"I'll remind you of that when you get married then and we'll see how much you stress over it"

"Please, I can plan mine in a day. Not that's it's anywhere in my near future"

"Really" Hannah giggled

"Yeah, white flowers - outside - chocolate cake"

"What about the reception?" Hannah thought she was being funny

"A formal dinner it doesn't matter what you serve no one cares as long as it's served to them."

"But table linenes and the dishes and… … "

"It's a wedding so you just go white that way it doesn't matter, really no ones going to think back and say oh my god the plates were the ugliest thing I've ever seen."

"Yeah but…."

"But what, all that other stuff is just to compete with the next bride. I'm not into the favors and all that mess, guests should remember the bride and groom not what kind of box their taking the cake home in"

"I envy you sometimes, I wish I could relax and just do what I wanted."

"I think doing what others want and not taking care of yourself is one of the most selfish things a person can do"

"I've never heard that before"

"That's because everyone is always waiting for someone to take care of them. Sure if you take care of yourself sometimes you might need help and that's fine but at least your not making someone feel like crap while they wait around to see if they're really needed or just sympathy" JAnet spoke from experience.

"Are we talking about grooms in general or Eddie Latekka"

"We're talking about people in general, everyone is so afraid they're going to crumble that they break off pieces to keep it from happening, me included."

"I feel that way with Nick" Hannah whispered

"You still have feelings for Nick?"

_"Are you planning on coming home anytime soon or at all maybe?" _She didn't reply to Eddie's message out of spite

"Yeah of course I do but no matter what I do they're always going to be there" Hannah wiped away a few tears

"You're right, no matter what you do they will unless of course you deal with them"

"Isn't there an easier way, maybe a magic button or something"

"Fraid not sweetie. I've looked it's not to be found" Janet headed home

--------------------------------------------

"Where have you been?" Eddie asked grouchyly

"Don't start with me Eddie. I was at Hannah's and I'm really not in the mood to deal with us right now" They both knew they'd only post pned the argument

"I really wasn't in the mood to be accused of running around this morning either but it happened" Eddie was throwing the tantrum

"I didn't say you had sex with someone. I said you smelled like perfume and you did so get over yourself"

"How is that not accusing me"

"Did you get drunk last night?"

"Did you not come home at all?"

"Did your shirt not smell like perfume?"

"Yeah maybe a little but I can explain that"

"You don't need to, Eddie"

"Like hell, your pissed at me for something I didn't do." Janet was amazed at his two year old fit

"For the last time I never said you did anything"

"Then what are you trying to say?"

**"That I'm sorry I forgot yesterday was your birthday and it's pizza girls perfume so you can relax." **She was mad at her self.

"You forgot?" He was actually relieved that she didn't just not care

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I know it's not an excuse but I felt horrible last night and with everything that's going on it slipped my mind. You'll get your present Friday, and if it makes you feel better I got it weeks before we broke up" Janet started cleaning the rest of the kitchen impressed that he had cleaned it as well as it was. She still needed to scrub something.

"I thought you………"

"**That I what Eddie**, You know it really hurts to know what I did to you but for you to actually think I overlooked your birthday on purpose and that you were worried that you smelled like a woman really does bother me" she called it a night right then slamming her bedroom door on her way.

------------------------------------------------

Eddie called it a night as well but when he opened his room door to find it spotless he felt like a bigger ass that Janet told Nick they didn't have plans for Friday when she was going to do whatever for his birthday that day.

Eddie opened the door knocking lightly "Can I come in, Janet"

**"No"**

"Will you talk to me"

**"No"**

**"Fine then just lay there and listen"**

"Pizza Girl sprayed the perfume on me last night when I was giving her and Aubrey a hard time. They were just trying to cheer me up and I didn't want to be. I honestly didn't think about it though until you said something this morning but you're right if I had I would've went home so you didn't smell it"

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't have left you dateless on your birthday in front of everyone if I had remembered."

"I told them you weren't feeling well and it was the truth I should've stayed home with you which is why I'm feeling like an ass right now"

"It's fine, I just went to bed"

"No you didn't but I'm supposed to go to some stupid window thing Friday night are you sure it's okay, Nick said you told him okay but if you…………"

"No, it's fine. **We** don't have any plans."

"Does that mean your not mad at me"

"Maybe" She puffed

"Maybe?" Eddie chuckled walking over to the bed

"Are you mad at me" She rolled on to her back to look at him

"Maybe, but not for forgetting my birthday" He smiled

"For…"

"For not answering me when I asked you if you were coming home and for being so short with my other messages"

"I was trying to talk to Hannah"

"You were trying to put me in my place" Janet couldn't figure out why he kept grinning about it

"I was trying to help her figure out how to word the invitations, she doesn't want to print Big Cat, Ray doesn't want Raymond Lemont and neither want their parents as the intro."

"Lemont?" Eddie laughed "That's funny but what's the big deal, you can't help what your parents name you and isn't the whole point to give Hannah his name."

"I guess"

"Then the only thing there is to worry about is the substance of the man that backs up that name."

"I'm the maid of honor, Eddie and I feel caught about it"

"Don't…go wear the ugly dress I'm sure she's going to pick out and I'll be just fine. Actually I was thinking about going. I'll enjoy the look of sheer panic on Ray's face at the if any one objects part more than actually settling the score"

"She's inviting Nick so there's a chance you'll already have your hands full" Janet explained

"That's not a problem anymore"

"Hannah's still has feelings for Nick, Eddie"

"Once you love someone like that they never go away" a forehead kiss was the end of the topic

---------------------------------------

"Can I come in" Janet knocked before she even cracked his door with a few tears on her cheek.

"Yeah" She crawled across his bed "What's wrong" he asked seeing her eye's red

"Can I stay in here for a few minutes"

"Sure, but I'm warning you I'm naked under here" His interrupted self gratification was without inhibiting clothing that was for sure and he hoped she didn't ask about it as she climbed under the covers

"I've seen it before, I'll survive" He wouldn't still throbbing as she settled on his chest holding on to him tightly

"Want to talk about it" He asked

"I'm going to be showing by the time the wedding is here"

"I could say you'll be beautiful or that I'm sure you'll find a beautiful dress but none of it's going to help is it" He couldn't help but find it funny

"It's not funny, I'm going to look like a freaking hot air balloon and Hannah's going to be stuck with wedding pictures of a big blob thanks to the fact that I'll be turned sideways to the camera" She was pouting and Eddie could pretend he didn't like the whole damsel in distress thing but his lap was begging and pleading to differ..

"I'm sure Hannah want mind if you turn to face the camera a little and you're going to be the prettiest blob there every was" She hit him

"Eddie"

"What"

"I'm sorry I interrupted your one man show" She knew the second she opened the door what he was doing and couldn't make her self stop laughing as he blushed trying to deny it

"What makes you so sure I had any kind of show going on in here?" Janet just raised the covers up looking at him.

"Excuse me but you did that when you rubbed up against me"

"You're such a bad liar, that script was already written and cast might I add before I ever showed up" She still hadn't put the covers down.

"What a coincidence, there just happens to be a lead role that you might be perfect for."

"Really?" He rolled over towards and nearly ontop of her

"Really, and I hear the lead actor is good. I believe he's willing to do as many takes as required of him to get it just right."

"It's a good thing because I can be quite demanding sometimes"

"I'm counting on it" They kissed almost managing to duplicate their first night together only in the guest room with even more laughter than before.

"That tickles, Eddie stop" Janet laughed out her head being the only one above the covers

"What tickles, this" He blew gently against the inside of her thigh

"Yes now stop" She pushed the covers back to expose him.

"I don't think you really want me to stop"

"Really"

"In fact I think you not only don't want me to stop you want to watch while I'm busy not stopping."

"Keep dreaming, Latekka"

"I will don't worry" he knew every ticklish spot on her body and made sure he stimulated it and before long they were in a pillow fight. Eddie would barely touch her with his but participated none the same until she was about to make him call truce. He managed to pin her down.

"I give"

"To late I won."

"Not fair, you're bigger than me"

"So"

"You're also poking me dude"

"Yeah I Know"

"So do something, it's hard" She meant move it and Eddie slid into her without warning.

"Was that what you had in mind?" Eddie asked as Janet laid on her back, propped on some pillows with a good view of their current position.

"Not even close"

"Guess next time you should be more specific." Eddie smuggly replied and made her laugh until he started kissing her again.


	44. Chapter 44

"So, how's things with you and Janet" Nick question Eddie on the ride

"You're just not going to let it go are you"

"Nope not until you tell me why I'm sitting here sharing your birthday present with you instead of her"

"What?" Nick just handed Eddie the tickets and it made him smile

---------------------------------------

"You promised to come with me" Eddie called her

"I know but I'm way to queasy to watch men beat the crap out of each other"

"Okay, I'll let you slide because that is definitely my fault in part anyway"

"Thank You" he added

"You're welcome. I'll probably be asleep when you get home, me and Hannah are going dress hunting"

"You told her"

"NO, her dress"

"Have fun, don't over do it."

"I guess this is good night then" "Night, Eddie"

"Night baby, I love you"

"I love you to, but Nick's sitting right there so think quick" She hung up on him and he just turned his head to see Nick's face

"I'm busted aren't I"

"No, for what… …. " Nick played dumb "You're so totally busted. Now spill it"

"There's nothing to spill. We're living together it's not that big a leap to think we might actually care about each other"

"You didn't say Goodnight Janet, I care about you. You said Night… baby…., I… loooooove …you. **BIG** difference dude"

"So what if it is, you can't say anything to anybody about it either way" Eddie was still smiling

"Did she say it back" Nick made him blush

"Yes"

"How long have you two been……"

"Been what"

"Twitterpated"

"What the hell is twitter-pated?"

"You've never seen Bambi?"

"Maybe when I was like four."

---------------------------------------------

"I'm driving, it's your birthday go ahead" Nick remained the designated driver when Eddie ordered a drink at dinner.

"So what's really up with you and Janet."

"I told you, we need some privacy"

"I get that but the last few weeks you've been doing the privacy from each other thing."

"How do you know that" Eddie had refused to tell any of his buddies

"Dude your always at home" Nick ate his hot wings

"I was at home when you were there."

"So you set us up to make everyone think she dumped you" That hit Eddie's pride hard

**"Why just assume she dumped me?"**

"Please your super hot ex girlfriend shows up. Sorry but I don't see any super hot ex boyfriends of hers around."

"I'm sitting here"

"Yeah but.."

"What I'm hot." Eddie said it to loud and some young girls giggled at him

"I'm not debating how hot Eddie Latekka is or **isn't. **And you're not an ex anyway."

"I could tell you all about me and Janet but it's a really long story and I don't have the time."

"How long"

"Before you left the Ridge" Eddie took a deep breath for that one

"We've got time" Nick looked at his watch

Eddie took in and let out another deep breath " I met Janet our senior year, she was a junior at that prep school Ickey went to."

"Where'd you meet her?"

"That's not relevant"

_"I think it is"_

"Okay, make out point **but it was during the day**. She wasn't up there to… anyway I just sorta ran into her. It was a few months after she moved here. A few weeks later I show up for the poker game at Sully's and there she was, working at the bar."

"How do you go from an aquaintance to living together"

"Okay I know how but how long have the two of you been the two of you?" Nick added

"Good question, let me know when you figure it out" Eddie picked at him

"Come on man, we use to be best friends we told each other everything."

"There's a lot a things I didn't tell you and you left of else you would have probably picked up on me and Janet years ago. I sorta needed you to do that."

"I'm sorry man but I'm here now so tell me."

"Rory was cheating on me with Matt Laush, he was giving her what I wouldn't"

**"Which is what?"**

"He was taking her to bed Nicky."

"**You** never had sex with Rory?" Nick couldn't believe that

"Yeah I had sex with Rory a few times but that's all it was"

"I thought you loved Rory. I mean everyone thought the two of you were going to get married, have kids and the little house with the white picket fence, you know the prom queen and the quarterback rocking into old age on the front porch" Nick teased him like a school child

"I wasn't in love with Rory. I mean I thought I was for a while but it was more of an appreciation for just being around each other so much I guess I don't know. We just didn't work good as a couple. It just wasn't there man"

"Wow, so dare I ask what's working so well now?"

"Me and Janet just get along, we're comfortable together. Have been since we met."

"And you're IN love with Janet?"

"I was in love with Janet when Rory left"

"So you weren't heartbroken that she left you." IT was like meeting a whole new Eddie Latekka Nick never knew existed.

"I was heartbroken but not why you think and I really don't feel like explaining it all tonight."

"Okay, I want ask you to but how did you and Janet keep that a secret all these years?"

"There was no secret to keep. She never knew. We've been friends for a long time and Janet's always been there when I needed her. It was nice to have a safe place, somewhere no one looked for me and it could be just the two of us without all the expectations and insinuations. The damn explanations"

"So going public ruined all that"

_"It sure didn't help"_

"Janet obviously know's who Rory is after she put her in her place at the shop the other day, she's not jealous is she?" Nick laughed thinking about it.

"Jealous no, wants her to burn in hell is a good possibility though" The both chuckled

"So Janet's the one then" Nick asked

"Is Aubrey?"

"I asked first, what's so special about her. I don't want to piss you off and I'm not trying to insinuate anything but honestly why did you decide Janet was it?"

"You should spend some time around her and you'd know why."

"That's not likely to happen, she hates me for what I did to Hannah."

"You didn't do anything to Hannah, Nick. She could have found you if she wanted to but she didn't. And don't assume anything with Janet, if she hates you she'll tell you. Give her a chance she can handle Nick Garrett."

"Well she is the only one that can handle Eddie Latekka but I'm pretty sure Hannah doesn't see it that way."

"I'm going to make a suggestion and you can do what you want but like with Rory and Janet maybe things weren't what they seemed they were and your risking messing up what is because you don't see what really was" Nick didn't reply

"Just think about it, but word of advise don't take to long or Aubrey will be gone and your still going to be stuck in a mess you created years ago. It ain't getting no better so don't make it worse."

"Can you honestly tell me if there was a possibility you had a child you wouldn't at least find out."

"If you wanted to know that badly and you really thought Sam was yours you would do something about it instead of this stupid Long Ball. Hannah's going to hate you either way but Aubrey is only going to hate you for playing with the string, grab the ball of yarn Nicky" Eddie did something knowing he might have a child and after going through the same thing if realized Nick didn't think Sam was really his or he'd done something.

"Aubrey seems sad, has for a few weeks now. I thought it was over me almost leaving but it's not."

"Is she pregnant?"

"No"

"Is she in love with another man."

"I hope not"

"But it's a possibility. Look if you love her tell her." Eddie read his face

"I've been thinking about that."

"WHAT EVER YOU DO DON'T THINK. I tried that with Janet, it didn't work in my favor and I hate to admit it but mom was right this time." Eddie joked around

"Lana gave you advise" Nick knew how funny that really was

"You can't make perfect; it just happens. So just blurt it out and be done with it. Just make sure she hears you when you do."

"Janet didn't hear you." Nick nearly rolled laughing

"Don't do it while you're having sex, before or after fine but not during they want take you seriously." Eddie blushed and Nick gave him a hard time.

"So how did you finally tell Janet? You know in a audible tone anyway?""

"After her not hearing me, I tried to make it perfect and it was the most perfect moment you could imagine, women could, a man would never be able to do that on his on, Anyway it didn't work"

"Does that mean she didn't say it back"

"I knew she loved me but men and women are different and we act like we don't know that. If I tell you what happened you have to swear you want laugh **or** breathe a word of it."

"Cross my heart, hope I die, stick a needle in my eye"

"The day before Rory came back we went to church and then out to the lake for the rest of the day. The night before we stayed at my house and Phil was a jackass to Janet because he thought Janet was going to be the reason he had to finally leave that damn house, which he was right but every time Janet's there something happens"

"Like what"

"Like Phiz and Pizza Girl busting into the middle of the second time we ever had sex, seriously still on shaky ground at that point and then they so picked the wrong moment to come in."

"What moment did they pick?" Eddie just looked at him

"So that's what the toothbrush was for?"

"No, the toothbrush was for Janet as in I hope you plan on spending the night. Hannah blew that way out of…."

_"So you didn't need the toothbrush"_

"Maybe but it doesn't matter that's not what I was telling you. It was always something the last time she stayed with me it was spiders which Janet is scared of she was standing on the toilet damn near crying because she killed the thing with my boot which was actually a relief because Phil robbed the toilet paper out of my bathroom since he was to scared to ask Pizza Girl to go to the store for him."

"So Phil _is_ a problem"

"He was rude as hell to Janet. I put new appliances in the kitchen right and when we got up from our nap I asked Janet to…"

"Wait you take naps" Nick laughed

"Shut up, I asked Janet to break in the kitchen so we were going to buy groceries and asked Phiz and Pippy what they were in the mood for because Janet insisted we include them since they lived there because she's nice and considerate and I'm not. Get this Phiz sat there and declined, Janet suggested we wait because she felt like she was intruding then Phil pops off with some comment about it being my house I could invite anyone I wanted to to cook in my kitchen."

"Did he make her cry"

"No, I'm the only ass that can do that but she wanted to. I convinced her to stay and the four of us actually had a good time."

"So how does any of that go with the I love you"

"We went to the lake and Janet read me your damn book and then we had a pick-nick and she fell asleep in the boat since she wouldn't let me have any fun, when it got dark we went to mom's boat house and I had these stupid roses there with a card that said I love you but she didn't see the card and we ended up playing truth or dare which turned into a swim which then turned into dancing on the deck and that ended in me singing to her, and where perfection happens is singing the first song that comes on"

"Which was what?"

"Eric Clapton, you are wonderful"

"That's so corny, dude"

"To us yes, to women it's not"

"I thought you said it didn't work"

"**IT DIDN"T. **I didn't say it again and the next morning Rory showed up"

"But, you managed to tell her"

"Yeah the way I should have to start with, just holding her and out right saying it."

-----------------------

Janet woke up when Eddie came home and kissed her on the forehead when he found her asleep on the couch.

"Was it as brutal as you hoped" She whispered still half asleep

"More so. I bought you a shirt to sleep in. I'll wear it one time so you can claim it" He chuckled rubbing her hair back from her face.

"What time is it" It was nearly two in the morning but Eddie was wide awake.

"It's time for you to go to bed" Eddie picked her up like a baby and she didn't protest. She did however kiss him when he picked her up "Happy Birthday, Eddie" and he knew she wanted a little tenderness that he wouldn't refuse her.

Janet didn't let go of his neck when he laid her in the very chair in the very same back yard they conceived their baby.

He immediately started kissing her and she allowed him to as she unwrapped herself from his neck. Eddie spent a great deal of effort on the exact spot of her neck he knew turned her on as he sat backwards and straddling the chair with Janet's legs stretched over his. He slowly pulled her shirt over her head leaving her bra in place knowing she would be uncomfortable other wise.

Neither spoke a word until the next morning but words weren't really needed as Eddie stared at her barefoot in her bra and jeans all but straddling his lap after a few minutes of him playing with her chest he unbuttoned her jeans kissing just behind the zipper he unzipped making her wet and wanting him more but she didn't ask him to do anything just watched knowing it turned him on for her to do so.

It didn't take long before he scooted down the chair pulling her jeans off, then her panties ducking down and kissing right into her.

Janet was so hot for him she just spread her legs and made his job that much easier. "UMMMM, god baby, ohhhhh" He was one hell of a oral sex expert and she held his head right between her legs running her hands through his hair.

He started to undo his belt and jeans kissing her to make her taste herself. He knew it would put her in the mood to return the favor.

He knew she wasn't going to let him penetrate her if he wouldn't kiss her and he was the one that brought her out there to start with so he did only because he hadn't released yet. Eddie shucked the rest of his clothes and laid on top of her pumping himself into a sticky mess as she moaned loudly but he didn't stop her just made it feel better so she would get louder only to stop her at the threshold and back off into making love softly and quietly like the way he missed so much with her.

"Thank you" He whispered settling beside her in the chair letting the night air pierce their nude skin.

"For the tickets or the sex"

"The tickets, I'm not even going to try to repay you for the sex, it's just not possible" He chuckled

"Thank you"

"The tee-shirt or the sex"

"Defenetly the tee-shirt" Janet replied

"You're welcome."

"At least now you'll have something to remember me by when the sex kills me"

"I've got something way better than a tee-shirt. The way I see it I've got the best part of you"

"That you do, but I think you've got a little extra right now"

"You're being filthy" Janet could pretend it bothered her.

"I'm a little drunk and you're sexy as hell so don't blame me for it."

"So now it's my fault that you carried me out here and … … … … "

"You can't even say it can you"

"I can I just don't want to is all"

"I don't recall you not wanting to a few minutes ago"

"You're not a little drunk, you're wasted Eddie. It's starting to be a habit for you"

"And you letting me practice my cunnilingus skills is a habit you've taken on"

"You're the one who wanted to do it the first time" She defended

"Yes I am and I enjoy every second of it almost as much as I enjoy your fellatio……."

"I'm going to take a shower before you get in trouble" She got up which forced him to pull his hand from her breast.

"I'm coming with you and I promise I will be getting into trouble" once they were both showered Eddie did something he had never done before. He began to kiss Janet again and she could feel him hard against her. When he started to work his way lower down her body she just knew he was going to stop because even after a shower Eddie's mouth had never ventured south after the first round but he didn't stop and Janet could feel his mouth kiss over her as she stood in the shower, he was seriously drunk and she knew at that moment she could get him to do anything she wanted not that she couldn't before but it wasn't as hard to understand being drunk made him more willing to try everything to see what she was going to let him get away with anyway"

The bathroom counter seemed to be the breaking point and they couldn't make it any further without giving in. It was the wrong height to say the least and Eddie had already made his mind up that he was going to stand up he carried her to the dresser finally getting to thrust them into a mood of complete relaxation once they caught their breath.

The next morning Janet woke up sick yet again only to be hit with the destroyed bathroom and bedroom.

Eddie stumbled in squinting and lost it when he saw her throw up. He hadn't thrown up from a hangover in nearly two years but he knew that record had to be broken sooner or later anyway.

"You alright" Janet was sitting on the floor leaned against the bathroom cabinet and just shoved the shower curtain out of the way.

"You" He asked

"I'm going back to bed" And Eddie followed her. Neither waking up until early afternoon when Nick knocked on the door to drop off Eddie's phone.

"You look like shit, man"

"Why are you here" Eddie stepped onto the porch

"You left your phone in my car. Dude did you two get into a fight or something when you got home"

"Something like that" They both heard Janet yelp

"**EDDIE!" **

"I'm on my way"

"Could you maybe hurry"

"What's the matter" Nick wasn't meaning to be nosy but Eddie looked panicked so he followed him in.

"I stepped on a piece of glass from you cologne bottle that's now shattered on the floor with everything else thanks to your horny ass last night" She was limping into the living room in just the tee-shirt and now panties but the shirt did cover her butt at least.

**"Normally I would be embarrassed but since you're the one who let him get that drunk, it's your problem**" She replied looking up to see Nick

"Sorry" Nick shrugged his shoulders but couldn't help but notice the disarray of the bedroom and laugh

"I don't see anything, baby be still" Eddie was sitting on the coffee table with her foot in his lap

"It's in there I can feel it especially since your cologne is burning the hell out of it"

"I'm sorry, I can't see anything"

"All I know is I waited in line behind some nasty man with gas for four damn hours to get those tickets which cost me a fortune and all I've got to show for it is a piece of glass in my foot, **somebody better get it out**" The evil bitterness of pregnancy was rearing it's ugly head

Between Eddie and Nick they finally got out the tiniest piece of glass they had ever seen while Janet tried to keep between her legs covered.

"I'm heading over for band practice, you coming" Nick asked

"Yes, he is"

"Are you trying to get rid of me" Eddie chuckled

"I'm coming to so I can get my stuff from your house"

----------------------------------

When they walked in everyone was quick to cover and hold anything that was sitting on a table. Eddie just slapped Nick in the back of the head.

"You guy's need to grow up" Janet scolded them as they were all laughing "Especially you" She slapped Eddie in the back of the head as he was laughing with them and then she headed upstairs.

She had gathered most of her stuff, like her hairdryer and other things that had been dropped in the trail along the way before they broke up. Eddie didn't waste much time following her upstairs. As soon as he closed the bedroom door he grabbed her and kissed her hot and heavy.

"What was that for"

"That was to apologize for last night"

"You can't apologize you already thanked me unless of course you're regretting it"

"Not even a little, but I am sorry I made such a mess out of the house and got glass in your foot and didn't tell you Nick was there before you told off on us and I'm sorry that I didn't thank you for the sex last night" "Either time"

"Yeah well thank you for making me feel like a favor"

"I didn't mean thanks as in thanks for ………. I meant thanks for you being you and me being me and the you and the me being us. Thanks for caring about me Janet" He kissed her again.

"Can we not do this, here, now with all of them to listen and time us"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday, Monday and Tuesday were pretty normal. Wednesday morning was the same routine. Janet throwing up while Eddie was in the shower. She would be three and a half months in a day. There was no mistaking she had whatever it was Dr. Johansen called severe morning sickness. She was never not sick to her stomach for more than a couple of hours at a time even with the medicine. They soon figured out Eddie would have to leave her if he ever planned on working both of them couldn't be late to work everyday. Eddie felt guilty leaving her in such a state. She would throw up until she was crying and exhausted everyday but she insisted he go to work that there was nothing he could do to help and she was right there wasn't anything he could do but it didn't take away how he felt about her. This morning went better for Eddie anyway. Janet had managed to fall back asleep before he left for work. She was off so she could just spend the day at home resting and looking at the ten million baby magazines full of nursery ideas all day that she had looked at twice before and Eddie wouldn't have to worry about her overdoing it.

"So, things still good with Janet."

"I'm not talking about it with you" Eddie maintained

"Come on man, she was here, you're there and you're both at Sully's. Somethings up other than just being in love" Nick nitpicked him

"Why do you care" Eddie asked

"I guess I'm just curious what you two have been up to. Your whole relationship has been so un-predictable that we never know if you're dating or what. I know you're spending every night there and you're obviously serious" He made a reference to the wild dresser sex

"I use to like un-predictable, but it's not all it's cracked up to be. I would kill for some predictable right now" Eddie laughed

"Speaking of predictable, here it comes" Nick said as Rory came walking in.

"I need a favor" She announced like she ruled over the peons of Knight's Ridge

"Some of my girlfriends are coming down to see me tomorrow night and I either need a place big enough to fit everyone or someone to talk Sully into closing off the back for us. I tried and he wouldn't go for it"

"Sully's tough and there's only one person that can get to him and I'm pretty sure you're friends visiting isn't going to be that important to them" Nick told her speaking of Janet but not dare saying it out loud.

"Who?" Rory asked and Eddie laughed

"Yeah somehow I don't think Janet really cares much for me does she?"

"That's an understatement" Nick mumbled

"Eddie, will you talk to him for me." She pouted

"No can do. I'm saving my favors. I'm going to need them" Eddie replied un-concerned and knowing exactly why Rory's friends would be suddenly coming down on a night Janet was going to work. Rooster running his mouth.

"What's it going to take for me to convince you to tell me how to convince him" She tried to get closer to him.

"That's a lot to ask a guy, for showing up after ten years " Eddie didn't cut her any slack but she blew it off.

"You're not that much fun anymore, be careful you're starting to get old and before you know it you'll have a house full of kids and gray hair. Then what are you going to do for fun" She asked playfully

"I guess I'll just change diapers" He said just as sarcastically and Nick nearly fell out of his chair

"Fine, you ole fuddy duddy. We'll just mingle. " She gave up and left.

----------------------------------------------------------

"What are you saving favors for" Nick asked

"None of your business" Eddie grinned

"I tell you one thing there is no way I'm going to miss being at Sully's tomorrow night" Eddie reminded him he had a girlfriend.

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy the scenery" Nick grinned so misbehaved in his thoughts

"Yeah well I wouldn't miss it either, Janet's going to be working and I'm willing to bet it's not a coincidence " Eddie responded less than happy he had to tell Janet about it.


	45. Chapter 45

Janet woke and felt a lot better. Peaceful, hard uninterrupted sleep went a long way. But not quite far enough she had an urge for Eddie and briefly thought about going to the shop so she could speak to him in the stockroom but that just made it all that much more of an intense feeling. She had sex with him Friday night and all she wanted to do was have sex with him everyday, twice a day if possible. She couldn't though, sure they freely admitted they loved each other, shared intimacy, she puked while he was in the shower, he held her hair, even puked at the same time, they shared a house, spent the majority of their time together and genuinely cared about and for each other but they weren't really back together, just making it thorough having a baby together and when the year was up they would move on with their lives so she didn't want to keep sharing themselves with each other like everything was fine when they slept in separate beds every other night.

She finally decided she would take care of herself. She use to enjoy that especially before her and Eddie started having sex and he was pretty attentive to himself as well. She pulled the t-shirt over her head and already having free access since she couldn't stand the feel of panties at night. Everything with a waist bothered her and she just wanted to be comfortable at night.

She slowly began to touch her breasts. It felt so good they were tender but the sensation was magnified a hundred times plus now. She gently persuaded her nipples to stand erect and had started the slow climb down her middle. She had just reached her most beckoning place of pleasure when she was startled out of it.

"Janet, you here the front door was open I knocked. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute. I promise no cracks about Latekka". She froze not believing Rooster was in her house.

"Janet are you alright" She realized he was outside of her bedroom door and grabbed the sheet around herself in an effort to make it to the bathroom so she could put her robe on long enough to kick him out. She tripped in the sheet when she went to get out of bed and hit her head on the bedside table and knocked herself out cold.

Rooster opened the door and found her on the floor. She still had the sheet covering her and at least she hadn't decided to use any toys. Rooster called 911 and when her neighbor saw the Ambulance pull up she went over to check on her. She called Eddie while the paramedics looked at her.

------------------

"Yes mam, can you hold on a second he's right here" Eddie heard Nick say into the phone.

"Who is it" Eddie asked quietly

"She said to tell you it was Daisy" Nick replied just as quietly and Eddie knew her. She was Janet's neighbor. He had done her yard years back and she remembered him when he started dating Janet. She was more than pleased when she noticed he had been back the past weeks. He would occasionally accept when she offered him cake or whatever confection she had freshly baked along with coffee when him and Janet were in the yard at the same time she was. She was a sweet lady and panic ran through him knowing she wouldn't be calling him at work if it wasn't serious.

"Eddie, dear I'm over here at Janet's and the paramedics are with her she seems to have fallen and hit her head. But you need to hurry their going to take her to the hospital" The old tired and trembling voice shot bolts of fear through Eddie.

"I'm own my way" Eddie threw the phone down and left with out explanation. They were just getting her to the ambulance when he got there and saw Rooster ready to go with her.

"**What the Fuck are you doing here"** Eddie yelled at Rooster trying to get to Janet but the paramedics pretty much had him blocked.

"If you're going come on" the guy said to Rooster seeing how he was the one there when they arrived.

"He's not going anywhere near her" Eddie ordered and the cop tried to get between them aiming his self more towards Eddie since he was the aggressive one.

"Who's who" the cop asked as they were putting an IV line in Janet's arm

"I'm her boyfriend" Eddie announced proudly

"Since when you dumped her for your ex" Rooster started. Eddie just knocked him out cold. Then crawled in the ambulance with Janet. When Rooster came to, they arrested him for trespassing and other pending charges once Daisy got done telling them he was standing over her when she came in. The cop was heading to the hospital when he got done booking Rooster.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's pregnant" Eddie blurted out staring at her when they closed the doors and headed to the hospital.

"How many weeks" the guy asked

"13" he answered along with a million other questions. They took her straight back to a restricted area but came to get him after just a few minutes. She didn't appear to be in any immediate danger but when she came to she was increasingly combative and her blood pressure kept rising so they lightly sedated her. While Eddie sat by her head waiting for them to put her in a room he called Hannah and Ms. Daisy to let her know she would most likely be okay. Daisy filled him in on Roosters current accommodations while Eddie watched them stitch her head.

"Hey, is she okay" Hannah asked coming into small room that was only temporary until they moved her to her room.

"Yeah, I think so. She's going to be asleep for a while though" Hannah hugged Eddie. He looked like hell. Ray stayed in the waiting room along with Nick who finally got word of what was going on. Hannah offered to stay for a while and she did. She was under observation until she woke up and they were sure her blood pressure would be fine once what meds they had given her for her head had taken affect.

When the Doctor came in to see Eddie he went outside and left Hannah with Janet. Hannah thought they seemed to be discussing her bump on the head longer than she's going to be fine would take. She didn't know that Dr. Johansen was outside as well and had been to check on Janet before Hannah got there.

Janet woke up looking for Eddie. "He's outside talking to the Doctor, sweetie. He'll be back any minute"

"I need him, Hannah go get him please" Janet was panicked. "EDDIE" Janet called. Hannah started towards the door but Eddie walked back in before she got there.

"I'm right here" He told Janet holding her hand "I'll meet you in the lobby in a few minutes. They are kicking visitors out anyway" Eddie had been sitting with her from Lunch to now nine pm.

"You know where I am if you need me" Hannah kissed her forehead and left

"Eddie, the baby……" She started to get upset

"Shhhh, our baby is just fine. Dr Johansen was here a few hours ago to see for her self and I just got through talking to her, she'll be back in another hour or so once they move you to a room. But that's not going to happen if you get upset and make you blood pressure go back up."

"Hey, Guess what I've got" he teased her.

"Bruised knuckles" She noticed

"Besides that"… … … … … … … "What?"

"A due date. Doc said if couldn't have waited one more day, she' would have moved our appointment"… … … … … … … …"When" she asked excited

"January 10th, which lines up with what we thought. 13 weeks 3 days" He grinned at her. "They did a ultrasound while you were asleep. I know it's not nice to rub it in but I got to hear the heartbeat"

"You're right that's not nice, but I'm glad you got to."

"I have a consolation prize for you though" He teased her again as he handed her the picture.

"That's our baby" Janet smiled "Yep, pretty much just a white spot but it's there" He was thrilled beyond measuring.

After a few minutes and she was calm he asked her what happened. The cop wanted to talk to her and Eddie nearly had a fit that he couldn't wait but Janet wanted to get it over with.

Once he left, Eddie looked at her strangely. "What really happened" He asked playfully . They asked her about a possible sexual assault and Eddie had them check to be sure while she was out. The only sexual intercourse they determined had taken place at least 72 hours before since there was no sign of recent sexual activity. But they were going to question her anyway about it he was sure.

Janet had explained to the cop that she was naked because she was about to get into the shower Rooster meant no harm, he only startled her and that it was an accident. They would release him but Eddie insisted she keep the trespassing charges a little longer.

Eddie knew she wasn't going to take a shower. Once she stopped throwing up that morning she got in with him after he did a lot of begging and pleading and finally she gave into the urge to feel the hot water run over her. There wasn't any foreplay just Janet sitting on the bench of her shower as Eddie talked to her and she convinced him he had to go to work, she would be fine. He'd tucked her back in and she drifted right off.

"Changing Clothes" She answered him

"While lying in the bed, I guess that would explain how you got the sheet so tangled" He grinned mischievously

"You're not going to let it go are you" She asked with that expression he never could tell if it was pissed off or playing

"**I wasn't fucking Rooster**" She added angry and harsh but in a low tone and he quickly caught it was the pissed off look as she rolled her head to look away from him.

"I never thought you were" Eddie saw the tears running down her face and it broke his heart.

"Why would you have them check to see how long it had been since I had sex" Eddie caught that she was humiliated.

"I didn't. You were unconscious and naked I just wanted to make sure he didn't hurt you." She calmed down a little "I wouldn't have put myself in question if that's all I wanted to know" He was sincere

"He came to apologize and the door was unlocked so when I didn't answer he came in and started calling for me. I didn't want him to see me naked and I tripped "

"I believe you and I'm sorry I should have locked the door. I got in a hurry and forgot, something worse could of happened to you because I didn't pay enough attention" He understood what she was saying as he rubbed her head gently avoiding the stitches. Only Eddie could feel responsible for what another man caused.

"It's not you're fault, it was an accident. Other than a headache I'm fine, the baby's fine and you're here that's all that matters. Unless of course Rooster presses charges for you hitting him." She wasn't mad at him for it though.

"Let's hope not, a broken nose is a little more than simple assault. I would have gotten away with self-defense but when they got done booking him they brought him in to set his nose since the officer wanted to talk to you they came here instead of taking him to general, I went after him again, they stopped me but I really wanted to hurt him, Janet"

"I know why you hit him but why" Eddie knew what she was asking

"He was trying to keep me from riding in the ambulance with you and the officer got in between us and wanted to know who we were. I got mad because Russo told the truth and it hurt, I guess I just didn't want to hear it."

"What truth" Janet asked as Eddie propped on the rail of her bed squatted on the short stool and fiddled with her fingers.

"When he asked me who I was I told him I was your boyfriend and Russo said that I wasn't anymore because I dumped you for Rory" Eddie's eyes started to water "I'm sorry I know we aren't …..but I had to make sure you and the baby were alright, Jay"

"It's fine Eddie, don't be sorry…I wouldn't have wanted anyone but you here with me" She rubbed the side of his face. He took her hand from his cheek, kissed it and laid it back down

A deep breath later he wiped his eyes and changed the mood completely. "They're going to put you on the women and children's floor, so what do you want me to do about Hannah. She's going to want to see you tomorrow."

"Tell her I don't want any visitors, and that I will call her tomorrow" Janet said softly with her eyes closed. Eddie knew she was tired. He started to open the door when Janet spoke again, "Eddie"

"Yeah"

"Change my name of the patient list, so no one will know what room I'm in. I just really want some peace and quite" He nodded and left knowing she wasn't ready to tell everyone about the baby just yet.

------------------

Eddie found Hannah and Ray along with the rest of the gang filling up the waiting room of the Bigger City Hospital. Eddie asked the ambulance to take her there. Her doctors office was in the medical complex across the street and they had all the advanced equipment and specialist readily available. Edie knew in the back of his head nothing could be done this early on though. Janet had chosen to deliver there anyway at her first appointment. It was a little further away but not unreasonably so.

"She's fine, a bump on the head that's going to hurt like hell tomorrow but she's okay, a mild concussion is about the worst of it."

"What happened" Nick asked noting Eddie's fist.

"It was nothing" Eddie didn't want to talk about it.

"Who received this nothing" Hannah asked

"Russo" Eddie forced him self to say

"Why would you pound Russo" Nick wouldn't drop it

"He said something that just really pissed me off and it doesn't matter what so drop it" Eddie barked

"Alright calm down. Call us if you need anything." Owen said handing Eddie's truck keys to his truck to him. Nick and him thought he would need it.

Hannah offered to bring some of Janet's things for her. "No, it's fine. I'm going home in the morning anyway on my way to drop the charges on Russo" Ray knew Eddie had hatred in his voice when he said Russo's name.

"Did he do this to Janet " Ray asked

**"Did you pay him"** Eddie shot back **"I wasn't enough"**

"Eddie" Hannah tried to stop a fight

"It was an accident, but it should of never happened." Eddie told them then made his way back to Janet. They were moving her to a room while Eddie was in the waiting room and he stopped by to change her name like she asked.

---------------------------------------------

Dr. Johansen came back as promised when Janet was settled. She had the copy of the ultrasound that she had promised Eddie earlier. She told Janet she was going to keep her for a day or two because she was severally dehydrated and to monitor her concussion.

They let her have a regular dinner and she wouldn't touch it. Eddie managed to find something she liked from the cafeteria. Ice cream. As expected she threw up during the night, they warned a concussion would make it worse. The next morning as well. Eddie managed to get her to eat a little breakfast by bribing her with being able to go home the following morning.

When she felt a little better, he left to get her some clothes and go by the police station. Once he got Janet's things and changed clothes himself. He headed to the police station but had pretty much figured out for certain what Janet was doing naked in the bed. Her shirt was beside it on the floor and her nightstand drawer was open slightly. He straightened the covers on the bed for when she came home and a small bottle of lubricant fell out onto the floor. He picked it up and was quite impressed. The expensive stuff, he noted that he had seen at the adult store and wondered what was so wonderful about it to make such a small bottle worth the fortune it cost. It smelled like pure heaven, though it claimed to tingle it didn't claim to be tasteless like everything else they had used in the past. Mostly of Eddie's picking. The more he investigated the bottle the more convinced he was that Janet Meadows was having a little fun without him.

She had always refused to talk about self gratification. He had quickly learned bringing it up ended with him satisfying himself when he got home. He realized he was being ridiculous, the few rounds they had wasn't likely to happen again. Of course she masturbated, what woman didn't Eddie thought for sure. Men did it he knew that from his own habits. Janet had held her breasts before during sex and even worked a little magic with her fingers when they were drunk. Very much alcohol in her system and she would go all night, Eddie on the other hand suffered the opposite effect most of the time. He had talked her into helping a fella out one night when they were extremely intoxicated and she had done so and a select few other times of the same circumstances but always in the pitch black dark.

It was one thing if Janet climaxed well before him but if she wasn't really close when he did, it was over. She couldn't blame him it was just the way nature worked so she gave in and helped them both out briefly to ensure she didn't get left out. Eddie would have felt bad anyway if he had left her hanging.

He had never actually seen a woman do it in person. Sure a few really cheap ones had done a little provoking by touching their self but he had never actually watched the beauty of a woman touching herself as she expertly stimulated her body into orgasm. He had done his damnedest to catch Janet doing it but never did, there was a night he came over he was sure she just had but he wanted learn how to induce her body into such a relaxed eroticism like he was sure she had done. She had an unfair advantage of knowing exactly where to touch, when, how much pressure, how long and Eddie wanted her to teach him. The night he thought she did touch her self turned out to be one of the best nights of sex they ever had.

Eddie truly understood why Janet never talked about it. It was personal, intimate and extremely private. There had been times he jacked off hard and fast thinking about some easy woman or two but there had also been times all the way back to when he first started really making excuses to hang out with Janet that he took his time and eased the pressure of his grip. In the beginning he would picture some perfectly built woman but he would unconsciously interrupt his self with a thought about something Janet said or did. After the night they spent in the truck he found himself picturing her as he did it slowly every time.

Eddie put the bottle back in her nightstand but did take a minute to plunder around before he closed it back. He gathered her stuff and headed to the police station to deal with Rooster. He called Sully on the way to talk to him but he wasn't at the bar.

----------------------

"Can I talk to him before you let him go" Eddie asked the Officer that he knew from their day's playing football. Eddie had the charges dropped only because of Janet, he himself wasn't that fair of a man when it came to someone that fucked his girlfriend behind his back.

"Are you going to re-break his nose" The officer asked

"Not if I talk to him while he's still behind bars" Eddie was serious that way he couldn't kill him.

------------------------------------------

When Eddie walked into the holding area Rooster was sitting on a cot with his arms crossed and his head against the wall.

"She's okay" It took a lot of effort for Eddie to care enough to relieve Russo's guilt.

Rooster slowly sat up when he saw Eddie pull a chair up to the bars and sit down.

"She told me you came to apologize and I don't doubt it for a second but what I'm having a problem with is the sincerity of it since Rory's friends are suddenly in the mood for a little catching up on the nights Janet's supposed to work."

"I don't expect you to believe me but I didn't tell her and that's probably why Sully told Rory no"

"Just like you didn't instruct her to tell Janet I was sad" Eddie was doing a remarkable job containing his temper.

"No, I told her about it, I didn't expect her to go after Janet just you, but I didn't dump Janet for Rory you did that without my help" Rooster was blunt

"What did Rory tell you happened between us" Eddie couldn't wait for this answer

"She didn't tell me anything. I didn't even know she was going over to your house and when Janet called crying I knew you had done exactly what you do best" Rooster was awfully smug for being the man behind bars.

"Did Janet tell you what happened"

"No, she was just crying and hating herself."

"I didn't invite Rory to come over and I didn't even invite her inside. I did kiss her back before I stopped it though." Eddie didn't know why he was explaining him self to the man that weaseled his way into Janet's bed.

"You expect me to believe that you didn't sleep with Rory Dunlap, the woman who broke your heart. That you wouldn't even finish a kiss with her" Rooster wasn't willing to buy it.

**"I don't care if you believe it or not, to be honest I don't care if you ever take another breath but that's the truth and you can take it or leave it" Eddie was cold and rigid . It showed well.**

**"I was just trying to protect Janet from you hurting her. "**

**"No, you were just trying to get even with me for you being hurt. There's been something between me and her for a long time, long before anyone else knew about it. I can't worry about your feelings for her, when mine and hers are all that matter to me. Why is it so hard for everyone to understand that we're not who everyone wants us to be. "**

**"You're right I don't think you deserve her and I do have feelings for Janet."**

**"You know we spent that night in my truck. Did you ever really stop to think about why I waited month's to ask her out? Because to be honest I thought about why you didn't ask her out when it was obvious you had feelings for her."**

**"Because you were embarrassed by the way she looked and I knew she was refusing to admit guy's like you didn't want her. " Eddie smirked**

**"I waited because I wanted what was best for her. I didn't want to hurt her and I was afraid I would. You are the sole and only reason she had self esteem problems because guy's like me have been fighting for her a long time Russo. If you would just admit no one will ever deserve her including you then maybe you could have seen how you were trying your damnedest to bring her down to your level so you would." Eddie accused him**

**"I only encouraged her to forget about men like you and to look at what she did have, I'm not the one who stood her up, that was you." Rooster wanted to stick the blame on him.**

**"I have never told anyone Janet's personal business but I think it's time because you have absolutely no idea who Janet is. You went to school together, hung out together, work together and still all you see is what you want to see."**

**"And what do you know that I don't, now anyway" Rooster dug into Eddie where it hurt the most**

"The guy's like me, you told her to forget about were lined up every weekend hoping they could take her home. Not because they wanted an easy lay but because it didn't take long for everyone to figure out she could give them what other women couldn't and wouldn't"

"and what's that" He expected some explicit favor

"Respect, understanding, reason and all with out judgment. She has never been with a man without that with the exception of you. So **congratulation's** Russo you are the one and only man to ever treat her as less than the beautiful woman she is and the only man to ever go to bed with her in a manner other than complete mutual respect"

"You actually believe men like you would treat her with respect when you can nail any woman you want."

"Why don't you ask Janet what type of guy's are the ones' giving her a hard time and what type treats her with respect?"

"So out of the two of us, you're naturally the better choice"

"Two of us?" Eddie nearly laughed

"_Don't tell me you didn't know, you had to of_" Rooster thought Eddie was worse than he ever imagined?

"You know what if I was you I would take what little time you have left in here to figure out why Janet kept you from knowing…………never mind"

"From knowing what?"

"When you decided to pull your dick out you thought I was the only man she had ever been with and that there was no way she knew anything good from our time together so you were going to be the one to teach her that?" Eddie laughed at Rooster thinking Eddie took her virginity

"Janet wasn't a …………………."

"Not even close, Russo." Eddie saw the strange look of confusion on his face

"How did you not know that. You serve some of them every night and you didn't honestly think I started fights with men just so I could spend the night in here?" Eddie couldn't believe Janet had managed to keep that all so quiet from everyone apparently.

"So you were punching out men that hit on Janet, big deal. How can you claim hero on that one you were doing it for Sully and their all jack asses to begin with"

"No I wasn't doing it for Sully. I took care of assholes for messing with her. I beat the crap out of the ones that slept with her "

"Same thing, they were ass holes to"

"**No**…no they weren't, Janet's not the delicate flower she's a woman and she chose to sleep with some of them and she chose carefully."

"If they were so good to her why did you beat them up?"

"Because,………………I was jealous. Yeah go ahead tell the world Eddie Latekka was jealous of another man. I don't care"

"We've got one thing in common"

**"Fuck if we do.** I didn't take my jealously out on Janet, you did that." Rooster didn't reply **"Why?"** Eddie asked a simple enough question but Rooster wasn't answering

"**WHY, Russo why did you do that to her."** Eddie was rough and cold but Rooster's feathers were dragging the ground not wanting to answer

"**Dammit, you had sex with her. Be man enough to answer for it. We're not little boys anymore Russo we've lived enough to know that having sex isn't just about feeling good, it brings more hurt than it could ever possibly help"** Eddie all but yelled at him wanting to twist the bars to get to him.

Eddie looked at him. He wasn't the cocky bartender with way to much attitude anymore. He was just a scared helpless caged animal. "No way" Eddie's voice cracked and was a good bit more contained than it was before when Eddie realized the whole problem

"Does she know?" Eddie asked quietly unable to look at him but turned around to leave when he didn't answer "I want be the one to tell her. I want do that to her"

---------------------------------

Eddie picked up her some dinner knowing she'd never touch the hospital food and passed by a store that caught his eye on the way there. He stopped on the way back.

"Can I help you" A sales lady asked a scrunched face Eddie who was a little nervous about being there. To many pregnant women in one building to suit him.

"I hope" Eddie replied taking a deep breath and letting it out

"What are you looking for, clearly it's not for yourself"

He faked a sarcastic chuckle "Seriously, my girlfriend's pregnant and at the moment in the hospital with a concussion and also doesn't want to admit her jeans aren't comfortable so do they make pregnant women jeans?"

"Yes they do, only we call them maternity jeans. Any chance you know what size she wears?"

"I know what size she wore"

"Then she's going to wear the same size of maternity as well"

"Okay so can you like get me some so I can get back to the hospital"

"Well there's several styles to choose from"

"Seriously, I know a guy in flannel in here is way more fun than you women can pass up but I don't have a clue and I've sorta got dinner in the truck so can we just make this as simple as possible"

"How far along is she"

"13 weeks"

"She's still wearing her jeans?"

"She's been sick a lot and actually lost some weight but I 'm pretty sure the baby's not part of that"

"Okay then may I suggest these" the lady held them up. "They're sort of a in the beginning style, looks a close to regular jeans as you can get"

"That'll be great only she's like this tall" Eddie held his hand up to his chest knowing the jeans they were holding were way to long

"We've got petite but their expensive"

"I don't care"

"So does she need anything else?" A man willing to spend money was to good to pass up as well

"I don't know but I'm sure you do don't you" Eddie faked another sarcastic smile

"Has she gotten maternity panties yet"

"I seriously doubt it"

"Then you might want to get those as well"

"Those are ugly as hell and she wouldn't be caught dead in them." Eddie was blunt there was no way he was looking at big ass briefs for the remainder of the pregnancy. The lady was just messing with him by asking to start with.

"Okay so she's more of this type of woman. Should have known looking at you." She held up a few pairs that were actually sexy. They hit on him while he was actually buying maternity clothes for his admitted pregnant girlfriend. Woman never ceased to amaze him.

"Would you like the matching bras as well, what size did she wear we'll just go up a size from there."

"That's probably be a good idea right now"

"You know what just give me what ever it is _you think_ she needs"

"Is she showing yet?"

"Not really"

"Here, these shirts are a little like the jeans just a bit of extra room to make you more comfortable." They give him two tee-shirts one white one black and some kind of cream and a few other things he didn't have a clue about.

"Thank you ladies"

"NO THANK YOU" they stared at his ass as he left.

------------------------------

"Hey Princess"

"Hey dad?"

"What's wrong?" He knew her voice

"Nothings wrong, I just thought we could talk for a minute"

"Princess what ever it is you can tell me"

"Where are you at?"

"I'm actually on my way to the Ridge for the week. Would you like to get some dinner when I get there."

"I'm not really in the mood to eat but I would like to tell you something when you get here."

"Tell me now"

"Not while your driving"

"Baby, it's fine. You can tell me anything anytime. You're my daughter that's what I'm here for." He half expected her to tell him she was seeing Eddie again.

"Okay" She took a deep breath

"I'm pregnant" The silence was long

"Latekka?" He asked calmly but mostly because he was in shock.

"Yes it's Eddie's baby."

"Does he know?'

"For about 3 weeks now."

"Is he taking care of you?"

"He's with me…not at the moment. He'll be back shortly but there's more…."

----------------------------------

"Hey I hope your hungry" Eddie strolled into Janet's room carrying her bag, his shopping bag and their dinner. She just looked up at him with tears in her eyes as she talked on the phone.

"I love you to, be careful" She said before she hung up.

"Both of you are okay, huh?" Eddie asked sitting down on the bed and cupping her face as he wiped her tears away. He was immediately panic stricken.

"We're fine. That was dad. I called him before Sully did. He deserved to hear it from me" Eddie knew she would sooner rather than later.

"I would have stayed with you if you had told me" He cupped her face

"No, I needed to do it on my own" He knew that was code for I was talking about you.

"How long before he gets here" Eddie knew the man loved his 'little girl' and would be there as soon as he could.

"He was already coming down for a week, so an hour maybe. "

"Are you hungry" Eddie hoped like hell she was but figured the crying spell ruined her appetite. Janet picked up the small stuffed animal he'd left on the bed when he stood. She wound it up and it started playing a simple lullaby.

"If that's what it smells like, I'm starving" Eddie had the nurses warm it for him. Janet sat up in the bed and crossed her legs. Eddie pulled the table over the bed and sat on the foot end.

"Mom use to hum that song to me when I was little"

"Now you can hum it to ours" Eddie continued to set her food up for her.

"You went all the way to Hugo's" She was full of excitement and he was sure she was twirling again as her eyes lit up. She knew what dish it was but until she saw the logo on the lid assumed he went to the local Italian place.

"I did" He grinned setting her food in front of her as if she were unable to do it herself. "You said you wanted it and I figured since you seem to be able to eat a little in the afternoons it was worth the drive"

"I thought you said it was to far to go during the week"

"I lied it just wasn't likely to tick you off as much as telling you I wasn't driving all the way there just so you could get sick and throw up in my truck" he chuckled and she grinned "Eat" he noticed she was still staring at him. When they finished Eddie decided he should go ahead and give Janet the heads up if her dad hadn't already.

"What all did you tell Richard" Eddie grew up calling him Richard. When he was just a young man the guy's treated him like a man. For their own kicks he figured.

"I told **my dad **that you knocked me up" She had fun teasing Eddie

"Good then you want mind me telling him that you drug me out into the middle of a storm to fulfill one of your fantasy's, which is why I didn't have a condom in the first place" She just glared at him knowing he was teasing her back

"I told him we were pregnant. He was a bit surprised to say the least since he thought we broke up in January. So I guess it's my fault that he thinks we just hookup to have sex a few weeks at a time. I couldn't tell him the truth because I just can't look my dad in the face and tell him I had sex with another man because….I just can't" She never looked up at him just kept fiddling with the stuffed animal.

"I don't expect you to, Janet"

"I told him that you were with me"

"With you?" Eddie was hoping like hell she didn't tell him the truth about them now

"I didn't tell him we've been sleeping together or that you're staying in the guest room or anything else for that matter. Just that I would appreciate him respecting my privacy. He thinks we've just been dating the whole time."

"He offered to take me home with him" Janet added

**"Over my dead body"**

"He said you would say that" She smiled a little

"Yeah, but how pissed was he?"

"He damn well better not say anything if he is" Janet was Janet as usual, no one was going to tell her what to do.

"I know he would never stay mad at his 'little girl' but how pissed is he with me?" Eddie was expecting it to be bad.

"He didn't say anything about it. Why would he, he doesn't know what happened and I'm not telling him anything. I mean of course he's not going to like anyone that got me pregnant but I don't see a reason for him to over react about it. He's been calling me every few days to casually ask if we were together for months. I think he likes you and just doesn't want to admit it"

"There may be a little tinny tiny reason for your dad to dislike me." Eddie held his hands up

"Stop worrying about the number of people you've slept with, it doesn't make you a bad guy and he's got the problem with it not me."

"I might have been a little disrespectful to him about his opinion of us" Eddie acted like a cowering animal hoping to gain sympathy.

"I'm sure it was nothing. When though"

"The poker game before I asked you out"

"Did he think we were because Sully said something about us getting drunk?" Janet cackled

"Yes and No. It's a long story but I was really an ass to your dad that night and said a lot of things that I shouldn't have"

"Like what, you've been around each other lots of times since then and he's never brought it up"

"I may have told him that it wasn't any of his business who you were talking to and to ask Sully if he wanted to know because he was the expert on who you should or shouldn't be doing and being his daughter didn't mean you didn't need to get laid also that I didn't give a shit about his daughter because I knew Janet not Richards daughter…"

"Eddie, please tell me you were drunk at least" Janet wasn't mad. She found some Latekka humor in it.

"I was but there's more" Janet just let out a deep breath of air shaking her head

"He kept calling you his little girl and you're not a little girl anymore Janet. If a man is going to sit there and accuse me of sleeping with his grown daughter he needs to do it while I'm not heartbroken and drunk or else I may say something rather detailed about the women he's slept with."

"Like What?"

"T_hey all come home wrapped in a pink blanket" She laughed again "_and that what you were capable of would earn big points on the playground" He paused and she thought he was done. About the time she started to speak he continued. "Sully bit my head off about talking that way about you and I defended my self by saying…never mind it was bad that's all you need to know"

"You're right , I don't need to know. I want to though and you said it so you're going to tell me or you're going to need this bed when I get done with you" She wasn't playing with him and he knew it.

"I said it was different because they all wanted to fuck you and I wanted to lay you down." Eddie spewed it out as fast as he could hoping it helped

Janet responded by leaning over the table and kissing him softly. "I'm confused" he really was

"It was sweet, totally inappropriate but your heart was in the right place. How can I be mad at a man that was willing to look at my dad and tell him he wanted to make love to me"

"Can you tell him that when he gets here and tries to kill me" He laughed

"Yes"

-----------

"There's just a little more though"

"It better be little"

"Just let me finish before you kick me out okay" Janet just looked at him waiting un impressed

"He was really pissed at me and told me I was pushing it and…okay before I tell you. I want you to know I lied to you about the night we got drunk and slept in my truck but only because I didn't want to upset you. I knew it would but I'm not sorry for it. If I had told you, we may have never gotten together because you would have died of embarrassment and then of course there was the chance you would have believed me and everything would have been alright but I didn't think about that until the door closed behind you the day I tore you a part. " She just waited for him to spill it.

"I may have told your dad that....I told Richard that if I wanted to push it I wouldn't have stopped when you offered me anything I wanted and I would have had to return more than just your bra, instead of playing cards I would be in your bed taking my dear sweet time and he would know just how bad I really want to be inside of his little girl and just how bad you wanted me to be, so I didn't think I was pushing anything other than the ability to control the urge to knock on your door every night because you know what I need and that it was more restrained than what you wanted when you seduced me in the parking lot." She still wasn't saying a word

"He yelled at me. I have to say I can't blame him because if the situation had been reversed I would have beat me half to death but all I was thinking about was how mad it made me for him to tell me I couldn't have you but it wasn't up to him and the only reason I wasn't lying on top of you right then was because you could do better than a man that the closest he ever got to making love to a woman was while drunk off their ass in his truck. You were stopping me because you were the first women to ever be honest with me about wanting a man that knew how to touch you and that I was sure I could but I knew you'd never be content outside of the bedroom with me because I wouldn't be able to make you feel loved because I couldn't let you love me" His eye's never watered and he had excepted that he knew where it was going to go all along. He was fooling himself by trying. "All I had was behind a shot glass and he wasn't taking you away from me"

"Please say something, scream at me…anything" he pleaded out of breath from spewing it out so quickly

"I want to know what really happened that night, but not until he leaves. I don't want to be a basket case when he gets here."

"Do you want me to leave, Janet. I would like to apologize to him but I'll understand if you want me to go" Eddie truly did feel sorry for giving her dad such a hard time though he wasn't sorry for standing his ground over Janet.

"**No, Don't you dare apologize for defending the way you feel**. You've been feeling what everyone else wanted you to your whole life. You deserve so much more than that."

"That's not the reaction I was expecting out of you to be honest. How much pain medicine are you on right now?"

"Eddie, stop doing this. If you want something go for it. You don't owe anything to anyone but yourself and our baby. I wouldn't even be going along with doing this **'so'** together thing if I thought it wasn't what you really wanted to do. Neither one of us want to miss out on our baby and I know this is the best solution right now but please tell me if that changes for you. I just want you to be happy, baby"

"I know it doesn't make since, but I am happy. I think I could have been happier if we hadn't messed up so bad but we have a baby on the way, Janet. What's not to love about that even if we sleep in separate rooms, I'm just content knowing I have you as the mother of my child and we'll learn how to live our lives after we get through this. It's still to soon to even think about figuring out how we really feel about what we did, so for now I just want to concentrate on bringing our baby into the world safe, happy and healthy, okay"

"Okay" she replied

"I think I have something that will dry those tears up" Eddie pulled out the desert they shared the first time they went to Hugo's but he wouldn't show her

"First is there anything that would turn your stomach right now?"

"Tell me what's in it"

"Chocolate? Cream? Berries?"

"If that's Chocolate Moose cake with whipped cream and chocolate covered Strawberries, I **will** give you anything you want, _but my baby_" she made moon eyes and pouted her lip as he teased her.

"Momma bear defending her cub already" Eddie laughed at her

"You call me a fat fuzzy creature with bad breath again and your going to find out" He laughed again. He missed how she got so feisty so quick. It turned him on almost faster than anything else.

"Okay, close your eyes"

As she sat with her eyes closed she wandered what Eddie was up to. "Why am I closing…….."

"Because it tastes better when your eyes are closed. When you take away one of the senses it makes the other ones stronger" Eddie said as he feed her one of the strawberries. She took a bite then immediately opened her eyes and looked at him as she licked the whipped cream off of her lip and watched Eddie finish the rest of it.

"If that's true why don't men like women to close their eyes during sex?" She could beat him hands down at the seduction game. She would be damned if Eddie got her horny then waited for her to ask him for it because he was horny to start with.

"Because if you watch you gain a whole new one" She threw her plastic fork at him "I like to know you're with me when we make love. The hot and heavy stuff I don't mind so much if you do" he added then took a bite of the cake.

"What, you threw your fork at me. I could go get it for you" He managed to keep a straight face

"Do you want your baby eating off the hospital floor. There's no telling what's down there"

"I don't want my _baby momma _doing it either" He teased her playing airplane with his fork before he gave her a bite.

"That's okay I'll just buy a whole damn cake with the check my _baby daddy _is going to send me every month" That shut him up as they continued to eat the cake.

"I wanted to talk to you about that" Eddie told her as he teased her with the cake again

"We both have houses to take care of. Just help me with what the baby needs and we'll call it even"

"That's not what I wanted to talk about specifically but we do need to do that soon. I was talking more along the lines of the whole mommy, daddy, baby dynamic"

"What do you mean" Janet finally took the cake from him.

"Did you mean everything you said earlier" He hoped she did it would make this next part a lot easier

"All but the baby daddy/ check thing. Why what's bothering you" She feed him a bite as she talked

"Don't flip out on me but I'm having a hard time with the baby's last name." He was honest about his feelings like she wanted

"I guess I should ask but I just assumed we would give the baby your last name, unless you…."

"No, of course I want to use my last name. It's just that I'm really uncomfortable with our child being illegitimate. I know I'll never feel that way but it's got to sting a little for you. It does me"

"It will, but that's what happens when you have unprotected sex with a man your not married to. If that's all I have to suffer through I'll consider it a miracle, Eddie." Janet hadn't really given it much thought until Eddie brought it up.

"We're going to do this together, live under the same roof, share all the memories and responsibilities. I think that makes our baby legitimate regardless of last names. Conceived out of love and will be born out of love, it doesn't matter if the love is for the baby or each other as long as we did it together and that's all that matters to me."

"I'm glad you feel that way" Eddie held her hand

"Do you have any plans for Saturday" He asked out of the blue

"If they let me out of here tomorrow, I plan on working"

"Oh no your not, Dr. Johansen said at least a week before she would even think about letting you go back to work." Eddie informed her

"I can't miss a weeks worth of work, Eddie"

"You can and you will. No arguing or I'll make you talk about money now."

"Then I guess no I don't have any plans for Saturday" She was sarcastic and snarling

"Then you should be free to take a ride with me"

"To where, you didn't want to take me to Hugo's for fear I would throw up in your precious truck"

"Hey, that truck has sentimental value. I got further with you in there than I did in the first three months of our relationship"

"Later, when I don't have I.V.'s preventing me from killing you"

"Janet, I want you to decided where we ride to. It's up to you as long as you understand why I want our destination to be a church, chapel, Inn or whatever else you chose but I want our baby to born legitimately to a mother and father that are married like a baby deserves to be. You can draw up annulment / divorce papers and I'll sign them before hand if you want but I don't want our child to ever feel like he or she was a mistake, and as selfish as it sounds on our parts I don't want everyone in Knight's Ridge to look at you as a baby momma and me a baby daddy for lack of better words" Janet sat it shock not believing what she had just heard come out of Eddie's mouth.


	46. Chapter 46

Janet started to speak several times but nothing came out. "It's up to you, I'm just doing what you told me to. I'm being honest about what I want. I owe my baby that much" how could she argue with her own words he thought.

"Eddie if we get married and have a child there's a good chance I want get my maiden name back until I remarry. You know how the church is about that and most of the Judges around here as well." She didn't know what else to say. No never entered her mind and the whole idea was the most unromantic thing she had ever been offered including being the common link in a few drunk threesome offers. Shock had set in deep.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I minded giving you my name, Janet"

"I know it's not the proposal women dream of or even ever think of briefly and I'm sorry for that, I really am. Just think about it as honoring our commitment to and cherishing the baby. I know it'll be hard to stand there and say it but this is going to be hard anyway and I think we should put some significance to what we're going to do. We can change the vows up so it's not so hard to swallow and there is one more reason I've been avoiding telling you about" He had touched her face as her eyes watered. Of course she was going to marry him even if he was doing it to save face or out of guilt. She couldn't not be his wife even if just on paper if she had the opportunity. Eddie was right the little girl was still there inside of her and that overpowering urge to do whatever he wanted as if it was going to make it magically okay was there. As young girls often do true or pretend didn't matter as long as it was.

"What" she sniffled trying to be an adult and hold it together.

"I talked to a lawyer that specializes in family law Tuesday. Russo can still file with the court to petition for paternity" Eddie told her carefully knowing she was about to break.

"That's fine let him take the test. The baby's not his, it's yours" She turned right back into that momma bear trying to wipe her eyes

"Janet, he can ask for visitation until it's proven he's not the father" He didn't want to tell her that because he knew she would worry.

"He's not taking our baby, Eddie. You want let him. I know you want"

"Shhhh, calm down before you earn another day in here. You're right I want let him but I would rather enjoy the short time we're going to have before we have to divide our time without dealing with him. Which is why it's an even better reason to get married. If the mother is married when the baby is born her husband becomes the legal father until otherwise proven differently, therefore visitation will be denied."

"Eddie I don't think he would do that, I really don't especially if I show him what my papers say from the doctor. Three weeks is a big jump baby"

"Okay, if you don't want to. I'm not going to push you." She didn't say she didn't want to.

"Eddie, is this what you really want to do. It's really that important to you that our baby be born to married parents?"

"Yeah, Jay it really is" Eddie kissed her hand

"Okay, but something simple no fluff or anything right?" She wanted fluff

"Hey, it's not a lie we do love each other and we are promising something important so I think we should go for private sure but I don't want to cheapen it by not taking it seriously"

"Can we have a chocolate moose cake from Hugo's?" Janet tried to lighten the mood by pouting about the cake

"I'll get you the whole cake" Janet's phone buzzed as they started to chuckle

"Daddy dearest will be here in twenty minutes, he got stuck in traffic. Help me get dressed" She asked reading the text message

"What are you going to be able to wear with an I.V. line baby"

"They should have already come to take it out. They said when this last bag was done they would." Janet looked up at it and there was just a little bit left. She started to take it out her self but Eddie crawled her butt about it. He called the nurse and they came right in and freed her from it after pulling off all the tape and making her bleed as they took the needle out.

"Now will you hand me my clothes. I don't want my dad to see me looking pitiful he'll worry which means he'll drive me nuts. Worse than you do"

"Hold on , I'll help you. You might get dizzy if you stand up to quick." Janet finally listened to him after she tried to stand and flopped back onto the bed as he threw their trash away.

He took a deep breath and she knew it pissed him off. He let it go though. "What do you want to put on?"

"What'd you bring me?"

"Well, I got those ratty pajamas you refuse to throw away, your white gown, jeans and a tee-shirt or I've got what's in bag number two"

"La bebe boutique?" Janet read the bag with a frown but interestedly so. "What'd you get there?"

"Technically the sales ladies got but if you don't like any of it you can take it back and get what you want."

Janet slowly peaked in the bag "What's in here?"

"Maternity clothes so I've now been educated." He chortled

"Tell me you didn't buy me fat pants?" She stuck her lip out

"_No I didn't buy you **fat pants**,_ I bought you jeans because if you keep wearing yours our baby's going to come out bent in half" Eddie laughed and she scowled at him.

"Just look at them"

"I'm bloated Eddie that's why they're uncomfortable not because the baby is big."

"Does it matter if they don't fit they don't fit honey"

"My jeans fit fine thank you. They just bug the hell out of me now"

"Do you hear yourself?" He laughed

"I can't wear maternity clothes, everyone will know I'm pregnant and I would like to at least wait until Sunday for that."

"Janet, you don't look pregnant and a pair of pants that are comfortable isn't going to change that." She pulled them out and was impressed, she had to try them on along with one of the shirts.

"Well what do you think" Janet wanted his honest opinion

"I think they look nice but most importantly do you?"

"Yeah I really like them. Hand me the pajamas though" She put on the new ones he got her. Light pink satin shirt and pants.

"Did everything else fit. I wasn't sure what size since you've grown a bit in that department." Eddie asked through the bathroom door

"Just right" Janet replied opening the door.

"Thank you" she said to him leaning forward to kiss Eddie as he sat on the side of the bed talking to her. He even remembered her hairbrush and socks.

"Where are you going" Janet asked when her dad text again. He was held up longer than originally planned and was now on his way up the elevator 40 minutes after his first text.

"To sit in the chair. I would rather not upset him more than he's already going to be"

"If you stop acting like yourself your going to be the one that upsets me. So sit with me and act exactly like you always do with me and I'll handle my father. He's not going to say to much _in front of me anyway_" Eddie just leaned back and Janet replanted her self against him as he rubbed her head. She turned on the t.v. to find something to watch. She could never in a million years admit she liked that Eddie would push her dad so hard. Janet Meadows was turned on by the bad boy in Eddie from the beginning.

"Do you mind if he's there Saturday?" She asked and Eddie wondered what the hell she was doing. She had unbuttoned the top 2 buttons of her shirt and was busy adjusting he guessed.

"I figured on him, Sully, my mom and Hannah anyway" he kissed her forehead

"Will you tell me how Sully ended up sleeping with your mom." She looked up at him

"When he leaves if your not to tired" he bent down and kissed her lips. She squirmed again.

"What are you doing?" He had to ask he couldn't ignore it any longer.

"Looking at my boobs"

"Okay" He chuckled

"I really like this bra it's comfortable and pretty. The two don't usually happen together"

"Would you like me to take it off so you can get a better look?"

"No" She was playfully pushing him

"Hey can you be serious for a second?" She asked very serious herself

"Yeah, what?"

"What do you think?"

"I bought it didn't I?"

"Not the bra, my boobs. They look completely different now."

"Their nice"

"No seriously, what do you think?"

"I haven't gotten to see them all that much but I think I could definitely spend some more time with them."

"They're hard" She touched them.

"They're swollen" He replied. Eddie wasn't sure what was going on.

"I know, here feel this" Janet pulled the cups of her bra down and Eddie went hard instantly. She grabbed his hand and put it to her breast.

"Do you feel that?"

_"I feel something"_

"You're the only one that's going to be feeling it to" She raised her brow at him

"If your worried we'll get the doctor to look."

"I'd rather you do it. I over react about everything anymore. I feel like such an idiot half the time"

"They feel normal to me."

"Both of them?" He felt of the other one

"I think every things fine" He was serious now

"My nipples freeze all the time now. Your hands feel good." She wasn't flirting or coming on to him they were just warm

"I'll see what I can do to help you out more often" They both laughed as she fixed her bra back.

"I think there's a thread or something, it's tickling me" Eddie tried to help her.

"Hey baby how are you feeling" Sully came with Richard and they had a room full now with Eddie's hands down her shirt.

"It was the tag" Eddie tried to make light of it pulling out part of the plastic that held the tag on. Janet thanked him and buttoned her shirt.

"At the moment?" She asked with a embarrassed grin looking up to her father. Her question was her answer.

Eddie knew Sully was going to try to keep the peace. Richard kissed her cheek having to lean to close for comfort next to Eddie.

"I forgot to tell you what room I was in how did you find out? Eddie you changed my name on the list didn't you?"

"Of course I did"

"I figured it out. That was a smooth one Latekka. Now move it, your taking up the whole bed" Sully barked at him teasingly as he shoved him over a little to kiss Janet on the cheek.

"He's fine, leave him alone. I have a mouth I can tell him to move if I wanted to but I'm pretty comfortable" She winked at Sully

"I wouldn't have found you if it wasn't for Sully. It was the last thing I would have guessed" Richard pulled up a chair and Sully soon followed

"What name did you put" Janet looked up at Eddie

"I don't remember"

"Latekka" Sully told her

"Ohh yeah nobody would ever think of that"

"He didn't use Janet" Richard laughed surprising Eddie. He had been waiting for him to come unglued about Janet seeing him but didn't know Janet was right Richard thought Eddie was the right man for her.

"You didn't" She looked back up at him again

"What, you didn't say what to put and I was a little unraveled at the moment. Edith was just the first thing to come to mind"

"I will so be getting even with you for that one, Edward" She was playing but she would find a way to pay him back.

"Do you need anything, baby" Richard wanted to hold her hand but that seemed to be Eddie's undertaking at the moment.

"I'm fine really, just a little dizzy from the headache but other than that I'm perfectly okay"

"No you're not and you know it" Eddie blew that one for her

"Eddie, I'm fine" She said very perturbed that he said something. He knew she didn't want her Father to fuss over her but what he didn't know was that she was uncomfortable with being pregnant around her dad, she talked a good game but she felt awkward having officially and medically been declared a non-virgin around him. He knew she wasn't and she knew he knew but now there was no room for doubt

"No your not. You will be but pretending like you are now isn't going to make it so." Eddie wasn't letting her off the hook that easily. He may have felt as though Richard didn't have a right to their personal life but he did have a right to know if his daughter was physically sick.

"Princess" Richard asked

"Nothing, I'm fine" She maintained

"It hasn't gotten any better" Sully asked Eddie

"Nope and the doc doesn't think it's going to" Eddie answered Sully

"She's been blessed with non stop extreme morning sickness which leaves her dehydrated and if she doesn't start eating more she's going to be in this bed until the baby's born" Eddie fussed at her

"Your not eating?" Richard asked more scolding

"Actually Eddie brought me Hugo's and I ate every bite. I'll probably be throwing it up and cussing him for it sometime tonight but I ate it"

"That's the only thing you ate. I can't go to Hugo's everyday so you better find something at Sully's that you like or something I can cook"

"Hugo's hideaway, I haven't been there in months. Not since I took Cl……." He looked at Sully

"It's fine if you had a date or even a girlfriend. Mom's been gone for years I don't expect you to be alone the rest of your life."

"Don't worry sweetie, he hasn't been lonely in years" Sully ratted him out. He wanted Richard to tell Janet about his relationship.

"I've been seeing someone for a while" Richard confessed.

"Does this someone have a name." Janet asked

"Of course but I don't see where it's relevant"

"I figure since you took her to Hugo's she probably doesn't live far from here. Maybe we know her." Janet was giving him a hard time

"I told you I was pregnant. Can't you tell me who your dating." Janet asked her dad

"Honey we can do this later. When you feel better, okay"

**"No, not okay. Why want you tell me"**

"Thanks for the help here, Latekka" Richard was sarcastic

"Don't thank me Sully's the one that said you weren't lonely" Eddie chortled

**"Do I need to get him a freakin' name tag, his name is Eddie not Latekka" **She was irritable to say the least and she had complete control over the three men in the room at the moment

"I think your father is right, Janet if he answers that it's just going to make you want to know more and right now you need to rest besides there's a lot of people that live in the Ridge" Sully looked up at Eddie and Eddie knew who he was talking about. Richard could see the look of pure anger that flashed across his face.

"I'm not a child, I'm having one" She was upset it was to late. Janet closed her eyes tight, she was in pain.

"Hey, I think he came here to talk about you. Indulge him a little" Eddie leaned his head down next to hers and spoke right into her ear sweetly as he squeezed her tight. Richard just smiled at her and Eddie glared at him pressing his lips to her head and holding there for a minute.

"Fine what do you want to know" Janet huffed

"How about for starters when my grand baby is expected to make an appearance"

Janet looked up at Eddie. She had been on pain killers and sedatives plus a splitting headache from a concussion, she knew but wanted to make sure she had it right "January 10th" Eddie answered for her having to remove his lips from her head.

"She's been pretty much doped up since we got here, they said her memory might be a little hazy for a few days and when I told her the due date she was high as a kite" Eddie kissed her head again.

"I'm fine now, they said the drugs wouldn't bother the baby but I just don't like the idea of it" Eddie didn't know she started refusing them. The very reason she got so dizzy when she stood up.

"How long has it been since you took the pain medicine" Eddie asked firmly

"I'm fine"

"Damn it baby your not you almost fell a few minutes ago" Eddie got up and left the room furious.

"Sully" she wanted him to go talk to him

"Don't look at me, I can't blame the man and we both know he's right anyway."

"Janet, stop giving the boy such a hard time. That's my job and it's not attractive." Richard followed Eddie out leaving Janet confused that her dad took Eddie's side.

"So you're not telling him things to protect your feelings or his" Sully asked now just the two of them in the room and Janet madder than hell at her father now.

"Eddie told me about him and dad the night of the poker game. How bad was it" Janet changed the subject

"Honestly, baby girl it was probably the saddest thing I've every seen short of the night after you two got drunk"

"Matt Lasuh and Tyler wasn't that big a deal, I didn't think" She laid the bed back along with her head

"No, but you broke Latekka's heart into a million pieces and I'm pretty sure he didn't get them all put back together before it shattered again."

"What are you talking about, how did I break his heart, we weren't a we then" Janet was confused

"You don't know because he didn't tell you. He's just like his father was. Stubborn and loyal to a fault."

"You've got the stubborn and loyal right. He wants to get married Saturday so the baby will be legitimate. He had asked me to promise we would do it together for the first six months of the baby's life then we could figure out how to make the split home thing work."

"Marriage doesn't come with an expiration date" Sully corrected her

"This one will. He offered to sign the papers before hand if I wanted him to"

"Sounds like Latekka. So are you turning him down, that why he's so hell bent on making you do something?"

"I said okay, I can hardly say no when the man has a right to a real life for his child. I messed up he shouldn't have to suffer for that."

"That's not why you said yes and you know it"

"That's my business, no one elses"

"You're a grown woman, do what you want. It generally works well for you doesn't it?" She was so frustrated she refused to talk to anyone anymore.

------------------------------------------------------

"I don't care what she said, give it to her anyway or I can call Dr. Johansen and explain to her how Janet cracked her head open again on your hospital floor.

Richard just stood back and watched Eddie get what he wanted by demanding and not taking no for an answer

"Let's take a walk, Latekka" Richard said to him when he turned around.

"She's not okay and I'm not leaving her."

"Just down to the waiting room. I've been stuck in traffic all day and could use a cup of coffee"

"The smell of coffee makes her sick. Onion rings too so if you need some of those you're shit out of luck" Richard knew Eddie was just frustrated from dealing with Janet's hard handedness.

"When Abigail was pregnant with Janet she couldn't stand the smell of…me honestly" Richard laughed at the memory. Eddie just looked at him strange.

"It's more common that you think. It's all in their head just like the dreams, I think" Eddie again looked at him

"That I've heard about" Eddie admitted

"Some of the things Abigail dreamed about were just so unbelievable"

"Was she sick like Janet is" Eddie asked

"Not a single day" Richard told him "Sorry, I can't help you with that one"

"Her OB put her on some meds that help a lot once she finally takes them and they kick in anyway." Richard was uneasy talking about Janet's obstetrician but pleased to see it didn't bother Eddie in the least.

"January? That means she's …."

"13 weeks. We found out a few weeks ago. We thought 5 weeks at first, turns out we're not so good at the math part of it" Eddie had been leaning forward his elbows propped on his knees but took a deep breath leaning back and putting his hands behind his head letting out a breath of frustration.

"You didn't have any problem figuring out the other part of it though did you" Richard half joked / half attacked.

"I know I promised you I wouldn't." He put his arms down and sat straighter

"The I told you so's aren't going to do any of us any good right now." Richard was still mostly worried about JANET his daughter not Janet his pregnant daughter and Eddie Latekka.

"I wanted to apologize for my mouth that night. I should have walked out long before I did. I meant everything I said but I shouldn't have said it to you."

"I had never been so mad in my life as I was at you that night but it wasn't because of what you said but more the reason why you said it."

"I told Janet" Eddie was tired and Richard could see it.

"Which one of us is she mad at?"

"Neither as long as you don't tell her I apologized"

"The last thing I want to do is upset her, you should know that" Richard told Eddie throwing his coffee cup away.

"Then stop seeing Claire before she finds out" Eddie got up to go back to Janet

"It's not going to be that easy" Richard confessed

"She knows you're daughter is with me?" Eddie asked

"She's been covering for you as well as Janet."

"Don't let your feeling's allow you to believe it'll work"

"I wouldn't tell any of Janet's business to anyone." Richard was slightly miffed "She's my daughter, she always comes first in my life"

"You'll come last in her's when she finds out your keeping it from her" Eddie was brutally honest

"I want lie to her. If she asks me I'm going to tell her. I just hope you know what it's going to cost all of us" he added

"I have a shot at being happy again, it's hard to walk away from that when you've spent the last dozen or so years of your life alone."

"Yeah I know what you mean, believe it or not"

---------------------------------------------------------

"She took the pain pills" Eddie asked as he and Richard came threw the door.

"Yeah, she was out in five minutes" Sully replied "Everything okay" he added and Richard nodded

"She's not speaking to any of us now." Sully told Richard

"I didn't figure she would." Eddie grinned loving all her temper tantrums and tucked Janet in then took the ultrasound picture out of her hand and kissed her head yet again. Before they had a chance to talk the on call doctor came in.

He introduced himself and explained to Eddie that he wasn't yet sure they would be releasing her in the morning and asked to speak to him alone. Eddie told him it was okay that it was her father and grandfather and he could discuss it with them there.

"She's still early into the pregnancy and as I'm sure you know she's not getting the nourishment or rest that she needs. I had the nurse add a slight sedative for tonight along with the pain medication when the head nurse called me about you. You made her cry" He laughed

"Sorry about that"

"Don't be, it's never happened before and I won the bet on how long before someone broke that old battle axe down"

"To be honest she kinda scares me" Eddie laughed

"I'm glad you made her take the pain meds, she's got to rest and she's got to do it now. If she's doing okay tomorrow I'll let her go home but only if she's improved and you can ensure me she'll rest at home. At this point she's on bed rest. I know that sounds extreme but her concussion is a little worse than the admitting doctor originally thought and combined with the nausea it's just to much of a strain along with sustaining a pregnancy. If she'll stick to resting for a week or so and force herself to eat more, then she shouldn't have any problem having a normal pregnancy after that with the exception of the nausea unfortunately there's not a whole lot we can do for that, sometimes it goes away on it's own" Eddie shook the doctors hand and then followed him out to talk to him about emotional stress, her eating and the whole sex issue since they were getting married and regardless of what they both said a man and woman with a past sexual relationship living under the same roof and sharing the emotional ups and downs of becoming first time parents was a pretty good lead in for more than a friendly kiss.

---------------

"Okay, what didn't you want to know in front of her family" The doctor was in his early 40's and clearly understanding of personal issues in front of the family.

"What kind of bed rest are we talking about" Eddie embarrassingly asked

"No housework, no shopping, no going to visit friends and neighbors. She can have visitors come over but she doesn't need to entertain so keep it limited. She doesn't have to stay in bed, she can sit and watch t.v. or read a book basically anything sedentary." He answered

"She doesn't do vegging very well"

"Unborn babies don't do run down mothers very well" He was to the point

"We were going to get married Saturday. Private ceremony just a few people, no big to do or anything…."

The doctor gave him the okay. "I don't see a problem with it as long as she doesn't get to worked up. I'm sure if I said no it would cause more damage than it would prevent." Eddie just grinned knowing it wasn't true. Janet would probably be thrilled to get out of it "Let someone else take care of everything for her and make sure she rests. Short and simple should be the goal."

"Ohh, I think it will be"

"And Mr. Latekka lets try to keep that night at a nice slow, calm pace as well. No need to over do it right now." The doctor winked at Eddie. "Will you be traveling out of town?"

"Yeah, not far though"

"I think a day or two of peace and quite would do her some good. I would however advise you skip any sightseeing. I'm sure that want be a problem." He patted Eddie on the shoulder with an all to telling grin before he walked off.

"Everything okay" Eddie asked as Sully stepped through the door into the hallway.

"Still sleeping. Come on Richard can stay with her. You need rest too"

"No, I'm fine"

"Are you sure you want to do this Eddie"

"She told you we were going to get married I take it"

"How did I end up right back where I started with her" After everything she still wasn't his.

"I wasn't aware you started with her pregnant, laid up in the hospital because of the man she cheated on you with"

Eddie let out a disgusted sigh "I love what I can't have"

"Just concentrate on getting that baby into the world. They have a way of changing how you feel about everything." Sully finally talked Eddie into going home to get some rest and he did once he kissed Janet goodnight on the forehead

"Don't hesitate to call me. " he instructed Richard

---------------------------------

He briefly wrestled over going to his house or Janet's on the way to his truck. He decided he would go to his since he would need to get a few things from there anyway. He called Phil to let him know he was going to be there for the night. He was nearly there before Phil stopped questioning him about how Janet was. Nick had informed him about her hitting her head as well as Hannah told Pizza Girl.

Eddie was exhausted and headed straight upstairs after briefly explaining to Phil about some help he needed. He gathered the rest of his clothes and a few other things of importance and had them ready to go for when he got up in the morning. He wanted to be at the hospital before Janet woke and started the morning battle of throwing up. He had somehow managed to figure out a way to help. In a few short days they had settled into a routine of Eddie getting her a glass of water, her meds then a cool rag for her forehead.

He striped down butt ass naked and climbed into his familiar bed and rooted out a comfortable spot, he was passed out before he knew it and had slept a hell of a lot later than he planned on. He woke up in a panic with his phone ringing. Janet's ring of course.

"**What's wrong**" Eddie fumbled flipping open his phone half asleep he flipped it open answered and then realized he had forgotten to push the button "**What happened**"

"Did you sleep well. I knew you were tired" Janet's sweet voice said softly on the other end

"Yeah, what time is it" he rubbed his hand over his face and sat up on the bed.

"After nine" she replied

"Ohh god I'm sorry baby I meant to be there before it started" Eddie tossed the covers back and headed to the bathroom to turn the shower on.

"It's fine, I ate breakfast _against my will_ and took the medicine about an hour ago and I feel a lot better right now" Her dad was sitting on the small sofa flipping through channels as she talked to Eddie. He was trying to pretend he wasn't listening but Janet felt sure he couldn't be really all that interested in quick tips for tough household cleaning.

"How was it"

"I woke up around six. Dad got a crash course this morning" she laughed

"Did you tell him what to do" Eddie chuckled

"Yeah, but don't tell him you do it better"

"Of course I do it better, I know exactly what you need" Eddie replied unable to talk to her without flirting. He never had been able to.

"How did they talk you into going home last night. I tried the night before with little success"

"It was his turn and we need to learn how to share you anyway"

"I'm not so good at that part" Janet laughed loud

"Eddie" Rory called loudly when she opened his door

"Rory" Eddie had turned around and walked back to get a towel out of the basket Phil had sat in the corner of his room while he was at Janet's.

He grabbed a pillow off of the bed to cover himself. Janet threw up instantly and Eddie could hear her through the phone. She never even made it out of bed.

"JANET, BABY . Janet" Eddie called to her and Richard picked up the phone

"Are you going to be here soon" Richard asked

"Leave me on the line " Eddie put his hand over the receiver.

"What are you doing in my room" Eddie didn't make any bones about it. She stood so confidently and walked right up to him.

"Nice Pillow" She whispered somewhat embarrassed herself and he knew she was really talking about his currently erected state.

"How long have you been here"

"I just walked in but it was long enough to hear you discuss what sounds like a little girlfriend swapping, though I'm sure it wasn't."

"You don't know what your talking about. Why are you here anyway" Eddie wasn't pleased in the least bit

"I just wanted to talk to you about something and I heard Janet had an accident"

"Rory, you need to leave"

"Yeah, I'll just wait for you downstairs" She walked out

-------------------------

"I don't think she's up to talking" Richard spoke back into the phone

"Just give her the phone for a minute would ya" Eddie had to do something to fix it

"Can you hear me, Jay" She grunted slightly not wanting to listen and he knew it but she wasn't going to say anything in front of her dad.

"Just listen to me. You don't have to say anything. I know your upset but I need you to let me explain before we make it worse this time. Can you do that?"

"Yeah" it was a softly spoken response.

"I woke up when the phone rang and went to the bathroom to turn the shower on and when I came back she walked in. I told her to get out and she did. But Baby I didn't have any clothes on so whatever you hear know I'm telling you the truth"

"I know" He could tell she really was sick again though he knew it wasn't because of the baby

"She's downstairs and I would like to deal with it once and for all"

"Not yet" is all she replied

"Okay" He

"Eddie I need you here" Janet barely got the words out and Richard took the phone again.

"I'm on my way" ….."Don't rush she'll be asleep again but I'm dying here. I don't have a clue what to do that will help her" Richard hated to ask another man how to help his own daughter especially Eddie Latekka

"Just hold her. That's all she needs" Eddie went ahead and jumped in the shower which was now cold. He hit the high spots and dressed just as quickly thankful for the cold water and that he had decided he was going to take care of his throbbing member in the shower rather than the bed or else that would have been humiliating with Rory watching. Fortunately the mood was long gone.

Ten minutes later Eddie came down the stairs carrying a clothes basket full of his stuff. Rory was on the porch.

"I don't have time to talk Rory" Eddie walked right past her and to his truck.

"What about tomorrow"

"I'm going to be out of town for a few days and really busy for the next week or so. Maybe some time after that. I'll let you know so you don't keep wasting your time stopping by" Eddie climbed into the drivers seat and shut the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"It's about damn time" Hannah barked when Eddie called on his way to the hospital.

"You talked to her yesterday" he replied snickering

"I get that she doesn't want visitors but it's me, Eddie. You know her best friend."

"That's exactly why I'm calling you"

"Why do I get the feeling your up to something" She knew that tone of his voice

"If you've got any plans for tomorrow, cancel them. Janet's going to need you."

"You know I don't mind. She's like a sister to me"

"Glad you feel that way. You can't tell anyone but she needs you to be ready to leave when she calls you tomorrow. It's just for the day. And Hannah find someone to watch Sam"

"What's going on Eddie?" Hannah was worried

"She's fine, nothings wrong we'll call you later and let you know where to be and when, I've got to go so please just do it for Janet" Eddie hung up pulling into the parking lot.

------------------------------------

**"Why are you getting up?" **

"Pregnant remember, I've got to pee and I'd like to get dressed so I can go home when Eddie gets here"

"I'm not so sure even Eddie can get you out of here today"

"He will" Janet replied going to the bathroom she didn't manage to get dressed before he got back though.

"Don't throw anything at me until I've had a chance to explain" Eddie used his lap top as a shield

"I don't think over sleeping is just cause for physical harm." Richard laughed "Leaving me to take care of a woman that's pregnant with your child might though" Eddie chuckled though he was still worried to death Janet was going to freak over Rory being in his room. Richard wanted to run his daughter wasn't sick like anything he had ever dealt with before and her temper and irritability was wearing thin even for him.

"I hope you like 'em spolied" Richard added having no insight on the problem

"I'm not spoiled" Janet protested

"I make her do a lot of stuff she doesn't want to" He knew it wasn't true other than a few minor things.

"Keep telling yourself that and in a few years when she has you shopping it'll be to late"

Eddie took it as a double edge sword. He'd long ago caved and went shopping with Janet but in a few years it wouldn't be an issue.

"Do you mind I'm right here" Janet wanted to deflect the future as a topic

"He got my little girl pregnant. I think he deserves some badgering. I was just picking anyway it want take years in another month or so you'll be running around in the middle of the night hunting whatever she's got a craving for" Richard patted Eddie on the shoulder.

"WE go her pregnant. I'm pretty sure I didn't do it by myself and to be honest Jan….."

"Eddie, I don't think we need to discuss when or how it happened in front of my father" She uttered through gritting teeth

"What? It's not like he thinks it was immaculate conception, Janet. He's a man, he had you and I'm willing to bet he still has sex himself whether you want to accept it or not"

"I'm not discussing sex in front of my father, Eddie." She was starting to show her fierce side.

"Fine, I'll do it. Richard me and Janet have sex." Janet wanted to kill him.

"It's okay, I'm not trying to pretend your still an innocent little girl. That theory went out the window when he and Sully kindly informed me you went home with men after work. That and the second I found out you were dating Latekka I knew you took after your mother"

"No don't tell her…………" Eddie couldn't get his words out fast enough and just gritted his teeth, held his breath and squinted his eyes.

"Eddie told you what" Janet barked

"Sully told him that you saw Tyler. You already know what I said, baby" Eddie pleaded but was somewhat unpleased that she didn't listen to him. She always jumped to conclusions which is why they were in the _'relationship'_they were in to start with.

"How is saying I needed to get laid any better" He was one for jumping to conclusions of his own. Mostly protective ones. Eddie had a hard time not treating her like she was hypersensitive and would get her feelings hurt over everything. Truth was he knew he hurt her when he stood her up for the BBQ and he had been trying to make up for it ever since.

"I'm sorry and I take it back." Eddie used his pouty face while Richard turned his back to attempt magic by disappearing into thin air.

"Well you took care of that problem for me didn't you and I'm pretty sure there want be any taking this back" Janet shot back. Eddie knew she was aggravated and a little embarrassed but not ticked at him. Richard on the other hand thought they were fighting.

"I sure as hell don't remember you ever pushing me off"

"I'm just going to make a phone call, Princess. Give you two some privacy" Richard tried to weasel out of the room

"For what, I'm laying here knocked up and trying to get over being knocked out. Sully told you I sleep around and I'm sure you've already figured out I was sleeping with him. There's nothing private anymore anyway" Richard didn't expect that to ever come out of his daughters mouth. Now he was being attacked

"You don't have to leave we're not fighting but if she says knocked up again we're going to" Eddie glared at her and she knew he wasn't playing around about that.

"Okay but I really need to take care of something. I'll be back after while" he kissed her on the forehead. Eddie followed him out.

------------------------------------

"What are you going to do about Claire?"

"I don't know. I told you it's not that simple." Richard was having a hard time with it

"You're in love with her aren't you"

"I guess now you know how I felt when I found out you were in love with Janet" Richard had Eddie on that one

"I feel for you I really do but your own flesh and blood has to come first."

"Can I ask you something then, if you had to chose between Janet and your mother what would you do" That gave Eddie something to think about.

"Talk to her, she's a pretty amazing woman if you'll just give her a chance." Eddie asked and walked back into the room. Richard walked to his car.

---------------------------------------


	47. Chapter 47

Janet had already been on the computer checking her e-mail. Sam had sent her a get well card that made her laugh. When Eddie came back in she was watching the DVD of the ultrasound she had yet to see "Can we get rid of the elephant in the corner now" he asked sarcastically

"She came in and just sat down in the chair. I didn't know she was there so while I was talking to you I got up and turned the shower on and when I came back to get a towel she was there. I promise nothing happened I had to hide behind a pillow and told her to leave. It was actually kind of embarrassing"

"Why bother covering up, you don't have anything she's never seen"

"She hasn't seen it in nearly 11 YEARS and to be completely honest I'm not really sure she saw it then" Janet continued to watch never looking up at him

"Way to much information Eddie and I'm quite sure she closed her eyes and if my memory serves me correctly she saw plenty if you had just woken up" Janet hadn't seen a day Eddie didn't wake up without morning wood.

"Don't cry. You know it scares me when you do" Eddie pleaded with her "I'm sorry Janet I meant what I said it's just you and the baby. I know I can't do anything right but.." The heartbeat audio started and the room was filled with the rapid echoing of their baby's galloping heart. Eddie sat down and she scooted over to give him room. Janet curled into him and he wrapped his arms around her as they laid there with the head of the bed raised watching the tiny white speck on the screen.

"We did something right" Janet mumbled into his chest and looked up to see the tears trickling down Eddie's cheek slowly and she wiped them away.

"I do believe you and thank you. You've given me so much more than I deserve. I love you" She started to kiss him on the cheek but he turned into her and whispered "I love you Janet and our faults included I wouldn't rather be doing this with anyone else" then he kissed her passionately leaving them both caught off guard by it. They quickly diverted their attention else where but didn't move from holding each other.

"I told Phil about us getting married last night. I didn't say anything about the baby and he promised he wouldn't breathe a word. He want."

"Why"

"We needed his help finding a place. He emailed some places to me that could do short notice and we need to decide where if we're going to do this tomorrow. I also called Hannah, I didn't tell her anything other than to be ready to go and we'd call her later today. You told Sully. I've got to call mom and you've got to tell your dad unless you've changed your mind" Eddie would have to force that last one.

"He said the Doctor came in last night and wanted me on Bed rest"

"I talked to him outside and he gave us the okay as long as you let everyone else do everything for you."

"So I'm going home today" She was happy to hear that "I told Dad you'd get me out of here."

"Maybe, but he also said no housework, no going to visit, no shopping. Bed, couch, isle, bed. That's it nothing else. You're not going to give me a hard time are you?"

"Of course I'm going to" She wanted to ask about the bed after the isle but she clamped her mouth shut.

Janet opened Eddie's email as per his request, she had known the password for quite some time. _Edith_

He had pretty much just been using the one for work. He could use a computer without problem but wanting to was another story and having more than one email was a bother to him. Phil had definitely done his research.

"There's like ten places. I wasn't aware Massachusetts was the ' Elope State' " Janet told him as they sat entwined against each other. Neither paying any mind to Eddie's hand on her thigh.

"So look at the pictures first and rule out the ones that are a definite no. Then pick the one that you want" Janet deleted one of the emails

"You don't want to help pick where you're going to get married? Come on we might as well have some fun with it." He added as he thought she seemed disinterested in the idea

Janet had immediately deleted the second email "You didn't even look at those two"

"Real or not I'm not getting married at the Dew Drop Inn or anywhere with Farm in it's name" Janet wasn't even about to consider it.

"You sure you don't want to just go to the courthouse" She asked him praying like hell he'd say no, but she didn't want to him to make it something it wasn't because he felt guilty.

"Well that's way classier than the dew drop Inn. Maybe we can take a picture with an accused" Eddie wasn't finding her very amusing

"What?" she could tell with his smart ass tone

"Nothing, if you don't want to do this we want. Just forget about it. I'm not forcing you to marry me, I still have a little dignity left and I'd like to keep it." He started to get up from the bed

"Have you ever forced me to do anything, Eddie" She stopped him

"I forced you into bed with another man" She nearly got sick to her stomach hearing him take the blame for that. It wasn't completely his fault and to be honest it was mostly hers.

"You may have made that bed but I'm the one who chose to lie in it. Just like I'm choosing to marry you"

"Are you sure?"

"We chose to risk getting pregnant, we can chose do what's right. At least now people want call me a slut they'll just feel sorry for me because you married me after you knocked me up"

Eddie let out a disgusted sigh "Is that how you really feel, like a casual fling that got knocked up with some bastards baby" Eddie asked amazingly having retained the ability to control his tone

"No" She didn't elaborate but she was starting to see where she had been hurting him from the beginning.

"Don't cry. It makes me feel like crap" He could hear it in the bottom of her throat when she answered no.

"Everything I do makes you feel like crap and that makes me feel like crap. I've never been able to do anything right for you" She didn't cry but it was hard not to.

"Lets just do this without all the remarks about how much we messed up" He asked so she clicked on a few at his request to drop the conversation

"What's wrong with that one?" Eddie liked it

"It's 200 miles from here, Eddie. Do you know how many times you would have to stop so I could pee?" They continued to look and Janet found one she really liked.

"Okay, that one it is."

"I don't think so, look how expensive it is."

"It's fine, Janet. It's only an hour away and we can afford it. It's still a hell of lot cheaper than actually sitting down and planning one like Queen Hannah's got going. It's a damn good thing she's marrying Ray, he's fixing to find out exactly how deep his pockets are" Eddie laughed before the horrible break up they had Janet had told him some of Hannah's plans.

"Have you lost your mind. The tips are good but not that damn good especially with a baby on the way. Do you have any idea how much a child is going to cost, Eddie" She thought he was really loosing it.

"That's like what a 10th of what a planned out wedding would cost, isn't it."

"I guess but....."

Eddie just closed the window and clicked on an icon that went straight to his on line banking account.

"Click it" he told her

"I didn't ask you how much money you make or have. It's none of my business but I know how much a baby is going to cost. What the insurance doesn't cover alone is going to be bad enough with out spending money on luxuries "

"Are you done yet becasue I'm not an idiot Janet. I've got a pretty good idea how much it's going to cost to furnish a nursery like you want **and** to raise our baby"

"I was just looking at magazines Eddie. We're not going to have a nursery like the picture I showed you. I would like to do something similar but I'm not an idiot either that's way to much money to spend on a crib that'll be outgrown in a year."

"Yeah well then you can send it back when it comes next week if you feel that strongly about it" He was gentle in tone nearly mocking her.

"You didn't"

"I did. I figured since it was small you could put it in your room for the first few months. We'll get one of those convertible ones for the nursery. That way you want have to even leave the room for feedings"

"So you're going to fix the bottles?"

"What bottles? You've got breasts Janet"

"Doesn't mean I going to breast feed"

"Of course you are"

"We'll talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about. That's the way it works." Janet rolled her eyes.

"Eddie, you didn't have to buy the crib but Thank You"

"I know but you fell in love with it and I want our baby to have as much as we can give so I bought it. It's not that big a deal. Yeah it was pricey but it wasn't the most expensive by any means."

"How can you buy a designer crib when you wear flannel everyday of your life"

"I just can." He clicked the mouse and his account balances came up.

"Dad had a life insurance policy, mom told you that. I didn't get it until I turned 25. Probably a good thing because I would have gone through a big chuck of it otherwise. Now stop worrying. We've got enough money"

"You've got money, Eddie" She knew he wasn't poor but never expected it to be what it was

"Yeah well, as of tomorrow so do you." He closed out the banking site and opened the email back up.

"Eddie, we should wait until you do a pre-nup or something"

"We're not waiting and I don't need a piece of paper to tell me what I already know. It all goes to you if something was to happen to me anyway."

"Why would you do that? When did you do that?" Janet was shocked and confused

"Tuesday and because you would be taking care of our child, Janet. I have to make sure the two of you are going to be okay"

"Eddie you could have just set up a trust for the baby"

"I know what my options were so can we stop talking about it. It's depressing."

"Do you want to call or do you want me to do it. It's going to be hard to find somewhere on late notice as it is might as well start with our first choice."

"Will you do it. I just want to take a shower and put on real clothes. I'm sick of pajamas."

"You can't take a shower by yourself. The next time you crack that pretty head you might end up with more than a concussion or something happening to the baby."

"Eddie, I need a bath"

"I'll call when we get done."

"No we need to call now. I was going to get the nurse to help me anyway." She hit the call button before Eddie had time to protest.

He got Janet's clothes and personal items into the bathroom and when the nurse came he called to make arrangements.

-------------------------

"Hey, Jay 8:00 in the morning inside the chapel or 5:00 tomorrow evening outside in the bower???? " he knocked on the bathroom door and asked. It was the only times they had available.

"It's a private garden and What do you really think" She barked back and the nurse tried to mind her own business. Eddie took the evening.

He knocked again.

"I don't care you decide" she took a deep breath trying not to get aggravated. "Her favorite is chocolate with this moose filling and strawberries" He hesitantly said to the woman on the phone. She managed to appease him after ten minutes of Eddie describing it.

"Hey Janet" Janet had the nurse open the door. She held out her hand for the phone and Eddie handed it over then watched as Janet barked into it.

"Lilly's….green….no…..it doesn't matter…..yes…..four…….the first one……I guess….two…whatever you normally do….the shortest one you have…..sure why not……full service…yes....talk to him" She had the nurse pass the phone back.

"No I'm not forcing her, she's got a concussion and is a bit irritable right now is all"

"Okay, Mr. Latekka I'm going to do a quick run down to make sure we've got it all."

"Tomorrow evening, check in's at three, your very cheerful bride will have hair and make up done at that time. You've got two nights in the Romance Cottage. Dinner for six after the ceremony which will be at 5:00. White Lilly's and Green accents for the bouquets and boutonnieres, our sweet memories picture/video package. A horse drawn carriage ride over the grounds while dinner is being set up and one special order cake from a Hugo's Hideaway"

"The Future Mrs. Latekka opted for 'whatever we normally do' which would be our standard rose petals and champagne. However, might I suggest an upgrade that might help to counter act the very lovely attitude she has as a result of her current condition."

"Look , she's pregnant and bitchy because she' sick and then busted her head open. She can't help it she doesn't feel good." He was quick to defend her.

"No need to explain, I deal with Bride-zillas on a daily basis and believe it or not she was a breath of fresh air. I assume we'll be foregoing the champagne though."

"Just make it nice."

" She was unsure about the vows. Did you have something in mind?"

"You know what, I think she would really appreciate the traditional long drawn out ones. The love honor and OBEY kind." Eddie took way to much pleasure in getting even with her by that means. Eddie polished a few details and gave his card number.

--------------------

"Thank God I thought something happened to you. Why didn't you call me?" Claire asked when she opened her door

"What's wrong." She knew by the look on his face.

"Janet and Latekka are…they're together Claire."

"Did you tell her about us?"

"She's in the hospital, she fell and hit her head."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I think so, Eddie's with her. They've been seeing each other this whole time. She loves him Claire."

"And being with me may cause problems."

"I'm sorry"

"I knew this could happen. You were honest with me when you found out about Eddie."

"Claire, I'm sorry"

"Yeah me to…"

"She's my daughter what I need and want comes second."

"I know she's your daughter Richard I haven't forgotten that but it doesn't change anything. Especially the four years of my life before they started dating." She began to cry.

"Latekka"

"It's not Eddie's fault, either."

"He loves her so much I can't risk taking that away from her. She's happy for the first time in years."

"So was I." Richard didn't have anything to say. No words would heal the hurt.

"So this is it then, plans are gone; back to the shadows"

"She's fragile right now, I can't just spring this on her."

"But you can on me today of ALL days"

---------------------------

When Janet finally got out of the bathroom Eddie was browsing rings. He couldn't use his parents rings for a make believe marriage.

"I figured you would have it all done by now" she wanted to sit on the small couch instead of in the bed.

"It's all set. I was just waiting on you to decide what kind of ring you want. I was scared I would need that bed if I knocked on the door again" Janet looked even more shocked

"Yellow or white gold" He asked

"White"

"What size do you wear" was his next question and she answered a little over whelmed by it all.

"Now all you have to do is find a dress. The lady I was talking to said they had boutique. It's got a website. They'll deliver it to our room. Here get whatever you want" He handed her his card.

"A wedding dress!?, does that mean your wearing.."

"My black suit unless you want me in a tux."

"No, a suit is fine" She was just happy they weren't wearing jeans

"Where are you going?"

"It's bad luck to see the dress and I think that's the only rule we haven't broken so…"

"Your going to call your mom, aren't you" Her Dad walked in before he answered

"Your turn" Eddie kissed her again this time on the cheek so he could speak to her "Get something sexy, you'll feel better that way"

"Why?" Janet asked while her father walked in

"It's always made a difference before" Eddie began to speak aloud

"Has not"

"Trust me, it has and it will. So for once just do what I asked you to do" He grinned at her on his way out.

---------------------------------------------------------

"How are you feeling" Richard had been somewhere to shower and change.

"Better"

"You look better" Janet frowned at him "You look healthier"

"I feel better, I got a shower and Eddie bought me clothes that are comfortable and I'm not laying down so yeah I feel a million times better"

"Does that mean you're going to actually eat lunch or just let it get cold and make Eddie go down to get you more icecream" They brought her lunch while she was in the tub.

"I'm going to wait because he'll bring something back anyway" She looked up long enough to grin at her father.

"Where have you been?" She asked

"Same place as you I guess, a shower and change of clothes does wonders"

"I wasn't aware Sully started wearing women's perfume." Janet smarted deciding on a dress with remarkable speed.

"Since your going to force the issue. I went to see someone"

"Is this someone married or something" She decided on shoes

"Divorced." Richard wondered what she was so intently doing

"So why the big hush hush?" She added stockings and matching bra and panties.

"Because your not going to like what I'm about to tell you worse than Eddie doesn't like it"

"I started to ask him but I didn't really see how it would be fair to make him explain why my father's girlfriend is going to be a problem for me" Janet knew Eddie was very aware who her fathers girlfriend was

"He would have told you if you had"

"I know but I would rather hear it from you."

"There's a connection between her and Eddie that's going to really upset you. But before I tell you I want you to know he didn't know anything about it and it wasn't a problem until you started seeing each other."

"If Eddie had sex with the same woman as you that's a problem between the two of you. I don't care. He had sex with a lot of women before we started dating and while I don't like to think about it a drunk night isn't the same and I'm the only one who has gotten this part of him"

"I can see that, Eddie loves you more than life it's self. Hold onto him baby, he needs you just as much as you need him"

"You didn't answer my question, is my future step mother going to know what my husband looks like naked" She wanted to steer clear of the topic and figured her question would do the trick.

"Step-mother?!"

" You can't stop smiling every time you talk about her. So you can tell me I'm a big girl. Ask Latekka I can handle more than you think." She knew the minute it came out of her mouth it sounded wrong.

"No Eddie hasn't been with _Claire_ but he has her daughter."

"So now my husband and step sister."

"Janet I broke it off with Claire. I don't want you to be hurt."

"I'm not going to like it but if you love her don't let me get in the way."

"I'm going to be fine. I've got a baby on the way and since you're so in love that you haven't heard a word I said I know you'll be miserable without her." Janet added

"What didn't I hear" Richard asked as Janet picked out a few more things and then finished her order.

"What's got your attention" he added, she had lost her nerve

"Just some shopping." She looked up at her dad

Richard picked up the card that was lying on her knee "With his card?"

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow" She closed the lap top and smiled mischievously then snuggled up to her dad wrapping her arms around him like she was a little girl again. It'd been a long time since Richard felt like his daughter truly needed him.

"I figured I would hang around a few days in case you needed me. I know Latekka's got it covered and you would rather be alone but I just want to make sure your okay" Richard put his arm around her and just like Eddie rubbed her head

"What do you really think about Eddie?"

"What do I think about Eddie or what do I think about you and Eddie? Or what do I think about you having a baby **with him**?"

"All of it"

"I think he's had a hard time with you and you're not making it any easier on him. I also think he loves you very much and that scares him and I also think the two of you will be really good parents"

"He thinks he's going to hurt me"

"I know but it's your fault"

"How is it my fault."

" Janet, Princess, baby… … … "

"First name and two pet names, this isn't good. I feel like I'm 16 again and you tried to explain men to me" She laughed sitting up to look at her father

"I'm guessing Eddie filled in the blanks on that one for me"

"Actually it wasn't Eddie but go ahead, traumatize me all over again" Her eyes got big playfully

"Look, I know you love Eddie and he clearly loves you and he's doing his damnedest to make you see that"

"He's pretty good at it"

"That's because he's got all of Sully's wisdom to back him up. You know Sully has been trying to put the two of you together since we moved to the Ridge, to my horror of course."

"Are you saying I'm not any good at it"

"No, you must be or else he wouldn't be so damn pathetic when it comes to you. I guess I knew not having a mother would slap us one day." Richard sighed

"Girls, Women pretty much start needing the same things when their teenagers as they do when their grown"

"Please tell me your not going to explain the different ways guy's and girls enjoy sex again. You know I pretty much knew what high school boys wanted, I didn't need the explanation"

"Okay, but what I'm saying is at some point that changes for guy's and they still want that but they need more of what you women want to. Guy's have ego's baby and if you……..I can't believe I'm telling you this for his sake…………"

"If you ignore that, you're pretty much going to destroy him."

"Are you seriously telling me to give Eddie what he wants in bed?"

"No, I'm telling you that he needs to feel like a man sometimes and if that means letting him do certain things then let him sometimes"

"What certain things are you talking about because believe me he's not deprived"

"I wasn't talking about sex but in the grand scheme of things you've got to let him wear the pants some."

"All of that just to tell me to listen to Eddie and don't nag him"

"Hey, I never claimed to be good at this"

"Yeah well, we're going to need some alone time but not until Tomorrow night"

"To much information, sweetheart"

" It's just that we're getting married tomorrow and I want you to walk me down the isle"

"Tomorrow?" Richard stared right through her

"He just asked me about ten minutes before you got here last night and we don't want to wait. I know what you think about him asking me now but I know Eddie and I need you to believe I can make my own decisions"

"Ohh honey, I think you've done a wonderful job, both of you and if you want to get married I would be honored to walk you down the isle"

"If there is one, if not just stand with me"

"Are you doing this at home"

"No there's a place about an hour from here. Eddie took care of everything a little while ago and he hasn't had a chance to share the details so I'm not sure about the specifics but I will be wearing a beautiful dress" Janet giggled and caused her dad to laugh

"So are you going to tell me who Claire is now or are you going to make me guess. I will you know. I pretty much know every woman he's dated."

"It's over baby it doesn't matter"

-----------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry you must have the wrong number I don't have a son. I use to but he stopped talking to me for no reason other than he was just to busy"

"Mom, I have been busy and it's only been a few weeks" Eddie was just a little boy with her, always would be

"If it wasn't for Sully, I wouldn't know you were still breathing." Lana replied teasing him. "Or that you were seeing Janet again."

"Can we not talk about your and Sully's pillow talk" She didn't appreciate her sons crude mouth

"Grow up Edward. Your not a little boy anymore and I suspect you don't have any room to preach to me about it." She still had the kind loving voice but she was tired of Eddie's refusal to face real life. He had been hiding from his for way to long

"You're right. Just try not to rub it in to much."

"What happened?" She knew if her son was admitting he was wrong something was wrong.

"What makes you think I did anything." Eddie joked

"Your hiding from me aren't you."

"I am not afraid of my mother" Eddie tried to maintain manliness but laughed while he spoke

"Are you going to tell me or make me call Sully"

"I need you to do something for me."

"This should be good."

"I was hoping you would come have dinner with us."

"Of course I will. When?"

"Tomorrow"

"Okay, why?" That was quick to her thinking

"Because I thought it might be really bad for my health if I got married without telling you." He used a higher pitch than normal and hesitantly spoke

She was quiet for a few moments "How…when…Janet?"

"Yes, Janet and I are getting married tomorrow at five in the East gardens of the Willshire Estate."

"Why so suddenly?" She knew her son never did anything without thinking it through

"Why not. We're not children anymore. I don't really see the need to wait, school, career, experiencing life while your young we're past all that."

"I understand but Eddie your always going to be my little boy no matter what."

"You sound like Janet's dad and if she gets half as ticked as I do about the 'little girl' label you two are going to be off to a rocky start."

"Would you relax, your already nervous and it's still more than a day away. And me and Janet get along just fine, you know that" She tried not to let lose with the million questions she had bottled up inside

"It's not going to be very big. You, Sully, Richard and Hannah"

"At least I want need to bring a date"

"You know what, do what you want. If Sully makes you happy. Who am I to stand in your way. He's a good man, old but you should do what makes you happy."

"What's got you so sentimental, getting married can be a emotional thing but what else is going on"

"Nothing's going on. "

"How's Janet. Sully said she fell and hit her head. You know when she gains her senses back she might get even with you for doing this now when she's confused." Eddie knew she knew more than she let on about

"Janet's fine. She's still in the hospital but they should release her shortly and the Doctor said the wedding wouldn't be a problem."

"Actually having a headache on your wedding night might be though." She warned him.

"I talked to her doctor" Eddie admitted

"That's all you ever think about isn't it." She should have known he covered that base. They talked a few minutes more and Eddie hung up heading back to Janet.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Tell her" Eddie said walking back in over hearing the conversation

"Don't do this" Richard asked of him

"She deserves to know the truth. Let her make her own decisions don't make them for her. It doesn't work out so well in the end when you do. I learned that the hard way. She's stronger then you think until you stop believing in her." Eddie looked Janet straight in the eye as he spoke knelling down in front of Janet and taking her hand.

"Can you give us a minute." Eddie asked him

"I'll do it"

"She needs to know more than you can tell her." Richard left

-----------------------------------------

"Eddie" the tears started streaming down her face. She knew who it was just looking at his face

"It's okay. Try not to get upset. The babies not going to like it and you'll just get sick and it's not worth that." He took her hand and cupped her face

"My father has been seeing Claire Dunlap, Rory's mother" as if saying it aloud would help

"He was but you heard him it's over with now" He sat next to her and took her in his arms

"It's not. He loves her Eddie he doesn't deserve to be heartbroken like us just because we chose to be together" She started to cry and get angry at the same time.

"I know that's not what's bothering you about it. Talk to me Jay"

"He wants forever with her Eddie." She had to wipe the tears away

"He said that?" Eddie was surprised to hear it

"He doesn't have to. Look at him when he say's her name."

"He's not willing to destroy you for her though. He loves you to much for that"

"I don't want to be another man's burden. Being yours is enough." That stung

"Your not my burden. Your having my baby there's a big difference between the mother of your child and a burden Janet" He talked gently to her, getting upset with her wasn't going to help any of them

"That would make Rory my step sister and your sister in law and our baby's Aunt"

"Okay, lets just breathe for a minute. We're all grown-ups. Claire isn't anything like Rory. Rory lived with her father a lot because he didn't care about enforcing any rules and wanted to make Claire steam. She's actually a really nice lady."

"When she finds out we're married and my dad is seeing her mother how long do you really think it'll take her to turn into mommy's little girl, Eddie"

"I know but we don't have to be around her. Your father isn't going to let her know anything. Clair want either. You'd really like her if you got to know her."

"Eddie, you promised me Rory wouldn't have anything to do with our baby. You wouldn't like Rooster's dad marrying your mother."

"I know. I'm not blaming you for feeling the way you do about her. I understand it all to well. But you can't have it both ways. Either we're going to live with keeping him from Claire or we're going to figure out a way to work around Rory. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking about your dad and her mom dating when I made that promise"

"Fine, but we're doing this one my way. Either you back me up all the way or this little arrangement is over before it started." She sniffled back the tears

"Whatever you want, even if it's completely ridiculous."

"Can you give me a heads up as to what your planning on doing." Eddie added pouting his bottom lip out. He was worried about Janet.

"I'm not sure, I figure giving her mother a grandchild and being married to you is going to pretty much do it on it's on."

"Alright, but promise me you'll let me know what your up to before you do it."

"Did you bring me a chili burger" Janet looked over Eddie at the bag he brought back in. He gave it to her and she dug in.

"Do we have an isle?" She asked while she ate having completely changed the subject on him.

"Yes"

"What about…"

"Hold on they were going to email the confirmation. We'll look at it and change anything you don't like" Eddie picked the lap top up and opened his email.

They looked at everything and Janet was happy with the arrangements. The only option they had available was to have the ceremony under an outdoor structure which basically consisted of two rose vine covered walls and a exposed beam roof. Janet actually loved it. It was simple and beautiful and fit perfectly with the surrounding flowers. They knew how lucky they were to be worked in on such short notice but the place did specialize in weddings and were accustomed to having several in one day. Janet and Eddie's would be small and easy since all they really had to work out was working them into the officiant's schedule and they already had a full service restaurant on the grounds.

It was an old Historical Estate consisting of a Chapel, full service restaruant, several cottages and the main house acted as a bed and breakfast. They hosted reunions, weddings, parties, meetings and just the weekend getaways. Eddie found it cool that you could just pick out your wedding like cans of vegetables on the grocery store shelf. Janet was a bit undecided, it just seemed to easy but she did get the wedding she always wanted.

"Eddie, what about a licence?"

"Taken care of, you just need to fill out the form sometime before three so they can get it issued. I took care of everything else we needed when I went to call mom"

"Is she coming?" Eddie thought it odd that Janet needed to know that answer

"Seriously?"

"I know she loves her baby boy but was she upset about the circumstances?"

"I didn't tell her we were expecting, just that we were getting married and she really likes you so yeah she'll be there" He smiled looking up at her as his email alert beeped.

"Why didn't you tell her. I told my dad."

"That's different"

"How"

"I don't know it just is and besides I thought we weren't telling anyone yet." Eddie didn't give her a chance to respond.

Janet noticed he was looking at her still "If it's work you should take care of it, I don't think checking an email is going to interfere with the baby or my head" She laughed

"It's not work probably another dirty joke from Ickey" She looked down at the screen already having a view of it anyway but Eddie still had the wedding page up.

"I'm pregnant, which clearly indicates I can handle a dirty joke from time to time. You should see what Pizza Girl sends" Janet laughed as Eddie closed the page out and opened his email again finding several new messages. Dirty jokes were included and as they went through them Eddie started to delete one message without opening it.

"Your not the least bit curious" Janet asked

"Can you tell me what the right answer is"

"Eddie, I really don't appreciate this bitch label you've given me. I would just about rather be called…"

"Hey, you are bitchy from time to time here lately and it's understandable but it doesn't mean you're a bitch. As far as Rory goes if I hadn't of been talking to her this wouldn't of happened so I think it would be easier on both of us if I just avoid her."

"Do what you want but if you can't trust yourself with her I would rather know now"

"What does that mean"

"The same thing it means for me, we are the ones who let things get so messed up not them and the fact that you can't read her email bothers me. You still aren't getting it Eddie."

"I do get it but I don't want to do anything but get you home and then down the isle tomorrow and then after two day's of just us with no one to stick their nose in our business we'll read it, Okay "

---------------------

"Will you go find my dad"

He was sitting in the waiting room. "Janet sent me to find you"

"How badly have I upset her" Richard asked

"Nothing a chili burger didn't fix but I warn you she wants to hate Rory like you wouldn't believe Janet Meadows is capable of. I'm sure by now it's no secret to you that we were broken up and though it was because of our own problems Rory's presence made it worse. The first night we knew she was pregnant she cried uncontrollably because she didn't want Rory near our baby. I don't know that a child would represent a boundary to her. I'm not going to let my baby be a way for Rory to dig at Janet."

"What are you trying to say, son"

"If you do this, be prepared to give up some of your freedoms when it comes to family dinners, holidays, and one on one time with your grandchild because you and Claire will both have to chose sides if Janet doesn't want her around which unless something changes she's not going to"

"Eddie, I didn't know the two of you had problems so please don't make the mistake of getting married just because she's pregnant."

"I love Janet and yeah there's some things to be worked on but we're not letting them get in the way of what we both want"

------------------------------------------------------

"Do you hate me" Richard asked his daughter

"No, you can't help who you love. That's not really up to us" Janet mumbled out devouring her burger

"Can I still give you away"

"That depends, on if you trust Latekka with your little girl or not" She acted like there wasn't a care in the world past the wrapper of that burger

"I think he's doing a better job than I did anyway and to tell the truth your kind of high maintenance now and I'm going to enjoy watching him figure out it's all his fault"

"You should bring her tomorrow. Claire **not** **Rory**. I don't want Rory to know about it until it's done and we're back home. If you and Claire can understand then I'll try to understand"

"I see your feeling better" The doctor caught her in mid bite

"Can I go home" Janet asked

"Yeah everything looks good, but I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Mr. Latekka last night. Babies don't do run down mothers very well. So if you don't want to risk a miscarriage you'll follow my orders." The Doctor went over them again.

"He looks like an able bodied person, let him carry the load for a while. **All of the load **and I guess the next time I see you your name will be Mrs. Latekka" It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that meant let Eddie do the work during sex. Richard was embarrassed as was Janet.

Eddie not so much. "I think I can mange that" he laughed

"I don't have any doubts" The doctor laughed and when he left Janet smacked him with a magazine.

"What it was funny." Eddie laughed

"I didn't really see the humor in it" Richard noted peacefully but he did.

"That's because you were thinking about how to talk Claire into taking your butt back" Eddie teased him like a small school child.

"If you can convince Janet your worth the effort I figure I've got a pretty good shot" Janet laughed and Eddie smirked not finding the humor in that particular statement.

"Will you get my stuff together so I can finish eating?"

"Yes, but only because I don't want to lose any fingers in the feeding frenzy"

"Idiot" Richard mumbled

"I agree, what the hell was that supposed to mean"

"That you really like those damn chili burgers and we both know you'd bite me if I got in the way" Richard snorted

"It's the only thing that tastes descent"

"Don't let me forget to stop for antacids on the way home or neither of us are going to get any sleep tonight." Eddie was putting her clothes in the bag.

"Leave that shirt out, I dropped chili on this one."

"Oh you mean your going to wear your fat clothes in public."

"You said I didn't look pregnant yet, Eddie."

"You don't princess" Eddie knew Richard was lying as much as he was "Your mother however looked like a walrus by the time she was three months with you and by the time she had you I thought she was going to explode." Richard told his daughter

"If she doesn't eat something other than chili burgers our baby's going to look like a beach ball"

"Maybe not, Janet was only 4 1/2 pounds when she was born. She never could just sit around and wait." Richards mind was in a milion places

"Eddie was nearly 10 pounds so maybe we'll land in the middle."

"How do you know that" Eddie flirted with her

"You're baby book"

"How could I forget that embarrassing night"

"What embarrassing night?" Richard inquired

"Easter at mom's house"

"Well at least you were speaking to someone then" Richard replied hurt and Eddie just looked at Janet

"That's my fault. I promised mom she could have both of us all day without talking to Janet first in exchange for her help."

"What'd you need help with?"

"Janet's valentines present"

"Which was?"

"Eddie got me diamond ear rings and a dress to wear to dinner at this overpriced French place."

"How romantic of him" Richard made fun of Eddie and he caught on to it. Janet missed it.

"It was"

"Let me guess what you gave him in return"

"PORN" Eddie laughed out

"EDDIE!!!!!"

"What you did." Eddie was still laughing "It was a movie and I'm pretty sure it was because someone wanted to shame me"

"Sounds like classic Janet to me" Richard was in a exceptionally good mood since he now knew his life with Claire wasn't over.

"I bet you watched it" Janet accused him

"Did you?" Eddie shot back

"You're disgusting Latekka"

"I thought your name was Eddie, isn't that what she ordered us to call you last night"

"Janet calls me all sorts of things, did you know Princess's sometimes have a filthy mouths she cusses when she gets mad and has been known to send me to hell several times, that or possibly offering me something I'm an idiot for turning down." Janet threw the magizine at him that time.

"She's prone to tantrums. When she was four she threw one in the middle of church, no lie she laid down in the middle of the isle and kicked and screamed. Abby got mad because I laughed but what was I supposed to do when she got done screaming she rolled over and stuck her but in the air and all you could see was a pile of dress and Janet's little ruffled panties there for the world to see"

"What was she mad about?"

"Someone spilled the beans about Frank and John" Richard laughed

"I take it she was happy as an only child" Eddie nearly snorted

"Speak of the devils" Janet replied when her phone rang

--------------

"Hey, you speaking to me yet?" John asked his sister. It bothered him that she wasn't talking to him.

"No, I'm still pissed at you for being a jack ass. You didn't have a right to call him and you know I wouldn't have wanted you to but you didn't give a shit what I wanted and did what you damn well pleased."

-------------

"Potty mouth, I told you. Our baby's first word is going to be ass because that seems to be what she calls all men now." Eddie mumbled

--------------

"I'm sorry Jay but you can't just not speak to me for the rest of our lives for it"

"I can if I want to"

"JANET, stop being a bitch"

"Do you want to ask Eddie what happens when you call me a bitch"

-------------------

"I didn't actually call her a bitch" Eddie defended himself. "I said like a.."

"What the hell is a bitch in heat supposed to mean then?" Janet shot back

"I don't even want to know" Richard put his hand up to stop the explanation

------------------------

"Give me the phone" Richard didn't ask and just took it from her

**"Don't let me find out you called your sister a bitch again" **Richard chastised his son

"Well she's being one"

"Do you know where your sister is at right now?"

"With you apparently" John was upset that his sister wouldn't talk to him and it came out as anger

"Eddie's fixing to take her home from the hospital so give her a break"

"What's she doing in the hospital and why is he there?"

"Don't tell him I'm pregnant" Janet grunted out at her father

"She fell and has a few stitches in her head but she's going to be fine."

"How'd she fall?"

"I'll let Eddie tell you"

Eddie took the phone. "Russo came over and startled her she tripped and caught the nightstand."

"**What was he doing there?" **John got protective

"Later" Eddie replied simply

"So are you two back together then?"

"You could say that, got any plans for tomorrow?"

"Not really why?"

"Me and your big sis are getting married, she'd want you to be there."

"Does dad know that" John asked "Does Janet know that?"

"Yeah they're both coming, can you round Frank up?"

"I'll get him there but Eddie are you sure you two are…."

"Yes so you better be there or your sister's going to have a melt down and I'm not helping your dad pull her off"

-------------

"Need some help with her?" Richard offered when Eddie shut Janet's door.

"I can handle Janet but if you're wanting to stay with her for a while that's fine. I've got a lot to do and she needs a babysitter or else she'll be up doing stuff she shouldn't be." Richard followed them home.


	48. Chapter 48

--------------

"Did you get it filled out?" Eddie asked picking Janet's feet up and sitting down on the couch propping them back in his lap. She refused to lay down when they got home so Eddie let her settle on the couch with a blanket. She had Richard fetching Ice Cream.

"Yeah, but it's a good thing we both had recent blood tests or we'd be waiting another week."

"I thought about that. I had them sent over" He smirked a smile at her.

"I talked to Claire and she's coming" Richard had just hung his phone up delivering Janet's ice cream.

"They let you"

"You sorta signed a paper giving me permission to do what I wanted while you were out"

"Really?" She didn't care.

"Umm, we need to call and let them know it's going to be 9 for dinner." She dug right into the ice cream.

"I didn't even think about it Eddie. Last minute will they have a problem with that?"

"The lady said up to 20 to just let her know before ten in the morning."

"I don't think we're going to have 18 guests but I was wondering about Nick. Are you sure you don't want to invite him. I figured Sully would be your best man but Nick doesn't know what's going on and I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"If we do that then Aubrey's coming because Hannah's there."

"Can you blame her?"

"No but then Owen's going to get his feelings hurt and.."

"If we invite one we have to invite them all"

"There's to many" Eddie was okay with them not being there. He didn't want to make Janet uncomfortable in front of everyone.

"Sully & Lana, Dad & Claire, John & Frank, Nick & Aubrey, Owen & Allison, Hannah, Ickey"

"Yeah but Phil will be the only one not there" Eddie hated that though

"Owen can send him a feed but you should ask him anyway. Ya never know and if by some miracle he did it would still only be 14 guests.

"Are you sure"

-----------------------------------------

"Hey Big O"

"What goes on Eddie"

"Not much, just wandered if you and Allison would like to join the gang for dinner tomorrow at the Willshire gardens. It's on me and Janet."

"Sure, I've been trying to find away to take the next step with Allison anyway. I'm sure her mom would love to watch the kids" Eddie gave him the time and directions. Owen knew it was a fancy place.

------------------------------------------

"Yo what goes on man"

"What are you doing"

"Working my ass off, what are you doing. How's Janet" Ickey yelled over the jack hammers in the back ground

"She's home, Got any plans for tomorrow night"

"Yeah, I got a date and she's a hell of a lot hotter than you."

"Why don't you let me pay for dinner"

"Are you dying man" Ray stopped to talk to Ickey. He put his hand up to tell him to go ahead with his conversation.

"No, Me and Janet were just going to treat everyone to dinner. You in or out?"

"I don't know this ones she's pretty hot man"

"Bring her with you moron"

_Ray was listening to every word as they continued to talk._

"That's pretty fancy man."

"We'll be there but you don't know no Michelle's do ya"

"One but I can promise you that ain't it" Eddie knew the Michelle he had known would never go out with Ickey. Eddie was a just a moment of being wild to her to begin with. She just needed to step out of her high class life for a night.

-------------------------------------

"What goes on, Phyz"

"What are you up to" Phil knew Eddie's tone of voice

"Look, I understand if you say no. No hard feelings but the rest of the gang is coming tomorrow and we really want you to be there."

"Eddie, I really want to be there. But I can't get past the front porch let alone an hour down the road."

"Okay, I understand. And thank you for finding us a place. Ohh, yeah the others think we're just meeting for dinner but if you change your mind there will be a spot for you and Pizza Girl." He told him when and where and Phil congratulated him and then talked to Janet for a few minutes.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"O Row and Allisons in. Ickey's bringing a date. "

"You're stalling on calling Nick" Janet pointed out

"I know I hate to tell him Sully's my best man when Sully doesn't even know."

"He'll understand. Call him" She handed him the phone

------------------------------------------------------

"Eddie, How's Janet"

"Mean to me"

"You deserve it. Why are you calling me instead of nursing her back to health"

"You and Aubrey wouldn't be interested in joining the gang for dinner at Willshire gardens tomorrow would you"

"Yeah sounds like fun. Aubrey loves to get all dressed up. Why though?"

_"You're the only one that's asked me that?"_

"Does that mean your not going to answer?" Nick laughed

"It's been a while and Janet's the one that picked where" She threw a throw pillow at him. He knew it was coming.

"Alright, what time"

"Can you be there by 5:00"

"Are we getting the early bird special?" Nick laughed

"Shut up and just be there"

------------------------------------------------------

"So that's everyone. How many?"

"13 with Ickey's date plus 2 just in case makes 15."

"You know your going to have to kiss me in front of 15 now instead of 4" He teased her. Richard again tried to teleport.

"You'll be the one kissing me and 15 is better than 200 jaw dropped drool-ers during homecoming"

"I kinda liked it and besides I had to do something. I was getting my ass chewed out by a woman in front of 200 people" They both liked the memory

"He's got a point, Janet. Doesn't say much about your man hood if some woman's running you around" Richard interjected and Janet knew it was another reference to the ego issue

"Here" She handed Eddie the tablet she had written everyone's name on

"I would really rather just call everyone back." He wasn't lying

"It's up to you. I'm paying for my choices so are you. No reason everyone else can't" she told him in front of Richard

"Go ahead" Eddie replied after thinking it over for a few minutes

"He's probably not going to come anyway and risk making Hannah suspicious" She deducted

"Ohh no, He'll be there. If for no other reason than to get to me. Hannah's going to question if he doesn't. She knows we hate each other but bad enough to leave her dateless for her own best friends wedding. He's an ass Janet but he's not a stupid ass"

"Then why don't we just let Hannah deal with her choices. She chose Big Cat not her friends."

"She doesn't deserve to be condemned because she fell in love with the wrong man, for the second time no less" That was the first time Janet ever heard Eddie comp to Nick not being right for Hannah.

"Not that my opinion was requested but if you're going to except Claire you might as well except Hannah's choice. Lana and Sully's as well. It shouldn't matter you're marrying each other not them."

"Sully and Claire didn't have me attacked"

"Maybe his mother just didn't hug him enough" Richard grinned

"That's it Eddie, _he just needs a hug_" Janet teased him

"Good you're dad can hug him"

"You call and change it from 4 to 16 plus us makes 18 and I'll talk to Hannah. I'm not telling her about the baby yet though."

"Why are we still hiding our baby. I get waiting until we're married now and the whole.... _other....._thing but there's more to it than that isn't there?" Eddie wasn't going to say Russo in front of Richard

"I don't know, and that's the honest truth Eddie. I'm not hiding the fact that I'm pregnant I just don't want to tell anyone. I guess I feel and don't take this the wrong way because it sounds bad but I'm a little ashamed. I want the baby that's a given and I'm happy I'm pregnant even though it was the shock of a lifetime. It's just I always thought I would fall in love, get married then have kids and live happily ever after. That it would all be so easy and the questions and answers wouldn't be scrambled up."

"And Prince Charming would take you for a ride on his white stallion every night" Eddie teased her. Janet knew which stallion he was speaking of so did Richard. Richard threw a pillow at him that time.

"I know it sounds stupid and childish but I'm having a hard time excepting that **that dream **isn't ever going to happen"

"It's hard to give up on dreams. Believe me I know but I also know that sometimes those dreams can change a little and you get a second chance" Richard added and left to give them some privacy and talk to Claire.

"Well he's right about that, because the dream that turned into a nightmare was saved by Prince Latekka. I do love you Eddie and no matter what that want change. What your doing is so honorable and so Eddie Latekka that makes you a dream."

"I love you to Janet. But can you do me a favor and see what you can do about making sure we get a boy."

"Your not seriously going to turn our child into a Hail Eddie, Jr."

"I don't know, maybe but I do know I can't handle a girl. You've managed to make me cry more in a year than I have my whole life and with a cute, cooing version of you….I'm going to be toast" Janet laughed at him

"Wait until she cries, somehow I don't think a baby is going to respond as well as I do to "P-P-P-P Please don't cry."

---------------------------------------------------

"Okay, what are you two up to and don't tell me nothing because that's the one thing I know it isn't"

"I'm doing better, my head still hurts though. How are you" Janet made fun of her and Hannah apologized all over herself.

"Do you have a babysitter for Sam yet?"

"Yeah but I was about to cancel because Ray can handle it."

"I'm sure he could if he was going to be there"

"Where's he going to be. This better not be some sort of prove to Hannah Big Cat's evil tour"

"What's got your knickers in a twist"

"Nothing, I've just been worried to death about you and then Eddie calls with that mess. What's going on"

"Don't cancel the babysitter. We want everyone to go to dinner together and since you're my best friend that includes Ray."

"Eddie's okay with that"

"I left it up to Eddie to decide and he said to go ahead. If Eddie can be civil so can Ray. It'll make up for our French restaurant debacle and they do owe us for that one. We ended up fighting because they were asses and trying to get out of it"

"Who is everyone"

"Me and Eddie, You and Ray, My dad and his new girlfriend, the twins, Sully and Eddie's mom..I'll explain later, Owen and Allison, Nick and Aubrey, Ickey and his date, and we invited Phil and Pizza Girl "

"Where exactly are we going to do this, I just want to make sure there's security." Hannah joked sort of

"Willshire Gardens at 5:00 tomorrow and we're foregoing the alcohol. I'll feel more at ease that way" Not having to answer as to why she wasn't drinking would make it easier but Hannah didn't have to know that.

"What are you wearing" Hannah asked

"I'm sure I'll come up with something but you should really wear the dress you got a few weeks ago. It looks good on you and besides there's no telling how long it'll be before you get the chance again"

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Why do I get the feeling I'm fixing to be doing something I don't want to" Ray asked Hannah when she hung up the phone and turned to face him.

"We're going to dinner tomorrow."

"Really, where and most importantly with whom" Ray smiled and talked sweetly but Hannah knew he was just waiting for the punch line

"Janet"

"Janet?" Ray knew better

"Okay Janet and Eddie and the whole gang but Sully, Richard Meadows and who ever he's dating and Eddie's mom are going to"

"You want me to go to dinner with Latekka and the stooges" Ray asked sarcastically

"I'm going to dinner with my best friend, if Eddie can put aside his differences why can't you?" Hannah played it just like Eddie knew she would

"Hold on, I didn't say I wouldn't but are you sure it's such a good idea. None of them can stand me."

"I don't really see where me and Janet should be punished for it"

"Okay, I'm in. "

----------------------------------------------------

"You should be in the bed." Eddie took the computer from her once it got dark outside.

"Eddie why didn't you come here last night"

"I needed to get some more stuff and I was to tired to drive over here when my bed was two foot away."

"You sleep better in your bed than you do here"

"My bed's smaller and I don't have to lay there and look at you're side being empty"

"I'm sorry. You can switch them if you want to." She didn't know what to really say to him.

"Nahh, it'll be okay. I should get use to it soon." He hadn't in all the time they were apart. She wanted to offer the other half of her bed to him but knew it wasn't the right thing to do in the situation. It wouldn't be healthy for a non united relationship.

Eddie helped her change and settle into bed for the night."You know I can get undressed on my own" She pointed out gently

"I'd rather not risk it. To close to the nightstand for my comfort"

Janet shooed him away by the time she was down to her bra and panties. Janet reached behind her back and had just unhooked her bra Eddie took it upon himself to ease the straps off her shoulders. He kissed her gently on the neck and shoulder then cupped her breasts with the most tender of massages. "What are you doing?" Janet whispered

"Warming you up" He nibbled her ear. He continued to stimulate her breasts and worked over her body with his hands, panties soon discarded. He cupped her face still standing behind her and turned her head to kiss him which she willingly did. They both felt the passion between them.

She turned to face him. She put her hands on his chest..."I think it's safe to say I'm warm" She turned him down sweetly but Eddie kissed her again anyway before he tucked her in naked beneath the sheets. It was still fairly early so he settled on the couch to watch t.v. until Richard and Sully showed up. Alcohol in hand.

"Is she asleep ." Sully asked

"I told you when you called fifteen minutes ago she was. Why what are you two up to."

"Leave her a note and join us on the porch" Richard instructed him

"I'll meet you in the back yard. Janet would kill us if the neighbors saw you drinking on the porch"Eddie scribbled out a note and laid it on her night stand then met the two outside.

"Your both drunk. How did you get here anyway?"

"We walked" mostly wobbled but they got there

"Why"

"Because we're drunk" Richard answered

"Why are you drunk and more importantly why are you drunk **here**" Eddie twisted the top off of a beer and then slouched down on the small wicker love seat. Sully had the rocker and Richard had the lounge chair.

"He's drunk because you knocked his daughter up and now he's got to give her away tomorrow and he's in love with a woman whose daughter ……..ahh hell you know it already" Sully rang out

"He's drunk because his lover is the mother of his granddaughters boyfriend which just happens to be his best friends son" Richard analyzed Sully in return

"And we're both here to get you drunk because your getting shackled tomorrow" Sully added and Eddie just nodded enjoying the show of two drunk lonely men. It was nice to see it from a prospective other than just looking back at him in the mirror.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea but I'm not going to get drunk **because I am **marrying your daughter tomorrow Richard."

"When your drunk we'll talk about the why but not till then. Here you've got a whole lot of catching up to do." He passed him the bottle of Whiskey and Eddie swigged it down like a old timer.

An hour later and a whole lot of liquor in Eddie wasn't drunk but definitely feeling good. No where near as far as he was the night with Janet but enough to loosen his mouth.

"Are you drunk yet Latekka" Sully asked

"I might as well be because I think we're in trouble" Richard and Sully turned around when they heard the screen door slam shut to see Janet coming down the steps of the porch in one of Eddie's t-shirts and a grin a mile wide on Eddie's face

"I think your right" Richard mumbled "It sucks to be you right now" he laughed

"Need I remind you two, I'm not the one who brought the liquor over to get me drunk in the first place. Bad influences I tell ya" Eddie shot back quietly

"What are you three idiots doing?" She asked standing next to Eddie

"Having a drink. We'd offer you one but Latekka apparently decided you didn't need to drink anymore." Sully spewed and Eddie busted out laughing. He took his flannel shirt off and handed it to Janet so she could sit down. Janet just looked cross at Eddie but grateful he wore flannel even in the summer, just rolled the sleeves up and down depending on the weather.

"Did we wake you?" her dad asked

"No I had to pee** A-gain**, but why are you out here?"

"Your getting married tomorrow and we didn't really think he was going to leave the house with you just getting out of the hospital."

"I guess that means I'm crashing a party in my own back yard" Janet laughed

"You're fine, they suck at this I didn't even get a stripper" Eddie teased her leaving Sully and Richard on the edge of their seat waiting for her to correct his crudeness

"You're drunk" Janet loved to see him tipsy. He was funny when he was like that and the charm just doubled along with his smile.

"And your in my shirt but I wasn't going to point that out"

"You didn't have to so don't" Richard added

"I'm covered and if the three of you don't like it you can go find another yard to drink in." She playfully snapped

"I didn't say I didn't like it" Eddie grinned so devilishly having turned up his beer while she spoke then resting it right back with his arm in her lap sliding the other one under the flannel shirt without being noticed.

"I did" Of course Richard would say that

"Okay, it's not a big deal. Eddie's mom use to sleep in my shirt all the time. " Sully said mischievously to Richard . Janet thought it was funny though she didn't laugh for Eddie's sake she just bit at her lip. "now she just sleeps naked"

"Another year or two and she can wear your diapers to bed" Eddie added and Janet got on to him snickering herself. Sully shot Richard a look back against his belly laugh.

"Watch it or I'll tell them what we're really doing here"

"We came to get Latekka drunk" Richard claimed

"Yeah, but why did we come to get Latekka drunk"

"Because he's getting hitched tomorrow?" Richard added

"And" Sully pushed and Richard became more embarrassed

"And, that's what guy's do their last single night" Janet and Eddie just watched the two bicker and taunt one another.

"I wouldn't exactly call myself single" Janet was the only one that heard him as the other two were bickering and Eddie began to kiss her, several deep kisses

"That's not what you and Abigail did, is it"

"mumm" Richard cleared his throat

"What? You snuck off to have sex before your wedding. You couldn't wait one more day" Eddie laughed having started while his lips were still pressed to Janet's

"No he just snuck off to get married"

"Mom said she was a virgin when you got married"

"Yeah, right. Those to did it like rabbits, how do you think you got here." Sully blurted it out

"Mom was pregnant when you got married? "

"Should of told her" Eddie mumbled sarcastically

"She was only a few weeks and I asked her before I knew about you."

"Your mother was wild as they come. Had to be to end up with this one." Sully motioned towards Richard.

"Is there anything else I should know" Janet asked

"Not really" Sully said aloud

"Tell her" Eddie mumbled

"There's nothing to tell" Richard maintained

"When Sully was young he was your grandmother's yard boy but he never actually mowed the yard. Which to make a long dirty story short. ...." Eddie wasn't going to lie to her

"Ohh, I've known since I was 16. Grandma Meadows told me, that's why I went to work for him because I knew I could do what I wanted." That shocked all three of them.

"Why didn't you say something?" Richard asked his daughter

"Why didn't either of you? And Sully knows I know" She shot back

Richard looked at his father for not telling him. "It's not something you just drop into the middle of Table four needs a martini or raising a bet" Sully gulped the bottle already having known Janet knew but the two of them hadn't exactly discussed it.

"You do realize how messed up this is." Janet looked up at Eddie

"It's not so bad" Eddie replied

"Come on, our kid will be 30 before they understand how great grandfather is also grandfather and your step dad and my grandfather; your mom is going to be grandmother/great grand; my dad is going to be your step brother which means he's grandfather and uncle; OHHH CRAP you two better be damn sure Eddie's not my Uncle" the idea hit her and she blurted out "Never mind to late I don't want to know" They all laughed at her

"We're not I've already checked and we're the only ones getting married" Eddie chuckled

"When did you check?"

"He had a hissy fit after you two did god knows what in my parking lot." Sully recalled the tempered discussion. His eyes closed nearly asleep.

"Enough of the truck remarks. If you want to know that bad I'll give you a play by play" Eddie knew that would shut them up. Janet didn't even know what happened.

"I'm good" Richard put his hands up.

"If my baby comes out with an extra something, I'm going to kill someone" Janet chuckled

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day, you should go back to bed." Eddie politely urged

"Why so the three of you can make jokes about me and women in general. The first one that refers to it as a funeral or ball and chain is going to get it."

"What about tied down" Richard teased his daughter

"Taking the plunge"

"Hitched"

"I've got it… try neutered" Sully was so proud of himself.

"You've got room to talk. Who's been married how many times. I'm surprised you don't talk in soprano" Eddie was oh so proud of himself.

"Okay in all seriousness, Sweetheart as much as I hate to admit it I think you made a good choice."

"Why do you hate to admit it"

"Because, he's Eddie Latekka and his interest in certain things isn't something I like to think about when it comes to my little girl"

**"Ohh my God, Eddie they're here to make sure we aren't having sex tonight."**

"Give me some credit, she's got 6 stitches in her head not to mention a concussion. I may like to have fun but that's carrying it a bit far don't ya think"

"You expect us to believe that's going to stop you tonight let alone tomorrow night. Hell I did it with a cast on my leg . Ask Lana it didn't even slow me down." They were all trying to get rid of that visual.

"Why do you care? I'm already pregnant, so its not like everyone doesn't know we've done it." Eddie knew just how not picking Janet was. She hated being treated like she was so fragile she couldn't be or have normal like everyone else.

"Everyone doesn't know that but they will by Sunday"

"Everyone knows what Eddie's business looks like"

"Thanks a lot baby" Eddie joked

"Please they know we didn't go all this time with out seeing each other naked Eddie."

"We went for months"

"No we didn't. We didn't have sex for months but we saw each other naked long before that."

"When" Eddie inquired thinking he missed something

"Hello, you changed clothes right beside the four wheeler Eddie."

"Okay so you peaked doesn't mean I did" He played self righteous

Janet leaned over and whispered to him "So you didn't look at my boobs that night?"

"I have no recollection of those events" Eddie said aloud

"Well I don't want any" Richard shut them up

"What we do or don't do tonight, tomorrow night or any other night really isn't something I care to discuss either" Eddie was somewhat grinning.

"She cut him off" Sully deducted

"She didn't cut me off, we did it Friday"

"**Eddie**" Janet blushed

"What we did." He wasn't ashamed to admit it especially with a good dose of Jack Daniels "Actually it was technically Saturday morning"

"I don't think they need to know when"

"Fine, I didn't know you were embarrassed to be with me" He wasn't necessarily serious but it did sting that it felt like she truly meant she didn't want to have sex with him when she said it. He had been avoiding dealing with the first night being such an emotional roller coaster and the second time she was just horny, the third it just happened again and she turned him down a few hours earlier. It had nothing to do with the fact that it was him.

"I'm going back to bed" Janet figured it was time to extract herself from the conversation.

"Janet, I am proud of you and Eddie to. Use to if you got a woman pregnant you married her, now day's you send a check. It's clear that he really loves you and he's marrying you because of that. I'm only saying this because your mother felt like I was just trying to make her an honest woman for years before I convinced her otherwise and I don't want you to feel that way or Eddie to feel like I did."

"I'm really tired, the guest rooms are yours if you don't mind Eddie's clothes in the corner. We haven't really had a chance to move anything and it's been collecting in there." She smiled pitifully and headed inside not kissing any of them good night.

--------

"Hey, I don't get a kiss goodnight?" Eddie asked from his cocky posture to the porch where Janet had made it.

"The grass is wet. I'm not walking back over there."

"You're feet are already wet"

_**"** No"_

"You going to be awake when I come to bed?"

"_No_"

"Then walk back over here"

"I'm pregnant with a concussion, you walk"

"Well if you wanted me to kiss you that badly you could have just asked"

"I've got something I want you to kiss" referring to her bum

"Then be awake when I get there. I'll tuck you in."

"GOODnight Eddie"

--------------------------

"I take it I hit a nerve"

"It probably has more to do with the fact that your sitting in our Friday night " Eddie chuckled getting up and heading inside thinking he would move his junk so they wouldn't know he was sleeping in there. He lied to Richard it had everything to do with honesty. "I suddenly feel like going to bed myself"

"Young, in love and engaged…a week screams cut off to me" Sully managed to stop him in his tracks with one sentence. Sully was the only one that knew what was really going on.

"Maybe so but it beats the hell out of the five months I did last summer" _Two months between the truck and asking her out and another three after they started dating._

"I guess your not as charming as everyone thinks you are after all" Richard smirked

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow night want we" Eddie was pleased with himself.

----------

"All you did was convince him to find out tonight" Sully chuckled when the door slammed shut behind Eddied

"Get your old butt up, we're going to bed" Sully knew his son was a nervous wreck about having to come to terms with his daughter being a grown woman. Richard didn't think they would dare do it with him in the house.

----------

"Don't start" Janet said from the bed when Eddie walked in and closed the doors.

"I'm going to start one or the other so pick" He wasn't mad but frustrated

"It was just a few clothes"

"Clothes on the floor, making the bed, moving those two boxes; none of which you're supposed to be doing. Why are you making this so damn difficult, Janet?"

"Can I change my mind and pick the other" Having sex with him sounded better than having to answer that question.

"There's no need I think I just got my answer." Eddie had that sudden drowning feeling and decided he would deal with it in the shower no matter how ironic it was. She would just bitch if he got in the bed smelling like boos anyway.

--------------------------------------------------

He had been laying in the bed a few minutes when she rolled over and laid her head on his chest. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what to expect or what you expect and it makes me nervous and frankly scares the hell out of me" Truth was she knew she would mean every word of their vows and knew how much it was going to hurt when it was over. She had already found herself forgetting for seconds at a time that it wasn't the fairytale just a fable. Her biggest fear was losing it when Eddie said his vows, everything she had always wanted to hear from him and now when she finally would she knew it wouldn't be heart melting but rather gut retching.

"Tomorrow?" Eddie asked looking down at her

"For starters but tomorrow night, every day and night after that….."

"Hey, the only thing I expect is for you to take care of the baby. Everything else will work it's self out and as far as a Wedding Night I don't know what to expect either. The last time we got all emotional it just happened but I don't just expect you to have sex with me." He wasn't hating the idea of having sex with her again but he sure wasn't going to force the issue

"So you don't want to" Eddie couldn't tell if that was disappointment or relief

"This is hard…" He let out a deep breath and rolled to face her.

"No that was hard" She giggled when he poked her in the belly

"That's your fault for not wearing any panties when you came out there"

"If you had kept your hands to yourself under that shirt you wouldn't know that"

"Can I tell you something, honestly with out making you cry or feel cheap?"

"You can try but I'm pretty hormonal so no promises" she giggled

"I'm horny, I've been horny and I'll continue to be that way. I think it's because well I'm a man but also because 'somebody' remembers how good you feel and how really good the sex between us can be. I'm not going to lie and say I don't want to every chance I could possibly get, because I do like really really realllllly bad, Janet. I just don't want to make any of this worse for either one of us and if you had sex with me out of pity it would hurt both of us."

"Are you saying your available if I just want to ……….."

"No" Eddie would never ask her to fuck "Well yeah of course but that's not….never mind we'll just take care of ourselves so you might want to knock before you walk in once I get my room back." Eddie was humiliated and rolled with his back to her.

"Eddie" Janet whispered trying to touch his shoulder but it was obvious he wasn't just playing.

"It's fine just let it go. I don't want to talk about it." She wrapped her arm around him and Eddie held it tightly against him in spite of their animosity.

"I don't particularly want to either but we need to" Eddie didn't budge. "Look I'm going to be honest as usual I don't want to see you with another woman. I know that's selfish especially after what I did and if we weren't going to be married I wouldn't say anything if you were even though I would want to but having the town gossip about why we got married only to be looked at like they're going to look at me if you slept with someone else isn't something I'm willing to do."

"I wouldn't do that" He mumbled

"I know that which is why I want you to be more careful than I was. If you fell out of the bed and busted your head open we would be in one hell of a predicament. Somebody would have to move in to take care of both of us" It took every ounce of courage Janet had to make that joke and Eddie knew it.

"Janet Edith Meadows are you admitting you were naked because you were masturbating" He asked from over his shoulder trying to see her face

"I didn't say that" She wasn't going to out right admit it

"You didn't have to. I already knew it" Eddie rolled on to his back to look at her. He still held her hand against him.

"Why does me falling out of the bed make you assume I was ….."

"Because, you took a shower with me that morning and we both know what I wanted to do and it turned you on whether your willing to admit it or not"

"That's not proof I did anything about it"

"I've got proof. " Eddie crawled over the top of Janet and reached for her nightstand drawer."

"Okay, if I admit it will you stay out of the drawer and pretend like this conversation **never** happened" He grinned even bigger as she blushed clear into a bright red

"Admit it" he made her

"Fine, after you left I had a dream about that time we were in the shower at your house and when I woke up"

"You had a wet dream about me. That's hot you know that right."

"Whatever, so I started to " Eddie forced her to say it with a look "I was going to get myself off since you weren't here but Rooster came in before I got very far."

"How far did you get?"

"I think your horny enough as it is"

"Ohh no, you know I can do better than this" Eddie bragged about the erection pressed against her

"How far did you get" He asked again with his hand on the drawer pull and hers holding him back

"I didn't even make it below, are you happy now"

"Did you do it like when we had sex that night we were drunk and you helped us out?"

"No, if I wanted it like that I would have waited until you got home and just got you to drunk to do me any good."

"So how do you do it then" She thought that would have shut him up but he didn't look even a little ashamed

"I do it slow, Eddie. Now you can let go of the drawer" She was a whole new shade of red that Eddie had never seen before

They had that awkward moment of closeness and longing between them when he did let go. He was hard and pressed against her and she wanted him to kiss her so badly. Their lips just skimmed one another's when someone knocked on the door interrupting the moment but just barely as they actually started to kiss anyway.

"Go away, I'm busy" Eddie meant it as he pulled his mouth away from Janet's ever so slightly. He went right back to kissing her once he said his peace

"Just wanted to let you know I was going to sleep on the couch and to say good night." Richard wanted to open the door but he didn't

"Good night Dad" Janet pulled away and yelled back

"Are you sure you want to sleep on **that** couch" Janet pinched him and he took a deep but short kiss from her

"Can it Latekka or I'll be camping out in there with you" Eddie just laughed looking at Janet.

"Relax dad, we've both got clothes on" Janet was sick of it and knew her dad was well past drunk himself

"You want if Latekka has his way, princess"

"Latekka's on his side of the bed, so give it a rest" He wasn't of course

"Yeah, like I believe that" was the last thing Richard said to them

"What's the big deal with the sex thing." Janet inquired

"They were ragging the hell out of me about being cut off after you came back in so I told your dad where he was sitting just to shut him up."

Eddie kissed her again and they slowly worked their way into both being completely naked. Janet stopped it. "I can't"

"Your killing me baby, what's the matter" Eddie whispered into her ear out of breath.

"My dad's in there, there's no way we'll be quiet enough. We're getting married in 19 hours. I'm embarrassed about the masturbation thing, and for once a woman is telling the truth about having a headache"

"Okay, but he's passed out and wouldn't hear a freight train, I know your not lying about the headache but I would've been gentle, there's no reason to be embarrassed about touching yourself. I masturbate you know that but as far as the getting married I guess your right if seeing the dress before hand is bad luck I can just imagine what fornicating with the bride would be."

"Sorry, your welcome to fornicate with yourself though" She teased him as he settled on his side of the bed

"You first"

"Keep dreaming" she laughed at him

He answered smugly "I will and if I'm a lucky man so will you"


	49. Chapter 49

-------------------------------------------

"Hey, I'm going to drop Sully and your dad off. You want me to bring you some breakfast" Janet just shook her head no and Eddie left knowing she was just going to go back to sleep after having thrown up.

"What are you doing here" Eddie asked his mom as they all ended up meeting on the porch.

"Sully didn't tell you I was coming over this morning?"

"No, he didn't tell me." Eddie replied slowly

"Must have slipped my mind" Sully said casually. Lana wasn't supposed to get there until they were gone

"Where's your bride?" She asked as she hugged him tightly

"In the bed, I'll tell her you're here but her head's pretty much got her beat, she's on bed rest"

"I talked to her yesterday, she's knows I'm coming. So get out of here. We've got stuff to do" She kissed him on the cheek

-----------

"I won"

"I guess you are getting the better kid aren't you"

"I could say I told you so but I'm just not that cold hearted"

"Yes you are"

"Fine I told you so" Lana stuck her tongue out at Richard

"She's in the bed" He chuckled back at her

"Can I take her for a couple of hours"

"Where?"

"To get ready for her wedding night"

"What'd Eddie say?"

"I didn't ask him. She's still your daughter until you give her away."

"She's my daughter when he'll say no?" Richard nearly laughed at Lana's happier than ever face "She's on bed rest. Be careful with her, she's fragile. If it wasn't for Eddie not being able to stand up to her she'd still be in that hospital bed"

"Richard did something more than hitting her head happen"

"It's a pretty good bump" He started to leave "Lana, Thank you. I can't do this one and she needs a woman."

"They'll be fine Richard"

When Eddie got back his mom's truck was gone and so was his soon to be wife who had left him a note.

_I'm with your mom so don't worry, I'm going to be sitting down the whole time I'm gone._

--------------------------------------------------

"**Let me talk to her**"

"Excuse me, don't call me and start barking orders at me." Lana had been waiting for his call

**"She's on bed rest, you shouldn't have taken her anywhere."**

"She's fine, Eddie. Just let her be for a few hours. She's not doing anything more strenuous than what she would be doing at home and she doesn't need to be arguing with you"

"Damn it mom just let me talk to her" He wasn't backing down or caring that he just barked at his mother again

"Fine, but you had best not screw it up. You're almost thirty and there want be any second chances like Janet. I want grand-babies, Eddie before I'm to old to enjoy them"

"I'll get to work on that for you" He chuckled

"Smart-ass"

"If I promise you a grandchild will you let me talk to her"

"Yes" Lana took the phone to Janet

-------------------

"I'm sorry, that was dirty of me to sneak out on you" Janet talked sweet to him

"Are you feeling okay" Janet wasn't expecting that reaction from him

"I'm sitting in a big comfortable massage chair getting a pedicure, what do you think"

"Alright you win, but you're not going to be long are you"

"No, baby as soon as my feet and hands are done, I'm getting my hair cut then I'm coming straight home"

"I guess you think you're pretty smart"

"I'm more relaxed right now than I have been in weeks, don't make me come home yet, please"

"Fine, just don't forget we've still got to pack and I need a tie"

"Taken care of it's coming with my dress "

"I'm worried about you, Jay. You're not in any shape to be out of the house"

"I know, but I promise I'm just getting a little pampering. I'm sorry I shouldn't have left without talking to you" She was using her fathers advise and making Eddie feel like the man surprised to find it was working well.

"No, you should have. I wouldn't have let you out of my sight otherwise and you have a way of getting your way with me and I don't really do pedicures" He chuckled

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Paying for me and your mom to get these really nice pedicures" Janet giggled "She wants to talk to you"

"Just make sure you're coming back and walking down that isle to me"

"I wouldn't miss it… … I love you Eddie"

"I love you too"

-------------------------------------

"I told you she was fine" Lana took the phone back

"She's not fine so please take care of her, you've got my world right now"

"I know baby. I promise I'm taking care of her"

"Thanks for helping her relax, she needs it right now"

"**What she needed was to get away from you.** She's getting married today, Eddie. Give her a chance to take care of some things. She should feel beautiful not like she's been in the hospital ."

"I know"

"You don't want her to feel gross on your wedding day do you"

"Of course I don't"

"Wait, you said I know."

"Yeah, I did just bring her back to me. Please" Lana was concerned with his near pleading. He was truly worried and she could tell.

"On one condition, you go to bed. You're exhausted and she's worried about you. So let me take care of her for a while and you take care of you. It's going to be just fine, we'll be home by lunch."

"I'll go to bed if you'll bring lunch with you and help her pack. I really suck at it"

---------------------------------------------

Lana had been to Janet's house before so she just headed to the kitchen to get lunch ready. Janet went straight to the bedroom to find Eddie. He was in her bed and it made her happy to see him there.

"Is this one really more comfortable than the other one" She teased whispering in his ear as he was grinning when she crawled in over him but he didn't open his eyes just pulled her down to lay with him.

"That depends on which one you're in at the moment"

"You know you're more than welcome to sleep in here with me"

"With you or with you"

"What, you don't think you can control yourself ?" He hated and loved how she could manipulate him and leave him completely confused.

Lana helped Janet pack then left once they sat down to lunch. She wanted to make sure they were rested and fed. Eddie made Janet lay down until the very last minute.

-----------------------------------------------

"I took it upon myself to do the invitations"

"Invitations?"

"You know paper with words on it you send to people that...." He was picking on her

"Eddie, we've invited everyone and they don't know remember"

"Yeah, I know but I've got an in with the guy that runs the print shop that screwed up our brochuers for the shop and I thought it would be really cool if we had them delivered before they all headed over there."

"You're not biting my head off so does that mean your to mad to right now or that it's cool"

"It's cool" She giggled "Who's delivering them though"

"The best man's got to do something doesn't he"

"And you think Sully's going to go for it"

"No, but I've kinda got a in with that one to."

"Lana?"

"Yep, I might as well get something out of my mom sleeping with him"

--

"You ain't got cold feet do you" Sully gave him a hard time but wasn't about to let him back out of it now.

"I needed to talk to you for a minute about your feet actually"

"What do you want?" Sully was monotoned and unexcited

"I was hoping you could do me a small favor?"

"Why do I get the feeling there's nothing small about it"

"You know I'm not a hundred percent on this whole you and my mom thing but dad trusted you and you've always been there when I needed you so I was hoping you would stand up for me today?" Eddie couldn't hear anything but silence on the other end

"Sully, if you don't want to I'll understand I just thought since obviosly dad couldn't be there, you should be"

"Yeah...not a problem" Four words was all the answer Eddie got but he knew what those four words really meant

"Good I've got a job for the best man" Eddie laughed

"That's dirty Latekka"

"I know, but you've already said yes and I'm just going to pout to mom if you say no"

"What do you want, I aint doing no poems "

"We ended up inviting the gang only they think we're just all going out to dinner and I need you to deliever their invitations before they leave so their not completely blind sighted"

"Get Hannah's boy to do it, he's the paper boy ain't he"

"Janet's just going to call mom and cry and you know she likes her better than the two of us anyway"

"Fine, I'll do it but tell them all to meet here, I'll even give them champagne if I ain't got to drive all over town"

"That'll work"

---------------------------------------------

Eddie got dressed before they ever left so he wouldn't be hovering over Janet at the cottage. She helped him with his tie and he smiled at her softly. He was going to be making sure everything was ready while she got dressed.

"Where are you going" She nearly panicked holding onto him

"To check on everything and it's bad luck to see the dress remember"

"I don't think that counts if you've already impregnated what's underneath the dress"

"I've got my phone, call me if you need me." She just smiled as he left and the lady that was to do her hair and makeup arrived.

--------------------------------------

"Okay, this is weird" Rooster said seeing Sully and Lana dressed up, Lana didn't hang out in the tavern often but Rooster had seen her there enough to know Latekka's mom and Sully were more than friends. All of the Ridge knew James Latekka and Sully were good friends. Sully even closed when James died but everyone just thought Sully was taking care of Lana for James's sake, just not to the extent he did so. Lana and Sully kissed openly in public for the first time nearly blowing Roosters mind.

"Can I ask why we're meeting here" Ickey questioned having been handed two glasses of champagne in the back room of Sully's. One for him and one for his date.

"David, I'm kind of wandering the same thing myself" Ray walked in with Hannah working on the champagne themselves

"Is that who I think it is" Nick asked Owen

"Yep, if your thinking that's Claire Dunlap you are."

"Who's the dude"

"That's Janet's father" Owen added

"Why did we have to use the back door" Ray asked Sully everyone waiting for a bomb to drop or the gang to pounce Ray.

"Because Eddie and Janet wanted me to give you something before dinner."

"What is it" Aubrey asked as he handed them the Envelopes with perfect Script of them. Printed of course instead of handwritten since there was hardly time for that with just names and no address. Eddie didn't see a point especially since he didn't know his friends actual addresses.

"Hold up" Sully instructed "You have to wait until we pass the Knight's Ridge sign before you open them.

"Why?" Hannah asked

"Because Eddie said so and he's going to be ticked if you don't wait at least until you're in the car"

--

"Aren't you going to open it?" Nick asked Aubrey

"When we get to the edge of town"

"Come on it's not like their going to know"

"I'll know"

--

"Can you open this for me." Ickey handed the envelope to Michelle

"You don't want to wait"

"You might as well know now I'm not real good at playing by the rules" Ickey chuckled

"I know and neither am I"

--

Owen and Allison of course were both going to follow the rules and wait. Hannah wasn't she riped into hers the first chance she got.

"Ickey I don't know that I should read this it might be personal"

"It's got your name on it to"

"So maybe they were just being nice"

"Nahh, Eddie doesn't do just being nice. You're my date and that's just the way it is. No one had a problem automatically inducting Janet or Pizza Girl or Aubrey. If a lolly's with us their with the group, it aint like any of us have bad taste anyway" Ickey made her giggle

"Okay" She opened the envelope

--

"I'm proud of you Hannah Jane, you managed to get the door closed before you riped into it"

"_The special honor of your presence_..." Hannah only pulled out the invitation slightly

--

" _is requested on this day _..." Aubrey just looked at Nick

"_through a private_... Michelle didn't know how big a deal it was

"_Ceremony to become witness for Eddie Latekka and Janet Meadows_..." Hannah snatched the invitation the rest of the way out of the envelope

"_at Five O'clock on the grounds of the East Gardens_ ..." Ickey just looked at his date confused

"_and to join in celebration with Mr. and Mrs. James Edward, II_" Allison was reminded of her own wedding

"_during dinner at the Heritage House of the Willshire Estates_" Aubrey smiled at Nick

--

"**Oh** ..." Owen was in shock

"**my**..." Ickey was in shock

"**God**..." Nick was in shock

"**Oh my God Ray, Janet's marrying Eddie**" Hannah still hadn't processed the words that came out of her mouth

--

"So I heard" Ray took the invitation from her "Hold the wheel" He had to read it for himself

_The special honor of your presence is requested on this day through a private ceremony to become Witness for Eddie Latekka and Janet Meadows at five O'Clock this evening on the grounds of the East Gardens and to join in celebration with Mr. and Mrs. James Edward Latekka, II during dinner at the Heritage house of the Willshire Estate._

_----------------------_

The drive there was full of three way cell phone conversations, mostly the guy's trying to figure out if they were reading the invitation wrong. The girls gossiped but Hannah was a nervous wreck and Ray knew it.

"Where is she" Hannah snagged Sully as soon as they got out of the car.

"She's getting dressed, sweetie come on I'll show you where their cottage is" Lana helped out. She had been doing everything she could for Janet since the moment she hung up the phone from Eddie telling her about the wedding.

"Is this for real?" Nick asked Sully as Claire pinned a boutonniere on him and Richard.

"Sully's has only closed for two occassions, when my best friend died and the day his son gets married. They should be shutting it down right about now" Sully looked at his watch

"How did none of us know Eddie Latekka was tying the knot. He's not the sort of guy to just get married without some warning."

"There's been plenty of warning, you just weren't looking"

"Okay, but why the hush hush"

"It's their wedding and they can do it the way they want to..."

"Can I have the parents please" A lady came out front and called as they all waited on the porch of the old mansion.

"That's us, best man" Richard had Claire by the hand and patted Sully on the shoulder

--

"What's the matter" Aubrey walked up straightening his tie

"He chose Sully as his best man"

"Are you okay"

"Yeah, I just can't believe Eddie's getting married. Today, in like ten minutes. Where is he anyway"

"He's around back at the. Go he could probably use you right now" Lana encouraged as she came past them heading inside to meet with the 'parents'

"Here, Janet asked me to give you this" She handed the small corasge like her mother of the groom one to Claire and Richard was pleased.

"I'm really overstepping here as it is Lana. I haven't even spoken to her yet."

"You've got a lot learn about Janet, there's a reason I've always liked her."

"Does Eddie know you've had Sully matchmaking all this time."

"He better not until after I hear husband and wife." Lana and Claire grabbed Sully leaving Richard to wait inside for his daughter.

--

"I have to say you get the award for most creative way to shock your friends this year" Nick was standing in the middle of the isle just behind where Eddie was sitting in the front row his back to Nick.

Eddie just chuckled. "Any chance you've seen her yet"

"Not yet, why are you worried she might run away"

"Nahhh, she's got a concussion. She want get to far"

"So you're really going to do this, get married? say I do?"

"If I don't forget those two words I plan on it"

"I hope you're ready for some serious ragging on our part because we've got like a ton of questions" Nick chuckled

"Like why I chose Sully to be my best man"

"Maybe?"

"He's kind of like a dad to me and I wouldn't be here about to marry Janet if it wasn't for him."

"I understand but what I don't understand is why Rory's mom is at your wedding, dude"

"We'll talk about it later" Eddie silenced him when they walked up

"So I have a question, how are we supposed to know which side to sit on" Nick wondered and Eddie did some quick thinking.

"Just sit where ever I know it's unusual but come on how else would we do it, She wanted an isle to walk down and the girls belong to her, which leaves me stuck with you morons "

"I think it'll be fine now get up there everyones coming." Lana ordered her son.

"I love you." Eddie hugged her before letting go and walking off to take his place.

Everyone sat down and waited for Janet to make her appearance surprised to see Hannah trotting up the isle with a bouquet in hand and stepping into place.

Eddie took the opportunity to speak to the man that would be marrying him "Did you put what I asked you to in the vows" Eddie whispered

"I got **all** of the changes, don't you worry it's all going to be just fine" He winked at Eddie

"Everything alright, you want me to go check on her" Sully whispered to Eddie

"She'll be here when she's ready. Just give her time" He whispered back

--

"Princess, you look beautiful" Richard hugged his daughter and was politely told to back off the perfectly placed curls

"I thought brides were supposed to be a bundle of nerves and ..."

"I'm not?" She raised her brow at him

"Why, if you don't mind me asking"

"Because Eddie's at the other end I just have to make it there and he'll make sure everything is okay, so I'm counting on you to get me there"

"I guess that means you're ready" She just smiled at him as she made her walk towards Eddie stopping at the start of the isle, Eddie was the first to see her and everyone knew she was there by the smile on his face.

"That is a very happy man, Princess and I think he's waiting for you so how about we go stand next to him" Richard brought her out of her thoughts as she was still standing in place staring at Eddie after the music started. She didn't look at her father nor answer him but she did start to walk down the isle straight to Eddie. Richard kissed his daughters cheek before handing her over to Eddie. "I love you, bye Princess" He couldn't let his feelings be hurt when she didn't say it back because he knew she was gone the second she saw Eddie standing at the other end of that isle.

Hannah had to take her bouquet from her since her and Eddie seemed to be out of clue that other people were present.

"If everyone will have a seat, we'll begin. Before we start however I would like to go ahead and ask if there are any objections as to why these two shouldn't be joined in holy matrimony if there are let them speak now or forever hold their peace"

"They're morons not idiots" Eddie mumbled just loud enough to be heard by the officiant

"Just a formality, son" the man chuckled lightly leaning into Eddie and Janet

"I have to say that after several last minute changes to the vows from the bride and from the groom, I've done my best to accommodate each and in the course of doing so have come up with the most sincere and heart felt vows I have ever had the pleasure of delivering,..." He looked at Eddie and Janet who were still tying to figure out what the other did "Shall we?"

"James Edward Latekka and Janet Edith Meadows, in presenting yourselves here today to be joined in marriage, you perform an act of faith. This faith can grow and develop and last, but only if you both decide to make it so. However, a lasting and growing love is not guaranteed by any ritual.

If you would have the foundation of your marriage be the devotion you have for one another, not just at this moment, but for all the days to come, then treasure the hopes and dreams that you bring here today. Establish that your love will never be blotted out by the common nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Faults will surface where now you find comfort, and admiration can be shattered by the routine of daily life.

Dedication, love, and joy can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only with this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the days of your lives.

"Do you Janet, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Eddie to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

_"Place the ring on his finger. Repeat after me"_

_"I Janet Edith , pledge to be faithful, to be understanding, to offer compromise and to support all that you believe, to be the mother of your children and asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us."_

"I **Janet Edith** , pledge to be faithful, to be understanding, to offer compromise and to support all that you believe, to be the mother of your children and asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us.

"Do you Eddie, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning from them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Janet to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

_"Place the ring on her finger. Repeat after me"_

Eddie looked up at her with his little boy grin._ "I James Edward, pledge to be faithful,to be understanding, to offer compromise and to support all that you believe, to be the father of your children and asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us._

"I **James Edward**, pledge to be faithful, understanding, to offer compromise and support in all that you believe, to be the father of your children and asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us.

"For as much as Eddie and Janet have consented in the bonds of matrimony, and have thereto confirmed the same by giving and receiving each one a ring; by the authority committed unto me, according to the ordinance of God, and the laws of the state of Mass; I now pronounce you husband and wife"

"Can I?" Eddie asked mischievously

"You may certainly kiss your bride" It was to late Eddie was asking her permission and the twinkle in her eye's said it was okay, he was already delicately pressing his lips to hers with an open mouth.

"Ladies and gentleman, It gives me great pleasure to introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. James Edward Latekka, II" Eddie didn't stop the kiss as it continued into a very romantic drawn out exchange of affection as everyone patiently waited. He cupped her face with one hand and wrapped his other arm around the small of her back nearly picking her up. Of course there were a few dozen throat clearings by the guy's.

"She's my wife I can kiss her as long as I want to" Eddie stopped mid kiss to tell them still holding Janet in pause then kissing her again.

The guy's were all trying to keep from crying or at least letting anyone know they were crying. When they made it to the end of the isle and Eddie had already helped Janet into the carriage and they pulled off but not far before he saw Phil standing in the door way of the the mansion.

"Phyz" Eddie whispered and Janet turned around to see him.

"Go" She smiled at him and no one understood why Eddie jumped out of the carriage and took off running away from Janet as she turned around to watch from where she was sitting.

Eddie bear hugged him without saying a word "Go you're wife's waiting for you. I'll be here when you get back" It didn't take Eddie long to get back in the carriage and they were both gone before anyone had a chance to talk to them.

"You alright"

"Yeah, I think so. Are you?"

"I'm wonderful and I think he was right the vows were perfect "

"They were" She smiled over his complete happiness."

"Did you ask him to put children in them?"

"I did, I thought the baby needed some recognition" That is why they were both getting married after all, right? They both thought to themselves

"Thank you"

"You're welcome even though you replaced Obey with compromise" he teased her

"That's what you get for making me say my middle name"

"I didn't know he was going to do that "

"You were hoping though"

"I love you" He kissed her so sweetly

"I love you to, Edward" She snuggled into him for the last ten minutes of the ride neither wanting to talk just sit there in each others arms and enjoy the few minutes of peace and quiet they had.


	50. Chapter 50

--

"If the groom wouldn't mind looking at the camera for a few minutes, he would have more time to look down his brides dress when he's done"

"I'm going to kill you, you know that" Janet teased him

"I can't help it, I said get something sexy not something that was going to prevent me from thinking about anything but what's under it" He had his arms wrapped around her.

"Mr. Latekka's had enough for one day I believe" Janet told the photographer giggling

"We're done anyway so he should be just fine"

Eddie kissed her again. "My lips are going to be sore, baby"

"Sorry, you're just to beautiful not to kiss"

"Maybe but I'm also starving, and I'm pretty sure there was something in those vows about feeding your wife" She flirted unable to help it. Her dream come true was standing before her with the mate to her ring on his hand and his baby inside of her, how can that not be perfection she thought

"In that case, I'll check on dinner. Don't go anywhere I'll be right back" He kissed her again before leaving and she smiled at him.

--

"Hey" The guy's hollered raising their glasses when they saw Eddie walk in. He just waved from across the room talking to a waiter in the bar then walked out.

"Where's Janet" Nick asked Ickey

"I bet he knows, he's still smiling aint he" Ickey replied getting a drink for his date

The guy's talked about Eddie tying the knot and the girls talked about how beautiful the wedding was especially Janet's dress.

"So you didn't know either" Aubrey asked Hannah

"I think I'm more surprised than anyone" Hannah was nearly dazed

"Don't let it hurt your feelings, it was short engagement" Lana added

"How short" Pizza Girl asked

"Thursday night, from what I understand"

"I guess Janet knew what she was talking about when she said you could plan the perfect wedding in a day" Hannah sipped her drink again.

-----------------------

When Eddie came back out onto the gazebo the staff had all but finished setting up an elegant candle light dinner for them in a small banquet room. Janet was standing at the edge against the railing looking out into the sunset.

"Are you thinking about running away?" he asked putting one hand on either side of her holding onto the rail himself leaving Janet caught between

"I lied"

"About what" He asked laying a kiss on her shoulder

" I promised myself I wouldn't cry and I don't know if I can keep that promise, Eddie."

"It's okay if you do, just talk to me please."

"Everyone will be in there and I don't want to explain something I don't understand"

"Second thoughts?"

"No, maybe one hundred and second." He feigned a smile "It's not that I regret doing this because it's right for the baby and it'll make you happier with the situation."

"Not if it made you more unhappy, Jay"

"No, I need you Eddie. I can't have this baby without you. I can barely breath without you"

"Are you worried about tonight?" he pushed a curl from her cheek

"Not really"

"Try to make me understand."

"I want to cry but I can't, I want to smile but I can't do that either….I'm nothing right now happy nor sad. Why, Eddie I should be something shouldn't I ?" He knew she was looking to him for the answer but he didn't have it this time

"Do you want to skip dinner and go rest or just go home?"

"No, not facing the hard parts is why I'm here to start with."

"Janet baby when did you go numb"

"After we checked in and you left"

"I would have stayed if you asked me to, what happened"

"Nothing happened, Eddie I just got my hair and makeup done, I talked to your mom for like two seconds and Hannah held my dress while I peed then the carriage brought me here." She was looking down at his chest straightening his boutonniere " Where you were" she whispered and he figured it out

"I left you alone, I'm sorry Janet. I knew how hard this was going to be that's why I wanted to do it right so it would at least be a good memory. I didn't want you to look back and not have the memory of the way the flower's smelled or a beautiful dress or the carriage. I wanted to give you everything I could but I never thought about it not being what you needed or wanted." Eddie had a single tear roll down his cheek.

"Eddie, the dress is beautiful and the flowers are perfect and this place is perfect and you look so handsome in that suite. Even I feel beautiful standing here and I don't feel like the chubby girl who got rejected by the Captain of the Football team any more and I never thought that was possible but I also don't feel like a bride and it's just that this is cruel. To be here and in this dress holding a bouquet going to sit with our friends and family and none of it's real. It's like dress rehearsal for a school play and your just the understudy. In the end everyone takes the stage and you watch from afar." She looked up to face him only to see tears falling from his eyes.

"I appreciate everything your doing. It's just something I have to deal with on my own this time. You can't help me with all of my problems. You gave me this and I can't take it for granted."

"I want to help. Please just let me try." He really wanted her to take it for granted

"I love you, Janet tell me what you need"

"I've got what I need and so much more from you." She wiped the tears from his cheek

"We are ready, Sir" the waiter informed that the guests were already seated

"Can you give us just a few more minutes." Janet kindly asked him when Eddie turned away and the waiter nodded in agreement.

"Dance with me" Eddie offered her his hand. It was the only thing he knew to do.

"You've never liked to dance where people could see you. You don't have to do this, you've already done so much." She looked up at Eddie and he just wanted to cry harder. His heart still ached every time he looked into her eyes and saw how perfect she was for him only to remember he didn't know how to stop it from all going wrong the way it did.

"I've never been married before either. It's all going to work out. Sully, promised me it would be okay. "

"There isn't any music out here, Eddie and Sully's not exactly the relationship guru"

"It's your wedding day, if you want to feel like a bride start acting like one. It's a one shot deal Janet, don't live to regret it because your scared of the ending. We did that once before and it didn't work out so well. Have you ever stopped to think what it would have been like to enjoy it right up to the end." He started waltzing with her

"Maybe, but this end is going to be a hundred times harder, Mr. Latekka"

"All the more reason to enjoy it now, Mrs. Latekka" He replied twirling her.

"What was that?"

"That was my strength and your weakness and this is compromise and support because I do understand"

"You called me Mrs. Latekka" she came back into his arms from the second twirl

"Janet Edith Latekka or Janet Meadows Latekka. I might need to know that sooner or later"

"I think you know the answer to that one" She smiled

"I think you should go with Edith, that way our initials are the same. We could do the same for the baby"

"Okay, who are you and what did you do with my Eddie" She asked squeezed against his chest as he held her dancing

"He got married about forty five minutes ago. I heard he looked hot in his suite and it's been rumored there was a really sexy brunette stalking him"

"Well, you should know that I want him back. He's fine just the way he is."

"No can do, the Eddie you knew was a foolish man. He would have never let you see the real Latekka but since your stuck with me, I guess it's safe for him to come out now"

"I don't feel stuck and he didn't hide as well as he thinks he did" She burried her head into his chest not wanting to discuss it further. She already knew how good a guy Eddie really could be. After a few twirls and a long slow dance Eddie decided the guests would think they did run away.

"Are you ready?" she didn't reply "Come on, I'll be holding your hand" She let him escort her to the dinning room. Everyone had since stood waiting for them and finding more alcohol on their own, Hannah had been downing it at an alarming rate. Before walking in they stopped at the door.

"We don't have to" he reminded her again noticing she looked like a bride that just realized she started her period.

"If I can't do this how will I ever give birth" She started to take a step forward.

"Hey Latekka" Eddie called frozen in place pulling back on her hand

"Have you been drinking, Eddie" she asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes, but you weren't supposed to know that and I've always wondered what it would be like to say it." She just stared at him trying to figure out how much he had to drink because he was actually in a unbelievably good mood.

"I can hardly call you Meadows any more now can I" he added raising his brow

"_Oh, Crap_"

"That's not exactly proper Bride etiquette now is it" He teased her pulling her back to him.

"Oh, Gussie, is that better, _Edward_"

"Sorry kido but your mom's got a foul mouth, she can't help it. She's spent way to much time with the men. _That's kind of how she ended up with the both of us_" Eddie winked at Janet and she grinned back as he rubbed her stomach "Word of advise, don't get comfortable because if she gets feisty and calls me Edward again, your going to have a little brother or sister in there with you" Janet playfully pushed him

"What, it's hot when you get all worked up and then calling me by my real name, it's like saying I'm a bad boy and your going to spank me"

"Seriously, it worked I'm smiling now so can we stop before one of us hurts you" Eddie knew that meant he was going to be physically harmed. She started for the door again only to reach the dead weight of Eddie yet again.

"WHAT" She asked pretending to be pissed off with a smile and he knew it. Before she got to inhale a breath of air he kissed her hard and full on the mouth. His tongue desperately entwining with hers in a lustful display as his hands roamed her body grabbing her through the layers of dress. Then he backed her into the wall and pushed his leg against her dress knowing she could still feel him hard against her. He pulled her arms up and held them against the wall. Just as fast as it started it stopped.

Pinned against a wall by Eddie Latekka wasn't something any woman scurried to get out of and with their faces just inches apart "I didn't call you James Edward Latekka, Eddie" she whispered to him.

"If you aren't going for the running away thing, you might not want to either because I'll lay you down right here in the hallway or up against this wall even sounds better."

"You wouldn't. We are talking about the same man who doesn't like to take his boxers off for a physical"

"That's different, Janet"

"Whatever you say, Edward" Janet ducked out from under his arm and smoothed her dress back down. Eddie bit back his urge to grab her and run.

"After you, Edith" Eddie said opening the door in front of her. She quickly turned and kissed him a nice little peck long enough to declare her intentions for revenge quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked in and after a brief awkward moment of Congratulation's Eddie let go of Janet's hand so the girls could pounce. The guy's helped Eddie out with a special drink as opposed to the sparkling water whatever surprise Janet had picked out.

"Did the Carriage take a detour by the honeymoon suite" Owen immaturely asked Eddie after he and Janet separated.

"Real funny, Big O" Eddie grinned giving way to some kind of post-vow / pre-dinner action.

"Seriously, what took you so long? Have trouble finding a black smith to fix a broken Carriage wheel?" Nick snickered followed by the guy's joining in.

"If you must know we were taking pictures" Eddie got a refill having downed the first one quickly. He okay'd the waiters to serve alcohol on the side by specific request only without Janet's approval

"So that was like what a couple thousand" Phil asked

"We were outside waiting under the gazebo for a little while when we got done with pictures" Eddie defended they really did take a few pictures and Janet looked genuinely happy then but once he went inside to check on everything and came back out. It changed.

"Doing what exactly?" Sully asked

"Talking" Eddie just looked like he was hiding something.

"Really, what could you have to talk about between vows and cake" Ickey asked. "You pretty much just go from one to another, it's like that one purpose. You have a moment of acting all mushy like a girl and then you get to stuff cake in your mouth before you say anything else sappy. It's a built in buffer " Ickey was always a hopeless romantic

"We were debating whether or not to blow off dinner" He wasn't lying they really were just not for the reason's everyone else thought.

"Don't start thinking you earned anything for standing up there." Richard said so protective of his daughter.

"I have a feeling he's already gotten more than he was supposed to" Sully butted in with a mummer talking about Eddie getting her pregnant that only Richard would get

"So does that mean we're family now?" Frank asked

"Yep your family" Richard patted Frank on the back

John had yet to speak to Eddie. "Got a minute" Eddie asked him and John put his drink down then walked out of the room without saying a word.

"Keep an eye on my wife" Eddie enlisted Richard then followed John out of the room

"What's going on with the two of them" Owen asked

"I don't know, John liked him I thought." Frank replied

"So did I" Richard added

"I'm sure it's nothing" Sully changed the subject

-----------------------------------------------------------

"How could you not tell me Eddie asked you to marry him" Hannah played hurt

"It was more _romantic_ this way. I don't know just be glad you're here now. We weren't going to tell anyone until it was over. Dad, Sully, Lana and you were the only ones invited to start with" Even for the reason they were marrying, it was the most romantic wedding she could have ever imagined

"Speaking of which, you do know who Claire is don't you" Hannah asked clear and slow

"Yes, I know my dad is seeing **her **mother. We'll talk about it later" Janet was just as insulting with her clear slow language to Hannah.

"I for one am happy for you, Meadows. I still think you could do a lot better but if Latekka's what makes you happy.." Ray hugged her knowing he had to back off project destroy Eddie Latekka, which was going to be difficult because he fully expected Eddie to retaliate.

"I never said I wasn't happy for you" Hannah squeezed Janet and Ray had to make her let go.

"My name's not Meadows anymore"

"I don't know what to think about there being two Latekka's"

"I'm sure you'll be just fine Ray"

Aubrey, Allison, Pizza Girl, and Ickey's date soon joined in on the hugging. Janet knew his date from the bar. She had gone to school with them. Not on the cheerleading nor geek squad, she existed somewhere in the middle and was a very beautiful woman also existing somewhere between perfectly built and pudgy. A vast improvement for Ickey.

---------------------------------------------

"What the hell is going on?" John flat our asked Eddie

"We're trying to make us work"

"Why now, why not two months ago when you nearly killed her?"

"Your sister wasn't innocent in that and I'm sorry it ever happened but it did and we didn't handle it very well"

"And you just got over it like that"

"She's carrying my baby, what do you want from me?"

"She doesn't need your pity anymore than she needs you."

"I love Janet and that's the only reason I'm marrying her, it's not out of pitty. We made a child together, you don't just walk away from that."

"You don't get married for it either"

"You're wrong Janet does need me and I need her and I don't really care what anyone else thinks about it. I didn't lie up there and neither did she"

"You can't just show up while she's in a hospital and then get married the next day"

"Is that what you think that I just showed up yesterday?"

"Didn't you"

"We've been living together for weeks"

"So you didn't ask her to marry you just because she's pregnant and are you even sure it's yours?"

"Yes it's my baby but it doesn't matter if it wasn't. I wouldn't just leave Janet like that."

"You'd take care of another man's baby? The man she cheated on you with?"

"Yeah I would because the baby's Janet's regardless of who the father is."

"You love my big sis that much?'

"Yeah I do" Eddie replied and John bear hugged him

"Take care of her, she does need you. JUST DON'T MAKE HER CRY ANYMORE I can't handle that."

"Me either but her hormones are fried and she cries all the time now for no reason. She cries over her French fries sliding into her ketchup and there's nothing I can do about that"

"God you're in for it. I remember what she was like at home when…"

"It's like PMS but only this time it ain't going to stop until January"

"That soon"

"Yeah, that soon but she doesn't want anyone to know right now so please don't tell your brother or else everyone will know and **let go of me man**"

----------------------

"This should be interesting." Richard commented as Claire and Lana were talking to Janet. The others soon scattered.

"If you'll excuse, me" Eddie downed his drink handed it to Richard and headed her way.

"Ladies, you don't mind if I steal my bride for just a minute do you" Eddie walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Eddie, I think your bride is capable of speaking her own mind" his mother almost scolded him.

"She can definitely do that but I really do need to ask her something important, then you can have her back for a few minutes anyway"

"No, it's fine. I **really **wanted to talk to him about the appetizers anyway" Eddie took her by the hand and led her off a little way for some privacy.

"I really am okay, your mom didn't even try to tell embarrassing stories about you and Claire didn't say anything about **her" **Janet wasn't going to speak her name, not today of all days.

"No, it's just I really want to tell mom about the baby. I know you don't want to say anything yet and we've both already told one person each."

"I'm not keeping score Eddie. I do want to wait but if you want to tell your mother that your having a child I'm okay with that and frankly you shouldn't feel like you have to ask me for permission to tell your own mother"

"I'm not asking for permission, I'm asking for support" He pouted

"You are such a baby, Latekka. Just figure out how to tell your mother without Claire finding out. They look like to 13 year old best friends."

"They kind of are." Eddie scrunched his face having forgotten to tell her that tid bit of information.

"Now you tell me, you have seriously got to work on your timing. When there's a something, you spill it all as fast as you can. I would have thought you learned that by now, Mr. Latekka"

"Trust me, I got that lesson the hard way. We've just been so all over the place since she showed up and I really did just forget to mention it. I didn't even give it a second thought. I was to busy worrying about Mrs. Latekka and Itty Bitty baby Latekka"

"So, how old were you when your arranged marriage was decided"

"Like five, but once I actually started to date her my mom couldn't stand her."

"Did you even want to see her other than you know"

"Not really she's always been like she is but I guess it was the whole fairytale thing you were talking about. Only with her I got the one with that evil witch and since I'm telling you **some thing's** there wasn't a whole lot of the _you know _involved" Eddie chuckled

"We're not so good at fairytales, Eddie. Maybe we should just stick to…."

"Love stories and Romance novels" he grinned kissing her yet again.

"Yeah maybe there will be more room to be imperfect" Janet replied

"Are you sure you don't want to tell Hannah" He teased her rubbing her stomach unconsciously

"I'm sure, she'll tell Ray he'll run straight to you know who and until we have a chance to talk about her and Laush I don't want it to be public."

"Her I get but what does Laush have to do with our baby" she could feel Eddie's hand tighten on her stomach.

"You're not telling me about it still affecting you other than what's visible, Eddie and he's going to run his mouth about our baby just like the whole Pizza with a knife and fork thing just to get you to fight him."

"Okay, we'll talk about my anger I promise" He kissed her again and she tried to wipe lipstick off of him.

"Leave it, I don't mind" he flirted

"It's your mothers, not mine" He let her go ahead and wipe it off .

"Will Claire say anything to her daughter if she knows?" Eddie was surprised she asked

"No, she wouldn't do that. She's the one who told me about Laush and Jake to start with." That Janet didn't know. Eddie had bigger commitment and abandonment issues than most people could begin to guess yet he was still standing there smiling marrying a woman he loved but couldn't forgive.

"Why" he questioned the curiosity

"Your father in law/ Step-brother" Janet giggled and Eddie winced at her

"If you want to but I'm not making any promises, Jay. I really don't think she will but I'm not swearing to anything like that. To much room for me to get in trouble"

"In trouble" Janet looked at him sympathetically

"I'm not making you mad. I like rubbing my baby especially since now your starting to show a little"

"So much for feeling beautiful" she teased him but was quite serious.

"Come on, I told you it was attractive and I'm the only one that can tell anyway." Eddie looked up towards the heavens " I'm going to regret this" He looked back down at her just as quickly as he looked up. "You're not bigger but your shape is changing a little. If you weren't so sick you would be bigger and everyone would know by now. It's going to happen soon baby you should start accepting it now" He was trying to be sweet but if it weren't for the particular dress it would show. No one had really seen much of her in two weeks and only briefly the one before that, but almost 14 weeks was starting to make an appearance. She'd worked a minimal amout of hours and then her few days in the hopital had kept her hidden.

"Okay, big is not a word I like to be described with but I know what your trying to say and Thank You, it was actually pretty sweet." She kissed him that time but just a peck.

"Feel it, it's just a bump." He wanted her to feel it with him.

"If I do that everyone in here will know and if you don't stop everyone is going to figure it out anyway"

"How, You can't really see it. You have to feel it" He was lying but out of a good place as he rested his hand on her and his thumb rubbed back and forth

"Eddie if you saw a man constantly rubbing and talking to a woman's stomach what would you think" She laughed at him as reality dawned like flipping a light switch.

"Why haven't you said anything before now"

"I kind of like it. Now lets go tell your mother and … … …. _you know it's kind of unusual to have the same mother in law with two different women" _

"Keep it up and we will be kin before it's over" He teased her knowing she didn't think it was funny "Hey, one more thing. I told John I impregnated his sister"

"I knew you would. He really likes you Eddie."

"He hugged me after he got done reading me the riot act."

"John doesn't hug people"

"Yeah well he did me"

"James Edward Latekka, tell me that's not what I think it is" Janet caught a glimpse of yet another appetizer of Eddie's doing

"It is"

"How could you have them serve mini corn dogs at our wedding, you big …."

"We needed a vegetable, why not corn" He replied holding her hand "And they go great with the cheese puffs"

"Okay I get the corn dogs and cheese puffs and it's cute it really is but pop-corn" She looked at him with a puppy dog face

"That's because if we hadn't had something to keep my hand's busy when we watched movies we'd probably be working on our second kid by now" Janet just shook her head

"Alright, funnel cake?"

"Octoberfest, I'd already eaten like three of them but I needed a reason to come talk to you without looking lame"

"I take it the hot wings are for Sully's" She was pleased though it was very nontraditional

_______

"See I brought her back" Eddie interrupted his mom and Claire who were now with Sully and Richard.

"How kind of you, Eddie" Claire replied.

"Can you two chatter boxes keep a secrete?" Richard and Sully laughed at Eddie's question

"EDDIE, that was rude" Janet scolded him and Richard and Sully laughed harder when Eddie backed down

"Clearly, someone knows what this secret is" Lana turned to look at the two chuckling buffoons

"They do and since they haven't spilled it we thought we could help them out a little" Janet added quietly

Sully and Richard stood guard to cap their traps if necessary. Eddie leaned over Janet's shoulder and told them to come closer. Janet felt like a bride-wich.

"Eddie, what ever joke you've got planned it better be worth it, because I'm still your mother and if your very smart **you will** be afraid of me" She threatened him

"Would you hush or I'm not going to tell either of you"

"Eddie what are you up to" Claire asked

"Ohh, I think you're a little late to ask that one" Sully mumbled

"In about 6 months, we're going to be up to having a baby" Eddie whispered very quietly

"Actually, he's up to it. I'm still going to be contemplating the physics of it" Janet grinned and they both waited for some sort of reaction.

"Okay, I was expecting a little more reaction." Eddie looked at his mom, hurt and hurting for Janet.

"Ohh god, your serious. My baby's going to have a baby" She started to cry and hugged both of them together.

"No, Janet's having a baby. I'll pretty much be in charge of ice chips" Eddie joked prying his mom lose so he could breath and unknowingly forfeited all attention to Janet.

"Mom, shhh. It's not public knowledge."

"I'm sorry sweetie" She hugged Eddie and Claire hugged Janet with a simple congratulations then hugged Eddie.

"Congratulations dear, you deserve it" It was still weird to have Rory's mom care about him beyond Rory.

"Lana, let the girl go before you smother her, they're ready to serve dinner anyway" Sully pulled her loose and everyone began to take their seats

"How far along are you?" Lana asked Janet quietly before they sat down. The three of them seemed to be drawing attention by still standing.

"13 weeks 5 days" Janet replied

"My god"

"We've only known for a about three weeks"

"So you were pregnant?"

"Yes, but we didn't know then"

"Honey I saw your face" Lana was sympothetic

"I was late but I did have what I thought was a period shortly after that and I honestly didn't know I was pregnant"

"Janet I didn't mean to accuse you of hiding it. I guess I'm just a little shocked. I'm going to be a grandmother?"

"That's the plan"

"When are you due?"

"January 10th, now lets eat. You can ask her all this other in a few days" Eddie interrupted

------------------------

"Is there going to be anything under that lid that will make me sick?" Janet asked when the food was brought in

"It's not Veal Scallapinni or Chili burgers but I think you'll like it." He kissed her quickly on the mouth as she was already leaned into him whispering so no one would overhear.

"Chicken Marsala" He knew she was seriously questioning it

Sully sat to Eddie's side his mother next to him, Richard sat next to Janet and Claire one seat away. Ickey and his date sat as far apart from Owen and Allison as they could and used Phil and Pizza Girl and Janet's brothers as a filter between Hannah/Ray and Nick/Aubrey.

"Toast time" Sully stood first. "Only since they felt the need to exclude everyone from the plan until last minute but two who shall be left un-named I offer a reckoning if the bride doesn't mind of course?" Sully looked at Janet, every one knew he and Richard were the two.

"My advise isn't worth much my last three divorces can attest to that but I have learned a valuable lesson which I have no intentions of sharing with the groom…._he held his glass up turning to Eddie and smiling_…I will however ask that the bride ,that'd be you sweetie…_he looked at Janet_…. cut him some slack when he screws up, give him ample time to grovel, a blanket for the couch, only one cold shoulder at a time unless of course you can offer something that's not and believe the man when he says he only had the best intentions." Sully spoke right to Janet knowing what she needed to hear and what Eddie needed from her the most.

"My turn, since clearly Sully is looking out for Mr. James **Edward** Latekka." Eddie knew what Janet was thinking by just looking at her.

"Not the same, at all" he chuckled in reply to her smirk over his real name……

"She may be my little girl but she's your wife now and the only way it'll work is if you both give it all you have and take all you need. Women are different son but I'm pretty sure **you've** figured that out by now what you haven't figured out however is women, don't try, you'll only waste your time and make them cry. The one thing I know about them is that they will push you as far as your willing to bend and then a little more. Once you've accepted that a wedding doesn't make you a husband in their eyes the better off you'll be and the sooner you accept what will make you a husband the better your marriage will be"

"Dare I ask what that is" Eddie chuckled

"Once you've been re-dressed, re-directed, re-trained, resolved to always being wrong and the one who started every argument, reminded of everything you've ever done wrong and resign your self to that's the way it's supposed to be then you'll be a husband. If you have to much trouble accepting the terms then you'll be reported to me and we'll see if we can't readjust a few things" Richard grinned toasting by clinking glasses with Eddie

"What happened to skipping the alcohol" Janet again whispered to Eddie half way through the meal and after some all to apparent tipsy toasts.

"They decided to wait in the bar between the ceremony and dinner" Eddie replied laughing.

"If I had known they were going to spend all that time thinking of ways to embarrass us I would have skipped the carriage ride" Janet giggled

"They're just teasing"

"**They** are embarrassing" Eddie got what she meant

--------------------------------------------------------------

"One more piece of advise Latekka. Don't cut her any slack just because she can cry. She's been doing it on demand since she was two. Make your self clear, don't hold back it'll only make her hold back and trust me you'll be on the loosing end of that one."

-----

"I would like to just say something really quick. **Thank You, Thank You and Thank You! **Now that that's out of the way. I have a few warnings for you about your exceptionally nice catch Janet. He doesn't clean, or cook, or wash dishes nor clothes, he doesn't know how to turn a vacuum on, never held a broom or actually paid attention to anything other than him self until he met you. Best wishes to you both and I pray that you never send him back. He comes as is and there are no refunds sweetie" Phil raised his glass and Janet found it a great deal more humorous than Eddie

"Trust me, he knows how. Whether or not he used that knowledge for you is a different story" Janet replied back looking at Eddie.

--------

"Eddie, I'm really happy for you man if anyone here deserves to marry the woman of your dreams it's you. Janet you're pretty much getting' the lesser half but you made him cry and beg and once you do that your stuck with a man. Men don't keep buddy's that cry. Once they go there they'll start wanting you to use a coaster and worrying about what their wearing. It's best you took him off our hands" Ickey made his toast short.

"Does everyone know about that" Eddie and Janet continued their whispers

"I'm sorry it was just to cute" She poked out her lip.

----------

"I must add that as true as that may be, You made the better half twirl so you've pretty much been headed here since that day" Hannah raised her glass

---------

"Janet, Eddie, first I'm going to point out you skimped on the boos. However the appetizers were great"

"Sorry about that, someone got a little sentimental without telling me" Janet had a cheesy grin as Eddie had his hand around her shoulders

"I'll forgive you just this one time but that forgiveness comes from the bottom of my heart and I want you to both understand how important that little word is. You'll need it one day so don't be afraid to use it." That was an uncomfortable moment for all at the table but spoken so true.

"Here Here" Sully and Richard raised their glasses to that one

-------

"I personally would just like to know when and or how your transition from Hail Eddie to James Edward Latekka started. " Nick asked

"When we figure it out we'll let you know" Eddie ended the toasts and it carried on into conversation.

"I know" Sully spouted

"I don't think they need to know" Eddie and Janet politely told him to shut it.

"Would you two relax, I'm not going to spill to much dirt" Sully looked at them then back to the group to finish

"It was April 12, 2002. Latekka came back after last call for the first time and he pissed Janet off enough that she left him fall out of his own truck and left him in the yard for Richard to deal with. Then one night I had foolishly started leaving Latekka standing guard while Janet locked up. The particular night I have in question though I left the two of them already drunk and dancing not knowing they would _**never actually go home **_or that Latekka had been supplying the former Ms. Meadows with all the alcohol he could buy and she was supplying him with all the conversation he could handle. Trust me they put a whole new meaning to flirting and foreplay" Sully told it like he was annoucing the plays of a football game.

"I think I explained that enough" Eddie chuckled as Janet whispered in his ear "I can't believe I'm going to find out about it like this, Eddie"

"He want go to far" Eddie kissed her cheek to whisper in her ear "It'll be okay, I'm right here with you"

"They can say what they want about the storm that summer keeping them from leaving but I know it's not true. I will however say that when I received a call from the chief about what could possibly be going on in my parking lot...._the guy's chanted_... I was less than thrilled thinking when I arrived to see they were still there the next morning that I would be finding an awkward situation. That simply was not the case though. Still dressed, hung-over and both as mean as rattlesnakes I'm the one who ended up taking an ass chewing from both of them. It took two months after that before Latekka finally got the nerve to ask her out and now here they are. It may have took you years to get going but once you did you didn't waist any time did ya" The whole table laughed

"How does he know all that" Janet asked Eddie

"He pulled tabs" Janet just grinned nodding her head so Eddie didn't have to finish the sentence.

--------------

"Janet I thought Sully let you drink for free" Hannah giggled thinking Eddie played the chump unknowingly

"I can clear that one up as well" Sully was having way to much fun being the center of attention.

Eddie started to stop him "Let him have his fun." Janet was eased and with her hand in his laying in his lap as his arm closest to her was stretched on the back of her chair.

"May I" Richard asked and Sully motioned him to go ahead "you know Sully called me as soon as he found out. Eddie feel free to correct me if I get it wrong" Eddie motioned him to go ahead

"They worked out a deal" Richard started

"Eddie worked out a deal, I just went along with it to..never mind just finish" Janet stopped not wanting to admit she had a crush on him then

"Eddie having discovered he had the hots for my daughter didn't want her to think he was a bum so he wouldn't accept when women bought him drinks, he of course drank them since he is Latekka after all and they paid for a drink but Eddie had Janet add it to his tab to. It seems he was grateful for the conversation and started buying Janet's drinks which meant he also couldn't buy other ladies drinks" Eddie blushed the whole time and Janet smiled at him settling against him. "So Latekka decided he would just let the ladies buy each others drinks unknowingly of course."

"Dude that's one for the record books" Ickey proclaimed

"I'm not the only one who did it." Eddie grinned giving Janet away.

"Did you seriously just rat me out" Janet played

"What, I saw your list. It was three times the size of mine"

"Is not" She blushed

"Was to" He gave her clue that there shouldn't be one anymore but he wasn't mad and no one else caught on to it.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you ready to get out of here" Eddie asked as everyone danced. Their vows were over and they were in the carriage by 5:20. They didn't actually make it to their guests and dinner until 6:30. Dinner was served at 7:00 and now an hour and a half later they were both ready to bolt only being 8:30 and tired of talking to everyone that seemed to be having the time of their lives, the bulk of them well on their way to intoxicated bliss.

"Are you" she replied with her head on his shoulder.

"I am and your tired. It's been a long day for me so I know it's been to much for you"

"In case you haven't noticed you've been holding me up the last twenty minutes and other than walking down the isle and the few minutes you've let me stand I've been sitting all day" She looked up at him with her baby blues making him melt as he craned his neck down to see her still resting on his shoulder.

"I've got something at the cottage that I think will make us both feel like you're the most beautiful bride there ever was"

"I already do, your pretty good at this but dad's right we've both got to try so I have something we might like to."

"Really, because mine was promised to be ready in about 15 minutes"

"Mine may take a little longer than that"

"How much longer"

"You'll see but we at least need to cut the cake so we can take some of it for breakfast in the morning. If I'm going to be sick I might as well eat what I want to."

"You've got to toss your bouquet and I'm making a special plea for your garter" Janet knew what he really wanted to get from that experience

"Do we really want to watch your mom and Claire not to mention my dad and Sully fight over it"

"Yes we do plus compromise remember. You got my real name announced in front of the guys no less and this very beautiful and extremely sexy dress "

"You really want my garter that bad? And I suppose it has nothing to do with cocking a feel in front of my dad"

"It's sexy, Janet. And yeah knowing my hand is up your dress in front of Richard is a small added bonus, I promise I'll take my time so it'll be gentle"

"You are such a bad boy"

"At least I'm good at it" He kissed her long and hard lasting until Hannah interrupted them.

"Tradition suggests you cut the cake not roll through it" She teased them.

They cut the cake and Eddie kindly feed Janet a bite then had to hold her hands as he took one. He asked the server to box some up for later.

"Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to beneath my wifes dress."

"You'd best be talking about the garter" Frank took up for his sister surprising everyone.

"Of couse I'm not, but I'll do that first" Eddie winked and Richard and John knew he was just messing with Frank

----------

"Hey Baby, I believe you've got something I need"

"Really?"

"Gentel men if you will take your places" Eddie couldn't resist making a show .

"She doesn't need a chair" Eddie informed his mother.

"Eddie" He slid his arm down and then beneath her dress pulling her leg up and wrapping it around his waist

"I've got you don't worry" He pulled her shoe off seductivly

"That's what scares me" She laughed holding around his neck with one arm her other hand rested against his chest

"Hold this" He handed her the shoe and she took it holding it behind his shoulder. "No peaking" Eddie spun her around so they wouldn't get the view up her dress and they all laughed

"You women makes theese things fluffy to slow us down don't you?" Eddie asked the ladies in the room as he sorted through the layers pushing the dress up her thigh and cockly looking down to see.

"Hurry up we ain't got all night, save some for later" Sully knew how uncomfortable his son was

" But I do" Eddie replied and Janet dipped her head back to at Sully "Stop encouraging him" She laughed and Eddie bent down taking advantage of her brest being so exposed kissing the top of her chest and catching her off guard. He slid the garter down as soon as she raised up and kissed his mouth to look at him. He held it up as a victory lap as Janet put her leg down and kicked her foot back to put her shoe back on having to lean into Eddie to reach he just held her tightly.

"We'll do it at the same time" Janet picked up her bouquet.

They enjoyed the fight for the bouquet and garter both having undeclared winners. They hung around for a few minutes as everyone started dancing again then disappeared un-noticed for some time.

---------------------

"Where did they go" Hannah asked Ray

"Probably to just hold hands" Ray laughed at her

"I meant when did they go"

"About ten minutes ago. Janet looked tired I don't think she was up to the usual good by tour you women do"

"Thank you for coming with me"

"I like Janet and she's happy. I hope Latekka knows Laush is going to flip his wig though."

"Right now I'm more concerned with Rory, can you believe Janet's dad is dating her mother"


	51. Chapter 51

They made it to the cottage and they were both amazed at how beautiful it really was once they got a chance to slow down and look at it. Old hard wood floors, exposed beams, a beautiful antique poster bed with lace canopy and draw curtains nearly sitting in the middle of a huge open bedroom.

Eddie couldn't help but open the doors to the small garden and covered patio. There was another lounging bed on the patio along with an open fire place. They technically wouldn't need it in the middle of the summer but it was pretty none the same. The bathroom held a mirror, vanity and toilet, the garden tub was in the bedroom. It also had a small sitting room and kitchen when you came through the front door but neither of them were planning on doing any cooking. She was supposed to be on bed rest anyway and that's exactly where he planned on needing her.

Janet followed him out onto the patio both nervous and unsure of what the other expected. "This place is beautiful" Janet held onto one of the porch columns reaching out to let the rain dance in her other hand, the sheer wrap just hanging across her arm and dragging the ground. Eddie walked up behind her . It made her nervous for him to be so close, she could feel him looking at her. Eddie touched her neck and drew down towards her breasts. "I want to make love to you" he whispered so vulnerable and began to kiss her neck, taking down her curls and removing the Lilly that was tucked in her hair.

"How is it possible that this day has been so exhausting and yet so relaxing at the same time" She pulled away from him but he grabbed her hand at arms length as she turned to face him. He knew exactly the feeling she was describing.

"You should be lying down" Eddie kissed her hand.

"Will you stay out here with me for a while" She asked and he nodded then picked her up sitting her on the bed and she waited for him to take her heels off.

"You coming" She asked unsure of why he was still standing there after she was propped against the pillows

"You really are beautiful, Janet" He replied kissing her ankle when he took her shoes off then sat down on the edge to take his shoes and Jacket off before crawling in next to her.

"Your not so bad yourself" She teased him snuggling against his chest to his surprise.

"It's raining do you want to go inside" Eddie asked as the water poured down like a sheet from the roof a short distance from their entwined feet.

"I would be standing in it if I thought you wouldn't flip out worried I would get a grass stain….." She teased him

"Or pneumonia" He interrupted laughing knowing he was being overprotective. He briefly entertained the idea of joining her in it. The time's before were something he'd never forget and he wandered if she was trying to say she wanted that again but he wouldn't risk her getting sick for anything.

"I just want to stay out here" Janet looked at him as if asking his permission. She was finally letting him take care of her.

"Is that better" He took his Jacket and spread over her back and shoulders against the cool breeze the rain brought in. A pin poke later he was removing the boutonniere from it while she tried not to giggle from his gilie yelp.

"How's your head" Eddie began to kiss her tenderly again trying for more but carefully

"I took a pain pill right before dinner. It actually isn't that bad right now."

"Are you sleepy. You look tired" He was covering the bases

"I am tired but I've pretty much gotten use to that. I haven't done anything but sleep for nearly a week though and I don't want to right now"

"How long do you think it took them to notice we left" She asked

"I don't know, they were all having a good time." He was so invested in the idea of being with his wife. He continued to kiss and caress her.

"I'm just glad we snuck away so we didn't have to go through the childish remarks the morons had saved up."

"Wait till we go home. All I'll hear for a week is 'how many times, where, which positions, is it different once your married Basically their usual crap just now they'll have an excuse for asking"

"Why did they ever care about our sex life" He had a sudden brain seize trying to figure out how not to hurt her feelings with the answer

All it took was one look down at her and he knew what to say "Because, you were the first women in years I had slept with more than once and the only woman I wanted to, not to mention we actually dated for months and as far as they know we never stopped" He kissed her deeply never taking his lips from her body the whole time they whispered to each other.

"And now The Great Hail Eddie is married and has a baby on the way. I guess that's going to get their curiosity going"

"I know it's not all that flattering for the guy's to think your some kind of Geisha Girl but you know I can't lie worth a damn and not answering them doesn't help very much"

"What exactly do they think it is I do for you?"

"You don't want me to answer that because they've come up with some really good ideas but I denied all of the raunchy stuff truthfully and threatened to kill the next one that even suggested something like it again. They just think we have really good sex."

"We do and that's not a lie" she added "You should hear what the girls have asked me about you"

"That I would really like to know your answers to more than the questions but not now baby" he blushed never giving up on consummating their marriage

"I said you should not that you would"

"There's no reason for us to hide anything. Not anymore especially"

"Kiss me" She could tell he was caught off guard by the look on his face. He was doubting he heard her right.

"I want you to kiss me. If there's no reason to hide anything and you want me to tell you what I need; kiss me like you use to before we started having sex."

Eddie cupped her face rubbing against her cheek with his thumb. "I can't" he whispered. "It was so wrong before because I couldn't tell you. If I'm going to get a chance to know what it would have felt like, it's got to be right." His lips brushed against hers and she dared not ask him what was wrong this time.

Eddie kissed her soft and slow with a closed mouth gradually working into longer more relaxed kissing. "I love you" he whispered against her mouth. "I love you to, Eddie" He took the opportunity to slip his tongue in between her open lips as she spoke the words against his bite.

As always when kissing as if they were teenagers making out they reached two points the high and the low. After a few minutes they were at the high both wanting to take it further and neither willing to disturb what was going well followed another few minutes later by the low of realizing it hadn't and trialing off into acceptance of neither having done so.

"**Go, **get comfortable, I'll watch the rain fall with you tonight" he whispered as if someone could have been listening. She loved how he did that.

Janet slipped off her side of the bed and turned her back to Eddie. "Will you unzip me" She asked pulling her hair around to the side. It briefly occurred to him that if she zipped it alone she could unzip it alone. He knew she was thinking about it but unsure of how far she wanted to go. He knew she might just want some of the seduction of it since it was their wedding night but not able to be with him.

He wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to make himself available if she wanted to though. He quickly stood from the bed and slowly unzipped her dress then unhooked her bra. She wasn't expecting that and it sent as rush of erotic pleasure through her from the touch of his rough hands against her smooth as silk skin. Eddie bent down and kissed her shoulder as his invitation.

Janet had to hold the dress up against her chest with her hand and Eddie helped her out by picking the skirt up so it didn't drag the now wet tile of the patio. He made her crawl over the bed to avoid it. Once inside Janet tried to hold up her dress and open her small suite case as Eddie watched her fight with it.

"You've got two choices baby, one let the dress fall or two ask me for help." He was leaned against the door framed just watching her.

"Actually I have three, one I let the dress fall, two I get what I'm after and three I ask you to take the pillows and a blanket out there and wait for me" She let the dress fall slightly then started to unzip her bag

"You only have two, one you stand there and watch or two you come help me" She added in the same confident tone

"In that case I choose both" Eddie walked up behind her and held her dress back in place with his hand over her breasts. "You have another choice though" He slid his free hand inside the open back of her dress and around her waist breathing on her neck with another gentle kiss

"What's that" She was nervous but because she wanted him

"What you're going to wear to bed" She knew then what was in the small wrapped gift box that was lying on the bed she had been doing her best to avoid. Eddie continued to hold her dress in place with his hand around her breasts and kiss her neck as she opened the gift.

Janet half expected it to be something far more revealing than it actually was. So familiar yet so different was the cotton gown. Thin enough to be seen through and low plunging at the neck with the most innocent and delicate cap sleeves short falling just below her rear and a thin white ribbon lacing the top and a gathering under the bust making it a baby doll gown.

Eddie knew when he saw it at the boutique he bought her other clothes that it would be perfect. She loved the cotton gowns she already had but this one had the added bonus's of being sexy as hell and a style that would forgive a little growing. It was simple enough to look at her other clothes to get the size but just to be sure was a relief plus she was going to be able to wear it a while maybe the whole time. He also wasn't putting the pressure on her to have sex like satin and lace would have done.

"Eddie" she whispered

"Shhh, it's fine. I don't expect anything I just want you to feel beautiful out of this dress to." He eased the dress down so she could step out of it. Kicking himself the second he realized just how sexy what she had on underneath was. He had no idea her idea of getting comfortable was going to be lingerie.

Eddie then grabbed the pillows and headed back out with out saying a word. Janet headed to the bathroom where most of her essentials were already at from earlier in the day. Eddie had managed to move the luggage, strip the quilt as the rose petals floated up into the air. Eddie was caught in his own nesting patterns as he made the bed and lit the fire just to hear it crackle.

The lounging bed was made up with a thin throw but they wanted it more comfortable. When Janet came back out Eddie was sitting up on the bed watching the rain and vividly remembering their nights in it. The fire turned out to come in handy for combating cool damp air and the mood setting factor of it was definitely an advantage. The rain always brought something out in Janet and he wasn't sure why it did but he liked it.

Janet slipped out the door next to him before he ever knew she was out of the bathroom. When he noticed her he stared in amazement at how attracted he was to her. It was a little weird to him, he found her attractive and beautiful all the time but the way he normally felt when she dawned more provocative satin, silk and lace was exactly how he felt looking at her in the innocent, soft, comfortable cotton.

For the first time he really understood what was meant by a woman glowing during pregnancy. Maybe she wasn't a virgin, maybe they had both been unfaithful in their own ways, maybe they'd had sex more times than he could begin to count and tasted and touched each others bodies over and over again, maybe she cursed occasionally or drank past her limit from time to time, maybe she spent to many nights with only the guy's playing poker, maybe at that very moment she was already carrying his child but she looked so innocent and pure standing there.

Most would consider her naïve, harmless and puerile but he knew she wasn't. Naïve would imply she simply did not know the outcomes which just wasn't true she only did her best to face the negative ones openly. She was anything but harmless, falling in love with her was a dangerous Terra firma and puerile she was not however she had the ability to enjoy the simple things life had to offer and up until Eddie rolled easily with every change and disappointment life had set upon her.

The one thing Eddie knew she was without a doubt was true. Janet was genuine and honest. She was never insincere or hypocritical. You always knew upfront with her where her senses of right and wrong were defined . To him she was a woman who wanted to be loved and love in return. Though somewhere along the way she forgot who she was and faulted resulting in everything she wasn't.

Eddie quickly started to stand to meet her. "There's no need to get up" he stopped sitting back on the bed

"God Janet you look ……………" He didn't know what the right word would be

"I going to assume that was supposed to be a compliment" She smiled so understanding

"Don't assume, you do look beautiful"

"So you've told me like five times tonight. Which one of us are you trying to convince" She was only picking with him

"I'm sorry I just didn't expect this" He touched the hem of the gown tugging gently at it until she sat down behind him.

"Expect what Eddie?" Now she was shying away in tone like the first time they had sex and she asked him what was wrong.

"I didn't expect you to be so much prettier and sexier than you already normally are." He looked over his shoulder at her having wanted her to sit where he could see her but she was relaxed and confident with her legs crossed gown falling well above modesty in her lap. Her ring sparkled along with all her other jewelry, her make up still flawless as always and her curls gently hanging. It may have been a dark, cool wet night but Janet was a warm sunny day if he had ever seen one.

Janet got what he was saying he had explained a guy's idea of pretty to her before. To Eddie pretty was innocence and tenderness, delicateness. She of course didn't remember but she had helped him define sexy all those months ago. She knew he had a difference in what was sexy and what was hot just by what he referred to different things as over their dating.

She began to rub his shoulders. " Why are you so tense"

"The rain." He replied as she pressed her chest against his back rubbing harder for several minutes before he had loosened up and she had the nerve to reply to him.

"The rain or being with me when it rains" She whispered in his ear aware of the rain's affects that had yet to be pointed out to her by Eddie. She had expected him to do so every time it rained and the torridness swept over her. It expressed it's self in a passion and intensity Eddie would never get enough of. He took her by the hand and urged her up and off the bed then into his lap where she again crossed her legs so lady like though her gown was showing all he needed to see. He finally got the whole push and pull concept realizing Janet had perfected the balance.

"What does the rain have to do with you wanting to make love so recklessly?" He asked as she began to un-tie his tie. Every time was irresponsibly, uncontrollably, intensely amazing.

"It's unpredictable, life changes in the blink of an eye in the rain. It washes away all it wants to and your left vulnerable to everything. It makes me feel so helpless and I've learned if you embrace that you'll not only have the thrill of the rush but you'll be okay when it stops, every time it gets you higher and higher almost like cheating death it's the surviving that makes you crave more and just like the rain it'll change everything and nothing."

"How can rain change your life"

"My mom's wreck was because of the rain, whatever we did in the truck that night was because of the rain, our baby was made because of the rain and tonight will be because of the rain. Fate's giving us a memory Eddie can't you see that"

"It's all so you don't have to relive the night your mom died?" He understood that. April 12th was the night his dad died and he wondered into the bar to drink his pain away only to find Janet was his safe place. He needed to be able to control something about his life so he started buying her drinks and once he began to heal he couldn't let her go for fear he would need her again even if she never knew how much making him laugh meant to him that night.

"No it's so I can relieve it because I found a way to get what I didn't have that night." She replied pulling his tie from around his neck staring mostly at his mouth. She was doing a damn fine job of seducing him. He didn't know she had that much power over him. Sure he was aware she was the best sex he'd ever had and there was something about her that made him just want to follow her around begging but she was giving it her all at that point. Just like the night they spent in his truck that he never got to see again.

"The night we got drunk, I didn't give you that."

"Eddie, the rain never washes it all away. My mom still died, we managed to make it for a while and we're still having a baby. So we _did _we give each other something that night" Janet ran her finger over his lips softly

Eddie just thought about the night but hadn't answered her.

"The first lesson I learned working at Sully's, was that alcohol doesn't make you say things you don't mean. It simply makes you feel less vulnerable so you will. It also doesn't make you do things you don't want to it just makes you feel more vulnerable that you did"

"How long did it take you to figure that out" He was listening though he didn't look like it.

"After a couple of weeks working there"

"Janet you were sixteen when you started at Sully's. "

"I know"

"I thought we were the only ones that young he let back there." Eddie was confused

"We were" She began to unbutton his shirt slowly and kissed his neck but as good as it felt he wasn't letting the topic go.

"You told me he was older but how much older are we talking about" He asked as she looked him in the eye for a few seconds before unbuttoning another button

"A LOT" she was almost daring him as she kissed his chin

"You were sixteen are we talking he was 18, 21,what?"

" A little higher baby" she stopped a few buttons down and kissed his collar bone sucking at his skin.

"You're already well past jail time Janet, how old was he" Eddie was harder than hard as she kissed on him and had to catch himself running his hand up into the curls on the back of her head as he didn't want to touch the sore stitches. He settled playing with one of her curls.

"Does it matter, once you're a grown man you're a grown man Eddie"

"You should have told someone, Janet. A grown man doesn't have any business with a teenager." Eddie was clearly upset about it, she didn't seem all that bothered as she continued to kiss on him working her way up his neck and cheek to his mouth stopping just shy of kissing his lips.

"If I tell you something really personal will you let it go when I finish and promise to never bring it up again" He was about to let something go alright as her hot breath rolled across his skin.

"If that's what you want"

"It was the man you asked me about the night we found out we were having a baby. I wanted him, Eddie. I'm the one who went for it because I watched my friends cry over being dumped after they lost their virginity. They felt ashamed, embarrassed and resentment for the guy and I knew I didn't want that. I also knew a grown man would be way the hell better at it than some horny teenage boy that didn't care about a girl as long as he got off."

"Do you regret it?" He asked her cautiously

"Not for a second. He was soft and slow and I knew there wouldn't be any connection when it was over. No embarrassment, no anger just a little knowledge. "

"How much knowledge?" No ones first time was good Eddie knew that

"I don't know" She kissed him mumbling out her reply

"What did you let him do Janet?" His question was eerily like that of 'what'd you grab onto Janet'

"I let him show me how a woman should really be treated." she figured he had heard more than enough.

"Baby"

"I met him at the Johnson Inn after work that night and we kissed as we undressed each other and he was so gentle. I never heard any of my friends talk about the things he did and they really felt good. The first few times he basically just taught me how to have an orgasm. I thought I was going to die the first time I did that with a man inside of me."

"I know the feeling but what did you do with him after the first few times, baby?" Eddie began to kiss her neck not wanting to admit he was turned on by it

"Once we had sex without stopping to think about the how and just did it for the pure pleasure of it, I asked him to teach me how to please a man. But it scared him. At first I thought it was because he felt guilty about my age and if he wasn't doing for me, it somehow made it worse. The next time I met him I just went for it and decided to try a few things. Some worked some didn't and I realized he had never been pleasured by a woman. Don't get me wrong he'd had quite a few experiences and said they were hot and got him off but he had never had a woman take their time and show true affection and concern for his needs. So I made him let me try to do it for him and after a few times I felt better knowing it was an equal game. Shortly thereafter we just stopped" She wasn't going to tell Eddie he started dating some skinny 22 year old blond, no point in bringing that up. She didn't love the man, and wouldn't have associated with him otherwise if it wasn't for how she knew him but she was still devastated that he only wanted sex with her if he was pleasing her. She believed he couldn't bring himself to feel grateful to someone her age for satisfying him though he didn't mind making her grateful and it ended up making her feel just like when Eddie struggled displaying his feelings for her. That a man was embarrassed to admit he wanted Janet Meadows because he thought she was attractive. Men didn't care about what she looked like as far as having sex with a chubby girl was concerned or even that they cared about a chubby girl but in her life both was simply to much to ask for when it came to men wanting her.

"I don't want to know who do I?" He kissed down her collar bone to her upper chest.

"It want change anything"

"Janet, I need you tonight" he brushed her hair from her face. He knew it was selfish but he had a hunger to be held in her arms and nothing in the world could duplicate the feeling.

"That bastard may not, but I can't live without your touch" He added whispering even softer

"I need you to want me. I don't care if you need me just want me" She replied as their mouths crashed into each other. Eddie slipped his hand under the edge of the thin soft cotton and held her at the hip. The hand that cupped her face gently traced a path to her breast where he held it gently. "Baby, I do so much it hurts"

"Are they still sore" he wanted to know where to draw the line as he whispered

"I'm fine as long as I wearing a bra or something like this" Eddie figured then he wouldn't be completely undressing her but it wasn't going to stop him from making love to her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddie pulled the gown up to expose her belly tucking it gently under her breasts to hold it up.

"Do you feel the baby" he asked and Janet wasn't clear as to what he meant

"I know it's to early to feel movement, but can you tell the baby's there" he clarified

"I don't know really. I know the baby is there and I know where but it's not just a physical feeling"

"Kinda of like a presence thing?" he needed her to clarify still nibbling her neck and keeping the heat turned on

"Yeah sort of. I ache a lot and I know that's from the baby but I guess most of the time I'm just always aware that I've got a little quarterback possibly in there, it's all a mind thing right now"

"Most of the time?" She was kissing the side of his face

"Sometimes, I remember I'm pregnant which makes me remember I forgot about being pregnant" She looked like she felt guilty as Eddie continued to rub, kiss and hold her

Eddie chuckled lightly "You didn't forget about our baby, Janet. You just weren't thinking about being pregnant for a little while"

"That's the same thing isn't it."

"No, we've pretty much been focused on everything baby since we found out. I don't think we should feel guilty for giving our selves a break a few hours at a time." He still rubbed her belly

"So you've 'not thought' about the baby, to" Her hands were in his hair as his head laid against her chest lightly kissing her breast as he touched

"I was thinking about diapers while I waited for you to get to the ceremony but as soon as I saw you I stopped and to be honest I didn't think about it again until I thought you were crying"

"What were you thinking about then"

"Writing a book"

"About what, sex" She teased him wrapping her arms around his neck

"There would be some in there."

"You're serious?" She looked at him intrigued

"Naahh, It was just a thought to get even with Nick."

"Now I don't feel so bad" Eddie scrunched questioning "I was kinda thinking about the whole exit plan" She wagged her eye brows and Eddie knew she was talking about giving birth as his hand had trailed down to her inner thigh and she was nervous about uncrossing her legs

"You'll be fine, I'll be right there to get on your nerves so you'll get fed up enough to get it over with" He laughed

"I wasn't really thinking about that particular part"

"What other part is there" He stroked up and down her thigh

"After that, don't tell me you haven't thought about it Eddie" She looked at him knowing he must have

"Maybe a little but only during your exam and honestly I haven't thought about it since."

"Do you **always** think about sex" Janet asked completely serious but slightly playing

"Not always but you shouldn't be worrying about it. It's not a big deal and I'm sure if you give your self time to heal before trying to tackle the world again, you want even notice it" He was rubbing her thigh as he talked to her

"I'm not the one I'm worried about noticing" She caught him off guard. He had started to lose focus of the conversation as he began to gaze else where

"Let me get this straight, your all dressed up and standing at the end of the isle looking at me on the other end and all you could think about was whether or not I would or wouldn't like having sex with you after you've given birth to my child none the less" Janet thought he was going to be upset big time.

"No I thought about the night you asked me if I wanted to meet Ernesto, baby names, how I'm going to keep you from peeking while the baby's being born"

"Ohh I promise there want be any peaking……I going to watch the whole time" He interrupted

Janet rolled her eyes and continued " and I also thought about how ridiculously big the smile your going to have when you finally do get to hold our baby is going to be" she knew he loved kids and if his fondness for touching her stomach was any indication of how he would be when the baby got there, she was certain that six month mark was going to kill everything inside of Eddie Latekka.

"Feel right here" Eddie took her hand and moved it around pressing gently

"It's called my uterus, Eddie. I know where the baby's at"

"Lay down for a minute" Eddie eased her back and stretched out beside her.

"Now feel" He watched her face as she did.

'Eddie the baby's still really tiny"

"I know but I like being able to feel where he is" He grinned "I can't believe you've felt of everything else on your body but not to see where our baby is" She caught his gender distinction but didn't say anything

"It's not funny if I'm not laughing" his grin made her giggle though she just declared she wasn't laughing "I've just been to scared to. I'm so confused and it would've made it to real. Don't be upset with me, please it's just so hard to explain and I do feel when I'm in the shower or tub or at night when I can't sleep because your not there"

"I'm not upset. What your saying is understandable and I know you want our baby. I'm not really all that surprised anyway, if I had something suddenly growing inside of me and puked my guts out every morning I might need a little time to."

"Are you offering to switch places" Janet was snuggled into his arms though unaware of it really. She laid on her back as Eddie was on his side facing her as close as he could get with his hand under her head and the other on her stomach and occasionally venturing to her hip. He had drawn their heads just inches from each other.

"Compassionate and understanding, yes. Being pregnant, hell no. "

"Good, I wouldn't trade anyway"

"Tell me that the next time you throw up" He teased her as he began to rub circles on her belly and she knew he was doing more than focusing on the baby as his hand covered more and more territory. Janet just stared at him as he looked at her body and his hand smoothed over it. He took a peak beneath her panties.

"I guess I know why you really disappeared this morning with my mom" Eddie grinned noticing a very nice fresh wax job. Nothing unusual Janet was always neurotic about her grooming.

"I may have gotten a few things other than my feet pampered" Eddie didn't know that

"So my mom knew what I was going to see tonight and it didn't bother you" Eddie looked back up at her to gage her reaction

"No, why would it? She had stuff done, most women do." Janet didn't see the big deal

"Not as many as you think but it's my mother" Eddie was embarrassed

"How cute, your shy about your mommy knowing you have sex." Janet teased in a juvenile tone

"I don't care if the whole world knows I have sex and until as of late how much but I don't really care for her to know the how" he blushed

"You didn't mind telling my dad" She was quick to point out

"That's because he's a man plus your father. I have to say rubbing in that I have sex with his daughter is a little fun"

Janet just gave him the look "Okay I see your point, but to be completely honest it's kinda of a right of passage for a guy to be able to for lack of a better word conquer another man's daughter. It's a guy thing you wouldn't understand and I'm sorry I know it's not the most respectable thing to hear. It doesn't mean the guy thinks any less of the woman it's just kind of a validation of manhood that you've taken something that precious and guarded from another man. "

"Surely you don't mean that as crass as it sounds"

"I don't know yeah in a way I do. It's just a feeling like no other to take the innocent and to a father a daughter is always innocent until she's actually married, and to turn his innocence into something so…."

"So what, baby?"

"Nourishing" She looked at him like he was crazy "I'm serious. It's more than just having sex, Janet. Richard still saw you as his little girl, even though he knows we've had sex and your pregnant you were still innocent in his eyes but today after the vows and dinner and cake and until he looked around and realized we were gone he still saw you as his little girl"

"Are you trying to tell me my dad will see me different from now on just because we're married"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. A little before we left I looked up and your dad was staring at us. He was losing his baby and to be honest I thought the man was going to cry but he just looked at me and at first I thought he was about to beg me not to take you but he just nodded his head and I took you by the hand and brought you back here."

"And your okay with my dad giving you permission to have sex with me"

"You've got it all wrong, Janet. He wasn't giving me permission, I didn't need it. He was bowing out because he knew his little girl was about to feed my hunger for lust, for intimacy and closeness, my desires, to mix them all with those of his precious baby girl as she lets me touch her in the innocence of standing before him to vow how we would share this moment"

"Then I guess your going to be one hard up groom because I'm pretty sure every body thinks we're having sex right now, here and as far as the how I'm sure they've long ago used their imaginations" She loved getting something over on him when it came to sex.

"I'm quite sure they didn't imagine what I am imagining right now" He dipped his head to talk against her lips then gently brushed her face and neck with his.

"Baby, it's not make believe if I'm right here" Janet whispered in his ear and he quickly turned to look at her. She only had a spilt second to act if she wanted to prevent him from talking again and she seized the moment. Eddie half hoped she would he may have been a bastard for going along with sex during the rain because he knew it was coming from something but he wasn't about to pass up another opportunity to make love to her like he knew they would.

Janet looked him straight in the eye as she tugged the thin long ribbon hanging from her neck line that laced her breast into perfect stance. She knew it tuned him on since he didn't move a muscle as she continued to loosen the tiny lacing allowing her breasts to relax to a more natural state. He preferred it that way anyway.

Eddie gently stopped her by featherly touching her breast with his finger tips leaving the ribbon still laced but loosened enough to make it way to tempting not to feast on her. Janet watched his finger drawing lazy circles with in her cleavage as he watched her. Eddie loved the site of her looking at herself even if she was really watching his hand she was watching it on her body none the same. Without warning he cupped her breast and kissed her anything but hesitant but it was tenderly. Janet immediately responded with a full open mouth, lip biting, tongue sucking aching kiss in return as she set the pace for Eddie.

He meet her a hundred percent and they both doled out a dose of slow seductive passion that held all the fierceness of pure carnal desire and the complete tenderness of the unborn that lie between them. For the first time that Janet had ever known Eddie closed his eyes. She had always kept hers open for the most part having been taught while still a teenager that she should. Eddie rarely had to ask her to and he had always watched but she knew he was vulnerable as he closed the lids on those deep chestnut eyes. She knew instantly they were both caught in a flood tide as the rain continued to bemuse their senses.

The need was importunate, the desire persuasive and delivery pensive. The hand of Eddie's that wasn't holding her head off of the bed and to his lips wondered aimlessly over her body. He ran his palm over her hip bone squeezing and prying her from the bed, traveling towards her breast gathered the thin delicate cotton with it to be left in a state of disarray as he kneaded her softly fully aware she was trying to please the both of them even though she would have been assured of a lack of uncomfort by remaining bound with in the gown but she wanted to senualness of freedom.

Eddie remained undecided as where to commit his hands. Janet began to finish unbuttoning his shirt. Eddie kissed her through the first button where she had left off then quickly began to coddle her neck. When Janet opened his shirt and began to rub his chest he let her take over. Janet kissed every inch of his beautifully built body as he still leaned slightly over her and laid his hand flat on her stomach then ran it slowly down and underneath the sexy lace panties she was wearing for the moment.

Eddie never even stopped to feel of her he went straight for her hip and pushed the lace from her following suite with the other side as well and finally expertly pulling them from her warm body as she pulled her legs and feet up to assist him. Janet immediately turned towards him affording Eddie a nice opportunity to glide over her back side as the gown was hardly in the way. Where it still covered her he didn't seem to even notice and just held her through it.

Eddie kissed her again and Janet started to unbuckle his belt and pants one handed. Eddie offered a single helping hand. Soon feeling Janet push downward on the waist of his pants he couldn't stand it any more and got it over with as Janet sat up slightly freeing his other hand. It didn't take long for Eddie to discard his slacks along with his boxers.

Facing each other as they kissed Eddie pulled Janet's leg up and over his hip and with out timing or major maneuvering Eddie rolled onto his back pulling her to lay on top of him wrapping both arms around the small of her back. Their lips parted as Eddie slid deep inside of her.

Eddie didn't baulk at it as she sat erect on this throbbing shaft having momentarily stopped thrusting to prevent hurting her during the change of positions. Janet took the gown over her head and Eddie started thrusting into her again bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. One thing he had learned in the few times they had sex since finding out she was pregnant was that it took twice as much to get her to climax. He was going to ask her about it after the last time to see if there was something he could do to help but now wasn't the time. He knew she was ready when she leaned down against his chest and kissed him running her tongue over his. As customary he stopped thrusting letting her take control and she continued to ride him the way it felt good to her. It also felt good to Eddie but Rocking rarely beat out thrusting in and out. In a matter of seconds he thought, having lost all sense of time Janet began to moan deep and pleadingly as she peaked involuntarily pounding down onto him but doing it slowly.

The very second she started to ease off Eddie rolled her on her back finally getting the chance to pull his shirt off with her assistance then slowly penetrated her again. This time it would be even more delicate and reserved as they flawlessly consummated their marriage right up to Eddie filling Janet's body with his semen. She may have already been pregnant but the act meant something to him. Regardless of their pre-stamped expiration date for a moment it was real and true. Janet was surprised and a little insulted when Eddie pulled out with in seconds of emptying inside of her. He didn't give her time for heartache though as he showed her why he did.

One kiss before extraction and another dropped upon her stomach as he scooted down and rested his head over it. He was listening and she knew it. They didn't speak for quite some time just laid there as she rubbed his head quietly taking pleasure in him being the one who needed held. To know he wanted to be with her that night was enough to let her drift off to sleep.

When she realized she was reaching the edge of dreamland she called to him. "Eddie" "Baby" He was asleep and she awakened him unknowingly.

"Sorry, was I hurting you" he was so out of it as he lifted only his head. She thought it was cute though and it actually made her a little proud. Between the week of no sleep, the stress of the day temporarily eased by alcohol which was now having the undesired effect, and a round of really slow, tender and hot satisfying sex he was doomed to snooze into unconsciousness .

"No, I'm a little cold and we're laying on the quilt" She spoke lightly. Eddie raised up and off of her helping her scoot under the covers. He then got up to go inside finding her gown soaked from the rain and picking it up. When he came back from the bathroom he had a bottle of water, her pills and a warm washcloth. She was thankful for all three. She knew she hadn't drank enough water throughout the day and apparently so did he.

"Thank you, my head's starting to hurt" She swallowed the pain pill and her vitamins sitting up in the bed. She laid back down fully intending on getting up as soon as the pain pill kicked in so she didn't get dizzy and fall only to be startled when Eddie carefully slid under the covers next to her and she felt the warm rag on her thigh. Janet reached for it spreading her legs not particularly happy he was watching her and shocked when she felt his hand taking over as the cloth made it against her body. He gently wiped her clean enjoying every second of it as he kissed her. That he had never done before and she had never wanted him to. Something about it was just gross but she found it actually didn't bother her, it was kind of validating to know he was cleaning his own away and cared about her enough to do it. He had never done it for any woman, ever not even sort of. Once he pulled out women were responsible for their own parts was his general motto. He'd brought her a wash cloth before but she had always been the one to use it.

"Now if I can teach you to do that with all your messes I'd be a pretty lucky girl" She teased him

"When my dirty dishes can do what you just did, we'll talk about it" He teased her back holding his shirt up for her to slip on. He straightened the collar then buttoned one button near her navel.

"You've got to get some rest before we end up spending the rest of our night in the hospital again and I'm personally about to pass out" He eased her legs down.

"Night Baby I love you" he kissed her quickly and she pecked him back Eddie scooted down beside her resting his head just above her breast. On her chest was preferred but she was sore and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He gaped the shirt open to feel the skin of her breasts against his face and held her comfortably with his arm draped across her just below her belly where his hand was protectively holding his baby and his leg wrapped in hers as he drifted off to sleep with her rubbing his back. He was nearly lying on top of his new wife.

"I love you to, Eddie" She whispered as she learned his reasoning for the shirt and gained some of her memory from the night they spent in his truck.

{_"Soft and Slow so it'll last all night. I get it but then I want to lay my head against the bare breasts that I just got done kissing and fall asleep then wake up in the same spot the next morning so I can pick up where I left off"} _Janet could hear him saying it just as plain as day but still unsure of what it meant or how it came up. She thought about that night as she went to sleep only able to recall a few more things and just as clueless as she was before.

_{"You okay, you're not going to throw up in my truck are you" } _she remembered his hand fondling her

He was standing over her and she knew **she** was starting something _{_"_The point where I started wanting to be that bottle of beer_" }

_{"You do know what your doing right now, don't you" }_ maybe but if she could just remember it now.

_{"You sure you trust me enough to be like this."} {"Trust me there's no way you wouldn't remember the what if I was the who" }_

She could ask Eddie what happened again and make him tell her but there was a reason he kept stalling. She had to figure out what happened once they got in the truck clearly out of the truck was a serious dose of hormone enraging conversation.


	52. Chapter 52

"Are you upset that Meadows is now a Latekka or that she didn't tell you first" Ray could tell Hannah was bothered

"I'm fine. I'm glad her and Eddie got married, Ray"

"Ahh, it's the exact replica of our wedding that's got you in the foul mood then" He teased her trying to put her in a better mood

**"No, it's that I didn't know I was taking her dream wedding." **She snapped at him some

"So, Janet's the one who planned our wedding just so she could run off and get married and destroy our perfect day" Ray teased her again

"No, we were talking about invitations and she as usual thought I was making it all to hard and ...Look I didn't know she was doing what we talked about I just used a few of what I thought were her suggestions.." Ray laughed at her pouting

"We can change it, you should be doing what you want anyway Hannah Jane"

"Yeah but did you see how happy they were, Ray. She didn't care about seating charts and china patterns"

"She didn't flip out that they served cheese puffs, do you know the coronary my mom would have if she even smelled or saw cheese puff dust?"

"Cheese Puff dust??" He laughed at her again

"And you're saying you care about Cheese Puff dust and China patterns?"

"No I'm not but I can't just be happy not worrying about it because I can't get over that's what your supposed to do"

"Hannah Jane Daniels needs to do what she wants to do and the rest of the world can like it or lump it"

"In that case, they can lump it and I'm going to scratch all the plans we have and then sit down and plan it in one day and what doesn't get done doesn't get done"

--

"You meant tonight!" Ray was surprised as she started pulling out the Big ol' Wedding book as he tittled it.

"Yes, you said you were going to help me"

"Alright" Ray scratched out a few things on a piece of paper

"What's your favorite flower?"

"Peonies but their kind of big for a ..."

"It's your favorite and I know that because I bought a million of them, who cares what size they are"

"You like Yellow" He added

"Janet is going to kill me if I make her wear a yellow dress"

"She looked pretty tonight"

"Her dress was cream not yellow"

"Close enough go with cream then, it suited her really well"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Nothing, she looked nice is all, aren't brides supposed to be beautiful?"

"Yeah but"

"But what it's Latekka, you don't honestly think he was going to marry a woman that wasn't beautiful do you?" Ray thought it was ridiculous that he had to point it out.

"I'm not really sure what that means" She was pissed again

"It doesn't have to mean anything."

"But it means something that's for sure, so were you complimenting Janet or dissing Eddie?"

"Both, Latkka's just way the hell luckier than he should be, because she was..."

"She was what?"

"Are you going to get mad if I say something about your best friend and it'll be Valentines day all over again"

"That depends on what your going to say, she's my best friend Ray. Of course I'm going to defend her"

"What were you going to say?"

"That if it wasn't for the most beautiful and sexiest woman the Ridge had to offer being all mine, Latekka would have had his work cut out for him" He kissed her but she didn't return the favor

"EXUSE ME"

"Come on Hannah Jane, you saw her everyman in that place was attracted to her, except for Sully and her dad of course. Even Owen Rowen got slapped in the back of the head by his extremely faithful wife a few times. It was her wedding, you can't be jealous of the bride"

"I'm not jealous and she was very beautiful, especially the dress that is _almost like mine_" Hannah was jealous and all sarcasm

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I went back to set up another appointment so we could pick out Janet's dress for our wedding since she wouldn't be able to make the one for today and I saw the dress and bought it instead of the one I had originally picked out when I was with Janet."

"So"

**"You're not that stupid are you?"**

"So go with the one you picked out the first time"

"I don't like it now, do you know how hard it's going to be to find a dress I liked better than the one I liked better than the dress I fell in love with?" Ray just sighed knowing his night was going to be hell.

--

"Eddie" Janet whispered only getting a groggy reply after trying to get up without waking him again only to be squeezed tighter

"I need to get up" She was a little louder and he rolled off her just barely enough to let her crawl over him. He knew that was code for I've got to pee, now!

He was awake sort of when she came back and she of course was wide awake after nearly missing the toilet seat not bothering to turn the light on.

"I was thinking" Janet said crawling back into bed this time on her usual side snuggling right against Eddie

"At three o'clock in the morning?" Eddie turned over and held her hip mumbling

"Yes, does it matter what time it is.? "

"It must be important if it's worth thinking about while we're like this" He rolled over on to his stomach stretching his arm and leg over Janet pinning her down.

"Do you want to know or not?"

"ummmmm" He mumbled again in his sleep

"Do you think my mom and your dad are up there getting busy like the rest of our family" She said it just to get to him.

"I think we should be getting busy like the rest of our family" He crawled ontop of her so smoothly like the many times he had before already kissing her neck and chest before he got into place.

"Is this part where I obey"

"God, I hope so baby" He kissed her hard as she willing spread her legs to allow him inbetween.

"You okay?" He asked at her deep intake of breath when he slid into her

"Yeah, it's good" She whispered back. A brief exchange of grins in the dark is all it took to convince them to go through with it.

Eddie fell back onto the bed out of breath, his back stinging from the claw marks left behind. He just rolled his head to look at Janet when she turned to her side to face him rubbing his chest.

"Ummmm" They both moaned as Eddie raised up to meet her bending down to kiss him "Love you" He whispered giving her another quick peck

"I know you do, Eddie. You don't have to tell me"

"I don't?"

"Ohh, you still do but you saying it is purely for my benefit because I think I'm one of the luckiest women in the world since right now I'm laying in bed with an extremely attractive man who makes a point out of letting me know how he feels. No guessing anymore"

"Extremely attractive, not sexy?"

"Yes, extremely attractive and sexy and hot and really good in bed"

"That's better" He teased her as he shifted her knee higher to relieve some of the pressure it had on his now well worn family jewels.

"What are you thinking about" Janet asked rubbing his head as he stared into the dark

"You"

"Do you believe that I truly love you, Eddie"

"Yeah, I do" He kissed her a distracted kiss but she let go.

--

"Are you still awake" He asked in the darkness

"Were you thinking?"

"yeah, this isn't anything like I thought it would be"

"Getting married?"

"Loving someone" He whispered simply bending down to kiss her one more time while holding her as she laid against him

--------------------------------------------------------

_"_Good Morning, Mrs. Latekka_"_

"Good Morning, Mr. Latekka"

"Don't move yet"

Eddie startled her walking around and sitting on her side of the bed wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. The sexiest ones he had. Eddie Latekka didn't wear tight pants but that particular pair of pants were far from the loosest ones he had and he was sexy as hell in them especially when they weren't even buttoned.

"What's wrong" She asked frozen in place.

"Nothing, as long as you don't move. I'll be right back. Stay put." He ordered her with a peak on the forehead.

"OOOOOOOOkay" She answered

"Shhh, don't talk" She thought he had lost his flipping mind but did as her husband told her to.

When he came back carrying a tray of food she wanted to kill him. She started to speak but he put his hand over her mouth. "I know you don't want to even look at it but do it for me, please. Just try it. The worst that's going to happen is you get sick which you would anyway so just entertain me for one morning"

She started to speak again but he shhh'd her yet again. "Here" Eddie handed her the nausea counter agent as he coined it. She was supposed to take it with food and usually waited until the worse of it was over so she could eat but she figured she might as well prove him an ass now better to get it over with. He offered her juice with a little bendy straw that he made talk to her only to get on to her for laughing. The straw was so she didn't have to raise her head. She usually had water but he figured something of substance is what she really needed.

Simple Breakfast was included in the 'just make it nice' that Eddie ordered. After he made her eat some toast and fruit he climbed in next to her and made her lay there for a little while still with out talking or moving.

"Eddie, Thank you for yesterday and last night"

"Shhh, let your food settle and the medicine kick in before you start" He didn't want her to get sick but he reeeeeeeeally didn't want to talk about last night and their feelings at the moment.

"I feel okay though" His idea worked

"What time is it" She again rolled her head back to look at him

"A little after ten, now be quite" He told her again settling in with his arms wrapped around her ready for a nap. It was his honey moon after all, make love, eat, sleep, repeat sounded like a plan to him.

She did for a few minutes, long enough for Eddie to doze off before she rolled all the way over to face him. It didn't take long, he was still so tired and had only gotten up because someone was at the door and once he saw food, he wasn't about to not eat. She stared at him sleeping briefly "Eddie" she was going to ask him about the truck

Opening his eyes to see her facing him he let out a deep sigh irritated that she refused to listen to him. "Fine, don't let me help. Just don't expect me to come running………." She crawled over him headed to the bathroom." When you get sick" he finished then drug his self out of bed and headed to hold her hair.

He grabbed the pillows on his way in tossing them aggressively onto the poster bed then to get a bottle of water for her. "I don't want to hear it" she held her hand up at him when he walked up behind her as she rinsed her mouth out. She was so sick of being sick that she went ahead and brushed her teeth anyway knowing it was going to make her gag and it did but she didn't throw up again. Yet another thing he told her wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Mind over matter he claimed.

"Come on, get back in bed. I turned the t.v. on"

"I don't want to lay down anymore" She whined like a two year old.

"You were up all day yesterday, and we didn't exactly avoid all uses of energy last night. You know you need to but do what you want. It's your body. Just remember right now part of it's mine" Eddie walked off . She was surprised he didn't scold her just simply stated the fact with an arm around her and a kiss on the cheek.

When she finally came out of the bathroom having washed her make up off and brushing her hair out she found Eddie piled up in the bed flipping through channels lazily. She walked back and forth, in and out of her suitcase and the bathroom. Even in his suit case though she didn't have anything in there he soon realized she was putting his stuff away, like his cuff links and etc….

"Janet…." He stopped him self from scolding her. She was stubborn and the more he bitched the more she ignored him. Eddie decided to just let it go for now and take care of it when he knew she had gone to far.

"What is it baby" She asked so sweetly knowing he was ready to put his foot down for the first time. She however fully intended on stomping it for him.

"Can you hand me that magazine out of the front room" he asked as if he didn't care.

"Sure baby." She replied and headed that way.

"Ohh, I forgot I left it in the truck. Key's are on the counter."

"Jackass" She replied leaning over and pinching him playfully. She got dizzy and sat down on the bed.

"You okay" he was truly concerned

"Yeah, just a little light headed is all" She started to stand up but waited another minute

"If you wait until you fall baby to ask me for help I'm going to be more creased than you've ever known me to be" he reminded her kindly but knowing how creased for say he was in the hospital she didn't want him worse than that EVER.

"I want" She got up to turn the water on only to realize she couldn't bend over to put the stopper in with out feeling dizzy. Eddie was right she shouldn't of been up walking around and she knew it. She left the water running and crawled back in to bed next to him. He just looked down at her awaiting his victory.

"Will you please run me a bath. I just need a soak right now" She hated admitting when he was right about something.

"Yeah, I'll do it on one condition" She looked puzzled "You share it with me."

"I was going to ask you if you would want to do that " She flirted and Eddie ran the water sitting on the side of the large tub waiting for it to fill. Janet got up after a couple of minutes and walked over to get another towel for him then her clothes which she put on the small stand next to the tub

"You planning on going somewhere because you know I'm not going to let you even if I have to hold you down." He was playful but dead serious and she knew that as well to.

"No, but I thought I would put some clothes on when I get out of the water. Most people do." She didn't really think an answer was truly needed. His suspicious mind was getting a little out of control.

"If you didn't bring anything more comfortable than that just wear something of mine or put this back on." He lightly tugged at the shirt hem "Janet regardless of why we're here, we are and it is a honeymoon not to mention you need to relax so just do me a favor and vegg for me please" He pouted his lip out truly begging " you know the baby probably wants to just spend the day being lazy curled up in the bed anyway" he added to fight his cause holding onto her belly and rubbing over it as he talked.

"So you want me to just lay around half naked all weekend" She asked "and that'll make you happy"

"Sounds like a plan to me and that's why it's exactly what I'm going to do anyway" Eddie stood up and spoke as he dropped his own jeans. "Need some help with that button" he smugly asked not waiting for her to answer before he took it upon himself to undress her.

Once he helped her in the tub he crawled in and they relaxed at opposite ends of the large tub. Janet stretched out and Eddie of course being taller sat up nearly straight his legs having to slightly bend around hers. He massaged her feet while she laid back with her eyes closed.

"You're really good at this" she whispered not watching for his reaction.

"Running a bath isn't exactly rocket science" he replied dodging the discussion

"I was talking about making me feel better and you knew that" She opened her eyes to look at him daringly

"That isn't rocket science either in fact it's not a science at all. I would say it was more like clubbing you over the head and forcing you to shut up long enough to see and hear yourself" He grinned and she sent a smartass laugh back to him.

"I've already clubbed my self but there's no way your going to make me shut up, Eddie"

"You always under estimate me, HONEY" He turned the jets of the tub on and she just sighed loving the water pulsing into her muscles. Eddie couldn't wait for the first time he got to be sarcastic about pet names since they were now married. They had already fell in a easy routine of calling each other Baby but neither of them had given it any thought. It was just natural and they couldn't see the irony in being together as much as they really were. Sure they knew it was unusual and selfish and somewhat demented but neither of them were willing to give up the heartache numbing affection they were giving and receiving.

"MMMM, that feels good, SWEETIE" She moaned.

"Okay, now I'm jealous" She knew he was talking about their consummation activities.

"Totally different things HUSBAND" She laughed

"I know that moan WIFE and compared to the one I got last night I'm starting to feel a little inadequate " He teased her

"Your right, you've never given me one as good as this is" She teased him back

"You better be talking about a massage" He grinned crawling over her.

"What do you think" She asked leaning her head back on the tub as if she didn't care or notice he was hard and on top of her. Eddie had even put a soft towel on the back for her head.

"I think I better get out of this tub before you bust me about doing things you shouldn't be doing" Eddie wanted so badly to make love to her and he knew she knew it.

"Dr. Lieman said I could do what I wanted as long as you did all the work."

"Manipulating that a little aren't you" he kissed her lips softly

"Like you wouldn't" He had played poor helpless sick man before

"Not only would I, I'm going to. It'll be my pleasure to do all the work. You're the one that's going to have a problem with not."

"Doesn't seem to be a whole lot to do at the moment"

"Not in here baby, I don't want any help, this one is going to be all me."

"Can it be all you after I take a nap" She said reluctantly finally giving in and admitting her weakness

"Yeah, when your ready" He took it all in stride and gently laughed kissing her forehead. "Let me know when your ready to get out"

Eddie watched a game on tv for a while as Janet sat soaking in the swirling water. Once he helped her out he disappeared to the front of the small cottage while she dried off and dressed. She was already tucked in bed back in his dress shirt of course. He crawled in next to her and snuggled right up to her for a nap of his own. He of course woke up well before she did and patiently waited reading his sports magazine and watching the game with a nice stock of beer from the small fridge as she slept. Her whimpering in sleep was nearly enough to send Eddie scurrying into the bathroom to relieve himself and for a half second he thought about doing it right next to her. He didn't figure she would know if she was asleep but he thought it was kind of perverted and jacking off on his honeymoon wasn't something he wanted to remember.

Eddie passed on the masturbation and got up to order some lunch and make plans for a late night dinner in the main restaurant. He figured she would like that.

"Yes Sir, we'll have it delivered to your cottage around 1:00" the man taking his order verified

"Actually, could you do one more thing for me" Eddie replied looking out of the window as the sun shined bright on the fresh lawn and manicured flowers.

-------------------------------------------------------

Lunch was delivered as promised and when Janet heard Eddie talking to someone she sat up in the bed. "Please tell me that's lunch"

"It is. Do you feel better" He sat on the side of the bed next to her kissing her a lovers kiss.

"Yeah, does that mean the warden will let me up for a few minutes" She playfully attacked him as he already was laying ontop of her trying his damnedest to coax her into making love to one another

"Hungry" He chuckled

"Yes, but I'm getting up to eat"

"Here, your going to need these" He handed her maternity jeans to her

"You're really confusing, you know that. One minute you say no clothes the next you're practically throwing them at me to put on."

"Trust me your going to want them, we're going for a little walk" She listened to him even though he was having a hissy fit earlier for her being up and walking. He assured her there was a difference between doing clothes and a peaceful stroll.

Eddie refused to let her brush her hair, put on shoes or even change her shirt before dragging her out the door and down the hill to a quite spot in the edge of the grounds behind the cottage he was assured complete privacy at. The only people that ever ventured there were guests of the cottage and the grounds crew but they weren't around on weekends.

Eddie had two pillows and a blanket under his arm and a basket in his hand, he held Janet's hand with the other as they walked. Janet got a little ahead of him and turned lose of his hand. "Are the jeans comfortable?"

"Yeah, I really like them. They fit better than any pair of jeans I've ever owned."

"They make your ass look good" Janet turned to look at him when they stopped. She wasn't sure she heard him correctly. Eddie had told her many the sweet nothing but had never just come out with something like that.

"You're even sexier pregnant." He added "When you stand like that, you're belly showing, your breasts peaking out, your curls. The baby just brings out everything feminine in you I guess." He blushed

"Thank You" Janet said startled as Eddie had spread out a blanket . She personally hated her belly showing but Eddie didn't want her to button the shirt anymore than it already was and she was fine until he ran his hands under it and around her wishing the button just under her breasts would pop off as they stood barefoot in their jeans that drug the ground still smelling like soap and it didn't take Eddie long to make a move on his wife as he swayed with her finding a nice place inside her back pockets before she suggested they eat. He knew she was starving, if it was lunch time Janet was hungry now.

"I know you hate being locked up inside all day but I promise it'll be over soon. In the mean time I'll try to make it as easy as possible" They had a relaxed lunch without talking about the baby or Rory or Rooster. It took a conscience effort on both parties but they managed. Trying to find something else to talk about wasn't nearly as hard as they thought it would be once they got started. Janet was on her stomach propped by the pillows.

"Aren't you uncomfortable?"

"No"

"Come on roll over"

"Why I'm comfortable"

"It makes me nervous"

"Eddie, it's fine, the pillows under me and I'm more to my side anyway"

"Baby, for me please" He rolled her over some more and she let him

--------------

"And for dessert" Eddie pulled out the leftover cake from the basket that he had personally tucked inside.

"Do you remember the first night you asked me to take you back to Hugo's" Eddie chuckled

"Yeah, poor thing you thought I accepted for the Veal" She laughed

"Naa, I just said that so you didn't get creased about the whole women and chocolate thing. I knew it was the cake. I saw you the first night when I made you try it" He grinned to himself as he opened the box

"I didn't go back for the cake, I just said that so you didn't freak over the whole Meadows and Latekka thing" Eddie looked up at her never haven known that. Janet knew repeat business scared him at the time

"So you going to share that or make me fight you for it" She quickly changed the subject seeing how sensitive the statement of truth was.

"Come on, I'm not about to get beat up by my pregnant wife" He chuckled holding his arms open and she crawled in between his legs with her back to him. Eddie held the box of cake in front of them and they both ate out of it.

"I forgot to get them to save some to put in the freezer, but the good thing is that we can get a fresh one" He pressed a chocolate kiss against her cheek

"It's okay, I don't know of any divorce rituals that involve cake anyway" Janet was happy for the effort put forth by Eddie now. They both laughed.

"Tell you what, how about ever year we take the baby for some of this cake. He or she wouldn't be here without it anyway. Then after junior goes to bed we can see how good it tastes on mommy"

"You said it first" Janet force feed him cake again as Eddie fought control of her arm carefully not willing to hurt her as she was pinned between his legs

"I'm sorry, it's hard not to think about the baby and I'll be looking forward to that date for years and years" Janet quickly had him pinned down frosting just inches from his face as they rolled around stopping when Janet grunted from his weight and Eddie eased up using his arms to lift his body

"Did I squish you" He asked

"No, but I think the cakes flattened" She laughed loudly as they did the first night they had sex

Eddie realized he rolled Janet right on top of the confection. Chocolate cake smeared all over his white dress shirt. "Sorry" She apologized for his shirt and continued to giggle unable to stop.

"Don't be it's kinda hot. We've never done the whole food thing" He never really wanted to until now because he knew she wasn't going to be into it.

"And we're not going to. Sorry dude but licking food off of each other isn't my idea of sexy" Janet licked one of her fingers

Eddie didn't answer to her giggling reply. He simply took her hand that he still held to keep her from wiping it on him and gently sucked the icing from her finger and she was instantly turned on. She was so busy watching him that she didn't realize he was watching her watch him.

"That works two ways baby" Eddie replied and Janet did a number to his erection as she sucked the chocolate from his lip soon followed by him kissing her back intensely as he helped her shuck the shirt and the box of cake to the side off of the blanket they were about to make love on. Eddie finally looked down at her and froze.

"What's the matter, Eddie" She asked as he looked like he had seen a ghost and she continued to call to him unanswered as he dreamed.

"Eddie"

"Hey, where'd you go" She finally got his attention

"Do you really want to know what happened in the truck" He asked softly

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting it **right now**" She was shocked he wanted to talk about it when they were just about to have sex.

"I know now seems strange but this is the bra you were wearing that night and…….." He ran his finger over the delicate ribbon that trimmed the light pink bra.

"It's the only one that still fit. Thank you for the two new ones by the way."

Janet knew when she started feeling the drops of rain it was over. Eddie pulled his shirt off and helped her put it on. "Not so fast you were about to tell me something" She stopped him from getting up by having a hold of his belt loops

Eddie rolled back over her "Make you a deal I'll show you when we get back from dinner tonight"

"Promise" She made him before she moved an inch to get out of the rain. "I promise baby" Eddie gathered everything and actually let Janet carry the blanket without fussing. As soon as they hit the door Janet striped out of her jeans and crawled into the bed. Eddie was shortly behind her.

"You okay"

"Yeah, I just thought I would save you the argument since your taking me to dinner"

They snuggled in the bed with Eddie sitting up against the head board and Janet leaning into him.

"I guess we should go over the ground rules" Eddie took the remote back sarcastically from Janet snatching it. He looked at her like she had lost her mind

"Since when do we need ground rules" She took it back again

"Since about a quarter after five yesterday" Eddie chuckled still fighting for control of the remote unsuccessfully

"I got married not an occupation"

"You got a husband, I got a wife and that comes with certain rules"

"Really, well I can tell you where I'm going to put those rules and where you can take them" She wasn't even slightly picking

"Calm down, you can't honestly say you don't have any expectations" He was joking around

"I'm expecting a baby. Why what are you expecting" She questioned heavily

"For starters, what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine with the exception of a few things. First of which is the remote, it now belongs to the man of the house and that would be me. I would let you compete for it but being pregnant pretty much rules you a girl" He took the remote back when her jaw dropped appalled he had the nerve to say something so chauvinistic to her of all people.

"You think your so smart, what other _exceptions _do you have." Janet took the batteries out of the remote and handed it back to him. Finding the bit of humor in the debate herself

"My beer, that should be easy enough for you now; my truck is obliviously a given and my right to at least one peaceful hour to prop my feet up _on the table _after getting out of _my truck _flipping channels with _my remote _and enjoying _my cold _beer when I come home from work"

"Is that all of the exceptions you have?"

"That pretty much covers it, don't you think? What exceptions do you have"

"None, your welcome to whatever I have" She made him feel like an ass

"Come on, there's got to be something you want to claim as yours"

"We've talked about it before. So just pick something so we can watch it" He knew she didn't want to talk about it and was half afraid he would hurt her feelings since he didn't remember what it was they talked about that she claimed all hers. It was him of course.

"Any other rules I should know about" She huffed playfully

"A few husband wife roles, maybe but your going first" He insisted

"Fine I will. So listen close I wouldn't want you to forget any of your husbandly duties" She turned him on by grtting on to him

"You've got my full attention" She did only it was aimed at her breasts as he tickled over them

"Husbands should not only put their trash in the garbage they should take it out, at least get the dishes to the sink and clothes near the hamper, change light bulbs and whatever maintenance the house and my car needs,work in the yard with out a shirt on and you have to get sweaty, cook or bring home dinner once a week, run bubble baths, massage his wife's back and feet, tell their wife they look pretty all the time and do all the above with out having to be asked and to not forget women are subject to change said rules at any given time with or with out notice" Eddie grinned

"Alright my turn, aside from the hour to unwind I think a wife should not nag _not that I'm saying you do_, always come to bed looking sexy, I know better than saying obey but they should at least listen to what their husband wants and when he does put his foot down about something not fight him on it so hard, always give hints as to what you really want….pay the bills I don't care if its my money as long as I don't have to do it anymore, remind us of stuff we're likely to forget, be waiting by the door naked when I get done with the yard and incubate"

"Incubate?" Janet smiled at him in questionable disbelief

"Yes, incubate, marinate, gestate whatever you want to call it just so this one makes it here safely" He rubbed her belly yet again

"So other than my first born basically you just want a sectary"

"No I want a partner, but there is one thing we both forgot"

"What's that"

"To only treat each other with complete respect in public. No fighting and bickering about stuff in front of other people. If we have a problem we should settle it at home, in the bed preferably."

"I'll agree on that one" By the time they got through discussing and playing around with their new found roles and finally watching a movie they both wanted to watch it was time for Janet to start getting ready for dinner.

------------------

"You make this to easy" Eddie whispered already fully dress in his suite pants and a nice chocolate free black dress shirt slipping into the bathroom behind her to fix his hair. He skipped the tie and went more comfortable with his collar button undone. It was a dressy restaurant but complete formal attire wasn't required.

"I make what to easy" She turned around and fixed it for him.

"Being a husband because you are so much more than just pretty and I'm thinking this counts as bringing home dinner" he grinned

"Thank you and yes this counts" She replied with her hands resting on his chest and still wearing her robe but her hair, make up and jewelry was already in place and Eddie could smell her perfume had just been sprayed.

"Are you ready to get dressed" He asked always focused on his stomach. It was nearly eight thirty and he hadn't eaten since one, a long time for him.

"I'll meet you at the truck" He knew that was clue for 'give me some privacy' and he waited in the front room since it was raining out side still.

The second he left her sight she took a pain pill. Her head hurt so bad and she didn't want him to know she really wasn't up to dinner. She wanted to go but she had let the last pill wear off long before she took another one. She knew it was her fault but if she could bare it for a little while she would be okay by the time they got past their salad. Keeping it from Eddie was a risky plan. He might see straight through it, but she was going to try anyway.

When she emerged fully dressed in a simple black gown Eddie was blown away. She looked amazing and he commented so yet again. He got up and took her purse tucking it under his arm then led her by her hands to the small love seat.

"I called and had them move us a little later" He whispered pulling her head down onto his shoulder. Their 9:00 reservation was now 9:30

"I'm adding another ground rule and it's the most important one. If you can't handle it this is never going to work"

"I should have told you. I knew you would know" Janet began to apologize "I decided I was going to"

"Shhhhhh, just lay here for a few minutes. I don't catch on sometimes so promise me you'll tell me what I'm not seeing" he whispered.

"Eddie I can't promise you that because I think you see things you don't want to as it is" Janet laid her head upon his shoulder again living in the tormenting silence of his mind.

"You know I think we all see things we don't want to but it doesn't mean we don't need to see them. That's how you can tell when your seeing something good. I don't want to see you in pain because I know how you got there but I need to that way I can enjoy the fact that right now I'm sitting here with you and our baby going on our…" He thought for a minute "almost 28th hour of being married and so far so good. We're making this work and I happen to think we're doing a pretty damn good job of it."

----------------

"You're such a dork" Janet mumbled into his chest after nearly twenty minutes of silence as she rested with her eyes closed on his shoulder until the pain meds kicked in.

"I am not" He laughed looking down at her

"First matching initials and now your keeping up with how many hours, I'm sorry honey but I married a dork" she giggled

"Hey, are we going to dinner or did I get this sexy just to sit here while you make false accusations about me."

---------------------------------------------

Latekka party of two was seated quickly and Eddie forewent the alcohol knowing he had already pushed his limit for a few days. She couldn't drink and though she assured him she didn't mind if he did he still felt guilty that he was doing things she couldn't. They mostly joked around while waiting for their food to arrive and when it did Eddie decided to break a piece of news to Janet he had been dreading all day. He dropped it in the middle dinner.

"I talked to Sully this morning while you were sleeping"

"So has the gossip started yet" Janet asked taking a bite of her food

"As of this morning no, Medusa and the Cyclopes don't know. They all figured we could tell them personally."

"I don't really care to make it a production, just let everyone run their mouths, their going to anyway. Feel free if you do, I know how you feel about her." Janet didn't show the resentment Eddie knew was hiding beneath the surface.

"Okay, I don't want to just outright hurt her but I don't really see where she's given me much choice and you know I don't feel **that** way about her _or else she would be the one sitting across from me and she's not nor will she ever bare my child or my last name"_ He spoke softly and affectingly towards Janet

"I know, I feel the same way about him" Eddie didn't want to hear it though he knew it already. Neither of them could break someones heart purposely

"Besides, I think she's going to be a little distracted when she finds out what else Sully told me"

"What's he up to"

"If I tell you will you promise me you want get upset?"

"No" She smiled thinking it was the worlds stupidest question

"I'm not telling you unless you promise to take a deep breath and trust me that it's going to be okay"

"FINE" Janet thought he was over reacting.

"We may unknowingly have stolen someone else's wedding date"

"Who's" Eddie just looked at her

"They were really going to get married without telling me first" Eddie knew his bride was going to see fire

"That was the plan when he thought we were just friends, he asked her and they broke it off when he found out you were pregnant"

"So I guess it's back on now that I told him I could deal with it" She was aggravated with herself

"You could say that" Eddie was hating the new found responsibility of breaking all news good or bad to Janet but he was her husband and it was his job.

"Eddie, what are you **not** telling me" She knew he was hiding something and she playfully tried to get it out of him

"We really did literally take their wedding date so they got married this morning instead" He scrunched his face not wanting to tell her

"Like married as in I do, you may kiss the bride, have a piece of damn cake married!"

"Married like we're married, husband and wife, consummate your vows, roll in the cake, take your new wife to dinner married" Janet just sat back in her chair letting out a deep puff of air in shock and disbelief. She was quiet for a few minutes then nearly made Eddie fall out of his chair when she did speak

"I can't wait to see that page of the paper, just tell me she's not knocked up to" Janet went right back to eating. She had rested her hand holding her fork already with food when Eddie broke it to her so she just picked it up and snapped at it as if she didn't care.

"I think we can convince them to do their announcement in the paper the week **after** ours without a problem and I would hope she wasn't at their age." He couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"I was just picking but do you really want to put an announcement in the paper?" Eddie was surprised that she was more concerned with that than the idea that she might have a sibling the same age as her child.

"We don't have to but why not. Isn't that what you do when you get married" Janet just nodded taking a sip of water so she didn't have to talk about it.

"So when are you going to tell your sister that she's your sister" Janet couldn't resist giving him a hard time about Rory.

"She's your sister to, you tell her" He knew better than saying that. Sore spot to Janet that he could have left untouched.

"Okay, I'm telling her but your telling him" Janet thought she fixed his little red wagon

"My pleasure" Eddie could see the smirk fall from her face knowing she fully expected him to protest.

"How bout we do it together" Eddie suggested and Janet agreed

"I can't believe this is really happening. Really did you ever in a million years think that one day you would be married and having a child with a woman who's father married your first loves mother not to mention all the other ways this is just weird"

"Did you?" What was he going to give her for an answer other than hell no, he never thought he'd be married at all.

"Are you sure you're okay about your dad and Claire, well I know your not okay with it but…"

"I'll be fine, Eddie I'm a big girl and besides I've got enough to worry about to keep me busy for months"

"Sorry, not much I can do to eliminate the pressing decisions about what color to paint the nursery and how many blankets to buy" Eddie almost giggled himself

"You think that's funny, we still have to pick a name, whether or not we want to know the sex, birth plan, car seats, newborn portraits, breastfeeding vs. bottle, diapers, circumcision if we have a boy, I need a new car I'm not about to load and unload my baby in and out of the charger and my jeep is old then there's ……"

"Okay, Clearly you've gotten further than I have. We've got plenty of time to figure it all out before the baby gets here"

"Yeah I know but can we start figuring some of it out sooner rather than later." Janet pouted

"When we get home we'll sit down and start making some decisions if it'll make you feel better" Of course he caved it was Janet asking for something. He couldn't tell her no even if he wanted to.


	53. Chapter 53

They finished dinner and made it to the truck where Eddie opened her door and helped her in. When he crawled in and backed out to head back to the cottage on the other side of the estate Janet questioned him about that night.

"So what are my chances about really finding out what happened in here" Eddie just grinned

"I told you I was going to show you. You don't believe me"

"No it's not that it just seems like something always comes up when we start talking about it" Janet really didn't believe him. He always found a way out of it.

"Somethings going to come up alright" Eddie mumbled and Janet pretended like she didn't hear him.

"Hey, where do you think your going" Eddie asked when she started to open her door.

"Inside" She guessed

"You want to know what happened or not"

"You know I do"

"Shall we"

"You're serious" He just nodded

"Okay"

They sat in the dark and silence for a few minutes before Eddie started anything. He reached down and took her heels off tossing them over the seat soon followed by his own shoes.

"So we sat in here barefoot. " Janet giggled out "That must have been …."

"Do you want to know or not" Eddie interrupted not amused by her playfulness when it was something so serious to him. It meant something to Eddie and he was sure it would to her if she had remembered.

"Okay, I know we drank to much and couldn't go home but I have enough since to know taking our shoes off didn't cause me to take my bra off"

"I'll tell you but you can't make fun of me"

"Is there a reason to make fun of you" She asked completely confused

"Yes, because you know we were dancing and I may have gotten a little worked up with you against me and since you didn't say anything about me basically touching your ass the whole time I just got more worked up."

" I know what having my ass grabbed feels like Eddie and I don't even recall your hands being on my ass that night" She really never did notice, she was already tipsy when he got there

"They were, trust me. Why do you think I kept dancing with you in the first place. I didn't want to turn lose of you and you didn't notice it becasue I wasn't some drunk just grabbing at you. I was more of what you'd call caressing it" He was such the smart ass

"Well it's always nice to hear the only reason a man wants to dance with you is so he can cock a cheap feel" She could act insulted if she wanted but knowing Eddie Latekka was cocking a feel off of her made her hot.

"That's not the only reason but it is what I kept telling myself every time a song ended and I didn't let you go." Eddie smiled bashfully

"Anyway, we drank a lot then I walked you out and you called me out on stalling and I ended up confessing I could see down your shirt all night and at the current moment. You confessed that you knew I had been doing it for a long time and that you let it go. I also learned you switch my beer and water down ass holes drinks."

"I actually remember some of that to be honest. I made you tip me for it and you accused me of being a prostitute" Janet teased him

"That's not what I said. Any way I called you on Tyler and made you tell me what the loud ass at the end of the bar that night said to you and somehow we ended up flirting because I really wanted to know what the panties that matched that bra looked like."

"Does that have something to do with moods" She knew bits and pieces and actually a lot more than she realized that she thought she had dreamed once she crashed at home.

"Yeah, do you remember them" He grinned almost giddy once he had her sitting against the truck legs stretched out over him like the night in question only this time he wasn't bashful about where he rested his hands.

"Not really"

"There was the thanks for the ride and one I believe was appropriately named the equal opportunity but the one I wanted to know about was the one you were in that night"

"Tell me you didn't find out" She gritted her teeth

"I did find out but only because I was in the same mood. You wouldn't admit it at first but you finally caved and confessed that you wanted to come home every night to a man that knew how to touch you and I never did admit I wanted to be that man. Maybe if I had things would have been different for us"

"Yeah, it would have been." Janet knew if had told her how he really felt instead of leaving her to guess it would have been a lot different. She trusted Eddie more than any man on the face of the earth even long before they were a they but not knowing how he felt left room for not knowing he would have stopped the kiss.

"After some serious seduction on your part and a great deal of effort on my part not to strip us both down on the hood of the charger…do you have any idea how hardup you can makea man without so much as even a little effort on your part" He interrupted his self just thinking about the things she did distracted him

"You mean like the night we played poker and the geezers pulled the whole sitting in each others lap thing so they could actually get a close up of breasts since they hadn't been able to see anyone elses in who knows how long which clearly you didn't take well to them out doing Latekka so you rubbed in an insinuation that you could get more out of me by handing me that bottle of beer" Eddie didn't know she caught on to that and his embarrassment showed

"To start with there's no way you just naturally pick up a bottle and drink it like that and in my defense I had to do something if a man twice my age can get you to pour his beer while he stared at your chest 4 inches away I **had** to do something" He continued to blush

"To start with I don't blame you and for your defense I went along with it and I may have put a little effort into it that time. It wasn't like the jokes weren't clearly about us anyway. Hell I knew Sully was using me as bait to get you back there; all they talked about before then was Latekka this and Latekka that until I finally offered to get them an autographed picture and Sully drug me out front to get you."

"You knew I would come?" Eddie didn't think she ever knew he liked her

"I knew you loved to play with the guys and that if I was back there they would be cutting up" No she didn't know he liked her

"Really come one….. _in the bag, reading the cards, hands on the table, level playing field, show the senior citizens how a young man does it" _Janet gave him a hard time. "You'd figure what I said about you being the only one who had something to make it worth my effort would have shut them up"

"Joe's convinced you were talking about him and I wasn't convinced you were talking about that" Eddie laughed as they settled in getting more comfortable and he leaned into her more.

"Eddie, what were we talking about once we got in this truck" Janet changed the subject back to what happened that night

"After you admitted you were staring at my ass while you had me searching radio stations only to tell me you didn't see what the fuss was all about?"

"I lied"

"We pretty much ended up like this and……."

"Shhhhh. I already know what happened. I have the whole time I just thought I had dreamed it"

"It was a dream but it definitely happened. Mrs. Eddie Latekka you took my innocence from me that night"

"Your innocence, Mr. Janet Meadows was long gone by then" She smiled but spoke softly

"Not my naked innocence, trust me there was never anything innocent about that with me. What you took was my hearts innocence that night" Eddie kissed her softly on her neck just behind her ear as he pushed her curls out of the way. He once again held her head in his large hands loving her hair wrapped around his fingers. He was gentle to avoid her stitches hidden beneath the locks. Eddie also didn't forget his hand wanted to feel her heat and given it was already on her thigh it didn't take a whole lot of effort to settle next to her core careful not to pull her dress up but gently snake his way underneath it. That was definitely a pleasure as he rested his hand against her so tenderly.

"Are you comfortable" He asked

"Ummmhmmmm" she couldn't speak when Eddie was whispering against that particular spot of her neck. It occurred to Eddie that there was no way he would be able to duplicate that night with her in a dress. He couldn't figure out how to casually get to her breasts. A t-shirt was easy and the skirt of her dress stood no chance but he was going to have to be creative this go round.

Eddie quickly decided creativity wasn't going to help either. She had on a dress that wrapped and tied at the side so he slowly untied it with one hand until it was loose enough he could get his hand underneath but without completely undressing her. Janet put her hand on top of his gently.

"Eddie" She decided they could skip the modesty but he 'shhh'd' her before he understood what she was offering and she let him go. He kissed her hesitantly as he did before and she again bit his lip urging him to continue for more.

Janet kissed his neck and down his chest as she unbuttoned his shirt then down to his belt while he did some very attentive touching of her body. It was slow but Janet made good use of her time undressing Eddie. He didn't stop her this time and he had an unbuttoned shirt along with unzipped pants just waiting for the right moment.

Eddie started kissing her again and soon fell into the urge to finally see her. He finished un wrapping the dress from her letting it lay open. He shivered seeing the matching bra and panties that started it all. He actually started to cry as he caressed over them. Not wanting Janet to know about that particular duplication of events he bent down to kiss her just above her navel. He wasn't thinking about the baby or the rings or the sex but only the woman lying beneath him and the fact that nearly a year after he passed up the best offer of his life he had a chance at it again.

----------------------------------------------------

"So have you talked to the ………." Sully hushed Nick

"Nope still don't know if I can get that brand of beer" Nick knew that meant shut it down.

"What brand" Rooster asked since he was standing right next to Sully

"Can I get a beer and I don't care what brand" Rory plopped down on a stool next to Nick and Aubrey saving them an made up explanation.

"Sure thing Sweetie" Rooster wasn't getting Sully's kindness to Rory.

**"I'm not your sweetie"** Rory barked and Sully laughed

"Something wrong Rory" Rooster asked

"Yeah you do look a little upset" Aubrey added

"Where is she. I should at least get a chance to toast my new **sister**" Rory was sour " I'm sure she's just as pissed about it as I am"

"I don't really think she's upset about it" Nick couldn't help but snicker not sure what Rory was mumbling

"I guess you talked to your mom" Sully again interrupted

"You know if they were going to get married someone could have had the decency to tell me. I wasn't even invited to the wedding"

"**What wedding !**" Rooster asked

"The one that apparently happened this morning" Rory threw the few nuts she had in her hand back in the bowl.

"I believe that was yesterday" Aubrey corrected

"No it was this morning" Aubrey and Nick both caught there was something going on but wanted to know what since Sully clearly didn't want them to spill the beans

"Wait a minute who got married this morning?" Rooster again asked

"Claire Dunlap and Richard Meadows or may I stand corrected Mr. and Mrs. Richard Meadows" Nick and Aubrey were in shock along with Rooster

"Claire Dunlap as in your mom and Richard Meadows as Janet's dad" Rooster was slow getting it to process

"Do you know anyone else by those names" Rory was a bitch to him. Rooster just died out laughing.

"Is she serious" Nick asked Sully

"Yep, they were originally going to get married yesterday but that obliviously didn't work out so they tied the knot this morning" Sully explained

"Does Janet know that her and Rory are technically sisters" Rooster laughed again

"I talked to Latekka this morning I'm sure he's told her by now if she was feeling well enough"

"Where is my sister, isn't she supposed to be working here" Rory asked in a huff

"She's off for a few days" Sully answered her snide comment

"I suppose that has something to do with Eddie being out of town" She was pissed beyond belief

"There's a good chance it does" Nick snickered

"Yeah well she needs to do what ever it is she's going to do to him and get her ass back here to help me end this stupid mid life crisis our parents seem to be having."

"You don't really think Janet's going to help you do a damn thing do you" Hannah arrived just in time.

"Hannah, Rory here just found out that **Claire and Richard **got married **this morning**, she's just a little upset about **that particular **piece of news" Nick clued Hannah in to be quiet.

"I guess that could be a little upsetting seeing how your trying to persuade Eddie to leave your sister for you."

"You don't know what your talking about Hannah Jane, besides don't you have some of Ray's friends to entertain." Rory knew about Hannah's indiscretion's from way back

"Don't you have a husband to entertain"

"Alright ladies, shut it down. As much as I would like to see a cat fight I don't think Rory's up to it and it's just not fun if you both aren't into it" Sully chilled the room

"How is her head anyway. Did you really give her a concussion" Rory asked Rooster

"No, it was an accident" Sully butted in "Look Janet's okay with her dad and your mom being together, she was probably miffed that they didn't tell her either but she knew they loved each other and she didn't expect it would be to far off"

"They told her they were seeing each other but not me. Who else knew"

Hannah, Aubrey and Nick raised their hands. "Great"

"Okay since you're already in a bad mood and the four of you are here there's something else you should know."

"I don't think we should………" Nick thought Eddie and Janet could break that one

"No just listen. Rory your not only Janet's step-sister now you're my step-granddaughter"

"**WHAT" **it was a unanimous reaction

"Richard is my son, Janet's my grand daughter and Eddie's dad was my best friend and I've been seeing his mother for years" Sully rambled out like it wasn't a big deal as he wiped the bar

"Okay I got that you were seeing Lana but does Janet know you're her grandfather?" Nick asked

"Yes she knows"

"Is there anything else we should know about our friends, maybe one of them is an alien or something"

"There might be a couple of things certain people may or may not know some or the other of but that's not my business so end of conversation." Sully ordered as Lana came out from the back

---------

"Rory, how are you doing" Lana couldn't stand Rory but wasn't going to be rude it was her best friends daughter

"Just peachy how about you. I hear your best friend married your boyfriends son but I'm sure you were there and therefore already know it"

"**No, I wasn't there.** It was a private affair or else I'm sure you would have been invited. Your mom really did want to include you but since Janet was unable to attend it wouldn't have been very fair to include just one of their children"

"It's not my fault she's off screwing Eddie" Rory barked

"I'm quite sure they are." Lana added being her normal blunt self and the gang laughed "But it's none of our business what they do"

"I'm glad everyone finds this so damn amusing but I'm willing to bet Janet's not '**okay**' with it either" Rory left

-----------------------------------------

"When she finds out that Eddie…………" Hannah looked up to see Rooster still sitting there "That Eddie knew they were dating she's going to flip big time" Hannah saved herself

"I can't believe you never said anything" Rooster just shook his head at Sully and walked off

"Speaking of Eddie I think I'll give him the heads up that Rory knows" Lana picked up the phone

"He's on his honeymoon. Give them some privacy, I'm sure they've got other things they would rather you not interrupt" Sully politely told her with a chuckle from the previous statements

"I'm sure they want answer if they are doing 'other things'" Lana told him but decided to wait till morning

"Hey, I'm with you man but if I was you I wouldn't argue. Eddie's mom has always been hot" Aubrey hit Nick in the shoulder

"You know in that fresh baked cookies kind of way" Sully just laughed at his feeble attempt to redeem him self

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddie continued to kiss over Janet's body desperately wanting the moment to last forever but knowing it couldn't. Janet could feel his hands trembling as he touched her. Janet shifted her body by picking her bottom up from the seat and pushing into Eddie so she could scoot more into a laying position and he almost naturally wound up completely on top of her but scared to death he was going to hurt her in the small confines of his truck.

"We can go in, the bed will be more comfortable for you" He offered and the last thing she wanted was to think about Eddie thinking about the baby as selfish as it may have sounded she wanted it to be just the two of them making the moment happen because they loved each other not out of guilt and obligations of love but pure untouched lustful, blissful, sacred love for each other.

"Eddie" He looked into her eyes and could see the raw desire that was there the first night and did exactly as she wanted. She didn't have to ask he knew she was telling him to stop worrying about her and take care of him self and for once he was going to do both though he hoped she only got that he was taking care of his needs.

Eddie continued to do the things that he knew got her going some of which he did the first night having continued to do them again since they worked. He pulled her into him holding her hip and turning her nearly on her side slowly working his leg to lay between hers as he eased the straps of her bra down only to be helped out by Janet as she unhooked the straps from the convertible bra leaving it strapless, Eddie followed suite with the other side then immediately lost his self in her cleavage as she could feel his tongue slowly touching her skin and ultimately her nipple as Eddie eased the cup of her low cut bra down using his finger. Janet didn't shy away from touching him as she continued to kiss him on the neck and hold his head as he made love to her breasts.

"Can we……….." She asked and he was on his knees facing her before she ever got the words out. Then he turned his attention right back to Janet and eased her to sitting and she did so willingly as Eddie freed her the rest of the way from her dress.

Janet began to push his shirt back off of his shoulders slowly and Eddie eased up long enough to help her get his shirt off in the cramped space.

Janet sat with one leg on each side of him with the most perfect posture. Eddie wasn't complaining that was for sure especially when she started kissing his chest. He should have known to expect some awkwardness in the plan. It was the seat of his truck after all and perfection was impossible enough to reach inside her big bed let alone the strict confines of a truck cab though he was pretty sure they were close to it not giving thought to the unusual positions. Things flowed smoothly and they were at the fork in the road of no return.

Eddie so badly wanted to double check and make sure she was comfortable enough but he knew she would hate it even if she was miserably uncomfortable. He never did quite understand why she hated him taking care of her, it was hard when that's all he ever wanted to do in the first place.

This time there was no laughter at the faults and mishaps just simply overlooking them. "I hope slow's okay with you tonight" He whispered trailing her neck in slow kisses.

"Anything you want baby" She whimpered back as he began to suck at the top of her shoulder as far back as he could reach right where he knew would drive her crazy. He really liked to do it when he was behind her though he wasn't pushing that tonight.

"I want you" He replied running his hands around her back squeezing her tight. Janet just leaned back resting her head on the window and her butt still against Eddie.

"Is being married going to be enough for you to take me" Janet whispered looking right into his eyes holding his face in her hands

"Yeah but I'm still not going to deserve it" Eddie replied never so much as blinking

"That's a matter of opinion and I would have never given you an open ended invitation if I thought any ones opinion mattered but my own"

"So you remember giving me that" He smiled rubbing over her back still pressed against her front

"Do you remember what it said" She asked him surprised when he dug his wallet out of his back pocket and handed it to her.

"You still have it. I can't believe you kept it after….."

"I guess that means you don't remember what it says" Eddie grinned knowing Janet knew that night he wasn't ready for more. Eddie repeated it so poetically.

"I believe I told you I wasn't a tease nor a liar as a general rule and the offer will always stand" Eddie kissed her gently but with purpose leaning her back against the seat having pulled her hips towards him as he scooted back towards his door. After a few minutes of rubbing and kissing her body he eased the panties he waited so long to look at off of her neatly laying them on the seat next to her as if they were to be handled with care.

He assumed the position just looking at her and Janet remained quiet having already freed him from his pants immediately after he took her panties. She gave him the time to think about whatever it was he was trying to work out in his head. It took a minute but it finally dawned on her that Eddie was nervous and scared and though she had always tried to satisfy him he still hadn't gotten what he needed and in Eddie's case that was something he had to give himself. Janet couldn't do that for him and they both knew it as they sat there Janet quiet and relaxed though she was bottomless and her legs were spread around Eddie as he rubbed her face and down her chest in the midst of the largest obstacle of his life.

Janet cried when he finally and affectionately pushed deep inside of her. He stopped after several extremely slow thrusts and unhooked her bra joining it with her panties.

"I'm fine, don't cry for me" Eddie whispered as he pulled back slowly again. The angle was doing things to Janet she hadn't experienced so intensely before and she knew some of it was because she was pregnant and things seemed to be changing in the orgasm inducing area. What worked before didn't and what didn't did and sometimes a mixture of both did it. Eddie was aware of the fact and found what worked for her. It worked well enough in fact that he had to back off so she would stop climbing off the seat with every thrust.

Within a few short minutes of taking her bra off he knew she was uncomfortable without it. She kept trying to hold her own breasts but needed her hands to help raise herself to meet Eddie.

"I've got you baby, I want let go" Eddie cupped her breasts holding against her rib cage and continued to go slower than he had ever done before. Twenty minutes later they were both in tears climbing out of his truck.

-------------------------------------------

After a hot bath and a perfectly snuggled spot against Eddie for the remainder of the night Janet woke at daybreak to an empty bed. She could smell coffee and for the first time it didn't turn her stomach. She got up wearing the gown she had brought for their wedding night one in which Eddie was pressed to restrain himself when he saw . Sheer white with built in cups made out of the same sheer fabric ruched to make up the bra aspect of it. It nearly killed him all night. Janet was looking out for her self with that one. She knew it was sexy and she would have the support she needed. Janet finally found Eddie sitting in a chair outside with a hot cup of coffee in all of his glory covered by a small throw.

His back was to the door and he didn't know she was up until she crawled into his lap settling between his legs and leaning against his chest forcing him to share the blanket. Eddie was more than surprised to see her up.

"Sorry about the coffee, I didn't think you would be up" he massaged her shoulders having sat his cup of coffee next to the phone he was going to order breakfast from.

"It's fine" He almost laughed when she picked it up and started to drink it but let it go hoping it didn't make her sick.

"What are you doing up" Eddie eased the thin spaghetti strap down and he kissed her shoulder right where the current hickey rested

Janet sat the coffee down before answering. "It's my turn" She said softly

"Your turn for what" He was clueless wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head in her neck

"Do I really have to spell it out for you" She was playful and Eddie reconized that tone in her voice again

"No, but I want complain if you do" Eddie kissed her neck and down her back leaning her forward using one hand to hold her breast and the other to ease her up and actually in his lap. He quickly slipped her panties down when he got her up. She had pulled her hair up loosely and her curls fell just the way Eddie liked them but didn't get in his way.

He had no idea she was going to actually sit straight down onto his hard anatomy. He was quick to figure it out as she reached down and grabbed him as she did. She wanted to gloat so proud of herself for his sudden quaff of breath but she refrained.

"Are you okay" She couldn't resist that one comment

"Yeah, don't mind me. I'll catch up" He replied taking her panties the rest of way off. Things were tight and they both knew he wasn't sliding in so easily nor did they usually do much that deep. "Just rock for a minute"

"Mmmmm" Eddie rubbed over her "ahhhhhhhh" He held her at the hip and one hand on her shoulder enjoying her emencly.

"Baby" He called when Janet leaned against his chest using her feet to propel the motion until she was quiet sure Eddie was going to pass her and all he could do was hold on to her. Janet sat up straight and then let Eddie have some control which he did but somewhere after that when she was turning around to face him they managed to share the work. Eddie knew he didn't need to be pounding into her like that out of sheer respect for her being pregnant but she was practically begging him for it and he was going to trust she knew what she could handle.

"Ignore it, baby " Eddie mumbled as they met against each others force.

"What" Janet asked as Eddie kissed over her body not hearing what he said. She didn't figure any one would actually call unless it was important but they were busy and who ever it was could wait at the moment all she wanted was his lips pressed against her skin and they both fumbled to silence the phone only to knock it and the coffee to the ground.

"Janet, I'm not interrupting am I" they froze realizing it answered and went to speakerphone. Lana didn't realize what she heard wasn't static.

"Lana, no we were just ………." Eddie put his finger to Janet's mouth grinning so mischievously and Janet began to rock in his lap quietly forcing him to try to hide his pleasure. Lana didn't do anything but make it feel better by causing them to go from hard to soft.

"What's wrong" Eddie asked his mom holding onto Janet as she moved

"Nothing I just……" "I tried to tell her not to call" Eddie could hear Sully in the background

"Janet lied, your interrupting so call back in a couple of hours and hey do yourself a favor and make sure you hang up the phone. We dropped mine and I can't reach it right now to hang up" He never even took his lips off of her kissing in between his question and his mom's answer as well as while he was telling her to hang up.

"Real funny Eddie" Lana thought he was picking. Eddie and Janet thought she hung up after that.

"Hold on a second baby" Eddie told Janet as he pulled a pillow out from behind his back "Now that's what I'm talking about" he added starting to thrust into her again

"Edward, it's really not funny" Lana scolded him and he never even stopped.

"Shhh, be still" Janet whispered surprised she hadn't hung up.

"unnnuhhhh" Eddie replied rocking Janet back and forth on his lap by her hips as he shook his head no "She'll learn" he said back. Both easily overhead

"Lana, he's not ……" Eddie silenced her again by pushing deep into her

**"If my wife has to get up so I can reach the damn phone to hang it up…."** Eddie threatened his mom

"Your going to do what" She still didn't believe he wasn't playing around

**"Hold on another ten seconds and you're going to find out"** Eddie wasn't joking

"I don't care if you are married and on your honeymoon, having sex until your to weak to walk you still better watch your mouth when your talking to me"

"Hey, mom can I tell you something and you actually believe me for once"

"What Eddie"

"I love you I really do but right now you are seriously putting a damper on me being able to love on Janet so will you please hang up the phone because I'm telling you the truth I really can't reach it without having to stop making love to my wife"

"Janet is he serious"

"Lana, I swear to you right now I'm sitting in his lap in a lounge chair in the back yard and the only way we can get to the phone is if I get up and he's not going to let me" Eddie couldn't believe Janet told his mother such specifics. It just turned him on more as he really enjoyed the position.

"Call me when you get done with him" Janet laughed

"What am I a piece of meat, now" Eddie asked as Lana had barely hung up the phone before Janet began to climax

"You can be whatever you want to be right now, baby" He got her to moan out the words

"The only thing I want to be is inside of you" He felt her body begin to tighten around him.

Eddie slid the straps of her gown down lower on her shoulders affording him a better view as he held her breast. "I want to feel it with you" he whispered when she looked at him questioning as to ask why now.

"You're going to need more than that" Janet knew it would take a mega dose of something to send him over instantly and she didn't have time to wait for him so she quickly wiggled free from the top of her gown about the time she called out to him.

"Eddie, come with me baby" She bent forward and kissed him full on the mouth tangling her tongue with his and it was enough to get him started. She was half way through when he started to release as he leaned forward taking her nipple into his mouth the entire time he filled her.

The sun had just come up all the way "That's one way to make the Rooster crow" Eddie joked first thinking he was a little to vulgar when she quickly dismounted him but then realized she was sick.

-------------------------------------------------------

"You okay" He asked grabbing his phone and heading back inside after her giving little thought to his less than fluid free state. He was more concerned with making sure she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I know we've got to go home shortly and I ruined our last morning"

"You didn't ruin anything. Go lay down. I'll get everything together and then we can go home, you can put on your ratty pajamas and we'll spend the day in the bed or on the couch just figuring out everything we need for the baby." Eddie kissed her forehead

"I'm sorry I almost threw up on you"

"It's fine you didn't and it might have just been worth it anyway" He snuggled her in close and touched the tip of her nose. Janet pouted out her bottom lip and Eddie kissed her passionately. "Now go lay down or you'll be in a hospital gown. " Eddie started to clean him self up while Janet was rinsing her mouth.

"Baby, you're bleeding?"

"What?"

"There's was blood, baby" Eddie picked her up carrying her to the bed

-----------------------------------------------

When they finally made it home Janet wanted to relax in those pajamas Eddie talked about. Reality was setting in and when they made it to the door Eddie took her away from some of it.

"Don't you dare" He told her as she started to open the door

"It's my door Eddie I'm pretty sure I can open it without hurting myself" He quickened his step to the porch

"It's our door now and your not walking through it" He sat her small bag and purse down on the porch

"Ohhh, no your not" She backed up from him

"Yes I am" she shook her head at him as he stepped closer to her

"This would be one of those putting my foot down moments and I am whether you like it or not" He started to pick her up but Janet put her arm out to stop him.

"You're not talking me out of it"

"Okay, but please don't bang my head into anything or trip and drop me" She really was worried about hitting her head again.

"I promise" Eddie picked her up and after a brief bout of indecisiveness over wanting to be on the couch or the bed Eddie put her down in his lap in the chair.

"Honey, we're home" They just looked at each other trying to breathe again,

------------------------------------------


	54. Chapter 54

"Honey, we're home" Eddie said so flatly but with great relief and heavy weight upon his shoulders at the same time. Janet just curled into him taking her turn to cry. They were relieved to be home but still smouldering in the ashes of the events the morning brought about.

When Janet's tears trickled away she just laid & stared at him for the longest time. "Eddie are we okay?" He just looked into her eyes as she played with his hair

"Yeah baby we're okay" He kissed her sweetly

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her

"Not right now but I would like to later."

"When you're ready you know I'm here the moment you need me."

"The same goes for you but right now I just want to stay right here where I'm safe and loved" She was still in his arms.

----------

"I still can't believe you told mom you were riding me" He teased her trying to lighten the mood and she took his phone out of his pocket to call his mom with a brief kiss on his cheek.

"We need to call her Eddie."

"I know, you want me to do it?"

"I can handle it"

"Hey Sully is Lana with you" Eddie just rolled his eyes still uncomfortable with the fact his mom was staying with Sully

"Is Latekka with you"

"Yes, can I talk to her please"

"I'm assuming your no longer in his lap" Lana laughed when she took the phone

"Actually I am but we have clothes on this time" Eddie laughed and Lana could hear him "That problem can be solved" He whispered kissing Janet's arm

"Should I hang up"

"No, he's banned for a few days anyway." Eddie just looked up at her

"Is everything okay"

"Yeah, my OB suggested we may have overdone the honeymoon is all" Eddie didn't like thinking he hurt her

"I wanted to let you know that Rory isn't taking your parents marriage very well."

"I'm not surprised but I really don't care to be honest" Lana got the point

"Is there anything I can do for you" Lana asked and Janet was slow to answer as Eddie got up heading to the kitchen

"I hate to be a bother but I'm not allowed to do anything and I really need some stuff from the store before Eddie starves to death. I would ask him to go but he's so tired and I'm worried he's not sleeping enough and he's upset about this morning" Lana didn't mind and Janet told her what she needed.

"I can bring it by this evening unless it's not going to be a convenient time" Janet got her point that time

"It's fine, I was serious Eddie really is banned for a minimum of 3 days and I'm way to tired for any of that anyway" They chatted like her and Hannah talked. Open and unashamed of any detail

"What happened?"

"I started spotting after this morning before we left so we went to see my OB on the way home and apparently we were having to much fun. Eddie panicked and nearly lost it before we got to the doctor though. I felt so bad for him Lana, he thought his life was over. I've never seen him that helpless"

"Is he okay now?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he's going to stop worrying until the baby's born. You should have seen him he was pale as a ghost and cried because it took a second to find the heartbeat but it was there and perfectly normal. He's so attached already, god if something happened I…. … …"

"Janet it's not good for you to get upset"

"I know but I think for the first time we really understood what was at stake. It was strange we weren't ourselves. This whole creating life thing is hard"

"It's going to be fine. You can't worry about the what if's right now it'll do more harm than good."

"Lana he had a panic attack in the doctors office, he got sick to his stomach, his blood pressure went sky high. I didn't know Eddie could lose it like that."

"He's human as much as it doesn't want to admit that he is and when you think you've lost a child you find out just how human you can be."

"It just really upset me that he was that upset. To know I'm responsible for something that important to him is scary."

"Having children is the hardest thing, it's emotional, it's supposed to be that way. You've got to do something to deserve something that precious. It'll be okay when you get to hold that baby in your arms."

"I know but we're both just completely freaked out right now. No one ever told us it would be like this." Neither could help but laugh as they got into all sorts of details about being pregnant and how to deal with the situation to keep it from happening again. Eddie would have died for his mother to know.

"It's open" Eddie yelled at the door when he heard the bell having just gotten Janet back in his lap.

"That's dad and Claire. Can I call you back later" Lana was very understanding

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If it isn't the newly weds" Eddie joked as Richard and Claire came through the front room

"We can come back later" Claire suggested seeing Janet in Eddie's lap

"No, sit. Someone can't be trusted to rest with out actually holding them down" Eddie kept his arms wrapped around her

"Don't you have a truck to unload" Janet suggested he take a hike

"Fine, talk about us if you want to but don't get up" Eddie got up dumping her in the chair

"Go help your son in law" Claire urged Richard

"So are you really mad at me" Janet was surprised by Claire's shyness

"I'm not mad. It's just going to be a little weird because to be honest right now I really don't care for your daughter."

"Janet I understand why you feel that way and what happens between you and Rory will be between you and her"

"I'm sorry I stole your wedding date. If I had know we would of waited." Janet really did feel bad for that

"It's fine, one day didn't kill us and to be honest it's nice to see two younger people get married as well"

--------------

"How is she feeling" Richard asked Eddie once they got to the truck and Eddie started unloading a ridiculous amount of luggage.

"She's on complete bed rest for the next three days, we had a scare this morning" Richard could tell he was upset.

"What kind of scare, how serious?"

"She started bleeding…" Eddie was nearly humiliated telling her father that, talking about it to Janet was horrible enough "It's nearly stopped and the doctor said she should be fine."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so now anyway. It scared the hell out of me. We just got married two days ago. I've got a life…a home, a wife, a child on the way and to know I could have lost any of it let alone all of it so quickly it just…"

"I know how you feel son but you didn't lose it. Janet and your baby are right inside waiting for you so take a deep breath it'll be okay."

"This is a lot for one time, I mean we just got married but with the baby we're having to be cautious and cautious isn't something I expected to be while being a newlywed"

"So that's what happened?" Richard chuckled at Eddie "Just so you know it'll happen again."

"No, it want"

"Four times with me and Abby. And that's with me being careful after I nearly had a heart attack the first time. Some times it just does no matter how careful you're being. Some women more than others, so not at all just be glad you're not in a no landing zone" Richard patted him on the back walking around to the other side of the truck to get some more things.

"How bad does it get. The worrying?"

"The same as today but it's going to happen a lot, and sometimes it'll be her, sometimes you and every now and then both of you and it doesn't get easier"

"Why didn't you at least warn me?"

"You got my little girl pregnant and she loves you to death. I wasn't risking you not following through"

"I would have anyway."

"It's weird isn't it, to think you love your wife more than anything in the world and then a baby comes along and it changes everything. Life is different, the risks you take, choices you make, joys you find. One minute your living your life, then your living with someone and out of know where you start living for someone." Just as he started he stopped

"Did you think you would have so many mementos" Richard picked at Eddie helping gather the glasses, guest-book, now empty ring boxes, the picture album that awaited the pictures to arrive along with her bouquet and a few other things. Eddie was just putting the bag that contained her dress over his arm and grabbed her shoes shutting the door when he looked up to see Rory getting out of her car.

"That didn't take long" Richard mumbled

-------------

"What are you doing back so soon." Janet asked Claire

"Richard was worried about you and to be honest we've both done this before. I'm not saying we aren't happy..."

"I know what you mean" Janet could tell she was at a loss knowing how it sounded.

"How are you feeling"

"I'm okay, Eddie's the one that needs to rest. If he doesn't stop worrying about every hiccup he's going to drive us both nuts" They both laughed

"Rory's father was like that before he found more interesting things to occupy him"

"Yeah well just tell me you didn't almost throw up on him in the middle of sex on your honeymoon while talking to his mom on the phone"

"No, I can't say that I've ever had that particular problem but I did have a very unfortunate jello accident one time"

----------

"I take it that would be my mothers wedding dress" Rory walked up to Eddie

"Now's not a good time Rory" Eddie replied

"Your Richard, I assume"

"We were planning on coming to see you as soon as I checked on Janet. I'm sure you know she just got out of the hospital" Richard explained

"Actually Janet's the one I came to see since we're technically sisters now" Rory replied in her dumb blonde cute as a button I'm completely harmless tone that Eddie could see straight through, always had.

"She's really not up to it" Richard was trying to help

"I know she hit her head, I guess I didn't realize she was seriously hurt" Rory played with her hair because she was nervous

"She has a concussion and needs to rest. I'm surprised Russo didn't tell you about it" Eddie added

"Maybe we can get together in a few days" Richard interjected knowing it wasn't a peaceful conversation by Eddie's tone.

"The girl has to eat, why don't we go to dinner tonight, my treat" Rory wasn't letting it go but Eddie didn't expect she would easily

"No, Janet's on strict orders not to be up at all for at least three days and after that she's got to rest" Eddie wasn't about to let Janet risk her health or the babies for dinner with Rory that he promised her she wouldn't have to do to start with.

-----------

"Okay your Jello incident trumps my morning slash motion sickness. Was he embarrassed" Janet asked after Claire told her the story.

"Yes, you know your father. It doesn't take much to embarrass him to start with" Claire grinned having made coffee for them while the guy's were out running their mouths unknowingly to Janet and Claire that Rory was now present. Janet apologized repeatedly for her lack of hospitality.

"Here you go dear, do you need anything else" Claire handed her the coffee

"No, this is wonderful. The smell of it has been making me sick for the last few weeks but when I got up this morning Eddie had made some and I actually got a few sips before the whole embarrassing have sex while your mother in law's on the phone thing happened"

"Ohh, that's good" Janet enjoyed that first sip."Eddie's going to have a fit because it's not de-café but I swear if he touches this cup of coffee, I'm going to be a widow" Claire understood how she felt

"I have to confess Lana told me about what happened this morning. She couldn't stop laughing" Lana wasn't a sissy by any means. She was a tough, strong independent woman that never found shame or embarrassment in the natural parts of life and she was rarely afraid to tell it like it really was.

"I still can't believe I told her I was riding her son, but I really didn't want to stop. I know way to much information but sex with Eddie isn't something you can just pretend isn't happening" Janet wasn't nearly as embarrassed as she thought she should have been.

"I love Lana to death but sometimes she's slow to catch on" Claire clued Janet in on a few things about her new mother in law

"Are you really okay with Eddie not being with your daughter" Janet was blunt and to the point

"I wish Rory could find a man to love her that was as wonderful as your husband is but Eddie's not that man for her. She needs more love than she can give and I think Eddie's found his other half anyway. He needs you, Janet and he wants you. I'm not sure what my daughter needs but it's not a man that's already given his heart away and who is thrilled about being a daddy"

"You know she wants him back" Janet wasn't going to pretend it didn't bother her

"She has since the day they broke up"

"Then why did she dump him"

"Honey no one but me, Eddie, Rory and now you know that Eddie's the one who broke it off. Lana may not even know" Claire spilled it and didn't care if Eddie or Rory liked it "He can tell you the specifics"

"I promise I'm not going to tell your business but like I did tell Rory that Eddie was happy and in love. I tried to explain the nature of your relationship, what little I know anyway which is why I think it's only fair that I tell you a little something about hers"

"With Jake?"

"No, I haven't managed to get a name out of her yet but she's been seeing someone since she came home and as much as she claims it's just friendly conversation, which I believe it is but…"

"Rory's got a boyfriend?"

"That I don't know but I do know she might not be as interested in Eddie as we all think she is and that's including her"

--------------

"It'll be fine, stop worrying you big baby. We're practically family now since your mom is seeing my step-grandfather. You might as well get use to seeing me again" Rory flirted and Richard didn't miss it.

"Sully told you that"

"Last night, why was it something I wasn't supposed to know"

"What else did he say?" Richard asked before Eddie had a chance to

"Not much, what else do I not know"

"Nothing that's any of your concern" Eddie headed inside with Janet's dress and shoes in hand taking the box of other memories from Richard. Claire got up to help him when he came through the front door loaded down. Claire helped him unload everything on the couch in the front room and she could see Rory through the door.

"Give us a minute" Eddie asked and Claire walked out the front door where Richard and his newly acquired daughter were talking

"Give us a minute" Eddie asked and Claire walked out the front door where Richard and his newly acquired daughter were talking

--------

"What's wrong" Janet asked walking to the front room where Eddie was at and Eddie sat down pulling her with him onto the couch. He never really got to sit there often because they were usually making out or watching tv on the more comfortable one.

"I'm sorry I never thought she would show up here." Eddie kissed her cheek

"Rory's here?"

"She's outside with Richard but she's wanting to see you. I told her you weren't up to it"

"It's fine" Janet took Eddie's face in her hands and kissed him deeply trying to make him feel better.

Eddie blushed "What was that for"

"You looked like you needed it and when I need it you deliver"

"This is your house and if you don't want her in it. She want be" Eddie touched her face kissing her again in a drawn out peak

"Our house, our sister, our ex-girlfriend to deal with, our mother in law and like it or not that's our family out there" She had to take a deep breath

"Yeah you've got a point but our marriage comes first for the sake of our baby and our sanity" He managed to make Janet smile

"So are we going to tell her that"

"She's going to know when she sees the rock on your finger" Eddie played with her ring "I did pretty good if I do say so myself" He was pleased with his choice.

"You always give it your all. I've never known you to do anything halfway" She looked up from her ring to him "Except maybe that one time you passed up the chance to have completely amazing mind-blowing sex with me in your truck" She held a straight face.

"I was saving it for when I grew up. That way I would appreciate it more"

"You would have appreciated it the same then as you did last night"

"Why do you always have to be right"

"Because you always let me" She smiled at him

"I was thinking about telling everybody about the baby when we got home today but maybe we should wait a few days just until we're sure it really was to much honeymooning"

"Janet are you worried about losing the baby?" It was the first time Eddie had seen her really emotionally attached to the baby as a person and not as an instinct of being pregnant. He knew how she really felt and that she cared and wanted their baby but she had yet to freely show her feelings of fear and her need for the child in such an obvious way.

"A little maybe, I know she said everything was fine but what if…………."

"Baby it's going to be okay. We should just listen to what the doctors say and what your own body is telling you. Everything and everybody else including me can wait….on you" He kissed her forehead having just given himself a pep talk as well.

"I was listening to my body, Eddie that's how I ended up with this stupid headache and nearly scaring us both to death this morning"

"Are we talking about almost re-serving dinner or the extremely embarrassing questions about what positions we used at the doctor's office" Eddie blushed as he did in the office.

"Why were you embarrassed. Thanks to you she thinks I'm a nympho"

"Ohh well, I've learned to live with your wild side" Janet playfully hit him

--------

"Janet" Rory called coming through the front door.

"Where's Richard and Claire" Eddie asked still slouched down with Janet leaned against his chest

"They said they would be in shortly"

"I want stay long, I didn't realize you would have this much company." Janet started to sit up straight off of Eddie as not to stir the pot.

"Don't get up for me, Eddie said you weren't feeling well" Janet was caught off guard by her pretending not to care she was snuggled up to Eddie.

"Eddie will you put everything in the guest room so Rory can sit down" That caught Eddie by surprise and he was hesitant until Janet elbowed him slightly in the rib where Rory couldn't see. He got the message since he was still quite sore.

"I don't want to be any trouble" Rory suddenly felt the need to be ladylike as she smoothed her skirt down and sat in the chair carefully. Janet was the one woman on the planet that made her nervous and though she wouldn't admit it Rory knew why she was having such a hard time diverting Eddie's attention from her.

"It's fine, I wasn't really expecting them to drop by either but I'm glad they did. I'm sorry about the clutter we just got home about an hour ago"

"Do you want some coffee, your mom really knows how to make it"

"No, don't get up"

"Eddie want mind getting it" Eddie stopped dead in his tracks waited for Rory to tell him what she wanted in it and turned right back around. He was catching on that Janet and Rory were having this conversation without him.

"How bad did you hit your head" Rory was curious why Eddie seemed to be so willing to be a puppet when Janet appeared to have no signs of injury and actually looked really good. Kind of the all natural beauty thing. Rory thought to her self.

"Six stitches. I tripped and caught the corner of the nightstand" Janet chuckled sipping her own coffee.

"You look really good"

"Rory I'm sorry they didn't tell you. I didn't find out they were seeing each other until Friday and that's only because Eddie figured it out and he told me. I didn't know they were going to get married yesterday but I can't say that I'm surprised. You'll see they really are happy together"

"It was definitely a surprise to me. I didn't know mom was seeing anyone." Rory rocked back and forth slightly

"Apparently it's been going on for a while." Janet told her nicely

"I guess I can see how I didn't know being in Boston and all but how did they keep it quiet here. I always thought it was called the Ridge because you could say something and it would echo all the way to mission flats before you got done" Rory laughed for the first time and Janet was surprised she had a sense of humor. She just thought of her as a lose dumb blond

"I guess it must have been really important to them and lets face it. If they had told us within the last year we might have been inclined to act like children and pout about it"

"I haven't ruled that out yet. No offense to your dad but my mom being married again isn't ….I don't know I just never thought she was really over my dad"

"Tell me about it. It took years before I wasn't furious that my dad had a date after my mom died" They actually had something in common other than Eddie's anatomy.

"Well I guess my divorce was final Friday it gave room for one more couple to get married"

"Do you know anyone else that's recently gotten divorced" Janet was going to drop the news but it wasn't going to be the kindest or the harshest way. She wasn't going to pretend she didn't enjoy it but she wasn't going to be cruel either.

"Yeah actually I heard one of the Lyons Twins finally got their divorce wrapped up a couple of weeks ago. I just thought mine was messy."

"Well that's what happens when your willing to have threesomes with your twin sister" Janet was blunt

"I'm glad someone finally said it, I never could stand them. They were always after..." Rory figured it best to hush

"Eddie I know"

"Why did you ask though?"

"Because it wouldn't really be fare for your divorce to have made way for me and Janet to get married" Eddie broke the news with Janet not knowing Eddie was standing there until he sat down beside her and handed Rory her coffee

"I had a feeling that was an engagement ring. I take it that's why you were out of town" Rory pretended to be okay with it.

"Actually we got married Saturday" Eddie finished

"Ohh…That was your dress I should have known it wouldn't make since for mom to bring hers here" Rory talked with her hands the way Janet did when she was nervous but as funny as Eddie found it he wasn't going to dare point it out. He would die first.

"Rory, are you okay" Janet asked noticing Rory's hands were shaking and she sat her coffee down on the table.

"Yeah, I guess it's all just really weird." Rory played it off

"Congratulations" She added about the time Richard and Claire came back inside. They were trying to give Eddie and Janet time to handle their own problems with Rory. If they got in it they would just choose sides and make a bigger mess not to mention cause problems between their selves.

"I offered to treat everyone to dinner but Eddie declined for you, maybe when you feel better" Rory was making nice for her mom and Richard thought she wanted to choke on every word

"Actually, Lana and Claire were planning on coming over Thursday night. We could do it then since Eddie's not going to let me do anything but sit anyway." Eddie couldn't believe Janet invited Rory over for dinner in their house. He didn't want her there clearly worse than Janet didn't.

"I don't want to intrude."

Janet nudged his ribs again "It's fine Rory, bring a date if you want to" Eddie huffed out nicely

"Me and Lana are cooking since Eddie want let Janet up long enough to breathe but your more than welcome to bring desert sweetie" Claire said when she and Richard came back in.

"You're letting someone in your kitchen" Eddie was surprised to say the least

"Yes, I'm quiet sure they know how to clean up after their selves better than you did but I taught you and I'm sure they want mind you helping them out"

"She want even let me make toast in there"

"That's because by the time you get through scraping the brunt off it looks like someone used sawdust as confetti " They picked back and forth at each other.

"It was a few crumbs and I'm warning you now in case you haven't noticed she's seriously OCD about making sure everything is clean and in it's place." Eddie told Claire

"How do you plan on living in the same house as pig sty over here" Rory asked

"He's improved a lot but we worked out a little deal, didn't we baby" Janet looked at him

"Are you going to stop taking the batteries out of the remote if I clean up after myself" Eddie teased her

"Smart girl" Claire commented

"Rory care to join me and your mother for lunch" Richard asked knowing it was more than enough for one day

"Sure, sounds good. I'm starving" she replied

"By sweetie. Get some rest" Richard kissed the top of her head. Eddie walked them to the door and out onto the porch. Rory and Claire headed down the steps where Rory actually started to cry and her mother hugged her.

-------

"Thank You"

"Once yours is here, you'll understand why you would turn the world upside down if it meant making things even slightly better for them" Richard headed down the steps to take Rory and Claire to lunch so Janet and Eddie could have some time alone while they were still able to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Janet" Eddie called noticing the coffee cups were gone and her missing

"Yeah" She came out of the bedroom wearing those worn pajamas and her hair was pulled up.

"Were you going to bed" He wrapped his arms around her.

"No, but I put a t-shirt on the bed for you. Will you bring my pillow and a blanket when you come out."

"I'll think about it" He kissed her nose. It didn't take long for Eddie to make it back in his boxers and tee-shirt Janet had put a movie in and after several minutes of bouncing around they settled on the couch lying side by side. She of course was in front and knew their days of laying like that were numbered by how fast she ballooned as it was already cramped quarters.

"Sorry babe, but I can't watch porn if I can't make porn" Eddie teased her

"It's not porn, pervert" Janet just rolled her head over to look at him " Have I ever watched porn with you?"

"uhhh, Yeah"

"Seriously if you can't remember who you did what with, just keep your mouth shut"

"I know what we've done together and that's all that counts and we've watched porn on several occasions"

"I don't have porn Eddie that's you"

"Really then what do you call those movies with all the sex in them we've watched. You've got like a dozen of them."

"Those are romantic movies based on some of the best romance novels ever written. They're classics and I don't know how you could call that porn"

"Please, a movie with naked people having sex and you can see everything it's porn, Janet"

"To start with I've seen your collection and I'm willing to bet not one of those have a plot or an actual story line especially the one I bought you"

"They do to have plots and story lines"

"If you can select the chapter based on which woman you feel like watching or the subtitles consist of position or number of people references it's not a story line, Eddie"

"So, yours might have an actual story and a non cheesy script but it's all aimed at the sex that lasts for a quarter of the movie"

"Like I said it's a romance not porn, it just happens to be more explicit than your run of the mill movie but it doesn't matter because they are all really good love stories"

"Call it what you want. It's still chick porn"

-----------

"Hey Janet, is that not a naked woman and a naked man having sex I'm looking at. I'm pretty sure it is since it's turning me on."

"Yes it's two people having sex but keep watching you're not going to be turned on for long. I promise"

"Why, what's……….never mind" It skipped right along from hot and heavy to hard and heavy pushing.

"Okay I'm not ready for that yet" Eddie changed the channel

"God that looked like it hurt, Eddie" Janet was horrified of giving birth.

"Now do you think you still want to do it natural" He picked at her but completely serious

"Yeah of course I do that way I can use that whole I brought you into this world speech" She laughed

"Are you sure your going to be okay with Rory coming to dinner" He completely changed the subject

"Are you sure your going to be okay with her bringing a date" Janet was a bit sarcastic

"Janet, I don't know how else to tell you I don't feel that way about her. I'm really starting to………."

"To start with you could have told me you're the one who dumped her to begin with and I was referring to the date she's going to bring"

"First how do you know who she's bringing"

"Ohh come on, you know damn well it's going to be Rooster"

"Over my dead body."

"So I can deal with Rory but you can't deal with him."

"Is it to late to change my mind about accepting your dad's choice" Eddie asked

"**Yes**" Janet answered knowing Eddie was about as unhappy as she had ever seen him short of her confessing she slept with another man.

"**We're telling them about the baby. I'm not hiding it anymore, Janet**" Eddie didn't ask or even suggest and Janet quickly caught on it was one of those putting his foot down moments

"Can we just wait until Thursday to worry about it. I just really want to lay here in your arms for a while if you don't mind"

"I don't mind" He smiled at the thought amazed that they could go from total disagreement to contentment like flipping a switch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey mom" Eddie grabbed the phone off of the table behind the couch as the buzzing woke him up, Janet however was still sound asleep

"Hey, honey."

"Sorry we've had company " Eddie apologized for them not calling her back

"No, it's fine though who would be stupid enough to actually visit newly weds" She replied wanting to laugh and he heard the door bell.

"It's open"

-----------

"Claire called but I was already on my way here. I'm sorry" She came into the living room and Eddie extracted himself from Janet then he took some of the bags from her that she had brought.

"We're fine just tired" Eddie didn't even try to explain his lack of clothing

"I just wanted to drop off some food." Eddie led his mom into the kitchen.

"Sit, I can handle putting a few groceries up. Janet's worried about you and I am to."

"Why, I'm fine"

"No, your not and I know you want to take care of her but you've got to take care of yourself to. Since your not I'm going to take care of both of you." His mom held his chin while she talked then kissed his head before turning around to put up the rest of the groceries she brought.

"What all did you bring" Lana handed him the pantie liners and he made a face.

"Everything Janet asked for and most of it I'm sure was for you" She held up the box of child's cereal "And then some" a six pack was the next thing to come out.

"Janet asked you to go to the store" Eddie was blown away

"Do you have a problem with me doing something for your wife" His mothers tone was harsh and scolding

"No of course not, it's just…"

"Just what, Edward sit down son"

"I don't need a lecture, I'm just surprised………………"

"SIT" She ordered him to sit in his own house

"I was hoping Richard or Sully would do this but they haven't more than likely afraid of you overacting"

"I really think you're a little late for the birds and the bees. Like about twelve years"

"You're a grown man Eddie, and regardless of what Richard and Sully's drunk toasts suggest you are a husband and soon to be a father."

"I know that"

"Look, I know you don't want to discuss it with me and I understand that because I'm a little uncomfortable myself but you aren't prepared to add the two most important titles of your life, no one is and I want you to know that it's okay to make mistakes, it's going to happen no matter how hard you try not to."

"We've talked about it and I've already made one"

"Tell me you didn't bang her head into the door"

"Why do all women think we're not capable of carrying them through a door way. It's really not that hard" Eddie chuckled

"Anyway, I guess Claire told you Rory stopped by" She nodded yes

"I messed up and promised Janet that she wouldn't have to deal with her so she wouldn't freak over her dad being with Rory's mom."

"That's not possible"

"I know, and Janet invited her to dinner Thursday which I'm not thrilled about and Janet wanted me to say it was okay so I ended up sticking my foot in my mouth and now she's going to be bringing Russo as a date" He'd never actually talked to his mom about the Rooster incident but he knew she knew.

"Whatever, Janet's got to deal with Rory and I've got to deal with him" Eddie rolled his eyes

"You can do this. If you don't believe me go look on the couch. She's your wife and she's carrying your child and most importantly she's got your heart baby. I know this is what you want"

"I'm not going to ask you the obvious but promise me you'll deal with it instead of just letting it blow over" Lana gave clue that she knew the marriage was a farce. First for the sake of the baby and more importantly because Eddie wasn't admitting he really wanted a family with Janet. Rooster be damned.

"We're having a disagreement about announcing the baby news. She wants to wait and I don't. I'm just so confused. I know she's not ashamed of having my baby and I get why she wants to wait for several reasons but after the scare this morning she's scared of losing the baby. I just think it'll be less scary once it's out there, it'll be more real then."

"What do you think is best?"

"To force her into it. She's never going to do it without me making her. She'll be mad at first but she'll expect me to do it"

"and as a husband?"

"Cave in and wait with her"

"Being that baby's father started when she started being a mother"

"I know I just found out but I feel that strange connection and that part of me wants to shout it from the roof tops" Lana didn't say a word about his meltdown in the doctors office. He didn't need to know she shared it with anyone, she only did so because she was worried but Lana knew they needed that connection of trust in only each other.

"When I found out I was pregnant with you, I told your father and he immediately decided we should wait. He was worried about every little thing and to be completely honest he felt guilty for claiming my youth as he put it. I thought he was ashamed but after I had you and lived a little I came to realize I had someone to share it with and not all women do"

"So you're trying to tell me to back off. That she's is content sharing it with me and doesn't need to find someone to love her child but I do"

"You might be more of a natural at this than I thought, but I'm not telling you to back off nor do I think you need to find someone to share it with. I simply think you need to stop worrying about losing the one you have and just understand what she might be thinking."

"She's thinking everyone is going to look at our baby as a bastard" Lana slapped her son not to hard but to be felt

"EDDIE, I can't believe that came out of your mouth. No child is a bastard in that since of the word and I don't ever want to hear you say it again."

"It's true isn't it. I don't feel that way about my own flesh and blood or anyone else's for that matter but it doesn't change the fact that I put her in this position. She's just trying to protect the baby and I've been ignoring the inevitable"

"I wish I could tell you that no one will say or think the timing isn't ' convient' but I can tell you that I know this baby is going to be loved as much as one ever could be and that's what you need to focus on, not whether or not you share your news with everyone at the right time or not."

"Is there a right time?" Eddie hoped she had the answer as he pouted

"Push her baby. The sooner the better or else you're going to explode and frankly I'm ready to brag about my first grandbaby being on the way" She was only playing and Eddie knew it.

"Only" he reminded her

"For now" She smiled at him then gave him instructions on the meals she had brought as well. Sully's specialties packaged so conveniently to last until Thursday. Lana didn't want them to have to leave the house until Janet was feeling better.

"Come here" Lana hugged him tightly "I love you and I'm sorry I slapped you I just want have anyone speak about my grandchild that way"

"You do know this baby is mine and Janet's child first don't you?"

"Shut up" Lana ordered and laughed still hugging Eddie.

"Take care of yourself and the mother of your child. She's the most important person in your life, don't forget that."

"I want"

---------------------------------

"Hungry" He asked when Janet began to stir while he sat their plates on the small table

"Yeah, how long have I been asleep" She sat up dazed trying to focus on anything other than the blur she currently had

"about six hours" Eddie chuckled on his way back to the kitchen. He came back with a glass of water for her she was just coming back from the bathroom amazed that she hadn't woken to go she laughed about it.

---

"You did wake up sort of" He laughed having watched her stumble to the bathroom and back never having actually woken up. Janet sat down soon joined by Eddie.

"You cooked, in my kitchen" She was amazed that it actually looked good

"Yes I cooked in **our** kitchen and don't panic mom brought a bunch of stuff so all we have to do is warm it up"

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you she was coming but I didn't expect her to do all that."

"Don't worry about it, she wanted to do it anyway. We've got enough food to last a week in there"

They ate dinner in peace before Janet settled in the bed with the computer.

----------

"You don't have to do it all on line baby, as soon as you're up to it we'll spend all day shopping if you want to"

"I plan on it but I think you were right"

"About what?" That he was curious about

"Me getting bigger, I can't even get in my jeans now, which really doesn't matter because I'm spoiled to the ones you got me and if I'm going to spend all night looking at those two I would really prefer to be comfortable doing it."

"We wouldn't want to make you more inclined to rip someones head off would we and I didn't say you were bigger"

"Please, at least I can blame it on the baby now" Eddie was pleased to see her smiling and happy again not to mention talking about the baby so much.

"I'll take you shopping Thursday morning if you promise to rest between now and then" He kissed her hand

"I was hoping you would just let me get a few things for now and that way I want be pushing my self Thursday. I don't want to risk it and I can order it and then maybe my very thoughtful husband could pick it up for me" She really was worried about losing the baby

"How could I say no to that face" He grinned at her puppy eyes and sad lips.

Eddie didn't say a word about the rather pricey clothes she picked out. He sat right there while she picked most of it out and gave his opinion a few times but had fallen asleep before she finished.


	55. Chapter 55

"Good morning" Janet woke Eddie gently for a change.

"You're not throwing up?"

"I slept so much yesterday, I've been up since four so I ate and took my meds and so far so good."

"What time is it?" Eddie stired slightly

"Eight thirty"

"Do I smell French Toast?"

"Yes, are you hungry?"

Eddie leaned up and kissed her "For you"

"Ummm, we can't"

"We can't do that but we can do something"

"Eddie"

"Shhhhh" Eddie grabbed her flipping her quickly over and rolling ontop of her. He pulled her shirt off and began at her neck kissing his way around and down. Down right where she ached. Janet never even noticed he was taking care of him self at the same time she was to busy moaning over his tongue.

He made it there before her and her eyes flew open when she heard him groan. She smiled at him as he released and he looked right at her. Once her tee-shirt was rendered unwearable he put full effort into pleasing her.

"Now I'm hungry" He kissed her lips gently before getting up to go to the bathroom. Janet soon followed to take care of herself. Once their teeth were brushed Eddie kissed her longer.

"Back in bed" She didn't argue and he brought the breakfast she'd fixed to bed for them.

------------------

"Has anyone ever told you how sexy you really are?" Janet asked naked beneath the sheets. Eddie was in only his boxers carrying their plates.

"You're the only one that's ever seen me and breakfast at the same time so no"

"I don't know why you're still single, you're hot, really good in bed, and a multi tasker. Not to mention all that loyal, compassionate crap"

"Janet baby…I haven't been single in a long time"

"You mean married people get to do stuff like this?"

"I think so...I hope so"

"You should have knocked me up last October" Eddie just shook his head grinning. Janet fell asleep soon after breakfast and slept the bulk of the day away.

-----------------------------------

"What are you doing?" Janet asked Wednesday morning having found him at the kitchen table with pen and paper.

"Nothing"

"Okay, keep your secrets" Janet wasn't mad just thought he was being childish.

"I was doing a little figuring."

"On What?" Janet started to put some appetizers together for Thursday

"My Will for starters"

"YOUR WILL?"

"If something was to happen to me. I don't want you to worry about all this then."

"All what?"

"The house, my pathetic business what's left of it anyway, I took care of the bank you're on all of the accounts but I've got some stock and cd's to. And a few personal things I want the baby to have. And there something for you in here to."

"What?"

"You'll find out if something ever happens to me, until then promise me you want read this." He got up to kiss her

"I promise" She could tell he was serious.

------------

"What else were you figuring?"

"I need to know how much your bills are?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to pay them"

"Eddie I told you I can pay my own bills?"

"To late you married me they're our bills now so how much?"

"I don't know"

"Janet give me a rough idea so I know how much to put in the bank every month" She told him

"Eddie I'm depositing money in there to."

"Go right ahead, pay our bills, get what we need for the baby and if there's some left over just leave it in there."

"Our bills?"

"Part of wife role remember" He kissed her when she sat his coffee down

"Where are they at?" She rolled her eyes

"There's a black folder thing whatever on the bed in the guest room. I always pay them on the first."

"Okay but I pay mine on the 15th"

"When are they due?"

"By the end of the month"

"Pay them on the first so it's done and we don't have to worry about it. I don't do late fees" Janet could tell he was far more strict with his finances than she was with hers. Though she intended on paying hers out of her account anyway.

-----------------------

"My clothes are ready" Janet sweet talked Eddie when she hung up the phone. "Will you go by the boutique and get me another bra, I need a black one to wear with the dress I picked out?"

"Why don't you just call and add it to the list?"

"They didn't have a very big selection" She pouted and he knew she loved the store he'd spoiled her to. They treated her like royalty there and he knew it.

"Alright I'm going" Eddie got up and dressed

"You want to ride with me?"

"Yes but I don't think I'm up to it yet?"

"Okay I'll be back. Lock the door when I leave and wait for me to get back if you need me to take care of something"

"That's funny" Janet giggled not serious in the least "Give me five minutes to change"

---------------

"Where are you going?" Eddie asked when she went to get out of the truck.

"Inside????"

"Okay, just don't stay to long. You're not supposed to be up" He leaned across the seat to kiss her.

"Thank you for not fussing at me"

"I knew you wanted to come. I'm not stupid no woman wants to pick out clothes on line."

------------------

"Tell me your not Janet Latekka!" It was the first time she had heard her name from a stranger.

"Okay I'm not Janet Latekka"

"Shut up yes you are" The lady hugged Janet. They'd gone to school together and were friends before she married and moved away. Janet didn't know she was back in the State let alone so close to home.

"Concussion" Janet eased her off "I fell"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I will be."

"Eddie this is Miriam we went to school together. This is my husband.._Janet sort of scrunched her face to acknowledge to Eddie that it was weird_…Eddie Latekka"

"We've met sort of. So when did you get married because he was just in here…."

"Saturday actually." The two started talking and catching up.

"Ladies I don't mean to be a party pooper but Janet's on bed rest and shouldn't be here at all so we're going to have to save the reunion for another time." Eddie interrupted

"So are you ready to check out or do you want to look around?"

Janet opted for looking around though Eddie thought she was pushing it.

----

"What do you think?"

"It looks just like the blue one?"

"Yeah but it's red and I never wear red"

"I like it"

"They make bathing suites for pregnant women" Eddie noticed them

"Not for this pregnant woman they don't"

"Sorry I forgot you don't do bathing suites because you're a chicken" She bought it just to prove him wrong.

---

"Can we come back next week?" Eddie knew her head was hurting again and badly if Janet asked to go.

"Do me a favor and ring it up, I'll be back in just a minute." Eddie walked her to the truck.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just need another nap"

----------------------

"Is she okay?" The lady asked Eddie when he came back in

"Yeah, she's just tired and should have stayed in the truck."

"If you were my husband I wouldn't let you out of my sight either."

"Janet trusts me and she has no reason not to."

"Trust ain't got nothing to do with it when you look like that."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"She could have married smart and rich ya know." He was begining to think it wasn't

"But she didn't" Eddie signed the receipt

"I know what Janet was like in school she had more than one to chose from so you've got something worth guarding." Now he knew the compliment was aimed at his pants

"Yeah, Janet" Eddie responded a bit amused by the exchange

--------------------

"She hit on you didn't she?"

"NO"

"Liar"

"She said you could've done better"

"She still hit on you though didn't she"

"I'm not really sure" They laughed

"I'll go to the boutique in the morning for you" She needed to go home

"Thank you"

-------------------

They made it to Thursday night peacefully resting in their home with out visitors or phone calls other than one quick conversation between Eddie and Nick and the two times Janet called Hannah. Other than that no one bothered them until Thursday of course.

-------------------------------------------

"Hello" Eddie answered the house phone

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you haven't changed your mind about me coming" Rory replied

"Janet wouldn't have invited you if she didn't want to"

"You sure it's okay if I bring a date, it'd be kind of weird to be the only person there alone" She was still trying to play on his sympathy

"You bringing, Russo?"

"Would that be a problem?"

"Not at all, I wouldn't expect anything less."

"What time should I be there"

"We're eating at seven and it's casual" That was about the end of the conversation until Eddie looked up to see Janet eyeballing him

"Mom and Claire are going to be here at six if you want to cook with them" Janet disappeared to get dressed and Eddie hung up.

Janet was in the bathroom having just finished her makeup when Eddie came in. "The crib is here" He smiled at her so proud of him self

"Really, how hard is it going to be to put together" He knew what she was asking

"I've got an hour and a half but I can't clean the house if I'm putting the crib together" He leaned against the door.

"Okay, so clean the house and we can put it together when everyone leaves" She wasn't going to let him out of straightening the house even for the crib

"Where would you like me to put it in the mean time"

"In our room. "

"Thank you" She pushed up on her tip toes to kiss him with her still wet head of curls.

"You're more than welcome"

---------------------------------------------------

"We can't" Janet laughed out at Eddie when he found her dressed and stretching over the bed to straighten it. He couldn't help but crawl next to her and make a move on her

"Sure we can, the doctor said Wednesday, it's Thursday and we've got like ten minutes before any one is going to be here, I'll be careful"

"As romantic as that offer sounds…………."

"Sorry, but I can't help it. What's a man supposed to do when his wife's bent over their bed in a dress no less. It does things to me to see you in that position"

"Eddie are you seriously suggesting we do that"

"I'm not suggesting I'm begging. The doctor said it was the best position for us and we've done it before anyway." Eddie got up and stood by the bed knowing it wasn't going to really happen especially right then.

"For you maybe, you're not the one that's going to be on your hands and knees while….." Janet again reached for the far side of the bed to straighten the covers

"It's not so bad is it, I seem to remember you enjoyed it" Eddie pressed against her running his hands under her dress and over her hips, thighs and right against her core before backing off and just holding one hip while he fondled her breast

The door bell rang interrupting them "I'll think about it big boy, but not tonight I know she said we were in the clear but I'm not ready" She kissed his cheek and he was understanding. He after all told her to listen to her own body and if it said no Eddie there would be no Eddie.

-------------------------

"Hey dad" Janet kissed her dad on the cheek when he hugged her

"You look beautiful as always" Richard complimented her

"That she does" Eddie added having not actually said the words yet but she got that he thought so just moments before. They had barely gotten through the door when Lana and Sully arrived. Lana and Claire quickly descended on the kitchen and Janet joined them.

"Find something for her to do sitting" Eddie grabbed a few beers out of the fridge kissing Janet on his way out after she quickly took a seat at the table when Eddie walked in.

--------

"When are you going to tell him to stick it" Lana asked thinking Eddie was going a little overboard

"Yeah, that's kind of what I'm trying to avoid for a few more days and he's not making it very easy" Lana and Claire both started laughing.

"There's a bottle of wine in the refrigerator I know your dying for a glass" Lana got it out and Janet directed her to the glasses. She poured Claire a glass then herself and offered Janet a glass.

"I can't drink that"

"I thought the doctor said a few sips wasn't going to hurt on occasion. It's not even half a glass."

"I know but Eddie would have a melt down regardless of what the doctor said. They said a single glass of champagne was fine at the reception but he wouldn't let me"

"Like I said tell him to stick it. Okay not like that"

"Shove it, sit on it, fuck off" Claire had already downed her glass and was well into her second and they were booth cutting up like teenagers.

"If I said fuck in front of Eddie he would flip" Janet laughed taking the glass and pouring herself juice

"Like he's got room to talk, he's got quiet a foul mouth himself sometimes" Lana pointed out

"Not flip as in get mad flip as in…."

"That's what I was talking about. Your young and still newlyweds, not to mention pregnant. I remember what that was like" Claire handed Janet a cutting board, knife and vegetables with a mischievous grin

"When I was pregnant with Eddie I didn't think I would ever get James to kill that hunger"

"**Okay, I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that while I bang my head in the refrigerator door repeatedly**" Eddie came back in to grab the tray of snacks Janet made the day before.

"Sorry baby, I lied the stork didn't bring you. You got hear the same way yours is going to" Lana pretended to be comforting him but all three women were giving him hell.

"Ohh well, I'm just disappointed to know you were lying to me all this time" Eddie bent down to kiss Janet on his way out

"You're drinking wine" He casually noted

"I was advised to tell you to fuck off when you bitched about it" Lana and Claire just looked back at Eddie's glare silently and biting their lips while looking guilty as charged.

"Alright" He wasn't about to let the women enjoy a show. He kissed her again and left his beer sitting on the table when he walked out.

They all busted out laughing when he left. "That was smooth, Janet" Lana snorted

"Maybe, but this is Eddie's foot" Janet picked up his beer taking it to him.

----------------------------------

"She cut you off" Sully asked when Eddie returned without a beer

"Nope, your women gave her wine and my woman just told me to fuck off if I didn't like it" Sully and Richard both laughed at him about the time Janet brought his beer back to him and Sully and Richard bolted for the kitchen.

-------------------------------

"What did you two do" Sully asked Lana

"Nothing" Lana assured him

"Ohh come on, he's driving her nuts. She's a grown woman she doesn't need to be told how to breathe" Claire told Richard

"I agree but he's just trying to take care of her, cut him some slack." Richard replied

"What did she really tell him" Sully asked

"To fuck off" Everyone but Richard chuckled

---------------------------------------

"I was just picking, I didn't mean to make you mad, I had juice" She stood next to him holding his beer out

"I know and I'm not mad" He pulled her down into his lap "Turned on like you wouldn't believe but not mad" He ran his hand down her chest

"Okay we'll try it, but I don't think I can tonight" She got up from his lap and he simply let his hand brush down her body as she slowly rose and walked away. He turned to watch her looking over her shoulder at him.

As soon as she made it back to the kitchen a total of a minute and a half after she left it the men flooded back to the tv. No sooner than they sat down the door bell rang again and Eddie's unpleasant sigh was heard by both men sitting there.

"The women are in the kitchen" Eddie had opened the door and turned around to walk back to the couch in a less than warm manner.

"I guess you probably know Sully and Eddie and this is Richard" Rory introduced "Richard this is Tyler Baxton"

"I've heard a lot about you Tyler " Richard shook his hand

"Beer's in the fridge Rory why don't you bring Tyler one" Eddie pointed her the way

"I'll get it" Richard was going to give the heads up since Eddie wasn't in a position to run to tell Janet without looking like a fool.

-----------------------------------------

"Rory and her date are here" He casually announced as he dug 4 fresh ones out

"Who's her date" Claire inquired

"Tyler Baxton" Richard replied and Janet snorted

"I don't think she knows sweetie" Richard replied quietly

"Don't let Eddie kill him" She quickly contained her laughter for Claire's sake

"You and Tyler dated I take it" Claire asked

"No"

"Didn't Eddie go to jail for hitting him" Lana asked

"It's fine. Don't say anything I don't want to make Rory uncomfortable and I'm sure Eddie and Tyler are over whatever it is"

----------------------------------

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you until we were already on the way"

"It want be a problem" Eddie replied stiffly as Richard appeared with the beer

"Am I missing something" Rory asked

"An old difference of opinion, it's settled now" Eddie flipped through the channels finding a game

"Your mother needs your help" Richard replied shoeing Rory out of the room

------------------------------------------

"I've officially been ordered to vacate the premises" Rory eased into the kitchen and Claire hugged her.

"Wine" Janet passed her the bottle and Lana handed her a glass. Then Rory sat the dessert down on the table.

"Is there something I can do to help. I'm not much of a cook but I'll try"

"I think you can handle salad, dear" Claire gave her plenty to do.

"How are you feeling, Janet"

"Better, Thanks for asking"

--------------

"Do you really think somethings going to happen to her sitting in the kitchen, Eddie. I'm right here" Lana cornered Eddie near the pantry whispering to him when he came into the kitchen again

"I just came to get more chips and didn't my grandmother tell you it was rude to whisper in front of other people"

"Get out of here before I really teach you something your grandmother taught me"

"You're not going to let her kick me out are you"

"I need your help anyway, baby" Janet made Eddie carry the dishes to the dinning room so she could set the table.

-----------------------------------------------

The second they got the table set Eddie pulled her in for a kiss. "What was that for" she asked

"I'm still really turned on"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry for something you can't help" Eddie playfully picked at her running his hands over her

"I knew what it was going to do before I did it" She had the most mischievous grin he had ever seen on her

"Maybe but I was turned on before that and you know it" Eddie continued his exploration of her body. There was something really hot about their parents and ex's being in the other room likely to walk in at any moment

"We have guests" She pointed out

"I know but we're still newlyweds they'll understand" Eddie backed her onto the table as he slid the place setting out of the way without looking. Janet let him kiss her until they were both worked up into a steamy mess.

--------------

"Janet, dear do you need some help?" Lana called nearing the dinning room and they both jumped back Janet finishing the last table setting so it appeared as Eddie got the napkins out of the buffet

"I think we've got it" Eddie answered for Janet

"It looks like you almost got it!" His mother replied

"Go watch the game while we get the food on the table before you get us both grounded" Janet teased him

"As long as we're sharing the same naughty spot, I'm good with that"

"Eddie" Janet blushed

"Just sit both of you, we'll bring the food" Lana turned to leave then turned back around "I know this isn't any of my business and I don't mean to intrude and I certainly don't want to make you feel uncomfortable Janet"

"Then don't, it's our house and ……………" Eddie was making use of putting his foot down though he quickly found it was harder to do with his mother

"I'm not talking about your newly wed tendencies, baby. I just think you both have over looked something that might cause a bit of disturbance when others don't."

"What are you talking about" Eddie got really defensive really quick

"Janet sweetie you do look beautiful tonight" Lana sat down beside her for a minute

"But I look pregnant" she answered

"Not **but** Janet. You are pregnant and it suites you well, it's just that your showing and the pair of you might want to discuss announcing it before someone else does it for you" Lana smiled

"You can't tell yet and you only see it because you know" Eddie felt she was wishing for her grandbaby to quickly and found it was a little amusing

"Eddie, clearly you've seen way to much of your wife lately to notice, but I did the same thing with you."

"You go to sleep one night and wake up twice as big the next morning" Janet chuckled having already noticed it herself that's why she went with the dress and hadn't spent much time up moving around in front of Rory.

"That's nothing just wait until your like seven months and you realize you gained five pounds in a single day" Eddie sat rattled as Janet and Lana talked

Lana left the room to help Claire and Rory and enlist the guys to help bring the food to the table.

"She's just …………" Eddie tried to make excuses

"Nice try" Janet stood up beside him and smoothed her dress down over her baby bump

Eddie just grinned kissing their bump. "How did I miss this" He knew it was there and they'd discussed it while honeymooning but her tummy just seemed so much more pronounced all of a sudden

"I've been wearing pajamas all week; that's how" She took her seat again once she pried Eddie loose.

"Yeah but your not very far yet"

"Baby, 14 1/2 weeks out of 40. I can't believe no ones said anything yet, I know people have had to notice. We're already a third of the way. We just missed most of it is all."

"What'd we miss" Sully asked as they all plied into the room

"Trust me, you didn't miss out on much if your referring to Sully's jokes" Rory sat the salad and bread on the table.

"May I" Richard asked taking the seat at the head of the table since Eddie had forewent it to sit next to Janet. Sully took the one at the other end. Leaving space for Lana next to Janet. Claire sat to Richards side with Rory next to her straight across from Janet leaving Tyler between Sully and Rory.

Eddie was never one to volunteer for the blessing so he signed Richard up for it.

"You're at the head so I think it's on you tonight, pops" Eddie teased him When everyone bowed their heads Eddie took the opportunity to mouth something to him "Spill it" Eddie made motion of Janet's rounder belly and Richard winked at him

Eddie almost lost faith in his father in laws nerve until the very end where he came through for him. "and also I ask that you please grant Eddie and Janet a little girl wrapped in a tiny warm pink blanket so he will one day have to face a man taking his precious bundle of joy away" Sully and Lana laughed, Claire wanted to but worried about Rory who clearly didn't get that Janet was already pregnant.

"Hey, I'm still holding out for a boy" Eddie shot back having not expected Richard to have such a since of humor about it

"Ohh no, I want to see your face when some puberty enraged boy comes knocking on your door wanting to know if he can take your daughter out, alone at night , in the dark. Let's see if you're okay when she skips out on Prom to spend the night god knows where the two of you did. We'll see if you remember what you were like at that age then" The adults laughed until they realized the implication. Tyler squeezed Rory's hand.

"Your just sore I took your baby away from you" Janet squeezed Eddie's leg not thinking her dad needed the explanation of how and why he took his daughter that he gave her. Rory just looked at her plate twirling her fork, Richard didn't even think about the fact that Eddie was seeing Rory at the time.

"I'm just picking I don't care either way" Eddie leaned over to Janet

"I guess congratulations are in order then" Tyler raised his glass before it got awkward over the less than faithful match ups "I'm with Latekka though on the boy thing just because I do know what we were both like at that age" Rory caught on then that she was pregnant.

"Thank you Tyler, I think" Janet wasn't sure if he was being funny or making a dig about Eddie's thick black book

"We've still got like 4 or 5 weeks before we find out for sure" Eddie replied

"Actually, we've got like 24 to 26"

"You don't want to know" They had yet to discuss it

"I'm with Janet on that one. Save all the surprises till the end" Rory was in shock and Janet knew what that comment really meant but she didn't let it bother her only because she was determined to look like the better woman for Eddie.

"I think Rory's got a point baby, that's really the only surprise we're going to have. I'm not worried about which one of us the baby looks like, you're kind of cute so I'm sure our baby will be adorable either way" Janet dispelled Rory's hope that it wasn't Eddie's child in one fail swoop with out letting on to every one else the underlying resentment for each other they had miraculously contained though they knew it was there none the same.

"Don't be so sure, he wasn't the cutest baby I've ever seen"

"MOM" Eddie barked

"I'm sorry honey but for the first week you looked like an alien that had been squashed on the highway"

"GEE THANKS"

"James said you were so ugly she cried" Sully interjected and Lana gently slapped at him

"She's right I've seen your baby pictures" Janet laughed and Rory was less than thrilled

"Have you seen the one of him with the soap bubble mustache" Rory asked

"Yeah but I like the one of him in his mommy's heels better" Janet replied in a baby voice not letting Rory get to her. Rory however wasn't taking it as well since she had never seen the picture in question

"I thought I lost that one"

"Eddie has it hid somewhere" Janet told his mother on him

"I don't know what your talking about" Eddie was lying and his mother knew it as he quickly changed the subject

"I'm starving can we eat" Dinner was slightly quieter than it should have been but everyone managed to get along.

---------------------------------

"Your going to have a reception aren't you?" Rory asked her mother and Richard

"This is good. We're all here tonight anyway" Claire replied graciously then looked at Richard both happy that their children were both at the table with them.

"It's hardly fair that you don't celebrate, either of you" She only added either of you to save face

"Janet and Eddie got married at the Willshire Estate and had the reception in a private room afterwards" Her mom broke that news

"I would love to see a picture" She forced herself to smile

"They haven't come in yet" Janet replied

"Ummm, Baby…"

"What did you do?" Janet laughed

"They came earlier when the crib was delivered. I laid them down on the table by the front door to bring it in"

"It's fine, I'll get them" Janet got up and Rory could see she really was pregnant.

"How could you forget your wedding pictures, goof ball" Rory deep down was insinuating he didn't care

"I was dealing with the worlds heaviest baby bed at the moment"

"I can't believe you let her go shopping, she's supposed to be resting" Lana scolded her son. She was quick to defend Janet as she had already become protective of her daughter in law

"She found a nursery she liked in one of those hoity toity magazines and I ordered it a couple weeks ago" Eddie corrected his mother "Hold your breath because……… _I didn't even ask her before I did it_"

"And what would you have done if she changed her mind" Sully called his judgment into question

"She still can, that ones going in our room anyway. Janet's spent a lot of time making that room look nice so I didn't just want to put some basket looking thing in there"

"I believe the word you're looking for in bassinet, and you do know how much room a crib is going to take up" Claire asked him

"Would you two relax, I'm not an idiot I think I can handle a crib and Janet loves it anyway" Eddie was already catching hell about not knowing anything when it came to babies.

"What did you get" Lana asked

"I don't know what you call it but its round and has a canopy thing on it. I haven't put it together yet but it's in the bedroom if you want to see it"

-----------

"Eddie baby can you come here for a minute" Janet called somehow managing to be loud enough to be heard without having to yell and keeping her sweet tone.

"If you'll excuse me" Eddie stood putting his napkin in his chair

"Run boy run" Sully gave him a hard time.

---------

"Did they send us the wrong pictures" He was only playing

"I just thought we could look at them first"

"Can I take back forgetting and say I just didn't want to say anything until we were alone" Eddie walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist to look as she went through them one by one before taking them to show to everyone

"I didn't know they were taking these" He whispered looking at the pictures of their time under the gazebo after ' pictures' were taken.

"I think these are the first pictures I actually like of myself"

"Mom's right, being pregnant does suite you"

"Why didn't you tell me I was about to bust out of the top of my dress." Eddie just looked at her with an 'do I really need to answer that' face and she mumbled pervert back at him

"You did lie, I have a very nice ass thank you very much" He began to rub her belly looking at the one of him standing behind her with his arms encasing her against the railing.

"You really do" There were also ones of them dancing, several tender private kisses and touching moments from the ceremony, cutting the cake, bouquet and garter toss, with their guests and one that made them both cry.

Janet turned to him and smiled wiping the tear from his cheek as he still held her close. "It's going to make your mom cry and my dad uncomfortable" They both snickered a little

"And you know who creased but I don't care and besides I would much rather give her that one than the one I've been hiding from her" He grinned

"Okay, if you'll put those in the bedroom with the album we can pick out which ones we want in the book tomorrow"

"Book?"

"Yes they'll make a book with the ones we pick out"

"Like a book book?"

"Yes, I'll show you later"

"You don't want to show them the pictures yet?"

"That's what they make parents albums for, baby" Janet pulled the two smaller sized albums out to show Eddie. They came already engraved with their names and wedding date, the album they brought home was just to hold the 'proofs' so to say until the real memory album was complete.

"Will you make sure this doesn't get lost" She handed him the dvd. Once Eddie returned from putting the pictures away for safe keeping they headed back to the dinning room.

----------------------------

Eddie pulled her chair out for her and Janet passed the albums to Claire and Lana before sitting down. She didn't want to not give it to her dad but she didn't want to out Claire and women cared more about that sort of thing than men anyway.

Claire knew her daughter was uncomfortable looking at the pictures with her but she was proud she did handle her self so well. "You had a really good photographer" Rory would know

"We weren't aware most of those were even taken"

"I guess now we know what you two were doing between the carriage and the table" Sully chuckled

"You clean up pretty good Latekka, you don't look as nice as your bride but you actually look half way civilized" Tyler had been pretty much keeping quite until that point

"That's priceless" Lana did nearly cry looking at the picture of Eddie kneeling in front of Janet kissing her stomach next to the carriage.

"My shoe fell off getting down" Janet replied as Lana took a deep breath trying not to cry. Eddie knelt down to help her put her shoe back on but got sidetracked as he went to stand up. Rory didn't say anything but Eddie knew she wanted to cry or scream possibly both.

-------------------------------

"Okay, that's enough sappy stuff for one night." Eddie wound it up before it turned into a scene he didn't want only to have another black out.

"Eddie" Richard called

"Yeah"

"When the lights come back on your hands had best be back to yourself"

"You're a fine one to talk" Claire busted Richard

"I'll get the candles" Eddie stumbled falling right into Rory on his way out then the door frame before he got the idea to use the light on his phone for a little much needed assistance. He made it back to the table having lit every candle in the house. They had luckily already finished dinner and the women headed to the front room.

"It's really bad out there" Rory commented seeing the lightening crack through the front windows

"It was worse than this the night………never mind" Janet thought it would be incredibly rude to rub it in Rory's face. She herself was anything but scared of bad weather.

"Rory's been afraid of storms since she was a little girl" Claire informed the room.

"I'm not afraid I just don't like the idea of so much water and electricity mixing" Rory sat down beside her mother needing comforted like a small girl and she leaned into her mom who just put her arm around her.

"You know your more likely to be hit by a meteor than lighting " Janet tried to ease her fear

"Can I borrow my wife for a few minutes" Eddie asked as the men joined the room. As soon as they walked out Rory got up to move

---------------------------

"There's no way I'm doing that while everyone is here"

"I knew it was a long shot but I just wanted a few minutes alone with the two of you." They sat on the porch swing

"Do you remember how good it felt that night?" He asked her playing with her curls

"Do you?"

"How could I forget. You were so beautiful."

"It's strange. I never thought we were making a baby that night"

"Me either but I'm glad we did." He rubbed her stomach some more

"Me to" Janet whispered putting her hand ontop of his and playing with his wedding band. "I can't think of anything I'd want to do more than lay here in your arms knowing I'm having your baby Eddie Latekka"

"I can think of one thing"

"What?"

"Making love to you out here tonight"

"Next time. I promise" Janet kissed him softly.

"Promise me there will be a next time?"

"I promise baby" Janet replied and Eddie kissed her more passionatly

----------------------------

"You're okay, Rory" Richard could see that she needed Claire at the moment. She still got up and moved settling next to Tyler "No, it's fine" Tyler wrapped his arm around her lower back and his hand reached her hip.

"Is it the weather that's got you so jumpy or Latekka" Tyler whispered when the lights came back on but the weather had yet to ease up. The _'adults_' headed to the kitchen for more beer and wine giving them a few minutes of privacy.

"I could ask you the same thing. What's between you and Eddie"

"Nothing"

"Who was she and who's was she?" Rory smiled knowing it had to be a woman

"It doesn't matter, it's old news and there wasn't much to it anyway" Tyler grinned back flirting

"I guess that explains why she's being so nice. How long ago?" They were becoming dangerously close

"Once last summer but please don't say anything. It wasn't what you think" Tyler was focused on her mouth

"You have no idea what I'm thinking" Rory jumped at the thunder pretty much ending with Tyler pulling her into his lap when the thunder popped again.

"Then tell me" Tyler kissed her deeply only to be interrupted. They broke apart before anyone noticed

---------

"You do realize my son has your daughter sitting on the porch in this mess" Lana asked Richard

"More than likely she has him. Janet loves the rain always has." Richard laughed

"Latekka's found a few uses for it himself" Sully mumbled sitting down with a cup of coffee as opposed to a beer.

"What is that supposed to mean? I think they can refrain from undressing each other while we're here. My son might be a little over reved but he's not a pervert" Lana screeched taking up for her baby boy but mostly because she was taking up for her baby boy's wife in front of Rory. Lana happened to be very pleased with the woman carrying her son's child and heart.

"Calm down, I didn't say he was a pervert. No need to be so dramatic about it"

"He's more of an opportunist than a pervert wouldn't you say" Tyler made Sully chuckle

"Can we not discuss this, I'm quiet sure I'm not the only one who doesn't want to hear it" Richard wasn't ready to completely except things

"Don't look at me, I don't care what they do" Rory lied but pulled it off well and she got the message that her mother didn't approve of her being in Tyler's lap but it didn't phase Rory in the least for the first thirty seconds anyway then she suddenly found her self uncomfortable with the boldness of it and casually made her way back to sit next to him.

"I can't believe anyone is outside in this" Tyler tightened his grip on her it was obvious the weather seriously bothered her.

"Those two don't care, the last black out we had they set off more sparks than the storm did" Sully puffed out

"Seriously?" Janet looked at Eddie both having walked in

"I didn't think he would turn it into an announcement" Eddie defended himself

"I didn't think you would either" She blushed but wasn't mad at him. Eddie knew being pregnant was his granting saving grace. She might have been sick and miserable and have to look at Rory but she was happy ruling out over any other feeling.

Rory's fearful curiosity spoke before her brain had time to catch up "Like actually in the storm?"

"Yes our baby was conceived in the rain, now can we please talk about something else" Eddie barked back

They all chatted a few minutes trying to wait for the weather to clear so everyone could go home. "Janet if your tired sweetie you should go to bed, we'll be fine until it clears" Claire suggested

"It's late your more than welcome to stay" Eddie didn't want them to stay he wanted them to walk home if necessary, hell he would have settled for them parking it on the porch for an hour.

"There's two beds and the sofa pulls out" Eddie couldn't stand the idea

"Why don't you take one of the rooms, we'll stay in here" Lana suggested to Rory and Tyler

"I couldn't…."

"It's fine, one of the rooms doesn't have any windows anyway and you'd probably be more comfortable in there not to mention I want have to hear Eddie whine about what Sully's possibly doing to his mommy" Janet couldn't resist

"Being out here's not going to get in my way" Sully gave Eddie ever more hell about his mother

"Leave my baby alone" Lana pretended to scold Sully


	56. Chapter 56

"Here give them something to sleep in. I certainly want be biting my tongue if she walks around my house half dressed" Janet dug out three of Eddie's tee-shirts. The ones he never really wore anyway and she didn't care for.

"Your not going to change" He knew she was tired and wanted to get comfortable

"Not unless your okay with me walking around in front of Tyler in my nightgown" Janet looked at him like he was nuts for asking

"That depends on which one your wearing" He raised his brow

"I was going to wear the one you got me once we go to bed but now I think I'll wear my comfortable pants" She had changed her mind and was going to befriend him before she knew they were going to have house guests

"Sorry baby, I cut you some slack for a few days but it's time to hold up your end of the bargain"

"I'm not having sex with everyone hear to listen." She had to stand her ground even if it was imaginary

"I thought we weren't having sex because you weren't up to it yet" Eddie asked not realizing he caught her

"We're not" Janet smiled naughtily guilt-ridden

"Okay, if you say so but I seem to remember one of the ground rules having something to do with being sexy when you came to bed every night and in case you hadn't noticed I took out the garbage, foot and back massages last night, I warmed up dinner every night, and I got the spider off the porch that should earn double points "

"So I suppose I looked like what exactly the last couple of nights" She didn't care about the damn list

"It was sexy for a few nights you know that whole take care of you thing, but now I really want to take care of you and pajamas aren't going to do it. Not that I can't work something out but………."

"I know that and I'm going to wear it once we turn in."

"Put it on for both of us, it'll make you feel better and you know it"

"I'm not walking around in front of everyone in that gown Eddie so give it a rest. I can't believe you would actually want me to unless you're in a cock fight with Tyler."

"Normally I would say hell no but this is our house and I'm ready to go to bed so they can entertain themselves. You don't have to stay up until they go to sleep, Janet. You're tired enough." Eddie never intended on her walking around in it

"For the last time we're not having sex with our parents on the other side of the door. No matter how much you like the bad boy part of it" She patted his cheek sarcastically

"Do you honestly think with four men in this house that someones not going to be dipping in the honey"

"Do you honestly believe with the particular women that are accompanying them they are going to get anywhere near that honey"

"Clearly one of us isn't" Eddie sighed and Janet shot him a look as she slipped into the gown.

"Don't be mad at me, it's to soon to fight" Eddie sat on the bed in front of her as she continued to get ready for bed.

"I'm not mad at you for wanting that. I do to and I know your not really pushing me"

"I just can't believe our ex-whatevers are going to be having sex in our house but we're not" Eddie mumbled

"Now I'm pissed at you" She broke lose from Eddie's arms and closed the door to the bathroom behind her

---

"Janet" Eddie opened the door not wanting to talk through it and risk being overhead by their guests

"Get out" Janet quietly demanded

"No we need to talk"

"Can we maybe do it after I pee" She was sarcastic sitting on the toilet when he came in. Janet nearly died of embarrassment for Eddie to see her on the commode. She would have if she wasn't so mad at him for it.

"It's fine, trust me after the exams I've seen it's not a big deal."

"**IT** is a big deal so please get out"

"It's not like you have anything I haven't seen" Janet threw a roll of toilet paper at him

"Baby….."

_**"LANA" **_Janet was mortified and just wanted him out of the room

"Eddie, go away. We'll talk about it later"

"I am not, what's wrong" Eddie was clueless "Why do you need mom"

------------

"What's the matter" Lana asked pushing Eddie aside "Are you bleeding again" Lana was actually pretty panicked . Eddie was shocked that his mom knew because Janet had told her over the phone when they got home and now she called her into the bathroom.

"No but will you please make him leave" Janet asked from her royal perch

"What are you doing in here"

"I'm talking to my wife"

"Really Eddie, she's in the bathroom. Just go" Lana pushed her son out of the door.

"Have some respect for your wife. Go take care of your guests" Eddie was booted out of his own bedroom by his mother

"Is everything okay in there" Richard asked when Eddie sat down on the couch

"I guess. You would have to ask them though I've officially been banished" He pouted

-----------------------------------------------

"God what is wrong with him. Okay I can handle the whole naked aspect but some things are just not meant to be shared, married or not" Janet blushed coming out of the bathroom

"What was so important he needed to talk about it now" Lana couldn't help but laugh at her son

"According to him it doesn't matter. I swear I just thought I was embarrassed by his lack of embarrassment when he crashed the first vaginal exam but staring at the man I sleep with while I'm peeing tops it all"

"It gets worse, wait until that baby is born. He just thinks he's seen it all now" Lana laughed rubbing Janet's belly

"I guess that's the problem there isn't going to be much of this time before I'm done incubating" Lana looked at her strange knowing that didn't come from Janet "Talk to your son, he decided we needed ground rules" Janet shook her head

"Really"

"Really, his remote, his truck, his beer, his feet propped on the table and I should come to bed half dressed he also thinks a wife should listen when he puts his foot down and incubate or possibly marinate" Janet and Lana sat on Janet and Eddie's bed talking

"And what were your ground rules"

"The basics…trash, house, cleaning up behind yourself and of course the most important the right to change said rules with out notice"

"Smart Girl" Lana smiled but took a serious face "It's going to be fine. I had only been married a month when I got pregnant with Eddie and Claire knows what…. You two have a lot in common."

"She was pregnant with Rory when she got married"

"I'll let her tell you about it sometime." Lana was about to get up to leave

"Hey, Lana do you think very many people get married for reasons other than being pregnant"

"A few, but the majority of us get married for the babies. You grow up, find a man that sweeps you off your feet, get married and expect a baby. It doesn't matter how long it does or doesn't take for them to arive from that point. A little head start doesn't hurt. What does matter is what made you decided to love the man to start with"

"Eddie's right you do have a beautiful room" Lana added changing the subject

"Eddie said that?"

"I think he's having a hard time admitting he likes the 'girly stuff'."

"I don't know he bought this and this and that' Janet was speaking of the gown she was wearing and the robe she put on over it then pointed at the crib.

"Richard thinks he's spoiling you" Lana pointed out "Sully thinks he's spoiling him self"

"What does his mother think?"

"I think they're both right and his wife thinks?"

"I think he's trying way to hard. Eddie's a wonderful man and I don't need everything that he thinks I do but I've tried to tell him to take care of his self more or to let me take care of him and he refuses to listen."

"I think he's taking care of him self more than you realize, Janet" Lana suggested

"How when all he does is what I need"

"Maybe you both need a lot of the same things"

"Maybe"

----------------------------------------------

"Just so you know if I don't get to see mine naked tonight neither does anyone else" "Especially you" he added looking at sully

"He didn't say anything about them seeing us" Tyler and Sully actually got along fairly well

"If one of your naked asses graces the sheets, you just bought them" Eddie wasn't completely serious he knew between four couples and it storming outside someone would be getting busy whether Janet believed it or not. Hell he would have even if he had been in someone else's house.

"Do blankets counts" Richard asked gaining an elbow from Claire and a glare from Eddie.

-------------------------

"I think I'm going to make sure they don't need any help" Claire got up to check on them

"This isn't awkward at all" Rory mumbled

"Believe me their not talking about you. They're talking about me" Eddie eased her mind

"What did you do" Richard asked cackling

"Does it matter. The judge just called the jury in"

"You don't have a clue do you, son" Sully asked

"I've got a clue but that's about it since your girlfriend kicked me out of my own damn bedroom." The guy's laughed. Rory grinned cheaply

"I think I'm going to call it a night. Maybe when I wake up this storm will be over" They all knew she wasn't talking about the weather in general. Tyler gave her is over shirt.

"Second door on the left" Eddie replied when she stood about the time Lana opened the door and snatched Rory by the hand pulling her into the bedroom.

------------------------------------------

"Here hold these" Claire handed her some towels

"What are we doing."

"We're about to drive the little boys nuts" Janet grinned and Rory was intrigued

"You can count me in on that one, but how"

"What's the one thing men hate but can't live without" Claire asked her daughter

"I'm pretty sure I know both of those but generally they don't feel both ways about the same thing"

"No wonder your husband ended up being gay" Lana burst out

"Lana" Janet screeched and Rory looked at her mom for comfort

"Sorry baby, she's right. It's time to learn how to get a man's attention with out actually giving anything up until your sure they are willing to make it worth your while"

"I know how to get a man to make it worth my while" Rory defended pitifully

"No you don't" Lana burst out into chorus again

"Lana" Now Janet was embarrassed for the lack of hospitality

"How would you know, your seeing a man old enough to be, hell he is Janet's grandfather" Rory took up for her self

"My point exactly, at that age they tend to go heavier on the naps and lighter on the moaning" Lana was one of a kind and just like Janet.

"Now now ladies, if you get into a cat fight we're all going to be disappointed by over eagerness tonight" Janet came out of the bathroom loaded down with baskets of potions

"The one thing men love is women and why because we spend all this time polishing and plucking and god knows what else to our self for them. You'd figure they could spend a little time doing something."

"Most men love women and the other ones are they only ones that do something, trust me you would rather the do nothings" Rory laughed with humility.

"I'll take your word on that but as much as they love everything we do they hate the idea of being in the middle of it being done"

"So what exactly are we going to do"

"Put them in the middle of it where they have no where to hide" Claire answered

----

"I should have asked you first if you were comfortable sleeping in the same bed as Tyler. I'm not asking for an explanation of your relationship but if for some reason you're uncomfortable I'll make Eddie banish him to the other couch" Janet offered nicely and quietly to Rory

"Thanks but it'll be okay. Tyler seems like a pretty good guy."

"I'm sure he is" Janet replied as Claire and Lana changed into Eddie's shirts.

"So you want one of Eddie's shirts, I know Tyler's a pretty big guy and you'll probably be swallowed whole by that one"

"It'll be fine. I think I would be more comfortable knowing my rear end is fully covered and I wouldn't want to bruise his ego that much" Lana and Claire didn't have a care in the world. At their age modesty was only something that mattered when they weren't drinking enough wine to drown a grown man.

"Mom your not seriously going to walk out there like that are you" Rory was embarrassed

"Relax, baby I know how to sit like a lady" Rory thought it wasn't something a mother should be wearing in front of other men even though it nearly came to her knees.

"Knowing and doing are two separate things with her" Rory replied stepping into the bathroom to change

"Hey Janet, I'm coming in I need to get something" Eddie knocked on the door becasue Sully bet him he couldn't get in

"No, we're changing. We'll be out in a minute and then you can get what ever you want"

"Whatever I want?"

"It's your dream baby, dream it the way you want it" Janet replied and the guy's laughed at him openly

-----

"Why do they get to see each other naked and we don't get to see them" Tyler asked

"Because, they enjoy slowly torturing us until we roll over and play dead" Sully replied

"I want to know how a woman can give birth to and raise a child then trade him in for his wife the second he says I do" Eddie asked

"Ohh I guess we forgot to tell you that one" Richard swigged his beer snickering

"I hope that beer is flat, wishing me to have a girl. I'll be happy with what I get but I have to say a boy would be nice"

"Nope, you need a girl"

"Girls aren't so bad. They're just like little women as long as you give them whatever they want they'll love you to death" Tyler chuckled

"That's so true but the only problem is when it comes to the diapers" Richard interjected

"Not a problem. Janet's never going to believe I'm competent enough to do it long enough to make me" Eddie laughed

"It's different when it's your own, you'll get use to it about the time potty training starts" Sully chuckled

"The first time you have to change your daughters diaper you'll understand what you took from me" Richard was drinking quite a bit as was the other guys

"Don't worry at the rate I'm going she's going to be living with one of you anyway" Eddie chuckled playing around about his mom kicking him out

"Ohh no, she's yours no returns. You married her, you got her pregnant, she's not my little girl anymore and I've already got one women I don't need another one on my ass"

"Did you seriously do it in the storm. I'd be afraid of getting my ass struck by lighting" Tyler laughed

"Gives you more incentive to make it count if you think it could be the last time." Eddie laughed back

"Hey, can we only talk about sex if we omit who it was with"

"Alright change of topic, why ain't you having sex in your house?" Tyler asked Eddie both and Sully laughing

"Janet's comfortable here" Eddie answered simply.

A minute later Eddie finished his thought. "Which means I've got to trick her into moving."

"Here you're going to need all the help you can get" Richard tossed the bright pink nail polish in Eddie's lap.

"If she doesn't want to move why are you making her?" Sully asked

"Because, I'm the man. I provide the house and she wants it I knew that months ago when she did everything but not tell me to kick Phiz out. She just doesn't want to admit it."

"You asked her to move in with you? How long was that after our little talk?"

"The next day and I didn't actually ask her to move in." Eddie smirked turning up his beer

"Asshole" Richard mumbled turning his own beer up

"I was going to just didn't get the chance before we changed plans"

--------------------------------------

"Woah, woah, woah. What are you doing baby?" Janet flopped down on the table in front between Eddie and the Game on TV.

"We're finding something to do" She replied simply as all four began to sprawl out. Rory tossed a towel at Tyler and he honestly looked scared to death as did the rest of the men.

"You'll have more room in there" He pointed to the front room

"I don't want to get anything on the sofa's baby. I paid a fortune for them."

"I'll buy you brand new ones if you do."

"Are you trying to get rid of me. I'm not in your way am I?"

"Of course not honey but we're watching the game and......"

"That's fine dear we don't mind, you fella's go about your business" Lana took over the torture

"Seriously Jay you'd be more comfortable on the sofa than that hard table and I swear we'll go buy a new one tomorrow if that one gets messed up."

"There's no since in waisting money just because you have it Eddie." Janet replied and Richard just used his hand to push Claire's head out of the way so he could see.

"Fine" Eddie gave up and after a half hour of giving the guys hell Janet put one leg up to balance her foot on his knee, no panties straight shot for only him to see.

"Baby will you paint my toenails?" Janet asked and it wasn't like he was going to let her put her leg down.

"Fine, what color do you want" The other guy's died out laughing.

"Don't laugh at him, he's good at it." Janet defended

"So you've done this before?" Richard asked Eddie with a grin

"Plenty of times" Janet answered for him

"When I was trying to get some now I just do it because she claims if she bends forward she'll have to pee"

"Very true" Claire added

"See I told you... and I want pink"

"There's like 50 of them there so...."

"I think you should go with baby blanket pink myself" Richard suggested

"Shut up"

"Just pick one baby"

"Dark, light, what?"

"Light, I'm pregnant not turning tricks"

"Okay, I wasn't aware that mattered but can I ask the obvious?"

"You're going to anyway"

"Have you ever worn trick turning pink?"

"Yes"

"When, if you don't mind me asking?"

"The night you knocked me up for starters" The guy's didn't think it was nearly as funny as the women that were rolling in the floor did.

"I guess you were weren't you" Eddie replied "Because that one was most definitely a trick"

"I don't imagine you were pleading for help" Tyler added having been roped into the same mess painting Rory's.

"He was pleading for something" Rory added having relaxed a great deal. Claire just looked at Richard about to laugh at him turning so red.

"I'm just glad it wasn't condoms" Lana spouted while filing her nails like it was the topic of the day

"I imagine that was the last thing he was thinking about" Sully laughed

"Would you like to know what I was really thinking about?" Eddie asked the room

"I already know the answer to that" Janet replied leaning forward to kiss him and Richard started to stop the conversation but was truly curious as to what Eddie had to say.

"Alright Latekka, what were you thinking about?"

"I was wondering what Tyler's face would look like if he had to scrape our electructed asses off that chair out there."

"Paramedicas don't scrape they gualk while someone elses does" Tyler laughed

"You want to know what I was thinking about?" Janet asked him

" Hell no, so keep it to yourself" Richard barked

"I was wondering how much ammunition I was going to have to get you to paint my toenails"

"Okay, light pink, this one work" Eddie grabbed one

"Yeah baby that'll work"

"That's pretty what color is it?" Rory asked and Eddie looked at the bottom of the bottle then at Richard who was choking on his laugh

"Baby... blanket... pink. Here maybe some will rub off on you" Eddie handed it to Tyler.

Janet tensed holding low her side, Eddie was the only one that noticed between the game and beauty parlor. He just looked up at her and she smiled at him so he let it go without drawing attention to it. The second time he said something. "What was that?"

"Just a twitch" Janet replied rubbing it.

"Does it hurt?" Eddie asked gaining the rooms attention

"It feels like a muscle cramp" He quickly gave up his view putting her painted toes down to the floor and taking her by the hand pulling her into his lap, he slid his hand inside her robe and began massaging for her, she wasn't about to tell him it wouldn't prevent it partly because of his ego but mostly because of the fact that it felt so good anyway.

"The joys of pregnancy" Lana mumbled

"Glad it's you and not me, that thing like to have killed me unlike some of us that had the perfect pregnancy" Lana looked at Claire.

"I can't help he was a bad fetus" Claire laughed at Lana

"I have a feeling his offspring will be just as bad just wait till that baby starts kicking, you just think things are stretching now, it gets worse way way worse" Lana told her

"I think she's already gotten her fair share" Richard took up for her "Really it's bad enough she had to let him touch her now she's got to endure him rubbing on her to. That'd be enough to make me sick" Janet just kissed Eddie for spite gaining another twitch one to be reckoned with.

"Time for bed" Eddie told her sweetly

"It's not going to matter if I'm laying down or not" He didn't want to argue in front of everyone and he let her have it her way.

Eddie rubbed her stomach like she was nine months pregnant. "She's going to look like she did a belly flop if you don't give her a break" Sully commented just to get to Eddie.

"My baby I can rub if I want to"

"Her belly she can stop him if she wanted to" Lana counter attacked

"That doesn't get on your nerves?" Claire asked

"No, Eddie's always been touchy feely" Janet responded

"Touchy feely is one thing that borders the line of trying to telecommunicate" Richard had to get in

"It's cute, how else is he going to get to know his child before he or SHE is born. It's not like they can just take turns" Rory surprised all by her opinion.

"Very well spoken and for the most part it's true but at the moment he's just trying to annoy me enough I'll go to bed." She got another pain

"Are you going to go willingly?" He asked her simply

"If you don't make her I will" Richard spoke up

"No one is making me do anything. I'm a grown woman, it's my body and my baby and those of you that don't like it can go sit in the rain." Janet's temper flared and Rory got to see that she really did have a less than angelic side.

"If you'll excuse us" Eddie stood picking her up out of his lap as he did and walked to the bedroom with her. Richard got up to open the door then closed it behind them.

--------------------

"Thank you" Eddie said kissing her forehead once he got her under the covers

"For what?"

"Letting me wear the pants tonight" He grinned at her

"I was sleepy anyway" Eddie just grinned bigger leaning down to kiss her tummy. "I love you"

"We know you do"

-------------------

"Janet said to tell everyone goodnight" Eddie returned

"So she's not mad you made her go to bed?"

"Ohh no she's pissed but she's not mad"

"That doesn't make sense boy" Sully chortled

"Makes perfect sense, she didn't want to be told what to do by her father" Claire scolded him

"And she likes Eddie doing it?"

"I'm her husband but more than that 1/2 that baby is mine and Janet doesn't have any problems with making us both comfortable when it comes to the little one."

"I didn't hear her claiming 1/2 a minute ago"

"Seriously, it's Jay. If she didn't want to go she wouldn't have gone. I'd still be laying in the floor while Tyler shocked me back to life ."

"Are you trying to say my grand-daughter has a temper?" Eddie just looked at Sully like he was crazy

-----------------------

"We're going to turn in?" Richard was the first to go.

"Do we need to set up a charge account?" Eddie teased him.

"For what?" Claire asked

"Nothing" Eddie replied all the guys laughing

"God you are perverts" Rory commented. Sully and Lana found their way to the couch in the front room.

"Go ahead" Tyler told Rory and she did.

"I don't know about you but I hear chocolate cake calling me" Eddie and Tyler had a few things to work over of their own. Mostly just being in the same room and not ripping each others heads off.

----------------------------

"Sorry about this man. I honestly didn't know." Tyler apologized as Eddie poured milk having already sat plates on the table.

"Me either" Edie replied sitting down to the cake Tyler cut

"I have to say I didn't see this coming though" Eddie added

"I don't know how you missed it, I knew you were going to spend the rest of your life with Janet before I ever spent any of mine with her."

"I was referring to the four of us under the same roof but thanks anyway."

"I know we've never really been buddy's but we were cool and had a little respect for each other before then and I knew she was your woman but I didn't care and I should have"

"We weren't dating then"

"Doesn't mean she wasn't your woman"

"That is very true, it's been Janet for a long time."

"Prom, we got it."

"It wasn't what you think" Eddie had to defend her honor

"Who ever said you had to make love to a woman to love her was wrong"

------------

"I figured this is where you were at" Janet bent down and kissed Eddie having gotten up to find him.

"So you came after me or the cake?" Janet took a bite of his

"It's always you baby" She was so sincere "As long as your holding the cake" The three laughed

"I thought I heard voices" Rory had really gotten up to look for Tyler.

"I'll share come on" He pulled her down into his lap.

"The two of you going to eat the whole thing?" Eddie asked

"The baby might"

"I just figure as many years as I passed on cake I'll make up for it now, My modeling career is over anyway."

"Did you quit?" Janet asked

"I got fired"

"For what?" Tyler asked

"You can't compete with 17 year olds, you men should know that. That is why they hire them becasue that's what you look at"

"Not all men"

"Men will always dream of women they can't have" Janet replied giggling

"Ain't that the truth, perfection is way over rated anyway and to be honest men aren't worth giving up everything" Rory started on her second piece of cake having devoured Tyler's "Especially chocolate" Rory laughed

"What about what we give up" Eddie asked Janet

"What exactly is it you men forfeit other than being able to sleep with everything that has breasts and before you say it yes Edgar had a rather nice set of man boobs himself" Rory asked

"What about being able to watch a game without having to listen to an hour of nail polish discussion. I don't know about Eddie but I could go my whole life without knowing the 26 shades of fuchsia or what the hell sugar wax is made of let alone what you do with it" Tyler responded

"Keep that attitude and you'll be going your whole life without something, I can bet you that" Janet mumbled

"Okay what about having to sleep under a mountain of blankets and lets not leave out the five hundred pillows which result in unmaking the bed before you ever get in and lord forbid you ever use one"

"You had your feet on it, no body wants to put their head where your feet have been Eddie." his wife was quick to explain

"How is my feet on a pillow we're never going to use any worse than your feet on the actual pillow I use. It amazes me how out of those five hundred or so 'decorative' pillows the only one she wants to prop her feet up with is mine"

"So go buy another one." Janet told Eddie

"Oh no we wouldn't want to waste twenty bucks now would we."

"It's different you have man feet" Rory helped her out

"What the hell is that suppose to mean" Eddie asked

"Nothing, you can't help it" Janet rubbed his back

"A foot is a foot, Janet"

"Do you see my foot" Janet propped it on the edge of the table

"Yeah"

"Now look at yours, which would you rather snuggle with……"

"There's nothing wrong with my feet, thank you" Eddie propped his on the edge of the table as well

"Get your nasty feet off the table Eddie"

"I'm with Janet that's disgusting. I know Lana taught you better than that" Rory made a face at Eddie

"Hello, Janet's foot was on the table to" Tyler butted in

"So, what's your point" Rory had yet to let up on the chocolate cake

"So if men get 'pedicures' they can prop their feet on the table to" Tyler was sarcastic and Rory was surprised he even knew what a pedicure was

"No" Janet barked

"And why not" Eddie asked his wife

"Because, I said so" Eddie busted out laughing at her literally putting her foot down

"Fine, don't have a freaking cow. I'll put them down" Eddie and Tyler were both laughing

"Did you just call our baby a cow or were you calling me a cow and before you answer take a minute to think about it"

"You're an idiot" Rory chanted softly to Eddie

"It's a figure of speech I wasn't referring to you or the baby as a cow. I would never do that and you know it." The last thing Eddie wanted was an argument about Janet's size in front of Rory and Tyler

"No you better know it. I on the other hand don't think it's my job to sit around and think about whether or not you're an idiot"

"Did you just call me an idiot"

"No, your more of a marching moron in denial" Janet teased him

--------------------------------------

"Janet your house is beautiful but I'm surprised your not moving into Eddie's" Rory could see the look on Janet's face "It's just such a big house and with the baby I'm sure the extra room would be nice" Eddie could have killed Tyler for saying something to Rory. Tyler just shook his head no behind the girls backs.

"I think I can manage here just fine, if the baby gets to be to big a pain in the walking away end I'll send him over there for a while" Janet looked at Eddie to make sure he understood he was the baby.

"I thought all women wanted big houses, especially old ones like Eddie's is" Tyler was trying to help Eddie out but enjoying the torture it also brought

"You mean houses that come with built in room mates. No thank you, I love Phil he's a good guy and Pizza Girl is fun but I don't want to live with them."

"You don't have to live with anyone but me" Eddie tried to end the conversation before it got ugly for him

"I don't blame you, Jakes mom stayed with us for two years. I honestly think that's why he's gay now. Who could blame him, I couldn't imagine how horrified he was that he would be married to that one day" Rory laughed

"I lucked up on the mother in law end but have you seen what I have for friends in law"

"Hey, they're your friends too and they can't help they're marching morons, they were born that way." Eddie laughed

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, I'm just picking Baby. I love our friends and all their little quirks."

"You know you could solve the whole room mate thing and get the bigger house" Tyler suggested

"There's no way we're kicking Phil out. He can't leave the house and that's the way it is." Janet stated

"It's not that he can't, he just doesn't want to. I do things I don't want to sometimes" Eddie went with it

"I was just talking about work" He quickly added

"You are not kicking him out now, Eddie" There was no point Eddie lived with her now

"I wouldn't actually kick him" Eddie smiled at her "Okay, you're right I probably would have to kick him or at least physically force physical Phil to get him out but it can be done. Phiz is like a brother to me but you and the baby come first."

"Eddie we talked about this months ago."

"I know but I had already told him he was going to have to leave, he knew it was coming"

"You put Phil on the street and your going to be living in that house alone and Phil will be living here with me" Janet was serious but didn't think Eddie would ever actually do it and just played along with it

"You know he'd be good with kids" Janet looked over her shoulder teasing Eddie

"Problem solved built in baby sitter" Rory laughed but her and Janet were anything but serious.

"How would that be any different than having him as a room mate to start with" Eddie asked

"Because then you would be an ass and I wouldn't care" Janet giggled

"You don't have to put the man on the street. He's grown he can work and pay rent just like the rest of us." Tyler helped again

"Phil has a job and actually makes pretty good money" Eddie was defending his friend

"Then what's the big deal. Let him move in here and you two move in there. He'll survive from the house door to the car door" Tyler helped Eddie more than he knew

"I don't pay rent. The good thing about having a gay husband is Alimony and I don't plan on getting married again so I'm going to enjoy it for a while. And unlike Janet I don't mind spending every penny of his money. I figure he owes me something for ten years of my life"

"Rory, you'll get married again." Janet encouraged but thought to herself it would never be to Eddie not unless of course it was over her dead body.

"Yeah right, rejected model with a gay ex-husband that's a good catch"

"I don't think your so bad" Tyler added

"That's because you haven't seen what I look like in the mornings"

"I will in the morning"

"You know Janet, I think your offer is getting better by the second" Rory and Janet both laughed

"What offer" Rory refused to answer Tyler's playful questions that seemed to keep him and Rory occupied for a few minutes.

-----------------------------

"Are you ready for bed" Eddie asked her and she nodded

"Night guy's" Janet said on their way out

"Night" Tyler chuckled out as he was pretty occupied with Rory at the moment

--------------

They both crawled into bed snuggling down. "What offer?" Eddie asked her

"Their not sleeping together and I offered to get you to put him on the couch" Janet whispered to Eddie as he worked his hands beneath her gown

"I don't think it's necessary, he's not going to push her. But I will if she wants me to"

"Did she look like she needed help" Janet was serious, Rory looked like she was enjoying it.

"No, but that poor fool does"

"What do you know that your not telling me?" Janet put a few little moves on him in return

"You know how we were before we were"

"So Tyler and Rory are hardheaded to. It doesn't mean anything"

"Tyler's in love with her the way I was in love with you" Eddie lifted his head to look at Janet

"Okay, maybe he's not going to fight it as hard and there's no way anyone can love someone more than I love you but you have to give me points because I was 18 when I fell in love with you and he's a grown man now" Eddie kissed her teasingly

"Eddie, how much did you drink. You were still seeing Rory when you were 18 and the only time we saw each other was playing poker at Sully's, a handful of times at the Bluffs and we barely spoke"

"I know"

"Then what are you talking about?"

"The day I broke up with Rory I was going to ask you out but I couldn't when it was over"

"You're drunk"

"I'm not drunk. I liked being around you but………….."

"But what, you wouldn't be popular if you dumped Rory to go out with me"

"No it's not that. I just was in a bad place and you didn't need that. You seemed happy and as much as I wanted to be a part of that I couldn't for a lot of reasons that you would probably understand but I can't talk about it. I don't want to think about it again" Janet blew it off as Eddie drinking to much.

"Well thanks to Dad she thinks you cheated on her"

"That was a surprise. I almost blew beer out of my nose. But it's the truth we did spend that night together." He crawled over the top of her

----------------------------------

"I hate to be a party pooper but unfortunately I don't have alimony and therefore I have to work in the morning."

"I guess that means your ready to go to bed" Replied replied softly standing up next to Tyler

"Go ahead the couch will be fine" He kissed her deeply but kept it short

"I haven't _slept _in the bed with a man in a long time, it'll be nice to actually have someone to keep my feet warm for a change"

" I think I can handle that" Tyler replied

"Then take me to bed" Tyler knew she didn't mean it the way it sounded

"I would love to take you to bed so I can keep your feet warm" He laughed it out pulling her into his lap from where she stood beside him

"Are you sure you can handle such a demanding task" She stood again pulling him to stand with her

"If your asking me if I'm going to keep my hands to myself yes but I can't lie and say that I'll want to"

"Thank god don't take this a the wrong way, but I was worried. I guess I'm a little gun shy"

"You actually thought I might be gay" He was insulted

"No, it's just……..never mind. I'm sorry I didn't mean to insinutate you were" Rory replied on the short walk to the guest room

"You thought I might not find you attractive. Sweetheart, trust me you don't have to worry about that. You're as pretty as they come" Rory actually blushed no one had ever called her pretty. Hot, smokin' and a few other less than flattering words but never pretty.

Rory laid a kiss on Tyler that left him blushing and speechless for a few minutes anyway. The blushing lasted a good bit longer.

"Do I want to know what that was for" He had trouble looking her in the eye

"You called me pretty" Rory Dunlap had never blushed in her life but there was a first time for everything as she continued to be shy around a man

"So I did but now we're really going to have to call it a night before ……….." He kissed her back short and sweet at the bedroom door forcing himself to pull away.

"Okay" Rory started into the room "You coming" She asked noticing he was still at the door.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute" Tyler replied with a smile.

"You're planning on sleeping on the couch aren't you"

"It's probably best" He hung his head a little ashamed

"Come on, it'll be fine as long as you don't try to hump me in my sleep anyway"

"I'm not making any promises but I'll do my best" Tyler almost giggled as Rory pulled him by the arm about the time he started to step in and he stumbled into her knocking her onto the bed. He naturally offered her a hand to help her up.

"You might as well turn out the light now, I'm already in the bed" She found the humor in it.

"What if I'm scared of the dark" Tyler pulled his shoes and belt off. Soon followed by his tee-shirt.

"If you'll keep my feet warm I'll keep the monsters away"

"Promise" Tyler flipped the switch and Rory could hear him coming out of his pants before crawling into the bed and under the covers with her

"Damn woman, you do have cold feet!"

"I can't help it, it feels like January in here and I've been freezing all night."

"Come here" Tyler pulled her to him "Why didn't you tell me you were cold, I'd of warmed you up" Rory snuggled right into his chest burying her face under his chin and managing to intertwine her legs with his. Tyler just pulled her tight against him resting his hand on the small of her back. Rory was so at peace being truly held by a man again.

They were both silent for a while thinking the other was asleep. "Are you asleep"

"About as asleep as you are. You still cold" Tyler turned the lamp on

"No, I was just thinking"

"Trying to decided how likely it was they've done it in this bed" Tyler made her laugh

"Yeah"

"Me to. What'd you decide"

"That Janet's a neat freak and there's no way she wouldn't change the sheets besides did you see her bedroom. It's gorgeous, like the perfect little girls room"

"Lets hope your right and no I have never seen her room"

"You know how little girls rooms are all pretty and pink and everything as girlie as possible. Hers is like that but the grown up version of it and this room is really nice but not like hers"

"Are you admitting you like something about Janet?"

"I like that her dad makes mom happy, she's nicer than anyone should be and she does have good taste"

"And she makes Eddie happy" Tyler pointed out the most obvious

"Her room reminds me of my house at the lake. I use to go there a lot in the summers, I bought it when I moved away I've been coming back every year but I never left the lake house when I did. I was a little shy of facing everyone again and having to explain that Jake wasn't with me because he had to work. I figured everyone would think he was running around with some young intern" She puffed out a little

"Why aren't you staying there now instead of at the hotel?"

"I don't know, it use to be somewhere I could just relax. It's got a ton of big windows and the sun shines through in the mid morning. I like to just lay on the couch and let the breeze blow in but now it's kind of sad to be there by myself because I am by myself. I can't hang on stupid excuses of needing time alone"

"I think I know which one it is. What did you do when it rained, that place is solid glass."

"You should really get some sleep" She avoided that topic reaching up to kiss him good night which didn't seem to have an end as things quickly progressed and he rolled her over onto her back at her will.

"I can take some time off. We could go to the lake and get a few days in before the summers over" He laid a gentle kiss on her lips.

"A few days?"

"Tomorrow morning" He kissed her "Saturday" he kissed her cheek "Sunday" He kissed her neck "Maybe Monday" he made his way to her collar bone "Possibly Tuesday if we need it" He kissed tenderly at the top of her breast but halting any further exploration

"It'll be tomorrow afternoon"

"Is there a reason we can't go in the morning" He asked cheek to cheek

"We're still going to be asleep" She whispered.

"Not like this, not here."


	57. Chapter 57

"You're right you do look different in the mornings" Tyler whispered as Rory began to stir in his arms

"I suppose you want to back out of going to the lake now" She wiggled getting comfortable

"Not at all, you bring you and something nice to swim in and I'll handle the rest" Tyler kissed her head in the early morning .She smiled with out opening her eyes still snuggled into him.

"Make you a deal"

"Yeah what's that" Tyler looked down at her smile. He loved that she knew he was smiling without having to check. That bit of confidence turned him on.

"We're going to need food and yes that includes chocolate so why don't you drop me off at home so I can shower and pack everything but a swim suite and then I'll meet you at the store because I don't have a clue what you eat"

"Sounds good but I'll pick you back up" Rory rolled out of his arms.

"What time is it"

"My phone's in my jeans " Rory leaned over the edge of the bed giving Tyler a nice view as she dug for the phone throwing it towards Tyler and his jeans back down.

"It's only six. I doubt anyone is up yet"

"Good then we can get out of here without the whole awkward thanks for letting us sleep in your bed thing"

"Then get dressed because I wouldn't mind avoiding it either" Tyler pulled the covers back and sat up grabbing his jeans

"My clothes are in their bathroom!" Rory frowned when she remembered

"That leaves us two choices, either I take you home like that which might be a little unusual attire for the hotel lobby or you knock on the door and get Janet to give them to you" He wanted to laugh and she could tell

"Or I could just go home like this and give you the key to my room and you could bring my pants to the truck"

"If that's what you want but I think they'll notice your clothes are still in their bathroom" Tyler pulled on his jeans

"I think this is a job for my mother"

-------------------------------------------

Rory knocked lightly on the outside of her mother and Richard's door but got no reply so she eased it open to wake her up.

Rory screamed when she realized they weren't asleep

"Oh my God, I thought you were asleep" Tyler was standing at the door when she pulled it shut wearing nothing but his jeans.

"What's wrong" Tyler asked

"Do you think you could scream any louder" Eddie asked joining them in the hall way having left Janet to do so. He as well was in only a pair of jeans until she screamed and he snatched a shirt from the top of the dryer not wanting that argument later on

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Rory apologized

"You didn't I've been up with Janet since five"

"She okay" Tyler asked

"Yeah, she's just sick a lot. We're use to it but she's feeling a lot better now. She's in the kitchen where I was cooking breakfast until Rory's blood curdling scream"

"I was going to get mom to go get my clothes out of your bathroom but she's a little occupied at the moment well at least until I walked in" Eddie and Tyler both chuckled

"The doors open Rory, go ahead" Rory quickly made it to her clothes and dressed in the bathroom

"Breakfast will be done in a few minutes if you've got an appetite" That was Eddie's less than discrete way of asking how Tyler's night was

"I'm still full from dinner, so I think we'll just head home"

"I'll send you a bill" Eddie teased knowing not a whole lot went on

"Add it to Richards" Rory had dressed quickly and Tyler put his shirt on when Rory handed it to him.

"I'm just going to thank Janet and then we'll be on our way. " Rory replied.

"Still full huh" Eddie grinned and Tyler went back to his temporary room to grab the rest of his clothes and they soon all ended up in the kitchen

------------------------------------

"Are you okay" Janet asked when Rory came into the kitchen

"Yeah, your dad just startled me a little"

"I didn't know he was up"

"Part of him is definitely up" Rory mumbled out of Janet's hearing

"Have you tried lemons" Rory asked knowing Janet felt like death warmed over

"Do you have any" Rory asked again knowing Janet thought she was crazy and Janet nodded yes

"Here, smell it" Rory cut one in half

"What"

"Trust me it'll help some at least enough you can get past brushing your teeth" Janet took it from her

"Something about the smell just helps" It really did, by no means did it make Janet instantly better but it did help to clear her throat

"How did you know it would work"

"You're not the first woman to get married pregnant"

"I didn't know you and Jake…"

"We didn't…the lord knows things long before we do"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay and I wasn't ready. I don't know if I'll ever be"

"Believe me this one was a slap you in the face, anybody home, ready or not hear I am sort of surprise"

"You'll be fine. You're baby's lucky because you've got that whole motherly instinct thing and two parents to love him or **her. **Me I didn't have a clue what to do" Rory laughed

"Me either but I'm doing it I guess"

"Word of advise. Eddie's planning on playing dumb so he want have to change diapers. I guess I'm actually a little envious not of the diapers that I could live without but of the opportunity"

"Who knows, maybe you'll fool around and end up with a Tyler's baby"

"I don't think we're anywhere near that but can I ask you something completely out of line"

"Maybe, what is it"

"I have a house on the lake and we're going for the weekend and I guess………never mind"

"That's good isn't it" Janet was thrilled she had someone to scratch her itch because she'd be less inclined to ask Eddie to do it for her.

"Yeah but I can't cook and on top of that I'm nervous enough about tonight as it is"

"How long are you staying?"

"Possibly Tuesday"

"I can help you there" Janet gave her a couple of easy recipes to use. Anything she could do to keep Rory occupied she was willing to do

"Now if I just had instructions for how to make him turn out perfect"

"There is no such instructions, that I know of anyway. Except don't make him work for it because then it will become a game kind of like when a kitten chases its tail. The good thing is they all come with pop up timers" Rory nearly spewed her coffee laughing

"I'm not saying give up easily, but I doubt you want my advise"

"You're the one woman on the planet that managed to hold Eddie's attention, I think it's worth at least listening to. So tell me how did you make Eddie fall in love with you"

"I didn't, I let him make me fall in love with him"

"So you played hard to get. I bet that left a confused look on his face. It's probably never happened to the man before."

"Hell no, he's hot. I just offered a little comfort that was so sweet he couldn't except."

"From what I hear that would have been a first……… Sorry that was totally out of line"

"It was but I think the one thing men aren't able to except is that they want to be good boys. Sure they like the bad boy rep but more than anything they want to be respected and trusted like we do, more so actually"

"General rule suggests trusting most men leads to disappointment on our end" It did for Rory and for Janet

"I agree he did kiss you " Janet just put it right out in the open not willing to let Rory gain any on Eddie

"I'll take the blame for that one and he did stop me because of you"

"I know but I'll take a share of the blame because if we had paid attention to what we were really feeling the night before we would have never been looking for something we weren't going to find somewhere else"

"I'm confused"

"It's a long story but there was something we both needed that went unnoticed and it resulted in a……"

"a_ moment of extreme stupidity_" Eddie walked in hearing the tail end of the conversation finishing her sentence and walking right up to kiss her

"Yeah I pretty much got that" Rory smiled but wanted to cry from the lovely description he gave of kissing her. Janet and Rory went out onto the back porch to talk while Eddie finished breakfast.

-------------------------------------------------

"So what did you really want to ask me?" Janet knew it hadn't been asked thus far

"It's none of my business but I guess I want to know what Tyler's like"

"I assume he told you we've slept together then"

"Yeah, but I made him"

"And you want to know if he's any good in bed" Janet laughed

"Never-mind, forget I asked"

"If it gets back to Eddie I'm going to deny it" Janet smiled

"He knows" Rory thought she was breaking that news

"I know he knows why do you think he beat the crap out of Tyler"

"He hit Tyler, when?!" The gossip was free flowing

"The night after we got drunk and fooled around in his truck, which was years after we started the worlds longest bout of foreplay and a week after Tyler and two months before we started going out" Janet gave her the quick run down

"I never pictured you going for the whole back seat quickie thing"

"It wasn't quick and Eddie couldn't do it because we were totally wasted."

"Like couldn't couldn't"

"Like _why the hell am I suddenly going to be a good guy. I'm scared you'll hate me tomorrow _couldn't"

"No way, Eddie really does have it bad for you"

"Anyway, Tyler told him about the night we were together and I was trying to find out what Eddie knew and he asked me if what they said about Tyler was true"

"First tell me what 'they' say"

"You know the usual and I told Eddie it was like 70 percent true"

"So"

"More like 95 percent" They both laughed

"Okay I have to know why did you pass up 95 for Eddie" Rory asked "As far as just sex goes anyway"

"I would think you knew the answer to that"

"This isn't uncomfortable ………. … Okay, I'm sure he told you why we really broke up"

"I know about Matt Laush, but he didn't tell me he broke up with you. Everyone thinks you ran off and left him to be with Jake"

"I guess I can thank my mother "

"Rory"

"No it's fine. But to be completely honest we were kids and Eddie wasn't exactly Romeo once you were in the bed. Yeah he was fun to look at and hang on but sex wasn't good. Frankly it sucked."

"Matt on the other hand was an ass……….."

"Is an ass"

" but he was really good behind closed doors or the back seat of the truck or the principals desk and the night before Eddie finally decided to get mad about it the point.

"You knew he knew"

"Yeah, for a few weeks anyway. I guess I was just trying to find the way out that would make it impossible for me to ignore the fact that I wasn't happy in the Ridge and Eddie was never going to leave this place."

"So are you going to stay or just stopping through"

"I don't know yet. I'll let you know after I see how this weekend goes" Rory blushed for the second time in her life

"I guess that smile your wearing in spite of having to deal with me and Tyler not to mention the very poor examples the parentals seem to be setting and a few hours of throwing up after no sleep means you taught Eddie a few things"

"Nothing happened last night and I haven't taught him anything. He's learned a lot over the years and lets just say he's very attentive not to mention eager to please. But I think they all are born knowing the good stuff it's just a matter of them being content enough to brave using that knowledge"

"But is he as good as the rumors suggest he is now because honestly it was horrible."

"I would say he's like ten times better than the rumors can even begin to compare. Trust me I'm not complaining"

"God I hope Tyler at least knows that women want orgasms. It amazes me how many men don't know that"

"How long have you known Jake was gay"

"Things started going South three years ago and we separated a year ago he refused to sign the papers if they claimed alienation of affection, he wanted irreconcilable differences."

"It made a difference I'm guessing"

"Hell yeah they're irreconcilable but I was going to be damned if he got to hide the real reason. Maybe if he had been man enough to tell me him self but no he just ignored me until I finally asked. I thought he was going to scream at me not nod his head and wipe the tears away"

"So you've been seeing other people"

"I've been trying to feel attractive again and yeah I saw a few but it didn't work so I came back here because the one thing Eddie did was treat me with respect…that I didn't deserve and he hasn't forgotten that part."

"How do you feel about Tyler"

"I like him. I don't really know anything about him but so far so good. He passed up the opportunity to get to know each other a little better last night"

"He's got 5 sisters most of which are anti-any thing fun really. I swear they really need to get laid by someone other than their husbands because lord knows that's gotten them enough children. He's the next to youngest and is really protective of them but I think after 13 nieces and nephews he's figured out they aren't nearly as innocent as they pretend to be"

"What are his parents like"

"Like his sisters. I lived next to them for a few years when I first moved to the Ridge and they're really nice. But you should know they're about as conservative as they come. Tyler's pretty laid back though. Like Eddie he's seen his fair share of good times, which I'm willing to bet his mother doesn't know about but I think he's getting the urge for more. Since last summer he's been drinking less and going home alone more often"

"So you two still talk even though Eddie gave him the boot"

"Only when he comes in the bar and not much more than hello"

---------------------

"Tell me you didn't have your wife in here cooking breakfast this morning" Richard came in for coffee

"Tell me you didn't have your wife in there heating up our good sheets" Eddie shot back having only glanced over his shoulder

"What are we looking at"

"Janet" "Rory" The guy's replied staring out of the back door window at them

"They're out there together, their not fighting are they?"

"Nope, their discussing our sex lives"

"Comparing notes" Tyler added

"What was all the screaming for" Sully took Richards coffee as soon as he stopped stirring it and sat down at the table having interrupted the conversation just in time to ease Richards mind

"Rory walked in on Richard helping her mother out of a very awkward position" Tyler grinned over his cup of coffee

"Big surprise" Sully wasn't surprised

"How would you know " Richard asked his father

"You just got married and even though you've been helping Claire for what's it been? Five years, it makes you think you can do it anywhere for the next few months"

"Is that so"

"Hey I ain't got no grief, all that screaming and commotion afforded me a little play time"

"He's just giving you a hard time" Eddie didn't even bother to turn around and look at his mother.

"_Where's R_ory" Claire asked Richard

"_Where's Janet_" Lanna added

-------------------------------------------

"What else would have their attention" Sully pointed spreading Jelly on his toast.

"Eddie she's in no shape to be arguing" Lana took up for Janet instantly

"Some date you are, get out there and take her home" Claire threw a dish towel at Tyler

"We'll go when she's ready and she's not ready and **I'm** not about to tell her she is" Tyler replied amused

"They're fine" Eddie assured them

"They may be but you two want when they get done" Richard got his second cup of coffee fixed

"Are they?" Sully asked Richard

"It appears to be that way" Richard lost his second cup of coffee to Claire

"Lord be with the one they determine is the lesser man in the bedroom" Sully teased as he and Richard followed the women into the dinning room as they were carrying breakfast.

"Janet's got to eat before she can take her medicine "

----------------------------------------

"Feel like eating yet" Eddie gave Janet a plate and some juice

"Yeah, actually I do. Thank you baby" She leaned up to kiss him

Rory also thanked Tyler when he gave hers to her. "Did you need something baby" Janet asked as the guy's didn't go back inside

"No" Janet and Rory just stared at them and they headed back in after getting the message

----------------------------------------

"Are you sure those two are alright" Claire asked

"Yes" Eddie answered

"They ran us off didn't they?" Tyler sat down to the table

"Yeah but are you sure" Lana questioned Eddie

"Why wouldn't they be" Tyler asked

"Because, Eddie and Rory use to date" Lana answered slowly like duh

"So, Tyler and Janet aren't exactly what I'd call strangers either" Sully added

"Have you two ever kept your pants on around a woman" Lana questioned

"Seems to me that we're the only ones that did last night" Eddie flashed his proud smile and Tyler tried to contain his grin.

------------------------------------------

"Thanks for the bed and for the conversation and for breakfast. I know Eddie cooked it but I'm quite sure you told him how"

"Your welcome"

"Hey maybe you and Eddie could come out to the lake Sunday if your up to it. I'll order in" Rory was nervous

"You really don't have to, Rory"

"I want to and besides we're kinda going to be around each other some now anyway. I know it's awkward but my mom and Richard are really happy."

"Okay we'll see you Sunday, then"

Rory spoke again "Janet, I'm really sorry I got in the way and at a really bad time apparently." She referred to the baby.

"Rory it's not necessary, we both know and it's not changing a thing. "

"I know it's just I never thought Eddie was engaged with a baby on the way. If I had known I would have never..."

"If he had bothered to tell you you would have known. He's not innocent."

"I know it's just that I knew what was really holding his attention and I shouldn't have been there holding it. I think I hurt myself more than I helped."

"What is it you think was holding his attention?"

"He wanted me to tell him it wasn't his fault."

--------------

When Eddie finally closed the door behind the last one to leave. Janet was no where to be found, he found it highly unusual seeing how to her the house was a disaster zone even though Claire and Lana pretty much cleaned before they left.

"What are you doing" He asked finding her undressing in the bathroom

"I'm fixing to get into the shower and let the hot water pour over me while you bathe me with lots of girlie smelling bubbles in your hands" Janet pulled his shirt off rubbing over his chest and he returned the favor by unhooking her bra

"What if I was hoping you'd do the same thing"

"I plan on it" Janet unbuttoned and unzipped his pants letting them fall to the floor

"No washcloths" He asked

"Of course not. We're going to have to make do with completely erotic skin on skin contact" She dropped his boxers .

"Well if that's how it's got to be we better get to it. It might take me a while to make sure I don't miss a spot" he kissed her

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let you" Janet turned away from him to check the water and he slid her panties down

"I hope not" Eddie whispered pulling her hips back into him wanting so bad to take her right there.

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere" She stepped into the shower and he took a deep breath forcing himself to calm down a little before stepping in to see the water just start to wet her body running down between her breasts.

---

"You couldn't wait for that could you" He smiled watching her wash her hair under the running water. Until that point due to the stitches she had been leaning over the tub to avoid the stitches at the base of her scalp. Eddie took the opportunity to rub soap into her body, breasts mainly until the bottom of the shower was covered in the dripping bubbles. Janet returned the favor and when he leaned his head back under the water so she could rinse the soap from his hair he took the opportunity to hold her breasts for balance.

"What do you think maybe we take this to the bed before we slip down in here and get hurt" Eddie whispered after a intoxicating round of kissing and fondling.

"I think it's amazing your brains functioning at all right now." They were both breathing heavily and deep into the aggressive nature of the power and seduction their bodies offered one another.

"Somethings got to control this. Come on baby I can't wait and it'll be more satisfying if we're not confined"

"Ohh I intend on confining something"

"Janet, I'm reaching the point of desperation here baby. Please god baby just let me make love to you." Eddie begged as Janet kept him in pause while she kissed all over him

"I'm all yours, baby" Janet mumbled against his lips while his erection pressed hard against her.

He picked her up and never even gave the running water a second thought as he let her wet body down onto the edge of the bed. Janet's dripping curls soaked the bed as Eddie leaned over her soaking her already drenched body with his own taking all the liberties in the world with her now less tender breasts much like the night they conceived the baby it was a lustful gentleness.

When Janet pulled her feet up onto the edge of the bed Eddie didn't waste time penetrating her moist body. "Why is sex with you always so fucking hot, baby"

"I was about to ask you the same thing" She moaned as he slid into her slowly pulling out several times before he finally bottomed out. He learned early on that's what made Janet wet and clawing for more. He continued to tease her with shortened strokes and stalled lunges making her slippery to go along with being wet and increasing her moans into panting screams.

He stopped still just inside of her to kiss her. "You up to it" he whispered flicking his tongue below her ear. He got her answer in a breath stopping, heart pounding kiss of mixed love and lust. He knew she was going to let him try to calm the hunger he had heard so much about. He didn't believe it when he first read about it but she had been hotter for him in the last few weeks than the entire time they were together and even his mom and Claire were comping to it being true. It was real and he could feel it in her and Janet was about to make him a believer.

Eddie raised up and took her by the hand pulling her up with him. He didn't waste time turning her around and she leaned against the bed as he kissed down her back easing her forward. He knew she wasn't changing her mind by the time he kissed the top of her ass. He ran his hand up her back leaning her over a little more so he could enter her again and he did slowly pleased to see her body wasn't tensed up with nerves.

"Does it feel good to you" He asked already knowing the answer from her whimpers as he went slow. She didn't answer and he encouraged her more "You always make me feel good, baby. Let me take care of it. I'll make the craving go away"

"You're making it worse but don't stop"

"It's going to be unbearable for a few more minutes but I'm not going to leave you with any pain. I promise you" He kissed her shoulder then eased one of her knees up onto the bed opening her more and more as his knee soon joined right behind her and he began to thrust them both into every pain they could imagine but those of discomfort and soreness. Their bodies ached for release but clung to the pleasure that couldn't be contained in their voices as they called each others name.

Janet was so far into blinding orgasm searching pleasure she didn't care what angle or voice they used she just wanted more and She leaned back towards Eddie holding his leg and offering him the chance to hold her breast which he took full advantage of as he miraculously gently thrust in and out of her body. It didn't take long for Janet to pull her other leg onto the bed with Eddie following suite and they both took a more strict form true to the position as they began to climax.

"Come on baby let it go. I want you to be completely satisfied with me."

"No man can make me feel like you do"

"I'm not stopping until I know you've gotten what you need" He barely got the words out before she screamed out while her body tightened around his as she backed into his every thrust and he exploded inside of her.

After they parted and a little cleanup assistance from Eddie who had somehow began to like that particular job they laid still panting naked on top of the covers.

"I think I had this being with child thing all wrong" Janet's outlook had changed since her talk with Rory

"How so"

"I was thinking about the being big as a house and all the very unattractive side effects but it's actually worth it and then some."

"Yeah, it's hard to believe you only have to give 9 months before you get to have your own child. One might think you should have to do more than that to earn a baby"

"I'm doing my 9 months if you think we need to do more feel free to do your own 9 months"

"You know I've gotten more than just a child." Janet added

"Really, because if a wolf pops out of there. I know one puppy that's got some serious explaining to do"

"Shut up, I was talking about being able to have the best man in the world as the father of my child and of course the best sex I could possibly hope for."

"I'm up to it again if you are"

"I don't think we need to over do it. I wouldn't want to traumatize the baby"

"The doctors assured me the baby had no idea"

"Doctorsssss?"

"Yeah I asked everyone I could get a hold of while you were in the hospital if it was okay" Janet just shook her head as Eddie rolled over on top of her resting his head on her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Does Tyler really like Rory or is he just out to have fun." Janet asked softly

"Don't tell me you're leaving me for Tyler"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not going anywhere and I was being serious. I think she really likes him"

"Tyler's in love with her and he's not going anywhere not easily anyway"

"How long after she left the Ridge was it before she married Jake"

"I don't know two months maybe, why"

"She was already pregnant when she left" Janet thought about not telling him but she couldn't let it go. He deserved to know.

"I know" He said softly and Janet didn't reply unable to not be jealous and hurt if she did

"I don't know who the father was but I'm guessing Laush. We actually broke up weeks before she left, no one knew it though"

"Why didn't you tell anyone you broke up with her" Janet asked when he looked up at her

"Because, I'm not proud of it and honestly after what I did I wasn't exactly in the mood to brag"

"What did you do"

"I was breaking up with her and she told me she was pregnant. I tore her into a million pieces and that was it. I took her to prom anyway because she begged me not to embarrass her in front of the whole school. She wanted me to marry her and raise the baby as mine and I refused to. I told her she could do it on her own for all I cared. She left for college without telling Claire she was pregnant and married the first guy she met."

"That's it"

"No, the night before she left I asked her to stay and offered to marry her but she left anyway"

"Why did you change your mind?"

"I felt guilty and I loved her, I didn't want to be with her but I offered and she just left me standing there. Really to know I was so bad that even to do the most unselfish thing I could imagine wasn't enough to make me a good guy, that's what broke my heart."

"That's the night you slept with Owen's girlfriend" Janet asked

"How did you know about that"

"Because something had to upset him enough to sleep with Hannah" She replied

"How long have you known that" Eddie sat straight up in the bed

"A while but why haven't you told Owen Sam might be his"

"Because, he married Allison before I knew about it and I still thought Nick was going to come back sooner or later. I didn't think ruining two family's was in anyone's best interest. I'd already ruined Rory's"

"Can I ask you something" Janet leaned up on her elbows

"Yeah, what"

"Will you promise me that you'll tell me even the small stuff no matter whether it's in our best interest or not"

"Yeah, I'll try but don't sit around waiting for it because everything I do is in our best interest already" He rolled on top of her playfully kissing

"Hey, I forgot to tell you not to make any plans for Sunday" Janet couldn't help but laugh as Eddie's lips tickled her

"I'm supposed to watch the game with Phiz but I'll skip it if we're doing this again" He grinned

"What time is the game"

"Eleven, I think. You're coming with me aren't you" To much talking was interfering with his plans

"I can't"

"Why not. Phiz isn't going to bite you. Maybe squeeze you to death when he finds out your having my baby but I'll pry him off"

"No it's not that. I'll be at church."

"Come on, you can miss one if you're spending quality time with your husband. We can call it marriage strengthening" Eddie chuckled as she crawled out from under him

"Seriously I haven't been in weeks, so I'm going. I think it would be best to get the whole you got married because you were knocked up thing over with sooner rather than later."

"Do you want me to come with you?" He knew the answer but hoped there was a chance she would say no. She was surprised he didn't say anything about her saying Knocked up

"Yes, but I'm not going to ask you to do something your not comfortable with"

"I've gone to church with you plenty of times" He got up when he realized she was getting dressed

"Twice isn't plenty and you only did that because you felt guilty. I'm not stupid I know why you spent Saturday nights in your bed instead of mine when I was off on Sunday's" Janet laughed as Eddie pulled his boxers and jeans up

"Three times and I stayed the last four before we broke up" He pouted his way into forgiveness "Besides I am your husband and I know it's important to you."

"It should be important to you to though" She started to put her make up on

"It is. I'm not complaining about having to miss the game am I" he replied pulling a shirt over his head "I'll just watch it when we get back. It's only an hour I think I'll survive" He joked

"Then your really not going to be happy that I accepted an invitation for lunch Sunday"

"With who because the only one I can think that wouldn't let us watch the game would be Hannah and there's no way in hell I'm eating with Ray."

"Actually we're supposed to go to Rory's house. Her and Tyler are staying there for a few days"

"_I wasn't aware Rory had a house_"

"You know the one on the far side of the lake with all the windows I like so much? She bought it not long after she moved away"

"Okay, but why did you say yes. I get that you're trying to be nice and all but you could have made up an excuse"

"I know, but she's nervous about _being _with Tyler and she doesn't know anyone around here that isn't a bitch and the rest of them are scared she's going to run away with their husbands"

"Are you sure you want to do this. I mean last week you didn't want her anywhere near us and believe me I'm fine with that" Eddie didn't want to sit down to eat with Rory again. He figured it could only lead to trouble.

"I still don't but since our parents are married we might as well get use to each other on occasion and I really do think she likes Tyler not to mention I know she's not coming anywhere my husband" Janet pulled him down to kiss him by grabbing his shirt with both hands getting feisty with him.

"That's for sure"

"Hey, do you think maybe we can get out of this house for a while"

"That depends, where do you want to go"

"Sully's. " Janet baited him knowing her rubbing on his chest would get her what she wanted.

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"If we're going there tonight why aren't we still in the bed naked" He grabbed her rear end pulling her against him

"Poor sexy man, your so naive sometimes"

"We're going shopping aren't we"

"I'll be ready in twenty minutes" She patted his chest and went to blow dry her hair

-----------------------------------------------------

"So, which store are we going to first"

"We're just going to one "

"Really, I told you I would take you shopping, I don't mind."

---------------------------------------------------

"Baby, would it be to much to ask that I never ever have to go in that store again with you" Janet sweet talked him

"What, I didn't tell you to spend four hours in there" He played the Mr. Innocent card

"Come on , did you really have to make **every one** of those teddy bears sing…**every time** we walked by them"

"I had to make sure we got the one that sounded the best"

"Seriously, we had to buy one after you had a hundred stuffed animals playing lullabies Eddie"

"I beg your pardon the bears played lulabies, the frog's ribbited and the pig's did that whole this little pig went to the market thing"

"So that's why we now have a singing barnyard in the backseat?" Every time they hit a bump or went over a rail road track they'd start to play.

"After four hours all you bought was a few books and some overpriced pillow that I'm pretty sure is going to put me on the couch" Janet just giggled at him

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I talked to Eddie this morning" Nick announced sitting down to lunch with Ickey, Ronnie and Owen at Sully's the usual lunch time gathering and watering hole.

"You mean he came up for air already it's only been what a week."

"I guess that means Janet finally kicked him off" They all looked at Ronnie wanting to laugh at his joke but trying desperately not to.

"He's coming back to work Monday and wanted to know if everyone felt like meeting them tonight, women included"

"Sorry, no can do. I've got plans" Ronnie spouted not wanting to be around Nick and Aubrey at the same time. He knew it was a doomed plan but so far he had managed to completely dodge Aubrey since the engagement party.

"Plans to do what" Ickey asked

"Plans and I'm going to be late. See you guy's later. Tell Eddie congratulations for me and that I appreciate my invitation to the wedding" Ronnie was only joking and the guy's knew it

"I've got to go to" Nick got up to leave throwing money down leaving Ickey and Owen sitting together alone. After a brief mumbling by both they headed in opposite directions having not yet figured out how to deal with each other again.

------------------------------------

"How's the head" Hannah was sure to ask this time.

"Better, I wanted to apologize for running off to get married with out telling you ahead of time"

"Don't be sorry, it's fine and I'm sure Sam appreciates not having to be the ring boy as he calls it" Hannah laughed meeting her and Eddie for lunch at the café. Janet was already sitting down when Hannah got there

"So what was so important that I had to leave work. You know old lady Barbour would have a cow if she knew I let someone else bathe Trixie"

"Nothing I just haven't seen you in a week and wanted to talk"

"Then why is he here " Hannah handed her menu to the waiter having ordered "and why is he smiling so much………..never mind gross forget I asked" Eddie freely laughed at Hannah

"That's not why he's grinning" Janet replied as he took her hand holding it in her lap he looked right at her

"It's part of it" That earned him a glare "Just a small part"

"Dare I ask what the other part is" Hannah took a sip of her drink

"Janet's pregnant" Eddie waited purposely so Hannah would spew her drink only she didn't spew it she choked on it.

------

"I'm fine. Really I am" She finally said when she stopped coughing

"I'm guessing you were pregnant before you got married then"

"Yeah, I'll be 15 weeks Sunday so before you start counting yes we're sure the baby is Eddie's"

"I wasn't going to suggest…."

"Yes you were and that's why we're telling you before everyone else tonight" Eddie wasn't upset though he originally thought he would be

"How long have you known"

"A while"

"No one knows?"

"Actually Sully's known since we have, I told dad while I was in the hospital and Eddie told Lana and Claire at the reception and brace yourself" Janet looked wide eyed but playful " We told Rory and Tyler at dinner Thursday night"

"I didn't think Rory even knew you were married and what do you mean at Dinner and why was Tyler there" Hannah didn't know Eddie knew about Tyler and Janet's night together

"Rory and Tyler are seeing each other and I've known about Tyler all along" Eddie was glad to see the food arrive

"We had our first so called family dinner at our house and of course the weather was to bad to drive and everyone had to stay the night. I'll tell you about it later but it wasn't as bad as we thought it was going to be"

"So you two are married and having a baby" Janet nodded her head

"I'm due in January "

"I think we're going to have to pick you out a roomy dress for my wedding" Hannah laughed

"Seriously, she's not ready for the baby jokes just yet. Take my word for it. Mom's the only one that's gotten away with it so far" Eddie chuckled pretty much letting the girls chat while he ate

"I've got it" Eddie took the bill for all three of them and went to pay

"Go ahead. Ask I know you want to" Janet continued to sip her water

"I don't care and it doesn't matter. He married you and to be honest he doesn't look unhappy at all. He's actually grinning like a proud poppa already" Hannah replied unable to really ask what she knew was a major question hanging in the air

"I know, he's already bought a crib" Janet knitted her eye brows "You have to come see it"

"I will and we have to go shopping a lot of shopping."

"We're going when we leave her. I need clothes. I got a couple of things but I really need more"

"And you trust Eddie to tell you if something doesn't look good?"

"He's not going to outright lie to me if I ask him besides all I have to do is watch those beautiful brown eyes, and since he's paying by all means he should have the honor of helping me shop" They both giggled

"Besides the baby how's married life so far" Hannah really wanted to know if Eddie was just being a good guy.

"Other than someone busting up in the bathroom while I'm trying to use it….its been great. Eddie's been great when he's not sticking his foot in his mouth anyway or rolling me in cake"

"That I've got to hear but I'll call you later, I've really got to get back to work" Hannah leaned over and hugged her then scurried off hugging Eddie on her way out "I know everybody thinks you're the lucky one but so is she" Hannah whispered before taking off.

"You ready" That was the start of the remainder of Eddie's exhausting shopping trip that left him tired, annoyed and frankly ready to go to bed but instead they would be heading straight to Sully's to meet everyone.

------

They got there a little early and Eddie had already decided they would be leaving before it got very packed. She didn't need to over do it that was for sure. Walking right up to the bar having forgotten all about Rooster to deal with; and without dodging they did.

"I didn't expect to see the two of you here" Sully offered Eddie a beer

"Go ahead, I'll drive" Janet offered

"Nahh, just give me a coke." He just couldn't

"How long are you staying" Eddie asked his mom who had been doing a pretty good job of filling in for Janet.

"Ummm, baby"

"Yeah" Eddie didn't quiet catch the tone

"I was supposed to tell you something while we were shopping today and I got sidetracked by all the baby stuff"

"So, tell me now"

"Lana's not going back, she moved in with me last week and her house is for sale." Sully butted in

"See, no tears he's a big boy. I told you he could handle it now stop babying him" Sully replied before Eddie had time to breathe but able to stare jaw dropped

"But he is my baby, Sully" Clearly it had been a source of uneasiness between them

"You'll have another one to spoil come January so enjoy the down time and in the mean time let the boy grow up" Sully walked off forcing Eddie to be okay with it.

"Are you okay"

"Yeah, if Janet can deal with Richard and Claire I guess I can deal with you and Sully" Lana walked off once Janet assured her Eddie would be okay

----------------------------------------------

"You know I really think Sully was right, everythings going to be okay" Eddie leaned forward on his bar stool and kissed her

"I think your right"

"I need to tell you something, ask really and you're probably not going to like it" he held her face in his hand.

"What were you really thinking when Rory asked you where we were going to live?"

"What are you asking me Eddie?"

"I want the bigger house, baby"

"But Phil and…." Eddie kissed her stopping all transmission of thought as he did during homecoming.

"Please and I promise you he will be just fine"

"I'll think about it, okay"

"**No not okay, not okay at all."** He smirked "Are we going to or not. Thinking leads to problems and I don't want any more of those, baby we've had enough to last our life time"

"Okay but only if Phil can deal with it"

"Fair enough" Eddie kissed her so excited


	58. Chapter 58

Rooster appeared to be in slow motion as he realized Janet and Eddie were at the bar. He cleared his throat as not to intrude on their conversation

"I guess it's true then" He crackled the words out. He already knew the gossip hadn't spared him.

"I told you that was Adrian" When Janet thought she saw Roosters sister working where they got married she tried to point it out to Eddie but he figured she was just being paranoid

"So much for confidentiality" Eddie didn't bark it but was close to it

"How's your head?"

"It's better no thanks to you" Eddie answered for her. Eddie never did that unless he was playing around. He was anything but playing around with Rooster though.

"I'm going to be fine, Rooster. We both know you didn't want to hurt me." Janet let Eddie get away with it because he hadn't stopped her with Rory.

"If you'll excuse me, I've really got to go to the little girls room" Janet started to stand but stopped when Rooster spoke again

"Karen just mopped so it's slick" Rooster scrunched his face

"Baby wait until it dries" Eddie grabbed her hand

"I can't" He knew that face if he hadn't seen it before he saw it earlier in the day every time they had to find a bathroom for her

Eddie stood first "I'll go with you"

"I think I can go to the bathroom by myself"

"At least let mom walk with you" He wasn't giving in and she knew it when Eddie flagged his mom down

"Is everything okay?"

"Janet's got to go and the floors wet but she want let me walk with her" Lana laughed

"Why don't you just announce to the whole bar that I've got to pee, Eddie" Eddie laughed at her walking away. Rooster had looked down and didn't see her walking away

"She's been across that wet floor a million times" Rooster added hoping Eddie didn't try to kill him

"She's not the only one I'm worried about"

Rooster was silent for a moment _"She's pregnant?????"_ He spoke hesitantly

"She tried to tell you the day after we found out but you were to busy plotting with Rory" Eddie wanted him to squirm a little before he tore him apart

"So you've both known _for weeks?_"

"Yep"

"And you got _married?_"

"Yep" Eddie wiggled the fingers on his right hand at him

"And you think _the baby's yours_?"

"I really didn't care either way"

"**You got married to keep me away from Janet**" He thought he knew it all

"We got married because we wanted to"

"How pregnant is she"

"Your either pregnant or your not" Eddie remained stiff

"Does she know" Rooster wasn't sure how far along she was or if it was a possibility to put the father in question

"Yeah we know and that's all that matters"

"You're enjoying this aren't you. I don't know why I'm even asking you it's not like you'd tell me anyway and I guess I asked for that one"

"Are you going to give us a hard time Russo"

"Do you mean am I going to want it if it was mine?"

"To start with the baby isn't an it and Janet's happy." Eddie's anger was showing through as he sat more erect

"I would do what was best for Janet regardless of what I wanted. I think that's proven to be a bad idea in the long run. I know enough by now to know she's capable of deciding what's best and I would honor her wishes" Rooster walked around the bar to clear some tables in the far back corner and Eddie followed him

"You know that's touching and all but in my mind you gave up all rights when you stepped in the middle of mine and Janet's relationship. If you left something behind to bad you don't get to come back to reclaim it but just so you know I appreciate your honesty and the only reason I'm not killing you is because somewhere in that Mohawk you actually care about her but you can relax because she's carrying my baby, **flesh and blood Russo"**

"How can you be so sure"

"**Because MY child was there the night you decided making her feel like a ………."** Eddie took a deep breath "You decided what was in her best interest. Did you ever stop to think how she would feel about herself or were you just focused on making sure you got even with me"

"Okay this isn't going to help anyone especially the mother of that child. So you best figure out a way to tolerate each other and you've got about ten seconds to do it" Sully looked up to see Janet coming back from the bathroom and didn't think Eddie needed to be so angry when she got back.

"**If seeing her with me hasn't put you in hell may I be the first to direct you there**" Sully just rolled his eyes knowing Eddie was well within his rights

"I'm sorry Janet. I really am" Rooster started to walk away so Janet didn't question what they were talking about though he had no doubt she knew

"I know Rooster but I do love Eddie and you've got to understand why it's the way it is" He stopped with his back to her before turning around to reply

"I understand what it cost you and I understand why your husband will always want to kill me but what I don't understand is how you can be okay with him keeping you from your friends. I know your furious with me right now but it want last just like you didn't hold it against Latekka you want hold one bad day against me forever"

"Eddie's not preventing me from doing anything other than not putting my self first. Right now I have to take care of me and he's right everyone else can wait." She didn't know if Eddie broke the news or not

"Can I have a minute, if you don't mind" Janet nodded okay "Get us a table?" Eddie gave her a peck

-----------------------------------------------

"She's really pregnant"

"Why would I lie about something like that"

"**I wasn't asking.** How far along is she?"

"4 months near bout" Eddie answered him for sheer enjoyment of rubbing it in.

"I never said I would always want to kill you but I'm probably never going to be okay with you. Janet and I both made stupid mistakes and I'm not saying we wouldn't of had some problems without your help but it sure as hell was less likely. So me and you have some serious problems but if you stay the hell out of our business then we just might be able to exist in the same town"

"I care about Janet so that's not going to happen as easily as you want it to" Rooster didn't know when to quit. Lana joined Janet at the table

------------------------------------

"How can you not hate me for doing this to Eddie" Janet asked Lana point blank, she knew she had to know

"The sooner the two of you realize you didn't do anything to each other the sooner you'll get past it."

"It doesn't matter we still hurt each other"

"You hurt yourselves before each other so if it was me that's where I would start with the forgiveness first"

---------------------------------------------------

"I never asked you to stop caring about Janet, Russo. I of all people know that it's not that easy, but I am telling you to butt out of her life, my life and to sure as hell stay out of our child's life."

"You don't honestly expect her to believe we're going to tolerate each other. Come on Latekka she'll see right through it and if you don't know that you're not the man she should of married"

**"I suppose you think you are!"** Eddie didn't take well to Rooster

"I didn't say that"

"You know what, I'm going to be up front with you and then maybe you'll get the picture before I have to explain it the hard way. **I love Janet, she loves me, we're having a baby and we are married in every conceivable way whether Vincent Russo approves or not."**

"**_Then why do I seem to be such a problem for you?"_** Rooster was smug but he had a point

" You took my girlfriend to bed, our bed and the one fault she has is honesty and though it doesn't change what she did we both know what kind of place she was in and I'm having a really hard time accepting a man that would take advantage of that. Damn it Russo she trusted you and you let her down."

"So did you but the difference is you're the one person she wanted to trust more than anyone"

"You're right about that one. The thing is though, I take full responsibility for making her feel the way I did but you have yet to show any concern for making her feel the way you did."

"If your waiting for me to stand here and say I wish it had never happened fine I will. I wish it had never happened the way it did but I'm not going to hate that I was with her any more than your going to hate that you were ever with Rory."

"You don't know what your talking about"

"Really, so your going to stand here and literally tell me that you hated taking Rory Dunlap to bed"

"That's none of your business"

"Exactly what I thought. You want it all, the team of virgin cheerleaders, the bevy excuse me more like brothel of beauties and then Janet. But why is it she was your last choice?"

"She wasn't" Sully pushed them both out the door

"This is pointless, because I'm always going to despise you"

"It's between me and him, Sully " Rooster defended

"No it's not between the two of you. It's between him and her. It has been since the day they met."

"Sully don't" Eddie ordered him "Just stay out of it"

"Tell him"

"No"

"Tell me what"

"Nothing because there's nothing to tell"

"When are you going to defend yourself Latekka."

"I'm not doing this Sully, it's my business and I'm not about to tell him something I can't tell her"

**"I will"**

"No you want, Sully you owe me that much. My father trusted you and this is how your going to repay him."

"I hate to interrupt the family bonding but will someone tell me what the hell is going on"

**"I'll never forgive you for this."**

"Sully" Lana stepped outside to see what was going on

"**If you do this your dead to me**"

**"EDDIE!"** Lana called

"I'm through here. Russo consider nearly killing **MY WIFE AND MY CHILD** forgiven." Eddie walked back inside pushing his mother aside when she tried to stop him by grabbing his arm.

Eddie just looked his mother in the face and quietly but stiffly ordered her "Don't touch me"

"Where are you going?"

"To take my wife home, while I still have one"

_"What are talking about?"_

**"Ask him, I'm sure he'd love to tell you"**

------------------------------------------------

Janet knew instantly when she looked at him something was terribly wrong and Eddie watched the smile drain from her face almost as if he was watching the months of their relationship before slowly destroy who she was but this time it was in an instant.

"Sorry guy's we're going to have to reschedule" He forced himself to smile leaning down to give Janet a peck

"Dude, you can get some when you get home" Ickey blurted

"You want me to kick his ass" Janet knew Eddie was way to serious about it but the gang laughed. He was self destructing right before her eyes and Eddie knew he would have beaten Ickey out of sheer frustration not caring who he was.

"No, I'm to tired to watch. You ready?" Janet asked knowing the night was over

"Your not seriously going to just bail on us" Owen asked

"Sorry, doctors orders. If she's tired she sleeps." They all quickly said their good bye's. Their little secrete they were so eager to share remained a secret as no one noticed since Janet was careful keeping her arms in front of her wanting to wait on Eddie to announce it.

The ride home was silent as was the bulk of the evening. Eddie never even said a word about her cooking dinner or washing the dishes when they were done. She really didn't mind though she wanted to be useful again but when he didn't so much as utter a word as she did laundry which consisted of washing and remaking the beds their guest had slept on and only nodded as she tried to get him to help her go through the pictures she felt the end of their happy short lived marriage upon her back.

-------------------

"Care to come to bed with me?" She offered in a way that he couldn't miss what she was really offering him.

"I'm not really tired, but go ahead if you are." He continued to flip through the channels and was just as sweet in tone in return

"I'll stay up with you then" She pulled her feet up settling against his side with a blanket never saying a word about the constant flipping of channels. She figured she'd just drift off to sleep in his arms where she was happiest.

"Can you sit up some, my sides really sore" Eddie spoke soft and kindly but never looked at her

"Yeah, I'm sorry about jabbing you in it"

"It's not from that"

"Ohh, from earlier when we……….." She smiled thinking he wasn't really in the funk she thought he was

"No, they're just still tender" He got up " Do we have anything else to eat around here" She noticed he didn't eat much of the dinner she cooked which was a first for Eddie he always ate her cooking. He came back with a beer and on the phone ordering pizza.

Janet sat quietly as he continued to flip channels and sip his beer as if she wasn't even there.

"You want some" He offered when he flipped open the pizza box propping his feet on the table with the box between them on the couch

"I just ate dinner, Eddie" He shrugged his shoulders.

Janet got up an hour later and cleaned up his leftovers and empty bottles bringing back a glass of milk for herself and once she finished it she laid over on the arm of the couch pulling a pillow under her head trying to stay awake to be with him.

---------------

"Hey, go to bed." He shook her awake

"I'm fine" She could hear him blow out a deep breath of air

"Don't do this, **not tonight**"

"Do what?" She nearly cried

"Nothing, your tired go to bed. Your not helping the baby by staying up when your tired"

**"I said I was fine and I meant it"** She was harsh having just been hurt by his words **"What is it you're wanting to say to me, Eddie"**

"Nothing, you just need to go to bed"

**"Nothing my ass. You didn't mind me cooking though you clearly weren't going to eat or cleaning the house so why is it now you don't want me to sit on the couch next to you"**

"I didn't say that and you would have just gotten mad if I told you what you shouldn't be doing"

**"Good then stay on your end and I'll stay on mine"** She barked and it didn't take long for her to start crying. She never whimpered or sniffled but the tears trickled anyway.

Eddie got up with in seconds of the first tear falling and when he never came back she decided to go talk to him. She looked in the kitchen thinking he was there or outside but when she found him he was in 'his' room lying in the bed.

"Eddie' she called from the door

"Baby, talk to me please" She walked up to him but he didn't answer and his head was turned away from her

"I love you" She kissed him and headed to her bed. Unable to sleep but knowing she was tired and going to cry she closed the door and climbed into the middle bunching the covers around her and snuggling into his pillow. Eddie rolled over the second she left and just stared at the ceiling with tears rolling.

Janet had just nodded off when she felt Eddie touch her belly. "I love you both" He whispered then immediately walked out before she ever opened her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, are you okay" Janet hugged him the next morning when he came in with bagel's at almost nine thirty.

"Yeah, I just had some stuff to take care of and I didn't want to wake you up" He could see her wiping the tears from her face

"You scared the crap out of me" She hit him

"Sorry, but what's the big deal you were asleep"

"I've been throwing up since seven" she hit him again

"Well you certainly didn't need me for that. I put a glass of water by the bed." He just walked into the kitchen leaving her standing there.

"It's kind of upsetting to wake up and your husband all of a week isn't home and …………………never mind" She didn't want to worry him with her dependency on him as she followed him through the house trying to talk to him.

"**EDDIE**" She screamed at him surprising even herself **"Just stop for a minute"** she ordered shaken when he turned around

"I'm right here, why are you yelling at me"

**"Where did you go"** She nearly demanded and was less than impressed when he laughed at her being so suspicious and willing to let the jealousy show so vividly

" To see someone" He was going to have a little fun

**"WHO"**

"A friend"

**"Fine, get the hell out of my house if you're going to start being an ass"**

"Overacting a little don't ya think and it's our house at the moment, remember"

**"Uggggggggghhhhh"** She stomped back to the bedroom to put her shoes on.

"Going somewhere" He asked crossing his arms and leaning against the door way

**"Yes, I am"**

"Jeep's in the shop, remember. You really are forgetting a lot"

**"Shut up, I still have my car"**

"Does that mean you've found the…………….." He had known where her keys were at for three days but was waiting to see how long it took her to notice they were in the freezer.

"I don't want to hear it Eddie, I'm sick of being sick and tired, of forgetting everything, these damn stitches better come out Monday because they itch like hell, I feel fat and the thought of you doing god knows what; look the last thing I need right now is you giving me a hard time about any of it"

"I'll take you wherever you want to go"

_"Really, your going to take me and dump me out. No thank you"_

"Then take my truck"

_"And break one of the rules, I couldn't possibly even consider it"_

**"You know what I'm exercising my right to change the rules. Effective immediately you can kiss my ass the next time you decide to ignore me again because unlike the first time that you were so clearly upset about last night the next time it want be considered cheating so stuff that up your ass and go see your friend about it, maybe they can remove it."** Janet snatched his keys out of his hand

Eddie held her tight against her will kissing her as she fought against him until she gave up forcing her self to be mad at him and started to kiss him back. Janet nearly ripped his shirt off of him trying to get it over his head as they tried to make their way to the bedroom from the front room but gaining little ground. Eddie was a little faster getting hers off since she was a good bit shorter than him and in no time they were both naked but for their underwear as they fell back onto the couch in a furry.

"I love you" Eddie whispered as he pulled her panties off in a rush

"I love you to, baby" Janet snatched his boxers down and he was inside of her before he got them all the way off

"Damn baby you feel so good" Eddie cried out as he bottomed out inside of her

"I know" She smugly replied and it turned him on even more.

"ohh fuck, Eddie " Even smack dab in the middle of uncontrollable first fight make up sex she couldn't just come out call him big

"That's because your so damn tight baby" He whispered into her ear daring to venture into the dirty talk as she moaned like a porn star

"You like it don't you" She asked him

"Fuck yeah, can't you feel me inside of you"

"Tell me what you want, uuummmm baby don't stop"

"Help me" Eddie sat up straighter "Touch yourself, Janet" She touched her breasts

From that point it was all moans and groans until Eddie was quickly climaxing but immediately pulled her bra the rest of the way off to expose her nipples for his tongues pleasure as she continued to help him. When he felt her tighten around him mere seconds after he stopped releasing he thrust her through the tremors.

"Fuck Janet, Come on me baby. It feels good to be inside of you. Janet tell me you can feel me, tell me you like it" He wasn't done himself. He may have already come but it was still feeling good and he was going to do it again.

"Shut up and just Fuck me Eddie" It was a damn good thing she was ready because Eddie couldn't hold it in and Janet giggled when she felt him pump into her again starting about the time she stopped and Eddie collapsed ontop of her.

----------------------------

"You smell so good" His head was buried into her neck and curls

"I doubt it" She thought he was nuts

"You smell like sex and your perfume, believe me it's the sweetest most intoxicating smell there is" He gave a few half effort thrusts before pulling out.

---

"Just turn the shower on, I'm coming" She replied knowing he was going to clean up

"Again?" He teased

"I could have asked you the same thing" she yelled back to him

"You don't have to yell I'm right here" She didn't know he was standing over her naked

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are right now" She opened her eyes and started to move when he spoke

"Don't move, I've got the tub running for you. Just lay here like you are for a minute." Janet wasn't seeing the sexy in it at all

Eddie knelt beside the couch brushing the curls from her face. "I love to see you like this." Eddie began to tickle down her neck with his fingers.

"Sweaty, sticky and covered in sex?????"

"Yeah but it's more than that" Eddie bent down and began to kiss her breast, her hand still resting against it.

"You're always beautiful but exceptionally so when your………." He blushed

"When I'm what?"

"You know"

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked" She sat up taking her bra off and pulling a throw loosely over her

"When your satisfied"

"Are you trying to tell me you get off on me being ……………"

**"Oh my god, you are a pervert."**

"I'm not a pervert. It's just that……." He followed her to the bathroom

"That what, I look easy and you like it that way"

"No, you look ready and I like it that way sometimes"

"You mean willing and you like not having to work for it. My god Eddie what do you want me to do beg for you" She looked at him and instantly got her answer again closing the bathroom door in his face. "_Not necessarily beg_" he said through the door. Just as fast as she closed it she snatched it open again.

"I'll be more than happy to do the begging if I know your going to talk dirty to me again" He knew he should have kept his mouth shut when she immediately closed the door again especially since she was standing naked behind it.

**"Hold on"** She yelled through the door

"I wasn't leaving" he opened the door just pushing it open and finding her already in the tub.

"Why did you sleep in the other room last night?"

"Because, I was upset"

"About Rooster?"

"No, about Rory and I don't want to talk about it."

"Do you want me to cancel Sunday"

"Yes but No, it was about Rory but not so much her as just that time in my life. Sully said something that just really got to me and it was something that happened before she left but are you going to believe me when I tell you it's not her specifically but just the whole ……."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it"

"I don't but you'll think………."

"Are you in love with Rory, Eddie?"

"No"

"Do you want to be in love with Rory, Eddie?"

"You know I don't"

"Are you thinking about sleeping with her or anyone else, baby?"

"Janet, no. I love you and I'm not going to break any of our vows or your trust again"

"Then just please talk to me when your ready and **don't wait until it's to late**"

"I want, baby" Eddie walked over and leaned down to kiss her as she sat in the tub not expecting her to pull him in

------------

"That's pizza girl" Eddie replied drying off after their bath when the bell chimed

_"How do you know that?"_

"Because she's here to see how you want to go about switching houses"

**"You went to talk to Phil this morning!"**

"I wasn't going to but Pizza Girl was there when I stopped by to get my mail" He pouted

"I figured it would be better for Phil if she was there so I went ahead"

"Without me or at least talking to me" She was creased to say the least

"I'm sorry but Pizza Girl is really excited about it and she thinks it'll be really good for Phil" He pulled her close

"Eddie, I can't just up and leave my house"

"Sure you can, I did. Besides we're going to take everything with us because well honestly because I don't have anything worth more than twenty bucks and I'll be glad to get rid of all the crap that's colleted in that damn house over the years. " He tried to get her to smile

"Especially that bed, the couch and the chair in the backyard"

"Everything we've had sex on?" Janet asked

"Everything we've had really hot sex on anyway"

Janet just rolled her eyes and went to the door in a towel no less. "Am I interrupting because I could come back later"

"No, I just took a bath, give me a minute to get dressed" Janet dressed quickly and returned they waited for Eddie to join them

"Shouldn't we be doing this with Phil?" Janet thought

"No it's better this way. Phil tends to obsess and over analyze every detail. So for now just think of me as his authorized agent" Janet laughed

"Hey, where are you going" Eddie kissed her headed towards the door

"Out"

"Out where"

"Out of here so you to can work out the kinks"

"It's your house and your idea Eddie" She was getting pissed

"Actually it's our house and I don't know what you want to do. "

_"Can you excuse us for one moment"_ Janet nearly drug him onto the porch

--------------------------------------

"You know what happened the last time you got angry at me" He teased her

"I can't believe you're dumping this on me." Janet whined like a child

"I'm not dumping anything. When you decide what you want to do tell me and I'll do it, baby"

**"No, when we decide what we're going to do then you can do it in the mean time you're going to help me decide or sit there and keep your mouth shut one way or another you're not putting this off on me. You've already decided enough of my life."**

**"I asked you to marry me just like I asked you if we could live in my house and so far you haven't asked me a damn thing"**

"Will you please come help me?"

"No" He walked off

"**No?"** She puffed

"That's right I said no, you could've said no plenty of times so you can't get mad just because I have the guts to do it"

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Are you going to react the same if I do"

"**NO !**" She went back inside slamming the door

---------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you want to do this"

"Yeah, of course. So tell me how to make this as easy as possible for Phil"

"There is no easier way. Just let me know when your ready to move and then we'll work on getting him from the car to the house"

Pizza Girl just smiled "Phil just wanted me to make sure Eddie wasn't pushing you into this and I needed a chance to catch up on the gossip" They chit chatted a while and then discussed what Janet wanted to re-do in the house.

------------------------------------------------

"So how we doing this" Eddie asked curled up with Janet on the couch

"Upstairs first then downstairs when Phil moves out"

"Okay but you know there's not a lot to do upstairs"

"That's what you think"

--------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you don't want the room downstairs" Eddie wanted it because it was bigger

"I'm sure, I want to be next to the baby's room "

"I bought a bed so the baby could sleep in our room, sweetie"

"I was thinking about putting it downstairs for during the day, if that's okay with you since now there is an upstairs and downstairs"

"Yeah that's fine but is there a reason you don't want the baby in our room?"

"Let me know when you figure that one out, Genius" Janet replied coming down the stairs

"Figure what out" Eddie was lost as to what she was thinking

----------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you're okay with this because if your not it's fine" Janet wanted to make sure Phil was going to be okay.

"No, Eddie bought this house with the intentions of having a family to fill it someday. I just don't think he counted on getting that or me leaving taking so long"

"You are family Phil, your Eddie's family and if there's one thing I've learned in the last week it's that Eddie's and mine are one and the same now"

"It's fine and besides Pizza Girl did a really nice Pan shot for me of your house and I think it's going to be perfect for us"

"Us?" Eddie asked snickering

"Yeah, Pizza Girl stays here most nights anyway so I was thinking I would ask her to….."

"Are you going to propose Phiz" Eddie grinned

"No, I can't ask her to marry me if I can't even leave to take her on a honey moon. I'm hoping she'll be willing to officially move in with me though"

"You're getting there man, I think that one will wait for you" Eddie tried to reassure his buddy

--------

"Phiz" Janet had never called him Phiz and they both looked at her surprised "I'm so sorry Eddie's making you move, this has been your home for a long time. I hope you'll be okay in mine."

"I think this house is holding me back so Eddie's probably helping me more than anyone realizes."

"Are you sure your okay"

"I'm going to be fine" Phil hugged her

While she was still hugging him she spoke again "Just know that if it wasn't for Eddie wanting to get settled before the baby gets here I wouldn't be letting him do this so fast."

_"You two are trying to have a baby?, Already?"_ Phil asked over Janet's shoulder and she let go of him

"You didn't tell him did you?" Janet blushed she thought for sure Eddie had, he'd never been able to keep anything from him

"We're not trying to get pregnant Phiz. We just did. Janet's pregnant"

**"That was quick!" **Phil was in complete shock

"Janet's been pregnant for almost four months so it's not as quick as you'd think" Eddie chuckled at him

Phil sat down on the couch in a near panic attack. Janet got upset "Eddie?"

"Hey, man you okay" His breathing resembled that of actually leaving the house. "Phiz, man"

"You're having a baby?????"

"We are"

"How long have I been in this house. I haven't gone outside in....I've missed years of my life. If you're settling down, my god......."

"Hey you remember when we were kids and Ickey pushed you in the lake and you panicked. I grabbed you and made you stand up. the water was only waist deep, you were okay once you stopped and looked." Eddie got him to clam down drastically.

"You're going to be okay." Eddie took Janet's hand "We're all going to be okay"

"I'm okay"

"You're okay"

"But I've wasted so much of my life"

"Me to Phiz, me to" They talked for a little while longer

--------------------------------

"Hey, you still coming to watch the game in the morning?"

"I can't"

"Ohhh, sleeping in are you" Phil teased

"We're going to church"

"I miss that, you know I get it taped but it's just not the same as actually being there"

"So come with us" Janet suggested

"I couldn't"

"Why not, if anything was ever to happen wouldn't you rather be there anyway" Janet pointed out

"She's got a point, Phiz"

"So you want me to tivo and we can watch it after the firemen put the church out " Phil made fun of Eddie suddenly going to church for Janet

"Eddie's gone to church with me before and it has yet to burst into flames" Janet laughed walking to the truck

"We're meeting some people for lunch"

"And by some people you mean………….."

"Rory Dunlap and Tyler Baxton" Eddie said reluctantly

"As if Rory doesn't present enough of a problem? Man isn't he the one you went to jail for hitting"

"Yes and on top of that he's one of Janet's………."

"Ohhh, well that I would definitely leave the house to see" Phil laughed

"Good you can go in my place"

"Where are you meeting them and more importantly why are you two having lunch with the two of them?"

"Because she's Janet's step sister and my sister-in-law and for some reason they're trying to get along and if I protest I'm either going to be accused of wanting her or being jealous of Tyler so ……….."

"Yeah, you might want to just follow her lead on this one. It's the safer bet."

"It's going to be in public right" Phil added

_"Is Rory's house considered public"_

"Rory bought a house, she's staying in Knights Ridge!"

"She's had a house at the lake for years and her and Tyler are going to stay the weekend to …._further their relationship_" Eddie cleared his throat the way guy's often do when wanting to give their secrete code as if women magically couldn't grasp it

"And she invited you to join them, help them out…give pointers what" Phil couldn't help but laugh

"I have no idea, but I'm pretty sure her and Janet did a little gossiping that's going to make me and Tyler both uneasy."

"You mean they discussed the tangled sex life of this unnatural quad-some you've got going"

**"Nothings tangled and it's not going to be."**

"Come on You've all had sex with each other. It's weird"

"Your wrong, we haven't all had sex with each other"

"Yes you have, you've had sex with ………"

"To start with there is no such thing as a quad-some it's called an orgy and there's not even a slight possibility of that happening. There is no way **even if** I didn't have a wife and baby on the way that I would ever have sex with another dude in the same room"

"Calm down, I'm just saying it might bring about some sexual tension you're not expecting is all"

"It's not"

"Don't be so sure, just because they were at your house the other night and it wasn't there doesn't mean it want be now that the parentals aren't going to be around"

"You really need to soak up some sunshine" Eddie chortled

"Lets see your wife and your ex-girlfriend who happens to be dating Janet's ex boyfriend"

**"He wasn't her boyfriend"**

"Okay, TMI but anyway they were talking about their sex lives and you can't honestly believe it didn't lap over into you and him."

"What are you trying to say Phiz"

"That maybe the heat was there just not within the males of the pack"

"Janet and Rory???, No way Janet's strictly into men"

"Not each other. Just pay attention to whether or not the sex is hotter when they've been around each other."

"And if it is, that means what exactly?"

"What do you think it means"

"That their lusting after each others men"

"_That is a possibility_ but doubtful **or** they would be with the other. The odds say they get turned on by doing stuff with their signif' that **A** you didn't do with the other or **B** that they do better than the other"

"Nahhh, It's not like that"

"You my friend are about to be a very lucky man" Phil patted him on the back

"Hey, every ones meeting at Sully's tonight, we're going to break the news. You wanna come?"

"I'll think about it"

"Alright, later man"

"Later"

------------------------------------------

"Will you promise to be honest with me if I ask you to." Janet walked up to Eddie in her bra and pants

"Yes, but please don't make me regret it." He chuckled

"How pregnant do I look" She didn't expect the snort he gave

**"Forget I asked"**

"It's just that you are or you are not"

"You know what I meant" She pouted

"It's cute" She just cocked her head to the side

"Most people want even notice yet. Janet it's just a bump and a little one at that but yes you can tell your pregnant"

"Every body's going to be dying to find out if that's how I got you to marry me"

"I think I'm the one who had to convince you to marry me" Eddie teased her

--

"Newly weds are on us tonight." Owen told Sully as he Ickey and Nick were getting an order of pitchers

"Groom may be but the Bride isn't clear for drinking yet" Sully winked at Janet

"Where's Mr. Latekka at" Owen clowned

"Mr. Latekka has some business to take care of he'll be back in a minute" Janet raised her brow at Sully to go check on him from her seat. The girls had sat down joining her when the guy's headed to the bar.

--

"Where were you?" Janet whispered when he got to the table

"I had to take care of something"

"What?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it"

------------

"So, when you plannin' on hatching" Ickey asked Janet out of the blue when Eddie sat down putting his arm around Janet and kissing her on the head

**"Ickey"** Nick was the first to call his comment in question. Eddie and Janet just laughed.

"What?" Ickey didn't get the hard time his buddies were giving him

"It's kind of rude to just assume she's pregnant, moron" Aubrey threw beer nuts at him

"It's fine..." Janet was being overlooked with her tiny voice

"You're an ass Ickey" Pizza Girl interfered

"I wasn't assuming, either she's having Eddie's baby or they've got some kind of weird belly button fetish, I don't want to know nuttin' bout"

"I told you someone would find out" Janet teased Eddie infront of everyone

"I don't recall you exactly **making** me to stop" He replied back both grinning at one another.

"Dude he's right? Eichorn?" Owen asked

"Yes, Ickey knows what he's talking about for the fist time ever" Eddie laughed

"Belly Buttons?" Ickey asked

"Man, enough said. I can do with out the mental pick" Nick stopped Eddie's explanation

"Don't look at me like that, they belong to you." JAnet laughed at Eddie

"That hurts" Nick grabbed his chest faking heartbreak

"Sorry but you were all friends before any of you even knew what to do with a woman"

"I still have my doubts" Aubrey clarified

"Alright, she's got a point. Her and Allison married into this circus." Eddie pointed out

"So what are we chopped liver" Pizza Girl squeaked

"It's more like a freak show, wouldn't you say" Eddie added

"You're adopted in so don't get all hot and bothered or Bitchy" Ickey stepped in it deep

"So now we're just strays you took in off the street" Aubrey asked

"Hey what's everybody got planned for January?" Eddie changed the subject

"Ummmm, how the hell would I know." Nick answered

"I'm going to need your help. I've got this job coming up and I can handle most of it but I'm going to need some help with one minor thing. I'm willing to pay"

"Sure man what do you need help with?" Owen asked

"Clean up" Eddie continued to eat his hot wings licking his fingers along with wiping his hands on his pants.

"Eddie, Tyler ratted you out to Rory about it already. You're not getting out of it and if you keep trying I'm going to make you do my half to"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me"

"I'm not going to be around to do all of them"

"It can be arranged"

"Was that a threat or a promise?" Janet asked playfully

"We'll have to see" They got side tracked flirting with each other

-------------------

"All of what, what do you need help with?"

"Wait a minute if Janet can do it , why can't you?" It was the first time Ickey's girlfriend felt comfortable enough to just jump in

"Yeah, baby what makes you so special" Janet teased him

"I didn't say I was to good to do it. What if I break something. They're really small and I'm clueless other than the few times I played with Owen's and they were a lot bigger before I did"

"You'll be fine. You're not going to break anything baby."

"What exactly do you need help cleaning up, Eddie" The guys were confused

"And everyone thinks I'm the idiot. It's not hard, just don't toss em' round or nuttin' for the first few months. You know hold em' like you did that football and you're good to go"

"Just don't do the whole spiking thing at the end." Eddie laughed knowing Ickey was the only one that caught clue

"January huh, so that's like what "

" about Four" Janet answered

"Four what" Nick asked

"Four months closer to the day I start diaper duty" Eddie answered

"Diaper Duty?" "Ohh, diaper Duty" Owen was as corny as Ickey sometimes and when he finally caught meaning he stood flinging popcorn and holding his beer bottle high in the air as his torch soon joined by the other guy's all standing in their chairs hooting and hollering. Eddie had long ago stopped being embarrassed by his buddies, when he was seven actually and Angela caught them all using the same frog as a target to pee on. But somehow Janet found his face blushing and she knew it was because he was proud as he picked the popcorn out of her hair.

"Dorks" Eddie said but quietly so only Janet could overhear

Nick called for a round of shots from his chair, while Owen waved to everyone that walked by looking at them like they were stupid.

--------

"You're just going to let them get away with making a show because they're Latekka's friends"

"They aren't hurting anything, let them celebrate. They just found out their going to be Uncles" Sully chuckled

"I get that but aren't you the one that said shouting leads to bar fights that lead to law suits"

"You know what you're exactly right, I don't know what I'd do without you, Russo. Do me a favor would ya"

"Yeah sure, what do you need"

"There's a table full of Rowdy guy's over there. Go tell them to tone it down " Sully patted him on the back.

"Well, they do have a reason to celebrate. "

"I think it's best you get use to seeing Janet and Eddie before that baby gets here especially since Latekka's going to be chomping at the bit to rip someones head off over his child"

----

"Here you go ladies, Janet this ones' something I came up with when I was pregnant with this one" Lana gave all the girls a fruity concoction, Janet's non-alcoholic and the guy's a round of shots and kissed Eddie on the forehead.

"Alright that's enough" She beat the guy's with her bar towel

"Come on, Lana it's not everyday Eddie manages to do something right. His achievement should be recognized"

"I think everyone's got the memo" She chased them around like they were 5 again.

"Ickey you know I can beat you're butt. I've done it before"

"Yes you did" Ickey grinned so guiltily

"Dude your way to old to pull that one now" Nick chanted

"Pull what" Ickey's girl friend asked

"Nuttin, Nicky G's just confused ain't ya"

"No he's not, when we were little the guy's use to drive mom nuts just so she would beat them. They've pretty much just been perverts their whole life." Eddie explained

"Sorry about that Ms. L"

"Ohh, Please when you offered to pull your pants down so it would sting worse and teach you a better lesson, I figured it out" Lana thoroughly embarrassed Ickey

"Wait, How did you know Janet was pregnant" Owen asked

"He's been rubbing her like a genie lamp for the betta' part of a month"

"Seriously, you're having a baby?" Nick asked

"What, you don't think I can handle a baby?"

"So that's why you to went on the down low for a while. Man you had us worried. We all thought you two were busting up" Nick stated having been privy to more information than the rest. "Until that whole I love you baby, good night don't let the bed bugs bite, I miss you " All the guys made kissing noises

"Stop thinking, your going to hurt that pumpkin you call a head" Eddie wanted Nick to stop figuring it all out and quickly

"You two are good at keeping the secrets" Aubrey added

"Apparently one of us isn't" Eddie looked at Nick "And I never said anything about bed bugs" Eddie blushed

-----------------

"Wow, Four months. You don't look like it"

"I feel like it, none of my clothes fit anymore and Eddie's lying but I can tell the difference just from last week."

"Well, you were a beautiful bride and trust me pregnant women can still be sexy so don't worry about it, just eat anything you want and relax while you still can" Owen was being sincere

"Thank you Owen"

"Owen says it and he gets thanks. I say it and you give me hell"

"That's because you're her husband, you have to lie if you don't want to get kicked out of your own bed' They all laughed at Pizza Girls line.

----------------------


	59. Chapter 59

"Seriously, do me a huge favor and refrain from all baby belly jokes. She's not laughing at them nor does she find marinating and incubating funny. She's really sick and throws up a couple hours a day, her heads better but her sense of humor is a little limited by the completely spontaneous mood swings." Eddie told the group when the girls went to the bar

" Allison had that with Conner. "

"Dude, you want some advise."

"What would you know about babies and pregnant women" Nick asked Ickey

"I'm the only one that got that she was baking"

"I can tell you all kinds of crap Allison put me through but it'll scare you to death so just trust me when I say, she may want to hear she doesn't look like a beached whale but it just ain't so." Owen, Nick and Ickey laughed

"No I'm pretty sure she's not happy about the swelling part of it" Eddie chuckled

"You're wrong, you''ll see"

"Big O's right, why else would they all wear those tacky ass t-shirts that say baby on board" Ickey interjected

"My advise, give the attention just don't actually comment about the size" Nick input

"Really, if you're waddling we got it pretty much figured out, ya know" They whole gang laughed

"Dude, you just got married and now you're not going to be able to enjoy the newlywed sex" Ickey picked on him

-----------------

"Has it started yet" Big O asked Eddie when the guy's cleared out

"Ohhh yeah"

"Dude, I've actually got to say I'm jealous"

"If I had known how good it was going to be, I would have done my damnedest to get her pregnant on our first date"

"I know what you mean, Allison still thinks Kaitlyn was an accident"

"That's just wrong, O Row"

"Not if she thinks I still think Conner was a surprise" Owen popped a hand full of nuts "He was a surprise to me, not so much to her"

"I guess surprise isn't the right word for us because we knew what could happen when we decided to fore-go protection, but I mean she was on the pill. What were the chances?" Eddie only asked being sarcastic

"One out of a thousand, which ain't so bad if you look at it as one out of a thousand times you have sex but when you think about it, your one might have been first up"

"It was, we kind of got caught up in..."

"The heat of the moment??" Owen grinned behaving badly

"More like living out a fantasy but it wasn't what I thought it would be like. There was none of the slamming into walls thing, it was slow and the foreplay, my god O it was the most.....I've never been that much in someones elses control. I swear Janet could have asked for anything and I would have given it to her willingly. Hell I'd probably have begged her to take it." They both laughed as Eddie turned up his beer

"That explains how she ended up pregnant?"

"It's not like I forgot about condoms, I just didn't care. I wanted it to be all or nothing. And it was all. Sex with Janet is so different than anything I've ever done before. The first night we were together was because she pulled the now or never and it started out all mushy and I couldn't handle it, way to much pressure but once I made her laugh it was fun. Not like there's a drunk naked woman in my bed fun but fun like nervous as hell first time lose your virginity but completely comfortable matching rocking chairs all rolled into one fun"

Owen laughed "I know what you mean, buddy"

"It's so fucking hot Big O, has been from the beginning. Just thinking about what she feels like makes me want to blow." Owen kept chuckling

"You don't understand man, what that woman can do to a man isn't comprehendable. You'd just have to experience it first hand to get what I'm saying"

"So Janet likes it dirty?"

"Not at all, she's just really good at what we do. Well yeah we get down and dirty sometimes but it just doesn't feel dirty with her. I don't know man I just know I can't get enough, I was good with the food, sex and the whole companion thing but now... ... ... ... She's giving me a baby . I can't compete with that, I've tried to give her what she's been giving me and I think we've finally reached a place where we're on level ground but what do I have that could ever compare to growing a child, my child. That's half me in her, I put it there and it's like I just left something with her for safe keeping, that's not fair man she's doing all the work all I did was have fun"

"Kiss her ass for the next five months that's the only thing you can do." They both chuckled

"Seriously though Eddie, I've been where you are twice. You're going to put a lot of work before that baby gets here but you just have to except mothers are freaks of nature. No one is going to work longer hours, harder or with as little complaint as they do. That's why you have to love them so intensely."

"Your or hers? Fantasy, who's was it?" Owen Rowen devoured more hot wings

"Hers, but it was a really good one that I plan or reliving a lot."

"I don't know, once you've done your fantasy thing it's not as hot anymore and you have to find a new one"

"Not necessarily, the second time was pretty hot, of course not as hot as the first one but it was still pretty damn good. We were missing one major element so that was to be expected"

"What were you missing"

"The thunderstorm"

--

"Are you seriously going to tell everyone about it" Janet walked up behind him wrapping her arm around his neck.

"We haven't heard it yet" They guy's followed the ladies back

"And you aren't going to" Eddie kissed her

----------------------------

"Got a second" Eddie's coach grabbed his arm and shuffled him off into his office.

"I guess so" Eddie chuckled

"You know I stopped coaching a few years after you graduated because it seemed like the more I tried to teach those degenerates the less they learned and now here you are again to prove to me I suck at my job. I got you a scholarship and you threw it away, I try to tell you about right and wrong and you show up married with a already pregnant wife. What did I every do to you?"

"We didn't know she was pregnant when we talked to you, actually we haven't known very long, so it's not like I set out to get her pregnant. You can relax, you're not to blame for this one"

"Are you happy son?"

"I'm scared to death." Eddie chuckled

-------------

"That wasn't so bad" Eddie picked unlocking Janet's door for her

"It was humiliating, I should of left you at home. Then they would have felt sorry for me as opposed to calling us to stand for the congregational congratulations"

"Well, at least no one noticed you're pregnant, that would have been awkward after such a lovely sermon about premarital sex" Eddie couldn't help but chuckle

"At least he didn't try to use us as an example to the teenagers he had horrified on the front pew"

"They noticed they were just kind enough not to say anything, I mean come on Eddie. It's kinda obvious" It was in the dress she had on

"Made with love not hot horny pubescent urges, dear" Eddie helped her in

"I know I just hate lying to my preacher, Eddie"

"You didn't lie"

"Omission of facts is the same thing. How do you still not know that" Eddie closed her door and got in on his side

"In that case, he already knows"

"How"

"Come on, Janet everyone expected me to screw up even the preacher was waiting on it and he asked me if you were pregnant so I told him you were"

"So now you screwed up by getting us pregnant"

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it."

"So today's last minute choice to change the sermon was because of us"

"Because of me, Janet. He was trying to get to me. In his eyes your free and clear. I'm still the bastard that needs to repent."

"Don't say bastard"

"You just said it"

"So, I was telling you it doesn't count'

"Really, so if I pull over on the side of the road for some fun it doesn't count because I was showing you what not to do"

"You still smell like the church, Eddie."

"So, we're married and that means we can have sex as much as we want to"

"You really think that gives us the right to indulge for personal gratification as opposed to being fruitful"

"Do you really think Coach and his wife don't do a little indulging of their own"

"Eddie that's just wrong, Dude"

"What's wrong about it. They're married, we're married and I for one intend to enjoy the benefits of the complete acceptance everyone has of a husband and wife doing what they do. It's really nice to not be embarrassed or ashamed or feel guilt for my actions especially the conjugal rights"

"Rights! No one ever said you had the right to have sex with me"

"Yeah well while you were listening to the spiritual consequences of premarital sex I was reading that booklet he gave us before service started"

"You actually read something, I mean you read something that wasn't purely for yourself"

"Yes, read page 12"

"_It is important to understand that as a husband and wife you will have many differences. The major of which is the sexual characteristics of the male and female body. It is completely normal and acceptable to start the second day of your unconsummated marriage with certain feelings of disappointment if one or both of you were unable to copulate on the first night of your marriage"_

"When was this written in the 1800's" Janet laughed

"Further down" Eddie chuckled

"_You may find yourself overwhelmed by simply seeing your new spouse in a state of undress_"

"Past that"

"_The marital bed will be of great importance, yada yada it will also become a place to share feelings and discuss decisions, blah blah"_

"The next paragraph"

"_As a married couple you will have certain rights. Among these and the most anticipated is the __**conjugal rights **__you will share as husband and wife_."

"I told you"

"_These rights aren't to be possessed and cashed in when one partner wants to have sexual intercourse with their spouse. It is simply a right of passage that allows a married man and woman to conceive children and give their self to one another as an act of complete love and trust when they both acquiescent."_

"Is that supposed to mean horny"

"It means consent, dodo bird"

"Like I said horny and Page 17 covers name calling as a form of punishment and control over your spouse"

"Is there a page that covers me sticking this book ……………."

"Forced sex and physical abuse is right after that paragraph you were just reading" She noticed his tone dropped drastically and he wasn't smiling anymore .

"You ready" Eddie said as they pulled up and Janet knew he wasn't looking forward to an afternoon with Rory and Tyler. He really wanted to be home, either of them watching the game or exercising his new rights.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tyler's on the deck" Rory handed Eddie two bottles of beer and he headed out to where Tyler was with the grill.

"What can I do to help"

"Tylers doing the steak, I made the salad and desert is still in the oven. Ohh yeah I hope you like grilled vegetables. He's doing those to" Rory giggled and Janet noticed she was a little dressed up

"Here, I brought the ice cream" Janet took it upon herself to put it in the freezer

"Son of a bitch, I'm going to kick his ass" Janet said aloud before she realized it

"Something wrong"

"It is for Eddie" Janet knew Rory was lost " I misplaced the keys to my charger a few days ago and I've been turning the house upside down hunting them along with everything else, anyway Eddie knows where they are but want say anything and when I opened your freezer I remembered the last place I had them was when I opened the freezer"

"How are you going to pay him back for that one"

"I'm going take ever pair of underwear he owns wet, fold and freeze. I'm tempted to really do that especially since Phil's about to be stuck with that freezer"

"So you're moving"

"That's the plan, anyway"

"I'm sorry if I had known Eddie was so hell bent on having his house so he could rule, I would have never brought it up"

"Ohh no it's fine, but he's not going to rule anything, in fact I think freezing his under-ware is just the tip of the ice burg so to speak" She wasn't about to let on that Rory knew something she didn't.

-------------------------------------------

"Hey baby, I was thinking about painting some of the rooms downstairs to. I really like pink for the front room. What do you think" Rory had to bite her lip as she sat leaned into Tyler knowing Janet was torturing Eddie

"I'm sure it would be nice but I was thinking maybe we could go with something a little more neutral for such a big room" He wanted to scream hell no

"Pink's a neutral color, don't you think" Rory asked Tyler

"It's …..I….maybe….what do you want me to say. **It's pink**" He babbled

"What's wrong with pink, I wear pink all the time"

"There's nothing wrong with what you wear, it's just from a guy's prospective we really don't want to look at a room full of it though."

"What's so funny" Tyler asked when Eddie laughed

"You falling for their pathetic attempt to drive us nuts" Rory and Janet just continued to eat in silence

--------------

"Me and Hannah are going to Boston next week, I want to look at this boutique that sales the bedding I want for the crib and Hannah's not about to pass up the chance to shop. We're doing _mostly_ baby shopping but your welcome to come with"

"Are you sure Hannah want mind me crashing"

"She want mind and it's my shopping trip anyway. Lord knows I've laid flat on my back long enough to satisfy him that I deserve to get out for a while" Janet pointed to Eddie but everyone laughed

"Shut up, you know what I was talking about" She glared at Eddie

"I know exactly what you meant baby" Eddie grinned kissing her before he took a bite

"We're going in Eddie's truck" Yeah he gave her the ammunition for that one

"My Truck" Eddie mumbled with his mouth full

"The jeep is a pain and I still haven't found the keys to the charger" She replied

"Okay, but do you think we'll have time to stop by that little shop. You know the one _right on the corner _of fourth and Dawson" Rory accepted the offer

"What little shop" Tyler asked wondering why she didn't say the name of it and why she assumed Janet would know which one

"I'll help you find the keys" Eddie planned on going straight home and defrosting then strategically placing them

"That Little Shop" Rory replied not clarifying that was the name of the shop

"There's no way me and Hannah can drive past that place and not stop"

"What does said little shop sale" Tyler asked

"This and that" Rory replied. All women knew about it. It was the place to go.

"Why do I get the feeling you two ladies are keeping a secrete"

"That's right Tyler, we're going to prostitute our selves at a brothel" Janet made fun of him

"Maybe we can pick up a few strange men" Rory added

"Real funny" Tyler laughed halfway

"You know I could get Hannah's bachelorette party together while we're there, if you'll help me with her. She'll want to peak" Janet was referring to Hannah peaking at the stuff Janet bought

"Do you think the house will be done by the end of the month" She interrupted Eddie's concentration on keeping his keys out of her hand

"Two weeks???" Eddie asked like she was crazy

"I'll do my best but why the rush" He toned it down before she got mad

"Because I'm the maid of honor and the maid of honor hosts the bachelorette party, baby"

----------------------------------------

Eddie and Tyler found it a little un-nerving that they were getting along so well. Once the girls were inside putting the dishes away they relaxed again.

"What are they really up to?" Tyler asked Eddie not realizing he was on the phone at first.

"Hey Phiz can you do me a quick favor"

"Look up what shop is on the corner of fourth and Dawon in Boston"

"There's several lets see, Betty's house of hats, Choc-aholics, a shoe store and ………" Phil replied

"And there is one more, That little shop" he added

"The name of it is That Little Shop" Eddie told Tyler leaning against the deck railing

"Why are you laughing Phiz"

"I told you the tension was going to be there"

"What do they sale?"

"First why do you ask" Phil enjoyed the torture

"Hold on a sec, Tyler's right here I'm going to put you on speaker phone"

"Our two and Hannah are going shopping next week and they want to go by that shop" Tyler told him

"And"

"And Phiz man we just really want to know what they want from that little shop so bad" Eddie asked

"Why didn't you ask your wife"

"Becasue I know better"

"I asked Rory and she said this and that" Tyler butted in

"Well I have to say this lace negligee looks nice and that feather tickler quite interesting"

"Seriously?" Eddie asked

"No not serious"

"Does he always crush a man's hopes like that" Tyler asked Eddie

-------------------------------------------------

"Who are they talking to" Rory asked Janet as they fixed desert and watched the two laughing and cutting up through the windows

"PHIL" Janet proclaimed

"How do you know that"

"Because he's on the computer looking up the store for their nosy buts"

"That's just what I need Tyler thinking I'm a freak"

"Speaking of that, how was it"

"Slow, good"

"Just good like to slow to be good or slow but good in that awkward kind of way"

"Actually, it was perfect. I was nervous but he expected that especially since he doesn't know I've dated since Jake"

"Doesn't know or didn't ask" Janet made her think

"Didn't ask"

"I don't think being nervous has anything to do with Jake, I think it's because you really like Tyler"

"Yeah, but I'm not holding my breath. Who knows how long he's going to be here"

"A little birdie told me he's not going anywhere"

"Does this little Birdie happen to be one of the little Birdie's on the deck?"

"Maybe"

"What did he say"

"Just give him time he'll tell you himself and then you want have to guess"

---------------------------------------------

"Man, is that for me forcing you to go outside"

"Maybe"

"Well, what if I tell you it's going to be in two weeks" Eddie had to drop it one way or the other

"Then I'm going to go ahead and let you suffer for the next week with me because That Little Shop is a sex shop and now you can be as anxious as I am"

"Serious, your not joking with us man" Tyler asked

"That was Phil's mean voice, he's not joking" Eddie replied

"Hey Phiz email me the web-site" Eddie asked him before hanging up

---------------------------------

"She's pregnant, why would she be going to a sex shop"

"We've only had sex like three times, why would Rory?" They were both confused but agreed not to tell the girls they knew and Eddie quickly erased Phil's number and then dialed Best Friend Windows before hanging up again so Janet wouldn't know.

"_three times in two days?"_

"Yeah, I think it's been a while since Jake ….."

"Only three, hate to be the barer of bad news but someones been rubbing her Jeanie lamp between her gay husband and you."

"I think three in two is pretty damn good"

"It is unless you think about her husband being **GAY,**Baxton. You don't get over that rejection with out working out some serious issues and serious issues require serious down time"

"Can I ask you something personal that's probably going to piss you off"

"She's my wife so watch it"

"How are you keeping up?" Tyler asked and Eddie chuckled "Seriously, I'm not trying to be an ass but how the hell do you keep up with her?"

"What are you trying to say"

"Nothing…" He dropped it "that's a lie that woman liked to have killed me, not that I'm complaining because believe me I'm not but….."

"I have no idea what your talking about" Eddie replied with a grin to be respectful to Janet but Tyler knew….

---------------------------------------------------

The guy's came in for desert and they all sat in the living room to eat it. Janet had given Rory simple recipes and the simplest of all was the hot chocolate brownies with ice cream and hot fudge. A sure winner.

"I know you love chocolate but that's a lot of chocolate even for you" Tyler put his foot in his mouth as she stuck two spoons in it

"I guess suggesting we're going to watch the game now isn't going to go over so good"

"Did you seriously just ask me if you could watch the game?" Rory laughed at him being so whipped it appeared and so fast

"Janet makes this a lot" Eddie cracked sharing a bowl with her

"That's because it's one of your favorites." She smiled at him both couples piled up like a bunch of teenagers watching the game.

----------------------------------------

"You want me to pick you up at the Johnson Inn next week?"

"No, I'll be here. It's a little ridiculous to rent a room when I have a whole house"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure your not going to have it to yourself for long" Janet replied as Eddie was already out the door and they looked at Tyler piled up on the couch with the remote. Rory just shrugged her shoulders.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Hey baby" Tyler called suddenly comfortable with his surroundings especially her once she closed the door

"Yeah" She answered before she realized what he said

"Can you bring me another beer" Her smile instantly drained as she walked up to him

"Here" she was a bit harsh in tone

"I don't want it"

"What?"

"I just wanted to get you in here" He pulled her down to lay with him on the couch

"What are you up to?"

"I wanted to ask you something?"

"What"

"Are you still in love with Eddie"

"No I'm not in love with Eddie Latekka, I never was. The idea yes but not the man"

"Good because if you were it would make me really sad not to mention these little pow wows awkward as hell"

"Pow Wow's " She giggled

"Yeah. You and Janet are a lot alike"

"You best not be talking about sex"

"A little but I was really talking about the fact that you have more in common than just me and him"

"Like what"

"Your parents are married, you both like to shop, your stubborn and hardheaded, are completely misunderstood by the general population, you happen to have the two most sought after guy's in all of Mass. Not to mention neither of you are capable of figuring out when a man is lost in your existence" He was nervous as he fumbled with the bracelet on her arm. Stalling eye contact until she replied

"Really" He looked up and nodded "You think I'm stubborn????" She lightened the thick tension

"Yes you are" He chuckled a bit shy but tickled her until they kissed .

--------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, I was about to send the guard out looking for you" Hannah had been dialing Janet for an hour

"I told you we were having Lunch with……."

"Rory I know which is why I'm concerned it's after four"

"Eddie and Tyler watched the game after we ate. I left my phone in the truck why didn't you call Eddie's"

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking"

"So how bad was it" Hannah wanted to gossip

"It was………………"

"Sam" Hannah called out "Hey I've got to go the twins are here"

"Nuff said, I'll come by tomorrow when you get off. Eddie's going to be working late"

----------------------------------------

"Hannah call yet to see if you two ripped each others heads off" Eddie replied crawling into bed that night

"Yes but we didn't talk much, Jasper and Casper are there"

"Should I just go ahead and give you the keys to my truck and admit I'm an ass that didn't tell you your's were in the freezer?"

"That would probably be the easiest way to get some out of me tonight" She giggled knowing he knew she knew when the key's were gone by the time he got to them.

"I'm sorry I'm a big huge giant ass then" Things quickly progressed and Eddie was surprised Janet voluntarily went for him being behind her. It was hot and hard and heavy and dirty, oh so dirty beyond any lines they had ever crossed as Janet took control of his hands showing him exactly what to do and how to do it after she nearly got him off with a serious wet and hot blow job leaving him begging for more as he returned the favor before sliding into her from behind as she held the headboard while he slowly pushed into her as deeply as he could letting her ride him a little from that point until he would slide back and do it all over again.

He couldn't stand it though she felt to damn good to his eagerness he wanted to see her face, look into her eyes when they both felt it and he pulled out lightly tapping her on the ass to make her turn around only to be in pure pleasure as she sat against the head board using her grip on it to lift herself to meet Eddie's preferred thrusting level of straight as opposed to thrusting downwards. He quickly snatched the pillows stuffing them under her. She was watching him slip in and out of her and it made him even harder than he already was. He knew the second he started to come Phil was right.

"Baby" Janet asked out of breath

"Yeah"

"I've got good news and funny as hell news"

"What's that?" Eddie groaned having over worked his back, possibly pulling a muscle. He wasn't 17 anymore and he knew it. He shifted around until finally getting comfortable with his pillow in just the right spot as well as his wife.

"You don't have to worry about my feet having been on your pillow any more"

"Why's that?"

"That was your pillow" Janet giggled until she was in all out deep down belly laughter.

Eddie couldn't let her win "No where my face hasn't been before" Eddie just wallowed his head a little and Janet tickled him.

"MMMM, baby"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting old and it sucks"

----------------------------------------------------

"Hey we still on for Wednesday?" Hannah asked once they got all the gossip out of the way

"Yep" Janet was sitting on Hannah's couch

"Meadows, congratulations on the bun. I'll pray that it comes out looking like you as opposed to half baked like Latekka"

"Real funny Ray" Janet said back as he headed upstairs to shower

"Come on, Latekka a daddy, it's going to take everyone a little time to get use to" Ray yelped back down the stairs

"So I was thinking maybe we didn't have to be the only two going" Janet had rolled her eyes at Ray and changed the subject

"Okay, so who'd you have in mind"

"Rory" Janet coughed out

"I'm sorry could you repeat that because I thought I heard you say Rory, as in **Rory Dunlap**. The same Rory Dunlap that use to date your husband and in which kissed him"

**"She use to date Eddie not my husband"**

"Did you just take up for her?" Hannah was shocked

"No, but the truth is the truth. Eddie kissing her had very little to do with who Rory was and I don't expect you to understand that"

"Well it's a good thing because I can't imagine why on earth you are suddenly going from anti-Rory to pro-Rory" Hannah sighed "When she's tries to have sex with your husband your going to kick yourself"

"Eddie's not going to have sex with anyone, especially her and besides her and Tyler are really serious about each other"

"Give me one really good reason that you think it's safe to like her and I'll shop till we drop" Hannah was sarcastic

"Keep your friends close and your enemy's closer" Janet took a shot at the dark with that one

"Fine, the three of us will shop for your and Eddie's baby. I just have to say there's no way I would dress my kid in anything Christine picked out" Janet was tickled by Hannah's comparison. Which wasn't anywhere near the same thing.

------------------------------------------------

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower, you coming?"

"Dude, if we have sex anymore than we already do, we're gonna end up with twins"

"That's not what I meant but….Janet threw a pillow at him…stay in bed all day, I' don't care, I'll just pick you out something I like."

"What something?"

"Something with 4 wheels and a back seat for starters"

"What?"

"Come on, you need something for the baby and since your all going to Boston we might as well get it now. That way I don't have to worry about you while your gone."

"Eddie"

"Yeah"

"Get your ass up and in the shower"

---------------------

Janet was in the mirror getting ready while he showered. "Do I have to trade in my charger?"

"No, I kinda like the charger except for the whole purple thing."

"I hate the purple to but my Dad bought it for me so…"

Eddie was putting his wallet in his pocket and gathering his keys and phone when Janet headed towards the door. "Hey come here for a second before we go" He caught her by the waist.

"I'm not going to pick out the most expensive car on the lot so stop worrying."

"I'm not worried about that I just thought maybe we could make a deal"

"What?" She flirted

"You finally let me drive the charger."

_"If you wanted to drive it why didn't you say something. I would have let you"_

"It would have killed you more so than me letting you drive my truck. It's still going to."

"I don't mind you driving it, Eddie. You're my husband why would I have a problem with it" He knew she was lying.

"Because when I drive it, **I'm going to drive it**. No puttin around, it's a muscle car it deserves to be driven."

"Fine but I'm riding with you."

"No can do Princess, precious cargo" He rubbed her belly with a pleasured grin upon his face. "You should have claimed the car when we made the rules. I didn't forget my truck." He teased her

"You are forgetting I get to change those rules are you not" Eddie just laughed following her out the door. "I'm trading that damn jeep in just so you know"

"Yes mam"

---------------

Janet knew Eddie was losing his patience with car sales men by the third lot. "Let me stop you right there, if you want him to buy anything you'll stay as far away from him as possible. He'll tell you when he's ready."

"Yes mam" The flood of salesmen retreated

"You're like my own personal chichuahua aren't you?" Eddie chuckled

"Shut up and look" Janet grinned back

-------------

"So what do you want?" Eddie asked her after they looked over the lot

"That one" She pointed

"The red one?"

"No the black one beside it"

"_So Not happening, baby"_

"Why"

"For starters you don't need a truck and especially not one bigger than mine and it's not black it's graphite"

"Size doesn't matter baby"

"Yeah right, tell it to the man driving the little truck"

--------------------

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes" He knew she was full of it

"To bad you aren't getting it"

"Fine, I'll settle for the black one at the first lot"

"Seriously?"

"I don't know Eddie just pick something for me. I can't decide."

"Janet"

"You picked what dress and shoes for my birthday, I trust you."

"Alright but you don't get to bitch about it later"

Eddie looked up at the sales man "We're getting the truck if you'll throw in a step stool so she can get in…on the passenger side " Eddie told the man. Janet patiently waited as Eddie handled the paper work trading his truck in and having a moment with it to say good by.

--------------------

"You're a pretty good shopper"

"I'm not sure how we ended up getting you a truck when we left with intentions of getting me a car"

"You're getting a car, you said you wanted me to pick so I am and it's not here."

"Well, where ever it is your driving the jeep there and I'm taking the new truck"

"Why don't you take **my** truck to Sully's and order us some lunch, I'll meet you there." Janet just looked at him questioning his intentions.

"Your seriously going to let me be the first to drive it?" The man walked up and handed Eddie the keys

"Give them to her"

"That's love right there man" The guy laughed

"Yeah it is." Eddie replied

--------------

He helped Janet get in the truck. "What color do you want baby?" Eddie asked her

"Black" She replied smiling because he was so happy at the moment.

"Okay but be careful you've got all my babies"

"Just don't come back with a doodle bug"

-----------------------

Sully was headed inside when Janet pulled up. He helped her step down. "Tell me he didn't"

"He didn't, it's his" They walked inside. Rooster saw the truck when Sully opened the door. From inside the dimly lit bar looking out into the bright sunshine it shined like a beacon.

"So do I need to call the meat wagon to go get him?" Sully headed behind the bar and Janet followed getting a bottle of water.

"No, he's meeting me here with my car, I left it up to him. I couldn't make up my mind. I swear I can't think straight anymore"

"Anymore, if you had been thinking straight to start with you wouldn't be where you are." Sully talked with her more than he'd ever had at her personal life in general.

"I happen to like being pregnant. Other than all the puking, aching, sleepless, bed rest stuff anyway."

----------------

"Hey baby, that looks good" Eddie walked up and kissed her. "Hey, Hey not so fast where are you going?" She'd barely kissed him back

"To see what you got me"

"It's just a car baby, lets eat first. I'm starving"

"Eddie, I want to go see."

"We will after we eat."

"Fine, have it your way you usually do" She wasn't really mad

"Yeah right my way????" Eddie chuckled at her.

"I'm going to the bathroom, stay here. I want to be with you when you see it" Rooster had overheard pieces of so many conversations that he was convinced Eddie was controlling her.

--------------

"You're okay aren't you?"

"Yeah, of course. I told you it was an accident. No permanent damage Rooster."

"I know. It's just that Eddie tells you how to do everything, when to eat, what to drive, which shifts you can work......."

"I'm not listening to this Rooster"

"I'm just worried."

"Don't be! I asked Eddie to pick my car out. He was well with in his rights to ask me to cut my shifts, or to suggest I eat. My baby is his baby and right now knowing Eddie is going to make sure I'm happy and healthy is the most comforting thing I can think of."

"So now you like to be told what to do, maybe that's where I messed up. "

**"Maybe your right"** Janet's voice was cold

---------

"Maybe he's right about what?" Eddie asked

"That you are exactly what I need." Janet kissed him

"Well I don't know about that but I know what I need and that's for my very beautiful loving wife to eat her lunch so she doesn't get sick in that brand new Charger I just bought her" Eddie dangled the keys. He couldn't make her wait. She squealed loud enough the whole bar turned around and looked then hugged him so tight

"Not that I don't like to hug you but if we don't go look at it, I'm never going to get to eat"

She let him go as Sully sat their food down and Janet glanced between it and Eddie. He chuckled "Go ahead" She dug into her food.

"I guess the little one is growing well" Sully teased her by talking to Eddie.

"Rooster will you get me some chili?"

"Baby I think..."

"She can eat what she wants" Rooster spouted then walked off

"Okay, what was that about?"

"The only thing left to hope will make us breakup is you being controlling." He was on his way back

"Okay, but I was going to say I think theres some of those chewable antacids you prefer in the stuff I got out of the truck" Rooster overheard that

"Thank You"

---

"You don't have to wait on me" Eddie was still eating when she got done.

"I don't mind"

"Go ahead, just get Sully to go with you. It's in the back. " Janet just pouted to him and he went with her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Rooster kept to his own business. "So you think I'm controlling Janet?"

"Since when do you care what I think?"

"Since you butted in. I figure a man don't put his balls on the line without a good reason"

"Do you really want to know what I think Latekka?"

"I guess I do"

"I think Janet's not the person she spent the last 10 years pretending to be. She's not shy, she's not as sticky sweet as everyone thinks, she doesn't give a damn about what's really going on around her and she certaintly isn't the innocent woman she wanted everyone to think she was. It's all about her and hers. Her friends, her baby, her husband, her related boss...."

"What are you trying to say Russo?"

"That perhaps Latekka is the perfect name for her, she is the exact female version of you is she not." Rooster got the last word that time. Janet wasn't a saint and he couldn't claim her to be, she was howerever the world to Eddie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This one is really cute for a **girl**" Hannah didn't get Janet and Rory's private joke

"Everyone has been giving Eddie hell about the baby being a girl" Rory clued her in

"It would serve him right" Hannah snorted again as she did several times in the car causing a great deal of laughter

"I want something neutral; we're going to put this one in the living room because our room's going to be next to the nursery now and I wouldn't be comfortable with my baby upstairs when I'm downstairs most of the time" Again Hannah was confused

"uuuummm, Janet your house is one story"

"ohh, I forgot to tell you we're moving into Eddie's and Phil's moving into mine with Pizza Girl"

"Okay, slow down. Did I miss anything else like maybe which planet my best friend is on"

"I know, I'm sorry everything has just been sorta happening and we haven't gotten to talk much"

"That can be fixed over lunch" Rory suggested

" Okay but seriously if I don't find something, Eddie's going to bitch about a wasted trip"

"Tell him what you did the other night, I'm sure he'll get over it" Rory cackled

"Claire?" Janet asked

"No actually it was Tyler"

"What did you tell him" Hannah was lost

"Nothing" Janet walked off to ignore the subject not wanting Hannah to see her as trashy

"She told Eddie Latekka to fuck off but I'm pretty sure my mom instigated it" Hannah died out laughing when Rory snorted this time drawing a crowd of on lookers

"What do you think" Janet held up a hand stitched quilt style bedding set in light pastels which contained some floral some plaid some solid pieces that was bound to match any gender or room décor

"It's beautiful" Rory commented the stress of baby shopping momentarily getting to her and she took a breather which Janet understood

"It reminds me of that blanket Sam use to drag around everywhere" Hannah replied not noticing Rory had left

"Will you see if you can find sheets to match, I want to look at something" Janet asked

"You okay" She asked Rory

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought about Jake is all"

"Jake?"

"We never tried to have kids after…………….I guess now I know why. It just hit me that it's always been ………never mind I really don't want to think about it today"

The girls had a laughter filled lunch before heading to That Little Shop.

--------------------------------------------------------------


	60. Chapter 60

"Tyler you remember Nick" Eddie introduced for the hell of it when Tyler strolled into Sully's at lunch joining Eddie and Nick's table

"Yeah, we've talked a few times since I've been home" Nick replied

"Have they spent all of our money yet" Tyler picked at Eddie

"They who" Hannah wasn't the only one not completely filled in

"Janet, Rory and Hannah went shopping" Eddie explained

"In Boston" Tyler specified because it did make a difference in the price of things

_"Really"_ Nick just nodded

"You gave Rory money to shop" Eddie chuckled knowing Tyler was in deep

"It wasn't easy but I figured if they were going to do the shopping we could pay" Tyler laughed

"Yeah but how'd you get her to take it"

"I gave this big spew about being to proud to stay in her house for a week free" Eddie laughed

_"Wait, Rory's got a house and your living with her"_ Nick asked

"They don't live together"

**"Yet"** Tyler grinned as his burger was delivered

**_"Am I the only one that thinks those two hanging out is a tad bit odd"_** Nick was out front with it

"No, but what are we going to do about it. If we say something we're just going to get our heads bit off" Eddie told him munching down his fries

"You've got a point there"

"So when is the bachelorette party supposed to be"

"Next weekend"

"You need some help getting the house ready"

"Everyone is coming over to paint tonight. Can you believe she actually went as far as buying pink paint"

"I'll drop by after work" Tyler laughed

"Hey, I need to go by the paint store because there is no way in hell I'm painting my living room pink. See ya in a few" Eddie headed out leaving Nick as confused as can be

--------------------------------------------

"That ones blue, that ones pink and this one coffee, cream two sugars" Eddie described the mocha color for their bedroom.

"Twins?" Owen asked

"No if it's a girl, we go with that one. A boy that one. Which ever one we don't use will be a guest room or something" He explained as they all went to work quickly finishing the three rooms.

"You want us to like mix the two for the bathroom or what dude" Ickey asked

"No, I don't want you to mix the two. She didn't say anything about changing the bathroom"

"We could paint pink and blue rainbows" Phil teased him

"and unicorns" Owen galloped in the hallway

"Here, paint it something manly" Eddie handed Nick a gallon the same color as their coffee bedroom

"Oh yes because cream with two sugars is so very manly" Phil pranced and teased him again as they all went back to work

--------------------

"Shhhh" Janet whispered to Rory having dropped Hannah off and heading upstairs. They stopped at the top of the stairs so they could surprise Eddie and Tyler once they realized Tyler's truck was out front.

"Nick seemed to be biting his tongue today"

"Yeah, I get his point but it doesn't matter. Those two are going to do exactly what they want to do"

"I hinted around to Rory about getting serious"

"Did she take the hint"

"She got it, I don't know whether or not she's going to take it though" Tyler didn't look very confident about it

"Good luck, I've been hinting around at Janet since we were kids and I finally had to spell it out in great big Billboard letters for her to get it"

"Since you were kids?"

"Since the day we meet and I ended up loosing every pay check I earned trying to play poker with Sully's bunch so I could see her" Eddie chortled

"Is that how prom night happened?"

"**That's** a long but short story"

"So you were actually after Janet before or after Rory?"

"During and after" Eddie said less than proud

----------------------------------

"It's fine, did you know" Rory motioned to Janet when she started to stop the conversation

"I didn't have a clue, he was serious"

--------------------------------

"Word of Advise, don't blow her off to play poker with another woman when your supposed to be on a date" Eddie laughed **"She gets pissed"**

"Why didn't you ask Janet out before you did"

"Like she would have said anything other than get the hell away from me you pervert. Janet would have never said yes. I didn't have anything to offer plus I had a girlfriend I needed to unload"

"Why did you go out with Rory if you weren't really interested other than being young and horny"

"I didn't go out with Rory for sex, believe me that wasn't exactly something to look forward to in our relationship. I don't know I guess because that's what I was supposed to do, you know what it was like we were the football players, and then there were the cheerleaders everyone just assumed that's how it should work"

"Yeah, I was glad I blew out my knee in college. It was the same crap there as it was back in high school only worse. Getting a date was easy but actually _getting_ a date was impossible"

"Tell me about it, I can't tell you how many times I ended up pissed off because some chick automatically assumed I wanted to have sex. I did of course but…." They both laughed

"This is going to sound completely gay, so don't tell Rory she's already gun shy" Tyler chuckled and Eddie frowned "I would have like to have gotten a call the next day myself"

"You're right it does make you sound gay and I'm pretty sure that's not going to help you with Rory."

"I've even been a little to much of a man just so she doesn't worry about it, Jake seriously did a number on her."

'I get that, could you imagine finding the women you spent ten years of your life with was into women"

"Yeah, somehow I could" They both laughed at Tyler looking up to picture it

"Phil thinks they get all hot and bothered being around each other"

"Nooooooooooooooooo"

"Not like each other but by trying to out do the memories we might have of the other"

"I think we already figured out that neither one of us remembers a whole lot about the others"

"I know, when I was younger I didn't think I would ever forget any of the cheap thrills but I have. It seems like a life time ago"

"Are you sure you aren't just satisfied more with the memories of Janet and choosing to remember those over the rest?"

"Maybe" Eddie chuckled "But I really don't think about anyone else"

"So what's your grand plan for convincing Rory to fall in love with you" Eddie added

"I don't have one. She either will or she want but what sucks is waiting to find out. I mean I don't want to rush her, she's been through a lot I know she caused a mountain of it but she's a really great woman and I just hope she'll see it one day"

"I tried to convince Janet that I'm not an ass for a long time and I didn't realize it until the other night but she doesn't care if I'm an ass. She asked me one time before we started dating to prove I wasn't so I kissed her and that was all the proof she needed the rest of my efforts have been in vain so I stopped and that's why I'm pushing her into moving in here."

"She doesn't want to?" Tyler asked

"Ohh no she wants to she just doesn't want to admit it."

"Women think it's the whole king of the castle thing but it's more like having a queen for your castle."

"Are you sure your not gay, Baxton" Eddie joked

"I'm sure, ask your wife" Tyler smarted off

"If it wasn't for the fact that I know one day I can say the same thing to you I would kill you right now" Janet and Rory gasped in the hall way putting their hands over their mouths.

"Seriously, I was just messing with you. I think we've both got what makes us happy"

"Tie it down before you wake up and it's gone"

"Slow down we've only been really seeing each other a week"

"Yeah but you've been out a few times before that"

"Like a dozen or so"

"She's only been back two months, where the hell do you go in the Ridge for that many dates?"

"I took her to the flats a few times for dinner, a movie, bowling, your house (he rolled his eyes), the grocery store"

"That's not a date"

"Hey, I bought food for dinner. It's a date. We went to Hugo's "

"How'd that go over"

"Not so hot"

"Tell me about it, I took Janet there on our first date. She thought I was trying to avoid people we knew seeing us"

"Rory thought I was trying to get in her pants"

"She was right wasn't she"

"Yeah, but there's no need to tell her that unless of course you confessed that's why you took Janet"

"If she knew that she'd divorce me before daylight"

"She aught to. You were trying to have sex with her the first night. The golden rule of casual sex- you don't have casual sex with women you ever plan on seeing again and you don't nail anything that you want to keep right away anyway"

"Give me a break, I'd waited years to be with her and I'm glad we didn't, I would have just screwed that up to"

"Besides I followed the rules more than you did. I waited the three months, you only lasted two"

"Actually it was a little over two, I had coffee with her when she came down before she moved back so I'm counting from there." Tyler laughed

"How was your week by the way, did you ever finally get hungry"

"I don't kiss and tell"

"Since when, and don't dare bring up Janet again. You already gave me the play by play of that one and it's more than I want to think about plus she doesn't know I know specifics"

"You lied to her"

"It doesn't count since we were so drunk and she was high as a kite off of muscle relaxers ontop of that"

"I knew you didn't get her in your truck by your skills alone"

"No, I have Sully to thank for that."

"Why would her grandfather help you bed his granddaughter"

"I didn't sleep with her that night and he was helping me, so I hear."

"You know I started to come back that night"

"It wouldn't have done you any good she was already in my arms. She was dancing with Sully when I got there and I started flirting with her, I guess Sully knew it because he ended up getting us to dance by making a bet over who was more of a man and Janet danced with me for an hour so I could stick it to Sully. "

"And you think he meant for you to go from the vertical to the horizontal dancing"

"Maybe not that far but the songs were to perfect and he left me there alone to take care of her"

Tyler laughed "Yeah that was on purpose no one would leave either one of us to guard a woman honestly anyway"

"How'd you get Rory to go out with you"

"I have know idea, a little honesty a lot of luck and the shyest invitation I've ever extended"

"Been there done that with Janet, if she had said no I would have died right there in the floor at Sully's"

"What would you have done if she said no when you asked her to marry you"

"Honestly I think once I got through crying and picked myself up off the floor I would have jumped my pansey ass off a bridge" Eddie grinned "or possibly I would still be drunk"

"So maybe one day I'll remind you of that if you ever need encouragement"

"You know when I told my mom we were getting married she pretended to be a little concerned that it was so fast but she was thrilled, anyway she asked me why the rush"

"Words of wisdom, if Rory's what you want then don't wait around. Just go for it, don't waist time on all the stupid protocol "

"What'd you tell Lana that you kind of had a timeline with the baby and all"

"Nahh, I told her we weren't children anymore that school, careere, experiencing life while your young we've passed all that and I don't really see how looking for the impossible would be any fun."

"The impossible?"

"Trust me it's impossible for me to love anyone more than I love Janet"

"We'll see when that baby gets here" Tyler picked back at him

"You may be right about that but your turns coming. "

"Slow down Latekka, you never did wait for the pass"

"What's the hold up, give the woman your name and kid. You know you want to plus I'm willing to bet she does to. You just need to make her admit it."

-----------------------------------------

"Janet, what's wrong" Ickey asked frightened to see her and Rory at the top of the stairs crying

"Rory ?" Nick questioned hearing Ickey as he was right behind him

They both spun to make it down the stairs before Eddie and Tyler got to them. Janet couldn't exactly run down stairs being pregnant.

"Freeze"

"Sorry no can do"

"We've got something to take care of" They hit the door but didn't make it past Eddie's truck before he and Tyler got to them and blocked them off. Every time Janet tried to pass Eddie would step in front of her. Tyler caught Rory when she tried to make a run for it and put her over his shoulder. She of course kicked and screamed. Before long Eddie and Tyler had them both pinned to the ground. Eddie just straddled Janet holding her arms down. Tyler on the other hand was still rolling around trying to sit on Rory.

"You're squishing me which means you're squishing the baby"

"Then be still and stop fighting me"

"No, let me up"

"She just bit me, man" Tyler yelped playfully

"I'm going to scream for help, the guy's will beat you up"

"Go ahead scream see if I care" and Janet did

"Come off of that porch and you're going to **have to **whip my ass" Eddie shot back and the guy's chuckled not sure what they were witnessing but they were coming to her rescue.

"I'm telling your mother" Janet threatened

"That's dirty woman" Tyler shot back at Janet in Eddie's defense as he still wrestled with Rory

"Not only am I telling yours about this but I'll tell her why you were so busy you didn't answer your phone when she called, last night" Rory threatened

"Mommy doesn't scare me anymore, if we can deal with you two we can deal with our mothers"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" Rory yelled at Tylers laughing to Eddie's comment

"Let me up, Eddie so help me. I'm pregnant jackass"

"Hey Tyler, you're a paramedic in your professional opinion do you think I'm hurting the baby or her"

"In my professional opinion I think the baby and the mother are just fine, resting right where they are"

"Jackass" Janet called again this time to Tyler

"Were you two ease dropping?" Rory just shook her head no

"They were crying Eddie. Let 'em up" Ickey took up for them he couldn't help it.

"Can you guy's give us a minute" Tyler requested

"Sure thing" Nick headed back in

"Why do we always miss the good stuff" Owen, Nick and Ickey tromped back in as well where Phil just closed the window.

Eddie sat up still straddling Janet but helped her to sit up. Tyler sat on his rear with both legs across Rory's but she was already sitting up.

"How much did you hear?" Eddie asked

"Enough to know that you're a hypocrite" Rory shot back at Eddie.

"And your just as big a chicken as he is" Janet chanted at Tyler

"And as far as the whole being hot and bothered because of each other, it's………"

"It's what baby" Eddie teased her with his sweet tone

"You got an opinion on that one sweetheart" Tyler asked

"I'm not answering such a stupid and completely childish question like that"

"Then bitch us out for it" Eddie told them

"Go to hell, Eddie" Janet took him up on the offer but laid back down in pain. She didn't tell Eddie though.

"Ohhh it's true, you two do get all worked up trying to out work each other"

"You're just gross, sex with you sucked anyway" Rory was on that line of pissed off and being tickled

"Well I guess it's my fault you didn't know the man was **gay** isn't it"

"It doesn't suck anymore" Tyler assured Eddie

"He's right, he's a hell of lot better than you ever were"

"Not true, Eddie's a lot better than Tyler" Janet would know

"Thank You baby"

"You weren't complaining that night" Tyler reminded her

"You weren't either, so drop it" Janet barked at him

"Wait, how good was he. You said he only measured up to 70 percent of his reputation"

"I don't remember, we've had sex a lot since then and you said yourself it's easy to forget"

"Hell no, she's lying. Tell him baby" He asked Rory

"I can't believe you believed her" Rory attacked Eddie

"I can't believe you blamed it on being drunk" Janet barked at Tyler

"I can't believe the man has the energy to keep up with you. You're like the freaking energizer bunny. Really how many orgasm's does one woman require before she lets a man have one."

"I never told you you couldn't stop"

"She's right you do go forever" Rory agreed

"So does Eddie and he does it twice" Janet added

"Of course you'd say that, you've got the same damn battery pack she does" Tyler informed his lady love

"Hold up, you lied to me" Eddie asked her but with a half laugh

"Okay fine, Janet thinks 95 percent but she did say you were ten times better than your reputation suggests" Eddie grinned so proudly

"Calm down, Romeo Rory said you weren't all that wonderful and that Matt Laush was actually hung like a mule"

"Matt Laush?" They both said wanting to believe the jackass was shy on that end

"Relax, she said you were way better than Jake so don't get your panties in a bunch" Janet added insult to her compliment.

"So we can all four just agree we all are where we're supposed to be" Eddie asked

"Not so fast we want to know to"

"She sucks baby" Eddie was quick to answer letting Janet up

"So does she" Tyler told Rory

"Can we get up now, if you two are done with the bull shit" Rory asked

------------------------------------

When Janet went to get up she got another pain. "Jay?" Eddie called for her to answer but she didn't say anything just squeezed her eyes shut and held her belly just above her pubic bone. "Baby, what's wrong?" Eddie got worried and Tyler crawled over to her from his spot on the grass tangled with Rory.

"It's just a cramp" Janet spoke before Tyler got to her

"You're going to the hospital this time"

"I'm fine, it's just because I'm laying on my back it happens every time I do."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She had tears in her eyes and he knew it hurt.

"The baby's just probably on a nerve, come on you need to roll onto your side, relieve some pressure" She got another pain when she moved. Once the pain eased from laying on her side as Tyler suggested Janet pulled Eddie down by his shirt.

"Just so you know when I do get up from here I'm going to kill you that hurt like hell baby" She was slightly playing

"It's not his fault, it would have happened if you were on a bed of roses. The baby just likes that spot is all" Tyler took up for him

"It's better now let me up"

"Don't let her move" Tyler got up and went to his truck.

"Eddie I want up, help me sit up"

"Baby just lay here for a minute" Janet could tell he was worried

"Just let Tyler check you it'll make everyone feel better." Rory didn't want to interfere but she did and Tyler came back kneeling down beside Eddie.

"How many weeks are you?"

"16"

"Is he punting any footballs yet?"

"I got the whole roller coaster thing going on, my doctor said that was the baby."

"Any day now"

"What are you doing?"

"Checking to make sure the little one is okay, just to be on the safe side" Tyler felt of her stomach

"Could you be on the side of not touching me?" Janet asked when he felt way down low

"Janet he's seen you naked baby let him check"

"Meadows I'm glad you decided to wait until now to get shy with me"

"Shut up!" Rory and Janet both barked

"I'm not an obstetrician but I think you're okay, but you need to see your doctor"

"I told you that before you felt me up"

"I feel better about it now" Eddie leaned down and kissed her before he and Tyler helped her up.

"You okay" The guy's had gotten worried and came back out on to the porch.

"I'm fine" Eddie got her on the couch and propped her feet up in his lap as he sat on the coffee table

"What'd you do man?" Phiz asked

"I feel bad enough as it is so stuff it"

"You sacked your own wife and kid dude that's not cool"

"I didn't sack her and I didn't hurt her"

"She looked hurt to me"

"Eddie didn't do anything to hurt her." Tyler took up for him again.

"Baby I want to go look at the house." She raised her head to look at him.

"Just sit for a little while."

"I'm fine" They continued to tease Eddie and fuss over Janet until she couldn't stand it anymore

"**Would you all just shut up. You're giving me a headache."** Janet blew out a puff of air leaning her head back on the couch still holding her belly

Eddie lost his temper "When are you planning on starting to act like your pregnant?"

"I'm four months not nine"

"And you've been sick, took a nasty bump on the head and the other problems on top of that. It's to much you have to back off and you have to do it now."

"What other problems?" Tyler was concerned.

Eddie looked at the room full of guys. Tyler caught on. "Oh hell no, you can let him feel me up but when it comes to something you're not comfortable with the rules change?"

"Baby..."

"I screwed Eddie's brains out and started bleeding because of it so my doctor grounded us, we have to play nicer now." Eddie nearly fell off the table in shock.

"You wanted her to act like she's pregnant. She's doing it now." Rory said then sarcastically and slowly patted Eddie on the back twice.

"If no one else has anything they'd like to know, I'd like to look at my damn house now."

"Guy's could you go open the windows for her" They all fled the scene laughing to their selves.

----------

"I love you" Eddie leaned forward putting his hand on her belly yet again and kissed her. Janet cupped his face with both her hands. "I love you to but I'm pregnant not disabled and if you ever hold me down like that again I'm going to paint this whole damn house pink inside and out. I love you honey but give me a break before I kill you, clean out the bank, name the baby Ernesto and move to a tropical Island with a pool boy named Hernando"

"What if it's a girl?" He dare ask

"Then I'll name her Lolita" He smiled then took her by the hand and led her upstairs.

"I didn't see that confession coming" Tyler mumbled to Rory

"Neither did he" Rory laughed

Janet was very pleased with the painting work and thanked each of the guy's of course promising them a freebie at the bar on her and Eddie.

----------------

"Hold up" Eddie stopped Tyler when they started to head back down stairs

"We should get to see what kind of this and that you two bought at That Little Shop"

"It's not for you , it's for Hannah's bachelorette party"

"You know what Latekka didn't get a bachelor party." Tyler grinned at Rory "It's only fair man, if they're celebrating, you should"

"Not happening" Janet proclaimed

"Compromise remember baby, if I agree no women there you've got to agree to let us"

"Let you do what exactly, no offense but a room full of only men scares the hell out of me" Rory proclaimed

"Private Party at Sully's" Eddie suggested.

-----------------------

They barely had everything moved and Phil settled by the time everyone started arriving for the bachelorette party which happened to be a fantasy party for the group of girls. Rory talked Hannah into it and Janet went along with it not that she could hide having had sex with Eddie anymore at 17 weeks , it was showing and and comfort took priority over fashion though somehow she was more pleased with her new ensembles as she sat Indian style on her couch in her new home.

Eddie managed to talk Phil into going and they followed Eddie back to his house so they could get Klaus for Phil. The party had already started when they arrived and not only were the girls talking crudely they were admiring a nice set of toy's.

"ahhh, hell no. we couldn't have women you can't have men"

"You're just scared Harry and Tom might be more of a man that you are" Pizza Girl laughed at Eddie while holding two toys up and the other guy's poured in trying to figure out what was taking him so long.

"Is Phil in the garage" Eddie asked

"Yeah" Nick answered

"Tell him the parties had a change of plans"

"Ohhh no, you all can't stay" Janet put her foot down

"Why not, can't we just do it co-ed style."

"I for one vote yea" Owen raised his hand up

"well we vote na unless of course Eddie wants to hang around another five minutes until his mom gets here"

"Have a good night ladies" Eddie kissed Janet on the cheek and got out the door just as his mom was walking in.

---------------------------------

"So what did you get" Eddie took advantage of her being in his lap

"It's in the DVD player upstairs in the bedroom"

"Really"

"Yep, sexual positions for the woman with child. It's supposed to be very explicit"

"Baby the only pregnant woman I want to see naked has my last name"

"I'm just messing with you. I did order a book about it but the movie I have upstairs you're really going to like"

"Another one of your 'romantic love stories' "

"No, this one's pretty much just porn, but it is actual couples that do things couples do. I just can't go for the other I'm sorry"

"It's fine, I kind of like the ones you get. I don't feel like I'm cheating by watching those"

"What?"

"I don't know, ever since I asked you out I've felt guilty watching the hardcore stuff. Well my hardcore stuff anyway because that one about the couple who inherit the ranch is some seriously hot stuff."

"How many times do I have to tell you it's only porn if you're watching it to get horny"

"Yeah I saw your face when you realized what movie I put in"

--------

"Is that all you got?"

"No"

"For you or us to use"

"Both of us"

"What'd you get us?"

"Several things" Eddie felt her up some

"Are you ever going to let me see said things"

"When they come in at the end of the week, she let me keep the demo DVD"

"Yeah, I can wait. I don't think we want any of the other demo's" He made her laugh as she sat straddle of him.

"How much did you drink tonight"

"You can't tell?" She was the expert on what Eddie drank balanced by how he behaved.

"I would rather you tell me, guesses aren't exactly my strong suite anymore. I tend to shy away from assumptions" He could understand why

"It depends on where the limit for being a bad husband is"

"If you kept your hands and mind to yourself like I did it doesn't matter how much"

"I did but you didn't"

"Calm down you didn't have a room full of girl on girl in your house. It was an educational thing more than a pervert thing"

"In that case, if I was you I would put me to bed because I'm not going to be very useful to you tonight" She already knew he was about to pass out when the guy's dumped him on their couch.

"Come on you smell like hell and I would rather get you showered before you pass out on me" Janet pulled him up from the couch. After they both showered she managed to get him in the bed with the help of some cold water once she got out.

"I love you… " Eddie words were elide

"I know, I love you to Eddie. Go to sleep we can talk in the morning"

"Thank You" Eddie pinned Janet against his chest. She was amazed he held so much power in his arms but yet lacked the ability to hold his eyes open, walk or even talk audibly.

"Your welcome for what exactly" She didn't know what he was thanking her for.

"You made me a home" She cried at the thought of Eddie not feeling like he had a home and she hated hind sight more than anything but he never did say home it was always the house.

"Dad told me I would need the house but I didn't believe him" Janet was intrigued enough to start fishing for information as he talked in his sleep

"Why did you need the house, baby"

"For you."

"So we moved in because you think you owe me a house"

"No, I owed me a house"

"Why did you owe yourself a house"

"Because I'm supposed to forgive myself so I can be happy"

"Did you forgive yourself?"

"I can't. I made her cry"

"Who"

"Dunlin"

She couldn't get him to answer any more and finally just gave up

Eddie woke up and immediately smiled before ever opening his eyes, he could smell Janet was cooking breakfast though it was after ten. He chuckled to him self stretching and prying his eyes open knowing she was trying to wake him up and she definitely knew how.

He took in everything with in view. Their bed room, the walls painted to suite them. Janet's robe laid across the bathtub, her toothbrush next to his walking down the stairs in his jeans barefoot to see Janet's perfectly placed everything and to wrap his arms around her waist while she was pouring his juice.

"I didn't hear you get sick this morning, you should have thrown something at me."

"It wouldn't have helped" She grabbed the asprin out of the cabinet and tossed it to Eddie when she sat his juice on the table.

When he took his first bite of a delicious BMT, just the way he loved it Bacon, mozzarella and Turkey Janet made him stop eating "So, would you like to finish talking about Dunlin now?" She took a bite of her own sandwich like it was nothing

"What about her" Eddie put his sandwich down

"To start with is Dunlin Rory"

"Yes, it's a nickname she was teased with in school because she was so little like a Dunlin bird. You know those little ones that wade in the edge of the Lake"

"When did we talk about Rory baby?"

"Last night in bed when you told me you made her cry"

"What else did I say?"

"Nice try. Let's just start with when and why"

"When I broke up with her"

"Why is it you still can't you forgive yourself for making her cry, Eddie"

He stuttered all over himself and wanted to get out of answering.

"EDDIE, you brought it up in our bed after I got your drunk ass showered I think I deserve to know why you're talking about her particularly while you're in bed with me"

"I don't know, I was drunk baby." He knew the disgusted look on her face when she got up and grabbed her keys.

"Don't leave"

"Don't tell me what to do when you can't tell me anything else"

"Janet, it's not something I can talk about with anyone."

**"I'M NOT ANYONE**, I'm supposed to be your wife, and you told your father"

_"I told you that last night?"_

"Right after you told me he wanted you to buy the house so you would forgive yourself so you could be happy"

"Eddie I'm asking you what goes on with you and Rory?"

"Nothing is going on with me and anyone. We're married I haven't forgotten that and I'm not going to."

"Fine, what went on between you and Rory?" He just steamed knowing he couldn't not answer her after the speech he gave her over Rooster.

"Any chance you're going to be okay with me being a hypocrite?"

"About as good a chance as me staying in this house another night if you are"

"I told her I didn't care that she slept with Laush or who ever else she had standing in line outside of her door because I wasn't in love with her"

"and you feel bad because she cried when you told her that. Didn't she cry when you told her you didn't want her and her baby"

"Yes she cried but I feel bad because I didn't have to tell her why"

"But you did"

"Yeah, I did and she ran off already knocked up and married a man she probably knew was gay because I made her feel like she wasn't worth a man's love."

"Eddie If you weren't in love with her, you can't help that. You also can't help that she was upset about it."

"I know all that, it's just I said some things that she shouldn't of had to hear. I told her what I should have been telling you but by the time I got to a place I could say them she was the one standing there and I shouldn't have"

"What did you tell her, Eddie"

"I told her I didn't love her because I was in love with someone else and the reason I couldn't go to bed with her like she wanted and clearly Laush was doing was because I felt guilty about you"

"It was all just horny teenage guy sex if that's what your wanting to know and she wanted me to ……….."

"make love to her……."

"Yeah but I couldn't do that so it was either a you wanna or not at all thing. I didn't pressure her to have sex with me actually I never even initiated it so when she got pissed at me for not doing it she would do what she knew would work"

"Eddie, you should feel like crap and I already knew that"

"Well I do but not so much that as for that as telling her why I was in love with you. I just didn't tell her who you were?"

"You couldn't resist rubbing it in"

"You're rubbing this in on me!"

"Point taken, so what did you tell her about this mystery woman"

"That she was beautiful, smart, lots of fun and everything she wasn't"

"So the spanollies were because you felt guilty"

"The spanollie's were so I could go to the strip club two blocks down"He scrunched his face having to admt that one

"You know she by all rights should really hate you"

"Hate's a strong word. I mean I hate Laush and Ray but I'm nothing like them"

"Come on, you only had sex if it was dirty, you lied to her so you could get a lap dance while she thought you were doing something for her,"

"Ahh, she knew or else she wouldn't have been running to Laush every time I went"

"Okay but to have being in love with some one else rubbed in her face was just mean"

"It wasn't mean, it was the truth and the truth hurts sometimes, baby we both know that all to well"

"Is that why you never would let me cry"

"Yeah, I couldn't accept I did that to you. I mean after everything I told her about how perfect you were for me I turned right around and made you cry. That's why I waited so long to ask you out because you're hardheaded and I knew when you broke it was going to be my fault and I didn't want that because I can't forgive myself for it. "

"Eddie, we all do things we wish we could change. It doesn't make us bad people"

"Dad knew and he told me that no matter how hard I tried I would hurt you sooner or later because that's what happens you hurt the ones you love. Before he died he suggested I go ahead and get it over with which is why I stood you up for the Owen's BBQ but I'm starting to think that's not what he meant because yeah it really sucked to know I screwed up my possibility but you gave me another shot when you shouldn't have and I didn't have enough time to hurt. So somewhere in my subconscious I guess I was testing the limits and I'm an idiot because I had convinced myself it wouldn't hurt if you left. I don't know it was stupid"

"It wasn't stupid. It was you getting in the way of who you are and me letting you get in the way of who I am and we both did that whole cheating death thing just with our hearts"

"Where are you going"

"For a ride, I'll be back by dinner. You're going to be here aren't you " He kissed her on the forehead leaving his lips pressed against it until she answered.

"Yeah, I don't think the squatters will appreciate me moving back in" She simply smiled

"I love you" He kissed her cheek and left taking his sandwich with him

------------------------------------------------------

"What are you yelling for" Janet walked into the bedroom behind him

"I couldn't find you"

"I was in the baby's room. I told you I wasn't leaving"

"the pink one or the blue one"

"The blue one"

_"So you think we're having a boy"_

"No, I just decided to do a little more decorating to-day and made the pink one a guest room. Come on I'll show you" Janet dragged him across and down the hall to the smaller pink room

"It's nice but how did you get the bed in here". All the furniture they weren't using had been stored downstairs in the original master bedroom.

"I called the guy's. Don't worry I told them you were taking care of some business and I wanted to surprise you. You know they can't say no to me."

"No one can" Eddie chuckled but thought about Rooster

"I figured I could use the closet in there since I don't plan on having many guests anyway. Which means now your old room can be the nursery. It's got the hard wood floors anyway so you don't have to rip out the carpet in the blue room."

"Okay, so what are we going to use the blue room for then"

"The baby's playroom" Janet stopped him just before going in. "I want to know what you honestly think" She let him walk in.

"You did this"

"Yeah, I've been working on it at night while you were asleep for a few day's. Pizza Girls going to paint it for us. I can draw but I know what it'll look like if I tried to paint it"

"I knew you could draw but " Eddie grinned "monkey's let along a whole jungle" He ran his hand over the wall covered in pencil graphite.

"That elephant looks a lot like Big O" Eddie chuckled

"That's because it is Big O" Janet giggled " Kaitlyn and Conner are the two little ones and Allison of course is the skinny one"

"That's really cool"

"Everyone is in here"

"I'm guessing the parrot's are Phil and Pizza girl then" He knew because Parrots were colorful and loud and one was half hiding behind a palm leaf peering it's head out

"Ickey's the chimp"

"His girlfriend he says he doesn't have?" Eddie chuckled at the one that looked as though she stole his banana

"That's got to be Nicky" Eddie found the lion hiding in the grass

"It is and Aubrey" She pointed

"Where's Hannah"

"The ant hill, do you think she'll be insulted?"

"I think it's perfect, she's always trying to rebuild something and besides you gave her big pretty eyes and long lashes and Sam looks pretty strong carrying that grass seed"

"I put Sully, your mom, my dad and Claire in the sea because clearly they have found other fish" They both busted out laughing

"Then I'm guessing that's Dad and your mom watching them like a hawk" He thought the two falcons fitting

"So where are we at, I know you didn't draw us as the hyena's"

"Those three are all male" He knew that meant, rooster, Matt and Ray and wasn't happy they were there"

"Eddie, this is us. All of it and we can't change any one of them together they make us"

He kissed her "You're right but I still want us on the wall to bigger and badder than the 3 stooges over there"

"We're in here"

"Where?"

"You'll just have to figure it out"

"The love birds"

"No that's Rory and Tyler. Now come on there's one more room I want to show you"

"Unless you added another room in a day that's pretty much all of them"

----------------

"What'd you do make a beauty parlor in there" Eddie said standing outside of the original master bedroom the door of which was under the stairs

"No, this room is yours and the guy's already know about it so you can expect them to be here every Saturday at 3:00. Maybe you can talk them into changing diapers while they're here"

"I think once they see they made it on the wall they'll volunteer"

"What do you think, I know it's not done. I was hoping we might could go pick out a couch and get you a big t.v. since you let Phil have yours and mines in our room now"

"I think it's great. You got them to move the fridge out of the garage in here" Eddie walked over to the vintage red fridge and opened the door "And they didn't spill the beer"

"You'll have you're own bathroom close by so the guy's want be in mine" She liked that idea.

She had the guy's move the Tiki bar against the wall next to the fridge and got the them to go through the junk in the garage so she would know what to put back in the room. Janet even let them put the hairbrush microphones and air guitar tennis rackets and the drum sticks in a designated corner


	61. Chapter 61

Eddie and Janet picked out the couch and the T.V. then decided to go by Sully's and drop in on the poker game they hadn't been in a while.

"Latekka!!!" The guy's yelled when Eddie and Janet walked into the middle of the poker game. Sully immediately put out his cigar and his buddies followed suite waving their hands as to shoe the smoke away. Janet was so close behind him they couldn't have seen her.

"They told you"

"We did not" Sully and Richard maintained their plea of innocence

"They made them guess but it wasn't exactly hard when someones coughing Latekka's got a freshman in play. Not that they needed it , seriously you two are this bar's favorite past time" Lana answered her

"Haaaa" Janet didn't think it was amusing as she let out a laugh that showed it

"Sweetheart, you're breaking my heart. What could possibly persuade you to chose him over me" Joe as usual gave her fits

"I can think of a few things" Eddie just rocked on his heels with his hands in his pockets being smug but laughing

"When you taking that girl on a real honeymoon" Jack asked him

"I don't know, that's up to her" He smiled at Janet and she got the feeling he wanted to go somewhere. That was a shock to her

"How are you feeling?" Richard asked as Eddie joined the table but not to play as he pulled Janet into his lap.

"I'm almost good as new" Richard looked to Eddie for the real answer

"She's fine, other than being sick to her stomach"

"In that case me and Claire are going to do a little honeymooning of our on starting Saturday" Richard spoke to Eddie mainly

"I would have thought you did enough honeymooning in my house" Janet suggested "No offense Claire but Daddy, that's just gross."

"You don't hear me saying anything about you and Latekka now that you're married"

"I'd just like to point out we weren't the ones having sex on your sheets" Eddie saved Janet from having to say it.

"Sorry about that" Claire apologized for it to Janet

"Don't worry about it, you're not the one who should have locked the door in the first place to prevent everyone in the house from knowing it when one of your children walk in on it" Janet scolded her father by using the sweetest tone with Claire that ultimately made her laugh

----------------

"Can we tell them, now?" Ben asked Sully

"Tell who what?"

"You know" Jack nudged his head towards Eddie and Janet

"What" Sully asked again

"You know" Joe pointed by jerking his thumb towards them

"Go ahead they said I do, that's all I was waiting for" Lana gave in "Wait, where's the marriage licence"

"In the safe under our bed" Janet replied "I have a copy in my purse to send to the insurance company"

"Okay, now you can tell them"

"Tell us what"

"We've all been trying to help you and Latekka out a little"

"What's a little?" Janet asked

"How long" Eddie inquired

"Since you were teenagers"

"What are you senior citizens talking about"

"A rigged jukebox the nights Meadows worked, forcing you to sit by each other, Joe making Latekka jealous, tricking Eddie into his favorite stool……"

"Okay that's enough because nothing you nosy bodies did worked. We're together on our own doing"

"Well there was one thing that worked but Lana made him do it"

"**Shut up Jack**" Sully barked

"What did mom make you do Sully" Eddie asked still laughing at that point

"I did it because of your father not because Lana asked me to"

"What?"

"It was nothing, really"

"I asked Sully to give you a hard time about Janet because I knew you would tell him where to shove it and do it just to piss him off" Lana explained

"That didn't really work out as planned" Eddie and Janet both laughed. Eddie was holding his baby in his lap

"That's because Sully didn't know she had already taken a pain pill that day or else the crap he put in your drinks wouldn't have knocked her out" Joe blurted in a mumbled

**"She's your granddaughter, I can't believe you gave her something with out telling her"** Richard barked

"It was just a little something to get them in a more compliant mood" Lana defended

**"What did you drug us with?" **They were both furious

"You got Viagra and Janet got one of Lana's……….she can tell you later" Sully said simply

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT, SOMETHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO HER"** Eddie ripped into him

"I had someone one the force drive by every now and then and besides I thought you two would do something I didn't know you were gonna go soft on us and back out of it because you didn't want her to be mad at you" The men laughed at Eddie

**"Trust me I didn't go soft for two fucking day's, jack ass"**

"You're not going to let him get away with talking like that in front of the baby" Lana asked Janet

"The baby doesn't know what it means" Janet laughed but Eddie was still pissed "Can I ask one thing, how was any of that for James?" Janet wanted to know

"He asked me to make sure Eddie told you he loved you before it was to late because he'd never be able to do it on his own" Sully knew by Eddie's look meant to shut his trap.

"Alright, enough. It doesn't matter who did what all that matters is that I'm going to have a beautiful granddaughter or grandson to spoil and you two get to do all the fun parts"

"You know I don't mind coming to stay a while when the baby gets here"

"I might take you up on that because after this one got done on the toy isle, I'm going to pull my hair out with two of them" Janet laughed again

"If they didn't want you to play with them they would put them in a box"

"Play with one yeah, not all of them at one time, baby"

----------------------

"So where are you going Claire"

"We're going to be staying at a bed and breakfast in Rhode Island, the Birkenstock house"

"Which Room?" Janet inquired

"The Paramour Room" Claire answered and Eddie just chuckled catching himself

"What's so funny Latekka" Richard asked

"Stayed there a few times is all" Eddie took to much fun in that one

"It's French for lovers" Claire enlightened Richard having a small laugh her self

"I know what it means, we had this very discussion sitting in this room didn't we Latekka" Richard replied

"We stayed there when we went to see the Grands the beginning of May" Eddie added

"There's no way I'm staying in the room my grandchild was conceived" Richard looked at Claire

"Don't worry you want, She was pregnant before we got there." Everyone started laughing and Janet couldn't help but scold Eddie through her restrained giggle

"I think it's time to call it a night" Janet laughed

------------------------

"Hey Sully you don't mind if Janet takes some more time off do you" Sully knew Eddie wasn't through with the slipping of the persuasives to them and didn't want to argue there. Janet wasn't aware she wanted to take more time off but didn't want to argue with Eddie there either.

"Take as much time as you need honey"

"The doctor still want release you?" Richard asked worried

"No she did." Janet didn't know what Eddie's reasons were

"We're still moving and I don't want her overdoing it just yet."

"Moving???" Several asked at one time

"We're doing a little house swapping with Phil

"I wondered how long it was going to take" Lana commented

----------------------------------------------

"Now it's finished" Janet said flopping down on the leather triple reclining sofa that sat directly in front of the flat screen Eddie picked out and had delivered the next morning.

"Not yet, it's still missing one thing" Eddie replied turning the t.v. off and tossing the remote

"What's that"

"My thank you"

"You've already thanked me at the furniture store"

"That one doesn't count, the thank you I have in mind is a whole lot better" Eddie crawled over pinning her down on the couch and immediately started kissing her ready to get down to business on the new sofa

"Was that?"

"Yeah, I think it was"

"Seriously, the baby just kicked?" Eddie's grin was from ear to ear

"Yeah I've been feeling bigger twitches for a couple of day's but I didn't want to say anything until you got to feel it."

"You might be there a while, you'll only be able to feel the really hard ones right now and they aren't very often" He stopped everything to feel

"Lets see if we can wake him up a little bit" Eddie still had his hand on her belly

"How?"

"I'll show you" They had great break in the new couch sex and managed to get showered and dressed in time to get ready for the somewhat of an open house they were about to have.

--------------------------------------------

Everyone was invited though Ray conveniently had to work. Hannah wasn't worried about Rory but Aubrey was still a bit uneasy about her past being entwined with Nick's. Pizza Girl was just happy Phil left the house again though he stayed inside the whole time which worked out well since they had the guy's room.

"Hey, can I talk to you for just a minute" Janet snagged Eddie out of the crowd

"What's the matter" He asked as she laid down on the bed pulling her shirt up.

"No answer needed" He grinned so mischievously crawling in right behind her

"Feel" She put his hand on her belly

"I told you it was a boy"

"Just because the baby's kicking a lot doesn't mean it's a boy"

"Sure it does, he's practicing for field goals"

"He really is worked up. Does it hurt?" Eddie added asking

"Not unless he kicks that damn nerve or my bladder" She giggled "It tickles mostly"

"Is that a hand or a foot"

"I think a foot, the doctor said the baby was still breech which is completely normal"

-----------------

"Hey Janet you in here" Hannah knocked on the door.

"Yeah, it's open" Janet yelled back at the door they left cracked open

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She said walking in to see Eddie laid next to her

"It's fine" Eddie replied

"Is the baby kicking" She headed for Janet "Move over Daddy, it's Aunt Hannah's turn" Hannah got in the bed forcing Janet to the middle. "Is this the first time"

"No, it's been about a week and Eddie got to feel some this morning" The baby had already stopped moving and settled down for the most part

It didn't take long for all the girls to end up in their bed. "Okay, this isn't the way I pictured having an endless supply of women in my bed so if you ladies will excuse me. " Eddie kissed Janet quickly then made his way back into the guy's room.

"Where'd the lolly's go and why did you disappear" Ickey scoured

"The baby is kicking and the women are in my bed with my wife taking over"

"Seriously"

"No not seriously, I left willingly"

"No, they are all in one bed" Tyler asked

"What did you morons do with my remote" Eddie dug around until he found it with Big O's help since he was sitting on it.

"Do you think it would still work if I boiled it" Eddie joked

"The game got interrupted for some medical mystery special so we started a movie"

"Which one"

"What ever that was on top"

"I think we can find something more interesting than this" Eddie looked up to see what movie it was.

"Nahh, this ain't so bad it had boobs a few minutes ago . It's got my attention that's for sure"

"I'm telling you, you really don't want to watch this one it doesn't show anything else after that" Eddie barely got the words out before he heard the moaning on the screen behind him thanks to the surround sound he opted for.

"Move"

"Dude, this is some seriously hot chick porn" Owen finally pulled Eddie down to sit so they could see.

"At least turn the volume down before the they hear it"

Nick held the remote out into the air "Hell no, it's better with sound"

"I never realized how much better it is with good Actresses, she looks like she's actually enjoying her job"

"I'm enjoying her job" Ickey blurted back at Phil's comment

"Where did you get this"

"I don't remember" Eddie knew JAnet was going to kill him

"Ask Janet I bet she remembers"

"Shut up, jackass it's actually a really good movie it just has a reward for us having to sit through the chick flick part of it "

"Eddie, they don't look like they have any intentions of ending anytime soon." Ickey just kept watching as did the rest of the guy's.

"Girls at 12:00" Nick announced and they cut it off when they heard them coming down the stairs.

--------------

"You know what cranberry, I've got a headache do you mind if we head home now" Owen winked behind her back

"We should really be going to" Nick pushed

"I've got to go anyway, Sam's going to be back from Dooties in twenty minutes" Hannah hugged Janet before leaving.

"I think it's time for me to go back to my new place before I can't go outside again" Phil laughed but Pizza Girl didn't question.

"You two got somewhere you need to be?" Eddie asked hoping to get rid of Tyler and Ickey

" I ain't getting any regardless so I'm going to Sully's" Ickey replied

------------------------------

Janet and Rory piled onto the couch with them once all the guests had left. "So what got into them?" Janet asked Eddie

"They were ready to go I guess"

"Maybe they needed a nap, we're not as young as we use to be ya know" Tyler tried to be funny as usual

"Maybe they had more pressing issues come up?"

"What happened?" Rory asked

"Nothing happened, they just had some business to take care of" Tyler kissed her

"Eddie?"

"Yeah babe"

"Why would all of you be sitting in here with that t.v. and not watching it?" She was to sweet as she picked up the remote.

"Baby you don't want to do that?" His pitch went up about 10 octaves

"Why doesn't she?" Rory asked looking at Tyler

"I have know idea" He looked so innocent

"Liar"

"Come on Jay, give me the remote baby"

"Do honestly think I'm not going to see what you were up to?"

"Yes" Eddie snatched the remote "Thank you baby" Janet just hit the button on the t.v. instead

Both women died out laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Tyler asked Rory

"Seriously?" Rory asked

"A room full of men watching chick porn, please"

"So you do admit it's porn?" Eddie had his wife that time

"Chick porn isn't the same as guy porn"

"Wait, wait wait" Janet got up to turn it off and Eddie stopped her

"What?"

"We're sorta watching that" Tyler added

"No your not" Rory barked

"Eddie seriously?"

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders

"Whatever man" Janet and Rory started to retreat and leave them to it, certain they were just trying to get under their skin

"You don't have to leave" Tyler said to Rory when she started to stand

"I'm sorry?"

"It'll be kinda weird with just two guys"

"He's got a point baby" Eddie said to Janet

"Seriously you two want to watch porn with us?" Rory asked and they both shrugged

"Not with you, with her. You're just here with him" Eddie explained to Rory pulling Janet back down into his lap

"Eddie do you really think it's appropriate to watch this with your pregnant wife and people we've slept with"

"It wasn't like I was suggesting we do anything. Just forget it. It was supposed to be funny we didn't intend for you to take us seriously."

"Funny?" Rory asked looking at Tyler

"What, there's been sex playing behind you for ten minutes, it's funny" He replied and Rory turned around to look at the screen, Janet looked up as well.

"I think it's the two of you that get all hot and bothered trying to out do the other, you just pulled that whole stunt in the yard to keep us from knowing" Janet accused Eddie and they looked like deer caught in headlights.

"Jackasses" Rory called them hitting both of them with a throw pillow.

"Alright calm down, it really was a joke. We have no intentions of orgy's or any swapping with the two of you so don't kill us yet" Tyler took the pillow from her.

"Move over" Janet pushed Eddie to the end of the couch and sat down beside him. Rory hit Tyler with another pillow and sat between him and Janet shoving him less than gentle to his end. Both men tried to flee the room as quickly as the girls had tried to get down the stairs.

"Move and yours will fall off before I touch it again." Rory barked at Tyler

"Baby"

"Shut up both of you, maybe the next time you'll think about having to sit here with both of us and both of you with an erection you can't hide and you'll be more particular about what is and isn't funny" Janet barked

---------

"I always thought chick porn wouldn't have any of the impossible to do stuff in it" Rory and Tyler both had their heads cocked trying to figure it out."

"That's not imposs..." Janet elbowed Eddie hard

"Seriously , you've done that before?"

"I plead the fifth" Eddie replied

"You best plead your hand off my ass" Rory ordered Tyler

"Naa, I like it there. You're making me watch porn. I'm going grab something"

"Okay that ruined it" Rory had grabbed his hand and stuck it to Janet's belly

"Well you ain't got to say it like I'm disgusting" Janet barked at him

"That's not what I meant and you know it"

"Hands on your own woman, don't be molesting mine. Either of you"

"You're disgusting Latekka" Rory barked

"Yeah right there was two women going at it earlier, so don't tell me you chicks don't like it"

"Watching it is one thing doing it is a whole different story" Rory replied

-----------------------

"Hey Latekka you in here?" Claire and Richard walked in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Richard was quick to bark

"We're watching chick porn against our will, feel free to join us" Tyler said playfully to get to Janet and Rory

"The four of you????? But...she's pregnant. AND MY DAUGHTER!" Richard was so confused

"Rory, sweetie I know you were deprived by Jake being Gay but baby you don't have to do this" Claire was horrified

"Oh My God, we're not having sex. All the guys were over earlier and while we were upstairs they were down here watching it, we busted them and made them sit through it to teach them a lesson for messing with us."

"Richard I'm not into sharing my wife, you know that." Eddie wasn't flipping out over it but he did turn it off

"Janet Edith Meadows, do you know how little respect you appear to have for yourself doing this?"

"About the same as you did having sex in my house" Claire laughed. The foursome did laugh though

"Nothing was going to happen, we were giving them a hard time because they picked on us and it back fired. We weren't even getting into it. We were all laughing" Tyler added

"I don't care this is unacceptable" Richard walked out

"You're in trouble" Janet laughed at Eddie

'Yeah I got that"

"So are you" Claire looked at Tyler

"I promise it wasn't like that."

"Sure Rory that's what you said the first time"

Tyler just looked at Rory as Claire walked out. "We'll talk about it later" Rory was a bit embarrassed

"She thinks us and Nick and Hannah did something and I swear to you nothing like that ever happened" Eddie spoke to his wife and Tyler

"That's actually not what she was talking about but I appreciate the help"

"Baby I don't care what you did before we started seeing each other"

"I know, and I didn't but it's a long humiliating story that I'm certain your going to laugh at but I'd rather not share it with the two of them so, thanks for inviting us but we're going to call it a night"

"Here, we've got plenty more" Eddie throught the DVD to Tyler

---

"So where were we?"

"About to clean every ones mess up"

---------------

"Alright Mr. and Mrs. Latekka lets take a look at that baby, see what's going on in there" Janet was already covered in cold goop

"Everything looks good, would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"We're going to wait" Eddie smiled at Janet knowing that's what she wanted and since he was nearly crying from being able to see the baby more clearly and even move he was content.

"Okay, we'll see you next month then"

"Go ahead and tell him" Janet told the doctor

"You sure?" Eddie asked

"Yeah"

"Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Latekka, this is a picture of your…." She handed them the ultrasound pictures " baby girl" Janet died out laughing.

"Don't worry about it, most men want boys. It's to be expected"

"Any chance we can not tell your Dad?" Eddie asked leaning over to kiss her

--------------------------------------------------------------

"How was your appointment today" Lana asked at yet another family dinner this time at Lana's house

"Eddie has something he wants to tell dad" Janet picked on him

"Really what's that?" Richard asked

"You know all that pink blanket mess I gave you such a hard time about?"

"You're having a girl aren't you?" Richard died out laughing

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry because as bad as it must have been watching your own daughter grow up watching your granddaughters going to be a bitch" Janet died out laughing knowing Eddie worked hard on that one.

"Really, it's a girl?" Lana asked

"That's what they said"

"I thought you were waiting until the baby was born to find out the sex" Rory asked

"He looked so pitiful" Janet replied

"Everything else was fine though?"

"Baby's healthy and kicking. I'm not allowed on my back at all now but other than that everything's fine."

"I guess that means the four of you want be watching any more tv together" Richar replied

"We explained it and I'm not explaining it again. **It's none of your business anyway**" Janet's grouchy hormones were at play

---------------------------------

Eddie laid in bed with his arms behind his head when it occurred to him that they hadn't had sex in three weeks. He knew it'd been a while but he didn't realize how long of a while. Janet couldn't be on her back, she was always tired or they had something to do otherwise not to mention their baby's growing bump limiting positions even further. She'd turned him down a few times from beneath a yawn but they turned in early and they'd done nothing more than dinner before hand so he thought it was worth a try.

"Mmmm baby" Janet flet his hands rubbing over her. She knew that path her hips her waist and right to her breast. He scooted up close behind her and she could feel his hardened body against her and Eddie after a while began to wonder how much warming she was going to need before he realized she really wasn't into it anymore and he backed off in the least cherry of moods.

Janet knew what was wrong when he got up slamming around the house, mumbling obscenities to himself, she couldn't help but giggle at his temper tantrum before tossing and turning in the bed as he sulked stealing the covers like it was going to make it even and finally going to sleep like a ninny baby.

----------------------------------

"What are you doing?" Eddie woke when Janet pulled his hand up over his head. He asked seductively. Praying he wasn't dreaming.

"Making an Eddie Sunday"

"What?"

"You remember on our honeymoon when you rolled me into the cake?"

"Yeah"

"And you haven't stopped making food references yet?"

"Maybe"

"Well you know I'm pregnant and it's starting to get in the way of our fun time."

"It makes it a little challenging but nothing we can't work around if we were to actually try"

"I know but I've decided you've been neglected"

_"When'd you decide that"_

"About 15 minutes ago when I decided I wanted a bowl of ice cream" Janet squirted the redi whip on his stomach. Eddie flinched at first.

"So you decided you had to tie me up"

"I don't like to share" Janet drizzled the chocolate syrup on top of that"

"Really, does that mean there's not two spoons" Eddie asked as she dropped the cherry on top.

"That's exactly what it means, you'll just have to watch me enjoy" Janet swiped at it with her finger and sucked it off. Eddie moaned when she did.

"Un tie me baby"

"I can't you might take my Sunday"

"I'll trade you for it, anything you want just untie me"

"mmmmm, mmmm" She took another taste "This is really good"

Eddie continued to moan in pain from not being able to get to her. "I'm sorry baby I know it's hard" She gently brushed over the tip of his penis with her spoon.

"Son of a bitch baby" He felt like he was going to explode

"Here you can have my cherry" She teased him pulling it back before letting him close his mouth on it and she plucked the stem lose.

"Do you want me to share?"

"God yes baby please, just one hand" He wanted to touch her as she wiped the sticky mess off of him.

Janet giggled at his throaty groan as she kissed the length of his shaft. "come on baby, get on" She kissed again a little more substantially

"Shit Jay, fuck me?" She never stopped teasing him

"Damn it baby I need to be in you, oooooo fuck that feels good" He kept trying to pull his hands free with little success though he snatched hard finally just leaning his head back and groaning as she sucked at him.

"Now?"

"YES NOW" She slid down on him rocking slowly and he let out the loudest groan Janet had ever heard come out of his mouth. Janet started to untie him but he broke lose from it not wanting to wait the two seconds it was taking her.

"Ahhh, fuck yeah" He took over, just like she wanted all along and pounded them both towards blinding orgasm. Screaming out. Janet giggled at his porn star lingo knowing he couldn't help himself. "MMMMM, you're so soft baby" She heard him take a whisp of breath and she started to move in circles

"God yes" Eddie just laid there enjoying it immensely and changing her positions for her at will.

"There you go baby, auuuu fuck, easy" He replied when he slipped out of her from her raising to far up.

"Good girl, all the way" Eddie kept commending her on a job well done until he took over. Janet figured it'd be fast but instead he laid her down on her side and got behind here easing in and out all the way several times making Janet gush just before screaming out then releasing himself outside of her. She gotten to where she didn't like the mess while she had so many other problems to deal with.

-----

"Ahhhh" He took a deep breath blowing out and repeating the same with different variations of sound as he leaned up to check to see if his anatomy had survived daring to pull it a few more times.

"Damn it baby, don't ever do that to me again?" He sounded serious flopping his head back down "Shit I thought I was going to blow before I ever got to be inside of you"

"Are you okay?"

"That was hotter than hot baby" He grinned leaning over to kiss her. She knew he wasn't serious about never doing it again.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom, while you go get me my bowl of icecream" Eddie laughed at her

"You know being pregnant has done wonders for your self esteem"

"And your sex life"

"Our sex life."

"It has nothing to do with self esteem, it's all because we have sex everyday. We didn't give ourselves time to get frustrated until the last couple of weeks, now go get my ice cream."

"Alright I'm going, but you do realize it's like two am don't you?"

"It's not like I stopped being pregnant at midnight."

---------

"What's all that?"

"I'm starving"

"Why you didn't do anything"

"I think I sprained my wrist"

"I'm sorry" She scrunched her face playfully as they pigged out of chips, ice cream, and everything else Eddie found.

"It's my own damn fault, I shouldn't have pulled so hard but I had other things on my mind at the moment."

"How bad does it hurt"

"It don't feel good."

"The sprain or the rope burn?" Janet laughed at him "Well tie burn anyway"

"I hope I never piss you off while tied up, what kind of knot was that?"

----------

"Somebody is awake again" Janet could feel the baby kicking hard. Eddie couldn't resist feeling his baby kick.

"She wants ice cream to mommy"

"It's on it's way, baby girl" Eddie added

---------

"Mmmm, I'm going shopping tomorrow you want to come with?" They'd finally settled back in bed

"I thought we would wait to see what we got at the shower"

"What shower?"

"Baby shower, isn't that what happens when you have a baby. All you women go nuts and have some kind of mini convention."

"I don't think we're having a shower Eddie"

"You don't want one?"

"I just don't think anyone's planning on doing one. No ones said anything."

"I'm sure they are, they just haven't told you yet" Janet just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hannah's had her hands full trying to get last minute details done for her wedding, Eddie. She doesn't have time to do a shower."

"You've had time to do all of hers" Janet had been the perfect matron of honor, she'd gone on every shopping trip, stood by and listened to the endless bitching, helped calm Hannah when she got distraught over the tables and chairs, tied a million favors with pretty little bows, did a party in her new house having to rush to move to do so all while Eddie steamed at her not resting and over doing it.

"My wedding didn't take a year to plan."

"You know mom will"

"I doubt it, she's given me a ton of stuff already. Every time she comes over she brings something. Here hold this, I've got to pee again" Janet talked with a mouth full of ice cream and Eddie watched her crawl out of bed and disappear to the bathroom.

-------------------

"You're going to be late for work" Janet shook Eddie

'I'm not going" Eddie moaned

"You'll be okay once you get up and get going." She knew they hadn't slept much

"mmmm, I'm going shopping with you" She knew he felt sorry for her if he was volunteering

"You don't have to do that."

"I know but I want to, besides someones got to keep the card from bursting into flames from swiping it to much" He rolled over snuggling her back down with a chuckle.

--------------

"How many dresses can one kid wear?" Eddie asked when they got the last one put away.

"As many as I can buy" Janet laughed

"That's it we're all done."

"So we're ready?"

"No, I'm still waiting on the rugs and the changing table to get here but it's on back order so it'll probably be last minute.

---------------

"Hey baby. How's my grand baby?" Lana spoke to Eddie and then Janet

"Bouncy" Janet replied as she sat down to a stool for an early dinner

"How are you?"

"Tired we've been shopping all day, but we're done at least now all we have to do is wait" Eddie answered like his mother was actually asking how _HE_ was.

"We've even got diapers, there like this big" Eddie held his hand up

"Is daddy hungry?" Lanna laughed in question

"Daddy didn't sleep much last night" Janet replied back

"That's all mommy's fault isn't it?" Eddie teased her back.

----------------

"That baby's not coming early is it?" Lana wondered why they were rushing

"I hope not!" Janet squeaked

"Then why the rush?"

"It's got to be done so there's no since in putting it off." Janet as usual had to trot to the bathroom yet again.

----

"So what does grandmaw need to get for the shower if you've gotten it all"

"There's not going to be a shower"

"She doesn't want one? OOOO Eddie she's going to regret that"

"She said Hannah's been to busy."

"That's nonsense, Hannah's her best friend. I'll call her and find out when."

-----

When Lana went ot hand him a beer Eddie reached out with his left hand. "I wasn't going to ask but let me see it" She'd seen the swelling but didn't say anything before

"It's fine."

"Eddie" He let her look at it.

"What happened?"

"I sprained it I guess"

"How, it's twice as big as the other one" She made him hold them side by side

"I was stuck and I pulled to hard."

"Did you go to the doctor?"

"Yes he went and he's supposed to be wearing a brace on it that we've got to pick up in the morning, he had an ace bandage on it until we got here." Janet just had to come back from the bathroom in time to answer.

"Do you want me to tell on you?"

"You're the one that hurt your self becasue your impatient. I don't care who you tell."

"Forget I asked" Lana didn't want to go anywhere near that one.

-----------------------------------

"Got a second?" Lana kidnapped Eddie at work

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I talked to Hannah this morning"

"So when is it?"

"It isn't?"

"Seriously?"

"She said she hadn't even thought about it, she thought I'd be doing it since we all knew she had a wedding to plan and then would be a newly wed"

"And you thought she would"

"It's the friends job Eddie. That's just the way it works but I don't mind doing it. I'd really enjoy it actually."

"That's good and I appreciate it, I really do but Janet's already gotten everything we need and what am I supposed to tell her."

"Hannah always pulls shit just like this. She doesn't think about anyone but her self" Eddie was mad at Hannah again, it had become the more prevalent mood towards Hannah as of late.

"She's just excited about getting married."

"It's got nothing to do with being excited. She's still pissed that we didn't tell her we were getting married before anyone else and on top of that she had to re plan her wedding and there fore postpone it a month because she can't do anything on her on and stole all of Janet's plans."

"I'm sure it's not as sinister as it sounds." Lana could feel Eddie's discontent

"I knew something was up. They've barely talked in weeks."

"Can I do it, Eddie?"

"Yeah I mean I don't think Janet would mind but what are you going to get that she hasn't gotten." Eddie was disappointed as much as Janet was going to be that no one cared to fuss over their baby.

"I'll take care of that." Lana looked at a calender while she was there to figure out when.

"No can do we've got birthing preparation class those two Saturdays." Lana just looked at her son with a smirk "Don't get excited. Janet didn't exactly give me a choice"

"I think it's good you're so involved. She needs your support Eddie."

"I know and though I'm not looking forward to birth prep with strangers I don't mind doing it."

"So everything is okay between the two of you now." She knew Eddie didn't like her to stick her nose in it.

"Sully promised me it would be because babies have a way of changing the way you see things and he didn't lie to me about that. We're happy, in love, married. We've got a home to bring our daughter to. I honestly couldn't ask for more than that and I dare not."

"Do you know how happy that makes your mother"

"I've got a pretty good idea" They went back to the dates

We'll be in Rhode Island to see her first best friend there so it's got to be the weekend after next or on a Sunday."

"Her first best friend?"

"Yeah, Janet and Samantha grew up together."

"What's her number?"

"Why?"

"Just give me her number and don't worry about it."

------------------

"Why do we have to eat somewhere so fancy, I would've been happy with a burger, especially since we're going out tonight"

"I don't know Sam picked it, she's your friend ask her."

"We're meeting friends"

"Ahh yes, Mr. and Mrs. Latekka and Miss Latekka. Right this way everyone has arrived" Eddie scrunched his face and Janet gave him the same look back

Even Eddie was surprised to see Janet's family there but thankful the men had come as well. He could see how happy Janet was over the gift bags and balloons and the cake in the corner."

"My god you're huge" Sam was the first to hug her.

"Thanks" Janet hugged her back and Eddie couldn't figure out why Janet wasn't killing her for the comment. She'd knocked anyone else's head off that's for sure. Her grandparents, brothers, Dad, even Uncle ?????? And Katie were there with their new baby. Her cousins and some more extended family Eddie met for the first time as well.

-----------------

"Thank you" Janet hugged Sam

"You didn't think you were getting off the hook that easy did you?" Sam laughed

"Go rest for a few hours, I'll see you tonight for the real fun"

"No real fun for me remember."

"We'll see about that"

-----------------

"Did you know they were doing that?" Janet asked Eddie when they got to the hotel.

"I had no idea" Eddie pulled her shoes off for her as she laid back on the bed propping with her arms. Eddie knelt in front of her pushing her shirt up over her belly.

"You are huge"

"I am not"

"I know but this is most definitely a baby bump" He rubbed over it

He got kicked "See that's what you get for calling her mommy fat" Janet picked at him

"You're not fat and I kinda like our bump"

"Good does that mean you'll carry her around for a while and give me a break"

"I'll carry her when she's born"

"You have to get her away from me first." Eddie laughed as they settled into bed"

"Speaking of when she's born, she's going to need a name"

"We've been through hundreds of names. I think we should just call her Latekka" He got hit for the suggestion

--------------------------

They'd just made it back home and onto the porch. "Will you check the mail baby?" Janet requested sweetly. He already had his hands full of baby stuff they now had two of.

"Here" Janet sat to open the mail when he gave it to her once she got something to drink and while Eddie brought the gifts in.

He took a minute outside to call his mom. "Thank You"

"For what?"

"Getting Sam to throw us a shower. Janet hasn't been this pleasant in weeks"

"I didn't get Sam to throw you a shower. She had that planned before I called. She is coming to the Ridge for the one I'm doing though."

"Janet will like that"

"Good maybe she want notice it's the same day as Hannah's rehearsal Dinner"

"You're doing it the day before Hannah's wedding?"

"No the week before but Hannah thinks waiting until the day before the wedding to do rehearsal is ridiculous"

"Doing it a week before is just stupid. Who does that, we didn't reherse a damn thing and our wedding was perfect."

"I know Eddie but she said her bachelorette party would be the night before the wedding"

"Who's doing that?"

"I didn't ask but I'm assuming she's assuming her Maid of Honor will"

"Over my dead body, Janet's nearly 8 months pregnant. She can't stay awake long enough to take a bath and she sure as hell isn't running around in bars all night."

"I agree"

"Besides Janet did that whole fantasy party for her, you were there remember"

"I know but I think Hannah's still expecting a typical bacholorette party"

**"Let her keep expecting, I don't care."**

"Okay change of subject, what'd she get?"

"Clothes and a bunch of other baby stuff"

"Really?"

"I don't know you'll have to talk to her."

--------------

"Eddie, we've got a problem"

"What baby?" She handed him the invitation Lana sent them

"Cool"

_"Did you just say cool?"_

"No, what's the problem?"

"It's the same night as Hannah's rehearsal dinner. I can't be two places at once."

"You walked down the isle for me, I doubt you need any more practice."

"Hannah's going to flip if I skip rehearsal"

"You can't help when people throw you a party and you CAN NOT tell mom to change it."

"I wouldn't dream of it"

"Good , Hannah will either get over it or have rehearsal like normal people do."

"Speaking of normal, since when are baby showers at night????" Janet's curiosity was peaked

"I don't know I'll have to talk to mom about that."

"It's at her house"

"Well you'll just have to suck it up because we need **more **pink dresses"

"Ohh no, it's co-ed, dork"

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be punished"

--------------


	62. Chapter 62

"Hey, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Hannah came in during lunch. It was the only shifts Janet worked anymore.

"Ummm, I don't know how to say this but you need to talk to your mother in law to be."

"Lana? About what?" Janet took Eddie's advise and played dumb

"She scheduled your shower for an hour after my rehearsal starts"

"Really?"

"Yes and I told her she couldn't have it that night"

"You told Lana she **couldn't** do something?" Janet giggled _"You do know the world doesn't revolve around you?"_

"Yes, but we can't be two places at once Janet" Hannah said it as if Janet were stupid but laughed saying it

"We don't have to be, how long can it take to pretend walk down an isle?" Janet laughed back

"More than an hour, we're having this big dinner afterwards"

"I see"

"Good then you'll tell her to change it and everything will be fine."

"Yeah no problem, lets see I'll just...." Janet grabbed her purse out from under the bar and got her planner out "I'll call Lanna tell her to cancel the food, send out new invitations, and we'll have it the first day I don't have anything already planned which would be, the next Saturday your weddings at One so eleven sounds good to me. "

"Janet, that's not even funny."

"Neither is you marching in here like you own the Ridge."

"She has to change it, everyone can't be at both."

"Then they'll go to which ever one they want to."

"So your not coming to rehearsal?"

"So your not coming to my baby shower?"

"This is ridiculous, I told her when she had the nerve to ask me when I was doing the shower that I was having rehearsal that night."

"Hannah, I'm pregnant. I don't exactly have time on my side. You however have a whole freaking day to rehearse the Day BEFORE you get married. I have Birth Classes at the hospital last weekend and this weekend because we had to reschedule them for your wedding that you changed the date of AFTER I had signed up for the damn classes to start with and as a result cost us a hundred bucks bucks so no I'm not asking LANA the one gracious enough to spare a little time for me and Eddie to celebrate having a baby for HANNAH JANE'S spoiled hissy fits. You changed your wedding date, not me"

"I'll give you the hundred bucks Janet"

"What's going on ladies?"

"Talk some sense into your wife. Seriously, your the maid of Honor it's your job to help me"

"Yeah you mean like the fantasy party, twelve days of dress shopping, ten am food tasting when she has morning sickness to start with, the lingerie party, the china party, the damn nights she stayed up so late helping you with stupid crap you could have had the big cat pay someone who wasn't sick and pregnant to do, how about listening to you bitch on the phone while she was hanging over the toilet, You couldn't even do one damn thing for her. She's your best friend and you didn't have time to give her a baby shower?"

"Not everyone orders premade weddings Eddie"

"I have you know we picked out every detail of our wedding beginning to end and you're just being a bitch." Janet couldn't believe Eddie called her a bitch but she didn't think he was wrong in his assumption

"I don't know why I expected anything better from you it's always been about you being in the spotlight. If you'll excuse me I have to get ready for a rehearsal Dinner, your seats have been paid for by The Big Cat if you decide to be there."

"Hannah"

"No it's fine Janet, no hard feelings I understand which is why I'm sure you'll understand I have plans as well."

---------------------------------

"Don't it's my fault, If I wasn't such a helpless blob, Lana wouldn't be giving me a pitty shower" Eddie tried to hug her

"Baby"

"Just don't, it's not going to help"

--------------------------------------------------

"We've got serious problems"

"What's wrong?" Lana asked

"Janet got into it with Hannah and now she thinks it a pitty baby shower."

"I wanted to do it Eddie, I just thought Hannah was"

"Yeah well she's not even coming so...."

"Well don't worry about it. It's all going to work out and by the time the baby gets here she want care who was or wasn't there."

"I hope your right"

-----------------------------------------------

"How long before Janet gets here dear, they're ready to start?"

"She's not coming"

"There's nothing wrong with the baby is there?"

"No the baby is laughing it up with cake and punch right now?"

"I'm sorry, I don't follow."

"Lana is giving her a baby shower tonight even though I told her not to."

"You can still do a shower for her, pick a day during the week" Hannah's mom thought she was being a drama queen as usual

"I work during the week mother"

"Yeah well I always knew she was a bitch. I can't believe she had the nerve to go behind your back and do Janet's shower, how tacky can you get. I mean really every one knows it's the friends whom hold the shower not the mother. That's why I didn't throw you a shower myself."

"Please you didn't give me a shower because you were humiliated that you were going to be a grandmother at 40."

"I was disappointed in your behavior yes, but I didn't think me getting in the way of your friends would be appreciated. I may be responsible for the Gavin situation but I never interfered with you taking care of your child, I let you do it all own your own the way you wanted it."

"You never helped either."

"All you had to do was ask for my help. Something you never did. I have to say my feelings were hurt terribly that you didn't but I was happy that you were having it your way, Hannah Jane"

"So what can I do to help you with the shower, I know you've got your hands full so I'm not waiting for you to ask this time. Your best friend is having a baby, her first baby that's got to keep you busy in its self especially since you didn't get to do a bridal shower, It's sad really that they got married so silently like that, they missed out on the engagement party, the bridal shower, bachelor and bacheloreete parties, wedding presents even. That's why you've got to make this one extra special. It's the only thing left so what plans have you made so far?"

"I haven't"

"Ohh forget Lana, Janet want care about that."

"Mother, I'm getting married in a week. I don't have time to do a shower, that's why Lana's doing it."

"Hannah Jane Daniels, I'm appalled."

"I really don't care." ANd she didn't she'd had enough of the Hannah bashing

"You didn't even have to lift a finger more than writing a check and actually showing up."

"Ladies, is there a problem?" Ray gently asked knowing their expressions weren't pleasant.

"Where's Janet?" Ray added

"She's not coming I've been so informed"

"Why?"

"Ask your bride." Hannah's mother walked off

"Not now Ray"

----------------------------------

Once they'd rehearsed and all sat down to eat Ray's mother just had to ask where the occupants of the empty seats were.

"Janet and her husband Eddie are at their baby shower and therefore were unable to make it tonight" Hannah replied and Ray just looked up at her.

"Hannah's been so busy with the wedding she wasn't able to plan a shower so Janet's mother in law has and you know how stressful weddings can be, it's hard to find time for a bath let alone your best friends baby shower. They'll have another baby one day, no biggie." Hannah's mother only appeared to be helping and changed the subject thereafter as quickly as she commented in the first place.

---------------------------------

"What's going on Hannah?" Ray asked after dinner

"Nothing, we just couldn't be in two places at once so she's there. I'm here."

"But shouldn't you be there, it's kinda a big thing."

"So is this!"

"_What? dinner?,_ we just had a party with them a few months ago and we're going to have dinner with them again in a week. Half of the guests didn't even show. I don't know why we invited so many to start with, there's like what 4 actually in the wedding?"

"Ray, you're being an ass"

"What happened to what doesn't get done doesn't get done, we sat down and planned it out Hannah and then you went and changed everything with out even asking for my opinion."

"This isn't the place to discuss it."

"What has gotten into you, you're all over the place."

"I just want it to be perfect Ray"

"I'm going to be there, your going to be there. That is perfection baby doll." He grinned his usual persuasive smile

"Not if it looks like some tacky birthday party its not going to be"

"What is this really about Hannah!"

"I don't know, I'm just really stressed out. I can't keep the napkins strait from the place cards and ...."

"You need to get away from it for a while. No more wedding decisions at all. If anything needs to be done I'll do it."

"Yeah right"

"Hannah I'm not playing if you want to get married that's it. If you want to be a party coordinator fine but your doing it without me and your best friend whom by the way has already abandoned ship. Look around sweetheart, their jumping overboard by the minute."

"Fine"

"Go get whatever present you got for her and lets go"

"Go where?"

"To see Janet and... ... _Latekka_."

"We have guests Ray and children"

"I'll take care of it, just go get the present and come on"

"I haven't gotten her anything yet"

"What?"

"I've gotten things but things I gave her. I haven't gone shopping for her **present** yet."

"Fine, just go get in the car. I'll meet you there"

---------------------------------

"So this is your idea of a Baby shower???"

"No it's more of a mommy and daddy shower I guess you could say" Lana hugged her son and then rubbed Janet's belly as usual. They had food and drink a plenty. Janet got the non alcoholic versions but she still enjoyed. There was music playing and the gifts were wrapped in fancy party paper instead of booties and rattles in soft pinks and blues.

"Hey I like this whole co-ed thing" Owen was stuffing his face as he walked by.

"There's someone is the living room you might want to see" Janet thought it was Hannah. Eddie stayed behind

---------------------

"Ohh thank god you're here" Janet hugged Sam

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's a long story"

"I've got time. It's your party you can cry if you want to." Sam made her laugh

-------------------

"Is she still upset?" Lana asked

"We didn't go to rehearsal at all. "

"Are they not talking?"

"Hannah called three times wanting Janet to come over and help with something but I wouldn't let her"

"Wouldn't let her?"

"I said no but she didn't even argue so... ... mom she's so tired and she's not sleeping anymore, she always hurts now she's got a bladder infection as if the last two weren't enough. The baby's still breech which worries her, we haven't even put a tree up and she's worried about messing up our first Christmas. It's just one thing after another."

"It's going to be fine, I made sure of it. So relax have fun. All of the presents are for you and her because I know you don't need anything for the baby and I know how hard being a new parent can be.

--------

"Thank you Lana, we needed to relax for a while" Janet hugged her half way through the party.

"You're welcome sweetie, you know I did this because I wanted to don't you?"

"Eddie's been whining again hasn't he?"

"He's worried about you is all. He told me you weren't having a shower and I didn't believe him. I called Sam and she'd had one planned for months so I thought since you had everything you already needed for OUR baby I'd finally get the chance to spoil the two of you a little. Eddie told me how well things were between you and I just want to help. I never meant to cause problems with you and Hannah but she pissed me off so......"

"Will you promise me something?"

"What?"

"That you and Eddie will take a few days, go to the lake and just spend some time together so you can relax before that baby gets here?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea actually"

"What does?" Eddie asked

"Lana suggested we go to the lake house for a few days before the baby is born"

"Can we go now?"

"No, you've got presents to open"

-----------------

Eddie opened the door while Janet talked to Lana some more. His face showed the shock of seeing Ray and Hannah behind it.

"Latekka" Ray smugly grinned

"Cataldo, Hannah. I see you do have a heart after all. Did you figure out which end of the isle you start at yet?"

"Go to hell" Hannah walked in right past them.

"Here, I thought you could use it after the baby got here but we're both going to need it tonight" Ray handed Eddie a bottle of scotch and he stepped back so he could come inside.

-------------------------------

"Janet's already sitting down they're about to open gifts" Lana informed Hannah and she slipped into the back of the room. Sam was right beside Janet. Eddie sat down next to Janet.

"What is that?"

"This is actually from Ray"

"Hannah's here?"

"Yeah" Janet looked around for her and smiled at her when she saw her. Hannah walked over to say hello when Ray walked right over and bent down in front of the room full of people handing Janet a bouquet of flowers and hugged her. Eddie didn't like it but stayed mellow about it.

"Thank you, Ray" Hannah hugged her right behind him.

"How was the dinner?"

"It was good, how's the baby shower?????"

"It's a mommy and daddy shower, Sam did the baby thing when we went to Rhode Island for what was supposed to be her birthday."

"Ohh yeah Sam this is Hannah, Hannah this is Sam" They did the cutsie introduction nice to meet you thing then got started opening presents.

They got a gift certificate for the photographer they picked out, maternity lingerie that Janet wanted to die over, Eddie walked away with a shirt baring Big Daddy Latekka on it and a ton of other items half useful half not but all fun.

"Here baby you missed one" Eddie handed her the last box.

"Oh my God Eddie it's beautiful" She leaned over and kissed him knowing it had to of come from him.

"What is it?" Lana asked and Janet turned the box around with the tiny bracelet and earrings that was an exact replica of Janet's set from her mom and Eddie. As well as a Necklace to go with it for both of them.

"They match the earrings he gave me for Valentines day and my mom's bracelet." Janet couldn't help but cry and Eddie chuckled at her. Between Rory, Sam and Hannah being in the same room Janet stayed busy with more chatting than she could stand. They were all somewhat uneasy with each other but Janet was just glad her and Hannah had made a little peace.

-------------------------

Hannah's wedding went off without a hitch that she knew about anyway and Janet and Eddie got their Christmas tree up, managed to do their shopping and finally escape to the Cabin at the Lake for so much needed rest and time alone as it was decided Christmas would be at Richards and Claire's. Janet wanted it at her house but there was know way she'd be up to it.

"EDDIE"

"EDDIE, BABY"

"Fuck Eddie get the hell off of me" That got his attention as he sprang up to see what the hell was wrong.

"I hurt you????? Baby I'm sorry I was trying to be…….I thought I, baby I'm sorry" Eddie waited for her to answer but got nothing "Tell me what to do here, what do you need baby"

Janet took a deep breath "I need you to go... ..." She didn't finish her sentence and Eddie thought that was the sentence

"Why, whatever I did it was an accident Janet. You can't seriously be that upset with me you know I would never deliberately hurt you"

"How bad could it of hurt you had an orgasm?"

"**That wasn't an orgasm Eddie"**

"A new awakening whatever you want to call it because you felt really good baby. Don't be upset about it with me" Eddie was trying to console her and ignore his current throbbing problem that was cut short of it's impending breakthrough but he just wasn't getting anywhere.

"Ohh shit baby, are you having contractions!!!!!" It dawned on him that she was when she closed her eyes and just disappeared on him. She just shook her head in response squeezing the life out of his hand.

"Don't leave me, please just stay here for a minute" He did just that and thirty minutes later the sharp pains were gone.

"Are you sure we shouldn't go to the hospital, baby"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's was probably just because we were having sex. It's happened before, last week remember."

"I know but that was after we finished and no where near that strong"

"I'm fine. I think I would know if I was in labor wouldn't I but we'll call Joe and see what she thinks if it makes you feel better"

Eddie came back in with a cup of hot chocolate and sat down on the bed as Janet was hanging up the phone "She said that if we want to get the baby here faster to keep having sex other wise don't interrupt our weekend unless their 10 minutes apart or my water breaks"

"So we can still have sex?" His childish grin was as seductive as his whispering echo's in the night

"We can but we're not, seriously that hurt and I don't want the baby to come early" Eddie just glared at her "Maybe I do but not this close to Christmas, it's not fair to have your birthday when everyone else gets presents to"

"News Years sounds good to me" Eddie suggested. They spent the rest of the night curled up talking about the last minute things they needed to get done before the baby came in two weeks. They just thought they were finished then Eddie found it hard to go to sleep with Janet tossing and turning but they both managed to find slumber after a while.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eddie" Janet called in a near whisper

"I was hoping you changed your mind" He reached over for her but she wasn't there. Eddie slowly raised his head up to look for her.

"Am I dreaming because if I am I would really like to know why I'm not getting any right now"

"Now's not the time, just come here please"

"Where are you at?"

"I'm in the tub, come get in with me"

"Baby, I could really do the same thing in the bed without having to wake up all the way, you know that right" He spoke as he stumbled back to the bath room to find her in a candle lit bath.

"Never mind, Get dressed"

"What?"

"Listen to me very carefully, I need you to get dressed make a pot of coffee to wake yourself up and then take me to the hospital"

"I'm guessing that's not from your water breaking so how far apart are they"

"Eight minutes so we don't have to panic it took like two hours to go from ten to eight but could we please hurry"

"I don't need the coffee. Why didn't you wake me up" Eddie knelt down to kiss her like he had all the time in the world.

"Because it was kind of nice to just spend some time alone with the baby, I'm never going to be able to do this part again" He did get dressed then called Dr. Johansen on his quest to find the truck keys

"She assured him it would be fine to just drive carefully and she would be there since she was on call anyway" That made them both feel at ease. Eddie headed out to warm the truck up.

--------------------

"Are you comfortable" Eddie asked helping her onto the bed

"My water broke and It's starting to hurt really bad Eddie can we just please go"

"Baby, I need to tell you something and your not going to like it but I need you to trust me that it's all going to be alright"

"Okay, what is it. Did we run out of gas? We can just call an ambulance" Janet tired to bare through the next contraction

"No, I've got a full tank"

"Then what Eddie, now is so not the time for jokes, it really hurts"

"Okay, tell me what to do to help"

"Take me to the hospital, Eddie the baby's coming and I would rather be in labor where there are medical professionals around in case something happened"

"Nothings going to happen, babies have been born for centuries with out fancy equipment or pain medicine or hospitals, in little houses and occasionally cabins on the lake because of a snow storm that buried the truck "

**"That better be a fucking joke"**

"Calm down, I called the ambulance and as soon as they get through the snow they'll be here. I called Ickey he's plowing this way as fast as he can. We've got plenty of time right" Another contraction hit this time just 5 minutes after the last.

"EDDIE" Janet screamed and he knew the panic in her voice as it had matched his when he screamed at his truck

"I can't get Joe, she's delivering a baby but they got me another Doctor"

"She's supposed to be delivering mine, damn it Eddie I don't want another fucking doctor" Janet snatched the phone hanging it up.

"Okay, just breathe I'll be right back"

"Where are you going!!"

"To boil water hell I don't know, baby to get that book out of the truck. It had something about this in there"

"Hurry, please" She begged between contractions. Eddie shut the door of the truck having turned it upside down trying to find it. When he looked up he got his answer to the situation.

------------------------

"Hey, baby I found someone that knows how to deliver babies. I'm going to put him on speaker phone, okay sweetie" Janet just nodded. Tyler was having to trek by foot around the lake to get to them. It was going to take a little while but at least he had a medical kit in his truck.

"Hey Janet, just listen to me for a minute okay."

"Tyler?"

"It's fine, Eddie's going to be able to do this so just listen to him"

"How far apart are the contractions"

"I don't know, I lost count" Eddie answered

"Okay, is the baby crowning yet"

"How do I tell" Tyler chuckled

"Look and tell me what you see"

**"Jackass it's a bad time for the I slept with your wife jokes"**

"Shut up Eddie and look" Janet barked pulling her legs up and apart balancing her feet on the bed

"Yeah, a little" Eddie almost whispered touching the baby's head and nearly crying

"I'm almost there, but your about to deliver your baby so go get some towels, and make Janet as comfortable as possible"

"Eddie!"

"Baby just wait for Tyler please"

**"You put it in there , so get it out!!!"**

"Janet tell me if you get the urge to push, don't yet but let me know first babies can take a while but since you seem to be going through it so fast you might get lucky" Eddie handed her the phone when he went to the bathroom for towels.

**"This isn't exactly my idea of lucky"** She screamed in pain again

**"EDDIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"Tyler, where are you at!!!"

"Right here man" He came through the door

--------------------------------

"Get behind her and help her push" Tyler told Eddie as soon as he and Rory walked into the cabin. Eddie did exactly that while Tyler sat down on the bed at Janet's feet. "Don't enjoy it" Eddie barked at him

"You looked right, is there anyway you could have gotten an erection from it"

"Point taken"

**"Shut up"** Janet ordered through her gritted teeth

"Baby, get Janet a wet wash cloth for her face" he asked Rory and she did so quickly

"Alright, when I tell you to push give it all you've got okay" Tyler put his gloves on and began to help ease around the baby's head for the pressing need to push.

"What the hell are you doing"

"Trying to keep her from tearing, trust me you'll thank me later"

"You two need to stop she's having a baby and all you can do is worry about sex" Rory scolded handing the rag to Eddie so he could wipe her face.

"You ready" Tyler asked as he began to count for Janet to push stopping to tell Rory what he needed she finally took a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Have you done this before?" Rory asked not thinking

"Plenty of times" He answered but Rory knew by his look that was strictly for Janet's benefit

"Hey baby trade places with Eddie" Tyler whispered to Rory

"What!" It scared Eddie and Rory wasn't really needed because Eddie stayed mostly at her side but she helped anyway she could

"Get ready to catch"

"What!"

"This Hail Eddie is going to be so much better" Tyler was always one to find the humor in something

"One more, sweetie and you'll be kissing your baby" Sweetie just sort of came out and no one seemed to register it as a come on but as a compassionate friendly remark as it was intended.

"Rory get my phone so we'll know what time" She got it from the clip on Tyler's belt

"Here, hold you're baby" Tyler switched places with Eddie's hands so he would be the first to hold his baby and Tyler could suction out the nose and throat.

"Big push" Tyler told her and she delivered her baby right into Eddie's hands and let out the first cry neither would ever forget

"Short rope" Tyler warned him helping him turn the baby over and Rory put a towel on Janet's stomach.

"I love you" Eddie crawled over her and around her to kiss her when he put the baby on her stomach and she immediately held his little hand.

"Eddie, are you the happiest man on earth" Rory asked folding the towel over the baby to keep it warm

"Yeah, I am"

"I take it that's why you haven't noticed you didn't get a daughter like you were expecting" Eddie hadn't even paid that much attention. Everyone was right, it didn't matter when the time came.

"We have a son, Eddie" Janet looked down and cried out a laugh.

"We need something really soft to wipe him off" Tyler sent Rory on another mission she came back with one of Eddie's shirts and she helped clean the baby a little mostly his face.

----------------------------------

"Alright daddy, you going to cut the cord" Eddie of course jumped on that. Tyler had waited as long as he thought he could for the ambulance but they were taking forever. After they had Janet where she would be okay until the ambulance made it there, Rory got her something that wasn't covered in sweat and other fluids while Eddie washed his hands and put on a clean shirt.

"Alright, we'll be waiting on the ambulance, call if you need something" Tyler had cleaned up in the bathroom and he and Rory gave them a few minutes alone.

--------------------------------------------------------

"I love you" Eddie kissed her forehead

"I love you to" she kissed on him the lips

"Do you want to hold your son" Janet asked him

"You go ahead, you earned it"

"Baby, I want you to" She handed Eddie the baby and he wasn't nervous at all like he thought he would be. Janet reached for the gown Rory laid across the bed next to her .

"Hold on baby, I'll help you"

"You're hands are full sweetie"

"He's asleep, I don't think he'll mind if I lay him down for a few seconds to help the woman that just gave him life" Eddie chuckled but quietly then helped Janet change .

------------------------

"I know you don't want to let go right now but we've got to get you to the hospital for all the formalities and most importantly something to ease the discomfort" Tyler softly informed Janet when the Ambulance arrived.

"We're not going to let you stand up until you've been looked at so……" She knew she would have to hand the baby over Both of the paramedics were women and Janet wanted Eddie's help. He knew how to take care of her and she couldn't help but burden him with it for her own comfort and safety.

"Will you hold him" She asked Tyler

"Yeah, I will" She handed the baby to Tyler while Eddie and Ickey who'd finally braved coming in helped her onto the stretcher then Eddie tucked the baby right back against Janet and covering them both up tightly before going outside.

"I'll call one of the guy's to come get your truck" Eddie handed Rory his keys

"Just bring it to the hospital when you come. I'll get mom to come get our stuff" Eddie told her and it was the first sign that he had ever given her that he had completely accepted what she did and believed she wasn't the person she use to be.

"It's fine, I'll put it in your truck"

"Do you think you could have plowed any slower?" Eddie hugged Ickey whom was still in shock. He left out in front of the Ambulance just in case the plow was needed again.

----------------------------------------------------

"What is that noise, what's wrong" Lana panicked at the three am phone call

"Mom" Eddie's voice was cracking

"What is it baby" Her heart sank

"I've got a son" He outright cried and so did she

"Is Janet okay. I hear sirens Eddie"

"We're just pulling up to the hospital, he was born at the lake but their both fine. Tyler delivered him"

"I'm on my way."

"Call Richard and Claire for us"

-----------------------------------------

"What are you up to, you old bitty" Claire answered the phone

"I've got a grandson" She blurted losing all of the plan she had to break the news

Richard heard her and grabbed the phone. "Is she okay?"

"Eddie said they just got to the hospital and they were both fine so get your old ass up and lets go see our grandbaby."

"What do you mean just got to the hospital"

"The baby was born at the Lake house with Tyler and Rory's help. I wasn't waiting on you I just called to say I'm going to be holding the baby first" Lana enjoyed that one already trying to get to the hospital. The streets in town were being cleared during the night unlike the road to and from the Lake.

----------------------------------------

"What was that for" Rory kissed Tyler

"I love you" she said it with out thinking

"I love you to" He kissed her back as they stood in the Lake house Eddie and Janet were in previously

--------------------

"Hey come here" Tyler pulled Rory to him. He brushed her hair back and held her face.

"Do you have any idea how big a hero you are?" She asked

"I'm not a hero and Latekka could have done it on his own. It's not as hard as it looks"

"Eddie would be a basket case right now if it wasn't for you."

"He is a basket case right now" Tyler leaned forward and kissed her tenderly by the third kiss they knew where it was headed. "I love you" Tyler whispered and Rory whispered it back

------------------

"So, this is a little devious" Tyler chuckled holding a very naked Rory on top of him wrapped up in a throw blanket on the couch where they had just made love.

"I think I like it a little sweet and a little dirty at the same time" She giggled back kissing him

"I can't complain, I seriously needed a refresher course after delivering the baby"

"Hey, don't push it"

"Rory, did you mean it or was it because of the emotional stuff with the baby from your baby"

"It was a little upsetting but I'm happy for them. Did you see how big Eddie was smiling. As far as whether or not I love you goes yeah I mean it, I've been falling in love with you since you bought me a cup of coffee and tonight to see how wonderful you truly are and not just because you delivered a baby but because of the way you cared. What's not to love"

"I snore, I work off hours, I've been following you around like a lost puppy and I don't want to wait"

"Wait for what"

"To marry you and to look at you the way Eddie looked at Janet tonight"

"Tyler, what are………."

"Will you marry me Rory and have **our** babies" She was in shock

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring and this isn't exactly romantic but I can't wait, If I had my way we'd be married by midnight and working on the first born"

"What do you say, will you be my wife, my lover, my friend and my children's mother? Rory Dunlap will you please do me the honor of being Mrs. Rory Baxton"

"Yes, but you have to ask me again when you get a ring" She giggled when he tickled her. They decided to catch a few hours of sleep before packing Janet and Eddie's things and cleaning up as much as possible.

--------------------------------------

**FYI: This wasn't the curve Ball from now where, there's going to be several times you think it's here but it's still coming... ... ... ... ... Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	63. Chapter 63

"Shhhhh!" Eddie made his mom and Sully be quiet by putting his finger to his lips when they walked into the dark room though the sun had come up outside..

"How is she" Sully asked

"She's been asleep about an hour." Eddie had the baby on his chest covered out of sight with a small blanket "She may have been happy with natural childbirth but not so much with the natural post partum"

"You couldn't have done it" Janet wasn't asleep she had been listening to Eddie talking to their son.

"Go back to sleep we'll come back later" Lana whispered

"No it's fine, is dad coming" Janet raised the head of the bed

"Yeah, princess I'm right here" He walked right over and hugged Janet and she had him turn the dim lights on.

"So, who does he look like" Claire asked

"He got a boy did you think he wasn't going to look like him" Janet got tickled

"Well, are you going to let us see our grandbaby" Lanna asked her son

"He's been waiting to show him off since he was born" Eddie grinned

"Go out in the hall to fight over whose first" Eddie picked at them

"Let you're mom go first but I've got dibs on second" Richard offered

"Baby, He looks as much like you as you did James"

"what time was he born"

"I'll have to ask Rory for the exact minute but somewhere shortly after one" Eddie answered as Janet had nodded back off to sleep. She did that several times while they were there.

"He's so fat" Richard said a nervous wreck holding him

"9 lbs even. I thought for sure he would have been a lot bigger " Eddie chortled. He was a big baby just like Eddie was.

"Eddie, the fat jokes aren't funny at all if you've already had the baby" Janet just had to wake up for that one

"He's beautiful, Janet" Claire didn't hold him but was able to touch him while Richard held him for just a moment

"Thank you" Richard handed him to her and they all soon left so they could rest after such an ordeal. But assured they would be back later.

--------------------------------------------------

"That's it, all clean"

"I put the bags in Latekka's truck. The car seat is already in there" Tyler chuckled

"Yeah, I guess they were ready for everything but the baby actually coming" They stopped by Rory's and changed

"Can we stop and get the baby something, I don't think the pink dresses Janet bought will go over so good with Eddie"

"Aren't you the sweetest Aunt" Tyler kissed her

"I don't know that I'll be an Aunt, that's pushing Janet a little far don't you think"

"We'll see"

--------------------------------------------------------

"Did we have to buy the whole store?"

"What, it's Christmas Eve and it's all on sale so why not" Rory answered just before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door. Eddie just yelled it's open trying to change the baby while the nurse was helping Janet get dressed after her shower. She made her disconnect the IV long enough to get a fresh gown and robe on. She was just being tucked back in the bed and hooked back up when they came in.

"Is it a bad time" Rory asked

"No, actually I feel a lot better thanks to some soap and clean clothes" Janet had her usual humor back

"Baby, are you okay over there"

"Lets evaluate that question, when you got in the shower what was I doing"

"Changing him"

"You're out of the shower and what am I doing"

"Still trying to change him" They all laughed at him

"I hate these stupid shirts it's to hard to get his arms in them, I really am going to break something."

"Oh well here this might help"

"Thank you" Janet took the bag

"Thank you seriously, you're a life saver" Eddie took the blue shirt from Janet and Rory was glad they were okay with her being there.

"Tyler picked that one out" Rory laughed when Eddie held up the tiny Knights Ridge football Jersey

"Now if we could do something with this sissy hat"

"He's twelve hours old Eddie, you could put a pink tu tu on him and it wouldn't be sissy" Janet told him but handed him the blue cap and socks Rory got as well.

"There now he looks like a boy"

"You don't know how glad I am to see these, I was worried that Eddie would come back with all flannel" Janet joked with Rory

"There's some of that in there to, but I got mostly the cute little baby stuff"

"I also have something else I think you'll both appreciate" Tyler and Rory stopped by the bakery and got good coffee and something decent for them to eat.

"You really did more than you had to last night but I'm not about to turn down coffee, food or non-sissy boy clothes" Eddie had just gotten the baby back in Janet's arms then told Rory and Tyler to sit.

"Ohh here's your keys. All of you bags are in the back seat and the cabin's taken care of so you don't have to worry about that"

"You didn't have to do that"

"Yeah we did, we kind of needed to so we didn't feel so guilty"

"Guilty for what" Eddie asked with a mouthful sitting next to Janet

"Nothing" Rory spewed

"To late " Eddie asked

"Eddie"

"What, I can't blame him. I personally can't wait to replace the visual"

"That didn't come out right did it" He was still constantly rubbing the baby's head or hand or foot . He kissed her on the side of her face to apologize

"I think we all know what you meant and to be fair about it, I have the worst visual"

"No, I'm afraid that belongs to me" Rory was the one standing back and watching

"I think it's safe to say we're all traumatized" They all laughed

"Here, I'll take him you need to eat" Eddie started to take the baby

"Let Rory hold him, you need to eat too" Janet turned her face to Eddie away from Rory so Eddie could understand without having to say it aloud

"I don't………" She didn't want to intrude

"Rory" Eddie called at her

"It's fine, maybe it'll convince you about the second part of that conversation" Tyler wanted her to

"But…."

"It's okay, Rory" Janet assured her and Eddie handed her the baby.

"He doesn't bite, yet anyway" Eddie teased her knowing she was so nervous about it

"He's so little" She finally held him letting him grab her finger

"Trust me he didn't fell little" Janet assured her

"Ohh yeah, what time was he born"

"1:06" Rory smiled

"Do you want to hold him" She asked Tyler

"You look like your doing just fine. I got to hold him this morning anyway" Tyler made her face her fears. Not that she was afraid of wanting a baby or even holding Eddie's baby but to admit she wanted to settle down with diapers and playdates. She somehow couldn't get over the feeling that it wasn't meant for her.

"So did this conversation take place before or after getting down and dirty in someone else's place"

"After" Tyler confessed "After she agreed to marry me and to have my babies" He blushed

"Really, Rory Baxton." Eddie teased her "Don't count on me delivering yours, I couldn't handle my own"

"I think I've got it covered if I ever talk her into it after watching child birth first hand"

"Just promise her a nanny for the diapers" Eddie chuckled standing by Tyler while Rory gave the baby back to Janet.

----------------------------------------

"He better get busy with the interviews" Rory mumbled

"When ?" Janet whispered

"Yesterday"

"You haven't told him, yet"

"I was going to last night but someone decided he needed him worse than I did" Rory rubbed the baby's head as he laid against Janet's chest.

"Sorry, about that"

"No it's fine, he proposed because of it. I told you the lord knows better than we do"

"That or Eddie can't keep his pants zipped long enough to keep from putting his wife in labor" Janet laughed

----------------------

"I'll do the diapers if she does the baby shopping" Tyler joked back and forth with Eddie

"**DEAL**" Rory stood straight and turned to face him

"That's enough to convince you to have kids?" Tyler asked

"**No**, but since you don't know I'm already pregnant I thought I might take advantage of the offer" Rory spouted and Janet couldn't help but let out a small giggle looking down at her own bundle of Eddie Latekka joy as Eddie joined her back in the bed.

Rory sat down on the couch next to Tyler folding her wool skirt beneath her wishing like hell she hadn't worn the knee high boots that seemed to be so uncomfortable. "Can you excuse me for just a minute" Tyler asked Eddie and Janet. Eddie just motioned him to go ahead.

"You're pregnant?" he asked turning to her so calm

_"Did my face look that confused" Eddie asked Janet_

_"Yeah, it did" _

"I went to the doctor yesterday because I thought something was wrong and got laughed at"

"How? When? You're pregnant?"

"Yep, four weeks, 3 days or the night we tested out the new stretcher in the ambulance" She tapped her feet on the floor nervously

"Excuse us for just one more minute" He asked Janet and Eddie again

"Take your time, we owe you some time anyway since our son interrupted this announcement last night" Janet replied then kissed the baby on the head

"So what do you think" Rory bit her lip and Tyler answered by a heart stopping kiss.

"I think we should go for a short engagement" He chuckled then kissed her again

"So your okay with it"

"I'm more than okay with it"

-----------------------------------------------

Rory and Tyler were still there when Hannah arrived.

"Have you decided on a name yet" Rory asked just as Hannah walked in with flowers and a stuffed animal

"James Edward Latekka, III and call him James"

"Janet picked didn't she?" Hannah asked coming over to the bed to pick him up immediately

"Yeah, I got to pick if it was a girl she got to pick if it was a boy" Eddie replied not particularly fond of the way Hannah hovered. He took James from Janet as instinct knowing Hannah was just going to pick him up. He didn't know why it just bothered him.

"I'm not leaving until I get to hold him" Hannah joked around "I miss when Sam was that little, actually I don't think Sam was ever that little"

"We should really be going. I'll call to check on you later but if you need anything let us know" Rory was floored when Eddie hugged her so was Hannah. Tyler kissed Janet on the cheek before leaving and Hannah was a bit jealous of it all. Especially when Rory rubbed the baby's back "Sweet Dreams little Latekka" She made Janet laugh

"Thanks man, I'll owe you for the rest of my life" Eddie shook Tyler's hand firmly meaning every word

"Come to the wedding, and few diapers" Tyler patted him on the shoulder "We'll call it even"

"Seriously a nanny is a good idea, just for diapers anyway…think about it" Eddie joked at both of them

"I don't think she realized the alimony stops so she might reconsider "

"Bye, I'll see you two, three later" Rory pulled him out the door "Bye Hannah" Hannah just waved

---------------------------------------------------------

"What was all that about?"

"Nothing" Janet laughed at the two of them

"Ohh, Eddie you've already got him in clothes. The hospital shirts are softer"

"He's fine Hannah and he looks like a boy now" Eddie replied pissed at her parenting skills comment

"So why didn't you call me while you were in labor" Hannah asked sitting on the side of the bed adjusting his cap

"We had more than enough spectators"

"I can't believe Tyler delivered the baby"

"He didn't do it alone, Rory helped a lot" Hannah just nodded her head to Eddie's reply

"Are you okay, do you need anything"

"We're fine. Rory and Tyler brought some things and right now I'm just really tired"

"I can come back later, is it okay if I bring Sam?"

"Yeah that's fine" Janet replied and Hannah hugged her not happy she wasn't offered a chance to hold the baby.

--------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you were okay with Rory holding him?" Janet leaned over and kissed him on the head and then Eddie.

"Yeah, I think it was more of a any woman that your with thing than a Rory thing" Janet replied

"I'm just with you so relax, but can I say something without you getting upset"

"If you'll put James in his bassinet for me" Eddie did

"I think Hannah's going to be a problem"

"What?"

"She's jealous of you and Rory and us and them and the two of you having a husband and father and not being able to give that to Sam " He was talking about her and James

"I know, but I don't know what to do about it"

"Just don't let her run over you, you shouldn't feel guilty for being happy but it wouldn't hurt to talk to your best friend baby"

"I know but Hannah's not that great of a friend anymore"

"Okay, let me put sleepy in his bassinet and we'll get some rest then we'll deal with our friends, you know the guy's are going to be here after work"

"I'm surprised they aren't here already"

"I haven't called them yet. I didn't think you would appreciate Big O staring at you and Ickey asking me what it looked like or Nick's view on the world."

"Go call them, you know you want to" Janet had James in the bassinet next to her bed and Eddie headed outside of the room for the first time since he got there. In search of his truck to start with.

"Merry Christmas!" Pizza Girl answered the phone

"That it is"

"Can I put you on speaker phone, I've kinda got Phil tied up right now"

"I can call back later" It was to late Phil was already talking

"Seasons Greeting's man"

"Merry Christmas Phil"

"Don't move your finger" Pizza Girl barked trying to tie a bow

"It's to tight" Phil replied and Eddie just cleared his throat

"Shut up, we're wrapping presents"

"So, what goes on this beautiful Christmas Eve day my good buddy"

"Nothing much, just got my Christmas Present a little early is all"

"Really what did Janet get you" Phil was concentrating on trying to get the package off that was tied to his finger

"Janet had the baby, sorry Ickey told us but swore us to secrecy" Pizza Girl squealed out and Eddie chuckled

"So who does she look like her mommy or her daddy"

"That's a good question Phiz, why don't you come and tell me who you think he looks like"

"Did you just say HE"

"I did, we happen to have the cutest little boy Knight's Ridge has ever seen"

"That's great man, wow what a surprise that must have been"

"Not nearly as big as Tyler delivering him in the lake house this morning was but I have to say it's my favorite though"

"How's Janet, I mean that couldn't have been comfortable"

"She's doing good, her and James are both doing a little snoozing but I really would appreciate you letting the guy's know, I need to get back to the room. "

"Sure thing, Daddy. A son wow man that must feel……….."

"It does, but hey tell them to hold off until this afternoon would ya"

"Taken care of man"

----------------------------------------------------

"Hey you were supposed to be resting"

"I know but I called Hannah"

"Everything okay"

"Yeah"

----------------------------------------

"You sure look excited for Eddie and Janet"

"I am."

"Like really really excited" Pizza Girl was suggesting something

"I am really really excited. They just had there first child that's kind of a reason to be excited for them don't you think"

"I think" She agreed with a wink

"What, I know that wink. There's more. What it is" Phil asked

"Nothing I just think that maybe Eddie's not the only one to be surprised by the urge to settle down is all" She patted his chest walking off into the other room for more wrapping paper.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." Tyler pulled Rory close

"What" Rory grinned like a shy school girl being flirted with by the older guy's

"You okay"

"Yeah, I am. A little scared maybe but I'm happy"

"Scared of losing me or losing the baby or both"

"Just scared, I think it's normal though" She played bashful which he knew she wasn't.

"I love you" Tyler kissed her then engulfed her in a hug while she mumbled it in return

"Can we just do a small wedding at home"

"If that's what you really want"

"Yeah, somehow I don't think I would really care for the production Hannah Jane and Ray had. It was ridiculous and she looked miserable the whole time she couldn't even enjoy her own wedding day. I actually felt bad for her"

"So I take it home means your house"

"ahhhh, I …..Maybe but we can…."

"No, it's fine. I haven't stayed many nights in my apartment anyway"

"It smells to" Rory laughed as they took their seat at the bar.

--------------------------------------------

"So what will it be today, make it simple. We're short staffed since Sully didn't bother to show up. He owns the place you think he would at least come see what we're screwing up"

"Cut the man a break, he just got a grandbaby" Tyler half joked

"Lana's grand , Sully's great " Rory corrected him

_"Janet had her baby"_ Rooster's feathers went limp

"Yeah at 1:06 this morning to be exact"

"I have a picture of him" She dug around in her purse for her camera

"Him?"

"James Edward Latekka the third" Rory flipped through to the pictures on her camera

"You've seen him already"

"Yeah you could say that" Tyler laughed

"They went out to Lana's house on the lake for a few days, sort of a baby moon getaway thing and Janet went into labor this morning and of course the road hadn't been plowed yet so Tyler delivered him" Rory never even looked up as she shuffled through the pictures

"Here, he looks just like his daddy." Rory handed the camera to Rooster.

"Yeah, he does" Rooster had to swallow the lump in his throat from looking at the picture of Janet, Eddie and the baby. He still had hope deep down inside that it was his baby though he knew what that would do to Janet. It was just to hard not to wish for something he wanted so bad.

"Janet had the baby!" Karen overhead and took the camera from Rooster.

"Hey, care if we print one off of the computer in the back" Karen asked Rory and they headed to the back

"So, do you dislike Latekka that much or want his wife that much" Tyler asked noting Roosters demeanor

"Did you want something" Rooster brazenly ignored his inquirey

"Burgers and fries, extra pickles on hers"

"The usual to drink?"

"I'll have the usual, Rory's gonna want chocolate milk"

"How is that unusual, that girl drinks mocha Lattes like they really are chocolate milk" Rooster had fixed many a glass of _chocolate milk_ for her in the last few months as Rooster had teased her about it before when he started calling it chocolate milk.

"It's unusual because she really is getting just chocolate milk"

"She's going to kill someone and I'm telling you now it ain't going to be me"

"Seriously, no caffeine for her."

"What is it with you Jocks, you just run around impregnating anything that walks. Don't you have something better to do" Rooster let his frustration show through

"Not that I can think of and it ain't like that you see we only impregnate the ones we're already trying to convince to marry us, though clearly they could do much better" Tyler kissed Rory when she came back out front and sat back down on the stool next to Tyler.

"Well I'm quite sure you'll be able to talk her into it, Latekka managed didn't he" Rooster replied when he turned around to sit the drinks on the counter in front of them

"Latekka loves Janet and she loves Latekka and they both love that little boy more than anything. I can't see why any man would want to mess with that"

"I never said I did"

"Neither did I, but I know what I would do if another man tried to interfere when it came to my wife and child"

"Dump her then disown her until you found out she was knocked up. That seems to be the going thing around here anyway"

"What did you do, Russo?"

"Maybe you should ask the mother of yours what she did?" Rooster walked off to fill the order

"What's he talking about?" Tyler asked as a side note not giving Roosters comment much merit.

"I tried to test the waters where Eddie and Janet were concerned in a sneaky underhanded way when I first came back"

"Does Janet know what you did?"

_"Ohh, yeah!!!!!"_

"Do you know what you did?"

"I nearly caused them to break up and I'm truly sorry for that because I would have cost them both the happiness they have right now. I apologized to Janet that morning before we first went out to the lake. We talked about it and some other things which I guess we both needed to get off of our chest"

"Did you apologize to Eddie"

"No, he's the ass that kissed another woman even if he did stop it"

"Trust me, you owe him one hell of an apology but we can talk about that later. Right now I just want to eat and then take you home, strip you out of these clothes, put you in the bed and snuggle"

"Snuggle?"

"A trek in the snow to deliver a baby whose parents we happen to know rather well in the wee hours of the morning **only** to pour my heart out trying to convince you to marry me **only** to find out a few hours later that I'm going to be sitting where Eddie was this morning, it's exhausting not to mention overwhelming"

"Are you sure your okay, not that it's not already to late but if you're a little frazzled by the aspect of it or as Janet put it a slap you in the face, anybody home, ready or not hear I am sort of surprise"

"I'm surprised but ready, are you?"

"For being a mother and a real wife not even close, but I am ready to figure it out"

"Then what do you think about a New Years Eve Wedding"

"I think that would be perfect. I've done the whole fluffy dress thing and it didn't help at all so yeah I think we should have fun"

"So does that mean we're going to have a New Years Eve party or a wedding"

"What if we do both"

"That's fine but I don't know that the newest member of the Latekka household is going to be up to it nor his mother"

"Good point I can't drink either"

"Not so, you can have all the chocolate milk you can hold" Tyler picked at her

"So do you want to do this right away, soon, or just where ever"

"The sooner the better as far as I'm concerned" She and Tyler started looking through her date book

"What about the second weekend in January, never mind my alimony check comes the Monday after that. That pain in my butt isn't getting off that easy."

"What about Valentines Day?"

"To Corny" Rory replied "You're not getting off that easy either"

"Does it have to be a Saturday, I mean really if we're not going to do the whole fluffy dress thing does it matter"

"I guess not, it's mostly going to be your family anyway so do you think they'll have a problem with it"

"In that case we can just close our eyes and point" She didn't expect him to actually do it

"January 24th, there you've got a month to plan it"

"I don't need a month, it'll take like two hours and a trip by the boutique to get a dress"

"Really"

"Really" Rory just looked at him

"You got any plans for tomorrow then"

"It's Christmas Day, I plan on eating Christmas Dinner at mom's like we all agreed we were going to"

"Then why don't we see if there's any plane tickets left to vegas and if we're lucky we can be back by tomorrow evening to carve the Turkey"

"Seriously"

"Seriously"

---------------------------------------------

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?"

"Really good, they said I could go home tomorrow afternoon" Lana asked, their parents dropped by again later that evening

"Would you like me to bring you and Eddie a plate tomorrow ?"

"Actually, is there anyway I can talk you into bringing Christmas. It's his first and I know he want know the difference but"

"You will…." Lana Smiled

"Are you sure you're going to be up to it?" Eddie asked

"I want to have our first Christmas at home, I'll be comfortable there and if it's more than I can handle I'll just go back to bed. James is going to sleep most of the time anyway."

"Okay, Christmas will be waiting on you when you get home."

---------------------------------------------

"Hold on let me come help you" Eddie made her wait to get out of the truck until he got around to her. Richard was quick to assist Janet while Eddie brought the carrier with the baby and her bag, the diaper bags and finally sent Sully out to get the rest.

"Do you want to go to bed" Richard asked

"No, I'll sit on the couch" He helped her over to the reclining couch next to the round crib in her living room. Eddie sat the carrier down and helped her into the chair, Lana having already snapped pictures when they came through the door. Eddie unbuckled James and gently lifted him out of the carrier as he began to exercise his lungs , Eddie tried to sooth him but knew he wanted his mothers arms so he tucked him in against her breasts. Their crowd had cleared out to give them a little privacy.

"I think he's ready for Christmas Dinner, himself"

"The bottles are already sterilized in the cabinet, baby and there's a can of formula in his bag." Janet explained unwrapping him from his blanket and putting him against her shoulder.

"I think you forgot something" Janet teased him when he returned without the bottle in a mere ten seconds

"Grandmaw is fetching it" He chuckled . Eddie got a blanket from up stairs, pulled Janet's shoes off and tucked her in having also gathered the pillows from their bed to help her support him. Lana didn't hang around when she delivered the bottle and until Eddie came in carrying James and wanting to know how long before they ate they steered clear trying to give them some privacy.

Once James was burped and back asleep Eddie took him and Janet dozed off herself. While they all waited for the dinner to finish they sat in the living room, talking in a near whisper as not to wake Janet or James.

"You do realize at some point your going to have to put him down." Claire asked Eddie

"Maybe" Eddie answered back already nearly having him to the crib.

"Do you think we could eat in here instead of at the table. I don't think my wife is up to that yet" They lightly chuckled at Janet's snoring.

"That's fine Eddie, I don't think anyone would expect her to be and we all know you're not leaving that baby in the bed long enough to eat anyway" Lana replied

"Will you call Tyler again and find out where those two are at. I'm starving" Richard asked Claire and she did.

"They will be here in ten minutes, you're not going to starve to death before then"

-----------------------------

"Eddie help me upstairs" Janet woke immediately looking for James and seeing him in the crib

"What do you need, I'll go get it"

"I need to go upstairs" He knew that meant the bathroom detail and he was surprised that she'd had such a fit when he saw her pee but wasn't bashful in the least about it now or her stitches .

"Kitchen" Sully mumbled as he and Richard got the hell out of dodge not wanting to know anything about it.

"Go, James will be just fine" Lana assured them

---------------------------

Eddie insisted she just use the down stairs bathroom and he'd get her whatever she needed. That of course was her bag from the hospital and her satin pajama pants and shirt from upstairs. She didn't care if she wasn't in real clothes, she wasn't about to pretend to be up to more than she really was.

"Hey can you come here for a second?" Eddie grabbed his mother at Janet's request. She had a few questions she wanted to ask her since she knew what post partum was like. She was bleeding heavy, her stomach cramped, she was exhausted and her boobs were starting to get sore again, not to mention her stitches felt like they were going to pull out when she sat down on the toilet.

"Help her get a shower, I'll bring you some more clothes" Lana insisted upon Eddie. She knew Janet felt unattractive which just made it all seem that much worse.

Eddie got in the shower with her, Janet having already pulled her hair up. She leaned on Eddie and just relaxed as the water rained down on her back. The guest bathroom luckily had a curtain instead of the glass door their bathroom had because Lana just came right through the door laying Eddie's clothes down along with a few things for Janet.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say we don't have anything to hide from anyone anymore" Eddie was embarrassed his mom came in while he was in the shower with his wife.

"I don't, that's for sure" Janet replied and Eddie could tell she'd stood as long as she could.

They got dressed, Janet in her pajamas, house-shoes and ponytail. Lana had sat her makeup bag on the counter. Eddie thought it was a bit ridiculous but Janet felt a million times better being able to put on fresh make up. It took her all of three minutes. By the time she was clean, dressed, and applied deodorant, make up and perfume she felt like breathing again. Lana was also trying to take care of Eddie instead of Jeans she brought down comfortable lounge pants and tee shirt and socks.

"I'm ready to hold our son again, if I can pry him out of everyone else's arms"

"I love you" Eddie kissed her passionately

"I love you to"

"He's perfect, Janet thank you"

"I know and I couldn't have done it without you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they came out of the bathroom Janet didn't immediately go for her seat but to check on James, he was still asleep in his crib but she had to change him not able to stand the thought of him being wet. Rory and Tyler had yet to arrive, their few minutes were delayed by a bit of celebration.

Janet picked James up and headed up the stairs requesting Eddie to bring his diaper bag even though he'd insisted she sit. She took him straight to his changing table, so glad she went with neutral colors though the dresses would have to be set aside, and Janet undressed then changed him. She picked out something comfortable and soft for him to wear as well. A gown that gave him plenty of room to move and would keep him warm. It was something Rory had bought and they really were thankful as they figured it would be a few days before Janet would be up to even a few minutes of shopping. Eddie frowned a little at the whole gown idea but it was blue and he knew his baby boy would be more comfortable in it.

He seemed to scream every time Janet put him down and Eddie really did want to be able to comfort him. "Sit with him for a minute. Figure him out" Janet suggested and Eddie did just that in the rocking chair in the nursery.

Eddie shifted him around a little and found a comfortable spot for both of them as James soon fell back asleep "You know, he's ………." Eddie had a tear run down his cheek

"I know, he's everything"

"I fell in love with mommy the first time I saw her to. You've got a lot of her in you" Eddie talked to him. He'd been doing that a lot since his son was born "She loves us both so much, I know that because she gave me you and she wanted you more than anything."

"I want daddy to" She bent over kissing him on the forehead

"Come on, I'll let you sniff my potatoes and gravy" He whispered to his son making Janet nearly cry as Eddie kissed him on the forehead.

------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Tyler had been there just long enough to break the wedding news when the Latekka's came down the stairs.

"I guess you told them" Eddie smiled carrying his bundle of joy.

"You knew they were getting married last night" Richard was a bit protective of Rory for Claire's sake

"Ummm" The both stuttered

"No, they didn't know it was going to be so soon"

"They told us yesterday that Tyler proposed." Janet made no mention of the baby

"Where did you get married on Christmas Eve"

"Vegas"

"No-way" Janet couldn't believe it but wasn't all that surprised because Rory was overdo for some fun out of the scrutiny of every ones opinionated eyes

"Yes and by Elvis" She did have her pictures since they were taken on her camera by the next in line.

"Rory, I can't believe you got married in blue Jeans, in a fake Chapel by a man dressed as Elvis" Claire was so shocked she was almost scolding.

"At least I wasn't drunk" The two younger couples thought it was funny.

"I would hope not" Eddie slipped in

"That better have been a joke" Rory was quick to defend her motherly instinct

"It was, relax. I thought we were past that besides your not so bad since you brought me clothes that weren't pink and covered in lace"

"Did we miss something?" Lana questioned

"Oh I almost forgot, I got Little Latekka something else while we were there" She held up the little onesie that read 'Taking care of Business… … …from the other end'

"I got that one in 6-9 months and this one in a newborn" She had another one just like it. Janet and Eddie got the size difference but the grandparents didn't pay it any mind.

"Can we talk about Elvis while we eat? " Sully butted in

Janet took James and sat in the living room with him propping him on her legs to look at him. He was asleep but she just wanted to stare at him a little. Rory joined her. "He's so perfect" She said to Janet as he balled his fist up.

"He's taking care of business, again." Janet giggled "He gets that same look Eddie has before he disappears to the bathroom" Janet laughed

"He looks just like him, it's amazing how much cuter it is on a baby."

"His hair is so blond right now, but I hope he gets Eddie's dark eyes"

"Everything else of him is his daddy, I'm sure he will"

"Tell me about it, everything is just like Eddie. It's bad enough the nurses kept flirting with him after they bathed James they all looked like they were in heat lusting after Eddie"

"You have to know, he's committed to you"

"I do"

"Then you also have to admit, he's a hot man and if you were one of those women you would to"

"Which is why I'm going to feel sorry for you when yours in born. Tyler's a nice looking man himself"

"I know, he got proposed to by some woman in the casino" They both laughed

"Did you ever think you'd be where you are now, this beautiful house, Eddie Latekka as your husband, his beautiful son and forever to enjoy it"

"No, how could you imagine something so wonderful" Janet kissed the baby putting him up on her shoulder

"We're going to live in my house" Rory added

"When are you going to announce the baby news."

"Today to the parentals, if I can get the nerve"

"Just do it and get it over with, trust me it's such a good feeling to say it out-loud"

"You want me to take him so you can eat" Eddie offered but she was certain she could manage both which she did


	64. Chapter 64

Finally into bed and James in the cradle in their room though Janet planned on putting him in the crib in the nursery just across the hall, they had been asleep all of two hours when James woke crying. Eddie insisted he could handle it.

He picked him up went across the hall changed him, walked downstairs to the kitchen and began to fix a bottle half asleep. He tried four times to fix that one tiny bottle, first he couldn't remember how much he put, then he dropped it, and so on until he finally looked at the screaming baby in his arms. "Don't worry, I've got a plan."

Janet had turned the lamp on and was sitting up against the pillows just a split second away from going to see why he was still crying when Eddie came in the room, James still whimpering. Eddie sat down on the bed, pulling a pillow into Janet's lap. "Just a second little man, daddy's trying" Eddie laid him down on the pillow and then crawled back under the covers with Janet no bottle to be seen. She had put her gown on before bed since it was finally just the three of them.

"Eddie, baby I think you forgot something again" She barely managed to say it as Eddie pulled her gown to free her breast.

"I don't know how" she didn't get it, Eddie knew she decided not to breast feed . But he still slid his arm under James to hold him up to her breast.

"He does" James latched on without a problem, which left Janet a bit confused. She'd heard the stories of how difficult it could be and on top of that the emotional downpour she experienced from breastfeeding her son. She just cried quiet, small tears.

"Hey, I'm sharing mommy with you, don't be a hog" Eddie helped her hold him

"What happened to the bottle"

"This is so much better" Eddie kissed her and chuckled when he rubbed his cheek and the baby turned lose of Janet for his finger. Janet readjusted him to the other side and though it took a second he seemed to take to it well.

"Is he getting anything"

"Yeah, will you hand me some of those breast pads out of my bag" Janet accused Eddie of making her leak from the first side he was on. An extension of a argument that started a few days before the baby was born and sex was interrupted by and unexpected flow do to Eddie's mouth.

"I never thought this would be what I considered the most beautiful thing in the world"

"I never thought you'd be to lazy to fix a bottle"

"Yeah, me either but when this is the reward I get for being lazy, I chose being lazy every time."

"Me to" She looked up and he kissed her

"He's lazy to apparently"

"They make me fall asleep to." Eddie thoroughly enjoyed every minute of the closeness the three of them had. Janet started to free herself from his grip but he started sucking again. The third time she finally pulled him free, he was still sucking in his sleep so she gave him his pacifier and Eddie put him back in his bassinet.

The two am wake up call went a little less momentous. Eddie got him out of the bassinet, Janet changed him on the bed, then Eddie snuggled in holding Janet as James got his fill, they all fell asleep during that feeding and when Eddie woke up Janet was feeding him again just rubbing his back this time she was sitting in the rocking chair in the Nursery and the sun's rays were shinning through, he didn't even remember it ever being dark.

"Good Morning" Eddie kissed her once he kissed James.

"He's full, he just doesn't like to turn lose" Eddie helped her out a little and then took James. Once she was tucked back into her clothing she got up and leaned against Eddie.

"We need to get ready, we're supposed to have him there by 8:00 before all the sick kids start coming in."

"why does he have to go so soon, he's only three days old"

"That's just how they do it, he goes today because they want to check his circumcision, at a week, two weeks and then every month, every three months, " Eddie put him down in his crib for the first time and they got ready and managed to change the baby without him ever waking up.

Eddie warmed the truck up and Janet had snapped him in his car seat bundled up like a little Eskimo then draped a heavy blanket across the top to keep him from getting cold. He slept all the way there, through most of his appointment where Janet got to talk to his doctor about their new breast feeding plan where she got some advise and fed him in front of the lactation specialist though he ate in his sleep and even to the boutique where Janet **had** to go wanting to or not. She needed breast feeding items and some clothes that weren't pink. Eddie carried him through the place keeping him bundled up close to his chest and not letting anyone near him as Janet nearly bought out the store for the second time only this time she did it rather quickly not wanting James out in public to begin with.

------------------------

"I warn you there's several things you already own that you just haven't received yet" The little lady behind the counter informed Janet.

"Just don't let me buy them again then, but I already got something from everyone I know and then some"

"Yes, ohh I shouldn't say anything but Hannah Jane is planning a little something special."

"Do we know when this something special is?" Eddie asked

"I've already said to much"

"I'll let you get a quick peak if you tell me" Janet just elbowed him for using their son as a bargaining chip but they knew the woman and Eddie was going to show her anyway since they were the only ones in there.

"Saturday but she said it was just your friends"

---------------------------------------

"What's the chances he's going to not wake up as soon as our heads hit the pillow" Eddie asked pulling back up at home. Lana was there not much to their surprise.

"I'll talk to her"

"It's fine, Eddie. Your mom actually helps me a lot and I can do whatever I would normally do in front of her. You know you feel more at ease when she's here anyway" Janet knew Eddie still needed his mommy as much as James needed his.

"Hey, what are you doing here" Eddie asked kissing his mom on the cheek once he sat the carrier down

"I came to fix you some lunch but I thought I would be gone before you got back, I don't mean to intrude."

"You're so not intruding. We need you here." Janet told her

"So how is he?"

"He's just right"

"I was beginning to panic when I saw the mess in the kitchen"

"What mess?" Janet asked having yet to step foot in it. They got coffee to go.

"That would have been me trying to fix a bottle in the middle of the night, half asleep trying to hold a baby"

"That explains a lot" Janet laughed

"What did he do"

"He tricked me into breast feeding, that's what he did"

"It wasn't a trick, more like encouragement"

"You all but wet his lips and stuck him to me, actually you did stick him to me"

"Eddie" His mom tried to shame him as Eddie unbuckled James from thecar-seat

"What, he was hungry and bottles suck…don't they little man" Eddie picked him up

"Tell em' Boobies are better" Eddie baby talked James yet again

"You would know" Lana got him with that one.

"Grandma is a mean, evil evil old woman" Eddie headed upstairs with him

"Sit, I'll get you something to drink"

"Coffee please" Janet asked

-------------------------------------------

"Did you over do it this morning?"

"Yes, but don't tell Eddie that, he's just loving that I'm breast feeding him and I don't want to make him think he made things harder for me."

"Do you not want to"

"No I really want to now that I've done it, but I just wasn't up to taking James to the doctor and going to the store, but I had to get some things and I couldn't resist buying clothes while I was there."

"Do you want to lie down for a while"

"Not until I feed James"

"So what did you get."

"Eddie just thinks he's gotten out of bottles" Lana laughed when Janet pulled out the breast pump

"All he has to do is warm these up and I've got him covered on that to" The bottle warmer was next from the bag along with a few other necessities. Then the clothes and blankets.

"I wish he'd wake up I feel like I'm going to explode" Janet's milk supply had definitely had started to make it's way there surprisingly fast.

Lana was in the kitchen sterilizing everything for Janet and even put the babies new clothes on to wash when Eddie came back down. "He's in his crib, sleeping like we use to" Eddie laughed "Mom didn't leave did she"

"Afraid not" She returned with the pump and bottles "I'll be in the kitchen finishing lunch if you need me"

"Go help her" He knew Janet wanted a little privacy of her own. She felt like a jersey cow but knew the few extra hours of sleep were going to be well worth it.

---------------------------------

"Did she run you off" Lana asked

"Yeah, something about a jersey cow"

"Give her some time and a little privacy, she's been poked and prodded at for 9 months and then given birth"

"I know, and that certainly wasn't private" Eddie yawned "What are you fixing"

"It's the day after Christmas, I'll give you one guess"

"Something with Turkey, perhaps pot pie like you use to make for me when I was little"

"Maybe?"

"Did the two of you get any sleep last night, baby?"

"Yeah, some we went to bed right after everyone left, Janet fed him at nine, two and like seven"

"He's doing really good, you're lucky he's not like you were up every two hours starving to death" She squished his cheeks together to make fish lips

"They said feed him every 3 to 4 hours but I ain't waking him up. He eats like every two during the day so I say let us all sleep"

"He'll eat when he gets hungry but your wife needs to rest though, make her go to bed when she eats"

"I will"

"Do you feel better now" Eddie asked when Janet put the bottle in the fridge.

"A lot" she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and he returned to favor. Janet wanted to eat at the table and they did .

----

"Go get in the bed I can take care of him for a little while" He rubbed her back

"You don't have to tell me twice" She kissed him good-nap

"You should join her, I can handle my grandson for a little while"

"She'll have a hissy fit" Eddie realized what it sounded like "Not because you're taking care of him just because she's not……….."

"Don't forget I was a new mother once upon a time, I know how it is but I'm sure she's asleep by now anyway. She want know you're even there."

Eddie kissed her cheek "Thank you"

"Turn that monitor off, if he so much as grunts she's going to wake up" Lana grinned and Eddie slipped into bed unnoticed having heeded his mothers advise.

------------------------------------------

The first grunt he did make Lana headed upstairs to get him, she fed him and put him back to sleep in the crib down stairs where she was cleaning the house and folding the laundry. Eddie and Janet managed to sleep most of the day unknowingly.

"Alright, sweetie pie. I'm out of stuff to do so time to wake up and play with your mean evil grandmother" Lana picked him up from his crib she'd managed to ooooo and ahhh over him until he opened his eyes for a few seconds when Hannah knocked on the door. Lana just knocked back on the window and waved for her to come in.

"Mommy and Daddy are asleep so it's just the two of us but Aunt Hannah's going to want her turn isn't she." Hannah had yet only held him a a few minutes when she brought Sam to the hospital.

"He's precious" Lana handed him to Hannah.

"I miss Sam being this little, well this young anyway because this little one looks like he has saved up for the winter"

"They grow up so fast before long they'll be doing exactly what I'm doing now, spoiling their grandbaby rotten and then telling them not to hold him so much"

"How long have they been asleep?"

"Since 1:30" It was now going on 6:00

"How'd you manage that"

"I tricked them, Janet's not doing so well and she needed to rest. She going to hate she missed you coming by though"

"It's fine just tell her to call me later and I'll stop by when she's feeling up to it."

" Much longer and we're going to have to wake mommy up so we can eat, we're about out aren't we dumplin"

"She's breast feeding, when did she decide that?"

"Last night when Eddie found it easier to stick his son to his wife's breast than to fix a bottle half asleep" Lana laughed

"That sounds like your daddy" Hannah didn't put him down the whole time she was there.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"They've got it pretty much under control. Eddie's great with him and we all knew Janet wouldn't have a problem"

"I think their just in desperate need of sleep and privacy, which is why I've been cooking all day so they don't have to worry about it for a few more days"

"Do you think they'll be up for a the gang coming over a little while Saturday?"

"Maybe, they're going to want to say no, but by then they'll want to talk to someone that actually speaks, just talk to Janet and see"

"I was wanting it to be a surprise kind of thing but I guess surprises with a week old baby aren't the best idea"

"Hannah is something wrong?"

"No, I just don't know how to talk to Janet anymore everything I do just upsets her. I don't know what this is like, when I had Sam it was different, there wasn't any of the sweet family bonding thing, it was just pretty much like any other day ."

"I'm sorry to hear that, because I think those first weeks are the most precious ones."

"They are but it was just me and Sam, I would have loved for someone, anyone to come say hi."

"Anyone or Sam's father?" Hannah smiled handing James back to Lana "Will you tell Janet I stopped by, she knows where I'm at if she needs me"

"I will"

"Nick actually"

"I'm sorry Hannah"

"It's fine. I love Ray now, it just was probably the most pain I'd ever been in. I wasn't old enough to deal with it then so I'm doing it now I guess"

-------------------------------------------

"Janet sweetie" Lana called softly opening their bedroom door

"There's a little boy downstairs that's getting hungry. Do you want me to bring him up?"

"No, I'm coming. Let Eddie sleep" She looked over at him dead to the world

-------------------------------------------

"What time is it?" Janet asked once she made it down stairs

"About a quarter after six"

"I'm so sorry you should have woken one of us "

"And give up holding him" Lana laughed surprised that Janet was comfortable feeding him in front of her. She didn't mind and Janet was covered up with a small blanket but Lana knew how private she was.

-------------------------------------------

Janet had just finished feeding the baby when Sully knocked. "I figured you were over here." He chuckled at Lana

"You left the bar early" Lana questioned

"Well, I got hungry and I didn't want that slop there but it looks like that's my only option"

"I cooked dinner here, it's on the stove"

"Eddie in there" Sully pointed towards the kitchen

"Eddie's asleep"

"That figures have the two of you eaten yet?"

"No" Janet was hungry as well

"Go eat, I can handle this one"

"She just got him back."

"She can take that up with you, it's my turn"

Sully baby talked James telling him all about how nuts his mommy and daddy were when Eddie came down the stairs. "I'm not believing for a second they left you in charge."

"They were hungry"

"Yeah so am I" Eddie smarted

"Me to. Here." Sully handed him James

"Fix me a plate, please" He asked his mother taking a seat by Janet giving her a kiss.

-------------

"Hannah stopped by for a while"

"Did she bring the circus with her?" Eddie asked sarcastically

"It was just her and you should have a little more compassion than that."

"Look, she's the one that has a problem with everything we do and now she's planned some surprise thing for Saturday with out even checking with us first."

"Why do you think she was here."

"To tell me how to dress my son I'm sure" Janet mumbled

"Just call her and talk to her, she's your best friend."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, how do you feel?" Hannah asked when Janet called

"Like I've been run over by a Mac Truck" Janet laughed

"Lana said you weren't doing well"

"I don't know, it's only been 4 days, I just didn't expect to feel so blah. Sore yeah but not icky."

"It gets better"

"It has, sorry I'm missed you last night"

"Don't worry about it. I remember what that was like, I would have killed for Lana when Sam was born."

"She's been wonderful. She's comes everyday at some point to see if we need anything."

"Do you need anything?"

"Gossip and sleep." Janet giggled

"The gossip I can handle. Sleep will be just a vague memory before long. You'll get use to it"

"Can you come over when you get off . With cheeseburgers, Lana's a great cook but I could seriously handle some junk food right now."

"Yeah, I'll bring cheeseburgers"

----------------------------------------

"Has Eddie talked to the guy's since you've come home?"

"Yeah, they've called but just for a are you still alive kind of thing" Hannah laughed

"That's because they have been driving me nuts, they all want to see their 'nephew' but they think it makes them sissy if they ask and they don't want to just show up because they're afraid you'll be naked or something"

"They're marching morons"

"I can't wait to see their faces when they find out your breast feeding"

"So that's what Saturday is all about"

"Lana talked to you I take it"

"Yes but we already knew, we went to the boutique after his checkup. Eddie used our son to score the gossip"

"He is really cute, watch the ladies."

"I'm not worried. He knows where home is" Janet laughed knowing Hannah meant James

"I know, Eddie's a family man now"

"Eddie Latekka, wife and child. That's still funny" even Janet couldn't resist a joke " He's been wonderful, but James is a mommas baby and it kills him"

"Enjoy it while you can, it want last long. He'll be playing football and chasing the girls before you know it"

"Saturday will be fine, Eddie needs some male bonding and he's about to have a fit to show off his replica anyway."

"I'll bring food and keep it short"

'Thank You"

---------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy, he's hungry"

"There's bottles in the fridge" Janet had firmly planted herself comfortably in her chair next to his crib in the living room and didn't care to move, she had been feeling a ton better and had enjoyed every sleepless moment of the past 9 days but the guy's were do over any minute and she wasn't going to breast feed James in front of the morons and if she went into the bedroom to do it she was sure she was going to stay there because though she'd been up and moving around the past few days more and more, today she wasn't feeling up to par but Eddie had been so excited about the guy's coming to see their son she didn't want to cancel it.

"I get to feed him" Eddie asked knowing Janet hadn't given up many chances as of yet

"Yes, you've feed him before"

"I know, just not very often, I thought you liked to do it"

"I do, just not with an audience" The door bell rang

"I've got it" Hannah got up to answer the door. It was Pizza girl and Phil with the pizza of course.

Eddie was burping James by the time everyone else arrived. Shortly followed by another door bell which Eddie got up to answer "Mr. and Mrs. Braxton are here" Eddie called back to Janet with a laugh.

"Shut up, moron."

"I see the irritability has set in, got to love those mood swings" Eddie picked at Rory

"Eat it up Latekka" Tyler picked back

"It doesn't stop when they give birth, I'll let you know how long it takes"

"I heard that Latekka" Janet informed him

"You two got married" Nick asked surprised no one had heard that news

"Christmas Eve" Tyler answered

"Wait you're pregnant" Hannah asked

"Thanks for the announcement Eddie"

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking. You can't kill me in front of him though."

"Yes, we are pregnant." Tyler answered for them

"Just for the record, Tyler didn't know until after he proposed" Janet helped her out with that one.

"Dude, that ain't fair. That should have been disclosed before hand"

"Why, so you men would have a chance to run" Rory asked Ickey

"No, it's just a whole lot of surprise in a little package."

"You have no idea" Eddie got a nudge from Janet for that one.

Janet went to lay James down upstairs in the nursery where it was quiet and the girls followed to see the nursery having not seen it since it was finished.

"So, how much are you enjoining being a daddy?" Owen asked already knowing the answer to that question and Eddie almost blushed

"A lot. He's just way to much fun"

"He looks just like you, lets all hope he doesn't act like you" Nick joked

"Need we need a reminder of who his mother is" Phil added

"Janet's going to have him so afraid of women he ain't going to go near them till he's thirty" Ickey was sure

"I wouldn't bet on it, he'll be just like his father. Need we need a reminder of what kind of man his mother married?" Tyler knew how to get to Eddie.

"What are you trying to say Tyler?" Eddie asked all in good fun

"You didn't get her pregnant by yourself, did you?"

"I'm willing to bet we could say the same thing about your wife couldn't we"

"That would be correct but everyone doesn't think my wife is innocent like they do yours" Tyler and Eddie had found a way to joke and give each other hell without getting defensive about it.

"Have we missed something?"

"What kind of woman did you really think it took to tame James Edward Latekka"

"You'll tell him the dirt but not your best friends, **since we were the ones in diapers?" **Ickey was hurt

"I haven't told him anything, he's just blowing smoke"

"He didn't have to did he?" Owen asked

"No way, you and Janet?" Nick caught on

"Man, ain't life on big laugh. Who would have thought you'd have dated Rory and you'd Janet and then the two of you would switch get married and have babies" Phil always managed to be philosophical

"Alright new topic" Eddie wanted out of that one "How's the shop"

"I'm working my ass off"

"How it's January?"

"Floors and special orders for spring"

"I haven't talked to Janet but I figure I'll be back to work Monday"

"Well don't tell her I forced you, I ain't taking an ass chewing from her for you"

---------------------------------------------------

"One of us has to go back to work and it's going to be me because I don't know if she's going to at all"

"She's going to quit working at Sully's"

"She hasn't said she was but I'm expecting it. She's not going to want to leave him and I'm not going to ask her to"

"Dude, that leaves us with Rooster and he's kind of a jerk here lately."

"So complain to Sully not me"

---------------------------------------------------

The girls headed back downstairs except for Rory who hung around a minute knowing Janet didn't feel well. "You should sit down for a minute, you look pale."

"I'm going to lay down for a minute" Janet walked across the hall to lay in her bed and Rory went to get Eddie.

--------------------------------------------------

"Eddie" She called and he walked over to the staircase to see what she wanted

"Janet's laying down but she doesn't look so good. Something's wrong." He immediately headed up the stairs to her

"Hey, what's wrong."

"I'm really weak right now, Eddie"

"You don't look so good right now, I think we should go to the doctor baby"

"I'm not leaving James"

"Rory and Hannah will watch him or I can call mom"

"I'm not leaving him" She was firm

--------------------------------------

"What's wrong" Tyler asked Rory

"She doesn't look so good, you should go check on her"

"What's going on" Hannah asked

"Janet doesn't feel good but Tyler's going to check on her" The whole room heard her reply and was immediately concerned. "Just give them a minute" Rory stopped Hannah from going upstairs

-----------------------------------

"Hey, how are we doing?" Tyler knocked on the door as he came in

"She needs to see her doctor and she's being stubborn" Eddie replied already on hold with her doctors office

"You look pale, Janet" He picked her hand up to check her pulse while Eddie talked to her doctor. Then Tyler talked to her having to ask Janet questions in between.

"Her pulse is fine, I'll check her blood pressure when I get my bag out of the truck"

"Janet, are you still bleeding" Eddie was more comfortable with the question than Janet. Tyler was just a paramedic doing his job at the moment.

"Yes" She answered

"More, less what"

"It's still pretty heavy" He went through a few more personal questions and talked to her doctor for a minute then hung up the phone.

"What did she say?"

"You aren't to get out of this bed short of a trip to the bathroom until you see her in her office first thing Monday morning" Tyler informed her

"I can't take care of James from this bed"

"You will or you want be taking care of him at all" Tyler was blunt

"I can take care of him, Janet"

"I know, but I want to do it. I'm his mother I'm suppose to."

"Yeah and I'm his father and I'm supposed to take care of both of you" She didn't argue with him knowing it was one of Eddie's putting his foot down moments

---------------------------------------------------

"Latekka could probably use some help for a minute" Tyler said on his way out to get his blood pressure cuff. Hannah was quick to offer her help.

"Are you okay" Hannah got to her room while Eddie was across the hall changing the baby. She helped her change into a more comfortable gown.

"I don't know, They want me to stay in this bed until I see the doctor Monday."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm still bleeding, to much according to Tyler and Dr. Johanson."

"You should listen to them, Janet."

"I know but this is so embarrassing, everyone is down stairs"

"They're just worried about you, don't worry about it. I should have never asked you to let everyone come over"

"That's not what did it, Hannah. She's just not recovering very well and if she doesn't rest she's not going to recover at all." Tyler sat down on the bed to check her blood pressure and Eddie sat on the other side holding James so she could be close to him.

"Do you want me to stay for a while just to make sure she's okay" Tyler asked Eddie

"If you don't mind" Eddie accepted the help and had long since outgrown any childish quams about another man, Tyler in particularly seeing parts of Janet that were private.

"I've got to pick Sam up but I could come back if you want me to"

"I'm in good hands, I'll call you later" Janet settled into her mound of pillows taking the baby from Eddie and holding him against her chest.

Hannah shooed the guests out explaining that she would be fine and Rory went upstairs to check on Janet.

"Hannah said you would be okay"

"She will, if she doesn't overdo it" Tyler answered

"I haven't done anything since I had him, how am I overdoing it"

"She really hasn't. Mom's being doing the laundry, cooking, cleaning everything even watching James so we can sleep every now and then" Eddie was worried about her

"I don't doubt that for a second but you need to do even less, I've seen lots of births that weren't so hard on the mother before Janet. Little Latekka made quite the speedy entrance into this world it makes a difference with all the extra wear and tear"

"Real funny" Janet told him

"He's not joking sweetie, it wasn't pretty and we kind of had an agreement not to tell you how bad it was"

"Can we talk about something else, anything else other than that, please"

--------------

"Yes we can, like you owe me Eddie" Rory declared

"For what?"

"For telling everyone I was pregnant"

"I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's fine, she would have waited until she popped before she told anyone." Tyler laughed at her

"Janet to, I kind of set Richard up to break that news so she wouldn't be mad at me"

"Eddie"

"What is with the not wanting to tell anyone thing"

"I don't know, it's like saying hey look at me I'm going to get fat because I had sex" Rory giggled

"Seriously?"

"I thought you would have been thrilled to tell everyone you were having a baby" Eddie asked

"I was, it's just when people find out your pregnant they start acting like you actually want their advise and opinions" Janet explained

"My personal favorite is when people ask you if you planned on getting pregnant?" Janet rolled her eyes

"Someone asked you that?" Eddie didn't know

"A lot of people asked me that." Janet replied "I finally just asked Susan why she wanted to know. That look was priceless. She caught me on a seriously bad day"

"I can beat that, my mother asked me if I got pregnant because you were?"

"Claire?"

"Yes mommy dearest clearly should have been there when I realized I was, she could have helped me up off the floor because out of everyone I think I was the most surprised"

"I don't know, Tyler looked pretty shocked himself" Eddie laughed

"Yeah but I hadn't missed any pills, there was no way. I thought I had a couple of times but when I checked it was gone." Eddie caught the look on Tylers face

"I'm going to clean up the pizza down stairs, call me if she needs anything" Eddie and Tyler went down stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"You didn't did you" Eddie asked Tyler when they got to the living room and the Pizza they had yet to eat

"Do what?"

"Did you get Rory pregnant on purpose?"

_"She knew we were having sex, she knew the chance was there"_

"But she didn't know you caused her to miss a few of her pills did she?"

"And she's not going to, she missed them I just threw them away so she didn't flip out about it."

"What?"

"When I realized she missed one, I knew she would flip out so I got rid of it and she was fine one wasn't going to hurt anything but then she did it again"

"So you thought you just wouldn't tell her that way you could still have sex with out condoms"

"No, you make it sound like I'm an ass. It was to late we already had and I didn't think there was any sense in worrying her about it. I didn't think it would actually happen"

"One in a thousand sounds pretty good until you figure your one might come at the beginning . No one bothered to point that out to me **before hand** either"

"Ohh, well we're still lucky bastards." They both laughed

------------

"Do you think we're bastards because we sorta did the trade off thing"

"Don't listen to my friends, they like to start trouble." Eddie knew them well

"I don't know, it's just not as weird as it aught to be"

"You love Rory, I love Janet. Who cares if we've seen the other naked. They aren't flipping out that they've seen both of us naked"

"They just aren't saying it out loud, but it's got to bother them. I mean I thought Janet was going to hide under the covers when I had to ask her the personal stuff"

"I know but, It doesn't bother me as long as your taking care of her. I know you wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"Would you do the same for Rory?"

"Yeah, but don't expect me to deliver your baby"

---------------------------------------------------------

"How have you been feeling?" Janet asked and Rory got comfortable on Eddie's side of the bed.

"Like I'm pregnant, you know the sick, nothing smells good, don't touch me kind of thing"

"I'm glad that's over. I'll be glad when this is over"

"When you're up to it, I could really use a day of pedicures, manicures and facials"

"Right now that sounds like heaven"

"I have an idea, if we pout enough we can get the guards down there to help us out"

----------------------------------------------------

Rory called Tyler's cell phone from Janet house phone. "Can the two of you do us a favor"

"What"

"Bring the pizza and tell Eddie to bring James a bottle"

"Yeah, we can handle that"

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you bring him a bottle?"

"I forgot" He did have his hands full of pizza and Eddie and Tyler had beer the girls got milk.

"Well, that's just fair isn't it" Rory barked over her milk

"He just ate" Eddie added to his answer

"He's a pig like his father"

"I'll be right back"

"It's fine I'll feed him. Tyler's seen it all anyway" Janet didn't care anymore who saw what but she did stay covered up.

"Why were we summonsed" Tyler asked and Rory stuck her feet in his lap wiggling her toes

"I think we've been played man"

"I think you should have seen it coming before you knocked us up and got married"

"It's worth it" Eddie pulled Janet's feet into his lap and the girls enjoyed the pampering.

"Will you get me a bowl of ice-cream, please" It was the first time she didn't make any sign of hesitation in asking Eddie to do something for her.

Eddie came back with the carton and two spoons handing it to Janet and Rory.

"Alright, we're going to go but call if you need anything" Rory replied once they finished the ice cream.

Eddie and Tyler found them both asleep an hour later, clearly having gossiped their self to death.

---------------------------------------

"Come here baby boy, it's time for you to go in here and let me have mommy for a little while" Eddie picked him up and laid him in the bassinet.

"Thank you" Eddie whispered after the passionate kiss he'd placed on her lips

"For what"

"For loving me, giving me the most handsome little boy knights ridge has ever seen and for not fighting me on staying in this bed. I can't let anything happen to you baby. You have to be alright and if that means a year in this bed that's what we're going to do"

"Eddie, I love you and our son so much more than anyone will ever know and that's why as much as I hate being in this stupid bed I'm here"

-----------------------------------------------------

"He looks just like his daddy" Dr. Johansen commented

"How are we doing?"

"Better since Saturday"

"So, the bed rest has helped. It usually does"

"It really has, I've nearly stopped bleeding now" They discussed it in detail much to Eddie's dismay, he'd had about all the lady flow he could take. He was ready to have his wife back.

At the end of the appointment she ordered her to bed again "Okay everything looks good but I still want you in bed a few more days. You can move around a little more but don't pick up anything other than the baby and don't carry him around much, just sit. Just to be sure everything is fine okay." She had been on the verge of hemorrhaging.

----------------------------------------------------------


	65. Chapter 65

A few more weeks passed and Janet recovered well, she felt like herself again and had managed to convince Eddie to go back to work once she was off of the bed rest. Lana had stopped by everyday to check on her, it was still winter so Janet barely left the house with James and she wouldn't go anywhere without him.

"Mmm, you smell good" Eddie said when he came in from work and found Janet in the kitchen cooking.

"Where's our first born?"

"He's our only born and stop picking at me " He'd just been giving her hell for the fun of it. "He's in his crib" She held up the monitor.

"How long has he been down?"

"About twenty minutes, he should be out for a while I just fed him"

"Really?" Janet knew that really, it'd been weeks since she had heard it

"Really" she replied turning around to face the erection he had hard and pressed into her back

"Most definitely really" Eddie kissed her neck, then her shoulder working his way down her chest as he pulled her sweater off leaving just her tank and kissing her breasts gently but with purpose, careful not to invade James's territory.

"Are you ready to try" Eddie whispered as he licked his way across the top of her breasts

"We can do something" He knew that meant mutual gratification with out actual penetration. He'd go for whatever he could get and lifted her onto the counter.

"It's been way to long" Janet replied as she peeled off Eddie's shirt and took his tee-shirt over his head both in a lustful furry. Eddie had just slid his hands under her tank and was about to take it over her head when they heard the door bell.

"No, no, no they'll go away, if you ignore them." She listened and allowed him continue to kiss her and that's when they heard Richards voice.

"Janet, honey are you home?" Eddie just shook his head against her chest then poutingly grabbed his tee-shirt and pulled it over his head as she did the same with her sweater "Yeah, we're in the kitchen" She answered as Eddie helped her down from the counter just seconds before Claire and Richard walked in. Eddie hung his flannel shirt on the back of the chair grabbing a beer out of the fridge and taking a less than ecstatic seat at the small kitchen table.

"Hey, where's my grandson" Richard hugged his daughter

"He just went down a few minutes ago" Janet replied

"We don't want to interrupt your dinner, we can come back " Claire offered

"We haven't eaten yet" Eddie replied in his attempt to be nice

"It's not ready" He added

"Well, we want stay long we just stopped by to see the baby before we headed out for the weekend. I was going to take some pictures to your grandparents while I was up that way"

"I've got some for them, let me get them." Claire followed Janet into the living room.

------------------------

"So Claire's finally going to meet the grands?"

"Yeah, wish me luck. I'm going to need it"

"I'm afraid I can't help you there, I'm all out of luck"

"Alright, we're going so you can get busy on the 2nd one " Eddie just looked at him guilty as Richard chuckled

"Next time don't put your shirt on inside out" Richard laughed harder making Eddie laugh only to nearly cry when he heard James crying

"You might as well hang around now" Eddie just shook his head then turned his shirt right side out.

"Hey, buddy, did you have a good nap" Eddie took the baby when Janet walked in carrying him. He'd been at work all day, even worked through lunch so he could come home early because he missed Janet and James.

"Dinner will be ready in about five minutes you might as well eat before you leave." Janet offered

--------------------------

"Tell pops how mean momma is to daddy" Eddie handed the baby to Richard

"I'm not mean to you." Janet was quick to inform

"Have they been fighting over you, little man?"

"No" Janet answered

"Yes" Eddie answered standing next to her pulling her close to him "She want leave him long enough to get out of this house"

"He's still so little Eddie"

"Most women go back to work by now and you want even go to the mailbox"

"I've been to the mailbox, the grocery store and a few other places thank you"

"Only when I have him" They turned it into a full out argument

"Pops is smart enough not to get in that one, but mommy should know there's four very qualified people willing to watch you for a few hours, even overnight" Richard handed James back to Janet and kissed her on the cheek. "Listen to your husband"

"You mean have sex with him?" She smarted

"I mean listen to him"

--------------------------------------------

"A few hours, maybe, but not overnight" Janet told Eddie the second her father and Claire walked out.

"Why not?"

**"Because, Eddie"**

"I have to go eight hours a day without him and you want go one night?"

"Eddie, I can't" She started to cry

"Yes you can, he'll be alright. You can't hold him every second of his life baby"

"I can try" She kissed James on the hand "Who are you calling?"

"Mom"

"Not tonight, Eddie."

"Yes, tonight and we both know it's not just about leaving him he's two months old Janet, the doctor cleared you two weeks ago so unless your not telling me what's really going on as to why you keep stalling it's because of the reason that's really going to piss me off"

"Watch your mouth and thanks a lot for the consideration. I gave birth to your son Eddie and all you can think about is that you want to have sex you don't even care if I'm ready."

"Are you?" She just looked at him

"That's what I thought. You still think I'm so conceded that I'm not going to want you anymore because you had my baby. That really puts me in the mood."

"It's not that, well it is but just a little"

"Then talk to me baby"

"I'm just scared it's going to be awkward, maybe hurt and I'm not really happy with the way I look right now"

"What's not to like, you're wearing your old clothes again which I think is pretty impressive and your boobs are twice as big as far as the other is concerned I would never hurt you and it's going to be fine so stop worrying about it, please. You want know until we try, if you don't want to that's fine with me but I would at least like to be close to each other for a little while again."

"Okay, but I don't want to leave him tonight I need a few days to get ready for it"

"Okay, we'll go out this weekend"

"I'm going to lay him down" He knew she was stalling again

------------------------------------------------------

"There you go sweetie" Janet laid him down in his crib

"Daddy doesn't understand and I don't know how to tell him. He loves you so much, he loves me to "She rubbed his head "I want it to be all three of us."

"Me to" Eddie said softly as he listened over the monitor Janet didn't think about being on.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Dinner was good" Eddie commented after the meal they ate in silence. "Thank you" Janet just smiled

"You ready for bed?" Eddie asked walking up to her and sitting his dishes in the sink.

"I was just going to wash the dishes first" Eddie kissed her hard and passionately leaving her breathless

"Go, I'll finish cleaning up." She didn't argue and just dried her hands then headed up stairs after another brief stare into each others eyes searching for comfort.

------------------------------------------------------

"Janet" Eddie knocked on the bathroom door having checked on James and finding their bed empty.

"I'm coming" Eddie turned out the lights then striped and crawled beneath the covers his arms behind his head

"Eddie, are you asleep baby?" Janet bent over whispering in his ear as she stood on his side of the bed next to him.

"No" Well he was

"Can I talk to you about something"

"No talking just loving tonight." He sat up to face her immediately beginning to caress her body before him. It played out like a slow love song as Eddie stroked her skin and kissed every inch on her body. He didn't separate her from the sexy long halter style red gown she was wearing knowing she would be more comfortable with it's coverage. "Your so beautiful, Janet Edith Latekka, so beautiful" He laid her gently back onto the bed beginning his tender assault on her body. He lowered her on to his overdue desire knowing she could control her movements that way, he promised he wouldn't hurt her and he was going to keep his word.

"Does it hurt?" He asked feeling her hesitation

"It's uncomfortable"

"We can stop"

"No, just let me relax a minute" Eddie did just that kissing her breasts the way he did earlier that seemed to evoke a craving in her. He had shared with his son as much as he could, he needed Janet as badly as James did and it showed in his face when Janet began to move in his lap. Mostly rocking motions but it was the best thing Eddie had ever felt.

When Janet decided she'd had enough of the virgin treatment, something she definitely was not she extracted her self rolling onto her back and Eddie followed with the grin of a kid in a candy store.

He entered her slowly and with care unable to not notice the cringe on Janet's face when he did and again he stopped until her body relaxed around him with in her. He looked her straight in the eye cupping her face as he withdrew and thrust the first few times testing the waters, he didn't try anything fancy or advanced just a simple missionary style slowly as they both climaxed in record time.

"I love you and James more than life it's self, please know that" Eddie whispered through her release and right into his own making tears fall from her eyes.

"I know you do" She said back as he laid upon her chest still throbbing inside of her

--------------------------------------------------

"Hey baby, guess what?"

"Our son slept through most of the night" Eddie woke at five out of recent habit and just had to wake Janet

" He did didn't he." She smiled at having only gotten up once during the night with what she believed was the perfect baby.

"I think he knew how much his daddy needed his mommy last night" Janet just laughed having just rolled over to kiss Eddie and grace him with a really nice good morning when James started to cry.

"I'll get him" Eddie rolled out of bed

-----------------------------------------------------------

"He thinks I took his breakfast, greedy little thing. He's so fat he already looks like a piglet with out all of the rooting around" The baby began rooting and hunting for her before she could get him in position. He fell right back asleep as soon as he got his fill, giving Eddie cause to be late for work.

"Eddie, he's right there" Janet replied when he rolled ontop of her

"So, he doesn't know what's going on"

"He might" Eddie tickled her

"He's asleep and he can't see us from there anyway" He pulled the covers over their heads

"Who is it?" Eddie asked still on-top of Janet as she reached for the phone.

"Best Friend Windows"

------------------------------------

"Hello"

"Hey, everything okay" Nick asked and James was right on cue

"Let me up baby" Janet whispered but Nick could here.

"Hold on a minute, Nick" Eddie rolled off and watched Janet get up pulling her robe on.

"Where are you going?"

"To change our son's wet diaper"

"You're coming right back aren't you"

"Hey, I can call back later. Dude."

"Don't bother I'm taking the day off" Eddie hung up the phone and waited on Janet to return. They played with their baby for a while and got a smile mostly from each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"I took the day off to spend with my two favorite people, let me take you to lunch and maybe a little shopping since someone is already outgrowing his clothes, it'll be warm weather before long anyway. Do you think they make short sleeve flannel for babies?"

"Seriously?"

"No, Unless you think they do?"

"No, your going to spend they day with us?"

"Yes, I spend everyday I can with you."

"I know but ….."

"I've been trying to get you out of the house, I should have been taking my wife and my son out of the house."

"It's been to cold to take him out"

"Well I think he'll be fine if we bundle him up. What do you say buddy. Daddy thinks it's way past time to start showing you and your very pretty, very sexy mommy off." Eddie leaned over to kiss her

"You keep daddy out of trouble while mommy's in the shower"

"Don't you mean keep daddy out of the shower while mommy's in it" Janet had barely gotten her hair washed before Eddie joined her.

"James is asleep again"

"No, he's in his crib watching little footballs go round and round"

"And he's not crying?'

"No he's not crying, he's fed, hugged, changed, kissed and happy I on the other hand am lacking the fed part and will never pass up the chance to see you naked"

"Seeing is all your going to be doing"

"I wouldn't bet on that, I've got weeks of pent up needs to work out" Eddie was rubbing all over her

"I don't need to overdo it baby"

"Don't worry I've got something else in mind that'll get the same results"

"Hold on, baby . We can't hear James"

"His monitor is on the counter so relax and let me have my way" He made them both laugh

---------------------------------------------

"Do you think he knows"

"That he's sharing his mommy?"

"No, that we love him as much as we do"

"I'm sure he does" Janet laughed the whole time Eddie was changing him.

--------------------------------------------

"Well, if it isn't the Latekka's" Nick was surprised to see them coming into the shop

"Is this our new employee" Nick bent down to play with James "I hope you have a better work ethic than your old man"

"Excuse me for wanting to spend the day with someone a hell of a lot cuter than you and one a hell of lot prettier"

"You've got me on the pretty part but I am potty trained at least"

"Yeah yeah, so who says"

"Just ask Aubrey, she'll vouch for me"

"I'm sure she will since you'll both be changing each other diapers before you change those of your child"

"Suddenly you're a family man and now the rest of us have to be to" "Can I" he asked Janet

"Go ahead but if he spits up on you I don't want to hear it."

"Owen has kids, I have a child, Tyler and Rory are about to so what's up with you, Phiz and Ickey?"

"Phil has spent the last six years of his life void of women he needs time to warm up, Ickey would have to find a woman willing to have his baby first and me I don't know"

"How serious are you and Aubrey?" Janet butted in

"Pretty serious"

"Then ask the woman to marry you Nick, start a family of your own before your old and there's not a woman willing to have your babies"

"She always that blunt" Nick asked Eddie

"Pretty much unless of course it's me and then she enjoys the slow torture of making me guess"

"I bet you don't have to guess what I'm thinking right now" Janet sweetly replied

"Don't go to sleep your fixing to get your first lesson of why women are bad news." Nick whispered to James

"He already knows" That gained Eddie a nudge from Janet as the rest of the guys piled in

-----------------------

"Come see Uncle Owen" Owen took James from Nick and they all got a good laugh at the baby talk he spewed

"You two look unusually happy today" Owen commented

"Fresh air" Janet replied

"Mommy and Daddy are doing the nasty again aren't they" Owen talked to the baby

"Shut up Big O" Eddie threatened

"It's okay little dude, just scream every-time he goes near momma and make him wait, he's just trying to steal your……" Ickey came in and was making him play drums

"Okay, I think that's enough sex ed for one day" Janet took him back tucking him back in his seat

------------------------------------

"Word of advise, watch it if he starts to cry while your……………" Owen offered his advise

"What?"

"Trust me you'll figure it out"

"Later" Janet informed them there private conversation wasn't so quite.

"What are all of you up to anyway"

"We're heading over to Sully's for lunch, your welcome to join us"

"Sorry, we've got plans for something a little quieter than that"

------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to put him down for a bit" Janet replied when they got home

"Just put him down in here" She put him in the crib and they piled up on the living room couch intending to watch a movie and ending up taking a nap.

"Eddie, get up!"

"What?"

"Get up, where's James?"

"I took him upstairs after I gave him a bottle."

"I didn't hear him cry?"

"He didn't cry, I could smell his wonderful I love you daddy surprise so I took him upstairs to change him and then fed him and put him down when he fell back asleep"

"It's okay, baby he's fine" Janet got up to get him anyway and Eddie soon followed behind her concerned over her freak out.

"See he's fine" Eddie held her as they leaned over his crib watching him stare at his mobile

"I'm sorry, I just panicked because I slept so long and he wasn't in his bed where I put him. I can't trust myself to take care of him on my own"

"It's okay, neither one of us are going anywhere" Eddie was freaked out over her reference to the six month deal they foolishly made. He wanted to remind her it was off, he wasn't going anywhere to ease her mind but he couldn't bring himself to do it because he wasn't prepared to face her still not believing in them. He just held her tight. "This is our home, mine, yours, James. We're safe here baby as long as we're here together everything is going to be fine." Eddie glanced over Janet's shoulder to see his son and nearly getting sick at the thought of her leaving with him. He couldn't think about it, where would she live, with who, how would he raise his son, it was all to much to think about and he was glad he didn't have to.

"This is our family, isn't it. We've got it all don't we?"

"We do and no ones going to change that." He felt better about it after she said that good enough that he could talk to her soon. It had to come up it was only natural as it would but it was a source of pain that they ever thought they could divide him or live without the other.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"He's perfect, a little bigger than average but as healthy as can be" They left the baby's check up just as happy as could be. Later that night Eddie finally decided it was time to talk to her since they were so close to what would have been that six month mark and he knew it might cause a little tension.

"Mmmmm" "I love you" He said just seconds after she had nearly woken James by calling out Eddie's name and he did the same in turn.

"I love you to" She slumped over his body as he held her still mounted on his shaft

"You know what I was thinking earlier today when we were at the pediatrician's office?"

"That it's cruel to make me watch them poke my son with needles"

"That he's growing so fast. He'll be grown before we know it."

"I can't believe he's already almost six months old"

"I can't believe you ever went along with me when I suggested the six months."

"Why, you deserved to have your son"

"I wanted you and I knew you wouldn't let me just forgive you and it was the only way I could get you to marry me"

"What?"

"Baby, I meant everyone on my vows beginning to end"

"You let me think , how could you Eddie. I spent my wedding day trying not to cry because I thought you were marrying me out of pity and you knew that and didn't say anything?"

"I didn't know what to say, I didn't want you to leave."

"How about, I love you and by the way when we get married today, it's because I want to spend my life with you not just because I'm forcing you to so my child's not a bastard" She nearly screamed it at him

"I didn't force you to marry me, I asked you and you said yes"

"You didn't ask, you blackmailed me into it, what was I supposed to say when I'm looking at the possibility of another man taking my child away" He hadn't expected a shouting match

---------------------------------

"Janet…Janet….baby where are you going" She didn't hang around mounted for long.

" I don't know, I don't have anywhere to go, I sold my house because you told me to. I don't have a home for my son and that's the way you wanted it so I couldn't take him away from you." She sat down on the floor crying and Eddie immediately came to her

"I'm the marching moron" He mumbled to himself

"I love you"

"I love you to Eddie but I'm so confused."

"I should have told you I wanted you not just to do right by our son but I was scared to say anything. How did you not know"

"scared of what?"

"That you were madder more than you loved me, that you would leave before I had time to figure everything out, that I would lose you and my son. I don't know you were there and I just didn't want to mess it up but I thought you knew when we made love on our wedding night that it was the real deal from that moment on, all this time, Janet"

"I did until you kept pushing me to leave him like I had to get use to it"

"I'm so sorry, baby I just want you to have your life back, you're his mother number one but there's a lot more to Janet Latekka than that"

"Eddie all this time I've been waiting for it to end just like when we were dating. I've fought back the tears and the knots in my stomach every time you tell me you love me, every time we make love and you've been at peace. How could you do that to me. Do you not care?"

"Janet, I love you. I never thought you wouldn't want to."

"Wouldn't want to? My God Eddie I have a five month old son with you, all I've wanted to hear was you saying don't leave but you….I don't understand."

"Come here, it's okay neither of us are going anywhere."

"No, Eddie. I can't do this again. What's it going to be next time, I can't stand around and wait for that..... for you to own up to your feelings. I want do that again."

"What are you saying?"

"I love you so much but I can't Eddie, James deserves to be happy and the way I am with you isn't the way I want my son to see me."

"You can't take him, Janet."

"What do you want me to do, Eddie. Pretend?"

"Is that what you've been doing?"

"My God yes. I've been pretending we were happily married knowing I had days left before we just stopped and trying to figure out how to not want to die knowing I've been dying this whole time and now to know you would just let me feel that way."

"Please don't take my life away from me. I'm begging you Janet, don't do this to him."

"**Don't you dare accuse me of not putting our son first.** All of this has been for him and for you. The memories of being pregnant, our wedding, his birth it's all sad to me Eddie. I just laid there on your chest thinking it might be the last time and wondering how many seconds of that I had left. They're your happy memories and they're all fake to me. I need to do something for me now."

"I love you"

"I know and that's what makes this so hard."

"What do you want to do?" He knew in his heart she was right. She told him not to wait until it was to late and he did. The best he could do to take care of them was to not stand in their way.

"I'll bring him over for a while when you get off work tomorrow."

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey buddy, what are you doing up?" James was usually back asleep when Eddie got ready to leave for work. He was an early eater.

"I'll see you this afternoon. I want be there for bedtime but maybe mommy will let us take a bath while you're here. I guess it's going to be a little scary waking up somewhere else but I promise just as soon as mommy tells me where I'll move everything for you."

"You like those footballs don't you" James was watching them go round and round.

"Do me a favor, don't be like me. K little man. Don't have to give everything up."

"I need you to take care of mommy for me. She needs you so she doesn't get lonely. Keep her company, she loves you." Eddie bent down and kissed him. "I love you and I'm sorry I messed this all up for you and mommy but hey you know what she's a beautiful woman and she'll find some one to make her happy so don't worry about that. I'll always be here when you need me. I'm not going anywhere.."

---------------------------

"I thought you left for work" Janet walked into the nursery a little while later to feed James.

"I'm not going in today. I thought you might need my help."

"We'll be at dad's." Eddie just nodded and got up from the rocking chair so Janet could sit and he put James in her arms so she could feed him. Eddie rubbed his head the entire time he was at Janet's breast.

--------------------------

"Eddie" Janet said softly around lunch having only packed a change of clothes for her self and a bag for James.

"Okay" Eddie put him in his car seat and stalled buckling him up.

The tears started rolling down his cheek. "This is your home Janet, his home. I'll go I just want to spend the day with him first." Eddie picked him back up and just held him. Janet went to her room and laid down in the bed she'd shared with him and cried. She let Eddie have as much of the day as possible with his son to himself.

Janet walked with Eddie to the door and they stopped in front of it. "I guess I'll be at mom's. If you need something please call me."

"I will."

Eddie cupped her face kissing her tenderly then resting his lips against her forehead. "I love you"

"I'm sorry, Eddie"

"Don't be sorry. Just be happy."

"I'm not."

"You will be." Janet watched him walk to his truck and drive away.

---------------------------

"What are you doing here, this late." Eddie just hugged his mother having been crying from the second he walked out of his door.

"No, baby. Go back home."

"I can't" Lana couldn't hold her tears in either.

---------------

"Stop crying we can fix this. She's just stressed out, having a new baby is hard. We'll call her and the two of you can talk."

"No, I don't want you to bother her. Don't make her feel guilty."

"Eddie, she's taking your son away from you."

"He belongs with his mother. I'm not taking him from her. I've taken enough."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Can I just go to bed."

-------------------------------------

James woke in the middle of the night and Janet tried to sooth him but nothing she did worked, she was up with him all night. The next morning Eddie stopped by to see him before work and again when he got off.

"I made dinner if you want to eat before you go."

"You go ahead, I'm just going to give him a bath if you don't mind."

"Of course not" Janet wasn't about to tell him he'd had one two hours before Eddie got there.

Eddie put him to bed and came into the kitchen to tell Janet he was asleep. She was standing in front of the sink crying. "Don't cry Princess" He wiped the tears away leaning his forehead down onto hers. "Don't cry, shhhhh" He left without a word once she stopped.

They continued the same routine for a week, no one ever noticed they had separated. Lana honored her sons wishes and left it alone. Another night of James crying she took him to Eddie in the middle of the night

------------------------------

"Hey, what's wrong?" Eddie took James and put him to his chest and he hushed instantly. "Is he sick?"

"No, he wants you Eddie. He's cried every night since you left and I couldn't take it anymore. I need him but he needs you and I'd rather him be happy."

"He's fine. He'll get use to it."

"He shouldn't have to. These need to go in the refrigerator. Will you bring him to me tomorrow?" She sputtered out

"Hey, Don't go. Not yet"

"Eddie it's hard enough, please don't do this."

----------------------

"I thought I heard my grandson. Where's Janet?"

"Mommy just needs a good nights sleep." Eddie replied and Lana knew it wasn't the truth.

------------------------

"Did you sleep any?" Eddie asked Janet nearly clawing to get to James. She nodded yes but Eddie knew better. She was hugging him to her chest so tightly swaying back and forth. She laid him down in the crib in the living room since he was asleep.

"We need to figure some things out." Eddie said cautiously

"You want some lunch?" Janet offered and they sat down to discuss it.

------------------------

"Will you handle the paper work?" Janet asked

"Yeah, but there's no rush. For now we can just decide what to do."

"I have him all day, but I figure I'll need to go back to work so if you want to watch him when you're off and I'm at work that's fine." She didn't have to work but Eddie didn't want to argue.

"Who's going to watch him while we're both at work?"

"Do you think Lana would want to…."

"She'd love to, so would Claire." Janet just closed her eyes thinking about how they got to the place of dividing their son into time slots.

"We can just keep the bank accounts as they are for now. I'll sign the house over once everything is final."

"Eddie this is your house."

"It was for you, I'll never sleep a night here without you. I know its not fair but please don't give me back the key to my house"

"Are you going to stay with Lana or try to find somewhere."

"I have no idea Janet. This is fucking ridiculous. Who the hell do you think you are. He's my son, don't you think going to bed with Russo was enough punishment." He lost it.

"This is what you wanted. We could have tired but you didn't know if you wanted to. We got married so you didn't have to deal with it. Fine. Whatever Eddie now what are you going to do to avoid dealing with this."

"Great, that's just what I need" Janet barked when the door bell rang. Janet got up to answer it.

"Delivery for Latekka"

**"I didn't order anything"**

"Sorry"

------------------------

"Who was it"

"Some stupid delivery. Probably more baby coupons" Janet threw the envelope on the table.

Eddie just closed his eyes briefly then picked up the envelope. "Happy Anniversary" He handed it to her. She stared at him for what seemed like the longest time. They'd both forgotten what day it was.

"Might as well open it. It's not like I can get my money back." Janet felt like she was being forced to look and she didn't want to.

"A gift card for Hugo's cake" She asked sarcastically laying the envelope back down.

"**Get dressed. We're taking James."**

"Eddie, it was just talk. I'd never hold you to it."

"You'll never hold me to anything will you."

"Fine, I'll go change." She huffed but got dressed anyway.

"You going in that?" Janet barked at Eddie when she came down dressed to kill in a dress he'd never seen before.

"I was waiting for you to get done in the bathroom"

"Did you call to get us a table?"

"Yes, 5:30" Eddie replied without enthusiasm walking past her to go get ready. He came down in his suit 20 minutes later.

"When'd he get a suit?" Eddie thought it was pretty sharp that James matched him.

"I bought it the day before we……"

"Did you ask them if it was okay for us to bring him. Some places don't allow children Eddie."

"They said it was fine. Stop worrying. Who could turn away a guy this good looking anyway."

---------------------------

"Latekka, 2 and a 1/4" Eddie joked carrying James in.

"Right this way" They were quickly seated and Eddie put his carseat in a chair at the table for three. They passed on drinks.

"Veal Scallopinni"

"I'll have the chicken Marsala" Eddie was caught of guard by Janet ordering their wedding dish. They always had the veal.

"And for the younger gentleman will he be requiring anything."

"He's good. Thank you" Janet knew the waiter only offered to be cute. James was just staring at his parents and all the commotion of the restaurant.

"I think he likes it" They mostly talked about James and getting him into the world. They kept the conversation light and avoided their separation all together. Even when the waiter asked them if they were celebrating a special occasion.

"Eddie, I think he's had enough." Janet had watched him feed James the whipped crème from the cake until it was nearly gone.

"He takes after his mother."

"He's going to have a tummy ache."

**"**He'll be fine"

"You're not the one that'll be up with him all night." The second the words left her mouth Janet regretted them knowing Eddie would give anything to do it.

"Mommy just doesn't want to share." Eddie pretended like she'd never said it.

**--------------------------------------**

**"**Do you want to put him down?" Janet offered when they got inside.

"Go ahead. I'm going to hang around for a little while if you don't mind. I don't want to make mom cry again tonight."

"That's fine" It was his house afterall and just 7:30 in the evening.

"He never even batted a lash. Just pulled his legs up under him and scrunched his nose" Janet was smiling thinking about it. She headed straight to the door to answer it when she came down the stairs.

"You look beautiful dear." Richard hugged his daughter and kissed her on the cheek walking right on in.

"Is he ready?" Eddie stood from the couch

"Is who ready?"

"My grandson, is he packed and ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"Home with me, you've got a plane to catch in what an hour." Janet faked a smile so well.

"Can you give us just a second?" She asked and Eddie headed straight to the kitchen. Richard made himself comfortable on the couch. Janet grabbed the envelope on her way. Opening it as she walked.

"Who all knows about this?" She asked calmly trying to figure out what to do.

"Everyone, though I'm sure mom's figured out it's not happening…and Sully"

"I'll tell him."

"I'll do it Janet."

"No it's fine."

-----------------

"Hey can we talk to you for a minute?" They found Richard in the nursery holding a wide awake James.

"Here, we don't want to forget our football. Mommy should have packed that. She's knows better." Richard talked to James

"What is it?"

"We need to tell you something."

"Tell me when you get back. You're going to miss your flight."

"We're not going to miss our flight."

"Eddie gave me all the doctor, hotel, poison control numbers everything a month ago baby. He'll be fine. Besides I'm looking forward to some one on one time with little Latekka."

"It's just that…"

"Me and your mom had to leave you with your grands when you were a little smaller than this one. You're mom cried the first day but I think that was probably the best thing that ever happened to your grandfather. He still talks about hopping you up on sugar the whole time we were gone…"

Janet just watched her father play with her son…"Richard me and Janet thought we should tell you that…"

"He's had a lot of sugar tonight, he might have a tummy ache. I'll drop his bag off in a little while. I'll put his gas drops in there for you." Janet interrupted Eddie telling him

"Alright kiss him and go. Don't be late, The man worked hard to get this one right."

Janet and Eddie both kissed and hugged James. "You want to tell me what the plan is?"

"Pack. If I'm close enough to get to him I will" She was dead serious. There's no way she could pull it off other wise.

-------------------------

"So where are we going?" She wasn't excited just needed to know what to pack.

"Disney"

"What?!!!" She was confused

He knew the answer he was about to give was a simple minded as he could get and he whispered because he was humiliated._"That's where princesses go"_ He answered shyly feeling like an idiot for picking there. He thought maybe if he'd picked the Bahamas or France, Italy anywhere else he might have stood a chance at holding his family together.

"We don't have to go there, lets just get in the car and drive." He could have kicked his self for not putting in the effort she deserved though he'd stated planning it before James was born.

"No, it sounds nice." He only halfway believed her.

----------------------------

"I'm going to pack James….." Eddie just nodded and got the suite cases out. Every time he turned around their was another stake in his heart. He opened his suite case and pulled out the box that held his mothers ring and put it in the dresser closing the drawer on it.

"He's all set, they've got a key if they need anything else." Eddie kept packing and when he was done he zipped his suite case and sat on the bed his back to Janet just waiting for her to get done.

"If you don't want to do this Eddie we can go get him right now."

"His hearts set on spending time with him. I want take that away I know what it feels like." Janet and been gathering her clothes from around the room and when she had everything together she unzipped her suite case and found a gift inside. A gift Eddie didn't think about being there until he heard her unzip the bag.

"I'll be down stairs let me know and I'll come back to get your bag" Eddie couldn't face it.

-----------------------

She looked at it for a while and then finally opened it finding a small tiara and it made her laugh for about two seconds before she cried. She put it back in the box, stuffed the box and her clothes in the bag and carried her carry on bag downstairs. Eddie had already put his and James's bag in the car and went back up to get Janet's. It was her clue as to where they were going.

-----------------

"Here, Janet didn't think she'd make it if she came in." Eddie sat the bag down and kissed his son again. He took a picture with his phone.

"She's been supplementing with formula, there's some breast milk in the freezer at the house so he should be fine between the two."

"Go enjoy yourselves." Claire told him and Eddie provided them with the most fake smile of his life.

---------------------------

Once they were settled in on their flight that had been delayed. They tried to get some sleep. Janet stared out the window into the darkness covering up with Eddie's Jacket. He reached down and picked up her hand kissing it. "He'll be fine" Janet weakly smiled.

"We were supposed to be in the hotel before midnight, I don't know if we're going to make it now. Breakfast is at seven" Eddie said softly not sure why it even mattered anymore.

They landed and got to their room around Eleven fifteen. Eddie started to unlock the door but stopped and looked at a tired Janet. "Just so you know there's going to be more." Janet didn't respond she knew anything Eddie did was going to be on a grand scale. She smiled again. She hadn't spoken to him since she sent Eddie in with their son's bag.

The room was filled with fresh Lillie's and roses, the bed drenched in petals. Eddie didn't bother turning on the lights just put their suite cases down and poured himself a drink. Janet unpacked their clothes while he stared out the balcony doors. When she was done she took her gown and robe out to change. She brought modesty for the trip, as modest as she owned anymore anyway.

She sat down on the rose petal covered bed and took her heels off, then her jewelry thinking about her wedding ring. She left it on as not to cause a fight. She was beyond tired and didn't have the energy for it.

Eddie watched her from his perch her back to him as she slid the dress to the floor, taking a deep breath as she pealed off the slip and let the satin fall around her. She turned around and picked up her robe and saw him watching. He diverted his attention to his glass and she went to the bathroom to wash her face. When she came back she took the robe off and crawled into bed as the petals floated to the floor. She was asleep with in minutes.

Eddie just stepped out onto the balcony with his bottle of liquor. Janet woke when the thunderstorm rolled in and got up to close the balcony door. Eddie was nearly passed out in the rain.

"Go back to bed" She didn't listen and stood in the door way watching him.

"Will you come inside?"

"No, I want to stay here." He had to cry, nothing was strong enough to prevent it, not even the fifth of whiskey. He couldn't put it off but he couldn't leave the guilt on her shoulders and he figured the rain was his best shot at hiding it. The memories of conceiving James were the strongest counter agent he had. If if closed his eyes and let the heavens crack and just fall around him he could still feel her against him. She watched him a while longer and he knew her not playing in the rain meant everything was gone.

"Eddie" He was afraid she'd give in and he wasn't man enough to stop her. He'd be no better than Russo.

"GO BACK TO BED JANET. **GO BACK TO BED**"

She didn't listen and came out taking the bottle from him and helping him inside. She got his clothes off of him while he watched her undress him and he got into bed but not before cupping her face as their wet bodies stood against each other. She walked away. Janet took off her wet gown, pulled on one of his shirts and got in on the other side.

"Happy Anniversary Baby" He whispered

**FYI: The curve ball is in the next chapter but by no means the end of the story......**


	66. Chapter 66

When Eddie woke the next morning Janet was sitting curled up in a chair sipping her coffee still in his shirt "What time is it" Eddie groaned out

"I don't know. Breakfast came hours ago." She didn't eat a bite. Never even looked to see what it was.

"I was waiting for you to get up so I could check on James but dad just sent me a picture message if you want to see it." Eddie got up butt naked and came over to look. His usual morning condition in full swing only with a hangover to match the throbbing.

"I miss him already"

"Eddie I was thinking. If you wanted to stay in the house until we make solid plans as far as James goes….."

"You don't have to do that"

"I know but it's not like we…I care Eddie, that hasn't changed and it never will"

----------------------------------

"How'd you get so lucky?" Lana asked getting down on the floor to play with James when she came over to visit Claire.

"Don't worry you're still getting him Wednesday?"

"What?"

"Eddie made me promise I'd share while they were gone. You were there." Richard replied

"They went!!!!"

"Of course they went. Eddie's been planning that for months"

"No they couldn't have gone. Not there"

"I went over and picked him up last night myself and they were all dressed up to go"

"You miss understood. They wouldn't have left him right now."

"Why not?"

"They've been separated for over a week, Richard. Eddie's been staying with me."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Richard, Janet left him. He's just the one that actually left."

"He was there last night." Richard was confused

"He stops by to put James to bed every night so he doesn't scream all night."

"No"

"She brought him over a few nights ago because he was crying for Eddie."

"I didn't know they were having problems. First fight they'll get over it."

"Eddie agreed to leave when James turned six months before they got married." Sully finally broke his silence to the other three in the room.

"Why would she want that."

"You may want to sit down for this."

--------------------

"I'm going to get a shower. I don't think I can handle staying inside all day" Janet went to the bathroom

"Hello"

"Tell me your mother doesn't know what she's talking about?"

"She doesn't but she didn't lie to you."

"What the hell is going on Latekka"

"We're getting divorced."

"WHY?"

"Because that's what Janet needs?"

"You don't"

"No I don't and she knows that but it doesn't change anything."

"Where are you at?"

"In the middle of the most romantic unromantic 2nd honeymoon that could possibly exist. Janet's in the shower. How's James?"

"He's fine. I don't understand."

"Me either, neither does Janet so please don't ask us to explain."

"Why'd you go if you're not celebrating?"

"The same reason she married me, she couldn't look you in the eye and tell you that she let me break her heart."

"Do you think there's a chance you can work it out?"

"She's letting me stay in the house when we get back so I can be with James. I don't think I should push it."

"Can I talk to her."

"Yeah, just a second." Eddie handed her the pone when she came out of the shower. She took a deep breath before answering.

-------------------------

"How's my little boy?" She tried to sound cheerful

"He's full and chewing on his football"

"Did he sleep well last night?"

"Not a single whimper"

"Good"

"Princess, I love you."

"I know."

"Do you want to come home. I'll fly down and get you."

"No we need some time alone."

"Have you given up?"

"It's between me and Eddie. We'll do what's best for James."

"Do what's best for you honey"

"I don't want to give an explanation. We know what's wrong, we have all along."

"He still loves you"

"And I still love him."

"Okay just promise me you'll talk about whatever it is . Work it out baby."

"We'll call tonight to check on him."

----------------------

"You alright?" Eddie knew having to admit it out loud was hard on her.

"No, I'm not." He hugged her "Why does it have to be like this. We love each other, we share a child Eddie why can't it just be easy for us?"

"I don't know baby I don't know" He kissed the top of her head

"I don't want a divorce, I don't want you in a separate bed but I don't know how to get past this wall between us and it's killing me trying."

"Shhhhh, we don't have to run head first into it."

"Do you want to see if there's a chance we can do this."

"We've tried twice" She replied simply

"I know but maybe we need some help."

"I don't want mom and dad in this. It's so private and personal Eddie."

"I was thinking professional help."

"Therapy?"

"I know it's not a guarantee but we can't just end things like this"

"Eddie, I'm not promising I can get past this but putting things on hold I can do for a while."

"Do you want to go home?"

"Can we stay and just be friends?"

"No but we can just be" Eddie pulled his wedding band off

"Okay" Janet pulled hers off as well.

--------------------

"So what do you want to do first?"

"Buy James a pair of mickey mouse ears"

"Alright, come on"

-------------------

They were chomping at the bit to see James again. They made it home and could hardly wait. Lana said she would bring him to them.

Janet couldn't wait for Lana to bring him in. They were sitting on the porch swing when she pulled up and Janet got him out of his seat. Eddie just stood behind her. Richard pulled up before they could get James inside.

"Don't do this" Eddie told his mother "You're just going to make things worse."

"I appreciate the concern. I do but this is mine and Eddie's life. I'm not discussing it with anyone other than him." Janet informed both of them.

"Okay, you're right it's your marriage."

-----------------------------------

"Baby, how long has it been since you took your wife to bed?" Lana asked her son knowing he'd looked like death warmed over and generally the most miserable persons she'd ever set eyes upon.

"3 months"

"Are you making any progress?"

"Yeah, we've worked out a lot of things."

"Then what's the hold up."

"We've got an appointment to sign the papers next week"

"Divorce papers?"

"Yeah"

"There's no way the two of you can make it work?"

"Don't you think I'm doing all I can do. My wife and my son mean everything to me and if you don't even believe that how would I ever convince Janet."

"I believe you honey but what happened to make her decide this isn't what she wants."

"Who ever said she didn't want to be married to me?"

"If neither of you want a divorce why the hell are you getting one?"

"Because we just hurt each other."

"That's part of being married baby. You just have to get over the hurts."

"You don't know what's going on between me and Janet so don't tell me what to do." He got pissed as opposed to depressed

"Eddie"

"Will you watch your grandson for a while. I need some air"

"Of course I will"

-----------------------

"When Eddie got home, Janet was already in the bed. He wanted to talk to her. He couldn't do it anymore and he was going to go ahead and move out. All those plans changed when he walked into that room.

He stripped out of his clothes and crawled in the bed full of force. Immediately pinning her down as she woke like the many times before they had been over come with the urge.

**"Eddie"**

"shhhh"

"No Eddie I don't want…" He completely ignored her kissing her hard on the mouth and she couldn't speak. She tried to push him away. "Please Eddie stop..."

"Please, baby just love me…."

"Eddie I do love you but I can't do it this way…"

"Please, I have no pride, no dignity nothing to offer you. I'm asking for a favor for me, if you love me just let me make love to you….please baby, one more time. Please" He pleaded shamelessly until he cried.

"Eddie" Her voice was haunted as she squalled over his tears and heartbreak. He got up just as quickly and pulled on his jeans not taking the time to locate his boxers, grabbed his shirt and left without so much as a word but the cold disheartening stare he gave right into her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mrs. Latekka"

"Yes"

"These are for you" Janet knew instantly they were divorce papers. She sat down on the steps and began to read them.

"Adultery?" She was furious but couldn't figure out why he was giving her everything and it was everything.

"Hello"

"I didn't cheat on you Eddie. That was before we got married and you knew about it."

"I know baby" She hung up on him mad that he had the nerve to call her baby after accusing her of Adultery when he knew it wasn't true.

She flipped the papers back over and started to stuff them back in the envelope to give back to him when she saw what she missed

Janet M. Latekka vs. James Edward Latekka and she realized he'd cheated on her the night before when she rejected his pleas.

--------------------------

"Mr. Latekka" Eddie reached out for the papers from his desk. Janet had signed and he started to only to realize she had them changed. They now read James Edward Latekka vs. Janet Latekka on grounds of alienation of affections and she didn't want a damn thing other than her son. Their lawyer was working overtime but with Eddie's money backing it he didn't seem to mind.

He fully expected her to be hurt and angry but never to take the blame. He sent another set of the papers he'd had drawn up to her and she brought them back in person.

"Cruel and Inhumane Treatment Eddie and Adultery seriously?"

"You couldn't wait until it was final?" He didn't answer "You had to make the memories worse than they already are. Do you think I don't miss you to? I want you to make love to me so much it hurts Eddie. I love you more than life it's self to. I hate this just as much as you do but we could have ended this peacefully it didn't have to be this way. It didn't have to be….."

"Peacefully? Janet I was never going to get any peace out of these papers no matter what they say. You made it clear last night. I got it. You're a free woman so sign the damn papers. It's to late this time."

"You couldn't wait until next week" He didn't answer just looked ashamed

"You do know I hate myself more that I did because you'll never forgive yourself for this"

"And you're not strong enough to not give in. I love you Janet so I'm not fighting you for us. I'm not going to fight you on James either, it says when ever we mutually agree, you've got alimony, the house, child support. If you need something else just get it. I'm leaving your name on the accounts.

"You're not a bad person Eddie why are you trying to convince me you're a monster?"

"Aren't I? I'm trying to make it right. I owe you that much so just let me do it. I need to be able to at least live with myself if I can't live with you and James"

"Eddie?"

"NO, you don't need me messing wit your head anymore so now you can't let me. I made sure of that. I'd rather you hate me than hate I'm not what you need.

"It didn't have to be this way"

"No it didn't and I'm sorry it is. I messed up and I'm sorry Janet I'm so sorry I hurt you. I never meant to, I was just trying to do what you wanted I didn't know I was going to fall in love with you all over again but it doesn't have to be this way. Our own ending remember."

"I love you though Eddie"

"I love you to baby. Ohh God I love you."

"Come home, please just come home."

"Okay" Once they stopped crying he asked Janet where James was and she told him with Lana. She'd never even stopped to explain she was so mad when she handed him to his grandmother.

Lana was waiting on the front porch of their house when they got there. "Shit Eddie. Not now. I'm not doing this with her."

"Then don't Janet. Don't do it there's no law that says you have to."

"What are you doing with those?" Eddie asked his mother who was holding their divorce papers in her hand.

"I left them in his bag when I dropped James off."

"Dropped James off. You damn near through him at me Janet"

"I'm sorry, where's he at?"

"With your father."

"Did you show him the papers?" Eddie asked smugly

"What do you think?"

"I think you didn't have the right to read them." Janet was honest

"Maybe not but I did and so did Richard."

"Thank you for watching James mom but you can't be in this."

**"ADULTERY. You had sex with another woman."** Eddie didn't reply

"Like father like son. Sign the damn papers Janet."

"I'm not signing anything."

"You know what the two of you should be ashamed of yourselves, you've got it all and you piss it all away but there's a little boy that's going to have to pay the price for everything you do." Lana started to leave

"We are ashamed of ourselves." Janet replied turning around to look at her mother in law.

"You should be"

"Well we are" Eddie answered

"How could you?"

"Don't you think that's something my wife should be asking?"

"She's not going to though is she?"

"I didn't cheat on Janet." Eddie replied then looked down at Janet "I just put that in there so you would get mad enough to make it final or fix it."

"So last night when you left you didn't?"

"I went to a strip club and spent everything I had on lap dances. I spent the night at the shop"

"You had to be able to say no and you did. Janet you said no." She slapped him as hard as she could

"That's mature of both of you"

"Butt out" They both replied and went inside closing the door behind them.

"Yeah this is Eddie Latekka is there any way we can get in to see the doc this afternoon."

----------------------

"He can see us at four."

"Okay"

"Janet…"

"Can we just not talk about Eddie. I want to sit here and eat a big bowl of ice cream watching t.v."

"You going to share that ice cream?" He was on the far end of the couch from her.

"You going to share that remote?" He scooted closer to her and they switched without a word. When Janet found a design channel she took her bowl of ice cream back from him. Eddie leaned over and she fed him a bite.

----------------------

"Alright, what brings you in with such urgency."

"I think we've decided we can do this." Janet replied

"What's changed since last week to give you the impression you'd like to."

"I came home to tell Janet I was going to move out and ended up forcing myself on her last night"

"There's a word for that Mr. Latekka" The doctor didn't find the least bit of sympathy for him.

"I stopped."

"Then what happened?"

"I went to a strip club and left when I was offered what I tried to get from Janet."

"Why is that"

"No one can give me what Janet gives me and I don't mean that perverted"

"Did he hurt you last night"

"No." Janet was still quiet

"Were you scared" The man asked her after a few minutes of silence and she took a few more before she answered.

She looked right at Eddie when she spoke. "I wasn't scared, not for a second. I know I'm safe with you even if you hadn't of stopped I wouldn't have been afraid. I know that sounds demented and I'm not saying it's okay for you to ever do that again……"

"What are you saying " The man encouraged her

"I'm not scared anymore Eddie. Nothing you do will change who I am, nothing you've done has caused the changes that I've made. You're not the reason, I am."

"You are what?"

"I'm taking care of me. I don't need to depend on you to do it for me. I can do it. I don't have to pretend because I'm strong enough to live even when things go all wrong."

"Eddie what made you stop last night?"

"It wasn't about sex, I wanted to feel her again. Just hold her in my arms again. I wanted that connection and that's what she wouldn't give me. Nothing I did was going to force her to give me that. Back when we were dating a few nights before the whole sky diving thing actually. I took control and we made love. I felt a lot like I was forcing her but she wanted…" he looked at her as he spoke

"I wanted to know what it was like to let go and Eddie did that for me."

"And you didn't like it?"

"No I did."

"We both did" Eddie added

"Maybe what you needed to know was not how to let go nor hold your independence. Maybe all you needed to know was that if you did slip the other was going to be there to catch you."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Latekka... ... ... ...Mr. Latekka" The nurse called Eddie from his slumber.

"You've been out a while gave us a bit of a scare, how are you feeling now?" She asked

"What?" He asked barely coming to

"Are you okay Mr. Latekka?"

"No. I don't know.... is my wife here?"

"Your chart says that you aren't married are you sure your okay?"

"Please just leave me alone." She did as he asked

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THERE IS STILL MORE TO COME....STAY TUNED..... .....**

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE CURVE BALL.**


	67. Chapter 67

**LETS BACK UP JUST A BIT AND REFRESH ON THE EVENTS.... .... .... ... .... .... ... ... ... **

**(THE STORY PICKS UP A LITTLE FURTHER DOWN THE PAGE IF YOU DON'T NEED THE REFRESHER)**

_"You're late, that's not like you" Sully said to her when she came in an hour late._

_"I'm sorry Sully I had to do something this morning it want happen again. "_

_"How's things with Eddie since evilness came back? You know I was just giving you a hard time about Rory don't you? Eddie's not going anywhere, he's staying right around your little finger the way he likes it"_

_"I'm sure Eddie's fine, he looked happy the last time I saw him anyway"_

_"Are you sure you're okay, you don't look so spry this morning"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine." Janet walked off and tried to call Eddie again and again._

_-----------------_

_"Eddie, it's me look I really need to talk to you. I know I said it was to late and I guess now it really is but there is something I'd like to tell you at least and I've got your stuff for you. I could bring it by or you can come get it if you even want it. Just let me know. " First it was being in shock_

_"Baby, please call me. I don't want to end this over the phone and I would feel better if I knew you were okay. Anyway, I hope..Eddie. Just be happy baby." Then it mixed with a little pleading denial_

_"I guess now I'm officially the physco ex-girlfriend. Oh well call me anyway, just do me a favor and wait until Rory leaves. I don't deserve to be dumped in front of her two days in a row. I'm sorry Eddie, I really am and I'd like to think I was strong enough to wait until you come to tell me but I'm not. For what it's worth I loved you, I love you and I know you never set out to hurt me but if your happy now, with her I guess you finally did something noteworthy, well voice mail worthy anyway." She tried to end it on a more cheery note having reached the point of self preservation_

_When Rooster came in he nearly made her sick again and she called Eddie out of desperation again. She had to confess even if he'd moved on she couldn't live with her self otherwise and somewhere deep down she needed him to tell her she was beautiful and not the woman she felt like she was at the moment even if he hated her. Nick called her shortly thereafter to let her know he was in the hospital._

_-------------------------------_

_"I can't do this Hannah, I've got to go."_

_"Cant do what Janet? Ray didn't have anything to do with Eddie being beaten."_

_**"Not now Hannah" **Janet was furious Hannah even brought it up when she knew what was on Janet's mind. Hannah may not know he dumped her but she knew what Janet did._

_"You can't leave we're in the middle of my engagement party"_

_"I wish you lots of happiness I do but I can't do this, not now"_

_"But your the maid of Honor"_

_**"God you know what it's not ALWAYS about HANNAH JANE DANIELS CATALDO, whatever** "_

_"I'll go" Ray went after her having walked in on the end of the exchange and finding Hannah about to cry_

_--------------------------_

_"Meadows what the hell was that about?"_

_"Stay away from me Ray. " Janet barked when he caught up to her on the sidewalk_

_"I'm not going to hurt you. I wouldn't do that…"_

_"Well you already have more than you'll ever know so just go enjoy your party."_

_"Janet I never meant to hurt you, what happened between us...."_

_"Don't stand here and act like anything happened, my god Ray we had drunk sex one night that's all there is to it. And you've hurt me more than you'll ever know."_

_"I'm sorry I never meant for you to be..."_

_"I wasn't going to tell her and neither was Eddie. As much as he dislikes you he believes you truly love Hannah."_

_"What's going on?"_

_"Nothing" Ray replied to Hannah Jane_

_"Janet I don't know what Eddie told you but Ray didn't do this"_

_"Eddie hasn't said a word to me about who did it but you just remember who's been there for Sam with no ulterior motive before you start taking sides"_

_"Ray loves me and he loves Sam"_

_"No one destroyed your life but you, Hannah" Janet shot back knowing Hannah didn't believe a word she said herself_

_"And you're Ms. Innocent now?" Hannah asked_

_"Don't worry Ray I'm not going to tell Hannah about your little indiscretion."_

_"What indiscretion?"_

_"Does it matter Hannah, aren't you just going to sweep it under the rug and pretend it's not there the same way you always do so you can avoid having to answer for anything"_

_"Just because you messed up doesn't mean you've got a free pass to start pushing everyone Else's in their face"_

_"I'm answering for mine Hannah, you should try it. It hurts like hell but at least I'm an honest woman, maybe not a respectable one but honest"_

_"What's she talking about Hannah Jane?"_

_"I don't know why don't you tell me?"_

_----------------------------_

_John opened his door to see his big sister standing there and he in just his jeans pulling his shirt over his head. "You're busy, I'll see you later" Janet knew he had company._

_"No, it's fine. You're not going anywhere." He knew she hit her wall._

_"Sit, give me a minute" He left Janet in the den and his company left._

_"You want to talk about it?"_

_"Did you and Frank need me?"_

_"Of course we need you?"_

_"But did you need me, when mom died. Did you need me hovering over you?"_

_"I don't think you could really consider taking care of us as hovering, Jay"_

_"But did you need me to do it or was I just trying to...."_

_"Yes we needed you to take care of us but I do think you used it as an excuse not to deal with it yourself and I think you already know that."_

_Janet was silent for a while. "I cried but it wasn't for mom."_

_"Eddie" Janet just nodded_

_"What happened"_

_"He's in the hospital, he was beaten by three guy's"_

_"Is he going to be okay?"_

_"I think so, he didn't really say"_

_"It scared you is that why your here instead of with him?" John knew that wasn't it but held out hope_

_"No, I'm not scared. I'm angry."_

_"At who?"_

_"Eddie"_

_"Why?"_

_"The same reason I'm mad at mom"_

_"Because he's gone."_

_"Yeah, he's gone and it's my fault. I think it hurt to much and I didn't want him to be the one to go."_

_"Just tell me what happened, Sis"_

_"I cheated on him."_

_"WHAT?"_

_"Janet the man loves you, why would you do that to him?" He was somewhat harsh to his big sis that seemed to need a big brother at the moment_

_"Eddie doesn't love me, he wants to but he can't and I can't live with just wants and needs. He's still in love with the love of his life and she just happens to come with Blond hair and long legs."_

_"He told you that"_

_"He didn't have to I saw him kiss her and he told me he stopped it because of us but I had already......I don't want to talk about it. It's such a pathetic mess."_

_"You're not pathetic"_

_"You know what's so hard about it. I really hate that I'm mad at him. He didn't want to upset me so he didn't tell me she was back. He was trying and I just gave up. I couldn't wait for him to tell me he loved her, it would have been like waiting for mom to come home again. I just couldn't do that becasue she's not coming back and I knew she wasn't the whole time I waited for Dad to come back. I just didn't want to sit there and hope he changed his mind. That it was one big mistake." She finally cried her eyes out against her brothers shoulder over her mom._

_----------------_

_"I don't want any visitors" Eddie answered the phone next to his bed_

_"Don't hang up"_

_"I had a feeling you'd call"_

_"She told you I take it" Eddie added_

_"Yeah, but mostly she just cried"_

_"She's never cried in front of me except the night...never mind"_

_"I'm not going to lie to you and tell you she's okay because she's not and she's not going to be"_

_"Yeah well neither am I but for what it's worth I'm sorry"_

_"She knows that and she's mad as hell but she doesn't blame you."_

_"Hey one more thing"_

_"What's that?"_

_"You going to be alright man, she deserves to know that much"_

_"Yeah bruises heal"_

_--------------------------------------------_

_"You called him" Janet was furious walking in on the end of the conversation_

_"Jay?"_

_"I've got to go"_

_"No stop. He's going to be okay"_

_"Tell me you didn't tell him I cried" John just looked at her "Tell me John, tell me you didn't tell him he made me cry"_

_"Janet"_

_"How could you, you're my brother. I trusted you. You're all I had left."_

_"Janet, what's so wrong about him knowing how you feel"_

_"It'll hurt him and I've hurt him enough"_

_"Everyone cries Janet and he hurt you to"_

_"I don't especially in front of Eddie and he didn't mean to" Though she had tears streaming down her face._

_"Where are you going?" That was the last thing Eddie heard through the phone before John hung it up not knowing Eddie was still there._

_"I don't know just do me a favor and keep your mouth shut. The last thing I need is to be humiliated more. I learned my lesson okay. I've got it."_

_"I'm not letting you leave until you tell me where the hell your going"_

_"To keep the promise I made to dad" Janet slammed her door driving off as her dad pulled up_

_--------------------_

_"Where's she going" Richard asked_

_"What promise?"_

_"What?"_

_"What did Janet promise you?"_

_"That she'd dump Latekka before he broke her heart." John nodded_

_"Do me a favor?" John asked his father_

_"What?"_

_"Leave her the hell alone" John just stomped off to his own vehicle_

_-------------------_

_"Hey Richard, Sully's not here" Lanna answered when he called_

_"Actually I wanted to talk to you"_

_"He's fine. The doctors said a week and he could go home"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Eddie, why what did you want?"_

_"What's wrong with Latekka" She explained it_

_"Have you seen Janet. No Eddie said she came by yesterday and was pretty upset by it"_

_"If you see her let me know and I hope he's okay?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Latekka... ... ... ...Mr. Latekka" The nurse called Eddie from his slumber.

"You've been out a while gave us a bit of a scare, how are you feeling now?" She asked

"What?" He asked barely coming to

"Are you okay Mr. Latekka?"

"No. I don't know.... is my wife here?"

"Your chart says that you aren't married are you sure your okay?"

"Please just leave me alone." She did as he asked

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YOU'VE WAITED LONG ENOUGH... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"You can go in if you'd like. He could use some cheering up" Janet just gave the nurse a nod and continued to stare at Eddie through the door. She had to see that he was okay but she knew she wasn't welcome.

"How is he?" Rory asked walking up to Janet but she didn't answer

"I take it you don't visit all of your customers, do you?" still no answer

"I just came by to talk, I'll come back later when he's awake"

"He's not asleep"

"He looks like he is"

"That's not how Eddie sleeps" Janet said softly

"You mean alone" Janet just closed her eyes. It hurt so badly, to badly to retaliate

"I'm sorry, that didn't come out right. I meant alone as in without you; his girlfriend of course. I'll just shut up now……"

"You didn't come to see me so why are you still standing here?"

"Are you sure?"

"Why do you care what I think when you don't care what I feel?"

"Fair enough." Rory walked in

-----------------------

"Eddie" Rory spoke softly

"What are you doing here?" He was surprised to see her

"I wanted to talk for a minute, if your up to it"

"Just listen first. I thought for the longest time we had a lot of unfinished business... ..." Eddie began to explain

"Me to" She replied

"We were just kids Rory and we were trying to do something we shouldn't have. It's taken a lot for me to realize it but being with you was just my way of not having to deal with myself." Eddie explained mostly to himself "It was just so easy to be the Captain of the Football team; no one hated you; no one expected you to do anything but have fun….the thing is though… … "

"You weren't having fun" Rory added

"Neither were you Rory."

"So this girl you were so in love with, did you ever get to tell her….kiss her, maybe?" Eddie froze up and truly looked sad

"Okay, none of my business. I'll go but just so you know I really am sorry….for everything. I'm sure Janet will make you a very happy man."

**"How'd you know about Janet?" **

"Please, I knew about Janet before I ever stepped foot on October Road. It doesn't take much more than seeing the way she defends you and the _'we shouldn't do this' _from you to figure out my efforts are pointless"

"Rory, I'm not sure what you have or haven't been told nor how much of it is true but you and Janet have **nothing** to do with one another. "

"So ditching me all those times to see her were…."

"We may have been dating when I met Janet but you're two completely different people and being with or without Janet changes absolutely nothing about the way I feel about you"

"So how do you feel about me Eddie? I know how you felt about her but you never did tell me how you felt about me"

Eddie took a deep breath "I know I'm not going to let you coming back to the Ridge change the way I do feel" He couldn't bring himself to tell Rory how he felt about her when he never told the woman he did love.

"Take Care Latekka" Rory turned around to leave "Ohh, I forgot I meant to give you this before I left. Better late than never I guess" She was somewhat pissy.

-----------------------

"Word is he'll live, so why the tears? You can't honestly be crying for Latekka" Janet left before she saw any visual of Eddie and Rory. She just had to run into Matt in the hospital parking lot.

"I have nothing to say to you" She just kept walking

"Don't you though? Because I have plenty to say to you."

"I'm not interested in a thing you have to say to me and I'm quite sure the words from my mouth are those of which you don't want to hear" She unlocked her door

"Janet, you know this could have been avoided. You're the reason he's in that bed, you're the reason I enjoyed every second of it."

"We both know that's a lie. You wanted Rory and you knew he'd take her back. She didn't want you then and she doesn't want you now"

"Rory? What does she have to do with anything?"

"Please Matt, I wasn't stupid enough to sleep with you and I'm not stupid enough to believe her coming back had nothing to do with Eddie lying in that bed right now"

"_Rory is here? In Knights Ridge?"_Matt Laush was confused

"In Eddie's room."

**"Why? Why did she come back here?"**

"I'm not listening to this it's as pathetic as Rooster acting as if he cares"

"Wait?" He reached for her

**"Don't touch me"**

"Okay, I'll back off, but I didn't do this for Rory." He knew Janet was horrified of him and he hated it.

"Like I'd believe a word you said"

"You know you've got some nerve acting like none of this is your fault. You're the biggest tease in Knight's Ridge and get pissed that a man calls you on it?"

"What are you talking about, I've never teased you. I have done nothing but tell you to leave me alone but you can't do it can you? Latekka couldn't either my God why am I the pawn in your and his fight for her. I never wanted to be I never asked to be."

"No ones fighting over Rory, honey. I had her every night I wanted her. Latekka wasn't a problem then, but he made the mistake of getting in the way of me being able to love you and for that he had to pay"

"Love me? What is wrong with the people in this damn town. No one knows what love is, no ones capable of it."

"You're wrong, Latekka loves you and I love you even Rooster loves you, but you can't have them all Janet. You have to choose."

"I don't want them, I don't want you and I don't want Rooster. I just wanted Eddie. That's it end of story."

"Then why are you standing here with me, go to him Janet let him love you if that's what you really want."

"I can't"

"why not. That's what you want isn't it. Latekka he's all yours go get him."

"Shut up Matt."

"That's what I thought."

"He's going to put me in jail, you know that; the second he finds out why he'll want to kill me."

"He knows your Ray's pawn"

"More than that he knows how I feel about you."

"This is absurd, I never wanted to come here. I never wanted to stay, I never wanted to fall in love with a man like Eddie, I never wanted any of this. Why can't this town just leave me the hell alone. I don't want to be here."

"But you are, Janet. You're here and I'm here and Latekka in there and Russo's at the bar. We're all here and it's all up to you."

**"Go to hell Matt."** Janet drove away from him.

---------------------------

"Matt" Rory called to him when he kept walking straight past her in the hallway

"Keep walking, I have nothing to say to a woman that'd walk away with my child."

"I guess not" Rory knew she'd wronged him all those years ago especially after he hung up on her when she'd called and told him she lost the baby.

"Wait" He stopped but didn't look at her

"Did you give our baby a name?"

"Yes, I called him Matthew" Rory replied and he started walking again.

-------------------------------------------

"Not man enough to wait until I get out of here?" Eddie looked up to see Laush

**"Why'd she come back?"**

"Who, Rory?"

"**This is over Rory?" **Eddie didn't even attempt to sit up, he didn't care **"You know what I'm feeling generous so you can have her this time." **

"I had her last time."

"Thanks for that by the way it saved me a lot of face time I didn't want to put in"

"Face time?" Matt chuckled

"Yeah well call it what you want, I didn't care then and I don't care now."

"Yeah well I ran into Janet in the parking Lot, She told me Rory was in your room..." He knew he had Eddie's full attention "beautiful when she cries isn't she?"

**"What is it that you want so badly Laush, I might just give it to you"**

"From what I gather she's not yours to give. " He had the nerve to chuckle "You know this worked out way better than I could have hoped for. You had her and you threw her away just for the chance to settle things with me."

_"She'll never love you"_Eddie was smug in his own revelry

"I know, I just came to offer my condolences. I actually feel bad for you had I known you were going to destroy your own life I'd have never tried to do it for you. Man it's really got to suck knowing how she feels against your skin….**How she felt**"

**"GET OUT" **Matt bowed his head and left. He could hear Eddie scream and throw something across the room as he walked down the hall way. The smile on his face to be seen for miles.

------------------------

Janet made it only a few miles before she turned around and went back to tell Eddie goodbye. He may scream at her again but she had to say goodbye for her own reasons. If she didn't she'd be carrying around Eddie's memory like that of her mothers, finally free from such a burden she wasn't going to carry another one.

"I know your not asleep and I know you don't want to see me so I'll make this quick. I just stopped by to give you this" She put the bracelet in his hand and he didn't let go of her. He turned his head and cupped her face mostly holding onto her neck tightly. To tightly.

"I wish….I… God baby I wish it wasn't like this" He put his forehead to hers

"Me to Eddie…I never meant to hurt you"

"I'm in hell, Janet"

"You'll find your way out; without me."

"Why are you here then?"

"I'm…Eddie I can't stay here, this isn't where I belong. I'm not sure when I'm going, but I'll try to be gone before you get out of here."

"Are you going home?"

"For a while until I can figure out where "

"You belong on the Ridge"

"I can't, it hurts enough"

"Janet why did you do this, how could you?"

"You should know why, Eddie. If you don't already know who I am, you were never going to"

"Why'd you come back here. I don't want your stupid bracelet you could have thrown the son of a bitch away" He got mad again

"I came to keep my promise to dad." Eddie just nodded letting go of her hand

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry I let you think I was something I'm not." Eddie said softly

"Yeah well I'm sorry I forced you to do something you couldn't do."

"Janet, did you ever expect this….us to be something or was Richard not as out of line as I thought"

"Eddie, I'm sorry it was never going to be enough."

"You never trusted me…." He finally looked up at her "with your heart you were never going to give it to me were you?"

"At least I had mine to give" With that Janet walked out

--------------------------------------

Sully came out of his office and saw Janet standing there. He feared the worst. "Get everyone out and close the doors" He ordered Karen.

"Go, you've got two minutes"

He waiting untill the bar was empty. "What are you doing, Meadows" Janet was doing her damnedest to pry off the name plate Sully had put on the bar for her and Eddie.

"Why do you hate me, I'm your own flesh and blood yet you despise me. Is it because I look like her, do I sound like her, act like what the hell is it Sully why do you not claim me as your own."She talked in a tizzy flinging her hands

"You're the spitting image of Abby. You're nothing like your grandmother, Princess"

"**Don't call me that! **I'm not a Princess I never have been and never will be so stop feeling sorry for me. I don't want your charity and I'm nothing like my mother. She was honest and decent. She was beautiful and confident. She didn't make mistakes. My mother was a true Princess, she wasn't a tramp"

"Neither are you and to me and Richard and Latekka you are a Princess."

"I'm willing to bet Latekka will never call me a Princess again, a **bitch** maybe but never a Princess"

"What are you talking about?" Sully asked as Janet came around the bar and started taking shots.

"Why'd you do it? Was she beautiful, did you love her or was she just willing?"

"I loved her as much as a man my age could have."

"You weren't a man, you were a bastard you knew she had a husband, you knew Richard was your son and you knew who I was but you ran. To Chicken to claim your own child"

"Janet, I'm sorry honey. I didn't say anything because you had grandparents it would have confused you and you didn't deserve that for my benefit"

"I have no one. My father thinks I'm his constant reminder of his dead wife, my brother betrayed me, Latekka doesn't love me, my grandparents are dead and the other ones are dying. What do I have Sully tell me what the hell I should be so happy about."

"Janet, baby girl…"

"don't…just don't…." Janet slid to the floor crying her eyes out again.

Sully bent to hold her. "He doesn't want me, he hates me"

"Who hates you?"

"Eddie, he'll never forgive me for it"

"For what, Janet"

"I saw him kiss Rory and I thought he was going to sleep with her and I slept with Rooster"

"He doesn't love me"

"Yes he does, he's loved you for so long Janet"

"He want's to but he can't, he tried but he still loves her. "

"I don't think that's true"

"He told me he wanted me and needed me but he couldn't say it, I waited but he never did because he loves her. He couldn't just outright say it"

"Does he know about Russo" Sully had to ask though he'd have kept her secrete

"I told him and he hates me. I hate me"

"He's upset, he can't hate you"

"I hurt him so bad, he didn't mean to hurt me. He would never hurt me on purpose but I hurt him. I didn't want to…."

"Shhhhh, it's all going to be okay. He'll come around he just needs more time" Sully knew that was a promise he wasn't likely going to be able to keep and if Eddie took much more time Sully would be dead of old age.

"No, it's over. He told me to rot. I'm dead to him. I'm just another person on the street now, he doesn't even want look at me anymore"

"No, that's not true. You'll see it's going to be just fine I promise." Janet fell asleep or nearly passed out with Sully holding her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Why were the doors locked it's only eleven, where's everyone at? Hello" Rooster rounded the corner of the bar and saw Sully there with Janet tears streaming down his own face.

"Latekka didn't bite the dust did he?"

"Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted. She's destroyed, she despises her self and the man she loves may never speak to her again. ARE YOU HAPPY?"

"Sully I didn't have anything to do with Latekka hooking up with Rory. He did just what everyone knew he would. I tried to tell her for months that it wouldn't work but she wouldn't listen"

"Come on I'll help you get her up and take her home" he added

**"Don't you dare touch her."**

"I'm not going to hurt her. I could never hurt Janet"

"You did, look at her. How could you, she trusted you?"

_"Janet's the one that came on to me"_

"You smug little bastard, get out of here before I fire your ass"

**"You can't fire me because she's pissed"**

"I can and I will. Try me Russo. You picked the wrong woman to mess with."

"You mean I picked your fascination. We all know there's something about Janet that's had you in a twitch since day one"

"She's my granddaughter so **Shut your mouth**"

------------------

"Sully?"

"This should be awkward. Excuse me if I don't hang around for the family reunion" Rooster hit the door

"What's wrong?" Lana saw Janet passed out a complete mess. "Oh god Eddie?"

"He's still breathing though I doubt he wants to" Sully replied

"Janet, wake up…honey" Lana tried to wake her but Janet just laid over onto the cold hard floor putting her face against the coolness.

"Janet, get up off of this floor, now."

"What the hell is she doing?"

"Rotting as per your sons orders" Sully was furious with Eddie

"Eddie would never leave her like this, he loves her and he'd have us both for letting her lay here."

"Janet, get up" She started crying and calling for Eddie again.

"What the hell is going on here Sully"

"You may want to sit down for this" Sully explained it to Lana as best he could. Lana cried but remained silent until the end.

"Help me get her up, he loves her and he's a damned fool."

----------------------------------

"Can you give him a few minutes?" Lana asked having walked in just seconds before the nurse did whom was bringing his breakfast try. She didn't have to say anything to her son for him to know she knew. Lana just looked at him waiting for his explanation.

"She's……I … … I…."

"I know baby" Lana hugged him crying while her son cried over the woman he loved.

------

"Who told you?"

"Sully, _Janet told him while she was rotting."_ Eddie swallowed that one hard.

"Eddie, he's closed the bar. "

"Why? I'm not really dying, I just want to." He tried to smile for her

"Because last night, she came in and completely fell apart. She screamed at Sully about hating her because she looked like her grandmother and by the time I got there he was sitting on the floor behind the bar holding her. I tried to get her up but she insisted on doing what you told her to do because she didn't want to disappoint you more than she already had"

"That's not really possible" He faked another chuckle but it wasn't funny

"Well, Sully's refusing to open the bar until he finds her none the less."

"Finds her?"

"She must have left while we were talking."

"**You just left her like that?" **He was furious

"No baby, you left her like that" Lana tired to ease that blow but she needed to say it.

"What was I supposed to do she went to bed with another man." Eddie fumbled with the bracelets in his hand

"Love her, exactly what your doing now only this time you tell her."

"It's to late"

"Can I ask you something and you don't even have to answer just listen. As bad as it hurts right now knowing what both of you did can forgiving each other possibly hurt any worse?"

"I already want to die so do me a favor and **stop telling me to love a woman that would lay down for another man. I was honest I told her I didn't want that type of woman and I damn well meant it." **Lana over looked his tone of voice

"And I'm telling you, son what the hell makes you think you deserve a woman like that." Lana could see the hurt she caused her son. "Or that one even exists"

"Eddie, no woman is perfect so stop trying to make the poor girl reach for something she can't."

_"Right now she'd be hard put to reach the beer cooler"_

"Well, what's the problem then. You're the one that climbed in it aren't you?" Eddie just rolled his eyes.

"Give me a few days, I'll drink my way out" He sighed and laid his head back on the pillow

**"Look at me"** She made him give her his full attention " This isn't going to get easier. It's going to get worse everyday, you'll never forget what it feels like to have her in your life. Baby love doesn't forget. So either accept your part and give her up or make it work but this being angry isn't going to do anything but make you miserable."

"Why can't I be mad that she slept with another man. Give me one good reason"

"Because as much as your hurting and as much as you want to be mad at her you still love her"

"Why?" His voice cracked and tears fell

"Eddie, you know why and nothing she did changes those reasons."

"So she should just get a free pass to sleep around"

"I didn't say that any more than I'm saying you should get a free pass to make out with Rory"

"It was one kiss"

"Okay, it was one time, so what's the difference?"

"A lot"

"To whom?"

"To me!"

"To Janet? Do you think it would have made a difference if you had slept with her, do you think it would have hurt her worse than betraying her trust to start with. Where's the line Eddie. You don't cross just a little, your either over or your not baby"

"So you think it's my fault my girlfriend had sex with another man"

"I think it means something that she told you she had sex with him."

"To relieve her conscience, maybe"

"So she told you it was over"

**"No, she told me she slept with another man. Why did she even bother to come at all if she really thought I had sex with Rory?"**

"I think you know the answer to that as well"

"Why would she want me if I slept with another woman?"

"You know, I can't tell you what Janet does or doesn't feel. I can tell you what it takes to just about die on the inside knowing you need someone so badly that you don't care if they love you back as long as you can be with them"

"What?"

"Your father and I weren't love at first sight, sweetie"

"Dad loved you. **I know he did" **

"I know baby" She gave clue that she wasn't nearly as taken back by Eddie's father in the beginning as he was with her

"So what'd she do sleep with Russo to make it even"

"I don't know baby, that's something you'll have to ask her."

"I should have known you'd be on her side. You want grand kids that bad, you'll have them, just give me time to get out of here. Hell I'll even let you pick who"

"I'm on your side Eddie but you're a grown man now and life isn't as simple as yes and no anymore, there's more gray area's now than there are black and white. You just need to decide what would make you happy and having children for any reason other than because you're with the woman you love want do that"

"_I'm sorry have they invented time machines_"

"No, but you control the rest of it from here on out. You might as well make your time count and you know damn well who I would pick" Eddie just huffed and sighed more

"Can I ask you something?"

"Make it count" He was stout in tone

"Why do you honestly think Janet did what she did?" Lana wanted him to talk about it. Leaving it bottled up was only going to make it worse.

**"Richard"**

"What?"

"He made her promise she wouldn't let me break her heart."

"You're both damn fool's"

"That's why she wouldn't give it to me. She's scared….but I can't help that and I shouldn't have to pay for it."

"It's not about whether you should or shouldn't. What matters is whether or not you think having her in your life is worth the price to pay and I don't understand why she'd be laying on the floor of a bar rotting if she hadn't already given it to you"

"Me either but I've never understood women"

"Perhaps it was the giving it back that she misunderstood"

-------

After a few minutes Lana spoke again "So what'd doc have to say?"

"Pretty much lay here until he feels like telling me to go home"

"Any chance you're going to let me take care of you for a while" Eddie just looked at her "It was worth a try. You never know if you don't ask" She had to sneak the I told you so in there somewhere

When Lana got ready to leave Eddie spoke stopping her at the door. "She's leaving"

Lana turned back around to face her son "She was here earlier" he added

"Last night"

"Did she tell you where she was going?"

"Home for a while, but it's the only lie she's ever told me"

"Why do you think she'd lie to you now."

"When Richard first found out we we're seeing each other he made her promise him she wouldn't let me break her heart, she let him down and she's leaving because it'd continue to break if she had to see me but Janet would never go back home."

"How can you be so sure"

"She jumped, she wouldn't make it that easy for me. It has to be hard that way I can't give anything up for her."

"Eddie baby I don't understand what you're saying"

"She can't even look at me, do you have any idea what that feels like. I promised Richard I'd catch her but I pushed her. "

"Does she have anywhere else to go other than Richard?"

"I know where you can find her but it want do you any good if I'm not the one that does"

"Tell me where she's at Eddie, you can't leave. You're in a hospital for goodness sakes baby"

"I'm not running after her…it's to late but she'll be waiting for me"

"Eddie, where?"

"I promised I'd never tell, I don't want to take that away from her, it doesn't matter what she did don't make her cry there. She's smiling if she's there so let her be."

"You're being ridiculous"

"Here, if you see her give her this back for me" Eddie rolled away from his mom.

--------------------------

"Can I help you Miss"

"Yeah I believe you can"

"What suits your fancy?"

"Ruby's" Janet replied

------------------------

The guys didn't say a word when Eddie walked through the front door slamming it so hard behind him that it bounced back open rattling all the windows in the house and knocking things from their perch on the wall. The guy's had chatted away after band practice having just inducted Ickey back into the ban, they were there for hours and back again the next day to make up for lost time. They sat in shock as Eddie stomped through the house and came back with a beer flopping down carefully beside them.

Eddie took one look at his friends shocked faces and lost his cool "You know I was thinking while I was laid up in that bed and came up with some pretty good life lessons but then after I watched a band of marching morons I call my brothers act as though they didn't have a care in the world I realized two things"

"Really, was it that you didn't like the bench because you could have just given it away as compared to setting it a blaze in the front yard, man" Nick looked out the window. Knowing full well the wrath of Eddie Latekka was upon them and they were excusing it because of current events.

"Fuck the damn bench" Eddie coarsely growled through a scratchy throat.

"Okay so what was your epiphany?" Phil questioned

"For statrers that there's a good lesson to be learned in the ability to act like no one else matters. The freedom that gives you makes life worth living only the reason you have that freedom is because I've been carry around all of your secretes for you and the second is why the hell would you want to live your life if no one else matters, What's the fucking point?"

"What's **your** point, Eddie?" Nick wasn't amused anymore

"I'm in the mother of all bad moods right now and since everyones suddenly gotten into this truth telling spree I thought I might join in."

"Eddie, nows not the time, man" Ickey tried to shut him up

"Ickey I owe you an apology for the way I reacted when I found out you were banging Big O's wife because I nailed his girlfriend about a week after they broke up which is why he got pissed off and slept with Hannah Jane to start with."

"WHAT!" Nick screeched

"Eddie"

"No, Phiz it's my turn. I owe you an apology to Nicky I should have called you but I didn't because I was pissed at you for not coming home. How could you man you were supposed to love her and you dropped her like she was nothing. She needed you and you weren't here because you were to busy tending your own wounds." It rang to familiar to Eddie

"Are you done yet" Owen asked gruff " Do you feel better now because to be honest I do" Nick just looked at him like he was crazy. Nick completely lost and in shock himself.

"I'm sorry Nicky but she wasn't your woman anymore, you left" Owen left an even more impressive what the hell look on Nick's face.

"Eddie don't do it, man. They don't deserve it I do. Take it out on me" Ickey pleaded with him.

"We all deserve everything we get. I'm so sick of acting like we're owed some guaranteed happiness that doesn't exist so either we roll with the changes or we get left behind, I for one don't want any of you left behind so today is the day to start rolling."

" I know everything seems all messed up right now but if Big Cat was behind it we'll help you take care of him but they don't deserve this . Let me have it, I do just don't do something your going to regret"

"It's time, Ickey. Time to stop; either face it and get over it or just keep running. Me I ain't running no more."

"What's he talking about" Nick asked Ickey clearly he had an idea

"Gavin Goddard ain't little Sammy's father, Nicky G"

"You knew Sam was mine this whole time" Nick looked at Eddie

"No we always thought he was yours but there's just as much chance he's Big O's " Ickey scratched his head and pointed drumstick in hand

"Me, I might be Sam's father and you didn't tell me!" Owen looked to Eddie as well

"I didn't know until the day you got married and Hannah was a wreck." Eddie replied non chalantly

"How could you not tell me, Eddie your supposed to be my friend" Owen said deeply and still in shock

"You were supposed to be mine" Nick yelled back at Owen and the war of words ensued

"Okay, chill for just a minute. We've all done things to one another we shouldn't have. Eddie went out with Owen's ex, Nick you abandoned everyone so Owen possibly impregnated your lady love, Ickey had an affair with Allison" Phil nearly confused himself "You see no ones innocent anymore and yeah it hurts but you forgive and try to forget and go on because that's what we do. We help each other because we are friends"

"Except for you Phiz, you ain't done nuttin wrong to no body" Ickey asked

"Is he right Phiz, you haven't ever done anything that would be considered hurtful have you?"

"What is he talking about Phil?" Owen questioned as Eddie had a very readable voice and expression.

" Don't blame me for your mistakes Eddie."

"My mistakes." Eddie chuckled "My mistakes, who told Matt Laush where I was at just because he called to _talk_, who gives me pain in the ass words to live by that only manage to screw me up, who is it Phiz that always goes on and on about how hot the women I date are and then shoves the self riotous crap down my throat as soon as I start dating Janet, who the HELL IS IT THAT DIDN'T FUCKING TELL ME JANET CALLED WHILE I WAS RIGHT OUTSIDE SITTING ON THE FUCKING BENCH WITH RORY OF ALL DAMN PEOPLE BECAUSE HE'S SCARED OF LEAVING THIS MOTHER FUCKING HOUSE. What do you honestly think these walls are protecting you from because right now your biggest problem is me?"

"Come on man, back off a little" Ickey was no match for Eddie but he tried

"The only mistake I made was letting any of you near her. You all treated her like crap."

"What are you talking about?"

"Please she knows Ickey calls her Janet the Planet, your little cake remark made the rounds, Phiz man you treated her like a stranger in your house, she never felt welcome here because of you. Nick doesn't even speak to her unless he's damn near forced to and Owen can't stop making cracks about the women I've slept with in front of her, hell I would love me to death if I was ignored, put in my place, called fat and constantly reminded that I was at the end of a list longer than I care to admit wouldn't you."

"Man, maybe you should go back to the hospital."

"Don't tell me what to do in my own damn house, I've let people run over me for way to long and it stops right now. I should have never bought this house to start with. I wanted a home but the only damn thing I've got is this fucked up circus. Go ahead Nicky this should be great for your next book. I've got a better ending for this one though so tell me what you think"

"Alright, go ahead tell me what a jackass like you would know about good endings."

"When you write your next book, Frankie dumps Tori right out of the gate because she was screwing the guy that nearly beats the life out of him years down the road, then he needs to somehow fall in love with a real woman that he nearly blows it with a few times before Tori comes back. That way you can end it all where he kisses Tori while the love of his life drives by and turns to another man because he wasn't man enough to ……………." Eddie stood up wobbling and slammed his bottle of beer against the wall then stumbled out the front door and sat collapsed down on to the front steps bawling his eyes out in silence.

-------------------------------

"One of us has to talk to him." Ickey proclaimed

"I'll do it" Phil volunteered

"You don't have to man, one of us will" Owen said after nearly half an hour of them standing at the door watching Eddie after the twenty minutes of screaming he listened to among his friends from his porch steps.

"No, it's fine. Just call Janet and do whatever you have to do to get her here."

"I don't think things are so good between them right now, Phiz"

"He loves her"

"He's right man, it wouldn't hurt that much if he was just pissed" Ickey contended and they all knew Eddie was worse off than Owen had been.

'Can I stay with one of you guy's tonight, Pizza Girl is visiting her sister"

"Are you sure, Phil. Eddie's just hurting right now, he didn't mean any of it"

"Yeah he did and he's right. Just call Janet don't tell her Eddie's home" Phil replied then opened the screen door taking a deep breath, then another, and another before walking out and taking a nervous seat by Eddie.

-------------------

"Hurts pretty bad doesn't it" Phil said quietly and the guy's could barely hear

"I mean I know you think life is over and there's no reason to breathe anymore but we were doing a little thinking of our own and decided that we were going to keep breathing anyway. One slow deep breath at a time sounded great but there reaches a point where you need more than that." Eddie still didn't respond to his friend

"I guess when you get to that point if your to afraid to take in that much all at one time you want make it through to see if your still here or not."

"**What's your point" **Eddie replied through gritted teeth

"Thank you for making me breathe, I'm scared and my chest hurts but I'm still here aren't I and I wouldn't trade this moment sitting under the stars next to my best friend even if it meant the pain wasn't here to."

"Phiz you ready" Owen asked as he, Ickey and Nick walked out of the house and down to the bottom of the steps in front of Eddie.

"Take care buddy"

"You know where we're at if you need us" With that the gang left the broken Eddie Latekka alone with his head in his hands sitting on the front step of his house that he never got to offer Janet as a home. The guy's couldn't get Janet to answer her phone.

------------------------------------------------

"I had a feeling I'd find you here sooner or later"

"I met Eddie here, we spent the night here after homecoming. That's why he didn't come back to the bar"

"Janet I…"

"Open the bar, Sully. It's his bar it's where he goes"

"It's your bar Janet, it always has been. My plan was to let you run it so I could retire, I just thought I'd wait for the two of you to get it together before I asked. I knew he'd take care of you, I can't just leave you there by yourself"

"Open the bar Sully, I need a drink " Janet just walked off from him and Sully did as she asked he reopened the bar


	68. Chapter 68

"Hey, what was with the shutdown last night?" Owen, Nick and Ickey inquired

"Hell hath no fury like Janet Meadows scorn" She walked right up to the bar.

"OHHH HELL" Owen and Nick commented "DAMN" Ickey added

------------------------------

"Do I need to get it myself" was all she barked with the raising of her brow and feisty nature that Eddie was so addicted to. Sully sat her beer in front of her.

"Janet, you look nice tonight" Owen tried to see what was going on. They'd always gotten along well

"I'll agree with that" Nick added . Three now in competition with each other out of bruised egos and trying to correct their rudeness that Eddie so lovingly pointed out.

"Would you really?" They knew instantly by her tone it wasn't going to be good

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't"

"Wow!!! I'm sure Hannah's going to be **thrilled** when she finds out she just heard you wrong when she thought you said you were coming home." Janet turned her beer up and just walked off beer in hand to the dart board

---------------

"Sorry dude that was hilarious" Nick just glared at Owen

"I'm going to need some help tonight, boys" Sully informed them lining up their beer on the house. The guy's just took a table close to the Dart board but most importantly Janet.

"Want some competition" Ickey offered referring to the game of darts.

"You sure you want to be seen with Janet the Planet. It might mar your upstanding reputation with the ladies." Ickey wasn't quite sure how she'd managed to ask it seriously with out a bit of sarcasm while she continued to throw her darts.

"Who me? Please after pickling O Row's wife I've learned sumptin' "

"That you're a bastard" Owen spouted

"That too but I was talkin' bout a little compassion. Like for Eddie even though he just turned on all of his buddies."

"Ohh you mean like I got from the two of them when I was in the tub with Eddie." Ickey just looked at them like what the hell??? "I have to say the nice boobs comment made it all so much better" Nick just pointed to Owen when Ickey tried to figure it out, Janet kept her back to them still playing darts. " Or Like I got from Phil when he thought I took Eddie from him" She threw another dart "How about the compassion I got from you when I was a 16 year old girl who just buried her mother and you so compassionately named me Janet the Planet or perhaps from Nick who's never spoken a word to me unless Eddie was around." Janet stopped and looked at Ickey "That's the one thing I can give your boy Latekka though. He's got compassion, he's been taking care of all of you for years. I can't wait to see the pity on his face when he makes it around to tell me. I don't plan on being here for it though."

"Would you at least put the sharp pointed objects down and have a drink with us" Nick asked from the table.

"Tequila, straight up. Bring the bottle" Owen flagged for it and Sully sent it to them.

"So, why do the three of you suddenly want to have a drink with me. I've worked here like what almost 11 years and now you ask" Janet continued to suck limes and chuckle out her words

"You look like you could use one and I know we can so why not"

"Looks fade fast don't they"

"You do look nice tonight Janet but you also look like your ready to go home with the first man that offers" She crossed her legs turning on her hip somewhat playing the pout

"Was that an offer? Because if it was I have to tell you it's not going to piss Eddie off nearly as much as your hoping it would"

"You know the problem with you guy's?"

"I'm quite sure you're going to tell us"

"You all want something you don't deserve. You spend your lives waiting for the next fuck but keep expecting a woman to sweep you off your feet. Guess what that's not the way fairy tales go. Good thing for man kind that's not the way real life goes."

"How did it go?"

"Ask Eddie, I was drunk. "

"So you and Eddie hooked up after a night in his truck? I'd heard rumors but never actually believed it" Nick asked

"There were no rumors just Rooster and of course not, it was a few months after that and then another 3 once he asked me out which of course was pretty remarkable time considering the circumstances behind it all"

"Can I ask you guy's something?"

"Yeah"

"How do you stop believing?"

"Believing in what? We talking Santa Clause, Tooth fairy what?"

"Ummm" Janet swallowed her drink "Fairy Tales, I mean like after the day, when it's over how do you men just stop?"

"You don't, I don't guess"

"So why just offer it for a day?" She posed a question Nick and Owen didn't have the nerve to answer

"Because we don't deserve more than that" Ickey replied

"You know what Owen, you really shouldn't feel guilty for Sam having gotten sick at Allison's Birthday BBQ. That was totally my fault" She said as though she didn't really care

"You weren't even there………………."

"I know that's what's so funny about it. Eddie stood me up and I still nearly killed your son" She had no idea Eddie told them. Janet had never been vindictive in her life but like her and Eddie had learned there was a first time for everything. They'd sucked the life out of Eddie and she was tired of it. He needed to live.

"Maybe, we should slow down a bit"

"Can't I'm in a hurry. I've got to get out of this god forsaken town"

"You're leaving?" Nick was surprised

"Don't worry, I said good bye" They all new that comment was aimed at Nick.

-------------------------------

"Hey, you can't leave until you dance with me." Owen asked

"It's not going to make him jealous. He has no reason to be jealous." She knew Eddie had come in by their tone and stance

"Then dancing with me want be a problem" Owen all but drug her up out of her chair as her Big Girl attitude had quickly dwindled

-----------------------------

"The usual" Eddie gruffed towards Sully

"He's here"

"I don't care."

"She's here"

"That I really don't care about."

"Liar, Owen's got her, she's safe."

"Not any of my business anymore now is it"

"Listen to me very carefully, Latekka. If you so much as look at another woman while in this bar, you're mother want be enough reason to save you"

"Maybe I owe Janet an apology then. She fucks Rooster, you stop fucking my mommy" Eddie was all sarcasm turning up his beer. Sully had never wanted to hit a man as badly as he wanted to hit Eddie.

---------------------------------------

"Nice to know you haven't reached the bottom of your barrel just yet" Rooster mumbled mad and hurt that Janet was dancing with Owen. Rooster had yet to see Eddie and didn't as he got off his shift and was on his way out.

"What happened Janet"

"I wanted Eddie Latekka to love me" She chuckled

"I'm not a mind reader but I'm pretty sure he does" Owen chuckled

"He gave his heart to Rory a long time ago"

"Did Eddie break things off because Rory came back"

"Not exactly" She expected Owen to ask but he surprised her by pulling her closer as they danced. She pulled back from him.

"I love him. Owen, so much and I couldn't bare the thought of being in love with a man as wonderful as Eddie and not being loved back. It'd be torture for him."

"Did Eddie say he didn't love you."

"He said he needed me and wanted me, it's not his fault. He was doing the best he could. It's not fair, he should be able to love who he wants to love. He shouldn't have to live without."

"What about you, Janet?"

"I thought Eddie loved me ya know, he was acting like it but he was just trying to make up for not. He'd never been able to and he would have been miserable for failing."

"And you?"

"I don't know, Owen. "

"Maybe he doesn't either"

--------------------------------------

"Mind if I cut in"

"Your girlfriend, go right ahead" Eddie just looked at Janet not saying a word

"I'll go" Eddie grabbed her arm tightly when she started to walk off

"STAY" his tone was deep and his voice low. They danced through four songs before Eddie spoke again.

"I guess it's a good thing I showed up when I did"

"I was just dancing with Owen, Eddie. That's all" Janet wasn't taking his accusation

"If I remember correctly that's how we started out a night that I happen to have thoroughly enjoyed" He knew she didn't remember and she knew he was just saying it to get to her.

"If I remember correctly you didn't have a problem with him shoving his tongue down my throat New Years Eve."

"What are you trying to prove Eddie." Janet asked when Eddie got frisky.

"Not a damn thing but I do have a reputation to protect."

"Clearly that's what you were concerned with while you were kissing Rory"

"Nice attempt at destroying it for me"

"Your reputation is fine, I only managed to destroy mine"

"You honestly think I believe you're just here to have a drink"

"I'm not going to waste my breath defending myself to you but we both know Owen would never do that to you, Eddie"

Eddie grinned an almost evil grin. "How long did it take them"

"To do what"

"To get you to have a drink with them?"

"I wouldn't have slept with your friends for pure revenge, Eddie"

"They would have and if you think any differently you are that naïve little girl because Owen would have laid you down the second he got you out of here."

"Whatever, just be an ass. That's what you're good at."

"Big O" Eddie called him

"Eddie, don't." She asked him

"Janet are you alright?" Owen asked

"See, I told you." Eddie whispered in her ear

"Eddie, man let her go before you hurt her"

"to late" Janet mumbled and Eddie loosened his grip a little not that he was really hurting her "I'm fine Owen. I can handle Eddie Latekka" It wasn't his grip that hurt her

------------------------------------

"What do you want from me Eddie?"

"I think you already know the answer to that"

"No"

"Alright, let him be the last son of a bitch to touch you. I hope he felt good" Eddie just kissed her tenderly then let go of her and walked off.

"EDDIE" Janet called but he ignored her and took his usual stool not so much as flinching at the beer bottle that landed on the floor next to him.

-----------------------------

"What was that all about?" Owen asked walking back to her

"He thinks we were…"

"And you think he's wrong?"

"Isn't he?" She was shocked

"Janet you can only hide behind that bar so much" Owen just walked off to join Ickey and Nick.

----------------------

"Well"

"Well what"

"Ohh, you mean Janet" Eddie played smug with Sully

"Yes I mean your girlfriend Jackass"

"I asked. She's content with the memory of Russo"

"The broken glass beneath your feet says differently"

"She's got better aim than that"

-----------------------------

"Can I get another one. I seemed to have dropped mine." Janet asked Sully

"This is enough, the two of you need to figure this out, sooner rather than later this time"

"Look I just came to say goodbye Sully. If I had known he was going to be here I wouldn't have"

"You look like you came to get **laid**" Eddie turned around of his stool to face her sitting so cocky

"You know what, the next time you or any of your cronies tells me I look like a tramp, I'm going to make Matt Laush and his buddies look like a day in the park"

"Why not, we both know it's your fault."

"My fault?" Janet giggled

"If you hadn't teased the man so damn much…."

"Fuck off Latekka"

"Gladly" Eddie replied as a blond walked through the door.

"I'm sure Matt will be grateful, he always did like your leftovers didn't he"

"Where's your little lover boy at tonight Janet? If it was my woman I wouldn't leave her alone looking like that."

"No, I'm quite sure you'd just leave her for a woman that didn't want you the first time around"

-------------------------------

**"I've had enough out of the two of you. You're both morons. No ones going to come near you because they know they'll never compare to her and they want leave her alone because they want to compare their selves to you. Grow up, forgive each other and move on but don't you dare sit here in my damn bar and rot. Either one on you."**

"After what she did? Why don't I just ask the bird to walk her down the isle to me."

"What I did? Sorry buddy but you called it quits the moment you lied to me"

"I didn't lie to you"

"I know she was at the shop that morning Eddie and I asked you what went on, you said Stratton was there no mention of your love scorn ex-girlfriend so like it or not _you lied_"

"So, I hadn't touch her."

"My God, you're an ass. "

"Back room, both of you now!"

-----------------------------

"Why didn't you just tell me she was there when I called I know you wouldn't talk to me with her there"

"It wasn't the time to discuss it"

"I suppose that's why you never called me back. You stood me up all over again. I asked you. **Son of a Bitch Eddie I asked you what went on? **I asked you when you came in at lunch and you conveintlyf orget about her being there. Nick's agent must have been very intriguing if you forgot a 5 foot 11 size 0 blond you use to nail was there."

"That's still no excuse for laying down with another man, **PRINCESS**"

"I'm done. I called, I asked, I came to see you. You're the one that turned your phone off. You're the one that should have said no. You're the one that blew it and you have no one but your self to blame."

"**Yeah, I know" **

"Don't be to hard on yourself though I'm sure you want. I wouldn't have stayed anyway. I made a promise and I intended on keeping it." Eddie knew she was referring to her father

"Was it worth it. Doing what I did just to see what if felt like." Eddie's back was to the door Janet was walking out of "Is it what you thought it would be or do you hate yourself more every time you think about it?" He played with the poker chips on the table beside him

"Kissing her, keeping her from me? Did you find out what you needed to know."

"Yeah I did and no it wasn't worth it"

"I wish I could say the same but at least I know now. I don't have to wonder"

"I'm happy for you, then"

"Why did you even come here tonight? I was supposed to be working and you knew that."

"It's the only thing I knew to do. You always made it hurt less. You've always been here when I needed you and I didn't think about not wanting you to be anymore. It was just instinct"

"Tell me something, before I go, how long will you remember me? Until I walk out the door, a few days or weeks, every time you pour a drink, every time you wake up alone…" She continued to attack him and Eddie stood silent the entire time. "…or will your instinct lead you right back her again?" His body flinched when he heard the door close between them

"As long as I draw breath" Eddie said out loud knowing she was gone from him

Eddie just turned to the door to open it only to find the place silent. He wandered out into the bar that Sully had again emptied. He took his stool and with his beer sat just listening to the Juke box.

"They took your truck" Janet let out a huge puff of air walking back to the bar. Less than gentle she opened the beer cooler between them. Janet threw the lid down the bar and turned her bottle up, then just stared at Eddie as she leaned against the liquor behind the bar from Eddie.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere anyway."

"So what is your plan then, sit here and drink yourself happy. You might as well, you've got years of practice at it"

"I didn't mean what I said to you" He found himself strangely turned on by it all.

"Don't worry about it, Rory told me how sad you were, it must have been horrible seeing you like that if she felt the need to run straight over here after seeing you to get an eyeful of why. Maybe she can make you not sad anymore, she's off to one hell of a start because you just look cheery as hell to me "

"Rory, came to see you, after she left the shop? Why didn't you say something to me about it?"

"Let's see I come in to work, listen to Rooster and Sully go on and on about how much you loved her, you blow me off when I call, she rubs in my face that she's here, you threw my key back at me….sorry if I didn't exactly feel like making my boyfriend tell me the truth…I gave you the chance to do it on your own and you didn't…end of story."

"That's not the end of the story because you had sex with another man"

"Yeah, so what. I don't even know why I bothered telling you because we were done by then, and the more I think about it the more I think I shouldn't have because I didn't have any business coming to see you that night and what I did or didn't do afterwards is none of your business."

"So you were willing to call it quits just because I didn't call you back."

"Technicality, Latekka. You didn't have any business summonsing me to your bedside but you did. What's the matter, Rory doesn't want you beat up?"

"You know, I was actually referring to the whole rotting thing." As opposed to the 'you make me not sad anymore'

"Yeah well I didn't mean the whole Leftovers and Matt thing"

"Yes you did"

"I never was a good liar" Janet held her drink up as a toast and turned it up.

"I've never known you to lie"

"I lied to you plenty of times sweetie" She patronized him

"No, you didn't honey"

"Ummm" Janet held her finger up as she finished her beer "I didn't need to think about going out with you"

"That's a big lie Janet" Eddie was sarcastic

"I wasn't offering"

"What?"

"On the hood of my car, I wasn't offering to sleep with you but you were so pitiful I didn't correct you"

"So you do remember?"

"bits and pieces, but this is fun so you should know I lied about not being sure I wasn't pregnant while we were in providence" Eddie went as pale as a ghost "Don't worry, I took a test when we got home, it was negative so you didn't knock me up." Eddie swallowed most of his bottle of beer

"Anything else I should know?"

"I changed your moms meatball recipe, The reason I was so turned on that morning in the hotel was because I thought you'd left and was just happy that you hadn't" Eddie just nodded the whole time "Your entire family isn't that nice, your cousin Tanner made me an offer that was hard to pass up, ohh and I didn't snap at you because I was upset about my mom, I was just sore that I was the one standing there watching you play foot ball instead of caring that I was left with a bunch of strangers when you gave up playing on a scholarship for her."

"Is that all?"

"No, but I think it's enough, don't you?"

"No, I'd like to hear it."

"Okay, I didn't want to _watch_ on the water front. I hated sleeping on separate sides of the bed. I wasn't trying to get comfortable, I was trying to get you to hold me. That's fine though turns out I was just fucking you afterall…"

**"That's enough!!!!….." **Eddie got up from his stool, stumbling with a broken heart and knocking the stool over then sending the four next to it flying. He went to the juke box.

"the night before we had sex the first time, The reason Rooster kissed me was because I did a dry run sort of thing with him. There were some things I wanted to say to you and I didn't know how."

**"SHUT UP, DAMN IT JUST SHUT THE HELL UP JANET" **She kept on knowing he was shutting down and forcing him to hear it as she followed him. She got right up to him making him deal with her.

"I got the jewel put in the crown, I figure if some man gets a crown for taking my virginity the least I could do was let you claim it since we both know what you took the other night." She hit him where it hurt the worst turning their erotic encounter into something dirty. "DON'T DO THIS JANET."

"Do what, admit that we just fucked each other into believing we actually meant something?"

**"DON'T DO THIS TO US JANET, YOU'VE GOTTEN IT ALL. YOU BROUGHT ME TO MY KNEES SO DON'T YOU DARE STAND THERE AND TELL ME IT WAS JUST TO SEE IF YOU COULD JUST SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO KNOW WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN. **_Damn it just let me go down still believing it was worth it__**."**_

Eddie took a deep breath standing in front of the juke box trying to decide if the tears running down his face were anger or hurt that he felt. Janet couldn't tell anything other than Eddie was ignoring her. She'd seen him mad at her twice, over the wolf and in the hospital, she thought if she pushed him hard enough he might finally just lose it and tell her what he really thought once in the time that she'd known him.

He didn't "I'm going home"

"How exactly do you plan on getting there" Eddie asked

"Walking"

"Yeah well I don't exactly have a ride either and considering I just had the shit beat out of me because of you. I'm walking to mine so you can take my truck when we get there. I'll come get it from here in the morning."

"I'm not your burden anymore Latekka"

"Maybe not but I'll be damned if I get blamed for something happening to you, so come on you're coming with me"

"I'm going home by myself."

"Not looking like that you aren't"

"I've got jeans and a tee-shirt on. I hardly think it's going to provoke bad behavior."

"You really don't get it do you"

"So you want to **finally **explain it to me….**now**?????"

"Stop being a bitch and just do one last thing for me, Janet; don't make me pay for my fucking mistakes twice"

---------------------------------------

"You know this is ridiculous" Janet spoke after a minute or two of their walking in silence

"No it's pathetic, Janet"

"I mean really, what could you do right now anyway, I can't believe they let you out of the hospital to start with"

"Sometimes it's the being there that counts."

"You should know"

----------

"**Would you hurry up, you walk slower than your grandmother**" Eddie stopped at a cross walk and waited on her.

"My legs are shorter than yours and what's the hurry, Phiz is still going to be there when you get there." Janet didn't shout but raised her voice just enough he could hear her as she walked up to where he stood and the wind blew strongly.

"How can it still be cold at night when it's the first of May?" Janet asked in the split second that she didn't think about Rory and Rooster

"You wore that shirt Sunday" Eddie took off and handed his flannel over shirt to her

"Both of them" Janet added as she put his shirt on and pulled her curls out from beneath

"I like your hair like that" She had her big sexy curls as usual only now she'd pulled just the top back making her head look even fuller of curls

"Thanks I guess, I use to fix it like this in …."

"Highschool, I remember." Eddie replied solemnly then started walking again.

-----------------------

When she saw the ashes of the bench smoldering in the yard she didn't know what to think but this time she wasn't going to keep driving.

_That's your problem moron, you convinced him you weren't right for him. Why couldn't I just believe I was deserving. I'm such an idiot God Meadows how did you screw this up so much. _

Janet stopped looking at the charred park bench while Eddie went inside to get his spare truck keys. Janet knocked on the door and he opened it just seconds after he'd closed it nearly in her face. Janet kissed him with a fury. "Sorry, I've just always wanted to do that" He had kissed her back and surprised himself "Figured it was now or never" Janet turned around and walked back down the steps of the porch and waited for Eddie to get the key. When he came back out he sat down on his porch steps putting the keys down beside him.

Taking Eddie's advise she did exactly what he had told her to do as she walked up to him having realized he did kiss her back she stood before Eddie and waited for him to look up at her. When he didn't she knew it was up to her. She got down on her knees in front of him. "What goes on Eddie" she said so softly but he didn't reply.

He finally looked up at her. His eyes were red and swollen filled with the last drops of moisture his body held. "Why aren't you leaving?" He looked right through her

"Because I'm sorry for how I made you feel, I'm hurt that you kissed her to start with, I'm so disappointed in myself and someone I thought was my friend, I hate what I did and as upset as I am for it I'm madder than hell at you"

"I know"

"Eddie. What? Just say it. Whatever it is you want to say to me please just tell me don't leave things like this. Hate me if you want to but do what you really want to do"

**"Son of a bitch Janet I love you and right now I could yell at you forever and get no where. I just ruined my friends lives, hell baby I kicked Phil out he's at Owen's but I'm so furious with you right now that I don't even care if he's okay"**

"So you did mean to say it" Janet just cried a few lonely tears looking up at the sky

"Of course I meant it but I didn't think you heard me over the thunder"

"What thunder?"

"I know it was off the charts Janet but I don't see how you could miss the storm"

"What? You said it during the storm?"

"Yeah isn't that what you're asking me about?"

"No, I'm asking you about the other night "

"What?"

"After the game, when we were…whatever you said it right before you… and while I was…" Eddie looked completely shocked

"I heard you." Janet added softly "You didn't say it again so I thought you just got caught up in…" She fought back the tears "I waited for you to tell me at the lake and I tried when we got home, I know you hated it but I was trying Eddie…" She couldn't speak anymore

"I'm sorry, Janet. I wanted to tell you and I didn't know I…" She cut him off like it didn't matter.

"The Guy's they'll understand, they love you Eddie and they want hold it against you"

"I don't want them to end up like me."

"And you think forcing them to deal with everything will prevent that."

"Would it have prevented this if we had"

"I don't know, I've never been perfect so I'm not real sure how it works" She replied

"You're pissed that I kissed Rory so let me have it" She didn't know it was a test. If she had ripped into him when he told her he wouldn't have been hurt so badly by her confession.

**"Of course I'm pissed that you kissed her, I'm pissed that you blew me off on the phone to talk to her, I'm pissed at you for not telling me she was here. Dude you kissed me on the forehead and didn't even bother to walk me to the door after our first date. I could rip your head off for being a jackass and standing me up for the BBQ, I hate how you have the nerve to be irritated by my insecurities but then you turn around and make them worse by doing stupid stuff like standing me up or avoiding having sex with me and then when I pratically force you into it knowing you stay in my bed all night just because we had sex, I didn't need your pitty that night in your truck and I certainly didn't want it now, then whatever. What part of it don't you comprehend, the part where I don't feel good about myself or the part where you make it worse trying to force me to believe I'm what I'm not. And waiting until now to tell me you love me again would be one of the **_**Sometimes **_**that I just want to put you in that trunk drowned you in the lake then run the car over with that stupid cement truck for being so damn stubborn and so incredible sexy at the same time." **

"So what's stopping you"

"Because I love you" Her voice so soft and sweet, innocent in all the ways of the heart and he'd taken it from her forcefully.

"Will you ever forgive me. You know stop wanting to bind, drown and crush me every time you catch a glimpse of me" Eddie asked afraid of the answer

"Yeah, I will but Eddie can you ever forgive me for what I did. You know to stop wanting me to feel rejected and rot."

"Yeah, I will"

"Will you try to forget maybe remember me as a good time instead of….." Eddie asked looking at the ground

"No, it's all I have to keep me from crying myself to sleep at night" Her anger was the only thing to hold onto anymore.

"How's that working out for you"

"How's it working for you" She was so sarcastic and judgmental

"It's probably the worst idea I've ever come up with but I didn't have this great thinking pattern formed at the time I decided to try to forget about you. I can't. The only thing I can do is decide how I want to remember you" There were several minutes of silence.


	69. Chapter 69

"Did you really kick Phil out?"

"For the first time since I bought this house I'm all alone in it. I never intended for that to happen."

"You like Phil, why kick him out if you didn't want to be alone."

"I didn't buy this house to share with Phil, Janet."

"Why did you buy it then"

"Hey can I ask you something" Eddie changed the subject

"Yeah, ask me anything you want to know. I don't lie to you" He just looked at her questionably as she had just confessed several times

"That's not always a good quality but I was wondering something about you, I have been for a long time and I guess now since I don't have anything left to lose I might as well ask you for the hell of it"

"Okay, for the hell of it then I'll answer you"

"I want to know how much of your complex about your body is the fault of men like me and how much is you being pissed at yourself for eating cheese puffs?"

"It's a damn good thing you've already thrown away everything in your life, you're a fucking ass hole Eddie Latekka" He was candid that was for sure but then again so was she as she stood back up pissed

"I know that but it didn't stop you from wanting me to fuck you" He wasn't being crass just confused

"You know what I've got something I want to ask you so I'm going to answer that question, in part because I've been afraid to ask myself the same damn thing."

"Here hold this" She handed him her phone

"When I was 16 my mother went to the grocery store and on the way home it started to rain, her car slid off the road" Janet kicked her shoes off and stood barefoot

"It really amazes me how a freaking bag of cheese puffs can come out unscathed but a person can't" She took her watch and ear rings off throwing them into Eddie's lap.

"But lets back up to the reason she went to the store to start with. I went to a private school where everyone is supposed to be equal, peer pressure doesn't exist and life drifts by like a beautiful little stream. Only in my stream there are men like you"

"I don't even remember what started the whole mess but I got into an argument with my best friend and mom just piled up in the bed with me and we ate cheese puffs. She thought it would help. Every time I got upset she'd drag out the Cheese Puffs and make it all better." She took her shirt off throwing that at him to.

"It's funny really, to think Cheese Puffs could make the world a nice place. God what was I thinking there was this stupid dance at my school in Rhode Island and this guy asked me to go. I said yes. It was kind of this dress up for no damn reason and show up the other schools thing."

"You bought a white dress and Frank smeared it with cupcake"

_"He told you that?"_

"No, the promise keeper did"

"I bought the damn dress and had my hair done, you know the whole nine yards, Frank ruined it and then his mom called my mom and the excuse I got was that he was grounded because he got a bad grade on his term paper. I wasn't going to miss out just because he was a jackass so I went by myself. Back then, back there I wasn't insecure the idea that I would be was preposterous, that just wasn't Janet Meadows. Anyway, I went and he was there without a date and a 4.0 GPA. He did dance with me in the parking lot though. His mom wouldn't let him take me because she thought he stood a chance of loosing his popularity and he needed that apparently for scholarships. His friends were the typical jocks that date cheerleaders" Janet smiled

"Why didn't Richard tell me the whole story"

"It wasn't his place"

"How does that makes him a good guy?"

"I got my first real kiss that night right after he told me he was sorry but he wasn't a good enough guy for this. I remember just thinking he was a good guy because **he** didn't hurt me, he could have tried to do something he ultimately couldn't have but he didn't. Then once I moved here and my life was so much different I tried to figure out what '_**this'**_ was. _**This**_ was me. _**This**_ is me."

"The thing is Eddie, I screamed at her because I didn't want her stupid cheese puffs but she went anyway because she thought it would help. As soon as she left I left." Janet wasn't done stripping yet as she unhooked her bra letting it fall to the ground. When I got home my grands were there, said Dad had business to take care of and turns out I got stood up that night anyway."

"So you know what I messed up, your not him because he at least had the decency to tell me why he stood me up to start with"

"Janet" Eddie called picking up his flannel shirt

"No, I don't want it. Why do you get to sit in the yard and kiss other women where the whole world can see. Don't you think it might be embarrassing for everyone to know your boyfriend that they all warned you about is sucking face to prove he's everything you told them he wasn't. So go fuck your self Eddie Latekka" He stood trying to wrap the shirt around her but she pushed him away

"Don't touch me, You're right my problem isn't because of men like you it's because I blame myself for always grabbing cheese puffs instead of dealing with the problem, but I did. So, if I had just ate the stupid things to start with instead of trying to deal with my problem she would have been back before it ever started raining. Forgive me if I'm a little gun shy"

"Janet it's not your fault" Eddie replied and she slid her arms in the shirt

She hit him in the chest as if his ribs didn't hurt enough. She didn't even care that he gulped air and nearly threw up "You arrogant ass…I never said I killed my mother. I hate that she was right because I lied to you. I really don't like cheese puffs" Eddie hugged her as she stood there with her arms limp at her sides the cuffs of his shirt well past her finger tips. "They stink, they turn your mouth orange and they don't taste very good "

"It wasn't the cheese puffs it was her Eddie. She's the one that made it better. You make it better and when you weren't there I should have grabbed the damn cheese puffs" She nearly laughed against his chest and he had a slight smile. It was one of those emotionally charged moments of grieving that turn into laughter quite unexpectedly.

"What really happened at prom Janet?" He'd been wondering for years and she gave him clue to the pimple but there was more to it than that and he knew it.

"I saw your truck and knew you were on top of the bluff and I wanted to see you. Jimmy wanted to dodge me like the plague and I pretty much felt the same way about him."

"You wanted to see me?, Why?"

"I knew if you were there you were sad, like all the times before."

_**"Hey Latekka make her take it off" **_

"Don't you dare" Janet stopped Eddie from going over to kill the frat boys who had gathered in the yard with a camera none the less. "Being embarrassed would do you a world of good from time to time"

"I'm not embarrassed" He proclaimed

"Excuse me" Janet pulled out of his arms

"You can't go over there, I'm not in any shape to fight. Just let me handle it. Once you're standing there they'll push it. If you stay over here it'll be fine" Eddie insisted

"I'm not going home and eating freaking cheese puffs, Eddie and I didn't ask you to come with me" Janet crossed her arms holding the shirt closed and bounced right across the street.

-----------------------------

"Ohh, shit"

"Is he coming with her"

"Why not"

"Didn't you hear he got the smack down by three guy's a couple nights ago"

"What about his buddies"

"Hi" Janet said with bouncy curls and a beautiful smile

"Hey, what's up pretty lady" The Eddie of the group spoke up

"Wow, your like ….." The lower moron didn't know how not to embarrass himself as Eddie started strolling that way

"Shut up dude, Latekka's coming" the head moron smacked the lower one in the head

"All she has to do is scream and we're toast"

"No it's fine, let him say what he wants after all he's already standing here with a boner the world can see it can't be more embarrassing than that" Half the guy's tried to hide theirs the other half laughed at their buddy

"I was going to say your really pretty. " The poor boy turned red

"I thought Latekka just dated skanks" Another spoke up

"I'm going to take that as a compliment"

"Did he like pay you to strip or something" They asked

"No, he just really pissed me off"

"So you would strip?"

"No he's seen me naked before" She used her best dumb blond voice and expression

Eddie had made it to the yard and put his finger over his mouth so the boys wouldn't dare say anything about him being there.

"Isn't he going to be pissed that your over here talking to us" Eddie shook his head no in the background

"Maybe maybe not, it doesn't really matter since we're not a we anymore"

"Yeah I'm guessing it'll still matter" The guy was keeping a watchful eye on Eddie

"Why because he's standing behind me. Look just give me the pictures and I'll let you watch while I get dressed."

"Will you get dressed over here?" Being horny made them stupidly brave

"My clothes are over there, sorry"

"We don't mind coming over there"

**"That matters"** Eddie spoke up

"So as long as we stay over here you don't care if we watch" they asked Eddie

"I don't care if she doesn't" He never thought she would once she got over her meltdown

"Cool, what about a little……….."

"**You touch her and it'll be the last time your able to touch a woman**" Eddie made that clear right off the bat

"Go home, I don't need you to talk a bunch of immature morons "

"Fine, do it yourself, gentlemen have a lovely evening" Eddie started to walk off.

"There's no way I'm giving you these pictures now"

"Yes you will" She was so sure

"Wanna bet"

"How much you got" They dug around and collectively came up with a wad of crumpled bills

"Give Mr. happy pants over here the money and the camera" Janet pointed at the one who was already about to pee or do something in his pants

" Okay deal is you get a nice long peak in exchange for the camera but you have to give me one as well"

"Seriously"

"Yep turn around and drop 'em, except for you, I think I already have a pretty good idea what's going on in there" Janet grabbed Mr. Happy pants by the elbow pulling him back some

"How do we know this isn't some trick"

"You buddy's still going to have the camera, genius"

Of course the second they turned around and started unzipping their pants Janet snatched the camera putting her finger over her mouth to SHHHHH! The boy.

"Okay, turn around show me what you've got" drunk, young and dumb they were

"Dude what the hell" They yelled at their buddy. Janet just took the card out of the camera and handed it back to the one who actually dropped his under-ware.

"I believe this belongs to me. You gentlemen have a very lovely evening, maybe we could do it again sometime"

"Really" The Mr. Happy pants was the moron of all morons

"No, baby. Not really" Janet kissed him on the cheek just to get to the poor boy and Eddie nearly croaked standing in the edge of his yard as he stopped when he heard the guy's yell at their buddy. He waited for her to come back and about the time she got to Eddie the guy's began their protest.

"Hey, you lied you said you were going to let us see" One of the guy's yelled

"I think you've seen more than enough" Eddie started to get in the middle of it

"That's enough, go" Janet pushed him towards the house.

--------------------------------

"It's closed. Sully kicked us all out when Eddie Latekka and Janet Meadows disappeared into the back room" The man was sitting against the side of the building liquor in hand.

"So are they still in there?" The woman asked

"No they left about an hour ago"

"So why are you here"

"The same reason you are I'm sure" He held up a beer

"I'm an idiot to be standing out here with a man I don't know offering me a beer"

"You're not an idiot, I am because I believed love actually existed"

"Love I think is just a reason to live recklessly" She replied

"I agree" He nodded as she sipped a beer.

"So you want to get out of here, maybe?"

"Wouldn't that be considered living recklessly?" He asked

"Not at all because there's no way I'm going to fall in love with you."

"You're a very pretty woman. You shouldn't be alone this late at night" He didn't even take it as an insult

"So come keep me company for a while."

----------------------------------

When they got close Eddie helped her pick up her clothes. "You can get dressed inside if you don't mind unless of course you would rather go back across the street to do it"

"I'd be more welcome there" She mumbled putting her earrings back in.

"Yeah well if I was 18 and some woman striped down in my neighbors yard then came over to kiss me, she'd feel pretty damn welcome to" Eddie barked trying to pull all the shades in the living room where Janet started getting dressed by putting her panties back on while the curtains were still open.

"If an ex-girlfriend showed up ten years later you'd make her feel welcome to wouldn't you?"

**"I guess so"**

"What is your problem? First you wanted me to relax stop worrying, pretend no one thought I looked like a doughnut and as soon as you get what you want you don't want it"

"I didn't want to share it with the world and that included** Russo **and the frat boys that live across the street from me"

"We can't always get what we want." Janet sat down on the coffee table still wearing Eddie's flannel shirt

"Tell me about it, if we did I would have a home to live in not a big ass empty house and a wife… … that didn't strip for the neighborhood or lay down for men I despise" Eddie flopped down on the couch seriously aware of how lonely he was about to be when Janet crawled straddle of his lap

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear letting her curls fall against his face the way he loved "That probably has a lot to do with broken bottles of beer, the world's ugliest furniture, a shut in, sucking face with ex girlfriends and maybe just a little to do with her" Janet picked up the magazine on the couch by the edge of the page which happen to be the centerfold the guy's were viewing before Eddie got there.

"Yeah well I have a feeling she's fixing to be my date for a while if I ever get another erection that is"

"**You** can't" She laughed

"Not since you told me about your little sky dive off that damn building" He pushed her out of his lap and got up. She followed behind

"Eddie it's only been a day and a half I hardly think that's cause for concern" She continued to dig around being nosy something she had never done in his house before.

"Not to you maybe"

"Please you'd get horny off a twinkie"

"That's attractive coming from a woman"

"Really?" Janet said as if accepting a challenge

"What the hell are you doing?" Eddie asked as Janet began to run her hands over his chest and under his shirt. He offered her exactly what she was offering him just a cold hearted fuck but she'd turned him down.

"Medical necessity" she replied then her lips met his lightly daring but not kissing as her hands went South.

When he started to respond by reaching out to touch her breasts she pulled away "You know I've never even seen this house. I've been properly introduced to your room of course but I haven't really seen the rest of the house" He was pissed that he let her play him.

"So look at it. I've never stopped you from doing anything, Janet"

"We never stopped doing it when I was here long enough for me to do it"

"That's true" Eddie smiled thinking about it and he knew his erection was pleading with him.

"Why did we come here so little?" Janet was standing at the fireplace nosing around a bit.

"You're place was quieter, private and a hell of a lot more romantic"

"That I can't argue with but I never actually complained about the house so why just assume I wouldn't like being here" She asked

"Come on did you really want our first time together to be upstairs while Phiz and Pizza Girl were down here or to wake up every morning to a house full of people, eat breakfast after you got dressed, there wouldn't have been any privacy"

"I was just glad we had a first time together though it takes a great deal of the charming out of prince charming if you have to ask him to have sex with you" Eddie just crossed his arms standing behind her, somewhat ashamed.

"Why did you want to have sex with me because that's what everyone else did"

"yes, I wanted to have sex with the great Eddie Latekka you got me on that one"

"Stop doing that you know I can't stand it" He hated mind games and she just kept looking around the house from room to room.

"Where are you going?" Janet headed upstairs

"What's the matter worried I might find a few skeletons" She kept climbing the stairs

---------------------------

"Still haven't cleaned your room I see" she added

"Great news there's like a ton of women here willing to date you if Ms. May doesn't work out" She just touched the top of one of Hef's covers barely with her finger as she walked by.

Janet flopped down on the bed " That's going to be awkward when you bring someone home to meet Ralphie" Janet flipped the picture of the two of them next to his bed over. "You might want to wash your sheets a few times they still smell like me" She had one of the pillows hugged to her chest. Janet bent over and picked up his 'little black box' from the waste basket. "You might need this now" She had the nerve to scribble her name and number out and put it inside. "I earned it don't you think"

"What do you want from me an apology for hurting your feelings. Fine you've got it. I'm sorry for wasting your time, Janet and I really am sorry that you're finally dealing with your mom dying now, because you wouldn't be taking it out on me and I hate that your going to realize destroying your life isn't going to bring her back"

"I didn't realize deflowering cheerleaders made you qualified to physco analyze women?"

"I'm not the Captain of the Football Team anymore"

"and I'm not really a bar maid" Janet made fun of him walking out of his room and he just stayed there for a while. Finally deciding to find her, dress her and put her to bed so she could sleep off whatever it was she was under the influence of and then deal with her when he got up.

---------------------------------------------

"Whose room is this" Janet walked around having never been in the room.

"It doesn't matter I don't want to be in here"

"Why, it's a beautiful room, Eddie"

"It's supposed to be"

"Why?" She asked sweetly holding onto the post of the large wooden framed missionary style bed. She'd seen the room before; in a providence Bed and Breakfast

"_because"_ he was timid

"Did you do this" Her voice so light it was floating in the air across the room. There was true compassion there.

"Yes"

"When"

"I started on it right after Angela's funeral"

"How did you find time to…."

"Lunch breaks, while you were Hannah's and work"

"You did a wonderful job. It's perfect"

"I know you want understand, but that means a lot to me Janet" Janet just kept looking around while Eddie cringed at the door

---------------------------------

"I got that while we were in providence, your grands wanted you to have it so she asked me to hold onto it because you never would take it" Janet picked up the small quilt that had been her mothers. "You should go ahead and take it now I guess" He wanted to throw up when she laid it back down and walked off from it.

"What was this room for Eddie?" Janet picked up one of the several frames sitting on the dresser that held black and white pictures of them. Mostly them together but there was one of each of them as children as well. She picked up one of them.

"You can take whatever you want" He figured she would want the picture of herself as a child and one of her and her mother.

She sat the picture back down and wiped her eyes with a sniffle "No, it's fine you can keep it all. I should go" She made it to the door before he spoke and when he did she froze there. "The room was for you, for us"

"I didn't know what to say or how to say it so I thought this might do it for me. I never dreamed I would lose you before I got to..." She still didn't turn around

"I did it all on my own, I didn't even ask mom for help on this one. I don't know what I was thinking. What good is a room like this in a house that has to many guests?" He chuckled a little at the picture of them Karen took at homecoming where they were kissing.

"I'm not sure how my plans got so messed up. I bought the house with the intentions of having someone to share it with. I thought I was young and that would last forever so Phil moved in with me then of course the guy's took over and it became the tour bus for the band. I never told them to leave, until the afternoon they barged in on our bath because I couldn't face really being alone. After a while I did what I swore I would never do and I started bringing those women home to sleep with. They never stayed in here though."

"Is that why we didn't stay here much?"

"Yeah, it is"

"Eddie for what it's worth, I'm sorry"

"I know you didn't do it to hurt me. I never thought you did."

"Thank You for the room, it really would have been nice"

"I just wanted to prove to you that I was making room for you. That you belonged here with me. Which you would have known if I'd had the nerve to tell you that day after they busted in on us in the tub, after you left… I told the guy's that it was your place to. To stay out of your way and they thought I was playing at first but I really did mean it. You were more welcome than them. I thought Phil would get the hint and at least try to leave."

"Did you see the bathroom? It's even better than the room. I went to this antique place and got the tub and sink, the toilet's new but it's made to look really old. I know you like mirror's that actually hang instead of being plastered to the wall so I got that place over on Monroe to sell me the one of theirs you liked so much and you should have heard how much fun of me Darcey made when I took a cup of your coffee down there to get the paint. She hasn't talked to me since I slept with her but she said the only reason she was willing to mix the damn paint was because of you. She thought it was some big romantic gesture and she didn't want to mess it up for you. But hey at least she doesn't hate me anymore. That's one down, god knows how many more to go" Janet had forced a smile through the whole thing but she couldn't do it any longer and she christened his beautiful retro commode with her vomit the whole thing making her sick to her stomach as well.

Janet just laughed out a cry sitting on the bathroom floor and Eddie sat down on the other side of the toilet from her.

"It's not really that funny is it" He asked

"No" She laughed harder drying her tears

"Maybe it is, we are sitting next to the throne" He chuckled

-----------------------

"How much money did you steal from the children?"

"umm hold on" She counted it "67 bucks, two condoms, a pound of pocket lint and a bubble gum wrapper"

"Not bad, I'm impressed Meadows"

"I know, I didn't think they knew what gum was for" She made Eddie laugh "Makes me worry about the women their with though" She handed one of the condoms to Eddie " It was a magnum

"From what I saw, that's strictly for show" She was serious and Eddie just tossed it over into the waste basket.

" She'll be relieved because I have serious doubts that they know how to use what they do have, not at their age anyway"

"Then maybe I should count my blessings that you did by the time we got together. I would have never thought I would of benefited from you sleeping with all those women. I never thought you'd try to redeem yourself by being nice to me either so..." She made him blush because the man knew he was well endowed and there was an awkward moment between them

"Did I" Eddie asked her

"Did you what?" He just made a face at her

"You know did I …. did we"

"Ohh you want to know if you're any good in bed? What do you think?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you. I'll tell you how you were." He replied

"How do we know we're being honest and not just matching what the other person said"

"Write it down"

"Do you want me to spell it out in potty water?" She asked so sarcastically

"No here" He handed her toilet paper

"What exactly do you expect me to write with here, dude" He handed her something out of the drawer

"My eyeliner, I've been looking for this"

"You left it here and I needed something to mark where to drill the holes for the cabinet hinges so I just used that. Chill I'll buy you another one."

"I hope those holes are straight, this is 49 bucks buddy"

"I know, I bought that one remember the man/woman that sold it to us accused me of not being secure enough in my masculinity to buy make up" Janet tried not to laugh at the memory of the way the guy played Eddie when he insisted it was ridiculous to pay that much for make up. After the guy got through running his lipstick incased mouth Eddie paid for the damn thing.

"Geeze a yes or no would be sufficient don't ya think" Eddie watched her write "What are you writing about, I didn't need a full critique of our sex life. A simple yes or no would have done."

"Shut up, you're going to get your turn" She rolled her eyes at him "Here you big baby"

Janet patiently waited for him to write his speech as it seemed. "Alright, you ready"

"Switch" Janet replied and they did

"Read it out loud so I can make sure I didn't forget something" Eddie told her

"Seriously did you really need to title it Orgasm's with Janet?" He just shrugged his shoulders and she let out a huff of air before reading it "_Sex with Janet is scary" _She just looked at him in a way that actually scared him "_To have sex with Janet Meadows is like no other experience I've ever had. It's hard to breathe, hard to swallow, hard to think, hard to…well everything is hard._

_"_TELL ME ABOUT IT"

_Sometimes you expect way to much and sometimes you give to little but not like you think. You expect me to mess up, you expect it to not be perfect and you expect it to always be the last time. You give yourself little credit in your ability to turn me on and the worse part is despite all of that having sex with you is the most satisfying thing I've ever done other than the few times you've curled into my arms afterwards and lay listening to my heart." _She was crying by the time she got through reading his perfectly square letters.

"You're not done"

"_P.S. I really hate it when you stick your cold feet to my boys. I know it seems like a good fast way to warm one and cool the other but I really don't need the embarrassment of what happens when you do" _She took a deep breath mostly of relief.

_"P.S. S. That pair of pajamas with the snowflakes is butt ugly and I hate the smell of that foot stuff you use, both of which is enough to make a man on death row for the last ten years lose the mood." _

_"P.S.S.S. It's just being bitchy if you wear sexy stuff or do sexy things when you ain't giving it up"_

_"P.S.S.S.S" _Janet puffed _"_**Really Eddie grow up**_" _She read the rest anyway _"In case you don't know what being a bitch is or what sexy is it was standing there and grabbing my dick while looking straight at me like the innocent woman we both know your not."_

"You're turn"

"You don't have anything to say about it"

**"Nope"**

"Alright, _I don't know what it's like to have sex with Eddie Latekka because I've never done that with him. I have however made love with a wonderful man every one knows as the one and only legend Eddie Latekka. You're gentle and kind. You've always treated me with respect and never expect me to believe you're capable of giving such a gift because you don't know you have it to give. You can do two pretty remarkable things. The one most women are probably aware of is the ability to give the best orgasm known to woman kind and the other is something I have a feeling most have never seen from you or any man for that matter and that's the way you care so much that it hurts you when you can't make things perfect"_

_"And by the way, a little more straight up hot and heavy dirty sex wouldn't have been all that bad, Romeo. Learn how to ask for it instead of waiting for the woman to offer it." _

**"I don't wait for you to offer it"**

"Please, you do everything you can to get me in the mood then leave me to start it"

**"Sorry"** they tossed the paper in the toilet.

"Here, it's my turn. Write down the best and worst sex " Eddie said to her

"_In the storm and when I was getting the shit beat out of me_." Janet read it out loud when Eddie handed it to her before she got hers written all the way

"I thought you weren't having sex with her?"

"My other half was having sex that night" He reminded her solemnly

"Okay this was a bad idea" Janet started to toss hers but Eddie stopped her

"_The storm_, it really was good wasn't it" Eddie grinned to himself "_And when I was pretending it was………._"

"Pretending it was what?"

"You and it didn't work out so well" Janet couldn't look at him and say it

"Yeah, I tried that one time before we started dating and it was horrible which I guess is part of the reason I stalled I was afraid it would be like that" Eddie jetted his brow up and back down just as fast.

"Who were you with"

"I don't remember her name"

"Liar"

"I really don't but it was that one with the really bad laugh, the one that you ragged me about forever"

"That's as bad as…….." She didn't need to say trying to pretend Rooster was him he got it

------------------------------

"So what are you going to buy with all that money you made stripping tonight"

"I could buy another eyeliner since they're about to discontinue it or like ten minutes of therapy. Here you can have five minutes of it" She handed him half the money

"Thanks, another five grand and I might be a whole person when I get done" Eddie chuckled

"The two of us would make a therapist change professions after ten minutes of listening to our crap"

"Are you saying **we** have problems?"

"Don't we?" She asked

"I don't know. It's a lot but pretty normal stuff don't ya think"

"So every relationship ends up in the toilet"

"No, I'm sure there are some that don't."

"Name one" Janet gave him a hard task

"There's that old man at the corner store where I buy beer. He's been married for ever to the same woman."

**"That's one"**

"My mom and dad were happy together. I know dad died but that's not the toilet."

"My dad loved my mom a lot" Janet added

"See that's three."

"So there's three out of everyone we know. That's sad Eddie" They sat and managed to come up with more but they had to dig. Using The Commander and his wife and the Commander and Lesley to help.

"How did our parent's screw us up so badly? They had it figured out why didn't they teach us how?"

"I intend on asking my father that very question."

"Janet the answer to the question you wanted to know is yes. Yes I did love you and yes I do love you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you enough to make it believable. It seems so easy now to just say it and I don't know why I couldn't before. That's a lie I do know why I just didn't understand what that meant until now"

"I love you to Eddie. I just don't know what you mean"

"I'm a hypocrite because I gave you a hard time about not believing in yourself when I didn't believe in myself either. There was just to much to lose if I told you and you didn't feel the same way"

"And now you feel like there's nothing to lose"

"No, I just…I'm sitting here thinking that I've got two choices. I can forgive you and hope you forgive me so we can get back to what we had or we can end it all completely. Either way I wanted you to know that I really truly wasn't just fucking you. I've never loved someone like this Janet and it's this amazing, terrifying, exhausting and exciting thing that just doesn't stop because you flipped a switch or had horrible bad sex with animals"

"You can't help who you love but you can help who you live with and… … Eddie I didn't want what we had. I want what we didn't know we had"

"I was never in love with Rory and I'm sorry you thought I was all this time. You never mentioned her and I never asked." They sat in silence

--------------

"That wasn't my question by the way"

"Okay"

"Why didn't you want...." She didn't have to even finish asking

"It was never a question of not wanting to. I didn't know how."

"I think you should have let me finish the question Eddie."

"No, I know what you're asking. That's why I stopped in the truck and why I kept stopping when things would get hot. I didn't know how to have sex with you. I'd never made love to a woman and yeah I was embarrassed that I was going to suck at it but mostly I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." more silence

---------------------------------------------

"A beautiful woman once told me about forgiveness; it's the best way around a disappointment is what she said me but we're way past any disappointment; she also said that if the relationship means enough to you; to forgive just like that….."

"It's not a gradual thing, it's all or nothing you just have to decide" Janet finished for him

"If you were me, what would you do?"

"If I were you, I wouldn't be sitting on this cold hard floor, with broken ribs and a body full of bruises"

"Yes you would if I was sitting on the other side because you do love me Janet. I know you do."

"Maybe so but I'm not going to tell you what to do Eddie, I think you should do what's best for you. Just for once in your life do what you want without worrying about everyone else."

"That's not so easy to do when you've never done just what you wanted to do"

"It is, you've already done it" He looked at her questioning " You told every ones truth because you didn't want to live with it anymore, you kicked Phil out because you wanted your house, you told me to rot so there's no one else to stop you from doing whatever it is that you want to do unless your worried about what people are going to gossip about as far as that goes I haven't told anyone other than you and Hannah who gave me the wonderful I misunderstood advise. I can't promise you he isn't going to scream it from the roof tops though"

"I told the guy's when I had that little break down earlier. Not specifics but they know somethings up"

"Really"

"I'm sorry, It's not my right to tell your business like that."

"No, Really you admitted to the guy's that you got cheated on"

"I guess I did. I said another man not that you actually had sex with someone else"

"It's none of their business what goes on between us" He added

"Eddie?"

"Janet?" He was sarcastic

"My ass is really cold can we like find somewhere a little less ceramic" She looked around her "to sit"

"It's porcelain and I would love to because the pain meds wore off about twenty minutes ago which means I'm not even sure I can get up"

"Where's your pain pills"

"I don't need any"

"Why didn't you get anything Eddie" Janet knew better

"The last time they saw me I was still laying in a hospital bed"

"Come on" Janet helped him up with a great struggle

"Where?"

"Back to the hospital"

"I can't go back to the hospital"

"Why not"

"I don't want to because I can't do this" He cupped her face "if I'm in the hospital" He kissed her much like the day he made her twirl

"Eddie, you're hurt in more ways than one and I.."

"Do I even have the choice to make or are you…"

"When you're better we'll talk about whether or not either of us want to" She helped to hold him up and he got a feeling that it was pitty coming from her

"You told me to do what I wanted to do and I'm going to do just that. It may hurt for a while but there's nothing else I would rather do right now so shhhhhhh. You're kinda ruining this" He kissed her again

"At least let me get you something to take the edge off Eddie."

"I've got what I need"

"You look like shit, Eddie." She turned away from him and trotted down stairs to get her purse where she kept her muscle relaxers

"Here, it should help a little" She handed the pills to him along with a glass of water "You need to get some sleep. I should go"

"Planning on taking my shirt with you"

"I thought I might get dressed first" She was sarcastic

"Why if your just going to bed"

"Are you sure your not doped up?"

"Yeah, but could you help me at least get my clothes off, it was a lot easier getting them on when I was doped up" Eddie sat on the edge of the beautiful bed.

"I suppose I owe you that much" Janet bent over and pulled his shoes and socks off .

"You don't owe me anything. You told me on your own that's as much as you owed, Janet.

"Well you told me to, but it doesn't change what we did to our relationship, Eddie"

"I know you still care so do I or else we wouldn't be here."

"Eddie I do care but I don't know that that's enough"

"Neither do I Jay, neither do I" She pulled his tee-shirt gently over his head and he could see the fear in her eyes when she saw the bruises.

"It's fine, they'll heal. Doc says when I get done being black, blue, yellow and green maybe a little purple I'll be good as new" He couldn't stand the tears that rolled down her face and he'd never seen that kind of fear in someone before. He'd never seen her really cry before either. He was so mad and hurt he'd paid no attention to the ones she was sniffling back when he told her to rot, she'd had just a few in the yard and she hadn't let him see the ones the night they spent in the Inn so to Eddie it was the first time he'd ever seen her _really_ cry.

"Hey, Hey I'm fine. I promise" He stood grunting from doing it to fast and she whimpered even more afraid

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not going to break, you can touch me Janet" She slowly wrapped her arms around him ever so gently.

"You didn't want me to touch you" His words of hurt were still so strong.

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it and I know it's not a excuse but I was just so angry"

"It's a damn good reason" She wiped her tears and backed away.

"Will you turn the light out for me" Eddie asked when he reached over and turned the lamp on next to the bed.

"You don't want to go to your room?"

"It's all the way across the hall and I kind of like it in here, anyway."

"Call me if you want to talk sometime, okay"

"I will but I don't want you to leave."

"Eddie, don't do something I'm going to regret"

"I'm not but I need your help. You're the only one, Janet. I can't let anyone else see me like this, they want see me the way you do. I'm just as scared as you. I've never been afraid of anything other than you and…"Eddie looked away so she couldn't see the tears. Janet unbuckled his belt and pants . She had to look down to unzip them for fear of hurting him worse than he already was. The sexual tension was thick and they both knew it . Her undressing him was so familiar and it was difficult to watch themselves knowing how good they felt in the others arms and how good it'd feel again.

When he was standing in just his boxers Janet couldn't help but reach out and run her hand over his bruises. So delicately and tender she grazed over him as if her fingertips would magically heal him. Eddie just watched her care for him until the urge to be with him became to strong and she moved to turn down the bed before she gave in.

Eddie knew she wanted him, not Latekka the Captain of the football team, not Rooster Russo, not just a warm body but him. Eddie the man who was her friend, the man who accepted her the way she was and truly believed she was beautiful inside and out, the man that assured her she wasn't like taxes and he didn't want her out of the way, the Eddie that loved her in-spite of her giving her body to another man, in-spite of her insecurities that she had managed to overcome just an hour before and he wanted her to have that man if she wanted him.

When his phone rang they both knew who was calling, even without a special ring tone they would have known it was his mother. Janet stopped what she was doing and listened as Eddie picked it up. "She knows" Janet whispered as he did. Her back was still to him.

"I know" Eddie said softly back to her.

-----------------

"Hello" Eddie said into the phone. Lana lit into him chewing him up one side and down the other.

"Mom"

"Baby, what are you doing?"

"Rotting" Eddie hung up with her still talking then turned his phone off.

------------------


	70. Chapter 70

"Eddie" Janet whispered facing the bed, pillow in hand as she turned down the bed for him. She could feel his breath on her neck. His touch was slow but not reluctant as he placed both hands on her waist and eased them to the front of his very favorite flannel shirt that she was wearing. He just kept her in frozen suspense not moving for a moment before he glided over her hip bones slowly still breathing in her ear easing the one piece of clothing she had managed to get back on off.

She could feel the tip on his nose and his now scruffier than usual cheek against her neck as if removing her panties hadn't taken an ounce of effort. Janet just soaked up the feel of his body overpowering hers. Even if it was just to get through the pain they both felt just for the night, she needed him.

"Shhhh, baby" Eddie swayed with her so calming nearly causing her to scream when he ripped open the shirt. She had never been so confused, his gentle touch, deep soothing voice, fierce displays it was all so unnerving as he instantly went right back to slowly caressing her body and they continued to sway with her back against his chest.

Eddie kissed her shoulder then eased her out of the shirt. Once the shirt hit the floor she realized Eddie at some point had come out of his boxers. "Janet I need you to listen to me because if you're still here when I wake up things are going to be different. If you're not willing to then this ends here, tonight."

"Can you hear me, baby"

"MMMMMM" She moaned at him kissing her neck. He of course was stacking the odds in his favor by nibbling her hottest spot.

"If you give yourself to me tonight, no one else ever again. I'll be the last man to touch you"

"This is the bed you'll sleep in every night" He kissed down her neck to her shoulder as he spoke. There were no whispers, only his clear voice which Janet knew was Eddie the way he wanted to be.

"When you go home at the end of the day, it'll be to me…here in this house starting tonight"

"If I'm going to give you my pride and forgiveness then I want your trust and loyalty."

"Not a word when I settle things with any them"

"If you can do that, if you can believe in me Janet I would be more than content to stand before everyone and take you as my wife, for better or worse, richer or poorer, beat up or not for the rest of my life."

"**I don't want your white horse anymore Eddie." **She replied

"So is that a yes or no to marrying me" She couldn't see him but knew he wore his playful little boy grin.

"That is most definitely a yes" She turned around to face him after she said it

"I'm not going to ask if you mean it and I'm not going to ask if you're sure or if you've really thought about it or anything else of the like but I am going to ask you for one pretty major thing"

"That's only fair"

"It's a really big something and might be a deal breaker"

"Just spill it woman, I'm in a hell of a lot of pain right now" He said it so sweetly

"We don't have sex until our wedding night"

"Okay"

"Okay?" Janet was shocked by the speed he agreed to it and that he agreed to it at all

"That's it no protest, cracks about giving it up to everybody but you, nothing like you don't even care" She was starting to get upset

"I understand the reason for waiting, I get it and I might hate myself for it but it's probably the right thing to do."

"Then we should probably get dressed" Janet barely managed to say between his kisses

"One thing I want to tell you first, well two things actually" Janet looked at him

"The first one is I do love you, more than you know baby" Eddie kissed her "and the second one is we're going to have to wait until tomorrow to start the whole no sex thing" Eddie kissed her slowly easing her against the dresser there was no way he'd be able to in the bed and they were already there so...

Janet didn't wait for him to try to get her on it, she eased back onto it for him as he kissed her. Janet was aware a part of it was his reclaiming, part making up for the last time they were together, another part from pain, but the majority of the fiercely heated passion was love.

"I'm not going to think about whether or not you'll remember come morning but I'm going to hold you to it." Janet said against his lips and he smiled devilishly

They held onto each other tightly as they crudely consummated the new union until Eddie stopped; cupping her face and pulling her off the dresser in to the bed, beneath the covers and they started over again, softer and slower having settled their vengeance.

------------

"Eddie, you're bleeding" Janet replied as she'd picked her hand up and saw the blood while Eddie was still heaving on her chest.

"It's fine" He puffed out. Janet didn't waste anytime crawling out from under him. Eddie rolled over onto his back unable to do much more than lay there in severe pain. Janet turned the lamp on her side of the bed on.

"You ripped your stitches out, baby" She got up and came back to clean them up. He cringed when she wiped them. He was in more pain than when he actually took the beating.

"I'm sorry, I'll be easier"

"You're fine, it just stings" She easily stopped the bleeding as it was just from his skin being torn.

"Why do you have stitches"

"Work boots are a bitch when they're slowed down by bone"

"That's not funny"

"I know"

"Eddie are you having trouble breathing?" He was

"No, it just hurts to take a deep breath" Janet settled in next to him as close as she could without hurting him worse but he wouldn't have it.

"Come on there's got to be one spot not bruised"

"You show it to me and I want argue" He manipulated her into place carefully

" I can't do this, I'm scared if I breathe to hard I'm going to hurt you"

"Okay" Eddie got comfortable stretched out on her.

---------------------------------------------------

"So when are we going to get married" He asked so casually still not breathing easily but trying to distract her from it

"How long do you think you can hold out?"

"I haven't even started yet….."

"Can you make it a few months"

"Months?" Eddie looked panicked

"Yes, most engagements are at least a year Eddie, your getting off light unless you just want to go to the justice of the peace if that's the case tomorrows as good as any day"

"I'm beat up enough thank you"

"Thank you"

"I know you don't want that, mom would literally beat me to death and I'm pretty sure your dad wouldn't approve"

"What do you want?" Janet asked him

"I can handle it, what do you have in mind"

"The lake, 4th of July"

"Are you sure that's when and where you want to get married. One shot deal so get what you want"

"Do you not want…"

"As long as I get fireworks at the end of the night, that sounds perfect" He kissed her good night having to free himself from her body to lie on his back to breathe

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Baby" Janet said to a touchy feely Eddie first thing in the morning

"Mmmmm"

"We're waiting remember"

"You're off today, can we start tomorrow" He kept kissing her

"Eddie"

"If I didn't already look like shit I would kick myself"

"Am I going to have to kick you to go to the doctor this morning?"

"No, I'll go if it'll make you feel better"

"Good their expecting you at nine"

"I had a feeling you didn't just go down to make coffee"

"I had to call the hospital to find out who your doctor was. So which one of the guy's listed me as 'wifette' "

"I'm guessing that was Ickey. I was passed out when the ambulance got there" He kissed her breast again for good measure

--------------------------

"So how's Eddie" Ronnie asked sitting at Eddie's desk

"He's gonna be pissed when he sees your footprints all over his desk not to mention you nearly crashed his computer with porn" Nick replied having gotten his fill of Ronnie's bad mood

"Hey, Nicky we need to talk"

"About what?"

"Something your not going to like."

"Dad?"

_"No your not going to like it more than that"_

**"What did you do?"** Nicks phone rang and he answered it then went in the back to talk. Ronnie mumbled to himself ways of telling Nick about being in love with Aubrey and kissing her of course.

"Ohhhh, you work here" Ronnie fell out of his chair when he looked up to see the customer than made the door ding dong

"Yeah" Ronnie swallowed hard trying to get up off the floor

"**This is so not good"** She nearly broke out in a sweat

-------------------

"Rory, what brings you by?" Nick asked coming back to the front

"Rory as in Rory Dunlap, like as in Eddie Latekkas ex-girlfriend who's husband is gay and came back to the Ridge"

**"Ronnie!"** Nick couldn't believe him "You'll have to excuse him, dad thinks **it was the pot"**

_"Ronnie?"_Rory swallowed hard that time "As in Nick Garretts little brother, that use to pick his nose, **Ronnie**"

"How old are you?" She asked nervously

"22"

"Oh thank God!!!!" Noticeable relief came over her face

---------------------

"Anyone care to fill me in on what's going on" Nick questioned

"Nothing, just making sure I wasn't confusing her with someone else is all"

"Rory you look like your going to be sick"

"Can I talk to you for a second, in private?" She asked Ronnie

"Yeah, sure. PRIVATES MY SPECIALITY"

-----------------------

"You're not like going to tell anyone, are you?" She tried to whisper

"NOT NOW I'M NOT"

"**What the hell's that supposed to mean?"**

"Nothing"

"I can't believe this, my husband's gay, Eddie's got a girlfriend, and I have to go and sleep with Nick Garrett's baby brother" She paced the room with her hand to her head

"Excuse me, you weren't calling me a baby last night" He was so sarcastic Roy just clinched her fist and gritted her teeth

"I was drunk what's your excuse"

"**Big news flash"** _He held his arms high_** "**so was I and on top of that" He started to whisper '_I'm in love with a woman I'll never have' "_So forgive me if I let some old woman take advantage of my loneliness"

"I'm not old and if anyone took advantage, it was you"

"Once again I maintain that's not what you were saying last night or this morning might I add"

"It doesn't matter just **keep your mouth shut**"

-----------------------

"I don't mean to interrupt but I have a customer and we've all pretty much figured out the two of you got drunk and had sex so can we keep it down" Nick couldn't help but laugh

-------

"It's safe to come out now" He yelled back at the two of them bickering

"I take it you didn't come to see Ronnie so did you need something, Rory?"

"I came to see how Eddie was doing but if you'll excuse me, I think **I am **going to be sick"

"Again not what you said last night and this morning" Ronnie yapped as she left

---------------------

"Seriously? you slept with Rory?"

**"Apparently so"** Ronnie wasn't that happy about it. Nick just died out laughing

"What's so funny" Aubrey asked walking in to talk to Nick

"Nothing" Ronnie was quick to say as he immediately got serious

"Nothing unless you're talking about the fact that Ronnie got drunk last night and his one night stand just walked through the door a minute ago"

"Really?" Aubrey replied as if she was rightfully allowed to be pissed off about it

"The best part of it is who she is?" Nick couldn't stop laughing

"And who exactly would that be?" Aubrey asked

"The one and only Rory Dunlap Prescott."

"Isn't that Eddie's old girlfriend every-ones been talking about" Ronnie just hung his head

"Yep"

"I hear she's a very beautiful woman, you should be proud of your self" Aubrey shamed him

"She's a model, how she got drunk enough to sleep with Ronnie I'll never know" Nick kissed her

"I'm going for a walk" Ronnie just grabbed his jacket and left.

-----------------------------

"So what brings you in?" Nick kissed Aubrey with more gusto than normal

"I was just heading to my doctors appointment and wanted to see if you felt like lunch when I got done."

"Yeah but are you sick?"

"Unfortunately, it's not that doctor" Nick caught on

"I take it that means we're not going to be spending the night together" Nick playfully asked then kissed her

"We'll see. I haven't decided. I mean really why spend all year dreading one hour only to spend the night alone. As long as you don't mind seconds that is"

----------------------------

"I take it you'd be Mr. Latekka" The young nurse asked seeing Eddie's swollen face and being a bit bitchy and judgmental

"Dr. Harris was expecting you. We've got orders to take you straight back"

"You coming"

"Do you want me to"

"I'm here aren't I" Eddie kissed her cheek and they headed back.

"Have you slept with the nurse by chance" Janet asked

"No, why?"

"Just wondering why she was being such a bitch"

"Just another one that needs to get laid"

"Eddie"

"It's true. Nine out ten that are that uptight just need a good…"

"Okay, I think I've got it Eddie"

----------

"Do you have a good reason or at the very least an excuse for scaring the nurses at the hospital to death?" The Doctor asked

"Yeah, I do"

"Let's here it then"

"It's a long story" Eddie replied

"I guess that means this pretty lady has something to do with it, so how'd you manage to get him here"

"That's a longer story" Janet said back surprisingly comfortable.

"Your face survived, I see" He was stinging Eddie by touching and looking at his eye and lip. "Come on, off with it"

"I'm good"

"Would you like me to ask the nurse for one of those paper gowns" Janet couldn't help but laugh it out.

"She's funny. I like her not many women could put you in your in your place" The doctor said to Eddie "Maybe we should get the stirrups out for him. We could have some real fun." He picked back with Janet.

"Fine" Eddie pulled his shirt off.

"Swelling again. What did you do?"

"Palaties?" Eddie replied shrugging his shoulders

"If you insist of having sex before you heal. May I suggest not using your upper body for a few more weeks." He felt of the swelling around Eddie's ribs.

"How'd you stand the pain long enough to bust stitches. I've had broken ribs before, I know what this feels like"

"That's my fault" Janet claimed that one

"Totally her fault. The woman wouldn't give me a break. I tried to tell her I was injured but she just…."

"**I meant**…I gave him some of my muscle relaxers. He took more than he should have" The doctor was stitching a few small cuts on Eddie's side he'd managed to break lose.

"I had to make it count, she's cutting me off until the wedding."

"Eddie!"

"I can give him something to prevent those urges from being a problem for him if you'd like" The doctor asked Janet chuckling.

"Yeah, but isn't there a chance I might blow something up or develop some sort of erectile dysfunction from waiting?" Eddie had the nerve to ask

"Whens the wedding?"

"July 4th" Eddie replied

"I expect an invitation and I think you could use the time to heal, properly. That way you're not back in my office the morning after you get married"

"You're not any fun anymore" Eddie informed him

"You speak to quickly" He held up a prescription for pain pills in front of Eddie. "I am a party poop-er though. Don't let him drink very much while he's got those in his system" He left that order with Janet.

"How's the lungs. I know you weren't breathing as well as I would have liked." He handed him something to blow in.

While he was Janet spoke. "He was having a little difficulty catching his breath, he wheezed all night"

"More so than usual I take it" The Dr. asked and Janet wanted to crawl under the table after having to admit that let alone the doctor make another crack about sex.

"No" Eddie claimed

"She's red and embarrassed so I'm taking her word on it" Janet thought she'd just met Eddie's twin and she was in hell with both of them.

"Going to the bathroom normally?"

"I walk there a little more slowly" Eddie's turn to be a smart ass

"Does that mean you've got trouble aiming or your out of darts? Wives don't really care for the bad aim just a heads up on that"

"My aim is fine" He had the nerve to wink at Janet

"I have a bottle in that cabinet and if I give it to her she's going to make you use it"

"I've been twice this morning, no blood, no odor or anything else suspicious"

"See that wasn't so bad was it" His doctor never sat still before he was done with one thing he was on to another. "Read the line next to the bottom" He covered Eddie's swollen eye. Eddie read every letter and the line below it as q-u-a-c-k

"And the other one" Eddie couldn't see half of them "Relax, that was just for my benefit. Wait until the swelling is gone"

"Headaches, fever, chills, nausea, _funny taste in the mouth?_" He grinned at Eddie where Janet couldn't see "Suicidal Urges, voices in your head, seeing things that aren't there"

"Nope"

"Nightmares, paranoid, jumpy?"

"I haven't had a nightmare since I was a kid, I already know the world hates me and right now jumping is the last thing I want to do"

"Okay, call me if any of that changes for you" He knew Eddie wasn't going to comp to it in front of Janet. He quickly turned around on his stool to face Janet.

He shook her hand "Since he's not going to introduce us, I'm Jeffery a friend of the family"

"This is Janet" Eddie cut in "And he's not a friend, he's part of the my mom's family. My grandmothers nephew"

"I know how to read _in case of emergency_" He held up his clipboard "Nice to meet you Janet Meadows. I'm sorry to hear your marrying him but I'm glad for him."

"I knew something was up, it was to easy to get him here."

"I'm not going to waste my time telling him what to do we both know it's pointless so one beer a day and only because it'll keep flushing his kidney's, no lifting over 20 pounds, no strenuous activities, if the pain gets worse call me, I warn you he's going to look like hell before it gets better but the bruises should be gone in time for the wedding, other than that he can continue on as normal just let me know if any new problems start or things don't seem to be clearing up in a timely manner."

"Okay"

"If he gives you a hard time just bring him back and we'll strap him to a bed and stick all kinds of wires and tubes on him"

"Thanks man" Eddie shook his hand

------------------

"Ohh hey, I got a phone call last week from Jacob" Jeffery stopped Eddie when Janet was making him a follow up appointment

"What'd he want"

"He's coming down for a while. I think he's trying to make peace with everyone again."

"Make peace? Dad died years ago and I've seen him like a dozen times since the funeral. Why doesn't he stay in the City where he's clearly happy." Eddie was mad that Jacob just deserted everyone

"His wife has decided the kids need a less exposed life."

"It's a little late for that."

"They're 9 and 11. Nows the time."

"Where are they going to live?"

"He said they bought a house"

-------------------------

"This is weird"

"So order something else" Eddie said half paying attention

"Not my lunch, us"

"How so" He asked with a full mouth. If there was one thing Janet wasn't in love with it was his lack of ability to eat civilized unless he was forced to.

"Other than the obvious you mean, I just went to the doctor with you, I put in a change of address last night, and a million other things" Eddie just grinned

"Can we never speak of the obvious again, we forgave each other that's the end of it."

"As far as everything else goes, I think we should have dove in head first months ago." He added

"And by diving in you mean, suddenly sharing everything about our lives"

"Our bed, our house, my last name, our health,….." Eddie chuckled

"Our money" She passed the check to Eddie

"You haven't bought your own meal in a restaurant since October as it is, there's nothing new about that one" Again with a full mouth as he swallowed and wiped his hands on his pants. They were amazingly comfortable in their skin with each other, like they'd never been before with anyone including their self.

"Maybe but can I ask you something?"

"We certainly don't have any secrets anymore"

"Did you have to embarrass me in the doctors office?"

"What? I think knowing I'm still able to have sex was important for my doctor to know"

"I agree but did you really need to know if not having it was going to effect you negatively"

"No, but I was hoping you'd take pitty on me and he thought it was funny"

"Was I laughing"

"No"

"Then it wasn't funny, sweetie"

"We'll just have to agree to disagree on that one" He took a sip of his drink and leaned back in his chair

---------------------------

"I need to go home today and get some things" Eddie just looked at her cross

"My old home, and I want be long, but I'm out of clothes and I need some other things"

"It's just the two of us, you don't need clothes" He shook his glass of ice to gurgle the last sip and Janet couldn't stand it passing him hers seconds before the waitress sat down a fresh glass.

"I agreed to your terms Eddie…."

"Fine, no sex. Clothes are probably a good idea then"

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Voice mail, I haven't checked it since we were at the Lake" Janet swallowed her water "There's like twenty on here"

"Eddie, just erase them. It's been nearly a week and I left some on there I'd rather you not hear if you haven't already"

"To late" Eddie replied as the first was already playing. When he went to mash the button for the next one Janet tried to stop him again.

"Baby please"

"I want to hear them, Janet"

"Okay" She sat and waited as Eddie listened to them one by one. When he was done he put his phone on the table.

Without letting it go he spoke looking at it "So that text about it being to late had nothing to do with what time of night it was." She didn't respond "You dumped me, just like that it was over for you" He looked up at her.

"Eddie, I didn't want to share you. I'm not going to. When Nick called I considered it once I saw you but…."

"You'd leave me over a kiss."

"It's more complicated than that"

"No it's not, there's a line and we both crossed it only I still had a girlfriend when I stepped over."

"Eddie, just because I thought we didn't exist anymore doesn't give me the right to do what I did."

"I know but just so we're clear, you should have dumped my ass. Maybe not look for ways to get over it so quickly but I crossed the line when I didn't confide in you and for that I'm truly sorry. Believe me I learned my lesson"

"At least we know what each other's sides look like now" Janet smiled weakly

"Yes we do" Eddie kissed her deeply

------------------------------------------

"What is wrong with you?" Aubrey caught up with Ronnie

"I'm in love with my brothers girlfriend. What's so hard to understand?"

"So you sleep with the first woman willing?"

"Yeah, I guess so"

"What about….."

"Us? There is no us Aubrey. There never will be. It doesn't matter it's not going to happen. I want do that to him. So just forget I said anything." Aubrey kissed him again and he pushed her away.

"I can't….I just can't. I'm sorry but if you're willing to kiss me behind his back you aren't the woman I thought you were anyway"

"Excuse me"

"Aubrey, " He just shook his head

"And I suppose some one night stand is"

"It beats the hell out of this" He lied and did so purposely to hurt her so she wouldn't let him mess up.

--------------------------------

Eddie dropped Janet off and left to take care of some of his own personal business then came back to pick her up. When he got back she had boxes sitting on the porch, quite a few boxes.

"So this is a few things" She met him at the door with a kiss

"Half of it's yours"

"So I'm going to get my shirts back now"

"If your lucky I'll share them with you" Janet grabbed a box and headed to the truck meeting him as she started to head back for another box

"If I'm lucky, the only one that you'll be sharing clothes with is the floor" Eddie mumbled

"Latekka" Janet playfully warned in passing. They got the boxes loaded, Eddie not willing to admit it was painful to do so. Janet didn't say anything but he was aware that she was biting her tongue for his benefit.

-----------------------------------------------------

"It's about time, I was beginning to think you forgot about me?" Nick kissed Aubrey's cheek quickly when she came back in. Ronnie did his best to not acknowledge she was there as he played games on Eddie's computer.

"That, would be impossible so you ready?" She gave him a peck on the cheek in her chipper way

"It's slow, you got it for the rest of the day?" Nick asked Ronnie

"You crazy love birds go have fun"

-----------------------

"Earth to Aubrey?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I was asking if you wanted to spend the night. It's movie night, Commanders pick though, he's milking the whole Cancer thing."

"That's a horrible thing to say Nicholson"

"His words not mine" Aubrey smiled at him.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"You've hardly touched your lunch and it's your favorite."

"I'm just going to take it for later, I guess I just lost my appetite after the Banana Split I had earlier"

"Okay, you ate desert before you met me for lunch?"

"I know I'm sorry, it's just been a long day and I needed a little pick me up" She wouldn't dare comp to ordering it because it was her 'happy sandwich' and she needed it

"What took so long, it couldn't of been the frozen decadence, I've seen you eat them it takes all of thirty seconds"

"Real funny Nick, I happen to really like banana splits and you've got no room to talk I've seen you eat spaghetti"

"What?" She asked when she realized Nick was staring at her with a huge smile on his face.

"I love you" It came out before he'd even thought about it and he began to babble all over himself trying to explain. Aubrey didn't hear a word of it.

"Nick" She called "SHUT UP" He did so at her order

"I'm pregnant" she added as a near whisper "I have a feeling that's exactly what I looked like" She said to herself

He shook out of it and sat back in his chair. "You want to get out of here?" Aubrey nodded

---------------------

"Eddie, we need to talk" Janet couldn't hold it any longer and once they got in the truck she let it out.

"I know" He picked her hand up and kissed it "It's just not something I really want to think about"

"I want you to know how I feel."

"Janet"

"Just listen to me." She touched his cheek "I need to know if your okay just forgiving me, I haven't paid for my sins at all baby and I know you never wanted it to come up again but that's not possible."

"It hurts, like I never thought anything could. When I think about you and him..I just….there's nothing you could have done to hurt me worse than you have and it's going to take some time for it to heal. I can't tell you how long it'll take or that there'll be a day I don't think about it." He rubbed her finger where the ring should be" It's not that I feel inadequate or that I'm worried he could do something for you that I couldn't or don't and it's not even a matter of trust… I just know that it's partly my fault and partly yours and WE have to live with everything that WE did and that we didn't do but I do know I want to spend my life with you and pray that you want to spend yours with me…."

"Eddie, we're not perfect, we do have problems and they aren't just going to go away because we want them to. As long as you think we're worth working on them so do I and that's what I want to do with you and only you ."

"I love you" Eddie whispered to her kissing her hand

"That's enough. We can live on that" They managed a smile to each other.

"So I guess this is the whole forgiving thing..it really is a all or nothing thing isn't it?"

"It is"

---------------------------------

Once they got the boxes inside, Janet insisted that Eddie leave them in the living room she'd put them away later.

"Why don't you go take a bath, actually make use of that impossible to find tub I found for you"

"Are you trying to get rid of me"

"I am, so make it easy on me would ya."

"Where'd you go today"

"It's a surprise"

"Are you going to grab your side in pain the second I go upstairs"

"I took two pain pills so I'm good"

"You want to come with me, I'll give you a sponge bath"

"That want be the only thing you'd have to give me." Janet reached on her tip toes to kiss him "You've got a present on the bed for tonight. I'll explain it later. " He kissed her and watched her head upstairs.

--------------------------

Eddie walked into the bathroom with wine glasses in hand. Handing Janet's to her he held onto his as he lit a few candles and turned out the light. Janet just watched sipping her wine not quite sure what he was up to but knowing he wasn't fully invested in the no sex pact they'd made.

"Change your mind about joining me?" She half hoped he did

"You're safer in there alone" he replied so smoothly taking a seat on the floor by the tub. Janet knew instantly he'd given in and taking the super strong pain pills Jeffery gave him. Eddie wasn't feeling ANY pain at the moment.

"This is the same kind we drank at Hugo's on our first date"

"I know" again his voice was deep but like velvet as he let his hand dip into the water and brush her thigh

"Are you trying to play hard to get?"

"If I am I'm doing a very bad job at it aren't I" She couldn't argue with that logic, going to bed with Eddie at that moment would have been a piece of cake and they both knew it. "Maybe you could give me some lessons since you seem to have perfected the art of it" Eddie replied as he sat on the back of the tub behind her, he put one leg on each side of her into the water having rolled his jeans up and began to bathe her.

"I don't know about that, it's only been a day"

"It's been nearly 11 years, baby"

"What?"

"I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you at the bluff's"

"That's not funny"

"Believe me I know. Do you have any idea how many times you've shot me down or overlooked me asking"

"What are you talking about Eddie?"

"When we met I was seeing Rory, Rory was seeing Laush, I wanted to see you and Dad knew it but when I broke up with Rory, I hurt her and I was scared I would hurt you to and I knew I couldn't live with myself if I did so I decided that I wouldn't bother you but I have to be honest here I kissed you the night you skipped out on prom, Rory was at make out point with Matt and you fell asleep next to me so I kissed you on the forehead because I was a chicken."

"Why didn't you say anything, baby"

"Because I didn't want to hurt you like I knew I would, so I stayed away and then dad died and you were the only person I wanted to see so I found you and you took care of me and I'm sorry I was such a jerk that night. I just wanted you to be next to me to make things better and you'd already turned me down twice that night. I don't think you really got that I was asking but I'd given anything to…."

"To what Eddie?"

"To touch you, for you to touch me. I knew it'd taken all the hurt away" Eddie's arms were soaked with a few suds clinging to them, his flannel sleeves rolled up as well, his jeans soaked as he gently moved a curl from her face off her neck and to her back so he could squeeze warm water from the sponge onto her body letting it run down and kissing her shoulder again.

"You started buying my drinks that night, Eddie. This whole time….?" Janet asked. Eddie told her about Rory being pregnant and losing the baby once she left, about her wanting him to raise the baby and him telling her he would the night before she left and her turning him down. The he reached over to dry his arms on a towel and then carefully got out of the tub, knowing the rug was going to be soaking wet.

"How did we not….?"

"One of us was playing hard to get a little to good and every offer I made you never saw. That's why I finally asked you to come meet Ernesto, I figured there was no way you could miss that one. It's not how I wanted to ask you out, you deserved better than that and I guess that's where everything started going wrong. I should've got it right from the start"

"I thought you ran out of skinny women to sleep with"

"I know, but I didn't know what else to do."

"Will you tell me what all really happened that night in your truck" He wrapped a towel around her.

"Put it on for me" Eddie kissed her forehead again before walking back to their room.

---------------------

"God, you're beautiful"

"Thank you but……"

"Shhhh" He kissed her gently

"You ready"

"For what"

"I want to show you something" Janet thought it a bit odd that he was leading her to the truck wearing only panties and a matching pink lace bra though she did have a gorgeous robe covering them.

------------------------------------

"Has any one ever told you your really good at being romantic" Janet asked when they arrived at the bluffs, only this time Janet was quite sure she wouldn't be going to sleep fully dressed though they'd agreed to until the wedding.

"I'll be right back" She'd heard that line before

"You ready, it's not cold this time. I promise" Eddie helped her out of the truck and she willingly followed him to the blankets she'd just watched him spread out. "I'm sorry there's not a fire but I can't chop the wood right now" The full moon was enough with the parking lights on.

"I love you, please know that" Janet whispered to him as they danced to the Bay City Rollers

"I know but I also know I really screwed last night up and if history's taught me anything it's that I don't want to start out the rest of our lives the wrong way" Janet just looked at him

"You're probably thinking I've lost my mind to have you standing out here in the middle of the night, wearing this especially since we've decided to wait but I wanted to do this part right since I've missed like a million perfect chances. This is the right place, your mom loved it and so do you, we met here and the night you taught me how to love you were wearing something pretty close to this and we seem to always come here when we need each other. Oh yeah the bay city rollers cause' you always wanted to…." Eddie winked and pulled the ring out of his pocket

"Shall We?" He asked so softly and she nodded tears pouring down her face as he got down on one knee though it was painful to put pressure on his still swollen joint.

"I'm going to make this a little quicker than it should be because this ground is really hard so…"

"Stand up, it's fine I promise"

"No I'm doing this from here. Having said that I just want you to know that even if you were to turn me down, I'll have no regrets. I had thought about all this mushy stuff I could say and talk about plans and dreams but I think the most important and sincere thing I could ever say to you say's it all for me. I love you Janet Edith Meadows…" Eddie took a few breaths…"Will you marry me, baby? Be my wife and let me be your husband"

"Get up" Janet told him and that's not what he was expecting to hear but he did as she asked of him.

"Yeah I'll let you do that" Janet managed to cry out and Eddie slid the ring on her finger. He was all tears and smiles. Janet tiptoed to kiss him and they soon found themselves lying on the blankets.

"Love you" He whispered hugging her for the longest time.

"So I'm half dressed in the woods, with a rock on my finger what now?" She teased Eddie knowing exactly what came next.

"You're all dressed up and now I tell you what really happened in my truck the night you gave me this" He handed her the card she'd written on that night and he'd kept all that time.

"We didn't have sex that night did we?"

"No, but only because you passed out on me."

"Wow, how do you nearly have sex with Eddie Latekka and not remember it"

"Would you like to remember it, Janet. It's a good memory."

"Will you show me?" Eddie began to explain as he kissed her lips, neck and chest working right into opening her robe and stopping short of removing her panties.

"I nearly made love to you that night and since we stopped before it went to far I thought this would be a lot easier than it is"

"You've still got the card, baby. That is if you think it's worth using tonight"

"You never said how many times I could use it" Eddie made her grin since he'd told her everything that happened including the embarrassing parts that he could have kept to himself forever.

"Then show me what you would have done if I hadn't fallen asleep"

"Passed Out and it would be my pleasure" Eddie eased her robe off one shoulder at a time kissing each as he exposed it.

"This was the same problem I had that night" Eddie mumbled gently as he rubbed over her body. "I don't know where to start"

"Would you mind if I helped you" Janet offered

"OHHHH, GOODIE" Eddie chuckled and Janet began to unbutton his shirt and then right down to resting her hand on his belt buckle.

"I believe this is where you take over isn't it" They'd undressed each other slowly.

"You remember a lot more than you've let on"

"Small pieces but I wasn't sure most of it wasn't a dream once I got home."

"Show me what you would have done if you hadn't fallen asleep on me that night"

"Paradise by the _parking lights_" Janet giggled at him and crawled into her saddle hoping it be easier on Eddie if all he had to do was lay there. It would have been if that's what he'd done.

-----------------------

"So" Aubrey put her purse down on her bed. Nick was just a few steps behind her

He sat down on the bed next to her. "How long?"

"six weeks"

"Are you okay?"

"According to my doctor I am. According to me, I'm on the verge of a nervous break down."

"I'm pretty sure that's not the road we want to travel" Nick got her to smile

"I wish you felt like you could tell me."

"I didn't know, which turned out to be quite embarrassing. I wish I could have seen my face when I was filling out the forms and it dawned on me when my last period was. I probably looked like a complete goofus sitting there."

"I'm sure you were a very beautiful goofus" Nick kissed her hand

"I've had a chance to kick and scream so feel free to do so now"

"I'm not going to kick and scream, I don't think it's bad news, Aubrey. Definitely a surprise though"

"What are we going to do Nick? I haven't finished school, your broke, I don't have room for a baby here….."

"Calm down, it'll be okay. I'll call my publishing company and my accountant maybe we can work something out. The shop's doing really well and we'll get our own place just don't freak on me."

"Just don't leave me for ten years" The pain of that statement was evident to both

"I just want to lay down" She still seemed exceptionally gloomy as she flopped back on the bed.

"I need to tell you something and this is like the worst timing in the world but you need to know Aubrey"

"Owen's the one I got in a fight with last night"

"Teddy Bear Owen, why?" Aubrey sat straight up

"I found out due to Eddie's less than pleasant mood that he slept with Hannah shortly after I left and that Gavin isn't Sams father."

"So I'm carrying your second child" See rolled her eyes

"I'm not sure and I haven't figured out how to talk to Hannah about it, she's just going to lie to me so either Big O is going to have to do it or I'll have to hire a lawyer" She spent a while in the bathroom before she came out and refused to talk about it. Sam was his business and she wanted to stay out of it. More than that she was jealous and rightfully so.

-----------------------------

"Do you mind if we go home in a little while. I don't think I can sleep on the ground this time" Eddie asked rubbing her head

"I'm good with that; and this gorgeous ring"

"I'm glad you like it; it's the same one dad gave mom. She gave it and their wedding bands to me after Valentines Day" Eddie continued to rub her head and leaned down to kiss it.

"Eddie, I don't know that she's going to be okay with me wearing it." Janet handed it back to him and sat up.

"She wouldn't have given it to me if she didn't want you to be the one wearing it."

"Things are different now, Eddie. I doubt she feels the same way."

"I'm sorry, I should've bought you your own ring, I will"

"It's not that Eddie. Your mom and dad had the best love, they write novels about love like that, I don't want to disgrace it."

"You want a novel you've got it. Mom loves you, I love you and I think we're worthy of it" He put the ring back on her finger

"If you tell me I'm dreaming, I'll finally kill you Latekka"


	71. Chapter 71

"JAMES EDWARD LATEKKA, YOU DAMN WELL BETTER BE HERE AND IN ONE PIECE OR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"

"Guess who?" Eddie woke and looked at Janet. Both knowing Lana let herself in and was well on her way upstairs. He'd hung up on her and refused to answer her voice mails the day before, even Janet ignored her calls.

"Took her longer than I thought it would" Janet giggled as they pulled apart and Eddie started trying to sit up and keep the covers over his lap since he was in a completely nude state.

"Ohh thank god, you're alright" Lana hugged Eddie as soon as he sat up in bed. Eddie had to remind her about his ribs as she had flopped down on the bed next to him and squeezed him to tight.

"I'm fine, we're fine." Janet was shy even though Eddie held her hand. She had little more to hide behind than the sheet on their bed as she sat up as well nervously.

"You scared me to death. Sully wouldn't say if he'd seen you . I tried to call you a 100 times yesterday, both of you. So I called Jeremy, his nurse said you had come in, that you'd be okay but I wanted to see for myself"

"I'm just going to get dressed…" Janet was uneasy and got out of the bed with the sheet wrapped around her. She felt like she should be ashamed and Eddie knew instantly why.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have just barged in….your bedroom of all places. I'll…."

"No… it's fine Lana. You've got every right in the world to be here."

"Janet" Eddie called but she went to claim her robe from the bathroom anyway

---------------------------

"I'm actually glad you're here. I wanted you to be the first to know anyway."

"Know what?" She thought something was wrong with him physically

"I asked Janet to marry me and she said yes"

"Did you give her the ring?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the ring. I gave it to her and she took it but only on the condition that you're really okay with it."

"Does she not like it?"

"She thinks it's beautiful but she's not so sure you want her to have it anymore."

"Because she slept with a man other than my son?"

"If you want it back, that's fine it's right here." Eddie got it off the nightstand "She'll understand"

"But you want.."

"Eddie baby how are you really doing?"

"I'm okay"

"So how did you go from one extreme to the other ?"

"I told her"

"You told her you loved her and magically everything is all better?"

"No, but it's all different" Janet had walked out of the bathroom. Eddie held his arm out for her and Janet crawled back into bed next to him.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to lay blame. I just want you to work this out now so it doesn't become a problem later"

"We've talked about it more than I care to and Janet knows how I feel" Eddie had wrapped his arm around her when she got in the bed and rested a kiss against the top of her head.

"Lana, I know this isn't something that can be solved with a couple of wedding bands. We've got to work on it and it's going to take time, we know that and we both really want to make this work."

"I believe both of you. I really do and you've got to know there's not a woman on earth I'd rather call my daughter than you." Lana leaned over to hug her "I'll save you the effort of having to ask Eddie if I mean it so wear the ring before you upset me terribly" They pulled apart both laughing and crying.

"It'll have to be sized, are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, I think I'll leave you to what ever you were doing before I interrupted."

"Call me" Lana kissed Eddie on the head "Promise me" She leaned over and kissed Janet's forehead next.

"We promise"

--------------------------

"Come here" Eddie picked the covers up for Janet to crawl back underneath and she ditched her robe to do so. Janet had just gotten under the covers good when they heard more voices.

"Eddie, man…you here"

"Dude, you alright"

"Just be really still and maybe they want see us" Eddie whispered nibbling her ear and she giggled

"You have to be quite to" Eddie chuckled having claimed the side of the bed she liked to sleep on and snuggling her down to where she couldn't be seen easily as he laid on his side and she on her back.

"Hey, you ain't dead are ya." Ickey asked standing just inside the door Eddie's back to it

**"No, so go away"**

"Come on, we're heading over to get some lunch and you can't stay in this house forever. Phil'll never forgive you for that" Owen told him

"It's time for me to go anyway" Janet told Eddie in a whisper the guys couldn't really make out

"Not yet baby" Eddie replied openly

"Sorry, didn't know you had company." Nick was the only one that felt he was intruding

"She's not company" Eddie barked

_**"Excuse me for trying to be polite"**_ Nick barked back

"It's fine, I've got to be at work in like half an hour anyway and you three need to stop living through Eddie's sex life" Janet sat up in the bed crawling out from under Eddie carefully and wrapping the sheet around her self yet again. The guy's were embarrassed that they thought Eddie just had some chick in bed with him. "And thanks a lot, knowing you'd give more respect to a one night stand than to me means a lot"

"I'll be in the shower, any one want to come watch" Eddie couldn't believe after she kissed him she got up even with the sheet around her in front of the guy's then disappeared into the bathroom. The guy's however didn't seem to mind.

"Hand me Janet's purse" Eddie inched himself up stiff from sleep and pointed at the dresser. Nick did just that and they gave him a few minutes to come around before they started questioning him.

He took another one of his pain pills then leaned over to get the water to swallow it. "How upset is Phiz" Eddie asked choking down the pill his throat sore for some unknown reason it had been the past few days

"That's kind of what we came to talk to you about"

"Look I'm sorry I dropped all of that on you but it's been a long time coming. Besides don't you feel better that it's out in the open"

"ahhh, Nooooooooooo" Nick wanted to be furious at Owen and they did get into a fight since they both got drunk but being mad got them no where and they had their hands full with Phiz all night

"Well, the three of you look like shit"

"Whatever, listen, Phil thinks you want him to move out because of Janet and he's not mad actually he's like really happy"

"Really, Really happy" Nick added to Owens speech

"Look here's the 10-4; he wants to move in with O cept' O ain't havin' it cause Phil's well Phil's Phiz…."

"You've got to call him man" Owen pleaded

"Fine, give me the phone" They all stuck theirs out

"Hey, Phiz it's Eddie. Just wanted to let you know you can come get your stuff as soon as you're ready. You'll have to get one of the guy's to help you haul it because man my ribs hurt like a son of a bitch. Take care buddy" Eddie left the message on Owens answering machine.

"DUDE!" Owen barked

"Eddie?"

"I'm coming" Eddie started to get up

"It's fine. Baby, do you want me to leave the shower running?"

"Yeah" Janet walked right through the room and out the door in her towel. The guys watched her leave as did Eddie

-----------------------

"How can you not ask him to come back. My apartment's not big enough for the both of us. It's only got one room and **I ain't sleeping with a dude**"

"Look, I'm sorry but I'm not asking him to move back in. And Janet's probably not thrilled that she's having to get dressed with you three in our room as it is. It's like the bathtub all over again. You owe her an apology by the way" Eddie informed Nick

"Our room?"

"Yes, **our** room, **our** house"

"Wait, Janet moved in? When?" Nick asked flipping topics

"Well she hasn't exactly moved more than a few boxes. But she lives here as of Phil not; so it's her house now"

"What about band practice, dude I just got back in. It's gonna really suck if it breaks up today!"

"You'll figure something out"

"First I would like to know what you plan on doing with Phil"

"I'm not planning on doing anything with him. It's your apartment you do something."

"He's just going to have to move in with one of you two" Owen told them

"No way, I live with the Commander, he'll kill me before he lets me bring home **another **mouth to feed " Nick baulked given his current situation

"My place is smaller than yours" Ickey proclaimed

---------------------------------------

"Alright, if one of you doesn't want to help Eddie get dressed I suggest you move out of my way." Janet tossed his clothes on the bed now wearing another one of Eddie's shirts again.

"Those ribs haven't stopped him yet, he can put his own pants on" Nick suggested

"Look, you need to move out and support yourself. You need to go home to your wife or get a divorce and you need to move further away from your mommy." Janet sat down on the bed beside Eddie and he wrapped his arm around her.

"What are you going to do with your house" Eddie asked her

"Sale it I guess"

"Problem solved"

"What?"

"Owen go home if you're going, it's time. Let Phil and Pizza Girl have the apartment and the rest of you move into Janet's house until you find someone to put up with you"

"I'll take the house minus the two of them" Nick was quick to step up

"Sold" Janet told him leaving Owen and Ickey to bicker and loudly like children

"In the mean time if you don't want to see me naked, I suggest we just meet up at Sully's" They started to leave

"Janet, I'm sorry about before. I just didn't honestly think shame would be something the two of you would feel together; some drunk woman taking the walk of shame however I figure would have enough humiliation."

"Get out of our room. I'm not Hannah and I don't really care to hear your elaborately worded silver-tongued explinations and excuses as to why you shouldn't be held accountable for being a jackass" Eddie just looked up at Nick not about to side against Janet but not getting in it either. Eddie wasn't going to smooth things over for Nick and looked to him to stand up for a change.

"Okay" Nick blushed a little with an embarrassed grin "You are Eddie Latekka's other half no mistake about that. You're just like him so I'm sorry, Janet for my disrespectful behavior towards you as I am definitely a jackass from time to time"

"Apology accepted."

Janet helped Eddie into the shower then dress and stretch a little. Though he could manage on his own if he had to. "Are you sure you don't want to call in today. We could just be lazy or maybe pack up some of your stuff"

"I would if I could and I hate to ruin this smile you've got going but he's working today"

"It's fine, I'm not taking my issue with him up while your around anyway"

-------------------------------------------

"What the hell is wrong with the three of you" Owen, Ickey and Nick walked into the bar taking a stool and nursing assorted bruises and minor scrapes.

"We had a few things to work out" Ickey replied

"How much of it did Latekka cause" They didn't have to answer for Sully to know "Give me a minute, my waitress doesn't know how to tell time" Sully barked at the guy's

"She's coming, she's getting Eddie showered and dressed" Ickey let out a chuckle

"So they…?"

"He's jumped ship at the hospital, scorched a park bench, kicked Phiz to the curb, rearranged our lives and got drunk then disappeared for the day but a few minutes ago him and Janet looked pretty cozy so I think he's going to make it"

"He didn't say anything about Laush" Sully inquired

"I think he's more concerned with Janet being his new roommate right now"

"Janet's moving in with Eddie?"

"Yes, I moved in with Eddie and Lana already knows" Janet replied walking behind the bar and ignoring their gossip . Eddie took his usual stool and nearly laughed when Sully hugged and kissed Janet. The guy's were floored

"You still look like shit" Sully commented to Eddie still holding on to Janet

"Thanks" Eddie turned up the beer Sully gave him and Eddie knew he wanted to know what was going on.

"Richard?" Sully asked

"I'll go see him tomorrow" Eddie was going to own up to it whether Richard wanted to hear it or not

"Let me do it, soon but not now" Janet asked

"I'm going with you" He insisted and Janet kissed his cheek having let go of Sully and then started work.

--------------------------

"So how long you going to milk it so she will play nurse maid" It made Eddie chuckle mostly because he knew Sully was digging. Lana hadn't had time to make it to him yet.

"Hey, baby Sully wants to know how long you're going to let me play hurt" Eddie only had to raise his voice slightly for her to hear not knowing Rooster was coming through the door behind them

"Did I take any pity on you last night?" She replied also not knowing Rooster had come in. The only ones there were her, they guy's and Sully. Eddie just looked at Sully a ha ha smile on his face.

"Any chance you will tonight" He asked when she walked up to him

"Rules changed, remember" She kissed him

"Which reminds me I need the first week of July off" Janet looked up at Sully

"The 4th's been fixed for a month, you can have the rest though"

"We'll pick a different day"

"**I don't want a different day**"

Rooster having decided for sure that Eddie didn't know they slept together walked right up to the bar not pleased with Janet pretending everything was fine.

"I might switch with you. What do you need it off for?"

"**None of your business**" She replied stepping around the other side of Eddie "Sully, you have to let me off"

"I'll rent the place from you that night" Eddie offered just as Sully started to tell Rooster he had to work. Eddie ignored his existence.

"What are you two up to" Nick asked

"Nothing, we just want to watch the fireworks out at the lake"

"Dude, you got a fetish or something cause that's a lot of doe to just watch fireworks." Ickey proclaimed

"Maybe," Eddie raised his brow then kissed Janet quickly

"Go, I'll bring your burgers"

"Still haven't told him I see" Rooster mumbled when the guy's headed to a booth that would be a lot more supportive to Eddie's back at the moment.

"He knows" Janet just walked off to the kitchen

---------------------------------------------------------------

"So what goes on with you and Janet?"

"None of your business" Eddie dug into his burger. "Damn that's good" he mumbled with a full mouth having been privy to hospital food those few days. He was seriously missing Janet's cooking.

"You sure didn't have a problem sharing our business" Nick reminded him

"We got in a fight, we made up, she moved in" He sputtered sipping his drink

"Does this fight have something to do with the other man you were ranting about the other night"

"Maybe" He took another bite of his burger

"Who is this other man"

"None of your business"

"And this mystery man and Janet are a problem because of …. …. …"

"None of your business"

"So, it has nothing to do with you kissing Rory"

"And to think I'm not taking him back" Eddie just rolled his eyes "It has everything to do with me kissing Rory "

"So what she cheated on you because she thought you were cheating on her"

"It's complicated and you wouldn't get it and I was drunk and high on pain killers the other night. There's no telling what I said"

"You forgave her, just like that." Owen asked

"You're not going home to your wife, O. If you were you would have already" Eddie replied getting up to leave

---------------------

"I sure would hate to be the poor bastard that got lucky with Eddie's girl. He's deep if he's just gonna forgive her like that"

"I think I know what bastard it is and if it is it ain't gonna be pretty boys." Owen figured it out

"I think I know how that goes" Ickey fumbled with the bowl on nuts on the table

"No way man, I'm still pissed at you but at least I had something for ya, this one was already on Eddie's bad side"

"Who?" Nick asked noticing Owen was staring at Rooster

"No, way"

"Nahh, he's like Janet's number one fan."

"His point exactly, he's the only one stupid enough to mess with Eddie's woman"

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you want to run by to get some more of your stuff before we go home" Eddie asked stopping back by the bar on his way out.

"I'm working the early shift tomorrow, we can do it then. Besides I would rather Phil do his first so it doesn't get so cluttered" Eddie agreed.

------------------------------------------

"Hey, Rooster. What goes on?" The guy's couldn't resist and had to find out for their selves

"Not much, your booth got ant's or something"

"No, we were just wandering if maybe you knew what Janet and Eddie were up to"

"Knowing her, she's probably hearing wedding bells and trying to get Latekka to the alter before…."

"Before what?"

"Before he bolts, come on it's Eddie Latekka he's gonna run out of fun sooner or later" Rooster wasn't going to tell them and was suspicious of their behavior himself

"So you got any empty boxes."

"Yeah, how many do you need" Rooster continued to inventory the liquor

"The bunch of us are moving"

"Phil to since Eddie kicked him out " Owen added playing along

"That's Latekka for ya, only looking out for himself" Rooster was smug as he eyed the level of a bottle of liquor

" I guess that means your friends with Eddie Latekka, right?" A guy walked up and asked. They automatically inducted him into the line up of guys Eddie might be about to kill.

"That depends on who's asking" Ickey got defensive

"Don't I know you?" Owen asked

"Actually I live across the street from Mr. Latekka"

"We cut you a break last time, it ain't going down like that this time" Ickey was thinking he shouldn't have stopped the smackdown

"No foul play, but do you know that chick he's been seeing?"

"What chick?" Nick asked playing dumb

"Janet, she works here right"

"Don't know who you're talking about"

"Come on, yeah you do. She's kinda short got dark brown curls, real pretty. You've got to know who I'm talking about she smiles and kinda has a way of getting to you"

"Yeah, we know Janet why do you want to know Janet if you already know she's Eddie's woman" They were on a hunt for the infideli-tor

"Well you see I kinda have some unfinished business with her"

"Maybe you should talk to Eddie about it" Nick was harsh

"Nahh, we're cool he said he didn't care as long as we didn't touch her but now she's got our beer money and that's a bummer but hey my parent's will just send us more. It's just that my buddies are going to kill me if I don't get the pictures back from her" The guy's definitely wanted to investigate that one

"And Eddie knows about it, you're sure" Nick was confused

"He stood there and watched so yeah I'm pretty sure he knows"

"Ummm Janet there's someone here to see you" Rooster yelped reminiscent of when Rory turned up

"Well if it isn't my favorite neighboring frat boy, how are your buddies doing. Any of them going into withdrawals yet since I got their beer money?" Janet laughed not aware of what the guy's were thinking at that point. The poor boy giggled nervously and the guy's were even more intrigued.

"How's Mr. Latekka" he sat down on a stool

"Eddie is fine, you just missed him " Janet gave the boy a beer to calm him down

"Neighbor, you're going to be our neighbor now?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so"

"No, that's really cool. I think the guy's will like it "

"Ummm, is there any chance I can get that picture back?"

"Yeah, as soon as I delete the other one I'll bring it back to you"

"Any chance I can see the other one before you delete it"

"That's still a no sweetie but I will buy you're buddies a beer with the money I made off of them" Janet talked sweet to him but only saw him as a child

"Any chance I can get another kiss"

"The first one was a one shot deal for being sweet don't push it"

"Worth a try" The kid looked at the guy's shrugging his shoulders and left

----------------------------------------------

"What the hell was that all about"

"Uhhh, strange I didn't know Chicken's could bark?" Janet wasn't about to explain herself to Rooster "You're turn" Janet's least favorite customer came in and Rooster was forced to walk off to serve the man

"What?" She asked the guy's that were looking at her strangely

"Okay totally not any of our business but Eddie didn't say anything about whatever** that** was"

"Things got a little out of hand in the front yard, they snapped a picture. I managed to get them to drop their pants in a bet, got a picture and their money and end of story"

"You kissed pip squeek?"

"On the cheek and only because he turned on his buddies and Eddie was right there the whole time, so stop worrying."

"When you say things got out of hand….."

"They got out of hand for the front yard anyway…."

_"How out of hand. Just out of curiosity?"_

"I stripped for Eddie, now can we let it go"

"Like ba dom ba dom ba dom striped or just got naked really fast"

"Does it matter, naked is naked dude."

"Ohh, it matters. Especially when you're broken down like Eddie and can't do a whole lot in the bedroom department."

"Eddie is doing just fine thank you and we all know he would tell you if he wanted you to know"

-------------------------------------

"You moved in with Latekka, after what we did?" Rooster caught her when no one was around

**"I don't really see where it's any of your business what I do?"**

"So now you're not just going to sleep with him, you're going to start acting like him as well"

"You got something to say Rooster say it"

"What's there to say other than Bitch doesn't suit you"

"Hey baby, I forgot I had this in … … … … .." Eddie walked in on them

"Maybe it does afterall" Rooster replied then walked off

"Please just….that's the end of it…"

"For you maybe… … … it's coming Janet and when it does…"

"What'd you forget to tell me?" She didn't want to know

"I was going to put new locks on the house and wanted to know if you wanted to pick them out or had a preference."

"Whatever you think, you're the doors, windows and floors man…for now anyway."

"Shhhh, it'll kill him if he hears it somewhere else. I'll tell him when I get everything together but it's going to take a while."

"When your ready but baby can we not do this right now"

"Will you at least look and tell me what you like?" They flipped through the book for a few minutes.

"Okay, I'll have your keys when you get off."

"Thank you" Janet kissed him

"So you going to tell me what was going on when I came in and why we can't do this now?"

"He thinks I'm trying to get you stuck before you find out about it and I'd rather kiss you right now"

"In that case" Eddie bent her over with a kiss. "He calls you a bitch again, I'll kill him"

"Baby"

"I'm not playing with him Janet and neither are you…"

"SHUT UP AND KISS ME" Janet plastered herself to his mouth "I love you, now go drop my ring off. I want it back tonight" She cupped his face to tell him

"Okay, but.."

"No buts I love you and only you and he's not going to change that."

"I love you to" He kissed her making himself pull away before he left again. They moved a few more boxes of her things making it the third trip at emptying her house.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Good Morning"

"Good Mooooooorning" Janet stretched then curled into Eddie "I love this bed by the way" She was sunk into the middle of a huge pillow top bed with tons of pillows and an overstuffed comforter to bury her into blissful slumber but most of all Eddie was right there with her.

"Did you sleep well?" Janet lazily asked him

"Not much, I've kinda got this problem that want go away"

"I can tell, just do what ever you did when we started dating and you weren't getting any" She giggled

"I can't do that now that you live here!"

"Ohh, please. What's stopping you?"

"You could walk in "

"So, do it in here"

_"With you here????"_

"I'm fixing to get dressed but what's the big deal I've seen you do it before"

"When!"

"During Sex"

"That wasn't masturbating that was maintaining an erection"

"What's the difference"

"I was just making sure I could give you all I could which is completely different than jacking off"

"How?"

"If I'm horny and you're naked and I touch my dick it's just to pacify it until I get to…."

"So pasify it now"

"I can't"

"Ohhh, he's got stage freight"

"Yes, when we're having sex it's kinda unavoidable since you've got me so….."

"I can fix that"

"Please" Eddie didn't know what he was asking for. What he got was a just enough hand action from Janet to leave him in pain.

"I'm making French toast so take your time" Janet replied cheerfully and kissed him on the cheek only to get up pulling on his dress shirt, a pair of his boxers and sliding into her slippers before bouncing downstairs.

---------------------

"You washed your hands right?" Janet asked when Eddie stole a piece of bacon off the plate next to her on the counter.

"Did you?"

"Okay that was mean. I'm sorry but we've got to live together and not all aspects of it are going to be all that great of a dinner discussion" She did note Eddie had taken a while to get dressed.

"Apology accepted" Eddie gave her a peck on the lips then sat down with his coffee. Janet brought both of their plates to the counter and heard the guy's ringing the door bell non stop.

-------------------------

"Look, their first breakfast together." They were teased

" And we get to be here for it."

"What the hell man, I'd kicked Phiz out months ago for real food" Ickey added

"Don't feel guilty while we're eating these delicious dry bagels. They're tasty, MMMMMMMMM." Janet just got the cream cheese and jam out of the fridge sitting it on the counter then getting a few knives out of the draw and closing it back before taking the stool next to Eddie to eat her breakfast.

"Don't even think about it Ickey" Janet warned not even looking at him. He put the first knife down and picked up the second as not to mix the two. Eddie just laughed.

"I wasn't aware you morons would be here so early"

"Ah well, Phiz wants to get it all done today"

"I haven't seen him since….is he okay"

"Other than trying to get to know the world in a day yeah he's good. Just as weird as always. Nothings changed."

"How much does he hate me?"

"Why don't you ask him. He's packing up his movies"

"Go ahead" Janet told him and Eddie excused himself before he finished eating. Eddie kissed her when he got up.

--------------

"It's got nothing to do with any of you" Janet stopped them from being nosy

"So hows bout we discuss the band?" Ickey asked Janet sitting down and finishing Eddie's plate

"Ickey!" Nick warned about pushing Janet

**"Come on she's breaking up the band"**

"Talk to Eddie" Janet wasn't phased

"Well seeing how you're the lady of the house now, we all know it's really up to you anyway"

"What?" Janet laughed

"I think what they're trying to say is that since Eddie has given you the house…._and his manhood…Owen coughed…_that he'd most likely check with you first seeing how you control his French toast and all."

"I suppose you've ruled out Nick's?" Janet asked

"Hey _we can _do it at your place now" Ickey repeated

"You might want to ask Aubrey how she feels about it first" Janet added knowing suggesting was going to put Nick on the spot but she couldn't resist.

"Ohh crap, Lolly's moving in " Ickey whined

"I think we were talking about this house at the moment"

"Talk to Eddie" Janet said getting down from her stool and putting her plate in the sink and pouring another cup of coffee.

"Hey no fair, you get to go and we don't"

"It's my house so don't make a mess in my kitchen. I know where you live." Janet teased them as she went out of the door.

----------------------

"I guess that's why she ain't got a bra on" Nick slapped Owen in the chest

"Not cool"

"What's Eddie gonna do, he's beat up"

"And on serious pain killers" Nick held up the bottle that was sitting on the counter next to the coffee pot. The guy's didn't realize how serious his injuries were.

--------------------

"Thanks baby" Eddie took his coffee from Janet

"I made plenty if you want some Phil"

"I'm good. According to the guy's I don't need caffeine I'm over revved as it is" He made a joke but wasn't really laughing. Janet just looked at Eddie.

"I know Nick's planning on the house but in all fairness you weren't there so if you want it …."

"Thank You, but I'm going to be moving in with Pizza Girl."

"That's great Phil!" Janet noticed he wasn't nearly as excited "Isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Phil finally stopped and smiled then looked up at Janet.

"Where'd they go, they promised to help me move if I came back inside last night"

"They're in the kitchen" Phil joined them

--------------------------------

"Ms. Meadows" Eddie took her by the hand

"Yes Mr. Latekka" She turned into him

"I love you"

"I know" She laid her head on his chest and stood there for a minute

---------------

"Just a heads up, I told the guys they'd have to talk to you about band practice" She looked up at him

"So it's up to me"

"As long as you say no it is" Eddie chuckled

"Sometimes but not every week end please don't do that to me"

"What if I put them in the garage"

"What if when you get your business off the ground you put them in the shed?"

"If I get to make it Eddie world"

"You can make it whatever you want baby as long as they don't destroy my house, I'd just assume chase wild animals around. They wouldn't make near the mess"

"Your house?" Eddie looked at her. "Do you know how good it is to hear you say that?"

"I love you"

"I know"

------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, before we go in there's something you should know" Janet stopped him

"Well, I kinda figured so lets **not** talk about it and just leave it"

"What do you want to pack first?" He asked

"My clothes and the bathroom" So they did not that it was hard, everything of Janet's was perfectly folded and hung. Then they moved on to pictures, albums, frames it went pretty quick. Next was the linens and her books, then the kitchen since she was sending everything at Eddie's with Phil.

"Sit down for a while, those pain pills can only do so much. Pack the movies or something if you can't sit still." Janet insisted and he did unaware of how many of his had made the trip to her house.

---------------------

"Are the guy's going to move all of the heavy stuff for you"

"For us and by the way I kinda promised Nick you'd cut him a deal if they moved everything for Phil pretty quick"

---------------------

"Can we go home, now. Mr. Latekka"

"Yeah we can go home, but I'm pretty sure they didn't get as much done as you"

--------------------

"Eddie" Janet's voice echoed when they walked in to an empty house

"It hasn't looked like this since the day I bought it" Two hours later they were still trying to figure out what they were going to do until they got the furniture moved. Going to bed wasn't a really safe option. Janet had already cleaned downstairs from corner to corner and they were bored.

"You wanna get a drink"

"Yes, **please**" Janet jumped on that one.

------------------------------------------------

"Eddie, the night we got drunk **before** we made it to your truck"

"Yeah"

"Can we do it again"

"You're going to need more than that" Eddie made his way to the bar through the crowd to get a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass from Sully.

"Don't look now Latekka, but you're girlfriend is about to get some offers she might not want to turn down." Rooster couldn't resist what he thought would be an underhanded dig at Eddie.

"Give me a six pack to go with it, Sully" He ignored Rooster but did glance back at Janet

"Younger versions of yourself" Rooster added wanting to mess up so badly

"I'm not afraid of a little competition, just makes me work harder to keep what I've got." Sully watched out the corner of his eye as he popped the tops on the cardboard holder full of beer

"Funny, it makes some people give it all away"

"Now we both know that can't be right. If it was she'd be in someone else's bed tonight."

"So she did tell you"

"Tell me what?" Eddie left him wondering again as he walked off

-----------------------------------

"I hope you know what you're doing" Sully advised him

"Having a little friendly conversation with Latekka, that's all"

"You nailed his woman, moron and he forgave her like all she did was spill his beer."

"Either she didn't tell him or he's to proud to admit he got dumped and if that's the case I'm going to make sure he gets over that one"

"Think about it first cause if he loves her to much to make her pay for it, guess who that leaves to settle up " Sully slapped him on the shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Gentlemen, I believe you earned this" Eddie handed the frat boys the beer "Now go find someone else's woman to annoy. Mine's off limits"

"Yes sir" They were drawn like flies to cane syrup when they saw the beer

"Shall we get started" Eddie offered her the first shot

"What are we starting" The gang walked up and sat down at Janet and Eddie's table

"None of your business, but do me a favor and keep those glasses full would ya."

"Where are you going"

"To start something we can't finish" Eddie replied spinning Janet and going right into a body hugging, more of a bump and grind shuffle around the floor. It wasn't unusual for people to dance at Sully's there was always a few people in the corner having fun. It was unusual to see Eddie doing it though.

"You know you can't take a pain pill tonight if you drink"

"I'll drink enough I want need it."

"I need to tell you something" Janet's look said to go ahead "I know Sully's your grandfather"

"I know, we talked about it when I told him what I did."

"Will you do me a favor though?" "Try not to go to easy on dad I don't think you should have to and to be honest it kinda turns me on that you wouldn't "

"_Really_"

-------------------

"I've got something funny to tell you. When I was in the hospital and after you left, I had this dream"

"About what"

"At lot actually but I've got to ask. Have you ever been with Joe"

"No, I haven't had sex with Joe why would you think that? Just because he's a flirt"

"Yeah"

"Relax, I've never slept with Joe Buchanan. Jack on the other hand, I have."

"Seriously?"

"I was like 19, he was like what early 40's." Eddie knew that ruled him out as her first

"Seriously, Why would you want to sleep with an old man"

"Dude, Jack looks good for his age and he knows what he's doing"

"Maybe you would rather marry him then."

"Maybe you would rather marry one of the women you've been with"

"When hell freezes over" Eddie chuckled as they grabbed a couple more shots between songs

"Does Sully know"

"Considering he walked in…"

"I bet he hit the roof"

"We were already dressed and it was less the roof and more like Jack"

"Does your dad know?"

"Think about it Jacks still breathing isn't he"

---------------------------------

"Oh my God" Hannah yelped as she joined the table having come in to talk to Janet. They had unfinished business.

"What" Aubrey asked and Hannah pointed at Janet and Eddie

"I know, Eddie Latekka's dancing" Phil announced

"Those two bump and grind much more there's going to be sparks flying" Ickey commented

"Who cares, look" Aubrey sat down slowly

"We are, I give it ten minutes before we go from soft core dancing to hardcore strut quaking in the parking lot" Owen laughed

"Janet's been different the last couple of day's that for sure" Nick tapped Aubrey on the shoulder "If I get the snot beat out of me will you get all hot and bothered like that."

"If you gave her the rock that's on Janet's finger she'd probably bang your brains out" Pizza Girl replied. Nick and Aubrey just looked at each other knowing it was awkward as hell.

"What?" Ickey, Nick, Phil and Owen sat up in their chairs

"Watch when she turns around" Aubrey told them and they did

"Ahhh, it could be just a ring" Owen thought for sure Eddie would have said something

"That's not just a ring" Hannah assured them

"I asked Eddie if he was going to propose and he said no **repeatedly**" Phil was confused

"Janet said she wasn't moving in either but we see how that ended" Pizza Girl clarified

"We'll see the next time they come back for a shot"

---------------------------------------------

"So, care to tell us what you two are up to yet" Owen asked

"Not much" Janet replied

"Well there is that whole getting married on the 4th of July thing" Eddie announced so casually but with a grin speaking directly to Janet

"Ohh did we forget to mention that" Janet asked him back

"**uuuummmm, YEAH!!!!" **Hannah barked grabbing Janet's hand " So what it just slipped your mind" Just like the indisgrestion Janet accused Ray of slipped Hannah's. Janet was right Hannah would sweep it under the rug to keep from dealing with it.

"No it didn't slip our mind, we just didn't think the world needed to give their opinion yet" Janet was quick to defend Eddie though there was no reason to

"That's like really soon, how long have you been planning it" Aubrey grabbed her hand next

"We decided on the 4th the night he asked me and that's about as far as we've gotten. We'll let you know "

"When did he ask you?"

"A few nights ago"

"When's the kid due?" Ickey asked what everyone else didn't have the nerve to. It had even occurred to Hannah.

"She's not pregnant, jackass" Eddie barked furious

"Then why the rush" Nick questioned carefully, knowing again it was an uncomfortable subject with him and Aubrey

"It's time" Eddie replied arms wrapped around her

"I picked the date and no I'm not pregnant. I think we know what causes that" Janet informed the lot of them . Aubrey excused herself and Nick was soon to follow.

-----------------------------------------

"Hey" Nick caught up with her

"I'm tired can you take me home?"

"Yeah but I promised dad I'd be there tonight."

"It's fine just drop me off first."

"Come with me, we can tell him about the baby."

"WE just found out ourselves Nick." She whined

"Okay, but you could still come with me. Lesley cooked this big dinner and we could keep each other warm tonight."

"I'm not really up to it tonight, Nick I don't know" She didn't want to see Ronnie

"I'll cancel with Dad then, I'm not leaving you alone right now."

"No don't disappoint him."

"Then you'll come?" She nodded and they went to say goodnight to the group.

--------------------

"Pay up" Owen said to the group

"Excuse me" Eddie questioned

"We kinda all had a bet going and I won so…"

"Don't get carried away you still have to split it with Janet" Ickey reminded him

Eddie just looked at Janet "What? It was started like 5 years ago" She smiled like a kid caught in the cookie jar

"What was the bet?"

"Whether or not you died a bachelor" Owen replied as Hannah and Ickey forked over the dough.

"Where's Nicky G and Lolly?" Ickey noticed they were gone.

"Right here, buddy" Nick stated forking out his and Aubrey's dough

"Me and Janet were the only ones that bet you wouldn't"

"At least you bet on my side" Eddie kissed Janet on the back of the head

----------------------

"Sweetie, I don't mean to be a party pooper but how are you going to plan a wedding that fast?" Hannah was trying to be helpful

"What's the big deal"

"The where, the time, invitations, colors, food, flowers…A DRESS!"

"It's fine, we can handle it" They went right back to dancing after another round of shots

---------------------

"Hannah's right you know, we should make some more definite plans for the wedding"

"I know but…"

"It's kinda fun to just do the whole spontaneous thing. I'm kinda liking that now."

"Yeah I kinda like the who gives a shit Janet myself...." He started to whisper in her ear " if I could just get in her pants I wouldn't have anything to complain about."

"We know we're going to do it at the Lake" Janet looked at Eddie

"Tonight would be good" He pulled her hips even harder against him "Right now actually would be really good"

"Eddie"

"okay"

"What time do you think?"

"Sunset so we can watch the fireworks"

"It is the fourth so how do you feel about Red?"

"Red's fine" He was busy kissing her neck

"Eddie what do you think about just doing a couple of flower arrangements and letting everyone stand, I'd like to go barefoot anyway"

"Sounds good baby"

"We've got the lake as a backdrop, what about a reception"

"Since we're paying for the liquor and staff anyway lets just do it all on one of the barges in the middle of the Lake so we can watch the fireworks" He answered still running his tongue over her neck.

"Sounds good, I'll go pick out a dress, food and flowers tomorrow if you'll see about the boat, invitations and music" Eddie shook his head .

"Hey do you trust me to pick out the cake" He looked up at her

"Yeah, I trust you"

"Good then you can find a photographer"

--------------------------

Janet headed back to the table at the end of the song and scribbled out the plan before they forgot it.

"Did you really just plan your wedding in like five minutes on a napkin" Aubrey asked

"Guess so" Janet answered

"All but who's going to marry you" Hannah added looking at the napkin

"Phiz can do it, he did this thing a while back and marries people online" Eddie contributed

"You can do that" Nick asked

"I'd be honored to do that" Phil replied

"Now if you'll excuse me, we're kind of in the middle of something important" Eddie informed them

"More important than planning your wedding?" Hannah asked thinking something was way off with the whole thing

"Yeah, it really is" Janet answered taking another shot behind Eddie

---------------------------------------------------

"There's to many interruptions here, the last time it was quiet. Want to head out."

_"Where?"_ Janet was suspecious of his motives

"What do you think about going down to the lake and dancing to the radio in my truck"

"I think we're going to have sand in some very uncomfortable places" She giggled as their bodies swayed to the music Janet all but straddling his leg and the general audience getting quite the show as they kissed passionately on the dance floor.

"I was thinking maybe we could test out the water, see how warm it is at night"

"I think not, but I wouldn't say no to the lake."

------------------------------------------

"Have you talked to Nick about the house yet?" Eddie asked as they stood at the end of the dock

"I was hoping you'd handle selling the house for me?" Eddie looked at her as to ask why? "He's your buddy and I don't know anything about selling houses"

"And I do?" Eddie chuckled

"You're more familiar with the bank?" She dug for that one "I don't know I just really don't have time or the energy to worry about that house when there's still so much to do with ours, it's not like I owe very much on it and the mortgage isn't really a problem for us so I don't care what you and Nick figure out."

"Figure out?"

"I know he doesn't have a lot of money and Aubrey's still in school…."

"Aubrey? I don't think they're all that ready to take a step that big. They've got colder feet than we ever did and Nick's still in love with Hannah."

"Then why buy a house?"

"He'll be 30 in a few months, it's about time. I bought mine…OURS…years ago"

"Ahh well that's the difference between Eddie Latekka and Nick Garrett, you plan everything out and he's spontaneous at best"

"Spontanous" He nodded pouting his lip out "I can give you spontaneous" Eddie dipped her suddenly in their dance and with the alcohol in them they weren't a good judge of distance from the edge of the dock. They did manage a scream on the way down.

------------------------

"I'm going to kill you" Janet warned when she came up

"I keep telling you that" Eddie found the mood rather stimulating and took advantage immediately, as far as Janet was going to let him take it before she remembered they were waiting anyway.


	72. Chapter 72

"I'll see you later" Janet and Eddie kissed good bye bright and early. Eddie took Nicky with him and Hannah went with Janet to accomplish their tasks.

"Ms. Daniels did we change our mind again" The florist asked Hannah and Hannah embarrassingly said no

"Actually my maid of honor is getting married as well and needs to order flowers for her wedding"

"When are you getting married…"

"I'm sorry my name is Janet and it's going to be July 4th."

"Oh dear, you better get busy. It could take a while to pick out just the right thing"

"I already know what I want."

"Okay, tell me what you have in mind"

"Solid white, all different kinds but I would like to see lots of Lilly's and tulips. I made a list. My bouquet I just want like a bunch of white flowers with a red ribbon tying the stems together, Hannah's same thing just a bit smaller and I'll need another like hers to toss. I need 3 corsage's for mother/grandmother/I doubt any one wants to know the other title and 5 boutonnieres of course make Eddie's a little different."

"We're going to be at the lake so I just need two standing arrangements for where we're going to be. Kind of make them overflow with some ivy or something. Then like a dozen smaller arrangements to sit around the food and that should do it"

"Okay, that was probably the easiest wedding order I've ever taken" The lady said back to her with a smile

"I need petals for the flower girl, they can be red and white mixed but I would like to get some extra vines or garland for decorating as well"

They lady filled out the order with Janet's information. "What is the lucky grooms name"

"Eddie Latekka" Janet saw the I've slept with him look on her face.

"It's about time someone got a hold of that man. Congratulations that's quite the accomplishment"

"It really wasn't that hard. He just needed someone that cared more about him than his penis"

----------

"Oh my god Janet that was freakin hilarious. Did you see her face" Hannah was so proud of her " You handled that one like a pro"

"Yeah well , I'm with Eddie I've had lots of practice"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dress or Food"

"Food first" Back to Sully's they went.

"Okay, I have to draw the line somewhere sweetie"

"Would you relax, I can order whatever I want from the food company we use. I'm going to get my grandmother's silver and what I have and with Karen in charge it'll be just fine." Janet was certain.

They searched through the online system and Janet ordered mostly things that could be done easily. She got shrimp of course to add some elegance, several different fancy hors d' oeuvre's, fruits, cheese's and meats with assorted crackers, a few fancy dips like hot crab and artichoke, and generally way more food than they would ever need. Hannah agreed it was a job well done.

"I almost forgot. Eddie had a few requests."

"You have got to be kidding me, your not going to actually do it are you"

"I am and instead of a groomscake it's going to be more of a groom's buffet" Janet giggled

"My mother would litterally fall out, if I did something like that"

"So, let her fall. It's your wedding Hannah do what you want"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"With a few weeks left there's not going to be a lot to chose from without time to order it, so keep an open mind"

"Would you relax, Hannah I'm sure we'll find something" Janet had reached her patients with Hannah's negativity

"Okay baby doll, there's not a red dress to be found" Hannah informed her

"So, go look at the white and cream ones or pink even. We'll have the cleaners dye it" Hannah couldn't believe how lax she was

--------------------------

"Ms. Meadows did we have something in mind" The lady asked while Hannah looked

"Not particularly but it's going to be on the Lake 4th of July so lets start with that"

Several definite no's from each other later Janet stood in a dress with a bunched skirt that weighed as much as Eddie did, making Janet look like Juliet in her and Eddie's personally written fairytale wedding and only required the hem to be taken up. Hannah still hadn't found anything she was happy with.

"Hannah you've tried on more dresses than I have. Just pick one and stop making this about you."

"Okay here" Hannah just handed her one not caring if Janet didn't.

"Thank you, now lets get shoes."

-------------------

"Lingerie next" Janet drug Hannah into the store of her choice

"Ms. Meadows, back so soon." The sales lady asked Janet now knowing her by name

_"They know you by name" _Hannah teased a bit jealous

"Lane this is going to be my maid of honor Hannah. Hannah this is Lane or my personal miracle worker"

---

"So how much has she been to this store?" Hannah asked

"Mr. Latekka seems to be quite invested in what she wears"

"How invested?"

"This is where Lana got my dress for Valentines day and also where I ran into her buying something for the first time we ….anyway this is where I shop…." Janet had overheard

"So how many times could you have been here since you started dating Eddie." Janet gave her the run down and tried to shut her nosy teasing best friend up.

"So are we looking for engagement party or bridal, Congratulations by the way"

"I need something to wear under my wedding dress." Janet explained the dress to her and they got to work. Hannah had never received such first class treatment but she planned on speaking to Ray about that.

---------------------

"On the account?" Lane asked

"Account?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Meadows, I didn't mean to….."

"It's fine Lane, Hannah isn't going to say one word about it, are you?" Janet threatened more than she asked

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where to first?" Nick asked when they met at Sully's a great deal later than the girls started out.

"Lunch I'm starving" Eddie just grinned and Nick knew that grin he'd seen it plenty of times before, mostly in the early morning hours and a few times after lunch.

They settled into a booth which was unusual for them. "What's wrong" Sully asked seeing Karen haven taken their order.

"Nothing, why?"

"The two of you all quite, some thing's wrong. Indulge an old man would ya, my love life ain't up for discussion" Sully bumped Eddie to scoot over

"Good becasue I don't really want to hear about your love life" Eddie replied and Nick scooted over with an 'I do' Eddie's glare was enough

"Alright, you don't want to talk about mine the two of you better get to yapping"

"I think you know enough about mine so excuse me if we don't share it with Nicky" Eddie didn't want Sully saying a word.

"How's the wedding coming…." Sully knew

"Janet knows what she wants, so good I guess"

"She off making plans and shopping?"

"Yeah, we sorta split the list in half " Eddie looked at Nick and Sully sitting side by side and knew he had to make a choice. "You care to join us for lunch Sully?" Eddie offered and Sully accepted but only had coffee.

Nick found their exchange a bit odd. Sully and Eddie always got along, a lot easier than they seemed to be at the moment. "What's going on with the two of you?"

"I'm sleeping with his mother and he doesn't like it" Sully thought it was funny and so did Nick

"I'm sleeping with his granddaughter and he doesn't know if he likes it or not" Eddie added

"Wait, you're getting married to JANET in a few weeks, we're going to do wedding **stuff** today, Eddie what's wrong with you."

"Nothing, I personally can't wait to call Sully gramps" Eddie chuckled

"Janet's your… you're Janet's grandfather??????" It took a bit to explain it to Nick

--------------------------

"Did I miss that announcement while I was gone?"

"No, it's not public knowledge….yet"

"Speaking of Janet….." Nick dove in

"She asked me to handle it for her, she's got to much to do as it is so I said okay if that's alright with you"

"Yeah, that'll make this a lot easier….."

"Janet told me to figure something out she knows it's going to be tight with Aubrey. She's said to just make it work."

"Aubrey told her about the baby…."

Eddie spewed his beer "We kinda just assumed she would be moving in with you or at the very least spending a lot of time there" Eddie just looked at him

"Ohhh, yeah she probably will" Nick turned his beer up. Sully and Eddie just looked at each other.

"How long have you known?" Eddie asked compassionately

"Shortly after I found out Ronnie and Rory had a one night stand, you should have seen their faces when they realized who each other was"

"Nick, I think you've got more important things to worry about than Ronnie and Rory"

"I know, like how am I going to have a baby with one woman and find out if I had one with another"

"I can help with that one, been there twice actually. You just need to ask a judge for a DNA test and skip Hannah all together, nothing you say is going to patch the pot hole you made in her life so do it simply, quietly and discreetly. As far as Aubrey goes you start fresh and from the beginning because you really don't want to piss off a woman pregnant with your child." Sully wished him luck and returned behind the bar

"How does Janet feel about Lay a way?" Nick Chuckled

-------------------

"So invitations , did she give you any hints as to what she wanted"

"Not a one. Just find something that looks like Janet" Eddie told him

"Never mind Nicky, I think I got it" Eddie found a hand made paper square card

"Yes Sir that's a very nice choice and we keep it in stock, you just need to pick a script and ink color and we can have this one ready by Friday"

"Red Ink, and the fancy one"

"Just a suggestion but I would recommend the envelopes with Red foil lining" Eddie went with it

"Would you like the inner envelopes as well"

"Would I?" Eddie asked her back

"You would, along with rsvp cards, return address printed on the outer envelopes, and what about seals" She nodded

"Seals, for what?"

"Yeah, can I just make a suggestion that you go with this one"

"You certainly can" Eddie approved the wax seals

"Now the wording" Eddie thought oh crap

"Do you have like a standard one" Nick asked and received a book about 50 pages thick of suggested wordings.

"Who's going to be issuing the invitation" She saw the lost look " you and the bride, your parents, one parent, grands , …."

"Me and Janet" He was shown a narrowed down section. It only took about ten minutes for Eddie to scribble out what he wanted on it.

"What time is sunset in July?"

"I don't know, just put sunset and the reception at dusk it sounds proper" Eddie went with that suggestion of Nick's as well

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"At least the barge was easy" Nick was relieved after the million questions the invitations held "So what about music"

"I have a plan" Nick was surprised that they stopped in front of the frat house

"Mr. Latekka can I help you with something"

"You can if you want that picture back"

"Okay what'd you have in mind"

"Who does the music at your annoying beer bashes"

"Mr. Happy Pants"

"What's his real name?" Eddie wasn't amused a great deal

"Dexter"

"Tell Dexter to come see me when he gets home" Eddie asked " And don't send him over thinking he's going to get another free show cause it ain't happening" Eddie added

------------------------------------------------------

"I talked to Nick today about the house" Eddie was in their room getting dressed and Janet in the bathroom

"So what did the two of you decide."

"Nothing, but we have something to run by you."

"Eddie, you gave me this house so as far as I'm concerned you can do what you want with the other one. Rent it to him for all I care." Janet came back into the room and straight to her jewelery armour wearing just a slip.

"I know but I just want you to be okay with it." She stopped to listen to him "I found out why he wants a house to start with"

"Is he planning on kidnapping Hannah from the alter?"

"That's a good guess but he doesn't want a house as much as he needs one because Aubrey is pregnant with little Nicky" Janet looked like she was in total shock

"So she's moving in then"

"He's not sure, they've only known a few days and they haven't really figured anything out yet, she doesn't even know about the house. He just wants to have everything in order when he talks to her tonight."

----------------------------

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked sitting next to Aubrey on the love seat in her studio apartment

"No symptoms since the last time you checked, like an hour ago." She ate popcorn watching the movie.

"I talked to my accountant today and Stratton."

"And"

"And, I've got a deal to write a new book. Not mine but to do an auto biography for some rich wall-street guy. The money's pretty good and I can get an advance on it which made my accountant very happy since I owe him money but he gave me a few ideas to help as well which means I've got to go to New York to renegotiate my percent of proceeds from sales. My contract renews in two months and while I'm there I thought I could get the furniture out of my apartment and sign the papers to sub lease it which will give us a years worth of pretty good rent checks."

"Okay, but what are you going to do with furniture when we have no place to put a crib, Nick" She was starting to get upset

"That's what I really wanted to talk to you about. You know Janet moved in with Eddie and she's selling her house and I was hoping you and little Aubs would want to live there with me."

"How, even with everything how are you going to buy a house."

"I talked to Eddie since Janet assigned him as broker and I'm going to give them half my advance as a down payment then the money from subletting the apartment for the next year and after that we'll finance the rest, by then we'll be settled and the baby will be here and everything will be okay."

"You did all of that for me"

"Of course, I love you Aubrey and I want this to work."

"I love you to" She knew it wasn't the whole truth but it wasn't a complete lie, she did love him just not the way she knew she should.

---------------------------------

"You almost ready baby" Eddie stood leaned up against the door-jam of the bathroom

"Did you happen to get a sample of the invitation you picked out" He went to retrieve it

"It's beautiful Eddie" She kissed him

"I take it that means you approve"

"I do, did you get everything else done?"

"I did. Mr. Happy pants is doing the music, the barge is booked so did you find a dress"

"Yes" She walked up to him "I thought I was going to kill Hannah though, she was being a pain in my butt. I get she doesn't want to wear anything she isn't comfortable in but I really think she was doing it on purpose. I think she's pissed that our wedding is before her and Ray's"

" I doubt that, she's just more uptight than you are. You would be to if you were marrying the man everybody hates"

"I suppose your right." Janet got the first glimpse of how difficult complete loyalty was going to be though she would do it for Eddie.

--------------------------

"Did you look through the photographer portfolios"

"I did"

"And"

"And I think… … …, which one do you like?" He didn't have a clue

"Studio Gray"

"What kind of name is that?"

"It's a studio and the man's name is Gray"

"Which one was that" Eddie dug through them and found it"

"You're joking right?' he added

"No, those are beautiful pictures"

"Yeah, because the brides are half naked in all of them"

"I like them"

"Janet do you really want to look like that in your wedding dress"

"I'd kill to look like that in my wedding dress"

"I think it's a little to dirty, it ruins the whole bride thing"

"Can I talk to you about something serious for a second"

"Yeah , what's up" Eddie sat down on their bed and Janet stood in front of him

She just picked his hands up and put them on her chest "OOOO-kay"

She pulled them away slightly "That's what would be okay"

"You lost me sweetie"

"Boobs, honey. I don't have any."

"I beg to differ on that one."

"You said when we sold the house I could do what I wanted with the money, right?"

"Yeah"

"Well I want boobs" She put his hands back

--------------------

He was a bit humored, a little embarrassed and completely surprised. "You want to buy boobs?" He chuckled slightly

"Yes, I found the perfect dress but it would look so much better if I actually had tits to go in it"

"You want to buy boobs just to wear a dress for one day?"

"No, I want to have actual breasts. Pretty ones"

"What are you saying?"

"That I want to have surgery to make my breast bigger, not like a whole lot bigger but some. It's always bothered me that they were small"

"That's funny" Eddie got up to tuck his shirt in

"I'm serious and I want to do it now rather than later so I need like six grand from you to do it until Nick officially buys the house or I want be healed by our honey moon"

**"You're serious"** He hadn't even entertained the idea of her being serious until that second.

**"Yes, I am very serious"**

"I'm not giving you money to have a completely unnecessary surgery"

"It's not unnecessary, it'll make me happier and I highly doubt you would hate it"

"So this is just to make sure I find you attractive?" He was a little pissed and she knew it

"No, it's so I find me attractive, you thinking so is just an added bonus"

"You don't need to, your breasts are fine just the way they are" He kissed her cheek and started fixing his hair

"Eddie"

"End of discussion Janet." She was pissed. SHe knew he held firmly onto the traditional roles but she'd be damned if he shush'd her. It really wasn't what he intended to do but but he really didn't want to lose the argument either.

"But…"

"No buts…I don't want you to put your self at risk just so you can have bigger tits…" He started to put his tie on and Janet sat down on the bed.

-----------------

"I met someone that knows you today at the florist" She was pulling her cards to get what she wanted

"Really, who? I'm sure if they knew me they were floored I was getting married"

"Is that a joke because it's not very funny, Eddie" She straightened his shirt collar as it had back fired on her

"Come On, you should be happy you're the only woman I've ever proposed to"

"Let me tell you I was thrilled to be congratulated on the accomplishment of pinning down Eddie Latekka"

"What's the big deal. You know about it and if I can over look yours, mine should be a piece of cake"

"And that right there is why I did it" Janet walked off leaving him questioning that he heard her mumble right.

"What?????"

"Nothing, I'll be in the truck" She continued down the stairs leaving him at the top.

----------------------------------------------------

"Janet"

"Not right now, Eddie just let it go."

"I'm not letting it go, you just blamed me for what you did"

"I didn't blame you so stop putting words in my mouth"

"At least I get to put some….."

"Finish that sentence and it'll be next July before we get married" The ride to Hugo's was silent both quietly fuming over the others words

-------------------------------------------------------

"Any chance I'm going to get accused of anything tonight because if I am I would rather know before we sit down" Eddie asked on their way to the table and the waiter just looked over his shoulder at them

"I know something your not going to be accused of doing tonight" Janet mumbled back and the waiter sputtered gaining a grimacing look from Eddie as he pulled Janet's chair out.

"I've got it" Janet scooted herself in and Eddie rolled his eyes. They were neck deep in their first fight of indiscretions.

"Would the gentleman like to see a wine list" The waiter handed it to Eddie but Janet snatched it from him

"The gentleman would like scotch"

"And for you madam'"

"I'll take that" Janet pointed to a rather pricey bottle "and the gentleman's driving and already on narcotic pain killers so he'll have water hold the scotch"

"Yes mam"

"I'm going to the little boys room, if that's okay with you"

"Need some help"

"I think I've got it under control unless you're planning on joining me in one of the stalls" Eddie winked at her

----------------------------------------------------

"Janet"

"Tyler, how are you doing?"

"I'm good just thought I might find a pretty girl and grab a bite to eat"

"I guess you've got the perfect evening then"

"Maybe, we'll see."

"Tyler, I hope you brought your own date" Eddie walked up drink in hand

"Don't worry Latekka yours is safe"

"Tyler, our table is r-e-a-d-y" Rory walked up nearly freezing when she saw Eddie and Janet

"Rory, nice to see you again" Janet immediately played kill em with kindness

"You to. I see you were able to convince Eddie to leave the circus. " Like she didn't already know that. Eddie knew Janet's mood was just going to get worse.

"Yeah well the head clown has gotten pretty old and they didn't really care for another freak to run around detaching side cars for a laugh" Eddie had to choke back his laugh covering his mouth with his napkin

"**O**-kay, I heard congratulations are in order." Tyler broke in

"Word travels fast doesn't it." Eddie replied

"Very true sweetie, you can't go a day without what you did that morning making the rounds by lunch" Janet added

"I was at Sully's for lunch and Owen Rowen was bugging me about the himlick. I don't know something about a chicken wing and a Lesbian anyway he told me so Congratulations. Though I'm not sure you're getting as good a deal as Latekka"

"Thank you Tyler"

"What are we congratulating" Rory asked

"I asked Janet to marry me and she said yes" Eddie knew he had to be the one to say it. He was careful to say it with a big genuine smile.

"You're engaged" Rory swallowed hard and in shock but covered it well. "How long" She asked with a smile

"Two day's after you kissed my boyfriend" Eddie choked, Tyler coughed and Janet sipped her wine.

"Sorry about that,…."

"Ohh, don't worry about it Rory. Not a problem. He's happy totally not sad at alllllllllllllllll, I'm happy, Tyler looks happy and I'm sure you will be happy with him. We all have moments of extreme stupidity don't we baby"

"We do. Some more extreme than others but no permanent damage done" That was a line added at how far Janet's went

"You two clearly have some issues that I'm pretty sure the two of us don't want any part of so why don't we call it a night" Tyler spoke to Janet and Rory

"No there isn't an issue. Just a simple misunderstanding." Rory replied

"I think we both understand perfectly fine now don't we" Janet replied still keeping her sweet tone.

"Well, it took you long enough. Latekka's been after you for years, it's about time you gave the man a break." Tyler hugged her and Eddie wanted to rip his head off all over again. Especially when he kissed her on the cheek. "Maybe now he can relax instead of standing guard at the bar"

-------------------

"Have you pressed charges against Matt" Rory turned all her attention to Eddie

"It's not really supposed to be public knowledge" Eddie replied "But I take it you've talked to him since you know it was him"

"Well I know the circumstances and I can't imagine anyone else wanting to do that to you" Rory thought it was because she came back.

"I'm surprised he told anyone other than the two of us that he was in love with Janet but I guess I shouldn't be the two of you always had a special closeness" Janet almost _just almost_ felt Eddie went to far with it.

"Have a nice evening Tyler" Eddie wanted him to go far far away "Rory"

----------------------------------------------

"Was that necessary" Janet asked

"Was any of it necessary"

"Can we just order. I've got a headache." Eddie added

"From Rory drooling over you or from me being a bitch"

"Both but reverse the way you're thinking which caused which headache" She tried not to laugh

---------------------------------------------------

By the time desert came they had stopped snapping at each other. "Eddie, you know earlier at the house when I said that's why I did it. I was being honest"

"So you wanted to what, sleep with as many people as I had. I have to tell you it's not that attractive of a thought"

"No, it's this whole Eddie Latekka is so wonderful thing. It's not as wonderful a feeling as you think to be congratulated for being the one that Eddie Latekka gave up for."

"what do you mean, give up???"

"I don't feel honored or special or even important to you. I've always felt like I ruined you. That you slipped or gave up on life. I don't know how to explain it really because it makes me furious to know that everyone thinks your some sexy football god and you're not. Well yeah your sexy, but you haven't played football in years and you sir are certainly not God."

"I never wanted to be, Janet"

"I know that and I guess it just bothers me that I'm looked at as the one that made you not be who you are when you're just now being who you are. You stopped getting in your own way. It wasn't me standing in the way. "

"You're wrong, I would have never grown up if it hadn't of been for you, Janet"

"Eddie, I'm sorry"

"We've been over it a million times, we're both sorry."

"I know I said I could do this but I'm being honest when I say I don't know that I can handle this whole 'you're so lucky you got Eddie Latekka thing' It makes me feel like that chubby girl and I know you don't want to hear that but it is what it is."

"Are you trying to tell me I'm not anything special"

"Yeah, no…I don't know." Eddie grinned at her fully understanding what she meant

"Did I ever tell you what Owen told me when he found out we were going to homecoming together?"

"No but I'm not sure I want to know either"

"He was surprised to say the least and I asked him if he thought it was a mistake because of the way he reacted. He suggested you should have had better taste than that but the important part was he said that you can't worry about what other people think."

"What did your other buddies say"

"Ickey wanted to know how long we'd been going at it in the stock room" Janet expected that much "Nick never really said anything and Phil was counting down the day's until you burned my clothes and made a voodoo doll that looked like me"

"Eddie, when I moved here. Me and Ickey went to the same school."

"I know and let me stop you right there because if you're about to confess to doing anything with any of the guy's. I'm electing to not hear it because that **I can't** deal with. It'll be a whole jealousy thing so just don't tell me **ever**"

"I haven't had sex with any of your buddies. I was just going to say that I know Ickey doesn't have any tact. So don't lie to me and say they haven't brought it up or that it doesn't bother you that I don't look like what your use to."

"You're going to force me to do this aren't you." She just nodded yes

"Okay listen to me because this is the only time I'm going to say it and if you don't believe me. If you don't believe me there's really no point in us getting married." his tone remained sweet

"Eddie"

"Don't Eddie me, yeah I had some doubts about my ability to be happy with you sexually but not because of you. I didn't know if I could be happy with just one woman period, end of story. So what I don't get a super model good I'm glad at least I know mine hasn't made the world tour and want care if I'm not perfect. You think you're the only one that doesn't like the way they look. Come on give me a break I hate to wear shorts because my legs look like they belong on another body, I was more scared of getting naked in front of you than you were of me because I'm not anywhere near as good looking as I was in high school or as you were expecting. I hate having a hairy chest especially since your entire body feels like a warm, ….I don't know what but it feels damn good and if that ain't bad enough the left hangs lower than the right and there's not a damn thing I can do about it"

"I don't know what to say to that to make you feel better" She was turning red trying not to laugh

"Now you know how I feel when you pull away from me because you're scared I'm not going to be turned on by you"

"You never show that kind of doubt in yourself"

"That's because if I show it, you're going to see it ten times more"

"So you're trying to tell me that my self doubt causes you to doubt"

"Why didn't you just say that Eddie"

"Because, I didn't want to scare you away when you realized I'm just an ugly bastard that had very little actual knowledge of how to satisfy you in the bedroom"

"You've done a pretty good job so far"

"Yeah but I haven't done what I really want to do with you yet"

"And what's that because there's something I've been wanting from you since the first time we came here"

"We agreed to wait so maybe we should change the conversation" Eddie suggested and they talked about the wedding some.

"Ohh, I almost forgot, what kind of cake did you get?"

"You're eating it. You know my cousin Macey."

"Yeah, she was at your moms for Easter."

"She has a bakery, it took a couple of tickets to the Sox game but she's going to make our cake like this one."

-------------------------------

"You ready to go, I want to stop by the lake to see what it looks like at night" Janet got up to leave

"Yeah, but you already know what it looks like" Eddie didn't get it at first but when he did he called for the check

"I'll be taking the rest of that bottle" Eddie smirked at the waiter when he saw how much it cost.

"You know what, just send it to the couple that was at our table earlier"

-------------------------------------------------------

They decided to go home and change first, Eddie grabbed a few towels and Janet a blanket thinking they could take another mid-night swim.

"You want to hear something else really funny?" Eddie asked wrapping his hands around her waist when they went to get in the truck.

"What?"

"The night you agreed to marry me, Ronnie went home with a woman he didn't know."

"How is that funny at all, Eddie"

"Because Nick was there when she came into the shop and he got to introduce them or re-introduce them, turns out they'd met before and didn't know it."

"That must have been awkward"

"Nick said she looked like she was going to be sick, she's older them him and she drug him in the back room. He could hear the whole thing."

"That's hilarious"

"Would you like to know who she was?"

"Who?" Eddie just raised his brow "No way, Ronnie and Rory had a one night stand"

"Yep, which is really amusing when you take into account that she told me she'd had coffee with Tyler the day she came back and he'd asked her out. Apparently she said yes"

"So you're taking up for her"

"No, I just think you've got absolutely nothing to worry about from me, or her she seems to have her hands full at the moment." Eddie found it a bit satisfying since he'd found out what she'd said to Janet.

------------------------

"So, what did you want to see" Eddie asked shutting off the truck

"To see what it was like"

"What what was like"

"You on a date"

"We've gone on plenty of dates"

"No we haven't"

"Yes, we have"

"When?"

"We just left Hugo's and I'm pretty sure that's where I took you on our first date"

"That's wasn't a date, you kissed me on the forehead, dork"

"Okay, homecoming. I know I kissed you in more private places there" he scooted a little closer to her, flirting and kissing her between their talking.

"Close but doesn't make it a date"

"I'm really confused as to what you consider a date then"

"If it wasn't me, what would a date with Eddie Latekka be like"

"Do I need to answer that" He raised his head from her neck

"Yes"

"Fine, at most dinner and then desert, at least we skip dinner and go straight for desert and neither of which come with a kiss good night. Forehead or anywhere else for that matter"

"Why the 180 then with me"

"I love you and I don't want to treat you like leftovers"

"I love you to and I don't want to be treated like leftovers but it wouldn't hurt for you to actually want to heat up leftovers once in a while"

"You're saying you want to……………"

"Can I tell you something about women, Eddie"

"Please" He chuckled

"Women want everything. The sweet, tender, romantic because it really does make us feel good to know we're loved but baby if you do that all the time and never let us know that we've got what you want, that you'd give anything to be inside of us, and you can't always control yourself around us then we don't feel pretty and if we don't feel pretty we can't do this." Janet turned the radio up loud with it on a rock station then she crawled into his lap having been breathing on his neck and face talking slowly and softly

"Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you. " Eddie replied

"That's what I want baby. You hot, hard and ready. So what are you waiting for" She had her hand down his pants having worked to unbutton them

"Dammit woman" Eddie kissed her "I was waiting for our wedding night"

"Bull shit, you never wanted to fuck me"

"Don't say fuck"

"Why"

"Because it really makes me want to"

"Want to what"

"Baby, I love you and I love make love to you but I know how hot the sex is and I can't help but want us to be able to..."

"To what baby?" she whispered

"Fuck each other, shit come on before I cum in my pants" Eddie pulled her shirt off . He had her jeans off in record time.

"baby, hold on. " He scooted out from under her having banged his knee on the dash

"Come here" He got her on her on her back and stretched across her having just gotten his pants off enough to free his dick

----------------------------------------

"Is that Eddie's truck down there" Phil asked from the distance atop the hill looking down at the sandbar having heard the music well before they got to it

"I thought him and Janet had some wedding cake thing to take care of " Ickey replied about the time they bumped the horn

"Looks like we're going to be having a little fun at Eddie's expense tonight boy's. We owe him one anyway" Owen rubbed his hands together

"If Janet's in there, he'll kill us" Ickey lagged behind

"We're going to knock first" Owen replied "Get your phones out boy's"

"Why"

"Because, we're about to throw one hell of a party"

--------------------------------------------------

"Hello"

"Hey Aubrey, is Nick around?"

"He's…yeah just a second" She had to make him take it in the middle of their own play

------------

"Sorry to interrupt but you've got to roll off and get down here"

"Down where and we weren't having sex" He lied sort of they weren't yet but they were well on their way as Aubrey's hormones didn't care who she loved and how.

"Whatever man just meet us at the Lake, Eddie and Janet are spending some quality time in the cab of his truck so what better time than now to throw a party."

"Sorry buddy you're going to have to count me out of this one" Aubrey asked him what quietly and he mouthed it to her over Owen talking

"Nevermind, we'll be there as quick as we can" She suddenly felt guilty

--

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'd love to get out of the house for a while and breathe some fresh air"

--------------------

"Sully's" Sully answered the phone

"Hey Big O"

"Latekka's what?" Sully asked surprised and Lana looked at him as did Richard and Claire.

"I take it Janet's with him then?" He kept a serious tone

"I guess he wasn't going to wait for a honeymoon, yeah we'll be down there in about twenty minutes."

----------------------

"Do I even want to know?" Richard asked

"Latekka's getting married do you want to know that?"

"**Latekkas getting married ? Who the hell would want to marry him?"** Richard asked

"A beautiful woman." Lana added

"You feel like going to say hello to Janet?" Sully asked

"What's Latekka doing with my daughter if he's getting married?"

"You're not going to like it" Sully nearly broke into chorus

"What am I not going to like because the fact that she's running around with an engaged man pretty much pisses me off as it is"

"Alright calm down and I'll tell you."

"Fine, I'm calm"

"Janet's engaged as well"

"To who?" Richard wasn't accepting it

"To Eddie" Richard fell silent

--------------

"Richard?"

"So they have been seeing each other? All this time? They lied to me"

"Yes and No"

**"He proposed to my daughter and didn't even ask me first?"**

"She said yes, Richard and they may not have your blessing but they have mine" Lana was quick to defend them

"So you knew about the two of them being together and didn't tell me, who else knew?"

"Everyone" Claire replied bashfully

"It wasn't a secret, but you asked for this. They didn't lie to you just didn't feel the need to upset you with details you'd be unhappy with" Lana added

"Richie, Lana's right they never lied to you. You just never asked the right questions. If you had Eddie would have told you and I think he gave you more than enough clue."

"No what he said was **IF** she gave him a shot at forever he was taking it"

"That sounds like asking for your blessing to me and they did"

_"So what were they going to do get married and just not tell me, send an invitation in the mail maybe, let me figure it out when she's walking around pregnant." _

"You know that's not true. They just haven't found a chance to come and talk to you yet. They weren't planning on it being such public news tonight"

"He swore to me he wouldn't knock her up. Did he?"

"Not as far as I know" Sully replied

**"What's so damn funny about it"**

"He wasn't supposed to let you catch him" Sully laughed "But I'll be damned if he didn't do this one on purpose"

"Technically I haven't caught him yet"

"Well take the chance because his buddies are throwing a surprise bachelor/bachelorette party for them at the lake. You've been invited but I warn you the bride and groom elect didn't go out to the lake for a party seeing how they've yet to get out of the truck." Claire, Lana and Sully's look said enough and Richard was quick to hit the door dragging Claire with him.

------------

"They're not" Lana asked

"They're not there to gaze at the stars"

"Go help your sister, morons" Lana ordered Frank and John, who'd yet to comment


	73. Chapter 73

**THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER, THERE ARE SOME THINGS IN IT THAT PROBABLY WASN'T EXPECTED AND MIGHT UPSET A FEW TUMMY'S...LOL.. JUST HANG IN THERE IT WORKS OUT IN THE NEXT ONE OR TWO....**

"Fuck baby come here" Eddie sat back down on his rear pulling Janet back into his lap just moments before he came.

"Help me out, my side is hurtin' like a bitch baby" Janet didn't take any pity on him and rocked back and forth until she was screaming with the help of Eddie's thumb stroking so perfectly.

"AHHH **shit** you feel good, Baby" Eddie pounded into her as he took control just before releasing him self. The second he started to he wrapped both arms around her pulling her into his chest while bucking inside "I love you" He moaned out in exhaustion against her ear. "You don't honestly think I would do this if I didn't love you do you" She giggled

Between the heat outside and the air-conditioning on the inside the windows were fogged out. "God I hope not." Eddie replied then pulled her hair back as she laid a sweaty mess against his chest. "I guess that's been a long time coming."

Janet giggled "Took you long enough"

"Me? I was just waiting for you to tell me it was okay."

"Liar you were waiting for me to ask you for it because Latekka likes it that way"

"Are you calling me a pervert?"

"No, I'm calling you a chauvinistic pig but my pig" She kissed him again.

He stroked her hair " I love you and I've never thought of you as leftovers Janet but you're right about this because I've wanted to lose control with you from the beginning because I knew you'd still look me in the eye when it was done."

"You just wanted to have really good think about nothing else sex Eddie, I don't see where that should ever be a problem for me with you because I know we're still going to make love when we need that to, there's no reason we can't do both because I do want it all baby" They kissed through their chuckles and grins.

--------------------------------------------------

"It's Owen" Eddie's phone gave Janet a nice buzz just as they started to get their selves cleaned up

"Hey buddy, how's the cake coming"

"We picked one out, what are you guy's up to"

"Not much, just a little joy ridding and yourself" Eddie handed her his shirt knowing his friends all to well and the mischievous tone of Owen's voice and the guys giggling like girls in the back ground

"I was doing a little joy riding of my own until you called"

"Are they here" Janet mouthed able to hear the conversation still perched in Eddie's lap. Eddie just shook his head yes.

"Talk to Janet for a minute" He handed the phone to her and had to make her take it. "Just talk to him."

"No"

"Baby, I've got to have both hands here."

"You so owe me" He leaned her back just enough to get tucked back inside of his pants enough to zip them then pulled her back. She slid out of his lap and put her panties on while talking to Owen.

"So what kind of cake did you pick out"

"Chocolate" She was hesitant

"How many tiers"

"Ummmm, not sure yet"

"Did you pick out the little bride and groom for the top"

"We're having strawberries instead of little plastic people "

"Sounds nice" Owen continued on for what seemed like an eternity with non-sense chatter

----

"Big-O, what are you up to and most importantly am I going to be embarrassed"

"Tell Eddie to turn the headlights on" Eddie was leaned over her, her legs still on him

"They're in front of the truck" Eddie turned the lights on and then the wipers to see Owen, Ickey, Nick, Phil, Aubrey, Pizza Gil, and Hannah waving at them.

"Permission to approach the luuuuuuuuv mobile"

"Permission granted" Janet laughed

----------------------------------------------

"How long have you been standing there" Eddie asked still holding on to Janet. She was thankful he had just changed his pants for jeans and she had his dress shirt covering her bum as long as she didn't move she was okay.

"We didn't see or hear anything so relax, we stayed at the top of the hill until I called"

"Why exactly is everyone here?" Janet asked having yet to _fully_ unsaddle her stud

"Because, we're having a party"

"And you thought it was a good idea to have a party in the middle of the night here because????" Eddie still had his arms wrapped around her tightly

"We can't have a bachelor/bachelorette party with out the bride and groom."

"Okay, that's true but if the bride and groom are a little preoccupied with important details it's not really nice to call attention to their planning if you know what I mean" Eddie pointed out

"So what you two were going at it in the truck who cares, we've all done it. Don't worry about it take your time, when your done we'll be down there playing football."

"Sorry Owen but I don't think Eddie's ribs are up to football yet"

"No tackling anyway" Eddie warned

Owen stopped and turned back around to say one more thing " Ohh yeah, Sully and Lana are on their way. And Eddie it's your lucky day because Janet's dad just got out with a really hot blond." Owen laughed knowing it was going to be funnier than hell for him anyway

"Seriously" Janet began pulling her jeans on and falling into the floorboard her feet kicking out of the window as she tried to get the pants untangled and over her white lace panties. She ditched Eddie's shirt now in just her bra and Jeans only to find hers un-wearable and grabbed her tank pulling it over her head not that it covered much. The low cut pink lace trim over her bra just made it sexier especially since the tank didn't actually cover any thing important. Owen and Eddie did a double take and Eddie gave him the _'you better not be watching look' _so he tried not to. Eddie had seen her more in the last few day's willing to show all she had than he thought would happen in a life time with her.

"Ohh shit!"

"What do you mean oh shit" Eddie asked Owen then looked in the rearview mirror

"Your dad's got some kind of……." Eddie gritted his teeth knowing the competition of wits between him and Richard was at an end.

-----------------------

"Owen Rowen what's going on" Richard asked him from a few feet away from Eddie's tailgate

"Not much I was just about to head down the way to get a fresh beer. Join me"

"You're holding three of them so where's Latekka and my daughter"

"Having a party. They were about to start a game of football. Nothing could keep Eddie away from that"

"Except for maybe whatever's going on in the cab of that truck."

"Sorry dude I tried" Owen stuck two beers in the window "You look a little flush. It's cold at least"

"Thanks a lot man" They both turned them up thirsty from the round of love making

"Hey you're a grown man and woman, not teenagers with a curfew. Remember that your free to have a party in your pants whenever you want" He died out laughing. Sure he could whisper this last bit but not the part about them being flush.

-----------------

"Princess, I'm assuming that was your feet hanging out of the window"

"Hi, dad" She replied

"Jay?"

"Frank???" Janet just looked at Eddie and he at her. They set out for a private encounter of opening their selves up to one another in complete trust but were being forced into the most public and humiliating situations they'd ever faced. Neither one of them took humility well and it was about to show.

"You need some help sis"

"I think I can mange just fine, John" Her brother got a daring look from their father for his chuckle

---------

"All we have to do is drive off, baby"

"And eat Cheese Puffs?"

"Yeah, we can eat Cheese Puffs" Eddie replied

"Do you want to eat Cheese Puffs for the rest of our lives Eddie?"

"I do tonight." He smiled embarrassed

"So do I?" Janet admitted "This was our moment, not theirs" She had a single tear run down her face. "I don't want to do this"

"Then we want."

"But I'm tired of being unheard, I'm sick of having to fit into every ones category and I love you Eddie. I don't care who knows it or may or may not like it"

"I love you to baby, but your dad just caught us having sex in my truck. I know we're grown but this is going to be bad all the way around."

"I don't know whether I want to cry or scream. I can't believe he has the nerve to do this. I'm his daughter why doesn't he care that he's about to humiliate me?"

"I'm sure he's holding out hope that we were just talking and like all the times before his 'ccaught' us there was nothing to catch. He's humiliated to Janet, the world knows his daughter is with Latekka" He sounds somewhat ashamed of himself. "He's just trying to cope, my guess he's going to want to kill me."

**"Latekka when you get my daughter dressed, I'd like to talk to her"** Richard waited long enough

"If he's going to do this to me, he's going to get the whole me" Janet told Eddie. Furious but mostly hurt by her dad and when Janet was hurt Janet was hell to be reckoned with. She had a long standing relationship with protecting her heart.

"She's dressed come talk to her now" Eddie called his bluff by forcing him to deal with him having been with his daughter. Janet could have killed him but was so pleased that he didn't think there was anything wrong with what they'd done. They were sick of defending their self and their relationship to everyone that had an opinion even if expressed in just a look.

"That's Claire Dunlap on his arm, don't freak we'll talk about it later" Eddie kissed her quickly then opened the truck door leaving her in shock. He had to be the one to tell her that much he knew.

"Richard we should wait for them to join the group" Claire tried to talk to him the second she saw Eddie crawl out of the truck barefoot, throwing a tee-shirt over his shoulder as he came out and his jeans still unbuttoned. It was pitch black dark but even so he was sexy as hell she had to admit that though she felt so guilty for it. He was young enough to be her son, was her best friends son, her daughters ex-boyfriend and her current boy-friends soon to be son-in-law but Eddie Latekka was hot and just minutes after having sex he was even hotter.

"No, they want to act like adults let them" There was no mistaking the look on Eddie's face and Richard wasn't pleased to see him still straightening up from sex with his daughter.

"Actually we were going for a more immature thing tonight but seems like our friends had other plans" Eddie shot back with Janet trying to wipe the lipstick off of his face when he turned back to the cab of his truck to turn the radio down. It was his way, make a joke when he didn't have any other excuse.

"Really and did those plans include your buddies watching my daughter get dressed"

"Okay, stop it" Janet slid out of the truck having pulled her hair back loosely and wild curls falling so perfectly that Eddie wanted to put her right back in the truck. "We were here, alone, first and the gang just sort of showed up without warning and I was covered up enough while Owen was standing there now if you don't mind we're kind of expected to make an appearance " Janet hoped by being calm and sweet, understanding of her father's feelings he'd back off. No such luck.

"**Not dressed like that you're not.** You look like a tramp. Everybody down there already suspects you two were………"

She was hurt more, his words dug deep into the Rooster wound. "Were what, who cares I'm sure by the time the invitation got to Sully's everyone knew they caught us having sex in the truck and I have clothes on so what's the big deal" She tried to remain calm

"Baby, don't get me killed" Eddie whispered in her ear

**"Give your sister something to put on"** Richard barked at his sons

"I don't think she wants it" Frank, Jr. tried not to smirk as she grabbed Eddie's dress shirt off the truck seat and put it on coarsely

"Janet Edith Meadows, he's not even dressed and I'm guessing that because your wearing his clothes at least put your own back on before you go"

"I'm pretty sure the footprints on mine would be worse than me wearing Eddie's"

"Babe, I don't think your helping" Eddie couldn't help but chuckle and put his arm around her waist resting his hand on her hip kissing her shoulder. He was a proud man about having just been intimate with Janet. He still had some residual urges and didn't care what anyone thought about it. Janet had officially topped his list of best fucks in a truck and he wasn't about to let go of her, he felt like he had to take care of her and that meant holding onto her unlike he did all the ones before her. That kind of sex had never warranted feelings of closeness before.

**"I don't care, I'm not a child and I can damn well do what I want with whomever I chose."**

"And I reeeeeeeeeeealy appreciate that" Eddie mumbled just loud enough Janet could hear. It made her snort as she turned her head around to look at him."Love you" he whispered giving her another peck.

-----------------------

"What's all the shouting for" Lana asked walking down the hill with Sully "Seems somebody started the honeymoon a little early" John was all to giddy to comment. Lana stopped when she saw them.

"Mom" Eddie greeted and Richard glared at his laughing son

"Grandfather" Janet added for sheer spite

"Geeze Latekka, you know how to piss off a girls dad good and proper don't ya" Sully barked with laughter "Boy, you should of had plenty of time to get dressed"

"Shut up, **you** really aren't helping"

"Alright, that's enough" Lana walked down and hugged her son "If you'd wipe the grin off your face **that** would help" she whispered to him turning his head to kiss his cheek making it clear she was well aware of where his mouth may have been.

"I can't" Eddie mumbled. Lana and Janet just rolled their eyes

"Help us please" Janet begged when Lana hugged her

"I'll do what I can but you are wearing my baby boy's shirt and the only reason your dad's having a fit is because you look damn good in it"

"She does doesn't she" Eddie replied gaining a threatening look from his mother "And out of it"

"Look who's not helping" Janet added backing her rear end even closer to him

"Keep her close, half the Ridge ended up coming. Go. I'll take care of Richard for now" They simply got back in his truck and drove off without another word to Richard

-------------------------------------------------

"LATEKKA" The guy's yelled all bare chest running around in a game of keep away with the small plastic blue Knight's Ridge Football when Eddie got out. Eddie was a little bothered by his current bruised state and put his tee-shirt on before they could really see him thankful the dark night prevented Richard, Sully, Owen and Janet's brothers

"**Don't tackle him**" Janet yelled at the guy's as Eddie joined them.

"God I'm glad to see you, Dad's here." Janet said to Hannah

"Here as in before or after you got out of the truck?"

"Before" Hannah hugged her

"I'm sorry sweetie" She chuckled

"It's really not funny"

"I know but if I don't laugh I'm going to cry right now"

"What's wrong?"

"If I tell you, promise me you want go best friend on me"

"I couldn't go anything, I'm about as low on the totem pole as you can get right now. I'm the part buried beneath the sand so dig me up"

"I'm having second thoughts about the wedding."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not with the perfect 'Nick and Aubrey' flag waving tonight."

"Hannah, you've been a mess for days, so have I. We have to talk about it."

"Tomorrow, tonight we celebrate"

"I'm going to be out here for days picking up the celebration before the wedding"

"I'm sure Eddie will be more than happy to help you out" Hannah added as Janet made her and Eddie's nice soft spot in the sand more comfortable with the blankets she had brought

"That's what I'm afraid of" Janet barely got the words out before the morons tackled Eddie.

-------------------

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Richard asked Lana

"Careful who your talking to" Sully defended her against his own son

"I can take care of myself" Lana barked at Sully "What's your problem?" She asked Richard

"You mean other than your sons dick being to close to my daughter"

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't just close"

"Lana, I don't…"

"Have any business in this, you're right." Lana attacked Claire "So what, they had sex..they been having sex for months. Janet's got a damn account in Eddie's name for lingerie."

"And I really wanted to know that?"

"No you need to hear this. They started seeing each other the beginning of October, then had a bit of trouble after a few weeks because he was an ass and stood her up but they worked through it. After that they decided not to keep hiding it so they went to homecoming together, and they started sleeping together in early January. He drove up to meet her while she was visiting you and no the guy you used to run him off didn't work and she ran straight to him when she got home. Valentines Day he bought her a dress and a pair of gorgeous diamond earrings. I met her and we went shopping for something special for both of them and Eddie took her for a romantic weekend complete with massages, just the two of them without **you** butting in. I know that because it was the first date my sons ever had on Valentines day in the entirety of his life."

"I don't want to hear it, it's all just excuses"

"Richard, Janet and Eddie may not be any of my business but you are and I think you should know before you jump to conclusions about Eddie" Claire pleaded with him.

"Fine, Lana where else did he screw my daughter"

"They spent Easter with me and Sully" Lana knew that was going to go over like a lead balloon.

"She was with you and you didn't say a word knowing how worried I was about her."

"I told you as much as I knew and Eddie said it was fine for me to give you his number, which you couldn't bring yourself to use. The last thing she needed was you hovering. Eddie took care of her like he always does. He ran her a bath and put her to bed but the poor girl was so upset she couldn't even sleep. She had Eddie a nervous wreck trying to help. They came down the in the middle of the night and just watched t.v. until I went to bed."

"You should have called me I would have come to get her."

"Wake up, she's grown she doesn't need her daddy she needed a man. Richard she was right where she wanted to be, in his lap with him rubbing her head until she did fall asleep because she knows she's safe in his arms."

"And I'm sure you helped to convince her of that. I get it, I don't blame you for wanting the best for your son and I want what's best for her and being taken advantage of while she's that upset isn't it"

"Taken advantage of" Lana nearly laughed "The clothes I found on my couch the next morning weren't ripped off I can assure you of that and the sounds that came from their room weren't forced"

"Well thank you, Mrs. Latekka I hope your done now." Richard started to walk off

"They weren't innocent in Providence" Lana said plainly and Richard stopped in his tracks

"Now you're just being a bitch. They had to be"

"The two of them were there but someone forgot to show" Lana enjoyed that way to much

"Tell me she was just late."

"Still is from what I gather or else it'd been damn near impossible to do what they did after the poker game."

"Sully her birthday, who was in the back room with Janet?"

"Everyone"

"I'm asking you as my father, don't lie to me."

"They were the last to leave according to Vincent"

"I guess their holding each others attention but you can relax, she's drinking and Eddie informs me she's late all of the time and they're certain she's not which breaks my heart. I thought for sure once they stopped using condoms it'd happen"

"Baby, that's enough" Sully stopped her

"Richard, he proposed on the bluff with my ring" Lana added as he walked off

------------------------------------------

"Dude, you a'ight" Ickey was worried

"Yeah, I'm fine now get lost" He didn't want the guy's to know how weak he was

"**What part of don't tackle him don't you understand**" Janet playfully scolded the guy's pushing Ickey and making him fall down. The guy's had a field day with that one

"It hurts really bad, maybe you could kiss it and it would feel better"

"Get your sorry butt up" She kicked at his butt

"I need your help" He stuck his arm up in the air and when Janet went to help him up he pulled her down on top of him just in time for their family members to walk up .

"See I told you I needed help" Both of his hands rested at the small of her back

"You need help alright, I'm going to have to strip again to get you more therapy money"

"Dexter would like that, he's got a crush on you" Eddie rolled her over pinning her to the ground

"Does not"

"Does to"

"Does not" Eddie started to tickle her

"and you think he's cute"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Don't"

"Admit it and I'll stop" He tickled her more

"No"

"Eddie" "Stop"

"What" He chuckled tickling her more

"Fine, I give. He's cute a little maybe for a boy"

"Guy's help me please" Janet begged and got an immediate response. Not the one she wanted however

"You look like you've got it under control" Even beat up Frank wasn't going anywhere near Eddie in that sort of way

"You made your bed, lie in it" Frank barked again all in fun not having a clue what happened. Janet and Eddie lost the fun in it immediately and he helped her sit up. Janet looked like she wanted to throw up and Eddie had to do something about it.

"Will you look at my ribs? I think I broke another one"

"What?" Janet wanted to know if he was serious "They're idiots" she was pissed that they hurt him

"I think that ones your fault. Since you took advantage of me and all?"

"Does it really hurt, Eddie?"

"Yeah, but there isn't any since in going to the doctor he's just going to tell me not to let you ride anymore bulls" That gained him Janet's revenge but they ended up kissing.

----------------------------------------

"Do they not care what they look like" Richard mumbled to Claire

"They look like they're having fun"

"They look like a couple of horny kids with no self control" Claire had to bite back a laugh.

"She doesn't seem to be pushing him away" John commented

"Go find something to do" Richard barked at his son

"Or Someone" Frank mumbled as he set his sights way to high.

--------------------

"Are you okay, baby" Lana asked knowing as well as Janet did that he was in pain from being knocked down.

"Here" Janet handed him one of his pain pills and as soon as he swallowed it with his beer she took it away from him.

-------------------

"He shouldn't be doing things to strain himself, if he's weak" Richard couldn't resist

"He's not weak" Janet defended standing at the truck putting his pills up

"Well, I wasn't" Eddie was standing next to Richard and smirked just loud enough that Richard could hear

"If your weren't already beat, I'd do it for you. What do you mean leaving the hospital before you were discharged and then having the nerve to turn your phone off?" Lana got between them.

"You've seen me since then and it's fine Janet made me go see Jeffery, you know that already"

"Like I believe what you and Jeffery plotted to tell me? I've been trying to call you, both of you" Lana scolded Janet to. Richard was caught off guard by how Janet and Lana were with each other. "You promised to call me, Janet"

"I was there and he thinks Eddie will be fine, if he doesn't cause more damage before he heels from this first" Janet walked up picking his shirt up to look at the stitches he'd already busted out once and making Richard cringe. He had two single stitches on his side and one at the front of his abdomen just beneath his belt buckle most likely do to the swelling abrasions from being kicked. Eddie held his shirt up just enough Janet could look and watched her the whole time. He didn't want Richard to see and Richard didn't want to see Janet pulling at his pants to look

"You don't look so bad off" Richard wasn't having any sympathy for him

"Three broken ribs, a few stitches and a rainbow of bruises but it hasn't stopped me from doing what needs to be done." Eddie was going to goad him all he could while Janet was touching him just made it easier

"Sweetie have you told them who's responsible yet?" Lana questioned

"It's not up for discussion."

"Eddie, you can't ask me to sit by knowing they could have killed you."

**"You're going to have to"**

"At least tell me why anyone would want to do this to you."

"Because I have something they want and they're not getting it" Janet just looked up at him

"What baby?" Lana asked _now_knowing the history with Matt Laush and Eddie hugged Janet meant to look like a thank you for tending to his injuries but because they both knew it was over her.

Richards questioning eyes were answered by Eddie kissing the top of Janet's head and it concerned him deeply that someone would do that over his daughter. Claire caught on as well.

------------------------

"Do you need any help with him, sweetie" Lana asked Janet quickly changing the subject.

"No, he can do everything for himself, he's just really sore. Stiff in the mornings but he's managing fine." Janet replied while they grinned at each other.

"What a surprise" Richard mumbled

"She was talking about my joints but since you mention it..." Eddie leaned over to mumble to Richard. They had a like and a dislike for each other like no other.

"Zip it Latekka" Janet scolded him

"If you need anything let me know and that includes straightening him out" Lana added

-----------

"While you're here **I need you and Richard to help me **out with something." Eddie said to his mother

"What?"

"My very beautiful wife to be has lost her freaking mind so will you please talk some sense into her"

"I haven't lost my mind just because you don't approve and I'm doing it. I've already been and it's scheduled for next week." Janet went to check into it before her and Eddie had lost faith

"Have fun paying for it"

"What's going on?" Richard asked

"Janet wants boobs and hell is going to freeze over before I pay for it"

"I'm getting breast implants and he's not paying for it I am, he's just going to put the money up for now whether he likes it or not" Janet responded

"Want to make a bet, I am?" They bickered but stayed hugged up to one another.

"If he doesn't give you the money, I will" Richard replied simply. It was his only way left to compete with Eddie.

"Thank You"

"You can't possibly be okay with her having surgery for that?" Eddie knew he was doing it just to piss him off.

"And you think she's going to listen to a word I say now because??????"

"Great"

"She's your problem now, time to learn how to control your woman, Latekka" He was just trying to drive them both nuts.

"**Excuse me?" **Janet barked loudly. Eddie got what he was saying and kept his mouth shut.

-------------------

"Eddie, baby what's the problem with Janet having what she wants?" Lana questioned

"It's not about telling her no for the hell of it."

"Then what is it about?"

"I just don't want her to change anything. She's perfect like she is"

"Okay sweetie but just because you're happy with it doesn't mean she is."

"It's not going to make her happy. If boobs made her happy she'd be a lesbian and trust me **she's anything but**."

"Let's give you a little penis and see how you feel about it then." Lana was bold frank Lana as usual

"What does my penis have to do with her breasts" Eddie asked and Richard cringed yet again as Claire snorted "Other than the obvious" Eddie added just because he cringed

"If you'll excuse me" Richard headed down the way to talk to Sully and his boys

"Just that you have no idea how it feels to not be happy with something that significant in your life" Janet replied

"I would make do with whatever God gave me."

"Son, I changed your diapers and bathed you until you were seven. Trust me your just like your father and you'd miss it, so would Janet."

"I really would" Janet said as she kissed him

"Can we stop talking about my dick for a minute. I'm not the one wanting to have major surgery here." Eddie looked down to speak to her

"So that's what it's about" Lana asked

"Are you worried something will happen to me?" Janet asked

"Yeah, I am"

"A little like I worry about you climbing ladders and hanging off the side of houses all day with glass or when you mow that damn hill at the Tibadeaux's or even when you walk out of a hospital with out anyone knowing after being beaten half to death ?" She questioned

"Fine, but for the record I'm not happy about it."

"You will be." Lana told him

"And that's why he doesn't want me to do it" Janet replied as Eddie let go of her and walked off

----------------------------

"I'm sorry Janet I didn't mean to..."

"He thinks I'm doing it to make him happy and he has a problem with me doing anything just to make him happy"

"Give him some time. He'll figure it all out."

---------------------------

"Keep your clothes on or find somewhere down there to park it" Eddie busted Richard and Claire when he caught them in a kiss.

"Give me a minute" Richard told Claire and she did

"Talk her out of it yet" Richard asked him

"Nope"

"Stop trying"

"Why"

"You're just going to make her want to do it that much more. Believe me I know" Richard walked off giving Eddie the cold shoulder.

"My trucks already warmed up?" Eddie yelled back to him as he walked off

-----------------------

Into the wee hours the gang were the only ones left Eddie settled against a log in the sand and Janet between his legs the fire lighting up the shadows and the guy's totally wasted.

A giggling Hannah made a speech. "This was all planned way in advance, that's why Janet and Eddie you have the good fortune of a few very hot, very attractive, very sexy and talented strippers tonight. No not the chip and dales but better we got you Owen the erotic stud from far away burger land, Phillip the ladies man, watch it he gets physical sometimes, The super sexy David Eichorn he's sure to toot your horn and last but not least Nicholson with a smooth tongue" They all died out laughing

"I meant he has a way with words perverts" Hannah flopped back down into the sand and the guy's began to dance badly when the girls started the music. Nick was relieved Aubrey didn't seem to care and actually laughed with everyone else. Owen doing a belly dance with his shirt pulled up and through the neck line like a top and Phil riding his shirt was something to behold. Ickey and Nick trying to pole dance on each other was just sad.

The girls dug out all the ones they had. "Alright pretty lady time to join us. We need a better pole" Ickey held out his hand once they'd stopped assaulting Eddie.

"No way, yall go right ahead"

"Come on we ain't goin' to bite"

"Are you chicken, baby" Eddie asked her knowing his friends knew the line and not to cross it.

"No, I just don't think I need to be humped anymore tonight" Janet laughed at him but they pulled her up anyway. Eddie laughed along with the girls at the guy's having a good time with Janet

"Hey ladies, Eddie's being neglected over there" Janet pointed out

"I'm good"

"Long as you keep your hands where we can see them you are" Nick replied

The girls sure as hell didn't pass up the chance to rub on Eddie. They had all wanted to do it but knew it was only a small fantasy. When they got permission to go with it they didn't ask twice, they figured they could keep their real excitement about it to their selves though it would show in the bedroom later that night.

Eddie and Janet kept their eyes locked on one another the whole time not to make sure they weren't slipping up but just because more than anything they wanted to be in each others arms. Before long the guy's put on lipstick and had a little fun at Eddie's expense again. The girls danced together, against each other and highly questionably. The guy's just watched having stopped torturing Eddie almost in slow motion as they realized the girls were all but feeling each other up.

"That's hot" Owen commented

"That's way past hot dude, that's smoking'

"I think my zipper just popped open" Owen added

"I think we're about to be very blessed men" Phil kept his eyes on Pizza Girl and of course which ever friend she was against, he was sure there were just to many breasts to look up for a face.

"It's time to end this party." Eddie announced

"I knew I should have brought a date" Ickey knew he was going home alone.

"I'll give you your job back if you take care of Hannah tonight, Ray want mind" Eddie grinned at Ickey then headed towards Janet. It didn't take long for Eddie to take her back from the girls.

"Ladies, don't get me wrong this is hotter than hot but you're killing us" Eddie and Janet's extremely erotic dance wasn't missed as they melded together and moved as one gaining hoots and hollers as they kissed.

"Thanks for the party guy's but it's time for you to get lost" Eddie grinned still kissing Janet this time slowly.

"Come on Ickey you can have the couch" Hannah suggested not believing Ray would care or that it was any of his business.

"It's yours if you want it back Ickey" Eddie yelled

"What's his?"

"Nothing" Eddie wasn't about to tell Janet that

-----------------

"Hey, let me drive" Ickey asked her when they had to stop and pull over to let Richard back around them on the road.

"That's going to be funny, Richard's going to really catch them this time." Hannah laughed.

"You aight' tonight Hannah Jane?" She was laughing but was drunker than a celebration called for.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She opened her door to get out and trade places with Ickey. "I'm in the mud"

"Just crawl over" Ickey told her with no intentions of winning his job back.

"OOOHH"

"What?"

"Either you or the shifter have some explaining to do?" Hannah laughed as a joke

"If it was me, you wouldn't have questioned?" They just looked at each other and burst out laughing. Ickey said it before he thought.

They were so tangled up trying to switch seats, more so then Janet trying to get dressed in the truck. "Stop moving for a sec would ya?" She kinda got on his nerves as they stopped moving between seats and Hannah's jeans were stuck on something but unable to see what.

"I think I'm going to be sick"

"Ohhh no don't you start throwing up on me." He squirmed trying to get out from under her.

"Be still or I'm going to"

----------------------------------------

Richard went back for his phone only to stop at the top of the hill when he saw his daughter.

"I love you" Eddie whispered his head bent down against Janet's. They stood against each other in the night breeze Eddie's hands firmly planted on her ass. Janet's back was bowed so she could look at him and still have her body from waist down pressed against Eddie's. Her hands over his heart and around his waist once she pulled his shirt up and he took it over his head.

"I love you to, baby" Janet whispered back

"You find it" Claire asked walking up to Richard who was stuck and unable to move. She just wrapped her arms around his side and rested her head on his shoulder

"Does that boy ever stop" Richard mumbled

"Richard he's not a boy, he's a man and your princess is a grown woman, his woman."

"I still can't help but see two kids when I look at them. A really horny Latekka and my angel."

"He's still a really horny Latekka but he loves your angel and I'm afraid you're going to have to accept she's his angel to" They just watched Janet and Eddie

"How do I accept that. To me she's the same little girl that I had tea parties with and now she's down there letting him touch her"

"Is it because your daughter's a grown woman that has sex or because you know it's not just a good time if he's making love to her."

"Without her mother I had to cover all of the birds and bees stuff and it was horrible, really really horrible but Janet's always been open and honest with me. She told me when she lost her virginity, I took her to the doctor for birth control and I guess I got use to that and accepted that she isn't a child but she takes care of me and I don't want to give up my Sunday calls from her or our once a month lunch's or any of that because I still need her."

"She's not going to stop loving her father because she starts her own family. Before you know it you'll be a grandfather and you'll have your hand's full all over again"

Eddie kissed her slowly, softly and tenderly cupping her face. Then he kissed her shoulder slipping his dress shirt from her body letting it float on the wind. Eddie ran his hands under the back of her tank inching it up his arm as he started to unhook her bra. Then ran his hands right back down her back. Richard and Claire were far enough away they couldn't see everything or much at all other than their out lines but when Eddie lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him they could see exactly where things were heading. Janet knew he shouldn't be straining but she didn't have the will power to stop him.

"Are you okay" Claire asked Richard who turned around instantly. She continued to talk to him trying to make him okay with his daughter being grown.

----------------------------------------------

"You aight' now?" Ickey asked after a few minutes.

"Your hand is on my ass"

"Your ass is on my hand"

"Ickey, I don't feel good."

"Just be quite for a minute, if you can figure out how." They sat in silence for a bit

---------------------------------------------

"We should wait" Eddie whispered having sat her down on his tailgate rather quickly as it was just a few feet away but his ribs weren't in any shape to pick up a child let alone a grown woman

"We kinda blew the whole waiting thing earlier, baby. I need you" Janet's legs still wrapped around Eddie and he had yet to stop running his hands under her shirt

"I'm sorry that we gave in but it was something special that's for sure and this would be to"

"Since we've already messed tonight up, you could make love to me in this incredibly perfect moment and we'll wait the rest of it"

"Baby, you don't have any idea how much I want to make slow love to you right here all night long, but we've got company"

"Who"

"Your Dad"

"Where"

"Up there"

"How long has he been there"

"I don't know, baby" Janet hooked her bra back and tried to call him madder than hell that he was spying on her like a child.

His phone rang and Eddie dug it out of the sand. "I guess he came back for it" she felt bad for being mad at him.

"I'll be back" Eddie put his t-shirt on then cupped her face to kiss her.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hello" Hannah answered her phone

"Hey babe, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm about to leave the lake. Ickey's driving me home."

"David?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty waisted Ray"

"Well I feel sure your in safe hands then, David's never let me down before." Ray still had the thought.

"Do you not trust me?"

"Well I'm just a little uncomfortable with my Bride drunk with one of the stooges. I guess I should be glad it's not Garrett though shouldn't I?" It pissed him off that she didn't call him to come get her.

"That's being a little unfair"

"I'm sorry Beautiful but until you've got my ring on your finger....never mind. I'll wait up for you."

----------------------------------------------------

"Everything okay?" Ickey asked seeing she was upset as she wiped the tears away.

"When we were kids back before Nick left, what did you think of me."

"That was like twenty years ago. yea............"

"Nevermind, that says enough"

"Look, you weren't the most well behaved lady but you weren't the worst either."

"That makes me feel so much better David. Thank You." She was sarcastic.

"What's really going on?"

"Ray and I...we don't trust each other I guess."

"Then why you gettin' hitched."

"He loves me"

"Do you love him?"

"Of Course I do."

"Then why don't he trust you?"

"He thinks I'm in love with Nick still."

"Are ya?"

"I'm in love with the idea of everything not being so complicated like it was before Nick left."

"Your still pissed"

"Hell yeah I'm pissed, he ran off and left me. He said he loved me and that he'd come home and he didn't. How could he do that. What was so wrong with me that he couldn't come home."

"I don't think it's got nuttin' to do with you. It's just Nicky. Dat's who he is, you know dat."

"I know what it feels like to be abondoned."

"That may never change. I'm still sore at my pa. He left, ain't coming back but I still can't help but wonder if I was a bad kid or sumfin'"

"Your were a terror Ickey." Hannah laughed "but a sweet one"

"Ya think so?"

"Except for the whole Janet the Planet thing. That was mean."

"If I tell you a secret, will you forget because your drunk?"

"Probably"

"I didn't start the Janet the Planet thing. Well I did but it wasn't meant like it sounded. We had this project to do and ever science class had to make a damn planet. They put em all in the gym and there was this one that just put every ones to shame."

"Janet doesn't do half way" Hannah giggled

"I called her Janet the Planet cause she took my damn 1st place Ribbon and it just turned into this big thing and I didn't say nuffin. Now I feel like an ass, thank's to Ed."

"You should feel like an ass. It made Janet feel horrible about herself"

"I know, but bright side she's with Eddie. I mean they look happy. I ain't never known Eddie to be with a woman like he is with Janet."

"Not everone gets that."

"Hey your her best friend right, so you know what they got in a uproar bout don't ya?"

"Ohh, no I ain't telling you that. Janet's my friend Ickey."

"Aight, I get it."

--------------------------

"We should go, Ray's waiting."

"So, let em wait. Since when does Hannah Jane do what someone else says?"

"Since I was two"

"Ya know if he loved you like he should, you wouldn't feel like doing everything just to keep him happy. He should want to keep you happy."

"Who are you Cupid? You slept with Allison Ickey. Your best Friends wife, remember."

"Yeah, I member."

"I've got to get off this shifter, it's more action than I've had in a month."

"I think that whole waitin' till the wedding thing sucks"

"We're not waiting we've just been busy. Ray works a lot and...."

"A man should never be to tired to make love to his woman."

"I didn't say we didn't, it's just been kinda.... we're in a rush most of the time is all. It'll get better once the wedding is out of the way." Ickey just looked at her

"What! I'm not really in the mood for more Ray bashing right now."

"Nothing, I just thought about something is all."

"What Ickey. What did you think about?" She was frustrated with having to still defend Ray. Her and Janet were a lot alike, more so than they realized.

"I was just trying to figure out why he doesn't kiss you is all."

"He does kiss me, Thank You"

"How?"

"Can we go now?" She flopped back in her seat.

"Yeah, if you really want to."

"Ickey, what ever your thinking is going to happen between us right now, isn't it going to happen."

"I wasn't thinking anything was going to happen between us, you were."

"I was not."

"I don't believe you"

"Neither does Ray. What's new?"

"What's with the attitude. We've known each other most our lives. Why can't we talk. I don't get it no one wants to talk to me. I'm not stupid you know. I went to college, I aced my SAT's. No one wants to look past the name."

"That's a really cute pick up line but it's not working. I've heard the poor pitiful me thing before." Hannah giggled

"Ever believe just one of them?"

"No"

"That's probably why your about to marry a man you shouldn't."

"Okay, I'm drunk, your half drunk, we're in my car in the woods a lone at night. I get it. If I let you kiss me can we just go and therefore avoid all of this rather enlightening but really embarrassing talk?"

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Seriously?"

"I didn't ask to kiss you."

-------------------------------------

Ickey took Hannah's phone from her when it rang again. "Hey Big Cat"

"Where's my fiance David?"

"She got sick on me, thought she was going to spew in the car."

"Where are you at, I'm on my way"

"Nahh, man I got her. She ain't going no where. It ain't the first time I held her hair while she heaved chunks. I'll get her there"

"I have faith in you, I know you want let me down."

"Hannah and I go way back. I'll take care of her"

-------------------------------

"How mad is he?" Hannah asked Ickey

"He's not"

"Thank You"

"Hannah don't do something else your going to regret."

"How am I supposed to know if I'm going to regret it or not?" Ickey kissed her deeply and passionately cupping her face.

"If he doesn't kiss you like that you're going to regret it. It's that simple, don't settle for less than you need."

"I've never been kissed like that by anyone." He kissed her again and Hannah melted right in her seat.

----------------------------

"There's no shame Hannah, if you need to be touched you should be"

" I'm marrying Ray"

"You can marry whomever you want, I'm just trying to help you feel like a woman again. He shouldn't neglect you."

"Ickey you're not just trying to be nice" He kissed her neck.

"I'm in the same place you are, I need help to."

"I can't it's wrong."

"Okay" He backed off.

----------------------------

"I don't mean to be inconsiderate but I don't think we'd......."

Ickey grinned his devious smile. "A bit arrogant aren't you" She asked

"I can be. I've satisfied every woman I've ever been with."

"Like I believe that. I'm a woman Ickey I know the Big O doesn't happen that often."

"Big Cat can't give you an orgasm. Man I would have never guessed the Big Cat couldn't make a ...." Hannah put her hand over his mouth then slowly pulled it away.

"Don't say that please" Hannah laughed

"What? " She just looked at him and they both busted out laughing.

"The Big Cat does just fine."

"So how longs it been?"

"Not that long as if it were any of your business"

"Nahh, sell it to someone else. I know it takes time and just the right petting before you ever start strokin' the kitten to make her purr"

"**You did not just say that."**

-----------------------------------------------

Janet shook the sand off the blankets left leaving plenty of space between them. She decided to put Eddie's shirt back on and then settled waiting for Eddie to return if he and her father didn't have it out.

---

"Claire" Eddie said greeting her

"Eddie"

"Janet's by the fire. There's still some wine left" Claire took the hint and kissed Richard before walking down to join Janet.

"Latekka, if you came to ask for my permission NOW; you're going to leave disappointed"

"I didn't come to ask for your permission, Richard. I don't need it I have Janet's."

"So what are you after then" Richard finally turned around to face him

"I thought you might need a drink. We didn't know you were here or that everyone was going to be here for that I sympathize"

**"So you think you can comprehend knowing how it feels to see a man touching your daughter**"

"I didn't say that but you're making it sound dirty and what me and Janet have is anything but dirty"

"I'm supposed to believe that just because **you** said it"

"You know how I feel about her. I've never lied to you about that and never will so I guess I came up here to find out if your problem is with me or is it with Janet not being your little girl anymore"

"I don't know and that's the honest truth"

"I could have kept going. She didn't know you were here" Eddie started to walk off not willing to be used as a mental punching bag

"Latekka"

"Janet and the boys are all I have left of their mother. The boys took after my family but she's the spitting image of Abby and she's always going to be my little girl even if she's your wife. Don't forget that"

"You want let me, so come on before Janet tells your date what she really thinks about her daughter"

-------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for finding my phone, Janet. Claire are you ready?"

"Why the rush" Janet questioned as Eddie laid down on his side pulling Janet to lean against him. She knew something was wrong if he was calling her by her name instead of Princess.

"No rush, I just don't want to intrude"

"Are you mad at me for being in the truck with Eddie earlier" Janet asked like a heartbroken child whose sucker fell in the dirt.

"No I'm not mad at you, Janet. I'm disappointed" Janet couldn't believe her dad was that brutal.

"Dad?" Janet barked but in a cry

"Richard" Claire scolded him neither believing he was being honest

"Care to tell me what your disappointed about then?" Janet got snippy

"Not right now I don't. We'll talk about it later"

"If you're not happy with Eddie I'm sorry but that's not going to change."

"It's not me, just let it go and you two can talk about it later. Okay"

"I'm not okay with that, Eddie"

"Janet, it's about your mom." Eddie managed to sit up and whisper it to her

"Fine, I'll let it go if you stay for a while."

"I'm pretty sure your fiance has different plans for the remainder of the evening" Janet got up to answer her phone that was in the cab of the truck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My God Ray, I'll be home when I get there."

"I was just going to see if you wanted me to run you a bath? I've got your gown on the bed and aspirin on the night stand. I've got to take Casper and Jasper home, they've got tummy aches and you know how little boys want their mothers"

"I'm sorry I snapped , I just don't feel good. I drank to much."

"I guess sex is out of the question then."

"Ray!"

"It was a joke Hannah Jane. I'll see you when you get home"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everytime?" She asked Ickey still holding her phone.

"I don't stop till my works done, ask the Big Cat"

"No, the Big Cat doesn't need to know. You can't tell anyone."

"I don't owe Big Cat an explanation for anything, he's not Owen and your not his wife." Ickey took his hat off throwing it on the dash.

He slowly leaned over to a nervous Hannah and touched her neck then kissed her while his hand went tickling over her breast until she let out a very timid moan. "Stop" He did instantly.

"I don't keep interest in the changing minds thing. I'm not here to be your punching bag. I've got feelings to."

"This is just so weird. I'm sitting here making out with you when I've got a fiancee at home."

"I ain't so good at the making out." He kissed her again and it turned into urgency as they climbed ontop of each other in the back seat that'd previously been folded down for Sam's baseball gear. Ickey was slow with her and gentle as he worked open the buttons on her shirt, then her jeans pulling them off. He started at her mouth again and slipped her straps down, she seemed willing to help him latch on but he just grazed over carefully, stopping only at her navel to remove her panties before proceeding. Hannah watched as if she had no control over what was happening. Ickey didn't lie to her, she orgasmed in record time.

He came back up to her face and she realized that was it. "You have got to kidding me, I cheat on Ray with you and we're not even going to have sex?"

"You wanted to be touched, that's what you needed. He gives you the rest." Hannah sat up putting her clothes on.

"I can't believe this. You want to know what I regret. **This** Ickey **this** is what I regret."

"No you don't"

**"Just take me home now, please."**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	74. Chapter 74

_"I'm pretty sure your fiance has different plans for the remainder of the evening" Janet got up to answer her phone that was in the cab of the truck._

-----------------------------------------------------

"Nope, I'm cut off until the wedding. Have been."

"So that mess up there about stopping because of me was what exactly"

"Ohh no that was the truth, we'd already messed up tonight so why not"

"Mess up many nights I imagine you do"

"I think we learned our lesson"

"That was Pizza Girl, the chip and dales are safe and snug snoring away" Janet sat back down next to Eddie.

"I guess we left to early" Claire commented

"The guy's were wasted and danced for us. They put lipstick on and changed their names for Eddie's lap dance"

"Don't panic, they kept their pants on. Janet's got pictures on her phone" Eddie assured Richard

"Enough about us, how long have you two really been seeing each other?" Eddie asked Richard

"A few years" Claire answered and Richard wanted to run before Janet got after him

"Don't get mad, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be upset" Janet knew he was just shy about seeing someone again.

"Unlike you, I didn't expect you to be alone forever, Richard. You could of told me" Janet was a smart ass to her father.

"I never said I wanted you to be alone. You could have told me you had never stopped seeing Eddie but Sully had to tell me you were engaged to the man"

"That's different"

"How?" Eddie wanted the answer to that one "I wanted to come see you but Janet asked to do it" Eddie informed Richard

"Because it just is. I knew he would have a hissy fit over you. Which he did"

"I don't have hissy fits."

"Then what do you call the whole, don't let him in after a date, make sure he keeps his hands to himself, don't drink with him, don't have sex with him, make him wait, be sure to use protection do you know where that boys been speech" Janet made fun of her father

"When'd that happen?"

"The morning after prom" Janet replied and Eddie laughed hurting his ribs

"And how many of those did you listen to. Clearly not very many with him"

"Two but one wasn't up to her" Eddie answered

"Shut up, he's going to ask…."

"Which ones?" To late, Janet had yet to explain her honesty with her father before Eddie to Eddie.

"Seriously?" Eddie warned

"Janet's never kept things from me before you, which gives me cause for concern"

"Yeah well, Janet's shouldn't have to okay what we do with her father, all do respect of course"

"What's the matter Latekka, something your ashamed of."

"No not ashamed just personal"

"You have to understand why I'm concerned. It's barely May, that's only eight months"

"So"

"A bit quick don't ya think. You're planning on getting married in two months that only makes ten, kiddos"

"If you can have a baby in nine months, why can't you decide to get married in ten" Janet asked

"Making a baby takes a very short while compared to making a home. Where are you going to live?"

"You didn't tell him that either I suppose" Eddie asked Janet

"I moved in with Eddie, Nick is buying the house"

"I guess I should have known that, I heard you kicked your roommate out. How long have you been living there?"

"Since Eddie got out of the hospital." Janet chimed in not aware the conversation was really between her father and Eddie.

"I bought the house about 6 1/2 years ago. You should come by, I'm sure if we sweet talked her Janet would cook dinner for us"

"I've cooked for you nearly every night for months Eddie; but your more than welcome to come by. The house is beautiful."

"You know there's more to being married than owning a home and I'm not sure you two have been together long enough to figure that out."

"Go ahead try us, I bet you'll be surprised"

"Who's gonna take out the trash?"

"Eddie" "That one's mine" Eddie claimed it

"Do the laundry?"

"Janet" "Eddie doesn't fold so well" Janet laughed

"Which side of the bed is whose"

"I've got the left, Janet's got the middle the right and half of my left" Eddie chuckled

"What kind of toothpaste are you going to buy"

"We use different kinds so both"

"Those are easy, Richard ask them something that matters" Claire knew they would surprise him

"What about Eddie's less than mature friends?"

"It's my house" Janet assured her father "I'm pretty sure the guy's got that message loud and clear."

"You don't have a problem with Janet running your buddies off?"

"I ran them off" Eddie declared. Janet laughed thinking about the bathtub. "They know the house isn't a playground anymore." Eddie laughed knowing why Janet was laughing and they looked at each other.

"Am I missing something?" Richard asked

"Nothing you want to know about, I'm sure." Claire told him

"It's not what you think, the guy's just needed some boundaries"

"How far did they overstep the ones they should have observed"

"They now have a very good definition of privacy where as before they saw no problem with playing twenty questions while we're in the tub" Richard rolled his eyes

"Lana tells me there might be a chance of Children?"

**"Janet's not pregnant**" Eddie barked

"So down the road?"

"We know how babies are made" Janet answered saving Eddie from having to answer something they had yet to discuss.

"And if it just happens, because that does just happen sometimes" Claire asked cautiously

"Then we have children, just because we're not trying to doesn't mean we wouldn't want the baby if Janet was to get pregnant." Eddie answered and Janet was relieved. Neither had ever said a word about plans of children to each other.

"Have you figured out the bills, who's going to pay what, savings, what happens if you do get pregnant Janet or something happens like three guy's attacking you and you're not able to work for a while. Are you sure you can manage"

"Janet doesn't even have to work if she doesn't want to. But we both know she's not going to be content tending house all day." They hadn't discussed that in detail either.

"What about the really hard stuff, how are you two going to deal with past relationships, future complications and tiffs. Have you two even had a good fight yet other than you standing her up?"

"Let me stop you there, we've had the fight of all fights and that's as far as I'm going to discuss it. Just believe me when I say we've worked it out and we can handle anything that comes our way."

"Janet, do you feel the same way" Richard asked his daughter point blank

"Yeah, I do" Eddie kissed her hand

"Including me seeing your father since Rory is my daughter" Claire asked her

"Rory and Janet reached an understanding tonight. But I know I don't have to tell you how Rory is" Eddie replied

"I take it Rory is the fight of all fights" Richard knew Eddie dated her years before but didn't think it would be that big a problem.

"No, I'm the reason for the fight not Rory and not Eddie" Janet got up and walked off

"Baby" Eddie called but she kept walking letting her hand slip from his and he started to get up but Richard insisted he would go.

"What did my daughter do to you this time?" Claire knew her daughter well

"She came back with a whole lot of memories and guilt. I got confused and wanted to be alone to think for a while so I blew Janet off instead of telling her Rory was here"

"And that caused the fight"

"No, Rory went by and told Janet I was sad, which was a major blow. Long story anyway she showed up at my house with more memories and we kissed. Of course Janet saw it. I stopped it because I don't want Rory I want Janet but I should have never let it happen to start with"

"So why did you kiss her if you wanted Janet why were you sitting there talking to Rory. I don't have to tell you how she is do I?"

"I didn't want her to know about Janet because I knew she would try to get under her skin and Janet's had enough to deal with the last thing she needed was Rory"

"So why not tell Rory to take a hike?"

"Because, Janet's the woman I was in love with when I was with Rory and I felt guilty for what I did to her"

"You made her cry, big deal Eddie. They were just tears, she got married, had a little girl and then got divorced. Trust me she's shed more tears over Jake being gay than she ever did over you confessing your undying love for the perfect woman."

"The baby was a girl" Eddie asked knowing she lost the baby after she got married

"The baby was a boy but I was referring to her and Jake's daughter, Jacquelin. She's three and beautiful and at the moment very confused."

"I didn't know they had a baby other than her and Laush's"

"I'm not surprised, Rory's very protective of her. I've had her since she came back when she's not with Rory anyway."

"Yeah well that's another thing, Tyler and Janet know each other and I'm willing to bet Rory knows that"

"She does but she didn't want you to know she knew. She's going to only hurt herself worse."

"I love Janet, Claire and Rory has to understand that. The hard way or the easy way."

"You were the first man she ever loved, it's going to be hard."

"Claire, I just needed Rory to disappear. One more day is all I needed and I was trying to keep Janet from melting down before I got to do this right. I was so close to perfect."

"I think maybe you have perfect, if you'll just accept it as perfect."

"You know all these years I thought I needed to finish things with Rory. It's finished, been finished I just never knew it was that simple. It is or it isn't, I know that now."

--------------------------------

"So you want to talk about it" Richard asked Janet

"Rory came back, I saw her and Eddie kiss, I cheated on Eddie with Rooster, we both confessed got mad, said a lot of things we shouldn't have and he forgave me"

"I wasn't expecting something more along the lines of Latekka want stop staring at other women" Richard swallowed uncomfortably

"Sorry, I know it's a lot"

"If he forgave you and your still this upset about it you haven't forgiven yourself have you"

"How can I, I got drunk and slept with my friend while my boyfriend was being beaten"

"You made a mistake, it's not the end of the world, baby"

"I guess I'm just having a hard time believing I'm not who I thought I was."

"So who are you then, tell me about this Janet that Latekka's so fond of"

"I don't know. I've done a lot of things I didn't think I would ever do."

"Like what"

"Like cheat on a man as hot as Eddie, strip in the front yard, believe that I'm beautiful when Eddie says it, just up and move, get married, climb out of the cab of the truck in front of you, fall in love ….."

"So what did you think you would be doing"

"Going to work, coming home to eat cheese puffs"

"Janet I know you miss her, I do to and now I'm losing the last and best part of her but we can't sit and wait for her to come back because she's not going to."

"I know, I've just never made plans before and to make them without her just feels so empty."

"You have to stop being so afraid of change and most importantly stop rolling with the changes."

"What?"

"So you screwed up doesn't mean you have to accept that it has to be that way from now on. Let Eddie help you some sweetie, together you'll figure out which changes to roll with and which ones deserve pulling the cover back over your heads but you have to do it together and as far as Rory's concerned I don't think you've got much to worry about there. A man doesn't forgive infidelity unless he just can't live his life with out you"

"I love you" She hugged her father

"I love you to but don't expect him to forgive it again."

"That's not funny" They started walking back towards Eddie and Claire

"Neither is Russo. What were you thinking? That's as bad as Jack."

"That Eddie was banging some hot blond and I was really drunk? And you know about Jack?"

"I told you not to drink with men."

"I'm sorry you don't like Eddie"

"This isn't my decision, Princess it's yours so just make it carefully"

"I love Eddie and I'm going to marry him. If something happens it happens I'll deal with it then but in the mean time I'm going to enjoy it right up to the end."

"So, you're really not pregnant?"

"I took a pregnancy test when we came back from providence" Richard stopped walking

"Eddie wanted to know while we were there. As soon as he knew there might be a chance, that second actually."

"I can't really blame him, Janet."

"I don't either, I don't know it was just different, he's never been that outright. He never even flinched asking me. I told him I wasn't even though I didn't know just so he'd stop looking like…."

"Death?" Richard guessed

"No, I think it turned him on actually."

"Yeah well I could see where he might want to celebrate not messing up"

"I meant the idea of me being pregnant."

"I told you he was a pervert"

"He's not. I know you don't believe that it's no surprise no one else does either but Eddie's kind and gentle, he had this amazed completely happy look though he sounded like he was ready to jump off the balcony."

"Is he really that good to you Princess? Does he treat you with respect. Can he take care of you?"

"I told Eddie a long ago that I didn't do term papers for attention from a football player, I'll tell you the same. He never thought I did and I'd like to think you didn't either." She replied

"I think love is blind sometimes"

"Love is blind all of the time but I trust no one more than Eddie to lead me." She started walking again

"The test was negative, so you can relax. You're not going to be a grandfather just yet." She added

"Is everything okay?" He was concerned about her health

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So you want kids because I don't think your future husband has a clue if you do or not." Richard chuckled

"Yeah, kids will be a part of the deal sooner or later"

"Are you serious about the surgery or just driving him nuts because you can"

"No, I'm serious unfortunately so is Eddie."

"Think about it, it affects him as much as you. Make sure it's something he can live with"

"I'm sure he'll manage just fine."

"That's not what I meant, Princess"

----------------------------------

"You alright" Eddie asked when she sat back down in his lap this time and he kissed her when she whispered 'yes'

"So tell me about the wedding plans. Do you need any help" They talked for a while

---------------------------------------------------

"We're having a bit of a debate over the photographer" Eddie informed Richard

"What's to debate? This would be one of those times you just say yes dear." Richard tried to take his side.

"I'm not saying yes dear to her taking half nude pictures and I don't care how big a tantrum she throws, she knows damn well it want get her anywhere with me"

"I assumed we were talking about **wedding** photographers"

"We are" Eddie got up and got the portfolio out of the truck and handed it to Richard.

He looked through them. "I would have loved to have done that when I was young, maybe there would have been something I could save from my marriage that way" Claire said looking at the pictures with Richard.

"I have to agree with Janet on this one, they are beautiful pictures but they're just that pictures and as long as they stay that way it's fine but to have your wife sprawled out like that taking away even more innocence from the wedding…" Richard didn't like the idea of his daughter posing like that

"Maybe that's why you don't understand why women want this kind of picture. It is the innocence that's being brought out not taken away." Claire thought

"You're reaching hard for that one aren't you" Richard informed Claire.

"Think about it, your wedding night how are you going to be looking at your wife? Is it so wrong to think the bride might want to see it as well?" Eddie looked at Janet finally getting it but still not giving his okay "Or to be able to remind you years from now"

"Not that I want to think about it but Claire's right about this one, Latekka. I've been informed it's nothing you haven't already seen and you're the only one that'll see them anyway."

"It's not like she's going to be posing in questionable activities"

"I'll think about it" Eddie softly said to Janet looking back at her deeply again.

"Good I called them for a quote and they are available, they'll do our engagement pictures and the announcement for the papers, then I'll have a session right before the wedding, they'll do the wedding and we'll have a session as soon as the ceremony's over and then we'll have one the next morning."

_"Why would we need a photographer the morning after our wedding?"_

Richard laughed handing Eddie the portfolio he'd neglected to look through completely. "It's only supposed to last like twenty minutes and it'll be on location, they come to us."

"I don't get it"

"Come on, it's not like you've got to strip, we'll be dressed but it's sorta the new thing, why not, there's no point in stopping at the wedding like the world ends at that point."

"I'll think about it" He'd already decided no

"I'm messing with you about the morning after, they're done before the wedding."

"That's not all that funny Janet" Richard informed her due to the green tinted Eddie

"I know but it sounded like compromise and he always falls for it"

"So does your father" Claire laughed

"You want to see the other ones" Janet asked Claire and they sat in the front of Eddie's truck looking at them with the dome light.

---------------

"You're going to give in " Richard told him

"I know, but let me pretend I have a say"

"You do, If you told her no she'd listen, any one else she'd do it for spite"

"Especially you, spiting you seems to be a past time for her."

"Really, care to share" Richard could tolerate him for information

"Yeah, but I want something from you in return"

"Alright"

Eddie got comfortable and closer to Richard having gotten up and moved to sit beside him as not to be overhead. "That bad is it" Richard chuckled

"I hope not."

"What do you want to know?"

"Who…Janet's….who was Janet's first time with?"

"First time to what?" Richard was making him beg for it

Eddie took a deep breath in "Who did she give her virginity to?"

"It wasn't you?"

"I wish" "Maybe that didn't come out just right"

"Did you ask her?"

"Yeah, she said that I had to be sure I really wanted to know because I know him"

"You do"

"She said he was older so why didn't you kill him."

"She gave it to him, what was I going to kill the man for. She made her choice, it was her's to make not mine. I did all I could do, not much differently than I've done with you. You see how that's turned out. When I really thought about it how could a grown man be any worse than some boy that didn't know what he was doing"

"Janet said that's why she did it. She doesn't regret it."

"You know your daughter having sex is just about the last thing on earth you want to face with the exception of the first time your daughter has sex. Let me be clear I can't stand the idea but for her benefit I'm glad it wasn't a bad experience for her."

"So who was it."

"Why aren't you asking her if she offered to tell you?"

"I'm afraid I might react less than favorably at first"

"Think about it, Latekka."

"I don't have a clue who…….she said she'd never slept with Joe. I know it wasn't Ben, She was with Jack, she told me when I asked about Joe….I don't get it who?"

"When I found out, when he told me what he'd done with my daughter, I wanted to kill him and you would so I think it's best that you accept it's something that you just don't have to know."

"That sucks"

"Hell, I'm just glad she didn't get close to James, your father had the hots for you girlfriend."

"DAD?"

"He'd have never acted on it, he was to in love with Lana to but it didn't stop him from thinking about it."

"That I could have lived with out knowing. You know Janet told me your wife would have had the hots for me."

"She would have no surprise there. Hell Claire was drooling over you earlier. I can remember the days when I made the older women sweat."

---------------------------

"Where's your brother?" Richard asked when Frank surfaced again having kissed some girl goodbye at her car on the far side of the lake and walked back around. Everyone figured they'd long since been gone.

"He hooked up with some chick, they left hours ago" Frank flopped down next to Eddie

"And you've been looking for Big foot?" Richard asked his son

"She had big feet"

"You have problems, serious problems" Eddie laughed

"So do you because Jay ain't going to play Suzy homemaker like you're expecting."

"I know what Janet is and isn't going to do. I don't need you for that."

"Frank, what was her name." Richard asked

"Rachel, don't worry she wouldn't give it up."

"Not for your lack of trying though"

"Were you being nice to her?" Eddie questioned

"Of Course"

"There's your problem, she knew it was fake. Woman aren't any different than men. Be honest and upfront with them and you'll get a lot further."

"Sure I tell so woman I just want to have a good time I'll be alone."

"Sometimes yes, but if I was a woman and I felt like having a good time it wouldn't be pretending I wasn't in the situation to not need a good time. You act like your expecting more it feels cheap when it never happens. Be honest, it's the right way to do it."

"You're trying to get me beat up by a woman aren't you Latekka"

"Don't listen, I don't care either way"

----------------------

"I'd like to take a shot a Claire's daughter. I saw pictures, she's hot"

"She's off limits" Richard was quick to inform Frank

"Let him try it"

------------------

"Their getting along better than you thought" Richard pointed out

"We'll see, give it some time"

"So got any hints on Rory that you care to share" Frank had the nerve to ask Eddie granted he only knew he dated her years ago.

"Just one"

"Well"

"DON'T EVER MAKE THE MISTAKE OF LETTING YOUR SISTER FIND OUT" Richard and Eddie both laughed

----------------------

"So who'd John go home with?"

"I think he said her name was Stephanie"

-------------------

"Maybe you could help your future brother in law out. Seems your sister wants to take pictures of a questionable nature"

"Well that's easy just tell her she can, then suggest they become extremely questionable. Play it up and then call her bluff"

"Maybe, he's not as big a pain in the butt as I thought"

"Looks can be deceiving" Richard told Eddie

"I'm going to pass out in the back of your car so you don't leave me." They laughed as Frank stumbled all the way there.

---------------

"I need to ask you something and I don't really want to know but it's the only way to find out what I do need to know."

"Alright?"

"The poker table, the bra on your truck???"

"Other than what I'm sure Janet told you earlier, there's nothing to say"

"I just had to be sure you'd be faithful to my daughter."

"I have and I will, so will she. She dumped me by the way"

"When?"

"When she saw me kiss Rory, I sent her a message that I was on my way and she sent one back saying it was to late. I didn't know at the time I'd officially been dumped via text message."

"You broke her heart anyway"

"It's not broken, we all have bruises from time to time."

"I guess your right about that one"

"So Claire's the woman that's been holding you over?" Eddie asked

"I did pretty good if I do say so myself"

"No comment" Eddie wasn't about to get in that one "I'd be divorced before I ever got her down the isle"

"You get caught with that beer you might be anyway"

Eddie swigged the last sip and put the bottle on the other side of Richard then opened another one. "Doc said I could have one a day"

"Lana took it upon herself to fill me in on what's been going on between you and my daughter"

"She doesn't know the half of it"

"She knew more than I wanted to know"

"Sorry about that"

---------------------------

"Unless Dad falls down when he tries to stand up, you're going to be in trouble Mr." Janet told Eddie standing in front of him both their bottles piled up.

"If I fall down will you take pity on me?" He flirted back

"Come on I'm ready to go home" Janet put her arm out to help him up. Once she had him standing she bent down and kissed her dad on the cheek "Good Night, Thank you"

"Good Night, Princess"

"Latekka" Richard just laughed at Eddie's less than straight line to the passenger side of the truck.

-----------------------------

"You make peace with him" Claire asked Richard as she sat back down next to him

"Him yes, Janet growing up no"

"How much did you drink?"

"More than him I'm afraid" He leaned over and kissed her

"Your son's in the car"

"He's passed out." Richard never let up "And way up there"

"Didn't you just get mad at your daughter for doing the very thing you're suggesting I do"

"That's different" They both laughed being anything but behaved

-------------------

"Where are you going, baby" Janet asked thinking Eddie was well past drunk

"To my room"

"What?" she almost cried

"I think you had a point tonight."

"I did? About what?"

"Us and dating. We didn't do it. I mean we did but we just jumped right into a full force relationship without being open about it and didn't take the time to get to know each other in the ways we should have. We needed to talk about the hard stuff so until we get married, I'm going to stay in my room and you in yours."

"Eddie, I don't want to sleep without you" She whined

"I know and I don't want to sleep without you but until we discuss things and figure out who we really are I think we should"

"But we had sex, you're not going to just up and run on me now. That's so mean"

"That's a date with Eddie Latekka" She threw her pillow at him playing "but we both know what's going to happen if we both get in that bed"

"I love you" She hugged another pillow pouting out her lip sitting in the middle of the bed.

"Love you to" He kissed her pout "Can I take you for breakfast in the morning" She just nodded yes and he picked his pillow up off the floor before heading to the other room.

Eddie was amazed how cold it seemed now. The bed was to small, to hard. His simple blanket couldn't compare, the sheets felt like sandpaper and the room just felt strange.

Janet snuggled up in the cozy soft bed that still smelled like Eddie's cologne and drifted off to sleep. Eddie tossed and turned and stared at the ceiling. The next morning he felt like hell and Janet drove him out of the bed doing demolition he was sure as he stumbled down stairs to see what was up.


	75. Chapter 75

The next morning Eddie felt like hell and Janet drove him out of the bed doing demolition he was sure as he stumbled down stairs to see what was up.

Janet was standing on a chair trying to hang her curtains in the living room wearing only a pair on lace boy cut panties and his t-shirt stretching on her tip toes.

"Stop it" Janet playfully slapped at Eddie when he ran his hand up her shirt and popped the edge of her panties on her ass.

"Sorry, you had it on display. I thought it might have been a demo." Eddie answered the phone walking backwards to it and sitting down on a crate to watch Janet bare it while she was hanging the curtains.

"Hello?"

"Good Morning Latekka." Eddie knew that voice

"Richard"

"Sully gave me your and my daughter's home number, I hope you don't mind." He was all sarcasm

"Not at all. I was about to take my fiance to breakfast but is there something I can help you with."

"Is Janet up yet."

"You could say that" She was on top of a ladder and Eddie walked over to hold it scoring a good view as he squirmed around to get it.

"Could you say she was able to speak to me for a minute."

"Can you hold on for a minute, I'll get her down" Eddie held the phone against his chest, Janet knew he was being bad

"It's your dad he would like to speak to you for a minute."

--------------

"Hey dad"

"Princess, did you sleep well."

"Not really, I had a lot on my mind."

"I was going to offer to take you and Eddie to breakfast maybe try this again but he informs me you've already got plans."

"So come with us"

"That's okay…."

"Hey baby you don't care if Dad joins us do you?" Janet asked quietly her hand over the receiver

"I want steak and eggs so we're going to Bell's Diner" Eddie kissed her on the cheek then headed upstairs for his shoes.

"Bell's Diner in twenty then"

"We'll be waiting on you" Janet hung up the phone before she realized what WE meant.

"UUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

"UhhhOhhh, I know that Ugggg. What's wrong?" Eddie stood on the stairs behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"HE'S BRINGING HER, Is it not bad enough I had to deal with her last night but now I've got to force my food to stay down at breakfast to"

"She's not the one you have a problem with and you seemed to be okay with her last night"

"It's seven thirty in the morning Eddie. Which means they were doing the same thing we got the third degree about last night." Janet pouted stomping upstairs to get dressed.

"Why do I get the feeling we're not just going to have breakfast?" Eddie asked himself

---------

Janet stopped Eddie when they got ready to leave. "What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking about telling you that you had to make sure you really wanted to know who I lost my virginity to and I think you should know anyway"

"I don't want to know, baby. Honestly I'm fine not knowing."

--------------------------

When Hannah came down, Ickey wasn't on the couch. Ickey wasn't at all. She stood for a moment in thought until Ray broke her silence with a kiss she'd hardley expected. "Feel up to breakfast, I'll cook" He said sweetly

"I don't think I can eat"

"Where'd David go, I thought he'd still be passed out on the couch or something. I've got some business I was hoping we'd get to discuss this morning."

"I guess he went home. It's Ickey you never can predict what he's going or not going to do"

------------------------

"What is this a conspiracy" Eddie mumbled to Janet

"I hope you're they're backup" Janet snipped at her father

"It's not a conspiracy and Richards on his own. We just thought it would be nice to all sit at one table and since we're nearly family" Lana tried to reason

"You want to talk fine, what do you want to know. Go ahead ask, that's why we're all here anyway isn't it." Eddie snipped at his mom

"Still your mother Latekka, don't forget that" Sully grumbled while Richard and Claire took their seats

"Still the man banging his best friends widow, lets not forget that"

"Still the man banging my granddaughter" Sully mumbled while everyone ordered

"Yeah I guess your right about that one" Eddie mumbled back

"Edward! " Lana barked having been the only one that heard it and everyone turned around to look

------------------------------------------

"Janet, how is the house coming along" Richard asked knowing her silence was speaking volumes

"Slow" "It's pretty much empty, once the guy's got all of the crap out of there anyway" Janet replied

"Not completely empty, as of this morning we have curtains" Eddie laughed

"So are you going to buy your bride furniture or just wait for the fairy to bring it while you sleep" Richard went after Eddie again

"Our room has furniture and we're going to use Janet's as soon as we get it moved"

"We've moved all of the boxes, we're just waiting on Eddie's ribs to heel a little more before he starts trying to pick up the heavy stuff because someones to proud to ask his friends for help after he put their lives in a blender" She mumbled the last part

"I'm not to proud, they've just got a lot going on"

"Liar" Janet mumbled at him

"When you can move it without me go ahead until then it can wait" Janet wasn't pleased with his declaration and they all knew Eddie put his foot down in the wrong place.

"We've got a bed, that's good enough for now since you want stop worrying about me hurting myself" Eddie added trying to make nice

"Actually, we've got two" She shot back at him having not bothered to stop him from digging his hole deeper

"I know and if you keep on we're going to switch" He knew her tone of voice well. He'd been properly introduced to it a few times.

**"Like hell we are, I'm not sleeping in that bed!"**

"Why, you've slept in it plenty of times before?"

"You should have thought about that before you gave me the one in my room"

"Your room, excuse me but last I checked it was our room"

"And it will be again. On July 4th. You should have thought about that before you ditched me last night."

"I didn't ditch you last night, Janet"

"Yes, he did" Janet replied to Lana's look

"I didn't ditch her" Eddie defended himself

"That's right we just slept in separate rooms last night for the fun of it. You said and I quote _'When you go home at the end of the day… …_" Eddie just leaned back and let out a puff of air.

"Janet that was an extremely private conversation between the two of us and I'd rather not discuss it here."

"I'm not going to discuss it, give me some credit Eddie."

"You're the one who decided we couldn't have sex until the wedding"

"So that means you can't control yourself enough to sleep next to me with out wanting to have sex"

"That's exactly what it means" Eddie barked in honest defense

"You're a pig"

"That's not what you were saying last night in the truck"

"How would you know what I said you were to busy grunting in my ear"

"I don't get how we can only break the rules when you want it"

"Like you didn't"

"I'm not the one that crawled in your lap am I"

"I don't remember you pushing me out of yours"

"Hell no I didn't and no sane straight man would have either"

"Then what are you complaining about"

"I have no idea" He gave just gave up

"I'll have the Eggs Benedict, jackass wants steak and eggs" Janet ordered finally much to the waitresses relief

"Jackass wants that steak med rare, eggs fried extra grease and you might as well tell the cook to go easy on the sauce because Princess hot pants is just going to send it back if it's soggy" Eddie added

"Oooo-kay" the waitress just walked off

"**WHAT?"**Janet barked at her father's dazed glare. Everyone elses as well.

"I didn't say a word" Richard stayed back

"I was going to ask if you'd picked a date but July 4th at the Lake it is I take it." Lana tried to help but only made it worse. Eddie and Janet had disagreements before and told each other where to stick it but never the outright plain bitchy bickering they had going.

"Did I forget to tell you that?" Eddie asked his mother having forgot to tell his bride that they would be putting a damper on his moms plans

"Yes, but it's fine dear. It'll be your party this year. I can live with that."

"Did you forget to tell me something again?" Janet asked Eddie and he had no where to run

"Mom usually has a big party at the Lake house every year for the fourth, a family reunion kind of thing but this year we're having a wedding instead" He said it with a smile at the least

"Eddie, why didn't you tell me when I picked the date? I asked you if you were okay with it you could have said something. Seriously it was only an hour after…"

"I didn't think mom would care and it was more like and hour and a half?"

"That's right it did take you like 45 of those minutes to catch your breath. You haven't even asked her"

"Do you mind if we're the guests of honor this time?" He arrogantly asked Lana

"What if I care, you really irritate me when you do crap like this. Just tell me don't whisper behind my back….**uggg **did you not learn anything?" Janet popped off again before Lana could speak

"Janet, mom doesn't care and if she does she'll get over it. You want the fourth the fourth it is. End of story and I think I learned more than I wanted to"

"Not the end of story, you didn't tell me. Who the hell made you king of deciding what I should and shouldn't know"

"I'm sorry but I knew you'd just worry about it. I thought I was trying to help."

"You want to help. Help **AFTER** you tell me something."

"So, have you given any thought to a honeymoon." Claire tried to break the ice and Eddie and Janet just looked at each other. The thought hadn't even entered their minds

"It's fine you can always go somewhere for you anniversary" She tried to bail water but that ship was already sunk

"Why don't we find something other than the wedding and current sleeping arrangements to talk about" Sully suggested

----------------------

Hannah hunted him up and nearly beat his door down He opened it in his boxers "What!" He thought it was his ma.

"Nevermind, this was a bad idea" Hannah turned to leave.

"Would you just get in here before someone sees you"

--------------------

"Look" She tried not to look down "What happened last night was a horrible mistake not to mention an embarrassing one so if you tell anyone I'll kill you Ickey. I swear I will kill you dead."

"You sound like the Big Cat" He wasn't phased

"What's it going to take to keep your mouth shut?"

"Nothing I'll do it for free"

"Thank You" She turned to leave but stopped and turned back around "Why?"

"It doesn't matter, you got my word Hannah Jane."

"Ohh no you don't get to play victim."

"No I get to play Ickey and you get to play the beautiful untouchable Hannah Jane."

"I didn't mean to...."

"Don't worry you didn't."

"Ickey..."

"It's cool Blondie, do me a favor though. Don't tell Janet. I don't want Eddie to know."

"Why, he hates the Big Cat Cataldo, he'd propably give you your job back if he knew you....Oh my God."

"Just do me a favor and don't tell him."

"You did that so you could have your job?!!"

"If I wanted my job, I wouldn't have asked you not to tell him"

"I've got to go." She left insulted.

---------------------

"Eddie care to join me for a minute" Lana had sat quiet through the entire thing

"Not particularly"

**"I wasn't asking"** She stood up placing her napkin in her chair

"Fine" He huffed being sarcastic

"Just tell mommy on me why don't you" He was playful again towards Janet then got up holding his arm out for Lana to lead the way

"Claire do you mind" Lana asked her to join as well

"If I just admit I'm an ass can we skip the speech?"

"No" Lana replied as Eddie followed her away from the table.

------------------------------

"Don't start with me" Janet warned her dad and Sully

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Richard asked chuckling

"You should be thrilled Eddie's not getting any"

"Baby I am. Believe me but you've already broken the rules and it's just not fair to go back and change them especially since…." Richard tried to explain what he meant

"Since I cheated on him?"

"Yes" Sully added

"I didn't change the rules, we did and it's for the best."

"I'm not doubting that for a minute. I understand but…"

"What your father is trying to say is stop teasing the boy."

"I'm not teasing him"

"Janet honey I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Lana when she decided we shouldn't see each other anymore because of Eddie. Either drop the pants or keep them zipped"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't keep him sniffing around if your already up the tree"

"What?"

"Have your fun, lead him around a little but know where to stop. He's a man not a god."

-------------------------------------------------

"Eddie"

"Don't start. We're not mad just a little frustrated and every-thing's fine. It's not the end of the world if we give each other a hard time here and there."

"You agreed to this no sex thing?" Claire asked

"It's a good idea."

"For who?" Claire asked bluntly

"For both of us"

"Yeah, it seems to be working out really well"

"Look, we're going to help you out a little but if you rat us out so help me boy you'll think you ran into that car again" Lana warned him

"Why would my mother and my ex-girlfriends mother want to help me get my fiance in the bed?"

"Because, you're an idiot. You were supposed to say there was no way in hell you were going to wait." His mother was blunt

"What?"

"Come on you can't be that naïve?"

"What are you talking about?'

"This little foreplay game you've got going"

"What?"

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Eddie" Claire's voice was soft and compassionate. He felt like he was being committed to the psych ward.

"I don't have any idea what the two of you are babbling about"

"Just don't give in and you'll be alright"

"Big surprise there"

"No, it's not that we are trying to force the celibacy matter"

"We're trying to help you. Look she doesn't feel like you really want her hence how you ended up in the truck. She's testing you Eddie"

"Testing me for what" He thought the two old bats were crazy

"To see if you really think she's attractive. You can't give in now since you foolishly agreed to it but you have to give up a little."

"Let her tease you baby. It's a woman's nature but you've got to balance your reaction to it."

"Listen from now until you get married your not interested when she tries to entice you. When she doesn't want anything to do with you then you are".

"You two are crazy" Eddie headed back to the table

-------------------------------------

"They tell you not to have sex with me" Janet asked Eddie

"Not exactly, I'm not really sure what they were talking about"

"Dad told me to give it up and give you some"

"The four of them are just trying to mess with us baby. Don't listen to them" Eddie finished whispering in her ear and then kissed her before they joined in on the conversation their parents were having.

----------------------

"Hannah's maid of honor I assume so who's going to be your best man?" Richard asked Eddie

"I was kinda hoping Sully would be"

Lana had to kick him under the table so obliviously "Yeah, it'd be an honor to stand in for James"

"Janet do you need any help with the wedding plans?" Lana offered

"We've pretty much gotten everything taken care of. I've just got to call Macy about the cake and we're done with the big stuff."

"You've already gotten your dress" Janet just shook her head yes as she sipped her Mimosa, Lana would have liked to have gone with her and Eddie got that.

"Have you been fitted for your suit" Lana reminded Eddie and he hadn't even thought about a suit as he looked to Janet

"To formal. It's going to hot and since we're going to be barefoot, I think we should pass on jackets and ties."

"Really, I love you" Eddie kissed her on the head.

"Are you sure" Lana asked

"It's the lake and I would rather be comfortable than trying to make everything perfect in a place anything can happen. Besides I like the idea. Eddie looks good in just a white dress shirt"

"I do" Eddie couldn't resist being a smart ass to his mother "So does she" Janet pinched his leg and everyone knew it

"Would you like to use the Lake house, especially since I'm sure my son was supposed to ask me about it."

"Actually, we hadn't talked about it. It would be nice though if you don't mind us using it."

"Of course not dear, especially if your not going on a honeymoon right away" Eddie yelped when Lana kicked him under the table for not offering to take his bride on a honeymoon.

"What kind of dress are you wearing"

Janet just looked at Eddie "I'll just have to show you"

"I know you can't describe it in front of Eddie but is it more traditional or more conventional ."

"Oh no it's definitely very formal which is a great deal out of tune with the rest of the wedding I know but I couldn't resist, I'll only get the chance once"

"I like the idea Janet. Women beautiful men wishing they measured up" Claire laughed as their food was delivered.

"You know what, I'll pay for another one, just put the sauce in a bowl or something" Eddie knew the instant they sat Janet's plate down drenched in sauce she wasn't going to eat it.

Richard laughed as they all began to eat. Eddie waited for Janet to get hers before touching his.

-------------------------------------------

"So Eddie, son how long do you plan on waiting before you get your house in order" Sully asked in an underhanded attack

Eddie ignored the son comment since Janet nearly squeezed his knee to death again as a warning. "Our house is in order we just need to move the furniture"

"Alright then, lets go move the furniture."

"So that's why we're all here. Janet want let me do it because she's afraid I'll hurt myself so mom decided you needed to help"

"Does it matter, let them help. Eddie I would love to have a chair or couch to sit on again. That and it would be nice to have everything done before my surgery, anyway"

"Fine"

"Good I needed to do a little shopping today."

"Me to I need to pick out a dress for the wedding" Lana mentioned

"Claire you in?" Janet offered a hand of kindness.

"Hey, you're not going to help. Tell me where to put everything."

"You'll be fine. I trust you'll do a good job." Janet kissed him and they were gone in a hurry leaving the guy's in their tale wind.

-------------------------------------------

"I've got it" Richard paid for breakfast.

"Let's get moving. The sooner we move it the sooner we get to have some real fun" Sully patted Eddie on the back.

--------------------------------------

Janet needed to run by the florist first. "This should be fun again." Janet mumbled on her way in.

"Ms. Meadows, I've got your bill ready if you'll just go over it and see if it's all in order."

"Claire, how is Rory doing?" The lady that owned the shop was friends with her and had no clue who or why Janet was there. She also knew Lana.

"She's doing fine, thank you." Janet ignored the comment as Claire answered.

"So who's the bride and who's the matron?" The woman looked at Claire and Lana

"Actually, Janet is the bride" Lana introduced her as her new daughter. The lady was gracious but the woman that had slept with Eddie in the past was a bit confused about Claire being there.

"You're a better woman than me, there's no way I'd be picking out flowers for my wedding with my soon to be's ex's mom"

"I'm marrying him, not you and certainly not Rory." Janet never even looked up

"Well, Ms. Meadows I guess your ready to see the samples I worked up for you?" The lady brought them out.

"So where are you getting married?"

"The lake at sunset, Eddie wanted to do the reception on a boat so we could watch the fireworks. That's why I need so much of the garland."

"Have you gotten your dress?"

"We're headed over to look at when we leave here."

"I'm jealous, when I got married a hundred years ago you wore white and pretended you belonged in it, now day's you get what you want. Janet's gone with Champagne. I can't wait to see it" Janet could tell Lana really was excited

"Can I show you one more thing then?"

"Sure" The lady went back to get it.

---------------

"You didn't want white" Claire asked

"It only came in champagne and it's probably more fitting anyway. I know the flowers are going to be white but I don't think it matters, I kind of like plain and simple."

"Eddie told me that you weren't one for the huba balu. That she likes things neat and clean" Lana laughed finishing her statement speaking to Claire "It's killing him to clean up after himself" they both laughed

"I don't know sometimes less is more, no need to overdo. I like the whole bright white, sunshine thing."

"Now I know this one is the complete opposite of what you wanted but I had an order for an anniversary and this is a replica of their wedding flowers. I thought it came out beautifully and with your only color being so bold…."

Lana knew Janet had fallen in love with the cream and deep blood red arrangement. Not at all like she'd just described. "Can I change my mind this late?"

"I think we can do that?" The lady said back to her

Janet loved the arrangements and ended up ordering a lot more than she originally had planned. She asked Claire and Lana's opinion on the corsages they would be wearing.

Janet paid the now insulted woman for their order with Eddie's card. Quickly approved though it wasn't nearly good enough for her to approve. She turned to ask the owner interrupting her conversation with Lana and Claire.

---------

"Yes dear?"

"I'm sure it's not a problem but it is okay if Ms. Meadows uses a card with Mr. Latekka on it isn't it. I just ask since it'd be forgery seeing how she has yet to become his wife."

"More than okay, she can sign Mr. Latekka's name anytime she wishes."

"Are you sure" Janet asked so sweetly "I'd be more than happy to give Mrs. Shiffer the opportunity to check with Eddie first."

"Actually it's still Ms. Walters and that certainly want be necessary, dear." Janet had no idea she was shacked up with the father of her child and felt somewhat bad about it.

--------------

Once they were outside Janet giggled somewhat "I feel really bad about that" she told Claire and Lana.

"I personally think she asked for it and Mr. Latekka would be very proud of you." Claire said quickly. Lana was quiet for a second.

When she did speak. It wasn't what Janet expected. "She's going to tell everyone he knocked you up."

"Oh well, she can be jealous of that as well." Lana added with a puff of air having actually been embarrassed that her son allowed Janet to ever have to deal with such a situation. Claire and Janet busted out laughing

--------------------------

"You want to see the dress?" Janet was excited to put it on again.

"Janet it's beautiful honey"

"You don't think it's to much."

"It's your wedding day, wrap your self in tulle and jump up and down if you want."

"I'll pass on the tule, I hate it. Makes you look like a marshmallow"

"I take it we want be telling Ms. Daniels that then" The sales lady said to her

"Probably not a good idea" Janet and the lady exchanged smiles

"Are you wearing a Vail"

"I haven't decided, Eddie likes my hair down and if I wear a Vail it'd have to be up some at least." They helped her try a few on. Nothing that she really liked though. Once they did that they started shopping for Lana and Claire's dresses.

"Janet are you sure your okay with me coming to your wedding?" Claire asked while Lana tried one on.

"Honestly, no but it has absolutely nothing to do with you and I don't want it to. Dad loves you and that's good enough for me if it's good enough for you we can try to get to know each other."

"I'd like that" Claire replied

--------------------

"Lana, you look like a bag lady, a really badly dressed one at that" Claire was up front when Lana came out in the first mother of the groom dress selections.

"I have to agree with Claire, you look like Granny Clampit" Janet laughed

"Can we get something more like, ummm the grooms ex wife would wear" Janet asked the sales lady all women laughing

"And for you dear, what would you like?" The lady asked Claire

"Janet??"

"Mother of the bride?" The lady asked

"More like girlfriend of the brides father who's daughter is the grooms ex girlfriend" Claire responded

"I think I have a few things for that as well, it's a more popular title than you'd think" The sales lady had a good sense of humor about it which helped to clear the elephant in the dressing room.

"Something like the matron will be wearing perhaps dear" She asked Janet.

"Yeah, they should really look good. I don't want any one to feel less than a princess at my wedding"

"Well then, Do you have anything that says I'm seeing my dead husbands best friend that happens to be my daughter in law's grandfather and the groom can't stand it?" Lana asked

While Lana and Claire were trying on everything but traditional Janet asked for more help "I need something for my honeymoon, more of a I'm sorry I made you wait two months to have sex but at least you finally get to see my new boobs sort of dress"

The three left with their dresses, went by the lingerie boutique and Claire was a bit nervous picking out lingerie with Janet as Janet had been with Lana. "Please nothing says nice to meet you like picking out crotchless panties" Janet replied actually buying a pair this time.

"Having a hard time with the no sex rule" Lana asked when Janet also bought white briefs and an actual flannel gown.

"It's not easy but I have a little score to settle with Latekka" Janet winked

-----------------------------

Okay, seriously how much furniture do two people need" Sully and Richard were still grumbling about the last couch they'd just loaded.

"What about the bed"

"I'm not touching that bed " Eddie was quick to respond

"Ohh, so you wanna just leave it" Richard sympathized realizing what the problem was

"No, I've got a better idea" Eddie grinned viciously then started dialing a number on his phone.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Alright now smartass how do you suppose we get in" Sully asked and Eddie just kicked the door in. Dexter and a few other frat boys started in.

"Why didn't we think of that. It seems like a completely logical and legal way to be invited into someones home when they aren't home"

"Shut up"

"So what do you want us to do with that one" Dexter asked

"We're going to make a welcome home sign out of it"

--------------------------------------------------

When Rooster pulled into his yard and walked up the walk to his small town house he stopped to stare at his perfectly made bed sitting on the small lawn. Cocking his head to the side he was to unique to be majorly concerned that it had ended up there. Assuming it was some of his friends returning the fake personal ads he had ran the week before on their behalf he walked right past it.

"Nice come back" He said aloud to himself chuckling all in good humor. He was slightly perturbed they broke his door to do it though. Rooster put his mail down on the table by the door, turned his t.v. on and checked his answering machine.

_Alright Russo, I'm going to do this then let it go for Janet's sake. I know what it feels like to want her so bad it hurts, I understand I really do. It's an ache only she can heal but in all the years I've known Janet since we were just kids, I've had that ache. It was there the first time I met her and it's still there today, it was there when she ran out on prom and spent the night with me, it's there every time I look at her, talk to her, or smell her perfume. It was an unbearable pain throughout my body the night she offered to make love to me. The first time I took her to dinner and kissed her good night on the forehead for fear of upsetting her. So yeah I get why you'd be willing to be a substitute for the man she loved given the chance but what I want you to know is as bad as I wanted Janet I never, not once gave in at her expense because I knew what it would cost her and that simply wasn't a price I'm willing to let her pay. So I guess all that's left to say is sleep tight Russo. _Eddie found a moment of privacy to make his message.

He walked past the bedroom to the bathroom to get ready for "bed" the couch. Toothbrush in hand, paste in mouth he looked up into the mirror then backtracked slowly to his bedroom doorway where he faced Janet's bed perfectly made as well complete with a mint on the pillow. He stood there as a tear ran down his face. Eddie knew and there was no denying how much Eddie loved her anymore.

____________________________

"do you feel better now" Richard asked all three sprawled on the furniture in Eddie's house

"Yeah, I really do"

"Let's go. Enough of this feelings crap"

"Where"

"It doesn't matter as long as we are gone before the women come back" Sully replied and they hit the door.

-----------------------------------------

"Hey, what are you up to" Janet called Hannah

"Laundry same as usual and you"

"Can Ray watch Sam for a while"

"Sam's at Dooties, why what's the matter"

"Nothing's wrong, we'll pick you up in an hour. Just get ready." When she got done with her she called Aubrey, and Pizza Girl

-----------------------------------------

"Call the guy's tell them to meet us in half an hour at the bar" Eddie didn't ask why he just did.

"So what are we doing"Eddie asked

"Showing you children how real men have fun" Sully replied

"Hell no, Janet's going to freak." Eddie yelped when they pulled up to the back of the bar only to be greeted with a nice looking woman in a less than conservative cocktail outfit to open the door for them.

"Sorry man, I can't go in there and still get married it just ain't going to happen." Eddie was adamant about it towards Richard

"Can I ask you something, Eddie"

"Yeah"

"What do you honestly think your mother and Claire are doing for my daughter, your soon to be wife tonight?"

"No way, Janet wouldn't go for it. She'd be to embarrassed."

"Let's see. I'm right we go in. You're right we go for ice cream" Richard handed him the phone

"Alright"

---------------------------------------

"Hey baby" Eddie could hear the music in the background

"Hey, Eddie. You okay" She tried to talk with out the laughter she was doing just seconds before her phone rang

"I'm good. I was just going to get a drink with the guy's."

"Ohh, okay."

"Where are you at"

"Umm, I kinda…..it was your moms idea" Eddie could tell she was already half lit and could hear the girls in the background

Eddie walked off from the guy's "It's fine just remember what we agreed on"

"Eddie, hold on" Janet left the room to talk to him in private "Do you not trust me."

"No, I trust you. I don't know it's just…"

"Just what baby?"

"I can't risk loosing you"

"I can't risk loosing you either which is why I think your mom kidnapped me and my dad has you"

"I guess your right. I'll make you a deal. I want do anything I don't want you to do…"

"I'll do the same just don't go fall in love and I'll be okay."

"to late I already did."

"I love you"

"I love you to Janet."

"Let's go" Eddie walked right past Richard determined he wasn't going to let him get one over on him.

-----------------------------------

"So you're mother-in law is one sweet woman, you know that right"

"Yeah she's nice. What's your point"

"Lana, what did you do" Janet screeched when the man started dancing against her

"It wasn't just me, we all pitched in for this one" The girls screamed in laughter as Janet got the lap dance she'd never forget.

"Eddie's going to kill you"

"I doubt that. He's going to be thanking me come sun up" She knew Janet was going to give in and befriend Eddie after the night she was about to have.

"Okay, Blondie's getting married to" Janet went as far as she was going to let it go. Hannah was feeling the guilt over Ray and the frustration from Ickey and thoroughly made use of the man's current job. Janet knew they needed to have a serious talk.

-----------------------------------------------

The guy's were less hands on and more laid back than their counter parts. They sat back drinking and having a good time playing poker with their three cocktail waitresses. Eddie wasn't about to entertain a lap dance like his bride was being assaulted with. It was more like guy's poker night with a view. Owen and Ronnie were taking advantage though. The women kept their clothes on but Richard and Sully had arranged for the ladies to dance with them.

"Would the groom like to dance?"

"Sorry ladies, the groom only dances for one woman" Eddie turned them onto Sully and Richard enjoying that show. They didn't hire strippers just some more friendly waitresses for the evening, mostly to stoke their ego's.

"You tell your momma boy, I'll have you divorced before you ever get married" Sully threatened before he got up to dance with one of the ladies. Nothing over the line just a good time.

"You know, I'm pretty sure when I talked to Janet there were naked men involved" Eddie said to Richard and he soon got up to dance as well, no longer feeling guilty over Claire. Ickey seemed less 'horny' that he'd ever been so Eddie noted.

-------------------------

Both drunk and worked up from the night were dropped off about the same time and walked in their house together.

"Ladies" Eddie greeted Janet, Lana and Claire since they were sitting on the front steps. Janet actually laid down on the top one Lana and Claire leaned against each other holding their heads.

"I can't find my key" Janet replied

"How long have you been here?" Sully asked

"The cab dropped us off about ten minutes ago. I think" Lana replied

"Fifteen" Claire added the two older ladies having had more than their fill.

"Janet, honey did you look in your purse?" Richard asked the three laughing at them not able to hold their liquor nearly as well as the men.

"No, I left it at the bottom of the steps" Janet replied. Eddie bent over and picked up her purse then took it to her.

"Baby, they tried to kill me" Eddie replied sitting down next to her as Claire and Lana were helped up.

"Me to" Janet replied holding her hand up for Eddie to help her up. It ended up him laying over against her.

"You still love me?" She asked looking at him

"Yeah, I do" Eddie leaned down to kiss her and they did taking their time about it.

"Take it inside, Latekka" Sully ordered him humorously

"She's drunk, don't forget that" Richard added "And she's not your wife yet, either"

"She's my bride so go away" Eddie managed to get the door unlocked and then got Janet up.

"Good night" Janet said to everyone in a nearly passed out tone.

--------------------

"I'm drunk" Janet flopped on the couch

"I'm horny" Eddie crawled on top of her and began a desperate attempt at having sex. Sloppy kisses, groping her breasts and a little humping in between

"Me to" Eddie agreed to being drunk and just gave up laying his head on her chest

"Me to" Janet agreed to being horny wiggling beneath to entice him

"Mom said not to give in you just wanted to know I thought you were attractive."

"Dad said it wasn't nice to tease you"

"He's right"

"She's right" Janet replied pushing him off and heading up the stairs striping as she went. Eddie rolled over and moaned looking down at his lap

"I'm trying dude, I really am but you've got to help me out some" He talked to little Eddie whom also was drunk.

"So are we going to fuck or not" Eddie asked never being that outright and crude with Janet groping her breasts bending down to kiss them as she stood naked but for her panties and bra in the hallway.

"We're to drunk to fuck" Janet replied in a giggle as Eddie pulled the straps of her bra down

"The hell I am" He nearly slammed her into the wall looking her in the eye as he all but ripped her panties off sliding his fingers deep inside of her until she was screaming out her drunken pleasure. With Eddie's fingers still inside of her Janet began to unbuckle his belt soon dropping his pants as Eddie freed his hand to strip out of his shirt expecting to have sex with her but not making it past her dropping to her knees in front of him.

"I love you" He looked down at her just a mere two minutes after she got there both their hands covered in his fluid.

"I love you to " It didn't take long for them both to pass out in their adjacent rooms

-----------------------------------------------


	76. Chapter 76

Their parents and adopties showed up bright and early to help with the house and unpacking, they couldn't get an answer out of either of them at the door and Lana used her key to let themselves in and went right to work, helping straighten the house starting with the furniture that was all out of order.

"Good Morning" Eddie crawled in bed with Janet not having a clue that their parents were in their house.

"Good morning" Janet kissed him back.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk last night."

"Ummmmm" She stretched then kissed him again. "Baby......" She closed her eyes back and curled into him "It was funny and I forgive you for being just horny because I know it's a deprivation issue not a pervert thing" She grinned so big and had to peak a look at him knowing he was going to smiling from ear to ear.

Eddie managed to talk her into a shower with him having picked their clothes up out of the hall way on his way to her. After their shower they headed downstairs for coffee and breakfast. Eddie in just a pair of Jeans and Janet in her satin robe both having agreed they didn't break the rules.

"I'm starving baby……………" Eddie instantly shut up when they pushed through the kitchen door to see their guests having not noticed their house for the need to fill their hunger.

"Good Morning" Janet said surprised to say the least stopping and Eddie running into her backside.

"What the hell is going on in my kitchen. You didn't spend the night did you?" He briefly worried about their encore in the hallway. Eddie wasn't as calm about it but Janet just fixed him a cup of coffee to help.

"No we came to help the two of you out" Lana replied as Eddie made his way through the kitchen and to the laundry room for a shirt not happy to bare his beating for all to see. Richard however was a bit concerned at the extent his injuries actually went and felt a little bad about giving him a hard time about it.

"Help us do what?" Janet asked

"Unpack, you've only got a few weeks and you shouldn't be worried about the house between now and the wedding."

"Thank You" Janet was relived

"You could have knocked." Eddie snarled

"We did, apparently you were to busy to hear us." Sully commented knowing they'd both just got out of the shower.

"More like passed out" Janet and Eddie both laughed at her comment being so true

"I'm going to get dressed since I'm the only one whose not and frankly it's a bit awkward"

"It's our house, they should just be glad we didn't come down naked" Eddie gave her a peck before she went back upstairs to get dressed.

--------------------

"I'm not real sure what's going on here but it stops now." Eddie announced to the 4some in his kitchen"

"We just came to help, baby"

"So what was last night?"

"Come on your getting married, and we thought with recent events it would be more comfortable for the two of you to be able to have a good time if you weren't worried about history repeating its self"

"Not that it's anyone's business but history want be repeating it's self and thanks for the reminder, a good dose of you fucked up goes great with my first cup of coffee"

"That's not what your mother meant Eddie"

"So what's the plan, try to shame us for having sex, then get us drunk and dump us out worked up only to show up first thing in the morning."

"You think to much" Richard in put

"Yeah so are you trying to get us to give in or just enjoying the torture of it"

"The torture of it works for me"

"Would you like to know where that massive dose of foreplay is going?" Eddie asked returning the question Richard had blasted him with before

"Separate rooms for the next few weeks" Richard enjoyed that laugh and Lana sat a plate in front of Eddie. Janet came back and sat in Eddie's lap not wanting a plate of her own but stealing from Eddie's.

-------------------------

"Ummm Jacob's coming tomorrow" Lana said as she sipped her coffee

"Jeffry told me they bought a house" Eddie replied

"They did but it's not ready so they're staying with me for a few days."

"Jacob, you're brother Jacob?" Janet asked Eddie

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry babe" Jacob was James's first son. Ten years older than Eddie and the result of a one night stand years before he met Lana but he had always stayed connected with his extended family though he lived hours away until James died and the communication got few and far between.

"You'll like him. He's got a good sense of humor. His wife is a bit stuck up but I think it's her breading. Her mom's a bitch" Lana told her

"I've met him." Janet said softly and Eddie dropped his fork then looked up. Richard was right in front of him sipping his coffee and his look said it all to Eddie. Eddie didn't say anything not wanting to deal with it at the moment.

-------------------------

Janet took the clue and headed upstairs rather quickly. When Eddie came in he just shook his head no. "I'm sorry baby"

"You didn't do anything wrong"

"I didn't tell you I lost my virginity to your brother Eddie, that's wrong"

"Half brother" She just looked at him.

"You offered to tell and even tried to tell me anyway. I'm not upset with you for it being him."

"But you are upset"

"Yeah I am, my brother took advantage of a child that grew up to be my wife. **I'm freakin' pissed**."

"I was hardly a child"

"Yes you were, an innocent one at that. Janet I've had the opportunity to educate a ton of underage girls. I've literally pushed them out of my lap because it doesn't matter if they are willing and or able I'm the adult it was my job to say no."

_"Are you trying to make me feel worse than I already do?"_

"No baby I'm not but I'm telling you I didn't know it was possible to hate anyone more than I hate Russo"

"Eddie?"

"He hurt you Janet, deeper than he'll ever know. You can say what you want but we both know it's the truth."

---------------------------

"Everything okay?" Richard asked when they came back down. He was the only one that knew.

"Yeah, everything is going to be just fine." Richard and Janet both caught his reference to 'is going'

--------------------

Somehow it ended up just Eddie and Richard in the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell Janet she was hurting you" Richard asked knowing Eddie was in pain though he pulled Janet into his lap anyway

"She wasn't, it was my back."

"You took a pretty good beating there Latekka, were they trying to kill you?"

"Yes but I think Matt wanted me alive for it though. He's in love with Janet and thinks I'm standing in his way"

"Aren't you?"

"Janet's in love with me so don't get your hopes up"

"How many guys were there?"

"Three. I'm surprised that's all though, I've never known Big Cat to half ass something."

"I thought Matt…"

"Ray's the one that put the idea there, that you can be sure of."

"Janet's around him?"

"We talked about that"

"She doesn't listen well"

"She'll be careful and Ray will never let anything happen to her. Hannah would never forgive him"

"Can I ask a stupid question?"

"Why not, you're in my kitchen aren't you"

"Why does Ray have it out for you so badly if Matt's the one in love with your girlfriend?"

"Son of a Bitch, that bastard" It dawned on Eddie for the first time what the problem really was. "JANET" Eddie called for her loudly.

"What?" He scared her to death

"Did Ray know I'd been coming back to the bar before I asked you out?"

"What?"

"Could he have known.?"

"I suppose, Matt may have told him, he'd shown up a few times but you knew that, unless he'd drove by and saw your truck I don't know how else he could have known."

"Okay, it was just a thought"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing I asked a few questions is all. It's fine princess." Richard knew Eddie wouldn't want her to know

"What kind of questions?"

"Some that were none of my business."

"Is everything okay?" Janet asked lovingly to her groom

"Yeah, I'm sorry I bothered you"

"You're not going after Ray are you, Eddie he tried to kill you what if he does next time."

"If Ray wanted me dead he wouldn't have sent Laush" Janet went back to the living room but was concerned about it.

-------------------------

"Back to the bar?" Richard asked Eddie

"Last call or more like last call after last call."

"How long did you do that before you got the nerve up?"

"ten or eleven years maybe?" Richard just looked at him

"More since Dad died. I started going back to make sure she was okay. Sully's fault he left me to watch her."

"Want to fill me in on Ray Cataldo and my daughter"

"Janet wouldn't want me to talk about it"

"Okay so she spent the night with him, don't talk about that just what he's doing now" Eddie took a deep breath.

"It was years ago and Hannah doesn't know nor did Janet know that he was seeing Hannah at the time. One time deal."

"And you're thinking Ray had a meltdown when you started dating?"

"I don't know, Ray's meltdown started before we started dating"

"How much before?"

"Ahh shit…"

"What happened now?" Sully chuckled walking in for a refill on his coffee

"Which officer called you the night we…." Eddie looked over at Richard

Sully laughed "I'm not sure which night your referring to?"

"Fine the night me and Janet stayed to long in your parking lot"

"That was smooth" Richard wondered how he was going to get past that one dignified

"That Johnson boy, why?"

"Eli Johnson as is Ray's first cousin?"

"Yeah, I guess so why?"

"He had to of told Ray I was there."

"I pay him to keep an eye on things, have for years. Never had a problem before"

"It's a problem if Janet finds out she's the reason he's got it out for me. She already feels horrible after Matt confessed his reasons."

"Wait what?"

"Matt and Russo apparently have the hots for my girlfriend. Big Cat has a serious problem with loosing. Janet knows about Russo obviously and Matt had the stones to tell her but Ray… he knows she'll tell Hannah he cheated on her before she ever lets her marry him. If she's with me I'll find out and I'm friends with Nick and Nick's a problem for him"

"Oh this is going to be to much fun" Eddie added and they talked for a minute before the women summonsed for help. Sully went.

------------------

"If I had known he was coming I would have went ahead and told you." Richard didn't like Janet marrying Eddie, didn't approve in the least and couldn't explain to himself why even but he wouldn't have let something that happened years before when she was a child get in the way of what she wanted.

**"I don't want to talk about it"**

"You upset with her for not telling you."

"I wouldn't let her and I'm pretty sure I said I didn't want to talk about it."

"Alright, don't then. Just wait until he gets here and ruin any chance you have at marrying a woman way to good for you. It'll suite me just fine."

"You know what kills me about it? I could have been the first, I could have prevented years of self doubt for her but I didn't even know my own damn bastard of a brother was hurting her. I thought staying away was protecting her innocence not putting it on a platter for him to devour."

"Is Janet taking care of you." Eddie just looked up not expecting that question. "In all of this mess the two of you have called a relationship neither of you has said a word about her part in all of it"

"What are you trying to ask me, Richard?"

"Is she taking care of you… … … … … … … like a wife should?"

"Her mother taught her well." Eddie replied as Richard stood to walk out "You don't want to know if I'm taking care of her?"

"I already know the answer to that one"

-----------------------------------------

"Hey, I was going to come see you this morning but we sorta got unexpected company. They're willing to work so I couldn't turn them away" Janet answered the door to find Hannah on the other side.

"I didn't know this place would look so good with out the stale pizza and beer" Hannah looked around wide eyed.

"I think it's the lack of couch potatoes myself" Janet laughed

"I can take a break"

"Actually I'm here to kill Eddie." Hannah smiled so sweetly

"No he didn't?" Janet knew what he had spoke to Ickey about at that point. Eddie came out of the kitchen coffee in hand and flinched when he heard Janet. He tried to slink off.

"Don't even think about it, Latekka!" She had the feeling he was there.

"I can explain" He said

"You better"

------------------------------

Once in the kitchen where they had a bit of privacy Janet and Hannah just stared at him. "It was just a joke"

"It wasn't a very funny one"

"You two didn't actually...." Eddie chuckled but had to ask

"**Ugggggggggggggggg**" Hannah pushed him in the arm

"Sorry, just checking. You were pretty drunk, you never know."

"You're not helping Eddie" Janet cracked a grin herself.

"I know I was drunk, so did you so why did you send your boy to take advantage of me for his job back?" Hannah was mad

"Hold on, he hit on you?" Hannah just rolled her eyes "Was he any good at it?" Eddie kept laughing

"You fired him for sleeping with another man's woman and now your willing to give him a job for it?" Janet asked

"I didn't think he would actually try it." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, you're a jerk!" Hannah still declared

"I'll talk to him, stop worrying about it."

**"No, you can't talk to him!"**

"Why not. I'll take care of it."

"Just go, I think you've done enough" Janet smiled at him

"I can't believe you're going to marry him."

"I can't believe your going to marry a man that paid three men to do his dirty work because he couldn't handle me one on one." Eddie was pissed then.

"I'm not doing this...husband, friend don't put me there please" She said to both

"Janet" Eddie wasn't backing off her standing with him and she wasn't going to chose Hannah over him

"I know baby." Janet kissed him "You do owe her an apology though"

"I'm sorry I sicked Ickey on you."

"Go to hell" Hannah wasn't serious and they all knew it.

"Baby,will you hang the picture frames for me"

"Yeah"

-------------------------------------------------------

"You slept with Ickey!!!!!!" Janet said the second Eddie walked out

"No!"

"Come on Hannah, I know you better than that. Brief answers, you don't want Eddie to talk to him. What did you do?" She opened her mouth like she had something to say but nothing came out

"Oh my God, does Ray know?"

"No, and he's not going to."

"Hannah"

"You decided to tell Eddie about Rooster, it doesn't mean I have to tell Ray "

"Hannah"

"I didn't actually sleep with him anyway"

**"What did you do with him?"** Janet asked

--------------------------------------------------------

Sully and Richard gave Eddie fits about the frames not being straight and just went back and forth until he caught on.

"You know I'm still marrying Janet, so keep laughing while you can"

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Sully asked

"Mess with me and we'll start on kids then who's going to run your bar?"

"So you want kids?" Richard asked

"It was a joke, we're not ready for children"

"I didn't ask you if you were ready, I asked you if you wanted to have them?"

"That's between me and Janet at this point don't you think"

"Alright" Richard replied

-------------------------

"I give it what six months maybe" Richard talked to Sully as if Eddie wasn't there.

"Eight tops" Sully replied

"They'll never make it that long." Eddie ignored them as best he could "I'm only giving it six because she got scared this last go round"

"Once they get the fever, it's over. A young man's powerless to stop it"

"Power less to stop himself, I remember what it was like knowing that you held that power, daring to push the chances just because you can."

"I'm not ready to be a great grandfather"

"I'm not ready to be a grandfather. I've still got 2 living at home." Sully and Richard chattered back and forth

"Would the two of you shut up before you jinx yourselves and one of us end up with a brother or sister."

"Hysterectomy" Richard Claimed

"Infertility, why do you think you're an only child" Sully claimed

"Just wait there will come a day when being able to get a woman pregnant isn't all that fun anymore and then instead of looking forward to providing the stud service you'll be happy to get in and get out without scaring your dick into hibernation for fear of knocking her up" Sully was a bit crude but it was just the guy's after all.

They were all laughing when the women returned "What's got the three of you laughing so hard?"

"Nothing you want to hear" Eddie replied to his bride

"We were discussing man stuff so don't ask"

"You were talking about sex and don't worry we're not about to" Claire replied

"Are they straight?"

"They're perfect Janet stood on her tip toes to kiss Eddie who was on the second step of the ladder. The kiss went a little more than necessary to thank him for the pictures.

"You can't talk to Ickey" Janet whispered when they broke but still lip to lip with him

"Why?" Janet just looked at him "Oh no, she's a grown woman. I didn't force her to have sex with anyone and I know Ickey he didn't either"

"I know that and we'll talk about it latter" Janet kissed him again and when the phone started ringing Janet just reached over to the table and felt for Eddie's phone. He had to buy a knew one since his took a beating with him and he did so before Lunch the day after they made up.

"Hello" She answered giggling at Eddie not letting her go.

"I fully understand if you say no but I really need to speak to Eddie for a second, if you don't mind Janet" Rory assumed that's who answered the phone since it was a woman's voice.

"Not at all Rory, he's right here" Janet handed him the phone with a look to kill and Eddie looked at her like she was crazy. He started to just hang it up but then Janet would get mad that he made it look like she was jealous so he reluctantly answered.

"Rory"

"I'm sorry I don't mean to cause trouble it's just that.."

"No trouble but I'm busy." Eddie knew either way he went Janet was about to be pissed. If he talked to her Janet was going to be hurt, if he called her back Janet was going to be upset.

"I wanted to tell you I overhead Ray and Matt talking about what they did to you and…"

"We'll talk later I really am busy" He really did need to know what was said and he knew the second it came out of his mouth Janet was going to have a meltdown which is why he let out a sigh and closed his eyes before he said it.

"Janet" He started pleading the second he hung up

"DON'T YOU DARE. YOU COULDN'T CALL ME BACK…"

"Baby, I know just…" Janet turned around and walked off slamming the door behind her and the pictures Eddie had hung on the wall hit the floor. Their parents just starring at him.

"It's not …" The last picture hit the floor and he jumped a little "It's not what you think so don't..you're not going to help a thing"

"Should I go check on her?" Richard asked

"Leave her alone, she'll calm down."

"She's probably on her way to kill Rory by now" Sully laughed

"I've got nothing." Claire didn't think getting in it would help a thing

"Knowing Janet she's probably changing his number" Sully input again

"Well if you'll excuse me" Eddie started to go after her but she came back through the door before he got out of the living room.

Still holding his phone in his hand Janet didn't waist anytime "Can I see that for a second" She asked

"Yeah, but baby…" Janet laid it on the table and beat the crap out of it with the hammer that was ontop of the ladder from hanging the pictures.

"Janet, that's a brand new phone. I just paid…."

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you. It's what…." Janet gave Eddie the don't you dare mess with me look and he didn't.

"Nothing baby I was just going to say that one piece is still pretty big" She hit it again.

"Better now?" She asked him

"Yeah, looks great honey" Janet handed it back to him with a kiss

"mmmm, What do you want for dinner?" She acted as though she never had a meltdown.

"I was thinking we could go out?" He guessed not wanting to upset her further.

"Sounds good" Janet went upstairs

--------------------

"Okay, I think that's our cue to leave" Lana and Claire got it

"The hell you are. You can't leave me with that."

"THAT is about to be your wife you might as well learn to deal with HER" Lana informed her son. Richard and Sully continued to laugh

"Please, I'm begging you come to dinner with us."

"Eddie, grow up. You caused the damn problem. I guess learning to keep your lips to yourself was a hard lesson but you've got it now, you'll survive."

"Yeah, that was the _whole_ problem"

"Do you want to discuss it now?" Lana asked bluntly knowing neither Janet nor Eddie would want Claire to know about the sky dive.

"No and I don't want to discuss it over dinner either…."

"Alright we'll save you but only because I don't think she's really all that mad. She's just got to make a stand." Richard spoke up

"I really think it's best if I sit this one out honey" Claire said to him

"Nonsense, it's between them. It has nothing to do with you."

"I don't want to cause a fight."

"You want, he's right she's not nearly as mad as she wants to be…."

"I know that Eddie, you've clearly forgotten the conversation the three of us had at breakfast yesterday morning…." Claire caught him up to speed.

"Meet back here in an hour, maybe two that was hot as hell and she knows it…" Eddie headed upstairs after her

"Did you have to point it out to the man." Richard asked his girlfriend knowing what Janet's real anger was over.

---------------------------------------

When Eddie got to their bedroom Janet was pulling a shirt over her head…."No no no, what are you doing?"

"Changing my shirt, I just want to go Sully's and get a burger, I don't feel like dressing up Eddie"

"Yeah but…."

"But what, did you change your mind. I can cook just tell me what you want…."

"No" He nearly cried putting his head down against her chest and Janet got what he was whining over.

"I'm sorry I destroyed your phone."

"I don't care about the phone and you apologizing just makes it worse"

"Okay maybe we should go before I really start feeling sorry for you"

"Any chance you already do"

"Eddie, you know I'll give in."

"Fine, let me stop the buzzards from leaving."

"I love you"

"I love you to and all she wanted was to tell me she overhead Matt and Ray talking about something…"

"What?"

"I don't know we didn't get that far" Eddie grinned at her

"I trust you it's just…"

"I know baby and it's fine, we're good."

-----------------------

"Hold up, we're going to get burgers." Eddie came down the stairs stopping their parents from leaving.

"Good, I hate dressing up" Sully barked

"I'm glad you feel that way because it's your place which means it's on you" Eddie patted him on the shoulder

"So you're not as charming as you think after all" Richard replied to Eddie as Janet came down the stairs.

------------------------------------

"If it isn't the happy family" Rooster mumbled to himself but Karen overhead

"I guess it is"

"Seriously that isn't Rory's mom?"

"I don't know Rory's mom, but I'm about to…"

"I got this one… you look tired take a break"

"Not going to happen, Rooster. Latekka kills you, she'll never speak to you again."

"That made absolutely zip in the sense department"

"IT makes plenty of sense, you just don't want to pay attention" Karen walked over to take their order.

-------------------------

"Out with the parents, who got grounded?" Karen picked on Janet and Eddie.

"I wish" Eddie mumbled but loud enough for everyone to hear

"Latekka got caught throwing rocks at your window didn't he?"

"Please more like boulders we are talking about Eddie aren't we" Lana replied

"Baby Doll just bring us a pitcher and the ladies their usual"

"Mud slide for me tonight"

"You are so wrong for that but at least I know why my phone got the smack down now" Eddie knew she was just feeding his ego by telling him she would give in when she couldn't if she wanted to.

"Did we miss something?"

"No" Janet said firmly so Eddie would know her mudslide for the evening had nothing to do with her period.

"You sure"

"No, I'm an idiot would you like to check for me" She replied through gritted teeth to shut him up

"Actually…"

"Eddie, sweetie, baby if you don't shut up and therefore drop it your going to wish you had." Janet taunted him in affection

"Okay, my phones gone and I wouldn't want you to go after anything else with that much enthusiasm"

"Liar that's your whole problem" Janet grinned at him mischeviously

----------------------------------------

"Here we go" Karen sat the three drafts down, the pitcher and then the ladies drinks. They ordered their burgers and Eddie asked for a platter full of appetizers to hold him over.

"Hey can you just put some of everything on a platter and bring it out. I'm starving and Sully's paying"

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do"

"We can't afford to feed you" Janet teased him

"We can afford your haircuts, I mean really how much can it cost to cut a straight line?"

"Seriously?"

"Don't go there moron" Richard warned playfully, having gotten into that with Claire and not wanting to do it again

"Statement withdrawn" Eddie raised his brow just in time to see Rory and Tyler come in.

----------------------------------

"Uttt ohhhh" Tyler said when he saw the table

"Tell me that's not my mother at the same table with Eddie."

"and Janet…."

"Who cares if Janet's there…wait I care." Rory headed straight there

"This should be good" Rooster said to Tyler laughing and Tyler followed her over.

"Mom, I thought you weren't feeling well" Claire called and canceled watching her granddaughter to go eat with Eddie and Janet. One of Tyler's sisters volunteered and Jacqueline wanted to play with Tyler's niece

"I'm not now" Claire almost found it amusing and spoke while trying to sip her drink

"You're not going to be" Rory kept her sweet tone but was furious

"Well you know most everyone here, you remember Sully don't you."

"Yes, he never would let me in "

"And Richard."

"Rory" Richard replied

"So Richard Meadows as in Janet Meadows" Rory swallowed hard

"Yes. Richard is Janet's father" Claire retorted

"The two of you have met then" Janet replied while she and Eddie snorted, Tyler flat out laughed and Sully watched the show.

"Well I guess we have a lot in common Janet, more than we thought."

"I guess we do" Janet replied sarcastically since Tyler was standing there.

"Ladies if the two of you think you can stay out of the circus, I need to talk to Latekka for a minute." Tyler interrupted

---------------------

"Why don't you join us Rory." Richard offered thinking it would actually help

"Alright" Rory took Eddie's seat when he got up. Eddie made sure he kissed Janet when he did.

"Don't kill her, if I have to wait on Conjical visits I'll die" He whispered to her.

Janet just smiled. "I'll make them worth it" she replied in normal tone for all to hear.

"I don't doubt it for a second" Eddie laughed

"You shouldn't keep Tyler waiting, he doesn't like that" Janet told him and Eddie wasn't offended only becasue he knew it was a dig at Rory.

"Ahh well, he's waited on me for a long time. He'll be alright."

"Very True Meadows, I also don't care for undeserved gruges"

"Maybe we should go before there's another one" Eddie suggested

----------------------------------

"How are you adjusting to small town life" Richard asked trying to keep the conversation peaceful."

"It's new againbut I'm managing fine. Everything is the same and different. There's just no place to shop around here."

"What are you shopping for?" Claire asked

"Clothes for starters"

"Ummm all of the good stores are on the other side of the Ridge." Janet added playing nice while eating the cherry off the top of her drink like she didn't have a care in the world. Forcing herself to be civil

"I must have missed them, I've been to mission flats and didn't find a thing decent." Rory forced herself equally

"Other side of the Ridge" Janet said simply

"There's nothing but boutiques on 5th Avenue." Claire added

"Kinghts Ridge's on piece of the big city life I take it?" Rory replied with a smile

"You want the Big City life you should try Daulton, fewer shops but better quality." Janet contributed

"You would know" Lana mumbled. She refused to actually speak to Rory

"I take it that's where you have this endless supply of Birthday presents?" Janet, Claire and Lana all nearly choked

"Eddie told you what he gave me for my birthday?" Janet asked amazed

"No, his mother did." Richard replied

"Lana, I can't believe you told him about that. It wasn't supposed to be public knowledge."

"Sorry, he was in the middle of a melt down over the truck. I was trying to help him get over it."

"Wait I thought he bought her the Purse" Claire said to Lana

"The one she guards like a child?" Sully laughed "I'm surprised she brought it outside, winds blowing might get a leaf on it"

"Shut up Sully and yes the purse was my birthday present as far as the other goes. I needed a dress for Dinner and it's no ones business what Eddie gave me."

"From what I heard you couldn't make up your mind. Latekka has good taste " Janet just looked at her father knowing that had to of come from Eddie. She was trying to figure out why he was pushing so hard in front of Rory.

"Remind me to talk to Eddie about not talking to YOU and how do you know what kind of taste Eddie has"

"He wanted me to see you since I wasn't invited" Richard dug his wallet out

"Sorry, but you would have driven us nuts and everyone knows that." He handed Janet the picture. "When did he give you this"

"Ahhh I believe it was the night he got your message."

"What message?" Janet handed it back

"The one you left on his truck"

"OH MY GOD. I'm just going to go find Eddie and kill him now."

"I think they went in the back room" Sully added. Janet shot him a look to kill and Richard actually had enough to drink to laugh.

"Do you mind if I follow you back." Rory followed her

"Ladies, everything alright?" Tyler asked when they walked in

"For you yes, Eddie seems to be in a lot of trouble though." Rory replied

"What's up babe?"

"You told dad about my Birthday, he had to much fun ratting you out. I think I'll let him enjoy it so if he asks your in trouble."

Eddie kissed her deeply but short "What if I want to be in trouble"

"Excuse us for not hanging around to watch her punish you" Tyler laughed and they walked out

"What'd Tyler want?"

"To tell me that Ray and Matt aren't done with me yet…"

"Eddie"

"Don't worry about it…they're not going to kill me baby…he chuckled and she didn't find it funny…just expect them to play with your head some so stay away from both of them. We're not doing the gossip and assumption thing again"

"Okay"

--------------------

"Everything okay?" Claire asked when Eddie and Janet made it back to the table

"Yeah, every thing's fine." Eddie replied having pulled Janet's chair out.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Janet asked to put her authority in on the matter of Rory. Claire just kept her mouth shut.

"Alright Latekka there's some of everything on here. Burgers will be a while. Kitchen's backed up."

"Thank you."

"Janet you got a second?"

"Yeah" Eddie just looked questioning

-------------------

"What's up?"

"I know it's none of my business and if you tell me to but out fine I understand but I thought you should know that Rory and Tyler seem to be getting along really well."

"I'm not worried about Rory."

"And you shouldn't be. One girl to another though, Rooster's feathers are a little bowed about you marrying Eddie."

"I know and clearly you've figured out what Eddie knows but…."

"I would never say anything but don't trust him again. He nearly had a fit to wait your table."

"Thanks but we can handle Rooster"

--------------------------

"Yours are up next" Karen brought more drinks. "And I believe sully correct me if I'm wrong that happens to be the first song you two danced together."

"We were drunk we don't remember." Eddie chortled

"Go dance with the woman" Karen shamed Eddie into getting up

-----------------------

" Is this really the song we danced to?" Janet asked as _When a man loves a woman_ played

"I don't know, I was to busy cocking a feel to notice."

"I think it's a set up"

"so was that night."

"You think"

"Mom and Sully, yeah I think" Janet just put her head on his shoulder

-----------------------------

"You know I never believed him." Eddie whispered

"Who?"

"He told me you were with him about an hour before you did."

"Rooster came to the hospital to tell you we???"

"Right after Nick said he was leaving "

"And before I told you..." Her face held sorrow for the pain she caused him.

"I wouldn't have even asked you if it was true."

"Are you trying to make me cry?"

"No. I just want you to know I'd do the same thing now only I'm not sure I'd even believe it out of your mouth."

"I love you to." Janet replied simply as he bent down and kissed her

"Baby, are you saying you would have rather I lied about it"

"No, you'd never been able to live with lying to me and that's why I know it'd never happen again."

"So you forgive me?"

"I forgave you the second you told me. I'm saying I'm forgetting."

"If you'd already forgiven me, why did you....."

"I knew you'd ask me that sooner or later....I loved you enough to let you hate me because I didn't want you to blame yourself for something I caused."

"We agreed we sorta did that one together, Eddie"

"I know and when I was telling you to..." he swallowed hard " when I yelled at you I didn't know how I really felt about it, I guess I felt like you should be saying the same thing to me so I was kinda screaming at both of us."

"Now their going to ask me why I'm crying." Janet almost laughed out.

---------------------

"What's wrong?" Claire asked as Richard stared at Janet and Eddie. They were so close and intimate.

"Nothing" Richard turned his attention to his food that had been sat in front of him.

--------------------

Janet was still wiping her eyes when they made it back to the table. "Princess?"

She took a deep breath "I'm starving" She said

"Janet"

"Happy tears, Papa Richie. Leave them alone." Eddie warned casually. Janet just stroked his face and he kissed her again. Janet settled right into his arm that was around her.

"My name isn't Papa Richie, Latekka"

"I know. It's annoying when people don't know your name isn't it?" The table laughed knowing Eddie had him there

"Janet calls you Latekka" Richard wouldn't let it go. They were like two kids.

"Maybe Claire should call you Papa Richie." Claire snorted

"Don't really do it for me Latekka" Janet was busy fixing Eddie's plate with ketchup and cutting his burger in half so he could actually fit the thing in his mouth since he was keeping one hand on her.

"I never really liked be called Latekka, it's to much pressure to measure up."

"Do you here that princess, you put to much pressure on him. He can't handle it"

Janet knew it was coming. "Janet only calls me Latekka for two Reasons....."

"She's pissed.." Sully added laughing

"Yeah either she's pissed or she's coming onto me, either way it's the same thing and I never have a problem measuring up to those expectations."

Richard chuckled as it was clearly a war of who had the biggest balls between the two of them "Eddie!" Janet was bright red

"Yeah"

"I think he knows enough without telling him everything we share privately" She was still embarrassed

"It's cool baby, he doesn't care if you have sex with this whole damn bar or with me. It's never been about sex"

"I don't think her father really wants to know and neither do I?" Sully laughed it out.

"I don't see what the big deal is" Eddie ate while he talked "You have your old sweaty naked ...whatever all over my mother, I willing to bet those two do the deed. Everyone has sex."

"Even nuns huh baby" Janet added picking on him and he grinned


	77. Chapter 77

"Are you sure you can handle dinner tonight?" Janet asked as they were forced into a welcome dinner for Jacob one night after Eddie learned his brother had been with his soon to be wife as her first.

"Yeah" He forced himself to say pulling his shirt on

"Without humiliating me?" She knew he was ignoring his anger over it

"I would never do that to you"

"We don't have to go. I'll explain it to mom." She started buttoning his buttons for him

"Mom?" He grinned as he watched her

"Sorry, I'm just use to hearing you call her mom"

"No it's fine. I'll share anything I've got with you." He was coming on to her and she knew what he really wanted to share

"Aren't you the gentleman" She let go of him and he started roughly rolling up his sleeves in typical Eddie Latekka fashion

"I love you and who we have or haven't slept with doesn't change that."

"I'm still sorry you have to deal with it especially since he's going to be living here. I feel like I took your brother away from you."

"I'll never feel the same about him but that's not your fault and as long as he can refrain from pissing me off. I'm good"

"How do I look?" Eddie laughed

"Like your trying to piss dad off" Eddie was wearing his white dress shirt with his jeans

"Handsome as always then..." He laughed as he unbuttoned his pants and loosely tucked it in. Janet rolled her eyes.

"Can we at least make you look hot instead of slouchy?" She threw his brown leather shoes down instead of his boots.

"Alright, but I get to make you look hot instead of Miss. Innocent."

"How?" He shook her curls around that she just got into perfect place, found the lowest cut black shirt she had and her favorite jeans. She didn't argue just tossed the robe and put it on wanting to kill him for the heels he threw on the bed. She went ahead with the diamonds.

"Beautiful as always" He had the nerve to push her boobs up when he kissed her. She untucked his shirt in return.

-------------

"Hey hold on a minute" Janet stopped Eddie when he opened her door and they headed in.

He looked at her "I love you."

"I know, I love you to and I can handle this baby, maybe not well but I can do it. Just know however I end up acting it has absolutely nothing to do with you doing anything wrong"

"Okay"

"Can we not share the whole celibacy thing though" Janet smiled a giggled at him fully understanding it was an ego thing.

------------------

"So where's Eddie, he's running late?" Jacob asked Lana

"He'll be here any minute. He's got news to share"

"Who's having his baby?" Jacob's wife asked having been privy to plenty of stories

"He's not Jacob and Janet's certainly not you" Lana liked her less by the minute but she loved Jacob like her own. He was part of James and therefore important to her.

"He's got a real, like serious girlfriend?" Jacob wanted to know about Eddie actually acting like a grown man

"He's got a fiancee, they're getting married July 4th out at the Lake"

"So is she pregnant ?"

"SHE IS NOT PREGNANT" Lana told him. Janet and Eddie heard it when they came through the door.

"So what is she a playboy bunny or Tropicana girl?" They overheard the conversation from the front door all the way to the kitchen

"She's a very kind, very beautiful and loving young woman that your brother happens to love more than life it's self so can it and do something with those brats you call children" Lana couldn't take the screaming. Jacob told his wife to make them go do something.

-------------

"They're actually feeding mom's coy what appears to be dimes" Janet commented right off the bat when her and Eddie walked in. They walked right up to Lana and hugged her. They felt at home at Lana's.

"I dug that damn glorified fish tank. If I have to redo it I'm going to be pissed."

"They're just kids they aren't going to hurt anything" Jacobs wife spouted off to Eddie

"If I go out there they're going to be just kids tied to a tree" She rolled her eyes and went after them.

"Eddie" Lana knew something was off

"I don't want to hear it. We did that for you and there's no sense in it being torn apart because of lazy parents." Lana didn't argue, she agreed with him.

"We?" Jacob asked trying to decide if the woman he was looking at was really who he thought it was.

"I wanted Eddie to put the pond in and Janet helped him." Lana just grinned at both of them knowing it took three times longer than it should have with them flirting and behaving mischievously in the dirt. She enjoyed spending her day watching the two of them act like children and ended up having to hose them down.

-----------------------------------

They had yet to make introductions. "You owe Lana a fish" She told her husband when she came back in.

"Okay now that the fish crisis is over. Introduce everyone baby"

"They've met" Lana rolled her eyes

"Janet this is Megan, Megan this is Janet"

"Hi" Janet was friendly

"How do the two of you know each other?" His wife was curious

"Sully's" Janet answered plainly

--------------

"You got a minute to talk" Jacob asked Eddie

"Not really, we're about to eat."

"It's fine, Eddie you know Janet's not going to let you starve" Lana thought he was smothering her

"I just don't really feel like **talking** right now" Eddie replied stealing one of the cookies Janet baked

"Looks like you should have done some talking and a little less fighting. Did you lose one finally man?"

"If you call being jumped by three men in an alley losing one I guess I did." He spoke stoutly

"Sorry man I didn't know."

"Well that excuse doesn't carry a whole lot of weight with me." He had one arm around Janet's waist and the other still shoveling in cookies.

"Eddie" Jacob stood up straight

"Anyone care to fill me in?" Lana asked

"No" Eddie answered his mother

---------------------

"It took you long enough" Sully came in with ice.

"Richie called, he and Claire had grandkid duty apparently. They're right behind me though"

"Who's Richie" Jacob asked

"My Dad and his girlfriend" Janet answered

"Ohhh, I didn't know you had kids" Jacob wanted to know what he missed

"I don't, Rory does"

"Who's Rory?" He asked

"Clarie's daughter, she's seeing Tyler Baxton. You remember him don't you?" Lana didn't want that argument causing problems

"Yeah."

"Wait didn't Eddie use to date a girl named Rory?" Megan had to but in and it pissed Janet off severally

"One and the same" Janet replied

"Damn that must be awkward as hell" Jacob laughed

"Not nearly as awkward as telling Megan's dad you knocked his daughter up or that shotgun wedding you had." Janet and Eddie were proud of Sully for that one.

"Megan may have gotten pregnant before we got married but it wasn't a shotgun wedding" Jacob tried to keep his cool and Sully kept his right back as they laughed their comments out

"You forget who provided the boos for your bachelor party" Eddie had something more than Janet on him

"He's just playing around honey" Jacob replied to his wife's stare

"That's right, just a little man humor. Nothing to worry about." Sully dropped his laugh

"I seem to remember Eddie enjoying himself that night as well" Jacob tried to back Eddie up a bit gently

"He was 17, drunk, horny and able to pay the strippers of course he enjoyed himself." Janet took up for him, she didn't care about a lap dance when he was 17.

"I guess you share all your secrets with each other"

"Always have" Eddie replied to his brother

"So how long have you two been?????"

"What's it been 11 years?" Eddie asked her

"I guess so"

"How's that possible? You were seeing Rory and…."

"And what? Janet might have been occupied. So, There's a lot more to us than sex and publicity."

"Thank God for that, I'm about sick of interrupting the two of you." Richard replied coming through the door laughing and making the bulk of the room laugh.

"It was just the one time" Janet defended as she hugged her dad.

"Please, you two gave it away long before that."

"Maybe but you didn't have proof"

"Eddie gave me proof"

"When" Eddie wanted to know

"That lovely little chat we had after our lunch date"

"I never said…"

"You didn't but you did tell me what Janet told Hannah"

"You heard that?!!!"

"You know I did, Hannah's whole virgin muffin joke remember."

"Ohh" She let out a breath of air "I thought you were talking about the other thing I told her"

"What?"

"Later" She gritted her teeth so he'd understand

"I agree watch your mouth there are kids around" Lana threatened

"Geese mom it was a freaking muffin, the kind you eat. Get your mind out of the gutter" Even Richard had to laugh at Eddie's inability to not stick his foot in his mouth.

"What else did you say princess?" Eddie teased her and she tiptoed to whisper to him. Eddie let his hand slip down to her butt as he leaned down to meet her.

_"Hannah asked me if it was any good?"_

_'What'd you tell her?"_

"_That you give me the world is spinning please ummmmf me orgasm's"_ She whispered super quietly loving that it was just between them when the world was present. They could be just the two of them any time they wanted now.

"Seriously?" Eddie asked

"Cross my heart." She acted like what she said to him was nothing.

-------------

"You're in a good mood." Janet said to Richard, who'd actually did his best to get drunk before he had to be in the room with Janet, Eddie and Jacob. Jacob's family and Sully were in the living room.

"Nothing like being in a room with two men that have slept with your daughter" He'd meet his limit on drinks

"So that's what all that earlier was about?" Lana overheard

"Thanks, DAD you sure no how to make my day brighter" Eddie was sarcastic talking in a high pitched cheery tone

"Eddie, it's not that big a deal. It's not much different than Janet having to deal with Rory"

"We were **both** 16, So it is a big deal to me"

"Richard, you knew about it?" Lana asked surprised

"Yeah, what was I gonna do. Janet made that decision on her own. It was to late by the time I found out."

"She was 16, he was 28. I don't think mom would appreciate me bringing home a 16 year old kid right now."

"Of course not; by some miracle you talked your way into marrying Janet."

"You know what I meant."

"I also know that I was 16 and James was 30 when started talking to each other"

"You were pregnant by the time you were 18. It didn't take you long to talk." Claire was sarcastic

"And that's completely my fault not your fathers" Lana said to Eddie's disgusted look

"I didn't need to know that."

"What the hell is wrong with my family. Am I the only one that didn't rob the cradle?" Eddie added

"Yes" Janet answered sincerely but it sounded sarcastic

"Okay, I'm not condoning it. Me and your father were the exception and he waited for me to turn 18."

"How old was your wife?" Eddie asked Richard

"14 when we met 16 when she got pregnant with Janet. But she's the one who seduced me, not that it was hard to do."

"I didn't need to know that!" Janet took a turn

"Sorry honey looks like you're an old maid after all" Eddie picked on Janet about her old maid comment in providence

"SHUT UP!" She was playful but quickly got serious "I'm sorry you're so upset, I'm upset but I can't change it and you promised me Eddie that you wouldn't humiliate me while you dealt with it."

"You're upset?" Richard asked "Janet?"

"Just let it go. I don't want to talk about it again. Eddie knows that's all that matters" She left the room.

---------------------------

"What'd he do to her?" Richard asked feeling for the first time that he needed to be concerned about it. He'd truly thought Janet was just a teenager having fun.

"He had sex with a 16 year old girl that'd just lost her mother, and whose father didn't have enough since to know she needed him." Eddie blamed Richard

"Did he hurt her?" Lana asked

"No. Not like that. He just taught her what men were really about"

"That's what you all do" Lana pointed out

"It's different when it's a grown man. She learned way to much way to early and none of it had to do with sex"

**"What are you talking about?"**

"She didn't need to know how to read between the lines. That's what kills your innocence. She wasn't able to trust because she knew there was more to it than just feeling good. We shouldn't have to learn that until we're grown. It's take all the fun out of it otherwise. Eddie went after her.

------------------

"I'm sorry" Eddie found her on the front porch

"It's fine, Eddie."

"No it's not fine."

"It will be, it's already so much better because I've got you and I don't intend to turn a lose of you for anything." Janet leaned up on her tip toes to kiss him.

"Good because not only do I not want you to I'm not going to let you" He kissed her back a little longer.

"You know the only problem I have with the whole thing anymore is embarrassment. I feel dirty."

"Well if you're going to feel dirty it has to be because of me."

"Really? What did you have in mind?" She asked a playful Eddie

"_I think we should go roll around in that mud some more"_

_"Are you going to undress me by the fire again."_

"Ohhh yeah" They kissed over and over again as they heated each other up and healed the wounds. Eddie's hands traveled to her backside taking a firm hold until Janet sat back on the porch rail and Eddie took it upon himself to wrap her legs around his waist. "I wouldn't want you to fall" was his excuse.

"I don't know it might not be so bad the second time around if you're the one that's going to be on top of me." She made reference to the watertower

"MMMMMM, you know I'd make love to you right here with out giving a damn who was in that house." Eddie kissed her hard. Already fondling her breasts.

-------------

They heard a throat clear. "Got a second now?" Jacob asked

"Do I look like I have a second to you?" Eddie barked

"No but we might as well get this over and done with."

"I don't blame you Jacob. I just never regretted it until now"

"Well I don't except for the fact that I caused you disappointment and for that I'm truly sorry for both of you."

"Don't be sorry for us, we're as good as it gets." Eddie informed him

"So I can tell. As you were."

---------------

"Hey Hey, where are you two sneaking off to?" Lana stopped them when they tried to make a run for it after dinner

"We were going to go out to Wrigley's flats" Eddie replied to his mother innocently

"So you weren't planning on doing what I think you're planning on doing?"

"Can we not discuss it here." Eddie asked

"I guess you want mind company then will you" Sully asked with a chuckle

"Actually we would" Janet spoke up

"They did that on the porch already" Jacob chortled

"Thin Ice man as it is. Don't push it" Eddie warned him.

"I haven't been out to Wrigley's flats in years" Jacob added

"And your not going to go tonight either"

"What is Wrigley's flats" The kids asked their dad

"Mud flats in Mission flats. You get to play in the dirt."

"I want to go!!!" The kids chimed in

"We're going out there to relax and drink a beer, I'm not listening to a bunch of screaming kids all night" Eddie told Jacob

"Ohhh come on how can you say no to those faces Uncle Eddie" Megan teased

"You're parents can take you another night but not tonight." Janet could say no. They immediately pouted

"It's a good thing you don't have kids" Megan popped off as the oldest one crawled in her lap.

"You are absolutely right because my kids wouldn't be allowed to behave like demons." Janet spouted right back having been greatly offended

"Well if Lana doesn't mind watching the demons for a while do you have a problem with us coming?' Jacob asked

"Dude what part of we want to be alone don't you get?" Eddie asked

"The part where **we** never get to be alone" Jacob replied about he and his wife

"You can find your own puddle to play in" Jacob looked at Lana

"As long as you understand I'm going to beat them" She replied

"You might as well call jackass and John" Richard told Janet.

"No ones going because I'm not going, if they do"

"You heard the lady" Eddie chuckled a little

"You know what take the kids to the flats or go by yourself, we can go somewhere else" Janet told Megan and Jacob

"No, it's fine. We wouldn't want to intrude."

"It's a public place isn't it?" Megan spouted off

"No really we do have somewhere we can go." Janet looked at Eddie

"Is make out point still open, we'll just go up there."

"Jacob we are not going there."

"Why not?"

"Because we'll end up with another kid that's why and frankly it's embarrassing for you to sit here and tell your whole family you want to get laid"

"You really don't want to go to make out point, the flats or the back room at Sully's are your best bets." Eddie left with that note.

"EDDIE!!!" Lana warned as they headed out the door

"We know" Eddie replied on his way out.

--------------------

"He got a curfew?" Jacob picked

"something like that" Richard laughed

--------------------

"Alright just you and me now. I never thought he would actually go" Janet still pouted

"So we going to the bluffs?" He added

"Of course" She pouted her answer even

--------------

"Somebody better drag out the water hose" Sully laughed standing at the window with his coffee.

---

"Stop spying on us" Eddie answered Janet's phone when they saw it was Lana.

"What do you think your doing?"

"I always did like Hockey games." That was his answer of tonsil hockey.

"You better keep your stick off the puck and away from the goal"

"Mom said we can't have sex...I think" Eddie told Janet chuckling as they still stood beside his truck.

"Fine do what you want, get pregnant, make babies I don't care"

"No ones making babies"

"You sure about that? Really really sure it can't happen?"

"It's not going to work"

"She gets married pregnant she'll never forgive you for it"

"I thought you couldn't wait for us to go forth and multiply?" He put it on speaker phone thinking it'd be funny as hell.

"Eddie, you know I want grand-babies lots of them. Especially ones that don't act like little demons, I want your babies your and Janet's but we've talked about how hard it could be for you to get pregnant and I don't want you to wait to start trying to have a child of your own, however you go about it but I think you should not risk it until you are married."

"The two of you have talked about us having children?" Janet was perturbed

"No, she talked."

"Can we not do this because it's killed all the romance for tonight." Janet got in the truck.

"I hope your happy" Eddie hung up

-------------------------

"What'd you do?" Sully asked seeing the sudden shift in body language between them through the window

"I took care of it, don't worry."

"Lana, I would love to thank you but....." Richard started

"They'll be fine, they're just going to be forced to have the children conversation now"

"Why?"

"Because I brought it up not knowing Jackass had me on speakerphone." Lana blamed Eddie

------------------------

"Jay, mom brought it up right before Valentines and she talked about it, not me"

"I thought that was about condoms, Eddie?"

"It was for the most part but for the benefit of kids, I'm sorry we've never really gotten that discussion out of the way."

"Do you really want to right now because to be honest you look like your going to be sick."

'It makes me nervous, I want lie to you."

"Okay just answer one thing for me?"

"What?"

"Do you want to have children of your own because you've gone through great pains apparently not to." They both knew that much sex without a accident was some good fortune regardless of any steps he took.

"Do I want kids?" He asked back but looked so solemn almost sad "Yeah, I do"

"Okay"

"How bad do you want kids, Jay"

"It's kinda a deal breaker Eddie." He just smiled and leaned over to kiss her.

"Can we not have a repeat of the truck with an audience" she picked

------------------------------------

Tangled together on a blanket at the bluff where they were most comfortable they mostly made out like children. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course" She giggled his hand over her breast

"Why do you really want bigger boobs?"

"Several reasons that you'll think are stupid."

"Stupid no, a bit vain yes. I just don't get it baby, you're not the kind of woman that has breast implants, I know you think I'm putting you in some category you don't want to be in but you're not and that's all there is to it."

"I know"

"Then why do it, I know you put it off so if your having second thoughts wait until your sure."

"I'm not having second thoughts, you haven't given me the money or I'd already have done it Eddie"

"I told you I would, all you had to do was go to the bank."

"If you were really okay with it you'd had given it to me yourself."

"I've got nothing." He wasn't that kind about it

"Eddie"

"Just explain it to me, please"

"For starters almost all women want decent sized boobs and it'd be nice to look down and not see my stomach."

He took a deep breath. "I know I'm not a size 2 or 8 even and I'm not trying to be. This is me, it's the way I come but you know how you like to watch me when I do things to you and you love me watching you do them to me?"

"If it makes you uncomfortable we don't have to." He was aggervated

**"See that's the whole thing Eddie, you assume I'm to shy. You just don't understand because you're built like the freaking Captain of the Football team."**

**"We've talked about this over and over again. I don't like my body nearly as much as you do and I guess your right I don't understand and you've yet to try to explain it to me."**

"Oral sex, what do you see when I'm doing it to you?"

"You doing it, your hair, your face, boobs...."

"What is it you think I see when you're doing it."

"I don't know the obvious maybe?"

"Yeah like I see much, to start with your heads in the way." Eddie chuckled

"you just have to get where you can see or tell me to move some."

"Eddie you're a fricken Giant compared to me, you take up all the room. You can't help it you just do and even when I am in a position to see, I still see me. It doesn't bother me like it use to. I'm getting use to it."

**"Then why surgery?"**

"Because it's more than just oral sex Eddie. I lay down and I'm practically flat chested. I don't like the way it looks whether you do or not."

"You should have my view, it's really good"

"I don't know I just don't feel sexy when you touch me and it hides everything I do have." He looked down at his hand on her breast and she was right his hands swallowed them whole though he didn't mind it. "It be nice to be able to see you touch me or still feel the breeze on my bare chest when you kiss it, even look down and see boobs when your laying on top of me. Do you know how badly I want to sit in your lap and know you've got something to hold on to, to actually be able to feel you holding on to me,?" She had a few tears trickle down her face.

"God making love is so complicated. Jay I love you and if that's a problem preventing you from feeling good about our sex life I'm with you all the way if that's what you want."

"I feel good about our sex life. I just know what's bothered me since I started having sex and I know why I feel like I can't have those connections that make me feel wanted. I haven't been able to feel that and it's not your fault or mine. It's just the way it is."

"Call and schedule the surgery tomorrow but tonight I get to say goodbye"

'Eddie, why were you really so against it?"

He couldn't lie to her. He took a deep breath pulling his hand out from under her shirt knowing the chance to say goodbye was gone. "I like to feel like your fragile."

"Me or my body" she asked because there was a difference

"your body"

"Just tell me you don't make love to a woman you've created in your head"

"I make love to you. I know how crappy it sounded Janet but it's just my whole being able to take care of you thing."

"I think of you as this super delicate woman when I just really want to show you I can do it for us, I like feeling like I've got control like the night after that game and we sorta went a little on the dark side. I'm scared I can't do it good enough if I can't completely control something about it."

"That's why you held my breasts so tight that night, you were scared they would bounce or something?"

"I'm a boob man Janet, you've known it all along. There's nothing better than boobs in your hand. I'm not saying I wouldn't like them a little bigger but I like them fine now it's just I like making you feel good all on my own. I get off on you trusting me to do it but it also scares the hell out of me because what if I can't please you."

"Are you trying to tell me in a really round about way that you have this big need to be sexually desired?"

"Maybe" He got shy

"I think maybe your ego has taken a bigger bruising over the years than you want to admit."

"No one ever came back" He said softly

'Well it's lucky for you that you're marrying the one woman to ever have to ask you for sex."

"You know why I was waiting and your right. I want to feel like you need me, more than just want me Janet, really need me. All the one night stands in the world can't give me that. It made me feel like the man but it's nothing compared to feeling like your man. I know your independent which is part of the reason I waited so long, I know you can do it without me standing at your side."

"You couldn't be more wrong if you tried"

"What's wrong with us?" Janet asked

"I have no idea baby"

"We're complete opposites, I know you need me, it's the wanting me I cared about and you think I don't need you because no woman ever did before, I need more than sex with Eddie Latekka, so much more"

"I want a hell of a lot more than just friendship with Janet Meadows. It's a act of God that we found the same puddle but I stopped questioning him when he gave me you"

"I don't get it, we don't have bad sex so why do we spend so much time worrying that it's not good enough?"

"I wouldn't say it's not good enough because the only complaint I have is not having any right now?"

"That's your only complaint?" She asked and he looked over his shoulder at her with a sheepish grin.

"I wouldn't mind a little more hands and knees from time to time."

"Done"

"You hate that position Janet"

"I never said that."

"Alright, what about some simultaneous oral"

"We've never done that have we?"

"I was just picking I know we're not going to."

"We might, we've only been having sex for what 4 1/2 months Eddie. There's a lot I'm sure we'll get to."

"You know what I want to do more than anything right now?"

"Have sex?"

"Yeah but I want to make love to you like we did that first night in that Inn near Providence." He crawled over the top of her

"That's my favorite way to have sex with you." She replied

"I know you cry every time."

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew baby"

"How could you just let me cry that night? I was trying to be open and honest with you Eddie. Do you have any idea how hard that was for me to do. I half expected you to get up and run."

"It was like three tears, that's all there ever has been, I never saw you really cry until in our bedroom that night. The other times it was sweet..no woman's ever done that because they were with me. You're the only woman I've ever not just....the only one I've ever made love to, the only one I wanted to and I didn't want to ruin it and if you knew I had watery eyes to it would have been this big deal and we were no where near ready or able to deal with that."

"Watery?" Janet teased

"Maybe just a little."

------

"It's been a while since we've made love like that."

"Beginning to end anyway" she added

"I'm surprised that's your favorite. You like to get yours" Eddie chuckled and she pushed him a little "I don't know there's very little foreplay in it and it's not the most theatrical I guess you could say."

"How many of those pain pills have you taken. No foreplay? The whole thing is foreplay Eddie, start to finish. Excitement is good don't get me wrong but nothing will ever feel as good as it does when you do it like that."

"I know it feels good, but ...."

"No buts....those are the best orgasms. period, end of story. They start off the second you're in me and just sorta hang around like a good massage slowly getting stronger. I'm so damn sensitive afterwards I can't sit down with out getting...."

"Really?"

"It's like having that first feeling of you in me over and over again."

"That would explain a few things" He chortled

"Like what?"

"Why it makes you so wet and why you nearly rape me the next time. I guess as good as it feels it just leaves you still wanting more."

"And it doesn't you?"

"You know, not being able to be with each other when we really really need it frankly sucks worse than sitting on the bench ever could have, it makes me sad Janet."

"Sad enough to use that card I gave you?" She asked

"Yeah, it does but I look at you and as bad as I want to touch you right now I'll wait but the second we say I do all bets are off because we're going to make love like that until daylight....mostly because I'll be making up for a very pathetic performance the first go round." They both chuckled

"James Edward Latekka if you give me a quickie on our honeymoon I'll divorce you before daylight." She was only playing and he knew it.

--------------------------------------

When Eddie gave Nick the all clear on the house and he made plans for him, Aubrey and Ronnie to head to New York to take care of everything.

"You okay?" Nick asked as Aubrey crawled back into bed.

"You're going to have to go to New York without me"

"I want you to go with me, I'll wait until you feel better."

"You can't. I'll be fine, just go."

--------------------------

Nick and Ronnie pretty much got into a fight right off the bat due to Nick's displeasure with Ronnie's ability to drive the truck. They sat silent for a great deal of the ride.

"I can't believe your buying a house."

"Me either"

"Why are you buying a house?"

"Can you keep a secrete?"

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty good at it here lately"

"I'm not going to ask what that's about but me and Aubrey are moving in together"

"Why, I mean what's the point…women just bitch and you're going to have to pick your clothes up…" Ronnie went on and on

"That's all a bunch of pathetic excuses at best so why don't you want me to move in with Aubrey?"

Ronnie just looked at him about to tell him "Come on, we're still going to be brothers that'll never change. It's not like I'm running away this time. I'll be around a lot and besides you're going to be a cool Uncle"

"Uncle?" Ronnie ran off the road

"Woah, lets keep it in the road why don't we" Nick laughed at him " We haven't told anyone yet, so you can't say anything to dad or Lesley or even tell Aubrey I told you." Ronnie nodded "I guess I'm just more excited than I thought. I needed to tell someone and who better than my baby bro" Nick rubbed his head

"Why the tears, man"

"I'm just happy for you"

"Well don't be that happy, you'll make me cry"

------------------------

"You got any plans for tomorrow?" Eddie asked in a way she knew something was up

"I need to go shopping?"

"For What?"

"Groceries to start, and I wanted to get some more sheets for our bed, ummm and some picture frames to match the living room, mostly just stuff for the house and your mom's birthday is Saturday so we need to get her something"

"I always send her flowers"

"Considering she gave us her rings and helped us with the house I think we should actually get her something nice Eddie."

"I know but do you think you can find time to go to the bank with me?"

"Yeah, why."

"We need to put your name on my account and I need to get some papers out of my safety deposit box."

----------------

"We don't have to do this"

"Yes we do, now hush" She just gave him the eye but signed the papers anyway. They ordered new checks with Janet's new name she'd just have to use the debit card until the wedding.

"What do you need a safety deposit box for?" Janet asked standing in the little room waiting for them to bring it to Eddie.

"To keep important stuff in."

"Just get a fire box for the house"

"Not good enough"

"What's in there?"

"The deed to the house for starters, we're going to need it to put your name on it. Savings Bonds, CD's, Dad's watch, ….."

"A beer cap?"

"Not just any beer cap, the first one you ever opened for me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really" They kissed until the guard cleared his throat.

"Wait a minute, what was that?" Janet asked as he quickly shuffled past some papers

"Nothing important"

"Eddie" He finally handed it over

"I can't believe you."

"Me either, so don't" He took the paper back

"Why don't you want anyone to know you have a freaking Business Degree?"

"Because, I made such a fuss about hating the Duf."

"I don't get it, you had a scholarship and you passed it up just so you could pay for your own college???"

"I had another scholarship that I accepted after I turned down the football one."

"What?"

"I wanted to play football but the Duf offered me a scholarship based on my grades, The only football scholarship I got offered would have taken me away from you not Rory so I took the one at the Duf, okay?" He was a bit gruff to hide his embarrassement

"You passed up football for me? Not Rory?" She didn't really believe it

"No not Rory, I couldn't stand the thought of not being able to see you everyday." Eddie kissed her again.

"How did you go to the Duf without anyone knowing?"

"On line Classes and of course with my whole being a shut in problem they made special exceptions. I just had to have a proctor. It took a while" Janet's mouth fell open

"Who was your proctor?"

"Big O"

"I've always said you were creative."

---------

"My God Eddie how much was your dad's life insurance?" Janet asked as he went through some more papers with her so she'd know what they had for starters and where everything was at.

"Enough"

"What about your mom?"

"He had a separate one for her. I just got lucky investing some of mine and then I pulled it all out before I lost it"

------------------------------

When they got done at the bank they went shopping for Lana's present, spent the evening and on into the night finishing plans for the wedding and getting the house the rest of the way in order to Janet's taste "You asleep?" Janet asked from his door

"No"

"I need to tell you something"

"Come on, what's the matter?" Eddie scooted over making room for her

"I did put off the surgery but because I'm late"

"As in…." Janet just nodded "You haven't gotten your period since......."

"I took a pregnancy test as soon as we got back from Providence and it was negative, I told you that. Now I'm worried it may have been to early to tell."

"You haven't taken another one?"

"No, I'm scared to now"

"It's going to be fine. We'll deal.. ... ...."

"You have to know…"

"Shhhh. I know what the chances are and we're still getting married so just try to get some sleep and we'll go to the doctor in the morning. You were late before that anyway."

"I tried to prevent it Eddie. The morning after I went to my doctor to make sure because I was drunk and it was safe but….."

"What did you do?"

"Had her prescribe me something to lessen the chances"

"Janet"

"I couldn't Eddie. I just can't."

"Hey, faith remember. It's all going to work out in the end." She stayed in Eddie's Bed all night and he held her crying himself though he didn't let her know as he spent most of the night stroking her head

----------------------

"Ms. Meadows, how are you today." Janet's doctor asked

"Scared to death"

"And your friend?"

"This is Eddie, my finace. " Janet cleared the air and her doctor shook Eddie's hand.

"Well, let me put both your minds at ease and tell you I don't think we have much to worry about. I'm almost certain it's a result of the pills you took a few weeks ago. The pregnancy test was negative but I'd still like to do an exam just to make sure nothing else is going on."

"Okay" Janet let out a very noticeable sigh of relief

"I'll give you a minute to change. There's a waiting room just down the hall if you need it"

--------

"You okay?" Eddie asked when the doctor left the room

"Are you?" Janet asked about the time he hugged her and she cried yet again. "I'm so sorry"

"You didn't do anything to be sorry for. We both made mistakes and we forgave each other. " He still hugged her. "I love you"

"I love you to" The nurse brought Janet the dreaded paper gown and sheet

"Will you stay?"

"Yeah"

-----------

"Janet are you still having problems with tenderness after intercourse. "

"Not really." Janet looked at Eddie and knew he was upset that she didn't tell him.

"Would you like a refill on the cream or lubricant I gave you since you'll soon be honeymooning. "

"Just the lubricant"

"How many months do you have left on your birth control scrip?" She asked as she looked at her chart

"7"

"Okay I'll go ahead and write you one for another 5 , since you want need to come back for a year unless there's problems or the two of you decide to have children."

"Everything looks fine, I don't see a problem going ahead with your surgery."

-----------

"Would you go ahead and yell at me and get it over with, please"

"I'm not going to yell at you. When you feel like talking about it you know how to find me. We live in the same house it shouldn't be that hard" Eddie got out of the truck and went insdie in a mood to say the least

-------------------------

Janet found him on the couch his feet propped up watching the game and ridding the world of cold beer."After the first time, well first two times we had sex I went to the doctor because well you can imagine why. It's nothing you did……." She bumped his knee and he put his feet down

"I hurt you" Janet sat down in his lap

"Yes, but you didn't mean to and it wasn't bad. You're just…you know why don't make me say it"

"What did I do?"

"It just burned for a day or two and my doctor gave me something to help. I've only used it a few times so stop thinking what I know your thinking. And at the risk of really pissing you off, you're not the first person to cause the problem"

"You don't know when to shut up do you?"

"I'm not doing this if you're going to act like a baby" She started to get up but he held her there

"When?" Eddie asked

"I don't know, that first night, when you met me in Rhode Island, Valentines Day, and after the storm"

"Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you"

"You weren't hurting me, baby." "Have I ever looked like I was in pain?" She nearly laughed

"No but obviously you were"

"Eddie"

"So it was 4 times out of all the times we've had sex."

"Yes, and other than over doing it in the rain it's been a while. My doctor said it would just take a little time for my body to get use to yours and it did, really quick so can we please drop it. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be afraid of …….making it count" She was embarrassed admitting she liked it a little more energetic.

"That's fine, we just want do it with you ontop anymore"

"Have you lost your mind!"

"No, it hurts you"

"I'm going to hurt you" She playfully slapped at his chest

"I'm like really confused here babe, you like it to hurt?"

"No. It doesn't hurt when we have sex. ......."

"I guess now is a bad time." Lana cleared her throat having walked in through the open door. Eddie learned more about Janet everyday, his latest lesson...keeping the house smelling fresh.

"To late you already heard it." Eddie said leaning his head back on the couch to see his mom.

"I'll pretend like I didn't."

"How is it that you have this uncanny knack for knowing if sex even crosses our minds?" Eddie asked

"Newborns do the same thing but that's not why I'm here"

"If this is about Jacob, I'd just assume not talk about it right now." Janet told her.

"No, that ones even to touchy for me but I did bring you something."

"Anti-Viagra prehaps?" Janet giggled

"I don't think it'd do a lot of good if your still in his lap and this isn't for him, it's for you." Lana pulled a box from the bag. "Only if you want it though, don't feel pressured to take it."

"What is it"

"You said Eddie wanted you to wear your hair down and you couldn't find a vail you liked so I thought this might work. It'll suite you and I already called your father to make sure Abagail didn't leave anything like it." She handed the box to Janet.

"My God it's beautiful, Lana. You wore this?"

"Yes, it belonged to James's mom. Her daughters fought over it so much she gave it to me." To Eddie's surprise she didn't act undeserving, just hugged Lana with a thank you.

"What?" Janet asked against Eddie's look

"You know what I think about not having your dad walk you down the isle already."

"Yes and what does that have to do with a tiara?"

"Your his princess and it's cruel to make the man spend the last few minutes with his little girl on the the side lines especially if your really going to look like a princess."

"No isle?" Lana asked

"I don't think I can do it without crying and I've already talked to dad, he understands. He's still standing up for me."

"Well, your the bride it's your wedding and up to you. Do it the way you want it remembered."

"Our wedding" Eddie corrected.

"You'll work it out." Lana bent down and kissed Eddie's forehead. "Be a gentleman and you wouldn't have to ask?" She added unable to keep her nose out of it.

"So not what you think we were talking about"

"I'm sure , the topic of painful sex is a common thing to discuss." She started to walk out

**"Sit"** Eddie said to his mother

"We went to see my doctor this morning and Eddie heard something he didn't necessarily need to know"

"The plastic surgeon?"

"No, my gynecologist because I was really, really late. Which is normal usually for me but I got worried so we went."

_"And?"_

"And I'm not pregnant, every things fine and my surgery is Thursday."

"If I had known the two of you were worried about possibly being pregnant I wouldn't have given you such a hard time baby." Lana told her son

"I didn't know it was a possibility until last night so don't beat yourself up to bad."

"Richard told me you took a test as soon as you got back from providence" Janet just bit her lip

"Richard knew " Eddie asked

"Yes, I told him I took the test at the lake and I really didn't think I was then."

"I hate I missed his face when you told him there was a chance" Eddie grinned

"You're horrible" Lana informed him

"No, I'm not he's the one that assumed she was pregnant to start with"

"It wasn't that big a leap given how fast the engagement was Eddie" Lana nicely put him in his place

"He accused me of it long before then. I thought for sure he was going to jinx us."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. You are okay though aren't you?"

"I'm fine. I sorta did it to myself actually." Janet admitted

"Stress plays a big part and the two of you have had enough of that for a while but finding out you weren't can still be upsetting."

"I might be inclined to agree with you any other time in my life." Janet was relieved this particular time

"Ohhh, honey I feel horrible for fussing at the two of you at all with that on your plate." She got the timing problem.

"It's fine" Eddie replied not really looking at his mom "Sperm donations don't make families"

"They can destroy them" Lana replied simply

"I asked for the better or worse and that's what I intend on having." He then looked at Janet. "Unconditional right?"

"Not always"

"I didn't mean those as rules, I just wanted to know you felt we came first"

"I know"

"I couldn't put conditions on whether or not I loved a child anymore than I can you"

"That's very caring of you Eddie." Lana spoke though Eddie was speaking to Janet

He took a deep breath "She was late first and _the son of a bitch would have never known if she hadn't been_"

"Well that's a road that doesn't need to be traveled so let me know if you need any help with the wedding." Janet walked her out

"Breathe, it's okay now."

"I know but that wasn't anger it was pain."

"It'll heal, just let it. Call me if you need me"

--------------------------

"Back to what we were talking about before the winner of the nosy mother of the year award got here" Eddie wrapped his arms around her. She took Lana's advise and just let it be so it could heal.

"A few times we've over done it and that's completely normal. It happens to all couples. The stuff she gave me is the equivalent of an antibiotic ointment that just happens to have a little numbing agent in it and it works really well when we've over done it or when ……"

"When what?"

"When I …"

"I'm waiting when you what..?" He teased her

"When I accidental hurt myself one time"

"And how exactly did you accidental hurt your self"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Ohh no, you're going to tell me"

"When you start sleeping in the bed with me again I will until then my lips are sealed"

"Tell me about it" Eddie mumbled "Seriously though why didn't you tell me, it hurt?"

"Eddie, I get you've never done the repeat business thing before but you should know more about the female body than that"

"So teach me"

"It's sorta a delicate thing, it doesn't take all that much to over do it and it is not uncommon for a little dryness or slip in position to cause a little irriation. It's just the way it is, it doesn't last long. Think of it like getting soap in your eyes. It doesn't hurt but you know it happened."

"So the other stuff..."

"Baby the other stuff is just for when things are dry. I'm really sensitive to most things and what she gave me is wonderful, you should know we've used it a million times before."

"The doctor gave you that stuff?"

"Yes, Eddie my doctor gave me the wet stuff you like so much." Janet laughed at him but he backed her against the door

"You know what I think?"

"I have a pretty good idea" She grinned at him

"I think if I took you upstairs right now and laid you down we wouldn't need the wet stuff." He kissed her

Janet wasn't going to turn him away. They needed the connection. "I think your right about that"

"So you're in the mood for a nap as badly as I am?" He asked her.

"Yeah, maybe some of that imaginary sex we're so good at to"

"I think that can be arranged"


End file.
